Żona dla Śmierciojada
by Meadager Szalona
Summary: Pewnego dnia mistrz eliksirów budzi się z olbrzymim kacem i żoną u boku – Yenllą Honeydell, oszałamiającą gwiazdą estrady. Oboje nie mają bladego pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale planują szybko się tego dowiedzieć. A potem pozbyć się tych przeklętych obrączek! UWAGA: kanon umiera po HP5.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

 **Sposób na Snape'a**

* * *

 _Let it go, let it go  
_ _Can't hold it back anymore  
_ _Let it go, let it go  
_ _Turn away and slam the door  
_ _I don't care  
_ _what they're going to say  
_ _Let the storm rage on_

(FROZEN: _Let It Go_ )

* * *

– Nie.

– Ależ Severusie!

– Powiedziałem NIE, dyrektorze! – wrzasnął nagle profesor Snape, a ostrzegawcza nuta w jego głosie zamknęła usta nawet samemu Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. – Podjąłem decyzję – dokończył spokojniej i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

– Mój chłopcze, powinieneś to dobrze przemyśleć.

– Do ciężkiej cholery! – zaklął młodszy mężczyzna, zwracając się ponownie ku przełożonemu, jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie. – Odkąd pamiętam, nic innego tutaj nie robię i wie pan, do jakich wniosków doszedłem? Że mam zwyczajnie dosyć – uciął gwałtownie i dla nich obu było całkowicie jasne, że niezupełnie to chciał powiedzieć.

– Sev...

– Tak, dosyć! Jako Śmierciożerca mordowałem i torturowałem... Niech pan się przestanie krzywić, doskonale pan o tym wie! Zmieniłem strony i co? I moim głównym zadaniem nadal jest mordowanie i torturowanie! Nie tak miało być. Nie. To. Mi. Obiecałeś!

– Severusie...

– Nie. Między tobą i Mrocznym nie ma żadnej różnicy. Żegnam.

– Ależ...

– NIE! Do cholery, NIE! Odchodzę. Mam gdzieś ten zasrany Zakon i ciebie też. Odchodzę.

– Nie możesz. Jak...

– Mam to gdzieś! Nie rozumiesz? Nie zatrzymasz mnie. Jestem wolnym człowiekiem, na pieprzonego Salazara!

Severus Snape jednym płynnym ruchem zerwał z siebie wierzchnią szatę i cisnął ją z rozmachem pod nogi dyrektora. Stanął tak przed nim, prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszym czarodziejem współczesnego świata, rozczochrany, w zwykłych mugolskich spodniach i wystającej z nich, wymiętej koszuli.

– Udław się, Dumbel – wydyszał mu prosto w twarz, po czym szybko wyszedł, trzaskając zamaszyście drzwiami.

§§§

Kolejne, zwołane naprędce, zebranie Zakonu Feniksa w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu było wyjątkowo burzliwe.

– I on tak po prostu... – Nie mógł uwierzyć Remus Lupin.

– Wyszedł. – Wzruszyła ramionami Minerwa McGonagall. – Trzasnął drzwiami i zniknął.

– Jak to zniknął? Opuścił szkołę? – dopytywał Syriusz Black.

– Nie. Tego nie mógł zrobić.

– Jasne, przecież nie ma _dokąd_ iść – zakpił.

– Syriuszu! – syknęła dawna nauczycielka mężczyzny, marszcząc groźnie brwi. – To są poważne sprawy, mógłbyś sobie chociaż raz darować. Nie jesteś już małym chłopcem!

– Więc właśnie dlatego nie muszę już słuchać morałów, pani profesor – odgryzł się naburmuszony pan Black.

– Łapa! – rzucił ostrzegawczo Lupin.

– Przestańcie się kłócić, na miecz Godryka! – odezwał się po raz pierwszy Dumbledore i zmęczonym ruchem potarł czoło. – Severus może się jeszcze nie wyprowadził, ale złożył rezygnację, zaszył się w lochach i poszukuje mieszkania przez ogłoszenie. Argus mi doniósł, że zaczął się pakować...

Pomiędzy kilkunastoma członkami Zakonu zapanowała niemal namacalna cisza. Mundungus Fletcher czkał rytmicznie przez sen.

– Czyli że on tak na poważnie? – niespodziewanie zabrała głos Tonks, otwierając szeroko oczy i czochrając w zamyśleniu swą wściekle różową czuprynę. Przeżywający egzystencjalne bóle buntownik absolutnie nie zgadzał się z obrazem wrednego Nietoperza, którego zapamiętała ze szkoły.

– Ale o co mu właściwie chodzi? – zastanawiał się głośno Kingsley Shacklebolt. – To znaczy... Przecież on zawsze właściwie robił to samo. Chyba to lubił, prawda?

– Może właśnie o TO chodzi – szepnął filozoficznie Lupin.

– Za coś się zostaje tym Śmierciożercą, nie? – kończył w tym czasie Kingsley. – I co? Dlaczego teraz nagle mu się odmieniło?

– Okres.

– Słucham? – Nie dosłyszał auror.

– Powiedziałem, że pewnie ma okres – parsknął Syriusz.

– Black! – fuknęła na niego dziko profesor transmutacji, a siedzący obok Lunatyk westchnął teatralnie. Jemu też stary kumpel powoli zaczynał działać na nerwy.

– Jednym słowem – wtrącił Alastor „Szalonooki" Moody, zgrzytając z wściekłości zębami – właśnie zostaliśmy bez szpiega w szeregach wroga, bo ta twoja lewa ręka ma humory. Tak, Albusie! Akurat teraz! Czy to nie dziwne?

Prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy czarodziej współczesności po raz nie wiadomo który tego wieczoru ciężko westchnął i rozmasował sobie skronie.

– A może on wrócił do... – zasugerowała nieśmiało Molly Weasley.

– Moim zdaniem, bezsprzecznie – przytaknął szybko stary auror. – Przeklęty, przewrotny...

– Nie, w takim wypadku najpierw by nas pozabijał, zamiast robić sceny. – Pokręcił głową Dumbledore.

– Może to taka zmyła...

– Syriuszu, teraz to ja cię proszę!

– Już dobrze, dyrektorze.

– Naprawdę, Harry tak bardzo cię w tym przypomina, że gdybym nie wiedział, że Lily...

– Albusie, to nie jest najlepszy moment – przerwała dyrektorowi Minerwa McGonagall z surową miną.

Starszy mężczyzna w zamyśleniu potoczył wzrokiem po podwładnych wpatrzonych w niego z wypisanym na twarzach wyczekiwaniem.

– Posłuchajcie mnie, moi drodzy, musimy coś zrobić, wymyślić jakikolwiek sposób, aby zatrzymać Severusa Snape'a w Zakonie. To już nie są żarty. Severus to nasz jedyny kontakt wśród zwolenników Toma. Wojna wkracza w decydująca fazę, nie poradzimy sobie bez jego raportów, nie mówiąc już o wrodzonych zdolnościach strategicznych, z których Tom korzysta w tym samym stopniu, co ja. Severus nie może odejść. To zbyt niebezpieczne, zarówno dla naszych planów, jak i dla niego samego. Równocześnie z opuszczeniem Zakonu, Severus postanowił bowiem nie stawiać się więcej na wezwania Voldemorta. Nie muszę wam tłumaczyć, jak to się skończy, prawda? Musimy coś zrobić. Teraz. Zanim sytuacja jeszcze się pogorszy.

– Tak, ale co? – Pokręciła głową profesor McGonagall.

Jeżeli o nią chodziło, nie miała do Ślizgonów ani serca, ani cierpliwości, a mimo swych najszczerszych chęci nie była w stanie przemienić Snape'a w Gryfona.

– Imperius.

– Łapa, wyjdź!

– Spokojnie, Lupin. Popieram pomysł pana Blacka – wtrącił znowu Moody ze złowrogim uśmiechem. – Zgłaszam się na ochotnika, aurorzy mają licencję... Jednak gdyby ktoś chciał znać moje zdanie, proponowałbym od razu Avadę.

– Wszyscy zachowujecie się jak dzieci! Doprawdy! – oburzyła się wicedyrektorka i gwałtownie poderwała się z krzesła. – Jeżeli ta dyskusja zaraz nie zacznie zmierzać w sensownym kierunku, to ja opuszczę to pomieszczenie. Mam o wiele lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż wysłuchiwanie podobnych bzdur.

– Proszę, błagam o spokój – poprosił zmęczonym tonem dyrektor, wesołe iskierki w jego oczach należały w tej chwili do odległej przeszłości. – Przykro mi to mówić, ale jeżeli chodzi o Severusa, wszyscy ponieśliśmy klęskę. Od samego początku nie potrafiliśmy do niego dotrzeć, jakoś się porozumieć. Nie możecie, moi drodzy, nie przyznać mi racji. Sam popełniłem w ty przypadku całe mnóstwo pomyłek. Musimy więc uciec się do pomocy kogoś z zewnątrz, znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie w stanie utrzymać go w Zakonie. Na powrót przyciągnąć, przywiązać, przekonać do wspólnej sprawy.

– Albusie, o czym ty właściwie... – Profesor McGonagall opadła bezsilnie na miejsce. – Chyba nie...

– Dyrektorze, myśli pan, że...? Naprawdę?! – wykrzyknęła zdumiona Molly.

– Nie, Albusie, ty chyba kompletnie oszalałeś! – zawołał Moody. – Już lepiej...

– Avadą?

– Panie Black, czy nie myślał pan kiedyś o karierze aurora?

– Przemknęło mi przez myśl...

– Na wspaniałą Morganę, o czym wy wszyscy mówicie? – zaczęła Tonks, ale Lupin zaraz jej przerwał:

– Na litość, dajcie dyrektorowi skończyć.

– Dziękuję, Remusie. Tak więc, jak się pewnie zorientowaliście, moi drodzy, mam już pewien plan, ale dla jednego spośród was będzie on oznaczał dłuższą podróż. Uważam jednak, że warto. To nasza jedyna szansa.

W tym momencie drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i wsunęła się przez nie głowa woźnego Filcha.

– Dyrektorze – zameldował, salutując po żołniersku. – Profesor Snape właśnie opuścił zamek.


	2. Odsłona 1

**Odsłona I**  
 **Miss Hogwarts**

* * *

 _Kto spać będzie z piękną Etain_  
 _Kogo nocą będzie gościć_  
 _Nie wiadomo. Lecz wiadomo_  
 _Że nie zaśnie w samotności_  
( _Etain,_ tłum. Ernest Bryll)

* * *

Zanim Remus Lupin zdążył dobrze rozejrzeć się po parku przy Kruczym Gnieździe, błyskawicznie ciśnięty znikąd sztylet przyszpilił go za szatę do drzewa.

– _Dickens über alles_ – rzucił szybko mężczyzna, nim właściciel posesji, a tym samym zapewne także kilku kolejnych noży, straci cierpliwość.

– To hasło było aktualne sto lat temu – odpowiedziano mu kpiąco.

– Wiem! – odkrzyknął. – Bo tak się składa, że właśnie sto lat temu byłem tu po raz ostatni.

– Należało się zatem zainteresować, jakie jest nowe, zanim bezczelnie zwaliłeś mi się na głowę, człowieku. Ci, którzy są tutaj mile widziani, otrzymują wiadomości regularnie.

Remus uśmiechnął się lekko sam do siebie. Irracjonalność prowadzonej właśnie rozmowy upewniła go lepiej niż cokolwiek innego, że trafił pod właściwy adres. Tak mogła witać gości tylko jedna osoba na świecie. No, może poza Severusem Snape'em.

– Na litość, przecież ty do nikogo nie piszesz, Yen. To ja, Remus Lupin! Chyba potrafisz mnie rozpoznać?

– Tak samo, jak rozpoznaję eliksir wielosokowy – zakpiła starannie ukryta przed jego wzrokiem kobieta. – Skąd mam mieć pewność?

– Możesz mnie przetrzymać do pełni, to raptem trzy dni.

Drugi sztylet wbił mu się tuż nad głową, po czym zadygotał lekko i rozsypał się w proch. Chwilę później tuż przed nosem Lupina aportowała się kobieta o krótkiej i strasznie poczochranej sianoblond czuprynie. Cała jej postać była dość przerażająca i to w znacznej mierze z powodu oczu – jedno z nich było czarne, drugie z nieznanych przyczyn zielone, zupełnie jak u Bułhakowskiego Szatana. Całokształtu dopełniał niepokojący zez, tak że nigdy nie można było dociec, gdzie nieznajoma patrzy, a to w naturalny sposób prowadziło do wniosku, że widzi wszystko.

– Witaj, Lupin – odezwała się ochrypłym, niskim głosem osoby odwykłej od rozmowy.

– Yen. – Kiwnął jej głową Remus.

– Nie spodziewałam się jeszcze kiedykolwiek cię tutaj zobaczyć.

– Cóż, nie jesteś zbyt gościnna...

– Wiem – stwierdziła krótko i zamilkła, mierząc go uważnie wzrokiem.

Przez dłuższa chwilę panowała ciężka cisza.

– Więc... – zaczął niepewnie Lupin. – Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać?

– Chyba nie uda mi się ciebie zbyć, prawda?

Remus Lupin tylko bezsilnie wzruszył ramionami. Przez twarz kobiety przemknął lekki, złośliwy uśmieszek, gdy machnęła na niego ręką i poprowadziła ścieżką przez park okalający rezydencję. Po kilku minutach ich oczom ukazał się olbrzymi gmach Kruczego Gniazda – słynnego w całej okolicy lokalnego nawiedzonego dworu wyposażonego we wszystkie niezbędne w tym wypadku rekwizyty: powybijane szyby, obłażący tynk, skrzypiące okiennice i zawalone schody.

– Imponujące – szepnął Lupin, kierując się ku pokrytym imponującymi pajęczynami drzwiom.

– Och, nie tędy! Chyba nie myślisz, że mieszkałabym w czymś takim?!

Kobieta bezceremonialnie chwyciła go za rękaw i pociągnęła do...

Brwi naczelnego wilkołaka Zakonu Feniksa gwałtownie pojechały do góry, gdy został wepchnięty do przycupniętego niedaleko dworu rozpadającego się wychodka.

– Co do...?

Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż dokładnie w momencie, gdy Yen zamknęła za nimi drzwi, podłoga uciekła mu spod nóg i przez chwilę widział tylko ciemność, a wiatr świszczał mu w uszach. Sekundę później zbierał się do pozycji pionowej pod rozbawionym wzrokiem swej towarzyszki.

– Witam w moich skromnych progach – powiedziała, zapalając tkwiące w uchwytach pochodnie, a Lupin skonstatował, że znaleźli się w ciasnym i mrocznym podziemnym korytarzu.

– Nie prościej byłoby zainstalować windę? – mruknął zrezygnowany.

– Tak jest szybciej. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Poza tym windy są pretensjonalne.

– No tak... Zapomniałem, Yen.

– Chodź wreszcie! Nie mamy całego dnia.

§§§

Lupin usiadł za stołem z surowego drewna. Niemal natychmiast pojawiły się przy nim drżące jak liście osiki, wyraźnie znerwicowane skrzaty domowe. Ustawiły na blacie filiżanki z herbatą, po czym szybko czmychnęły zmiażdżone wzrokiem przez swoją panią.

– Dobrze – odezwała się wreszcie, choć niechętnie, siedząca naprzeciwko niego Yen. – To czego chce ode mnie Dumbledore?

– A dlaczego uważasz, że jestem tutaj z jego polecenia?

– Zlituj się, Lupin! – rzuciła, wznosząc wymownie oczy do sufitu. – Nikt z was do tej pory jakoś nie raczył mnie odwiedzić, co wam się nawet chwali. Zresztą, kto przybyłby tutaj z własnej woli?

Tak, w tym momencie Remus sam się nad tym zastanawiał. Dlaczego musieli posłać akurat jego? Siedział teraz kilka stóp pod ziemią, w ciemnej komnacie fantazyjnie udekorowanej skórami węży i pękami tajemniczych ziół zwisającymi z powały, i coraz mniej mu się to podobało. Nie miał pojęcia, jak jego dziwna towarzyszka zareaguje na to, co miał jej do zakomunikowania.

– No więc? – ponagliła go. – Dowiem się czy nie?

– Cóż...

§§§

– CO?! Że jak?! – krzyk zszokowanej Yen wstrząsnął murami podziemnego siedliska. Z jej głosu jakimś cudem zniknęła efektowna głębokość i nieco upiorny mat.

– Cóż...

– Możesz to powtórzyć? Bo chyba nie zrozumiałam.

– Więc...

– Że niby ja mam... Ja?! Uch! Mam wyjść za... Za Snape'a?! Tak?! – Kobieta uderzyła z rozmachem pięścią w stół, strącając na ziemię filiżanki.

– Taki jest plan.

– Czy wyście tam wszyscy poszaleli?! Zaklęcie Świętego Wita? Czy może Walentego? – Zerwała się z miejsca i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju, mierzwiąc jeszcze bardziej swoją nastroszoną bojowo czuprynę.

– Posłuchaj mnie, Yen...

– Przecież to czysta głupota! Niby jaki to ma cel?

– Mamy... ZAKON ma ostatnio problemy z Severusem.

– To chyba nic nowego? Sever, zdaje się, ma tak na drugie imię. Problemus.

– Nie, teraz chodzi o coś zupełnie innego.

– Jasne! – wyrzuciła z siebie ironicznie. – I małżeństwo ma go magicznie odmienić? Świetnie! Znakomity pomysł! Na pewno poskutkuje. Zawsze skutkuje. Wiesz z doświadczenia, prawda? Robicie już zakłady, ile czasu minie, zanim wściekły Snape kogoś za to ukatrupi? Mogę coś postawić?

– Uspokój się. Nikt cię nie zmusza...

– Kto to wymyślił? Dumbledore, tak?

– Tak, to był pomysł Albusa.

– Oczywiście! Tylko ten stary dureń mógł na coś takiego wpaść! To jego charakterystyczny, gryfoński plan: chodźcie, zrobimy tak i zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie, a nuż.

– Na litościwego Merlina, Yen, proszę!

– Nie yenuj mi teraz, Lupin!

– Daj sobie coś wytłumaczyć.

– Pewnie! Przecież dlatego przysłali ciebie. Nikt tak świetnie nie tłumaczy, pan, cholera, profesor! Wiedzieli, że tylko ciebie nie wyrzucę od razu za bramę. Więc racz powiedzieć mi jedno. – Zatrzymała się nagle przed nim, opierając dłonie na biodrach i wysuwając wojowniczo brodę. – Dlaczego ja? Czy zrobiłam wam coś złego? Czy ja się do tej waszej wojennej piaskownicy w ogóle mieszam? Siedzę sobie cicho, z dala od tego wszystkiego, więc DLACZEGO?

– Tylko ty się nadajesz, Yen. Jesteś współczulna. Mówiłem ci, że Snape chce odejść, a my musimy go za wszelką cenę powstrzymać. Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto zmusi go, aby pozostał. Kto będzie potrafił nim pokierować.

Chyba nie spodobały jej się te słowa.

– Cudownie! – ryknęła. – Więc mam zostać psychoanalitykiem byłego Śmierciożercy z ostrą paranoją? Czy wam się wydaje, że nie mam nic lepszego do roboty?!

– Yen, jesteś jedyna.

– A to dobre! Niby dlaczego?!

– Bo on cię lubi... eee... lubił. Chyba tylko ciebie. Chodziliście ze sobą w Hogwarcie. Przynajmniej na to wyglądało. – Zmęczony Remus zamilkł, czekając na kolejny wybuch, który jednak nie nastąpił.

Wykrzywiona wściekłością twarz stojącej nad nim Yen nagle się wygładziła i rozciągnęła w wyrazie zdumienia. Oczy kobiety zamrugały i rozbłysły. Ułamek sekundy później pani ponurego domostwa odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i wybuchła szalonym, dźwięcznym i niesamowicie melodyjnym śmiechem. Remus osłupiał.

Yen złapała się za brzuch i zgięła w ataku niepowstrzymanego chichotu. Na szczęście Lupin wykazał się refleksem i podesłał jej krzesło, zanim wylądowała na podłodze. W jednej chwili rozpadła się groźna maska przygotowana przez kobietę specjalnie na jego powitanie. I nie tylko to. Nagle jej krótkie, nastroszone beżowe włosy zaczęły się wydłużać, ciemnieć, aż w końcu spłynęły wijącą się hebanową kaskadą na plecy aż do samej talii. Dziwne, kolorowe oczy nabrały głębokiej, chabrowej barwy, a workowata szata zaczęła się tu i ówdzie wypełniać i interesująco zaokrąglać. Jednocześnie brudne kamienne ściany eksplodowały kolorami kwiecistej tapety, pod nogami Lupina znikąd pojawił się puszysty perski dywan, a zbity z nieheblowanych desek stół wygładził się i sam nakrył delikatnym koronkowym obrusem. Dodatkowo wzdłuż ścian zapłonęły pachnące świece, a wszystko to przy akompaniamencie dźwięcznego, kobiecego śmiechu.

Oto sprzed oczu Remusa zniknęło pokraczne indywiduum, które przywitało go na górze, a w jego miejscu pojawiła się ONA, prawdziwa Yenlla Vanilla Honeydell – najpiękniejsza, najbardziej oszałamiająca dziewczyna, jaka kiedykolwiek ukończyła Hogwart. Podkochiwała się w niej chyba cała męska populacja studentów, a potem większa część czarodziejskiego świata. Kobieta o wymiarach tak idealnych, że pewien rozmiłowany desperat wpisał je do Księgi Wieczystej Chwały i Zasług Hogwartu, a rozbawiony Dumbledore zgodził się, aby tam pozostały. Yenlla, którą w szkole na przemian nazywano Etain lub Tytanią, zadziwiając nauczycieli znajomością mugolskiej mitologii i kultury.

A zatem biedny mężczyzna znów miał przed sobą prawdziwą, dawną Yen i sam nie wiedział, która z nich dwóch jest gorsza.

§§§

Pannie Honeydell olbrzymim wysiłkiem woli udało się wreszcie zapanować nad wesołością i przemówiła miłym dla ucha, śpiewnym głosem:

– Och, przepraszam cię za to przedstawienie, Remmy.

Zerwała się z krzesła, podbiegła do mężczyzny, z piskiem rzuciła mu się na szyję i obsypała serdecznymi pocałunkami, jednocześnie otaczając obłokiem intensywnych perfum. Remus Lupin jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak zdezorientowany. Oto właśnie przykleiła się do niego autentyczna światowa gwiazda. W pierwszym odruchu spróbował wstać, ale ciężar ciała Yen, choć niewielki, popchnął go z powrotem na siedzenie. Wtedy w odruchu łapania równowagi przypadkowo splótł dłonie wokół jej talii, co wcale wiele nie pomogło, tylko jeszcze bardziej zmąciło mu w głowie. Miękkość i delikatność wyczuwanego pod palcami ciała kobiety sprawiły, że na chwilę przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek innym poza nią samą. Yenlla Honeydell... Na Merlina, Dumbledore wiedział, co robi. Jak zwykle zresztą.

Wreszcie roześmiana Yen odsunęła się od niego i wyćwiczonym ruchem poprawiła swoje długie włosy, po czym zaczęła się przed nim kręcić, wyginać i oglądać uważnie, jakby sama dawno nie widziała się w tej postaci.

– Musiałam zapomnieć odnowić zaklęcie, skoro wszystko wróciło do normy – powiedziała w zamyśleniu. – Trzeba je rzucać na nowo co kilka dni. Naprawdę przepraszam cię za swoje zachowanie przy powitaniu. Wiesz, jak jest. Właśnie się doktoryzuję, a nie mogę tego robić z takim wyglądem. – Wskazała na siebie wymownym gestem. – Niektórzy mogliby tego nie przeżyć.

– Doktoryzujesz? Myślałem, że...

– Tak, tak – przerwała mu, niecierpliwie machając dłonią. – Po tej stronie muru zdążyłam się już dawno habilitować. Robię teraz doktorat na mugolskim uniwersytecie. Z ziołolecznictwa. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że te zielska na suficie to dekoracja? Nie jest ze mną jeszcze aż tak źle.

Tak, doktoryzacja, habilitacja... Jakimś absurdalnym zbiegiem okoliczności kobieta o zewnętrznych warunkach Yenlli Honeydell została obdarzona czysto krukońską umysłowością. A to potrafiło całkiem nieźle skomplikować życie.

– Musiałam się stworzyć na nowo. Nie mogłabym studiować, wyglądając tak, jak wyglądam... A raczej wszystko szłoby mi bardzo łatwo i szybko, nie musiałabym pisać prac ani niczego zaliczać i w ogóle, ale to by było nieuczciwe. Ech! – westchnęła filozoficznie. – Mugole pod tym względem nie różnią się wcale od czarodziejów, nikt nie chce uczyć pięknych kobiet.

Najwyraźniej oczekiwała od niego jakieś reakcji, więc Lupin zgodnie pokiwał głową, chociaż nie miał bladego pojęcia o problemach pięknych i jednocześnie ponadprzeciętnie mądrych kobiet.

– No dobrze – kontynuowała Yen. – Nie zadałeś sobie tyle trudu i nie przyjechałeś tutaj, aby słuchać o moich planach naukowych. Wręcz przeciwnie – dodała sarkastycznie, marszcząc jednocześnie zgrabny nosek. – A zatem? Na czym stanęliśmy?

Zatopiony potokiem dźwięcznego kobiecego monologu Lupin nagle skonstatował, że gdzieś się w tym wszystkim zgubił. Zapatrzył się na nią trochę nieprzytomnie.

– Aha, wiem – odpowiedziała sama sobie Yenlla. – Omawialiśmy mój mały, mocno przedawniony romans z Severem. Ech, Luni, Luni! – Kobieta pokręciła z politowaniem głową nad swoim gościem i rozparła się wygodniej w fotelu, odrzucając do tyłu hebanowe włosy i zakładając nogę na nogę. Od niechcenia machnęła też różdżką w stronę rozbitej zastawy. – Błyskotka! Newton! – krzyknęła.

Ponownie pojawiły się jej dwa skrzaty, tym razem zamiast w dziurawe zgrzebne worki odziane w artystycznie udrapowane śnieżnobiałe serwetki. Zaklęcie Yenlli Honeydell musiało działać na cały jej dobytek. Gdy skrzaty po raz drugi zaserwowały podwieczorek, kobieta znów się odezwała.

– Chcesz posłuchać historyjki? – zapytała.

Remus gorliwie pokiwał głową, ignorując fakt, że wkraczanie w jej prywatne sprawy było mało delikatne. Z drugiej strony, miał świadomość, że i tak nie zdoła tego uniknąć.

– W Severusie Snapie kochał się cały Krukoland – oświadczyła Yen.

Brwi Lupina gwałtownie pojechały do góry, zastygając w wyrazie bezbrzeżnego zdumienia. Nie zamierzał ukrywać, że była to jedna z najdziwniejszych rzeczy, jakie w życiu usłyszał. Nigdy nie interesował się specjalnie szkolnym rankingiem popularności, ale z tego, co pamiętał, płeć piękna zazwyczaj kręciła się wokół Syriusza.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie! – zaśmiała się Yen, a Remus poczuł dziwne mrowienie na plecach. – Wiem, że on wygląda jak nie w pełni przetransmutowany nietoperz, ale to nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Są ważniejsze rzeczy.

– Doprawdy? – zagadnął gorzko Lupin. Przecież jego nastoletnie życie w Hogwarcie również nie wyglądało różowo.

– Oczywiście! Był brzydki, ale ten jego ślizgoński intelekt!

Kobieta w przypływie emocji aż się oblizała, a naczelny wilkołak Zakonu miał szczerą nadzieję, że zrobiła to nieświadomie. Chociaż z drugiej strony, powszechnie było wiadomo, że wszyscy Krukoni są nieco obłąkani – Godryku, wybacz! – nawet bardziej niż Ślizgoni. Za dużo książek.

– Sever był niesamowity! Najlepszy ze wszystkiego – kontynuowała pani na Kruczym Gnieździe. – Prymus absolutny. Miał najlepsze oceny, a poza tym on po prostu WIEDZIAŁ, a nie tylko odwalał chałturę jak każdy. I był świetny z eliksirów, naturalny talent. Choćby nie wiem, jak się starał, Krukon nigdy nie dorówna pod tym względem pierwszemu lepszemu Ślizgonowi. Z tym się trzeba urodzić... Albo mieć korepetycje, rozumiesz? – Yen mrugnęła do niego w taki sposób, że natychmiast zrobiło mu się gorąco. Niewątpliwie lepiej by było, gdyby pozostała w swojej poprzedniej postaci, bo jej urok najwyraźniej działał niezależnie od niej.

– W Krukolandzie Sever był obiektem prawdziwej obsesji, wszystkie o nim śniły. Pomimo tego strasznego nosa. Chociaż nos też ma swoje znaczenie... czy raczej symbolikę. Jego długość i kształt się liczy. Musiałeś o tym słyszeć, Luni.

Stara, dobra Etain! Remus Lupin zaczął poważnie obawiać się o siebie.

– No więc w tym miejscu nadchodzi pora na mnie – paplała dalej Yenlla. – Dałam się w to wszystko wplątać zupełnym przypadkiem. Rozgadałam się za bardzo, wyśmiałam te ich dzikie niewieście fantazje i je wkurzyłam. Rzuciły mi wyzwanie. Pamiętasz to jeszcze? Zabawę w wyzwania? Powiedziały, że skoro jestem taka mądra, to... Jednym słowem założyłam się z nimi, że... Ekhm, tak. Pocałuję Snape'a. Bardzo zabawne! Ale nie mogłam się wycofać, bo wyszłabym na tchórza. Duma siedemnastolatki, cholera. Musiałam działać.

– Czyli uwieść Snape'a?

– Trafnie ujęte. Powinieneś zostać politykiem, Rem. Zawsze dobrze dobierałeś słowa. Ech, więc tak. Następnego dnia najzwyczajniej w świecie podeszłam do niego na przerwie i pocałowałam go przy wszystkich, na środku szkolnego korytarza, pod samym nosem świętej dziewicy Minerwy. Krukonki za moimi plecami wydały histeryczny, zbiorowy pisk, a ja przedstawiłam się i… Poszłam sobie. Nie da się ukryć, że zrobiłam na nim wrażenie. W życiu nie widziałam u nikogo takiej miny. – Yen zachichotała, a w jej oczach błyszczała dzika satysfakcja, jaką widocznie napełniało ją to wspomnienie. – Upuścił książki prosto pod nogi Dumbledore'a.

„Trafiony, zatopiony", pomyślał w duchu Lupin.

Nie zapomniał jeszcze, w jaki sposób Yenlla Honeydell potrafi się poruszać, jak zmienia się wyraz jej twarzy w zależności od tego, jakie chce sprawić wrażenie. A jej sposób chodzenia? Od tego ciągłego kołysania można było dostać zawrotów głowy, a w wypadku mniej odpornych – choroby morskiej.

– To wszystko było szalenie zabawne. Biedny Sever przez jakiś czas kręcił się niezdecydowany, aż wreszcie dopadł mnie kiedyś w bibliotece. Potem, od słowa do słowa, naprowadziłam go na zaproponowanie korepetycji. Na tym mi w sumie tak naprawdę zależało. Wiesz, dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Miałam najlepszego nauczyciela w Hogwarcie, a poza tym Severus w ogóle potrafił wiele rzeczy zrobić lub załatwić, jeżeli chciał albo jeżeli potrafiło się nim odpowiednio pokierować. A tak się składa, jak sam stwierdziłeś, że jestem współczulna. Wprawdzie musiałam z nim za to sypiać, ale cóż… Poświęcenie warte spodziewanych korzyści.

Na te słowa Remus Lupin zachłysnął się herbatą i rozkaszlał. Yen tylko zaśmiała się perliście, posyłając ku niemu skrzatkę z chusteczką.

– Tak to już jest na tym świecie – skwitowała filozoficznie kobieta. – Nie ma nic za darmo i tak dalej. Ale! Po prawdzie miałam wtedy bardzo nudnego chłopaka, więc to była zaiste niewielka ofiara z mojej strony. Trzeba było widzieć, jak Sever spławił go przy pierwszej okazji, właściwie nieświadomie. Facet bał się do mnie odezwać do końca szkoły. Poza tym Ślizgoni mają w sobie to coś, ten dryg do niektórych rzeczy... Nie chodzi mi o jakieś bzdurne bicze czy coś, ale oni są tak przyjemnie wyuzdani. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi?

Lupin przytaknął na odczepnego, pomijając milczeniem fakt swojego niedoświadczenia na tym gruncie, bowiem nie dość, że jego erotyczne przygody w Hogwarcie były zerowe, to jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji przespać się z żadnym Ślizgonem.

– A Sever wcale nie był taki okropny. Normalny facet, jak wszyscy. Pod szatami też wyglądał tak samo. To wy zrobiliście z niego potwora. Uwzięliście się na niego i ty o tym dobrze wiesz!

– Ja...

– A cała ta sprawa z Wrzeszczącą Chatą i wilkołakiem to było zwykłe przestępstwo. Mogłeś go... Wszyscy o tym mówili!

– Ale dyrektor zapewniał, że Snape nikomu...

– I nie powiedział. Wystarczy, że _zasugerował_. Halo, Lupin, mówimy o Krukonach i Ślizgonach, ludziach, którzy myślą, nie Gryfonkach, którzy przyjmują wszystko za dobrą monetę, bo przecież świat jest zbyt uczciwy, aby...

– Dobrze, zrozumiałem.

– Na drugi dzień wiedzieli wszyscy, którzy powinni. W Slytherinie mieli nawet taką pozycję... Ale chyba nie chcesz tego wiedzieć. – Yen zrobiła bardzo nieudaną niewinną minkę i ciągnęła swoje: – Co do Severa, miał wprawdzie tę swoją obsesję na punkcie czarnej magii, ale to przecież też jest interesujące. Nigdy cię to nie pociągało, Remmy? Wszechwładna potęga w twoich rękach? A Sever... Zresztą, nikt w całej szkole tak dobrze nie całował.

Remus Lupin poczuł się naprawdę zmęczony. Od początku wiedział, że to zadanie przerasta jego siły, ale według Albusa w obecności Yen nikt inny nie byłby w stanie zachować zdrowego rozsądku dłużej niż przez pięć minut. Naczelny wilkołak Hogwartu zmagał się z nią już całą godzinę. Patrzył teraz na straszną Yenllę Honeydell, na jej rozmarzony uśmieszek i modlił się, aby nadszedł wreszcie czas powrotu do podstawowego tematu rozmowy, zanim będzie zmuszony wysłuchać więcej szczegółów z nocnego życia swojej byłej uczelni. Niczym tonący brzytwy uchwycił się jej ostatniego zdania.

– Więc zgódź się – rzucił na tyle kusząco, na ile pokuszenie potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie jego gryfońska natura. – Bardzo nam pomożesz. – Spojrzał na nią błagalnie, a następnie w przypływie rozpaczy dodał: – Jesteś jedyną osobą, która nie potraktuje tego jak dopust Boży.

Twarz kobiety momentalnie spochmurniała i spoważniała.

– Nie – odrzekła krótko, wstając i powracając do nerwowego spaceru po pokoju. W jej ruchach i całej postaci pojawił się dziwny chłód. Opadła kolejna maska. Yen-trzpiotka rozprawiająca o długości nosów zniknęła tak nagle, jak się pojawiła.

– Dlaczego?

– Dobrze mi tu – powiedziała zupełnie innym tonem, głosem pełnym skupienia i tłumionego gniewu. – Nie możecie wymagać ode mnie powrotu. Nie macie prawa. Wiesz, ile czasu zajęło mi odpowiednie przygotowanie tego schronienia? Żyję spokojnie i pracuję nad doktoratem. Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty mieszać się w wasze sprawy, nie chcę zwracać na siebie uwagi. Obiecałam sobie wtedy: nigdy więcej. Nie chcę mieć znowu Śmierciożerców na karku. Wiesz co, Lupin? – Zwróciła się nagle ku niemu, a jej oczy zapłonęły niezdrową fascynacją. – Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zdarzy ci się być na zebraniu młodzieżowych bojówek kolejnego światowego superterrorysty i tyrana, nigdy, ale to NIGDY nie wytykaj mu nieścisłości w planie podboju uniwersum, a już na pewno nie sprzeczności w ideologii. Sever zabrał mnie na góra trzy spotkania. Nie pamiętam, co tam naopowiadałam i nie chcę tego pamiętać, ale dostałam adnotację jednostki potencjalnie buntowniczej do przyszłego zlikwidowania. A Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił.

– Yen...

– Nie ma mowy! – wrzasnęła nagle w panice. – Nie mam zamiaru znowu przez to przechodzić! Wiesz, jak to jest... Wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy ci żywcem wyrywają nerki? I wątrobę, kawałek po kawałku, w godzinnych odstępach. A ty nic nie możesz zrobić. Nawet się poruszyć. Nie będę przez to jeszcze raz przechodzić. O nie! Nigdy. Znajdźcie sobie inną naiwną. Do dzisiaj dostaję nerwowej wysypki na sam dźwięk imienia Prometeusz – zaśmiała się histerycznie – tylko, że on przynajmniej sobie na to zasłużył. Ja NIE. NIE! – krzyknęła znowu. – Wiesz, ile trwała rekonwalescencja? Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć. Nie chciałbyś tego czuć! Radźcie sobie sami.

– Yen, ja rozumiem...

– Nic nie rozumiesz! Inaczej by cię tu nie było. Nie należę do Zakonu, nie możecie niczego ode mnie wymagać. Znajdźcie kogoś innego.

– Na litościwego Merlina, kogo? Posłuchaj mnie. – Remus podniósł się powoli i ruszył w jej stronę, jednak gdy spróbował dotknąć jej ramienia, wyrwała się gwałtownie. – Zapewnimy ci maksymalną ochronę – obiecał. – Jesteśmy przygotowani.

– Tak jak w przypadku Potterów? – zripostowała jadowicie.

– Nie prosilibyśmy o to – tłumaczył wyraźnie i z naciskiem mężczyzna – gdybyśmy mieli wybór. Pomyśl, kto inny mógłby wyjść za Snape'a? Tonks? Dumbledore? A może Syriusz?

Yenlla ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze i błyskawicznie odwróciła się w jego stronę. Zmarszczone brwi i furia malująca się na jej twarzy mogły przyprawić o zawał serca. Ruszyła w stronę Remusa, który cofnął się szybko i wylądował z powrotem w fotelu. Yen żelaznym uściskiem, jakiego trudno byłoby się po niej spodziewać, przygwoździła jego dłonie do oparć i wysyczała wściekle:

– Black? To ta świnia żyje?

Lupin z wysiłkiem przełknął ślinę. Pora nie była odpowiednia, a temat już wystarczająco trudny. Zadanie z każdą chwilą okazywało się coraz bardziej niewykonalne, a teraz doszedł kolejny problem. Taki, który pominął nawet Dumbledore. Mianowicie Remus Lupin wolałby, aby legendarna Etain nie znajdowała się tak blisko niego albo żeby chociaż miała pozapinane wszystkie guziki przy szacie.

A teraz jeszcze musiał wspomnieć o Łapie... Niech to!

– Tak – odparł, delikatnie odsuwając ją od siebie. – Mój przyjaciel – podkreślił – ma wrodzone szczęście. Widzę, że słyszałaś o zajściu w Departamencie Tajemnic. Otóż okazało się, że akurat wtedy Niewymowni prowadzili badania w Sali Śmierci i nałożyli na Zasłonę magiczny portal. Syriusz ocknął się kilka dni później w kacopodobnym stanie w samym środku Kambodży. Musieliśmy się nieźle nagimnastykować, aby nikt nie wpadł na jego trop. Jednak urzędnicy Ministerstwa mieli wtedy mnóstwo innych spraw na głowie.

– Nie! No nie! Tego nie możecie ode mnie wymagać! O NIE! Nie mam zamiaru więcej oglądać tej szui na oczy! Nie możecie stawiać mnie w takiej sytuacji! Współpracować z tym... Z tym... – Miotała się wściekle Yen. – Wiesz, co on... On... Umówił się ze mną, a na spotkanie posłał Pettigrewa! Napojonego eliksirem wielosokowym. Chciał mu moim kosztem zapewnić inicjację! Jakbym była... Wiem, co wy wszyscy o mnie myśleliście, zwłaszcza po tej aferze z Ruskinem i McGonagall, ale... Na Rowenę! Na szczęście jestem współczulna, dziękować mocom wszystkich żywiołów! Od razu się zorientowałam, że to nie Black. Nie miał jego uczuć, jego emocji. Black zawsze wysyłał określone sygnały, coś w rodzaju: „Jak wyglądam?" albo „Czy wypada już zdjąć spodnie?", a tamten się bał, trząsł się jak pudding. Black-pyszałek nigdy się nie bał, jak każdy głupiec!

– Yen, to było sto lat temu! – westchnął ciężko Lupin. Nie miał ochoty rozprawiać teraz o wszystkich grzechach Łapy, które znał aż zbyt dobrze.

– Jasne! Świetnie! Zapomnijmy o tym, przecież to nieważne. Gryfoński bufon! Ech, Śmierciojad Severus nigdy by mi czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Po prostu zwyczajnie kazałby mi się z kimś przespać.

– I zrobiłabyś to?! – wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem Lupin, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać i zauważyć, że nie było to zbyt taktowne.

Z Yen jakby nagle uszło całe powietrze. Spoglądała przez chwilę tępo na mężczyznę, po czym opadła bezsilnie na krzesło. Ponownie bardzo poważna, zapatrzyła się bezmyślnie w jeden punkt przestrzeni, gdzieś w okolicach jego lewej kostki, i westchnęła.

– To wszystko przez to – stwierdziła enigmatycznie.

– Przez co? – Nie zrozumiał Remus.

– Moje ciało. – Obrysowała wymownym gestem całą siebie. – Nawet ty, święty Lupin, gapisz mi się bezczelnie w dekolt.

Ku swemu bezgranicznemu zaskoczeniu naczelny wilkołak Hogwartu skonstatował, że rzeczywiście to robi, i szybko odwrócił wzrok, dziękując Merlinowi, że nie usłyszał tego dwadzieścia lat temu, bo niechybnie spłonąłby rumieńcem. Jednak to było normalne. Na Yenllę Vanillę Honeydell zawsze wszyscy się gapili. Przyciągała spojrzenia jak magnes, ale też nie da się ukryć, że było na co popatrzeć. Faktycznie musiała mieć tego dosyć.

Z drugiej strony, o to im właśnie chodziło. To był sposób, jakiego szukali. Nieprzyjemne i mało delikatne, ale prawdziwe. Jeżeli ktokolwiek może zrobić wrażenie na Snapie, jakoś go poruszyć, to tylko nieprawdopodobnie piękna Yenlla. Jeżeli ktoś może nim pokierować, to tylko współczulna czarownica z naturalną zdolnością do lekkiej hipnozy i olbrzymią siłą sugestii.

Remus Lupin wiedział, że znienawidzi się za to, co będzie musiał teraz zrobić, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Yen była im potrzebna do realizacji planu Albusa Dumbledore'a, była wręcz niezbędna, a plan musiał zostać wprowadzony w życie jak najszybciej. Mężczyzna miał wielki dar przekonywania, za co był podziwiany, ale też wmanewrowywany w różne psychologicznie skomplikowane sytuacje. Dar, dobre sobie! Remus w ramach samoudręczenia wolał to nazywać emocjonalnym szantażem i miał tego szczerze dosyć.

– Yen. – Lupin zbliżył się do kobiety, ukląkł przy jej krześle i delikatnie ujął jej drobne białe dłonie, próbując zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. – Yen.

– Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? – jęknęła.

– Proszę cię, zastanów się nad tym.

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie.

– Przepraszam, że zapytam, ale... Co czujesz do Severusa?

– Nie wiem. – Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. – Nic. To było bardzo dawno temu. I nieprawda.

– Wiesz, co się stanie, jeżeli on odejdzie z Zakonu? Jeżeli spróbuje zlekceważyć Voldemorta? Kiedy nie odpowie na wezwanie? Kiedy to wszystko wyjdzie na jaw? Nie będziemy mogli go dalej chronić, przerwie wszystkie zaklęcia osłonowe.

– A przecież jest wam potrzebny, tak?

– Tak.

– Pięknie. I to wy jesteście Jasną Stroną?!

– Yen, on umrze.

– I ja mam go ratować? Ślub ze mną ma to wszystko zatrzymać? Jaki to ma w ogóle związek?! Lupin, pomyśl logicznie, czy...

– Yenlla, to jest tylko jeden z pomysłów. Najlepszy, jaki w tej chwili mamy.

Yen uniosła powoli głowę i przeszyła go spojrzeniem swoich niesamowitych chabrowych oczu. Lupin również nieopatrznie podniósł wzrok i utonął w nich na dłuższą chwilę niezdolny się poruszyć. Nagle wszystkie myśli uleciały z jego umysłu i poczuł tajemniczą, błogą pustkę. Coś się zmieniło. Zupełnie niespodziewanie dotarło do niego, że tak jest dobrze, wspaniale, idealnie... Nigdy dotąd tak się nie czuł i chciałby, aby ten moment trwał wiecznie. Chciałby już nigdy w życiu nic nie robić, tylko klęczeć tutaj, u stóp Yenlli Honeydell, i zanurzać się w tych oczach. Mimowolnie ścisnął mocniej jej dłonie w swoich.

Po chwili kobieta wyswobodziła się z uścisku, powoli podniosła i przeszła na drugi koniec pokoju. Stanęła tyłem do Lupina, opierając się ciężko o stół i zwieszając smętnie głowę. Remus wciąż patrzył na nią zafascynowany, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu.

Zapanowała głucha, pełna napięcia cisza.

– Dobrze – odezwała się wreszcie Yen. – Zgadzam się.

– Yenlla...

Pani na Kruczym Gnieździe odwróciła się gwałtownie i dokończyła szybko żywym, dźwięcznym głosem:

– Ale nie myśl sobie, że podziałały na mnie te melodramatyczne jęczenia, Lupin. O nie! Zrobię to... z ciekawości. – Mrugnęła do niego zalotnie. – Dawno nie widziałam starego Snape'a. Myślę, że to będzie interesujące doświadczenie, nie sądzisz?

– Ja... Przykro mi, nie wiem.

Remus nagle poczuł się absolutnie wykończony i cały jakby zapadł się w sobie. Teraz, gdy już osiągnął swój („Zakonu", poprawił się w myślach) cel, pomysł oddania właśnie tej kobiety Severusowi Snape'owi, przestał mu się podobać.

Nie zwracając już najmniejszej uwagi na swojego gościa, Yen Honeydell zaczęła raźno pokrzykiwać na skrzaty. Zaraz też w pokoju rozpętało się istne pandemonium, gdy w powietrzu zawirowały kufry, kuferki, walizeczki, skrzynie, pojedyncze części damskiej garderoby i całe mnóstwo bibelotów.

– Dobrze, Lupin. – Z chwilowego zamyślenia wyrwał mężczyznę głos, który rozległ się tuż koło jego ucha. – Dawaj ten świstoklik.

– Jaki świstoklik?

– Litości! Oboje wiemy, że nie mogłam się nie zgodzić, więc Dumbledore na pewno we wszystko cię wyposażył. Po co zwlekać?

– Tak – wybełkotał oszołomiony i onieśmielony wszystkim, co się wokół niego działo, Remus. – Jest jednak pewien problem...

– Snape nie ma świadomości, że wkrótce zostanie szczęśliwym małżonkiem, zgadłam?

Na widok zaskoczonej i cokolwiek nieprzytomnej miny mężczyzny Yen wzniosła oczy do sufitu i szybko dodała:

– Nie trzeba być współczulną, żeby to wiedzieć. Przecież to Snape. Pewnie trzeba go najpierw do tego przekonać, hm?

– Tak.

– Szkoda czasu – stwierdziła kategorycznie.

– Co?! Przepraszam, chciałem powiedzieć: słucham?!

– Merlinie, Lupin! – Yen zatrzymała się przed nim i zaśmiała prosto w nos. – Nie istnieje żaden sposób przekonania Severusa do dobrowolnego zaobrączkowania! Pomyśl trochę.

– Więc jak...? – spróbował wtrącić Remus, ale jego piękna towarzyszka wpadła już w rytm galopującego słowotoku.

– O, to na pewno nie będzie dobrowolne. Ale chyba nie myślisz, Remmy, że ktoś taki jak ja nie poradzi sobie ze Snape'em przy pomocy własnych metod? Dajcie mi tylko wolną rękę.

– Co chcesz zrobić? – zapytał znowu Lupin, któremu wyszukiwanie kolejnych przeszkód w projektowanym małżeństwie zaczęło przynosić dziwną satysfakcję. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł nic podobnego. Jeszcze nigdy tak mocno nie pragnął zatrzymać czasu.

– W ostateczności – odpowiedziała kobieta z rozbawieniem – upić go.

– CO?!

– Spić. Do nieprzytomności.

– Yen!

– Na przemądrą Rowenę! Powiedziałeś swoje, Lupin. Na wszystko się zgodziłam, więc, z łaski swojej, realizację moglibyście powierzyć mnie. Co za różnica, jak go do tego zmusicie, grunt, żeby się udało, prawda? – zakpiła. – A co do upicia... Uczyłam się od mistrza. Od samego Severusa. Jak myślisz, jakim cudem Snape mógł się przystawiać do Bellatrix pod samym nosem Rudolfusa? Sama pomagałam mu przygotowywać eliksiry. Kto różdżką wojuje... i tak dalej. Ech, dobrze.

Wirujący po całym pokoju potok słów i przedmiotów nagle zatrzymał się i skumulował wokół ożywionej, zaróżowionej i aż promieniującej wdziękiem i energią Yenlli Honeydell.

– W porządku. Możemy iść.

Remus Lupin niechętnie zbliżył się do niej i niemal walcząc ze sobą, wyciągnął z kieszeni obrączkę.

– Obrączka-świstoklik... Dumbledore i jego poczucie humoru – prychnęła Yen, przyglądając się jej krytycznie.

Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na swoje mieszkanie, po czym z westchnieniem położyła polec na maleńkim srebrnym kółku.

– Żona dla Śmierciojada – mruknęła na sekundę przed teleportacją. – Mój agent padłby ze śmiechu. Oczywiście, gdybym go jeszcze miała.


	3. Odsłona 2

**Odsłona II**

 **Przebudzenie w piekle**

* * *

 _Let a woman in your life,  
and you're up against a wall,  
make a plan and you will find,  
that she has something else in mind,  
and so rather than  
do either you do something else  
that neither likes at all_  
(MY FAIR LADY: _Ordinary Man_ )

* * *

Świat był zdecydowanie za ciężki. A już absolutnie i totalnie zbyt ciężki, aby go samodzielnie w całości dźwigać na głowie. Zwłaszcza na tak obolałej głowie...

Severus Snape podjął tytaniczny wysiłek i spróbował unieść powieki, aby zorientować się z grubsza w swojej sytuacji. Gdy to zrobił, całe uniwersum nagle zawirowało i jeszcze gwałtowniej przygniotło go mentalnie, lecząc na długo z wszelkich eksploracyjnych zapędów. To znaczy, z pewnością wyleczyłoby go, gdyby nie niedające się usunąć ze skołatanych myśli przekonanie, że coś tu jest bardzo nie tak. Były hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów po raz drugi otworzył oczy.

Nie, nie przywidziało mu się. Stała tam, oparta beztrosko o framugę, pamiętając o pozie odpowiednio eksponującej wszystko, co było do wyeksponowania, goła jak ją Bóg, czy raczej – biorąc pod uwagę efekt końcowy – sam Szatan stworzył, z głową spowitą w wymyślnie utrefioną firankę. Gdy poczuła na sobie jego wzrok, natychmiast się wyprostowała, uśmiechnęła zalotnie i dziwnym posuwisto-marszowym krokiem ruszyła w stronę łóżka, na którym – ku własnemu niepomiernemu zdziwieniu – zlokalizował się wreszcie Severus. Chociaż ni cholery nie mógł sobie przypomnieć momentu, w którym wczoraj się do niego położył.

Tymczasem tajemnicza kobieta w firance zbliżała się coraz bardziej i zdawała nawet coś do siebie mruczeć. Zwielokrotniona do obłędu, z siłą młota pneumatycznego odbijała się w głowie Snape'a znajoma melodia marszu, której mężczyzna miał nadzieję nigdy więcej nie usłyszeć od ślubu Rudolfusa Lestrange'a. Był to powszechnie znany utwór, którego ani Severus nie lubił, ani nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby być nim akurat w tej chwili dręczony.

Nieznajoma dobrnęła wreszcie do bezpiecznej przystani mistrza eliksirów, zaśmiała się perliście, zawirowała zgrabnie wokół własnej osi (mężczyzna wolał w tej chwili nie myśleć o tym, jak jednocześnie płynnie zafalowały najistotniejsze elementy jej ciała) i opadła na łóżko obok niego.

Severusowi opadła szczęka. Nagle jego udręczony umysł doznał iluminacji, kiedy przyjrzał się bliżej tej kobiecie. Jej postawa, jej ciało... Podobne ciała musiały mieć boginie, które Grecy z takim pietyzmem wykuwali w kamieniu. Proporcje absolutnie idealne, jakby matematycznie wyliczone. Kształty, od których mogło się zakręcić w głowie (gdyby oczywiście prywatny wszechświat Severusa już nie wirował w szaleńczym tempie), sylwetka odpowiednio, apetycznie zaokrąglona we wszystkich najistotniejszych miejscach, alabastrowa skóra bez najmniejszej skazy... Severus Snape na całym świecie znał tylko jedną osobę o takich kształtach i takiej cerze. Sam opracował przynajmniej kilka receptur eliksirów, które służyły jej pielęgnacji.

– Yen?! – wrzasnął, a raczej (ze względu na swój pożałowania godny stan) wyjęczał tylko obronnie w poduszkę, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy zwyczajnie wczoraj nie przeholował i to wszystko mu się nie przyśniło.

– Dzień dobry, kochanie – odpowiedziała, przeciągając się leniwie.

§§§

– CO TY TU ROBISZ, DO CIĘŻKIEJ CHOLERY?! – wrzasnął oprzytomniały nagle Severus, na którego przeżyty szok podziałał ożywczo.

– Mieszkam. – Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami z niewinną miną. Zbyt niewinną jak na gust nawet tak rozbitego paranoicznego szpiega.

– A z jakiej racji?

Yenlla zwróciła na niego swe piękne, wielkie, chabrowe i bardzo zdziwione oczy.

– Jak to? Więc ty nic nie pamiętasz?

– A co konkretnie miałbym pamiętać? – dopytywał się ostrożnie.

– Nasz ślub, kochanie – szepnęła, zbliżając się do niego i zaplatając mu ramiona wokół szyi.

– CO?! – krzyknął dziko Snape, wyrywając się jej. Teraz był już pewien, że jest przytomny, jednak koszmar jakoś nie chciał się skończyć. – Coś ty powiedziała?!

– To, co słyszałeś, kochanie.

– Przestań tak do mnie mówić!

– Dlaczego, kochanie? Jeszcze wczoraj ci to nie przeszkadzało.

– Obawiam się, że mam dość poważne problemy z umiejscowieniem się we _wczoraj_ , a już na pewno nie pamiętam tam ciebie!

– Może zatem nie powinieneś tyle pić...

– Słucham?

– Bo jesteś chyba jedyny w całym magicznym świecie, misiu – rzuciła czule z szerokim uśmiechem, sięgając jednocześnie do nocnego stolika i podając mu najnowszy numer „Proroka Codziennego".

Nie przeczuwając nic dobrego, Severus chciwie rzucił się na gazetę (to znaczy na tyle chciwie, na ile pozwalał mu nadal od czasu do czasu przewracający się przed oczami świat). Wielki nagłówek krzyczał mieniącymi się literami coś o ślubie roku, więc były mistrz eliksirów szybko przewrócił kilka stron, przechodząc do właściwego artykułu.

 _Wczoraj o godzinie 17:00 w sali reprezentacyjnej The House of Magic miało miejsce jedno z niewątpliwie najważniejszych towarzyskich wydarzeń roku. Wtedy to bowiem niezapomniana, oszałamiająco piękna Yenlla Honeydell, aż do niedawna uchodząca za poległą w czasie Pierwszej Wojny, oficjalnie ponownie objawiła się światu i ku zgrozie rzesz nadal wiernych wielbicieli połączyła swe losy z dziedzicem fortuny Snape'ów._

– CO?!

– To wszystko prawda, kochanie. Jeżeli nie ufasz mi, to chyba wierzysz czarodziejskiej prasie?

– Tak, szczególnie w kwestii tej fortuny – mruknął do siebie zdezorientowany Severus.

Artykułowi towarzyszyło ruchome zdjęcie przedstawiające spore zgromadzenie ludzi, któremu przewodniczył stojący za wysokim pulpitem Albus Dumbledore. Zszokowany Severus rozpoznał także samego siebie w znajdującym się zaraz poniżej pulpitu mężczyźnie. Rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami przyglądał się, jak na fotografii osobiście i najwyraźniej z własnej woli wymienia obrączki ze stojącą obok rozanieloną Yen. To nie mogła być prawda. To jakiś żart!

– Jesteśmy małżeństwem – zapewniła go po raz kolejny kobieta i jakby wyczuwając jego myśli, podsunęła mu przed oczy swą szczupłą alabastrową dłoń z tkwiącym na serdecznym palcu srebrnym kółkiem ozdobionym delikatnym wzorem.

– Nie.

– Ależ tak!

– Nie wierzę!

– Więc dotknij! – zachęciła natychmiast Yenlla, ponownie przysuwając się do niego.

– NIE! – zakrzyknął niemal histerycznie były mistrz eliksirów, uparcie odwracając od niej głowę.

Miał świadomość, że gdyby zaczął teraz problem Yenlli badać empirycznie, w krótkim czasie zdołałaby go przekonać do wszystkiego, czemu niewątpliwie sprzyjał też jego koszmarny kac. Z tego, co pamiętał, kobieta w pewnych okolicznościach potrafiła być szalenie przekonywująca.

– Zupełnie nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś o tym wszystkim zapomnieć – podjęła Yen z wyczuwalnym w głosie wyrzutem. – To była taka romantyczna historia. Gdy spotkaliśmy się ponownie po tylu latach...

Udręczony Severus poczuł gwałtowny nawrót bólu głowy, a świat zawirował mu przed oczami trzy razy szybciej, skutkiem czego opadł z powrotem na poduszki.

– Kochanie, co ci jest? – zatroskała się Yen.

– Won – jęknął słabo Snape.

– Co proszę?! – zdziwiła się szczerze kobieta niepewna, czy dobrze usłyszała.

Severus zdobył się na kolejny nieludzki wysiłek i zdecydowany ostatecznie rozprawić się z całym tym bałaganem podniósł się i popatrzył prosto na kobietę (to znaczy na jedną z dwóch czy trzech Yenlli, które aktualnie widział).

– WON! – ryknął na cały głos.

– Ależ Severusie! Ja nie...

Były mistrz eliksirów szybkim ruchem chwycił ją za długie włosy, wywołując tym nieco spanikowany pisk, i przyciągnął jej twarz do swojej.

– Nie ma romantycznych historii ze Snape'em w roli głównej. Pieprzysz bzdury, Yen, zupełnie w twoim stylu – wysyczał wściekle i groźnie, starając się wywrzeć na niej jak największe wrażenie. – Usilnie chcesz mi coś wkręcić. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zaraz się dowiem, zapewniam cię. Daj mi tylko chwilę na dojście do siebie, a wszystko z ciebie wyciągnę. Wiesz, że potrafię. Nie wiem, co mi podałaś, i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, bo wnioskując po tak fatalnych skutkach, to musiało być coś mojego. A teraz wynoś się z mojego pokoju. Masz na to trzy sekundy, potem użyję Cruciatusa i na pewno się nie zawaham, jasne?

Sielsko-anielski wyraz twarzy Yenlli Honeydell, obecnie Snape, w jednej chwili spełzł jak tania farba do tynków po pierwszym deszczu. W jej oczach zapłonął dziki ogień, a zmienione w ten sposób oblicze wreszcie nabrało wyrazu.

– Dobrze! – wrzasnęła, wyrywając mu się błyskawicznie i odpychając od siebie. – Miało być słodko, bajkowo i bezboleśnie, ale jeżeli wolisz inaczej, to będzie, jak chcesz!

Kobieta zerwała się z łóżka, wstrząsnęła dumnie głową i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Zanim jednak wyszła, odwróciła się jeszcze, a w jej dłoni pojawiła się buteleczka wypełniona błękitnym płynem.

– A z tym – wskazała na fiolkę – możesz się pożegnać.

Po czym cisnęła nią o ścianę, rozbijając w drobny mak, i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.

W spływającej powoli cieczy zdeprymowany Severus Snape po czasie rozpoznał cudowne antidotum na kaca, i to w dodatku własnego przepisu.

Cholera, gdzieś po drodze – w ferworze zdarzeń – pominął fakt, że Yenlla posiada coś takiego jak charakter i teraz będzie musiał sam doprowadzić się do porządku.

§§§

Severus z niewypowiedzianą ulgą odkrył, że roztrzaskana na ścianie buteleczka nie pochodziła z jego prywatnych zapasów, więc mógł przywrócić się do stanu używalności w stosunkowo krótkim czasie.

Godzinę później, ubrany w lekki domowy strój, wychodził już na spotkanie Yenlli Honeydell (z premedytacją ignorował fakt, że Miss Hogwarts nosi aktualnie nieco inne nazwisko), choć nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Dopóki z nią nie rozmawiał, miał możliwość dalszego łudzenia się nadzieją, że historia ze ślubem jest jedynie jakimś upiornym żartem.

W chwili, gdy wszedł, Yen stała właśnie na środku salonu i spokojnie dyrygowała skrzatami, które przenosiły z kąta w kąt jej bibeloty. Teraz miała już na sobie ciężką długą suknię, co jednak wcale nie poprawiało, jak mogłoby się zdawać, sytuacji Severusa. Ubrania Yenlli miały bowiem to do siebie, że generalnie niewiele może odsłaniały, ale za to wiele sugerowały, a jeszcze więcej po sobie obiecywały. Paradoksalnie zatem człowiek był bezpieczniejszy, kiedy występowała przed nim w stanie odpakowanym, bo wtedy nie miała już żadnych kart do odkrycia.

Severus potrząsnął nerwowo głową. W sumie nie chodziło nawet o to, że szarogęsiła się bez pozwolenia w jego własnym domu, o nie! Najgorsze, że zdawała się tutaj idealnie pasować. Po raz kolejny prawie zapomniał o jej współczulności – już raz omal z tego powodu nie utonął, ale najwyraźniej nie wyciągnął żadnych wniosków. Kobiety takie jak Yen zawsze zdawały się wszędzie być na swoim miejscu i na tym polegał główny problem.

Wreszcie Yen go zauważyła i zmarszczyła niechętnie brwi obrażona za wcześniejsze potraktowanie. Mistrz eliksirów odpowiedział jej jednym ze swych najlepszych kpiących grymasów, starając się jednak nie przyglądać kobiecie zbyt uważnie, po czym padł ciężko na najbliższy fotel. Mimo zastosowania naprawdę silnego eliksiru nadal czuł się cokolwiek wymięty.

– A teraz chciałbym usłyszeć całą historię od początku i ze wszystkimi szczegółami – powiedział, złączając razem palce obu rąk i starając się zachować spokój. Przynajmniej na razie. Dowie się wszystkiego, a potem... Tak, zawsze może ją udusić później.

– A proszę bardzo! – zawołała nabuzowana Yenlla.

Uprzejme wyproszenie z sypialni musiało jej podziałać na nerwy.

– Tydzień temu – podjęła – przyszedł do mnie Remus Lupin i oświadczył, że mam za ciebie wyjść i że to jakiś nowy pomysł Dumbledore'a. Nie pytaj mnie dlaczego! – zastrzegła, zanim Severus zdążył jej przerwać. – Wydawało się, że to w tej chwili ich absolutny priorytet, chcieli do tego doprowadzić za wszelką cenę. Po wszystkim miałam ci wmówić, że spotkaliśmy się na Pokątnej i nagle zrozumiałeś, że nie możesz beze mnie żyć. Cała ta wierutna bzdura została nawet gdzieś spisana. Czekaj!

Yen pokręciła się chwilę wśród porozrzucanych po Severusowym salonie klamotów i z którejś z toreb wyjęła plik pergaminów. Następnie cisnęła nim w masującego sobie palcami skronie i usiłującego się skupić byłego nauczyciela Hogwartu.

– Proszę – powiedziała. – Spisali mi to na wypadek, gdybym zapomniała. Oszałamiający romans ze Śmierciojadem, dzieło życia Molly Weasley. – Pani Snape nie mogła sobie darować drwiny w głosie.

Szczęśliwy małżonek nadal zachowywał zatrważający, zdaniem Yen, spokój. Przerzucił z zainteresowaniem kilka kartek, unosząc elegancko brew przy co ciekawszych fragmentach.

– Hm... I zamierzałaś oczywiście wprowadzić ten scenariusz w życie?

– Nie bądź idiotą, Sev! – oburzyła się natychmiast.

– Cóż, sądząc po przedstawieniu w sypialni, wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– To był żart, o czym dobrze wiesz! Litości! Trzymanie się tych grafomańskich wymysłów byłoby obrażaniem twojej i mojej inteligencji. Od początku zamierzałam powiedzieć ci prawdę.

– Jaką prawdę? – zapytał nagle ostrzej.

Niezrażona Yen ciągnęła poważnie:

– Severusie, nie wiem, co zaszło między tobą a Dumbledore'em. Nie interesują mnie sprawy tego waszego Zakonu Czegośtam, ale... Nie jestem pewna, o co chodziło dyrektorowi, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że mam... Mam być rodzajem łapówki – dokończyła z wyraźnym trudem, co tylko podkreślało szczerość jej słów. – Ich zdaniem za wszelką cenę musisz pozostać w Zakonie. Muszą cię zatrzymać, a ślub ze mną ma podobno wpłynąć na twoją decyzję. Resztę sam musisz mi wytłumaczyć, bo ja kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiem. To wszystko – zakończyła spokojnie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, ale nie spodobało jej się to, co tam ujrzała.

Źrenice mężczyzny błysnęły groźnie, ściągnięte brwi zjechały aż na oczy, a cała twarz stężała w wyrazie wściekłości. Zacisnął gwałtownie ręce na pliku pergaminów, gniotąc kartki.

– Nic z tego nie rozumiesz, ale się zgodziłaś! – krzyknął z furią, wstając i rzucając jej papiery pod nogi. – Jak można było pójść na taki układ? Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić, do ciężkiej cholery?!

– Nie miałam wyboru!

– Po tym wszystkim przychodzić do mojego domu i odgrywać moją żonę!

– Niczego nie gram! Jestem nią!

– Więc właśnie!

Snape pochylił się nad nią, zaciskając dłonie na oparciach fotela, na którym siedziała, i nie pozostawiając jej wiele miejsca do manewru. Wyglądał doprawdy strasznie i w jednej chwili Yen nie była już pewna własnego losu, o czym nie pomyślała, gdy się w to pakowała. Odsunęła się od niego, jak najdalej mogła, lecz Severus mocno chwycił ją za ramiona, postawił na nogi i z całej siły potrząsnął.

– Jak można się było na to zgodzić? Co ci strzeliło do tego durnego łba?

– Prośbom Dumbledore'a się nie odmawia! – pisnęła histerycznie w swojej obronie. – Wiesz o tym lepiej ode mnie!

Na te słowa przez twarz Severusa przemknął tajemniczy cień. Puścił ją natychmiast, jakby nieco zakłopotany, ale stan ten trwał ledwie sekundę. Zaraz doszedł do siebie i zarzucił ją pretensjami.

– I co z tego?! – ryknął. – I co teraz? Myślisz, że wyrażę na to pokornie zgodę? Że pozwolę ci tu zostać i będę cieszyć się z prezentu? Co oni sobie myślą?! Że dam się przekupić? Że przekupią mnie TYM?! – Zmierzył Yen z góry na dół krytycznym spojrzeniem. – Co to w ogóle ma być?! Dumbledore postanowił na starość zostać sutenerem?

– Przestań! – rzuciła ostrzegawczo kobieta.

– Mam wrażenie, że właśnie w takim charakterze tu występujesz.

– O mojej roli tylko ty możesz zdecydować, pamiętaj o tym!

– Więc na twoim miejscu zacząłbym się bać – odgryzł się Severus.

– A ja na twoim miejscu zaczęłabym się liczyć ze słowami!

– A są jakieś, którymi jeszcze cię nie nazwano?

Yenlla zaczerpnęła ze świstem powietrza. Stała przed nim z otwartymi ustami, nie będąc w stanie nic na to odpowiedzieć.

– Jeżeli nie podoba ci się to, co mówię – kontynuował jadowicie mężczyzna – nikt nie każe ci tego słuchać. Skoro potrafiłaś tutaj wejść, tuszę, że wiesz, gdzie są drzwi.

Yen spuściła głowę i odwróciła się od niego z zaciśniętymi zawzięcie ustami.

– Chyba nie myślałaś, że tu zostaniesz? – drażnił ją dalej Snape.

– Wszyscy już wiedzą, gdzie jestem. Nie tylko „Prorok" informował o uroczystości, pisały o niej wszystkie gazety – powiedziała powoli, a Severus w krótkiej chwili olśnienia oczami wyobraźni ujrzał miliony nagłówków, spod których spozierało na niego jego własne oblicze. – Chyba nie chcesz ściągać na siebie jeszcze większej uwagi, wyrzucając mnie po kilkunastu godzinach?

– Wszystko mi jedno. Nie potrzebuję, aby ktokolwiek pętał się po moim domu. Idź do Blacka. Z pewnością przyjmie cię z otwartymi ramionami.

Doprowadzona do furii i zarumieniona Yen wyglądała jeszcze piękniej niż normalnie, jak poniewczasie uświadomił sobie Severus. Zbliżyła się do niego i kiwając ostrzegawczo palcem, wysyczała wściekle:

– Nie wymawiaj przy mnie tego nazwiska, bo nie ręczę za siebie!

Straszna groźba zamiast dać mu do myślenia, raczej szczerze rozbawiła Snape'a. Yen była od niego niższa i aby dodać sobie powagi, stanęła na palcach. Mężczyzna z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy zmierzył ją uważnie wzrokiem, bardzo _uważnie_ , tak, żeby nawet Yen Honeydell raczyła się speszyć i od niego odstąpić.

– W porządku. Jeżeli tak ci zależy – odezwał się po przerwie mistrz eliksirów, uśmiechając się dwuznacznie – proszę bardzo. Możesz spać na kanapie, ale na nic więcej nie licz. A Dumbledore'owi możesz ode mnie powtórzyć, bo zdążył już to usłyszeć, że mam gdzieś i jego, i jego plany, a byle czego – znów przeszył spojrzeniem Yenllę – nie tykam. Twoje sztuczki na mnie nie działają.

Po czym szybko odwrócił się, zanim zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć jednym ze swych popisowych, przepełnionych wyrzutem spojrzeń, które kiedyś wyciskały łzy wzruszenia z oczu widowni największych czarodziejskich teatrów.

– Miłego dnia – rzucił na koniec obłudnie lekkim tonem.

Sięgnął po wiszący na haku przy drzwiach płaszcz i wyraźnie zbierał się do wyjścia.

– Aha, i jeszcze jedno. – Odwrócił się z ręką na klamce. – Dlaczego ty? Dlaczego ze wszystkich nieszczęść na świecie to musiałaś być akurat ty?

– Sever, spójrz na siebie. – Po wszystkich obelgach, jakie dzisiaj od niego usłyszała, Yen nie mogła sobie darować tej riposty. Z przesłodzonym uśmieszkiem na ustach dokończyła: – Nikt inny nie chciał.

Mężczyzna zbladł z wściekłości, a huk zatrzaskiwanych w szale drzwi wstrząsnął szybami w oknach.

§§§

Kompletnie wyczerpana psychicznie Yenlla Vanilla Honeydell-Snape z westchnieniem ulgi opadła na wersalkę.

Uff, było ciężko, a przecież to dopiero początek! Znajdowała się w mieszkaniu Severa dopiero od jakichś dziesięciu godzin, co będzie dalej? Strach się bać, chociaż... Właściwie spodziewała się, że będzie o wiele gorzej. Poznawszy go niegdyś dość dobrze, podejrzewała przynajmniej usiłowanie morderstwa, a tutaj, poza jednym jedynym momentem, kiedy naprawdę ją przestraszył, był wręcz do rany przyłóż. I wbrew temu, co myślał, dotąd idealnie dawał się wodzić za nos, irytował w odpowiednich miejscach i w ogóle. Hm... Zresztą, nieważne! Yen uznała, że na razie może sobie dać z tym spokój, dopóki jej aktualny pan i władca nie raczy wrócić i rozpocząć awantury na nowo. Bo z pewnością tak szybko się nie podda. Jakby oboje mieli teraz jakiś wybór!

Kobieta strząsnęła z twarzy długie włosy i znowu z ciekawością rozejrzała się po domu, w którym miała tymczasowo zamieszkać. Z zewnątrz zupełnie zwyczajna czynszowa kamienica na obrzeżach średniej wielkości miasta na prowincji, kilku nudnych sąsiadów mugoli po bokach, a w środku, na drugim piętrze, pod piątką... Ech!

Yen przerzuciła nogi przez oparcie kanapy i rozsiadła się wygodniej, zakładając ręce za głowę i powracając do swych wcześniejszych rozmyślań przerwanych wkroczeniem rozjuszonego Snape'a.

Podobało jej się tutaj i nie zamierzała tego przed sobą ukrywać. Może kolorystyka nie była specjalnie w jej stylu, lecz jak najbardziej pasowała do Ślizgona. Tak, Severus bezsprzecznie potrafił się odpowiednio urządzić. Od podłogi do sufitu wznosiły się ściany przetransmutowane w kamienny mur, zupełnie odpowiadające tym w hogwarckich lochach. Przed oczami kobiety rozciągały się ogromne, magicznie powiększone przestrzenie. Wielki salon z rzeźbionym umeblowaniem z hebanowego drewna i komplet wypoczynkowy z pokryciem z zielonego adamaszku. Całości dopełniał zielony dywan i zbliżone do niego odcieniem zasłony haftowane w srebrne węże. Wszystko dość skromne i stonowane, ale w najlepszym gatunku. W podobnej kolorystyce utrzymano pozostałe pomieszczenia – dużą, znakomicie wyposażoną i kompletnie nieużywaną kuchnię, sypialnię, gabinet z prywatną pracownią eliksirów oraz łazienkę. Wszędzie panował rygorystyczny porządek, a symetrycznie ulokowane sprzęty sprawiały wrażenie, jakby były ustawiane z użyciem rozrysowanego wcześniej planu i linijki. Właściciel prawdopodobnie zorientowałby się, że coś zostało ruszone, gdyby przesunięcie wynosiło ledwie milimetr. Yen pamiętała, że Snape już w Hogwarcie był strasznie pedantyczny, a takie stany podobno zaostrzają się z wiekiem. Zwłaszcza gdy dodać do tego długoletni stan kawalerski.

Tak, podobało jej się tutaj i, co więcej, zamierzała zostać na dłużej. Nieprzesadnie ciepłe przyjęcie i średnio uprzejme słowa ze strony Severusa raczej niewiele ją obeszły. Za dużo już w życiu przeżyła i usłyszała, aby miała się tym przejmować. Potraktowała to raczej jako wyzwanie.

Na usta Yen wypłynął przewrotny uśmieszek.

Zobaczymy, panie Snape. Wszyscy i zawsze w końcu ulegali Yenlli Honeydell i nawet specjalnie się nie bronili. To była li i tylko kwestia podejścia do sprawy. Yen miała w domu lustro (nawet kilka) i doskonale wiedziała, jak wygląda, a poza tym dobrze znała świat i mężczyzn. Mężczyźni! Był sposób na każdego, a teraz dodatkowo się zawzięła. Ot tak, z czystej złośliwości. Pomijając naturalnie inne aspekty tej sprawy… Nie, stop! Tych innych aspektów absolutnie nie mogła pomijać w swych kalkulacjach.

Nagle się wyprostowała, spoważniała, a jej brwi ściągnęły się w wyrazie zamyślenia. Nie mogła zapominać, że znalazła się tutaj w konkretnym celu i to powinna mieć przede wszystkim na uwadze. Dumbledore powierzył jej misję, którą musi wypełnić.

Yen, jako Krukonka pierwszej wody, postanowiła podejść do całej sprawy profesjonalnie, metodycznie i bez emocji. To był po prostu kolejny problem do rozwiązania, jak równanie matematyczne. Po prostu siadasz i na wszelkie sposoby próbujesz to rozgryźć, dopóki ci się nie uda. Oto cała filozofia.

Absolutnie perfekcyjna pod każdym względem Yen właśnie tak zamierzała się za to zabrać. Skoro już została żoną Snape'a na papierze, zamierzała też być nią w rzeczywistości i nic nie mogło jej powstrzymać. Poza tym w rozmowie z Dumbledore'em jedno ją uderzyło i może właśnie to wpłynęło też na jej ostateczną decyzję. No bo jak Severus mógł ich zostawić? W idealistycznym światopoglądzie Yen zwyczajnie nie było na coś takiego miejsca. Jeżeli już człowiek się na coś zdecydował, to było naturalne, że musiał doprowadzić rzecz do końca. „Tylko głupiec w pospiechu bierze się do czegoś, czego nie potrafi zrobić", jak powiedział kiedyś Ali Ibn Abi Talib. Oczywiście rozumiała, że Severusowi musiało być naprawdę ciężko – podwójny agent, raz Śmierciożerca, raz Zakonniks, z jednej strony Voldemort, z drugiej Dumbledore i cholera wie, który gorszy – ale przecież nikt nie kazał mu się w to pakować, prawda? Nikt nie zmuszał go do wzięcia udziału w wojnie. Mógł, jak wielu, stać z boku i się przyglądać, ale skoro już zdecydował się w to wmieszać, powinien trwać na stanowisku do końca. Na śmierć i życie. Chyba na tym właśnie polega bycie mężczyzną, na odpowiedzialności za swoje decyzje. Takie są święte prawa, takie są zasady, a tutaj nagle Snape dostaje jakichś humorów, co tak uparcie podkreślał ten dziwaczny starzec z wirującym okiem, podobno auror, który wyglądał, jakby powinien nie żyć od co najmniej kilku lat. Humory, też coś! Wojna to nie jest sprawa humorów! Humory to może mieć najwyżej ona!

Yen nienawidziła wojny jak niczego innego na świecie, ale nie znaczyło to wcale, że nie miała na ten temat wyrobionych i jedynie słusznych poglądów. Severus Snape wycofując się tak niespodziewanie i w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili, stawiał na szali swój honor. A na utratę honoru kobieta nie zamierzała mu pozwolić – w końcu był jej mężem, przynajmniej oficjalnie.

I Snape doprowadzi do końca to, co zaczął. Już ona się o to postara. O tak!

§§§

Ponury mężczyzna o wyglądzie seryjnego mordercy w długim, powiewającym groźnie czarnym płaszczu spacerował powoli alejkami parku w niewielkim miasteczku i obserwował apatycznie opadające z drzew jesienne liście. Przy okazji budził również panikę wśród okolicznych mieszkańców. Ktokolwiek go tam przyuważył, kierowany tajemniczym impulsem natychmiast zawracał i w popłochu uciekał.

Severus Snape doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z sensacji, jaką wzbudzał, ale niewiele go to obchodziło. W końcu był czarodziejem i żaden z tych żałosnych mugoli nie mógł mu zaszkodzić. Postawił kołnierz płaszcza, wcisnął dłonie głębiej w kieszenie i ruszył przed siebie.

Dlaczego nie mogą zostawić go w spokoju? Tak, tylko tego teraz pragnął – świętego spokoju. Wszelkie ambicje, wszelkie plany uległy zapomnieniu. Miał zwyczajnie dosyć. Osaczony od lat przez dwóch szalonych starców chciał wreszcie zacząć żyć własnym życiem. A po ostatnim zebraniu w Wewnętrznym Kręgu Czarnego Lorda był już absolutnie pewien, że nie tylko nie chce, ale nie może tam wrócić. To było dla niego za dużo.

Przed chwilą Yenlli dostało się niejako w zastępstwie. Severus tak naprawdę nie był zły akurat na nią. Skąd mogła wiedzieć? Gdy mężczyzna nieco ochłonął, dotarło do niego, że przecież nie ma pojęcia, co Yen usłyszała od Dumbledore'a, a jak sama zauważyła, prośbom dyrektora się nie odmawia. Do tej pory Severus jeden jedyny raz spróbował się postawić i jak na tym wyszedł? Wylądował z Yen Honeydell na głowie, a z dwojga złego (z tego, co pamiętał) zdrowsze było już chyba użeranie się z Voldemortem.

Zresztą, wściekanie się na Yen czy wyrzucanie jej z domu i tak nie miało większego sensu. Nie kobieta stanowiła tutaj problem, ale Ceremonia.

Severus wyciągnął z kieszeni lewą dłoń i z niedowierzaniem przyjrzał się srebrnej obrączce, której nigdy nie spodziewał się tam zobaczyć.

Cała specyfika czarodziejskich ślubów polegała na tym, że rozłączyć małżonków mógł tylko ten, kto przewodniczył Ceremonii (przynajmniej dopóki żył), a że w tym wypadku był to sam dyrektor, Snape nawet nie miał co marzyć o rozwodzie. Staczanie dzikich walk z Yen niewiele mogło w tym względzie zmienić. Ponadto, w odróżnieniu od mugoli, którzy przyjęli zwyczaj wymieniania pierścionków od czarodziejów, obrączki były realnym znakiem małżeństwa i dopóki ono trwało, nie sposób było zdjąć ich z rąk. A skoro zaklęcie najwyraźniej podziałało, Severus musiał zostać otumaniony do tego stopnia, że dobrowolnie wypowiedział słowa przysięgi.

Cóż, sprawa była najwyraźniej przegrana. Mistrzowi eliksirów nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko pogodzić się z losem i modlić, aby sługom Voldemorta nie udało się w najbliższym czasie wykończyć Dumbledore'a. Chociaż z drugiej strony… Gdyby właśnie im się udało, problem rozwiązałby się sam. Ha, ha!

ŻONA! Tylko Albus mógł wpaść na tak szalony pomysł! Choć przecież Severus dobrze wiedział, że w tym szaleństwie jest metoda. Wiedział dlaczego dyrektor obrał taką, a nie inną taktykę i dlaczego podsunął mu Yenllę. Dumbledore był inteligentnym człowiekiem.

Severus Snape dotarł wreszcie do niewielkiego zalewu pośrodku parku, opadł ciężko na jedną z ustawionych wokół ławek i zapatrzył się smętnie w taflę wody.

Dawno, dawno temu, na początku tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego roku, był wciąż jeszcze najwierniejszym z ludzi Czarnego Lorda, chociaż to, o co walczył w jego szeregach, nie miało już dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Jak wiadomo ideologie zawsze umierają pierwsze. Szybko okazało się, że wszystkie górnolotne przemowy Voldemorta to puste frazesy, a wydumany Śmierciożerczy płaszczyk filozoficzny stanowi jedynie wygodną przykrywkę dla swobodnego sycenia wszelkiego rodzaju żądz – od chorych ambicji po zwyczajne zagarnianie majątków mordowanych ofiar. Równie prędko okazało się, że nawet szlamy i mugole mogą wśród współpracowników Lorda zająć miejsce równe czarodziejom najczystszej krwi, o ile tylko okażą się potrzebni. Zresztą, przecież zaraz wyszło na jaw, że sam Tom Riddle jest półszlamą, a w dodatku owocem ekscesów rozwiązłej matki z podupadłego rodu, więc jak mógł być wiarygodny dla nich, arystokracji czarodziejskiego świata, która pierwsza opowiedziała się po jego stronie!

Severus jednak uparcie trwał u jego boku, nie mogąc się pogodzić z faktem, że wszystko, w co wierzył i czemu z takim oddaniem służył, okazało się stekiem bzdur. Zrezygnowany i prawie bezwolny żył, był i robił, co do niego należało – bez zbędnych pytań i kłopotliwych wątpliwości.

Aż do czasu, gdy przypadkiem dotarła do niego informacja, że po kilku miesiącach intensywnych zabiegów, w trakcie których zginęła cała jej rodzina, udało się wreszcie pojmać Yenllę Honeydell. Jako że torturowanie należało do zadań najniższej kategorii Śmierciożerców, Severus zwyczajowo nie dowiadywał się o takich sprawach. Pech jednak chciał, że był wtedy w Koszmarnym Dworze. Oszalałe krzyki dziewczyny roznosiły się po całym budynku, z nieznanych powodów łamiąc wszelkie wyciszające blokady i budząc osobliwy niepokój oraz odrazę u najbardziej nawet nieczułych ludzi Czarnego Lorda.

W od dawna odpornym na takie wrażenia młodym Snapie również coś się nagle załamało. To, że Yen tam wylądowała, było w znacznej mierze jego winą. Sam zabierał ją na spotkania przyszłych Śmierciożerców, gdzie dziewczyna zwróciła na siebie uwagę. Właściwie nie było w tym nic dziwnego – sposób, w jaki Yen wyglądała i jak się zachowywała formułował się w jedno krótkie polecenie: „Patrz na mnie!". Szkoda, że akurat w tym wypadku było to jak najbardziej niepożądane... A jeszcze w dodatku musiała wtedy pokazać, że myśli, co w szeregach każdego tyrana stanowiło największą zbrodnię. Wyrzuty sumienia były od lat obce Severusowi, lecz niespodziewanie poczuł odpowiedzialność za los Yenlli i silną determinację, aby coś zrobić. Tylko co? Nie był na tyle szalony, żeby próbować wydobyć ją z niekończących się lochów Koszmarnego Dworu, nie miał też do kogo się zwrócić. Kogo powinien powiadomić? Ministerstwo? Aurorów? Za sam wygląd profilaktycznie zamknęliby go w Azkabanie, zanim zdążyłby powiedzieć, o co mu chodzi.

I wtedy przypomniał sobie o kimś jeszcze. Innym potężnym czarodzieju, zaprzysięgłym wrogu Voldemorta, który poświęcał cały swój czas i siły na walkę z nieprzyjacielem. Albus Dumbledore. On musiał go wysłuchać. Dyrektor znany był z tego, że nikogo nie przekreślał, a poza tym wiele mógł.

Chwilę potem zdecydowany na wszystko Severus aportował się w pobliżu Hogwartu, a niecałą godzinę później miała miejsce jedna z najbardziej spektakularnych akcji w historii służb aurorskich i całej Pierwszej Wojny. Aresztowano kilkunastu Śmierciożerców, odnaleziono i uratowano mnóstwo zakładników, a Koszmarny Dwór zrównano z ziemią. Równocześnie w Kręgu poleciało kilka głów potencjalnych zdrajców, ale nikt nawet nie pomyślał o Severusie. W mniemaniu wszystkich należał przecież – obok Bellatrix, Rudolfusa, Lucjusza i kilku innych – do Najwierniejszych.

Życie młodego Snape'a obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Dumbledore, który nigdy nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, nagle zaczął poszukiwać z nim kontaktu. Okazywał zainteresowanie, starał się z nim jak najczęściej (o ile było to możliwe bez wzbudzania podejrzeń) spotykać i rozmawiać. Dyrektor zakręcił się wokół niego tak sprawnie, że zanim Severus się obejrzał, już był w Zakonie Feniksa. Gdyby wtedy wiedział, jak to wszystko się skończy...

Profesor Snape uderzył z rozmachem pięścią w ławkę. Jednak atak złości zaraz minął i mężczyzna dla odmiany schował twarz w dłoniach.

Z drugiej strony, on naprawdę chciał wtedy w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc w obaleniu Voldemorta. Łaknął zemsty za to, że dał się tak łatwo oszukać. Pozwolił się podejść, omamić, a potem wszystko, w co wierzył, zostało bezlitośnie podeptane. Wyszedł na naiwnego idiotę, a tego nie mógł wybaczyć.

Potem był taki dumny z siebie! Ależ był głupi! Jako szpieg znał najskrytsze plany obu stron, czuł się tak cholernie ważny, gdy losy wojny zależały tylko od niego, od jednej jego decyzji, od tego, kogo wybierze, komu powie prawdę, a kogo okłamie. Nieopierzony, młody kretyn! Z cudownych snów o potędze ocknął się w Azkabanie, a następnie, niczym na pokutę do piekła, został zesłany na szesnaście lat do Hogwartu, aby użerać się z tępymi bachorami. Jeden z najbardziej znaczących ludzi obu stron Pierwszej Wojny skończył jako nauczyciel! Mistrz eliksirów! Czy miał inne wyjście? Nie. Nie miał wyboru. Zadanie się z Dumbledore'em zawsze oznacza rezygnację z możliwości decydowania o własnym życiu.

Tak, to było takie oczywiste. To jasne, dlaczego dyrektor nasłał na niego akurat Yen Honeydell. Chciał mu w ten sposób coś przypomnieć. Dawno temu Yenlla była bezpośrednią przyczyną jego przystania do Zakonu, więc dyrektor miał nadzieje, że i tym razem go zatrzyma. Chciał zagrać na jego emocjach. Miał nadzieję, że wywoła w nim te same uczucia i zmobilizuje do dalszej walki. Ślub w tym układzie przestawał być tak irracjonalnym pomysłem, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Nie sam fakt małżeństwa był tu najważniejszy, ale to, by w jakikolwiek sposób wprowadzić Yenllę do jego życia.

Ponadto Dumbledore miał jeszcze jedną przewagę nad Severusem. Znał jego słabość do tej kobiety, znał ich historię – to był przecież swego czasu lokalny skandal – i oczywiście w swojej prostoduszności wierzył, że Severus natychmiast się w niej zakocha, gdy tylko ponownie ją zobaczy. Wtedy wreszcie przestałby występować z pozycji człowieka niezaangażowanego. Przeciwnie, w mniemaniu Dumbledore'a, teraz nareszcie miałby za kogo walczyć. Poświęcałby się dla dobra żony i pewnie jeszcze hipotetycznego przyszłego potomstwa. Archetypiczny bojownik o lepszą przyszłość dla rodziny.

Litości! Może i Severus dawał się do tej pory wodzić za nos, ale dyrektor musiał być szalony, jeżeli wierzył w powodzenie tak idiotycznego planu.

Na całe szczęście, jak udało się wybadać Snape'owi, dyrektor nie wpadł na genialny pomysł, aby powiedzieć o wszystkim Yen. Kobieta do tej pory żyła w błogiej nieświadomości, sądząc, że swoje ocalenie zawdzięcza szczęśliwemu przypadkowi. Gdyby Albus zdradził jego sekret, Severus chybaby go zabił. Nie potrzebował niczyjej wdzięczności! Nie zrobił tego dla niej, ale dla siebie.

Yenlla Honeydell.

Severus oczywiście nie był ślepy i nie omieszkał zauważyć, że mijający czas nijak się miał do kobiety. Była teraz jeszcze piękniejsza niż w chwili, gdy widział ją po raz ostatni (co nie odbyło się znowu w specjalnie miłych okolicznościach) i z pewnością miała o wiele więcej do zaoferowania. W sumie, gdyby spotkali się w innych okolicznościach, Severus Snape nie miałby nic przeciwko odnowieniu znajomości. Yen była śliczna, inteligentna i miała lekkie podejście do pewnych spraw, ale teraz prędzej zje własną koszulę, niż zbliży się do niej choćby na krok! Nie da się złapać w pułapkę. Nie da sobie zamydlić oczu ekskluzywnymi, żywymi prezentami. Jeżeli raz ją tknie, równie dobrze może rzucić na siebie Avadę, bo już nie będzie odwrotu. Ponownie da się wciągnąć we wszystko, od czego usiłował uciec, w całą tę przeklętą Dumbledore'ową karuzelę i nigdy się z tego nie wyplącze. Wszystko zacznie się od początku. Już ona będzie potrafiła przekręcić go na swoją stronę. Była współczulna. Współczulna! Gdyby wiedział o tym wcześniej, nie zbliżyłby się do niej na odległość kija od szczotki. Była jedyną kobietą, która o mało go nie usidliła. Koszmarne wspomnienia.

Gdy Severus Snape rozbudził się wreszcie ze swych rozmyślań, na dworze zdążyło się już ochłodzić, zimny wiatr przenikał na wskroś jego cienki płaszcz. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się uważnie, jakby nie bardzo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie się znajduje. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się ściemniło. Przeciągnął się leniwie i wtedy natrafił ręką na lokalną gazetę pozostawioną na ławce przez jakiegoś mugola. Odruchowo zerknął na pierwszą stronę i zbladł.

 _Wczoraj wieczorem była gwiazda londyńskich scen, ulubiona aktorka i śpiewaczka Andrew Lloyda Webera, Yenlla Honeydell, która ostatnie kilka lat spędziła na medytacjach w tybetańskim klasztorze, wstąpiła w związek małżeński z tajemniczym miliarderem o podejrzanej przeszłości._

To zdecydowanie przeważyło szalę żelaznej odporności byłego mistrza eliksirów. Pokonany mężczyzna zaniósł się głośnym śmiechem. Zupełnie zapomniał, że Yen aktywnie udzielała się także po drugiej stronie muru, nie tylko na Witchwayu. Swoją drogą słowo „miliarder" niewątpliwie brzmiało znacznie lepiej od psychopaty i Śmierciojada.

– Stać! Nie ruszać się!

Severus oderwał rozbawiony wzrok od artykułu i ujrzał nad sobą dwóch wyraźnie niepewnych mugolskich policjantów. Obaj trzymali dłonie na kaburach pistoletów i obserwowali go uważnie. No tak, zazwyczaj tak to się kończyło. Nie da się ukryć, że robił wrażenie.

Mistrz eliksirów westchnął ciężko i wykonał jeden szybki, prawie niezauważalny dla oka ruch ręką.

– Powiedziałem: nie rusz...

Chwilę później dwaj umundurowani mężczyźni o nieco zmąconym spojrzeniu celowali z pistoletów do pustej ławki. Ani jeden, ani drugi nie pamiętał, jak tu się znalazł, ale obaj byli przeświadczeni, że mieli coś bardzo ważnego do zrobienia, tyle że nie mogli sobie przypomnieć, co to takiego było.


	4. Odsłona 3

**Odsłona III**  
 **Poskramianie smoka**

* * *

 _A spoonful of sugar_  
 _helps the medicine go down_  
 _The medicine go down_  
 _The medicine go down_  
 _Just a spoonful of sugar_  
 _helps the medicine go down_  
 _In a most delightful way_  
(MARY POPPINS: _A Spoonful of Sugar_ )

* * *

Gdy Severus wrócił wieczorem do domu, zastał uśpioną Yen rozciągniętą malowniczo na kanapie. Jedna jej dłoń zwieszała się ku ziemi, druga była zaciśnięta na książce, którą musiała czytać przed zaśnięciem. Jasna, szczupła sylwetka obleczona w lekką beżową suknię wybijała się na tle zielonego adamaszku. Ten sam odcień zieleni, zapewne zupełnie przypadkowo, powtarzał się również w kolorze lakieru na paznokciach jej drobnych rąk i stóp. Szeroki szal, w który była otulona, spływał miękko z jednego ramienia. Spokojna, gładka twarz zdawała się jaśnieć w półmroku, kontrastując z wijącymi się wokół niej kruczymi włosami.

Mistrzowi eliksirów już nie pierwszy raz przyszło do głowy, że patrzenie na Yenllę Honeydell stanowi doznanie estetyczne samo w sobie, niczym podziwianie malowidła w galerii. Uświadomił sobie też, że jego mocne postanowienie względem trzymania się od niej na dystans zostanie wkrótce poddane surowej próbie... I właściwie nie miałby nic przeciwko poniesieniu w tym wypadku klęski. Co zdecydowanie nie wróżyło najlepiej na przyszłość.

Yen Snape otworzyła jedno oko i zerknęła bystro na drzwi gabinetu, które chwilę wcześniej cicho zamknął za sobą Severus. Uśmiechnęła się przy tym do siebie tak przewrotnie, że mężczyzna rzeczywiście powinien zacząć się bać.

§§§

– Uch!

Doprowadzona do ostateczności Minerwa McGonagall wypadła z salonu na Grimmauld Place 12, trzaskając z rozmachem drzwiami, po czym prychnęła z irytacji. Następnie poprawiła tiarę, która w międzyczasie zdążyła jej się osunąć na oczy, i ruszyła przed siebie, nawet się nie oglądając.

Dawno nikt nie zdołał jej do tego stopnia wyprowadzić z równowagi. W całej swej długiej nauczycielskiej (i nie tylko) karierze znosiła już cierpliwie najdziwaczniejsze pomysły Albusa Dumbledore'a i do tej pory wszystko tolerowała, bo, po prawdzie, w ostatecznym rozrachunku przynosiły im wszystkim korzyść, ale TO?! Profesor McGonagall nie odważyła się dotąd tak otwarcie sprzeciwić dyrektorowi ani, broń Merlinie, na niego krzyczeć, jednak jego ostatni plan... Przecież to było czyste szaleństwo! Sławna z powodu swego chłodu i niemal nieludzkiego opanowania Minerwa McGonagall właśnie urządziła części Zakonników iście karczemną awanturę, lecz miała powód. Przypadek Yenlli Honeydell.

Profesor transmutacji uważała pomysł ze ślubem za kompletną bzdurę... i igranie z ogniem, dlatego od samego początku była mu przeciwna. Wiedziała, że Severus Snape nie jest idiotą i nigdy nie pozwoli na zabawę swoim życiem – Dumbledore i tak chwilami pogrywał z nim w zatrważający sposób. Przez moment była pewna, że udało jej się przemówić im wszystkim do rozumu, a tutaj nagle okazało się, że jednak nie! Że nie tylko przeprowadzili całą akcję, ale zrobili to już tydzień temu i nawet nie raczyli jej o tym powiadomić.

To było oburzające!

Jak mogli to zrobić? Przecież Yen nie jest lalką! Nie jest ich zabawką, ale żywą kobietą! Minerwa bardzo starała się nie określać całej sprawy obrazowym porównaniem Syriusza do „ciężkiej pracy fizycznej wiadomego rodzaju", lecz nie mydlmy sobie oczu – taka właśnie była prawda. Yen miała zostać kochanką Snape'a ze wszystkimi tego konsekwencjami. W to, że Severus Snape nader chętnie ją przyjmie, profesor McGonagall nie wątpiła ani przez chwilę. Każdy by przyjął, mówimy o Yenlli Honeydell. Jednak co zrobi później? Jak z nią postąpi? Przecież to naturalne, że będzie chciał się odegrać. Nie wiadomo, co może uczynić, jeżeli będzie się czuł uprawniony do wszystkiego, a jakie szanse miała Yen przeciwko Severusowi? Żadnych! Od początku do końca będzie zależna od jego łaski i humorów, z których słynął od lat.

Jakim prawem to na niej wymusili?! Bo potrzebny im szpieg? Severus Snape? Może i owszem, ale trzeba mieć jakieś moralne wartości, na litościwego Merlina! Wszak to oni są tymi dobrymi. Nieważne, co Yen wyprawiała jako nastolatka. Teraz jest dorosłą kobietą i mogła diametralnie się zmienić, ale czy kogoś to zainteresowało? Nie! Z kolei każdy wie, że prośbom Dumbledore'a się nie odmawia. Mogli zmusić Yen do bycia posłuszną na setki sposobów, znaleźć na nią haka. Byli pewni, że się nie sprzeciwi. Nikt się nie sprzeciwia.

Nieszczęsna Yenlla Honeydell w imię idei została wydana na pożarcie smokowi i nie miała odwrotu. Jeżeli nie znalazł się absolutnie nikt, kto zatroszczyłby się o jej los, to chociaż ona, Minerwa McGonagall, postara się w razie czego służyć jej wszelką pomocą. Właśnie to sobie obiecywała, gdy deportowała się z powrotem w okolice Hogwartu.

§§§

– Zawsze uważałem Minerwę za rozsądną kobietę – stwierdził Alastor Moody, gdy profesor McGonagall w wyjątkowo burzliwy sposób opuściła scenę. – Kto by pomyślał, że z niej taka histeryczka.

– Och, to naturalne. – Dumbledore wykonał w jego stronę uspokajający gest, równocześnie evaneskując ostatnie hasające wesoło po salonie żaby, które, zapewne pod wpływem irytacji, wystrzeliły z różdżki nauczycielki transmutacji. – Jest kobietą. One mają nieco odmienny pogląd na pewne sprawy, do wszystkiego podchodzą bardzo emocjonalnie. Poza tym chyba zapomniała, jaka jest Yen Honeydell.

– Yen, Yen, Yen, a ty cały czas o jednym! – Stary auror wydawał się podenerwowany. – Dumbledore, czy ty jesteś absolutnie pewien, że ona sobie poradzi? Wygląda, jakby miał ją wiatr zdmuchnąć, a to jednak Śmierciojad. Trzeba kogoś silnego, doświadczonego, kto dobrze potrafi machać różdżką, żeby mu się w razie czego postawić.

– Zlituj się, Alastorze!

– Ale ona musi umieć nad nim zapanować! Zaklęcia osłonowe, tarcze, Cruciatus...

– Mój drogi, jak ty właściwie wyobrażasz sobie jej misję? – Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie dyrektor. – Yenlla ma się tylko zająć Severusem. Nazwijmy to „dotrzymywaniem towarzystwa". Nie pojechała do Rumunii, żeby tresować smoki.

– Jeżeli mam być szczery, to wolałbym się przespać ze smokiem niż ze Snape'em – skwitował auror.

Usadowiony w kącie i milczący do tej pory Syriusz Black parsknął dzikim śmiechem, co po raz kolejny zjednało mu sympatię i pełne uznania spojrzenie starego aurora. Szalonookiemu coraz bardziej podobał się ten chłopak. Mogliby być z niego ludzie. Szkoda, że tak sobie spieprzył życie i teraz musi gnić w starej ruderze Blacków.

Siedzący w fotelu i od niechcenia przeglądający gazetę Remus Lupin dla kontrastu obrzucił ich obu pełnym zgorszenia wzrokiem, a dyrektor wymownie wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

– Rzecz gustu, Alastorze. Severus jest, powiedziałbym, dość interesującym mężczyzną i potrafi być doprawdy ujmujący, gdy tego chce.

W salonie rozległo się zgodne prychnięcie ze strony Moody'ego i Blacka.

– Czyli nigdy? – zapytał kpiąco ten ostatni.

– Doprawdy! – ciągnął Moody. – Mówię szczerze. Smoki bywają raczej łagodne dla kobiet. Oczywiście z wyjątkiem dziewic, jednak sadząc z opisu, tej twojej Yenlli to już od lat nie grozi. A Śmierciojady... Większość to kompletni psychopaci!

– I domowi tyrani, którzy znęcając się nad własnymi rodzinami, podbudowują swoje ego, tak? To chciał pan powiedzieć, panie Moody? – wtrącił z niespotykanym u niego poruszeniem w głosie Lupin. – Co się naturalnie nigdy nie zdarza aurorom ani innym przedstawicielom społeczności czarodziejów. W rodzinie Crouchów też przecież trudno byłoby dopatrzeć się jakiejkolwiek patologii.

– Młody Crouch był właśnie Śmierciojadem.

– Miałem na myśli jego ojca – odgryzł się Remus.

– O co ci chodzi, Lupin, co? – Błysnął jedynym prawdziwym okiem Alastor. – Czyżby zbliżała się pełnia?

– Panowie, proszę! – przerwał im szybko Dumbledore. – Znowu zaczynacie? Dopiero co wybiegła stąd Minerwa.

– To twój wilkołak ma jakieś obiekcje – prychnął Moody.

– Remusie, proszę!

– Więc trzeba mnie było tam nie wysyłać – powiedział cicho, ale dobitnie człowiek zwany niegdyś, w lepszych czasach, Lunatykiem. – Czuję się okropnie.

– Och, nie przesadzaj, Luni – rzucił Syriusz pozornie lekkim tonem, na co Lupin odpowiedział mu typowym dla siebie przeszywającym, pełnym żalu wzrokiem.

– Dobrze, spokojnie – próbował ich poskromić dyrektor. – Yen jest już u Severusa. Plan został wprowadzony w życie. Pozostaje nam tylko czekać.

– Z założonymi rękami? – oburzył się Szalonooki.

– Troje to byłby w tym wypadku tłum, sam to przyznasz, Alastorze. – Uśmiechnął się pogodnie prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy czarodziej na świecie.

– Tak, ale... Niech mnie! – wykrzyknął nagle sceptyczny auror. Sceptycyzm był jego cechą charakterystyczną. – Nawet jeżeli, powtarzam: jeżeli!, ten plan ma w ogóle sens, to trzeba by tu kogoś... Ja wiem? Sprytnego? A to twoje chucherko jest jakieś takie... Owszem, imponujące w pewien sposób, aczkolwiek... Co to w ogóle za jedna?

– Alastorze, ty naprawdę nigdy nie słyszałeś o Yenlli Honeydell?

Stary auror zdecydowanie pokręcił głową.

– A powinienem? – zapytał.

– Ależ to gwiazda! Swego czasu pojawiała się na okładkach wszystkich magazynów.

– Wiesz, Dumbledore, swego czasu miałem ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż babranie się w zjełczałej śmietance towarzyskiej. Chociaż prędzej czy później i tak zdecydowana większość tego światka przewinęła się przez moje biuro. Jednak nigdy nie miałem prenumeraty „Czarownicy" – dokończył, uśmiechając się kpiąco – ani ambicji bycia na bieżąco w sprawach kto z kim, kiedy, gdzie i dlaczego.

– Alastorze, to jest aktorka.

– Hm?

– Aktorka dramatyczna.

– A przy tym stara komediantka – dorzucił ironicznie Syriusz.

– Yen Honeydell to aktorka, tancerka i śpiewaczka – wyjaśnił Dumbledore. – Niespotykana uroda, wielki talent, głos jak anioł. Była skazana na sukces. Miała, jak to się mówi, pazur. No i sporo charyzmy.

– Aktorka, powiadasz? – Moody podrapał się w zamyśleniu po brodzie. – W takim razie... Na mój nos to rzeczywiście podstępna pułapka.

– O której Severus z pewnością wie! Zna ją najlepiej z nas! – wyrwało się z pasją Lupinowi, podczas gdy dyrektor szybko kontynuował:

– Yenlla debiutowała równocześnie u nas i u mugoli. Wiesz, jak to jest, Alastorze. Artyści! Przemykają swobodnie ze świata do świata, jakby w ogóle nie zauważali barier. Zwyczajnie inny gatunek, oni chyba nawet nie widzą różnic.

– Tak – wtrącił z groźna miną auror. – Ciągle z nimi zamieszanie, bo pakują się tam, gdzie nie trzeba, a niewiele można im zrobić. Nawet Obliviate odpada, bo skutki uboczne uniemożliwiają zapamiętywanie dłuższych partii tekstu. Tfu! – Moody splunął wymownie na przeżarty przez bahanki dywan starej pani Black. Na jego szczęście nie widziała tego Molly Weasley.

– O tym właśnie mówię. A co do Yen, miała wielki talent, odniosła błyskawiczny sukces. Wkrótce panna Honeydell była wszędzie: Witchway, Broadway, Carnegie Hall, Globe... Niestety, równie szybko nastąpił koniec. Krótki jest lot ćmy, powiadają. Nie trwało to dłużej niż rok. Pierwsza propozycja z Hollywood przyszła na tydzień przed tym, jak trafiła do Śmierciożerców, a już wcześniej musiała się ukrywać.

– Hollywood? – zdziwił się szczerze Szalonooki.

– Tak. Wielka strata. Dawno nie było tam nikogo od nas... Bela Lugosi, potem Shirley Temple, której połowa życia zeszła na ciągłych transmutacjach i eliksirach odmładzających. Ktoś jeszcze?

– Vivien Leigh – podpowiedział smutno Lupin. – Nie wytrzymała presji.

– Tak – zgodził się Dumbledore. – A potem już chyba nikt, choć dla wielu wydaje się to nęcące. W końcu jaką przyszłość daje magia? Uzdrowiciel albo nauczyciel. Młodzi chcą czegoś więcej. – Dyrektor Hogwartu pokiwał z rezygnacją głową. – Pragną sławy.

– Rickman – odezwał się niespodziewanie Black, powodując chwilową konsternację.

– Słucham? – rzucił z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem Dumbledore.

– Rickman. Alan Rickman. Jeszcze on.

– Ach, no tak! Prawie zapomniałem. Byłem jeszcze profesorem, gdy uczęszczał do Hogwartu. Całkiem bystry chłopiec, ale rzucił to wszystko w piątej klasie.

– Wygląda trochę jak Sma... Snape – kontynuował w zamyśleniu Łapa. – Gdyby ktoś kiedyś chciał napisać sztukę o Nietoperzu, mógłby go zagrać – dokończył z miną, która aż nadto jasno wyrażała, co myśli o podobnej tematyce literackiej.

– Daj spokój, Syriuszu! – roześmiał się szczerze dyrektor. – Severusowi ten pomysł z pewnością nie przypadłby do gustu.

– Rickman jest od niego dwa razy starszy – zauważył Lupin.

– Co z tego? Snape i za sto lat będzie wyglądał tak samo.

– Och, przestańcie już. – Dumbledore zdecydowanie uciął wszelkie dyskusje na temat swojego byłego mistrza eliksirów i jego ewentualnych ekranowych odtwórców.

– Tak, cicho! Co dalej z tą Yen? – dopytywał Moody, którego historia zdawała się zaciekawiać. Jednak nagle, zanim dyrektor zdążył odpowiedzieć, w oczach aurora rozbłysło zrozumienie. – Ej, chwila! Zaraz, czy to nie jest przypadkiem ta, co... Wtedy, z Koszmarnego Dworu?

– Tak, to ona. Yen cudem przeżyła, ale po powrocie od Śmierciożerców przez wiele lat nie zdołała się pozbierać. Zaprzepaszczona kariera, złamane życie. Typowa historia.

– Dumbledore, naprawdę nie musisz mi tłumaczyć, jak wygląda człowiek po wakacjach u Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Widziałem ich setki, choć większość nie mogła się już nikomu poskarżyć.

– Od tej pory panna Honeydell trzymała się z boku, nie wróciła na scenę. Zajęła się czymś innym. To jedna z najbardziej kompetentnych znawczyń ziół, jakie znam. Napisała na ten temat mnóstwo książek, oczywiście czysto teoretycznych, ponieważ to Krukonka.

– Tak. – Pokiwał głową Moody. – Smutne, ale prawdziwe. Niech mnie, Dumbledore! – wykrzyknął nagle. – Czy oni teraz nie będą jej szukać, skoro wiadomo, że przeżyła?

– Właśnie! – wybuchł Remus Lupin, który zbierał się na to od dawna. – I żaden z was nie raczył wziąć tego wcześniej pod rozwagę. ŻADEN!

– Remusie, uspokój się, proszę.

– NIE! Ja... Ja... Coraz mniej mi się to podoba, dyrektorze. Chyba zaczynam mieć dość – powiedział, po czym wypadł z pokoju, zupełnie jak Minerwa McGonagall kilka minut temu.

§§§

Zaszyty w swoim kącie Syriusz Black miał dość mizerne pojęcie odnośnie tego, co się dookoła niego działo. Docierał do niego wprawdzie ogólny sens toczącej się w salonie rozmowy, czasem nawet sam brał w niej udział, gdy z odrętwienia wyrwał go czyjś podniesiony głos lub jakiś gwałtowny ruch, ale tak naprawdę myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Syriusz Black był zły, a stan ten wzmagało jeszcze poczucie niezrozumienia pewnych faktów. Dlaczego nie pozwolili mu zobaczyć Yenlli? Dlaczego nie przyprowadzili jej tutaj, gdzie załatwiano wszystkie sprawy Zakonu Feniksa, tylko spotkali się z nią w Hogwarcie? Dlaczego trzymali ją od niego z daleka? Dlaczego ją ukrywali? A może to tylko jego złudzenia? Paranoja? Może znowu odzywało się w nim to irytujące poczucie wyłączenia? Może to dlatego, że...

Syriusz bardzo chciał ją zobaczyć, choć nie wiedział, dlaczego tak mu na tym zależy. Był ciekaw, jak teraz wygląda, jaka jest. Czy bardzo się zmieniła? Jakoś nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Gdy próbował podpytać Lunatyka, ten szybko zbył go i udał (a Syriusz był pewny, że udawał, bowiem po Lunim takie rzeczy poznawało się od razu), że ma coś pilnego do załatwienia. W ogóle z Remusem działo się ostatnio coś dziwnego. O ile to możliwe, był jeszcze bardziej zamknięty w sobie i mniej rozmowny niż zazwyczaj.

Był taki, odkąd wrócił od niej.

„Pokaż się, Yen", myślał intensywnie Black. „Pokaż się. Pokaż!"

§§§

Severus Snape postanowił zwyczajnie ignorować obecność drugiej istoty ludzkiej na swoim terytorium. Nie zamierzał zwracać na panną Honeydell uwagi, odzywać się do niej ani w żaden sposób okazywać, że w ogóle zauważa jej istnienie. Dziesięć minut później wychylał już Pierwszego Dla Kurażu. Pół godziny później, po zweryfikowaniu swoich twardych postanowień, pomyślał, że chyba nie uda mu się jej tak po prostu pozbyć. Następnego dnia uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę się zawzięła, a czwartego zauważał już u siebie pierwsze objawy manii prześladowczej. Chociaż jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to właściwie sam w pewnym stopniu sprowokował ją do podjęcia bardziej zdecydowanych działań...

§§§

Kiedy Severus wszedł do mieszkania, zastał Yen uwijającą się podejrzanie w pobliżu segmentu bibliotecznego, który zajmował całą ścianę salonu. Kobieta stała pomiędzy dwójką swoich skrzatów, a cała ta malownicza grupa najwyraźniej zajmowała się odkurzaniem jego pokaźnego księgozbioru. Nie, żeby nie był to rozkoszny widok. Yenlla miała na sobie powiewną sukienkę do kolan, jej jasna skóra połyskiwała lekko w świetle lamp, a wysuwające się spod spinki włosy znajdowały się w uroczym nieładzie... Tym bardziej należało to możliwie szybko przerwać. Najlepszym na to sposobem, zdaniem Snape'a, było wywołanie kolejnej dzikiej awantury umożliwiającej szybkie wyładowanie napięcia.

– Co ty, u diabła, wyprawiasz?! – wypalił na wstępie.

– Sprzątam – odpowiedziała krótko, biorąc do ręki kolejny tom.

Może i Sever był strasznym pedantem, ale w sferze jego pedantycznych zainteresowań ewidentnie znajdował się również równomiernie rozłożony na księgach kurz. Obrzydlistwo.

– Ktoś cię o to prosił?

– Nie. – Nawet się nie odwróciła.

– Więc przestań!

– Nie.

– Zacięłaś się?

– Tak.

– Yen! – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Przestań mi grać na nerwach.

– Nie! – krzyknęła, uderzając się z rozmachem ścierką do kurzu po udzie. – Zaczynam odkrywać, że to moje nowe hobby! – Kichnęła pod wpływem obłoku pyłu, który ją otoczył. – Znudziły mi się znaczki. – Kichnęła ponownie. – Teraz będę zbierać Śmierciojadów – zakończyła, kichając po raz ostatni.

– Yenlla!

– A co ci nagle przeszkadza, że sprzątam? – Tym razem to kobieta była dziwnie zdenerwowana i najwyraźniej nie zamierzała dać się pokonać w utarczce. – Co mam robić? Czy już nic mi nie wolno?!

– Właściwie to...

– Wiem, co powiesz – TAK! Czy ty w ogóle potrafisz powiedzieć coś bez złośliwości? To się robi nudne na dłuższą metę.

– Że nie wspomnę, że...

– TAK, to też wiem! Nikt mi nie kazał przebywać tu na dłuższą metę i uwierz mi, zaczynam żałować, że dałam się w to wpakować! A teraz daj mi spokój.

Severus najpierw zaniemówił, a następnie prychnął.

– Słucham?

– Dobrze słyszałeś.

– Yen... Czy... Szlag na to wszystko! – wrzasnął. – Sprzątanie?! Niech cię diabli! Myślisz, że nie wiem, co tu jest grane? – spróbował z innej strony.

– Niby co? – Głos kobiety podniósł się na niebezpieczną wysokość, gdy patrzyła na niego wściekle, zdmuchując znad czoła opadające jej na oczy loki.

– Czy nie mogłabyś chociaż na chwilę przestać usilnie przekonywać mnie do tego, że jesteś mi cholernie do życia potrzebna?

– To jest twoim zdaniem usilne przekonywanie? – Zatoczyła ręką nad głowami kulących się ze strachu skrzatów, po czym cisnęła w niego ścierką do kurzu. – Ja się dopiero rozkręcam!

– Czy to wyzwanie?

– Owszem. Jeżeli tak chcesz to nazwać.

– A więc śmiało, Yen. Spróbuj mnie do tego przekonać. Chętnie zobaczę, jak zamierzasz się do tego zabrać.

– Żebyś się nie zdziwił.

§§§

Tak więc rozpoczęło się przedstawienie.

Od czasu, gdy rzucił jej wyzwanie, nie miał już nawet cienia nadziei na spokój. Yen Honeydell (profesor Snape nadal nie przyjmował do wiadomości faktu, że jakiś czas temu drastycznie zmieniła nazwisko) zdecydowanie przystąpiła do ataku. Może jej metody nie były specjalnie wyrafinowane, ale z pewnością nosiły pewne znamiona skuteczności. Zapewne zdążyła wcześniej wypróbować je na setkach innych nieszczęśników, a poza tym odnosiły się zawsze do podstawowych pragnień i tęsknot nie tylko statystycznego mężczyzny, ale każdego człowieka.

Początkowo kobieta ograniczyła się jedynie do rozkładania przed nim na kanapie w najbardziej malowniczych pozach, jakie mogła wymyślić. Jeżeli Severus znajdował się aktualnie w domu, było absolutnie pewne, że gdy przyjdzie mu do głowy zajrzeć do salonu, napotka tam Yen próbującą subtelnie roztaczać swe czary i uroki. Trzeba jej przyznać, że rozbiła to, jak wszystko inne zresztą, w sposób uroczy i nienachalny. Wytoczywszy pierwszego dnia najcięższy arsenał środków, zdawała się teraz przyjmować złotą zasadę Rolanda Barthesa głoszącą, że najbardziej erotycznym miejscem ciała jest to, w którym rozchyla się ubranie. Obecnie Snape miał możliwość podziwiać jedynie niewielkie, niby przypadkiem odsłonięte fragmenty cudownego (to nawet dla niego nie podlegało kwestii) ciała kobiety. A to zgrabna, szczupła kostka, a to gładkie kolano, zagłębienie odchylonej do tyłu szyi, ramię wychylające się z osuniętego rękawa, uparcie opadające ramiączko...

Były hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów musiał przyznać, że znakomicie spełniało to swoją rolę i było niezwykle wręcz drażniące. Na jego szczęście, na Severusa działało o wiele słabiej niż na zwykłego śmiertelnika, jako że swego czasu (choć było to dość dawno temu) nie tylko miał okazję wszystko to dokładnie obejrzeć, ale też dotknąć. Z drugiej strony, dobrze wiedział, co Yen potrafi…

Fakt faktem, pokusa była dość silna. Pokusa była piekielnie silna. Z czasem pokusa stała się nie do zniesienia… Ale to dopiero z czasem.

Niestety, opatentowane metody uwodzenia stworzone przez Yenllę nie ograniczały się li i jedyni do eksponowania własnej erotyki. Następnym punktem programu było wprowadzanie w jego pielesze atmosfery ogólnie pojętej sielskości. Severus szybko zorientował się, że pod jego nieobecność w domu rozpylane są specjalne aromaty, które miały na niego oddziaływać. Zapach świeżo ubitego masła, dopiero co skoszonej trawy, oczyszczonego po burzy powietrza – proste sztuczki, proste destylaty, proste eliksiry. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że silne oddziaływały na podświadomość. To znaczy, oddziaływałyby, gdyby kobieta miała do czynienia z kimkolwiek innym, a nie Severusem Snape'em. Severusa Snape'a tylko niepomiernie to irytowało. Wyrażając się ściślej – doprowadzało do szewskiej pasji.

Lecz to nadal nie było wszystko, na co stać Yenllę Honeydell. O nie! To był dopiero początek. Pomijając te drobnostki, kobieta nade wszystko starała się stworzyć pozory swojej niezwykłej użyteczności, o co mistrz eliksirów oskarżył ją już wcześniej. Stąd brał się pęd do sprzątania, odkurzania i czego tam jeszcze. W ciągu pierwszych czterdziestu ośmiu godzin Yen zdołała dokonać niemożliwego – z jednej strony, przewróciła jego dom do góry nogami, z drugiej – nie zmieniła położenia ani jednego przedmiotu. I nawet nie miał się do czego przyczepić. Koszmar. Uparta Krukonka dobrała się nawet do jego praktycznie nieużywanej kuchni, oczywiście pod jego nieobecność...

§§§

Przekroczył tylko próg i od razu wiedział, że miał wątpliwą przyjemność zakwalifikowania się do kolejnego etapu zabawy. W całym mieszkaniu rozchodziły się apetyczne aromaty, których źródło dało się bez problemu zlokalizować.

W kuchni – wśród oparów, porozstawianych wszędzie sprzętów i produktów żywnościowych – uwijała się Yen opięta niebieskim fartuchem w czarne i srebrne kruki. Długie włosy zaczesała do góry, ale celowo upięła na tyle luźno, aby malowniczo falowały przy każdym ruchu.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytał Snape nieco zmęczonym tonem.

– Jak to co? Gotuję obiad. Do tego w mniemaniu prostych ludzi służy kuchnia, Severusie – wyjaśniła mu cierpliwie z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach. – Na pewno nie mylę się, sądząc, że o tym słyszałeś, chociaż raczej nie praktykowałeś, prawda?

– Kto ci pozwolił cokolwiek ruszać?

– Roweno! Znowu zaczynasz? Przecież dobrze wiesz, że nikt. Sama sobie pozwoliłam, jak zwykle.

– To wszystko – wycedził mistrz elikisirów, zaciskając szczęki – ma stąd zniknąć w przeciągu kilku sekund, inaczej nie ręczę za siebie!

– Ależ to też nic nowego, Sever. Grozisz mi średnio co kilka minut. – Upiorna kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. – A poza tym chyba nie zamierzasz mnie zmuszać do wyrzucania jedzenia? – zapytała z wyczuwalnym w głosie teatralnym oburzeniem.

– Tak, to właśnie miałem na myśli.

– Daj spokój! Ludzie na świecie głodują.

– Nie interesuje mnie to.

– Niech ci będzie. Zatem powiedz szczerze, jak często zdarza ci się jadać takie obiady? – perswadowała łagodnie z zachęcającą miną, puszczając do niego oko i rozkładając na stole nakrycia dla dwóch osób.

– Oczywiście nie wzięłaś pod uwagę faktu, że mogę zwyczajnie wzgardzić twoją, pożal się Salazarze, kuchnią?

– Naprawdę? Ojej, jak mi przykro – jęknęła fałszywie. – Przecież to są twoje ulubione potrawy.

– A skąd ty możesz wiedzieć, co lubię?

Yen zaśmiała się perliście, jakby to, co przed chwilą powiedział, było znakomitym żartem.

– Jestem kobietą, Sever – stwierdziła z pobłażliwą miną. Czy sądziła, że może to być dla niego jeszcze niejasne? – Znam się na takich rzeczach. No i na tobie. – Mrugnęła do niego zalotnie, a mężczyzna odniósł wrażenie, że temperatura w kuchni niespodziewanie się podniosła.

– Tak? A więc zamieniam się w słuch. – Spojrzał na nią groźnie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Yen zbliżyła się do niego z szerokim uśmiechem. Popatrzyła na niego uważnie, mrużąc oczy i przekrzywiając dziecinnie głowę, po czym zaczęła wymieniać, ani na moment nie zdejmując z niego wzroku.

– Lubisz zdecydowane smaki. Mocne. Wyraziste – mówiła, stopniowo zniżając głos i czyniąc ogólny sens wypowiedzi coraz bardziej dwuznacznym. – Ale przede wszystkim... ostre. Przyprawy w dużych ilościach. Różnorodność w klasycznej formie. A na koniec... – zawiesiła znacząco głos.

Severus prychnął pogardliwie, ale wewnątrz już dawno skapitulował, gdy tuż za jej plecami, akurat na linii swojego wzroku, ujrzał naczynie z kremem czekoladowym posypanym czerwonym pieprzem i cynamonowe ciasteczka. Yenlla mu zaimponowała. Z przykrością musiał również stwierdzić, że jest cholernie głodny, o czym z kolei ona musiała dobrze wiedzieć, co skonstatował z największą przykrością. Nie oznaczało to bynajmniej, że zamierzał się poddać.

– Masz dziesięć minut – zawyrokował.

– Cóż, to zawsze jakiś postęp... Od kilku sekund do dziesięciu minut. Powinnam sobie pogratulować daru przekonywania? – zapytała zaczepnie. – Sever, nie bądź niemądry. Ile ty masz lat? I co to w ogóle za metoda? Na złość mamie przepalę sobie kociołek? – napadła na niego niczym pierwszej wody przedszkolanka. – Zastanów się trochę, dobrze? A teraz siadaj i ciesz się chwilą.

Yenlla zbliżyła się do niego tym swoim posuwistym krokiem, roztaczając wokół woń delikatnych perfum i jeszcze czegoś nieuchwytnego, aczkolwiek bardzo nęcącego. Stanęła na palcach, położyła mu dłonie na ramionach i zsunęła z nich szeroką pelerynę. Gdy jej miękkie palce przypadkiem musnęły szyję mężczyzny, całym jego ciałem wstrząsnął gwałtowny dreszcz, a serce nagle przyspieszyło. W jednej chwili rozszalała się w nim prawdziwa burza.

– Nie stój tak, siadaj – rzuciła przez ramię Yen, wieszając na oparciu krzesła jego okrycie. – Coś nie tak?

Severus nie odpowiedział, tylko pochłaniał ją głodnym i odrobinę nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Nieludzkim wysiłkiem woli zdołał się jednak opanować i szybko odwrócił.

– Nie wygłupiaj się, Sever. Siadaj, na co czekasz?

Yen ponownie znalazła się przy nim, oparła rękę na jego ramieniu i spróbowała siłą usadzić na miejsce. Mężczyzną wstrząsnął jeszcze silniejszy dreszcz, zwrócił się ku niej i z furią chwycił jej ręce, które z całej siły ścisnął w swoich, prawie miażdżąc. Jego oczy płonęły, gdy mierzył ją całą zachłannym spojrzeniem, stopniowo zwiększając nacisk i podświadomie ciągnąc ją ku sobie.

Syknęła i skrzywiła się.

– Puść mnie, to boli!

Ręce mężczyzny natychmiast opadły, ogień w oczach zastąpiła nieprzenikniona pustka, a na twarzy pojawił się dziwny wyraz roztargnienia, jakby Snape nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co przed chwilą zaszło.

– Severusie, co ci się stało? – zapytała z troską lekko przestraszona szelma, rozcierając nadgarstki.

Wszystko, co w tej chwili widział, to jej szczupła twarz wpatrzona w niego z niepokojem, długa biała szyja, karminowe, połyskujące wilgocią usta, niesforne kosmyki opadające na oczy. Wszystko, czego tylko można pragnąć, wszystko, o czym można marzyć. Tak blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki.

W postawie mistrza eliksirów ponownie pojawiła się czujność.

– Nie zamierzam ci tego ułatwiać – warknął.

Odepchnął ją od siebie w mało delikatny sposób, aż musiała podtrzymać się oparcia najbliższego krzesła, aby utrzymać równowagę. Następnie wypadł przez drzwi, jakby gonili go aurorzy ministerstwa. Trzasnął nimi z rozmachem tak, że ze ścian pospadały niektóre z pozawieszanych na hakach sprzętów.

Yenlla patrzyła za nim oszołomiona, lecz już chwilę później uśmiechała się do siebie tryumfalnie, pochłaniając zatrważające ilości wzgardzonego kremu czekoladowego...

§§§

To był pierwszy poważny kryzys, jaki przeżył Severus, a minęły zaledwie cztery dni. Jakie miał szanse przeczekać to, co na niego spadło, z godnością? Żadne! Kobieta działała na niego w sposób wręcz nieprawdopodobny. Chociaż czy było to znowu takie dziwne? Podobała mu się, gdy mieli po siedemnaście lat, więc co miał powiedzieć teraz? A ona o tym doskonale wiedziała! Nie mógł znieść jej dotyku. Krew burzyła się w nim natychmiast i nie był w stanie utrzymać nad sobą kontroli.

§§§

Uśmiechy, porządki, obiadki. Yen robiła wszystko, aby wcisnąć się do jego życia, choćby przez mysią dziurę. Brakowało tylko, aby zaczęła mu robić szaliczki na drutach, czego nie czyniła jedynie z tego powodu, że nie wpadło jej to do głowy. Dzięki Salazarowi! Ręcznego cerowanie ubrań też jakoś udało mu się uniknąć, bo chociaż żmija przejawiała w tej materii pewne zapędy, Snape wszystkie swoje rzeczy trzymał z dala od niej, pod kilkoma potężnymi klątwami. Jednym słowem, zagięła na niego parol, a on był tym zmęczony, bardzo zmęczony...

Życie z Yen okazało się koszmarem, który się spełnił. Atakowała z każdej strony i nie sposób było się przed nią schować ani dłużej ignorować. W końcu miał do czynienia z Yenllą Honeydell (tak, HONEYDELL), a trudno tak po prostu przejść do porządku dziennego nad pięćdziesięcioma kilogramami upersonifikowanego libido. Kiedy Severus po raz enty przyłapał sam siebie na odruchowym gapieniu się na uśmiechnięte i permanentnie rozanielone cudne zjawisko w osobie Yen, zwyczajnie zrejterował i dla własnego dobra postanowił nie pojawiać się więcej na linii strzału.

Zresztą, gdyby tylko o to chodziło! Życie z Yen w ogóle było ciężkie, a utrzymanie władczej pozycji, do której Severus przyzwyczaił się przez lata, prawie niemożliwe. Yenlla była milutka, uprzejma, słodka i grzeczna... od oka. Z wielką wprawą grała dla niego niekończące się przedstawienie, ale przecież znał ją doskonale i wiedział, jaka jest naprawdę. Uparta, rozkapryszona, rozpieszczona, rozwydrzona wiedźma! Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Miss Hogwarts z niewinną miną i jakby zupełnie nieświadomie przewracała wszystko do góry nogami.

Zanim Severus Snape się obejrzał, w krótkim czasie od przybycia Yen jego własne, przytulne mieszkanie zaczęło się zmieniać. Wkrótce pod oknem w salonie stanął wielki stół z surowego drewna z rozłożonymi na nim ziołami i porozkładanymi wokół grubymi tomiszczami. Próbował wprawdzie protestować, a jakże! Na szelmie jednak nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia. Stała tam i tylko szczerzyła się do niego idiotycznie. Gdy Severus osiągał górne rejestry irytacji, zwyczajnie cmoknęła go prosto w nos! Przerażony mistrz eliksirów zmuszony był machnąć na to wszystko ręką, pospiesznie umykając z niebezpiecznego terenu. Inaczej chyba rzuciłby Yen na rzeczony stół i zrobił to, co od razu powinien zrobić – zapewne ku jej wielkiej satysfakcji. Problem w tym, że jednocześnie straciłby całą godność, którą tak usilnie starał się zachować, aby pokazać Dumbledore'owi, że nie z nim takie numery.

Potem do końca dnia starał się poskromić skaczące ciśnienie.

Profesor Snape miał cichą nadzieję (choć paradoksalnie, jako realista do bólu, wcale w to nie wierzył), że Yenlla szybko zrezygnuje zniechęcona perspektywą nocowania na imponującej, lecz średnio wygodnej kanapie, ale gdzie tam! Kobiecie, która w czasach swej świetności przywykła do umeblowania w stylu wszystkich wielkich Ludwików francuskich, zdawało się to wcale nie przeszkadzać. Zadowolona z siebie paradowała przed nim w coraz to nowych kusych strojach, chociaż Snape nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie mogła je składować, bo ani nie dał jej pokoju, ani nie udostępnił najmniejszej szafki czy szuflady. Jak długo można trzymać rzeczy pod zaklęciem zmniejszającym?!

A nade wszystko nie mógł znieść widoku pętających się wszędzie skrzatów domowych. Nienawidził tych przeklętych, służalczych stworzeń bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie (no, może z wyjątkiem Yenlli Honeydell). Wystarczy, że musiał się z nimi użerać w Hogwarcie i podczas wizyt u Lucjusza Malfoya, nie odczuwał potrzeby oglądania ich jeszcze we własnym domu. Błyskotka i Newton! Czy można było wymyślić głupsze imiona?

– Szlag! – syknął nagle doprowadzony do ostateczności profesor Snape. – Znowu to samo!

§§§

Yenlla Snape z filozoficznym spokojem zerkała znad książki na wściekłego Severusa, który kursował między laboratorium a kuchnią, nosząc kolejne sterty składników albo wylewając do zlewu nieudane eliksiry, jeżeli nie dało się ich zevaneskować. O ile kobieta dobrze liczyła, od rana zdążył zepsuć już pięć. I tak było dzień w dzień. Mistrz eliksirów unikał jej, jak mógł, i z tego powodu przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę ukrywał się w gabinecie, usiłując przekonać samego siebie, że potrafi skupić się na czymkolwiek innym niż jego żona, i marnując stosy ingrediencji. A to oznaczało – jak pomyślała nieskromnie dumna z siebie Yen – że nadal ma w sobie owo mistyczne coś, co przyciąga samców jak magnes i czemu nie potrafią się oprzeć.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że w służbie Dumbledore'a nie wskórała zupełnie nic. Severus to Severus – jeżeli się uprze, to koniec. Po podjęciu kilku prób kulturalnej rozmowy na temat i odpowiednio mniej kulturalnej reakcji Snape'a Yen postanowiła chwilowo dać sobie spokój. Tym bardziej, że jej uwagę zajmowało aktualnie coś innego.

Nie ta absurdalna misja, ale sam Sever.

Yenlla, która jeszcze nie tak dawno gotowa była szczegółowo wykładać swój plan działania w związku z powierzonym jej zadaniem, teraz nie pamiętała ze swej deklaracji ani słowa. Przemowy dyrektora uleciały same, a żelazne postanowienia straciły dla niej jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Teraz nie było ważne, jak się tutaj znalazła i dlaczego. Nie, zupełnie o tym nie myślała. Jej rozmyślaniami niepodzielnie władał Severus Snape.

Mężczyzna ją fascynował. Praktycznie od zawsze. A przynajmniej od chwili, gdy go w ogóle zauważyła. Było w nim coś takiego... Coś, co ją pociągało i przyciągało. Od dawna. Ten nieposkromiony, dziki charakter, szorstkość w obyciu; zwyczajne chamstwo w połączeniu z doskonałymi manierami, gdy wymagała tego sytuacja. Ten sarkazm, niewyparzony język, upór, ciągła chęć stawiania na swoim, bezczelność, złośliwość, cały Severus Snape – to było absolutnie genialne! Tego jej zawsze brakowało.

Przez całe swoje dorosłe życie Yenlla Honeydell zdążyła nasycić się nudnymi mężczyznami, którzy potrafili mówić tylko o tym, jaka jest ładna. Też temat! Przecież wiedziała o tym doskonale, miała w domu lustro, i to nawet nie jedno, ale aż kilkanaście. Wszyscy należeli do niej po jednym spojrzeniu, leżeli i jęczeli u jej stóp. Co w tym mogło być ekscytującego? Ciekawego? Gdzie tu wyzwanie?

Severus Snape stanowił kompletnie odmienny przypadek. Yenlla wielokrotnie wspominała go w ciągu minionych lat, a teraz znajdowała się w jego domu. Cóż za szczęśliwy przypadek!

Severus był taki zabawny. Wszak od początku nie miał z nią szans. Prędzej czy później musiał się złamać. Z jednej strony, była to sprawa ambicji, a z drugiej... W Yen nagle odezwało się coś, co można by określić jako szeroko pojętą ciekawość. Takie stare, dobre „co by było, gdyby". Ostatnią jej dłuższą znajomość z mężczyzną dawno pokrył kurz i teraz zaczęła się zastanawiać... Bo gdyby... Ale...

Ach!

Szczerze mówiąc, przydałoby jej się nieco rozrywki – absolutnie nie miała nic przeciwko temu! Wręcz przeciwnie, nawet trochę się niecierpliwiła. Lubiła jasne sytuacje, nie cierpiała stanów zawieszenia. Chciała, aby to wszystko się wreszcie wyklarowało, chciała znać swoją ostateczną pozycję w tym domu. Sprzątaczka? Żona? Kochanka? Wszystko na raz? Yen pragnęła, aby Severus się wreszcie na coś zdecydował i...

Och, Yen chciała jego. Chciała znowu tego spróbować. Była absolutnie zdecydowana i wiedziała, że on również musi o tym myśleć.

Kto w tych okolicznościach przejmowałby się Dumbledore'em?

§§§

Klamka u drzwi laboratorium Severusa poruszyła się lekko i po chwili w drzwiach ukazała się sylwetka Yen Honeydell (Do-Niedawna-Honeydell). W ręku trzymała świecę, której blask nadawał jej twarzy bardzo mizerny wygląd. Postąpiła krok do przodu, ale gdy zauważyła, że mistrz eliksirów nadal znajduje się w pomieszczeniu, szybko się wycofała.

– Przepraszam, myślałam, że już śpisz – powiedziała strapiona.

– Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto kładzie się o zmierzchu?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Tylko...

– Czego tu chciałaś? – zapytał ostro. – Za czym węszysz?

– Za niczym! Ja... Ja tylko...

– Nie życzę sobie szwendania się po mojej pracowni. – Zmierzył ją wściekłym spojrzeniem. – W ogóle sobie ciebie tutaj nie życzę, co już zresztą przerabialiśmy. Jednak ponieważ nie mam specjalnego wyboru, jestem skłonny jakoś to przełknąć. Do czasu. I wszędzie, tylko nie w laboratorium, zrozumiano?

– Ja też potrzebuję miejsca do pracy! – zaprotestowała.

– To już twój problem, moja droga – podkreślił jadowicie.

– Mogłabym przecież korzystać, gdy ty...

– Nie.

– Ale...

– NIE. Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym wcześniej.

– Dobrze – zgodziła się pokornie, lecz gdy Severus na nią spojrzał, zauważył, że powieka lewego oka drga jej nerwowo, a usta są mocno zaciśnięte. Yen musiała przechodzić męczarnie, powstrzymując się od riposty.

Wyraźnie niezdecydowana żmija nadal stała w drzwiach, jakby nie przyszła tutaj tylko z tego powodu, który sugerowała. Postanowił nie zwracać na nią dłużej uwagi i spokojnie wrócił do swojego eliksiru.

– Severusie – zaczęła niepewnie, w zamyśleniu przygryzając wargę.

– Tak? – Snape wykazał szczątkowe zainteresowanie pomiędzy jedną z sesji mieszania wywaru a siekaniem wątroby szczuroszczeta, wiedząc, że i tak tego nie uniknie.

– Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Pamiętaj, że od razu ci wszystko powiedziałam. Byłam z tobą szczera. Nie gram przeciwko tobie.

– Ależ oczywiście – zgodził się błyskawicznie i przeszył ją spojrzeniem znad parującego kociołka.

Uśmiechnął się przy tym uprzejmie, a wręcz przymilnie, ale w jego oczach czaiło się coś, co sprawiło, że świeca zadrżała w dłoni Yen. Zbliżył się do niej kocim krokiem.

– I ty to rozumiesz, prawda? Dumbledore... Ja... Ja nie wiedziałam... – jąkała się zdezorientowana Krukonka.

– Tak, naturalnie. – Severus czułym gestem położył dłonie na jej ramionach. – Kolejna ofiara przemyślnych intryg starego dyrektora.

– Ja... – plątała się coraz bardziej. – Wiesz, że nie całkiem to chciałam powiedzieć.

– Oczywiście. – Severus pochylił się nad nią. Jego twarz była bardzo, bardzo blisko, tak że Yenlla czuła na ustach jego oddech.

Serce pani Snape zabiło gwałtownie. Tak, to już nie zabawa. Zdecydowanie zbyt długo była pozbawiona męskiego towarzystwa, stąd jakieś dziwne reakcje. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby... Serce znowu przyspieszyło, gdy Severus łagodnym ruchem odgarnął na bok jej włosy, odsłaniając ucho.

Roweno, ratuj! Przecież to nie... To ona miała być czynnikiem wysoce uwodzącym. Nie może nagle stracić kontroli... głowy... bo jeżeli on przejmie pałeczkę... Roweno!

Przymknęła oczy i przechyliła głowę. Usłyszała gorący szept Snape'a:

– A więc nie jesteś moim wrogiem. – Dłoń mistrza eliksirów wolno przesunęła się po plecach Yen, schodząc coraz niżej.

– Nie – wydyszała.

– Znakomicie. – Obie dłonie zacisnęły się wokół jej talii. – Więc równie dobrze możesz nie być moim wrogiem po drugiej stronie drzwi.

Powiedziawszy to, Severus bezceremonialnie wypchnął ją z pokoju, zatrzaskując drzwi przed nosem i przy okazji gasząc świeczkę. Otrzeźwiona Yenlla natychmiast zrozumiała, co się stało, i zawyła z wściekłości. Z rozmachem kopnęła w drzwi.

– Nienawidzę cię, Snape!

Jeżeli zaś chodzi o Severusa, ten padł na krzesło z mocnym postanowieniem upicia się do nieprzytomności. Po raz kolejny.

Przeliczył się. Nie powinien aż tak się do niej zbliżać. Nie powinien sam ze sobą igrać. W takich sytuacjach topniał jak wosk, którym Yen przed chwilą upaprała mu podłogę. Bliskość cudownej Yenlli Honeydell sprawiała, że tracił rozum i rozeznanie, a jej nader chętne przyzwolenie tylko pogarszało sprawę. Kiedy na nią patrzył, przestawał myśleć o czymkolwiek, poza jednym. Nie wspominając już o spokojnym śnie, którego nie zaznał od bardzo dawna. Wszystkie noce, odkąd ten szatan przybył do jego mieszkania, Severus spędzał w swoim gabinecie... przeważnie na pijaństwie. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że gdzieś tam za drzwiami kręci się właśnie najpiękniejsza kobieta świata, do której przypadkiem ma pełne prawa, gdy tymczasem on... Stop! Wbrew pozorom Severus Snape nie był z żelaza, przynajmniej nie pod tym względem.

Jednym haustem wychylił połowę awaryjnej butelki whisky, którą zawsze trzymał w laboratorium.

§§§

Był późny wieczór. Pokój oświetlał ciepły blask bijący z kominka i wątłe światło oliwnych lamp. Severus Snape siedział w fotelu, podpierając głowę na dłoni i nawet nie udawał, że zwraca uwagę na rozłożoną na jego kolanach książkę. Zaabsorbowało go coś zupełnie innego i nie miał siły tego dłużej ukrywać. To było beznadziejne. Opieranie się Yenlli Honeydell przez dobre dwa tygodnie przerastało siły normalnego człowieka. Kobieta była piękna, bardzo piękna, bardziej niż piękna – była idealna. Całą swoją istotą obiecywała niewyobrażalne wręcz rozkosze, a świadomość, że dzieli go od niej tylko kilka kroków i śmiesznie cienka warstwa odzienia doprowadzała go do szału.

Yen siedziała na swoim ulubionym miejscu na kanapie z podkulonymi pod siebie nogami, wertując stronice kolejnych tomów. Jednak mimo widocznego na jej twarzy skupienia Severus od czasu do czasu wyczuwał na sobie jej spojrzenie. Spod długich jedwabistych rzęs zerkały na niego fosforyzujące w półmroku chabrowe oczy, których naturalny blask wzmacniało jeszcze odpowiednie usytuowanie lamp. W tych krótkich chwilach było mu jeszcze ciężej utrzymać nad sobą panowanie, lecz nadal zdecydowany był walczyć. Chociaż...

Jeżeli chodziło o Snape'a, wcale nie zdejmował wzroku z cudownej Yen. Jaki to miało sens, skoro i tak jej obraz miał zawsze pod powiekami? Severus znał siebie doskonale i wiedział, że popada w obsesję na punkcie tej kobiety. Dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa i komfortu psychicznego należało w końcu coś z tym zrobić. Natychmiast. Na myśl przychodziły mu zaledwie dwa sposoby poradzenia sobie z problemem, lecz na pierwszy z nich nadal nie pozwalała mu duma, a na drugi było od dawna za późno. Dlatego biernie pozwalał ogarniać się narastającej manii.

Obserwował Yenllę praktycznie bez przerwy od kilku dni, chłonąc całym sobą każdy jej ruch i gest, i nie mogąc nic na to poradzić. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że szelma jest absolutnie idealna. Od lat ciężko nad tym pracowała. Jej naturalne przymioty, takie jak uroda, wdzięk i żywość umysłu (niepozbawione jednak swoistej charakterności), stanowiły zaledwie jedną stronę medalu. Tak naprawdę jej niezwykłość polegała na zdolności autokreacji. Severus zastanawiał się czasem, gdzie w tym wszystkim kryje się prawdziwa Yenlla Honeydell, zakładając, że w ogóle istnieje. Każdy ruch Yen, każdy najdrobniejszy gest, wypowiedziane słowo, sposób, w jaki układała dłonie, gdy przewracał karty ksiąg albo trzymała sztućce, sposób, w jaki jadła i w jaki się poruszała… Lekkie pochylenie głowy, delikatne przekręcenie szyi, zmrużenie oczu, zwyczaj wstrząsania długimi włosami lub ich poprawiania – wszystko to było do najdrobniejszego szczegółu przemyślane i wyćwiczone. Wszystko to było przeznaczone dla oczu publiczności i opracowane w jednym celu – aby wzbudzać zachwyt wszędzie tam, gdzie się pojawiła. Kobieta miała doskonałą intuicję. Była swoim najlepszym doradcą i stylistą. Uczyniła z siebie ideał absolutny. Piękna Yenlla Vanilla Honeydell była dziełem sztuki, więcej nawet – arcydziełem, na które sama się wykreowała.

Severus nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć. Zdawał sobie naturalnie sprawę, że nie bez znaczenia jest tutaj wspólczulność Yenlli, dzięki której mogła podsuwać mu rozmaite, starannie wyselekcjonowane obrazy, czyli robić coś w rodzaju łagodnego prania mózgu, ale przestało go to obchodzić. Może i robił z siebie właśnie kompletnego idiotę, ale miał to gdzieś. Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni, bowiem kobieta działała tak na wszystkich. Taka już była jej moc, jej magiczny dar.

Yen ponownie podniosła głowę i spojrzała na swojego tymczasowego męża. Tym razem jednak popatrzyła prosto w jego oczy i zastygła tak, jakby nie zamierzała się od niego odwracać. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko, najwyraźniej domyślając się, jakie myśli krążyły po głowie Severusa przez ostatnie kilkadziesiąt minut. Przecież od kilku dni nie zajmował się niczym poza pożeraniem jej wzrokiem.

„A dlaczego właściwie miałby tylko patrzeć?", pomyślała.

– W porządku. Możesz nawet dotknąć – powiedziała wyzywająco.

Severus prychnął z irytacją, odwracając od niej szybko wzrok i dla zasady przerzucił kilka stron trzymanej na kolanach książki. Nadal usiłował robić wszystko, aby nie zauważyła, jak bardzo sam tego pragnie, odkąd tylko pojawiła się w jego domu. Szkoda, że jego starania nie miały najmniejszego sensu. Przejrzała go na wylot. I to dwadzieścia lat temu.

W byłym już nauczycielu Hogwartu w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni narastał bunt zapoczątkowany przez ten cichy, tylko od czasu do czasu odzywający się głosik z tyłu głowy, który wciąż burzył jakie takie opanowanie oziębłego Ślizgona. Głos ów wciąż mamił, kusił i powtarzał, że Severus nie ma żadnego, ale to żadnego powodu, aby powstrzymywać się choćby sekundę dłużej. Powinien natychmiast pofolgować swym chęciom. Zaraz. Teraz. Już. Yen była w końcu jego żoną i miał do niej wszelkie prawa, z których jeszcze ani razu nie skorzystał. Nie był idiotą i nie wierzył oczywiście w szumną noc poślubną, na którą powoływała się kobieta. Dlaczego nie miałby skorzystać z tego, co mu się słusznie należało? Yen była jego, sama do niego przyszła, sama oddała się w jego ręce. Nawet jeżeli Dumbledore będzie tryumfował, to co z tego? Dobrze dla niego! Jest stary, przyda mu się nieco rozrywki. Niech ma satysfakcję. Severus i tak dostanie znacznie więcej – całą Yenllę Honeydell. Może i się ośmieszy, przyjmując ten prezent, ale obecnie był pewien, że to, co otrzyma w zamian, zrekompensuje mu wszystkie straty. Piękna Yen Honeydell będzie jego po raz kolejny... W tym momencie nic innego nie miało znaczenia.

Severus zacisnął dłonie w pięści i uderzył nimi w podłokietniki.

– Sever, czy coś się stało? – zapytała, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Dopiero teraz Snape uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo kogoś potrzebuje. Konkretnie jej. Siła, z jaką jej pragnął, zadziwiała jego samego, napięcie było prawie nie do wytrzymania, sprawiało fizyczny ból.

– Sever – odezwała się poważnym tonem, prostując się na kanapie i odkładając na bok książkę. Jako współczulna czarownica odgadła, co się z nim dzieje. Jednym spojrzeniem i chwilą intensywnego wsłuchiwania się ogarnęła całą tę burzę. Mistrz eliksirów aż nadto wyraźnie widział to w jej wielkich oczach patrzących na niego z dziwną determinacją. – Sever, przed chwilą mówiłam zupełnie szczerze, wiesz o tym.

– Och, naprawdę? – zapytał kpiąco, po czym wstał i zbliżył się do niej powolnym, kocim krokiem. Stanął nad Yen, mierząc ją ponurym spojrzeniem zza kurtyny opadających mu na oczy czarnych włosów. – Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? – rzucił pozornie bez związku.

– Dokładnie tego samego, co ty. – Na wzniesionej ku niemu bladej twarzy malował się wyraz oczekiwania.

Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął palcami jej policzka.

– To miałaś na myśli?

– Tak – westchnęła, przymykając oczy i przytulając się do jego ręki.

Severus przeczesał palcami miękkie włosy Yen, a następnie ujął jej twarz w obie dłonie. Potem przesunął je na ramiona i zacisnął mocniej. Wciąż się wahał, wciąż był niezdecydowany, jednak nie miał już sił walczyć z prądem wciągającej go szybko rzeki. Pochylił się i musnął wargami usta kobiety. Zrobił to bardzo lekko, drażniąco, za to Yen odpowiedziała mu z zapalczywością, która jego samego zaskoczyła. Wsunęła dłonie w rękawy jego szaty i pociągnęła go ku sobie. Mistrz eliksirów opadł ciężko na kanapę obok niej. Pani Snape odchyliła głowę, pozwalając mu zanurzyć twarz w obłoku swoich odurzających perfum. Z przesadną siłą zacisnął dłonie na jej cienkiej talii, przyciągając ją do siebie gwałtownie. Yen syknęła cicho, ale nie przestała błądzić rękami po jego plecach, jakby szukając oparcia. Pod jedwabiście gładką skórą szyi Severus wyczuwał ustami pulsowanie serca. Początkowo słaby rytm z każdą chwilą przyspieszał, aż przerodził się w oszalałą, zmysłową melodię, w której zatracił się całkowicie.

Po chwili, która zdawała się wiecznością, Severus Snape zdołał wreszcie oderwać się od pięknej Yenlli. Kobieta dyszała ciężko, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie. Severus chwycił ją kurczowo za dłonie i wstał, pociągając za sobą. Yen natychmiast ponownie przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem, plącząc palce w jego włosy i pozwalając, aby brutalnie miażdżył jej usta kolejnymi nerwowymi pocałunkami. Automatycznie pokierował ją ku drzwiom sypialni, których progu do tej pory ani razu nie pozwolił jej przekroczyć.

Doskonale wiedział, że tonie. Doskonale wiedział, co się stanie, jeżeli oficjalnie zaakceptuje Yen w swoim domu i łóżku. Doskonale wiedział, z czym to się wiąże i jakie będą tego konsekwencje. Znowu da się w to wszystko wciągnąć, cała historia zacznie się od początku, ale w tej chwili o to nie dbał. Aktualnie pieprzył to wszystko i z pełną świadomością pogrążył się ostatecznie, gdy kopniakiem zamykał drzwi swojego pokoju.

Później zza drzwi sypialni był słychać już tylko śmiech Yenlli Honeydell...

A może Yenlli Snape?


	5. Odsłona 4

**Odsłona IV**  
 **Oczy brutalnie otworzone**

* * *

 _Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome!  
Fremde, etranger, stranger.  
Gluklich zu sehen, je suis enchante,  
Happy to see you, bleibe, reste, stay.  
_Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome  
Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret  
(CABARET: _Willkommen_ )

* * *

Yenlla ocknęła się w środku nocy i długo nie mogła zasnąć, walcząc z okropnym mętlikiem w głowie. Próbowała na nowo poukładać sobie wszystko, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Czuła się bardzo dziwnie. Tak jak nie czuła się od bardzo dawna. Odkąd... A zresztą! To nie było teraz takie ważne. Całą jej istotę przepełniała niesamowita energia i za nic nie mogła powstrzymać nieco głupawego, jej zdaniem, uśmiechu, który wciąż wypływał na jej usta. Obróciła się powoli i delikatnie, aby nie obudzić śpiącego obok niej Severusa, i wtuliła się w niego. Mężczyzna odruchowo objął ją ramieniem.

Nawet gdyby miała się teraz oszukiwać...

I tak przecież już w nic nie wierzyła.

Gdyby ktoś miesiąc wcześniej powiedział jej, że znowu wyląduje tutaj, obok tego samego człowieka, co dwadzieścia lat temu, uznałaby go za szaleńca. Ale teraz nic ją to nie obchodziło. Było jej aktualnie dobrze – tak zwyczajnie i po prostu dobrze, bez jakichś większych wzniosłości czy egzaltacji. Yen zbyt dużo w życiu przeszła, aby teraz ekscytować się byle czym. Z upływem czasu oduczyła się też zamiłowania do wielkich słów i romantyzmu, na które, po prawdzie, nigdy specjalnie nie chorowała. Aktualnie liczyło się wyłącznie to, że bardzo miło spędziła ten wieczór... a może poprzedni? Powoli traciła rozeznanie.

Odgarnęła Severusowi włosy z czoła i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Dziwne. Z tej perspektywy wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, jak nie ten sam człowiek, którym był w ciągu dnia. Sprawiał wrażenie bardzo mizernego i... kruchego. Yen była zła, że nie zauważyła nic wcześniej, ponieważ wyglądał naprawdę źle – chorobliwie blada, szarawa cera, głębokie cienie pod oczami. Spał bardzo niespokojnie. Oddychał ciężko i nierówno, miał też kurczowo zaciśnięte szczęki i pięści. Z czym tym razem mierzył się ten straszny Snape?

Od zawsze był typem choleryka, a teraz jego życie z pewnością nie było wolne od stresów. Śmierciojad próbujący zerwać z przeszłością? Ech, jakkolwiek nie brzmiałoby to kiczowato, taka była prawda. Jednak nawet to nie tłumaczyło jego obecnego stanu. Jak przekonała się dawno temu Yen, ludzie posiadają zadziwiającą zdolność przystosowywania się i po jakimś czasie przestają reagować emocjonalnie – po prostu idą przed siebie. Zatem czy to możliwe, aby tkwiło w tym coś więcej? Co mogło trapić Severusa?

To prawda, że potrafił się świetnie maskować, często uciekając się do pomocy Oklumencji, ale Yen już wiedziała, czy raczej powoli domyślała się, co jest grane. Postanowiła, a wierzyła, że w zaistniałych okolicznościach prędzej czy później jej się to uda, spróbować coś z niego wyciągnąć i mu pomóc. W końcu była współczulna. Nie wątpiła, że dlatego Dumbledore wybrał właśnie ją. Musiała też przyznać dyrektorowi rację – Severusem naprawdę ktoś powinnien się zająć. Od bardzo dawna nie spotkała faceta, który tak bardzo by się zaniedbywał.

Yenlla sięgnęła po dłoń Snape'a, rozprostowała zaciśnięte palce, a potem ułożyła ją na swojej talii. Uniosła się lekko i zaczęła z czułością gładzić go po twarzy, która zadrgała konwulsyjnie. Napięte do granic możliwości mięśnie powoli się rozluźniały, a Yen uśmiechnęła się do siebie i, nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie, pocałowała go lekko. Ramiona Severusa impulsywnie oplotły się ciaśniej wokół niej. Pani Snape pokraśniała usatysfakcjonowana. Złożyła z westchnieniem głowę na piersi mężczyzny i niemal natychmiast zasnęła.

§§§

Szaleństwo trwało całe trzy doby, podczas których nurzali się w tajemniczej, bezczasowej przestrzeni, gdzie dni nie sposób było odróżnić od nocy, bowiem te zlewały się ze sobą, tworząc ciąg niekończących się chwil. Zaabsorbowani sobą nawet nie zauważyli upływającego czasu.

Czwartego dnia wieczorem Yenlla Honeydell (czy może już oficjalnie Snape – sama nie była tego pewna) przeciągnęła się rozkosznie, ziewnęła i natychmiast po swej prawej stronie poszukała ręką Severusa, lecz jego miejsce było puste. Otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Snape siedział na skraju łóżka i w pośpiechu nakładał spodnie i buty. Od razu wiedziała, że coś jest nie w porządku.

– Sever, co się dzieje? – zapytała.

Odwrócił się i przeszył ją tak rozwścieczonym spojrzeniem, że z zaskoczenia omal nie krzyknęła. Jego czarne jak węgiel oczy płonęły dziko w wykrzywionej twarzy.

– A jak myślisz? – warknął i pokazał jej lewe przedramię, na którym Mroczny Znak pulsował zgniłozielonym, wewnętrznym światłem.

– Och, Roweno! – wykrzyknęła i usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku, zakrywając usta dłońmi. – Czy to jest...? O Roweno! – Zakręciło jej się w głowie.

– Wzywa mnie – uzupełnił krótko Severus i sięgnął po porzuconą na podłodze szatę.

– Ale Sever! Ty chyba... chyba nie zamierzasz tam iść? – rzuciła przerażona, w jednej chwili tracąc zimną krew i jakby zapominając, dlaczego w ogóle znalazła się w jego domu.

– A co mam zrobić?

– Ale... ale...

– Ale co?! Taki był chyba cel tej twojej małej krucjaty, prawda? – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Możesz sobie pogratulować. Świetnie się spisałaś. Naprawdę _świetnie_ – podkreślił, uśmiechając się dwuznacznie.

Upokorzona Yen obronnym gestem przyciągnęła ku sobie powleczoną w czarną pościel kołdrę i nakryła się nią.

– To nie tak. – Uniosła się i zbliżyła do niego. – Severusie, nie możesz tam iść! Dumbledore mi powiedział, że chciałeś odejść od Śmierciożerców i jeżeli ty... Jeżeli nie odpowiedziałeś na chociaż jedno wezwanie, to... to...

Snape prychnął pogardliwie, przerywając jej.

– Cały Zakon to skończeni idioci, z Dumbledore'em na czele! Gdybym spróbował nie stawić się na wezwanie, nie byłoby mnie tu teraz, kobieto!

Yenlla patrzyła na niego oszołomiona, to otwierając, to zamykając usta i nie mogąc nic z siebie wykrztusić. Cała zadziorna pewność siebie, jaką prezentowała przez kilka ostatnich dni, uleciała z niej zupełnie w sytuacji kryzysowej. Nic nie rozumiała, nie mogła zebrać myśli.

– Jak ci się wydaje – kontynuował mężczyzna – dlaczego tak długo bawiłem się w kotka i myszkę z dyrektorem? Dlaczego mogłem przez moment udawać niezależnego? No? Wysil ten swój słynny krukoński móżdżek. Bo Czarny Lord ani razu mnie nie wezwał! Nie potrzebował mnie od przeszło miesiąca. Dlatego mogłem sobie urządzić małe wakacje z dala od nich obu. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, bo przecież dyrektor musiał się w to wpieprzyć! – Mistrz eliksirów machnął wymownie ręką w jej stronę.

– Ale to znaczy... – zaczęła cicho.

– Że twoja rola była od początku do końca pozbawiona sensu. Nie potrzebuję nikogo, aby mnie do czegokolwiek przekonywał, bo i tak nie mam wyboru – syknął, chwytając się za przedramię, gdy Znak rozjarzył się jaśniejszym światłem.

– Więc... Co ja tutaj robię?

– Zapytaj się tego, kto cię przysłał. W każdym razie powinienem być mu wdzięczny. Było nad wyraz miło – wydyszał w jej stronę chwilę później.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytała martwym głosem, choć właściwie nie musiała.

– Nie martw się, Yen – rzucił z fałszywym współczuciem w głosie. – Nie sprzedałaś się tanio. Jak mi się wydaje, w najbliższej przyszłości zapłacę za twoje towarzystwo bardzo wysoką cenę. Dokładnie tyle, ile żąda Dumbledore, ale było warto. Nie zestarzałaś się. Pociesz się tym, że nadal jesteś najlepsza w swoim fachu – zakończył jadowicie, uśmiechając się w obrzydliwy sposób. – Gdybym miał nieco więcej czasu...

– Wystarczy. Nie musisz mnie obrażać.

Oburzona i rozgoryczona podobnym traktowaniem Yen zagryzła wargi i patrzyła na niego hardo, gdy zbliżał się do drzwi.

– Przekaż moje pozdrowienia dyrektorowi.

Rzucił na łóżko niewielką srebrną puderniczkę, którą Dumbledore dał jej pierwszego dnia, aby móc się z nią w dowolnej chwili skontaktować i odbierać raporty, ale której ani razu nie użyła. Severus musiał ją znaleźć i... O Roweno!

– Powiedz, że ma świetny gust – rzekłszy to, Snape wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Yen drżącą ręką sięgnęła po puderniczkę i zacisnęła na niej palce. Otworzyła pokrywkę i ujrzała w środku odbicie swojej zaciętej twarzy.

– Ukaż mi Albusa Dumbledore'a.

– Słucham cię, moja droga – zagadnął nieco zaskoczony jej widokiem dyrektor.

– Snape wrócił – powiedziała tylko.

Twarz starego mężczyzny wyraźnie się ożywiła.

– Tak? To znaczy? Co dokładnie masz na myśli?

– Został wezwany i odpowiedział.

– Ależ to znakomicie!

– Jak dla kogo – ucięła niechętnie. – Do widzenia. – Zatrzasnęła misternie wykonaną puderniczkę, zanim straszy czarodziej zdążył cokolwiek dodać, po czym z furią cisnęła nią o ścianę.

Niech to wszystko diabli! Wiedziała, że pożałuje mieszania się w sprawy Zakonu, ale że tak szybko?

§§§

Severus nie wracał przez cały dzień i następną noc. Yenlla krążyła niespokojnie po mieszkaniu w szlafroku, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Miała bardzo złe przeczucia. Współczulność, która w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni wyciszyła się w niej przytłumiona natłokiem zdarzeń, eksplodowała teraz z oszałamiającą siłą. Dlatego Yen starała się trzymać jak najdalej od osobistych rzeczy Snape'a, ich dotyk mógłby w obecnej sytuacji spowodować lawinę emocji, której by nie zniosła, a przecież była tutaj sama. Towarzyszyły jej jedynie skrzaty domowe, które zerkały na nią z przejęciem. Nie chciała straszyć ich jeszcze bardziej. Wyczuwała wszystko swoimi przebudzonymi zmysłami. Ciężka, duszna atmosfera wypełniała całe mieszkanie, zła energia snuła się po kątach – wszędzie czaiły się mroczne myśli i niedobre wspomnienia. Jak mogła tego wcześniej nie zauważyć? Cóż to było za zaćmienie? Coś się działo. Coś nieodgadnionego, lecz przerażającego. Coś ukrytego przed jej oczami, schowanego w cieniu Severusowego apartamentu, skrytego w nim samym. Wciąż miała przed oczami wymizerowaną twarz śpiącego mistrza eliksirów. Był taki... słaby? Zmęczony?

Roweno, Roweno, ratuj! Co tu się działo?

Dlaczego Severus nie wracał? Co mu zrobili? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Yen miotała się, nie mogąc uspokoić myśli. Co powinna zrobić? Zawiadomić kogoś? Ale kogo? Do kogo mogłaby zwrócić się o pomoc? Do Dumbledore'a? Wolne żarty! Przecież jemu właśnie o to chodziło – aby Snape wrócił w szeregi Śmierciożerców, prawda? Chciał mieć swojego szpiega na miejscu. Skoro to już się stało, co więcej mogło go obchodzić? Czy był ktokolwiek, kto dbałby o Severusa na tyle, żeby zainteresować się informacją o jego zniknięciu? W wypadku najgorszego po prostu wyprawi mu się piękny pogrzeb, powie parę górnolotnych słów, a ona...

Właśnie! Jaka była jej rola w tej całej historii? Yen miała coraz większe przeświadczenie, że żadna. Dumbledore na pewno wiedział, że Sever będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na wezwanie, że to niezależne od jego woli. Jaki cel miało więc gadanie o tym, że potrzebują jej pomocy, że tylko ona może na niego wpłynąć? Co za bzdura! Dlaczego naprawdę ją tutaj przysłali? Jako prezent, tylko tym miała być? Obiektem do wyładowania napięcia? Przecież Snape w każdej chwili sam mógł sobie taki załatwić bez niczyjego wstawiennictwa. Czy istniało jakieś inne wyjaśnienie? Może chcieli mieć tu szpiega? Szpiega szpiegującego ich własnego szpiega? Przecież to...

O Roweno!

Yen nagle zatrzymała się w miejscu wstrząsana nerwowymi drgawkami.

A jeżeli to było to? To byłoby ohydne! Jak mogli przypuścić, że ona...

Działo się coś złego, coś strasznego, a ona nie mogła wyczuć, co to jest. Chciała, aby Severus już wrócił, aby był cały i zdrowy. Nie potrafiła nawet poczuć się obrażona tym, w jaki sposób potraktował ją przed wyjściem. Jak tanią... Nie, wcale nie tanią. Słowa: „Zapłacę za twoje towarzystwo bardzo wysoką cenę" nadal huczały jej w głowie. Może więc w jej pobycie tutaj był jakiś głęboko ukryty sens?

Ale...

Nie!

Yen chwyciła się gwałtownie obiema rękami za skronie, jakby chciała się osłonić przed natrętnymi myślami. O Roweno, pomocy! Już od dawna sławna, piękna, pewna siebie lwica salonowa Yenlla Honeydell nie czuła się taka mała i zagubiona.

Nagle coś ciężko uderzyło w drzwi wejściowe. Zaskoczona Yen aż podskoczyła i krzyknęła przerażona. Jej umysł przeszyła potworna myśl: „Przyszli po mnie. Znaleźli!".

Jednak po chwili oprzytomniała i uspokoiła się. To było dawno. Tym razem nie o nią chodziło. Owinęła się ciaśniej szlafrokiem i pobiegła do salonu. Drzwi wejściowe otwierały się bardzo powoli, jakby ktoś stojący za nimi nie miał siły mocniej pchnąć. Wreszcie do środka wszedł, zataczając się lekko, Severus. Dyszał ciężko, kulił się w sobie i ledwo trzymał się na nogach.

– Severus! – wykrzyknęła ze słyszalną w głosie, niewyobrażalną ulgą, ale zauważając, w jakim jest stanie, dodała roztrzęsiona: – Co ci się stało? Severus?

Podbiegła do niego i chwyciła w pasie, chcąc go podtrzymać. Jego szata była mokra. Gdy tylko Yen jej dotknęła, w krótkiej wizji, która niczym błyskawica przeszyła jej umysł, usłyszała, jak pełen wściekłości, syczący głos rzuca kolejne zaklęcia tnące. Krzyknęła, a Snape szybko odepchnął ją od siebie, dysząc „Idiotka!" prosto do jej ucha. Kiedy Yen spojrzała na siebie, zobaczyła, że jest cała umazana krwią. Pociemniało jej w oczach, zachwiała się na nogach i musiała oprzeć się o ścianę.

– O Boże... Co... Co ci się stało?

– Nic, zwyczajna nocna impreza u Lorda.

– Ale Sev...

– Powitalna seria Cruciatusów, a na co to wygląda? – przerwał jej zirytowany.

– Nie musisz być wobec mnie opryskliwy. Chciałam ci tylko pomóc. To jakaś zbrodnia?

– Do tej pory SAM świetnie sobie radziłem, więc nie widzę powodu, dla którego teraz miałoby być inaczej.

– Teraz nie jesteś już sam – powiedziała miękko, próbując ostrożnie dotknąć jego ramienia.

Wściekły Severus natychmiast się jej wywinął, stękając przy tym z bólu.

– Tak – stwierdził kpiąco – to rzeczywiście odmiana. W innych okolicznościach dawno byłbym w laboratorium i aplikował sobie eliksiry, a tymczasem zatrzymujesz mnie tutaj i zmuszasz, żebym na ciebie krzyczał. Gdzie tu korzyść?

– Ale...

– Chyba wyjaśniłem dostatecznie jasno, że niczego od ciebie nie potrzebuję, więc czy mogłabyś się wreszcie ode mnie odpieprzyć?!

Yen zamarła z otwartymi ustami i patrzyła, jak Snape walczy z ogarniającą go słabością, starając się z godnością przejść przez pokój i dotrzeć do pracowni. Mimo napędzającej go dumy kilka razy zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Drogę, którą przeszedł, znaczył krwawy ślad. Yenlla już-już odruchowo zrywała się, aby mu pomóc, ale jedno rzucone przez ramię spojrzenie zatrzymało ją w miejscu. Wreszcie mistrz eliksirów zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi gabinetu, a ona, cała roztrzęsiona, powlokła się w stronę sypialni.

Poruszona do żywego tym, co właśnie przydarzyło się Severusowi, przebrała się szybko, ułożyła na brzegu łóżka i zwinęła w pozycji embrionalnej. „Roweno, Roweno, czuwaj nade mną!", prosiła w duchu. Przez te wszystkie lata zapomniała, jak to jest, gdy człowiek drży z lęku przy każdym pukaniu do drzwi. Gdy nawet dom przestaje być schronieniem.

Wojna.

Nawet najbardziej bolesne wspomnienia własnych przeżyć zdążyły nieco zatrzeć się w jej pamięci, a teraz wszystko wróciło. Nigdy nie myślała... Przecież Severus należał do najbardziej zaufanych ludzi Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać! Nie spodziewała się, że on traktuje swoich Śmierciożerców tak samo jak przeciwników. Czy go podejrzewali? Lord przestał mu ufać? A może to był zwyczajny rytuał? A co jeżeli Sever musiał przechodzić przez to na każdym zebraniu?

Merlinie, Severus żył tak przez lata! Jak w tej sytuacji można było mieć do niego pretensje, że chciał się uwolnić? I pomyśleć, że ona sama zgodziła się wziąć w tym udział i była absolutnie przekonana o słuszności swojego postępowania! Wprawdzie w końcu dotarło do niej, że jej misja i tak nie miała większego znaczenia (o ile w ogóle jakieś miała), lecz to nie zmieniało faktu, że nigdy, NIGDY nie powinna się na to zgodzić. Co się z nią stało? Dlaczego się wtrąciła? To było złe, bardzo złe. Wiedziała już, że przez całą noc nie będzie w stanie zmrużyć oka.

Severus Snape zjawił się mniej więcej dwie godziny później. Z wyraźnym trudem, stękając i klnąc, ułożył się plecami do niej. Nadal był cały obolały. Yen zaraz odwróciła się do niego i dotknęła delikatnie jego ramienia. Wzdrygnął się.

– Na pewno nic nie chcesz? – spróbowała po raz ostatni.

– Yen, czy masz problem ze zrozumieniem słowa „nie"? Zajmij się sobą, do ciężkiej cholery!

– Dobrze, ale gdybyś...

– Tak, wiem! Nie pozwalasz mi zapomnieć o swojej obecności. A teraz daj mi spokój.

Cisza trwała bardzo krótko.

– Severusie... – zaczęła niepewnie.

– Yen, jestem zmęczony, śmiertelnie zmęczony. Miałem ciężki dzień. Użeranie się z fanklubem Lorda może wykończyć, dlatego bardzo chciałbym już spać. Jeżeli masz mi jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, napisz to na kartce i zostaw na nocnym stoliku, dobrze?

– Dobranoc – szepnęła Yen, odwracając się ponownie.

– Niech szlag trafi twoje dobranoc! – fuknął mężczyzna w odpowiedzi.

§§§

Skulony Severus Snape siedział na krześle, opierając się łokciami na stole, kołysząc resztkę kawy na dnie zielonej filiżanki i gapiąc się tępo w jej wnętrze. Nie był w stanie dłużej myśleć o swojej sytuacji. Nie miał siły. Nie miał wyjścia. Był w pułapce i dobrze o tym wiedział. Bez wyjścia.

Nagle poczuł owijający się wokół niego delikatnie, niemal z pieszczotą, ciekawski strumień obcej świadomości. Wzmocnił jeszcze towarzyszącą mu zwykle barierę Oklumencji i podniósł głowę.

Na progu kuchni stała Yenlla w krótkiej czarnej koszulce nocnej i patrzyła na niego w zamyśleniu spod zmarszczonych brwi. Gdy poczuła na sobie jego wzrok, uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, a jej twarz zaraz się wygładziła.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała.

Mistrz eliksirów odpowiedział jej drwiącym grymasem.

– Nie zamierzasz zrezygnować, prawda?

– Przepraszam, ale nie bardzo rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. – Pokręciła głową, podchodząc do lodówki i nalewając sobie szklankę soku pomarańczowego.

– O to, że nadal tu jesteś. Zdaje się, że twoje zadanie dobiegło końca.

– Jestem twoją żoną, zapomniałeś?

– Błagam, przestań pieprzyć – zirytował się Severus i uderzył wymownie filiżanką o blat stołu, rozlewając kawę.

– Nie.

– Słucham? – zapytał, bo nie rozumiał, do czego zmierzał ten protest.

– Nie przestanę pieprzyć – odpowiedziała szybko. – Chcę tu zostać. Z tobą.

– Salazarze!

Yen stała już przy nim. Wyciągnęła rękę i uniosła jego twarz, zmuszając, aby na nią spojrzał.

– Śmierciojad, Zakonnik, szpieg, zdrajca, wampir czy cokolwiek – kontynuowała – to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Od samego początku nie miało. Stary Drops to był tylko pretekst. Przyszłam tutaj do ciebie – skłamała lekko.

Zdecydowała się na to wczoraj, podczas tej długiej bezsennej nocy. Nagle poczuła dziwną potrzebę zrekompensowania mu tego, co w jakiś sposób pomogła ściągnąć na jego głowę. Znowu. A dopóki nie poznała go lepiej, mogła to zrobić tylko w jeden sposób.

– Chcę ciebie.

Snape odtrącił jej rękę i spojrzał na nią gniewnie. Policzek drgał mu konwulsyjnie.

– Kolejne sztuczki, Yen? Co mają na celu? Powiedz mi, czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz?

– Nic. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – I wszystko. Zależy, co chcesz mi dać. Nie wiem. Możesz to nazwać kaprysem, ale ja potrzebuję tylko ciebie. Bez żadnych warunków, bez zobowiązań. Możesz ze mną zrobić, na co będziesz miał ochotę. Nic nie tracisz. Zresztą, i tak jesteś na mnie skazany, dopóki Dumbledore nie da ci rozwodu. Możemy ten czas spędzić przyjemnie, jak kilka ostatnich dni, albo zmarnować na głupie kłótnie.

Yenlla położyła szczupłe dłonie na jego ramionach i zaczęła powoli masować mu kark. W postawie mężczyzny zaraz coś się zmieniło. Wyraźnie się rozluźnił, rozpierając wygodniej na krześle i poddając jej palcom. Zachęcona niemym przyzwoleniem odważyła się na następny krok i usiadła mu na kolanach, nie zaprzestając masażu.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Severus spokojnym, a wręcz zrezygnowanym tonem kogoś, kto już wie, że zaraz skapituluje.

– Bo mam swoje powody. Bo mam gorący temperament i potrzeby, których nikt nie zaspokajał od lat. A poza tym nam obojgu przyda się w tych paskudnych czasach nieco rozrywki, nie sądzisz?

– Sugerujesz, że jako Śmierciojad mogę jeszcze odczuwać niedostatek rozrywek? – Przez twarz Snape przemknął cień gorzkiego uśmiechu.

– Nie wiem. Nie zastanawiam się nad tym, lecz jeżeli mogę, a mogę na pewno, znacznie zwiększyć ich ilość przy wyraźnym wzroście jakości, to czy nie uważasz, że gra jest warta różdżki? – wyszeptała mu do ucha.

– Owszem – zgodził się Severus, obejmując ją ciasno i przywierając ustami do jej szyi, która nadal nosiła ślady jego niedawnych ukąszeń. Przy tak bliskim kontakcie z Yenllą nikt nie mógł pozostać długo obojętnym.

– Poza tym mowa ciała nie kłamie – perswadowała dalej szelma, a jej cichy, śpiewny głos wydawał się mistrzowi eliksirów przyjemną, kołyszącą go muzyką, gdy powoli znowu zatracał się we wdziękach swojej tymczasowej żony.

– Severus, chcesz tego równie mocno jak ja – odgadła bezbłędnie. – Nie możesz zaprzeczyć.

– Nie zamierzam. – Rozsiadł się jeszcze wygodniej, pozwalając jej dobrać się do guzików swojej koszuli. Wdzianko Yen już dawno wylądowało na podłodze.

– A więc umowa stoi? – zapytała, zachowując resztki przytomności.

– Zapytaj mnie o to później.

– Lubisz budować napięcie, co?

– Zaiste.

§§§

– Niech to szlag, zapomniałem – mruknął Severus, w pośpiechu wyswobadzając się z oplatających go kurczowo wszystkich kończyn Yenlli Honeydell czy jakkolwiek się teraz nazywała.

– Co się stało? – zapytała zaspanym głosem. Ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się leniwie.

– Zaraz tu będzie Dumbledore.

– Co?! – W jednej chwili uniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Dyrektor był ostatnią osobą, którą miałaby ochotę oglądać. – Dlaczego?

– Pewnie chce sprawdzić, czy nadal żyjesz.

– Nie wygłupiaj się. – Yen patrzyła na niego bezmyślnie, mrugając w zdezorientowaniu oczami.

– Mówię poważnie. Ubieraj się.

Yen skorzystała z okazji, że właśnie szukał czegoś na nocnej szafce i pociągnęła go ku sobie za rękawy. Opadł na łóżko, opierając się rękami po obu jej stronach. Przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała długo i namiętnie.

– A czy wyglądam źle? – szepnęła zalotnie. – Odniosłam wrażenie, że ci się raczej podobało...

– Ale dyrektora, w jego wieku, mogłoby zabić. Rusz się.

– A może jednak...

– Wystarczy – rzucił chłodno, uwalniając się od jej rąk.

– Sever?

– Tak?

– Czy to znaczy, że zostaję?

Snape prychnął. Sprawiał wrażenie naburmuszonego.

– Jakby pozbycie się ciebie leżało w kręgu możliwości normalnego człowieka.

– Czy to komplement?

– Jeżeli chcesz komplementów, idź do wilkołaka. Ja jestem praktykiem.

W tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

– Szlag! – syknął mistrz eliksirów. – Za pięć minut masz być w salonie.

§§§

Ten moment. Wyjątkowa chwila, gdy cały świat nagle przestaje istnieć, zbyt mało ważny, aby zawracać sobie nim głowę. Światła gasną, rzeczywistość rozpływa się w cichej, rozgorączkowanej ciemności, serce wali jak młotem. Ale zaraz wszystko powoli się uspokaja. Cichną głosy po drugiej stronie i kurtyna tryumfalnie idzie do góry.

Jedyna, zachwycająca pani Yenlla Honeydell w swojej popisowej roli.

Żony.

§§§

Spojrzenie rzucone na otwierającego drzwi Severusa i wychylającą się zza jego ramienia Yen – całą w skowronkach, czyli dokładnie taką, jaką pamiętał jeszcze ze szkolnych lat – pozwoliło Albusowi Dumbledore'owi zorientować się, że jak zwykle miał rację i wszystko nie tylko ułożyło się zgodnie z planem, ale wręcz nie mogłoby być lepiej. Mówił mu to pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek na twarzy byłego podwładnego, z którego obecności mężczyzna najprawdopodobniej nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, i pewne dziwne roztargnienie malujące się na twarzy słodkiej pani Snape. Dyrektor Hogwartu widywał podobne objawy już miliony razy, lecz nigdy nie miał ich dosyć. Intuicja ponownie go nie zawiodła. Severus Snape i Yenlla Honeydell pasowali do siebie idealnie. Tylu ludzi ginęło na wojnie... a przecież wojna kiedyś się skończy! A co do samej Yen, choćby nie wiadomo jak niestworzone legendy krążyły o jej miłosnych przygodach, teraz była zapewne tylko kolejną oddaną panią domu poszukującą swojej nowej tożsamości. Dyrektor nie wierzył zresztą nawet w połowę tego, co opowiadano o zgryźliwości Severusa.

Współczulna czarownica i legilimenta przepuścili przed sobą starszego czarodzieja i spojrzeli na siebie ironicznie za jego plecami. Tok myślenia Dumbledore'a nie stanowił dla nich tajemnicy, ponieważ wobec bliskich sobie osób nie przykładał się specjalnie do Oklumencji. Kura domowa i poskromiony złośnik! Yen w życiu nie miała podobnych ambicji! Najwyraźniej mimo całego tego hałasu wokół jego osoby Dumbledore słabo znał się na ludziach.

– Wyglądasz dzisiaj naprawdę prześlicznie, moja droga – zwrócił się dyrektor do pani Snape, rozsiadając się wygodnie w Severusowym fotelu.

– Och, dziękuję! – Yen natychmiast rozpłynęła się w uśmiechach. – Podać panu coś do picia? Herbaty? Kawy? – zaświergotała.

– Dropsa? – burknął pod nosem Snape, lecz nikt go nie usłyszał.

– Jak widzę, masz tutaj pełny serwis, mój chłopcze. – Dumbledore ze znaczącym uśmiechem zagadnął z kolei młodszego mężczyznę.

– Najwyraźniej – mruknął tamten niechętnie, nie patrząc na przełożonego.

Nie zamierzał się przyznawać, że odkąd Yen osiągnęła swój cel (czyli skutecznie zaciągnęła do łóżka i namieszała w głowie), nie zaproponowała mu już nawet szklanki wody. Poza tym bardzo chciał, żeby Dumbledore przeszedł do rzeczy, a potem poszedł w cholerę. Zwyczajnie chciał mieć to za sobą.

– I wszystko domowej roboty – zapewniła kłamliwa żmija bez zająknięcia.

Do jej całkiem przyjemnego głosu zakradły się nagle wyższe, ociekające przymilną słodyczą tony i pewien automatyzm charakterystyczny dla idealnych żon z amerykańskich seriali obyczajowych lat sześćdziesiątych. Na jej twarzy wykwitła zaś doskonała pustka nieskalana jedną myślą. Yen naprawdę była dobrą aktorką, do pełni szczęścia brakował jej tylko rekwizytów – na przykład śnieżnobiałego wykrochmalonego fartucha z obszerną falbaną.

Albo Dumbledore był tak naiwny, jak się im obojgu wydawało, albo też tak dobrze udawał. W każdym razie był absolutnie zachwycony, gdy parę minut później Yenlla ustawiła przed nim tacę z herbatą i rolką cytrynowych dropsów.

– O, widzę, że sama też podajesz, to doprawdy urocze. I rzadkie. Większość czarodziejów nadużywa magii, wyręczają się nią nawet przy najprostszych czynnościach. To niemądre.

Yen odpowiedziała mu kolejnym promiennym uśmiechem, ale wtedy wtrącił się Severus.

– Nie ma wielkiego wyboru, skoro nie może używać różdżki.

– Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem – zdziwił się dyrektor.

– Nikt, kogo różdżka nie otrzymała mojej aktywacji, nie może rzucać zaklęć pod moim dachem. Konieczne środki bezpieczeństwa. Jeżeli mi pan nie wierzy, może pan sam spróbować.

– Ależ wierzę, wierzę. Po tylu latach naszej współpracy, chyba nic nie jest w stanie mnie zdziwić. Ale Yen...

– To dla jej dobra, naturalnie. Nie chciałbym, żeby zrobiła sobie krzywdę – dorzucił ze złym uśmiechem Snape.

– Tak, tak, oczywiście.

– Czy możemy przejść do rzeczy, dyrektorze?

– O tak, z pewnością oboje macie ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż zabawianie rozmową zramolałego starca.

– Zapewniam pana, że... – zaczął jadowicie Severus, ale żona błyskawicznie mu przerwała:

– Ależ proszę tak o sobie nie mówić! Jest pan jeszcze dość młody i na pewno w pełni sił. Wygląda pan znakomicie, od razu tak pomyślałam, gdy tylko pana zobaczyłam.

– Dziękuję, moje dziecko. – Starszy czarodziej wyraźnie się ożywił. – A swoją drogą, jak postępuje twoja praca naukowa?

– Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję – rzuciła swobodnie Yen, która w międzyczasie zapomniała, że w ogóle nad czymś ostatnio pracowała.

– To znakomicie, znakomicie. Profesor Sprout już od jakiegoś czasu przebąkuje o emeryturze, więc...

– Ależ to byłoby wspaniałe! – wykrzyknęła Yen z wielką afektacją. – Zawsze marzyłam o zostaniu nauczycielką, po prostu uwielbiam dzieci!

Wielu zginie na wojnie, ktoś będzie musiał ich zastąpić. Nowe pokolenia… Wkrótce trzeba będzie się o nie postarać.

– Naprawdę myśli pan, że nadawałabym się? – Emocjonowała się sztucznie Yen, ignorując przewracającego w udręczeniu oczami Severusa.

– Kochanie, czy nie miałaś do zrobienia czegoś absolutnie interesującego _poza_ tym pokojem? – zapytał uprzejmie, choć przynajmniej dwa razy zgrzytnął zębami, zanim dotarł do końca zdania.

– Och! O tak! – krzyknęła kobieta, uderzając się przesadnym gestem dłonią w czoło. – Zostawiłam obiad na ogniu!

Naturalnie żadnego obiadu nie było, jeżeli nie przygotowała go Błyskotka. Yenlla nigdy nie nauczyła się gotować, kompletnie nie miała do tego głowy. Oraz zero ochoty.

§§§

– Już powiedziałem, że zgadzam się na wszystko. – W głosie Snape'a zniecierpliwienie powoli brało górę nad legendarnym opanowaniem.

– Wrócisz do Zakonu?

– Tak.

– I...

– Wiem, regularne raporty, tak.

– Harmonogram zebrań nie uległ zmianie, chociaż czasami jesteśmy zmuszeni spotykać się nadprogramowo.

– Rozumiem. Zauważam tylko, że moim wolnym czasem steruje Czarny Lord, więc...

– Tak, mój chłopcze. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mi przykro. Wojna to straszna rzecz.

– Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że zdążyłem się o tym przekonać.

Mimo rosnącej bezczelności Severusa dyrektor zdawał się w ogóle nie dostrzegać jego niechęci do rozmowy i spokojnie kontynuował:

– Dobrze, została nam do omówienia jeszcze tylko jedna sprawa. Czy obejmiesz na powrót posadę mistrza eliksirów, drogi chłopcze? Nie przyjąłem nikogo na twoje miejsce.

– Wprost nie mogę się doczekać. Uczniowie z pewnością też.

– Bez przerwy o ciebie pytają.

– Wzruszające. Chodzi o datę pogrzebu, jak rozumiem?

– Zawsze lubiłem twoje poczucie humoru. Zmusza do myślenia.

– Jak cholera.

Właśnie w tej chwili do pokoju ponownie władowała się Yen, która przez cały czas podsłuchiwała pod drzwiami, i jako estetka z przyrodzenia oraz honorowy pracownik instytucji Sprawiania Dobrego Wrażenia nie mogła dłużej znieść sposobu, w jaki Nietoperz zwracał się do Dumbledore'a. Zdecydowała się wreszcie to przerwać. Gdy Severus ujrzał, że przy okazji zdążyła również uzupełnić swój ekwipunek o brakujący fartuch, sam zaniemówił z wrażenia.

– Czy życzy pan sobie czegoś jeszcze, dyrektorze?

– Nie, dziękuję.

– A może zostanie pan na obiedzie? – zaproponowała wesoło Yenlla i urwała, gdy Snape o mało nie zabił jej wzrokiem, rozwiązując raz na zawsze wszystkie swoje matrymonialne problemy.

– Bardzo żałuję, ale nie – odpowiedział uprzejmie starszy mężczyzna. – Rozliczne obowiązki nie pozwalają mi na podobne przyjemności, aczkolwiek bardzo bym chciał. – Spojrzał na nią ciepło, wstając. – Dziękuję za zaproszenie.

– Może innym razem.

– O tak, na pewno – rzekł, biorąc jej ręce w swoje i ściskając serdecznie na pożegnanie. Ani na chwilę nie zdejmował z niej uważnego spojrzenia. Kobieta uśmiechała się coraz bardziej zakłopotana.

W tym czasie Severus również wstał, aby odprowadzić gościa do drzwi.

– Do zobaczenie, moi drodzy. Och, zapomniałbym, Severusie! – zwrócił się jeszcze do podwładnego. – Musisz oczywiście kiedyś przyprowadzić Yen ze sobą. Jesteście zawsze mile widziani w Hogwarcie oraz na Grimmauld Place, nie tylko w celach służbowych – powiedział tak, jakby zapraszał ich na popołudniową herbatkę do leniwego wiejskiego dworku, a nie do głównych wojennych kwater swoich ludzi, lecz taki widać miał styl. – Myślę, że Syriusz chętnie by cię ujrzał, Yenllo.

Severus zerknął prędko na kobietę, z której twarzy w jednej chwili spadła słodka maska. Zbladła, a w jej oczach zapłonęła nagła, niemal zwierzęca dzikość.

– Coś się stało? – zatroskał się dyrektor.

– Nie, nic. Zupełnie nic. – Zamrugała oczami.

– Syriusz jest w bardzo trudnej sytuacji. Nieczęsto ma okazję widywać dawnych przyjaciół ze szkoły.

Przyjaciół?!

Tym razem to Snape wydał z siebie pewien nieartykułowany dźwięk, budząc niepokój dyrektora.

– Więc jeżeli znajdziecie czas... – Dyrektor zawiesił wymownie głos.

– Tak, naturalnie – rzucił obojętnie Severus, ponieważ Yen nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, i wymownie otworzył drzwi przed Dumbledore'em. Miał go dosyć jak na jeden dzień i nie zamierzał dłużej grać dobrze wychowanego chłopczyka.

§§§

– Zaproszenie na obiad! – prychnął z pasja Severus.

– A co miałam powiedzieć?

– Jedno trzeba ci przyznać, Yen, potrafisz świetnie blefować, sam prawie się nabrałem.

– Przestań! Chciałam, żeby wszystko było absolutnie perfekcyjnie. I było – odpowiedziała z miną naburmuszonej dziewczynki (z którą było jej bardzo do twarzy), moszcząc się wygodniej w ramionach Snape'a (na co ten pozwalał jej z filozoficznym spokojem) i okrywając się szczelniej kołdrą.

Za oknami panoszyła się ponura jesień, a zima zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, więc noce, nawet te spędzane z Severusem, zaczynały być chłodne.

– Dumbledore musiał zobaczyć sielankę i zobaczył – ciągnęła zadowolona z siebie. – Nie zapominaj, że on nie wie, że ty wiesz. To znaczy, że wiesz, że miałam z ciebie przez jakiś czas robić idiotę. No wiesz, że ci to powiedziałam, zamiast to zrobić.

– Powiedziałam, bo zostałam postawiona pod ścianą – przedrzeźniał ją Snape.

– Nieprawda! – oburzyła się. – Od początku chciałam to zrobić.

– Oczywiście.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie miałam nic do stracenia.

– Och, doprawdy?

– Przecież jestem tutaj. – Zatrzepotała rzęsami, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję.

– Moje siedem nieszczęść, których nie pozbędę się, dopóki Czarny Lord albo Dumbledore nie sczezną. Jedno z dwóch. Urocza perspektywa.

– Jakbyś miał cokolwiek przeciwko!

Snape po raz kolejny prychnął pogardliwie, ale jakoś nie przejawiał chęci, żeby ponownie próbować wyrzucić ją za drzwi. Przynajmniej jego uścisk nie zelżał. Postanowił, że może zagrać z nimi w tę grę. Yenlla jest świetną aktorką, ale nie ma dbałości o szczegóły. Był pewien, że kiedyś się zapomni i wreszcie zacznie mówić prawdę, a do tego czasu...

– Severus?

– Litości, czego ty jeszcze chcesz, kobieto?

– Nie, nic – zrezygnowała nagle Yen.

– Świetnie, bo nie jesteś tutaj, aby zabawiać mnie konwersacją. Akurat NIE konwersacją.

§§§

Chwila spokoju, a potem kolejne dni, kolejne wezwania. Odkąd Snape wrócił do gry, nie miał lekko.

– Dlaczego wzywa was tak często? – zapytała w końcu Yen, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– Zazwyczaj tak jest – odpowiedział krótko Severus.

– Przecież mówiłeś, że nie otrzymywałeś wezwań od miesiąca.

– To był tylko wybieg, zmylenie przeciwnika – rzucił, z jakiegoś powodu unikając jej wzroku. – Taktyka, Yen.

– No tak, ale aż miesiąc?!

– Miesiąc ciszy, aby uśpić czujność.

– Kłamiesz – zarzuciła mu bystro.

– Nie mam obowiązku mówić ci o wszystkim, do cholery! I nie będę niczego tłumaczyć. To moja sprawa!

Nadchodziły kolejne wezwania. Zarówno od Lorda, jak i dyrektora. Obecnie Severus Snape był gościem we własnym domu. Przesiadywał albo w Hogwarcie, nauczając eliksirów, albo na zebraniach któregoś ze swoich kółek zainteresowań: Śmierciożerców lub Zakonu Feniksa. Yen prawie wcale go nie widywała i było jej niezwykle trudno, bowiem ostatnimi czasy ponownie odzwyczaiła się od samotności. Wolała już jego zgryźliwe uwagi od pustego czekania i gapienia się w ścianę.

§§§

Yenlla z ciężkim westchnieniem odchyliła się na krześle, zarzucając nogi na blat stołu i zakładając ramiona za głowę.

– Chyba wystarczy na dzisiaj – rzekła do siebie, bo w domu nie było nikogo innego, do kogo mogłaby otworzyć usta.

Przed nią leżały stosy ziół i niezapisanych kartek. Po raz kolejny nie posunęła się ani o krok w swojej szumnej pracy naukowej. W ogóle nie miała do tego serca i dobrze wiedziała, dlaczego tak się dzieje.

Mogła i na sto lat dać się zagrzebać w zatęchłej piwnicy pod dawną siedzibą swojej rodziny, mogła tam siedzieć cicho jak trusia, prowadzić dziwaczne badania, pisać dużo mądrych tekstów i udawać, że ją to interesuje, skoro nie miała widoków na nic innego. Jednak TO siedziało w niej cały czas i nie dało się ani przytłumić, ani oszukać. A teraz jakby przebudziła się z długiego snu.

Yenlli Honeydell tak naprawdę nigdy nie była pisana kariera naukowa, myliła ją tylko krukońska krew, którą miała w żyłach. Siedzenie w ciszy i spokoju biblioteki nie leżało w jej naturze. A teraz, po tylu latach zamknięcia, znowu padły na nią oślepiające światła reflektorów. Wyciągnięto ją na światło dzienne i zaproponowano nową rolę, może niezbyt wymagającą, lecz to już jakiś początek. Świat znowu się nią zainteresował, wyciągnął po nią chciwe łapska, a ona z zachwytem mu się poddała. Dawna Yen budziła się i żądała posłuchu. W jej żyłach, poza nudziarską krwią rodziców, płynęły obecnie stare melodie, słowa, których nigdy nie zapomniała.

Wstała nagle z zamkniętymi powiekami, jak lunatyczka. Tak, czuła to wyraźnie. Obróciła się powoli wokół własnej osi, suknia zaszeleściła wokół jej nóg. Słyszała, jak pod jej stopami trzeszczą spróchniałe deski sceny. Muzyka grała coraz głośniej, zagłuszając minione... ile lat? Wszystko rozmywało się, rozpływało za ścianą dźwięków. Coraz natarczywsza melodia wlewała się w nią i wypełniała aż po czubki palców. Co za zachwyt, co za rozkosz, nie ma nic, co dałoby się z tym porównać. Stopy same przypominały sobie dawno wryte w pamięć kroki, całe ciało niemal płynęło w powietrzu, odtwarzając starą choreografię. Zupełnie, jakby czas nie mijał. Cudowny powrót do najlepszych lat. Słowa piosenki przypominały się same. Płynęły z nią, przez nią, obok niej.

Świat nagle stanął w miejscu, gdy Yenlla Honeydell śpiewała tak dobrze znany musicalowy kawałek:

 _._

 _Maybe this time  
_ _I'll be lucky  
_ _Maybe this time  
_ _He'll stay  
_ _Maybe this time  
_ _For the first time  
_ _Love won't hurry away_

 _.  
_ _He will hold me fast  
_ _I'll be home at last  
_ _Not a loser anymore  
_ _Like the last time  
_ _And the time before_

 _._

Tanecznym krokiem przespacerowała się po pokoju i stanęła przy oknie. Obejrzała uważnie odbicie swojej twarzy w szybie. Patrząc sobie w oczy, kontynuowała piosenkę:

 _._

 _Everybody loves a winner  
_ _So nobody loved me  
_ _Lady Peaceful, Lady Happy  
_ _That's what I long to be_

 _._

 _Well, all of the odds are  
_ _There in my favor  
_ _Something's bound to begin  
_ _It's gotta happen,  
_ _Happen sometime  
_ _Maybe this time  
_ _I'll win._

 _._

 _'Cause everybody,  
_ _Oh they love a winner  
_ _So nobody loved me  
_ _Lady Peaceful, Lady Happy  
_ _That's what I long to be_

.

 _Well, all of the odds are  
_ _There in my favor  
_ _Something's bound to begin  
_ _It's gotta happen,  
_ _Happen sometime  
_ _Maybe this time  
_ _Maybe this time  
_ _I'll win_

.

Drżąc z podniecenia, że jeszcze to wszystko pamięta, że jeszcze potrafi, zachwycając się brzmieniem swojego głosu, którego nie słyszała od bardzo dawna, Yen zakończyła wysoką, przeciągłą nutą, po czym obróciła się i zastygła, oczekując braw. Jednak wokół panowała głucha cisza.

Niestety.

Dopiero po chwili coś się wydarzyło. Drzwi wejściowe otwarły się z hukiem i wszedł przez nie Severus. Znajdował się w podobnie kiepskim stanie jak poprzednio. Rzucił okiem na stojącą na środku salonu, zarumienioną i wyraźnie podekscytowaną Yen, która odpowiedziała mu nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem rozpromienionych oczu. Nie patrzyła na niego, tylko gdzieś w dal, na coś, co jedynie ona mogła widzieć. Wreszcie dziwna mgła zasłaniająca jej widok opadła i kobieta powróciła myślami do chłodnego mieszkania oraz jego bardzo wymęczonego ostatnim zebraniem Wewnętrznego Kręgu właściciela. Zdezorientowana spuściła wzrok i spokojnie wróciła na krzesło.

– Nie śpisz? – zdziwił się. Mówienie sprawiało mu trudność, choć starał się to ukryć.

– Nie jestem zmęczona – odpowiedziała i przywołując na twarz uśmiech.

Jej oddech powoli się wyrównywał, ale serce dalej waliło jak szalone. Przed chwilą śpiewała. Żyła. Nic nie było jeszcze stracone. Czy naprawdę zmarnowała prawie dwadzieścia lat? Jak mogła!

– Co robiłaś? – zapytał podejrzliwie mężczyzna. Ukradkiem otarł cieknącą mu po dłoni krew.

– Nic... To znaczy, pracowałam.

Udawała, że nie zauważa jego wysiłków. Tak było lepiej. Severus Snape nie potrzebował kogoś, kto by się nad nim użalał. Jeżeli Dumbledore sprowadził ją tutaj w jakimkolwiek celu, to nie dlatego, aby współczuła Severusowi albo leczyła go ideologicznie czy moralnie, ale żeby na niego czekała. Żeby była. Tak po prostu.

Tak, ktoś powinien odwrócić jego uwagę od tych najczarniejszych chwil, dlatego właśnie Yen uśmiechała się przyjaźnie, nawijając kosmyki długich włosów na palce. Ale nie tylko dlatego śmiała się do siebie. Niespodziewanie przemknęło jej przez myśl, w jakich upadłych czasach przyszło im żyć, skoro duszę biednego mistrza eliksirów tak spokojnie powierzono opiece aktoreczki bulwarowej.

– Świetnie wyglądasz, wiesz? – rzuciła lekko, ponownie od niechcenia kładąc nogi na stole.

Usta Snape'a rozciągnęły się w grymasie, który można by uznać za sugestię uśmiechu.

– Być może te zebrania rzeczywiście ci służą?

Twarz mężczyzny jakby nieco stężała.

– Niewątpliwie. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że utrzymują mnie przy życiu.

– Och, ja nie... Och! – Nagle dotarł do niej sens tego, co przed chwilą nieopatrznie powiedziała. – Przepraszam.

– Przekazać twoje wyrazy uznania Mrocznemu Lordowi? – zapytał chłodno, odwracając się od niej i kierując w stronę laboratorium.

– Ech... Severus! – zawołała go Yen.

– Tak? Co tym razem? Czy ten rytuał powitalny jest nieunikniony?

– Nie, ja tylko...

– Ty tylko, tym razem, co? – ponowił pytanie, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała ostrzegawcza nuta.

– To – odpowiedziała krótko, machając w jego stronę ręką i wskazując na coś, co znajdowało się na stole przed nią.

Snape zbliżył się i oniemiał. Stały tam ustawione w szeregu – i to dość rozsądnie przemyślanym – buteleczki z wyniesionymi z jego pracowni eliksirami.

– Co...? – wykrztusił z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Jeżeli zamierzasz TERAZ zapytać – przerwała mu szybko Yen – kto mi pozwolił wejść do gabinetu, tracisz czas. Pytać zaś o to, co to jest, raczej nie musisz, prawda?

– Ale po jaką cholerą to tutaj przyniosłaś?! – krzyknął mistrz eliksirów, który nie dawał się tak łatwo zbić z pantałyku.

– Żebyś mógł jednocześnie aplikować sobie eliksiry i na mnie wrzeszczeć. Nie zaprzeczysz, że to już jest jakaś korzyść, której tak bardzo chciałeś.

– Yenlla!

– A teraz przemyśl to sobie w ciszy. – Mrugnęła do niego zawadiacko. – Zmieniłam zdanie, jednak idę się położyć – stwierdziła i odeszła, znowu nucąc pod nosem _Maybe this time_.

§§§

Yenlla Honeydell, Snape, czy jakkolwiek by jej nie nazwać kręciła się nad wyraz podniecona po salonie, podskakując i nucąc jak mała dziewczynka oraz ściskając w ręku plik papierów. Och, jakże jej ulżyło! Może rzeczywiście jeszcze nie jest za późno? Teraz była zła na siebie, że wzięła ze sobą tak mało osobistych rzeczy, ale przecież nie była pewna, w jaki sposób Severus ją powita. Nie zabrała ze sobą nut ani tekstów. Właściwie nic z tego, co teraz bardzo by jej się przydało, ale co w chwili, gdy opuszczała Krucze Gniazdo, wydawało jej się najmniej ważne. Wtedy zapychała kufry pracami naukowymi... Phi!

Nie ćwiczyła od tak dawna, zupełnie się zaniedbała, lecz teraz...

Och! Teraz miała mnóstwo wolnego czasu. Snape został zwyciężony, co do tego nie miała wątpliwości, więc nie zamierzała dłużnej zawracać sobie nim głowy. Wreszcie czas zwrócić się ku naprawdę istotnym działaniom.

Wróciła.

„Nie pozwolę się znowu pogrzebać. Nie dam się nigdzie zamknąć", myślała wojowniczo.

Miała ze sobą ledwie kilka tekstów, na szczęście dużo jeszcze pamiętała, inaczej w ogóle nie miałaby na czym ćwiczyć. Ach, no i Snape okazał się nadspodziewanie pomocny ze swoją kolekcją dzieł zebranych Shakespeare'a. Kto by się tego spodziewał po Nietoperzu? To znaczy, Yen oczywiście wiedziała, że Sever jest dość zapalonym i wysmakowanym czytelnikiem, ale żeby publicznie przyznawać się do mugolskich pisarzy? Dopiero po czasie przypomniała sobie, że stary poczciwy Shakespeare na dobrą sprawę nie napisał ani jednej swojej sztuki, bo wszystkie porodził za niego John Dee, słynny królewski mag. A zatem wszystko zostało w rodzinie. O tak, Snape na pewno pamiętał o takich istotnych detalach.

Yen zatańczyła po kuchni, chwytając kubek wody i przepłukała nią głośno gardło. Spłoszyła tym własne skrzaty, które już i tak były dość podenerwowane afrontami Snape'a. Czuła się cudownie, mogłaby latać. Z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że jest jej po prostu dobrze – teraz, tutaj, samej ze sobą i... nawet z Severem. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie czuła ciężaru swoich trzydziestu sześciu niezbyt dobrze wykorzystanych lat – zresztą, nikt rozsądny nie dałby jej tylu. Było dobrze i już. Cieszyła się chwilą, jak zawsze.

Och, tak dobrze!

– Co jest nieomylnym znakiem, że lada chwila coś się spieprzy – mruknęła w przestrzeń pomiędzy kolejnymi napadamy chichotu, którego nie mogła zdusić.

Przystanęła na chwilę i westchnęła. Tak, mimo wszystko nie miała złudzeń. Jeżeli tylko coś zaczyna się układać, niedługo wszystko musi nieodmiennie wziąć w łeb, tak głosi zasada światowej równowagi. Wyrok został już wydany.

„Tylko co?", pytała dalej Yen samą siebie. „Co to będzie tym razem? Jaką niespodziankę dla mnie szykujesz?" – zapytała i jedynie ona wiedziała, do kogo zwraca się z powyższym pytaniem.

Yenlla miała szczerą ochotę kazać złym przeczuciom iść do diabła i stwierdzić, że pomyśli o tym wszystkim jutro, ale obie te kwestie były już zajęte. Rola została obsadzona lata temu, a Yen nie lubiła zbierać po kimś resztek. Poprzestała więc na westchnieniu i kolejnym łyku wody. Miałaby może ochotę na coś mocniejszego, lecz wolała, aby Severus nie poczuł od niej zapachu alkoholu. Kto wie, jak by na to zareagował.

O nie, aż tak dobrze nie było.

Yenlla wyszła wreszcie z kuchni, ku szczerej uldze zadziwionych jej nagłą wesołością skrzatów, i skierowała się do sypialni Snape'a (gdyby nazwała ją swoją choćby w myślach, a Sever się o tym dowiedział, prawdopodobnie wyleciałaby stąd szybciej, niż weszła) po książkę, którą wczoraj czytała przed snem. Otworzyła z rozmachem drzwi i zamarła na progu.

Severus siedział na krześle przy kominku. Jedną rękę kurczowo zaciskał na poręczy, drugą podpierał głowę. Dziwnie martwym wzrokiem patrzył w buzujące płomienie. Coś w jego postawie sprawiło, że zimny dreszcz przebiegł Yen wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wtem uwagę mężczyzny zwróciło nagłe poruszenie przy drzwiach. Rzucił w tamtą stronę jedno, niewidzące spojrzenie.

– Przepraszam, myślałam, że nie ma cię w domu – wydukała Yen, lecz kiedy napotkała jego wzrok, przerwała, bo ugięły się pod nią kolana.

Snape wyglądał jak człowiek chory, jakby trawiła go tajemnicza, wewnętrzna gorączka. Zimno przenikało Yenllę na wskroś wraz z coraz dziwniejszymi obrazami, które przebiegały raz po raz, obce i niechciane, przez jej głowę. Serce ścisnęło jej się nagle dziwnym bólem, jakby rozrywane od wewnątrz. Nie mogła znieść tego strumienia. Odwróciła się szybko.

A jednak. Zasada światowej równowagi dopadła ją prędzej, niż się spodziewała.

Przypomniała sobie bladą twarz uśpionego Severusa. Odkąd wrócił do czynnej służby, choć bardzo starał się to ukrywać (a że Yen bardzo nie chciała tego widzieć, udawało mu się znakomicie), przejawiał objawy skrajnego wyczerpania – fizycznego i psychicznego. W tych krótkich chwilach, gdy przebywał w domu, popadał w dziwną, niezrozumiałą apatię, która nie pasowała ani do jego osobowości, ani do sytuacji. Nic tego nie tłumaczyło, nawet spotkania Wewnętrznego Kręgu, bo wszak nie była to dla niego żadna nowość. Powinien się przez tyle lat przyzwyczaić.

Patrząc na niego, Yen przygryzała w zdenerwowaniu dolną wargę aż do krwi. Powinna zauważyć coś wcześniej. Przecież była współczulna, choć nigdy tego nie chciała. Od dzieciństwa słyszała tylko, jaki wielki to dar, lecz dla niej był jedynie ciężarem. Mądra Roweno! Kto cieszyłby się z takiego prezentu? Odczuwać uczucia każdego napotkanego człowieka? Toż to była tortura, od której można było z miejsca zwariować! Dlatego Yen nauczyła się nie zwracać uwagi na obce sygnały. Gdyby miała przejmować się każdym dopadającym ją wrażeniem, nie dożyłaby swoich lat. Kobieta widywała już inne współczulne, przekonane o swojej wiekopomnej misji ulżenia cierpieniom ludzkości, na wpół obłąkane, zniszczone, poczochrane kreatury snujące się po wszystkich Pokątnych świata. Ona nie zamierzała taka być, nie zrobi z siebie potwora. Przeżyła wizytę w Koszmarnym Dworze, do której nigdy nie wracała wspomnieniami, miała swoje własne brzemię, nie zamierzała ściągać na siebie cudzych. Ludzie widzieli ją zawsze taką, piękną i uśmiechniętą, bez żadnych trosk. Takie lubiła sprawiać wrażenie.

Ale Severus... To było zupełnie coś innego. Czasem czuła, jakby miała wobec niego jakiś dług, choć to zupełnie nieprawdopodobne. Nic z tego nie zrozumiała, jednak nie mogła się od niego odwrócić. Powierzono go jej opiece. Tak jakby. Zresztą, Severus zawsze miał u niej taryfę ulgową, a teraz wyraźnie potrzebował pomocy.

Mistrz eliksirów nie patrzył na nią. Może w ogóle jej chwilę temu nie zauważył? Yenlla bardzo cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi i równie cicho, lekkim krokiem zbliżyła się do niego.

– Severus?

Uklękła przy nim na podłodze i spojrzała czujnie w jego twarz. Dziecięca beztroska, z jaką chwilę wcześniej tańczyła po domu, zupełnie z niej uleciała. Snape nawet się nie poruszył.

– Co się z tobą dzieje?

Pogłaskała delikatnie jego zaciśniętą na poręczy rękę, a potem, gdy uścisk nieco zelżał, wzięła ją opiekuńczo w obie swoje dłonie.

– Coś ci leży na sercu – stwierdziła spokojnym, zachęcającym do zwierzeń tonem. – Widzę to i żałuję, że nie chciałam widzieć wcześniej. Prze... przepraszam – zająknęła się. – Wiesz, że mnie możesz powiedzieć wszystko. Zaufaj mi, proszę.

Żadnej reakcji.

– Sever. Cokolwiek by to było, będzie ci lżej.

Snape poruszył się niespokojnie i niespodziewanie też ścisnął jej rękę. Zrobił to na tyle mocno, że aż zabolało i spłoszona Yen omal jej nie cofnęła. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa.

– Severusie... Uwierz mi. Nic, co powiesz, nie wyjdzie nigdy poza ten pokój. Zrzuć to z siebie.

A potem w jej głowie pojawiło jeszcze jedno pytanie, które wypłynęło jakby spoza niej i ją samą zaskoczyło.

– Dlaczego odszedłeś od Dumbledore'a?

Wtedy wreszcie na nią spojrzał. Yen wzajemnie popatrzyła w jego oczy, a wtedy świat gwałtownie zawirował i otoczył ją nieprzenikniony mrok.

* * *

 _Z mroku patrzyły na nią rozszerzone ze strachu źrenice o przejrzystych brązowych tęczówkach. Tuż przed nią klęczał... Nie mężczyzna i nie dziecko. Młody chłopiec, który musiał niedawno ukończyć szkołę. Nie wiedziała, gdzie się znalazła. Nie widziała wiele poza wpatrzonymi w nią błagalnie oczami. Oczami, które prosiły o pomoc i wybaczenie. Na jasnej skórze i włosach chłopca igrało dziwne zielone światło._

 _Trupiozielone._

 _– Morsmordre!_

 _Wysoko na niebie zajaśniał kolejny Mroczny Znak. Zrobiło się prawie widno, choć wszystko działo się w nocy. Tuż obok jej ucha rozległ się drwiący, zimny śmiech._

 _– To klęska pedagogiczna, ale i twój przywilej. Jeżeli uczeń nie spełnia oczekiwań mistrza, mistrz ma prawo skrócić jego męki na tym świecie, czyż nie? Słabi giną. Nie ma litości, Sługo._

 _Przerażenie chłopca wzrosło. Czepiał się jej szat, rąk i wił pod jej spojrzeniem._

 _– Nie, pro... proszę. Jeszcze jedna szansa._

 _Odpowiadał mu tylko coraz bardziej mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech. Coraz więcej pogardy._

 _– Błagam. Ja wszystko naprawię. Proszę._

 _– Sługo, to jak akt miłosierdzia – wtrącił znowu lodowaty głos._

 _– Ja... – wyjęczał chłopiec. – Ja zrobię wszystko._

 _– Sługo._

 _– Ja..._

 _– Panie, ale... – Yen usłyszała swój własny niepewny głos._

 _Tylko że to tak naprawdę nie był jej głos._

 _– Sługo, wykonaj mój rozkaz!_

 _Dłonie chłopca kurczowo zaciśnięte na jej szacie, oczy chłopca wpatrzone w nią z wyrazem beznadziei. Ręka, która sama sięga po różdżkę, jakby wbrew jej woli. Zielone światło. Złe światło. Złe słowa. Oczy chłopca nieruchomieją, wciąż patrzą martwo w jej twarz, gdy ciało osuwa się na ziemię u jej stóp._

 _Nie._

 _NIE!_

* * *

Yen ocknęła się z rękami zaciśniętymi na ramionach Severusa, który ją podtrzymywał. Odsunęła się od niego szybko i upadła na podłogę. Oddychała głęboko, aby opanować mdłości. Trzęsła się cała, kręciło jej się w głowie i było tak słabo... tak strasznie słabo. Zrozumiała, że Severus pozwolił jej zobaczyć fragment swoich wspomnień.

Snape zakrył twarz rękami i zza tej tarczy powiedział słabo:

– Zabiłem swojego ucznia.

Yen popatrzyła na niego znowu, bardzo uważnie. Nie z zaskoczeniem, oburzeniem czy gniewem, ale współczuciem.

– Severusie...

– Odejdź.

– Ale...

– Wyjdź stąd! – krzyknął, zrywając się na równe nogi. Zły, wściekły, oszalały, że pozwolił jej tak się podejść i tyle zobaczyć.

– Severus, pozwól sobie pomóc.

– Nie. – Szarpnął nią mocno, stawiając na nogi. – Idź!

– Nie odrzucaj mnie teraz! Musisz z kimś o tym porozmawiać.

– Nic nie muszę.

– Wyrzuć to z siebie.

– Wynoś się stąd i zostaw mnie samego! – ryknął, wypychając ją za drzwi i ryglując się od środka.

Yen zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i poderwała głowę tak gwałtownie, że na chwilę pociemniało jej w oczach

Biedny Severus. To było... To było straszne!

Do Yenlli chyba po raz pierwszy dotarło, na czym polegała rola Severusa. Podwójna rola. Co musiał przejść, co musi robić. Jakkolwiek by nie postąpił, w barwach którego ze swoich przełożonych by nie występował, zawsze grał przeciwko swoim znajomym lub towarzyszom broni – jako Śmierciożerca i jako Zakonnik. Był zmuszany do potwornych uczynków.

Yenlla została oszukana. Zakonnicy przedstawili jej wszystko w zupełnie innym świetle. Nie powiedzieli jej o tym. Sugerowali, że to zwykły kaprys, że ktoś Severusa nieopatrznie uraził.

Okłamali ją!

Yen wyprostowała się dumnie i przygładziła włosy. Wiedziała już, co powinna zrobić. Nie mogła tego tak zostawić.

Dumbledore... Kto lub co dawało Albusowi Dumbledore'owi moralne prawo, żeby zmuszać Snape'a do takich rzeczy?! Nie tylko Snape'a, ale i innych. Zmanipulował nawet ją! Nie! Dość tego! Zaraz tam pójdzie i...

Zabicie człowieka to straszna zbrodnia, ale swojego własnego ucznia?! Kogoś, dla kogo było się mistrzem? Jak można w ten sposób zdradzić pokładane w sobie zaufanie? A dyrektor wymagał, aby Severus robił to nadal! I dlaczego? Ach, tak! Dobrze wiedziała dlaczego!

Teraz widziała to wyraźnie. Pamiętała słowa dyrektora, których wcześniej nie zrozumiała. Dumbledore mówił o tym, jak bardzo Severus potrzebny jest w szkole. Nikt nie wiedział, jak ten odpychający człowiek to robił, ale jakoś radził sobie z kierowaniem bandą rozpieszczonych Ślizgonów. Widocznie potrafił przemówić im do rozumu, skoro liczba nowych rekrutów spośród uczniów z roku na rok spadała. Podczas Pierwszej Wojny Śmierciożercy mieli liczebną potęgę, a teraz kompletnie nie radzili sobie z zaciągiem. Severus z pewnością był najbardziej znienawidzonym nauczycielem w historii Hogwartu, ale miał autorytet. I Dumbledore zamierzał to wykorzystać. Snape miał czuwać nad duszyczkami w szkole, szpiegować starych przyjaciół i zabijać wrogów dyrektora. Gdzie w tym wszystkim było miejsce dla niego? Dla tego, czego on chce, czego pragnie?

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że sama wzięła udział w jego ponownym podporządkowaniu i zamierzała zaraz z tym skończyć. Natychmiast.

Narzuciła płaszcz na ramiona i cicho wyszła z mieszkania.

§§§

Syriusza wywołała z pokoju wizja kolejnego chłodnego piwa, gdyż cała zgrzewka została dopiero co złożona w lodówce błogosławionymi rękami Lunatyka. Rozczochrane matowe włosy spadały mu na oczy, kilkudniowy zarost drapał denerwująco, a odzwyczajone od światła oczy łzawiły i szczypały. Był właśnie na półpiętrze, gdy ją ujrzał. Ostatnia osoba, jakiej spodziewałby się w swoim domu. Początkowo myślał, że umysł płata mu figle albo że jednak za dużo wypili wczoraj z Mundungusem, ale nie. To musiała być ona. Nikt inny. Nie ma takiej drugiej.

Yen. Wreszcie. Po tylu latach!

Yenlla Honeydell wypadła z jego własnego salonu w okropnym stanie, wciąż jeszcze krzycząc coś do pozostającego tam Dumbledore'a. Była zdenerwowana i zapłakana. Chwilę później z rozmachem trzasnęła drzwiami i nie mogąc powstrzymać się dłużej, zaniosła się szlochem. Ocierając oczy rękami, szybko zbiegła w dół schodów.

Pan Black, który z powodu zaskoczenia przez chwilę nie mógł się poruszyć, teraz skoczył do przodu jak pantera. Była tutaj, przyszła. Nareszcie! Nie zamierzał pozwolić jej tak łatwo odejść. Musiał ją zatrzymać, przyjrzeć jej się uważnie. Zapytać. Powiedzieć... Zatrzymać, byle ją tutaj zatrzymać. Nie pozwolić tak szybko odejść. Nigdy! Choćby nie wiadomo co!

Czego tu chciała? Dlaczego przyszła? Czy... Czyżby do niego? Całkiem możliwe. Więc dlaczego już wychodzi? Dlaczego płakała? Czy Smarek...? Czy ta świnia jej coś zrobiła?! Niech tylko dostanie go w swoje ręce!

Pędził na złamanie karku, lecz kobieta miała nad nim przewagę dwóch pięter, a poza tym świat strasznie chwiał mu się przed oczami. Biegł i krzyczał za nią – a przynajmniej zdawało mu się, że krzyczy – ale kobieta była zbyt przejęta, żeby zwrócić na niego uwagę. Otwierała już drzwi wejściowe, gdy był jeszcze daleko.

Yen!

§§§

Spłakana i zrozpaczona po krótkiej, ostrej i absolutnie donikąd nieprowadzącej rozprawie z Dumbledore'em Yen ledwie widziała, gdzie biegnie. Wiedziała jednak, że musi jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego domu. Wyjdzie i nigdy nie wróci. Niech się dzieje, co chce, a oni niech, co chcą, robią!

Szarpnęła za klamkę i wypadła na zewnątrz. Wpadła na kogoś i czyjeś ręce w jednej chwili pochwyciły ją za ramiona. Nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć, bo przewidujący przeciwnik zatkał dłonią jej usta i niemal natychmiast się z nią teleportował.

§§§

Gdy chwilę później Syriusz Black otworzył na oścież frontowe drzwi domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, nikogo tam już nie zastał. Zrezygnowany, przekonany, że może jednak wyobraźnia spłatała mu figla, spoglądał przez moment na melancholijny pejzaż jesienny, dopóki zimny wicher i siekące w twarz krople deszczu nie przegoniły go z powrotem do wnętrza.


	6. Odsłona 5

**Odsłona V  
** **Małżeńska wizyta**

* * *

 _Give 'em the old razzle dazzle  
_ _Razzle Dazzle 'em  
_ _Give 'em an act with lots of flash in it  
_ _And the reaction will be passionate  
_ _Give 'em the old hocus pocus  
_ _Bead and feather 'em  
_ _How can they see with sequins  
_ _in their eyes?  
_ (CHICAGO: _Razzle Dazzle_ )

* * *

Przerażona Yen próbowała walczyć z przeciwnikiem, który napadł na nią tak niespodziewanie, jednak szybko przekonała się, że jest od niej silniejszy. Biła go rozpaczliwie pięściami, ale zaraz pochwycił ją za nadgarstki. Wystarczyła mu do tego zaledwie jedna ręka, podczas gdy drugą zaraz ją zakneblował. Mimo beznadziei swych wysiłków, kobieta szarpała się nadal, przysięgając sobie, że nie podda się łatwo. Miotała się dziko, gryząc zaciskającą się na jej wargach dłoń, dopóki nie usłyszała gniewnego, podejrzanie znajomego głosu tuż przy swoim uchu:

– Przestań się rzucać, do cholery!

Wreszcie zrobiła to, od czego należało zacząć, czyli spojrzała w twarz prześladowcy. Oczy Severusa Snape'a ciskały błyskawice.

– Sever?!

– Zamknij się!

I kobieta rzeczywiście nie zdołała nic więcej z siebie wydusić, jako że w tej samej chwili się z nią teleportował.

§§§

Snape złapał Yen pod ramię, z brutalną mściwością wbijając palce w delikatną skórę, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jakie to zostawi siniaki. Potem bezceremonialnie wepchnął ją w drzwi.

– Po co tam poszłaś? – warknął, puszczając ją.

Yenlla odskoczyła od niego na kilka kroków i w geście naiwnej obrony osłoniła się rękami.

– Musiałam – odpowiedziała prędko. – Nie mogłam tego znieść. Musiałam im powiedzieć...

– Po co?

Odmienna reakcja na to samo pytanie zupełnie go zaskoczyła. Z malującym się na z każdą chwilą bledszej twarzy wyrazem rezygnacji i dziwnym poczuciem winy kobieta po prostu osunęła się przed nim na kolana.

Gdy chwilę temu Snape ocknął się z ponurego zamyślenia, w jakim dopadła go Yen i dzięki któremu tyle udało jej się dowiedzieć o dręczących go koszmarach, odkrył, że zniknęła i wpadł w szał. Kiedy wyrzucał ją za drzwi, był pewien, że pójdzie zająć się swoimi sprawami, ewentualnie położyć albo popłakać gdzieś w kącie. Ale nie! Wyszła z domu i mężczyzna nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, gdzie się udała. Dumbledore! Omal go szlag nie trafił. Wolałby się zabić, niż pozwolić, aby ta baba dyskutowała z dyrektorem o jego prywatnych sprawach, a myśl, że mogłaby występować w jego obronie, była już zupełnie nie do zniesienia. Obiecał sobie, że najpierw ją rozszarpie, a potem będzie zadawał pytania.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że padnie przed nim na kolana.

– Przepraszam – rzekła cicho.

– Tylko bez melodramatów, błagam – rzucił lekceważąco.

Severus zdawał się teraz obojętny, choć jeszcze chwilę wcześniej prawie rozrywała go chęć mordu. Z pozorną beztroską opadł na kanapę, jednak nie zdejmował z kobiety czujnego spojrzenia.

– Musiałam porozmawiać z dyrektorem.

Z ust Yen posypało się następnie mnóstwo bezładnych słów, z których wynikało, że bardzo chciała Dumbledore'owi coś wyjaśnić i to absolutnie nie mogło czekać. Chaotycznie tłumaczyła, jak dyrektor ją zwiódł i zawiódł jednocześnie, ale ponieważ wyraźnie nie panowała nad sobą, a jeszcze mniej nad tym, co mówiła, mistrz eliksirów nie bardzo rozumiał, o co jej chodzi.

– I? – zapytał, gdy umilkła. Nadal w dziwnym napięciu świdrował ją czarnymi oczami. – Cóż takiego usłyszałaś w odpowiedzi?

– „Stało się, co się stać musiało".

– To zapewne wiele wyjaśniło.

Snape odchylił głowę do tyłu. Ramiona zadrgały mu od tłumionego śmiechu. Twarz mówiła jednak co innego niż pełna pogardy poza. Czaiła się tam rezygnacja kogoś, kto usłyszał dokładnie to, czego się spodziewał, choć w głębi duszy miał nadzieję, że tym razem się myli. Kto bardzo chciał choć raz się pomylić.

Yen spuściła pokornie głowę.

– Przepraszam – powtórzyła. – To wszystko moja wina.

– Nie mów bzdur! Co ty masz z tym wspólnego?

– Nigdy bym się w to nie wmieszała, gdybym wiedziała... Oni nie powiedzieli mi prawdy.

– Słońce dni moich, od kiedy przywiązujesz aż taką wagę do prawdy? – próbował zbyć ją kpiną.

Jego obecny nastrój można by przyrównać do rozbawionego wisielca. Jednak szybko musiał przywołać się do porządku. Niewidzące, rozkojarzone spojrzenie kobiety i jej drżące wargi stanowiły aż nazbyt wyraźne objawy zbliżającego się ataku histerii, który wolałby powstrzymać.

„Wszystko, tylko nie to", przemknęło mu przez myśl.

– Oni... – wyjąkała.

– Yen, uspokój się.

– Mnie okłamali, a co zrobili tobie?! – krzyknęła nagle, podnosząc głowę.

– Nie mieszaj się do spraw, których nie rozumiesz.

– A co tu jest do rozumienia? Zmusili cię...

– Nikt mnie do niczego nie zmuszał.

– A potem... Dlaczego? Powiedz mi tylko dlaczego. Przecież...

– Yen!

W tym momencie Yenlla wywróciła dziwnie oczami, a zaraz potem z jej nosa buchnął strumień krwi. Oszołomiona to przykładała ręce do twarzy, rozmazując krew i nadając sobie groteskowy wygląd, to je odejmowała, przyglądając się bezmyślnie czerwonym plamom. Wciąż mamrotała nieprzytomnie słowa przeprosin na przemian ze skargami pod adresem nieodgadnionych „ich". Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie miała świadomości, co się z nią dzieje. Efekt był makabryczny. Pozorne rozbawienie natychmiast zastąpiły u Severusa mechaniczne odruchy pedagoga. Momentalnie był przy niej.

– Weź się w garść, ty... – zająknął się, gryząc w język – ty głupie stworzenie. Masz chustkę. Trzymaj. Przyłóż ją do nosa – zasypał ją krótkimi poleceniami, które, wydawane zdecydowanym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem, szybko zaczęły odnosić skutek. – Wstań. – Chwycił ją za ramiona i zdecydowanie postawił na nogi.

Pod Yenllą uginały się kolana. Stała przed nim niepewnie, przyciskając do nosa kawałek materiału z monogramem „S.S.", w upapranej z góry do dołu szacie. Patrzyła na niego bezradnie, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, co z sobą począć. Nigdy do tej pory aż tak bardzo nie przypominała mu małej dziewczynki. Zakrzątnął się wokół niej energicznie, obawiając się, że może zemdleć dla ostatecznego ukoronowania tej dramatycznej sceny. W końcu nieznośna aktoreczka była zdolna do wszystkiego. Tym bardziej, że krwotok nie ustawał.

Zaprowadził ją do wersalki i usadził wygodnie. Przez chwilę miał szczerą ochotę wezwać skrzaty, zrzucić na nie obowiązek doprowadzenia Yen do ładu i mieć święty spokój. Pomysł ten był jednak w najwyższej mierze nietrafiony – nie tylko nie lubił skrzatów, ale też nie miał pewności, czy go posłuchają, skoro właściwie nie należą do niego. Zrezygnował. Za to sekundę później już znosił tajemnicze preparaty, którymi na przemian poił i nacierał wciąż bezwolną kobietę, przeklinając ją, współczulność, Zakon i jego pomysły oraz, przede wszystkim, brak blokady na swoich własnych drzwiach.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała Yen po blisko godzinie, oddając mu szklankę i wreszcie patrząc odrobinę przytomniej.

Snape posłał jej czujne spojrzenie i kolejną chusteczkę. To, co zobaczył, musiało go jednak uspokoić, bo sam wreszcie usiadł obok, wzdychając ciężko i usiłując zwalczyć rosnącą ochotę na papierosa, której nie czuł od dawna.

Przez dłuższy czas żadne z nich nic nie mówiło.

– Tomasz Willbourne był moim najlepszym uczniem – odezwał się w końcu Severus cicho i spokojnie. – Ambitny, może trochę niezdrowo, ale i uzdolniony.

– W eliksirach? – odgadła, a Snape wygiął usta w krzywym uśmiechu.

– Tak, ale nie tylko.

Yen również uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Dopowiadała sobie to, czego nie mogła usłyszeć od niego. Teraz rozumiała. Jego uczeń. Ulubieniec, każdy nauczyciel miał takiego. Jedyna w swoim rodzaju, bardzo bliska relacja – mistrz i uczeń. Zdawało jej się, że w obrazach z przeszłości widzi, jak te same oczy, które w poprzedniej wizji błagały o życie, patrzą z podziwem na profesora eliksirów. Jak młody chłopiec, który w Severusie Snapie najwyraźniej znalazł dla siebie wzór do naśladowania, stara się zasłużyć na pochwałę. Jak stara się być podobnym do niego. To było takie dziwne. Snape'a nigdy nikt specjalnie nie lubił, a już najmniej uczniowie.

– Bardzo uzdolniony – powtórzył w zamyśleniu. – Prowadził własne badania. Udostępniałem mu czasem swoją pracownię. Szkolne są źle wyposażone.

Potem sceneria się zmieniła. Chłopiec chyba dowiedział się o innych zainteresowaniach Snape'a. W jakiś sposób dotarło do niego, że ubóstwiany profesor jest Śmierciożercą i oczywiście to samo postawił sobie za cel. Ideologia Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać w naturalny sposób stała się i jego prawdą. Co za nieszczęśliwe, idiotyczne nieporozumienie.

– Czarny Lord wiedział od razu. Prześwietlił go i uznał to za bardzo zabawne – wyjaśnił opanowanym tonem. – I zabawił się.

Nie musiał więcej mówić. Tomasz był typem naukowca, nie mordercy, Yen widziała to prawie tak wyraźnie, jakby sama go znała. Mimo to Voldemort chętnie przyjął go w swoje szeregi.

– Głupiec. Nie był w stanie wykonać najprostszego zadania. Kiedy zorientował się, w co się wpakował, było już za późno. Był przerażony i przez to zupełnie nieprzydatny. Chciałem coś zrobić. – Severus zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej wściekłości. – Lord patrzył mi na ręce, a na koniec wezwał do wypełnienia pedagogicznego obowiązku. – Zaśmiał się gorzko i z przymusem.

Yenlla zbliżyła się do niego ostrożnie i nieśmiało ścisnęła jego rękę.

– Prymus okazał się idiotą. Typowe – dokończył bezlitośnie Severus.

– Nie myślisz tak, więc tak nie mów.

– Skąd wiesz, co myślę?! – zaatakował ją, ale Yen była znów spokojna i tylko delikatnie, opiekuńczo pogładziła go po twarzy.

Sapnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, ale jej nie odtrącił. Ośmielona położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. Podziałało kojąco, co było niepomiernym zaskoczeniem dla Severusa. Trwali tak przez kilka minut w absolutnej ciszy. Kiedy nowa pani Snape wreszcie przemówiła, ton jej głosu wyrażał twarde postanowienie.

– Nigdy już tam nie pójdę. I nie mam zamiaru robić niczego, o co mnie prosił.

Najwyraźniej powiedziała coś niewłaściwego, ponieważ w Severusa ponownie jakby coś wstąpiło. Zerwał się na równe nogi i stanął nad nią z groźną miną.

– O nie, Yen. Zrobisz dokładnie to, co ci kazano. Wszystko.

– Ale... – wyjąkała zszokowana. – Przecież nie będę cię szpiegować!

– Zrobisz wszystko i będziesz się regularnie spowiadać w kwaterze.

– Nie!

– Powiedziałem – warknął. – I nie tylko to. Jutro pójdziemy tam razem na herbatkę Dumbledore'a i będziesz się zachowywać, jakby nic się nie stało. Zrozumiano?

– Dlaczego?

– Bo ja tak chcę.

– Sev...

– Nie musisz wszystkiego wiedzieć, a już na pewno nic nie zrozumiesz.

– Więc mi wytłumacz!

– Wystarczy – uciął jak zwykle. – Zrób coś z sobą, wyglądasz jak żywy obraz przemocy domowej. Gdyby ktoś cię teraz zobaczył, pomyślałby, że ciąłem cię nożem. Idź.

Yenlli nie pozostało nic innego, jak posłuchać.

– Yen – zawołał za nią jeszcze ostro, nim wyszła.

– Tak?

– Nie będziemy już nigdy wracać do tej rozmowy.

– Dobrze, jak sobie życzysz.

§§§

Na Grimmauld Place 12 panowało typowe zamieszanie. Syriusz Black w animagicznej postaci wielkiego czarnego psa z nudów uganiał się za Stworkiem, a chociaż stary skrzat nie stanowił specjalnego przeciwnika w wyścigach, sport ten sprawiał panu domu mściwą frajdę. Aktualnie zagonił skrzata w kąt na półpiętrze, gdzie ujadał dziko, zagłuszając jego litanię o szlamach i zdrajcach krwi. Molly Weasley, której hobby stało się dbanie o swoje kolejne dziecko – nieszczęsnego, zamkniętego we własnym domu Syriusza – zajęta była wrzeszczeniem na Freda i George'a, których chwilę temu przyłapała na ubijaniu szemranych interesów z Mundungusem. Ku zgorszeniu pani Weasley, a z błogosławieństwem Blacka, Dung nie tylko spokojnie tutaj osiadł, ale też sukcesywnie przemieniał czcigodną siedzibę rodu Blacków (i przy okazji Zakonu Feniksa) w przechowalnię różnorakich, w podejrzany sposób pozyskanych dóbr materialnych. Gdyby nie Zaklęcie Fideliusa, zapewne poszedłby o krok dalej i założył tu dziuplę paserską. Zapewne ku radosze biednego Syriusza, któremu, zdaniem Molly, tragiczne przejścia nieco zmąciły umysł. Nie miała jednak czasu akurat teraz roztrząsać psychicznej kondycji ostatniego potomka starożytnej rodziny, bo właśnie próbowała, w ramach pokuty, zapędzić dorosłych i oburzonych bliźniaków do polerowania proszącej się o to od dawna poręczy równie starożytnych schodów. Jednocześnie różowowłosa Tonks uparła się pomagać w noszeniu tobołów przenoszącemu resztę rzeczy do własnej kawalerki Lupinowi, który z kolei, gentleman w każdym calu, równie stanowczo próbował jej to wybić z głowy. Skończyło się to tym, że każde z nich szarpało kufrem w swoją stronę, a ten, maltretowany bezlitośnie, groził rozerwaniem, skrzypiąc cierpiętniczo i obsypując oboje pyłkami kurzu.

Jednym słowem, w hallu panował dziki rozgardiasz, którego nie udało się opanować nawet całym autorytetem obecnej na miejscu profesor McGonagall. Chyba tylko ona wierzyła, że można zaprowadzić jaki taki ład pod dachem Syriusza, ponieważ dyrektor Dumbledore i Szalonooki Moody dawno już przeszli do etapu filozoficznej rezygnacji. W tej chwili spokojnie konferowali w kuchni oddzieleni od zamieszania silnym Silencio.

I właśnie wtedy, w samym centrum tego nieopisanego chaosu, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Zapewne nikt by go nawet nie usłyszał, gdyby nie nieoceniony portret pani Black, który zareagował wzniesieniem, zagłuszanego od godziny przez domowników, krzyku na wyżyny osiągane chyba wyłącznie przez ludzi w stanie nienaturalnie żywym.

Natychmiast zapanowała cisza i wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na siebie z zaskoczeniem. Nikogo nie spodziewano się już dzisiaj na Grimmauld Place 12. Wszyscy, którzy powinni lub mieli możliwość się tutaj zjawić, byli na miejscu, nawet z naddatkiem w postaci Freda i George'a Weasleyów. Tego dnia nie odbywało się zebranie, więc któż to mógł być?

Z powszechnej dezorientacji pierwsza ocknęła się Minerwa McGonagall. Zdecydowanym ruchem przygładziła nieco wzburzone w afekcie włosy, pewnym krokiem podeszła do drzwi, otworzyła je i... zaniemówiła.

Na progu stał Severus Snape we własnej osobie z uczepioną jego ramienia, rozjaśnioną uprzejmym uśmiechem Yenllą Honeydell.

„Snape", poprawiła się szybko w duchu profesor McGonagall.

– Och! – wykrztusiła na głos. – Witaj, Severusie. Dzień dobry, Yen.

Magiczne brzmienie imion naczelnego Nietoperza Hogwartu oraz jego aktualnej żony niczym lep na muchy przyciągnęło przed drzwi wejściowe resztę towarzystwa. Zaciekawione twarze wyglądały zza ramion Minerwy, a im dłużej przyglądały się niesamowitemu zjawisku na progu, tym bardziej rósł na nich wyraz zaskoczenia. Yenlla Honeydell? To ona żyje?!

Widok kobiety był prawdziwą niespodzianką. Choć wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak niedorzeczne są te myśli, szczerze nie spodziewali się jej więcej ujrzeć. Minęło przecież tyle czasu... Bez wieści. Gdyby ich zapytać, wyraziliby przekonanie, że nieszczęśnica leży pogrzebana w przepastnych piwnicach Severusowych włości lub, ewentualnie, została pożarta, tudzież skończyła jako składnik któregoś z jego eksperymentalnych eliksirów. Nikt z Zakonników, poza jednym dyrektorem, oczywiście nie widział na oczy mieszkania Snape'a, ale gdyby w tej materii przeprowadzić ankietę, otrzymano by, wypisz wymaluj, opis scenerii statystycznej powieści gotyckiej – czyli miejsce dostatecznie obfite w skrytki, aby można było gdzieś sprytnie ukryć ciało na wieczyste zapomnienie. W dzień jej ślubu orszak był więc przekonany, że towarzyszy jej w ostatniej drodze. A tutaj nagle takie zaskoczenie! Nic dziwnego, że oszołomiona widownia nie mogła oderwać oczu od pięknej, świeżej i przyjemnie ożywionej twarzy Yen. Niema kontemplacja trwała na tyle długo, aby wyczerpać cierpliwość Severusa.

– Możemy wejść do środka? Czy raczej gościnność domu Blacków ogranicza się do przetrzymywania gości na progu, aż się znudzą i uznają za stosowne odejść?

Z letargu, mrugając intensywnie oczami, przebudziła się z kolei Molly Weasley. Z wprawą rozgoniła zator przy wejściu niczym kwoka rozpędzająca pisklęta.

– Naturalnie. Ależ prosimy. Witaj, kochanie – zwróciła się do Yen, całując ją serdecznie w policzek . – Mieliśmy nadzieję w końcu cię zobaczyć.

§§§

Syriusz Black natychmiast transmutował się z powrotem do ludzkiej postaci, gdy dotarło do niego, jakiego rodzaju goście przybyli na Grimmauld.

Piękna Yen.

Przepychał się do drzwi, torując sobie drogę łokciami, byle tylko już tam dotrzeć.

W końcu! Przyszła! Smarek jej pilnował, lecz nie mógł zatrzymać na zawsze. Wreszcie! Przyszła do niego. Tylko do niego, bo do kogo innego? Wyproszona, wymodlona. Tak bardzo, do szaleństwa chciał ją zobaczyć, a teraz wreszcie była w jego domu. Byle tylko jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy niej. Przyjrzeć uważnie. Móc na nią patrzeć. Nasycać oczy widokiem.

Przyszła do niego.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, już przy drzwiach, dotarł do niego prawdziwy obraz sytuacji. Yenlla oczywiście nie przyszła sama. Smarek trzymał ją mocno przy sobie, jakżeby mogło być inaczej! Nie puściłby jej samej, to naturalne. Nigdy z własnej woli nie wróciłaby do jego zatęchłego lochu. Cudowny, barwny motyl. Dziwne, że sam nie zwiądł w tej ciemnicy. Snape musiał jej bacznie pilnować, aby mu nie uciekła. A przecież gdyby tylko zechciała, może się schronić tutaj.

Syriusz nigdy nie odważyłby się głośno podważać żadnej decyzji Albusa Dumbledore'a, ale w duchu uważał, że dyrektor nie powinien jej na to skazywać. Yen była taka śliczna, taka delikatna, podczas gdy Snape... Co musiał z nią robić, w jaki sposób jej dotykał! Sama myśl o tym wydawała się wstrętna, obrzydliwa. Ta gnida, ten śmieć bez odrobiny subtelności. Gdyby on był na jego miejscu! Niestety nie jest. Gdyby on mógł się nią opiekować... Niestety, nie może. Nieszczęśliwa dziewczyna. Można jej tylko współczuć. Błyszczące oczy, przyjemny uśmiech, pogodne brzmienie głosu – doskonałe pozory, była przecież aktorką, ale kto wie, co się za tym kryje?

Syriusz zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Czułym węchem mógł już wychwycić zapach jej perfum.

Taka piękna. Zachwycająca. Z Nietoperzem wiszącym nad nią jak fatum.

Jeszcze chwila...

Nareszcie!

Teraz stał z nią twarzą w twarz.

§§§

Kiedy minęła początkowa nerwowość, wszyscy otoczyli Yen, zasypując ją powitalnymi czułościami, pytaniami o zdrowie, żarcikami i całym mnóstwem przyjemnych bzdur. Severus zaraz wycofał się na bezpieczną odległość, pozwalając, aby jego tymczasową małżonkę przejął ją tłum.

Starzy znajomi witali się, przedstawiając innych, których jeszcze nie miała okazji poznać. Jak bliźniacy, którzy, chociaż zostali wtajemniczeni w matrymonialną pułapkę, nie widzieli jeszcze szczęśliwej oblubienicy. Jak się okazało, na własne szczęście, teraz bowiem zareagowali podobnie do wszystkich innych mężczyzn, którzy po raz pierwszy znaleźli się na jej orbicie. Gapili się na Yen natrętnie, z otwartymi ustami pochłaniali wzrokiem jej twarz i obciśniętą błękitną suknią apetyczną sylwetkę niczym czarodziejskie dzieci wystrój Miodowego Królestwa przy pierwszej wizycie. Wreszcie wzbudzili tym niepokój pani Weasley, która zapobiegawczo przegnała ich z pola rażenia Yenlli.

Gdy Yen oglądała się za nimi z rozbawieniem, TO się stało.

Stanęła twarzą w twarz z Syriuszem Blackiem. Spodziewała się tego, była przygotowana, w końcu to jego dom, ale...

Na jej widok Black natychmiast cały się rozpromienił. Oczy jaśniały mu jak gwiazdy w ciemnej, wymiętej twarzy pokrytej kilkudniowym zarostem i otoczonej kaskadą splątanych, długich włosów.

– Yen! – wykrzyknął radośnie, chwytając ją za ręce i ściskając je zachłannie, jakby bał się, że zechce mu się wyrwać.

Taka myśl rzeczywiście przebiegła jej przez głowę, jednak podobne powitanie po tym, co zaszło między nimi dawno temu, zupełnie ją sparaliżowało. Brak reakcji z jej strony rozzuchwalił Syriusza. Chwycił ją w pasie, uniósł i ku ogólnej konsternacji mocno do siebie przycisnął.

– Yen, tęskniłem za tobą – wyszeptał.

– Puść mnie! – wrzasnęła w panice, wyrywając mu się gwałtownie.

Natychmiast opuścił ręce zaskoczony jej krzykiem. Jednocześnie dostał od niej z rozmachem w twarz. Zabolało. Nie tylko fizycznie.

– Jak śmiesz! Jak śmiesz mnie dotykać?! Jak śmiesz mówić mi coś podobnego?!

Nieprzytomna radość błyszcząca przed chwilą na twarzy Blacka zastygała teraz powoli w upiorną maskę. Palce Yenlli pozostawiły na niej upokarzający purpurowy ślad.

– Yen... – Rzucił jej zaskoczone spojrzenie zbitego psa, który nadal nie wierzy, że umiłowany właściciel mógł zadać mu razy i wbrew logice traktuje je jako żart.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Nie pamiętasz? Ja nie zapomnę nigdy i chętnie odświeżę twoją krótką pamięć, Black, ale nie teraz i nie publicznie!

Syriusz zamrugał oczami, gdy zrozumienie powoli przenikało do jego oszołomionego umysłu.

– Zlituj się! To było dwadzieścia lat temu.

– Choćby było i sto! Czy ty naprawdę nie uświadamiasz sobie, co zrobiłeś?!

– Yenka...

– Zejdź mi z oczu! Nie przyszłam tutaj oglądać ciebie. Uwierz mi, że wolałabym, aby Zakon miał siedzibę gdziekolwiek indziej, tylko nie w twoim domu. W innych okolicznościach moja noga nigdy by tu nie postała. Nigdy!

– Czy coś się stało?

Severus pojawił się obok nich cicho jak duch, układając ramię wokół talii Yenlli gestem posiadacza. Spojrzał na Syriusza z błyskiem uprzejmego zainteresowania w oczach i drwiącym półuśmieszkiem na ustach. Uwagi Gryfona nie umknęło, że Yen garnęła się teraz ufnie do Smarka, automatycznie odsuwając od niego.

– Nie twój interes, Snape.

– Ja decyduję, co jest moim interesem.

Black był od niego wyższy, ale obecnie tak skulony w sobie i dziwnie oklapły, że różnica ta ledwie dawała się zauważyć. Od razu było wiadomo, kto z nich dominuje w tej wymianie zdań.

– Och, daj spokój – wykrzyknął oburzony utratą pozycji Syriusz. – Nie musicie udawać kochającego się małżeństwa w miejscu, gdzie wszyscy znają prawdę.

– Doprawdy? – zapytał Severus ze sztuczną ciekawością. – A jakaż jest ta prawda?

Black odsłonił zęby w grymasie wściekłości.

– Już ty dobrze wiesz – warknął.

Snape zaśmiał się wesoło i z pełną swobodą. Zabrzmiało to upiornie.

– Weź proszę pod uwagę, że od czasu waszych, nazwijmy to tak, drobnych ustaleń minęło wiele bogatych w wydarzenia dni.

Niedopowiedziane słówko ukryte za niedwuznacznym uśmiechem Severusa zawisło między dwoma mężczyznami, doprowadzając właściciela Grimmauld Place 12 do niezrozumiałej pasji.

– I nocy – dokończył za niego. – No, powiedz to, Snape. I NOCY! – wrzasnął, wywołując kolejną falę ogólnej konsternacji i pierwsze nieśmiałe pomruki potępienia.

– Ja nie zajmuję się sposobem, w jaki ty spędzasz noce, Black, więc uprzejmie proszę, abyś zdjął łapę z moich.

– Wynoś się z mojego domu!

– Z miłą chęcią, aczkolwiek, jak zauważyła moja żona, twój dom jest teraz instytucją publiczną, w której mam coś do załatwienia.

– Panowie, panowie, co tu się dzieje? – W wymianę zdań wmieszał się Dumbledore, który pojawił się na szczycie schodów prowadzących do kuchni. – Znowu sprzeczka? Na Merlina, jesteście dorosłymi ludźmi! Syriuszu, czy to wypada trzymać tak długo gości w korytarzu? – perswadował spokojnie, jakby miał do czynienia z krnąbrnym dzieckiem. – Poprośże ich do salonu. Yen, niezmiernie miło cię widzieć.

Albus Dumbledore zbliżył się teraz do nich, aby się przywitać. Yenlla miała szczerą ochotę uciec, lecz Severus przytrzymał ją siłą na miejscu, a potem spokojnie przekazał w ręce dyrektora. Ujęła starszego czarodzieja pod ramię i pozwoliła poprowadzić się w górę schodów.

§§§

Gdy tylko znaleźli się w salonie, Yenlla odetchnęła z ulgą, ponieważ dyrektor natychmiast ją puścił, wybierając się na poszukiwanie czegoś, co bardzo chciał jej pokazać. Kobieta nie miała pojęcia, co to było, bo przez krótką drogę na górę nie była w stanie skupić się na jego słowach. Wydarzenia wczorajszego dnia okazały się zbyt świeże, choć Albus Dumbledore zachowywał się, jakby nic nie zaszło. Mimo to... Nie, Yen jeszcze się z tym nie pogodziła.

Zaraz po tym, jak opuścił ją dyrektor, jego miejsce zajął równie stary czarodziej z pokrytą bliznami twarzą i jednym okiem nieproporcjonalnie dużym i strzelającym spojrzeniem na wszystkie strony. Alastor Moody z kurtuazją ucałował jej dłoń. Yenlla przełknęła ciężko i zwyczajowo rozpłynęła się w uśmiechach, choć bynajmniej nie było jej do śmiechu. W miarę, jak niebieskie, „szalone" oko przesuwało się wzdłuż jej ciała, czuła się coraz bardziej zażenowana, uświadamiając sobie, że jedną z jego właściwości jest możliwość prześwietlania każdego materiału. Yen, która już w szkole z różnych względów zasłużyła na miano bezwstydnej, teraz rumieniła się pod taksującym spojrzeniem, rozmyślając jednocześnie nad tym, że ludziom w pewnym wieku nie powinno się dawać takich zabawek. Z pewnością byłaby nieskończenie mniej zakłopotana, gdyby zerkał tak na nią jakiś młody człowiek, a nie ten stary, obrzydliwy, natrętny dziadek. Wstrętne! Swoją drogą, ciekawe, czy ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy stykali się z Szalonookim na co dzień, mieli świadomość, JAK on ich widzi. Zdecydowanie ohydne. Yen miała szczerą nadzieję, że oko nie pozwala mu widzieć jej myśli.

Chyba jednak nie pozwalało, bo Alastor Moody najwyraźniej postanowił jej asystować. Podprowadził Yen do kanapy i usadowił, a potem odebrał od wnoszącej do salonu poczęstunek Molly porcelanową filiżankę herbaty i wyszukanym gestem podał ją pani Snape.

– Dziękuję.

Do tej pory auror nie odezwał się ani słowem, ale o ile można było coś wyczytać z jego nieprzystępnej twarzy, właśnie gorączkowo poszukiwał jakiegoś tematu. Wszystko to pod czujnym spojrzeniem Yen, która w ten sposób usiłowała zmusić go, żeby patrzył w jej oczy, a nie... gdzieś indziej.

– A więc była pani w Koszmarnym Dworze, pani Snape – rzucił lekko.

Filiżanka wyślizgnęła się z rąk Yenlli i rozbiła u jej stop, obryzgując brązowym płynem dół jej sukni. W pokoju zapadła martwa cisza, gdy wszyscy wokół wstrzymali oddech. Kto mógł się spodziewać tak nietaktownego, brutalnego pytania? Z drugiej strony, czego innego oczekiwano po zwariowanym, starym Alastorze, jeżeli nie czysto zawodowych dociekań?

Severus Snape patrzył na niego z wyrazem czystej nienawiści, lecz się nie poruszył. Wstydził się tego, ale osoba starego aurora w połączeniu ze wspomnieniem dawnych przesłuchań paraliżowała go, budząc nieprzezwyciężony lęk.

Yen opanowała się błyskawicznie i z wysiłkiem unosząc głowę, przywołała na twarz kokieteryjny uśmiech.

– Owszem – odpowiedziała zrazu cicho, ale w miarę, jak mówiła, jej głos nabierał siły. – Miałam wątpliwą przyjemność tam się znaleźć. Całkiem interesująca architektura, aczkolwiek wyjątkowo nietrafione położenie.

§§§

Marszcząc niechętnie nos, Molly Weasley obserwowała przyczajonego w sporej odległości od reszty towarzystwa Severusa Snape'a, który kołysał w filiżance nietkniętą herbatę. Tak, profesor Snape nigdy niczego tutaj nie tykał. Rosnąca paranoja ulubionego szpiega dyrektora dorównywała chyba manii prześladowczej Alastora. Aż dziwne, że nie nosił jeszcze ze sobą manierki. Po co w ogóle przychodził, skoro czaił się w kącie, błyskając złośliwie oczami czarnymi jak u diabła i nie odzywając do nikogo? Mroził ich tylko swoją obecnością, a sam zapewne też nie spędzał czasu specjalnie przyjemnie.

Yen to co innego. To taka miła, uprzejma i dobrze wychowana dziewczyna. Molly było jej żal – dziwne, że nie oszalała w tym lochu! W jednej chwili podbiła serca wszystkich, nie wyłączając oczywiście jej. Pani Weasley poprzysięgła sobie solennie zająć się losem pani Snape, nawet jeżeli miałoby to oznaczać wdarcie się do pilnie strzeżonych apartamentów mistrza eliksirów. Pozostawienie jej tam samej sobie było nie w porządku. Było zwyczajnie niechrześcijańskie! Jak można to wrażliwe stworzenie oddawać w łapy podobnego potwora zupełnie bez kontroli? Pewnie, może i nie mógł zrobić jej nic zdecydowanie (i widocznie!) złego, ale przecież... było tyle innych możliwości! Molly aż kręciło się w głowie od jak najkoszmarniejszych scenariuszy, a tymczasem Yanlla siedziała taka pogodna i spokojna. Z pewnością miała oddanie dla Sprawy i skoro już podjęła decyzję, nie zamierzała się skarżyć. Mimo to Molly postanowiła przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji nieco ją wysondować i zaofiarować pomoc. Zresztą, podobnie chyba myślała kochana Minerwa. Powinna się z nią zaraz naradzić.

§§§

Severus opierał się o parapet i cieszył widokiem. Zawsze to robił. Wbrew pozorom i temu, co mówił, wizyty w domu Blacka były dla niego źródłem niekończącej się przyjemności.

Rezydencja znajdowała się w opłakanym stanie. Nie, żeby wcześniej prezentowała się specjalnie dobrze. Architektonicznie poroniony twór, na który składały się przeróżne style narzucane od zewnątrz i wewnątrz na bryłę budynku przez kolejne pokolenia Blacków reprezentujących coraz to marniejszy gust i absolutnie zero artystycznego wyczucia, stał się zaiste wybornym przykładem tego, jak budować NIE należy. Pięć za wysokich pięter pnących się idiotycznie i nieproporcjonalnie w górę, ślepe schody, ślepe korytarze i ślepe pokoje, które miały optycznie powiększać przestrzeń, mogły najwyżej budzić politowanie. Podobnie galeria z obrzydliwie kiczowatymi portretami przodków, z których niewiele było zgodnych ze stanem rzeczywistym. Eksponowanie urojonego bogactwa i pozycji za pomocą sztukowanych materiałów i gromadzony przez lata zbiór Szlachetnych i Starożytnych Rupieci pogarszał tylko końcowy efekt. Gdyby Severus miał wystawić sobie rodową siedzibę, zabrałby się do tego zupełnie inaczej. To, do czego przyłożyłby rękę, niewątpliwie naprawdę zasługiwałoby na miano REZYDENCJI. Nie zamierzał jednak kiedykolwiek budować sobie rodowej siedziby, a jeszcze mniej zakładać ród. Miał też szczerą nadzieję, że przez drobne niedopatrzenie nigdzie nie zapoczątkował jego dalszych gałązek. Podjął decyzję lata temu – nazwisko Snape nieodwołalnie odchodzi ze świata wraz z nim.

Powyższe przypomnienie, paradoksalnie, skierowało jego myśli ku Yenlli.

Od początku nie miał zamiaru zawadzać Yen w tryumfie, jaki właśnie odnosiła, podbijając hurtem wszystkich obecnych w domu Syriusza Blacka. Od razu zajął dobry punkt obserwacyjny, pozostawiając cały salon do jej dyspozycji. Na tle pokrywających się powoli grzybem ścian, gnijących od wilgoci, odlepiających się tapet, rozpadających się mebli i przeżartych przez bahanki dywanów Yen wyglądała jak zjawisko z innego świata. Porcelanowa laleczka, księżniczka z tarzającą się przed nią na podłodze, przypochlebiającą się tłuszczą. Cokolwiek by nie powiedzieć o Yenlli, na pewno nie mogła przynieść wstydu nikomu, komu towarzyszyła. Przeciwnie, nawet Severus, patrząc teraz na nią, odczuwał coś na kształt dumy, z której spróbował się otrząsnąć natychmiast, gdy tylko to sobie uświadomił.

Pani Snape siedziała na kanapie, rozsyłając hojnie uśmiechy na wszystkie strony. To mrużyła zalotnie oczy i wyćwiczonym gestem poprawiała fryzurę, to znowu, na użytek pań, eleganckim, nieco nerwowym ruchem wygładzała fałdy twarzowej sukni i skromnie spuszczała oczy. Pewnie robiła to, gdy stare babska wypytywały o stosunki między nimi, a szelma, sprytnie unikając odpowiedzi lub mydląc im oczy odpowiednio dobranymi półsłówkami, nakręcała tylko towarzyszące temu powszechne zainteresowanie. Doprawdy! Ten szatan o twarzyczce aniołka zwyczajnie się tutaj marnował. Gdyby dotarła do Hollywood, z powodu samych tych minek przyznano by jej Oscara. Po kilku minutach wszyscy jedli jej z ręki. Siedzący obok Lupin zawzięcie podsuwał jej na przemian herbatę i ciasteczka, na wyścigi z żoną Weasleya. Jednak troska Molly podyktowana była nie tylko żywymi uczuciami do Yen. Baczyła też i pilnowała swoich dwóch synów, którzy ślinili się nieprzytomnie u stóp aktoreczki. Tonks rozciągnęła się na dywanie, zakładając ręce za głowę i sypiąc jak z rękawa zabawnymi, jej zdaniem, anegdotkami ze swojej pracy. Próbowała też wyciągnąć coś w podobnym temacie z Yen, która nader chętnie odpowiadała. Dumbledore chyba wczuł się w temat, bo snuł opowieść o tym, jak to śliczne dziewczęta z Witchwayu zabawiały ich tańcem i śpiewem podczas wojny z Grindewaldem, aby choć trochę odciągnąć uwagę od ciągłej walki. Wszyscy śmiali się i najwyraźniej wybornie bawili w towarzystwie gładkiej i nieustannie rozpromienionej Yen. Tylko profesor McGonagall siedziała milcząca na fotelu, miażdżąc spojrzeniem na przemian Snape'a i Alastora Moody'ego, prowokatora wcześniejszego niemiłego wydarzenia, które Yenlla zdołała jakoś załagodzić. Mistrz eliksirów odwrócił się wreszcie od wesołego centrum zdarzeń, sycąc ciekawszym dla siebie widokiem.

Syriusz Black wcisnął się z krzesłem w kąt naprzeciw niego. Powitanie z Yenllą niepomiernie go rozczarowało. Chyba Gryfonek nie tego się spodziewał. Czyżby myślał, że dawna koleżanka z radością rzuci się w jego ramiona w cudownym akcie przebaczenia? Według jego lwiej logiki byłoby to zupełnie naturalne. Na nieszczęście Yen była aktorką i pamięć stanowiła jej narzędzie pracy. Severus miał okazję wysłuchać całej historii dawno temu i jeżeli Black liczył na cokolwiek innego z jej strony, naprawdę był imbecylem albo... albo prawdą było to, o czym ostatnio coraz głośniej mówiono w Zakonie – że zaczęło mu odbijać. Jeżeli chodziło o Snape'a, nigdy nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Teraz Black śledził chciwie każdy ruch Yen, pochłaniał każde jej słowo i gest z widoczną na twarzy mieszaniną wściekłości i pożądania, która nadawała jego fizjonomii wygląd wygłodniałego psa. Nic dziwnego, poza swoją kuzynką i kilkoma starymi babami Syriusz widywał raczej niewiele kobiet, a teraz nagle przyprowadzono mu przed oczy samą cudowną Yen wyglądającą jak spełnienie marzeń każdego normalnego mężczyzny. Musiało zadziałać jak obuchem w łeb. Swoją drogą ciekawe, jak Black, to chodzące libido, radził sobie teraz z naturalnymi potrzebami. Bo chyba nikt nie odważyłby się sprowadzać mu pod nosem Molly Weasley płatnego towarzystwa. Biedny, biedny Blackie. Uwięziony w czterech ścianach domu mamuśki, na łasce przyjaciół, których zapewne musiał już dawno znienawidzić. Przecież i kundel, i cały dobytek jako tako trzymały się kupy tylko dzięki trosce Molly Weasley, która kierowana niezrozumiałym współczuciem dla nadętego, bezużytecznego dupka, który sam koncertowo spieprzył sobie życie, doglądała tutaj wszystkiego. Gdyby nie ona, ze szczętem zarósłby brudem i robactwem, czyli skończył w sposób, na jaki zasługiwał. I dobrze! Black zapracował na wszystko, co dostał. Snape nie pojmował idei miłosierdzia. Los każdego spoczywał w jego rękach i miał prawo zrobić z nim, na co miał ochotę. Nikt nie powinien ani mu w tym przeszkadzać, ani pomagać. Dobre decyzje pozwalają iść do przodu, za złe się płaci. Severus robił to całe życie. Tak, układ był prosty i sprawiedliwy. Zgody z prymitywnym prawem przetrwania. Godzisz się z tym i walczysz albo odchodzisz.

„Słabi giną, Black", rzucił mściwie w duchu Severus i nagle zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie, a na czoło wystąpiły krople potu. Dłoń, w której trzymał filiżankę, zadrżała niebezpiecznie. Naczynie zabrzęczało o spodek.

Znajome sformułowanie. Te słowa nie pochodziły od niego i wywołały lawinę złych wspomnień, na które nie miał teraz czasu. Ani ochoty do nich wracać.

Odkładając filiżankę na parapet, Snape rozejrzał się czujnie po pokoju, mając nadzieję, że nikt nic nie zauważył. Szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu nawet wścibska Yen nie patrzyła akurat w jego stronę.

Chwilę później niezauważony przez nikogo mistrz eliksirów wysunął się chyłkiem z salonu i posyłając do wszystkich diabłów wszelkie odwykowe postanowienia, sięgnął po awaryjną paczkę papierosów, którą zawsze miał przy sobie. Jak amulet. Wiedział, że jeżeli teraz nie zapali, chyba zacznie krzyczeć.

§§§

Severus Snape przyczaił się na półpiętrze, otworzył szeroko okno i zaciągnął się po raz pierwszy od lat. Szlag, jak bardzo tego potrzebował!

Miał naturalnie gruntownie wyrobione i bardzo poprawne politycznie, w jego kręgach, zdanie o mugolach, ale za to jedno gotów był gorąco im dziękować, nawet i na klęczkach. Tytoń. I błogosławiona, święta matka Nikotyna w wygodnej postaci. Żaden szanujący się mag nigdy nie wpadłby na pomysł, aby zrobić roślinie coś podobnie barbarzyńskiego.

Płuca wolno i rozkosznie napełniały się dymem, a w żyłach znowu zaczęła krążyć dobrze znana trucizna. „Szlag z trucizną", pomyślał nagle. Przy jego obecnym trybie życia i tak nie będzie mógł sobie pozwolić na luksus śmierci na raka czegokolwiek. Skończy z pewnością o wiele bardziej widowiskowo.

– Hm. – Za jego plecami rozległo się znaczące, a jednak niezwykle eleganckie chrząknięcie.

Przewrócił niecierpliwie oczami i odwrócił się przodem do intruza.

– Witaj, Minerwo.

– Nie powinieneś palić w domu – rzuciła, wachlując się ręką i zbliżając do okna.

– Dlatego palę na pograniczu.

– Daruj sobie żarty – ucięła, patrząc na niego zimo stalowymi oczami.

Twarz pani profesor była chmurna, a zaciśnięte kurczowo usta przemieniły się w ledwie widoczną kreskę.

– Chciałabym z tobą pomówić, Severusie – powiedziała spokojnie, ale widać było, że opanowanie przychodzi jej z wyraźnym trudem.

Oczywiście, jakżeby inaczej. Snape'a jakoś wcale to oświadczenie nie zdziwiło.

– Chodzi mi o tę kobietę. O Yen. – I wtedy tamy puściły. – Ostrzegam cię, Severusie – mówiła szybko – jeżeli coś jej zrobisz, jeżeli ją skrzywdzisz, dowiem się i nie puszczę tego płazem!

– Zaskakująca troska. Czym podyktowana? – zapytał jedwabistym tonem, ale profesor McGonagall nie zareagowała zdecydowana powiedzieć mu do końca to, co sobie zamierzyła.

– Ona jest bardzo dobrze wytresowana, ale ja mam czas. Dowiem się, co się kryje w głębi, pod tą sielankową powierzchnią. Poznam prawdę, a wtedy bój się, jeżeli masz coś na sumieniu, chłopcze.

Snape przyjrzał się jej z rozbawieniem.

– To doprawdy szlachetne z twojej strony, Minerwo, że zauważasz w Yen jakąkolwiek głębię. Nasze obserwacje różnią się więc diametralnie.

– Proszę uprzejmie, abyś zamknął usta i słuchał, skoro nie masz do powiedzenia nic mądrego. Jestem od ciebie starsza wiekiem i stopniem, dlatego nie pozwolę, abyś tak się do mnie odzywał – powiedziała ostro. – Zrozumiano?

Mistrz eliksirów skłonił się przed nią z wyrazem ironicznej skruchy, który ubódł ją bardziej niż słowa.

– Yenlla, ślub, cała ta sytuacja budzi mój wstręt i nie zamierzam tego tak zostawić.

– Czy to znaczy, że decyzja o uszczęśliwieniu mnie nie została podjęta komisyjnie?

Trafił w czuły punkt, profesor McGonagall zarumieniła się z oburzenia.

– Prosiłam, abyś przestał kpić. Ale skoro pytasz, odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Gdyby tak było, to małżeństwo nigdy nie zostałoby zawarte. Wolałabym umrzeć, niż doczekać w Zakonie wręczania podobnych łapówek. To... To zwyczajny handel żywym towarem! I ośmiel się tylko na jakąś niewybredną ripostę!

Wystąpienie Minerwy szalenie Snape'a rozbawiło. Od razu dało się zauważyć, że starsza czarownica w ogóle nie zna Yen i nie ma bladego pojęcia, jak wygląda ich życie. Z drugiej strony, biorąc pod uwagę intensywność ataku, jej wyobrażenia na ten temat musiały być niezwykle interesujące. Przez chwilę czuł przemożną pokusę pobuszowania w nich z pomocą Legilimencji, ale wycofał się pod wpływem kolejnych, nieco enigmatycznych słów nauczycielki.

– Mam cię na oku i żądam stałego kontaktu z tą biedną dziewczyną. Co zrobiłeś z jej puderniczką?

– Jej... Czym? – Szczerze zdziwiony Severus zamrugał oczami i omal nie zakrztusił się dymem.

– Puderniczka. Przekaźnik. Nie udawaj idioty, bardzo cię proszę.

Wzięty z zaskoczenia przez przypadek odpowiedział prosto, jasno i zgodnie z prawdą.

– Widziałem to, ale nic z tym nie zrobiłem. Oddałem do jej własnych rąk!

Zastępczyni dyrektora nawet nie starała się udawać, że mu wierzy.

– Dziwne – powiedziała chłodno. – Od tygodni nie mamy z nią kontaktu.

– To... – zaczął Severus, ale nagle urwał, a na jego usta wypłynął ponownie koślawy, drwiący uśmieszek.

Yen udało się mu zaimponować. No tak, żadne z nich nawet nie podejrzewało, że to ona nie ma ochoty z nimi rozmawiać. Tylko co zrobiła z przekaźnikiem?

– Nieważne – zakończyła temat Minerwa McGonagall, rzucając mu kolejne niechętne spojrzenie. – Dzisiaj dostała ode mnie nowy komunikator. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nic się z nim nie stanie.

Severus wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się do okna, ale jego rozmówczyni nie powiedziała jeszcze wszystkiego.

– Wyciągnę ją z tego, kiedy tylko będę w stanie. – W głosie Minerwy brzmiała determinacja. – Nie udało mi się zapobiec temu procederowi na czas, ale ten błąd da się naprawić.

– Dziwne – mruknął Snape chłodno i jakby do siebie, przyjmując jednocześnie bardziej oficjalny ton. – Kiedyś nie była pani tak skora wspierać Yen Honeydell, pani profesor.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Z całym szacunkiem, Gryfoni rzeczywiście mają kłopoty z pamięcią.

W umyśle Minerwy niespodziewanie rozbłysło zrozumienie i jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

– Chyba nie zamierzasz wywlekać tych starych spraw?

Mistrz eliksirów nie patrzył na nią nadspodziewanie zainteresowany widokiem na zewnątrz. Wyraz jego twarzy był nieprzenikniony, jednak sposób, w jaki rozgniatał w palcach kolejnego, niezapalonego papierosa mógł świadczyć o tym, że temat, który poruszył, budził w nim większe poruszenie, niż chciał po sobie pokazać. Listki tytoniu opadały na obdarte przez lata z lakieru deski parkietu.

– Dlaczego nie? – zdziwił się.

– Jedno nie ma z drugim nic wspólnego.

– Czy na pewno?

– Przecież... Przecież to zupełnie co innego. I okoliczności były inne. Nie ma w tym jednego zbieżnego punktu!

– Nie powinniście się wtedy wtrącać.

– Na litość, chłopcze! – wykrzyknęła wyprowadzona z równowagi Minerwa. – A co mieliśmy zrobić? Pozwolić na coś podobnego pod dachem Hogwartu? Chyba nie chowasz o to żalu. Sam jesteś pedagogiem.

– Byliśmy dorośli.

– Och, błagam! Severusie, co w ciebie nagle wstąpiło? – Słynna Żelazna Minerwa, która przyszła omówić z podwładnym określone sprawy, w jednej chwili, nie bardzo rozumiejąc w jakim kierunku zmierza rozmowa, zaczęła tracić grunt pod nogami.

– Wtedy, zdaje się, nie trzymała pani tak zdecydowanie jej strony.

– Panna Honeydell była złą dziewczyną – stwierdziła z mocą i nagle uleciało z niej całe posłannictwo obrończyni skrzywdzonej niewinności, z którym stanęła przed mężczyzną parę minut temu.

Mistrz eliksirów zaśmiał się w duchu, widząc, jak profesor McGonagall wyplątuje się z woalki swej misji i wraca do normalnej postaci. Nie mogła dobrze zagrać adwokata, bo nigdy nie lubiła Yen. Żadna kobieta nie lubiła Yen, to było naturalne i nie miało granicy wiekowej.

– Robiła wiele niemądrych rzeczy – kontynuowała zastępczyni dyrektora Hogwartu. – Dwóch zwolnionych nauczycieli! Ledwo udało się uniknąć skandalu. Profesor Ruskin...

– Profesor Ruskin miał zbyt wszędobylskie ręce. Każdy mógł to poświadczyć.

– Sprowokowała go!

– Oczywiście, wszystkich prowokowała. Wystarczyło na nią spojrzeć.

Profesor McGonagall prychnęła z irytacją.

– Co to ma do rzeczy?

– Po prostu doskonale pamiętam, co pani wtedy robiła i mówiła, Minerwo. Skutkiem tego trudno mi uwierzyć w pani puste deklaracje.

– A ja zastanawiam się, czy bronisz jej tylko z czystej przekory. – Profesor McGonagall ostatecznie straciła nad sobą panowanie. Wiedziała, że będzie się wstydzić tej dziecinnej zaczepki, lecz nie mogła już cofnąć słów. Poza tym chciała coś sprawdzić.

Snape nie dał się złapać na haczyk. Zaśmiał się głośno, choć, niestety, nie z taką swobodą, jak zamierzał.

– Naturalnie, że nie! Uwielbiam swoją żonę. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.

Niespodziewanie spojrzenie wicedyrektorki złagodniało, gdy chwilę później dodała pojednawczo:

– To stare dzieje. Nic by to nie zmieniło.

– Tego nie może pani wiedzieć – zastrzegł.

– Severusie, bądźmy szczerzy. Byłeś już wtedy uwikłany w to wszystko. Wplątany po samą szyję.

– Nie powinniście się w to mieszać! – powtórzył z pasją. – Ani wtedy, ani teraz. Nie będzie więcej ingerencji w moje prywatne sprawy. Wystarczy, że ją do mnie przysłaliście, i na tym koniec. Z resztą poradzę sobie sam, w sposób, w jaki uznam za stosowne.

– Profesorze Snape!

– Dziękujemy za okazaną troskę. – Skinął głową w jej stronę, wyrzucił za okno zgniecionego papierosa i odszedł.

§§§

Severus Snape ocknął się w dziwnym położeniu – z policzkiem na płaskim brzuchu Yen i jej rękami ułożonymi na głowie. Doprawdy, łóżko, choć rozmiarami znacznie mijało się z powszechnymi wyobrażeniami na temat kawalerskiego łoża, ostatnio często wydawało się za małe.

Pogrążona we śnie szelma oddychała równo i spokojnie, uśmiechając się do siebie. Z pewnością miała powód do zadowolenia. Cały Zakon Feniksa z miejsca legł u jej stóp. Severus pamiętał męskie twarze rozjaśnione cudownie bezmyślnym, cielęcym zachwytem – od smarkatych, piegowatych Weasleyów po rozpadającą się za życia fizjonomię Moody'ego i... jeszcze jedną. Tę szczególnie istotną twarz.

Mistrz eliksirów zastanawiał się ze szczerym zainteresowaniem, jak też miewa się obecnie kundel.

Severus w swej nieskończonej łaskawości uznał za stosowne pokazać Blackowi Yen, a ta ze swej strony uznała za stosowne pokazać mu, gdzie jego miejsce. Scena nie mogła wypaść lepiej nawet, gdyby sam ją reżyserował. To musiał być prawdziwy szok. Oczami wyobraźni widział teraz kundla leżącego bezsennie w wymiętej pościeli, walczącego z własnymi demonami i gryzącego pięści z bezsilnej wściekłości. Na jego miejscu Snape właśnie tym umilałby sobie czas. Po prawdzie... sam właśnie tym się zajmował, gdy w pierwszych tygodniach małżeństwa obciążał swoją i tak potępioną duszę dodatkowym grzechem zaniechania (co i tak okazało się w konsekwencji stratą czasu), a Yen szurała pantoflami w tę i z powrotem pod drzwiami jego sypialni. Myślał, że oszaleje, a Black był w znacznie gorszej sytuacji. Nie mógł w ostateczności wyjść z domu i doprowadzać się do porządku z czyjąś, płatną z góry, pomocą.

Mistrz eliksirów przetoczył się na plecy, omal nie spadając z łóżka, i założył ręce za głowę. Uwolniona od jego ciężaru Yen przeciągnęła się, wymamrotała coś przez sen i przewracając się na bok, z powrotem się do niego przykleiła.

Sytuacja Snape'a znacznie się od tamtego czasu poprawiła, bo – pomimo że wszystko było tylko kolejnym przedstawieniem, w którym występowała piękna Yenlla – dla niego wiązała się praktycznie z samymi pozytywami, a dodatkowa możliwość regularnego doprowadzania kundla do szału, jaka się przed nim otwierała, wprawiła go w nastrój niemal optymistyczny.

Pogładził od niechcenia oplatające go ramiona Yen. Przycisnęła się do niego jeszcze mocniej, a on wtulił nos w jej szyję, wdychając charakterystyczny korzenno-kadzidlany zapach perfum.

Tak, jego sytuacja zdecydowania się poprawiła.

§§§

Udając, że śpi, Yenlla jednym okiem uważnie obserwowała Severusa przez otwarte drzwi sypialni, dopóki nie przeniósł się za pomocą świstoklika do Hogwartu. W poniedziałki wychodził wcześniej, aby przed zajęciami dokonać inspekcji wszystkich swoich pomieszczeń. Snape wprawdzie przyjął z powrotem posadę nauczyciela, ale nie wrócił do szkolnych apartamentów. Yen zinterpretowała to jako wyraz uznania dla swoich usług i nie wahała się mu tego powiedzieć. Zaśmiał się tylko, potwierdzając, że nie ma zamiaru się wyprowadzać. Jego żona nieco tego żałowała. Reakcja reszty ciała pedagogicznego na jej obecność w Hogwarcie mogłaby być ciekawa.

Pani Snape odrzuciła kołdrę i wstała. Zdecydowanie za długo tkwiła w czterech ścianach. Wczorajsza mała wycieczka uświadomiła jej, jak bardzo łaknie świeżego powietrza i odrobiny wolności. Nie po to dała się wyciągnąć z piwnicy Kruczego Gniazda, aby teraz zagrzebać się w Severusowych piernatach. Tym bardziej, że mężczyzna prawdopodobnie nie wróci przed wieczorem. Yen stwierdziła, że chyba polubi poniedziałki.

§§§

Ww pospiechu przemknęła przez zadymione wnętrze Dziurawego Kotła, a gdy znalazła się na ulicy, odetchnęła z ulgą. Udało się całkiem nieźle... Nadspodziewanie, biorąc pod uwagę początki jej wyprawy.

Gdy doszła do dworca kolejowego, wreszcie dotarło do niej, na jakim odludziu osiedlił się Sever (czarodzieje zawsze mieli problemy z właściwą oceną odległości geograficznych z powodu przyzwyczajenia do innych niż mugolskie środków transportu). Znajdowała się w takiej odległości od Londynu, że tradycyjna podróż zajęłaby wieki! Musiała się więc teleportować, choć ani tego nie lubiła, ani dawno nie ćwiczyła. Na szczęście udało jej się nie rozszczepić i bezpiecznie wylądować w odludnym zaułku. Snape zadźgałby ją, gdyby się dowiedział o tej wycieczce. Podobnie zresztą jak Zakon, któremu tak bardzo marudziła o swoim bezpieczeństwie, a teraz wymykała się na spacer bez poinformowania kogokolwiek.

Och! Miała dosyć zarówno siedzenia w domu, jak i tego ciągłego pilnowania. Owszem, nie da się ukryć, że naraziła się kiedyś poważnie nieodpowiednim osobom, lecz obecnie nikt nie był bezpieczny. Dobrze, te wszystkie artykuły nagłośniły jej powrót, ale przecież zawsze mogła się ubrać tak, żeby nie rzucać się w oczy. Miała w tym doświadczenie.

Pokątna tak bardzo się zmieniła, a Yen tak dawno nie była na zakupach. Dzisiaj też miała nieprzyzwoicie mało czasu.

Czas!

Powoli zapadał zmrok. Przeraziła się, kiedy spojrzała na zegarek. Nie spodziewała się, że zrobiło się tak późno. Ech, zamarudziła. Przyspieszyła i wyszła na jedną z zaludnionych ulic Londynu. Mimo wszystko nie miała jeszcze ochoty wracać.

Wolała nie zastanawiać się nad tym, jak idiotycznie musi wyglądać w wielkich ciemnych okularach na nosie w połowie listopada, nie miała jednak wielkiego wyboru. Nikt nie mógł jej rozpoznać, to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Stara sztuczka. Czuła się prawie tak jak kilkanaście lat temu, gdy nie mogła wystawić nosa za drzwi, aby nie napadły na nią tłumy wielbicieli i fotografów. Ach, to było wspaniałe! Szkoda, że skończyło się całe lata temu. Gdzie ta gwiazda jest teraz?

Zapomniana i nierozpoznana w tłumie powracających do domu londyńczyków.

Yen uśmiechnęła się do siebie gorzko, ściągając okulary i szeroki szal, który miała owinięty wokół głowy. Mroźny wiatr rozwiał jej długie czarne włosy. Kto mógłby ją tutaj rozpoznać? A już naprawdę niewielkie były szanse, aby akurat tu i teraz natknęła się na jakiegoś Śmierciojada...

– A niech mnie! – odezwał się za jej plecami najbardziej brytyjskim z brytyjskich akcentów znajomy głos przesadnie przeciągający sylaby. – Czy to nie Yen Honeydell we własnej osobie?

Zszokowana tym, jak szybko w jej wypadku działa zjawisko powszechnie zwane wykrakaniem, Yen odwróciła się powoli i niechętnie, aby zobaczyć, jak efektownie wymachując laseczką, kocim krokiem zbliża się do niej Lucjusz Malfoy.

– Witaj, Lucjuszu – odpowiedziała, przywołując na usta jeden ze swoich najbardziej czarownych uśmiechów i modląc się, żeby nie usłyszał, jak mocno zaciska zęby.

Przyjaciel Severa.

Mężczyzna omiótł ją od stóp do głów czujnym spojrzeniem stalowych oczu, a na jego twarzy, w której wyrazie było coś z łasicy, odbił się lekki żal. Jak domyślała się swoim dodatkowym zmysłem – żałował, że spotkali się w tak niesprzyjających warunkach atmosferycznych, a jej gruby płaszcz tak wiele zasłania.

Lucjusz ujął jej dłoń i złożył na niej szarmancki pocałunek.

– Cóż za niespodzianka! Nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek będę miał przyjemność cię oglądać. Chodziły słuchy, że nie żyjesz.

– Głupie plotki.

– Och, na szczęście. Takiej straty moglibyśmy nie przeboleć. – Pan Malfoy zrobił niezmiernie zatroskaną minkę, kłaniając się przed nią.

– Jak zwykle przesadzasz. – Machnęła lekceważąco ręką, jednocześnie mrugając do niego zalotnie.

– Bynajmniej. Co też się z tobą działo przez ten czas?

Mowa trawa, uśmieszki, konwencjonalna wymiana uprzejmości, a gdzieś za tym ukryte... intencje. Yen starała się nie zwracać uwagi na to, w jaki sposób Malfoy na nią spogląda. Jego wzrok powoli i pozornie beznamiętnie przesuwał się po niej centymetr po centymetrze, jakby chciał pożreć ją w całości. Kobieta Nie lubiła podobnych spojrzeń. To było obrzydliwe. Uwłaczające jej godności. To prawda, wszyscy zawsze się na nią gapili, ale tylko natręctwo oczu Lucjusza powodowało, że miała ochotę najzwyczajniej w świecie dać mu w twarz.

– Wyglądasz wspaniale. O ile to możliwe, jesteś jeszcze piękniejsza niż kiedyś.

Yenlla udała, że się rumieni.

– Pochlebca!

– Naprawdę! Jesteś... Aż brak mi słów. Obróć się.

Yen posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Lucjusz Malfoy skorzystał z okazji i ponownie chwycił ją za ręce, a potem nieco przyciągnął do siebie.

– Zachwycająca.

Zaśmiała się wystudiowanym śmiechem kokietki, pokiwała mu ostrzegawczo palcem przed nosem i potrząsnęła głową tak, że jej włosy kaskadą posypały się na twarz, przysłaniając złe spojrzenie chabrowych oczu. Szczerze pożałowała samotnego spaceru. I wtedy przypomniała sobie, jak bardzo już zamarudziła. Musiała się go natychmiast pozbyć.

– Och, obawiam się, że muszę już iść. Jestem spóźniona.

– Dokąd? Sama? O tej porze? Ależ pozwól zabawić się w twego rycerza! – powiedział miękko, poddając jej ramię. – Dokąd mam cię eskortować, moja piękna?

– Nie, to zbyteczne.

– Ależ...

– Lucjuszu – ucięła ze słodką minką, a ten uśmiechnął się, ustępując.

– Jak sobie życzysz. Nie możesz jednak znowu zniknąć, nie dręcz mnie. Musimy się wkrótce zobaczyć.

– O tak – zapewniła. – Na pewno.

– Słowo? Kiedy masz wolny wieczór?

– Jak się miewa Narcyza? – zripostowała szybko z jeszcze słodszym uśmiechem.

– Szatan z ciebie, Yen Honeydell, wiesz? – rzucił rozbawiony Lucjusz.

Posłała mu ręką całusa i odwróciła się, aby odejść. Zanim jednak to zrobiła, zerknęła na niego przez ramię i tonem swobodnej pogawędki dorzuciła:

– Tak na marginesie, nie nazywam się już Honeydell.

– O! – zdziwił się Malfoy. – Zmieniłaś nazwisko?

– Aha. – Zaśmiała się i znowu do niego mrugnęła.

– Jak się teraz nazywasz?

– Snape.

To jedno słówko wywarło dokładnie taki efekt, jakiego się spodziewała.

– Żartujesz! – krzyknął zszokowany, wypuszczając z wrażenia nieodłączną laskę z ręki. – NIE WIERZĘ!

– Lucjuszu, nie czytasz gazet?

– To żart, prawda?

Kobieta pomachała mu ręką, zostawiając zdezorientowanego arystokratę na środku ruchliwej ulicy. Gdy chwilę później obejrzała się po raz ostatni, nadal stał tam, gdzie go zostawiła, patrząc przed siebie rozszerzonymi szarymi oczami i bezgłośnie powtarzającego w kółko to nazwisko: „Snape, Snape, Snape".

Nie mógł w to wprost uwierzyć.

Ten Snape?!


	7. Odsłona 6

_Z góry uprzedzam, że ten rozdział może okazać się trudny dla osób przesadnie przywiązanych do kanonu. Próbując pogodzić moją koncepcję z kanonem, dopuściłam się bowiem pewnego grzechu i... wyczyściłam Severusowi krew. Raz nawet chciałam to naprawić, lecz później uznałam, że biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co z nim tutaj wyprawiam, ta nieszczęsna krew nie jest jeszcze tak straszna. Na dobre czy na złe, zostawiłam, jak jest._

 _Plus, ostrzegam, że moja wariacja na temat nastoletniego życia w Hogwarcie w latach 70. jest niezbyt budująca. Khm._

* * *

 **Odsłona VI**  
 **Hogwarts' Love Story**

* * *

 _You better shape up_  
 _'Cause I need a man_  
 _And my heart is set on you_  
 _You better shape up,_  
 _You better understand_  
 _To my heart I must be true_  
 _You're the one that I want, honey_  
 _The one that I need, oh yes indeed_  
(GREASE: _One That I Want_ )

* * *

Trup leżał na środku polany z szeroko rozrzuconymi rękami. Krew ze zmasakrowanej twarzy mieszała się z rosą i wolno wsiąkała w ziemię.

– Och, _c'est la vie_ – mruknął filozoficznie Lucjusz Malfoy, po czym odwrócił się ze wstrętem, zdejmując maskę i przykładając do nosa wyperfumowaną jedwabną chusteczkę. Teraz, gdy nie widział go nikt poza stojącym obok Severusem, mógł sobie pozwolić na ten gest.

Snape nadal wpatrywał się w ciało z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Wreszcie zniecierpliwiony Lucjusz trącił go w ramię, wybudzając z ponurego zamyślenia.

– Męczący wieczór, nieprawdaż? – rzucił, gdy chwilę później szli razem ku granicy pola antyteleportacyjnego. – Byłbym niezmiernie wdzięczny, gdyby swołocz niemająca do tego predyspozycji, przestała wreszcie pchać się do Klubu.

Odkąd Severus pamiętał, Malfoy zawsze określał Śmierciożerców mianem „klubu". Było to bardzo wygodne i umożliwiało swobodne prowadzenie rozmowy w towarzystwie osób postronnych. Poza tym na dźwięk tego enigmatycznego terminu ludziom zazwyczaj stawał przed oczami: ekskluzywny burdel, loża masońska albo sekta, a że Śmierciożercy byli po części każdym z nich, nazwa nie była tak nietrafiona, jak mogłoby się z początku wydawać.

– Doprawdy! Odrobinę szczerości w samoocenie! – kontynuował Lucjusz, powiewając chusteczką i rozsiewając wokół subtelny zapach drogiej wody kolońskiej. Wypachniony, gibki i beztroski, a do tego obdarzony przez naturę srebrnymi włosami, zawsze przypominał Snape'owi elfa, zwłaszcza podczas takich romantycznych spacerów w świetle księżyca jak teraz. – Jeżeli ktoś nie czuje się powołany, nie powinien zawracać głowy. Wystarczy policzyć... Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile czasu tracimy, ścigając i eliminując śmieci, które zawodzą przy pierwszym zadaniu? To po prostu... niehonorowe! – stwierdził odkrywczo, a że patrzył przy tym wyczekująco na towarzysza, ten dla świętego spokoju skinął głową. – Trzeba mieć to coś – Malfoy pstryknął palcami – aby wytrwać w Klubie.

Severus pomyślał przelotnie o rocznych dochodach Lucjusza, które pozwalały mu trwać niewzruszenie w ich szeregach, mimo ponoszonych raz za razem klęsk, z akcją w Ministerstwie Magii na czele.

– Szlachetna krew, honor i duch walki to dzisiaj towar deficytowy, nawet w wyższych sferach. Nic dziwnego, że aurorzy i Zakon depczą nam po piętach.

Lucjusz Malfoy uwielbiał mówić, zwłaszcza gdy napatrzył się wcześniej na Rzeczy Nieprzyjemne, jak eufemicznie określał wszystko to, czym Klub zajmował się na co dzień. Dlatego, aczkolwiek nie tylko, cenił sobie towarzystwo Severusa. Severus był wybornym słuchaczem.

– Mały Willbourne, ten twój przygłupi uczeń, a teraz Jones. Powinni się już nauczyć, że słabi muszą zginąć. To wielka prawda, nie sądzisz, _mon ami_?

Zirytowany Snape prychnął i przyspieszył, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Aby dotrzymać mu kroku, Lucjusz przebierał szybko w mokrej trawie eleganckimi lakierkami ozdobnymi klamrami i wymachiwał nieodłączną laską.

– Koniak czy bordeaux? Nokturn czy Malfoy Manor? – zagaił, gdy ułamek sekundy później otrzepywał starannie płaszcz po aportacji.

– Chcesz ode mnie czegoś konkretnego?

Lucjusz Malfoy przez cały wieczór przyglądał się Severusowi wyraźnie rozbawionym, pomimo sytuacji, wzrokiem i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bardzo chciał mu coś powiedzieć i tylko czekał na odpowiednią okazję. Na Lucjuszu nic, co spotkało go kiedykolwiek w jego śmierciożerczej karierze, nie robiło nigdy specjalnego wrażenia. Jeżeli coś było mu niemiłe, odwracał od tego wzrok i zwyczajnie nie myślał o tym więcej. Podobnie teraz, gdy tylko oddalili się od polany, natychmiast rozpromienił się cały, klepiąc towarzysza z sympatią po plecach.

– A czyżbyś nie miał nic interesującego do uczczenia?

Jedna brew Severusa uniosła się w wyrazie zdumienia.

– Snape, ty stary łajdaku, nic nie powiedziałeś!

– W temacie?

– W temacie złowienia prawdziwej syreny.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie wędkuję.

Malfoy zaśmiał się głośno.

– Ależ z ciebie twarda sztuka. Mówię o pięknej pani Snape!

Severus najpierw zbladł, a następnie gwałtownie poczerwieniał. W jego oczach pojawiły się groźne ogniki.

– Skąd wiesz? – warknął.

– Od niej samej. Co za kobieta! Jak to zrobiłeś? Imperius? Mnie możesz powiedzieć.

– Co takiego zrobiłem? – zapytał odruchowo, gdyż wcale nie słuchał przyjaciela, myśląc o czymś innym. Między innymi o tym, gdzie Yen polazła, że napatoczyła się akurat na Lucjusza, i co jej za to zrobi.

– Jak skłoniłeś ją do małżeństwa?

Kropla przepełniła czarę, mistrz eliksirów nagle niesamowicie się zirytował.

– A co, do cholery, jest dziwnego w tym, że się ożeniłem? Starzeję się.

– Niezupełnie to miałem na myśli, _mon ami_. – Lucjusz sprawiał wrażenie lekko zakłopotanego. – Nie chodzi o sam fakt, ale... Yen Honeydell! Niech mnie! Toż to jest żywa legenda. Gdybym miał coś takiego u siebie, być może wreszcie przestałbym zapominać drogi do domu.

Idąc na tyle szybko, aby zrównać się z Severusem, który, odkąd wylądowali, nie uznał za stosowne zatrzymać się ani na moment, Lucjusz Malfoy tak namiętnie wymachiwał laską z wężowym uchwytem, że omal nie wybił mu oka. No tak... O ile Yen rozbudzała w mężczyznach przeróżne instynkty, jej mąż mógł chyba poruszyć tylko jeden ich rodzaj – mordercze.

– Tak, Yen Honeydell. I co z tego?

– Severusie, przyjacielu, z całym szacunkiem, ale chyba nawet nie wiesz, KOGO ona swego czasu posłała do wszystkich diabłów.

Mistrz eliksirów prychnął pogardliwie.

– Ciebie raczej nie mała okazji, dostałeś Narcyzę w kontrakcie.

Lucjusz udał, że tego nie usłyszał, i kontynuował:

– Dlatego nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałaby nagle dać się złapać tobie.

– Czegoś mi brakuje? – mruknął.

– Nie... No, ale... Jednak… – plątał się Malfoy.

Uch, Snape był trudny we współżyciu. Ilekroć było mu to nie na rękę, zdawał się nie pojmować nie tylko subtelnych aluzji, ale i zwyczajnych, kłujących w oczy faktów. Czy istniał jakikolwiek logiczny powód, dla którego Yen Etain Honeydell miałaby wyjść za belfra z Hogwartu, skoro kiedyś odrzucała najlepsze partie?

– Wybacz, Severusie, ale to troszeczkę nieprawdopodobne – wyrzucił z siebie wreszcie.

Towarzysz spojrzał na niego w taki sposób, że Lucjusz pożałował, iż ma tak daleko do różdżki. Tak samo jak w wypadku wrażliwości na aluzje, ten facet wybierał sobie okresy, gdy znał się na żartach.

– Co jest mało prawdopodobne?

– Jak ją w ogóle poznałeś?

– Spałem z nią w Hogwarcie, to chyba dobry pretekst do zawarcia znajomości?

– _Mon ami_ , spałeś z uczennicą?! – Lucjuszowi aż zaświeciły się oczy.

– Salazarze! – wybuchł Snape. – Malfoy, ile, twoim zdaniem, ona ma lat?

– Więc...

– Debiutowała dwadzieścia lat temu, tak?

– Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że... – Eleganckiemu mężczyźnie szczęka opadła razem z laską.

– Byliśmy na jednym roku.

– I ty z nią...?

– Tak – stwierdził z mocą Severus i szczerze nie zamierzał nic więcej dodawać na ten temat.

– Nabierasz mnie! Nie mówisz poważnie! – Zaśmiał się sztucznie Lucjusz, mrugając z niedowierzaniem oczami. – Ty i ona? Nie!

– Owszem – rzucił, podświadomie prostując się na całą wysokość

– Severusie...

– Słyszałeś o Pocałunku Skazańców?

– O czym? Ech, dobrze wiesz, że ukończyłem Hogwart kilka lat przez tobą... Och! – urwał nagle, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. – Rzeczywiście obiło mi się o uszy, _mon ami._ Słyszałem coś od Jugendów. – Z właściwym sobie, wykazanym już przy okazji „klubu", poczuciem humoru Lucjusz Malfoy określał hipotetycznych rekrutów, nad którymi miał pieczę podczas Pierwszej Wojny, mianem „Schwarz Jugend". – To... to byłeś ty?!

W oczach Severusa zalśniło coś na kształt miażdżącego poczucia tryumfu, gdy przypominał sobie tę krótką historyjkę ze swego życia zakończoną wcale niemałym skandalem.

§§§

Pocałunek obcej dziewoi na środku szkolnego korytarza naprawdę zdołał dokonać niemożliwego – porządnie zachwiał duchową równowagą nastoletniego Severusa Snape'a. A stan ten tylko się zaostrzył, gdy koledzy uświadomili mu, że była to najbardziej pożądana dziewczyna w Hogwarcie. Severus nigdy specjalnie się tym nie interesował – ani płcią piękną, ani aktualnym rankingiem żeńskiej urody. Miał w Slytherinie własne kółko wzajemnej adoracji, poza które rzadko wystawiał haczykowaty nos, i lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż przeglądanie hogwarckiego katalogu twarzy, a już na pewno niewiele miał do czynienia z Krukonkami. Dziewczyny, która zaledwie chwilę wcześniej go napadła, nie znał, nigdy do tej pory jakoś nie zwrócił na nią uwagi i pewnie nie zauważyłby jej, gdyby sama go nie zaczepiła. Teraz jednak nie było odwrotu. Kości zostały rzucone.

Podczas kolejnego spotkania Klubu Ślimaka ku własnemu zdumieniu zrozumiał jednak, że Yenlla Honeydell nie jest mu tak nieznana, jak dotychczas sądził...

Salazarze, to była ona?! Dziewczyna, która stanowiła centrum każdego z przyjęć profesora eliksirów, wokół której wszystko i wszyscy kręcili się niczym wokół małego słońca. Większość Ślimaczników staczała regularne bitwy, aby w czymś jej usłużyć. Dziewczyna, która ze śmiechem ciągnęła Slughorna za krawat i przez którą, jak mówili, wyleciał (ku uldze większości uczennic) stary Ruskin o czepliwych dłoniach. Dziewczyna uważana za zdecydowanie najpiękniejszą spośród wszystkich rezydentek Hogwartu na przestrzeni kilku ostatnich lat, o ile nie stuleci. Snape widywał ją (z daleka oczywiście, ponieważ po pierwsze: wokół niej zawsze gromadziły się tłumy, po drugie: nie miał zamiaru ich powiększać), ale nigdy specjalnie się jej nie przyglądał, więc zwyczajnie nie poznał jej wtedy w ciemnym korytarzu. Jednak dlaczego taka popularna dziewczyna miałaby...?

Szlag, to rzeczywiście musiał być jakiś głupi dowcip tej pustej kokoty, jak zwykle określały ją dziewczęta, które Ślizgon znał. Żmija, zrobiła z niego pośmiewisko przed całą szkołą! Gdyby tylko wpadła mu w ręce, już on by jej pokazał, co o tym wszystkim myśli, ot co!

– Nie żałujesz?

Wyrwany nagle z zamyślenie brzmieniem całkiem melodyjnego głosu, który odezwał się tuż za jego plecami, Severus drgnął nerwowo i odruchowo odskoczył na bok. Do jego nozdrzy doleciał przyjemny, korzenny zapach, a gdy się odwrócił, ujrzał JĄ.

– Yyy? – wyrzucił z siebie szalenie elokwentnie.

– Czasu poświęconego na naukę angielskiego.

– C-co? – wykrztusił zbaraniały.

– Chyba niewielki masz z tego pożytek, czając się samotnie w kącie, prawda? – dokończyła z obezwładniającym uśmiechem i zaraz odpłynęła w tłum, zostawiając młodego Snape'a z mętlikiem w głowie.

Od tamtej pory, jakby był pod działaniem jakiegoś uroku naprowadzającego, natykał się na nią bez przerwy. Patrzyła prosto na niego, gdy mijali się na korytarzu, uśmiechała znad ramienia aktualnych rozmówców, którzy, sądząc po wyrazie twarzy, nudzili ją niepomiernie, mrugała, jeżeli przypadkiem spojrzał na nią w Wielkiej Sali. Inni uczniowie najpierw śmiali się za jego plecami przekonani – jak i on sam – że Yen stroi sobie z niego żarty, potem patrzyli z niedowierzaniem, a wreszcie zgrzytali zębami z wściekłości. Nieprawdopodobne! Coś w tym jednak było... Choć Severus usilnie starał się ją ignorować, dziewczyna powoli osiągała swój cel, bo rzeczywiście coraz częściej o niej myślał, a kilka dni później nie myślał już o niczym innym.

Dlaczego się na niego uparła? Czego mogła chcieć?

Ostateczna konfrontacja Krukonki i Ślizgona miała miejsce w bibliotece, gdzie zresztą Severus najczęściej natykał się na piękną Yen. Sięgał właśnie po książkę, gdy poczuł na dłoni delikatne muśnięcie czyichś palców. Natychmiast wypuścił z ręki wolumin, który z miękkim plaśnięciem spadł na wykładzinę.

– Przepraszam! – Usłyszał znowu, teraz już znajomy, śpiewny głos. – Nie wiedziałam, że też chcesz wypożyczyć właśnie tę pozycję.

Snape mógł się zdobyć jedynie na wyartykułowanie bliżej nieokreślonego dźwięku wyrażającego zaskoczenie oraz rzucenie spojrzenia, które – gdyby nie fakt, że te oczy należały akurat do niego, Severusa Snape'a – można by wziąć wręcz za spłoszone.

– Jesteś dość nerwowy, prawda? – Uśmiechnęła się Yen Honeydell, z nieznanych powodów bardzo rozbawiona.

Niesamowicie wielkie oczy dziewczyny dziwnym trafem miały dokładnie ten sam kolor, co naszywka Ravenclawu na jej szacie. Schyliła się po upuszczoną księgę, a że Severus, stałym prawem uniwersum, wpadł w tej samej chwili na identyczny pomysł, ich dłonie znowu się zetknęły. System obronny chłopaka po raz kolejny zadziałał bez zarzutu – odskoczył od niej jak oparzony. Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.

– Bez obaw, nie ugryzę cię. Chociaż mogłabym, gdybyś bardzo nalegał – dodała, udając głęboki namysł.

Ślizgon złapał się na tym, że podświadomie lekko się uśmiecha.

– Proszę. – Podała mu książkę.

Tym razem Miss Hogwarts nie towarzyszyły rzesze wielbicieli ani zwyczajny szum i zgiełk, który często nie ustawał wokół niej nawet po przekroczeniu granicy królestwa pani Pince, zmuszając ją do zbrojnych (nieodłączną miotełką) interwencji. W bibliotece panowała idealna cisza, a oni najwyraźniej byli tam sami.

– Nie, jeżeli jest ci potrzebna, to... – zaczął Severus w niespodziewanym porywie nowo odkrytej rycerskości.

Pokręciła głową, a przez jej twarz przemknął cień smutku.

– Pewnie i tak nie zawiera tego, czego potrzebuję.

– To znaczy? – zapytał, bo oto nagle, niczym przypadkowo wystrzelony fajerwerk, rozbłysła w nim chęć niesienia jej wszelkiej pomocy.

– Trochę praktycznej wiedzy eliksirycznej w łatwo przyswajalnych tabletkach i może rowerek do ćwiczeń – zażartowała, odwracając się i wodząc w zamyśleniu palcem po okładkach grubych tomów zgromadzonych na półce.

Stres i dezorientacja ostatnich dni opadły z Severusa jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Pewny grunt ponownie zmaterializował się pod jego stopami. Oto i rozwiązanie zagadki! A więc TEGO od niego chciała? Zatem wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Kolejna owieczka zabłąkana w świecie eliksirów poszukiwała na gwałt pasterza. Widać przesiadywanie na kolanach Slughorna nie załatwiało wszystkiego.

Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego kątem oka przekonana, że tego nie zauważy zajęty może kontemplowaniem jej idealnego profilu. Nie doceniła przeciwnika, bowiem Severus nie tylko to ukradkowe spojrzenie pochwycił, lecz też całkiem dobrze odczytał. Nie było w nim zwyczajnego rozmarzonego zamglenia, słodyczy czy łagodnego rozbawienia. Czujnie zmrużone świdrowały go oczy inteligentne, interesowne i przebiegłe jak jasna cholera, podczas gdy kruche rączki nadal ni to z czułością, ni bezsilnością w obliczu przytłaczającego delikatną osóbkę problemu głaskały grzbiety książek. W blasku niespodziewanej iluminacji Severus ujrzał w alabastrowej skórze delikatnej Yen Honeydell zupełnie inną osobę.

„Niezły numer", pomyślał ze szczerym uznaniem.

W kolejnym rzuconym przez nią z ukosa spojrzeniu błyszczało już wyraźne zniecierpliwienie. Widać Yen była przyzwyczajona do tego, że dzwoniła dzwoneczkiem, a rzeczy, na które akurat miała ochotę, zaraz same się zjawiały. Oczami wyobraźni Snape niemal widział, jak za pogodną fasadą jasno formułuje się retoryczne pytanie: „To ile mam tu jeszcze tak stać?" i chęć potrząśnięcia nim w celu przywołania do porządku. Cudne. Jak to mawiają, róże mają kolce, przemknęło mu przez myśl z rozbawieniem.

Przez moment jeszcze cieszył się swoim odkryciem, a potem nagle się zdecydował. Dobrze więc! Niech ci będzie, Honeydell.

Chwycił kilka dodatkowych książek i z udawanym podekscytowaniem poprowadził uwijającą się wokół niego i rozpływającą w uśmiechach oraz wylewnych podziękowaniach dziewczynę do swojego ulubionego stolika w kącie biblioteki. Chciał podjąć grę i teraz dla odmiany zabawić się jej kosztem. Niestety, jak to zwykle bywa, on też nie docenił przeciwnika.

Że jednak nie chodziło o eliksiry, zorientował się po zaledwie kilku chwilach, aczkolwiek wtedy było już za późno.

Po paru zdaniach normalnej konwersacji w miejscu rozszczebiotanych frazesów Severus przekonał się, że ma przed sobą jednostkę bystrą o typowo krukońskiej umysłowości, pracowicie kamuflowanej w słusznym przekonaniu, że komuś o podobnej powierzchowności nie wypada wiedzieć za dużo, żeby nie stracić reputacji. Zaskoczony odkrył, że rozmawia mu się z nią bardzo dobrze. Na tyle dobrze, że kiedy zbliżała się cisza nocna i madame Pince bezceremonialnie wystawiła ich za drzwi, zaproponował kontynuowanie „korepetycji" w dormitorium Slytherinu.

Mrok za oknami gęstniał z minuty na minutę, konwersacja płynęła rwącym strumieniem, kartki wertowanych książek szeleściły przyjemnie, a chabrowe oczy Yenlli błyszczały w mdłym blasku świec. Zatopiony w swoim ulubionym temacie, we własnej niszy ekologicznej, Severus tracił czujność. Labirynt sęków drewnianego biurka, filtracja Anhilowa, korzenny zapach unoszący się w jakby coraz cięższym, dusznym powietrzu... Ostatnie tytanowe kociołki z głośnego przemytu dostępne jeszcze na Nokturnie, Yen przybliżająca się niebezpiecznie, kilogramy szczurzych śledzion i żabie języki, żabie uda... Uda, miękka obłość pod palcami. Teoria Nicolasa Flamela, dłoń przesuwająca się po gładkiej skórze, różane, miękkie usta i ciepły oddech tuż przy twarz. Jeszcze więcej korzennej nuty, piżmo i jakby kadzidlane akcenty, próba pośpiesznego odtworzenia receptury. Dziesięciotomowa encyklopedia – wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o eliksirach, ale baliście się zapytać, a potem bardzo dużo niepotrzebnych guzików.

Wszystko nagle wymknęło się spod kontroli, wydarzenia potoczyły się lawinowo, a wszechświat z zawrotną prędkością pomknął w przeciwnym kierunku. Severus Snape nie bardzo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie się znajduje i co się z nim dzieje. Za to pierwszym, co po dłuższej przerwie zarejestrowała jego świadomość, był widok Yen posyłającej mu w powietrzu całusa i opuszczającej jego pokój krótko przed świtem...

Wróć.

CO TAKIEGO?

§§§

Po niespodziewanej a tragicznej śmierci Petersona, zwanego przez kolegów „Pataszonem", Severus Snape, ze swoją znakomita średnią i brakiem znaczniejszych przestępstw w kartotece, był naturalnym kandydatem na stanowisko prefekta. Świąteczna popijawa z tej okazji trwała dwa dni. Pataszon był chyba najbardziej znienawidzoną jednostką w Slytherinie. Za życiowy cel postawił sobie moralną odnowę kolegów i koleżanek, toteż całe dnie spędzał na szpiegowaniu, strofowaniu i przemowach nawołujących do poprawy. Był wszędzie, o wszystko się dopytywał i, co było chyba najbardziej irytujące, wiecznie wszystko wiedział. Wisiał też bez przerwy nad głową profesorowi Slughornowi, donosząc, skarżąc i żaląc się na wszystko i wszystkich. Podobno mistrz eliksirów po pewnym czasie dostawał na jego widok wysypki, a najczęściej, gdy jak wszyscy jakimś dodatkowym, obronnym zmysłem wyczuwał, że Pataszon się zbliża, udawał, że nie ma go w gabinecie.

Horacy Slughorn organicznie nie cierpiał małego, wścibskiego gnojka i wcale się z tym nie krył. Szlag go trafiał, gdy jakiekolwiek grzeszki jego podopiecznych wychodziły na jaw. Sprawy lubił załatwiać na spokojnie i po cichu, przy zachowaniu maksymalnej dyskrecji. Nie życzył sobie, aby cały Hogwart, z gronem pedagogicznym na czele, dyskutował o wewnętrznych sprawach Domu, a jego własny prefekt bębnił o tym otwarcie od rana do nocy, poszukując pomocy w zbawczej misji. Skutkiem tego William Pius Peterson zazwyczaj pisał testy z eliksirów po trzy razy, zanim cokolwiek mu miłosiernie zaliczono. Oblać ostatecznie oczywiście nie mógł – bądź co bądź przynależał do Domu profesora.

Nawet gdy jakiś czas później wyszło na jaw, że bezpośrednią przyczyną jego śmierci był fakt, że rodzice zdecydowanie odmówili współpracy z Voldemortem i cała rodzina została pewnego pięknego dnia puszczona z dymem, nikt go nie pożałował. Zresztą, połowa Slytherinu utrzymywała już wtedy regularne kontakty z ludźmi Czarnego Lorda i z góry aprobowała wszelkie jego postępki. A Pataszona i tak nikt nie lubił, więc nikomu go nie brakowało. Ostatecznie komisyjnie uznano, że Śmierciożercy wyświadczyli Ślizgonom przysługę.

Z Severusem Snape'em na stanowisku prefekta naczelnego wszystko przedstawiało się zupełnie inaczej. Severus lubił, żeby sprawy Domu szły gładko i bezproblemowo. Utrzymanie porządku nie nastręczało mu trudności, bo zasada była prosta – każdy zajmuje się swoimi interesami, na tyle sprytnie lawirując między przepisami, aby nie dać się złapać. Tym, którzy mieliby się ochotę wychylać, dano do zrozumienia, że szybko zostaną kolegialnie utrąceni. Nowy prefekt wielu rzeczy nie widział, prawie do niczego się nie wtrącał, ale w razie większej kabały momentalnie tuszował. Kiedy jednak ktoś przeginał, Severus z różnych i tajemniczych względów nie musiał nawet podnosić głosu. Jako prefekt sprawdzał się znakomicie. Ze współdomownikami potrafił koegzystować w znakomitej harmonii, a najbliżsi jego znajomi rekrutowali się spośród towarzyskiej śmietanki czarodziejskiego świata. Dodatkowo miał znakomite kontakty ze Slughornem. Życie w Domu Slytherina pod opieką śliskiego, przebiegłego, a jednocześnie dość obojętnego na losy współbraci prefekta rzeczywiście szło jak w zegarku, przy minimalnym wysiłku z jego strony. Ślizgoni jeszcze nigdy do tej pory nie mieli tak dobrej opinii i nie notowali tak małej liczby skandali.

Jeżeli zaś chodzi o jego osobiste korzyści, Severus mieszkał sam w specjalnym apartamencie prefekta, do którego wchodziło się bezpośrednio z pokoju wspólnego – dzięki temu mógł mieć go zawsze na oku. Posiadanie własnego jednoosobowego pokoju było prawdziwym luksusem w Hogwarcie, a Snape korzystał z tego przywileju na przeróżne, najczęściej bardzo przyjemne, sposoby. Zupełnie tak jak podczas pierwszych ze słynnych korepetycji Yen…

Gdy zmęczeni całonocną libacją Avery i Wilkes, prowadząc między sobą niezdrowo podekscytowaną Marisę Patricię Veresciescę, schodzili właśnie do pokoju wspólnego w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co tam po nich zostało i nadawało się jeszcze do wypicia, zupełnie zbaranieli, kiedy zauważyli, jak przejście zamyka się cicho za Yen Honeydell.

– O szlag, do kogo ona mogła tu... – zaczął Avery.

– O SZLAG! – przytaknął Wilkes.

Marisa czkała miarowo z niedowierzaniem.

Następnego dnia Severus spóźnił się na śniadanie. Gdy w końcu dotarł do Wielkiej Sali, pierwszym, co zwróciło jego uwagę, było niezwykłe ożywienie przy stole Ravenclawu. Wokół Yenlli zgromadziła się spora grupa konferujących przyciszonymi, zaaferowanymi głosami dziewczyn, które raz po raz wybuchały to szalonym chichotem, to okrzykami zdumienia. W nagłym napadzie niezrozumiałego lęku spanikowanemu Ślizgonowi przemknęło przez myśl, czy nie mówią przypadkiem o nim. Intuicja go nie zawiodła.

– Wtedy po prostu powiedziałam mu, że się o to założyłam – wyznała uroczo zarumieniona Yenlla z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

– Nie odważyłabyś się! – zachichotała Kitty Silverwand.

– Nowy zakład?

– Dobra, niech ci będzie. A on? Co on na to?

– Że w takim razie nie mogę przegrać.

– A potem? – chciała wiedzieć Priscilla van der Lessenhoff.

– Potem już niewiele mówił, za to zgodził się ze mną, że szkolne szaty mają zdecydowanie zbyt dużo guzików.

Część adeptów Rawenclavu przysłuchiwała się tej paplaninie z rozbawieniem, część (męska) z widocznym niezadowoleniem, a pozostali, zaczytani w naukowych publikacjach Krukoni Sercem i Duchem, z wyraźną naganą. Może i Honeydell faktycznie była bystra i uzdolniona, ale z tymi swoimi uśmieszkami, flirtami i szczebiotem uchodziła za poważne zagrożenie dla pozytywnego wizerunku całego domu A już najgorsze było to, że wiodła do upadku kolejne uczennic. Zdaniem Krukonów Sercem i Duchem plotki, którym namiętnie się oddawały, paplaniny o rzeczach zupełnie nieistotnych i tajne laboratorium produkujące lakiery do paznokci, o którym było coraz głośniej, mogły w krótkim czasie spowodować, że zamiast jako Oaza Mądrości Ravenclaw zacznie być postrzegany jako salon piękności... albo coś jeszcze gorszego. Niestety, nie istniał sposób, aby utemperować Yen Honeydell. W jej obronie gotowa była stanąć połowa (męska) Hogwartu.

– Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że ty z nim...

– Tak – rzekła Yen, wzdychając z udanym rozmarzeniem. – Możesz go odkreślić.

– Jesteś zepsuta! – Kitty śmiała się teraz jak opętana, zakrywając usta rękami i wpatrując intensywnie w Severusa, któremu jakby nieco poróżowiały uszy. Stół Slytherinu stał zaraz obok.

– Co jest stanem bardzo przyjemnym, powinnaś spróbować.

– A co z Filipem? – Priscilla spojrzała na nią chłodno i z urazą. Filip był jej bratem.

– Z kim? – zapytała nieopatrznie Yen.

– Filipem!

– Och... Och, to!

Wspomniany Filip, czyli aktualny chłopak panny Honeydell, był postacią tak bezbarwną, że dziewczyna rzadko zauważała go na korytarzu, a jeszcze rzadziej o nim myślała. Właściwie fakt bycia w jakimś związku zupełnie wyleciał jej z głowy. Machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

– No wiesz! – oburzyła się jej koleżanka.

– Było minęło.

– Zamieniasz mojego Filipa na... Zwariowałaś?!

– Tak? No to patrz na mnie.

– Ale... ale... – wyjąkała Kitty. – Przecież wygrałaś już zakład.

– Jaki znowu zakład? – Yenlla spojrzała na nią z modelowym wyrazem kompletnego zaskoczenia na twarzy, choć chwilę wcześniej sama o tym mówiła.

– Jak to jaki? O Snape'a przecież!

– Wybacz, ale zupełnie nie wiem, co masz na myśli. Jestem nieprzytomnie zakochana – wyrecytowała gładko swoją popisową formułkę i rozjaśniła się w błogim uśmiechu.

Yen była absolutnie zdecydowana. Podniosła się powoli z miejsca, wyćwiczonym ruchem odrzucając do tyłu długie włosy i obciągając na sobie szatę. Potem ruszyła przed siebie.

– Yen – pisnęła Kitty scenicznym szeptem. – Co ty wyrabiasz?!

– Jezu, znowu! Ona znowu zaczyna! – dodała od siebie Pris.

Krukonka tymczasem zbliżyła się do Severusa i położyła mu ręce na ramionach. Odwrócił się, unosząc pytająco brew. Zamienili ze sobą kilka słów. Następnie Yen cmoknęła go delikatnie w policzek i rozsiadła się obok. Zaraz zwinęła mu szklankę i spokojnie nalała sobie soku z dyni, jakby całe życie nie siedziała nigdzie indziej i nic innego nie robiła, wysłuchując jednocześnie wyszukanych komplementów Avery'ego, który najwidoczniej jeszcze do końca nie wytrzeźwiał, i zaczepek innych znajomych Ślizgonów, podczas gdy Snape układał sobie to wszystko w głowie.

Niewątpliwie było to niespodziewane. Niewątpliwie było to dziwaczne, bo i dziewczę, które spędziło tę noc w jego pokoju, należało do dość osobliwego gatunku, jednak gdy się nad tym zastanowić... Niewątpliwie nie było mu to niemiłe. Tym bardziej, że od razu zauważył, jak połowa Hogwartu (męska) stopniowo robi się coraz bardziej zielona, kiedy tak patrzy na niego wilkiem.

Tak, to mogło być dość interesujące doświadczenie. Wyszukanym i dobrze widocznym gestem objął Yen.

I tak już zostało na bardzo, bardzo długo. Większość szkolnej społeczności szybko wygrzebywała się z żałoby. Tylko jedna pora oczu śledziła ich zawsze uważnie znad stołu Gryffindoru.

Szykowały się kłopoty.

§§§

Yen Honeydell zawsze czuła słabość do Ślizgonów i trzymała się blisko ich Domu. Klimat, jaki tam panował, zawsze przywodził jej na myśl Amerykę czasu prohibicji. Nie da się ukryć, że podobieństwa były uderzające.

Prowizoryczna gorzelnia zorganizowana w jednym z pokojów była oczkiem w głowie całego Domu, nie wyłączając opiekuna. Nie zapewniała jednak należytego zaopatrzenia, stąd główną dziedziną uczniowskiej działalności był rozwinięty na szeroką skalę przemyt. Starannie opracowany system działał znakomicie: podczas rutynowego powitania, jakie serwował uczniom woźny Filch po powrocie z wypadów do Hogsmeade, pod pozorem zaprowadzania porządku wśród podopiecznych prefekci wzniecali „kontrolowany chaos", żeby niektórym udało się przemknąć bez inspekcji. Sporo rzeczy też wnosili sami, ponieważ z zasady nie podlegali obwąchiwaniom starego Argusa. Reszta prowiantu dostawała się do Hogwartu starannie zakonspirowana w paczkach od rodzin i przy pomocy samego Horacy'ego Slughorna.

Profesor Slughorn był najgorszym pedagogiem, jakiego oglądał Hogwart. Podopiecznych uwielbiał nieprzytomnie i faworyzował, ile mógł. Zgodnie ze swoimi przekonaniami, że najbardziej broi ten, kogo najbardziej pilnują, uczniów nie pilnował wcale. Zależało mu, aby być z nimi w jak najlepszych stosunkach, bo lubił młodzież i świetnie czuł się w jej towarzystwie. Miał Klub Ślimaka zrzeszający potomków znaczących rodzin oraz jego osobistych ulubieńców, ponadto często zapraszał do siebie na pogawędki młodych ludzi lub przesiadywał w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, gdzie z powodu oddawanych usług był zawsze mile widziany, a jego obecność nikogo nie krępowała.

Pod taką opieką życie Slytheriniaków było komfortowe psychicznie i bardzo luksusowe w porównaniu do innych Domów. O wszystkim, co miało wydarzyć się w szkole, wiedzieli z wyprzedzeniem, a poza tym mieli zawsze pod ręką rzeczy, o jakich inni mogli tylko pomarzyć, dlatego opłacało się trzymać z nimi sztamę. Magazyny Domu Węża pełne były rozmaitych dóbr zakazanych, o których chodziły po szkole legendy. W jednym z kątów działała regularna jaskinia hazardu, a najaktywniej zaangażowani w przemyt uczniowie dla zgrywy witali się, wymieniając trzy pocałunki w policzek. Niczym wisienka na torcie po jakimś czasie w lochach objawiła się również Yen, której do stereotypowej Sweet Dolly brakowało tylko boa z piór.

Słodki powiew leniwej dekadencji w samym sercu Hogwartu – Slytherin. To było właśnie to, czego Yenlla poszukiwała. I zamierzała bawić się tam znakomicie.

Dziewczyna znała prawie wszystkich Ślizgonów, spora ich część zaliczała się w poczet jej byłych-bez-żalu, toteż została przyjęta bardzo dobrze, a sam Horacy Slughorn był oficjalnie zachwycony. Po szkole chodziły słuchy, że starszawy profesor dawno stracił głowę dla Miss Hogwarts, a że jego charakter był, jaki był, sam natychmiast ogłosił to publicznie w Klubie Ślimaka i pozwalał z siebie delikatnie pokpiwać. Wiedział, że wyjaśni to sytuację do tego stopnia, że będzie mógł bez dalszych ceregieli spokojnie i na widoku zajmować się Yen i jej sprawami. Panna Honeydell ze swej strony nie miała nic przeciwko niezobowiązującemu flirtowaniu z jowialnym profesorem, którego lubiła i który na pewno nie był typem profesora Ruskina. Yenlla wstrząsnęła się na samo wspomnienie.

Przy pierwszym spotkaniu w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu mistrz eliksirów powitał ją wylewnie w swoich progach. Cieszył się, że jej nowy wybranek pochodzi z jego domu, bo znaczyło to, że Yen będzie tu przebywała na okrągło. Od razu jej to powiedział, a dziewczyna zaraz zaczęła się do niego wdzięczyć. Wprawdzie mina nieco zrzedła Slughornowi, gdy dowiedział się, kto jest rzeczonym wybrankiem, ale chwilę później już się uśmiechał, obejmując ją serdecznie i szepcząc do ucha znaną powszechnie mądrość życiową:

– _De gustibus non est disputandum_.

– Profesorze! – Yen ze śmiechem pogroziła mu ostrzegawczo palcem.

Tak naprawdę zupełnie nie rozumiała, o co profesorowi chodzi. W pewnych kręgach Severus Snape był uważany za jedną z lepszych partii w Hogwarcie. Pochodził z dobrej, starej, czystokrwistej, choć może niezbyt znaczącej rodziny. Inteligentny, znakomity uczeń z umiejętnościami znacznie powyżej przeciętnej w zakresie eliksirów i zaklęć. Od szóstej klasy z tajemniczych, i chyba niezbyt „czystych" względów, jego pozycja w Domu zaczęła rosnąć, a odkąd został prefektem, wiódł zdecydowany prym wśród współbraci. Krąg jego znajomych obejmował wyłącznie potomków arystokracji czarodziejskiego świata. Sposób, w jaki młody Snape dobierał sobie przyjaciół, jak potrafił się wkręcić w towarzystwo osób najbardziej znaczących, był szeroko podziwiany. Z takimi umiejętnościami wszyscy już w szkole wróżyli mu obiecującą karierę. Trzeba być doprawdy mało zorientowanym, aby tego nie zauważać i nie oceniać należycie. Severus Snape w wieku siedemnastu lat był doprawdy obiecującym młodym człowiekiem. A że nie był obiektywnie przystojny... I co z tego? Młoda Yen miała już dość okazji, aby nacieszyć się towarzystwem ślicznych chłopców, którzy niewiele sobą reprezentowali. A poza tym, to wszystko rzecz gustu, a jak powiedział kochany profesor Slughorn: _de gustibus non est disputandum_.

Od tamtej pory Yenlla rzeczywiście przebywała w dormitorium Slytherinu przez prawie cały wolny od zajęć czas. Zewsząd słyszała przypochlebiające się głosy, że znacznie bardziej pasuje do Domu Salazara niż Roweny. Całe dnie włóczyła się ze Snape'em i jego bandą, a oni traktowali ją jak swoją maskotkę. Yen rżnęła w karty z Averym, regularnie i nieprzyzwoicie go ogrywając (jak okazało się dużo, dużo później współczulna wiedźma sondowała go przy każdym rozdaniu), pomagała kuzynce Wilkesa farbować włosy i odpowiednio dobierać ubrania do sylwetki, pozwalała się obejmować i czesać Marisie, której z jakichś powodów bardzo na tym zależało, i rozkręcała konfiskowane namiętnie przez Severusa kostki Rubika, aby potem składać je tak, aby na każdej ściance znalazły się kwadraty tylko jednego koloru. Jednak większość czasu spędzała, opierając się o prefekta Ślizgonów i szepcząc mu do ucha różne bezeceństwa... albo je wykonując. Yen była słodka, milutka i ujmująca, lecz na swój sposób i przerażająca. Trudno było zgadnąć, co w niej naprawdę siedzi. Dlatego chyba tak bardzo pasowali do siebie z Severusem, co musiał stwierdzić każdy, kto im się dobrze przypatrzył.

Bo i było im ze sobą nad wyraz dobrze. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek istniała w Hogwarcie para, która w przerwach pomiędzy rozbijaniem się po szkole i szlajaniem po Hogsmeade umilała sobie czas opętańczą nauką, przerywaną równie intensywnymi studiami nad _Kamasutrą_ , to stanowili ją właśnie Severus Snape i Yenlla Honeydell.

Nastoletni Severus Snape mógł nieskromnie powiedzieć, że ściany jego prywatnego apartamentu oglądały już całkiem sporo dziewczęcych postaci w różnym stadium roznegliżowania, ale żadna z nich nie zagrzała tam miejsca tak długo jak Yen. Gdy tuż przed ciszą nocną wychodziła z wieży Ravenclawu w obłoku rozpoznawalnych korzennych perfum, wystukując obcasami subtelną melodię, każdy wiedział, gdzie zmierza i co prawdopodobnie będzie tam robić. Często wtedy śledziły ją ciekawskie spojrzenia uczniów zadziwionych bezczelnością i ostentacją jej zachowania, gdy tak przemierzała korytarze szkoły pod samym nosem profesorów i Filcha, nie będąc nigdy przyłapaną. Rytuał ten powtarzał się niemal codziennie od pół roku.

Pół roku!

Jak ten czas leci…

.

 _Something in your eyes was so inviting,  
_ _Something in you smile was so exciting,  
_ _Something in my heart,  
_ _Told me I must have you_

.

Jęczał w pokoju odtwarzany raz po raz Frank Sinatra. Szczęki Severusa automatycznie zaciskały się na sam dźwięk jego głosu, a przy wstawce „Dubi dubi du" dostawał regularnego wścieku, ale Yen uwielbiała Sinatrę i twierdziła, że słuchanie go dobrze wpływa na jej własny głos. W jaki sposób, tego nie wyjaśniła, a Severus nawet nie próbował pytać. Gdy Yen na czymś zależało, kłamała i wymyślała zupełnie niestworzone teorie, byle tylko dowieść, że ma rację. Zatem Frank spokojnie kontynuował, jakby nabijając się z osobistych odczuć młodego Snape'a:

.

 _Strangers in the night, two lonely people  
_ _We were strangers in the night  
_ _Up to the moment  
_ _When we said our first hello_

.

Choć Snape i tak wolał już to od _Strawberry Fields Forever_. Kiedy młodszy Lestrange upalił się ostatnio znacznie ponad zdrowy rozsądek, zamknął się w pokoju i odtwarzał ten kawałek na cały regulator do rana. Severus, z nerwami w strzępach, wprowadził wtedy dwutygodniowy ban na trawę. Później nikt już nie sięgał po Beatlesów.

.

 _Ever since that night we've been together  
_ _Lovers at first sight, in love forever  
_ _It turned out so right,  
_ _For strangers in the night_

.

Frank ciągnął swoje, ale Severus coraz mniej zwracał na niego uwagę, w miarę jak paznokcie Yen mocniej wbijały się w jego kark. Po chwili nic już nie słyszał. Katharsis i nirvana w jednym, w formie instant. Z Yenllą szepczącą mu do ucha mnóstwo przyjemnych nonsensów...

Oceany czasu później niezmordowana dziewczyna już wierciła się obok niego, wyciągając rękę, aby pomajstrować przy adapterze bez konieczności wstawania z łóżka. Adapter był jej oczkiem w głowie. Długo urabiała kilku Krukonów, aby przerobili jej to cudeńko tak, aby działo mimo magicznego pola wewnątrz budynku.

Gdy Yen pochylała się nad Severusem, owionął go przyjemny zapach alkoholu, a jej włosy posypały mu się na twarz. Oprócz znajomych perfum wyczuwał mieszaninę dymu tytoniowego, piwnego kwasu i stęchlizny, którą musiały przesiąknąć wieczorem w Świńskim Łbie, gdzie Yen, jak co piątek, tańczyła kankana. Świński Łeb leżał poza jurysdykcją Hogwartu, więc uczniowie bawili się właśnie tam. Bar cieszył się zbyt podłą reputacją, aby zaglądali do niego nauczyciele, a właściciel, w przeciwieństwie do konkurencyjnych Trzech Mioteł, nie odczuwał pedagogicznego obowiązku czuwania nad duszami młodzieży i donoszenia o wszystkim dyrektorowi. Najlepszym gwarantem jego milczenia były pozostawiane co weekend galeony oraz możliwość oglądania ekscesów Yen Honeydell. Tego nie pozbawiłby się dobrowolnie żaden normalny mężczyzna.

Płyta zajęczała w proteście pełnym wyrzutu głosem Sinatry, który próbował dociągnąć swoje _Strangers in the night_ w dziwnie zwolnionym tempie. Yen zaklęła pod nosem i przetoczyła się przez Severusa na drugą stronę łóżka.

I właśnie w tym momencie rozległ się łomot do drzwi.

– Tu profesor McGonagall, proszę natychmiast otworzyć!

Dziewczyna znieruchomiała w połowie ruchu, a Snape poderwał się, siadając gwałtownie na łóżku.

McGonagall? Tutaj? W środku nocy?

Z twarzy Yenlli odpłynęła cała krew, a oczy rozszerzyły się nienaturalnie. Chłopak szybko zakrył jej usta dłonią w przeświadczeniu, że następnym symptomem szoku będzie krzyk. Słusznie, bo chwilę później zaczęła wydawać z siebie przytłumione piski.

– Uspokój się, do cholery!

– Panie Snape, proszę otworzyć.

Szlag. I co teraz?

Yen szarpała się z nim i biła pięściami w pościel. Wreszcie zaczęła się dusić, więc musiał ją puścić.

– Bądź cicho – syknął.

– Jak mam być cicho?! – zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie szeptem z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. – Żelazna Dziewica stoi przed twoimi drzwiami! Co ona tu robi? Roweno, co JA mam zrobić? Co teraz będzie? Ona nie może mnie tu zobaczyć!

Yen miotała się nerwowo w poszukiwaniu swoich rzeczy porozrzucanych po całym pokoju. Trzęsła się cała, wszystko leciało jej z rąk i nie mogła ustać na nogach. W ogóle nie mogła się skupić na tym, co robi, więc tylko kręciła się bez sensu w tę i z powrotem.

– Severusie Snape, doskonale wiem, że tam jesteś i że nie jesteś sam. W tej chwili otwórz drzwi!

„Roweno Przemądra! Morgano! I Yenllo, patronko! Ona wie!".

Dziewczyna opadła bezsilnie na łóżko. Zrobiło jej się ciemno przed oczami i wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć.

– Panuj nad sobą! – warknął Severus, który rozpaczliwie poszukiwał jakiegoś wyjścia z sytuacji.

Niestety, istniała tylko jedna droga ucieczki, a były to obstawione przez profesorkę drzwi, szczęśliwie zabezpieczone dodatkowym zaklęciem, choć nie takim, którego Minerwa McGonagall nie mogła od ręki złamać.

– Jak mam nad sobą panować? Ona wie! Merlinie, skąd ona wie?! Co mam robić? Nie może mnie z tobą przyłapać! Nie może... Roweno, muszę się gdzieś schować! O Roweno!

Spanikowana Yen z rozbieganym wzrokiem balansowała już na granicy histerii. Snape przytrzymał ją mocno za rękę i pociągnął na łóżko.

– Uspokój się wreszcie.

– Nie mogę!

– Gdzie chcesz się chować? – Rzucił jej zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

– Nie wiem! – jęknęła. – Gdziekolwiek.

– Może do szafy?

– Nie wiem. Daj mi spokój!

– Co ci to da?

– Nie wiem...

– Skoro wie tyle, wie również, że to właśnie ciebie tu znajdzie.

– O nie! Ale skąd?

– Ktoś musiał jej donieść – stwierdził, a w jego oczach zapłonęła taka wściekłość, że dziewczyna odruchowo się cofnęła.

– Co? Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że...

– Panie Snape, jeżeli w tej chwili pan nie otworzy, sama sobie otworzę!

– Kto na Merlina? – szepnęła załamana Yen, podciągając nogi pod siebie i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

Severus wzruszył ramionami. Ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku, okrywając kołdrą i zakładając ręce za głowę.

– Sev... C-co ty robisz? – Dziewczyna była bliska płaczu.

– Możemy zrobić tylko jedno. Nic więcej nam nie pozostało.

– C-co?

– Trochę godności, Yen.

– CO?

„Jak tonąć, to z klasą", przemknęło mu przez głowę.

– Severusie Snape! Moja cierpliwość się kończy.

Prawie nieprzytomna ze wstydu i przerażenia Yen patrzyła, jak Ślizgon leniwym ruchem sięga po różdżkę, zdejmuje z drzwi Colloportus, po czym mówi ze swoim najlepszym drwiącym uśmiechem:

– Czym możemy służyć, pani profesor?

Minerwa McGonagall z impetem wparowała do pokoju, a za nią kilku obudzonych wrzaskami i zainteresowanych nocną draką Ślizgonów. Jej i tak już czerwona z irytacji twarz jeszcze pociemniała, gdy jednym spojrzeniem oceniła sytuację. Informator nie kłamał. Dowód, konkretniej dwa, dosłownie leżały teraz przed nią. Nie istniała żadna możliwość wytłumaczenia się z tego, co właśnie miała przed oczami. Przeniosła wzrok od absolutnie zrelaksowanego i jakby zadowolonego z siebie Snape'a do bladej i zdrętwiałej Honeydell, która wyglądała jak upiór, po czym poleciła krótko, ochrypłym z emocji głosem:

– Do dyrektora. Natychmiast.

§§§

Wstrząsana raz po raz dreszczami Yenlla Honeydell szła za Severusem, wyłamując w zdenerwowaniu palce. Jak on mógł być taki spokojny?! Ich sytuacja przedstawiała się tragicznie! Jak on mógł tak sobie maszerować z podniesioną głową, kiedy ważyły się losy jej reputacji?! Owszem, nigdy nie dbała o nią specjalnie, ale to było co innego, kiedy pewne rzeczy robiło się po cichu, a co innego, gdy dowiedzieć się o tym mieli (już wiedzieli?!) wszyscy nauczyciele Hogwartu z dyrektorem Dumbledore'em na czele.

„Roweno, co to będzie?", zastanawiała się z przerażeniem.

Wychodzili właśnie z lochów do sali wejściowej, gdy dziewczyna zauważyła przyczajonego w kącie przy schodach Syriusza Blacka. A ten co tu robił? Jasne, przyszedł popatrzeć! Żelazna Dziewica zapewniła sobie odpowiednią widownię powiewającą jej czerwonymi sztandarami podczas najazdu na Gniazdo Węża. Wzrok zamyślonej Yen ledwie prześlizgnął się po Blacku. Chłopak odpowiedział jej niezrozumiale tryumfalnym uśmiechem. O tak, Gryfiaki będą miały ubaw, jeżeli ich wyleją ze szkoły...

„Słodka Roweno! A mogą?!".

Panna Honeydell uświadomiła sobie wreszcie, że została przyłapana in flagranti w łóżku z Severusem Snape'em, a do tego czuć było od niej papierosy i alkohol. Jeżeli to nie wystarczy, aby kogoś udupić na dobre, to sama nie wiedziała, co mogłoby. O Roweno!

Severus miał rację, ktoś musiał ich wsypać. Żelazna Dziewica sama nie wpadłaby na pomysł, że pod dachem tego świętego przybytku edukacji mogą dziać się podobnie bezeceństwa. Problem w tym, kto to zrobił? Na pewno nikt ze Slytherinu. Pomijając już fakt, że każdy szanujący się Ślizgon wolałby powiesić się za... no, powiesić się, niż mieć cokolwiek do czynienia z wyleniałą kocicą z Gryffindoru, żaden z nich nie doniósłby na Snape'a. Severus cieszył się nie tylko wysoką pozycją wśród kolegów, miał również starannie wyselekcjonowany zestaw haków na każdego. Nikt rozsądny nie ośmieliłby się z nim zaczynać. Yenlla nie miała też wątpliwości, że nie zrobił tego nikt z jej Domu. McGonagall również nie cieszyła się tam popularnością. Zakochani w swoim opiekunie Krukoni uważali, że dyrektor bezzasadnie ją wyróżnia, nie doceniając profesora Flitwicka. Nie, nikt nie zwróciłby się do niej, a z drugiej strony, nikt też nie ośmieliłby się wybrać do chorobliwie nieśmiałego i wstydliwego małego profesora z takimi brudami! Z gołą Yen, której nauczyciel i tak już nieco się obawiał, na tacy. Nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie!

Jednak w takim razie nie było innych podejrzanych. O jej wizytach u Severusa mogli wiedzieć tylko uczniowie dwóch Domów, bo przecież... Nie, niemożliwe! Chyba że Yen rzeczywiście zachowywała się aż tak ostentacyjnie. Czy na pewno? Och, musiała szczerze sama przed sobą przyznać, że tak. Zachowywała się skandalicznie i takie były tego skutki. To by nawet wyjaśniało, dlaczego dopadła ich akurat McGonagall. Naturalnym porządkiem rzeczy uczeń zgłaszał wszystko do SWOJEGO opiekuna, a to wskazywałoby na Gryffindor, jednak Yenlla nie miała wrogów wśród Gryfonów. I dlaczego ktoś zdecydował się ich wsypać dopiero teraz? Przecież mógł to zrobić pół roku temu!

Tragiczna sprawa, ale co począć? Yen nadal miał mętlik w głowie, a gabinet dyrektora był coraz bliżej.

„O Roweno, czuwaj nade mną".

Zwolniła kroku, zostając z tyłu.

– Panno Honeydell! – zawołała ostrzegawczo profesor transmutacji, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

Severus też się odwrócił i rzucił w jej stronę dziwne spojrzenie. Marszczył czoło i zaciskał zęby z wściekłości. Nie, wcale nie był tak spokojny, jak jej się niedawno wydawało. Prychnął z irytacją, podszedł do niej pospiesznym krokiem, chwycił za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

– Nie przeciągaj tego, bardzo cię proszę.

Palce Yen zacisnęły się nerwowo wokół jego z zadziwiającą, miażdżącą siłą. Minerwa McGonagall patrzyła potępiająco na ich splecione dłonie, ale zignorowali to. Yen pomyślała z zaskoczeniem, że chłopak chyba nigdy dotąd nie trzymał jej za rękę.

– Co ja mam teraz zrobić? – wyjęczała Krukonka. – Wszyscy będą mnie wytykać palcami. Moja dobra opinia jest zrujnowana!

– Yen – w jego głosie niespodziewanie pojawiło się rozbawienie – o czym ty mówisz? Nigdy nie miałaś dobrej opinii.

Dziewczyna spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

– Pewnie, kpij sobie. I tak wyjdzie, że to ja wszystko zaczęłam.

– Bo zaczęłaś – drażnił się z nią.

Yenlla Honeydell lekko się zarumieniła, to doprawdy był sukces.

– Bzdura! – zaprzeczyła zaraz. – To nie ja zaciągnęłam cię nocą do pustego pokoju. Nawet nie mogłabym, nie mieszkam sama!

Severus westchnął, bo nagle poczuł się zmęczony. Nie miał ochoty kłócić się ze starą konfabulantką, która z czasem sama zaczynała wierzyć we własne bajki.

– Rodzice mnie zabiją – poskarżyła się znowu Yen żałosnym tonem.

Chłopak przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać albo zemdleć, albo jedno i drugie. Albo tak dobrze udawała, aby uniknąć konieczności świecenia oczami przed Albusem Dumbledore'em.

– Daj spokój – rzucił ze zniecierpliwieniem, gdy nagły rycerski impuls skłaniający go do pocieszania załamanej dziewczyny walczył z przeciwnymi cechami jego natury. – Chyba są ludźmi...

– Nie – odpowiedziała nabrzmiałym łzami głosem. – Krukonami.

Severus przewrócił oczami i ponownie prychnął.

– I co z tego? Ty też.

– Nie przypominaj mi! Widziałeś w życiu dorosłego Krukona? Moi rodzice... Nie posądziłbyś ich o jakąkolwiek wiedzę o płodzeniu, wierz mi. Wszyscy się śmieją, że skonstruowali mnie w laboratorium.

– Hm, hm... – chrząknęła znacząco profesor transmutacji zirytowana faktem, że mają czelność tak spokojnie i wesoło sobie konferować.

– Sever, przecież ja byłam w szkole zakonnej!

– Gdzie?! – Z wrażenia stanął, wytrzeszczając na nią oczy. Yen pasowała do szkoły klasztornej równie dobrze jak... jak on.

– Klasztor. Ucieczka przed złem tego świata.

– A udała się?

– Daj spokój! To było straszne! – Przewróciła oczami. – W życiu się tak nie wynudziłam. I nie nasłuchałam tyle o duszach potępionych – powiedziała, a w jej oczach pojawił się błysk spóźnionej refleksji: potępionych?

Snape już wiedział, dlaczego z Yenlli wyrosło to, co wyrosło – po takiej indoktrynacji za młodu powinien się dziwić, że nie było gorzej.

– Zabiją mnie. Albo zamkną tam z powrotem. Po prostu to wiem – mruknęła ponuro.

Minerwa McGonagall rzuciła im kolejne groźne spojrzenie i przynagliła do energicznego marszu.

– Szokotki truekawkowe – rzuciła chwilę później w stronę chimery strzegącej wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora.

Szokotki były ostatnim przebojem Miodowego Królestwa. Zawierały minimalną dawkę Veritaserum, dzięki czemu ten, kogo nim poczęstowano, przez kilka sekund mógł mówić tylko prawdę. Nie trzeba wspominać, że przeżywał szok, gdy sobie to później uświadamiał. Dzieciaki wkręcały teraz kolegów na wyścigi, a było to tym łatwiejsze, że szokotki truekawkowe wyglądem przypominały zupełnie niewinne pomadki truskawkowe, z których sklep słynął.

Gdy przejście otworzyło się przed nimi, nie było już odwrotu.

§§§

Dyrektor spoglądał w skupieniu na swoich nocnych gości i nagle poczuł litość. Panna Honeydell, która, jak wiedział, nosiła dumne miano Miss Hogwarts, bladła coraz bardziej i chyba niewiele już do niej docierało. Biedne, głupiutkie stworzenie.

Przyczyna rosnącego przerażenia Yenlli Honeydell była jednak zgoła inna, niż wydawało się Dumbledore'owi. Gdy obserwowała zamieszanie, jakie wywołali z Severusem, przyszło jej do głowy coś niespodziewanego. Patrzyła na wyraz oburzenia na twarzy McGonagall i zatroskanie bijące z oczu dyrektora, zastanawiając się czy to możliwe, że... Nie, pokręciła natychmiast głową. Czy ci ludzie... Czy oni naprawdę sądzili, że wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu przez te wszystkie lata żyli w absolutnej czystości?! Przecież to więcej niż naiwność, to głupota! Czyżby więc oni byli pierwszymi, których przyłapano?

Było to mniej nieprawdopodobne, niż wydawało jej się dawniej, i otwierało przed dziewczyną całkiem nowe perspektywy. Jeżeli jej przypuszczenia okażą się prawdziwe, to ich sytuacja stanie się bardzo niewesoła. Pionierzy zawsze mają najbardziej przegwizdane. Dzieła Kopernika wprowadzono do Indeksu Ksiąg Zakazanych, a Galileusza chciano spalić na stosie tylko po to, aby raptem parę lat później spokojnie nauczać teorii heliocentrycznej i obrotów sfer niebieskich. Augustynusa Tormentta zbojkotowano, poćwiartowano i wywieszono w kawałkach nad bramą jego własnego zamku, aby niedługo potem wprowadzić do powszechnego użycia jego Cruciatusa. Jaki koniec czekał takiego pioniera jak Yen w Hogwarcie? Dyrektor nagle strasznie zaczął jej przypominać starego spowiednika ze wspomnianej szkoły zakonnej, budzącego wśród młodocianych uczennic paniczny lęk. Słynął bowiem z zadawania wyjątkowo kłopotliwych pytań. Jaka kara za podobne przestępstwo mogła funkcjonować w tak staroświeckiej i pruderyjnej szkole jak Hogwart?

Yen z drżeniem przypominała sobie teraz wszystko, co dawniej czyniono z rozwiązłymi kobietami: płonące stosy (jak ten dla Ginewry, żony króla Artura) i studnie, do których wedle starych legend je wrzucano. Czy w Hogwarcie mogli to nadal praktykować? Nagle stanęła jej przed oczami wielka studnia na dziedzińcu szkoły. Pasowałaby w sam raz, tym bardziej, że do Yen właśnie dotarło, iż nigdy nie widziała, żeby ktoś czerpał z niej wodę. O Roweno! Krukonka już słyszała, jak Albus Dumbledore jednym krótkim rozkazem poleca utopić ją w studni, a Severowi wręcza order za odkrycie – w drodze daleko idącego osobistego poświęcenia – jej prawdziwej, zepsutej natury.

Męska solidarność!

Yenlla Honeydell była bardzo mądrą dziewczynką, pewną siebie i przewidującą, gdy panowała nad sytuacją. Niestety, w chwilach paniki zupełnie traciła rozsądek.

Dyrektor zamienił kilka słów z nauczycielką transmutacji, po czym jeszcze raz uważnie przyjrzał się dwojgu winowajców i posłał ich do łóżek. Każde do swojego. Profesor McGonagall, dla pewności, że każde trafi tam, gdzie powinno, posłała za nimi Filcha i zaprosiła do siebie na dzień następny. Na dłuższą rozprawę.

Dumbledore wyjeżdżał na pewien czas – jak głosiły szkolne plotki – wezwany przez Kogoś Ważnego, aby zająć się przypadkiem jakiegoś tajemniczego, ale bardzo potężnego czarnoksiężnika wzniecającego zamieszki w czarodziejskim świecie, dlatego cała władza w szkole przechodziła w ręce jego zastępczyni, Minerwy McGonagall. Wraz ze sprawą Yen i Severusa, z czego żadne z nich nie było specjalnie zadowolone.

§§§

Severusa Snape'a po prostu roznosiło, gdy krążył do rana w tę i nazad po pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. W tym samym czasie Yenlla Honeydell zdążyła już wylać sole trzeźwiące na głowę Kitty (smród był prawie niemożliwy do wytrzymania) i herbatkę ziołową na głowę Priscilli. Dodatkowo rzuciła _Wyborem najskuteczniejszych zaklęć upiększających_ w Peggy Rookwood, która z piskiem schowała się za fotel. Yen chyba po raz pierwszy przeżywała prawdziwy, a nie udawany atak histerii. Krukonka umierała ze wstydu i upokorzenia, gdy jednocześnie gdzieś tam w głębi coraz żywiej odzywała się w niej chęć odwetu na konfidencie. Kto to był, do cholery?!

– Yen, uspokój się – poprosiła Kitty.

– Nie!

– Co się właściwie stało?

– Nic!

– Ale Yen...

– Sever coś ci zrobił? – wtrąciła się Priscilla. – A nie mówiłam!

– Nie! Nie! Nie!

– Helgo i Roweno! – wrzasnęła znowu Kitty. – Krew!

Yen odruchowo przyłożyła dłoń do nosa i poczuła coś wilgotnego spływającego jej między palcami.

Histeria w dormitorium Ravenclawu wybuchła zbiorowo, lecz Yen, na której poplamionej twarzy zastygł wyraz zawziętości, nadal nie chciała nic powiedzieć. Och, już i tak zrobiła z siebie idiotkę! Wystarczy tego na dzisiaj. Powinna zupełnie inaczej się zachować. Sever miał rację, do tego trzeba było odpowiednio podejść. Ze sprytem. Sposobem.

Yen nie miała zamiaru rezygnować ze swojego trybu życia tylko dlatego, że Minerwa McGonagall weszła jej w paradę. Lubiła swoje życie. I Severa też lubiła. Ostatecznie. Troszkę. Jednak teraz...

To była zdecydowanie zbyt długa i ciężka noc, aby myśleć jasno i rozsądnie. Yenlla schowała twarz w dłoniach i najzwyczajniej w świecie się rozbeczała.

§§§

Dwójka winowajców pod eskortą Argusa Filcha wcześnie rano dotarła do gabinetu profesor McGonagall i teraz siedziała naprzeciw niej, oczekując, co będzie dalej. Yen Honeydell tym razem zaopatrzyła się w wyraz pełnej urażonej niewinności powagi – tak teatralnej, że stawała się wręcz karykaturalna. Severus z kolei siedział wygodnie rozparty na krześle, spokojnie patrząc przed siebie. Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno. Miała problem z opanowaniem nerwów.

„Tremy", poprawiła się szybko w myślach.

– Więc? – odezwała się wicedyrektorka, splatając dłonie przed sobą na stole. – Co macie mi do powiedzenia?

Yenlla wzruszyła lekceważąco ramionami. Ta kobieta znalazła ją gołą w łóżku prefekta Slytherinu. Co tu było do wyjaśniania?

– Panie Snape?

Severus przez chwilę również miał ochotę umyć ręce i w milczeniu czekać, aż babsko skończy i ich wypuści, ale potem napotkał wzrok Yen i znowu zadziałał ten idiotyczny impuls.

– Nie zrobiliśmy nic złe... niezwykłego – rzucił obojętnie, choć nieco kulawo.

– Och, zatem to zupełnie normalnie?

– Jesteśmy dorośli – odezwała się Krukonka. – Nie ma pani prawa mieszać się do tego, co robimy. Już nie.

– Przeciwnie – ucięła profesor McGonagall z groźnym spojrzeniem. – Może i jesteście dorośli, ale tylko formalnie. Nadal jesteście uczniami Hogwartu, a to znaczy, że musicie się podporządkować obowiązującym regułom, które dają mi prawo do pełnej kontroli nad życiem uczniów. W oczach szkoły nadal jesteście dziećmi, panno Honeydell, i to szkoła ponosi odpowiedzialność za wasze niestosowne zachowanie. Proszę więc, po pierwsze, przestać zwracać się do mnie takim tonem, a po drugie...

– Jestem odpowiedzialna sama za siebie.

– Błąd. Jeżeli coś się pani stanie, gdy przebywa pani w szkole, całą odpowiedzialność poniosą profesorowie. Samodzielne życie będzie pani prowadzić po Hogwarcie, nie teraz.

– Jednak… – nie dawała za wygraną Yen.

– Proszę uprzejmie zamilknąć i słuchać! – McGonagall uniosła głos, a jej usta zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę. Coś w jej twarzy sprawiło, że Yenlla rzeczywiście straciła zapał do kłótni. – Zdajecie się nie pojmować powagi sytuacji. Rodzice powierzają nam, pedagogom, swoje dzieci, aby zdobyły tutaj wykształcenie, w ufności, że będziemy potrafili także odpowiednio je wychować, zapewnić konieczną opiekę i bezpieczeństwo. Staramy się, jak możemy, a porządku strzeże określony system zasad, które złamaliście.

– Tak, ale my tylko...

– Cisza! Złamanie panujących w danym środowisku reguł zawsze powoduje chaos. Poza tym oznacza, że zawiedliśmy. Nie zdołaliśmy was upilnować. Przez swoją głupotę zaszkodziliście sobie, a my zawiedliśmy pokładane w nas zaufanie.

– W pani ustach brzmi to tak, jakbyśmy przynajmniej kogoś zamordowali, a my tylko...

– Wiem, co zrobiliście. To jednak niczego nie zmienia. To skandal! Jesteście uczniami i macie się zajmować nauką. Znam twoje stopnie, Honeydell – wtrąciła, zanim Krukonka zdążyła jej przerwać. – Proszę sobie jednak uświadomić, że wasze postępowanie rzuca cień na reputacje całego Hogwartu!

– Pytanie, kto je ujawni? – zauważył sprytnie Ślizgon.

– Snape, chyba nie oczekujesz, że będziemy was kryć?

– Nawet dla dobra Hogwartu? – podchwyciła słodko Yen.

– Wystarczy tego! Radzę nie pogarszać swojej sytuacji. Mam nadzieję, że zdajecie sobie sprawę z konieczności poniesienia konsekwencji. Na twoim miejscu, Honeydell, nie miałabym teraz śmiałości patrzeć nikomu w oczy, a już na pewno nie tak bezczelnie.

Nadąsana Yenlla prychnęła i spojrzała w bok.

– Nie zrobiłam nic, czego mogłabym się wstydzić ani nic, co powinno panią obchodzić.

– Głupia dziewczyno! Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Zobowiązujemy się pilnować dzieci, które do nas trafiają, i oddawać je rodzinom w takim samym stanie, jak do nas trafiły.

– Przecież nic mi się nie stało! Nie urosła mi dodatkowa ręka. – Yen wstała gwałtownie. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała jej się coraz bardziej absurdalna. Nie miała bladego pojęcia, do czego zmierza McGonagall. To, co mówiła, nie miało dla niej na razie żadnego sensu. Może przezwisko Żelaznej Dziewicy odpowiadało rzeczywistości? Czyżby McGonagall naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak to wszystko wygląda? – Jestem taka sama, jak byłam.

– Czy jesteś tego absolutnie pewna? – zapytała pani profesor z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. – Czy jesteś pewna, że nie poniosłaś żadnej, nazwijmy to tak, straty?

Yen popatrzyła na nią chwilę tępo, po czym jej oczy nagle rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Utrata, zgubienie czegoś cennego, najcenniejszej rzeczy. Przypomniała sobie niektóre bardzo archaiczne sformułowania dotyczące… Czy McGonagall mogła mieć TO na myśli? Twarz Krukonki rozkwitła pięknym purpurowym rumieńcem. Dziewczyna natychmiast spuściła wzrok. Czuła, jak nadal świdruje ją baczne spojrzenie nauczycielki. Severus też się jej przyglądał. Była teraz tak zakłopotana, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Profesor powiedziała głośno coś, o czym Yenlla w ogóle nie pomyślała. O czym nie myślała już od dawna. Akurat ta RZECZ nigdy nie wydawała jej się zbyt cenna ani przydatna, lecz wszystko się zmieniło, gdy McGonagall brutalnie rzuciła jej tym w twarz.

– A więc jednak nie wróci pani do domu zupełnie taka sama, jak się tutaj pojawiła. – Głos nauczycielki nieco złagodniał, gdy powróciła do oficjalnej formy. – A my, przynajmniej częściowo, ponosimy za to odpowiedzialność, bo odpowiadamy za panią przed rodziną.

– Nie – stwierdziła stanowczo Yen, nadal mocno zarumieniona. – To tylko moja sprawa. Zrobiłam to, na co miałam ochotę.

Profesor McGonagall pokręciła bezsilnie głową i zwróciła się z kolei do Snape'a, najwyraźniej zostawiając dziewczynie chwilę czasu na przemyślenie tego, co usłyszała.

– Nawet nie dziwię się specjalnie pannie Honeydell, ale pan, panie Snape...

Ton wicedyrektorki był zupełnie inny i coś w jego brzmieniu wyrwało dziewczynę z zaambarasowania. Przed oczami Krukonki ponownie zawirowały płomienie i studnie, aż zawrzała z oburzenia. A jednak! Zwalą wszystko na nią. Kobieta, narzędzie szatana!

– Dlaczego się pani nie dziwi? A więc to ja mam być wszystkiemu winna, tak? – oburzyła się. – Dlaczego on...

– Ponieważ – przerwała jej ostro McGonagall – dziewczynki mają tendencję do robienia wielu niemądrych rzeczy w stanie, który określają jako zakochanie. A dla niektórych zdaje się być to stanem permanentnym.

– Z-zakochanie? – powtórzyła Yen, początkowo nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. Czy McGonagall myśli, że ona i Severus... Więc ona po prostu błędnie to zinterpretowała!

– Nie, to nie tak! – zaprzeczyła natychmiast i poczuła, jak Ślizgon kopie ją pod stołem.

Ucichła, gdy zrozumiała, że łatwiej będzie im się wybronić, jeżeli profesorka uwierzy w wersję, którą sama sobie stworzyła. Prawda tylko pogorszyłaby sprawę. Co powiedziałaby Żelazna Dziewica, gdyby... Jeżeli Yenlla była na tym świecie czegokolwiek pewna, to tego, że nie kocha Severusa. Co za absurdalny pomysł!

– Zawiodłam się na panu, panie Snape. Jest pan prefektem i powinien pan myśleć rozsądniej. Powinien pan wiedzieć lepiej!

– Nie zrobiłem nic, czego mógłbym się wstydzić – powtórzył nieświadomie słowa Yen, prostując się na krześle.

– Powinien pan o tym pomyśleć. Zachować się jak mężczyzna. Zastanowić się, na co naraża pan dziewczynę, proponując jej podobny związek.

– Yen ma własny rozum i może myśleć za siebie. Nikt jej do niczego nie zmuszał – odpowiedział chłopak spokojnie, ale zmarszczone brwi zbiegły mu się nisko nad oczami, a szczęki zacisnęły nerwowo.

– A jednak pan to zrobił.

– Przecież – zawołał z pasją Snape – przecież jej nie...

– Spokój! A co by pan zrobił, gdyby panna Honeydell zaszła w ciążę? Pomyśleliście o tym? Czy wtedy interwencja szkoły też byłaby uważana za tak niepożądaną i zbędną?

Severus zbladł nieco i nagle stracił rezon. To zdecydowanie nie był temat, w którym czuł się najlepiej, i zazwyczaj wyrzucał z myśli akurat ten aspekt sprawy

– Nie jestem w ciąży! – krzyknęła z urazą czerwona jak piwonia Yen. – Nie jestem i nigdy nie byłam. Czy pani uważa mnie za idiotkę? Umiem o siebie zadbać.

– Szczerze mówiąc, wolałabym pozostać w błogiej nieświadomości pani wiedzy na ten temat, panno Honeydell. – Teraz i profesor McGonagall się zarumieniła. – To nie jest coś, czym powinna się chwalić młoda panienka z dobrej rodziny, zapewniam panią.

Yenlla wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. Co takiego było w tej kobiecie, że potrafiła ich zawsze zaszachować i zakłopotać niezależnie od tego, co chcieli powiedzieć.

– Fakt pozostaje faktem, mogłaby pani zajść w ciążę i w tak młodym wieku zostać matka. Jestem bardzo ciekawa, jak zachowalibyście się w takiej sytuacji. Chciałaby pani mieć teraz dziecko, Honeydell?

– Ale nie będę mieć żadnego!

– To nie ma znaczenia. Próbuję otworzyć państwu oczy na coś, czego usilnie nie chcecie widzieć. Nie postępowaliście jak dorośli, ale jak dwójka szczeniaków. Dlaczego nie chcecie zrozumieć mojego stanowiska ani własnych błędów? Przyznam, że zmęczyła mnie ta rozmowa. Może opiekunowie państwa Domów będą w stanie skuteczniej przemówić państwu do rozumu.

– A jeżeli nie? – wtrącił bezczelnie Severus z dziwnym grymasem na twarzy. – Jeżeli nie będą?

– Wtedy pozostają inne środki.

– Odjęcie punktów? Szlaban? Czy sądzi pani, że to cokolwiek pomoże? Albo przepisana odgórnie szklanka wody zamiast? – drążył Snape z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, lecz na McGonagall zdawało się to nie robić żadnego wrażenia.

– Wydalenie. Wydalenie zakończy sprawę z pewnością.

– Są inne szkoły.

– Nie, Snape. Nie z wilczym biletem z Hogwartu. Proszę mnie nie prowokować, bo nic panu z tego nie przyjdzie. Cała ta historia jest dla mnie zdecydowanie nieprzyjemna, dlatego nie mam zamiaru reagować na pana idiotyczne zaczepki. Czekają na państwa opiekunowie. Proszę iść.

Oboje wstali powoli, szykując się do wyjścia.

– Och, panie Snape! – przywołała go z powrotem McGonagall, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie o czymś. – Chyba ani przez chwilę nie łudził się pan co do tego, że nadal jest prefektem? To decyzja dyrektora – powiedziała, spoglądając znacząco na przypiętą na jego piersi odznakę i wyciągając rękę. – Proszę mi to oddać.

Severus odruchowo sięgnął ku metalowej plakietce i wtedy się zawahał. Pogładził ją z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Proszę – ponagliła chłopaka nauczycielka, a on natychmiast się ocknął.

Zerwał odznakę i wcisnął ją w rękę McGonagall, po czym szybko wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Yenlla podążyła za nim, lekko kuląc się w sobie.

§§§

Razem z nowymi rozmówcami Yenllę Honeydell i Severusa Snape'a czekały kolejne rwące potoki zbędnych słów, które nie miały dla nich żadnego znaczenia. Byli młodzi i, co charakterystyczne, pewni, że mają prawo robić, na co przyjdzie im ochota. Wtedy naprawdę nie rozumieli, o co ten cały szum. Yenlla zresztą nie miała tego zrozumieć nigdy, a Severus podobne obyczajowe skandale pojmował tylko w sytuacji, gdy nie dotyczyły bezpośrednio jego osoby. Swoją drogą, ludzie, którzy nosili w Hogwarcie dumne miano pedagogów, zupełnie nic o nich nie wiedzieli i nie potrafili do nich trafić.

Podstawiony pod ścianą profesor Flitwick oczywiście znalazł jakąś wymówkę, aby uniknąć rozmowy z kłopotliwą uczennicą, więc w zamian panna Honeydell została skazana na popisową pogawędkę uświadamiającą w wykonaniu pani Sting – grubej i starej jak świat szkolnej pielęgniarki. Pogawędki mocno spóźnionej, biorąc pod uwagę, za jakie przestępstwo została na nią skazana. Yenlla szczerze zazdrościła w tej chwili Severusowi, który pewnie świetnie się bawił w towarzystwie wyrozumiałego Horacy'ego Slughorna. Profesor prawdopodobnie częstował go właśnie papierosem, podczas gdy ona musiała słuchać archaicznego, przygotowującego na szok wstępu o pszczółkach i kwiatkach. Nic dziwnego, że Żelazne Dziewice pozostawały Żelaznymi Dziewicami, skoro musiały za młodu słuchać takich pierdół. Pamiętała, że kiedy była małą dziewczynką, sama niesamowicie przeraziła się przy fragmencie o „pręcikach". Słuchała jednak cierpliwie.

Oboje, zmęczeni do cna pogadankami, słuchali uważnie i uprzejmie potakiwali głowami, gdy Minerwa McGonagall znowu wzięła ich pod swoje skrzydła. Drugą jej przemowę znieśli o wiele spokojniej, tak, że była z nich niemal zadowolona, po czym wyszli grzecznie z gabinetu z pokornie spuszczonymi głowami, a następnie...

Rzucili się na siebie, aby dzięki niezwykle widowiskowemu Pocałunkowi Skazańców pod samym nosem wicedyrektorki gładko przejść do nieoficjalnej historii Hogwartu.

W Wielkiej Sali właśnie skończyło się drugie śniadanie i korytarz powoli zapełniał się uczniami. Pogłoski o tym, co stało się w nocy, i o umoralniającej krucjacie McGonagall rozchodziły się w błyskawicznym tempie. Skutkiem tego, i dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, hogwarcka młodzież uznała za doskonały pomysł spacer pod drzwiami gabinetu wicedyrektorki. Wokół Yen i Severa w jednej chwili zebrała się cała szkoła. Ale to im w tym momencie wcale nie przeszkadzało, wprost przeciwnie. Pocałunek Skazańców trwał bardzo długo. Na tyle długo, aby wszyscy zdążyli dobrze mu się przyjrzeć.

Wściekła Minerwa McGonagall zastygła bez ruchu, a jej twarz skamieniała. Czekała cierpliwie, aż zakończy się ta żenująca demonstracja, po czym wkroczyła między nich.

– Dosyć tego. Wzywam waszych rodziców.

§§§

Yenlla Honeydell i Severus Snape w asyście profesora Slughorna siedzieli w małej bocznej salce, czekając na odpowiednią chwilę, aby wkroczyć na scenę. Wreszcie mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na zegarek, skinął na nich niewesoło i cała trójka ruszyła do wyjścia. Gdy wychodzili na korytarz, Yen uniosła głowę i wtedy zobaczyła JEGO.

Naprzeciwko nich stał Syriusz Black i uśmiechał się prowokacyjnie. Dziewczyna natychmiast odwróciła wzrok i chciała iść dalej, gdy nagle coś skojarzyła. Black! Widziała go wtedy, w korytarzu prowadzącym do lochów, gdy wybuchła afera z McGonagall. Nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej – wymyśliła, zdaje się, jakąś idiotyczną wymówkę na jego obecność, w końcu, wbrew temu, co mogła sądzić Żelazna Dziewica, ruch na korytarzach Hogwartu był nocą dość spory – ale teraz wszystko wydało jej się takie oczywiste.

Black ich wsypał!

Błyskawicznie się odwróciła i ruszyła w jego stronę. Przez jej głowę przelatywały kolejne obrazy i wrażenia. Syriusz kręcący się wokół niej z zalotnymi minami, umawiający na wieczór. Zapach eliksiru wielosokowego i przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Twarz Blacka przemieniająca się w szczurze oblicze Pettigrewa. Obrzydzenie. I ulga. Wściekłość Blacka i obietnica zemsty. To wszystko było teraz w jego oczach, razem z poczuciem mściwej satysfakcji, gdy patrzył na nią z góry.

– To byłeś ty, Black! – krzyknęła Yen. – Kto inny pobiegłby do McGonagall, do Gryfonki!

– Nawet jeżeli, to co z tego?

Yen rzuciła się na niego z pazurami. Ze śmiechem i bez najmniejszego wysiłku odpychał jej ręce, wyraźnie znajdując jakąś przyjemność w tej szarpaninie.

– Masz ostre pazurki, ale ja się ciebie nie boję.

– Zabiję cię, Black! Zabije cię za to!

– Jesteś teraz zupełnie nieszkodliwa, kotku.

Jakby na złość, Yen wykręciła się jak rozwścieczona żmija i wbiła mu wspomniane paznokcie głęboko w ciało. Rzeczywiście były ostre. Syriusz syknął, złapał ją z całej siły za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Trzeba było być dla mnie milszą – szepnął jej do ucha.

– Ty świnio! Gnido! Konfidencie! – Dziewczyna zaczęła się znowu miotać i to go drapać, to bić pięściami, kiedy poczuła, że ktoś ją odciąga.

– Panno Honeydell. – To był głos profesora Slughorna. – Proszę się uspokoić.

– To Black! – wrzeszczała, nie mogąc zapanować nad roznoszącą ją złością. Ten skandal, wstyd, jej zrujnowana reputacja – to wszystko przez niego! Przez jednego głupiego, mściwego Gryfona, z którego kolegą nie chciała się przespać. Ciekawe, co Żelazna powiedziałaby na to.

Przez niego, przez niego, przez niego!

– To był Black! – krzyknęła znowu.

– Proszę się uspokoić – perswadował łagodnie mistrz eliksirów. – To nie jest tego warte. Nie masz jeszcze dość kłopotów, dziecko?

Yenlla wreszcie oklapła w jego rękach i pozwoliła się odprowadzić na bok, wciąż patrząc na Syriusza z aż nadto wyraźną chęcią mordu.

– Z moich oczu, Black! – Profesor również miażdżył go wzrokiem, ale Gryfon nic sobie z tego nie robił. Nie uczęszczał już na eliksiry.

– A ty, Snape? – rzucił Syriusz zaczepnie w stronę stojącego nieopodal Severusa, który ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami z filozoficznym spokojem przyglądał się tej scenie. – Nic nie powiesz? Będziesz się chował za jej spódnicą? – Kiwnął głową w stronę Yenlli, która natychmiast zaczęła się wyrywać opiekunowi Slytherinu. – Słusznie, ona ma w sobie więcej z faceta niż ty.

– Nie mam zamiaru zawracać sobie głowy dawno przegraną sprawą – odpowiedział Ślizgon lekceważąco. – Ani tym bardziej bić się o to. To dobre dla Gryffindoru. Nie dam się stąd wyrzucić, a już na pewno nie z twojego powodu.

– Odpowiedź godna tchórza.

– Odpowiedź godna kogoś, kto wie, że życie nie kończy się na Hogwarcie. – Ruszył powoli, jakby od niechcenia w jego stronę. – Spotkamy się kiedyś, Black. Wtedy, gdy nie będziesz miał pod bokiem McGonagall, żeby pobiec na skargę. Zobaczymy, kto okaże się tchórzem. Ja mam czas.

– Trzęsę się ze strachu.

– Widzę.

Stali naprzeciw siebie i mierzyli się groźnie wzrokiem.

– Dosyć – przerwał im wreszcie Slughorn. – Severus, wystarczy. Black, masz u mnie szlaban.

– Za co? – Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

– W protokole będzie wyglądać bardzo wiarygodnie.

– Niech będzie.

– Słucham? – zagrzmiał nagle nauczyciel.

– Powiedziałem: dobrze, panie profesorze.

– Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów. O ósmej wieczorem w moim gabinecie.

– Dobrze.

– A teraz jazda stąd! – Slughornowi najwyraźniej też puszczały nerwy.

– Och, mam ochotę go rozszarpać – powiedziała Yen z niespotykaną u niej zawziętością, kiedy Gryfon zniknął z pola widzenia.

– Niech ci nie przychodzi nic niemądrego do głowy, Honey. – Profesor pogłaskał ją pocieszająco po głowie. – Pan Black jest czysty i nietykalny, spełnił swój uczniowski obowiązek. – Jego oczy zapłonęły złowieszczo. Miał wyrobione zdanie o donosicielach i bezwzględnie tępił ten proceder wśród słynących z niego niegdyś Ślizgonów.

Zerknął teraz na dwoje stojących przed nim dzieci. Tak, dzieci. Przyglądał im się przez chwilę z tajemniczym uśmiechem, a następnie westchnął ciężko.

– No, idziemy.

– Po śmierć i chwałę? – zagadnęła zaczepnie dziewczyna, ale jakoś nikogo to nie rozbawiło.

§§§

Yenlla Honeydell nie przesadzała ani trochę, gdy opowiadała o swoich rodzicach. Byli to typowi Krukoni, których płeć trudno byłoby określić bez przeprowadzenia wnikliwego dochodzenia. Naprawdę było wręcz nieprawdopodobne, aby ta bezbarwna para powołała do życia piękną Yen. Teraz państwo Honeydell siedzieli oszołomieni, z rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami słuchając opowieści profesor Minerwy McGonagall. Ich mała, słodka Yen wyczyniała podobne rzeczy? Ależ to... to było zupełnie nieprawdopodobne! Ich grzeczna dziewczynka? To musi być jakieś nieporozumienie, które na pewno da się wyjaśnić. Patrzyli w milczeniu to na siebie nawzajem, to na nauczycielkę, zbyt zszokowani, aby zabrać głos. Nie żałował sobie za to pan Snape, który raz po raz, nie przebierając w słowach, oświadczał, że może i jego syn jest skończonym durniem, lecz nie pozwoli, żeby usidliła go pierwsza lepsza, szczwana dziewucha, i nie ma zamiaru łożyć na jego bękarty. W tym czasie jego żona niepewnie kuliła się obok niego i ze wstydem spuszczała oczy. Wstydem za ojca, nie za syna. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może zrobić nic, aby go powstrzymać, a już z pewnością nie powinna płakać. Ale to było takie upokarzające...

Wreszcie profesor Slughorn wprowadził dwoje młodych winowajców. Był niezadowolony, że dyrektor nie powrócił przed zakończeniem procesu, jak sam to nazywał. Wiedział wprawdzie, że Minerwa działa w porozumieniu z przełożonym, aczkolwiek wolałby zamienić z dyrektorem dwa słowa na osobności. Kobiety, zdaniem Horacego, reagowały w takich sytuacjach zbyt emocjonalnie, a Dumbledore był starszym, poważnym i życiowym mężczyzną. W dodatku dzieciaki też nie poprawiały swoich notowań, zupełnie jakby chciały wicedyrektorkę rozjuszyć. Ani Yenlla, ani Severus nie wyglądali na specjalnie ukorzonych. Krukonka była blada, ale zawzięta i kiedy Slughorn na nią patrzył, zastanawiał się, czy mała szelma nie wykorzystuje sytuacji i nie ćwiczy przypadkiem do roli Marii Stuart. Ze swoją obecną miną byłaby znakomita. Snape z kolei był wściekły. Opiekun Slytherinu wiedział, że jego relacje z ojcem nie należą do najlepszych i fakt, że McGonagall wmieszała go do tej sprawy, doprowadzał młodego Snape'a do furii.

Na widok córki pani Honeydell zerwała się z miejsca. Podbiegła do niej, objęła ramionami i przycisnęła jej głowę do piersi.

– Yen, kochanie, coś ty najlepszego zrobiła – powiedziała cicho.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią i nieco zmiękła. Zamrugała gwałtownie oczami. Pani Honeydell, głaszcząc ją czule, zerkała teraz ze szczerą ciekawością na drugiego sprawcę zamieszania. Severus na nikogo nie patrzył ani do nikogo się nie odezwał, nie skinął nawet nauczycielce. Matce Yen wydawał się zwyczajnie przerażający, gdy tak marszczył gniewnie brwi, a policzek drgał mu nerwowo. Miała jak najgorsze przeczucia i mocniej przycisnęła do siebie dziewczynę.

Ślizgon padł na krzesło obok swojej matki, krzyżując ręce na piersi i nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na swoich rodziców. Pani Snape również chciała go objąć, ale jej ręka natychmiast opadła, kiedy mąż spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

– Nie raczysz się z nami przywitać, szczeniaku? – zagrzmiał.

– Nie jestem szczeniakiem – odparował.

– Co właśnie udowadniasz.

– Owszem.

– Nie tym tonem! Dopóki mieszkasz w moim domu...

– Nie mieszkam w twoim domu.

– Szkoła wkrótce się skończy. Dla ciebie, jak tak dalej pójdzie, nawet szybciej, niż powinna.

Chłopak wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

– Chyba nie myślisz, że tam wrócę. Moja noga już nigdy więcej nie postanie w _twoim_ domu – podkreślił kpiąco.

– Severus – szepnęła łagodnie pani Snape.

Syn rzucił w jej stronę krótkie, pogardliwe spojrzenie. Była słaba. Pozwoliła ojcu nie tylko sobą pomiatać, ale też trząść całym domem. Nigdy mu się nie sprzeciwiła, nigdy nie powiedziała słowa. Według Severusa na szacunek trzeba było sobie zasłużyć, a jego matka nigdy nie zrobiła nic w tym kierunku.

– Świetnie – ciągnął ojciec. – Szczekaj, póki możesz. Zobaczymy, jak długo wytrzymasz. Szybko wrócisz, skomląc, a wtedy moje drzwi będą zamknięte.

– Znakomicie. To mnie jeszcze zmotywuje.

– Słuchaj no! – krzyknął pan Snape i sięgając nad kolanami żony, chwycił syna za szatę na piersi, przyciągając ku sobie. Gdy jednak spojrzał w jego oczy, wyczytał w nich coś, co sprawiło, że jego impet w jednej chwili osłabł. To już rzeczywiście nie był dzieciak i miał w sobie coś dziwnego. Coś, czego pan Snape nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył i co go bardzo niepokoiło. Pan Snape przez krótką chwilę poczuł najprawdziwszy lęk.

Severus z obojętną miną odtrącił jego rękę i poprawił szkolny krawat.

– Chyba nie myślisz, że mówiłbym to, gdybym nie miał konkretnych planów. Widzimy się dzisiaj po raz ostatni.

– Severusie, cicho – wtrąciła znowu matka, a w jej głosie zabrzmiał popłoch.

Dwaj panowie Snape zainteresowali się wreszcie tym, co się działo dookoła. W komnacie panowała absolutna cisza, a wszystkie oczy zwrócone były na nich. Yen wpatrywała się w chłopaka z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami.

Właśnie dlatego nie chciał, aby jego rodziców wzywano do szkoły. Nie chciał ich tu pokazywać, nie chciał, aby go z nimi widziano, kojarzono – to było żenujące. Yenlla mogła opowiadać różne rzeczy o swojej rodzinie, ale państwo Honeydell byli przynajmniej normalni, niezależnie od tej nieszczęsnej szkoły zakonnej. Nawet teraz, kiedy oboje ściskali ją za ręce i raz po raz dotykali delikatnie, jakby chcieli się przekonać, czy to stworzenie, to na pewno ich córka, byli tacy, jacy być powinni. A państwo Snape? Severus domyślał się, jakie przedstawienie musiał urządzić jego stary, skoro nawet na twarzy Żelaznej McGonagall mógł dopatrzeć się lekkiego zakłopotania.

Pani profesor żałowała, że nadała sprawie taki obrót i ściągnęła ich rodziców do Hogwartu, a miała tego pożałować jeszcze bardziej, skoro tylko pan Snape zauważył Yenllę.

Ojciec Severusa nie wierzył własnym oczom, gdy jego wzrok po raz pierwszy spoczął na Yen Honeydell. Nie tego się spodziewał. Dziewczyna była... była... Po prostu piękna. Nie dało się tego inaczej określić. Była taka urocza i wdzięczna, że ledwie można było uwierzyć, iż jest prawdziwa, a jeszcze trudniej wyobrazić sobie, że zwróciła uwagę na jego syna. Do tego dochodziła jeszcze jej apetyczna budowa...

Severus, pani Snape i profesor McGonagall równocześnie lekko się zarumienili w reakcji na sposób, w jaki pan Snape pochłaniał wzrokiem młodą Krukonkę, a szczególnie jak uparcie wpatrywał się w to miejsce, gdzie zwykle nie zapinała już guzików. Na jej szyi połyskiwał cienki wisiorek z emaliowanym krukiem. Zażenowana wicedyrektorka miała ochotę, dla jej własnego dobra, wyprosić stamtąd dziewczynę, ale przecież nie mogła. Dziękowała Merlinowi, że rodzice dziewczyny byli zbyt prostodusznymi ludźmi, żeby cokolwiek zauważyć. Dla nich Yen nadal była dzieckiem. Dla pana Snape'a niestety nie. Profesor McGonagall postanowiła jak najszybciej przejść do rzeczy.

– Panno Honeydell, panie Snape – zaczęła pewnym głosem z trochę mniej niż zazwyczaj surową miną. – Zapewne ucieszy państwa wiadomość, że decyzje w waszej sprawie zostały już podjęte.

Severus prychnął nieznacznie. Najbardziej na świecie chciał już stąd wyjść i wszystko inne tymczasowo go nie obchodziło. Pani Honeydell uścisnęła pocieszająco dłoń Yenlli, która znowu zbladła.

– Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności, nie zostaniecie usunięci ze szkoły, ale... – zawiesiła głos, a wtedy krótką chwilę ulgi zastąpiła nagła czujność. – Oboje macie absolutny zakaz kontaktowania się ze sobą.

– Słucham? – zapytała Yen z odrobinę nieobecnym, uprzejmym uśmiechem. Była pewna, że się przesłyszała.

– Od jutra poczynając, nie możecie się ze sobą widywać ani rozmawiać, to chyba jasne.

– To niemożliwe! – Yen zerwała się z miejsca i uderzyła pięścią w stół. – Nie może pani tego zrobić. Szkoła to miejsce publiczne, jak pani sobie to wyobraża? – ciągnęła, ignorując starania swojej matki, która próbował usadzić ją z powrotem na miejsce. – Jak zamierza pani tego dopilnować?

– Liczę na dobrą wolę, moja panno. W innym wypadku dostaniecie kuratora.

– K-kukuratora?

– Tak.

– Nie zamierzam się podporządkować temu idiotycznemu zarządzeniu! To nieludzkie!

– Jeżeli perswazje okażą się nieskuteczne, sięgniemy po bardziej drastyczne środki. A jeżeli i to zawiedzie, wówczas droga wolna, panno Honeydell.

– Nie!

– Yen, kochanie… – odezwała się jej matka.

– Zostaw mnie! Nie może pani tego zrobić! Mamy chyba prawo do prywatności?

– Panno Honeydell. – Nauczycielka również wstała. – Jak miałam już okazję wspomnieć, to jest szkoła, a nie... miejsce schadzek! Ma pani prawo do nauki i obowiązek słuchania moich poleceń. To wszystko.

– Ale...

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Jeżeli mimo tego zarządzenia będziecie nadal się spotykać, jeżeli dotrą do mnie wieści, że widziano was razem, wtedy oboje zostaniecie wydaleni w trybie natychmiastowym.

– Nie zgadzam się.

– Yenlla.

– Mamo, ja...

– Tak trzeba, kochanie – powiedziała łagodnie pani Honeydell.

– Nie! Nawet bycie nauczycielką nie daje pani prawa do wtrącania się w moje sprawy – Yen zwróciła się ponownie do McGonagall. – Ani pilnowania mnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. To zupełnie bez sensu.

– Panno Honeydell!

– Przecież nie zrobiliśmy nic złego. – W głosie dziewczyny zabrzmiały pierwsze nutki histerii. – My tylko...

– Proszę, aby łaskawie uważała pani na to, co zamierza powiedzieć.

– Nie, ktoś to musi w końcu powiedzieć! To, że pewnych rzeczy pani nie widzi albo uparcie nie chce o nich mówić, nie znaczy, że one nie istnieją! Ma pani pod swoją opieką mnóstwo młodych ludzi i nie jest pani w stanie nic poradzić na to, że niektórzy z nich chcą być ze sobą.

– To oburzające!

– To normalne! Każdy ma prawo do intymności.

– Błąd! Owszem, mielibyście prawo domagać się pewnych ustępstw w tej kwestii wtedy i tylko wtedy – powtarzam: tylko wtedy – gdybyście byli małżeństwem, a mam wrażenie, że nie planujecie tego w najbliższym czasie.

Krukonka zaniemówiła, patrząc na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– M-małżeństwem?

– Tak działa ten świat, panno Honeydell.

– Nie rozdzieli nas pani – zapewniła Yen, lecz zrobiła to bardzo cicho. – Nie w ten sposób. Nie pozwolę na to.

– Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Za trzy miesiące ukończycie Hogwart i będziecie mogli robić, co tylko będziecie chcieli.

– Trzy miesiące to cały eon!

– Uprzejmie proszę nie dramatyzować. Moja decyzja jest nieodwołalna i poparta przez dyrektora Dumbledore'a.

– Ale...

– Kochanie, uspokój się – prosiła matka Yenlli. – Bardzo panią przepraszam, nie wiem, co w nią wstąpiło.

– Jeszcze nie skończyłam! – awanturowała się dalej Krukonka.

– Panno Honeydell!

– Yen – odezwał się spokojnie i niezbyt głośno Severus, a gdy dziewczyna na niego spojrzała, nieznacznie pokręcił głową.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że Ślizgon jeszcze ani razu do tej pory nie zabrał głosu. Przypomniała sobie, jak niedawno mówił do Blacka, że nie ma sensu bić się za przegraną sprawę, i jakby nagle uszło z niej całe powietrze. To naprawdę koniec? Usiadła i pozwoliła się objąć matce.

– Dobrze więc. Wydaje mi się, że nie ma potrzeby kontynuowania tej rozmowy. Chyba wreszcie się zrozumieliśmy – zakończyła spotkanie Minerwa McGonagall. Wyglądała na całkiem z siebie zadowoloną.

§§§

Państwo Honeydell wyprowadzili swoją zdenerwowaną i drżącą córkę na korytarz. Cała ta historia była dla nich jak uderzenie obuchem w głowę, jak wybuch wulkanu w ich spokojnym, zwyczajnym, usystematyzowanym życiu. Zupełnie nie byli w stanie pojąć jej swymi ścisłymi krukońskimi umysłami.

– Yen, kochanie – przemawiała do niej kojąco matka. – Nie ma się czym przejmować. Spokojnie, dziecko. Jeżeli tak ci zależy na tym... tym chłopcu, możemy porozmawiać z jego rodzicami i... i spisać kontrakt – oświadczyła, choć w głębi duszy wolałaby już nigdy w życiu nie oglądać tych ludzi na oczy.

– Jakim chłopcu? – zapytała Yen nieco nieprzytomnie.

– Jak to, jakim chłopcu, kochanie? Co ty mówisz? Yen, co się stało?

Stojący nieopodal Severus miał ochotę się roześmiać. Oni w ogóle nie znali swojej córki. Wcale. I teraz, spanikowani, nie mieli pojęcia, jak do niej dotrzeć.

– Mówiłam o tym młodym... Jakże on się nazywał? – kontynuowała pani Honeydell, a pan Honeydell bezradnie wzruszył ramionami. Jeżeli jego żona była wstrząśnięta, on zupełnie stracił grunt pod nogami. Przecież dla większości rodziców dzieci praktycznie nie mają płci.

– Snape? – podrzuciła Yenlla i machnęła lekceważąco rękę. – Och, to w ogóle nie o to chodzi! Chodzi o zasady. Jak ona mogła?! – krzyknęła znowu dziewczyna.

Twarz Krukonki była zimna i zacięta. Nie przypominała siebie jeszcze sprzed chwili. Była wściekła i oburzona. Jak ktoś śmiał mieszać się do jej życia? Zabraniać jej z kimś się spotykać? Nieprawdopodobne! Jakby była małym dzieckiem i ktoś zabraniał jej się bawić z innym berbeciem, bo... bo... Cholera wie dlaczego. Co za dokumentna głupota! Ale ona się nie da. O nie! I tak będą się widywać. Niech tylko spróbują ich powstrzymać. Nawet nie będą wiedzieć! Minerwa McGonagall, choć było to chyba ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pragnęłaby osiągnąć, swoim zarządzeniem właśnie wsiadła Yenlli Honeydell na ambicję.

– Yen, kochanie, popatrz na mnie. Co się dzieje? Yen? – mówiła do niej zalękniona i zdezorientowana matka.

Severus poczuł, że ktoś kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu, i niechętnie odwrócił się od tej przezabawnej dla siebie sceny. Spodziewał się Slughorna, a zobaczył swojego ojca.

Wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy pan Snape ujrzał wybrankę syna. Zupełnie zapomniał o wcześniejszej sprzeczce. Niespodziewanie poczuł coś na kształt dumy i ujrzał go w innym świetle. Bo skoro chłopak mógł zdobyć zainteresowanie takiej dziewczyny... Ponownie przemknęło mu przez myśl to samo niepokojące pytanie: „Kim, u diabła, był teraz ten dzieciak, którego uważał za swojego syna?".

– No, no, chłopcze – powiedział tonem brzmiącym niemal serdecznie. – Może jednak nie jesteś tak bezwartościowy, jak zawsze myślałem.

– Ręce. Precz – wydyszał Severus, odsuwając się od niego.

– Na twoim miejscu trzymałbym się jej mocno i nie przejmował ględzeniem tej starej wiedźmy – ciągnął, mając najwyraźniej na myśli kolejno Yen i profesor McGonagall. – Zanim przejrzy na oczy i zmieni zdanie.

– O czym ty...? – nie zrozumiał początkowo Ślizgon.

– Kim są jej rodzice? Są bogaci? Muszą być, biedakom nie rodzą się takie skarby. – Spojrzenie pana Snape'a ponownie ślizgało się po ciele Yenlli, a w żyłach jego syna zagotowała się krew.

– Dość – rzekł cicho, ale w ten dziwny sposób, który przyprawiał jego ojca o niezrozumiały niepokój.

– Dlaczego nas nie przedstawisz? – Pan Snape ruszył w stronę Honeydellów. Severus zatarasował mu drogę.

– Nie.

– Odsuń się, chłopcze.

– Daj jej spokój.

– Ostrzegam cię!

– To ja cię ostrzegam. – W dłoni chłopaka pojawiła się różdżka. – Czas na was.

– Severusie! – odezwała się po raz trzeci jego bliska płaczu matka.

„Tylko tyle potrafisz powiedzieć", pomyślał drwiąco chłopak, a głośno dorzucił, jak na ironię równocześnie ze swoim ojcem:

– Nie wtrącaj się!

– Proszę, nie urządzajcie tu scen.

Severus stał nieporuszony, podczas gdy jego ojciec powoli tracił rezon.

– Grozisz mi? TY?! – wysapał gniewnie.

– Miałem dobrego nauczyciela.

Ręka pana Snape'a już się unosiła, matka krzyknęła, ale młodemu mężczyźnie wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, żeby powstrzymać ten ruch.

– Nie boję się ciebie i dobrze o tym wiesz, nie odgrywaj mi tu więc władzy ojcowskiej w działaniu. Jeżeli mnie tkniesz, oddam z nawiązką – mówił spokojnie, jakby od niechcenia Severus, ale marszczył brwi w sposób, jaki wielu uczniów Hogwartu miało w przyszłości zapamiętać aż do śmierci. – I nie zawaham się.

– Ty...! Wychowaliśmy cię! Zawdzięczasz nam wszystko!

– Lepiej nie przypominaj mi tego w szczegółach – warknął. – Od dzisiaj jesteśmy obcymi ludźmi. I tak niedługo miałem wam to powiedzieć, spotkanie tylko ułatwia sprawę. Nie szukajcie mnie, a odwdzięczę się tym samym.

– Severusie, synku! – Zrozpaczona matka znów próbowała go objąć.

Otrzymała w zamian chłodne spojrzenie.

– Trochę za późno na to. A ciebie – zwrócił się do ojca – nie chcę więcej widzieć ani o tobie słyszeć.

– Severusie, błagam!

– Żegnam państwa. – Skłonił się niedbale, chowając różdżkę i odchodząc.

– Uprzedzam, chłopcze, jeżeli teraz odejdziesz, nie będzie odwrotu! Słyszysz mnie? Severus!

Cała rodzina Honeydellów obserwowała ich skonfundowana, zapominając o wydarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia. O Roweno, biedni, nieszczęśliwi ludzie!

§§§

Mimo wyrażonego przez Yenllę przekonania ona i Severus nie widywali się niemal wcale. No, może poza niektórymi zajęciami, lecz wtedy zawsze zachowywano pomiędzy nimi należytą odległość. Profesor McGonagall potrafiła się uprzeć i postawić na swoim, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy działała w dobrej wierze.

Severus niespodziewanie dla samego siebie odkrył, że bardzo brakuje mu Yen. Przez pół roku zdążył się przyzwyczaić do jej towarzystwa. Brakowało mu pustego szczebiotu, gdy była Miss Hogwarts, i przyjemnego, stonowanego głosu, gdy o tym zapominała i wygłaszała całkiem rozsądne, godne Krukonki uwagi na różne tematy. Ale najbardziej brakowało mu jej ciętych ripost i ryzykownych pytań na spotkaniach Schwarz Jugend, jak określał ich organizację ten blondowłosy, wypachniony fircyk oddelegowany do nich spośród współpracowników Lorda.

Czy to możliwe, aby za nią... tęsknił? Nie, to głupie. A jednak czasami miał wrażenie, że oszaleje.

Aż do tej nocy w Zakazanym Lesie.

Czekał na nią. Oczekiwał z niecierpliwością, jakiej dotąd nie znał. Maj powoli dobiegał końca, od fatalnej nocy w dormitorium Slytherinu minęły ponad dwa miesiące. Nadal było przeraźliwie zimno, a ziemię pokrywała wilgotna rosa. Przeróżne nienazwane stwory czaiły się w otaczającym ich mroku, jednak najstraszniejszy z nich wszystkich był cichutki, jakby nieco zakłopotany głosik Yen, który rozległ się tuż przy jego uchu niczym zgrzyt gwoździem po tablicy:

– Chyba przespałam się z kimś innym...

Przy czym to „chyba" brzmiało najgorzej ze wszystkiego.

Severus Snape wpadł w szał. Nie, żeby i on nie umilał sobie przydługich okresów oczekiwania na okazję zmylenia pościgu McGonagallowych stróżów moralności, którzy przecież nie pilnowali specjalnie jego innych kontaktów towarzyskich (poza tymi z Yenllą), ale ona... ona nie mogła robić tego samego! Ona należała do niego. Sama tego chciała. Sama mu to powiedziała!

Kłótnia między nimi w krótkim czasie przybrała takie rozmiary, że omal nie doszło do rękoczynów. Cudem było, że ich wrzaski nie zainteresowały nikogo w Hogwarcie, ale w końcu dochodziły z Zakazanego Lasu, a wszyscy już przywykli do dziwnych zdarzeń w tym miejscu.

Snape usłyszał, że piękna Yen nie ma zamiaru czekać na niego przez wieczność, że nie do tego została stworzona i chyba nie spodziewał się nic innego. _Finders keepers, losers weepers_. Oskarżenia i inwektywy sypały się jak z rękawa. Koniec bajki. Wreszcie dwoje młodych ludzi rozstało się w stanie otwartej wojny, przyrzekając sobie nigdy więcej się do siebie nie odzywać.

§§§

I dotrzymali słowa przez prawie dwadzieścia lat, jak przemknęło w tym momencie przez głowę Severusowi. Wtedy miał lat osiemnaście, obecnie trzydzieści sześć. Szmat czasu. Wówczas też, na dobrą sprawę, widział ją po raz ostatni, myślał teraz, gdy Lucjusz Malfoy, rzeczony fircyk, spoglądał zafascynowany na niego, męża Yenlli Honeydell. Kto by przypuszczał?

„No, tak", odpowiedział zaraz sam sobie Severus.

Dumbledore. On o tym pomyślał. On o tym pamiętał i w odpowiedniej chwili koncertowo wykorzystał przeciwko niemu.

A co do Yen... Niech ją tylko dorwie w swoje ręce po powrocie do domu!


	8. Odsłona 7

**Odsłona VII**  
 **Blaski i cienie życia pani Snape**

* * *

 _Love and marriage,  
_ _Love and marriage,  
_ _Go together like a horse and carriage.  
_ _This I tell you brother:  
_ _You can't have one without the other._

 _Love and marriage,  
_ _Love and marriage,  
_ _It's an institute you can't disparage.  
_ _Ask the local gentry,  
_ _And they will say it's elementary  
_ (Frank Sinatra: _Love and marriage_ )

* * *

Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i wpadł przez nie Severus Snape rozjuszony jak rzadko.

– Yen Honeydell! – wrzasnął.

Wywołana drgnęła na krześle w sposób iście charakterystyczny dla osób o niezbyt czystym sumieniu. Zerwała się jak pacynka pociągnięta za sznurek.

– Och, Severusie! Już wróciłeś? – zapytała przymilnie, mrugając zawzięcie oczami.

– Owszem.

– Wiesz, to przed chwilą... Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało! – zastrzegła. – Ale ja już się tak nie nazywam.

– Wierz mi – wycedził – za dziesięć minut będziesz się modlić, aby się nagle okazało, że jednak nadal się tak nazywasz.

Pani Snape zachichotała ze sztuczną wesołością, wycofując się taktycznie za kanapę.

– Przykro mi, ale nie bardzo rozumiem.

– Yen, _kochanie_.

Snape już był przy niej i uśmiechał się tak, jak tylko on potrafił. Od tego uśmiechu człowieka przechodziły ciarki i szczerze wolał, żeby Severus przeszedł już do tej części, w której na niego wrzeszczy, niż dłużej torturował tą upiorną wesołością. Yenlla odruchowo cofnęła się jeszcze o krok.

– Czy nie zrobiłaś może ostatnio czegoś, o czym wiedziałaś, że osobiście serdecznie bym ci odradzał?

– J-ja? – zająknęła się, przeczuwając najgorsze. – Ja nadal nie...

– Och, zaraz zrozumiesz. Zapewne znalazłyby się setki takich rzeczy, lecz mnie chodzi o jedną konkretną.

– T-tak?

– Oczywiście nie domyślasz się?

– Gdzieżby!

– Yen, czy nie prosiłem cię już kiedyś, żebyś nie udawała głupszej, niż jesteś?

– Nie. – Wyszczerzyła się do niego przewrotnie. – Dawniej wolałeś podkreślać moją inteligencję.

– Kochanie, w pewnych okolicznościach większość mężczyzn byłaby skłonna wmówić ci każdą bzdurę, byle tylko skłonić cię do usunięcia pewnej ilości garderoby.

– Sever!

– Do rzeczy. Gdzie, do ciężkiej cholery, udało ci się dopaść Lucjusza Malfoya?! – krzyknął.

– Och, to! – Yen machnęła ręką z szerokim uśmiechem i ulgą, jakby spodziewała się czegoś nieskończenie gorszego.

– Tak, to – przedrzeźniał ją. – Tylko nie próbuj mi wmówić, że sam tu przyszedł. Nie odwiedza mnie w mieszkaniu, chociaż teraz zapewne zacznie.

– Spotkałam go na mieście.

– Na mieście?! Gdzie? Tutaj?!

– Nie, skąd! – Roześmiała się na głos ze swobodą. – W Londynie – dodała nieskończenie ciszej, usuwając się zwinnie z zasięgu jego rąk.

– Byłaś w Londynie?!

– Tak jakby.

– Jakby? Co to znaczy „jakby"?

– No... – Przełknęła głośno. – Tak.

– Szlajałaś się sama po Londynie tuż po tym, jak ci uprzejmie zasugerowano, abyś tego NIE robiła?

– Och, Severus!

– Jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę „Och, Severus", zrobię coś bardzo złego.

Yen mu wierzyła. Jak cholera. Trudno było mu nie wierzyć, patrząc teraz w jego czarne jak dno piekła oczy. Pani Snape zaczęła się rozpaczliwie zastanawiać, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Nie istniało zbyt wiele opcji.

– Dobrze, byłaś w Londynie. – Snape uspokoił się z wysiłkiem. – A gdzie w tym wszystkim jest Malfoy?

– Wpadłam na niego... Przypadkiem!

– Przypadkiem. Oczywiście. Najpierw Dumbledore, potem Malfoy. Gdybym nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe, pomyślałbym, że zrobiłaś to specjalnie. Co masz jeszcze w planie? Może pójdziesz się przedstawić Czarnemu Lordowi?

Kobieta gwałtownie zbladła.

– Nie próbuj mnie osaczać, Yen, to ci nie wyjdzie na zdrowie.

– Nie osaczam cię! Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że wpadnę akurat na niego? Myślałam, że siedzi w więzieniu!

Severus popatrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym wybuchł śmiechem, jednak wcale nie brzmiało to wesoło.

– Lucjusz Malfoy? W więzieniu? Salazarze, ty naprawdę jesteś naiwna! Spędziłaś tyle czasu w najbardziej zepsutej gałęzi show-biznesu, a dalej jesteś naiwna jak dziecko! Lucjusz spędził w więzieniu najwyżej kilka godzin.

– Dlaczego? Myślałam, że... Po tym, jak złapali go w Ministerstwie...

– Kiedy po wojnie z Grindelwaldem senior Malfoy ładował rodzinne pieniądze na przemian w organizacje charytatywne i pożyczki rządowe, wszyscy śmiali się z niego w kułak. Pożyczki dla rządu mają jednak to do siebie, że nader niechętnie bywają zwracane, bo każda kolejna władza ma nadzieję, że następcy załatwią to za nią.

– Co to ma wspólnego z...

– To, słońce dni moich, że Ministerstwo ma w tej chwili tak ogromny dług wdzięczności wobec Malfoyów, że bardzo wątpię, aby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek odważył się ich ruszyć, a dziewięćdziesiąt procent instytucji państwowych siedzi w tej chwili w ich kieszeni. Jasne?

– Och!

– A jeżeli dodać do tego wszystkie znajomości i koneksje Narcyzy...

– Narcyzy? – prychnęła pani Snape. – A jakie ona może mieć wpływy?

– Ogromne, zapewniam. Jest ostatnią przedstawicielką rodu Blacków. Wokół niej skupili się wszyscy dawni przyjaciele rodziny.

– Wcale nie jest ostatnia – rzuciła wyzywająco Yenlla, której nie spodobało się, że rozmowa zboczyła na temat pani Malfoy, której nigdy nie lubiła. A jeszcze bardziej nie spodobał się jej ton, jakim Severus się o niej wyrażał. I chociaż odwlekało to w czasie jej egzekucję, wolała nie zawdzięczać ratunku akurat Narcyzie Black.

– Oczywiście, Syriusz i Bellatrix, dwoje kryminalistów, oraz odstępczyni Andromeda Tonks. W oczach arystokracji czarodziejskiego świata rzeczywiście wymarzeni ludzie do tego, aby utrzymywać z nimi towarzyskie stosunki – zakpił mistrz eliksirów.

– Czyli Lucjusz...

– Po upadku Lorda spędził w Azkabanie dokładnie tydzień, a... – Severus w porę ugryzł się w język, nim się pochwalił, że jemu, z Dumbledore'em u boku, wygrzebanie się stamtąd zabrało pół roku. To nie było w tej chwili ważne.

– A nawet jeżeli już spotkałaś Malfoya – kontynuował Snape – co ci strzeliło do łba, żeby z miejsca chwalić się szczęśliwą zmianą stanu cywilnego?

– Przecież pisały o tym wszystkie gazety! Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że o tym nie słyszał?

– A czy ty słyszałaś o zasadzie, że nie podnosi się z ziemi ulotek wroga?

– Ulotek? Jakich znowu ulotek? – zapytała zbita z tropu Yen.

– To znaczy mniej więcej tyle, że Śmierciozercy mają oficjalny zakaz czytywania wrogiej prasy, nie wspominając, że Lucjusz w ogóle nie jest zbyt namiętnym czytelnikiem. Dlatego dyrektor pozwolił na tę idiotyczną akcję z ogłaszaniem ślubu wszem i wobec.

– Wrogiej prasy? Ale... jak to?

– Aby nie podlegali indoktrynacji. Napływowi szkodliwych kłamstw, które przysłaniają jedyną i słuszną prawdę.

– Jaką prawdę?

– Że trzeba wybić szlamy do nogi, a ich majątki rozdzielić między czystokrwistych czarodziejów wiernych Czarnemu Lordowi. Musiałaś o tym słyszeć – ironizował. – To był swego czasu dość popularny prąd myślowy.

Blada jak trup i nagle bardzo zmęczona Yenlla opadła bezsilnie na kanapę.

– N-nie wiedziałam. Skąd miałam wiedzieć? Przecież ty czytasz „Proroka"! – Do tej pory powinnaś się już zorientować, że JA jestem dosyć wyjątkowy.

– W każdym razie powiedziałam o tym tylko Lucjuszowi. Nic się chyba nie stanie?

– Nic się nie stanie? Tylko Lucjuszowi?! – Mistrz eliksirów znowu podniósł głos. Był wściekły. – Właśnie w idiotyczny sposób zaprzepaściłaś i tak nikłą szansę, że Czarny Lord nie jest na bieżąco z najnowszym numerem „Czarownicy" i przypadkiem mógł jeszcze o tobie nie wiedzieć!

– Och, zatem nic straconego – próbowała go ułagodzić. – Lucjusz jest twoim przyjacielem, prawda? Dlaczego miałby przekazać wieść dalej?

Severus o mało nie zabił jej wzrokiem. Była prawie pewna, że tym razem nie wytrzyma i coś jej zrobi.

– A co to ma do rzeczy? Na litość, Yen, przestań tak skakać, gdy się do ciebie zbliżam, bo mnie naprawdę zaraz szlag trafi!

– Wcale nie skaczę! I jak to „co to ma do rzeczy"? Przecież...

– Jak dziecko, doprawdy! To dwie zupełnie różne sprawy! Malfoy może i wykazuje w stosunku do mnie szczątkowe przywiązanie, ale przede wszystkim musi dbać o swoją pozycję. Po klęsce w Ministerstwie Magii wyleciał z Wewnętrznego Kręgu i teraz jest szeregowym Śmierciożercą. Chyba nie oczekujesz, że mając w rękach taką informację, nie sprzeda jej, oglądając się na głupie sentymenty?

– Właściwie – oznajmiła pewniejszym głosem – byłam pewna, że właśnie tak postąpi.

– Więc jesteś idiotką. Przypomnij sobie, ilu ludzi stracił przez ciebie Lord, bo zapewniam, że on pamięta.

Krukonka była już szaro-zielona. Nigdy nie wracała do tych wspomnień.

– Nie, proszę – wyszeptała przerażona, ale Snape nie zamierzał jej niczego oszczędzać.

– Lord wprost płonie z niecierpliwości, żeby cię ponownie zobaczyć, choć zapewniam, że gdyby miał przyjemność pobyć z tobą tak długo jak ja, szybko zmieniłby zdanie. Jednak z drugiej strony, wasze spotkanie rzeczywiście może potrwać dość długo… I być niezwykle bolesne.

– Przestań!

Yen zakryła twarz dłońmi. Severus pochwycił jej ręce i odciągnął. Pochylił się nad nią z groźną miną.

– Nie przestanę. Chcę tylko otworzyć ci oczy... po raz kolejny. Dla Czarnego Pana jesteś bardzo cenna, to sprawa zemsty, a tego, kto dostarczy o tobie wiadomości, czeka nagroda. Zgadnij, komu, dzięki tobie, przypadnie?

– Severusie – jęknęła żałośnie i wtedy ją puścił.

– Oczywiście, nie zastanowiłaś się też, w jakiej sytuacji stawia to mnie? – odezwał się spokojniej.

– Ciebie? – zdziwiła się. Była zdenerwowana i oddychała ciężko, nie mogąc dojść do siebie.

– Owszem. – Przeszył ją wzrokiem. – Jak mam wiarygodnie wytłumaczyć fakt, że jedna z najbardziej poszukiwanych przez Lorda osób znajduje się w moim domu i nosi moje nazwisko? Jak mam to zrobić i przeżyć dość długo, aby tu wrócić i osobiście cię udusić?

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Nie pomyślałam o tym. Wybacz mi.

– Zdecydowanie zbyt mało myślisz ostatnimi czasy, Yen. Dla własnego dobra powinnaś na nowo się do tego przyzwyczaić. Zamierzam ci pomóc.

Snape powiedział to tak dziwnym tonem, że Yenlla nie odważyła się zapytać, w jaki sposób chce to zrobić, chociaż miała to na końcu języka. Gdy wyciągnął różdżkę, skuliła się odruchowo, jednak zamiast do niej, podszedł do drzwi.

– Od tej pory nigdzie stąd nie wyjdziesz – mówił, rzucając kolejne zaklęcia. – Chyba, że ja ci na to pozwolę.

– Co proszę?

– Bez mojej wiedzy nie ruszysz się nawet na krok z tego domu. Od teraz – kończył, z wprawą i bez skrzywienia nacinając sobie dłoń i opryskując drewno odrobiną krwi – tylko ja mogę otworzyć te drzwi.

– Nie możesz mówić poważnie! Chyba nie będziesz mnie tu więzić?

– Przeciwnie, taki właśnie mam zamiar.

– Nie! Żartujesz. Nie możesz!

– Proszę, sprawdź sama. – Ustąpił jej miejsca przy wyjściu.

Yen ruszyła w stronę drzwi, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie o czymś i cofnęła się do wielkiego stołu pod oknem. Tam, w poniewierających się na blacie szpargałach, odnalazła swoją dawno niewidzianą różdżkę. W tym, co Severus mówił niedawno o niemożności używania czarów w jego domu bez jego certyfikatu, nie było oczywiście ani słowa prawdy. Owszem, mężczyzna próbował takie zaklęcie znaleźć, w ostateczności – wynaleźć, lecz okazało się to niemożliwe. Z powodu szpiegowskich przyzwyczajeń Snape rozpuszczał o sobie całe mnóstwo sprzecznych plotek. W wypadku Yen określał to psim łgarstwem, w swoim własnym – taktyką.

Krukonka stanęła wreszcie przed drzwiami.

– _Alohomora_! – krzyknęła na próbę, ale jego drwiący uśmiech tylko potwierdził to, co do czego nie miała w głębi duszy złudzeń: Alohomora to trochę zbyt mało, aby przełamać jego uroki. Przez kilka kolejnych minut szyła przed siebie wszystkimi zaklęciami, jakie przyszły jej na myśl. Wreszcie cisnęła różdżkę na podłogę.

– Moja nie działa – oświadczyła cokolwiek irracjonalnie, nie chcąc się przyznać do porażki. – Zaklęcia mogą być z synchronizowane z twoją.

„A słuchanie Sinatry dobrze wpływa na głos", pomyślał złośliwie Severus, przypominając sobie po raz kolejny pewne wydarzenia z przeszłości.

– Ależ proszę. – Wytwornym gestem podał jej własną różdżkę z bardzo ciemnego drewna.

Również nie podziałała. Yen rzuciła się teraz na drzwi z gołymi rękami, szarpiąc za klamkę i kopiąc.

– Wypuść mnie stąd, słyszysz?! – krzyczała. – Wypuść mnie! Nie możesz mnie tu zamknąć!

– Miłość, wierność i posłuszeństwo – odparł spokojnie, bawiąc się od niechcenia obrączką.

– Chyba uczciwość małżeńska!

– Preferuję klasyczną formułę. Będziesz mnie słuchać, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Od dzisiaj nie ruszysz się nigdzie beze mnie albo mojego pozwolenia.

– Nie – szepnęła z napięciem. – Nie, Sever.

Pułapka. Pułapka. Ciasna pułapka bez wyjścia. Yen czuła, jak ściany napierają na nią. Stęchłe, gryzące powietrze. Nie ma powietrza. Brakowało jej powietrza. Duszno.

– Wypuść mnie. Nie mogę oddychać! – zawołała histerycznie, chwytając się za gardło.

– Błagam, oszczędź mi tego.

– Puść mnie! DUSZĘ SIĘ!

– Yen, wydaje mi się, że skłoniłaś mnie już do przyznania, że masz doprawdy wielki talent aktorski, więc daruj sobie ten cyrk – ironizował, jednak szybko przestał, gdy zobaczył, jak żmija sinieje i dysząc coraz ciężej, osuwa się po ścianie na podłogę.

Powtórka z histerii. Histerie Yenlli były imponujące, bo imponujące były stany, do których potrafiła się sama doprowadzić, jeżeli miała taki kaprys.

– Yen, litości. – Zbliżył się do niej. – Zaliczyłaś wszystkie najmniejsze teatry bulwarowe, nie możesz mieć klaustrofobii.

– Wy-wypuść mnie. Pro-proszę...

– Uspokój się! Wstawaj. – Spróbował ją podnieść, ale przywarła mocno do podłogi. – Nie wystawiaj mojej cierpliwości na próbę. – Przywołał różdżką szklankę wody i bez wahania chlusnął jej w twarz. Oprzytomniała wreszcie i odetchnęła normalnie. – Już?

Yen spojrzała na niego wzrokiem spłoszonego królika.

Cokolwiek można by powiedzieć o życiu w małżeńskim stanie, Severus Snape na pewno się nie nudził, odkąd w jego życiu ponownie pojawiła się Yenlla Honeydell.

§§§

Mistrz eliksirów wszedł do mieszkania i demonstracyjnie opieczętował drzwi. Poczuł coś na kształt zawodu, gdy się zorientował, że Yen nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

Siedziała w szlafroku na kanapie, ziewając potężnie i wpatrując się w trzymane w dłoni lustro, podczas gdy skrzatka układała jej włosy.

– Jeszcze nie jesteś gotowa?

– Gotowa na co? – odpowiedziała ostro pytaniem na pytanie, nadal na niego obrażona.

– Jak można spać do południa? – sarknął.

– To moja normalna pora, a skoro i tak nigdzie nie wychodzę... – zawiesiła z urazą głos.

– Jakoś nigdzie ci się dotąd nie spieszyło.

– Bo wiedziałam, że w każdej chwili MOGĘ wyjść.

Zirytowany Snape wydał z siebie tak osobliwy dźwięk, że zdecydowała się wreszcie na niego spojrzeć – nie bez lekkiego popłochu w oczach. To mu dodało animuszu.

– Nieważne. Zbieraj się – rozkazał.

– Dlaczego?

– Idę na Grimmauld.

– Aha, TY idziesz.

– Skoro ja idę, to ty też.

Yen bynajmniej nie spodobał się jego uśmieszek.

– Po co? – zapytała znowu rozkapryszonym tonem. – Przecież już pokazałeś im, że żyję. A teraz, gdy zamknąłeś mnie tutaj, chyba nie musisz wszędzie ze sobą ciągać, prawda?

– Nie, _kochanie._ – Przy jego „kochanie" zawsze przechodziły ją dreszcze, jednak prawdziwe kłopoty nadchodziły, kiedy określał ją „słońcem dni swoich". – Nie ufam ci – rzucił lekko i fałszywie. – Skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie spróbujesz wydostać się oknem? Chociaż, oczywiście, one też są zabezpieczone, a to jest drugie piętro.

– Nieco zbyt zabawne, aby było w twoim stylu.

– Możesz mi dogadywać, możesz się złościć, tylko się wreszcie rusz. – Jego podejrzanie dobry humor jak zwykle przerażał bardziej niż stany przeciwne.

– Nie chcę iść na Grimmauld!

– O nie. – Jego twarz przybrała stanowczy wyraz. – Wstawaj! – Podszedł i zdecydowanie postawił ją na nogi. – Nie zamierzam ci tego darować.

– Czego darować? – Uraza na chwilę wyparowała z Yen pod wpływem zaciekawienia, ale Severus nie raczył udzielić jej odpowiedzi.

– Masz dziesięć minut.

– Sev...

– Aha, i włóż czerwoną.

– Co czerwone?

– Sukienkę, oczywiście. Ja mam cię uczyć?

Yen zaniemówiła z wrażenia, spoglądając na niego z otwartymi ustami.

§§§

Szybko zrozumiała, co takiego zamyślał Severus. Chyba nawet szybciej, niżby sobie tego życzyła.

Mistrz eliksirów siedział wygodnie rozparty za długim stołem w salonie Blacków, gdzie zgromadził się cały Zakon. Mimo trudności i niebezpieczeństw czyhających na rekrutów stan liczebny Feniksjanów stale, choć powoli, się powiększał, skutkiem czego kuchnia nie tylko przestała wystarczać metrażowo, lecz wydawała się wyjątkowo mało reprezentacyjna. Severus siedział więc spokojnie na swoim miejscu, ciesząc się z powiększenia przestrzeni oddzielającej go od reszty towarzystwa oraz widoku... kilkunastu mężczyzn, którzy wiercili się niemiłosiernie na krzesłach i wyraźnie nie mogli skupić na słowach Dumbledore'a, co i rusz zerkając w kąt pokoju.

Poza polem Silencia, na bardzo sfatygowanej otomanie rozłożyła się pani Snape. Usadowiła się, przybierając wielce romantyczną pozę, i przewracała kartki jakiejś ocalałej z pogromu kundla książki, która nie poszła z dymem prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że była zbyt zawilgocona i przegniła, aby łaskawie zająć się ogniem. (W ciągu tylu długich wieczorów spędzonych na Grimmauld Place 12 mistrz eliksirów zdążył się już przekonać, że to, co z biblioteki Blacków jeszcze nie rozłazi się w rękach, służy do podpierania rozchybotanych mebli, przyjmowania na siebie mugolskich rzutek Syriusza albo zabijania karaluchów). Pogodna, piękna i niemal jaśniejąca w ciemnym salonie Yenlla była zjawiskiem doprawdy zachwycającym – od burzy starannie utrefionych hebanowych loków po białe pończoszki oblekające wyzwolone z trzewików, drobne stopy. Nic dziwnego, że żaden z członków Zakonu Feniksa nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu, wyczekując na spojrzenie, uśmiech czy jakikolwiek gest z jej strony.

Od pierwszej chwili, gdy Snape odkrył (oczywiście sam; nie przyjmował do wiadomości wersji, według której ktoś go o tym informował), w co został wpakowany, skrycie marzył tylko o jednym – żeby ci, którzy to sprawili, szczerze pożałowali mieszania się do jego życia. I chociaż później okazało się, że cała sprawa nie była taka znowu nieprzyjemna, a Yen objawiła się jako znośna towarzyszka życia, to pragnienie wcale się nie zmieniło, a teraz radował się jego realizacją. Bowiem wszyscy zgromadzeni w salonie mężczyźni niczego nie pragnęli w tej chwili tak intensywnie, jak mieć Yen tylko dla siebie, i niczego nie przeklinali tak zawzięcie, jak lekkomyślnego oddania jej Snape'owi. Akurat Snape'owi! Najwymowniejsza pod tym względem była facjata kundla. Black bez przerwy strzelał spojrzeniem do głębokiego dekoltu Krukonki, która przed chwilą (przelewając w kilku przypadkach czarę goryczy) celowo opuściła nieco rękaw sukni, a minę miał tak ponurą jak spłukany kowboj w saloonie. Do pełni obrazu brakowało mu tylko noża, który mógłby w regularnych odstępach wbijać w blat stołu – ewentualnie w etatowego szpiega Zakonu, gdyby ten jakimś pechowym zrządzeniem losu akurat się zagapił.

Żaden z nich nie miał u niej najmniejszych szans, dopóki była żoną Śmierciojada (Yen potrafiła dotrzymać umowy) i to akurat tego konkretnego Śmierciojada, na co przecież komisyjnie się zgodzili, nie przywiązując wagi da całego zdarzenia. Kto rozsądny próbowałby zgłębiać pomysły dyrektora? Póki działały, wszystko było w porządku. Poza tym – co tam jedna baba? I co komu w ogóle do tego? W praktyce, niestety, okazało się, że jedna baba to dokładnie tyle, ile potrzeba, żeby w jednej chwili rozwalić cały Zakon Feniksa, ponieważ dopóki znajdowała się w salonie, nikt nie zwracał uwagi na dyrektora.

Severus Snape z pełną świadomej wyższości miną wyprostował się na krześle i charakterystycznym gestem obciągnął rękawy szaty.

– Severusie! – zawołał po raz kolejny Albus Dumbledore, już nieco zniecierpliwiony brakiem reakcji ze strony młodszego mężczyzny.

– Ja... eee... Ekhem! – Ocknął się ten nagle i odchrząknął elegancko. – Przepraszam, pan coś mówił, dyrektorze?

Yen Snape uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zasłaniając twarz nadgryzionymi przez bliżej nieokreślone stworzenia stronicami _Imienia róży_ – zbyt świeżego egzemplarza (jakiś żart Andromedy?), żeby mógł ulec zniszczeniu w wyniku zadziwiającej troski bibliofilskiej Syriusza. Snape mógł do woli udawać sam przed sobą, lecz ona i tak wiedziała lepiej. Znała dobrze ten gest i wiedziała, że u niego znaczył mniej więcej to samo, co u innych wiercenie się na krześle. Mistrz eliksirów myślał w tej chwili dokładnie o tym samym, co pozostali zgromadzeni w salonie mężczyźni, i miał równie „podzielną" uwagę.

– Yen, moja droga.

Podniosła natychmiast głowę i ujrzała nad sobą ni to zatroskane, ni to zakłopotane oblicze Dumbledore'a.

– Czy mógłbym cię o coś prosić?

§§§

Zebrania Zakonu Feniksa w obecności Yen nie miały sensu, więc dyrektor, choć czuł się przez to niezręcznie i nie chciał tego początkowo robić (łudził się, że wystarczy Silencio), musiał ją wyprosić. Nie ochłodziło to bynajmniej Severusowej chęci pomsty, ponieważ nadal bezlitośnie ciągał żonę na Grimmauld, byle tylko ją pokazać, narobić pewnym osobnikom apetytu, a następnie, przy akompaniamencie dwuznacznych uśmiechów, zabierać z powrotem do domu. Yenlla grzecznie szczerzyła się, przeginała i prężyła, gdy najwyraźniej tego od niej wymagał, a potem snuła się samotnie niczym dusza potępiona po posiadłości Blacków, szukając sobie na gwałt jakiegoś zajęcia, na niczym nie mogąc się dłużej skupić i mając nadzieję, że nic jej nie pożre, bo zazwyczaj zapominała zabrać ze sobą różdżki. Yen w ogóle rzadko się nią posługiwała.

Często w tych pielgrzymkach towarzyszyli jej wiecznie spóźnieni na zebrania bliźniacy Weasleyów, których brak punktualności widocznie nie był wcale przypadkowy. Gdy wreszcie się zjawiali, zamiast gnać na spotkanie Zakonu, brali ją pod ramiona i oprowadzali po domu, pokazując co dziwaczniejsze zakątki, na które jeszcze nie trafiła, i co ciekawsze, jeszcze nieeksterminowane, okazy z przychówku rodziny Blacków, włączając w to słynnego ghula. Sypali jak z rękawa mnóstwem zabawnych anegdotek o życiu i całej reszcie dwóch wesołych sklepikarzy z Pokątnej. Prawdopodobnie brali ją za niewiele starszą od siebie i zapewne nikt do tej pory nie wyprowadził ich z błędu. Prawdę o wieku Yen znali wyłącznie najstarsi członkowie Zakonu i jej szkolni koledzy, a kobieta trzymała się wręcz niesamowicie dobrze. Jak kiedyś gra Paganiniego zasługiwało to z całą pewnością na posądzenie o kontrakt z nieczystymi siłami.

§§§

– Syriuszu, błagam cię, mów ciszej – prosił półgłosem Remus Lupin.

– Nie mam zamiaru! W końcu jestem, do ciężkiej cholery, u siebie czy nie? – Zbiegł ze schodów i zatrzymał się na półpiętrze, patrząc wyzywająco na przyjaciela. – I mam ich dosyć. Obojga! Snape'a i tej jego lafiryndy.

– Zdaje się, że do niedawna...

– Pieprzyć to! Rozbijają się po moim domu, jakby... jakby... A Smarkerus zadziera ten swój koślawy nos, bo... bo co? Bo Dumbledore mu naraił dupę? Też mi wyczyn! Chyba że to będzie teraz stały sposób nagradzania. Ile trzeba wysłużyć, żeby taką dostać? Też mogę grać na dwa fronty!

Oparł się o parapet i nerwowym ruchem zaczepił kapslem o jego brzeg, otwierając podejrzany butelkowany wynalazek dostarczony przez Mundungusa Fletchera. Grymas na poszarzałej twarzy Gryfona przywodził na myśl tkniętego wścieklizną psa, jego wzrok był cokolwiek błędny. Lupin naprawdę zaczynał się o niego bać.

– Syriuszu! – Oburzony Remus mierzył go potępiającym spojrzeniem, ponieważ zwyczajnie zabrakło mu słów.

– Nie mogę na nich patrzeć, rzygać mi się chce.

– Zastanów się, co mówisz. – Pokręcił głową. – Yen...

– Yen? A kim ona jest? Nikim. Zwykłą dziwką.

– Uważaj, co mówisz o niej w mojej obecności! – ostrzegł.

– Więc nie mów o niej, jakby była jakąś pieprzoną świętą! To dziwka! Jak zrobiła karierę? Każdy wie, jak to działa.

– Ucisz się, na Merlina!

– To co robi, to zwykłe kurestwo. Jak można to inaczej nazwać? Która porządna kobieta zgodziłaby się na taki układ? Zostać pełnoetatową dziwką Snape'a, bo ktoś ją o to grzecznie poprosił? Świetnie, dlaczego nie? A jeżeli już ktoś ją tu ściągnął, to dlaczego tylko dla niego?!

– Łapa, ostrzegam cię.

– Skoro już ją tu sprowadził, mogłaby obsługiwać wszystkich, nie tylko Smarka, i jeszcze byłaby zachwycona. Daję Zakonowi chatę, coś mi się za to chyba należy.

W tym momencie schody ponad ich głowami zaskrzypiały lekko i dwaj mężczyźni obrócili się jak na komendę. Na podeście powyżej stała pobladła Yen we własnej osobie i wpatrywała się w nich załzawionymi oczami. Remus poczuł, jak ziemia osuwa mu się spod nóg. To nie powinno się wydarzyć. Yenlla Snape nie powinna usłyszeć tych bzdur, które regularnie wyrzucał z siebie podpity Syriusz. To nie było przeznaczone dla niczyich uszu.

Zeszła po stopniach i minęła ich bez słowa.

– Yen, poczekaj! – Rzucił się za nią Lupin, próbując ją zatrzymać. – Posłuchaj!

Yenlla nawet na niego nie spojrzała, chwyciła za klamkę i wyszła, zamykając cicho drzwi.

§§§

Albus Dumbledore wypuścił wreszcie swojego mocno już podenerwowanego i zniecierpliwionego szpiega. Snape był zły i zmęczony po przeszło dwugodzinnej dodatkowej naradzie. Za oknami powoli zapadał już zmierzch, a on miał za sobą bardzo ciężką noc, podczas której włóczył się gdzieś na końcu cywilizowanego świata w sprawach „najwyższej wagi", a potem od cholery zajęć z całkowicie odporną na wiedzę dzieciarnią z Hufflepuffu na dobry początek i Gryffindoru na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Lucjusz Malfoy miał niezwykle zadowoloną minę, kiedy widział go po raz ostatni trzy dni temu, więc pewnie zdążył go już wsypać, lecz Czarny Lord, o dziwo, jeszcze go do siebie nie wezwał. Dlaczego? Na pewno wiedział już o Yen, o co więc chodziło? Severus Snape nic z tego nie rozumiał i stopniowo popadł w coraz większą paranoję.

Jeżeli zaś szło o jego żonę, nadal była śmiertelnie obrażona, a drzwi wejściowe obrzucała tak wymownym i pełnym odrazy spojrzeniem, gdy obok nich przechodziła, że mistrzowi eliksirów automatycznie robiło się czerwono przed oczami. To już był BARDZO męczący tydzień, w trakcie którego nic się nie wyjaśniło, a następny nie zapowiadał się lepiej.

W takim to stanie ducha znajdował się Severus Snape, a gdy jeszcze chwilę później zorientował się, że nie jest w stanie wykoncypować, gdzie tym razem udała się Yen, poszukując szczęścia we wnętrzu domu na Grimmauld Place 12, poziom jego irytacji osiągnął punkt szczytowy. Na szczęście właśnie wtedy nawinął mu się pod rękę naczelny wilkołak Zakonu Feniksa.

– Lupin, widziałeś moją... Khm... Yen?

Remus sprawiał wrażenie lekko przestraszonego, ale zaraz się opanował.

– Tak, Severusie – odpowiedział zrezygnowany i ponownie zamilkł.

Snape prychnął, wznosząc oczy ku sufitowi. Dom wariatów. Słowo.

– I? Gdzie ona jest?

– Wyszła jakiś czas temu.

– Jak to wyszła? – oburzył się. – Stąd?

– Tak.

– Wypuściliście ją?

– Severusie, co ci się stało?

Siny na twarzy z powodu tłumionej pasji Śmierciożerca wyglądał tak, jakby wzywany tyle razy szlag wreszcie go trafił. Remus cofnął się w irracjonalnym przekonaniu, że pałający wzrok mistrza eliksirów wypali mu dziurę w szacie... albo jeszcze gorzej.

– Oszaleję z tą kobietą! Miała tu na mnie czekać! Dlaczego nie potrafi wykonać prostego polecania?!

– Severusie, uspokój się. Chyba jest coś, co powinienem ci powiedzieć...

– Mam tego dosyć – pienił się, chyba zupełnie zapominając o obecności świadka. – Jeżeli Dumbledore czegoś z tym nie zrobi, rozwiążę to sam. W tradycyjny sposób.

– Jaki sposób? – wybełkotał oszołomiony Lunatyk. Takim go jeszcze nie widział.

– Rzeka, Lupin.

– Jaka rzeka? Po co ci rzeka?

Snape wymownie przejechał palcem po szyi i wypadł z posiadłości Blacków, trzaskając zamaszyście drzwiami.

§§§

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie Yen mogła znowu poleźć, i nie zamierzał się za nią uganiać. Znakomicie! Niech robi, co jej się żywnie podoba. Znajdzie się na pewno. A jeżeli nie, to w najgorszym razie zobaczy swoją śliczną zgubę na najbliższym spotkaniu Kręgu i wtedy sam osobiście...

Po prostu poszedł do domu.

Pod wypłowiałym ze starości ogłoszeniem o wynajem, które od początku zdobiło jego mugolskie mieszkanie, ktoś karminową szminką wysmarował kilka słów:

.

 _Mam tego dosyć. Przyślij mi rzeczy. Wracam do Kruczego_.

.

Z twarzy Severusa odpłynęły resztki koloru, którym i tak nie był zbyt hojnie obdarzony.

§§§

To była przysłowiowa kropla, która przepełniła czarę, myślała Yenlla Honeydell, trzęsąc się i szczękając zębami z zimna. Miała na sobie tylko lekką pelerynę doskonale nadającą się do przeskakiwania z Severusem z miejsca na miejsce, ale zupełnie nieprzystosowaną do nagłego zwrotu akcji, jakim była dramatyczna ucieczka głównej bohaterki. Na szczęście, jakimś cudem tym razem miała przy sobie różdżkę, ale co z tego, skoro przypomniała sobie o tym po dwudziestu minutach zwiedzania zapomnianych przez bogów i ludzi zaułków wokół Grimmauld Place. Potem, jak ostatnia, skończona idiotka, teleportowała się do domu Snape'a, bo oczywiście zapomniała, że nie może się sama dostać do wnętrza. Cudownie!

Nie. Stwierdziła, że ma tego po dziurki w nosie. Najpierw jeden wariat chce ją wydać za swojego podwładnego. Dobrze, w porządku, i tak jej się nudziło. Następnie drugi, właśnie rzeczony podwładny, najpierw ją z domu wyrzuca, a potem w nim zamyka. Trudno, jakoś to przeżyła, nawet wtedy, kiedy zaczął jej dyktować, w co ma się ubierać. Nie narzekała – w końcu ją karmił i okresowo bywał... mniej niegrzeczny niż bezokresowo. Nie skarżyła się. Oj, nie! Chociaż miała powody. Jednak w końcu przesadzili.

Obaj regularnie zmuszali ją do konfrontacji z Syriuszem Blackiem, do czego absolutnie nie mieli prawa. Doskonale wiedzieli, że Yen go nienawidzi. Jak śmieli ją na to skazywać ?! A gdy Severus zaczął jeszcze się z nią prowadzać i pokazywać jak trofeum, nie zapominając nigdy zaznaczyć, że wcale go nie chciał... Yenlla na wiele rzeczy przyzwyczaiła się nie zwracać uwagi, lecz już dłużej nie mogła, nie chciała. Była zmęczona i miała dosyć. A to, co dzisiaj powiedział Black...

Zawsze dziwka, cokolwiek by nie zrobiła. Tego była już za wiele.

Stanęła przed wysoką, żelazną, trochę zaśniedziałą bramą i spoglądała w zamyśleniu na zapuszczony park wokół Kruczego Gniazda. Ostatnie promienie słabego jesiennego słońca nikły za drzewami. Nie powinna dać się stąd wyciągnąć. Nie powinna nigdzie się stąd ruszać. Co dobrego jej z tego przyszło? Czy ktokolwiek na tym skorzystał? Dodatkowa porcja stresów i mnóstwo straconego czasu.

Wróciła. Teraz była w domu. Nie zamierzała się już nigdy mieszać do nie swoich spraw. Wielki świat nie jest dla niej. Nie ma powrotu, musi się więc trzymać tego, co ma. Nie spodziewała się nigdy więcej wychodzić stąd na dłużej. Zagryzła wargi i zdecydowanie postąpiła w stronę bramy, sięgając ręką do rzeźbionych prętów.

Wtedy usłyszała głuche pyknięcie zaraz obok siebie. Severus chwycił ją za ramię z cokolwiek spanikowanym okrzykiem:

– Stój!

– O nie! Nie tym razem, skarbie – odpowiedziała, wyrywając mu się. – Wystarczy tej zabawy. Wracam do domu.

– Nie możesz.

– Tak? Chętnie zobaczę, jak mnie powstrzymujesz.

– Nie rozumiesz. To nie jest twój dom.

– J-jak to?

– Ty już nie masz domu.

– O czym ty mówisz? Oczywiście, że mam! – rzuciła pewnym głosem, ale nagle odezwały się w niej złe przeczucia. – Naturalnie, że mam – powtórzyła.

– Nie. Twoje namiary zostały wydane Śmierciożercom.

– Co? Bzdura! Kto miałby... – urwała.

– Yen, chodźmy stąd. – Dotknął jej ramienia.

– Zostaw mnie! Chcesz czegoś ode mnie, dlatego opowiadasz mi jakieś wyssane z palca bzdury. Jaki masz dowód, że Malfoy już... Zresztą – dodała tryumfalnie, przypominając sobie o czymś – przecież on nie zna tego adresu!

– Nie mówiłem o Lucjuszu.

– Więc kto?

– Zakon – rzucił krótko.

Zaśmiała się nerwowo.

– To doprawdy głupota. Stać cię chyba na więcej. Żegnam. – Ruszyła znowu w stronę kraty.

– Posłuchasz mnie wreszcie? – Severus szarpnął nią i przyciągnął do siebie tak, że prawie stykali się nosami. Yen musiała stanąć na palcach. Wiła się, usiłując go odepchnąć.

– Nie mam zamiaru! Puść mnie! Nie wierzę ci! Zrobiłam wszystko, co mi kazali, dlaczego mieliby się odwdzięczać czymś takim? To absurd! – krzyczała, ale była coraz mniej pewna. Severus nie wymyśliłby przecież podobnego kłamstwa, bo po co?

– Zostałaś przehandlowana. Informacja za informację. Adres posłużył uwiarygodnieniu kontaktu Zakonu wśród Śmierciożerców.

– J-jak to?

– Nie będziemy tutaj rozmawiać, teren może być pod obserwacją.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Sam wyznaczałem ludzi.

– Ty?

– Tak.

Yen przestała się szarpać i oparła o niego z rezygnacją.

– Severusie, ty mówisz poważnie – nie zapytała, lecz stwierdziła.

Uniosła głowę i zapatrzyła się przed siebie. Poprzez gałęzie ogołoconych z liści drzew w zapadającym zmroku można było dojrzeć ciemny, zrujnowany gmach Kruczego Gniazda. Tak długo udało jej się tam jakoś przetrwać. Kierując się zasadą, że pod latarnią najciemniej, ukrywała się tutaj przez wiele lat. Wiedziała, że ktoś czasem szabruje w budynku, ktoś go przepatruje, wyczuwała obcych ludzi, ale nikt nie docierał do dobrze zabezpieczonych piwnic. Do okrytych Zaklęciem Błądzenia pomieszczeń nie można się było dostać, jeżeli z góry nie wiedziało się, gdzie się znajdują. Było to najbardziej oczywiste, więc też najbardziej nieprawdopodobne miejsce ukrycia pod słońcem i przez wiele lat sprawdzało się znakomicie. Aż do dzisiaj.

– Kiedy to się stało?

– Jak tylko Lupin cię stąd wyprowadził.

Snape podążył za jej spojrzeniem. Patrzył na stary dom Honeydellów z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Zastanowiło to Yen, która dopiero po chwili skojarzyła fakty. Severus musiał być tu po raz pierwszy i ostatni w noc, gdy zginęli jej rodzice. Śmierciożercy szukali wtedy panny Honeydell. Zabili jej rodziców, przypadkowych czarodziejów, którzy gościli akurat w domu, wybili służbę. Oczywiście, poza jednym lokajem żyjącym na tyle długo, aby ze szczegółami opowiedzieć o tym, co się wydarzyło. Czysty marketing. Budynku nie puścili z dymem chyba tylko z powodu braku czasu, za to zdemolowali go doszczętnie.

– Straciłam dom?

Skinął krótko.

– Mimo że zrobiłam wszystko, czego chcieli?

– Chodźmy. Nie ma sensu tak tu stać.

– Dobrze. – Podążyła za nim jak lunatyczka, pozwalając się objąć i przenieść z powrotem do jego mieszkania.

§§§

Yenlla siedziała na sofie, ściskając w ręku kubek z herbatą i patrząc przed siebie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. To był straszny cios, największa zdrada.

Ostatnia rzecz, jaką posiadała na całym świecie, jej jedyne miejsce na ziemi. Podczas poprzedniej wojny straciła wszystko i nie odważyła się znowu spróbować. Tyle włożonego wysiłku. Tyle starań. Jej dom, jej rzeczy. Teraz nie ma już nic. Co ma z sobą zrobić? Gdzie pójść? Przełknęła nerwowo, usiłując pokonać narastające uczucie ściskania w gardle. Ręce drżały jej tak, że musiała mocno trzymać naczynie, aby nie rozlać płynu na nie swoje meble. Jak zdoła przygotować sobie drugie schronienie? Nie da sobie rady po raz drugi. Ma się starać tylko po to, aby ktoś ponownie wszystko jej odebrał? Dlaczego Dumbledore to zrobił? Była posłuszna właśnie dlatego, żeby zasłużyć na spokój. Jasna Strona nie powinna represjonować swoich ludzi. Komu powinna ufać, jeżeli nie Jasnej Stronie? Opuściła głowę i oparła czoło o chłodne obicie kanapy.

– Wytłumacz mi – poprosiła.

Severus ocknął się z zamyślenia i przyjrzał jej uważnie, jakby starając się ją wybadać.

– Twoje namiary posłużyły zdobyciu zaufania dla szpiega – powtórzył spokojnie.

– Więc tylko o to chodziło? – zapytała. – Moja wielka misja, ślub... Chcieli mnie tylko stamtąd usunąć? Trzeba było mnie tam zostawić.

Mistrz eliksirów nie odpowiedział. Sam nie był pewien, jaki to miało cel.

Yen odstawiła kubek na podłogę i objęła głowę dłońmi.

– Od jak dawna wiesz?

– Od początku. To znaczy...

– Oczywiście. – Martwy, wyprany z emocji głos. – Żona zawsze dowiaduje się ostatnia.

– Co miałem ci powiedzieć?

Pokręciła głową.

– Nieważne. To byłeś ty, prawda?

– Ja? – Spojrzał na nią szczerze zdziwiony.

– Szpieg, który stracił zaufanie.

– Nie – zaprzeczył. – Źle mnie zrozumiałaś. To był zupełnie nowy kontakt.

– Myślałam, że jesteś jedynym szpiegiem.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież nie mam prawie w ogóle styczności z szeregowymi rekrutami i... – Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale bardzo zależało mu na tym, aby to dobrze wytłumaczyć.

– Daruj sobie, Sever – przerwała mu, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Możesz mówić prawdę. To już i tak nie ma znaczenia.

Snape wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju.

– Co sugerujesz?

– Możesz mi to spokojnie powiedzieć. Nie dostanę histerii.

– To nie byłem ja i nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym kłamać. Dumbledore wie, że nigdy bym tego nie zrobił – wypalił, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

– Słucham?

– Nie. Zrobiłbym. Tego – wyrzucił z siebie z wysiłkiem i przez zęby, lecz nie miał jak się wycofać. – Musisz gdzieś wrócić, kiedy zakończy się eksperyment dyrektora – dodał od niechcenia.

– Nie rozumiem, skąd taka troska.

To było jak nagły rozbłysk oślepiającego światła, który omal nie rozsadził jej głowy. W jednej chwili zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. Bo dlaczego Severus mieszkał w nędznej mugolskiej czynszówce? Co się stało ze Snape Lodge? Zaczęła sobie powoli wszystko przypominać. Zasłyszane dawno temu plotki...

Rodzice Snape'a nie pożyli długo, licząc od ich pamiętnej wizyty w Hogwarcie. Niecałe dwa lata później wiecznie wściekłego ojca wreszcie, zdaniem Severusa nawet odrobinę za późno, trafiła apopleksja. Matka zaś, gdy zabrakło ręki, która poruszała sznurkami, na których była w świecie zawieszona, zeszła prędko po nim. Mimo że młody Severus tak się odgrażał w siódmej klasie, gdy tylko jego rodzice raczyli się usunąć, natychmiast rozsiadł się w Snape Lodge. Majestatyczny, choć podupadły przez lata rodowy dwór stanowił pokusę, której chłopak nie był w stanie się oprzeć. Natychmiast zaczął wprowadzać szereg zmian i ulepszeń fundowanych ze środków zdobywanych na różne sposoby, z których chyba ani jeden nie był uczciwy, a już na pewno legalny. Snape, w którym od zawsze pokładano wielkie nadzieje, radził sobie świetnie i wyrastał powoli na Kogoś. Do czasu.

Kolejną wielką akcją Służb Bezpieczeństwa Ministerstwa Magii, jedną z ostatnich przed upadkiem Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, był nalot na Snape Lodge. Pojmano wtedy większość członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Wszyscy, włącznie z Severusem, wylądowali w Azkabanie, a dwór w ferworze walk praktycznie zrównano z ziemią.

– Och! – Yen gwałtownie zaczerpnęła powietrza, a potem zakryła usta dłońmi. – Och, Severusie! Snape Lodge!

Mistrz eliksirów machnął na to ręką, zły na siebie za zbędną szczerość.

– To była taka sama sprawa, prawda? – chciała wiedzieć Yenlla.

– Łapanka w moim domu odwracała podejrzenie. Mieli mnie wypuścić pod byle pretekstem i wszystko powtórzyć – mówił szybko, jakby zupełnie nie przywiązywał wagi do wydarzeń z przeszłości, ale wyraz twarzy świadczył o czymś zgoła przeciwnym. – Ale Potter wykończył Lorda i wszystko się skomplikowało... Nie patrz tak na mnie!

– Przepraszam. – Spuściła oczy. – Po prostu ty też straciłeś dom.

– Taki dom! – fuknął nieszczerze. – I tak nigdy nie chciałem tam mieszkać.

Wyciągnęła do niego rękę, ale zignorował ten gest, krążąc nieustannie po pokoju.

– To okrutne zmuszać kogoś do oddania domu. Albo odebrać mu go za jego plecami.

– Skutki życia w ciekawych czasach – mruknął Snape. – O Kruczym Gnieździe dowiedziałem się już po fakcie, ale domyślałem się wcześniej.

Yen oparła się na dłoni i podciągnęła nogi pod siebie. Siedziała skulona, pogrążając się w ponurych myślach. Mrugała szybko oczami, nie chcąc się teraz rozpłakać. Nie w jego obecności. Potem.

– Naprawdę trzeba było mnie tam zostawić – odezwała się ponownie. – I po co to wszystko? Wyszłam za ciebie. Czego oni jeszcze chcą?

– To za mało, o wiele za mało – odpowiedział jej, choć nie spodziewała się, że powie jeszcze cokolwiek.

– Więc o co chodzi?

Severus zawahał się przez chwilę.

– Wstąpisz do Zakonu Feniksa.

– Co? Ja?! – Yen uśmiechnęła się wbrew woli.

– Tak. Będziesz musiała, skoro dyrektor sobie tego życzy.

– Chce mnie mieć w Zakonie? Severusie, teraz już na pewno mówisz od rzeczy. Dlaczego miałoby mu na tym zależeć? Zawsze byłam zupełnie beznadziejna z obrony. Teorią nadrabiałam fatalne wyniki z praktyki. Nie nadaje się do walki. Nie znam się na tym. Nie będzie miał ze mnie pożytku.

Nie odpowiedział.

– Severusie? W-wyjaśnij mi to. Ja nie r-rozumiem. O co tutaj chodzi?

– Gdybym sam wiedział – odparł, siadając wreszcie obok niej.

Jak miał jej to wytłumaczyć? Co miał powiedzieć? Że Yenlla Honeydell musiała z nim zostać za wszelką cenę, że musiała stracić wszystko, aby nie mieć dokąd wracać, bo zdesperowanym ludziom łatwiej jest pokazać ścieżkę, którą chce się, żeby podążyli. Dumbledore odciął jej drogę, osiągając przy okazji pewne poboczne korzyści, bo Yen musiała zostać. Przystąpić do Zakonu Feniksa, chociażby na siłę. Musiała zostać na miejscu, aby pilnować jego, Severusa Snape'a. Aby mu PRZYPOMINAĆ. I tak bez końca. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Podejrzewał to od początku. Może powiedziano Yen, że jej małżeństwo to tylko stan przejściowy, że nie będzie trwało długo. Łatwo jej było wmówić różne rzeczy, mimo że ona sama była przekonana, iż jest inaczej.

Schowała twarz w dłoniach, a po chwili jej ramiona zaczęły się trząść. Severus powoli wpadał w panikę. Nie najlepiej radził sobie w podobnych sytuacjach.

– Yen, uspokój się. – Pochylił nad nią i perswadował z łagodnością w głosie, która nawet jego samego zaskoczyła. Mała kobietka zawsze budziła we wszystkich opiekuńcze odruchy.

Krukonka natychmiast się odwróciła i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, przyciskając się do niego całym ciałem, jakby wisiała nad przepaścią i bała się spaść. Severus drgnął nerwowo, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć. Nie miał nic przeciwko Yen, bo był do niej przyzwyczajony. Nie miał też specjalnych problemów z czułością w pewnych okolicznościach, w których nie miała prawa na niego narzekać, jednak... Nie czuł się pewnie w obliczu tej nagłej i niespodziewanej bliskości, nie był na nią przygotowany. A już zupełnie nie miał doświadczenia z rozpaczającymi kobietami. W pierwszym odruchu chciał ją odepchnąć i jak najszybciej odejść, zostawić samej sobie, aby mogła się w spokoju wypłakać, ale coś go zatrzymało. Miał pełną świadomość, jak idiotycznie musiał wyglądać, gdy tak odsuwał się od niej, trzymając z dala uniesione ręce, a ona wtulała twarz w przód jego szaty. Musiał sobie jakoś z tym poradzić. Objął ją niezdarnie i bardzo ostrożnie, jakby była zrobiona z bardzo cienkiego szkła.

– Yen – podjął, bohatersko ignorując fakt, że jego szata coraz bardziej przemaka na piersi. – Przestań. Może lepiej się połóż?

– Nie mogę – wymamrotała w czarny materiał. – Nie mam gdzie. Nie mam domu, nie mam łóżka...

– Przecież nikt cię stąd nie wypędza.

– Nawet zamyka – stwierdziła przytomnie wysokim głosem. – Ale to nie to samo.

– Mogę ci tymczasowo udostępnić łóżko.

– Tak. Zauważyłam.

– W porządku? – zapytał po chwili ciszy.

– Tak. – Chyba wreszcie zauważyła jego chłód, bo odsunęła się zaraz. – Przepraszam. Nie przejmuj się mną. Przeżyję.

Odgarnęła sobie włosy z czoła i znowu zapatrzyła się przed siebie, ocierając od czasu do czasu ręką oczy.

– Zawsze jakoś przeżywam i właśnie to jest najgorsze.

W tym momencie Severus chwycił się za przedramię i zaklął. A jednak! Jeszcze nie koniec atrakcji. Niech to szlag!

– To on? – zapytała Yenlla, aby powiedzieć cokolwiek.

– A kto? Muszę iść.

Skinęła głową.

– Połóż się.

– Aha.

– Chcesz coś? Jakiś eliksir?

– Poradzę sobie, naprawdę.

Snape denerwował się i wyraźnie zwlekał, choć bardzo chciał to ukryć. Patrzył teraz dziwnie ni to na nią, ni przez nią. Wyglądała tak mizernie i bezwolnie. Dopadła go właśnie, wyjątkowo nie na miejscu, myśl, że przed chwilą nie zachował się chyba najlepiej. Mógł zrobić coś więcej – coś, co byłoby w tej sytuacji bardziej na miejscu. Na swojej nieszczęście nie przeczytał w swoim życiu zbyt wielu romantycznych powieści dla niemądrych niewiast, dlatego nie potrafił się w tej sytuacji odnaleźć. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował i zaczął się szykować do wyjścia. To nie było zadanie dla niego. Ktoś inny powinien ją o tym wszystkim poinformować. Wilkołak na przykład. Sam wyglądał z natury tak żałośliwie, że można by to bez większego wysiłku wziąć za wyraz współczucia. Zresztą, to w większości wypadków rzeczywiście BYŁ wyraz współczucia. Zadziwiające.

– Severusie – odezwała się cicho Yen zatroskanym tonem.

Mistrz eliksirów odwrócił się w progu i obrzucił ją nieco rozkojarzonym spojrzeniem.

– Uważaj na siebie.

Czar prysł. Niedawne wyrzuty sumienia wyparowały, gdy w oczach mistrza eliksirów zapłonął niezrozumiały gniew. O nie! Tego już za wiele. Żadnej litości.

– Na Salazara, kobieto! Nie mam pięciu lat. Doskonale wiem, co mam robić, od kilku lat nie robię nic innego i jakoś udało mi się przetrwać bez cudzej pieprzonej troski, prawda?

§§§

– Nie pogrywaj ze mną, Sługo!

Klęczący na ziemi Severus pochylił głowę jeszcze niżej.

– Powiedziałem już, że nie wiem, jak do tego doszło. Kiedy się ocknąłem, było po wszystkim. Podejrzewam, że zmodyfikowano mi pamięć.

– Piękna bajeczka, Snape. – Usłyszał zachrypnięty, ponury głos Bellatrix Lestrange. – Wzruszyłam się. Wyjaśnij tylko, jaki cel miałby Dumbly we wręczaniu ci zabawek?

– A skąd mam wiedzieć, do cholery?! – wysyczał wściekle w jej stronę. – Panie mój, Dumbledore oszalał. Nie jest dla ciebie żadnym przeciwnikiem.

– Dlaczegóż to? – zapytał czujnie Lord Voldemort, lecz ku swojej uldze mistrz eliksirów dosłuchał się w jego głosie nutki zadowolenia.

– Moje raporty stają się lakoniczne, bo nie ma o czym donosić. Nie ma żadnej taktyki. Dumbledore zajmuje się teraz wszystkim, tylko nie tym, czym powinien. Panie mój, Zakon jest w rozsypce, nie wiedzą, co robić.

Severus zatroszczył się o to, aby pod przenikliwym spojrzeniem Voldemorta przez jego myśli przepływały odpowiednie obrazy. Dyrektor na herbatce w jego domu wymachujący rolką dropsów i przekomarzający się z Yen. Dyrektor grający w szachy z Blackiem, a potem radujący się jak dziecko z wygranej. I najlepsze na deser: Dumbledore znajdujący niezwykłą uciechę w zamiataniu kuchni Blacka. Jeżeli to nie było dostatecznie przekonywujące, to sam nie wiedział, co mogłoby być.

– Może zwyczajnie cię odsunęli i nie chcesz się przyznać, co? To by do ciebie nawet pasowało, Snape.

– Nie wtrącaj się, Bella!

– Nie. Co na to odpowiesz, Sługo? – podchwycił Czarny Lord.

„Niech szlag trafi tę sukę".

– Dumbledore mi ufa – stwierdził pewnie mistrz eliksirów, unosząc głowę i patrząc wprost w czerwone oczy.

Kolejna scenka rodzajowa. Prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy mag obecnych czasów klepiący go po ramieniu ze słowami: „Severusie, mój chłopcze".

– I myślę, że to właśnie dowód zaufania, Panie mój.

– Dowód? Co ma być tym dowodem?

– Yenlla Honeydell – dowód zaufania i test wierności, Panie mój.

– Wytłumacz. – Podłużne źrenice zwęziły się podejrzliwie.

– Dumbledore w swojej naiwności uważa, że jestem jego człowiekiem – wyrzucał z siebie z niecierpliwością na tyle opanowaną, żeby mogła uchodzić za gorliwość – a z jakiegoś powodu zależy mu również na Honeydell. Może dlatego, że jest współczulna, nie wiem. Ona też nic nie wie. Figurantka. Badałem ją.

– Zapewne wnikliwie. – Rozległy się pojedyncze śmiechy.

– CISZA!

– Podejrzewam, że chce ją wcielić do Zakonu – kontynuował niewzruszenie Snape – ale przede wszystkim musi zapewnić maksymalne bezpieczeństwo.

– Jednak dużo wiesz jak na kogoś ze zmodyfikowaną pamięcią – nie ustępowała Lestrange.

– Bo mam ją na głowie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę – warknął, obiecując sobie, że przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji skręci kark tej wywłoce od Rudolfusa.

– Powiedziałem, SPOKÓJ! – Voldemorta coraz bardziej irytowały ich osobiste rozgrywki. – Kontynuuj, Sługo.

– Dumbledore uważa nas za takich samych sentymentalnych głupców jak jego Zakonnicy. Sądził, że jeżeli Honeydell zostanie żoną Śmierciożercy, z twojej strony, Panie mój, nie będzie jej grozić niebezpieczeństwo.

Severus zadbał o nowe ilustracje. Yen. Yen uśmiechająca się promiennie. Yen rzucająca mu się na szyję. Uśpiona Yen wtulona w jego ramię. Musiał subtelnie, ledwo wyczuwalnie zasugerować, że zależy mu na niej trochę bardziej, niż chce pokazać. Czarny Lord mógł sobie być bezwzględnym tyranem, jeżeli miał na to ochotę, ale względem tamtych, obcych. Prawda zaś była taka, że musiał się liczyć ze swoimi zwolennikami i nie tykał ich rodzin, jeżeli naprawdę nie musiał. Krewni zdrajców ginęli w ciągu kilku pierwszych godzin, ale o rodziny Wiernych należało dbać, przecież w nich wzrastali potencjalni nowi członkowie organizacji. Życie Śmierciożercy, poza stałą, nieuniknioną dawką tortur od czasu do czasu, było niemal rajskie. Sługa, który ma nóż na gardle może i jest zdolny do najbardziej spektakularnych, ryzykownych czynów, lecz też najszybciej zbuntuje się ten, kto nie ma nic do stracenia. Na dłuższą metę lepiej służy człowiek, któremu się to zwyczajnie opłaca, któremu jest dobrze na świecie i który czuje się bezpieczny. Stąd Czarny Pan nie był zbyt restrykcyjny wobec swoich Śmierciożerców. Nikt samotnie nie podbije świata.

– A więc to zwykły test – odezwał się kpiąco Nott, nie mając nawet pojęcia, jaką przysługę wyświadcza właśnie dawnemu kumplowi. – Jeżeli wypożyczymy sobie panią Snape, wszystko spadnie na starego Severusa. Wyjdzie na to, że to on sam ją przyprowadził. Przy okazji dojdą do wniosku, że Snape tu nic nie znaczy, skoro możemy odstrzelić jego żonę. Dumbledore go sprawdza. Żałosne.

– Doprawdy, Panie mój – dodał od siebie Mulciber. – Ich metody wcale nie różnią się od naszych, mimo całego tego podniosłego gadania.

Ruch wykonany przez Voldemorta był ledwie zauważalny, ale to wystarczyło. Ułamek sekundy później Mulciber wił się w bólach u jego stóp, zaraz obok Severusa, który przyglądał się temu chłodno. Mulciber był skończonym idiotą.

– Pomiędzy mną a Dumbledore'em nie ma żadnego, najmniejszego podobieństwa. KTOKOLWIEK TWIERDZI INACZEJ, ŁŻE! Ja jestem tysiąc razy potężniejszy od Dumbledore'a!

Cały Wewnętrzny Krąg natychmiast głośno i wylewnie przytaknął, jednocześnie odsuwając się z kryjącą przerażenie pogardą od wrzeszczącego w niewyobrażalnych mękach Śmierciożercy. Snape zbierał siły, ciesząc się niespodziewaną minutą przerwy.

– Wybacz, Panie! Nie chciałem... Wybacz! – ni to dyszał, ni to skomlał Mulciber, haustami chwytając powietrze między kolejnymi seriami zaklęć.

– Zapamiętaj, Sługo! Jeżeli to się powtórzy, wyrwę ci ten bluźnierczy język!

– Tak, Panie. Raczej: nie, Panie. Dobrze, Panie!

– Snape. – Uwaga Czarnego Lorda ponownie zwróciła się ku niemu.

– Jestem, Panie mój.

– Oczywiście, że jesteś – wrzasnął wciąż rozwścieczony. – Gdzie indziej miałbyś być?!

„Slytherinie, cholernie zabawne", przemknęło Severusowi przez myśl niezależnie od zdenerwowania.

– Więc ty masz być gwarantem jej życia? – zapytał syczącym głosem, od którego unosiły się włoski na karku.

– Tak to rozumiem, Panie mój.

– Wyjątkowo kiepski wybór… – padł kolejny komentarz z tłumu.

– Wystarczy, Lestrange! Nie rozmawiam z tobą!

– Wybacz, Panie. – Bellatrix wycofała się szybko z głębokim ukłonem, ale Severus widział, jak dziko połyskują jej spuszczone oczy.

Voldemort był zirytowany i krążył wokół swojego mistrza eliksirów, rozważając coś w duchu.

– Składałeś Niezłomną Przysięgę?

Severus Snape miał szczerą ochotę roześmiać się głośno a radośnie. Tylko na to czekał.

– Nie – zawiesił dramatycznie głos, jakby głęboko się nad tym zastanawiał. – Nie wiem, Panie mój. Wspominałem już...

– Tak, słyszałem.

– Ale nie zdziwiłoby mnie to. Nic nie pamiętam.

– Hm... Wszystko to wypada bardzo przekonująco, Snape. – Zmysły mistrza eliksirów były do tego stopnia wyostrzone, że słyszał, jak Czarny Lord uderza różdżką w dłoń. Przejście ze „Sługi" na nazwisko raczej dobrze wróżyło. – Odpowiedz mi tylko na jeszcze jedno pytanie. Ona jest u ciebie...

– Dwa miesiące.

– Dwa miesiące – powtórzył, smakując tę informację. – WIĘC DLACZEGO SAM NIE POWIADOMIŁEŚ MNIE O TYM DAWNO TEMU?! – zawył, aż Krąg ponownie się rozstąpił.

„Bardzo, kurwa, trafne pytanie", pomyślał Severus, czując, jak pot spływa mu po karku. Tak się bowiem nieciekawie złożyło, że było to jedyne pytanie, na które nie miał gotowej odpowiedzi, bo jakoś tego nie przewidział. Duży błąd, cholernie duży błąd, może nawet życiowy. Pracował usilnie nad znalezieniem jakiegoś wyjścia z sytuacji, mimo kompletnej pustki w głowie, przypadając pokornie do ziemi, aby zyskać na czasie.

– Stchórzyłem, Panie mój – wyszeptał w końcu, krzywiąc się do siebie.

Voldemort odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się chrapliwie. Severus wstrzymał oddech. Oczami wyobraźni już widział Yen omdlewającą raz po raz na jego pogrzebie, a jednocześnie uważającą, żeby nie wybrudzić przy tym sukni. Oczywiście, zakładając, że żmija pożyje trochę dłużej niż on. Jeżeli to właśnie spieprzył, oboje mogli pożegnać się z życiem.

– Ty, Snape? – zapytał Lord z niedowierzaniem, pochylając się nad nim i dając różdżką znak, aby uniósł twarz. Oczy Voldemorta lśniły czerwienią w panującym mroku. – Nie wierzę. Mówisz głośno to, o czym inni ledwo ważą się szeptać w mojej obecności. Mogłeś wymyślić lepszą wymówkę.

W kryzysowych sytuacjach Severusowi zazwyczaj włączał się czarny humor w połączeniu z iście ułańską fantazją i lasvegasowym ryzykanctwem, więc teraz ledwo zdołał ugryźć się w język, nim poprosił drugiego prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszego i na pewno pierwszego najbardziej stukniętego czarodzieja swoich czasów o podrzucenie jakiegoś pomysłu.

Westchnął ciężko i szczerze.

– Uległem słabości, Panie mój – wyznał wreszcie, o dziwo (jeżeli spojrzeć na to z tej strony) zgodnie z prawdą. Ale też nic innego mu nie pozostało.

Przywołał przed oczy idealną sylwetkę Yen.

– O, w to nie wątpię, Snape. Czytam w tobie jak w myślodsiewni.

Severus wolał tego nie komentować nawet w myślach.

– Ale powiedz tylko słowo, Panie mój, a będzie wypełniona wola twoja. Będzie martwa jeszcze dzisiaj! – zapewnił gorąco, unosząc się na kolana. – Przysięgam!

– Tak! – poparł go ktoś, bynajmniej nie pomagając. – Dawać ją tutaj, będzie wreszcie z głowy.

Czarny Lord wciąż świdrował Snape'a swoim „wszechwiedzącym" spojrzeniem, nie zwracając uwagi na coraz głośniejsze okrzyki wokół. Zmarszczył brwi i gładził się w zamyśleniu po podbródku. Severus odpowiadał mu twardym spojrzeniem człowieka gotowego na wszystko, aby tylko najlepiej przysłużyć się swemu Mistrzowi. Bez względu na koszty, trudy, konieczne poświęcenia. Odgrywał swoją rolę.

– Czy mam się po nią udać, Panie mój?

Lord Voldemort odwrócił się od niego, odszedł kilka kroków i usiadł na prowizorycznym tronie ustawionym w kole Śmierciożerców. Nagini owinęła się miękko wokół jego nóg.

– Nie – odpowiedział wreszcie.

Kilku Wiernych ze świstem wciągnęło powietrze. Czarny Lord zrezygnował? Czym Snape zasłużył sobie na taką łaskę?

– Wstań, Sługo.

Severus podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepał się i wyprostował godnie. W ręce kurczowo ściskał przybrudzoną białą maskę.

– To ostatecznie nie jest aż tak ważna i pilna sprawa, aby nie mogła jeszcze poczekać – oświadczył znudzonym tonem Czarny Lord. – Wiemy, gdzie się znajduje, jest pod ręką. Żywy Snape bardziej mi się teraz przyda niż martwa Honeydell. Prosty rachunek korzyści. Bo sczezłbyś za to, Snape. Za to, że mnie oszukiwałeś. Znaj moją łaskę.

– Dziękuję, Panie mój.

– Masz się z tego jak najszybciej wyplątać. W dowolny sposób.

– Panie. – Skłonił się.

– Aczkolwiek kara za zatajenie informacji cię nie minie.

– Tak, Panie mój. Słucham, Panie mój. Słucham i jestem posłuszny.

Tak, Panie mój. Dobrze, Panie mój. Na razie, Panie mój. Do czasu, Panie mój.

To była długa noc.


	9. Odsłona 8

**Odsłona VIII  
Maskarada trwa**

* * *

 _You are a beautiful reflection  
_ _of his love's affection  
_ _A walking illustration  
_ _of his adoration  
_ _His love makes you beautiful  
_ _So beautiful, so beautiful  
_ (FANNY GIRL:  
 _His love makes me beautiful_ )

* * *

Yen dopadła Severusa, gdy tylko przekroczył próg domu. Mężczyzna był śmiertelnie zmęczony, utracił kontaktu z niektórymi częściami swojego ciała i miał nieodpartą chęć zrugać ją z góry na dół, ale gdy spojrzał w jej rozszerzone i wyraźnie wilgotne oczy, dopatrzył się tam tak niewyobrażalnej ulgi, że z niezrozumiałych przyczyn i jemu zrobiło się nieco lżej na duszy. Zaraz jednak przywołał się do porządku. No tak, skoro on jest cały, to znaczy, że i jej nic nie grozi, dlaczego więc nie miałaby się cieszyć? Wszystko da się logicznie wytłumaczyć.

Z filozoficznym spokojem pozwolił się usadowić na kanapie. Istniały bowiem poważne obawy, że tym razem sam się nie dowlecze. Wolał zawczasu schować dumę w kieszeń, niż razem z nią runąć później do nóg Yen, co byłoby nieskończenie bardziej godne pożałowania.

– Możesz mnie przez chwilę nie dotykać? – wysapał, odtrącając jej dłonie, które wciąż wokół niego gmerały, to coś poprawiając, to usiłując mu coś podać.

– Co się stało? Jak tam było? Co ci zrobili? – zarzuciła go pytaniami.

– Pożyjesz jeszcze trochę – powiedział, a na twarz kobiety powoli zaczęły powracać kolory. – Przynajmniej dopóki Lord wierzy, że składałem Niezłomną.

Głos mu się załamał i nie był wstanie dalej mówić. Dysząc ciężko, pozwolił się poić jakimś eliksirem, mając nadzieję, że rozdygotana Yenlla nie pomyliła się i nie podaje mu teraz płynu do czyszczenia kociołków. Zresztą, było mu teraz wszystko jedno. A jej nie zamierzał mówić zbyt wiele. Yen prawdopodobnie nie groziło niebezpieczeństwo, póki on sam nie podpadnie.

Voldemort dbał o swoich Śmierciożerców. Severus nie był idiotą i zdążył się domyślić, dlaczego Lord wysłał go wtedy na miesięczny urlop – żeby mógł się pozbierać po śmierci Willbourne'a, swojego ucznia. Musiał wyczuć, że to było dla niego zbyt wiele, a Severus był mu jeszcze potrzebny. Rekrutów nie przybywało, a ci, którzy się zjawiali, przeważnie byli zupełnie bezwartościowi i szybko ginęli albo uciekali, co wychodziło w sumie na jedno. Lordowi zależało na tym, aby utrzymać przy sobie dawnych, wypróbowanych współpracowników. W obecnej chwili nie mógł sobie pozwolić na dalsze bezsensowne straty, a Snape miał dodatkowo świadomość, jak bardzo jest dla Voldemorta cenny. Jednak to, co wyłgał dziś w nocy, stanowiło zaledwie chwilowy kaprys Lorda i nie miało aż tak wielkiej wartości. Wszystko jeszcze mogło się wydarzyć.

– Sever? – Zaniepokojona Yen pochyliła się nad nim, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła. – Jak się czujesz?

– Gorzej.

– Jak to gorzej?

– Odkąd mnie przygniatasz. Wbrew swoim przekonaniom nie ważysz aż tak mało.

Twarz Yen lekko zadrgała, po czym odmalowała się na niej udawana uraza.

– Jak na tak poważny stan całkiem nieźle wychodzą ci wredne riposty.

– Lata praktyki.

– Czyli język nie ucierpiał wcale?

– Dość trudno w niego wycelować.

§§§

Yenlla leżała w łóżku z policzkiem opartym o chłodne ramię mistrza eliksirów, a on – odwrócony na wznak i uśpiony – obejmował ją jedną ręką, niekoniecznie świadomie. Sięgnęła i delikatnie poprawiła bandaż, którym był owinięty od pasa w górę. Drgnął pod wpływem jej dotyku, lecz się nie obudził. Opatrunki zaczęły już przemakać w kilku miejscach. Zanim Snape starannie się opatrzył, kryjąc je przed oczami kobiety, Yen dostrzegła bruzdy przecinające w poprzek jego brzuch i sięgające pleców. Rany o postrzępionych brzegach nie chciały się łatwo wygoić i jątrzyły brzydko.

Gdy dwa dni temu wrócił ze spotkania Wewnętrznego Kręgu i poinformował ją, że na razie nic jej nie grozi, ucieszyła się. Jakie to było naiwne i głupie! Jednak z drugiej strony...

Severus wstawił się za nią.

Z jakichś powodów było to dla niego zupełnie naturalne i zrozumiałe same przez się. Mogłoby się wydawać, że w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Niepomiernie ją to zdziwiło. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego miałby to robić. Gdyby pomyślał przez chwilę, zrozumiałby, że nie miał wobec niej żadnych zobowiązań, żadnego powodu, żeby tak ryzykować. Nic ich nie łączyło, a ona nie miała nikogo, kto przejąłby się specjalnie, gdyby coś jej się stało, a już na pewno nikogo, kto szukałby zemsty. Dawniej Yen była wielką osobistością, obcy ludzie interesowali się jej losem, śledzili każdy jej krok, a teraz... teraz stała się praktycznie anonimowa. Gdy wszystko wyszło na jaw, zdrowy rozsadek nakazywałby, aby Severus po prostu zaprowadził ją do Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Mała strata, a tak byłoby najlepiej dla wszystkich: on nie narażałby swojej pozycji, a ona... Jej było już wszystko jedno. Nikt jej nie potrzebował, Zakon wykorzystał ją na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, Severusowi od samego początku była do życia równie niezbędna jak kulawy skrzat, a do swojego poprzedniego (nudnego i bezsensownego, jak jej się obecnie wydawało) życia nawet nie mogła już wrócić.

Gdyby trafiła do Śmierciozerców... Cóż, to wreszcie rozwiązałoby całą sprawę raz na zawsze. Dlaczego postąpił inaczej? Severus zrobił wszystko, prawie wyszedł z siebie, żeby wyplatać ich z tej kabały, w jaką sama ich wpakowała, wygadując się przed Lucjuszem. Nie tylko w sposób absolutnie dla niej magiczny ocalił własną skórę, ale też osłonił ją. Nie potrafiła tego pojąć.

Yen poprawiła kołdrę i okryła ostrożnie ich oboje, a potem wtuliła się mocniej w jego ramię. Chciałaby go teraz objąć ciasno i przycisnąć do siebie z całych sił, ale nie mogła tego zrobić bez sprawienia mu dodatkowego bólu. To było jej jedyne pocieszenie w podobnych chwilach. Świadomość, że ma kogoś, jakiś łącznik ze światem w tych strasznych ciemnościach. Nieważne, że było to jednym wielkim oszustwem wobec samej siebie, a Severus miał w tym układzie spełniać rolę równą w przybliżeniu pluszowemu misiowi małej dziewczynki. Snape był nawet całkiem podobny do pluszowego misia. Fakt, że przytula się do niego dziecko nie robi przecież na pluszaku żadnego wrażenia – ani mu na tym zależy, ani nie nie zależy, jest mu to idealnie obojętne. Zapewne jak i Severusowi. Misie to bardzo okrutne stworzenia, jak się nad tym zastanowić.

Yenlla bała się ciemności, a dzisiejsza noc była tak ciemna, że nawet odrobina światła nie wpadała przez okna, które, o ile tylko mogła, zawsze zostawiała lekko odsłonięte. Poczuła się nagle tak samotna i zagubiona. Wszystko, co do tej pory robiła, straciło sens. Pamiętała, jak Remus zjawił się u niej pod koniec września, jak rozmawiała z Dumbledore'em, jak dyrektor powierzał jej tę wielką MISJĘ, która nie miała znaczenia, i jaka była z tego powodu dumna. Sam Severus szybko sprowadził ją na ziemię, a gdy jeszcze wyszło na jaw, o co tak naprawdę chodziło Zakonowi...

Krucze Gniazdo. Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Została oszukana.

Pomimo że dowiadywała się coraz więcej, paradoksalnie rozumiała coraz mniej. Nie rozumiała absolutnie nic. Konieczność usunięcia jej z Kruczego Gniazda w żadnym wypadku nie tłumaczyła wmanewrowania w małżeństwo ze Snape'em. Wszystko było bez sensu. Najmniejszego.

Yen zadrżała i skuliła się w sobie. Nie miała siły myśleć o tym, ale nie mogła również zasnąć – było zbyt ciemno. Dni dawało się jakoś przetrwać, ale noce były dla niej ostatnimi czasy naprawdę straszne.

Najgorsze było to, że wcale nie czuła się bezpieczna, na pewno nie tak, jak jeszcze do niedawna. Wtedy nikt nie znał miejsca jej pobytu, a teraz? Wszyscy! A dodatkowo z jej powodu niebezpieczeństwo groziło także Severusowi.

§§§

– I to już wszystko – zakończył spokojnie mistrz eliksirów.

– Dziękujemy, Severusie. – Uśmiechnął się do niego dyrektor, a następnie zwrócił do reszty Zakonu, którego członkowie jak zwykle zgromadzili się w salonie rezydencji przy Grimmauld Place 12.

Mistrz eliksirów oparł się o gzyms kominka i pozwolił sobie przez chwilę nie zwracać uwagi na to, co się dzieje dookoła. Zapatrzył się w sobie tylko znany punkt przestrzeni i wyglądał na głęboko zamyślonego. Mimo to i tak nie udało mu się ukryć bijącej od niego i wyraźnie widocznej dozy samozadowolenia. Przynajmniej z pewnością nie umknęło to uwadze Syriusza Blacka i podziałało jak płachta na byka. Przeklęty Smark. Czy oni naprawdę tego nie widzieli?

Syriusz oczywiście mu nie wierzył. Ani trochę! Za żadne z jego słów nie dałby złamanego knuta. Za to wiele dałby, aby móc zobaczyć, jak naprawdę wyglądało to całe spotkanie Śmierciojadów i co naprawdę robił i mówił na nim Smarkerus. To zapewne byłby widok zdolny uradować jego gryfońsko–antyślizgońskie oczy. O tak! W wyobraźni już niemal widział miły obrazek Snape'a skomlącego u stóp jego wężomordego pana i władcy.

„Tak, tak, Snape, przed nimi możesz do woli zgrywać cholernego bohatera, ale na twoje nieszczęście jest tu chociaż jeden czarodziej, który nie da się na to nabrać".

Black niezupełnie słusznie podejrzewał, że jako jedyny odkrywa właśnie prawdziwe oblicze Severusa Snape'a. W swej nieufności bynajmniej nie było osamotniony, bo Ślizgon nigdy nie cieszył się wielką popularnością w przeważająco gryfońskim zakonnym siole, choć rzeczywiście myśli większości krążyły ostatnio nieco odmiennym torem...

Profesor McGonagall obserwowała czujnie mężczyznę znad okularów, a Molly Weasley patrzyła na niego z nieskrywaną przyjemnością, uśmiechając się do siebie domyślnie. No, no, to faktycznie było imponujące.

Severus wyglądał inaczej.

Bardzo się zmienił. Prezentował się o wiele lepiej niż dawniej. Przestał się wreszcie garbić, a chodząc dumnie wyprostowanym zyskiwał nieco na wzroście. Twarz mu się wygładziła, odkąd rzadziej marszczył czoło, oddając się ponurym myślom, cera poprawiła, a w oczach pojawił dziwny błysk. Nawet te nieszczęsne włosy wyglądały lepiej – regularnie rozczesywane nie zbijały się strąki, a nie były również tak często narażone na szkodliwy wpływ oparów z eliksirów, odkąd miał ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż przesiadywanie od rana do nocy w laboratorium. Zdaniem wielu Severus odmłodniał o parę lat (czy też w końcu zaczął wyglądać na swój, nie tak znowu poważny, wiek), stając się kolejnym, żywym argumentem „za" w dyskusji toczącej się wokół dobrodziejstw stanu jak najbardziej żennego dla zdrowia mężczyzny.

Wprawdzie większość Zakonników miała różne, często wręcz absurdalne, obawy związane z wydaniem Yenlli za Severusa Snape'a – zwłaszcza ci, którzy byli we wszystko wtajemniczeni, nie byli mężczyznami albo poświęcili temu choć jedną chwilę sensownej refleksji – ale oboje zdecydowanie zadali im kłam. Pojawiali się regularnie na Grimmauld Place 12 i byli wyraźnie z siebie nawzajem zadowoleni. Roześmiana, rozpromieniona Yen wyglądała kwitnąco, lgnęła do Severusa, bez przerwy na niego zerkała, gdy oddalał się od jej boku i nikt mimo usilnych prób nie mógłby dopatrzeć się w tym nieszczerości. Snape z kolei, choć był po staremu odpychający i uszczypliwy dla wszystkich wokół, jakby odrobinę zmieniał swoje zachowanie w stosunku do niej jednej. Gdy zwracał się do Yen, jego głos nabierał głębszych, miększych tonów, a poza tym lubił mieć ją przy sobie – przecież przyprowadzał kobietę za każdym razem, kiedy musiał się stawić w kwaterze głównej! Niczyjej uwadze, a zwłaszcza pana Blacka, nie umknęło też jak często, i chyba odruchowo, jej dotykał, choćby tylko przelotnie, i jak taksował ją spojrzeniem spod zmarszczonych brwi, jeżeli zdarzyło jej się kichnąć.

Wszystko to razem było doprawdy... urocze.

§§§

Remus Lupin od jakiegoś czasu mógł poszczycić się posiadaniem własnych czterech kątów, ale mimo to wciąż „opiekował" się swoim przyjacielem. Szczerze, większość wolnego czasu spędzał właśnie na Grimmauldzie. Syriusz był jak dziecko, trzeba było go cały czas pilnować, robić zakupy i karmić, bo sam zapominał nawet o jedzeniu. Nigdy o piciu. Należało mieć go na oku, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Yen pojawiała się tam tak często. Już raz usłyszała od niego kilka słów mało odpowiednich dla uszu i uczuć delikatnej kobiety. Nic na to nie odpowiedziała, nikomu się nie poskarżyła. Zachowała się wspaniale, biorąc pod uwagę to, co musiała wtedy przeżyć. Teraz Remus postanowił osobiście czuwać nad tym, aby ta dwójka jak najrzadziej stykała się ze sobą.

Jak na zawołanie pierwszym, co zobaczył, gdy tego dnia wszedł obładowany torbami do mieszkania Syriusza Blacka, była Yen Snape siedząca w pełnej rezygnacji pozie na schodach naprzeciw drzwi. Kobieta opierała głowę na rękach i patrzyła przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Gdy napotkał jej oczy, dojrzał w nich wyraz tak dojmującego smutku, że aż przystanął w miejscu. Severus był doprawdy bez serca, każąc jej tu wciąż przesiadywać, bo chyba nie przychodziła z własnej woli. Zupełnie sama musiała się zanudzać na śmierć, oczekując na koniec każdego zebrania.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Yenlla zdała sobie sprawę z jego obecności i natychmiast cała się odmieniła. Rozpłynęła się w uśmiechach i zbliżyła do niego lekkim, tanecznym krokiem.

– Cześć, Remmy – zagadnęła wesoło. – Wszyscy już są na górze.

Przyglądał jej się przez moment niezdecydowany, a potem sam uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wracał właśnie z misji. Nikt nie spodziewał się go tutaj tak wcześnie. Może sobie raz pozwolić na małe wagary. To nie w porządku, aby Yenllę wszyscy ciągle ignorowali. Ktoś powinien ją zabawiać, ktoś powinien się nią zajmować. Była stworzona do tego, aby się o nią czule troskać, a nie kazać przesiadywać na schodach w ciemnym hallu.

– Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze – stwierdził. – Nie wiedzą, że tu jestem. Masz na coś ochotę? Przyniosłem trochę prowiantu. – Uniósł nieco torby, jakby chciał się nimi pochwalić.

Kobieta rzuciła mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

– Co ja słyszę, panie prefekcie? Leserowanie? – Zaśmiała się perliście.

– Zaiste skromny będzie to poczęstunek, ale liczą się intencje. To kawalerskie gospodarstwo, Yen. Mimo to pozwól się zaprosić na herbatę. Robię najlepszą w całej Anglii.

– Och, doprawdy?

– Tak twierdzą nieliczne osoby, które przeżyły poczęstunek.

Pani Snape mrugnęła do niego.

– Stoi. Potrzebuję teraz mocnych wrażeń.

Mężczyzna znów spojrzał na nią czujnie i nagle bardzo się zatroskał. Nieśmiało dotknął jej ramienia.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, Yen – powiedział. – Wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Zobaczysz.

– Wiem. I bardzo ci dziękuję. Rzeczy, które wynieśliście z Kruczego Gniazda, zanim... To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy.

– Nie ma o czym mówić. Każdy zrobiłby to samo, to naturalne.

– Nie, bynajmniej. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego i pogładziła po policzku. – Ty zawsze myślałeś o wszystkich. Jesteś zbyt dobry.

§§§

Lupin omal nie spalił się ze wstydu przed Yen, gdy zobaczył stan, w jakim Syriusz zostawił kuchnię. Widocznie od jakiegoś czasu nie zaglądała tu Molly, bo pomieszczenie przypominało pole mugolskiej bitwy. Och, jego przyjaciel był taki nieporządny! Wszędzie: na stole, półkach, szafkach i szafeczkach, na każdej wolnej powierzchni poniewierały się brudne naczynia i resztki jedzenia, wszystko lepiło się od porozlewanych płynów. W kątach i pod stołem walały się puste butelki, puszki i stosy papierów. Do pełni szczęścia na końcu jednej z ław siedział Stworek, kołysząc się w przód i w tył, i wpatrując w kratę od pieca. Remus ruszył w jego stronę, aby powstrzymać skrzata, nim ten coś palnie.

– Stworku – zaczął łagodnie, dając pani Snape znak, żeby lepiej trzymała się z dala.

Skrzat zwrócił na niego zamglone oczy, rozpoznał go i fuknął:

– Nieczysty! Niech się do mnie nie zbliża! Niech mnie nie dotyka!

Wstał i sam podszedł do drzwi, najwyraźniej dochodząc do wniosku, że przebywanie w takim towarzystwie uwłacza osobie sługi Szlachetnego i Starożytnego rodu Blacków. Wtedy spostrzegł Yen. Zatrzymał się przed nią i przyjrzał z zainteresowaniem.

– Kobieta pana Snape'a – stwierdził, po czym skłonił się przed nią z najwyższą atencją. – Ona tutaj? Niech się lepiej trzyma od nich z dala – poradził i wyszedł.

– Dobrze! – zawołała za nim z lekkim uśmiechem, podczas gdy Remus wpatrywał się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wzruszyła ramionami. – Widać mam dobrą opinię u pani Black. Albo Sever ją ma.

Yen czekała cierpliwie i rozglądała się dookoła, zupełnie jakby była w kuchni Grimmauldu po raz pierwszy, a nie tysięczny. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jednak nieco inaczej...

Święta. Zbliżały się święta Bożego Narodzenia, jej ulubione. Mimo całego tego bałaganu w kuchni Blacka było to wyraźnie widoczne. Pod sufitem wisiały już pierwsze dekoracje – łańcuchy z papieru, gałązki ostrokrzewu, nawet jemioła. W jedynym kącie niezastawionym butelkami ujrzała upchniętą byle jak klatkę z trzepoczącymi się nerwowo i połyskującymi złoto elfami. Zauważyła również korzenne przyprawy w torbach Lupina i naprawdę się rozczuliła. Severus stłamsił w zarodku jej nieśmiałe próby wprowadzenia świątecznej atmosfery do jego ponurego mieszkania. Jemiołę starannie zebrał i zaniósł z powrotem do składziku, a gałęzie choinki zwyczajnie puścił z dymem, razem z ozdobami. Nie odważyła się spróbować ponownie.

Remus nerwowo próbował uprzątnąć choć część dzikiego bałaganu. Miał przy tym taką minę, że wolała nie narzucać się z pomocą – wpadłby w jeszcze większą panikę. Wybrała sobie najmniej zapaskudzony fragment stołu – który ogólnie był w najlepszym stanie, bo Syriusz rzadko z niego korzystał – i usiadła na nim, rozkładając malowniczo spódnicę wokół siebie.

– Nie musisz się tak męczyć, Remmy. Mnie to nie przeszkadza.

Naczelny wilkołak Hogwartu skinął jej odruchowo, próbując ukryć stos naczyń w jednej z dolnych szafek. Gdy otworzył drzwiczki, coś wielkiego wypadło stamtąd i prawie zgniotło mu stopę.

– Gramofon! – krzyknęła nagle Yen, zeskakując ze stołu, po czym wyminęła Remusa w zgrabnym piruecie i przypadła do znaleziska. – Prawdziwy? Działa?

– Ch-chyba tak...

– Miałam kiedyś adapter. Skąd się tu wziął? U Blacków?! – podekscytowana zarzucała go pytaniami, gładząc czule sprzęt. Wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę pocałować... obu.

– Nie wiem. Syriusz musiał go gdzieś wyszperać. Zostało tu dużo rzeczy po Andromedzie. Sporo naznosił Mundungus Fletcher.

– Zresztą nieważne! – przerwała mu niezainteresowana, bo i wcale nie słuchała, niecierpliwiąc się z kolejnym zapytaniem. – Są tu jakieś płyty? Mogę go wypróbować?

– Tak. Pewnie tak.

Nieco flegmatyczny z natury Lupin bez pośpiechu schylił się i zajrzał do szafki, z której wypadł gramofon. Absolutnie przeciwne usposobienie Yen gnało ją po całej kuchni i kazało otwierać kolejne szuflady. Wreszcie znalazła trzy krążki byle jak wciśnięte pod mieszany z kilku kompletów zbiór sztućców.

– Jest! Mam! O Roweno! – Otarła brzegiem sukni płytę z kurzu i innych, o wiele bardziej tajemniczych substancji, nad których rodzajem wolała się nie zastanawiać, i przeczytała tytuł. – Strauss! O, i Czajkowski! Ale skarb! Potwornie zniszczona! Będzie grać? Ach!

Remus z niepozostawiającym wiele nadziei wyrazem twarzy czyścił gramofon, przyglądał się uważnie jakimś strategicznym częściom, dmuchał w imponująco wielką, złoconą tubę i macał palcem igłę. Yenlla wisiała mu nad głową, przestępując z nogi na nogę jak bardzo zniecierpliwiona dziewczynka i wybijała paznokciami szalone stoccato na blacie stołu.

– I?

– No, nie wiem... Naprawdę się nie znam.

Zapach perfum Yen był niesamowity. Jak las i herbata. Bezkresne przestrzenie i zioła suszące się w zapełnionej spiżarni małego wiejskiego domku. Jak daleka, zimna, mistyczna północ i rozleniwiony wschód przeniknięty korzennymi przyprawami. W tej woni było wszystko. Zapatrzył się na jej gładką, białą, ruchliwą dłoń leżącą tuż obok jego zniszczonej, pokrytej bliznami ręki. Na chwilę zupełnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

– Remmy? I co? Już?

– Słucham?

– Gramofon. Co z gramofonem?

– Ja...

– Och, pokaż mi go!

Trąciła go biodrem, odsuwając na bok. Obróciła z wprawą płytę w dłoniach, nałożyła na łożysko i nastawiła igłę. Sprzęt zaskrzypiał i zatrzeszczał, jakby miał za moment skonać, lecz wkrótce kuchnię wypełniły pierwsze dźwięki walca ze _Śpiącej królewny_. Yen zaczęła się kołysać i obracać do taktu. Remus ze szczerym podziwem wpatrywał się w jej pełne gracji ruchy.

– Cudowne! Wieki tego nie słyszałam. Zatańcz ze mną!

Mężczyzna cofnął się przerażony, kiedy wyciągnęła do niego ręce.

– Nie, nie! Ja... nie umiem tańczyć.

– Bzdura! James tańczył na weselu walca z Lilką, więc ty też na pewno potrafisz. Ktoś musiał nauczyć Pottera. – Mrugnęła do niego z zalotna minką.

– To było tak dawno temu... Nie pamiętam kroków.

– To jak machanie różdżką, tego się nie zapomina.

– Mimo to... Ja... ja jednak nie.

– Chyba mi nie odmówisz? – Posmutniała nagle.

Na te słowa zrobiło mu się natychmiast niezmiernie głupio. Yen tryumfowała w duchu.

– Och, daj spokój, Remusie! Z kim mam tańczyć? Ze Snape'em? – Mrugnęła do niego znowu.

Podziałało. Myśl o Severusie Snapie w tańcu ożywiła nawet nieśmiałego Lupina. Yen już stała przy nim. Jedną jego rękę ułożyła sobie na talii – drgnął jak oparzony i odstąpił od niej, więc musiała powtórzyć całą operację – drugą ujęła w swoją dłoń.

– Gotowy? Raz, dwa, trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy. Raz, dwa... – nuciła cicho, aby mu pomóc.

Remus szybko się zorientował, że kobieta pozwala mu prowadzić tylko z czystej uprzejmości. Był tragicznie beznadziejny. Kilka razy, o zgrozo!, nadepnął nieostrożnie na jej drobną stopę, lecz nawet się nie skrzywiła, udając, że nic się nie stało. Zarumienił się z zażenowania. To było zdecydowanie potworne. Myślał, że od takiego tańca wolałby tortury... Do czasu.

Yen był znakomitą tancerką i jej umiejętności zaczęły wystarczać za nich oboje. Płynęła lekko w powietrzu, jakby w ogóle nie dotykała podłogi, śmiejąc się przy tym perliście i powoli zarażając entuzjazmem Remusa. Niezgrabny wilkołak w końcu w całości poddał się melodii i delikatnemu kołysaniu. Muzyka przenikała przez niego, przez jego duszę. Opływała go i wirowała wszędzie dookoła, więc i on sam pozwolił sobie odpłynąć myślami w nieokreśloną dal. Utonął w napierających na niego zmysłowych wrażeniach. Kuchnia Syriusza gdzieś zniknęła – rozpłynęła się w niebycie. Był tylko on i śliczna, rozjaśniona podnieceniem twarz Yenlli naprzeciw niego. Jej dotyk, jej małe dłonie stanowiły jedyny, ulotny kontakt z materialnym światem. Miękkie, ciepłe ciało tuż obok, które to pozwalało się kierować, to samo nim kierowało. Błyszczące oczy, przez które zerkały na niego gwiazdy, i jeszcze intensywniejszy zapach perfum, pobudzony zapewne żywszym pulsowaniem tętnicy na szyi. I dźwięki, dźwięki, dźwięki! Całe morze różnorodnych dźwięków, otaczających go ze wszystkich stron i zupełnie nad nim panujących. Remus przyciągnął do siebie partnerkę, chwycił ją mocniej w talii i zaczął pewniej stawiać kroki.

To było niemal metafizyczne przeżycie. Metafizyczna jedność w tańcu. Chwila, która mogłaby trwać wiecznie. Zatracił się w niej całkowicie.

„Trwaj chwilo, o chwilo, jesteś piękną"*.

Nieświadomie wtulił twarz we włosy Krukonki.

„I ty też jesteś piękna, Yen".

Płyta zaskrzypiała i melodia ucichła. Wrażliwe ucho aktoreczki źle zniosło ten nieprzyjemny dźwięk i Yenlla wstrząsnęła gwałtownie głową. Włosy rozsypały się jej wokół głowy hebanową aureolą, zarumienione policzki, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze dodały jej uroku. Lupin wpatrywał się w nią zafascynowany.

– Khm, khm – przerwało im czyjeś znaczące chrząkniecie.

– O, Sever! – zawołała Yen wesoło. – Już koniec?

– Istotnie.

– Witaj, Severusie. – Skinął mu Remus, wpatrując się w niego, jakby ten był duchem.

– Chyba masz coś mojego, Lupin – odezwał się ponownie mistrz eliksirów.

– S-słucham? – wybełkotał nadal zbyt wstrząśnięty, aby zebrać myśli.

– W swoich rękach.

Do Remusa wreszcie dotarło, że nadal ściska kurczowo dłonie Yen w swoich, więc natychmiast ją puścił, aczkolwiek zrobił to bardzo niechętnie. Były takie ciepłe, dobre...

– Dziękuję – mruknął Severus i kiwnął na żonę.

Yenlla podeszła do niego szybko, żegnając Remusa sympatycznym uśmiechem. Potem państwo Snape zniknęli za drzwiami kuchni.

§§§

* * *

 _In the whole history of the world  
_ _there is but one thing that money  
_ _cannot buy...  
_ _To wit-the wag of a dog's tail  
_ (Josh Billings)

* * *

– Już wychodzicie? – zapytał uprzejmie Albus Dumbledore, wychylając się ku Yen i Severusowi z półpiętra. – Jesteście pewni, że nie możecie jeszcze chwilkę zostać? Droga Molly przyniosła ze sobą ciasto czekoladowe.

– Tak, specjalnie dla ciebie, kochanie – zapewniła gorąco pani Weasley, jak przystało na gościnną panią domu. Chyba nie widziała jeszcze dzisiaj kuchni, którą zazwyczaj dysponowała u Blacka.

Yenlla uśmiechnęła się do obojga i rzekła wymijająco:

– Obawiam się, że nie mogę sobie pozwolić na ciasto czekoladowe.

– Dyrektorze – rzucił niecierpliwie mistrz eliksirów – musi pan zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mam całego dnia na zmarnowanie tutaj, ja...

Przerwał mu tajemniczy dźwięk, który najmniej pasował tak do czasu, jak i miejsca.

– Czy ja słyszę szczekanie? – zainteresowała się Yen wyraźnie zafascynowana.

Teraz wszyscy pozostali usłyszeli to bardzo wyraźnie, a chwile później z głębi domu wypadła wielka, kudłata czarna bestia.

– NIE! – krzyknął Remus, który pojawił się właśnie na schodach prowadzących do kuchni, nie przewidując niczego dobrego.

Tymczasem pies, olbrzymie, poczochrane i bynajmniej nie piękne bydle, z radosnym ujadaniem dopadł do Yen. Krążył wokół niej, machając radośnie ogonem, skacząc i co rusz czepiając się łapami jej sukni oraz liżąc zawzięcie po rękach i twarzy.

– Macie psa? Od kiedy? – zapytała, obracając się wokół własnej osi w ślad za ruchliwym zwierzem, głaszcząc go i próbując przytrzymać w miejscu, lecz cały czas jej się wymykał.

Wśród zgromadzonych zapanowało nagłe zakłopotanie. Nikt się nie odezwał, za to wszyscy uparcie i z dziwnym zawstydzeniem odwracali oczy od rozgrywającego się przed nimi widowiska. Z Yen za to opadły resztki depresji, jakie jeszcze w jej pozostały po kuchenno-tanecznej sesji z Remusem. Odmieniła się w oczach, gdy śmiała się radośnie do łaszącego się psa.

– Co się stało? – zaniepokoiła się panującą wokół ciszą. – Pytałam, skąd wzięliście psa.

– On... zawsze tu był – odpowiedział jej wreszcie niechętnie Lupin.

– Świetny! Jak to się stało, że go dotąd nie widziałam? Byłam chyba wszędzie w tym domu.

– Nie lubi obcych.

– Co ty mówisz, Remmy? Wygląda na całkiem towarzyskiego.

Yen przykucnęła i pozwoliła psu złożyć pysk na swoim ramieniu, a ten w podzięce polizał ją po uchu. Zachichotała przy tym jak mała dziewczynka.

– Nas też to dziwi.

– Uwielbiam psy. Kiedy byłam mała mieliśmy kilka w... – przełknęła ciężko – w Kruczym. Zabawne, jeden wyglądał prawie zupełnie jak ten. Tylko oczywiście był mniejszy. Ten przypomina małego niedźwiedzia. Straszne brzydactwo – orzekła, na potwierdzenie tych słów serdecznie całując bestię w czubek nosa. Zupełnie tak, jak robiła w wypadku Severusa, kiedy przesadnie się irytował. – To jakaś krzyżówka z wilczurem, prawda? Jak się wabi?

– Łapa.

– Śliczne! Ale... – urwała nagle. – Jesteście monotematyczni – powiedziała pozornie lekko. – Czy nie wołaliście tak na... na...

– Syriusza?

Kiwnęła głową.

– Rzeczywiście, chyba tak – potwierdził Remus.

– Wystarczy tego dobrego. – Ocknął się wreszcie Snape. Trzeba przyznać, że zachowanie _Łapy_ nieźle nim wstrząsnęło. Black mogł być z siebie dumny. – Wstawaj – zwrócił się do Yen.

Zdaje się, że żona go nie usłyszała zajęta pieszczeniem Syriusza. Gdyby tylko wiedziała... lecz widocznie nikt nie poinformował jej o dodatkowych zdolnościach Huncwotów i teraz też jakoś nikt się do tego nie palił. Nic dziwnego.

Severus pochylił się i ścisnął ją za ramię. Drgnęła, a radosny skowyt u jej stóp ustał jak cięty nożem. Pies opadł na cztery łapy, zjeżył się cały i zawarczał groźnie na mistrza eliksirów.

– Spokojnie – wysyczał ten. – Nie zamierzam ci na razie psuć zabawy, kundlu.

– Och, Sever! – Yen posłała mu niezadowolone spojrzenie. – Nie drażnij go.

Snape jednym szarpnięciem postawił ją na nogi. W tej samej chwili pies skoczył. Molly i Yenlla krzyknęły jednocześnie.

– Syriuszu! – zawołał ostrzegawczo Dumbledore (nie wiadomo dlaczego, bo Yen nigdzie w pobliżu nie widziała Blacka), wyciągając rękę.

Lupin ruszył w ich stronę, ale Snape nie potrzebował pomocy. Sięgnął po różdżkę i zaświecił psu po oczach. Oślepiony animag zaraz stracił impet, opadł na podłogę i zaskowyczał boleśnie.

– Co mu zrobiłeś? – zaczęła Yenlla z pretensją, rzucając w stronę psa spojrzenie, w którym współczucie mieszało się z tęsknotą.

– Najwyraźniej bydle mnie nie lubi. Zajmij się swoim pupilem, Lupin. Yen, wychodzimy.

– O co tu chodzi? – dopytywała zdezorientowana.

– Yen. – Głos mistrza eliksirów zabrzmiał niemal tak jak warkot czarnego psa przed momentem.

Skapitulowała i pozwoliła mu się wyprowadzić.

§§§

Yenlla klęczała wśród poniewierających się po salonie Severusa pakunków z jej rzeczami, które odratowano, zanim podano jej adres Śmierciożercom. Remus i kilku innych Zakonników wynieśli prawie wszystko. W piwnicy Kruczego Gniazda zostały co najwyżej meble. To był doprawdy wielkoduszny gest z ich strony. Zrobiło jej się o wiele lżej na duszy, kiedy się o tym dowiedziała, bo dzięki temu nieco zmieniła się jej sytuacja. Widząc te wszystkie rzeczy wokół siebie, pomyślała niespodziewanie, że nie straciła wcale Domu, lecz tylko kilka pustych pomieszczeń. To, co było w nim najważniejsze, znajdowało się tutaj, tuż obok. Wszystkie jej książki i drobiazgi... Yen z natury była optymistką, więc teraz jej położenie wydało jej się o wiele mniej beznadziejne niż jeszcze dwa, trzy dni wcześniej. Pomijając oczywisty fakt, że w świetle dnia wszystko wygląda znacznie lepiej.

– Czy musisz to akurat teraz rozwalać po całym domu?

Krukonka oderwała się od swoich myśli i spojrzała w górę. Stał nad nią wykrzywiony Snape z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach.

– Niczego nie rozwalam. Ja tylko...

– Tak?

– Och, nie masz jakiejś ropuchy do wypatroszenia?

– Właściwie to mam jedną na oku od pewnego czasu...

– Strasznie zabawne. – Wzruszyła ramionami i zanurzyła ręce w kolejnym pudle, wyjmując stamtąd stos papierów. – Mój dyplom z Hogwartu! – rozczuliła się. – I z Magical School of Arts and Acting!

– Świetnie. Pozakładaj z powrotem zaklęcia pomniejszające, wezwij skrzaty i ogarnij ten bałagan.

– A niby co mam z tym zrobić?

– Odstąpię ci szafkę w składziku.

– Och, łaskawco! – mruknęła, patrząc, jak znika za drzwiami laboratorium. – Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, każdy normalny człowiek już dawno zaproponowałby mi przynajmniej pokój... Poza tym łóżkiem, które – nie wmówi mi, że jest inaczej! – nie bez przyjemności ze mną dzieli. Prawda, Błyskotko?

– Wybaczy panienka, że nie odpowiem – odparła grzecznie skrzatka, wygładzając uwiązany w pasie fartuszek z serwetki. Bystre stworzenie zawsze samo najlepiej wiedziało, kiedy jest potrzebne.

– Oczywiście. – Yen oparła się plecami o wielkie pudło, prostując wygodnie nogi. – Och, jestem zmęczona! Chyba zaczynam mieć dosyć. Och, Błyskotko, tańczyłam dzisiaj walca!

– Bardzo się cieszę, jeżeli panien... panią to raduje – przejęzyczyła się znowu. Znała Yen od dziecka i jakoś nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do faktu, że jej podopieczna jest mężatką. Wreszcie.

– O tak! To musi być jakiś znak, jak myślisz?

– Być może – odparła szybko. Trochę za szybko, zdaniem Krukonki.

– Nie słuchasz mnie.

– Ależ tak. Mówiła pani coś o tańcu.

– Słuchasz, ale nie czujesz. Pamiętasz, jak się tańczy walca, Błyskotko?

– Nie, proszę pani.

– Chodź tutaj.

– Proszę?

– Chodź, chodź!

Yen wstała, porwała w ramiona niezmiernie zaskoczoną i jakby cokolwiek urażoną skrzatkę, po czym ze śmiechem zawirowała z nią po pokoju.

– Ależ proszę panien... Proszę pani, czy to wypada? Proszę mnie postawić na ziemi!

– Ech, co mi tam pani i panienka! Domy i wypadanie! Pamiętasz ten turniej? Kiedy miałam piętnaście lat? To było coś! Chcę znowu tańczyć i śpiewać. Oddałabym za to duszę diabłu, zakładając że ją jeszcze mam. Czuję się jeszcze bardziej zamknięta w klatce niż wtedy, gdy gniliśmy w piwnicy!

– Niech panienka nie grzeszy!

– Gnicieee – zanuciła. – Tym właśnie było całe nasze życieee. Taaam! Tak myślę. I cieszę się, że to już skończone. Gdy następnym razem zobaczę Malfoya, sama mu za to podziękuję. Wylewnie. Wręcz go ucałuję. Tak, żeby nawet Nietoperz to poczuł! – Zaśmiała się szatańsko.

– Jak można mówić takie rzeczy, nic się pani nie zmieniła, panienko, nic a nic. To są poważne sprawy! Proszę mnie postawić. Wolałabym do końca życia zamiatać sklepy na Nokturnie, niż jeszcze choć na minutę znaleźć się w którejś z tych pani oaz artystycznych. To nie miejsce dla porządnego skrzata. Jeżeli chce pani znać moje zdanie, oto ono. Tak, panienko. I to kiedy wreszcie znalazła się pani pod w miarę szanowanym dachem.

– Szanowanym? – Zawirowała z nią żywiej Yen, zanosząc się od śmiechu. – A opowiadałam ci już, kim jest nasz gospodarz? – szepnęła konfidencjonalnie.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! To nie są rzeczy dla skrzacich uszu! – zawołała spanikowana Błyskotka, zakrywając natychmiast rzeczone. – A pani w ogóle za dużo mówi.

– Moja kochana! – Yen przycisnęła w odruchu czułości sługę do siebie, ku jej rosnącemu zakłopotaniu. – Co zrobiłabym bez ciebie? Kto dbałby o moje morale?

– Dobrze, już dobrze! Niechże mnie pani postawi. Proszę spojrzeć, jak tutaj wygląda. Trzeba posprzątać.

Yenlla westchnęła i postawiła stanowczą istotkę na podłodze. Błyskotka klasnęła w ręce i natychmiast zabrała się za pomniejszanie i przenoszenie całego tego bałaganu w jedno miejsce. Aby Krucze Gniazdo mogło przetrwać tyle czasu, ktoś tam niewątpliwie musiał posiadać rzecz tak cenną jak karafka zdrowego rozsądku, a że pod tym względem absolutnie nie można było liczyć na artystkę-właścicielkę, zaszczytny obowiązek dbania o posiadłość spadł na żeńską część jej skrzaciego duetu. Świadoma własnej wartości skrzatka bywała wręcz despotką.

W czasie, gdy Błyskotka pracowała, Yen sarkała pod nosem.

– Porządek! Wielkie rzeczy! Zupełnie, jakby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek tu przychodził. Nikt go nigdy nie odwiedza.

Jak na zawołanie właśnie wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

§§§

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że ktoś ma przyjść? – Yen sprytnie dopadła Snape'a, zanim ten dotarł do drzwi. – Wyglądam strasznie.

– Nic nowego.

– Powtórz to!

– Zapewniam cię, że jeżeli już ktokolwiek się u mnie zjawia, to na pewno nie po to, aby oglądać ciebie.

– Och, nie w tym rzecz, jednak... – upierała się dla zasady Yenlla.

– Z drogi, _kochanie_.

– Ale kto to?

– Skąd mogę wiedzieć, blokujesz mi przejście.

– Och... aha.

Severus dosięgnął wreszcie klamki. Po drugiej drzwi stronie stał Lucjusz Malfoy.

– Choć oczywiście mogę się mylić w kwestii tego oglądania – mruknął zgnębiony mistrz eliksirów.

Dziedzic Malfoy Manor, wyposażony w uśmiech dobrze najedzonego kota i arystokratycznie zmarszczony nos, zwinnie podrzucił nieodłączną laseczkę i z gracją złapał ją w locie.

– Dzień dobry, _mon ami_. Urocze popołudnie, nieprawdaż?

„Niech to szlag", zaklął w myślach Snape.

– Witaj, Lucjuszu.

Severusa jakoś ta wizyta nie dziwiła, wszak było wiadomo, że teraz się zacznie.

– Zmieniłam zdanie – szepnęła pozornie bez związku stojąca obok niego Yenlla. – Nie będę go całować.

– Słucham?

– Och, i zachwycająca pani Snape! – Zgodnie z przewidywaniami pan Malfoy zaraz do niej uderzył. – Jak już wspominałem, piękniejesz z każdym dniem, _ma cherie_.

Od francuszczyzny Lucjusza Malfoya człowieka zwykle przechodziły dreszcze. Rzadko zdarzało się spotkać z podobną wymową i akcentem, które stanowiły śmiertelną obrazę dla każdego szanującego się Żabojada, bardzo możliwe, że obrazę – jak to zwykle w takich wypadkach bywa – połączoną z ewentualnymi obrażeniami ciała (obrażeniami arystokraty, nie każdego szanującego się Żabojada, naturalnie). Nikt jednak nie był w stanie przemówić mu do rozumu. Lucjusz dorastał w przekonaniu o niezwykłej elegancji francuskojęzycznych wtrąceń i nic, oprócz Avady, nie byłoby w stanie go od tego przekonania odwieść.

– To doprawdy cud, że coś może tak wspaniale rozkwitnąć w tych ponurych lochach. Uuu, fatalnie, _mon ami._ Czy mi się wydaje, czy udało ci się jeszcze bardziej spaskudzić to wnętrze?

– Obawiam się, że nie miałem dotąd przyjemności cię tu gościć, Lucjuszu. – Severus poczęstował go jednym ze swoich najupiorniejszych uśmiechów-nieuśmiechów.

– O, doprawdy?

– _Touché_ – rzuciła złośliwie Yenlla.

– W takim razie mam bardzo sprawną wyobraźnię, bo właśnie tak wyobrażałem sobie twoje lokum, _cher frère serpent_.

– Sprowadza cię tutaj coś konkretnego?

– Och, tylko _five o'clock_ , jeżeli pozwolisz. Poszukuję schronienia na parę godzin. Nienawidzę świąt, nie poznaję własnego domu. Poza tym mam tam uroczego psa tropiącego, ślepego wprawdzie, lecz to i tak powoduje pewne... trudności. Jesteś moim najpewniejszym alibi, _cher ami_. Ech, gdzież te kawalerskie czasy?

– Zaiste.

Snape ledwie go słuchał. Zbyt był zajęty rzucaniem ostrzegawczych spojrzeń swojej pięknej żonie, która wprost drżała z tłumionego gniewu. Jej oczy stopniowo nabierały ostrego wyrazu, aż przemieniły się w ostrza dwóch sztyletów wymierzonych prosto w Malfoya. Głupie stworzenie było gotowe chlapnąć coś, czego nie da się później odkręcić.

– _Kochanie_ – zaczął przez zęby.

– _Quoi?_

– Poszukaj sobie jakiegoś zajęcia.

Ani drgnęła. Uprzejmy wyraz znikał z jej twarzy jak pod działaniem zaklęcia Evanesco, a odsłonięte zęby zdawały się rosnąć w oczach niczym u nosferatu tuż przed skokiem.

– Och, to zbędne, nie róbcie sobie kłopotu – paplał Malfoy, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

– Wybacz – rzucił Severus w jego stronę, po czym chwycił Yen mocno pod ramię. – Na słowo, słońce dni moich. – Wepchnął ją do kuchni i zamknął drzwi.

– _Silencio_! – Zdążył w ostatniej chwili.

– Jak on ŚMIE! – wrzasnęła równocześnie oburzona Krukonka, gubiąc gdzieś wcześniejszy pokojowy nastrój. – Przychodzić tutaj jak gdyby nigdy nic po tym, jak... Och, ja zaraz oszaleję!

– Ani słowa.

– To szczyt wszystkiego! Dlaczego mnie wyrzuciłeś? Już ja bym mu...

– Właśnie dlatego.

– Popamięta mnie! Puść mnie tylko do niego! Ani mi się śni znowu milczeć. Ciągle tylko każesz mi milczeć! Wymilczałam się już za wszystkie czasy, wystarczy mi!

– Yenlla.

Trzymał ją mocno, mimo że szarpała się dziko i parła opętańczo do drzwi.

– PUŚĆ MNIE! Ten zdrajca! Oszust! Ten...

– Zamknij się wreszcie i słuchaj! – Severus potrząsnął nią mocno, aż głowa zakołysała jej się na boki. Pomogło. – Malfoy jest moim gościem i nie powiesz w jego obecności ani słowa na wiadomy temat.

– Ale...

– W ogóle nic nie powiesz. Zostaniesz tutaj, dopóki nie pójdzie i niech ci nie przyjdzie do głowy nic głupiego, bo inaczej osobiście się z tobą policzę.

– Ale on... ja... To ON! Krucze Gniazdo!

Szarpnął jeszcze mocniej. Yen pisnęła niczym kociak pakowany do worka.

Severus miał zdecydowanie dosyć. Na sam dźwięk słów „Krucze Gniazdo" dostawał wysypki. Gdyby wiedział, że to się kiedyś tak skończy, osobiście spaliłby je dwadzieścia lat temu, gdy miał po temu okazję. Gniazdo zbyt długo służyło Yen jako pretekst do niekończącego się rozdzierania szat i dramatyzowania przed każdym, kto tylko chciał (albo i nie chciał) słuchać, a jego samego zmusiło do zrobienia z siebie idioty przed Voldemortem, a to było więcej, niż uczyniłby dla kogokolwiek. Dzisiaj dla odmiany to wstrętne stworzenie kaprysiło jak mała dziewczynka z katarem. Snape bardzo nie lubił małych dziewczynek, a szczególnie takich, które mają trzydzieści siedem lat („Severus, jak możesz?!") i kilka poważnych osiągnięć naukowych na koncie. Przynajmniej tak głosiło CV.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – uciął ostro. – Skoro sama nie potrafisz tego zrozumieć, nie będę tracił czasu, aby ci cokolwiek tłumaczyć.

– Ależ Severusie! – oburzyła się natychmiast.

– Jeżeli uczynisz Malfoyowi najmniejszy afront pod tym dachem... – Przejechał wymownie szczupłym palcem po szyi. – Jedno krzywe spojrzenie. Jedno! Jasne?

– Dobrze już, dobrze. – Spokorniała, odsuwając się od niego, ale ogień w jej oczach bynajmniej nie przygasł. – Jak sobie chcesz.

§§§

– Mała scysja małżeńska, _mon ami_? Odświeża atmosferę.

Snape zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, podając mu kieliszek z winem.

– Yen miała, zdaje się, inne plany na ten wieczór.

– Rozumiem. Te inne plany regularnie doprowadzają mnie do pasji. Był kiedyś dobry numer na ten temat w jednym musicalu... Ech, ale ty przecież o musicalach musisz wiedzieć wszystko.

– Tak. _My Fair Lady_ – odpowiedział mistrz eliksirów, ukrywając lekki uśmiech. Nie mógł sobie tego darować. Miał w końcu dobrą pamięć i kilka ukrytych talentów.

Lucjusz wydawał się lekko oszołomiony, gdy jego żart niespodziewanie okazał się faktem, ale zaraz roześmiał się dźwięcznie, bardzo w tym podobny do Yenlli. Odruchowo zerknął w stronę drzwi, za którymi chwilę wcześniej zniknęła pani Snape.

– To musi być droga zabawka – stwierdził z namysłem. – Czytałem kiedyś artykuł, w którym wyliczono koszt jej dziennego utrzymania, gdy jeszcze była gwiazdą. Imponujesz mi, _mon ami_.

– Nie – odpowiedział spokojnie Severus, kołysząc bezmyślnie alkohol w kieliszku. – Raczej męcząca.

Lucjusz posłał przyjacielowi szybkie i czujne spojrzenie, a gdy dostrzegł lekkie rozbawienie w jego oczach, pozwolił sobie na cokolwiek dwuznaczny uśmiech.

– W jakim sensie? – zapytał, przeciągając sylaby.

– Poza wszelkimi innymi aspektami... Tak, także w tym sensie, o którym właśnie pomyślałeś.

– Severusie Snape, zabijasz mnie! – Malfoy śmiał się już otwarcie i to w sposób wyjątkowo naszpikowany podtekstami. – Mówisz poważnie?

– A jak myślisz? – Mistrz eliksirów również zdobył się na uśmiechopodobny grymas.

– Ach, ciesz się chwilą, póki możesz, _cher ami_. Lodowa Narcyza nie wydaje się specjalnie zainteresowana moim towarzystwem, odkąd po świecie chodzi żywy dowód naszego szczęśliwego pożycia małżeńskiego, pobłogosławiony imieniem dziadka Dracona. Ze swej strony mogę ci rzec, że gdy dobijecie do takiego stażu jak my, sytuacja może się zupełnie i mało przyjemnie zmienić, zanim się obejrzysz.

Severus tylko pokręcił głową i zauważył z rozbawieniem:

– Nie zamierzam osiągać twojego stażu, _lieber Freund_. Musiałbym oszaleć.

– Słucham? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Lucjusz.

– Daj spokój, ile można wytrzymać z jedna kobietą? Rok?

– Wiesz, jeżeli chodzi o Yenllę... – zaczął Malfoy, posyłając mu kolejne wieloznaczne spojrzenie. Mistrz eliksirów równie wymownie przewrócił oczami.

– Tylko nie mów, że ty też.

– Skrycie ubóstwiam piękną Etain? Pokaż mi człowieka, który tego nie robi i pozostaje mężczyzną, a uczynię go w nagrodę swym spadkobiercą. Na twoim miejscu, _mon ami_ , rzuciłbym na nią silna klątwę Veritas i trzymał krócej niż psa, a najlepiej zamknął w domu i nie wypuszczał.

– Rozważę to.

– Ale abstrahując od uroczej pani Snape, kto, na Salazara, każe ci wytrzymywać z jedną?!

Teraz to mistrz eliksirów wpatrzył się w niego z udanym niezrozumieniem. Lucjusz parsknął swobodnie i sam się obsłużył, napełniając ponownie swój kieliszek winem. Następnie opadł na fotel naprzeciwko Snape'a i wyciągnął się wygodnie.

– Uroki małżeńskiego życia są przewspaniałe – zapewnił gorąco z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. – Witam w gronie szczęśliwców! – Rozłożył ręce w powitalnym geście. – Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że niektórzy mają tego szczęścia więcej niż inni.

– Dobrze, przekażę Yen te wszystkie komplementy, skoro tak ci na tym zależy – Severus uciął szybko oratorskie popisy pana na Malfoy Manor.

– Ty jesteś po prostu niemożliwy, _mon ami_! Jak to się stało, że z takim podejściem do sprawy w ogóle się ożeniłeś?

Informacje o Yenlli nie pomogły Malfoyowi, który nadal był w niełasce u Lorda. Mówiło się, że Voldemort specjalnie przetrzymuje Lucjusza w niepewności, bo żąda od niego wykupu w postaci syna. Chciał w ten sposób zapewnić sobie usługi Draco, który w odpowiednim czasie wstąpiłby w szeregi Śmierciożerców – czyli za rok z okładem, ponieważ raczej nie przyjmowano rekrutów, dopóki nie ukończyli szkoły. Malfoy gotów był ręczyć za przyszłe posłuszeństwo dziedzica, ale... Zawsze jest jakieś „ale". Na tej płaszczyźnie szykowały się poważne tarcia. Snape nie zamierzał bowiem ofiarowywać Lordowi młodego Malfoya ani tym bardziej pozwolić na to jego ojcu. Nie tylko Potter miał troskliwego ojca chrzestnego, a Severus planował spisać się o wiele lepiej od Kundla.

Pomijając jednak to wszystko – grunt, że w konsekwencji Lucjusz nie miał okazji posłuchać, jakże zajmującej, spowiedzi przyjaciela. Żaden człowiek nie jest pozbawiony pewnej dozy próżności, nie wspominając już o Ślizgonach. Dlatego teraz Severus mógł wyprostować się dumnie w fotelu, unosząc elegancko jedną brew.

– Dlaczego się ożeniłeś? – powtórzył natarczywie zaciekawiony Malfoy.

– Uwierzyłbyś, gdybym ci powiedział, że upito mnie do nieprzytomności?

– Żartujesz?! Ciebie, Severusie?

– Tak też myślałem.

– Jesteś zabawny. Marnujesz się w tym swoim Hogwarcie.

– Wiem.

W tym momencie dwaj mężczyźni jednocześnie chwycili się za przedramiona.

– Szlag – syknął Lucjusz, wypuszczając z ręki kieliszek. – Przepraszam, _mon ami_. Czy to nie było weneckie szkło?

Mistrz eliksirów machnął lekceważąco ręką.

– Oczywiście nie mam nic do Czarnego Lorda – perorował spokojnie dalej Malfoy – ale naprawdę mógłby wykrzesać z siebie pomysł na lepszy sposób komunikacji.

– Trzeba było zaznaczyć, że jesteś mańkutem. Zresztą, na pewno nie brakuje temu... walorów estetycznych – stwierdził ironicznie Snape, krzywiąc się i wpatrując w lekko fosforyzujący Mroczny Znak.

Lucjusz Malfoy prychnął wyniośle.

– Rzeczywiście! Mógłby jednak być mniej kłopotliwy. Na Salazara, wystarczyłyby zegary z kukułką!

– Wyśpiewujące: „Avada! Avada!"?

– Cha, cha! – zaśmiał się teatralnie Lucjusz.

– Niestety, musimy odłożyć tę przemiłą konwersację do następnego razu. – Severus wstał i machnął zamaszyście różdżką, a wtedy otwarły się drzwi wielkiej szafy w kącie i w jego kierunku poszybowały dwa czarne płaszcze i dwie trupie maski. – Pożyczyć ci sprzęt?

– Chętnie, dziękuję – rzucił lekko Lucjusz, kłaniając mu się wymyślnie, ale zaraz spochmurniał. – Pora wypruć flaki kilku mugolom, a potem urządzić krwawą orgię z mnóstwem nagich niewiast – wyrzucił z siebie z malującym się na twarzy obrzydzeniem, jeszcze bardziej marszcząc swój arystokratyczny nos. – Czy ciebie również zaczyna to nudzić?

– Na twoim miejscu nie mówiłbym tego głośno.

– Och, daruj! Mimo wszystko nadal nazywam się Malfoy, a przejęcie władzy nad światem kosztuje. Pieniądz rządzi wszystkim, _mon ami_. _Pecunia non olet**_.

Lucjusz narzucił długi czarny płaszcz na swój twarzowy surdut w kolorze głębokiego błękitu (który z pewnością pasowałby też Yenlli) i wziął od Severusa jedną z masek, a następnie poklepał go w podzięce po ramieniu. Wkrótce potem obaj skierowali się ku drzwiom.

– O-och, wychodzicie gdzieś?

Severus odwrócił się i rzucił Yen mordercze spojrzenie. Oczywiście nie mogła poczekać, musiała wyleźć! Tyle czasu w ukryciu, bez zwracania niczyjej uwagi? To zwyczajnie nie mogło się udać.

– Ależ _cher madame_ , nie ośmieliłbym się wyjść, nie pożegnawszy się z tobą. – Blondyn natychmiast zawrócił, ujął jej dłoń i złożył na niej wytworny pocałunek. Chyba nie jeden, biorąc pod uwagę, ile zabrało mu to czasu.

Na twarz Yen powrócił nieprzychylny grymas, ale dzięki niemym groźbom słanym nieustannie przez Snape'a, trzymała się nieźle.

– Lecz przecież ujrzymy się wkrótce! – wykrzyknął nagle odkrywczo Lucjusz, a literujący coś bezgłośnie poruszając ustami i wpatrujący się w żonę Severus urwał niespodziewani i pobladł.

„O szlag".

– Jak to wkrótce? – powtórzyła zdumiona i bynajmniej niezachwycona Yenlla.

– Oczywiście na przyjęciu!

– J-jakim przyjęciu?

– Jak to jakim? Moim! To jest, naszym. Na dorocznym balu sylwestrowym w Malfoy Manor. Tydzień temu wysłałem staremu Snape'owi zaproszenie.

– Severus. Nie. Raczył. Wspomnieć – wycedziła przez zęby.

– Och, zapewne! Znasz go, _ma cherie_ , urodził się z łbem w kociołku. Sztywniak – szepnął jej gorąco do ucha, w dalszym ciągu wdzięcząc się przed nią z rosnącym zapałem. Nie mógł bowiem nie zauważyć zmiany, jaka w niej zaszła.

Wyraz nienawiści zdobiący do niedawna jej fizys znikł jak ręką odjął. Zastąpiła go natchniona fascynacja – podobnie jak kapryszenie charakterystyczna dla małych dziewczynek i na ludzki język tłumaczona zwykle przez: „Ja chcę!"

– Bal? – Oczy Yen przemieniły się w dwa rozświetlające salon kaganki.

– Tak! Musisz przyjść! Będziesz prawdziwą ozdobą towarzystwa, kochana Yen. Od tak dawna nie mieliśmy okazji cię podziwiać. Co za nieodżałowana strata – przymilał się do żony przyjaciela Malfoy, ponownie całując ją w rękę.

– Naturalnie, że przyjdziemy – oświadczyła autorytarnie i teraz to ona posłała mężowi spojrzenie Królowej Kier. W tej samej chwili zrobiła również coś najmniej spodziewanego pod słońcem. Stanęła na palcach i cmoknęła Malfoya serdecznie w policzek.

– Dziękuję... Dziękujemy za zaproszenie, drogi, kochany Lucjuszu! Czy wspominałam już, że zawsze uważałam cię za jednego z najprzystojniejszych znanych mi mężczyzn? W ogóle się nie zmieniłeś. – Owinęła sobie wokół palca pasmo jego srebrnych włosów, mrużąc kusząco oczy.

– Och, jesteś zbyt łaskawa, _ma cherie._ – Uśmiechnął się do niej uroczo i korzystając z niespodziewanej przychylności (wszak nie umknęło jego uwadze, że dotąd była w stosunku do niego raczej oschła), niby przypadkiem objął ją w talii. Nawet trochę niżej. Znacznie niżej.

Komitywa tej dwójki zupełnie zdezorientowała Severusa. Yen, która jeszcze chwile temu była gotowa wydrapać Lucjuszowi oczy, teraz wiła się wokół niego ze słodką minką. Z kolei wydelikacony arystokrata naprawdę mu zaimponował – mógł tam spokojnie stać i obmacywać jego żonę, i nic nie było po nim widać, podczas gdy mistrz eliksirów miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś rozżarzonymi obcęgami rozszarpywał mu przedramię.

– Malfoy, zlituj się i skończ ten balet. Musimy iść.

– Tak, tak, zaraz – zbył go lekko Lucjusz, znów całując Yenllę po rękach, potem zasalutował jej elegancko laseczką i dopiero wtedy podążył za Severusem, zadowolony z siebie jak cholera.

A Czarny Lord się niecierpliwił. Choć Snape w głębi duszy przeczuwał, że po powrocie do domu czeka go znacznie cięższa przeprawa. Po tym, jak Malfoy wygadał się o przyjęciu (ostatnio większość jego problemów wywodziła się bezpośrednio z gadatliwości Lucjusza), Yen na pewno nie da mu spokoju.

– Cudowna kobieta – odezwał się znowu pan na Malfoy Manor, kiedy już wyszli. – Ach, konam z zazdrości, ale jestem gotów jakoś to przeboleć. Więcej nawet! Gdybyś nie miał dzisiaj specjalnej ochoty uganiać się za niewiernymi oraz wrogami jedynej i słusznej ideologii, po prostu powiedz, _mon ami_. Chyba komuś zależałoby na tym, abyś się zbytnio nie przemęczył. Przynajmniej zanim nie wrócisz do domu, hę?

§§§

Severus od razu wiedział, że tej nocy nie będzie mu dane wypocząć. Yen najpierw wierciła się niemiłosiernie obok niego niczym cierpiący niewyobrażalne katusze duchowe węgorz, a następnie niezwłocznie przystąpiła do ataku. Zaczęło się niewinnie. Miziała go delikatnie nogą, a gdy nie odniosło to żadnego skutku, przycisnęła się do niego całym ciałem, oplatając ramionami. Tego nie mógł nie zauważyć, a ignorować najwyżej do czasu, gdy zabraknie mu tchu.

– Sever... – zamruczała, a gdy chrząknął coś niezrozumiale w odpowiedzi, zadała najgłupsze pytanie świata:

– Śpisz?

– Tak – syknął, jakby naprawdę miał jeszcze złudzenia, że zamierza mu na to pozwolić.

– Kłamca!

Uderzyła go dłonią po nosie, po czym przewróciła się na brzuch, oparła łokciami na jego piersi i ułożyła głowę na splecionych rękach. Wpatrywała się w niego wzrokiem, w którym miód i masło mieszało się z prochem strzelniczym.

– Sever...

– Nie dostaniesz psa. Wybij to sobie z głowy.

– Jakiego psa? – zdziwiła się zaskoczona Yen, gubiąc gdzieś swój zmysłowy głos.

– Czego chcesz w takim razie?

– Zgadnij – poleciła cicho, powracając do swojego najlepszego, głębokiego, miękkiego tonu. Ruchliwe dłonie już błądziły po jego torsie, niby to leniwie, ale w rzeczywistości w sposób niezmiernie obiecujący.

– Nawet nie próbuję się domyślać.

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – zapytała z idealnie wyważoną, nienarzucającą się specjalnie, a jednak słyszalną wymówką.

Nie odpowiedział.

– Och, Severrr. Chcę iść na przyjęcie!

– Mowy nie ma.

– Sever, proszę. – Splotła mu ręce na karku i uniosła się nad nim. – Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę! Zabierz mnie na przyjęcie! Musisz! Tak dawno nie byłam na żadnym... Wieki! Nie bądź tyranem, Sever! Proszę, proszę, proszę, Severrr! – Z każdym kolejnym „proszę" całowała go z wdziękiem i wprawą zaprawionego w wielu bojach weterana, a z każdym „Severrrem" intensywność jej pieszczot wzrastała naprawdę rozkosznie, lecz równie dobrze mogłaby w tej chwili uwodzić kawałek skały.

– Puść mnie.

Yen popatrzyła na niego lekko oszołomiona tym, że jej zabiegi nie wywierają spodziewanego efektu, lecz bynajmniej się nie poddawała.

– No co ty! – Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.

Snape uwolnił się od niej jednym gwałtownym ruchem i usiadł na łóżku. Natychmiast przypadła z powrotem do niego, przytulając się do jego pleców.

– Sever, skarbie, nie bądź taki. – Ugryzła go w ucho. – Bale sylwestrowe są tylko raz w roku. I to w Malfoy Manor! Co ci zależy?

– Malfoy zaprasza mnie co roku i jeszcze ani razu się tam nie pojawiłem. Dlaczego miałbym zmieniać przyzwyczajenia?

– Och, zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz! Poza tym prosi cię o to piękna kobieta. Ja cię proszę! Bardzo, bardzo proszę. – Owijała się wokół niego niby słynny wąż z Raju Utraconego i kołysała przed oczami trzymane w zębach jabłko wieloznacznych obietnic. – Będę bardzo grzeczna. Zobaczysz. Chcę iść na przyjęcie!

Odepchnął ją od siebie. Równie niewzruszona jak on mała szelma natychmiast oparła się wygodnie na dłoni i ułożyła w najkorzystniejszej dla siebie pozie.

– Chcę iść na przyjęcie – powtórzyła uparcie, ale jakby nieco ostrzej.

– Świetnie – warknął. – A dlaczego nagle tak ci na tym zależy?

– Nie nagle, tylko zawsze, skarbie. Uwielbiam przyjęcia.

– Organizuje je Malfoy.

Machnęła ręką, wciąż uśmiechając się zalotnie, mimo że przez przeoczenie odsłoniła nieco ostre ząbki.

– No to co?

– Nie znosisz Malfoya.

– No to co?

– Zdaje się, że ostatnio zrobił ci coś bardzo niemiłego.

Yen lekko się zaniepokoiła i uciekła wzrokiem w bok. Snape skorzystał z okazji i teraz to on przypadł do niej z groźna miną, chwytając za nadgarstki.

– No? Słucham.

– Jeżeli masz na myśli Krucze...

– Właśnie to.

Wzruszyła ramionami, a Severus zbaraniał.

– Och, kogo to teraz obchodzi?

– Że co proszę?

– Och, było, minęło. Nawet nie mam specjalnie żalu.

– CO?!

– Nie można mieć pretensji do kogoś takiego jak Lucjusz Malfoy. On nie ma poczucia dobra i zła. Jak postać z wiedeńskiej operetki. Widziałeś kiedyś operetkę, Sever? Jeżeli chcesz, mogę ci o nich opowiedzieć.

Snape zaniemówił w reakcji na to wielkoduszne oświadczenie, a to rzeczywiście było coś. Blednąc tylko i czerwieniejąc na przemian, miarowo zaciskał palce na jej przegubach.

– Zresztą, to tylko stan przejściowy – kontynuowała rozświergotana aktoreczka. – Prędzej czy później dostanę Krucze Gniazdo z powrotem. Przecież Jasna Strona zawsze wygrywa, prawda?

– Nie byłbym taki pewien.

– Och, daj spokój, nie czytasz powieści? – zażartowała, wyciągając szyję i cmokając go w nos.

– Jesteś chora.

– Owszem, z miłości do ciebie, skarbie. Pójdziemy na bal?

– Oczywiście, pójdziemy na bal, a potem wszyscy będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie.

– Właśnie, kochanie.

Severus puścił Yen, odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się niewesoło jak to on.

– Tydzień histerii, żeby stwierdzić, że jej powód to niewielka strata. A to dobre! Prędzej mnie piekło pochłonie, zanim jeszcze kiedykolwiek przejmę się czymkolwiek, co ci się przydarzy, Yen Honeydell – warknął.

– Och, a przejmowałeś się? Bardzo to miło z twojej strony. – Przemieściła się znowu i przeciągnęła rozkoszne, upewniwszy się uprzednio, że będzie to dobrze widział.

Na te słowa zwrócił się raptownie ku niej, a oczy pałały mu tak dziko i niebezpiecznie, że wreszcie udało mu się nieco wytrącić ją z roli. Piękna szelma cofnęła się odruchowo.

– Yen, czy do tej pory jeszcze nie zauważyłaś, że tak jakby jest wojna i mam już dość spraw na głowie poza marnowaniem czasu ze snobami Malfoya? Aha, i naturalnie powinienem jeszcze dodać, jako głos doświadczenia, coś o tym, że życie nie jest żadną pieprzona powieścią, żeby było dramatyczniej.

– Masz rację, nie jest – zgodziła się Krukonka, w której oczach zapłonął gniew, wytapiając masło, a podżegając proch strzelniczy. – Gdyby było – stwierdziła, bijąc ze zniecierpliwienia rękami w pościel – po prostu przeleciałbyś mnie wtedy, gdy wyraziłam po temu chęć, a potem zabrał na przyjęcie bez marnowania czasu na bezsensowne, kilometrowe rozmowy, które do niczego nie prowadzą!

– Twój prymitywizm...

– Mój prymitywizm to moja sprawa! Chcę iść na przyjęcie do Malfoy Manor i nic innego mnie w tej chwili nie obchodzi. Raczej wątpię, aby twój Lord akurat wtedy zapragnął wysadzić dwór w powietrze, a nawet jeżeli, to mam to gdzieś! Może tak zaszyty gdzieś w lochach na końcu świata nietoperz jak ty nie zdaje sobie sprawy z towarzyskiego znaczenia podobnego zaproszenia, ale ja wprost przeciwnie. Nie zamierzam do końca życia być twoją sypialniana zabawką, muszę zacząć odbudowywać MOJĄ pozycję. I zamierzam zabrać się za to bezzwłocznie – wyrzucała z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, lecz nagle urwała i zakryła usta dłonią.

– Czy możesz powtórzyć, co właśnie powiedziałaś? – poprosił cicho Snape, a w pokoju nagle powiało chłodem.

Yen pokręciła gwałtownie głową, odsuwając się.

– Chodź tutaj.

– Nie.

– Powiedziałem: chodź! – Chwycił ją za długie włosy, bo ze tę część ciała najlepiej było przytrzymać śliską żmiję, i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Zostaw mnie! – pisnęła, szarpiąc się. – To boli!

Wraz z nagłą pasją do Severusa powróciła ironia.

– Czy ty się aby przypadkiem dzisiaj nie zapomniałaś, _słońce dni moich_? – mówił, nawijając sobie na rękę jej długie sploty i ciągnąc coraz mocniej, dopóki nie przestała się wyrywać. – Czy nie zapomniałaś, do kogo się zwracasz? I najważniejsze pytanie, czy nie odsłoniłaś za bardzo swoich kart, _kochanie_?

Yenlla wpadła w panikę. Dopadło ją dziwne odrętwienie, nie była w stanie się ruszyć czy też zareagować w żaden inny sposób. Patrzyła tylko na niego lękliwie, czekając, aż wpadnie jej do głowy jakieś wyjście z tej patowej sytuacji. Miała zbyt długi język. Zdecydowanie.

– Zwróć, bardzo cię proszę, uwagę na to, że nie tylko ty odczuwasz zmęczenie bieżącym stanem rzeczy. Twoje towarzystwo było miłe do czasu, lecz jeżeli zaczniesz zgłaszać jakieś urojone pretensje, czy, nie daj Slytherinie, żądania, warunki twojego pobytu tutaj ulegną zdecydowanemu pogorszeniu. I już nie będzie tak przyjemnie. Nie lubię małych buntowniczek i potrafię sobie z nimi radzić. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

– Tak – wydyszała z nienawiścią. – A teraz mnie puść.

– Aha, byłbym zapomniał – dodał jeszcze, przyciągając ją do siebie i niemal pieszczotliwie układając dłonie na jej ramionach. – Nigdy więcej nie próbuj mi sprzedawać czegoś, co w każdej chwili mogę mieć za darmo. To odrobinę nielogiczne.

– Snape, ty świnio!

Teraz to Severus ją pocałował, nie siląc się bynajmniej na czułość czy delikatność. Zaprotestowała gwałtownie.

– Radzę uważać na słowa – dokończył spokojnie i dopiero wtedy ją puścił.

Odruchowo wytarła dłonią usta i... wściekła się.

– Nie jesteś moim panem i władcą, Snape! Nie wyobrażaj sobie! – krzyknęła, gdy znalazła się na tyle daleko, że nie mógł jej znów pochwycić... a gdyby zamierzał, miała dość pola do manewru. – Swoje rady też możesz sobie wsadzić. To nie jest moje ostatnie słowo! A ty ani nie będziesz mi rozkazywał, ani tym bardziej wychowywał!

– Możesz się awanturować do woli. Nic mi nie możesz zrobić. Drzwi są zamknięte, a ja jestem od ciebie większy i silniejszy. Twoja upragniona pozycja przedstawia się obecnie wyjątkowo żałośnie. Pokora byłaby bardziej na miejscu.

Yenlla zawrzała z oburzenia, wypadła z sypialni i z rozmachem trzasnęła drzwiami.

§§§

To nie był koniec atrakcji. Yen nie zamierzała poddać się łatwo.

Najpierw coś uderzyło o podłogę. Potem skrzypnęły drzwiczki szafki. Potem znowu. Następnie rozległo się uparte tupanie z natężeniem bardziej przystającym do wymarszu ludu wybranego z Egiptu, a nie jednej złośliwej kobiety o przepiórczej wadze krążącej w tę i z powrotem po salonie. Coś trzasnęło w kuchni i coś obiło kafelki w łazience. Woda zaczęła miarowo skapywać do blaszanego kociołka. Znowu trzasnęły drzwiczki szafki, dwa razy szuflada, zajęczał przesuwany po podłodze stół.

Yen z determinacją godną lepszej sprawy dyrygowała swoim małym koncertem, nie zwracając uwagi na połamane paznokcie i fakt, że niechybnie odmrozi sobie bose stopy w wyziębłym mieszkaniu. Z dala od Severusa powróciła jej krucha niewieścia odwaga. Postanowiła umilić mu tę noc, choć w trochę inny sposób, niż początkowo planowała, nawet gdyby miał ją za to udusić. Zresztą Yenlla, wbrew pozorom, zdolna była do obiektywnej oceny sytuacji i zdawała sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna prędzej czy później to zrobi. Niechże przynajmniej ma za co!

Chciała tylko iść na jeden głupi bal – zagryzła zęby i naparła mocniej, usiłując przesunąć uparty i z pewnością zbyt ciężki dla niej mebel – a on zrobił z tego grecką tragedię! Oczywiście tylko dlatego, żeby zrobić jej na złość, bo zobaczył, że jej zależy. Cały Snape! Niech nie myśli, że ona to tak zostawi!

Severus Snape początkowo udawał, że nic nie słyszy. Reagowanie na dziecinne wybryki Yen było poniżej godności normalnego człowieka, ale też normalny człowiek nie był w stanie tego wytrzymać. Chętnie pomógłby sobie mocnym Silenciem, ale szelma, sobie tylko znanym sposobem, zwinęła mu spod poduszki różdżkę, zanim wyszła. Słuszna nauczka! Powinien się tego spodziewać. Gdy słodkie usteczka Yen szeptały miłośnie czułe słówka, oczy strzelały już w inną stronę, myśli błądziły, Merlin wie gdzie, a rączki szperały w poszukiwaniu jeszcze czegoś innego.

Trzymał się dzielnie, gdy wszystko w jego domu trzaskało, skrzypiało i błagało o zmiłowanie pod jej małą dłonią, lecz gdy z czasem z każdym nowym dźwiękiem zaczynał drgać każdy nerw jego ciała, musiał wreszcie coś z tym zrobić. Inaczej chybaby oszalał.

Za oknami już dniało, gdy pchnięte przez niego z impetem drzwi uderzyły o ścianę. Yen podskoczyła, wypuszczając z ręki filiżankę, o którą właśnie irytująco stukała łyżeczką.

– Nie masz jeszcze dosyć? – zagadnął konwersacyjnym i niezwykle uprzejmym tonem.

Yen nie dała się nabrać. Prychnęła agresywnie, oparła ręce na biodrach i wydęła usta.

– Nie wiem, co masz na myśli.

Snape próbował już wszystkiego. Gdy nie poskutkowało ignorowanie, odwołał się do zdrowego rozsądku (przypuszczenie, że Yenlla Honeydell takowy posiada, było doprawdy naiwne), sięgnął też po prośby i groźby. Nic. W ostateczności solidnie nią potrząsnął. Wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa powinna teraz siedzieć gdzieś w kącie i wypłakiwać sobie oczy, ale nie. Nie mogła dać mu spokoju. A więc nie pozostało mu nic innego. Niespodziewanie dla siebie, i pomimo koszmarnej nocy, Severus poczuł, że bardzo chce mu się śmiać. Zwyczajnie zabrakło mu pomysłów.

– Siadaj – polecił.

– Nie!

– Poprosiłem, żebyś łaskawie usiadła. – Tupnął nogą, wskazując sofę.

– Wypchaj się!

Severus postąpił krok w jej stronę, a ona nagle straciła pewność siebie. Drgnęła nerwowo i uskoczyła za fotel.

– Nie zbliżaj się do mnie. Będę krzyczeć!

– Yen, czy ty się mnie boisz? – zapytał jedwabistym głosem.

– Bzdura – prychnęła, blednąc w miarę, jak się zbliżał.

– Więc dlaczego ciągle podskakujesz?

– Mam czkawkę.

– Czkawkę?

– Tak, zawsze podskakuję, kiedy mam czkawkę. Chip! Wcale się ciebie nie boję!

– Ależ tak. Bardzo się boisz. Jesteś sparaliżowana ze strachu...

– Wcale nie!

– ... i bardzo dobrze. Chodź tu. – Złapał ją za ramię i usadził brutalnie na kanapie. – I przestań podskakiwać.

– Ja...

– Milcz!

– Oczywiście, że tak właśnie zrobię! – Skrzyżowała w proteście ręce na piersi i odwróciła się do niego tyłem. – Chyba nie m-myślałeś, że b-będę z t-tobą rozmawiać – zająknęła się pod koniec, mierząc go lękliwym spojrzeniem.

– Dzięki łaskawym szatanom!

Snape również rozsiadł się wygodnie, opierając tył głowy na zagłówku i przecierając dłonią zmęczone oczy.

– Chcę iść na przyjęcie – bąknęła pod nosem zachęcona jego nagłą rezygnacją Yenlla, lecz na tyle cicho, żeby w razie czego udawać, że nic nie powiedziała.

Severus zaśmiał się głośno i otwarcie, odruchowo przeczesując palcami i odgarniając do tyłu opadające mu na twarz włosy. Zdziwiona podobną reakcją Yen zwróciła się znów ku niemu, zadzierając wysoko głowę i mierząc go spojrzeniem urażonych sarnich oczu.

– Kochanie, jesteś absolutnie niesamowita – oświadczył Severus. – Czy to jedyna refleksja, jaka nasunęła ci się po rozdzierającej scenie w sypialni?

– Rozdzierającej? Najwyżej żenującej. Zawsze wiedziałam, że nie jesteś nikim więcej, tylko zwykłym brutalem, i to właśnie udowodniłeś, Snape.

– Doprawdy, Yen? I to już wszystko?

Wydała z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk wyrażający głęboką pogardę i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jestem zdruzgotany.

– Och, śmiej się, Snape. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Jesteś nienormalny. A ja i tak pójdę na ten bal!

– Tak?

– TAK! Nie zatrzymasz mnie! Wydostanę się stąd... jakoś. Do niczego mi nie jesteś potrzebny. Sama tam pójdę.

– Proszę, abyś wzięła pod uwagę, że zaproszenie nie obejmuje ciebie, ale ciebie ze mną, a to może spowodować pewne komplikacje.

– Sugerujesz, że ktokolwiek może wzgardzić towarzystwem Yenlli Honeydell?

– Zdaje się, że ostatnio kazałaś się nazywać Snape – poprawił z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, ale ona go nie słuchała.

– Kiedyś mogłam przebierać w takich imprezach, a teraz?

– To było bardzo dawno temu, słońce dni moich.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – Wstała zirytowana. – Mam już dosyć siedzenia w domu. Obrzydło mi to do szczętu. Tylko po to wychodziłam z piwnicy, żeby dać się ci zamknąć jak pufek w pudełku. Zdechnę tutaj.

– Kochanie, chyba nie zamierzasz wpaść z tej okazji w depresję?

– Zrobię, na co będę mieć ochotę.

– Oczywiście, tyle że cały twój wysiłek pójdzie na marne, bo nic tym nie wskórasz...

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi!

– ... skoro Lucjusz Malfoy i tak wymógł na mnie obietnicę, że cię ze sobą przyprowadzę.

Yen powstrzymała się raptownie przed bluźnięciem kolejnym potokiem inwektyw, zastygając z otwartymi ustami.

– Możesz powtórzyć? – poprosiła, ale on tylko się zaśmiał.

– Więc wszystko od początku było postanowione?

– Wiesz, skoro Lucjusz...

– O niczym mi nie powiedziałeś i pozwoliłeś zrobić z siebie idiotkę! Przez cały czas się ze mną drażniłeś! – Oczy Yen zapłonęły, gdy chwyciła go za kołnierz piżamy.

– Owszem – przyznał, obejmując ją ciasno w talii i ponownie usadzając. – Bo to uwielbiasz. A teraz przestań się dąsać, popsujesz sobie linię ust.

Zezłoszczona, ba, doprowadzona niemal do furii wydała mu się dwa razy ładniejsza i bardziej pociągająca niż wtedy, gdy przymilała się do niego, przesłodzona aż do mdłości.

Yenlla znowu odsunęła się od niego i podniosła, nie mogąc usiedzieć spokojnie na miejscu.

– Czyli idziemy na ten przeklęty bal?

– Jeżeli tak ci na tym zależy – odparł z rosnącym rozbawieniem.

– Na pewno?

Skinął.

– I tym razem to nie są żadne sztuczki? Nie zmienisz zdania za pięć minut? Możesz mi to dać na piśmie?

– Mogę ci dać zaproszenie na przechowanie.

– Nie ma wartości, chyba że podpiszesz je własną krwią.

– Skończ z tą dziecinadą. Mam tam swoje sprawy do załatwienia, jak zwykle zresztą, więc ostatecznie mogę cię zabrać ze sobą, zadowolona?

Z powyższej przemowy do Yen dotarły tylko dwa słowa.

– Jak zwykle? – syknęła. – Mówiłeś, że nigdy tam nie chodzisz!

Mistrz eliksirów poniewczasie zauważył, że pod jej wpływem ponownie rozwiązał mu się język. Powinien się bardziej pilnować.

– Zresztą nieważne. – Yen niespodziewanie zrezygnowała, zanim rozpętała kolejną kłótnię. – Policzę się z tobą kiedy indziej, nie wątp w to – ostrzegła, po czym zmieniła czujne, świdrujące spojrzenie z powrotem na to uroczo rozmarzone. W jednej chwili rozjarzyła się cała niczym latarnia morska o zmierzchu.

– Och, kochanie! – Rzuciła mu się nagle na szyję, przygniatając całą sobą i przyduszając. Severus mógłby przysiąc, że to ostatnie nie było przypadkowe. – Jestem wściekła i z przyjemnością rozszarpałabym cię na strzępy, ale zupełnie nie mam teraz do tego głowy. Kiedy to ma być?

– Najbardziej dogodny termin rozszarpania mnie? To miło, że pytasz.

– Bal! Trzydziestego pierwszego?

– Owszem.

– Och, jak mało czasu! – zawołała.

Błyskawicznie uwolniła się od niego i znowu zaczęła krążyć po salonie, ku rosnącemu niezadowoleniu Severusa. Skłamałby, gdyby twierdził, że – biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności – nie spodziewał się po wszystkich tych przeprawach obiecanej, małej nagrody. Skoro zdołała wypłoszyć z niego sen, mogli nieco lepiej spożytkować ten czas. Tym bardziej, że następnego dnia – poprawka: tego dnia – wypadała akurat sobota, więc nie musiał zrywać się wcześnie rano.

– Yen, podejdź tutaj.

Machnęła niecierpliwie ręką.

– Później. – Zamyślona poklepała go odruchowo po głowie, jakby był szczeniakiem. Przebywała obecnie na innym poziomie świadomości. – Dowiaduję się tak późno... Mam mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia. Jeżeli mam zdążyć, muszę zabrać się do roboty. Och, jestem taka zniszczona! Wyglądam zupełnie okropnie. Wszystko jakieś oklapłe... Nie mogę się tak nigdzie pokazać! Kochanie, zrobisz mi eliksir madame Blanche? Och, wiem, że zrobisz? – Mrugnęła do niego i uśmiechnęła się automatycznie jak zaprogramowany golem, nie przerywając ani spaceru, ani rozmyślań, ani monologu, ani wyliczeń, ani... – I potrzebny mi jeszcze wyciąg... Jakżeż się to nazywa? I wywar... Zrobisz mi maseczki, prawda? Na pewno. Gdzie jest Błyskotka?

Po pokoju fruwały w ślad za Yen rozmaite przedmioty i zabutelkowane substancje, których przeznaczenia mistrz eliksirów nawet nie próbował dociekać. W progu właśnie pojawiły się wyrwane bezlitośnie ze snu skrzaty. Charakteryzująca się nadnaturalną cierpliwością i niewzruszonym spokojem Błyskotka słuchała uważnie poleceń swojej pani, a Newton tylko patrzył tępo to na Yen, to na Severusa, starając się stłumić ziewanie.

– Jeżeli mam zdążyć – perorowała w dalszym ciągu Krukonka – muszę zacząć natychmiast. Sever, czy masz w laboratorium... Sever?

Ale Snape w międzyczasie już się poddał i powrócił do sypialni.

* * *

* Johann Wolfgang von Goethe: _Faust_. Tłum. Emil Zegadłowicz. W chwili wypowiedzenia tego zdania Faust przegrywał duszę i zgodnie z kontraktem przechodził w ręce Mefistofelesa.

** _Pecunia non olet_ – (łac.) Pieniądze nie śmierdzą.


	10. Odsłona 9

**Odsłona IX**  
 **Tekstylna  
czyli  
Radosne Boże Narodzenie Nietoperza**

* * *

 _Pieniądze szczęścia nie dają.  
_ _Dopiero zakupy.  
_ (Marilyn Monroe)

* * *

Severus Snape ocknął się nagle pod wpływem niedającego się odpędzić wrażenia, że jest obserwowany. Otworzył oczy.

– No, nareszcie! – Klasnęła w dłonie kompletnie ubrana Yenlla, stojąc nad nim jak kat nad ofiarą, z czarną peleryną przewieszoną przez ramię niby całun pogrzebowy.

Snape patrzył na nią przez chwilę zbyt zaspany, aby zebrać myśli w rozsądny ciąg logiczny, po czym zerwał się gwałtownie i sięgnął po zegarek. Cholera, która musiała być godzina, skoro ten potwór był już na nogach?

Dochodziła siódma.

Opadł z powrotem na poduszki. Musiało mu się coś przyśnić.

– Sever, wstawaj! – Potrząsnęła nim lekko i po zastanowieniu dodała miękko: – Kochanie.

– Zlituj się, jest sobota.

– Właśnie, właśnie! Spieszę się.

Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że jej strój był nie tylko kompletny, ale nawet wyjściowy. Peleryna również powinna zaniepokoić go wcześniej. Powróciły wspomnienia z minionej, nieprawdopodobnie ciężkiej nocy i świadomość, że przecież Yen wcale się nie kładła. Biorąc to pod uwagę, wyglądała aż niesprawiedliwie świeżo.

– Wybierasz się gdzieś?

– Głupie pytanie. – Oparła rękę na biodrze i popatrzyła na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem. – A nie widać?

– Gdzie, jeżeli wolno spytać?

– Na Pokątną. Otwórz mi drzwi.

– Po co na Pokątną?

– Do madame Malkin.

– W poprzednim pytaniu zamień „Pokątną" na „Malkin".

– Muszę sobie uszyć nową suknię oczywiście.

Severus przebudził się już zupełnie, usiadł na łóżku i zmierzył ją spojrzeniem doświadczonego wizytatora zakładów psychiatrycznych, któremu wciąż udaje się czasem natrafić na interesujący przypadek.

– Po cholerę ci kolejna sukienka? Codziennie masz na sobie inną.

– To... miło, że zauważyłeś. – Zamrugała szybko oczami kompletnie wstrząśnięta i kontynuowała nieco ostrzej: – Chyba nie spodziewasz się, że będę paradować przed Narcyzą Malfoy w którymś z tych starych łachów? Severusie Snape, wolałabym już iść w szlafroku!

– Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?

– Och, Sever! Nie mam czasu na te gierki. Jest sobota, za tydzień wypada sylwester, więc będę się musiała nieźle nagimnastykować, żeby madame Malkin przyjęła ode mnie zamówienie. Z łaski swojej nie utrudniaj mi tego jeszcze bardziej. Po prostu otwórz drzwi i nie zajmuj się mną więcej. – Zamachała dłońmi w geście tradycyjnie rozumianym jako popędzanie krnąbrnych dzieci.

– Czy naprawdę żadna z nich się nie nadaje?

– Żadna z czego?

– Twoich sukien, Yen, sukien.

Tymczasowa żona spojrzała na niego tak, jakby właśnie zaproponował jej zielone buty do niebieskiej torebki.

– Oczywiście, że nie.

– To po co ci ich tyle? – Ziewnął, zakrywając usta ręką i przymykając oczy. Westchnęła ciężko.

– A ty dalej o tym! Nie pytaj o coś, czego i za tysiąc lat nie będziesz w stanie zrozumieć – natarła na niego, po czym natychmiast złagodziła nieprzyjemny wydźwięk swoich słów słodkim: – Kochanie. Narcyza...

– ... nawet nie zwróci na ciebie uwagi.

– Sever. Po. Prostu. Otwórz. Drzwi.

– Nie.

Zesztywniała niczym nieostrożny królik chwilę po czołowym zderzeniu z psem myśliwskim.

– Sever, nie rób mi tego! – Usta jej zadrżały. – Nie teraz. Nie znowu. Obiecałeś!

– Nie pójdziesz sama na Pokątną.

– Nie... Ale jak to? Przecież Śmierciożercy... – zaprotestowała gwałtownie, ale nie bardzo wiedziała, co w tej sytuacji powiedzieć.

Uciszył ją jednym spojrzeniem.

– Pójdę z tobą.

– Przecież nie zaatakują mnie na środku ulicy... CO?!

– Powiedziałem, że pójdę tam z tobą, skoro to takie nieodzowne. Zadowolona?

Zaniemówiła. Niestety na krótko.

– Och, Severus! Ja... To jest... – Wpatrzyła się w niego zafascynowana, a uśmiech na jej ustach rozszerzał się obłąkańczo. W jej oczach zapłonęły przewrotne ogniki skrupulatnie przysłonięte rzęsami.

§§§

Severus pożałował swojej lekkomyślnej oferty tuż po tym, jak ją złożył. Yen ze spłoszonego królika błyskawicznie przemieniła się w rozradowanego psiaka i skakała wokół niego z nieznośnym szczebiotem, który przy odpowiedniej intensywności potrafił przyprawić o ból zębów. Zwykle tak bywa w przypadku nadmiernego spożycia cukru.

Przed wyjściem z domu zdążyła go prawie otruć niepijalną kawą i z powodu podniecenia omal nie rozdarła na nim szaty, a teraz maszerowała przyklejona do jego ramienia, gniotąc okrutnie najlepszą pelerynę. Nie o to jednak chodziło. Ani nawet o zwieszające się zewsząd pstrokate dekoracje z ostrokrzewu, choinek, jemioły, wstążek i czego tam jeszcze. Ani o kolorowe lampki porozwieszane, gdzie tylko się dało (pomimo zupełnie wystarczającego dziennego światła) i toczące szczególny pojedynek z również jarzącymi się wszędzie elfami. Nie chodziło nawet o gobliny poprzebierane za kolędników czy też kolędników poprzebieranych za gobliny (w czym rzeczywiście ciężko było się rozeznać) ani o to, że obie grupy poprzebierane były za posiadaczy słuchu muzycznego. Nie. To wszystko tak naprawdę nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Dręczyło go za to coś zupełnie innego...

Spacer z Yenllą Honeydell w sobotę po zatłoczonej ulicy Pokątnej stanowił drogę przez mękę. Szelma była w swoim żywiole i w błyskawicznym tempie z powrotem nabywała te nawyki, o których mniemał, że z trudem zdołał jakoś je wyplenić. Niestety. Wszyscy ją tutaj znali albo przynajmniej rozpoznawali i pozdrawiali serdecznie. Wszyscy, dosłownie wszyscy, gapili się na nich i pokazywali sobie palcami. Wrzeszczały za nimi małe dzieci, które absolutnie nie mogły kojarzyć przeklętej aktoreczki, lecz ten fakt nie stanowił widać najmniejszej przeszkody. Yenlla była wniebowzięta, a mistrz eliksirów czuł się jak ostatnia z przychówku sklątek tylnowybuchowych Hagrida wystawiona wbrew woli na widok publiczny – jednym słowem, był zakłopotany, a to, że był zakłopotany i że znakomicie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę irytowało go bardziej niż wszystko inne. Oto szedł pod rękę z Yenllą Honeydell, więc naturalną koleją rzeczy musiał być owym tajemniczym mężem, toteż całe społeczeństwo ściągała ku niemu nieposkromiona ciekawość. Z drugiej strony, miał też swoją błogosławioną reputację, dlatego wszyscy zainteresowani trzymali się na rozsądny dystans i pokornie rozstępowali przed nimi. Jednak szepty za plecami nie ustawały i to doprowadzało go do szału.

Wszak – czego Severus na własne nieszczęście nie mógł nawet przeczuwać – był to dopiero początek. Poza rzeszami fanów na Pokątnej można było również spotkać ludzi, z którymi Yen łączyły zgoła inne stosunki...

Z drzwi sklepu kilka kroków przed nimi wypadło nagle szczególnej urody indywiduum. Miało na sobie rozchełstaną szatę, która w zamierzchłych czasach była czarna i chyba nawet uszyta z dość przyzwoitej skóry, a obecnie przedstawiała obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, połatana bez ładu, składu i sensu dobranymi z przypadku wielobarwnymi kawałkami szmatek. Nawet najbardziej sfatygowane z ubrań Remusa Lupina mogłoby przy czymś podobnym uchodzić za rzecz wysoce gustowną i nową. Do tego dochodziły prawdopodobnie czerwone spodnie rozcięte po bokach i buty do konnej jazdy z powycinanymi własnoręcznie przez właściciela scyzorykiem bohomazami z przewagą gwiazdek. Całości dopełniał krawat powiewający na nagim torsie, zawadiacko przekrzywiona tiara pomazana na czerwono i zakończona oklapłym pomponem oraz długi do pasa naszyjnik ze smoczych kłów. Mężczyzna stanął na środku ulicy i rozejrzał się ze swadą wokoło, jakby był tutaj co najmniej panem na włościach, a nie człekiem paradującym przez cały boży dzień z transparentem polecającym zaklęcia i eliksiry kuchenne spółki „Babcia Cookie & Merry Widows – ZAWSZE PYCHA", na którym właśnie się opierał.

Na widok tego cudaka Yen pisnęła radośnie, oderwała się od Severusa i pobiegła przed siebie, śmiejąc się i otwierając szeroko ramiona, a długa zielona sukienka powiewała za nią. Zawołała głośno:

 _._

 _Tara dotąd nie znała  
_ _Irlandia nie widziała  
_ _A ziemia nie wydała  
_ _Takiego  
_ _Czystego  
_ _Jak Mael_

 _._

Mężczyzna popatrzył w jej stronę, gwizdnął i natychmiast zripostował:

.

 _Ja całowałem ukochaną swoją  
_ _I nie ma większej słodyczy na świecie...  
_ _Innej kobiety, co umie ukoić  
_ _Moją gorączkę nigdy nie znajdziecie_

.

Piękna Yenlla zaśmiała się i kontynuowała:

 _._

 _Ani go śmierć przemieni  
_ _Ani zasypią w ziemi  
_ _Zostanie pomiędzy swemi  
_ _Łagodny  
_ _Pogodny  
_ _Mael_

 _._

Błyskawicznie jej odpowiedział:

.

 _Ptaszek z ptaszką małą na gałązce siedzą  
_ _Cieszą się śpiewają i tego nie wiedzą  
_ _Że jak one razem – tak my rozłączeni  
_ _Ze swoją jedyną – tęsknotą stęsknieni_

 _._

 _Dziewczyno, dziewczyno, tyś słodsza od skrzypiec,  
_ _Miodowa jak mleko i słoneczko w lipiec_

.

Cudak również zerwał się do biegu, porzucając gdzieś po drodze źródło utrzymania. Chwycił Yenllę w pasie, uniósł wysoko, jakby zupełnie nic nie ważyła, i okręcił z takim impetem, że przez chwilę zaświeciła po całej Pokątnej wszystkim tym, co miała pod suknią – a pomimo mroźnej zimy nie było tego znowu tak wiele.

– Mael, skarbie!

– Kociaku, to ty żyjesz?!

Oszołomiony cokolwiek Severus wreszcie rozpoznał w Tak-Zwanym-Maelu grajka rzępolącego na pianinie w jakiejś zapadłej dziurze, która wsławiła się tym, że Honeydell pewnego pięknego dnia rozebrała się tam do naga. Właściwie od tego miejsca na dobre rozpoczęła się jej wielka kariera.

– Yen, kociaku, gdzieś ty się podziewała tyle czasu?

– A ty? Co ty tu robisz? W życiu nie spodziewałabym się, że...

– Muzo moja!

– Myślałam, że zdążyłeś wygrać Konkurs Chopinowski albo przynajmniej dostać Nobla!

– Skarbie, złotko, baletnico transcendentalna! – Ściskając ją mocno i wcale nie przejmując się tym, że stoi na środku jednego z najbardziej publicznych miejsc publicznych w czarodziejskim świecie, obsypywał pocałunkami jej twarz, włosy i szyję, podczas gdy ona śmiała się i cały czas coś mówiła, najczęściej o Wiedniu i spirytusie. – Jak mogłaś tak zniknąć? – Zacmokał z niezadowoleniem. – Co się z tobą działo? Dostawaliśmy szału ze zmartwienia!

Dopiero kiedy Mael porwał się na jej usta, umknęła przed nim, odsuwając się i zakrywając je dłonią. Lewą, aby mógł się przyjrzeć obrączce.

– Wyszłaś za mąż?! Moje biedactwo, musiało bardzo boleć. Daj, podmucham – przejął się absolutnie nieszczerze, a dowodem tego by fakt, że przycisnął ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej i zdwoił awanse. – Stęskniłem się za tobą. Wszyscy się stęsknili. Mała Boe zapiła się na śmierć z rozpaczy. Ech, a teraz mów, kim jest ten nieszczęśnik?

Yenlla wyswobodziła się z jego ramion zaróżowiona i roześmiana, przewracając oczami, zezując komicznie i wskazując na coś za sobą. Mael spojrzał, zamrugał, po czym spojrzał jeszcze raz i roześmiał się szczerze.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że wyszłaś za to... go... niego?

Zrobiła niezadowoloną minkę.

– Coś nie tak?

– Jesteś w ciąży, prawda?

– Co takiego?!

– To musiał być akt najwyższej desperacji, kotek.

Z perspektywy pięknego złotowłosego Maela oto w ich kierunku zbliżał się chyba od dawna niepożywiony wampir powiewający wielkimi nietoperzymi skrzydłami, z włosami jak wysłużona kurtyna z Theatres-des-Prés (której stary sknera Wallet używał czasem jako obrusa przy większych spędach w prowadzonej jednocześnie karczmie „Rozdroże") oraz nosem jak klamka do tegoż przybytku.

– Co to w ogóle jest? – zapytał.

Yen skrzywiła różane usteczka, których przed chwila z taką bezwzględnością mu odmówiła, i udając obrażoną uderzyła go żartobliwie po głowie.

– No wiesz? Mówisz o miłości mojego życia.

– O! – Na twarzy oryginała pojawiła się czujność połączona z chytrością. – Jeżeli to ten motyw... – Błysnął garniturem śnieżnobiałych, idealnie równych zębów. – Co ma? Kasę? Teatr? Wytwórnię?

– Nie pracuję już w branży. To uczucie absolutnie bezinteresowne. – Puściła do niego oko.

– Kociak, ty niczego nie robisz bezinteresownie. Omal sobie żył nie wyprułem, kiedy chciałaś... Pamiętasz tego starego Niemca, cośmy go...

– Cii! – syknęła, szturchając go wymownie łokciem w bok.

Snape zatrzymał się przed nimi i obrzucił takim spojrzeniem, że gdyby razem mieli choć odrobinę przyzwoitości, obróciliby się w kamienie. Niestety, oboje byli artystami.

– Och, kochanie! – Rozjarzyła się Yen i objęła go czule, a wolną ręka wskazała Maela. – To jest...

– Nie jestem zainteresowany zawieraniem znajomości z komediantami – warknął Severus i pociągnął ją za sobą. Nieprzygotowana na to kobieta potknęła się i o mało nie wylądowała nosem na chodniku. Zerknęła jeszcze do tyłu na Maela, wzruszając ramionami i wzdychając wymownie.

Grajek posłał jej wylewnie całusa na pożegnanie i zaczął spacerować ze swoim transparentem, tak udanie naśladując władczy krok Snape'a, że nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu (zresztą nie tylko ona). Obracała się raz po raz, nie zwracając uwagi ani na rosnącą siłę mężowskiego uścisku, ani jego nieustanne posykiwania. Severus przeczuwał, co się odbywa za jego plecami, i purpurowiał z sekundy na sekundę. Nie zamierzał jednak zerkać.

– Musiałaś zrobić z siebie widowisko? – sarknął, trzymając ją mocno za łokieć i ciągnąc za sobą.

– Ja wcale nie... Och, Sever! Jak ty się zachowujesz?!

W reakcji na słyszalną w jej głosie naganę, mistrz eliksirów aż przystanął.

– Jak JA się zachowuję? Zabawne, doprawdy!

– Jak tak można? – ciągnęła swoje, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. – Mael jest artystą, poetą i muzykiem!

– Przypadkiem wiem.

– Bardzo wrażliwym. Zadedykował mi tomik swoich wierszy. Unieśmiertelnił mnie! Czy jest coś więcej, co może zrobić... człowiek dla człowieka?

– Zakładając, że ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek tę grafomanię przeczyta.

– Jesteś okropny!

– Chcę, żeby jedno było jasne. – Chwycił ją za ramiona, zatrzymując potok słów, i pochylił się nad nią. – Nie życzę sobie prezentacji z błaznami, którzy mieli okazję kiedyś zostać twoimi przyjaciółmi, a już najmniej z twoimi byłymi gachami, słońce dni moich.

Na jej twarzy zagościł wyraz skrajnego zdezorientowania. Chyba z opóźnieniem dotarło do niej, jak scena z Maelem musiała wyglądać z perspektywy kogoś, kto obserwował ją z boku.

– Ja... O-oczywiście – wyjąkała.

– I jeżeli mam na każdym kroku wpadać na jakiegoś twojego...

Severus nie skończył, ponieważ, jak na zawołanie, w tej samej chwili zderzył się z małym czarodziejem w podeszłym wieku.

– Pan wybaczy – mruknął, ciągnąc znowu kobietę za rękę.

Mężczyzna skinął mu głową i wtedy dostrzegł jego towarzyszkę.

– Czy mnie oczy nie mylą? To mała Yen!

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Yenlla sprytnie wywinęła się coraz bardziej zirytowanemu Severusowi i już była przy staruszku, pozwalając ściskać się za ręce i nadstawiając policzki pod jego wąsy. Czarodziej trzymał się całkiem nieźle – krótko ścięte włosy zaczesane tak, aby przysłaniały łysinę, i twarz z całą pewnością wygładzona zaklęciem sprawiały, że prezentował się całkiem przyzwoicie. Mimo tego Snape obstawiał tutaj wiek godny przynajmniej dyrektora Hogwartu, więc przestał się nerwowo miotać i zamiast tego zastanowił, czy z rodziny Yen mógł przeżyć któryś z dziadków. Zaraz jednak pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie. Nie po decyzji Lorda.

– Mistrzu! – krzyknęła Yen. – Och, zastanawiałam się, co się z Mistrzem stało. Czytałam regularnie periodyk, ale prawie nic nie pisali. To skandal!

– Nie jestem już tym samym człowiekiem. Coraz trudniej utrzymać pędzel. – Zerknął niepewnie na swoje dłonie.

– Bzdura, Mistrzu! Zawsze tak mówisz. – Objęła go i przytuliła.

– Och, już dobrze, dobrze! Gdybym miał znowu portretować takie śliczne stworzenia jak ty, być może...

– Khm, khm. – Mistrza eliksirów wreszcie ostatecznie zniecierpliwiły te wybuchy czułości.

– O, szanownego pana też znam – stwierdził niespodziewanie czarodziej. – Z gazet.

Severus siłą zmusił się do nieprzewrócenia oczami. Starzec wyciągnął do niego rękę. Dłonią kogoś w tak podeszłym wieku nie wypadało wzgardzić, choć fakt zażyłości z Yen świadczył zdecydowanie przeciwko jego odpowiedniej społecznej pozycji.

– Diego Santiago Salvador Salazar Mudejar de Toledo.

Oczywiście! Severusowi udało się wreszcie zlokalizować przestrzennie ten dziwaczny akcent i ciemniejszą karnację.

– Severus Snape.

– Tak, tak, wiem. Ach, szczerze panu gratuluję, jest pan prawdziwym szczęściarzem. Znam wielu nieszczęśników, którzy z powodu tego małżeństwa poważnie rozważali śmierć samobójczą.

– Ja znam tylko jednego.

– Och. Tak?

– Owszem, właśnie stoi przed panem.

Po tych słowach zapanowała chwilowa konsternacja, a Yen zbladła.

– Naprawdę – kontynuował spokojnie Severus. – Niestety, nie udało się. Ale może chce pan zobaczyć blizny?

– O-och, Severusie! – Przebudziła się Yenlla i zaśmiała cokolwiek sztucznie. – Przepraszam, Mistrzu! On zawsze tak... żartuje.

– Ta-ak, rozumiem – szepnął skonfundowany Diego de Toledo. – Brytyjskie poczucie humoru. Tak.

– Zaiste. – Odsłonił groźnie zęby Snape.

– Przepraszamy, Mistrzu, ale musimy już iść.

Zakłopotana Yen teraz sama odciągała swoją obecną gorszą połowę, nadal się uśmiechając i machając na pożegnanie ręką. W wypadku aktoreczki nie chodziło o to, że nie dało się jej poskromić, lecz o to, aby wybrać odpowiednią metodę.

– Sever, jesteś potworem! Co za wstyd! Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! – Mordowała go teraz ślicznymi, wielkimi chabrowymi oczętami, ale on tylko krzywił się kpiąco pod nosem.

– Mistrz jest artystą!

– Kolejnym?

– Tak. Unieśmiertelnił mnie!

– Jeszcze jeden? Podwójne unieśmiertelnienie to chyba więcej niż może znieść... człowiek – przedrzeźniał ją.

– Przestań się na mnie wyzłośliwiać! I tak nie mam zamiaru przepraszać za Maela.

– A czy ktoś cię o to prosi? – zapytał z udanym zdumieniem. Yen była zdecydowanie zbyt bystra.

– Bo to cię ubodło – stwierdziła pewnie. – Cicho! – ucięła, kiedy już otwierał usta do ciętej riposty i odruchowo je przymknął, wściekły za to na siebie. Sapnął i sarknął buntowniczo.

– Znam cię, Sever.

– Chyba nie uważasz, że mogę być...

– Zazdrosny? Owszem! Przydałoby ci się nawet. Nie musiałeś jednak obrażać Mistrza. Namalował mój portret. To ten, który wisi nad łóżkiem i który bez przerwy chcesz ściągać.

– To? TO jest twój portret?! – Zaśmiał się szczerze, ale upiornie, jak zwykle. – Te kolorowe kwadraty?

Obraz, o którym mowa, pojawił się na ścianie sypialni Severusa już drugiego dnia po tym, jak wpuścił tam Yen, i niewymownie działał mu na nerwy. Była to plątanina przypadkowych linii i figur geometrycznych, które brał za szczenięce dzieło (wydzierankę?) Yenlli wożone wszędzie z sentymentu czy też w roli amuletu (małe dziewczynki mają słabość do takich demonstracji), stąd niechętnie skapitulował po kilku próbach usunięcia bohomazu.

– W jaki sposób odróżniasz w jego pracach portrety od... Hm, na przykład od martwych natur?

– Nie znasz się na współczesnej sztuce, Sever. Za knuta!

– I zamierzam być z tego dumny.

Odwróciła się urażona jego ignorancją.

– Oburzające! Sporo się namęczyłam, żeby go skłonić do namalowania mnie – mamrotała do siebie poruszona. – Było ciężko, ale w sumie co znaczy te kilka nocy? – Machnęła lekceważąco ręką, wędrując myślami gdzieś daleko w czasie.

– Co? – wtrącił Snape. – Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że ty z nim...

– Spałam? Ależ oczywiście, że z nim spałam! Jak inaczej można zostać Muzą? Na jakim świecie ty egzystujesz, skarbie? Życie kobiety jest usłane trudami.

– Ale on ma... Ile on właściwie ma lat?

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? Przecież o to nie pytałam. Nie chciałam się zupełnie załamać... Ale było warto. – Zadarła dumnie głowę.

– Mam dość – oświadczył nagle Snape. – Dość tej wycieczki. Powinienem to przewidzieć i teleportować się przed same drzwi Malkin.

§§§

Severus Snape początkowo planował upchnąć swoje piękne utrapienie do modystki i uciec, zanim ktoś przyuważy go w podobnym miejscu (Severus sam z siebie unikał przybytku madame Malkin na wszelkie sposoby i przechodził istne męki piekielne, gdy potrzebował nowej szaty i musiał dawać się jędzy mierzyć i oglądać ze wszystkich stron, nie mówiąc już o wbijanych tu i tam przez nieostrożność igłach), jednak scena, która rozegrała się przed jego oczami, skłoniła go do pozostania. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie dla oczekujących i cieszył przedstawieniem. To faktycznie był jakiś inny, obłędny świat. Prawdziwa alternatywna rzeczywistość.

Obie kobiety najpierw ze łzami w oczach rzuciły się na siebie, ściskając i witając jak przez lata niewidziane przyjaciółki (co zresztą było prawdą, bo Yen nie zajrzała tutaj przy okazji swoich pamiętnych wagarów). Powietrze zapełniło się ochami i achami, kiedy Ariadna Malkin nabrzmiałym z emocji głosem opowiadała o tym, jak to miała ją za umarłą, a potem nagle pojawiły się te artykuły w gazetach i – och! ojejej! – jaka ulga! Krukonka jedną chusteczką na przemian ocierała oczy swoje i modystki, i wzajemnie paplała o bólach, o jakie przyprawiła ją konieczność rozstania z najdroższymi przyjaciółmi na tyle długich lat... etc.

Następnie atmosfera jakby nieco ochłodła, a zaraz potem wręcz zamarzła i rozpoczęły się interesy. Zdaniem mistrza eliksirów określenie „targi" bardziej odpowiadałoby sytuacji. Pełnym żalu i żaru tonem madame Malkin zawzięcie podbijała cenę za usługę, skarżąc się na nadmiar pracy, obolałe palce, zdarty lakier na różdżce, dzień-przed-Wigilią i tydzień-do-sylwestra, straszny zamęt, słabnące oczy i swój ciężki los skromnej sklepowej. Równocześnie Yenlla głaskała ją współczująco po plecach, bezlitośnie targując się o rabat. Im czulsze gesty i słówka, tym ostrzejsze stawały się spojrzenia obu kobiet, a powietrze w sklepie niemal drgało od wyzwalanego w ten sposób ładunku magiczno-elektrycznego. Wreszcie zdołały dojść do porozumienia, ku wyraźnemu zadowoleniu kupującej i mniejszemu sprzedającej, która zmuszona była ustąpić, nie mogąc przycisnąć szczwanej krukońskiej szelmy. Uznała, że mimo wszystko jej się to opłaci. Dawniej fakt, że Yenlla Honeydell nosiła wykonane przez nią szaty, stanowił najlepszą reklamę dla zakładu, czarodzieje i przypadkowo zabłąkani niemagiczni klienci pchani się do niej drzwiami i oknami. Kto wie? Jeżeli Yen planowała powrót, może warto zawczasu zająć dobre miejsce?

Pogodzone i ponownie czule objęte kobiety powędrowały teraz do niewielkiego kantorku, na który Severus również miał ze swego miejsca całkiem dobry widok. Ta część zakupów przywiodła mu z kolei na myśl tajne operacje Biura Logistyki i Materii Militarnej w Ministerstwie Magii, przy Wydziale Wojskowości i Aurorstwa Specjalnego. Yen i Ariadna obłożyły się stertami książek oraz pergaminów i zaczęły na wyścigi rozwijać kolejne brystole z projektami, coś porównywać, kreślić, rysować, poprawiać. Z ust obu dam wylewały się teraz potoki obcojęzycznej terminologii zdolnej wprowadzić Malfoya w stan permanentnej ekscytacji. Zmarszczona marsowo madame Malkin postukująca o dłoń wielką linijką i z różdżką zatkniętą za ucho mogłaby spokojnie uchodzić za generała, a miotająca się tu i tam z podwiniętymi wysoko rękawami i małym nieporządkiem na głowie Yenlla za bardzo zaaferowanego stratega. Jednak naprawdę zdołały go przerazić dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczęły śmiać się upiornie niby diablice na sabacie. Okazało się, że oto Yen, odpowiednio ugłaskawszy i połechtawszy próżność Ariadny Malkin, wydobywała z niej kolejne tajemnice handlowe i teraz obie złośliwie analizowały każdy element projektu kreacji Narcyzy Malfoy. Pani Snape postanowiła zrobić wszystko, aby jej własna suknia w niczym _tego_ nie przypominała.

– Och! – Zacmokała z politowaniem. – Bufiaste rękawy! Biedna madame Malfoy. – Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby żona Lucjusza niespodziewanie legła powalona śmiertelną chorobą. – To przykre, gdy coś podobnego spotyka osobę tak... szacowną.

Szacowna. Nie istnieje chyba większa obelga dla kobiety w przedziale wiekowym, w którym jeszcze znajdowała się Narcyza. Modystka pokiwała współczująco głową.

– I skąd ona wzięła ten wzór?

– Pewnie ze słynnego wzornika Blacków. – Oczy Ariadny Malkin zapłonęły niezdarnie skrywanym pożądaniem.

– Phi! – Machnęła z gracją dłonią Yenlla. – Wzornik Blacków jest przereklamowany. Mogę ci go dostarczyć, jeżeli chcesz, Ariadno.

– Czy ty... mówisz poważnie, droga przyjaciółko?

– Ależ oczywiście, kochanie! Kiedy go ostatnio widziałam, podpierał rozchybotany fotel.

– Och! – Śmiertelnie przerażona modystka zakryła usta dłońmi. – Nie może być!

– Nikt nawet nie zauważy.

– Przyjaciółko! Kochana Yen! Byłaś i będziesz zawsze moją ulubioną klientką. Co ja mówię? Najbliższą mi osobą!

– Ach, jak wspaniale oddajesz i moje uczucia, najdroższa Ariadno!

Kobiety ponownie uściskały się, ucałowały i zachichotały upiornie.

Severus wpatrywał się w nie absolutnie zafascynowany. Wszelkie dokonania Śmierciożerców w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat wydawały się niczym w zestawieniu z pasją tych dziwnych i groźnych kobiet ryjących ostrymi jak szpikulce do lodu ołówkami arkusze pergaminu, żonglujących bez wysiłku belami materiałów i ciachających nożycami wszystko, co im wpadło w ręce. Wprost nie mógł oderwać oczu. Zdezerterował dopiero w trakcie ostatniej fazy operacji – mierzenia i wykrojów – kiedy to wyraźnie dały mu do zrozumienia, że jest im jak najbardziej zbędny. Yenlla usiłowała oczami przewiercić go na wylot, a madame Malkin wyglądała, jakby miała go udusić ściskanym w dłoniach metrem, przy czym obie oczywiście uśmiechały się miło i zachęcająco, zarówno do siebie nawzajem, jak i do niego, chichotały i kokietowały. Biada temu, kto nie był biegły w odczytywaniu aluzji.

To było z pewnością niezapomniane przeżycie i Severus wkrótce doszedł do wniosku, że od tego dnia zupełnie innym, świeżym okiem spojrzy na wszelkie... tekstylia.

Z ulgą opuścił zakład madame Malkin i udał się na wędrówkę we własnych sprawach. Na pierwszy ogień poszły „Esy i floresy". Kręcił się przez pewien czas w dziale eliksirycznym, medytując nad uaktualnioną _Encyklopedyją alchemiczną_ i usiłując się jednocześnie pozbyć natrętnego subiekta, który proponował mu kolejne publikacje z tej dziedziny, w tym jedną, którą Severus sam popełnił. Gdy mu się to w końcu udało, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przypadkiem zabłąkał się do zakurzonego i pokrytego wieloletnimi pajęczynami, na których zdążyły się odchować całe pokolenia pająków, sektora z poezją. Starając się nie zastanawiać zbyt wnikliwie nad tym, co właśnie robi, przerzucił tony książek, poszukując tej, którą trzymał obecnie w rękach. Mael Bard. Co za idiotyzm!

Sarkając, prychając i do końca uparcie wmawiając sobie, że tylko zerka, Severus przeczytał niewielki tomik od deski do deski. „Najpiękniejszej z wdzięcznych Muz" – brzmiała dedykacja, od której Snape'em aż wstrząsnęło. Zatrzasnął zbiorek. Wiersze Maela nie mogły co prawda powalić swoimi artystycznymi walorami, ale biorąc pod uwagę szczegółowość opisów anatomicznych, całkiem nieźle spisałyby się jako podręcznik na dowolnym kierunku medycznym. Piętnaście erotyków i oda _Do natchnienia_. Nie należało się specjalnie dziwić. Cóż innego mogłaby zainspirować Yenlla Honeydell? Książkę kucharską?

Nie to jednak tak naprawdę poruszyło naczelnego Nietoperza Hogwartu. Severus Snape, Śmierciożerca z wieloletnim stażem, który chyba widział już wszystko, odczuł niezrozumiały niepokój na myśl, że ta dwójka zrobiła przynajmniej połowę opisywanych przez Maela Barda rzeczy. Choć z drugiej strony, chyba nieskończenie bardziej przeraziłaby go wiadomość, że grajek to wszystko zmyślił. Doprawdy, są chyba jakieś granice?!

Unieśmiertelnienie! Też coś! Ciekawe, czy jego również podawała jako swojego etatowego unieśmiertelniacza z powodu rozmaitych eliksirów, które kiedyś dla niej sporządził, a następnie z zyskiem opatentował. Zwłaszcza ten innowacyjny środek na piegi, który sam wymyślił, bo nie sposób było jej wytłumaczyć, że nie jest jej potrzebny. Zresztą, sporo by się tego znalazło.

Upchnął tomik Maela pod szumnym tytułem _Jej oddech_ w najdalszy kąt i tak przez nikogo nienawiedzanego działu księgarni i starannie wytarł dłonie w chusteczkę. Wychodząc, na odczepnego zamówił jeszcze _Encyklopedyję_ w ekskluzywnej oprawie ze smoczej skóry. Tak ekstrawaganckie i kosztowne zamówienie z pewnością odwróci uwagę ewentualnych świadków jego chwilowego upadku. Potem podjął swoją zwyczajową wędrówkę: apteka, zielarski, magiczne stworzenia, Nokturn...

Kiedy wrócił, pod sklepem madame Malkin roiło się od ludzi, a właściwie mężczyzn, czyniących rozpaczliwe wysiłki, aby zajrzeć do środka przez jakąkolwiek szparę. Westchnął, czując jak opadają mu ręce – w sensie mentalnym oczywiście, w fizycznym miał za dużo sprawunków, aby sobie na to pozwolić. Niezależnie od tego, że wspólna wycieczka była całkiem pouczająca, rozsądniej było zostać w domu. Severus niechętnie przybliżył się do zbiegowiska.

– Dzień dobry, panie psorze! – Ryknął mu ktoś prosto do ucha.

Spod brunatnej czupryny spoglądały szczere, choć zawadiackie ciemne oczy.

– Goldman. – Snape rozpoznał młodego chłopaka, który pożegnał Hogwart rok temu, a ten wyszczerzył się do niego dość sympatycznie. Miał prawo. Należał do garstki wybranych, którzy dotrwali do eliksirycznych OWUT-emów. Więcej nawet, przeżyli je.

– Tak, psorze... fesorze.

– Co tu się dzieje? – rzucił mistrz eliksirów, zanim ugryzł się w język.

– Yen Honeydell się tam rozbiera. Słyszał pan o niej?

– Ja...

– Taka cizia ze starych filmów. – Jeżeli ten dzieciak mógł tak swobodnie określać jako „stare" filmy sprzed raptem paru lat, to ciekawe, co myślał o nim. Severus poczuł się niespodziewanie jak człowiek bardzo ciężko chory. Na szczęście trwało to zaledwie chwilę. – Ojciec mówił kiedyś, że prawie została moją matką, ale tylko dała mu w mor... Miała inne plany.

– Szczęściarz.

– Słucham?

– Nie, nic.

– Chce pan popatrzeć?

Mistrz eliksirów jakby nieco zbladł na tę propozycję. Frycek Goldman był szalenie bezpośrednim, cwanym i niepokornym dzieciakiem. Zupełnie zrozumiałe, skoro z powodu chronicznego braku czasu rodziców wychowała go ulica. Goldmanowie prowadzili całkiem dobrze prosperujący sklepik na Pokątnej, odkąd przodkowie obecnych właścicieli uciekli z faszystowskich Niemiec podczas ostatniej mugolskiej wojny dawno temu i następnie tu właśnie się osiedlili.

– Jak ci się wiedzie, Goldman? – zagadnął, zmieniając temat.

– E tam, panie psorze... fesorze. Jest, jak było.

– Czy twój ojciec…?

– Stary ani trochę nie popuścił, jeżeli to chce pan wiedzieć.

Frycek był prawdziwym utrapieniem dla kadry pedagogicznej. Do Hogwartu absolutnie nie pasował, nie potrafił usiedzieć długo w jednym miejscu i bez przerwy pakował się w kłopoty. Niepokorny i samowystarczalny do przesady okazał się jednak nadspodziewanie bystry, choć nigdy specjalnie się o to nie starał. Miał też smykałkę do tego i owego, poza tym interesował się pozyskiwaniem i hodowlą rzadkich gatunków stworzeń magicznych. Jednym słowem, znakomicie ustawiłby się w świecie, gdyby nie stary Goldman, który uparcie trzymał go w sklepie w charakterze chłopca na posyłki i odmawiał dalszej edukacji. Wszak było naturalne, że młody Goldman przejmie w przyszłości sklep, do czego miał zdecydowanie zbyt żywy temperament i teraz tracił czas wałęsając się po Pokątnej.

Dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że profesor Snape nie lubił swoich uczniów... bo tak. Stanowiło to logiczne uzupełnienie faktu, że nienawidził uczyć. Najgorzej chyba przedstawiała się sytuacja dziewcząt, bo Severus zdawał się mieć trwały uraz do uczennic Hogwartu, zwłaszcza Krukonek, ale ogólnie wszyscy studenci nie mieli u niego lekko. Jak jednak zwykle bywa w takich przypadkach, zdarzało mu się całkiem nieźle dogadywać z niektórymi szczególnymi jednostkami, do których zaliczał się też Frycek Goldman. Sympatię nauczyciela zdobył sobie podczas pewnego pamiętnego szlabanu, gdy – jak później stwierdził – z nudów i w porywie inicjatywy uwarzył dla Snape'a kilkumiesięczny zapas eliksiru pieprzowego. Mistrz eliksirów omal nie zemdlał po powrocie do gabinetu. Ze szczęścia. Dostawał mdłości za każdym razem, gdy madame Pomfrey wspominała, że jej ulubiony specyfik jest na wykończeniu. Nie dał oczywiście nic po sobie poznać, ale znamienne było łaskawe pominięcie milczeniem faktu, że Goldman nie zabrał się za wykonanie zadania rzeczywiście mu wyznaczonego. Od tamtej pory nauczyciel i uczeń nie wchodzili sobie wzajemnie w drogę, a skoro Nietoperz komuś odpuścił, nikt w Hogwarcie nie był już w stanie mu zaszkodzić. Severus nigdy nie dowiedział się co prawda, czy cwany smarkacz zrobił to celowo, sobie tylko znanym sposobem dowiadując się o małej, pieprznej słabości Snape'a, czy zwyczajnie miał ochotę poszperać w jego laboratorium, ale akurat w tym wypadku nie miało to wielkiego znaczenia. Profesor miał to gdzieś i z przyjemnością dał się, tylko tym razem!, kupić.

Snape pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową, mierząc Frycka dziwnie rozkojarzonym spojrzeniem.

– Powodzenia, Goldman – powiedział i ruszył przed siebie.

– Dzięki. Ale! – Zatrzymał go. – Jeżeli wybierał się pan do Malkin, nie radzę się tam teraz pchać. To będzie piekło.

– Wiem. Przywykłem.

§§§

– Nareszcie! O słodka, słodka wolności! – zawołał wesoło rudy chłopak, przekroczywszy próg domu przy Grimmauld Plac 12. – Mamo, jesteś tu? Konamy z głodu!

– W tym wieku mógłbyś już pozwolić sobie na odrobinę szczerości, Ron – odezwał się tuż za nim nieco zarozumiały głosik, który bardzo starał się sprawiać wrażenie, że wcale taki nie jest.

– Masz na myśli, Hermiono?

– Tylko ty jesteś bez przerwy głodny.

– A ty drobiazgowa.

– Znowu zaczynacie? – jęknął Harry Potter, ładując zapobiegawczo między nich swój kufer. Westchnął i odruchowo potarł bliznę na czole, ale gdy napotkał rentgenowe spojrzenie Hermiony, natychmiast udał, że tylko bardziej czochra swoje i tak niepokorne włosy. – Nic. Mi. Nie. Jest – zapewnił nieco groźnie. Lubił swoich przyjaciół. Nawet bardzo. Jednak czasami, przypominając sobie niektóre zajścia z ich szczęśliwego pożycia, fantazjował optymistycznie o tym, jak jest z nimi pokłócony i wreszcie ma święty spokój.

– To ona zaczęła! – marudził młody Weasley, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się sufitowi. Oznaczało to wielką obrazę. – Nie może ciągle łapać mnie za słówka. Ani wymagać, żebym je jakoś specjalnie, ze względu na nią, dobierał, gdy przyjeżdżam do domu zmęczony semestrem...

– Ty? TY? Zmęczony?! Niby czym?

– No...

– Wybrałeś sobie absolutne minimum programowe, Ron! Ty nie masz już zajęć, tylko okienka! – zawołała, gestykulując agresywnie trzymanym w ramionach Krzywołapem.

– A co w tym złego?

– Co? Co w tym złego?! Chyba się przesłyszałam! Pomyśl trochę nad swoim życiem, Ron. Co będziesz robił po Hogwarcie?

– Ożenię się bogato.

Prychnęła.

– Z kimś cholernie inteligentnym, żeby zrównoważył moją niewyobrażalną ignorancję – dodał. – Może być?

– Ron. – Przewróciła oczami, po czym popatrzyła na niego, kiwając z politowaniem głową. – Chyba ci się nie wydaje, że TAKA dziewczyna w ogóle by na ciebie spojrzała?

– A co ciebie tak nagle obchodzą moje dziewczyny?

– Dziewczyny _in spe_ , Ronaldzie. I wcale mnie nie obchodzą, ale ja na miejscu takiej hipotetycznej dziewczyny...

– Nigdy nie będziesz na miejscu tej hipotetycznej dziewczyny, Hermiono. Nie zaznaczyłem, że będzie też ładna?

Krzywołap zasyczał, a panna Granger zrobiła się purpurowa na twarzy. Jej brązowe pierzaste włosy aż uniosły się lekko z powodu złości i urazy.

– Ronaldzie Weasley!

– Dobrze, dobrze, wystarczy już – wtrącił się Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Ale Teraz Naprawdę Tego Żałował. – Czy w ogóle jest ktoś w tym domu? Syriuszu? Profesorze Lupin?

– Coś ci się we mnie nie podoba? – drążyła dziewczyna, a Weasley zaśmiał się teatralnie:

– Masochistka chce posłuchać?

– Ron, proszę.

– No co, Harry? Na nią i stary Snape by się nie połasił, a on musi być nieźle zdesperowany.

– Dosyć! Przegiąłeś! – Hermiona tupnęła nogą i odwróciła się od nich, zadzierając wysoko głowę. – Idę do mojego pokoju. Żegnam.

– Nie, Herm, czekaj… – Potter próbował ją zatrzymać.

– I dobrze! – rzucił mściwie Ron.

Wtem otworzyły się wreszcie drzwi kuchni.

– O, jesteście już! – zawołał Syriusz Black, a idący za nim dyrektor uśmiechnął się do całej trójki. – Wydawało mi się, że coś słyszałem.

– Panie dyrektorze, pan tutaj? – zdziwił się Harry.

– Służba, nie drużba – powiedział. – Wesołych świąt.

– Cześć wszystkim! Harry! – Black podszedł do nich, szczerząc się radośnie, objął wylewnie chrześniaka i również poczochrał jego nieszczęsną czuprynę, Rona poklepał po ramieniu, a do panny Granger puścił zawadiacko oko.

– Jak się macie? Mieliście dobrą podróż?

– Tak. Tonks eskortowała nas tutaj, ale musiała wracać do ministerstwa.

– Tonks? Ach, tak. – Pan domu, mimo wyraźnego entuzjazmu, był też bardzo wzburzony.

– Syriuszu, czy coś się stało? – zapytał czujnie młody Potter.

– Co? Nie. Skąd? Dlaczego?

Jednak był zdenerwowany, a powód tego stanu właśnie ukazał się na scenie. Severus Snape wstępował powoli po schodach na górę, powiewając malowniczo szatami i przywodząc Harry'emu na myśl hrabiego Draculę z jakiegoś filmu, który Dudley oglądał kiedyś na wideo, a on podglądał przez dziurkę od klucza. Wprawdzie aktor z wyglądu bardziej przypominał jego ojca chrzestnego, ale nie dało się ukryć, że Syriusz nigdy nie potrafiłby zrobić z siebie tak upiornego widowiska jak Snape w tej chwili. W hallu natychmiast zapanowała martwa cisza.

– Proszę, proszę – odezwał się zimno mistrz eliksirów. – Rodzinne święta. Urocze. Nareszcie towarzystwo na twoim poziomie, co, Black?

– Zjeżdżaj.

– Z miłą chęcią. Nie myśl, że przebywanie tutaj sprawia mi jakąkolwiek przyjemność. – Snape ruszył do drzwi, wykrzywiając się w swoim ulubionym grymasie. Ron skulił się odruchowo, gdy go mijał.

– Severusie! Pozdrów od nas kochaną Yen – poprosił niespodziewania Dumbedore.

– Oczywiście, dyrektorze – warknął, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Kochana Yen? – zdziwił się Harry. – Co to za jedna?

– Jakiś nowy eliksir? – zagadnął Ron z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy.

– Cóż, to raczej długa historia... – mruknął Syriusz.

§§§

Następnego dnia po zakupach entuzjazm Yenlli opadł do poziomu godnego depresji Morza Martwego lub Kotliny Turfańskiej, a jeszcze kolejnego był to już stan naprawdę alarmujący.

Dwudziestego piątego grudnia po południu Yen siedziała w kuchni naprzeciw Severusa, grzebiąc apatycznie widelcem w zawartości talerza. Zasłonięty szczelnie gazetą Snape udawał, że nie widzi, ale niestety nie mógł nie słyszeć.

– Czy musisz to robić?

Yenlla uniosła opartą na dłoni głowę i rozkojarzonym wzrokiem spojrzała na nagłówek w zastępstwie rozmówcy.

– Hm?

– Wzdychasz.

– Naprawdę? – westchnęła. – A to ci przeszkadza?

– Szalenie.

– Więc przepraszam.

Ponownie ciężko westchnęła, wstała i powlokła się do salonu.

Gdy kilka minut później Severus zobaczył, jak siedzi tam z porzuconą na kolanach książką, patrząc przed siebie z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy, poczuł, że dłużej nie zdzierży i skrył się w pracowni.

Obecnie do laboratorium częściej niż nagły zryw do pracy gnała go chęć na papierosa. Nie palił przy Yen. Nie znosiła dymu, który szkodził jej na głos, cerę i włosy, a poza tym powodował migrenę, bóle duszy, prawdopodobnie raka i choroby serca, a na pewno histerię, albowiem niwelował (jak twierdziła) chęci życiowe i zapach perfum. Severus nawet nie próbował sięgać w jej obecności po papierosa, ponieważ posiadał rzadką umiejętność uczenia się na błędach. Z kolei życie z Yenllą bez tego stymulatora było czymś, na co absolutnie nie odważyłby się porywać. Do tego dzisiaj po prostu nie mógł znieść jej widoku. Nawet tutaj, gdzie jej nie widział, do szału doprowadzała go świadomość, że tylko cienka ściana dzieli go od małej dziewczynki gotowej rozpłakać się z powodu braku choinki bożonarodzeniowej. Doprawdy! Ile ona, do cholery, miała lat?! Sześć?

Niestety, mała Yen, nie ma Mikołaja. Mikołaj właśnie w tej chwili kroi indyka w Hogwarcie – jakże mi przykro. Czas wreszcie wydorośleć.

Po raz pierwszy od lat Severus miał pretekst, aby uniknąć radosnej, kiczowatej uroczystości w szkole, ale ona oczywiście musiała mu to popsuć.

§§§

Yenlla podeszła do okna, usiadła na parapecie i zapatrzyła się na plac i kamienice naprzeciwko domu, w którym mieszkali. Płatki śniegu tańczyły na wietrze w zapadającym zmierzchu, a w oknach zapalały się migające kolorowo światełka. Im ciemniej robiło się na dworze, tym było ich więcej – wesoło rozjarzonych kwadratów, w których przestrzeniach można się było dopatrzeć kręcących się po pokojach ludzi. Dołączenie do tego obrazka wesołych rozmów, śmiechów i przekomarza było już tylko kwestią odrobiny imaginacji, a tej Yenlli Honeydell nigdy nie brakowało.

Tak było wszędzie, tylko nie tutaj.

Na trawniku poniżej rosła niewielka choinka, w przyozdabianie której zabawiało się dzisiaj kilku sąsiadów, podczas gdy ich dzieci lepiły po obu stronach drzewka gwardię przyboczną w postaci bałwanów. W dziennym świetle wynik wspólnych starań sprawiał zaiste żałosne wrażenie, ale szara godzina zmieniała ogólną perspektywę w zaskakujący sposób. Yen przemknęło przez głowę, że wolałaby teraz być choćby i śniegowym bałwanem, niż tkwić tak z nosem przy szybie. Zrozumiała, że jest z nią bardzo źle.

Wczesnym rankiem, tak jak zawsze jej matka, wymieniła drobne upominki ze skrzatami i na tym skończyły się jej święta. Nigdy dotąd tak nie było. Dla zapracowanych na co dzień państwa Honeydellów święta miały jakby zwielokrotnione znaczenie emocjonalno-kulturowo-wypoczynkowe i obchodzono je zwyczajowo z wielką pompą. Przygotowania trwały tygodniami, a pod koniec przeładowany ozdobami ponad wszelką estetyczną tolerancję dom mógłby przypaść do gustu chyba wyłącznie Jankesowi. Choinki, ostrokrzew, jemioła, światełka, bombki, elfy, lodowe rzeźby, wolne skrzaty i gnomy w strojach Mikołajów, dzwoneczki, czapeczki, puzderka ze skradzionym głosem renifera. Świąteczne Krucze Gniazdo w ciągu kilku sekund skutecznie powalało na kolana każdego estetę, ale przecież nie w tym rzecz. Dla Yen było to najpiękniejsze miejsce na ziemi – bajkowe i cudowne! Gdy panna Honeydell budziła się rano, cały pokój tonął w prezentach pakowanych przez niespotykanie złośliwego i dowcipnego Świętego – chyba dlatego, że dziewczynka nie była wzorem grzeczności. Każdy drobiazg, każdy bibelot zapakowany był osobno w wielkie pudło z olbrzymią kokardą, a jeszcze częściej pierwsze pudło kryło w sobie kolejne, upakowane na zasadzie pewnej rosyjskiej zabawki. Mała Yen wśród pisków i chichotów spędzała do kilku godzin na ich rozpakowywaniu, a kolorowy papier i wstążki przez następny tydzień poniewierały się po posiadłości. Później nadchodziła pora na wystawny świąteczny obiad przy stole uginającym się od wyśmienitych, aromatycznych potraw (nad którym doborem Elizabeth Honeydell łamała sobie głowę przez cały miniony rok) i ustawionym w salonie pod gigantyczną choinką. Zasiadało przy nim mnóstwo gości, krewnych i znajomych Honeydellów oraz znajomych tych krewnych i krewnych owych znajomych zjeżdżających z całego kraju. Zabawy, rozmowy i żarty przeciągały się prawie do rana, aby następnego dnia wszystko mogło rozpocząć się na nowo. I tak aż do końca świątecznej przerwy, kiedy młodzież była zmuszona powrócić do szkół, a dorośli do pracy. Yen była wtedy maskotką całej rodziny – wszyscy ją uwielbiali i psuli nieprzytomnie.

Dzisiaj większość z tych ludzi dawno nie żyła, a ona tkwiła za grubą szybą, obserwując, jak świętują inni. Obcy. I było jej z tym bardzo ciężko. Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy dotąd nie przeżyła takich beznadziejnych świąt. Nawet gdy mieszkała sama w swoim dziwacznym, piwnicznym sanktuarium, zawsze hucznie obchodziła Boże Narodzenie z Błyskotką i Newtonem. To było coś, czego nikt nie mógł jej zabronić... Prawie nikt.

Severus nie uznawał świąt. Zresztą dlaczego miałby to robić? Z tego, co wiedziała, nie był członkiem żadnego kościoła. Yenlla mogła się z nim kłócić, awanturować, drażnić, dogadywać i robić na złość przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, ale tę jedną sprawę musiała uszanować. Znajdowała się w jego domu, była jego gościem, a to było jego życie. Doskonale znała nieprzekraczalną granicę.

Oczywiście oboje zostali zaproszeni na święta na Grimmauld Place 12, a dyrektor równie gorąco namawiał ich do przybycia na ucztę w Hogwarcie, ale Snape zdecydowanie odmówił. Och, Yenlla zniosłaby nawet powrót do szkoły albo wpatrywanie się przez cały wieczór w Syriusza Blacka... Co tam wpatrywanie! Była gotowa nawet siedzieć mu na kolanach i karmić puddingiem, byle tylko być Tam. Tam, gdzie coś się działo, gdzie były kolorowe światła, kolędy i atmosfera, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Kiedy pomyślała o tym, że w tej chwili cały świat raczy się indykami, ciastkami, piernikami i żurawiną (a niektórzy szaleńcy po drugiej stronie cywilizacji nawet barszczem i kapustą), że inni ludzie grają w scrabble i monopol albo chociaż oglądają razem tysięczne powtórki starych filmów w telewizji, chciało jej się płakać. W podobnych momentach zazdrościła najmarniejszemu z mugoli. Zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby być teraz gdziekolwiek indziej, na czyichkolwiek świętach, ale obie dostępne opcje odpadały. Przecież nie mogła nigdzie pójść sama. Zwyczajnie nie wypadało. Yen była w końcu mężatką i wiedziała, jak powinna się zachowywać.

Podniosła się i otworzyła okno. Wcale nie było zamknięte, Severus kłamał z przyzwyczajenia. Wszak musiałby się chyba wykrwawić, gdyby rzeczywiście chciał obłożyć klątwami wszystkie możliwe drogi ucieczki. Yen jednak nie zamierzała uciekać. Na pewno nie tędy. Połamałaby sobie obcasy.

Wychyliła się poza okienną ramę i nasłuchiwała uważnie.

Nie, ucho jej nie myliło. Ulicą wędrowało stadko młodocianych kolędników. Wykonanie z pewnością nie było powalające, ale co z tego? W kryzysowej sytuacji Yen była gotowa zaspokoić się i taką namiastką. Wyciągnęła się najdalej, jak mogła. Lodowaty wiatr targał jej starannie ułożonymi włosami, a śnieg osiadał na twarzy i nagich ramionach. Była jednak zdecydowanie zbyt podekscytowana, aby przejmować się takimi drobiazgami czy przynajmniej je zauważyć. Nie wspominając o tym, że bywała zdolna do jeszcze bardziej idiotycznych demonstracji, gdy chciała komuś coś subtelnie dać do zrozumienia – a trudno było wątpić, że i tym razem to właśnie miała na celu.

– No proszę. – Rozległ się za jej plecami sarkastyczny ton. – Więc to prawda, że w czasie świąt rośnie liczba samobójstw.

Yenlla posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie, wbrew swojej woli zaszczękała zębami i powróciła do obserwacji podwórka.

– Mógłbyś sobie chociaż dzisiaj darować – stwierdziła.

– Dzisiaj? Gdy i zwierzęta mówią ludzkim głosem?

– Wczoraj mówiły. I to nie w twoim kręgu kulturowym.

Przewrócił oczami, podchodząc i zarzucając jej koc na ramiona. Miał zwyczaj dbania o dobry stan osobistej własności.

– Odejdź od okna.

– Nie.

– Dziewczynko – warknął, lecz ona tylko pomachała na niego ręką, jakby odpędzała się od natrętnego owada.

– Idź sobie. Zagłuszasz.

– Co zagłuszam?

Nie raczyła mu odpowiedzieć, ale przez ten czas zdążył się sam zorientować.

– Na Salazara! Czy ty już kompletnie zwariowałaś? – Zdjął ją z parapetu, nie przejmując się protestami, i zatrzasnął okno. – Ile razy prosiłem, żebyś nie wystawiała na próbę mojej cierpliwości? Zaczynam mieć dosyć kaprysów, tragicznych min i snucia się po kątach. Yen, masz trzydzieści siedem lat!

– Severus, jak śmiesz! Trzydzieści sześć! SZEŚĆ!

– W sześć uwierzę.

– Bardzo zabawne!

– Czym się zajmujesz przez całe dnie? – kontynuował wściekły mistrz eliksirów. – Należałoby to może przemyśleć. Kiedy ostatnio spędziłaś pożytecznie pięć minut? Tylko łazisz i jęczysz z cierpiętniczą miną. Co z twoim doktoratem? Kiedy ostatnio choć przerzuciłaś papiery? Centymetrowa warstwa kurzu i stos gnijących roślin. Mogłabyś to sprzątnąć. Wielki naukowiec!

– Och, bardzo przepraszam, że nie mam do tego głowy.

– Do niczego nie masz głowy.

– Nie jestem maszyną! Zresztą, od kiedy cię to obchodzi? To moja sprawa. Nie miałeś nic przeciwko temu, dopóki zajmowałam się tobą.

– Mną?

– Tak. Dopóki spędzałam ten czas, przymilając się i windując twoje ego.

– Chyba marudząc i kaprysząc.

– A co złego w tym, że jestem wrażliwa i uczuciowa?

– Wrażliwa? – zaśmiał się. – Ty? Jak bazalt!

Oczy jej zapłonęły, a cała twarz wykrzywiła się w nagłym ataku furii.

– Daj mi spokój! – wrzasnęła. – Czego ode mnie chcesz?

– Chwili refleksji.

– Nie mam ochoty na refleksję. Mam ochotę na... ciastka imbirowe.

– Bo mnie zaraz szlag...

– To niech cię trafi! – zawołała rozżalona, odwracając się od niego i owijając szczelniej kocem. – Mnie nic do tego.

Severus już otwierał usta, aby coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale szybko je zamknął. To i tak nie miało sensu. Pieprzona księżniczka! Najwyraźniej w momencie, gdy został uznany za pokonanego, został też pozbawiony wszelkich względów i jedynym, co mu pozostało, były jej humory. Mimo wszystko jakaś, zapewne nieskończenie lepsza od całokształtu, część jego osobowości nie chciała, aby tak to wyglądało. Ta część żałowała Yen jeszcze chwilę wcześniej i nadal nie chciała ustąpić. Poza tym Severus Snape czuł, że potrafi znaleźć lepsze powody do awantury niż brak piernika. Dać się sprowokować czymś podobnym byłoby poniżej godności gumochłona, a on stał chyba na nieco wyższym szczeblu drabiny ewolucji.

Ostatniej mściwej uwagi Yen nie brał oczywiście poważnie. Był w końcu pedagogiem i jako tako znał się na dziecięcych kaprysach. Dopiero teraz w pełni rozumiał, dlaczego przez całe życie intuicyjnie nie lubił dzieci. Miał też świadomość, że wystawanie go na cel humorom małej dziewczynki to czysta złośliwość dążącego do równowagi losu, który chyba właśnie każe go za brak potomstwa. Malfoy miał rację, prychnął w myślach. Po krótkim stażu na stanowisku kochanka, chyba właśnie został ojcem.

A wracając do tematu Yen... Ona przecież nie mówiła tego poważnie. Gdyby na przykład teraz wyszedł, jak zwykle umierałaby ze zmartwienia, a po powrocie znalazłby ją na granicy histerii... Prawda?

§§§

.

 _Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
_ _But the fire is so delightful  
_ _And since we've no place to go  
_ _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

 _._

Yenlla miała brzydko zarumienione policzki, a jej oczy pałały niezbyt zdrowym blaskiem, więc siedziała z naburmuszoną miną, wydymając usta i racząc się na przemian gorącą herbatą z rumem i paskudnym cierpko-gorzkim eliksirem, którego początkowo nie chciała tknąć, twierdząc, że pachnie jej migdałami. Severus uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl o tym, jak wspaniałą ma u niej opinię.

Idąc na naprawdę przerażające ustępstwa, resztę dnia spędził, grając z nią w szachy i słuchając Sinatry. _Nihil novi sub sole_. Pewne rzeczy jednak się nie zmieniają. Na dokładkę Sinatra ze swoim _Let it snow_ docierał do niego dzięki mugolskiemu radiu, które osobiście dla niej przestroił.

W pewnych, bynajmniej nie tak rzadkich, chwilach, które skwapliwie wykorzystywała, Yen potrafiła skłonić człowieka do mnóstwa idiotycznych postępków. O ile oczywiście ten był na tyle niemądry, aby obiecywać szelmie cokolwiek w momencie słabości, a Snape najwyraźniej niemądry... bywał. Stąd bieżącą sesję Franka przyjmował jako słuszną karę za grzechy.

Ogień wesoło trzaskał na kominku, Severus przypadkiem rozlał w pracowni całą fiolkę aromatu imbirowego (ostatnimi czasy przytrafiało mu się zdecydowanie zbyt wiele przypadków) i niespotykanym zbiegiem okoliczności przegrywał w szachy na potęgę.

– Szach i mat – powiedziała obojętnie Yen, przesuwając figurę po planszy. – Naprawdę nie musisz tego robić.

– Hm?

– Nie jestem aż tak głupia, Sever. Poruszałam się wieżą po skosie i królem jak laufrem. I kto tu jest dzieckiem?

– Khm, khm.

– Idę się położyć. Jestem zmęczona.

Mistrz eliksirów zachmurzył się, wodząc za nią wzrokiem. Rozkapryszona i krnąbrna. Co jeszcze miał zrobić? Mogłaby chociaż docenić jego ostatni gest, jakkolwiek faktycznie można by go uznać za nieco naiwny.

Yenlla niespodziewanie drgnęła, zatrzymała się i zanim weszła do sypialni, powiedziała:

– Aha, oczywiście dziękuję ci za te... starania.

„Ostatecznie nie ma się czym przejmować", pocieszyła się w duchu. Odbije sobie z naddatkiem u Malfoyów. O tak! Prawie o tym zapomniała. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie tryumfalnie.

§§§

Następny dzień Yenlla Honeydell-Tymczasowo-Snape w całości przespała i w dodatku, na złość nie wiadomo komu, dostała gorączki. Trzeciego dnia wyglądała okropnie, toteż wpadła w kolejną depresję. W panice okładała się maseczkami i szykowała ziołowe kąpiele. Ucierając kwiat paproci z żółtkiem, aloesem i elfim pyłkiem, Snape powątpiewał w sens swej tak długiej i żmudnej edukacji. Od zapachu wywaru z fiołka trójbarwnego i olejku różanego robiło mu się niedobrze, lecz powstrzymywał się od komentarzy. Gdzieś w głębi duszy, i zupełnie wbrew sobie, zatęsknił za spokojnymi świętami w Hogwarcie, gdzie mógł obawiać się co najwyżej kilku godzin pożywiania się w towarzystwie kilkorga uczniów i ewentualnie bokserek w renifery od dowcipnej profesor numerologii...

Czwartego dnia drzwi sypialni otworzyły się wyjątkowo wcześnie, bo już o jedenastej. Wypadła przez nie zupełnie odmieniona, wypoczęta i zadowolona z życia Yen w przyciasnym czarnym szlafroczku obrzeżonym filigranowym srebrnym haftem i ozdobionym falbankami.

– Dzień dobry, kochanie. – Podeszła do oszołomionego Severusa i cmoknęła go na powitanie w policzek. Widocznie załamania nerwowe w ostatecznym rachunku wychodziły jej na zdrowie.

– Dlaczego tak mi się przyglądasz? – zapytała z zalotnym uśmieszkiem.

– Jesteś...

– Piękna? Czarująca? – Wdzięczyła się.

– Jesteś potworem, Yen Honeydell.

– Snape, kochanie, Snape.

Mistrz eliksirów pokręcił nad nią bezradnie głowa i sięgnął po płaszcz. Mimo szczerych starań nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego grymasu ust... raczej wesołego grymasu ust.

– Och! – Rozjarzyła się znowu. – Poczekaj, będę gotowa za minutę.

– Gotowa? – zdziwił się. – Tylko mi nie mów, że znowu chcesz gdzieś iść.

– No tak. – Spojrzała na jego płaszcz. – Myślałam, że pamiętasz.

– O czym?

– Dziś jest dwudziesty ósmy – rzekła tak, jakby była to odpowiedź na wszelkie jego możliwe pytania i wątpliwości.

– I co z tego? Yen, na litość, wyrażaj się jaśniej.

– To nie dlatego ty... – Posmutniała. – Myślałam, że jakimś cudem pamiętałeś... Gdzie idziesz?

– Nie twoja sprawa. A ty?

– Sukienka. Madame Malkin. Przyjęcie u Malfoyów. – Ostatni równoważnik zdania tylko wyszeptała niepewnie.

– Cóż, w takim razie rzeczywiście będziesz musiała pójść w szlafroku.

– Sever...

– Nie.

– Ale...

– Nie ma żadnego „ale". Mam własne sprawy do załatwienia i nie mogę cię znowu oprowadzać po Pokątnej.

– Naprawdę mogę iść sama.

– Rozmawialiśmy już o tym.

– Nie! – krzyknęła. – O nie! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić. Nie odwołasz chyba wszystkiego? Nastawiłam się na to przyjęcie i nie pozwolę ci tego zepsuć! Planowałeś to od początku, prawda? Wiedziałam, że to zrobisz! Chciałeś iść sam, tak? Dlaczego? Dlaczego mi to robisz, Sever?

– Yen, przestań.

– Nie pozwolę ci na to, słyszysz?

– Więc trzeba było ustalić ze mną termin. Nie mam nieograniczonej ilości wolnego czasu. Nie mogę cię bez przerwy niańczyć.

– A kto powiedział, że musisz? – Złagodniała i przypadła do niego, łasząc się czule. – Poradzę sobie sama. Teleportuję się na Pokątną. Zajmie mi to kilka minut. Nic mi się przecież nie stanie na środku zatłoczonej Pokątnej!

– Nie.

– Dlaczego ty musisz wiecznie wszystko komplikować?! – wybuchła znowu. – Ciągle masz jakieś zastrzeżenia. Lubisz te przepychanki? Dobrze, ale później. Potem mogę się z tobą kłócić całą noc, ale pozwól mi najpierw odebrać sukienkę.

– Powiedziałem coś.

– Dlaczego utrzymujesz blokadę na drzwiach? Lord pobłogosławił twój związek i nie zamierza mnie tymczasowo zabijać, więc o co chodzi? Dlaczego nie mogę iść sama?

Nie odpowiedział. Mierzył ją tylko bardzo dziwnym spojrzeniem, którego znaczenia nie potrafiła odczytać, mimo to coś w jego twarzy sprawiło, że się cofnęła.

– Dlaczego, Severusie?

– Mam swoje powody – warknął.

– Ale...

Snape wreszcie nie wytrzymał.

– Do ciężkiej cholery, Yen, czy ty naprawdę wierzysz na słowo największemu szaleńcowi, jaki obecnie chodzi po ziemi?

Yenlla zamilkła, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się do rozmiaru spodeczków. Początkowo niewiele z tego zrozumiała, ale gdy dotarł do niej sens wypowiedzi Severusa... Zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

Ponury, ale i poruszony mistrz eliksirów odwrócił się, zapinając w pośpiechu pozostałe guziki płaszcza.

Słowo Lorda Voldemorta znaczyło mniej niż jego kaprys i miało nawet krótszy żywot. Oficjalne postanowienie może i było dla nich korzystne, lecz nie należało lekceważyć dawnej urazy. Severus był mu potrzebny, ale nie niezastąpiony. Poza tym istniała jeszcze instytucja nieszczęśliwych wypadków. Polecenie szepnięte komu trzeba, drobna sugestia, jedno zbłąkane zaklęcie... Winę zawsze można było zwalić na któregoś z rekrutów, który źle zrozumiał rozkaz. Snape otrzymałaby jeszcze prawo do wyegzekwowania zemsty.

– Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Wstąpię po tę przeklętą kieckę – zaoferował, zamiast odpowiedzi.

– Dziękuję, ale… – Jeżeli chciała ostatecznie go zdenerwować, była na bardzo dobrej drodze.

– Co znowu?

– To nie o to chodzi – zaprotestowała delikatnie, zerkając na niego lękliwie spod rzęs. – Potrzebuję jeszcze ostatniej przymiarki i...

– Nie przeciągaj struny – szczęknął zębami.

– Tylko na mnie nie krzycz! – Zakryła obronnie twarz rękami. – Jeżeli mam iść w kawałku szmaty, która będzie na mnie krzywo leżeć, to rzeczywiście wolę iść w szlafroku. Och, po prostu zapomnijmy o całej sprawie! – Zrezygnowała nagle i powędrowała w kierunku kanapy. – Baw się dobrze, Sever. – Zasiadła w wypróbowanej, wysoce tragicznej pozie i to wznosiła, to załamywała dłonie, potrząsając jednocześnie głową i patrząc smętnie w dywan. – Mną się nie przejmuj, bo i co to kogokolwiek obchodzi? Posiedzę, poczytam, poudaję, że wcale o to nie dbam... Nie, nie, w ogóle nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy. Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Przecież ty to robisz specjalnie.

Mistrz eliksirów wiedział, że tego pożałuje. Pożałuje już w chwili, gdy to powie. Wiedział, że zbyt często ustępuje, że to absolutnie niepedagogiczne, ale i tak miękł za każdym razem, gdy dobrze się postarała. Tonął, lecz za to w doborowym towarzystwie, jeżeli przejrzeć kronikę jej zakończonych związków.

– Ubieraj się – polecił.

– O nie. – Założyła nogę na nogę i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. – Jeżeli to znowu ma być jakiś żart... O nie, nie wierzę ci.

– Lupin z tobą pójdzie.

– Ja... eee… – Urwała nagle i odchrząknęła elegancko. – Remus? Skąd nagle Remus?

– Wyślę go w asyście.

– I on cię posłucha? Sever, czy ty nie masz zbyt wysokiego mniemania o sobie?

– Przecież nie zrobi tego dla mnie. Czyżbyś przestała doceniać swoją urodę, kochanie?

– Ja... Tak. – Wstała niezdecydowanie. – Już. Chwilkę. Ale dlaczego akurat Remus?

– Yen, gdzie znajdę drugiego idiotę, który w obecnych warunkach, przy nawale zajęć zgodzi się jeszcze łazić z tobą po Pokątnej?

Yenlla skinęła szybko głową, ale kiedy tylko przestał taksować ją nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem, wyszczerzyła się radośnie i ledwie powstrzymała nieprzystojny gest zatarcia rąk.

„Sam sobie odpowiedziałeś, Sever. Prowadzając się ze mną do modystki".

Zachichotała wesoło.

§§§

Wychodne w towarzystwie Lupina stanowiło miłą i odprężającą odmianę. Remus nią nie szarpał, Remus na nią nie krzyczał, Remus nie miał bez przerwy o wszystko pretensji ani nie urządzał dzikich scen przy jej dawnych znajomych. Remus spacerował spokojnie u jej boku, Remus uśmiechał się swoim łagodnym uśmiechem rozpoznawczym, Remus zabrał ją na herbatę i ciastka... I przede wszystkim Remus z nią rozmawiał. Naczelny wilkołak Hogwartu nie miał żadnych oporów przed opowiedzeniem jej o swojej pracy („Dorywczej co prawda, ale to zawsze coś"), okazał się fanem sag skandynawskich i całkiem nieźle znał na muzyce jak na przedstawiciela tej czarodziejskiej, amuzycznej dziczy. Słuchał Brahmsa i utworów angielskiego renesansu, a odpowiednio przyciśnięty przyznał się do młodzieńczej fascynacji Trzema Trollami i tym ich niebieskowłosym wokalistą.

Mistrz eliksirów prawie nigdy z nią nie rozmawiał. Potrafił tylko wrzeszczeć i wyszukiwać nowe, abstrakcyjne problemy. Każdy temat automatycznie stawał się tabu: od pozornie mało istotnego zapytania, co zawiera szafka stojąca w kącie, po jego poglądy polityczne – choć w wypadku tego ostatniego zagadnienia Severus Snape faktycznie mógłby mieć pewnie problemy z udzieleniem zadowalającej odpowiedzi. Właściwie Yen i Severus robili wspólnie tylko dwie rzeczy – kłócili się lub równie widowiskowo godzili (wyłącznie w jeden sposób), ale kiedy już się sprzeczali, to o wszystko, o co tylko można. Teraz mogli już tylko albo pozostać idealnym małżeństwem do końca swych dni, albo pozabijać się nawzajem.

Zanim piękna Yen się zorientowała, część tych myśli zdążyła wypaplać Remusowi. Była posiadaczką tak nieznośnie długiego języka, że mogłaby się o niego potykać, gdyby nie bariera z bielutkich ząbków utrzymująca go (czasami) na miejscu. Wszystkie wcześniejsze starania niemal poszłyby w błoto, bo kiedy się nad tym nie zastanawiała, prawiła, co jej ślina na język przyniosła. Uff, było blisko.

Remus był taki miły, tak dobrze potrafił słuchać i zdawał się wszystko rozumieć. Miał ładne, jasnobrązowe i uroczo pofalowane włosy poprzetykane srebrnymi nitkami, które dodawały mu szlachetności. No i te ciepłe orzechowe oczy... Ach, łagodny, wrażliwy, dojrzały mężczyzna. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, wilkołactwo wyszło mu tylko na dobre, bo tak bardzo starał się ukryć przed światem swoją przypadłość, że stał się niemal aniołem w ludzkiej postaci.

Gdy tymczasem Severus... Cóż, też miewał dobre momenty i potrafił był uroczy na swój sposób, lecz poza tym... Och, Sever! Zaśmiała się nagle rozmarzona, przypominając sobie to i owo. Sever bywał słodki... Czasami.

§§§

Ostatnie przymiarki przebiegły szybko i sprawnie. Wystarczyły raptem dwa czy trzy dodatkowe zaklęcia i wszystko było gotowe, jednak dla Lupina cała sytuacja okazała się dość stresująca. Może rzeczywiście Yen nie powinna się przy nim rozbierać? Nie pomyślała. Och, no cóż!

Prawdziwe problemy pojawiły się przy uiszczaniu należności.

– Rachunek został uregulowany – stwierdziła zdumiona Ariadna Malkin.

– Przez kogo?

– No, jak to przez kogo, droga Yen? Twojego męża oczywiście!

– Severusa?

– Tak.

– Snape'a?!

– Znam tylko jednego. Coś nie tak?

– Nie, nie. – Uspokoiła się natychmiast Yenlla. – Po prostu wyszło mi z głowy. Przepraszam za zamieszanie – rzuciła lekko.

§§§

Mistrz eliksirów zdecydowanie odmówił, gdy wieczorem próbowała mu zwrócić pieniądze.

– Nie wygłupiaj się, skarbie, nie musisz tego robić – nalegała Yen.

– Wiem.

– Ależ Sever! – zawołała nad wyraz zakłopotana tą sytuacją. – Nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał sobie o mnie coś niewłaściwego. – Głos jej się zmienił, w jednej chwili stracił typową świergotliwość i stał się bardzo poważny. – Nie planowałam na nic cię naciągać. – Zmięła w rękach sakiewkę. – Nie chcę, żebyś z powodu udawanego małżeństwa poczuwał się do jakichkolwiek obowiązków wobec mnie. Zwłaszcza finansowych. Mam własne środki. – Wsunęła mu ponownie woreczek w dłoń. Odrzucił go.

– Potraktuj to jako prezent – powiedział obojętnie. – Muszę jeszcze popracować, więc jeżeli to już wszystko...

– Nie, nie mogę tego przyjąć. To zbyt kosztowne – upierała się trochę nieskładnie. Nie czuła się pewnie, ponieważ był to grząski temat, szczególnie w rozmowie z mężczyzną.

– Do tej pory utrzymywali cię wszyscy – zaatakował ją nieoczekiwanie. – Dlaczego ja nie mogę robić tego samego?

Skuliła się, jakby ją uderzył.

– Dlaczego zawsze musisz wyciągnąć coś takiego? – Popatrzyła na niego z wyrzutem sarnimi oczami, co tylko bardziej go zirytowało.

– A to nieprawda? – zapytał z kpiącym grymasem.

– Owszem, prawda! – Zadarła dumnie głowę, szykując się do rewanżu. – Ale oni wszyscy byli bogaci, a ty jesteś zaledwie nauczycielem.

Na te słowa zgrzytnął groźnie zębami, dlatego dokończyła łagodniej:

– Nie chcę wykorzystywać sytuacji.

Nie pomogło. Zerwał się z miejsca, dopadł do niej i ujął jej twarz w dłonie. Pociągnął ku sobie tak mocno, że musiała stanąć na palcach, bojąc się, aby przypadkiem nie uszkodził jej kręgów szyjnych.

– Zastanawiam się czasem, co o mnie myślisz, Yen. Co o mnie sądzisz? Uważasz, że mnie na to nie stać?

– Nie, ja tylko...

– Mylisz się, słońce dni moich. Mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Mogę sobie ciebie kupić, jeżeli będę miał na to ochotę.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to! – Wyrwała mu się wreszcie. – Nie dbam o to, czy masz pieniądze, czy nie. To twoja sprawa. Przecież nigdy o to nie pytałam! – krzyknęła. – Nie myślę o tym, kiedy jestem z tobą. Nigdy z tobą! Naprawdę. Nie będziemy się chyba teraz licytować, na miłość boską! To jest chore. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś cokolwiek mi kupował. To przedstawienie nie było nikomu potrzebne. Ty masz pieniądze i ja też. – Rzuciła sakiewkę na stół i odwróciła się.

Przemowa Yenlli podziałała otrzeźwiająco. Snape nieco ochłonął, ale nie zamierzał ustąpić. Złapał ją za rękę.

– To nie żadne przedstawienie, a najmniej chodzi tu o ciebie i prezenty. – Sakiewka powróciła do niej wciśnięta przemocą w dłoń. Brzegi monet wbiły jej się boleśnie w palce. – Żadna kobieta nosząca nazwisko Snape nigdy publicznie za siebie nie płaciła – powiedział.

– S-severus – wyjąkała. – Nie możesz mówić poważnie.

Nie odpowiedział. Jak zwykle.

– Przecież naprawdę NIE jesteśmy małżeństwem.

– To dla mnie dyshonor. Jeżeli zdążyłaś o tym zapomnieć pośród swoich cudaków, też pochodzisz ze starego i szcownego rodu, a tutaj obowiązują pewne zasady.

– Tak, ale moja matka...

– Przemyśl to sobie w wolnej chwili.

Zostawił ją z kompletnym mętlikiem w głowie.

§§§

Gruntowne przemyślenie sprawy zabrało jej cały następny dzień. Wniosek mógł być tylko jeden, decyzja też. Ostatecznie była tylko małą Yenllą Honeydell, która miała serdecznie dosyć ciągłych kłótni, a do tego cechowała się, doskonale ukrytym w głębi, całkiem dobrym i zgodliwym charakterem.

– Och, Sever! – zawołała go wieczorem, stając na progu laboratorium.

– Co znowu? Mówiłem ci, żebyś tu nie wchodziła.

– Zdaje się, że nie zachowywałam się ostatnio zbyt... grzecznie.

– Nic nowego.

– Nie podziękowałam ci też należycie.

– Z co?

– Och... za wszystko.

– Przestań. Temat skończony. Nie zrobiłem...

– To może wreszcie zrób i popatrz na mnie.

Snape oderwał się od półki z podręcznym zestawem składników do eliksirów i z wrażenia upuścił ołówek. Przeniósł się w czasie o jakieś sto lat i wylądował w samym środku paryskiego burdelu.

– O Boże – sapnął Severus Snape, ateista od urodzenia.

– Nie trzeba tak oficjalnie. – Yen przekrzywiła głowę, zarzucając sobie boa na ramię i obciągając nieco wycięty do nieprzyzwoitości gorsecik. – Nie wiedziałam, czy preferujesz pejcze czy koronki i zdałam się na intuicję. Ośmielam się mniemać, że trafiłam.

– Khm.

– Och, Sever! Byłam bardzo, bardzo, bardzo niegrzeczną dziewczynką – zaświergotała, postępując krok w jego stronę – ale wszystko ci wynagrodzę.

Pstryknęła palcami i Severus usłyszał, jak gdzieś w głębi mieszkania zaskakuje kaseta magnetofonowa. Yenlla otworzyła usta i…

.

 _I made it through the wilderness_

.

– O nie! – jęknął.

– O TAK!

.

 _Somehow I made it through  
_ _Didn't know how lost I was  
_ _Until I found you_

 _._

– Yen, błagam, daruj sobie.

Ruszyła w jego stronę krokiem modelki, uśmiechając się słodko i wydymając karminowe usta, rozkołysana niby statek podczas sztormu, lecz nieskończenie groźniejsza od szkwału.

.

 _I was beat incomplete  
_ _I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
_ _But you made me feel  
_ _Yeah, you made me feel  
_ _Shiny and new_

 _._

– _And quite innocent too._ – Mrugnęła, owijając mu boa wokół szyi i przyciągając do siebie powoli.

.

 _Like a virgin_

 _._

– Litości!

.

 _Touched for the very first time  
_ _Like a virgin  
_ _When your heart beats  
_ _Next to mine_

 _._

– Yen, skończ z tymi idiotyzmami albo...

– TAK, groźźź mi!

.

 _Gonna give you all my love, boy  
_ _My fear is fading fast  
_ _Been saving it all for you  
_ _'Cause only love can last_

 _._

Krążąc wokół niego w zmysłowych pląsach, co rusz przeginając się, wyginając, uśmiechając, mrugając i zachęcając na wszelkie znane sobie sposoby (a z pewnością miała zaplecze zarówno teoretyczne, jak i praktyczne), sprawnie jak pająk plotła swoją uroczno-uroczą pajęczynę, a Nietoperz był jedną z niewielu na tym świecie much, której to absolutnie nie przeszkadzało. Co nie znaczyło, że nie miał na ten temat wiele do powiedzenia.

.

 _You're so fine and you're mine_

 _._

– Nie wyciągałbym pochopnych wniosków.

.

 _Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
_ _Oh your love thawed out  
_ _Yeah, your love thawed out  
_ _What was scared and cold_

 _._

W czasie kolejnego refrenu pozwolił wyprowadzić się z laboratorium, niepostrzeżenie przebył salon i ocknął się dopiero na progu własnej sypialni.

.

 _You're so fine and you're mine  
_ _I'll be yours 'till the end of time_

 _._

– Wolałbym nie.

.

 _'Cause you made me feel  
_ _Yeah, you made me feel  
_ _I've nothing to hide_

 _._

– W to akurat nie wątpię.

Bezceremonialnie pchnęła go na materac.

– Za dużo mówisz. Wybijasz mnie z rytmu.

.

 _Can't you hear my heart beat  
_ _For the very first time?_

 _._

Opadła z gracją obok niego i wbrew wcześniejszym pretensjom o rozpraszanie z wprawą i czysto dociągnęła ostatnią nutę, zanim zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i oplotła się cała wokół niego. W tym momencie sam ściskał ją już tak kurczowo, że doprawdy zdołała zaimponować mu faktem dobycia z przepony jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, nie wspominając nawet o śpiewaniu.

– Koronki – szepnął przy okazji, zanurzając twarz w jej włosach i odsłaniając do swojej dyspozycji szyję. – Zdecydowanie – dodał, szarpiąc się ze sznurówkami gorsetu.

Po chwili Yen zlitowała się i zanim zniszczył jej misterną dekorację, wskazała mu ukryty w falbankach zamek błyskawiczny.

§§§

– Zawsze działa – skwitował Newton, wyjmując kasetę z kieszeni magnetofonu i z pieczołowitością godną insygniów koronacyjnych chowając ją do pudełka.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytała Błyskotka i gdyby jej towarzysz był uważniejszy, z pewnością dosłuchałby się ostrzegawczej nuty w jej głosie.

– Pamiętasz tego Mahmada Jak-mu-tam? Tego, co myśleliśmy, że nie żyje?

– NIE było żadnego Mahmada.

– Oczywiście, że był. On...

Przedsiębiorcza skrzatka dała mu z rozmachem po wielgachnych uszach.

– Za co? – oburzył się Newton.

– Powiedziałam, że nie ma i nigdy nie było żadnego Mahmada.

– Jak to nie?

– Nie i już! Mężatki nie miewają zadawnionych spraw z Mahmadami. Ani z nikim innym. Trzymaj język na wodzy, bo ci go przeczyszczę płynem do kociołków, zepsuty skrzacie!

* * *

* Wszystkie _Maeolowe_ wiersze zostały przetłumaczone na język polski przez Ernesta Brylla i Małgorzatę Goraj. Ukazały się w tomiku _Irlandia. Liryki najpiękniejsze_ wydanym przez Wydawnictwo Algo w 2000 roku.

** Gościnne występy: Frank Sinatra [ watch?v=vGRC2LYmHfU] oraz Madonna [ watch?v=s_rX_WL100]


	11. Odsłona 10

**Odsłona X  
Malfoy Manor**

* * *

 _Hello Dolly!  
_ _Well, Hello Dolly!  
_ _It's so nice to have you back  
_ _Where you belong  
_ _You're looking swell, Dolly,  
_ _We can tell, Dolly,  
_ _You're still glowin', you're still crowin'  
_ _You're still goin' strong.  
_ _We feel the room swayin'  
_ _For the band's playin'  
_ _One of your old fav'rite songs from  
_ _Way back when  
_ (HELLO DOLLY: _Hello Dolly_ )

* * *

Severus zerwał się gwałtownie i usiadł na łóżku. Pieprzona pozytywka! Znowu miał ten sam idiotyczny sen, którego nie rozumiał, i teraz zastanawiał się, czy osiągnął już etap, kiedy powinien sięgnąć po coś na sen. Inaczej chyba nie uwolni się od tajemniczej mary.

Yen nie było w łóżku. Stała przy oknie i spłoszona wtulała się w zasłonę. Dostrzegł ją dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy otrząsnął się spod wpływu upartej, motorycznej melodii pozytywki.

– Co tam robisz? – zapytał.

– Ja? Nic. – Odskoczyła szybko od okna. – A ty? Czy coś się stało? Czy to... – Spojrzała niepewnie na jego lewe przedramię.

Pokręcił głową.

– Są święta. Wezwań nie będzie do stycznia.

– Przecież to najlepszy czas! – zdziwił się przyszły pierwszy strateg kolejnego szaleńca na drodze do zdobycia władzy nad światem, co Snape prorokował już, obserwując piękną Yenllę u modystki. – Wszyscy siedzą w domach i warto to wykorzystać.

– Ja to wiem i ty też. Żadne z nas nie musi dzielić się swoimi przemyśleniami z Mrocznym.

– Nic dziwnego, że przegrywacie.

Mistrz eliksirów skrzywił się na zastosowaną przez tymczasową połowicę formę „wy", ale ona nawet tego nie zauważyła zajęta opracowywaniem najlepszego planu podboju świata i okolic.

– Powinniście brać przykład z amerykańskich filmów. Oni mają prawdziwych terrorystów! Jedno wielkie BUM! Widziałeś _Szklaną pułapkę_?

– Z Rickmanem? Nie, dziękuję.

– Kiedy on naprawdę jest do ciebie podobny.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu. Robisz to codziennie, prawda? – Taksował ją spojrzeniem w ciemności rozświetlonej zaledwie odrobiną światła padającego z ulicy. Oczy jarzyły mu się jak dzikiemu kocurowi.

– Co takiego, skarbie?

– Odsłaniasz okna.

Jęknęła, ale zaraz spróbowała zaprzeczyć.

– Ja? Nie, nigdy. Gdzieżby!

– Tylko nie mów, że boisz się ciemności – kontynuował, a ona zaczęła się kręcić, nie mogąc znieść wwiercającego się w nią spojrzenia. – To takie marysuiczne.

– Jakie?

– Nieważne – spróbował się wycofać, ale było za późno. Zdobył jej zainteresowanie. Zmrużyła oczy, co nadało jej wygląd polującego rysia.

– Co to za Mary Sue? – Uklękła obok niego na łóżku, obejmując miękkimi ramionami. – Opowiedz mi o niej wszystko. Mnie możesz. Powiedzieć coś kochance, to jak zakopać w najgłębszej studni.

– Możliwe, ale ty jesteś moją żoną. Podobno.

– Możesz to powtórzyć? Lubię, kiedy nazywasz mnie żoną. Żonnną.

– Przestań – zaśmiał się krótko, gdy odpędzał się od niej.

– Och, poza tym chyba nie będziemy się spierać o terminologiczne szczególiki – upierała się Yen.

– A powiedzieć żonie – podjął spokojnie, choć z opóźnieniem – to tak, jakby powiedzieć wszystkim jej przyjaciółeczkom.

– Od kiedy jesteś taki zorientowany?

– Czytam powieści.

– Bzdura. A ja nie mam przyjaciółek. Nie przy moich... warunkach fizycznych.

Severus prychnął i podniósł się, wyplątując uprzednio z jej ramion. Yen opadła na łóżko i oparła się na łokciach.

– Dlaczego w ogóle wstałeś? Chyba cię nie obudziłam.

– Idę się napić. Chcesz wody?

– Poczekaj! – Zatrzymała go i klasnęła w dłonie z przewrotnym błyskiem w oku. – Powinnam to zrobić już dawno temu.

W pokoju mistrza eliksirów w jednej chwili pojawiła się dwójka bardzo zaspanych skrzatów.

– Moi drodzy – zaczęła wyszukanym tonem i z wyszukanym gestem Yenlla, uśmiechając się wesoło i wdzięcząc do Severusa. Następnie wyjaśniła sługom (używając bardzo wielu bardzo ładnych słów, które mogła sobie spokojnie ze względu na późną porę podarować), że skoro obecny tutaj pan jest aktualnie jej mężem i, jak to się zabawnie złożyło, członkiem rodziny, jej życzeniem jest, żeby skrzaty wypełniały jego polecanie równie ochoczo jak jej.

Snape zerknął na rozłożoną na prześcieradle rozradowaną jak mała dziewczynka Yen Honeydell i na dwójkę jej skrzatów, które właśnie kłaniały mu się układnie, w tym jeden ziewając i to dopiero po trzaśnięciu po uszach od współtowarzyszki. Wykrzywił się, skinął lekko, po czym wyszedł do kuchni.

§§§

Powrót do rajskiej egzystencji trwał dwa kolejne dni, podczas których Yenlla skakała wokół niego, łasiła się, przymilała i pieściła niczym mały kociak, a potrafiła być naprawdę milutka i rozbrajająca, jeżeli bardzo tego chciała. A chciała. Codziennie rano osobiście przynosiła mu gorącą czekoladę, co rzeczywiście świadczyło o najwyższych względach.

Niewiele było rzeczy, które Severus sobie cenił, a już na pewno nie tak, jak czekoladę. I to – wbrew temu, co mogliby sądzić niektórzy, zwłaszcza ci z niedostatkiem wyobraźni – mleczną, konkretniej śmietankową. Gorzkiej żywcem nie znosił, a w doprawdy rzadkich wypadkach tylko taką zdarzało mu się otrzymywać od wyraźnie uprzedzonych do niego jednostek o wyjątkowo stereotypowych poglądach. Szelma aczkolwiek wiedziała wszystko, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem tego, czego nie powinna. Po nocy z mizerną ilością snu przyjemnie było raczyć się gorącą czekoladą w towarzystwie opierającej się o niego i opychającej się francuskimi rogalikami Yen. Wcześniej Severusowi nigdy nie przyszłoby do głowy, że można tak spędzać poranki... i że podobną godzinę można w ogóle określić mianem poranka, ale to już inna sprawa.

Musiał przyznać, że lubił jej towarzystwo. Najbardziej, gdy nie mówiła, nie histeryzowała, nie płakała i nie zasypywała go okruszkami, ale ostatecznie i to dawało się jakoś wytrzymać.

§§§

Trzydziestego pierwszego grudnia Yenlla szykowała się już od rana, całkowicie zaabsorbowana sobą. Pomykała od czasu do czasu po mieszkaniu w szlafroku z coraz to nowymi substancjami nałożonymi albo na siebie, albo wciąż ściskanymi w rękach i zafiolkowanymi. Severus miał więc dość czasu, aby w spokoju pozałatwiać wszystkie zaległe od kilku dni sprawy. Zrobił porządek w papierach, które wisiały nad nim od początku przerwy świątecznej i doglądnął warzących się aktualnie w laboratorium eliksirów, z których połowa z braku zainteresowania nadawała się wyłącznie do zevaneskowania, ewentualnie zlewu. Mógł też napalić się na zapas, aby nie zawracać sobie tym głowy u Malfoyów. Snape nigdy nie palił wśród obcych. Uważał za niesmaczne publiczne demaskowanie słabości, jaką niewątpliwie była skłonność do nałogów. Przy okazji zauważył, że intensywność tego konkretnego nałogu rośnie wprost proporcjonalnie do czasu pobytu Yenlli pod jego dachem.

Po południu spokojnie się ubrał i czekał na guzdrzącą się ponad wszelką miarę tymczasową żonę. Było na tyle późno, że coraz wyraźniej rysowała się przed nimi możliwość spóźnienia, a Severus miał swoją własną prywatną i niebędącą niczyim interesem obsesję, jeżeli chodzi o punktualność. Kiedy szelma wreszcie wyszła, wyglądała tak... Tak, że Snape'owi poplątała się w rękach krawatka, z którą właśnie się męczył, a to niewątpliwie było coś. Yen wyszczerzyła się do niego, nie mogąc się oprzeć pokusie, a potem podeszła swoim lekkim, kołyszącym się krokiem, trzymając coś za plecami. Zdjęła nieco wymięty kawałek aksamitu, który próbował zawiązać sobie na szyi, i zastąpiła go innym, ciemnoniebieskim, dokładnie w odcieniu swojej sukni. Severus przyglądał się temu z cierpliwym zainteresowaniem.

– Co robisz?

– Oznaczam cię sobie.

– W celu?

– Niepomylenia się, naturalnie.

– Czy to dlatego zabrakło ci materiału na wykończenie dekoltu?

Zaśmiała się i udała, że się na niego zamierza, ale jak zwykle skończyło się na cmoknięciu w nos. Severus zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie, po czym z nagłym postanowieniem odwrócił się i sięgnął po stojące na szafce czarne puzderko. Wyjął stamtąd zapasową spinkę do mankietów w kształcie węża i umocował na obramieniu rzeczonego dekoltu.

– Uważaj, sukienka! – syknęła, jakby przebił jej skórę.

Spojrzał krytycznie na swoje dzieło. Przy odrobinie dobrej woli można było wziąć spinkę za broszkę.

§§§

Po krótkim i średnio przyjemnym skoku w przestrzeni wylądowali w stylizowanej na grecką świątynię altance, porośniętej bluszczem i oświetlonej pochodniami, witani przez kilku lokajów w purpurowych liberiach, upudrowanych twarzach i wymyślnych białych perukach na głowach. Podczas gdy jeden odbierał od Snape'a świstoklik, drugi odkreślał coś na długim pergaminie, a trzeci chwycił pochodnię i wskazywał drogę. Yenlla natychmiast poczuła, jak piękną twarz muska jej powiew Klasy i Splendoru wraz z ponadczasowym, subtelnym tchnieniem Arystokracji. Zachwycona jeszcze bardziej pokraśniała i przywołała na usta jeden ze swoich najbardziej czarujących, a przy tym wysoce eleganckich uśmiechów. Pochodnia zadrżała w dłoni lokaja.

W tym samym czasie zdrowy rozsądek i zmysł estetyczny Severusa wydawały już pierwsze jęki. Oto na początku długiego podjazdu prowadzącego spod bramy do budynku Malfoy Manor pojawił się powóz. Wyglądał na pokątne skrzyżowanie neogotyku z neobarokiem, jakie mogło przyśnić się komuś z ekipy Disneya po bardzo długim i ciężkim dniu pracy... Tak, Disneya. Severus Snape także czasami się nudził. Poza tym pochlebiał sobie, że nie istnieje temat, na który nie mógłby zabrać głosu. Yen z kolei, sądząc po minie, ledwo powstrzymywała się od pełnych zachwytu pisków. Jej szczególny entuzjazm zdawały się budzić czarne konie o czerwonych ślepiach, do sprowadzenia których musiał natchnąć Malfoya jeszcze pamiętny Turniej Trójmagiczny. Pani Snape rozsiadła się wygodnie na wykładanej czerwonym adamaszkiem ławeczce i wodziła po niej rękami z taką miną i zacięciem, że mistrzowi eliksirów nagle i zupełnie bez powodu zrobiło się gorąco. Wreszcie oderwała się od tego jakże zajmującego zajęcia i wyjrzała przez okno.

Pałac Malfoyów był aż nieprzyzwoicie wielki, barokowy, w kształcie czworoboku z obłymi wieżyczkami w każdym narożniku i rozłożystymi, wachlarzowymi schodami prowadzącymi do głównych wrót. Dom położony pośród rozległego ogrodu, urządzonego oczywiście na modłę francuską, tonął w powodzi świateł. Rozświetlone były wszystkie okna, fasada podświetlona od dołu sprytnie skrytymi reflektorami. Do tego na drzewach porozwieszano chińskie lampiony, a po bokach drogi rozmieszczono pseudoantycznogreckie aromatyczne znicze. Imponującą iluminację dopełniały wędrujące tu i tam wraz z lokajami pochodnie i próby sztucznych ogni z tyłu dworu.

Oczy Yen jeszcze przez chwilę były słodko rozmarzone i okrągłe jak spodki, lecz zaraz doprowadziła się do porządku. Zwłaszcza że mistrz eliksirów wreszcie przestał jej się tak czujnie przyglądać.

Tak długo na to czekała!

Nienawidziła Lucjusza Malfoya, to prawda. Bardziej niż można to sobie wyobrazić. Nie chodziło o ostatnie wypadki. Historia ta sięgała znacznie dalej w czasie. Wszystko wydarzyło się na pewnym przyjęciu bardzo dawno temu, kiedy to Lucjusz czynił wobec niej tak natarczywe awanse, że upokorzona Narcyza musiała go siłą wyprowadzić z towarzystwa, narażając się tym na śmieszność i kpiny. W całym zdarzeniu i Yenllowym o nie żalu nie chodziło jednak o to, że bądź co bądź została obrażona przez pana na Malfoy Manor, ale o to, że na zawsze zamknęły się przed nią drzwi najbardziej znaczącego domostwa w Wielkiej Brytanii. Yen nie mogła bywać na ich słynnych przyjęciach. Po wszystkim nie otrzymywała naturalnie zaproszeń, a występować w czyimś towarzystwie również jej nie wypadało.

Tyle lat, tyle długich lat, aby wreszcie móc pokazać się w TYM salonie. Teraz nic już nie stało na przeszkodzie. Zapewne nikt nie pamiętał o zadawnionym wyczynie Lucjusza (poza Narcyzą oczywiście, za zdolność jej małżonka do zapominania przykrych zajść można było ręczyć; zresztą był wtedy mocno podchmielony), spora część ówczesnych świadków nie żyła, a ona występowała jako mężatka, więcej: żona przyjaciela domu, a to istotnie zmieniało postać rzeczy. Wreszcie miała zagościć na przyjęciu w Malfoy Manor i zamierzała to dobrze wykorzystać.

Karoca zatrzymała się na podjeździe, Severus podał Yen rękę, pomógł jej wysiąść z powozu i... ponownie jęknął. Na każdym stopniu mały schodów tkwił bardzo zrezygnowany elf przytwierdzony do miejsca misternie wykonanym, srebrnym, amagicznym łańcuszkiem. Doprawdy!

Wspięli się po długich schodach i wreszcie weszli do środka. Następnie przewędrowali szpalerem sztywnych lokajów, podając pierwszej parze wierzchnie odzienia.

Po wejściu do hallu Severusowi zrobiło się słabo od napierającego na niego ze wszystkich stron rokokowego wystroju. Zewsząd atakowały go różowe pośladki pulchnych amorków i aniołków, pastelowe barwy sielankowych malowideł pokrywających całe ściany i przepychających się ze stiukową dekoracją z liści akantu, muszelek, pętelek, ślimacznic, maszkaronów (i cholera wie czego jeszcze) splątanych w jedną, wielką kiczowatą masę chaotycznych sterczyn. Wszechobecne złocienia, marmury i olbrzymie palmy ni stąd, ni zowąd wyrastające do samego sufitu po dwóch stronach wewnętrznych schodów tylko dopełniały potwornego obrazu estetycznego upadku. Mężczyzna poczuł, że chce już wyjść albo co najmniej się napić. O ile to możliwe, unikał wizytowania domostwa Malfoyów. Było to dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt ciężkie przeżycie.

– Zadowolona? – zapytał Yen, która zachowywała podejrzane milczenie.

Pani Snape przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie.

– Architekt musiał mieć bardzo skomplikowane, nierozwiązane konflikty edypalne z wczesnego dzieciństwa.

– Słucham?

– Macica – rzuciła enigmatycznie, wskazując wymownie na cały ten osobliwy wystrój.

Snape uświadomił sobie, że czuje się bardzo źle – gorzej niż wydawało mu się jeszcze sekundę wcześniej – i chyba nie chce drążyć tego tematu. Nie musiał.

– Spójrz na kształt tej sali. I kolory. To oczywiste. Tak jak to, dlaczego upodabniasz swoje mieszkanie do skalnej groty. I te falliczne palmy...

– Wystarczy, słońce dni moich.

§§§

– Severusie, _mon ami_! – powitał go wylewnie gospodarz odziany w wytworną szatę w kolorze butelkowej zieleni.

Uścisnął mu dłoń, po czym natychmiast przystąpił do wyjątkowo poufałych zachwytów nad Yenllą. Odruchowo uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie, ledwo słuchając tego, co plecie Lucjusz, gdyż jej uwagę przykuło coś niespodziewanego i iście niesamowitego. Severus właśnie pochylał się nad białą dłonią Narcyzy Malfoy. Ledwie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom! Nigdy nie widziała, aby Snape jakąkolwiek kobietę całował w rękę, wliczając w to nią samą. Wydawało się niemal, że ma jakiś fizyczny defekt, który czyni go do tego niezdolnym. Z drugiej strony, musiała wziąć pod uwagę, w jakim towarzystwie widywała go do tej pory. Trudno przypuszczać, aby ktoś taki jak on obcałowywał po rękach Molly Weasley albo Tonks.

Yenlla i Narcyza ledwie skinęły sobie głowami, wydymając nieświadomie usta, marszcząc nosy i nie patrząc jedna na drugą.

– Profesorze. – Komitet powitalny zamykał kłaniający się z gracją młody Malfoy.

– Nie jesteśmy w szkole, Draco – odpowiedział Severus nadspodziewanie serdecznie.

– Wuju – poprawił się ten szybko.

W arystokratycznym domostwie państwa Malfoyów obowiązywały maniery grubo sprzed wieku albo i dwóch, więc podobne zachowanie było jak najbardziej na miejscu. Mistrz eliksirów nieświadomie uniósł rękę i poklepał chrześniaka po ramieniu z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Yen przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem. Wszystko to trwało ledwie chwilę.

– Proszę pani – Draco zwrócił się z kolei do niej i zaniemówił.

– Możesz mi mówić Yen. – Zbliżyła się zaraz do niego, uśmiechając zachęcająco i wyciągając dłoń, którą chłopak ucałował, rumieniąc się paskudnie i paskudnie za to przeklinając.

§§§

Wszystko toczyło się zgodnie z ustalonym rytuałem. Najpierw wystawna kolacja w pokojach na parterze, podczas której Yen niewymownie się wynudziła, mając za całe towarzystwo Severusa w-humorze-akurat-do-posługiwania-się-monosylabami, podobnych jemu ponuraków naprzeciw i puste krzesło dla gościa, który nie raczył się stawić, po drugiej stronie. Potem panie ze średnim, ale starannie zakamuflowanym zapałem udały się pod przewodnictwem Narcyzy na herbatkę do Błękitnego Salonu. Dopiero po przepisowych czterdziestu minutach towarzystwo ponownie zebrało się w komplecie w olbrzymiej eklektycznej sali balowej na pierwszym piętrze, a tam stroiła już instrumenty ściągnięta w kameralnym składzie orkiestra z La Scali, czekały na gości francuskie szampany i wymyślne przekąski wędrujące na nogach zastępów skrzatów domowych.

Severus Snape przez straszną chwilę obawiał się, że przez cały wieczór nie uda mu się pozbyć pięknej Yenlli demonstracyjnie i posiadająco uczepionej jego ramienia, jednak gdy Malfoy poprosił ją do pierwszego tańca zamiast własnej żony (interesujące, czy na pewno zrobił to z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli, czy może Yen jakoś na niego wpłynęła, w jej wypadku wszystko było możliwe), organicznie nie była w stanie darować sobie podobnego afrontu wobec pani domu i wniebowzięta natychmiast zniknęła na długi, długi czas. Snape odetchnął z ulgą i zajął się swoimi sprawami. On również raczej się nie nudził.

Przez resztę wieczoru, jak zwykle, trzymał się z boku, od czasu do czasu z ciekawością badacza przyglądając wyczynom Yen, która korzystając z okazji, na pewno sobie nie żałowała i nie przesiedziała do tej pory ani jednego tańca. Absolutnie szczęśliwa przechodziła z ręki do ręki, pozwalając się kolejno obłapiać wszystkim obecnym na sali czarodziejom… Ostatecznie właśnie po to tutaj przyszła – aby podreperować swoje podupadające ostatnimi czasy ego – i Severus nie zamierzał jej w tym przeszkadzać.

Była nieznośna, ale go bawiła. I rzeczywiście było w niej coś wyjątkowego, wyraźnie widocznego na tle tylu innych kobiet zgromadzonych w komnacie. Yen miała na sobie ciemnoniebieską suknię, której trudny do określenia (naturalnie jedyny taki) kolor wahał się pomiędzy chabrem, akwamaryną a granatem. Była to elegancka i wymyślna suknia o obficie marszczonej spódnicy, obniżonej talii i z ciasno opinającym gorsetem pokrytym srebrnymi plecionkami, których wzór powtarzał się na obrzeżeniu rękawów, które zmarszczone u góry i rozcięte, rozszerzając się, miękko spływały do nadgarstków. Nie nosiła prawie żadnej biżuterii poza filigranowym łańcuszkiem i nieodłącznym kółkiem na serdecznym palcu, lecz tę skromność zrekompensowała sobie z naddatkiem misternie wyplatanym stroikiem na upiętych do góry włosach. Wszystko to razem, wliczając haftowane pantofelki, komponowało się aż zadziwiająco dobrze. Właśnie taka jak teraz nieznośnie przypominała mu natrętną baletnicę z prześladującego go od jakiegoś czasu snu o pozytywce. Może dlatego koszmar dopadł go akurat dzisiejszej nocy.

Yenlla miała w sobie nadnaturalny blask, który natychmiast ściągał ku niej powszechną uwagę, gdziekolwiek się pojawiła. Inne kobiety sprawiały przy niej wrażenie snujących się na granicy pola widzenia, wypranych z kolorów cieni niczym dusze umarłych nad brzegami okrytego mgłami Styksu. Jakie miały szanse w obliczu promieniującego z niej ciepła i żywości? Pewnie dlatego większość niewiast siedziała teraz stłoczona w najdalszym kącie sali i podobna stadu wron – ponurych zwiastunek chłodu, bo też z miejsca uderzyły w Yenllę falą chętnie i z zapałem demonstrowanej niechęci. Paniom oczywiście przewodziła Narcyza Malfoy, która uparcie, ale wymownie wciąż odwracała od niej wzrok. Pani domu miała się o co dąsać, ponieważ w swojej obcisłej kreacji, istotnie przyozdobionej archaicznymi (sądząc po zawartości szafy pani Snape) bufkami przy krótkich rękawkach, zupełnie bladła przy Yen. Niewiele kobiet przywitało się z Yenllą, niewiele zamieniło z nią bodaj słowo. Widać dawne urazy po raz kolejny okazywały się silniejsze od najlepszego wychowania.

Krukonkę jednak obchodziło to mniej niż wcale, skoro osiągnęła swój podstawowy cel – oszałamiający sukces towarzyski. Mężczyźni oszaleli na jej punkcie, a przecież tylko o to chodziło.

Odkąd Severus był wolny, czyli od jakiejś godziny, z braku lepszych zajęć obserwował, jak jego żona śmieje się, mizdrzy, mruga, kokietuje, flirtuje i uwodzi – słodka jak miód i wesoła jak poranek. Teraz wreszcie usiadła otoczona zachwyconymi wielbicielami, wymuszając od nich komplementy pochlebiające jej wyjątkowo wybujałej tego dnia próżności i drobne usługi. Cieszyła się szalenie, gdy banda dorosłych facetów walczyła niczym smarkateria o miejsce najbliżej niej, znosząc kieliszki z coraz to innymi alkoholami, talerzyki słodkich przysmaków i tego rodzaju bzdury – zupełnie jak w szkole na spotkaniach Klubu Ślimaka. W tym samym czasie armia kobiet po drugiej stronie komnaty mordowała fanklub Yen nienawistnymi spojrzeniami.

Yenlla musiała czuć się piękna, wielbiona, kochana – inaczej nie mogła normalnie funkcjonować. Dlaczego Snape miałby mieć coś przeciwko temu, że banda kretynów za darmo wypełnia za niego te obowiązki?

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę to zrobiłeś – odezwał się obok niego wyprany z emocji głos elegancko przeciągający sylaby.

– Narcyzo. – Skinął odruchowo.

– Nawet po zawiadomieniu w gazecie. Nawet gdy Lucjusz mi o tym powiedział, byłam pewna, że to żart. Ty i... ona? Wybacz.

– To nie żart.

– Teraz to widzę. – Zmrużyła niechętnie oczy. – Skoro zaciągnąłeś ją aż tutaj... – zawiesiła głos, jakby coś rozważała. – Nie potrafię jedynie znaleźć uzasadnienia, dlaczego akurat ona?

Nie raczył odpowiedzieć na tę zaczepkę.

– Doprawdy, drogi Severusie! Nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości, że taki człowiek jak ty miał nieograniczone możliwości wyboru.

– Narcyzo, czy to naprawdę takie ważne? – Spróbował delikatnie dać jej do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie rozmowy na ten temat, ale pod tym względem żona Malfoya i jego niczym się od siebie nie różniły. Nie potrafiły pojąć subtelnej aluzji.

– Severusie – powiedziała kobieta z serdeczną troską. – Martwię się o twoje dobre imię. Ona... Ona nie jest z naszej sfery.

Mistrz eliksirów miał ochotę się roześmiać. Owszem, gdy jako dziecko buszował po strychach i piwnicach Snape Lodge, znajdował czasem jakieś zakurzone tarcze herbowe, później nawet ustawił sobie jedną na kominku, zanim wszystko poszło z dymem, ale bez przesady. Podobno początków jego rodu można się było doszukać w średniowiecznych zapiskach kronikarskich. Szczególnie popularna była legenda o dziadku, który podczas któregoś tam powstania goblinów sam jeden przebił sobie drogę przez otaczające go oddziały wroga (Severus często zabawiał się złośliwym rozmyślaniem nad tym, co też ten sławny Snape robił sam tak daleko od głównego pola bitwy), lecz to wszystko miało miejsce całe wieki temu. Za czasów Nietoperza ród dogorywał, aby wkrótce całkowicie wygasnąć. Ostatni jego przedstawiciel był nauczycielem, a o dawnej (bardzo wątpliwej) chwale nikt już nie pamiętał. Właściwie brak równości klasowej stanowił ostatnią rzecz, jaka przychodziła mu do głowy w związku z Yenllą (żeby być szczerym, nie zaświtała tam nigdy aż do tej pory). Rodzice kobiety byli powszechnie szanowanymi w czarodziejskim świecie naukowcami, podobnie jak dziadkowie, w głównej linii czystokrwiści od kilku pokoleń. W jego mniemaniu z pewnością było mu bliżej do Honeydellów niż do Malfoyów.

– Jest czystej krwi – skwitował krótko.

– Czysta krew to nie wszystko. – Troskę w głosie Narcyzy zastąpiło szczere zmartwienie. – Stoimy od niej nieporównanie wyżej. Przyznasz mi rację, jeżeli dobrze to rozważysz. Trudno uwierzyć, że udało jej się zaślepić cię do tego stopnia, choć to podobno potrafi najlepiej. Jej opinia, jej zachowanie. To jest nie do przyjęcia. Spójrz na nią, toż to kokota!

– Narcyzo, naprawdę nie uważam, żeby...

– Wiem – rzuciła, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. – Ty jesteś taki dumny. Tym gorzej dla ciebie, Severusie.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Ona – kontynuowała po chwili pani Malfoy – nie jest odpowiednia. Nie dla kogoś takiego jak ty. To tylko głupia lalka.

– I cóż z tego?

– Co masz na myśli?

– Ten związek kompletnie nic nie znaczy, Narcyzo. Jeżeli tak ci wygodniej, możesz to uznać za objaw kryzysu wieku średniego. Przejdzie jak katar.

Pani Malfoy wykrzesała z siebie słaby, ale zadowolony uśmieszek. Jednak zaraz jakby zwątpiła w to, co usłyszała, przyglądając mu się uważnie znad zmarszczonego noska.

– I nie ma w tym nic więcej?

Uniósł z rozbawieniem jedną brew, ale nie odpowiedział.

– Więc dlaczego bez przerwy śledzisz ją wzrokiem?

Snape nagle spochmurniał, a twarz wykrzywił mu groźny grymas.

– Pozwól, że ja zadecyduję o tym, na co będę się patrzył – powiedział ostrzej, a Narcyza zaraz wycofała się, chowając pazurki i powracając do poprzedniego bezbarwnego tonu.

– Nie miej mi za złe. Nie chciałam się wtrącać w twoje sprawy, drogi Severusie. Potraktuj to jako zainteresowanie ze strony starej przyjaciółki. – Wyciągnęła do niego obie dłonie. – Nie chcę waśni między nami.

– Ja również.

§§§

Yen przypadkiem spojrzała akurat w tamtą stronę i dostrzegła Snape'a z dala od reszty towarzystwa rozprawiającego w najlepsze z Lodową Narcyzą. Bardzo jej się to nie spodobało. Chociaż pani Malfoy była sztywna i jak zwykle spięta, to jednak w jej oczach czaiło się coś na tyle podejrzanego, aby wzbudzić czujność pani Snape. Lśniło w nich jakieś niezwykłe dla niej ożywienie, zaangażowanie, jakaś chytrość, przymilność.

Światła niespodziewanie jakby przygasły, muzyka przycichła, a świat gwałtownie wyhamował. Gorset zaczął niespodziewanie strasznie uciskać, a wszystkie słodkie słówka, czułostki i zaczepki otaczających panów strasznie męczyć niczym brzęczenie natrętnej muchy tuż nad uchem.

Jak on śmiał? Jak on mógł? Skakać wokół Lodowej Lady, kiedy ona była w pobliżu? Nikt nigdy w jej obecności nie zwracał uwagi na żadną inną kobietę! Absurd! To było wprost niemożliwe!

Yenlla nie przypominała sobie teraz, żeby Severus chociaż raz na nią spojrzał. Śliczna twarzowa sukienka, nowa misterna fryzura – wszystko starannie dobrane, aby wyglądało możliwie pięknie – i cały dzień spędzony przed lustrem. Wszystko to dla niego, bo dla kogo innego? A on? Nic! Choćby nawet jedno krótkie spojrzenie, ale nie – całą swoją uwagę poświęcał tej zimnej flądrze! Jak wiele nagle miała do powiedzenia, a przecież Yenlla doskonale pamiętała, że mało kto godzien był tego, aby arystokratka raczyła otworzyć do niego swe szlachetne usta. A tymczasem Severusowi bez przerwy coś opowiadała, paplała nieustannie, a Nietoperz tylko potakiwał i prawie się uśmiechał. Gdyby to ona była na miejscu Narcyzy, już dawno nawrzeszczałby na nią, zwyzywał albo wyszarpał za włosy, a nie stał tak spokojnie i wysłuchiwał jakichś bzdur.

Och, to było takie upokarzające, wszyscy musieli to widzieć! Yen wprost szalała w duchu, przyglądając się tej niedobranej parze.

§§§

Jakiś czas później Yenlla zbliżyła się z uroczą, udaną nieśmiałością do stojącego w kącie stolika, przy którym obecnie siedział Snape pogrążony w cichej rozmowie z kilkoma równie ponurymi typami o zmarszczonych brwiach i zmęczonych oczach. Do reszty rozbawionego, rozpasanego towarzystwa pasowali jak szklana kula do hipogryfa. Całą tę grupę mogło na salony ściągnąć dosłownie wszystko, tylko nie chęć rozrywki, ponieważ do tej wydawali się niezdolni. Czy to były te tajemnicze „własne sprawy", które miał tu do załatwienia Severus? Czy może lwią ich część stanowiła Narcyza?

Yen zgrzytnęła zębami, ale szybko zażegnała chwilowy kryzys i rozjaśniła się w przymilnym uśmiechu. Postąpiła jeszcze kilka kroków i pieszczotliwym gestem położyła dłoń na ramieniu Severusa. Czterech mężczyzn mechanicznie i niechętnie podniosło się z miejsc. Byli wyraźnie niezadowoleni, że im przerwano i dawali do zrozumienia, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby Yen sobie poszła.

– Czego chcesz? – zapytał Snape, który nie zadał sobie nawet tyle trudu, aby wstać zgodnie z konwenansem.

No tak! Ostatecznie ona nie była Lodową Narcyzą Godną Całowania Rączek. Była Yenllą od Zawracania Głowy, prawda? Wszyscy mieli prawo do pewnych względów, tylko nie ona.

– Chciałam zamienić z tobą słowo – poprosiła.

Dopiero teraz wstał, skinął swoim towarzyszom i odszedł na bok z Yen.

– O co znowu chodzi?

– Nie zamierzasz ani razu ze mną zatańczyć, Sever?

– Chyba nie możesz narzekać na brak partnerów.

– Owszem, ale nie chcę tańczyć z nimi, chcę tańczyć... z tobą – dokończyła miękko, spuszczając oczy i mrugając szybko długimi rzęsami.

Mistrz eliksirów przechylił na bok głowę i świdrował ją przez dłuższą chwilę spojrzeniem swych szatańsko przenikliwych oczu. Jego twarz miała bardzo dziwny wyraz. Taki… Yen nie potrafiła tego opisać ani dociec, co może się za tym kryć, gdy zerkała na niego ukradkiem spod rzęs. Czuła się tak, jakby przewiercał się przez nią na wylot, wywlekając wszystkie najbardziej paskudne rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek w życiu zrobiła lub o których pomyślała. Zwalczyła gwałtowną chęć przestąpienia z nogi na nogę. Snape w takim nastroju zawsze wpędzał ją w lekką panikę. Wiedziała, że powinna coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Zaraz. Szybko. Jakoś go przekonać.

– Severus, zlituj się, to nawet nie wypada. Powinniśmy przynajmniej raz być widziani razem na parkiecie. Pomyśl, co ludzie powiedzą. Oj, nie unoś na mnie brwi w ten idiotyczny sposób! Powiedz coś.

Zaśmiał się równie dziwacznie i nieprzyjemnie. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby, w drodze wyjątku, tym razem śmiał się sam z siebie, a nie z niej. Ale dlaczego? Ot, kolejna zagadka.

– Dobrze więc – zadecydował. – Skoro takie są twoje pobudki. Obawiałem się, że przychodzą ci do głowy niemądre rzeczy.

– Jakie znowu rzeczy?

– Niemądre, kochanie.

– Sever, o czym ty mówisz? – zapytała zdziwiona i zdezorientowana, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc.

– O niczym ważnym. – Podał jej ramię.

Yen zastanawiała się, jaki taniec byłby najodpowiedniejszy do odtańczenie z Severusem, odrzucając oczywiście uparcie powracającą na myśl odpowiedź: „danse macabre". Ostatecznie przypadł im raczej leniwy menuet.

Wrażenie było bardzo odmienne w porównaniu do wszystkich jej dzisiejszych tańców. Nietoperz nie dryfował nieporadnie w tłumie, ograniczając się do prób niewpadania na sąsiadów i udawania, że zna kroki. On doskonale wiedział, co robi, i dokąd zmierza. Nie pomylił się ani razu, a to było doprawdy imponujące. Pewny siebie i dumnie wyprostowany wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż na co dzień, więc i Yen przypatrywała mu się, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zauważył to.

– Co znowu? – chciał wiedzieć.

– Nic. Po prostu nie spodziewałam się, że w ogóle umiesz... umiesz... – Jakoś to słowo nie mogło jej przejść przez gardło w odniesieniu do Snape'a.

– Tańczyć?

– Tak.

– Zatem dlaczego mnie poprosiłaś?

– To ty mnie poprosiłeś – skorygowała natychmiast i stanowczo.

– Oczywiście. – Zadrgały mu kąciki ust. – Oczywiście.

– Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

– Mój drogi przyjaciel, Lucjusz, uważa, że rasowy Śmierciożerca, jako przedstawiciel rasy absolutnie wyjątkowej, która ma zbudować od nowa ten marny, podupadły świat, musi posiadać wiele dodatkowych i bardziej szlachetnych umiejętności niż tylko machanie różdżką.

– To znaczy?

– O, nie bez znaczenia są odpowiednie maniery, ujmujące obejście. Swoją wagę ma też oczywiście gładka wymowa i jazda konna.

– Jazda konna?

– Tak. Oraz dobra ręka do hodowli sokołów myśliwskich. Mugolskie polowania są wszak, co za nieszczęsne zrządzenie losu, wysoce eleganckie. Taniec stanowi absolutny priorytet tak jak, do wyboru: gra na pianinie, lutni lub harfie. Skrzypce nie mają polotu.

Yen zachichotała otwarcie, wstrząsając głową, aby uporządkować opadające jej na oczy kosmyki wyślizgujące się z misternej konstrukcji na głowie.

– I co jeszcze?

– Mnóstwo rzeczy – odparł sztucznie zaaferowany mistrz eliksirów. – Liczy się pewna gracja ruchów i odpowiednio skrojone ubranie. Wykształcenie i oczytanie, ale może bez specjalnego nacisku na to ostatnie. Wystarczy, że dobrze udajesz... i używasz odpowiednio dużo obcojęzycznych wtrętów przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Poza tym – posłał jej ironiczne spojrzenie, gdy kolejny punkt wywodu podsunęło mu zachowanie Lucjusza Malfoya w ciągu całego wieczora – należy opanować do perfekcji pogawędki o pogodzie (to doprawdy sztuka wbrew pozorom) i, naturalnie, każdy Śmierciożerca powinien posiąść umiejętność komplementowania pięknej kobiety.

Yen nie dostrzegła w tej uwadze przytyku zajęta wyciąganiem z niej zupełnie niesamowitych wniosków.

– Mógłbyś to kiedyś poćwiczyć na mnie – zauważyła, przypochlebiając się.

– Być może – zgodził się. – Gdybym pewnego dnia miał wyjątkowo dobry humor, mógłbym powiedzieć...

– Co takiego? – ponagliła go, patrząc prosto w oczy błyszczącymi podnieceniem źrenicami.

– Mógłbym powiedzieć, słońce dni moich, że komplementowanie ciebie jest całkowicie pozbawione sensu.

– A to dlaczego? – zapytała głośniej, niż zamierzała, zirytowana tym, że znowu się z nią drażni.

– Albowiem jedyną odpowiedzią człowieka rozsądnego w obliczu skończonej doskonałości może być wyłącznie pokorne milczenie kontemplacji – szepnął jej bardzo cicho do ucha.

– Sever... – Wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, omal nie potykając w trakcie wykonywania kolejnej tanecznej figury.

– Nic nie mówiłem.

– Nieprawda! – zaprzeczyła i zaśmiała się – Słyszałam to.

– Nie patrz na mnie tak, jakbym był...

– Świętym Mikołajem?

Uniósł pytająco brew.

– Mam wrażenie, że moje święta nadeszły tydzień później. – Uśmiechnęła się znowu zalotnie.

– Mylne wrażenie, tak.

– Co ci się dzisiaj stało, skarbie?

– Powiedzmy, że wypiłem ze dużo.

Bawiła go ta nonsensowna paplanina. Nic mu nie szkodził od czasu do czasu być dla niej mniej niemiłym niż zwykle i zaiste niewiele kosztowało, a jeżeli Yenlli sprawiało przyjemność wysłuchiwanie głupstw... Cóż, tego dnia nie przeszkadzały mu nawet natrętne spojrzenia gości Malfoya. Severus był realistą i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że on i Yen dobrze razem wyglądają. Szelma była naprawdę urocza, gdy – tak jak teraz – poruszała się z gracją w tańcu, gestykulując elegancko i zerkając na niego psotnie spod opuszczonych powiek. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy zawsze do niej lgnęli. Wszyscy się na to nabierali, wszak i jemu zdarzało się to na krótkich dystansach.

– Pilnuj szeregu. Jesteś za blisko – strofował ją złośliwie.

– Wiem. Chcę być – powiedziała zapalczywie, ściskając go mocniej za rękę w trakcie kolejnego przejścia i nie zdejmując z jego twarzy spojrzenia roziskrzonych oczu. – Chcę być jeszcze bliżej...

Mistrz eliksirów pokręcił zrezygnowany głową, gdy następna sekwencja kroków oddaliła go od niej. Usłyszał jej chytry śmiech.

– Na litość, Yen – rzucił chwilę później zgryźliwie. – Skup się. Jeżeli zaczniesz mylić kroki, zostawię cię tutaj.

– Nie zrobisz tego.

– Doprawdy?

– Za bardzo mnie... lubisz.

– Rozpracowałaś mnie, hm?

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszyła lekko ramionami. – Ale dzisiaj mi nie zaprzeczaj, dobrze? Zamiast tego możesz powiedzieć mi jeszcze coś miłego.

– Być może.

§§§

Czule wtulona w ramię Severusa, rozświergotana i chyba jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle piękna Yenlla pewnie byłaby gotowa wymóc na nim kolejny taniec. Na szczęście od konieczności ostrej odprawy wyratował go Draco, prosząc Yen do tańca. Biedakowi musiało to zjeść sporo czasu i nerwów, ale wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę. Mistrzowi eliksirów aż żal było na niego patrzeć – ze szczętem zatonął. Błędny wzrok, ogólny mentalny nieporządek objawiający się w głosie i postawie i brzydki rumieniec nieskutecznie przysłonięty zaklęciem (swoją drogą, niewłaściwym), mówiły same za siebie. Młody Malfoy na własne nieszczęście musiał w ocenie wieku Miss Hogwarts popełnić tę samą pomyłkę, co wszyscy inni. Szelma musiała być w siódmym niebie, aczkolwiek raczej nie powinna po wszystkim głaskać po głowie. Żaden mężczyzna nie zniósłby tej wątpliwej pieszczoty ze strony kobiety, o której względy się starał. Yen chyba powoli zaczynała tracić instynkt, skoro zrobiła coś podobnego. Ostatecznie, wbrew temu, co ona sama mogłaby sądzić, upływający czas nie oszczędza nikogo.

W każdym razie Severus, darując sobie dalsze odkrywcze rozważania, postarał się, aby Yenlla nie dorwał go ponownie po powrocie z parkietu. Nie zamierzał znowu dać się podejść.

§§§

Pokój kołysał się w rytm subtelnej melodii poddawanej przez muzyków. Rozgrzane powietrze otulało miękko i przyjemnie, sprzyjając oczywistemu rozluźnieniu. Oczy zasnuła lekka mgiełka, wraz z przytłumionym światłem przyjemnie rozmywając kształty i kolory w interesującą ni to fowistyczną, ni to Chagallowska breję, podczas gdy zupełnie nieprawdopodobna mieszanka alkoholi krążyła w żyłach i szumiała w głowie.

– Czy mogę?

– Ależ oczywiście! – Yen podała rękę, śmiejąc się perliście i odrzucając do tylu opadające na twarz włosy.

Właściwie powinna przewidzieć, że tego pożałuje, jednak jej obecny stan psychiczny skutecznie przytępiał czujność. Pozwoliła więc po raz kolejny poprowadzić się Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi, który przez cały wieczór prawie nie odstępował jej na krok.

Było już bardzo późno – czy raczej wcześnie – i Yenlla gdzieś pod tymi wszystkimi uśmiechami i mrugnięciami była bardzo zmęczona. Właściwie nawet skonana. Kolejne walce, tanga, menuety i fokstroty po tak długiej przerwie nieźle dały jej się we znaki i teraz ledwo stała na nogach. Nie wspominając oczywiście o tym, że była pijana, chociaż w życiu nie przyznałaby się do tego nawet sama przed sobą.

– Jesteś naprawdę piękna – stwierdził szeptem Lucjusz.

– Och! – zaśmiała się. – Bardziej piękna czy bardziej naprawdę?

– I zabawna.

– A ty jesteś pochlebcą i bałamutem, skarbie. – Poklepała go pozornie niedbale po policzku.

– Wiem. Ale...

– Ale?

– Widzę tutaj pewien mankament – rzucił tajemniczo, przyciągając ją do siebie i wtulając twarz w jej włosy. Poczuła na szyi jego gorący oddech.

– Tak?

– Byłabyś tysiąc razy piękniejsza bez tej sukni...

– O-och – zająknęła się. – Nie odpowiada ci krój?

– Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi – wymruczał jej namiętnie do ucha.

– Nie wiedziałam, że interesujesz się krawiectwem, Lucjuszu.

– Yenlla, kochanie, nie baw się ze mną.

– Kiedy ja naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – ciągnęła spokojnie swoje pani Snape, starając się opanować powoli ogarniającą ją panikę i odsuwając od niego nieznacznie. Przyjazna mgiełka ustąpiła miejsca porażającej ostrości, a Chagall Munchowi, gdy w tej samej chwili Lucjusz wsunął ręce pod jej gorset w miejscu, gdzie ten łączył się ze spódnicą.

– Co robisz?! – krzyknęła, odpychając go od siebie i rozglądając na boki w poszukiwaniu pomocy.

Lucjusz natychmiast do niej doskoczył i kilkoma krokami oraz dodatkowym piruetem przemienił ten gwałtowny ruch w wymyślną figurę taneczną. Objął ją jeszcze ciaśniej i wyjątkowo nisko.

– Daj spokój, nikt nawet nie zauważy...

– Mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy raczej dobrze widoczni, nie sądzisz? – rzuciła uszczypliwie, chwytając go za ręce.

– ... kiedy się wymkniemy.

– Słucham? – Yen w tym momencie zrobiło się zimno. – Puść mnie!

Zamiast tego pan na Malfoy Manor pocałował ją ze sporym zaangażowaniem, ignorując jej protesty i próby uwolnienia się z uścisku. Zawirował z nią jednocześnie w wymyślnej sekwencji obrotów. Yen wpadła w prawdziwy popłoch. Nie tylko awanse Lucjusza z różnych względów budziły raczej jej obrzydzenie niż żywsze zainteresowania, ale nie miała pojęcia, jakie też zaklęcia ubezpieczające jego szeroko pojęty honor mógł na nią rzucić Severus. Bo nie wątpiła, że jakieś rzucił. Ona sama tak właśnie by zrobiła. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak zobaczyłaby samą siebie obściskującą się z Maelem.

– Puść mnie! – powtórzyła po chwili. – Jak śmiesz?!

– Yen, daj spokój. Chyba nie prężyłaś się przede mną rzez cały wieczór tylko po to, aby teraz bawić się w te dziecinne gierki.

– To znaczy?

– To znaczy mniej więcej tyle, że tuż obok w boazerii jest ukryte przejście, a kawałek dalej bardzo przyjemny _petit chambre_ , w którym kiedyś ukrywano zwolenników parapraprapradziadka Grindewalda – paplał spokojnie, jedną rękę wsuwając znowu pod nieszczęsny gorset, a drugą dobierając się do tasiemek u jej sukni. Yen wiła się, próbując od niego uwolnić – Myślę, że mógłby ci bardzo przypaść do gustu. Zawsze to kawałek _historie_ , nie sądzisz?

– Lucjuszu, oszalałeś?!

– _Oui_ , z powodu _désir_. Nikt na nas nie patrzy. Zresztą wszyscy i tak są zbyt pijani, żeby...

– Nie! – Wyrwała mu się znowu, równie skutecznie jak poprzednio.

– Nie łam mi teraz różdżki na czworo. Dobrze odczytałem sygnały.

– Na pewno nie!

– Oszczędź mi tego, nie mam zamiaru odejść z niczym.

– Jestem mężatką! – zawołała szczerze oburzona.

– To miał być argument za czy przeciw? – zakpił.

– Ale Severus...!

– A kogo obchodzi Severus? Nawet się nie spostrzeże.

– Jak to... Ja...

– Chyba znam swojego _ami_ , nieprawdaż?

– Nie wierzę, że to mówisz.

– Yen, co w ciebie dzisiaj wstąpiło? Nie mamy czasu. Chyba nie będziesz odgrywać dziewicy, _ma cherie_?

Lucjusz wyprowadzał powoli Yenllę z tłumu w sobie wiadomym kierunku. Pani Snape nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest tak mokra, jakby chwilę wcześniej przebiegła milę, ustanawiając jednocześnie nowy rekord Anglii. Na czoło wystąpił jej zimny pot, serce biło gwałtownie, zrobiło jej się słabo. Nadmiar tańca i szampana zdecydowanie jej zaszkodził, a końskie zaloty, których ofiarą właśnie padła, a których ani się spodziewała, ani sobie życzyła tylko przeważyły szalę. Nikt nigdy tak z nią nie postępował! Nawet w najbardziej wątpliwych moralnie momentach jej niespecjalnie porządnego życia!

Miss Hogwarts była znów absolutnie trzeźwa. Zdecydowanie wyszarpnęła się Lucjuszowi, odwróciła na pięcie i wpadła w bezładny tłum, nie zwracając uwagi na średnio cywilizowane, a jeszcze mniej cenzuralne, okrzyki, jakie się za nią posypały.

To już nie było to samo przyjęcie. Wino utopiło Maniery, Klasa zgubiła się gdzieś pomiędzy pokojami. Ludzie snuli się i przewalali wokół niej w bezładzie i hałasie rozpasani niczym bydło i pochłonięci przez dziki korowód. Zamęt narastał, szum przytłaczał, duchota nie do zniesienia przytłumiała zmysły. Coś było nie tak, bardzo nie tak. Pani Snape dawno przestała się dobrze bawić. Rozglądała się w panice, jakby szukając pomocy, ale nie mogła wypatrzeć nikogo znajomego. Szukała wzrokiem Severusa, ale mężczyzny oczywiście nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Kręciło jej się w głowie, cały świat wirował tak, że ledwie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie się znajduje.

.

 _Jak silną barierą jest współczulność? Przekonajmy się. Zobaczymy, jak długo wytrzyma. Ktoś przyjmuje zakłady? Jak się przez to przebić? Wystarczy kilka sekund, popatrz na nią. Zwariowałaś? To niebezpieczne, czytałem o tym. Głupie gadanie! Krzycz głośniej, słoneczko! Nie uszkodźcie skórki, zrobię sobie z niej rękawiczki. Też będę mieć gładkie rączki._

.

Yenlla w jednej chwili zupełnie straciła poczucie czasu i miejsca. Straciła kontrolę, nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Mogła myśleć tylko o ucieczce. Gdziekolwiek. Jak najdalej. Jednak w międzyczasie zdążył ją już porwać rozpasany tłum. Przekazywana z rąk do rąk, nękana potwornymi zawrotami głowy nie mogła zejść z parkietu. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać. Chwilę później Yen zrobiło się ciemno przed oczami i miała wrażenie, że traci kontakt z podłożem. Wkrótce potem o niczym już nie myślała...

Następnym, co zauważyła po długiej przerwie, było podpierające ją silne ramię kogoś, kto właśnie wyprowadzał ją z tłumu. Czuła, jak coś wilgotnego zalewa jej twarz i skapuje na dekolt.

– Proszę pani? Proszę pani, czy dobrze się pani czuje?

– Gdzie... Gdzie ja jestem?

– Przepraszam?

– Wszystko mi się pomieszało – wymamrotała Yen, ponownie odpływając w niebyt.

§§§

– Proszę pani, proszę pani, czy wszystko w porządku? – zapytał młody człowiek, sadzając ją na krześle pod ścianą.

Yenlli, która powoli wracała do siebie, przemknęło przez głowę, że to raczej głupie pytanie wobec kogoś od stóp do głów zalanego krwią.

– Proszę pani, co się stało?

Yen w milczeniu pozwoliła służyć sobie chusteczką, jako że nie była jeszcze pewna, czy odzyskała władzę nad zmysłem mowy. Próby zatamowania krwotoku jedną małą chusteczką okazały się równie sensowne jak pomysł osuszenia Morza Czerwonego za pomocą prześcieradła. Krew zaczęła na nowo przeciekać Yen przez palce. Nie zrobiło to na niej specjalnego wrażenia, bywało gorzej. Młodzieniec jednak na ten widok zbladł gwałtownie.

Pani Snape poprosiła o zaprowadzenie do łazienki, a jej towarzysz okazał się na szczęście dość dobrze zorientowany w topografii Malfoy Manor. Yen udało się w krótkim czasie przemienić wymuskaną toaletę pani Malfoy w coś na kształt ubojni bydła, lecz była z pewnością ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby się tym przejmować. Właściwie gdy już poczuła się nieco lepiej, nie mogła się zdecydować, czy jest bardziej zmęczona, upokorzona, zdenerwowana czy zwyczajnie wściekła. W każdym razie irytowały ją niepomiernie trzęsące się uparcie ręce i kolana, nad którymi nie mogła zapanować. Oparła się z westchnieniem o umywalkę i zerknęła do lustra. Wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. Wyglądała jak, nie przymierzając, Erzébeta Bathory po niezłej kuracji odmładzającej albo rzeźnik po całym dniu pracy. Wyjęła różdżkę zza podwiązki i zajęła się usuwaniem plam, co nie jest znowu takie łatwe, gdy trzeba podtrzymywać jedną rozedrganą rękę drugą.

Młodzieniec wiernie czekał na nią przed drzwiami ku jej wyraźnej uldze. A gdzie, do cholery, był w tym czasie Severus?! Nie bez goryczy pomyślała, że Lucjusz jednak miał rację. Mogłaby podczas balu zabawić się w _petit chambre_ z większością męskiej części przybyłych i nawet kilkoma przypadkami żeńskimi, a Snape nawet nie zauważyłby, że gdzieś wychodziła, zaabsorbowany bez reszty Lodową Narcyzą. Niech go diabli!

Po powrocie na salę pozwalała się w dalszym ciągu otaczać opieką i szklaneczkami brandy, dopóki nie poczuła się prawie zupełnie dobrze. Nie zapominała przy tym ani na chwilę o czarujących uśmiechach i odpowiednich spojrzeniach, aby w miarę możliwości odwrócić uwagę wybawcy od wcześniejszych, odrobinę żałosnych jej zdaniem, zdarzeń. Plan oczywiście powiódł się na całej linii. Wkrótce młody człowiek ze szczętem zatonął w jej pięknych i wymownych chabrowych oczach, zapominając o wszystkim. Zaraz też rozwiązał mu się język i aktualnie, zachęcony przez Yenllę, ściskał jej rękę i opowiadał o tym, jak to obserwował ją od samego początku przyjęcia w cichym podziwie, ale był zbyt onieśmielony... Nie był przekonany, czy godzi mu się zbliżyć, nie będąc uprzednio przedstawionym... A potem, gdy zobaczył...

Pani Snape niespodziewanie zmieniła się na twarzy, przerywając potoki raczej przyjemnego dla siebie monologu. Severus wreszcie się objawił. Wchodził przez drzwi ogrodowe, oczywiście w towarzystwie Narcyzy Malfoy.

W Yen zawrzała krew i w jednej chwili poczuła, że chyba naprawdę ma już tego serdecznie dosyć. Znakomicie! Och, cudownie! Severus i Narcyza! Co za uroczy obrazek! Zgrzytnęła zębami, żałując, że nie rozważyła dogłębniej oferty Lucjusza... Na tyle dogłębnie, aby i Snape mógł coś zauważyć.

To było okropne! Yen miała dosyć. Chciała iść do domu, wziąć gorący prysznic, dużo witaminy B6 i zasnąć na bardzo długo. I nigdy więcej nie oglądać Snape'a na oczy.

To było takie upokarzające! Publicznie? Z Narcyzą? Gdyby to chociaż była jakaś ładna, młoda idiotka, mogłaby to zrozumieć, ale kobieta starsza od nich... od niego o przynajmniej pięć lat?! Wszak Narcyza miała już dorosłe dziecko, prawie... prawie w wieku Yen!

Krukonka poczuła się jeszcze gorzej, gdy w chwili szczerości dotarło do niej, że na dobrą sprawę sama mogłaby mieć dzieci w... No, tak jakby w połowie wieku Draco. Najwyżej.

Naprawdę chciała już być daleko stąd. Powinna wiedzieć, że tak to się skończy. Gdzieś w głębi duszy przecież wiedziała. Nigdy nie zostawała na żadnym przyjęciu na tyle długo, aby zdążyło się przemienić w dzikie safari. Zawsze wcześniej miała okazję opuścić je w interesującym towarzystwie, a teraz?

Co ma tutaj robić?

§§§

– Sever, chciałabym już iść.

Nie zareagował, nawet nie odwrócił głowy. Stał zapatrzony przed siebie, kołysząc swoim zwyczajem bursztynowy płyn w szklance.

– Severus, powiedziałam, że chciałabym już pójść do domu.

– Słyszałem doskonale za pierwszym razem, ale byłem pewien, że się przesłyszałem.

– Niby dlaczego?

Po raz kolejny nie raczył odpowiedzieć.

– Snape!

– Przypominam: to ty tak bardzo chciałaś tu przyjść, więc teraz się baw, Yen Honeydell – rzucił, a potem po prostu sobie poszedł.

Zirytowanej kobiecie znowu pociemniało przed oczami, ale tym razem ze złości. Podeszła do najbliższego stołu i capnęła całą butelkę burgunda. Resztę wieczoru spędziła we wnęce dla orkiestry, przewracając nuty pianiście, który przypadkiem okazał się jakimś jej znajomym, chyba nawet kiedyś jej akompaniował. Znosiła mu co jakiś czas kolejne porcje coraz to nowych alkoholi, ponieważ pan Malfoy zapobiegawczo nie wyposażył muzyków (całkiem rozsądnie zresztą) w tego rodzaju produkty, i słuchała o powszechnym zdziczeniu obyczajów, upadku kultury, totalnym zepsuciu obyczajów i gustów oraz wszechobecnej sieczce popkultury, a także o tym, jak cudownie było za starych, dobrych czasów, kiedy to potrafiono należycie docenić artystyczny kunszt, a teraz to już zwyczajnie nie to samo i szkoda żyć dalej, i patrzeć na to wszystko. Yenlla ze swej strony, chociaż w innych okolicznościach nigdy w życiu nie przyznałaby się do tego, że miała okazję zawrzeć bliższą znajomość ze starymi, dobrymi czasami, wyjątkowo była gotowa zgodzić się z jego słowami.

A poza tym... Niech jasny szlag trafi to wszystko wraz z przyległościami!

§§§

Prawie świtało, gdy państwo Snape wreszcie dotarli do domu. Yenlla wewnątrz wrzała i kipiała ze złości, upokorzenia i zmęczenia, bo też należała do tych niewielu osób, którym śmiertelne zmęczenie nie tylko w kipieniu nie przeszkadza, ale wręcz dopinguje i dodaje wigoru. Po Severusie zwyczajowo nic nie było widać. Kompletnie. Było to nie tylko zatrważające, ale i nieprzyzwoite u kogoś, kto tyle wypił. Absolutny spokój i obojętność mężczyzny tylko ją podjudziły. Była tak zmęczona, że nawet nie chciało jej się spać.

Miała ochotę się kłócić.

– Dobrze się bawiłeś? – zagadnęła na wstępie.

– Owszem.

– Tak myślałam.

Rzuciła pelerynę na kanapę i sama rozsiadła się obok.

– Zdaje się, że masz całkiem dobre kontakty z... khm... Narcyzą.

Severus spojrzał na nią przeciągle, ale nie raczył skomentować.

– Długo się znacie, prawda?

– Zmierzasz do czegoś?

– Jeszcze nie wiem.

– Piszesz moją biografię?

– Na pewno nie!

– Więc co cię to obchodzi?

– Tylko pytam. Nie wolno mi? – Założyła nogę na nogę i zaczęła od niechcenia przerzucać strony jakiegoś czasopisma eliksirycznego, na które przypadkiem natrafiła ręką.

– Idź spać – polecił Severus, zabierając jej i pelerynę, i gazetę.

– Nie chcę. Chcę porozmawiać.

– O czym?

– O... khm... Narcyzie na przykład. Nie uważasz, że wyglądała dziś... khm... szczególnie.

– Nie zauważyłem.

– Naprawdę? Wobec tego musiałeś być bardzo zajęty czymś innym.

– Jesteś pijana, idź spać.

– Wcale nie jestem pijana! – zawołała, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Czy chęć rozmawiania o... khm... Narcyzie jest oznaką bycia pijanym?

– Jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę cokolwiek o „Khmnarcyzie" poniesie mnie. Słowo.

– Spałeś z nią, prawda? – wypaliła Yenlla w odpowiedzi.

– Słucham?

– Rżnąłeś żonę kumpla. Jesteś taki sam jak Lucjusz!

Snape już wykonał krok w jej stronę, więc Yen natychmiast się cofnęła, wpadając na kanapę i osiadając na niej niezgrabnie. Severus zrezygnował.

– Chyba nie oczekujesz, że na to odpowiem – zauważył spokojnie. – I panuj nad językiem.

– Jaki wrażliwy! Niczego nie oczekuję, tylko podziwiam. Człowiek, który zaliczył wszystkie siostry Black!

– Wystarczy.

– Bo Bellatrix zapewne też się w to wlicza. Lubisz starsze kobiety, Sever?

– Yenlla – warknął ostrzegawczo.

Podniosła się ponownie i zbliżyła do niego. Stali teraz naprzeciw siebie. Yen z bardzo wyzywającą miną.

– Co? O nic nie wolno zapytać? – drażniła go dalej.

– Nie.

– Nie?

– Może gdy będziesz w pełni władz umysłowych.

– Nie przypominam sobie, abym kiedykolwiek nie była.

– Zejdź mi z drogi.

– Nie – odpowiedziała, zadzierając głowę i krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Nie bawiąc się dłużej w ceregiele, Severus szarpnął ją za ramię i odepchnął na bok.

– Zostaw mnie! – Wyrwała się oburzona.

– Nie mam ochoty na sceny zazdrości. Na pewno nie z twojej strony.

– Sceny zazdrości? – Zaśmiała się nieszczerze. – Chciałbyś! – zasyczała. – Chciałbyś, aby ktokolwiek był o ciebie zazdrosny! Ale, biedny Severusie, to jest niemożliwe. – Spróbowała z obłudną miną pogłaskać go współczująco po policzku. Odsunął się gwałtownie. – Spróbuj się sobie przyjrzeć. Obiektywnie.

Odwrócił się od niej i ruszył przed siebie, Yenlla zawołała za nim:

– Nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał sobie coś niewłaściwego. O gustach się nie dyskutuje, lecz to jest choroba. Zainteresowanie... khm... starszymi kobietami.

Zawrócił z tak zmienioną twarzą, że Yen po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy poczuła się nieswojo. Gdyby była zdolna do odrobiny szczerości, mogłaby nawet przyznać, że się przestraszyła.

– Czego ty chcesz?

– Niczego. – Wycofała się gotowa odejść, ale złapał ją za rękę.

– Chyba chcesz czegoś ode mnie.

– Nieważne. – Odwróciła głowę, ale przytrzymał ją za podbródek.

– Jeżeli w którymś momencie powzięłaś fałszywe wyobrażenie o swoim miejscu tutaj...

– Nie – wypluła to słowo, mierząc go gniewnym wzrokiem. – Nie pozwalasz mi na to.

– Więc?

– Nie ma żadnego więc.

– WIĘC?

– Chciałam tylko zauważyć, że nie przepadam za N-narcyzą – zająknęła się, jakby w trakcie wypowiadania tych słów nagle zmieniła zdanie.

Oczywiście to zauważył. Uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo wrednie, aż Yen przeszły ciarki po plecach. Chyba rzeczywiście w końcu udało jej się go zdenerwować.

– Nie lubisz Narcyzy, tak?

– Tak.

– Nie przeszkodziło ci to jednak przez cały wieczór nosić małego... khm... prezentu od niej – rzucił jadowicie.

– Co? O czym ty mówisz?

Severus wpatrywał się intensywnie w spinkę do mankietu, którą miała przyczepioną do dekoltu. Yenlla odruchowo zakryła ją rękami. Ostatecznie, jak zwykle, to Severus był górą i teraz uśmiechał się ironicznie, zerkając na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi.

– Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że dostałeś to od...

Nie odpowiedział, ale też nie musiał. Yen w tym czasie zdążyła sama odpowiedzieć sobie na wszystkie pytania. Omal nie rozpłakała się ze złości i urazy, i wstydu, i...

– Pozwoliłeś mi przez cały wieczór nosić coś, co dostałeś od innej kobiety na jej własnym przyjęciu?! – krzyknęła.

Snape odsłonił zęby w wyjątkowo niepokojącym grymasie, Yen odsunęła się od niego.

– Kochanie, czy nigdy nie przyszło ci do tej małej ślicznej główki, że to ty jesteś tą inną kobietą?

– Jestem twoją żoną! – zawołała w proteście, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, jak idiotycznie to zabrzmi.

– Nie. Nie jesteś – zaprzeczył. – Nie wybrałem cię sobie. Wyjaśnijmy sobie to wreszcie raz na zawsze. Zostałaś mi wciśnięta, wepchnięta w gardło. Zwaliłaś się sama do domu, do którego nikt cię nie zapraszał, gdzie nikt cię nie oczekiwał, a najmniej potrzebował. Wlazłaś tutaj, nie pytając o zdanie głównego zainteresowanego. MNIE.

– Ja...

– Mogłem mieć zupełnie inne plany. Mogłem...

– Do tej pory nie miałeś nic przeciwko – odgryzła się i coś jej mówiło, że robi to chyba po raz ostatni.

– Tak? A co do tej pory robiłem? Czy wyraziłem w jakikolwiek sposób swój bezgraniczny zachwyt nad tą sytuacją? Czy może coś ci obiecałem? Ośmielę się zauważyć, że do tej pory nasze relacje ograniczają się do raczej prymitywnych odruchów.

Słuchając jego wywodu, Yen otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. Może niekoniecznie wyobrażała sobie tyle, ile sugerował Severus, ale ostatecznie… coś sobie jednak myślała. Nie musiał mówić jej tego wszystkiego. Czy to było komukolwiek potrzebne? Czy to coś zmieniało? Czy któreś z nich tego jeszcze nie wiedziało?

Mistrz eliksirów nie zamierzał jednak na tym poprzestać.

– Gdyby jednak ktoś zapytał mnie o zdanie... Gdybym kiedykolwiek, w momencie jakiegoś dramatycznego zaćmienia, postanowił się ożenić, byłabyś ostatnią osobą, którą brałbym pod uwagę.

– Doprawdy? A co jest we mnie aż tak odstręczającego?

– Moja żona musiałaby być kobietą godną szacunku, a nie... Zresztą sama chyba wiesz najlepiej.

– Nic nie wiem. – Popatrzyła mu wyzywająco prosto w oczy, domagając się odpowiedzi.

– Tancereczka! Aktoreczka! Znam cię na wylot i zdecydowanie za dużo wiem, aby się skusić.

– Doskonale. Wobec tego, kim, według ciebie, jestem?

– Nie udawaj idiotki, Yen. Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? O epizodzie z burdelem? Sądzisz, że rozsądny człowiek mógłby świadomie wziąć sobie na głowę coś podobnego? Człowiek o mojej pozycji?

– Jakiej znowu pozycji? Naczelnego zdrajcy?! – wykrzyknęła oburzona nie tylko wyciąganiem przedawnionych brudów z jej życiorysu, ale i sposobem, w jaki potraktował ją człowiek o zdecydowanie bardziej upapranych rękach niż jej własne mogłyby kiedykolwiek być.

– Zamknij się! – Złapał ją za ramiona i potrząsnął.

Yen momentalnie straciła równowagę, a że nie zamierzał jej podtrzymać, wylądowała na podłodze.

– Twoja przeszłość to rynsztok – dokończył, pochylając się nad nią – któremu nie chciałbym nadawać swojego nazwiska.

– A ty? Co powiesz o sobie?

– Nie rozmawiamy o mnie, ale o tobie, kochanie.

– Ja nie byłam... Ja byłam...

– Oczywiście, artystką – zakpił. – I może w wolnej chwili wyjaśnisz mi wreszcie różnicę pomiędzy jednym i drugim. O ile zdołasz.

Zszokowana Yen zupełnie zaniemówiła. To było zbyt wiele. Bal, pan Malfoy, pani Malfoy, szampan z whisky, spinki Lodowej Lady... Nie, zbyt dużo jak na jej biedna głowę. Miss Hogwarts patrzyła tylko na Severusa z poziomu podłogi, to otwierając, to zamykając usta zupełnie pokonana. Miała ochotę rzucić się na niego, rozszarpać, wydrapać oczy albo przynajmniej uderzyć, ale znajdował się w takim nastroju, że zapewne zwyczajnie by jej oddał. Zresztą była zbyt oszołomiona i zmęczona, aby zrobić cokolwiek.

– No, kochanie, co się stało? Nagle straciłaś impet?

– Nie, powalił mnie ciężar twoich wymagań – odpowiedziała, podnosząc się powoli, bo nie chciała dać mu możliwości oglądania siebie w takim położeniu. – Rozumiem, że twoja ewentualna narzeczona powinna również być... dziewicą?

– Naturalnie – przytaknął ochoczo. – I z pewnością o wiele młodszą od ciebie. Wartość spada w miarę zużycia.

Yenlla zagryzła wargi i wyminęła go, mimowolnie spuszczając głowę. Tyle jej chyba wystarczy. I to na długo.

Wpadła do sypialni Snape'a i przekręciła klucz. W odbiciu w okiennej szybie zauważyła połyskującą na jej sukni spinkę ze srebrnym wężem, zerwała ją wściekle, po czym cisnęła na dywan i już już miała ją z furią przydeptać, gdy dostrzegła po wewnętrznej stronie wijący się, wpisany w kształt gada napis. Mimo wzburzenia, mimo tego wszystkiego, co właśnie usłyszała, nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie zainteresowała się czułymi wyznaniami Lodowej Narcyzy. Podniosła spinkę i przeczytała dedykację: „W uznaniu wiernej służby, A.D."

W tym samym momencie Severus kopnięciem wyważył drzwi.

– Jeżeli myślisz, że będziesz się przede mną zamykać w mojej własnej...

Yenlla Honeydell nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć. Zbliżyła się i bez słowa z całej siły wbiła w niego wężową spinkę. Może i Snape, przyzwyczajony do wszelkiego typu czarnomagicznych klątw aplikowanych przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, specjalnie tego nie odczuł, ale jej z pewnością ulżyło.


	12. Odsłona 11

**Odsłona XI  
Zakochany wilkołak**

 _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
That's all I ask of you  
_(PHANTOM OF THE OPERA: _All I Ask of You_ )

* * *

Następnego dnia Yenlla ocknęła się z potwornym bólem głowy, a jej wyschnięte na wiór gardło wydawało się jednocześnie wypełnione tajemniczym kwasem, który próbował wypalić sobie drogę na zewnątrz. Oczy piekły i szczypały nieznośnie niby zasypane ziarenkami piasku. Zmaltretowany żołądek miał wielką chęć opuścić dotychczasowe miejsc zamieszkania i udać na wielką włóczęgę w sobie tylko wiadomym kierunku, przy czym był w swych poczynaniach nadal nieco niezdecydowany, a mięśnie i nerwy ogłosiły zbiorowy strajk i teraz urządzały energiczne demonstracje w kolejnych kluczowych ośrodkach pracy. Przyzwyczajona ostatnimi czasy do miękkiego, wygodnego i wielkiego łóżka Snape'a Yen ciężko zniosła pierwszą od wielu dni noc na średnio wygodnej kanapie. Uwierało i bolało ją wszystko, nawet te części ciała, o których istnieniu nie wiedziała. Pozwijana karkołomnie na wersalce ani mogła się ruszyć, ani miała na to ochotę. Zresztą i tak była pewna, że właśnie kona, więc wykonywanie jakichkolwiek ruchów było w tej sytuacji pozbawione sensu... „Ech, niech już nawet przyjdzie śmierć, byle szybko", przemknęło przez umęczoną głowę pani Snape-O-Ile-Jeszcze.

Śmierci jednak jakoś się nie spieszyło, za to w międzyczasie uwagę Yen zdołało zwrócić nagłe poruszenie w pokoju. Spróbowała otworzyć oczy. Powieki ważyły chyba tonę i mimo podjętych wysiłków nie uniosły się ani o cal. Akcja ta całkowicie wyczerpała jej nadwątlone siły. Kolejną próbę podjęła dopiero po chwilowej regeneracji, gdy przyrodzona ciekawość zaczęła brać górę nad skrajnym wycieńczeniem.

Kiedy Yen udało się pokonać opór powiek, jej oczy przeszył blask jaskrawego światła przewiercającego się bezlitośnie przez mózg i w jakiś dziwny sposób wywracającego go na drugą stronę. Przynajmniej tylko w ten sposób dawało się opisać to szczególne uczycie. Yen jęknęła rozdzierająco.

– Nie po oczach – poprosiła żałośnie. – Kto zapalił światła?

– Przepraszam, proszę panien... pani. Jakie światła? Już pozasłaniałam okna, ale... ale pan je ciągle odsłania, kiedy przechodzi. – Usłyszała nad sobą dzikie wrzaski.

– Nie tak głośno – wymamrotała, próbując nasunąć na głowę poduszkę, na którą natrafiła ręką.

– Przepraszam, proszę panienki.

Yenlla spróbowała skupić oślepiony, rozbiegany wzrok na tajemniczym krzykaczu i rozpoznała pochylającą się nad nią zatroskaną twarz Błyskotki. Laser, który przed chwilą o mało nie wypalił jej oczu, okazał się połyskującym czubkiem nosa skrzatki. Pani Snape-O-Ile-Jeszcze rozjęczała się na dobre, odwracając się i wtulając w oparcie kanapy.

– Dlaczego tak krzyczysz?

– Przepraszam. Naprawdę już ciszej nie mogę – szepnęła Błyskotka przez palce, którymi aktualnie zakrywała skrzętnie usta, aby jeszcze bardziej stłumić i tak ledwie słyszalny głosik. – Odwykłam. Przepraszam.

– Co się stało?

– Och! Eee...

– Hm?

Błyskotka odchrząknęła elegancko, przykładając do czoła swojej cierpiącej niewymowne katusze pani zimy kompres.

– No więc wrócili państwo bardzo późno i potem chyba mieli państwo jakąś znaczącą różnicę zdań, bo pan bardzo głośno krzyczał, a panien... pani jeszcze głośniej i wybuchło straszne zamierzanie. Potem pan zdemolował drzwi do sypialni i wybuchła kolejna awantura, a później pani... Khm, khm... Później pani dostała Ataku. – Ostatni wyraz nieszczęsna skrzatka wymówiła z drżeniem, spuszczając uszy po sobie.

Yen wydała z siebie kolejną porcję jęków i westchnień, zanim udało jej się zapanować nad wirującym pokojem oraz swoim w nim miejscu, i wyartykułować:

– O nie! Atak? Przy nim?

– Obawiam się, że on i tak wie, proszę panien... pani.

– Oczywiście. ON zawsze wszystko wie.

– Tego nie wiem, proszę panienki.

– A gdzie ON jest?

– W laboratorium, proszę panien... pani.

– I niech tam sczeźnie – wymruczała mściwie Yen, zakrywając się w całości kocem. – Tak jak ja umieram.

– Nie umiera panienka. To tylko kac.

– Nie pomagasz.

– Przepraszam.

– I krzyczysz.

– Przepraszam. – Zagubiona i zatroskana skrzatka miała łzy w oczach, ponieważ teraz już prawie bezgłośnie poruszała ustami i sama siebie nie słyszała. – Przepraszam.

§§§

Yen umierała, usilnie starając się choć na moment stracić przytomność i przestać czuć wszystko to, czego obecności w swoim ciele porządny człowiek nie powinien się nawet domyślać. Niestety, po raz kolejny przekonała się o tym, że w życiu nie ma tak łatwo. W ciągu kilku minionych lat spokojnej naukowej egzystencji zdążyła zapomnieć, jak to jest, gdy żyje się ciekawie, i teraz ponosiła tego konsekwencje, cierpiąc niejako podwójnie. Yenlla nie miała kaca od dobrych kilku lat i właśnie boleśnie przekonywała się na własnej skórze, że zbyt długie przerwy rzeczywiście szkodzą.

Błyskotka wypadła tymczasem ze swej zwyczajowej roli kaznodziejki i starała się ulżyć pani na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Szkoda, że ani pani, ani skrzatka nie posiadały żadnego gotowego specyfiku na tego rodzaju dolegliwości. O ile przepis jeszcze mógłby się znaleźć gdzieś pośród papierów Yen, problemem pozostawał brak kociołka do uwarzenia eliksiru. Niestety, w jedynym zdatnym w tej chwili do użytku i jednocześnie najbliższym laboratorium szalał teraz urażony Nietoperz, który z pewnością nie był obecnie skłonny do aktów miłosierdzia.

Jeżeli zaś chodzi o samego Severusa Snape'a, ten krążył po domu niespokojnie, tupiąc i waląc czym popadło, czyli ogólnie hałasując i wzniecając takie zamieszania, jakby w jego mieszkaniu odbywał się właśnie doroczny Międzynarodowy Przemarsz Towarzystwa Eliksirycznego. Najwyraźniej, i na nieszczęście Yenlli, tym razem role się odwróciły.

Yen jęczała, zwijała się w sobie i klęła gorzej niż niejeden z mieszkańców Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, lecz na niewiele więcej mogła się w tym stanie zdobyć. Wybawienie nadeszło dopiero wieczorem i to z najmniej spodziewanej strony. Newton przysunął się ukradkiem do wersalki i z bardzo zaaferowaną i jednocześnie przestraszoną miną wsunął jej w rękę jakąś fiolkę.

– Co to? – zapytała ledwie słyszalnym i absolutnie pozbawionym nadziei głosem.

– Proszę wypić – polecił, wpatrując się z napięciem w drzwi gabinetu Severusa i podskakując nerwowo.

– Ale...

– Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że to ukradłeś? – wtrąciła Błyskotka.

– Szybko, szybko – zapiszczał, popędzając Yen niecierpliwymi ruchami rąk i uszu.

– Newton! – oburzyła się skrzatka.

– Mój bohater! – pochwaliła czule pani.

Chwilę później nowo narodzona Yen porwała zarumienionego po czubek nosa wybawcę w ramiona i zawirowała z nim po salonie, obcałowując raz po raz, wychwalając instytucję skrzaciej edukacji i obiecując Newtonowi w przyszłości, w lepszych czasach, własny telewizor z anteną satelitarną i tyle kilogramów pistacji dziennie, ile tylko zdoła zjeść.

§§§

W domu państwa Snape zapanowały ciche dni. Ciche i ciężkie. Przerażająco ciche i ciężkie. Był to stan niepodobny do niczego, co dotąd miało miejsce w trakcie ich, jakże urozmaiconego, wspólnego pożycia. Państwo Snape ze sobą nie rozmawiali, państwo Snape na siebie nie patrzyli, państwo Snape w żaden sposób nie dawali po sobie poznać, że zauważają wzajemnie swoje istnienie. Gdy jedno wchodziło do pokoju, drugie demonstracyjnie wychodziło. Mijali się tak, czy też może ścigali obłędnie, z salonu do kuchni, z kuchni do łazienki i z powrotem. W tym szalonym pościgu Yen starannie omijała sypialnię. Od kilku dni nocowała na kanapie, przewracając się z boku na bok, odgniatając sobie wszystko, co tylko się dało odgnieść, i marudząc.

§§§

Mniej więcej tydzień po pamiętnym sylwestrze Yenlla, jak zwykle w południe, siedziała w szlafroku na fotelu, wpatrując się uparcie w lusterko i poświęcając mnóstwo wysiłku na niezauważanie pętającego się tu i tam Snape'a, podczas gdy Błyskotka układała jej włosy. Tkwiła tak absolutnie nieporuszona, nie odrywając się przekornie od swego odbicia, mimo że Severus tłukł się cały dzień w sposób nie tylko irytujący, ale na tyle tajemniczy, że wzbudziłby niechybnie zainteresowanie kamienia, nie wspominając nawet o ciekawskiej z natury Yen. Nie dała jednak po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek zauważyła. Irytowała tym niepomiernie mistrza eliksirów, który miał wielką ochotę w ramach rewanżu ukłuć ją szpilką.

W niedługi czas potem, rzecz zaiste rzadko spotkana pod tym dachem, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Severus spojrzał na nie nieufnie.

– Co, do...?

Zbliżył się, otworzył i zszokowany ujrzał po drugiej stronie bardzo zakłopotanego Remusa Lupina.

– Ty?

– Wybacz, Severusie. Pilna sprawa.

Naczelny wilkołak Hogwartu, czy to z powodu zdenerwowania, czy może onieśmielenia, niezdecydowanym ruchem to wkładał, to wyjmował dłonie z kieszeni płaszcza. Sprawiał wrażenie trochę zagubionego. Zapewne nigdy wcześniej nie odwiedzał Snape'a w domu. Raczej nikt z Zakonu Feniksa specjalnie się do tego nie palił.

– Dyrektor dał ci adres?

– Tak.

– Bez mojej zgody?

– Przyszedłem cię ostrzec. Istnieje podejrzenie, że przekaźniki mogą być na podsłuchu. Musimy je wymienić.

– Czy to wszystko? – zapytał Severus, najwyraźniej mając zamiar zamknąć Remusowi drzwi przed nosem.

– Nie, jest jeszcze coś. Mogę wejść?

Mistrz eliksirów niechętnie i z wielką łaską nieznacznie odsunął się od drzwi, robiąc Lupinowi przejście i wreszcie wpuścił go za próg.

– Dzień dobry.

Remus skłonił się w stronę Yenlli, która powitała go jednym ze swych najbardziej promiennych uśmiechów. Kiedy i Severus na nią spojrzał, odkrył, że trzymane przez nią lusterko nagle i niespodziewanie przemieniło się w bardzo grubą i uczenie wyglądającą księgę, a grzebień skrzatki w pióro, które właśnie podawała swej pani wraz z pergaminem. Zamrugał oczami ze zdziwienia. Tymczasowa i wielce obrażona żona odpowiedziała mu na to pierwszym od kilku dni spojrzeniem o sile i intensywności zdolnej powalić średniej wielkości trolla górskiego. Zgrzytnął zębami.

– Yen, czy mogłabyś łaskawie...

– Nie.

– Yen – warknął ostrzegawczo.

– Nie! – powtórzyła. Była w buntowniczym nastroju i na pewno nie zamierzała w ciągu kilku najbliższych eonów umilać mu życia. – Jeżeli nie chcesz, żebym usłyszała coś nieprzeznaczonego dla moich uszu o sprawach wagi państwowej czy innych bzdurach, po prostu rzuć na mnie Silencio. JAK ZWYKLE.

– Mimo to nalegałbym...

Krukonka prychnęła, wzruszając ramionami i zakrywając się książką. Jednak po namyśle wyjrzała jeszcze na moment zza okładki, zwracając się do Remusa z krótkim, lecz doprawdy uroczo brzmiącym:

– Przepraszam.

Słówko to wydawało się bardzo potrzebne w tej chwili Remusowi, który, znalazłszy się niespodziewanie pośrodku tej uroczej małżeńskiej sceny, zdawał się lekko kulić z zakłopotania. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak ma się zachować w podobnej sytuacji, więc tylko przyglądał się obojgu badawczo, a na jego czole pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka. Severus uznał, że lepiej nie siłować się publicznie ze żmiją i z bólem serca wprowadził Lupina do gabinetu.

Po omówieniu pilnej sprawy Snape już-już ponownie zabierał się do wyrzucenia gościa za próg, gdy o czymś sobie przypomniał i postanowił za jednym zamachem wywiązać się ze swojego comiesięcznego zobowiązania wobec wilkołaka.

– Czekaj – rzucił w jego stronę ostro, prawie agresywnie i ponownie zniknął za drzwiami swojego sanktuarium, klnąc pod nosem. Gdyby chciał się specjalizować w kuracjach dla magicznych mieszańców-popaprańców, lata temu udałby się do Munga, a nie Hogwartu. Przynajmniej miałby przyzwoitą pensję i pozycję społeczną.

Kiedy ponownie zawitał do salonu ze sporej wielkości niestygnącą flaszką wywaru tojadowego, zastał Yen szczebioczącą i wdzięczącą się namiętnie do Remusa. Z pewnością nie próżnowała. Szelmie w trakcie tej przyjemnej pogawędki oczywiście zupełnie przypadkowo zdążył się rozchylić szlafrok, a jedno ramiączko spłynęło kusząco z ramienia. Severus miał dziwne wrażenie, że skądś to zna. Niezrażony zbliżył się do uroczej parki i zaczął nad nimi pochrząkiwać niecierpliwie, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się niechcianego gościa i tojadu, od zapachu którego automatycznie robiło mu się niedobrze. Yen zmierzyła go, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze bardziej nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem i na sam koniec, zbijając z tropu za jednym zamachem obu mężczyzn, stanęła na palcach i z życzeniami powodzenia cmoknęła Remusa w policzek, zupełnie jak Lucjusza Malfoya nie tak dawno temu.

Resztę dnia Severus Snape spędził, wyraźnie czymś się gryząc i pielgrzymując ze zmarszczonymi w zamyśleniu brwiami od biblioteczki do pracowni i z powrotem. Yen śledziła go ukradkiem spojrzeniem chabrowych oczu, wymachując od niechcenia lusterkiem i krzywiąc śliczne usteczka. Przewróciła oczami i westchnęła ciężko. Dojrzewała do decyzji.

I miała już plan.

Nie jeden.

§§§

– Szlag! – sapnął Severus, szarpiąc się z własną szatą.

Porządnie już wnerwiony pociągnął mocniej, niż nakazywałby zdrowy rozsądek i usłyszał odgłos dartego materiału. I jeszcze raz. Wyrwany z muru przeklęty zardzewiały gwóźdź zadzwonił o bruk Nokturnu.

Niech to wszyscy diabli! Jak to możliwe, że tak źle wymierzył? Nigdy dotąd nie zdarzyła mu się aż tak żałosna aportacja, doprawdy! Powinien chyba bardziej skupić się na tym, co robi. Gdyby tylko to było takie proste!

Coś się działo. Coś tajemniczego i niezbyt dobrego. Severus od kilku dni miał wrażenie, że gdziekolwiek by się nie ruszył, zaraz musi wpaść na kogoś z Zakonu. Coraz bardziej przypominało to manię prześladowczą, ale przecież sobie tego nie wyobrażał, na Salazara! Fakt pozostawał faktem. Podobnie dzisiaj pierwszym, co mu się przydarzyło jeszcze w Dziurawym Kotle, i co prawdopodobnie nie pozostało bez wpływu na teraźniejsze fatalne lądowanie po teleportacji, było spotkanie oko w oko z wirującym implantem Szalonookiego. A spotkanie oko w oko z okiem Moody'ego stanowiło akurat jedną z niewielu rzeczy, która potrafiła mistrza eliksirów na długo wytrącić z równowagi. Jakkolwiek nie próbowałby sam sobie przemówić do rozsądku, Moody zawsze działał na niego tak samo. Ostatecznie wspomnienia z ich długoletniej znajomości nie nastrajały optymistycznie.

Gdy tylko udało mu się pozbyć Moody'ego, podczas krótkiego spaceru po Pokątnej zdołał natknąć się na Arthura Weasleya i Tonks.

Severus Snape znajdował się na granicy wytrzymałości. To nie mógł być przypadek, że Zakon Feniksa nagle tak bardzo się nim interesuje – i to bez żadnego sensownego powodu. Człowiek, który spędził choć odrobinę czasu w towarzystwie Yenlli Honeydell, szybko wykreślał ze swojego słownika słowo „przypadek". To musiała być jej robota. Severus jedynie mgliście przewidywał, w jaki sposób i dlaczego to zrobiła, ale był pewien, że właśnie szelma stoi za wszystkimi tymi dziwnymi spotkaniami. Nie wątpił, że miała kontakt z Zakonnikami. Posiadała własny przekaźnik i był pewien, że potrafiła go wykorzystać. Nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości po ostatniej wizycie na Grimmauldzie. Lupin przyglądał mu się wyjątkowo dziwnym wzrokiem, pomijając nawet fakt, że od kilku dni, czyli dokładnie od wizyty w domu Snape'a, w ogóle nie odwracał od niego tego przeklętego, uważnego spojrzenia. Swoją drogą, kundel też miał podejrzaną minę. Coś na granicy wścieku i samozadowolenia. No tak, Yen nawet nie musiała wychodzić z domu, żeby zapaprać mu papiery.

Severus przynajmniej od czasu do czasu starał się być w stosunku do siebie obiektywny. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji życiowej i krążących o nim opinii. Rozumiał, że dla większości społeczeństwa z definicji nie jest wart ani krzty zaufania, a jego egzystencję można było przyrównać do niekończącego się okresu próbnego. Pozycja mistrza eliksirów była tak krucha, że wystarczyła drobna rysa, aby rozbić w proch wszystko, co udało mu się osiągnąć. Jedno czy dwa szepnięte przez żmiję w odpowiednim kontekście słówka i wszystko, czego dokonał przez ostatnie lata, może sobie wsadzić. Komu w ostatecznym rozrachunku dadzą wiarę? Łatwo się domyślić. Czy doprawdy jego osobista wartość była tak niewielka, że wystarczy jedno słowo byle lafiryndy, aby stracił wszystko?

Jeżeli Yen postanowiła popracować nad jego pozycją w Zakonie i wzajemnymi stosunkami z Feniksjanami, może tylko albo od razu ją zamordować, albo zacząć się pakować.

Po tych niespodziewanych spotkaniach, nie mając ochoty sprawdzać, co będzie dalej, natychmiast teleportował się z Pokątnej na Nokturn i właśnie ponosił tego opłakane skutki. Zreperował starannie szatę, otrzepał się z kurzu i z dumną miną wymaszerował z zaułka. Nawet się specjalnie nie zdziwił, kiedy zaraz po wyjściu na ulicę owionął go jedyny w swoim rodzaju, rozpoznawalny wszędzie na świecie dekadencki aromat Mundungusa Fletchera.

– Cześć, Snape. Jak leci?

§§§

Zmęczony Severus dotarł wreszcie do domu i stanął jak wryty tuż za progiem. Przy wielkim dębowym stole, który Yen ustawiła sobie w salonie, otoczona ze wszystkich stron ciężkimi tomiszczami i stosami kartek huśtała się na krześle jedna z najpaskudniejszych wiedźm, jakie miał okazję w swoim życiu oglądać. Na głowie miała plątaninę blond włosów przypominającą stóg siana, na środku nieciekawej twarzy pękaty czerwony nos, prawie identyczny jak u Fletchera, i powitała pana domu takim zezem, że oprócz spoglądania na niego zdawała się jeszcze rykoszetować po całym pokoju.

– Co...? Kim...? – zająknął się kompletnie zszokowany.

– Och, daj sobie spokój. – Wszystkie cztery nogi krzesła uderzyły o podłogę, a równocześnie kołtuny kobiety wydłużyły się w hebanowe loki, nos zmalał i zadarł się lekko, a spojrzenia oczu spotkały w jednym punkcie.

Wciąż oszołomiony Snape zagapił się na nią bezmyślnie, kompletnie nic nie rozumiejąc z tego widowiska. Fuknęła, odwracając się do niego bokiem.

– Co to miało znaczyć? – chciał wiedzieć.

– Pracuję – rzuciła na odczepnego Yen, zastawiając się ciężkim starodrukiem i przysuwając do siebie kałamarz.

– Najwyższa pora – odgryzł się pogardliwie.

– Coś ci się nie podoba?

– Chciałem tylko zauważyć, że rzeczywiście powinnaś się wreszcie zająć swoim słynnym doktoratem, o ile oczywiście nie była to kolejna bajeczka.

Zezłoszczona Yenlla podniosła się z miejsca, zbliżyła do niego i zamachała przed nosem trzymanym w dłoni plastikowym kwadracikiem. Mistrz eliksirów przyjrzał mu się uważnie, ale z niczym mu się nie skojarzył. Rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie.

– Moja praca, Snape, jest od dawna gotowa. Bardzo dawna. Zostały tylko drobne poprawki.

– Tak? Więc gdzie ona niby jest?

– Tutaj. – Potrząsnęła znowu kwadracikiem.

– Bardzo zabawne.

– Nie wiesz, co to jest, prawda? – Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

Severus zmilczał, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru się do tego przyznać.

– To dyskietka, Snape. Słyszałeś o czymś takim? A na niej cała praca, zapisana w... – zawahała się – elektronicznym pliku. Wiesz, co to plik? Widziałeś kiedyś komputer, skarbie?

– Mugolskie bzdury.

– Owszem, Snape. Kto teraz pisze jakiekolwiek prace ręcznie? Na pewno nie mugole. Świat idzie naprzód. Nawet moje skrzaty potrafią obsługiwać sprzęt techniczny, tylko ty aż po sam Armagedon będziesz tkwił przy tych swoich zaśniedziałych kociołkach – wyrzuciła z siebie, wznosząc głos na coraz wyższe rejestry.

– Czy to miało mi dać do myślenia?

– Chyba nie sądziłeś, że przez cały ten czas naprawdę nic nie robiłam? – kontynuowała, puszczając jego uwagę mimo uszu. – Jeżeli tak, to jesteś wyjątkowo naiwny. Miałam porzucić wszystkie swoje zajęcia, bo... – zawiesiła głos, po czym znowu go zaatakowała: – Bo co? Bo byłam tak bardzo zajęta twoją osobą? Zejdź na ziemię, Snape. Co miałam tu robić całymi dniami? Siedzieć i marzyć o chwili, kiedy wrócisz do domu i znowu się do czegoś doczepisz? Litości! Świetny żart! Codziennie powstawały kolejne fragmenty, które Błyskotka oddawała do przepisania. Mój prywatny sprzęt został w Kruczym. Chyba Remus nie uznał go za interesujący.

Stojący przed nią Severus spurpurowiał, a w jego oczach pojawił się złowrogi błysk. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku laboratorium. Znowu.

Lecz Yen nie powiedziała jeszcze ostatniego słowa.

– Mogłabym napisać doktorat dziesięć razy szybciej, gdyby nie ten twój wybujały temperament – dodała złośliwie na koniec. – Zupełnie nie wiem, jak radziłeś sobie beze mnie.

Mistrz eliksirów trzasnął drzwiami z taką siłą, że z sufitu posypały się płaty tynku. Yen otrzepała się i ochłonęła.

– Severus to jednak była zła inwestycja – stwierdziła spokojnie.

Pokręciła się chwilę niezdecydowana po salonie, obejmując się ramionami, postukując dyskietką w brodę i intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślając, aż wreszcie opadła na kanapę. Na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz osobliwej zawziętości.

– Herbaty, proszę panien... pani? – zapytała uprzejmie Błyskotka, pojawiając się obok niej z tacą.

– Snape to pomyłka – powtórzyła Yen, nie zwracając na nią uwagi.

– Proszę pani?

– Nie chcę herbaty – rzuciła zniecierpliwiona, wstając ponownie, gdyż najwyraźniej nie mogła sobie znaleźć miejsca.

– To bez sensu – szepnęła po raz kolejny sama do siebie. – A co robią mądre dziewczynki w takich sytuacjach? – zapytała retorycznie Yenlla, po czym zanuciła:

.

 _Matchmaker, matchmaker, you know that I'm  
_ _Still very young. Please, take your time.  
_ _Up to this minute I misunderstood  
_ _That I could get stuck for good.  
_ _Dear Yente, see that he's gentle,  
_ _Remember you were also a bride.  
_ _It's not that I'm sentimental,  
_ _It's just that I'm terrified._

 _._

 _Matchmaker, matchmaker, plan me no plan,  
_ _I'm in no rush, maybe I've learned  
_ _Playing with matches a girl can get burned...  
_ _So... bring me no ring,  
_ _Groom me no groom,  
_ _Find me no find,  
_ _Catch me no catch,  
_ _Unless he's a matchless match!_

.

Wraz z piosenką od razu poprawił jej się humor. Śpiew zakończyła, pochylając się nad przywróconym do naturalnych rozmiarów największym kufrem, z którego wydobyła bardziej twarzową szminkę i ciaśniejszy gorset. Uśmiechała się przy tym do siebie szeroko.

§§§

Bardzo zły i nabzdyczony Severus krążył po pracowni, hałaśliwie przestawiając sprzęty i szeleszcząc papierami. Chyba nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę, dlaczego to robi, ale było mu dzięki temu jakoś lżej na duszy. Zakładając, że ją jeszcze posiadał, jak przemknęło mu niespodziewanie przez głowę.

Atmosfera, jaka od kilku dni panowała w jego własnym domu, była nie do zniesienia. Yenlla chodziła nadęta jak hipogryf i prychała na niego jak kotka za każdym razem, gdy ją mijał. Naprawdę można było się wściec. Prawdziwa huśtawka nastrojów.

Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że mistrz eliksirów nie widział w kobiecych demonstracjach urazy nic poza jej zwykłymi fanaberiami i nie miał najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia, jeżeli chodzi o noc sylwestrową. Właściwie prawie nic nie pamiętał z kłótni, która wtedy wstrząsnęła całym domem. Dla niego żadna z rzeczy, które zostały wtedy powiedziane, nie miała większego znaczenia. W jego osobistym wszechświecie to Yen snuła się obrażona po domu, demonstrując swoje humory, a on wcale specjalnie nie odsłaniał okien ani hałasował, gdy był pewien, że śpi. Z pewnością nie.

Miał tego serdecznie dosyć. I jej, i całego tego zamieszania, jakie zawsze ściągała wszędzie za sobą. Tak samo te przeklęte skrzaty... Dwa! Nie mógł być jeden, o nie. Nie w wypadku Yen. Musiały być DWA. Cholera wie, po co, doprawdy! Severus chętnie ukatrupiłby chociaż jednego. Pierwszy włóczył się bezczynnie po domu z katalogiem sprzętu RTV, udając, że umie czytać i zostawiając wszędzie skorupki po orzeszkach, a ta cała Błyskotka od pewnego czasu patrzyła na niego w taki sposób, jakby... jakby przynajmniej posiadała własne zdanie i zdolność do analizowania sytuacji. Zresztą, nie było się specjalnie czemu dziwić, Yen ze swoim talentem potrafiłaby puścić z dymem nawet i skrzacią dyscyplinę, jakkolwiek wydawałoby się to niewykonalne.

– _I feel pretty_ – dobiegło go nagle zza drzwi.

– A to co znowu, do cholery?

.

 _Oh, so pretty,  
_ _I feel pretty and witty and bright,  
_ _And I pity  
_ _Any girl who isn't me tonight_

.

Zasłuchany w niespodziewanie radosne śpiewy dochodzące z salonu Severus zastygł nieruchomo przy kociołku, dopóki eliksir z sykiem nie wykipiał mu z kotła prosto pod nogi. Udało mu się odskoczyć w samą porę i teraz obserwował, jak substancja radośnie przeżera się przez podłogę do sąsiadów. Podobny wypadek zdarzył mu się dotąd tylko raz, a kołomyja z aurorami z sekcji wymazywania pamięci nie zachęcała do dalszych nieostrożności. Mag, który zdołał w skromnym mugolskim M2 wytworzyć tak przemawiającą do wyobraźni atmosferę mrocznych lochów, czasami sam miał problemy z uświadomieniem sobie obecności innych lokatorów czynszówki.

Yen śmiała się i nuciła za ścianą, burząc jeszcze bardziej spokój mistrza eliksirów użerającego się z rozlaną na podłodze żrącą substancją, która stapiała kamienie jak masło. Co mogło jej się stać tym razem? Przed chwilą miotała się rozzłoszczona, a teraz nagle nuci radośnie?

 _._

 _I feel charming,  
_ _Oh, so charming –  
_ _It's alarming how charming I feel_

 _._

Z tym ostatnim Severus był nawet w stanie się zgodzić. Zachowanie Yen z pewnością nie zapowiadało dla niego nic dobrego. Mimo rozlicznych wątpliwych przyjemności, jakie do tej pory jej zawdzięczał, to brzmiało jeszcze kilka razy gorzej...

§§§

Żmija musiała się nieźle postarać, skoro Zakon postanowił zawracać mu głowę nawet w szkole. A na widok Lupina dostawał już żywcem drżączki. Dzisiaj również wilkołak przybył do niego z jakąś niecierpiącą zwłoki sprawą, choć Severus znajdował się aktualnie w Hogwarcie i w każdej chwili był pod ręką, gdyby dyrektor go potrzebował, bez konieczności słania tak szczególnych posłańców. Profesor Snape właśnie próbował się go pozbyć, zasłaniając lekcjami, lecz nie okazało się to takie łatwe, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Lupin miał tu coś do zrobienia i koniec. Snape z kolei miał serdecznie dosyć. Był permanentnie wykończony psychicznie i fizycznie, odkąd wrócił na dawne stanowisko, a piekło urządzane codziennie przez Yenllę tylko go dobijało. Zaiste najlepszym wyjściem z sytuacji byłoby zwyczajne pochlastanie się. Tu i teraz.

– O co właściwie chodzi, Lupin? – zapytał zmęczonym, pozbawionym nadziei tonem.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Nie rób ze mnie idioty. Albo, jeżeli już, to stań w kolejce.

– Ale Severusie, ja naprawdę...

– Myślicie, że niczego nie zauważyłem? Mam już serdecznie dosyć tego ciągłego pilnowania i kontrolowania. Nie mogę się obrócić, żeby nie wpaść na kolejnego członka Zakonu, który za mną łazi.

W tym momencie mistrz eliksirów faktycznie odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, zamaszyście zamiatając i szeleszcząc szatą, i... zderzył z kimś czołowo.

– Uważaj, jak łazisz, do cholery – rzucił, biorąc pod uwagę charakter miejsca, mało pedagogicznie, chwytając się za czoło. Zerknął w dół i osłupiał.

U jego stóp leżała rozciągnięta Miss Hogwarts we własnej, obecnie lekko oszołomionej osobie. Patrzyła na niego, w identyczny sposób rozmasowując czoło.

– Cześć, Sever – zagaiła nieśmiało.

Z nieznanych względów sprawiała wrażenie przestraszonej. Miła odmiana. Ciekawe, czym spowodowana. Severus nie był pewien, czy naprawdę chce się tego dowiedzieć.

– Ty? – warknął agresywnie. – Czego tu chcesz? I bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, jak wydostałaś się z mieszkania.

– Ja... wiesz... tego...

– Czyli nic i nijak, tak? Typowe.

– Przyszłam do ciebie – dokończyła.

– Kto ci pozwolił wyjść?

– Bo...

– I po jaką cholerę tu przylazłaś?! Ktoś cię o to prosił?

– Nie, ale...

– Czy ja posługuję się językiem obcym?

– Ja...

– Bo mnie zaraz krew zaleje! Jak wyszłaś?

– Mógłbyś pomóc mi wstać? – poprosiła cichutko, ignorując agresywne pytania, którymi ją ostrzeliwał.

Snape natychmiast się uspokoił i spojrzał na nią drwiąco. Demonstracyjnie ukrył dłonie w obszernych rękawach szaty, dając do zrozumienia, że umywa ręce.

Stojący do tej pory jak zamurowany i nieśmiejący się między nich wtrącić Remus Lupin szybko zbliżył się do Yen i podał jej dłoń. Zachwiała się, więc chwycił ją za ramiona i przytrzymał. Zanim zorientował się, co się dzieje (i w zasadzie nie bardzo wiedząc, jak i dlaczego), już trzymał ją w ramionach. Drżała na całym ciele.

Severus spojrzał na nich krytycznie. Chyba powoli zaczynał rozumieć szczwany plan Yen. Był naprawdę wściekły. Wściekły do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Nie poprzestał na tym, co już zrobił i powiedział. Szarpnął szelmę za rękę z taką siłą, że głowa poleciała jej do tyłu, a potem przyciągnął do siebie.

– Mam cię dosyć, wiesz? – wysyczał do niej z furią. – Serdecznie. Ostatnio przechodzisz samą siebie. Miałem się z tobą rozmówić w domu, ale skoro przestało ci być tam wygodnie, możesz nie wracać.

Oczy Yen zapłonęły gwałtownie, gdy wyrwała się z jego uścisku, krzycząc:

– Chcesz się mnie pozbyć? Znakomicie, znam jeden świetny sposób!

Wyszarpnęła z kieszeni swoją różdżkę i wcisnęła mu do ręki.

– Avada Kedavra! Jedno zaklęcie i koniec. No, dalej, zrób to! – Zadarła podbródek i popatrzyła na niego wyzywająco.

Histerie Yen bywały doprawdy imponujące, ale w tej chwili Severus Snape powinien już zacząć podejrzewać, że coś w tej historii nie jest zupełnie takie, jakim się wydaje. Niestety, był zbyt zły, aby to na spokojnie przeanalizować.

– Nie dramatyzuj, bardzo cię proszę.

Uśmiechnął się do niej ironicznie, zmieniając taktykę, i ani drgnął. Tymczasowa żona stała przed nim zirytowana i zdenerwowana, a na jej twarzy odbijała się coraz większa desperacja. Jednak w obliczu kompletnego braku reakcji z jego strony w końcu skapitulowała, spuściła głowę i szybko zawróciła w stronę wyjścia.

– Czekaj, nie zapomnij swojej różdżki – zawołał za nią Snape, a w jego ustach zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo złośliwie.

Remus Lupin czuł się strasznie zakłopotany. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że przyjdzie mu być świadkiem podobnej sceny, nawet po preludium w mieszkaniu Severusa. Wcale mu się to nie podobało i zanim zdołał się powstrzymać, powiedział:

– Nie traktujesz jej dobrze.

– To nie twój interes, Lupin – uciął mistrz eliksirów.

– Ona jest...

– Moją żoną – podkreślił. – A poza tym prezentem, o który nie prosiłem i który coraz częściej zaczyna wychodzić mi bokiem. Wypróbowaliście na mnie innowacyjne metody uszczęśliwiania na siłę i tyle z tego wyszło, więc z łaski swojej odwal się.

Severus już miał wsunąć różdżkę Yen do kieszeni i odejść, gdy nagle Remus odebrał mu ją zdecydowanym ruchem.

– Och, daj mi to – rzucił i ruszył w stronę schodów, najwyraźniej planując podążyć za zgnębioną panią Snape.

– W porządku, bierz. Właścicielkę też możesz sobie wziąć! – krzyknął za nim Severus.

§§§

Yenlla Honeydell-Chyba-Jeszcze-Snape siedziała na zwalonym pniu pod rozłożystym dębem i patrzyła martwo przed siebie. Miała mocno zaciśnięte usta i zmarszczone brwi. Pogrążona we własnych myślach nawet nie zauważyła, gdy padł na nią cień przybyłej właśnie osoby.

– Zostawiłaś coś. – Remus wyciągnął do niej dłoń z różdżką.

– Dziękuję.

– Yen, zastanawiam się nad tym cały czas, od samego początku. To moja wina. To ja cię namówiłem, żebyś...

– Nie. Dumbledore i tak jakoś by mnie do tego skłonił. Nie obwiniaj się. Już mi wszystko jedno.

– Yen, to nie jest wszystko jedno. – Usiadł obok niej.

– A co ja mogę zrobić?

– Byłem pewien, że jakoś się między wami ułoży, że jednak... Gdy przychodziliście razem na Grimmauld...

– Staram się, jak mogę, naprawdę! – zapewniła gorąco Yen, odwracając się do niego. – Próbowałam już wszystkiego, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Najgorsze jest, że czasami mam wrażenie, że prawie mi się udało, że niewiele brakuje, a on zachowuje się jakby inaczej, ale potem wszystko wraca do normy.

Oboje milczeli przez chwilę, zanim pani Snape podjęła szeptem:

– Ty nie wiesz, jak to jest... Jak to jest znosić podobne traktowanie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę! Robię, co mogę. Przepraszam, że zawracam ci głowę, Remmy.

– Nie, nie. Mów. Rozumiem.

Yenlla przysunęła się do niego. Zauważył, że jej oczy zwilgotniały.

– O sobie już dawno zapomniałam. Poświęcam się temu... jemu... całkowicie. I co z tego? To, że się na mnie wyżywa? Sam widziałeś. Za wszystko i bez przerwy.

Pociągnęła nosem. Remus miał już przygotowaną chusteczkę. Przyjęła ją i wzięła go w podzięce za rękę. Miała taką gładką, drobną i delikatna dłoń. Była taka krucha i śliczna.

– Ciągle tak jest. Przez cały dzień. A potem...

– Tak. – Ścisnął ją mocniej za rękę. – Powiedz, poczujesz się lepiej.

– Potem... Remusie, przecież wiesz! Muszę wypełniać swoje obowiązki, prawda? Wszystkie. Robić to, czego ode mnie wymaga. Syriusz miał rację. Zawsze dziwka.

– Yenlla...

– A ja nie jestem... – załkała rozpaczliwie. – Nigdy nie byłam!

– Oczywiście.

– Tylko tańczyłam w kabarecie, czy to zbrodnia? A zmuszanie mnie do...

– Nie musisz tego robić. Nie wracaj tam. Odejdź.

– Nie. To nie jest takie proste. Skończę to, co zaczęłam, skoro tego się ode mnie oczekuje.

– Yen, jeżeli on cię krzywdzi...

Wyglądała tak mizernie. Na ten widok aż serce się krajało. I to, co mu powiedziała. Remus przecież nigdy by nie pomyślał, że... Nigdy nie przyszłoby mu to do głowy. To było przerażające! Był pewien, że Severus Snape mimo wszystko... Przecież to była tylko kobieta! Mała i słaba, i taka... taka...

Remus ujął pocieszająco obie jej drobne dłonie w swoje.

– Pomogę ci – zapewnił.

Żona Snape'a łagodnie oswobodziła ręce i ujęła w nie twarz Lupina. Uśmiechnęła się do niego blado, cały czas patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Yen miała tak piękne, duże chabrowe oczy i jasną twarz okoloną wijącymi się czarnymi splotami. Była tak cudowna i wspaniała, taka słodka.

Remus poczuł się jak we śnie. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy tańczył z nią walca w kuchni Łapy. Nie panował nad tym, co się z nim dzieje. Władzę nad nim przejęła jakaś nieziemska siła, która popychała go coraz bardziej w stronę tej prześlicznej kobiety. Jej twarz niespodziewanie znalazła się tuż obok jego. Oczy jak gwiazdy oślepiły go i przeniosły w inną rzeczywistość. Czas płynął wolno, obrazy przesuwały się klatka po klatce. Niekończąca się chwila, wiekuisty moment. Jego ramiona same zaplotły się wokół jej szczupłej talii. Czuł jej oddech na swoich ustach, już prawie dotykał jej różanych, miękkich warg swoimi. Pierwsze lekkie zetknięcie niczym ucałowanie skrzydeł motyla. Nie potrafił tego zatrzymać. Za późno.

– Nie musiałeś brać tego, co ci powiedziałem, aż tak dosłownie – usłyszał nad sobą sarkastyczny ton Severusa Snape'a.

– S-Severusie – zaczął zdezorientowany Lupin, wciąż zawieszony pomiędzy światami z wdzięcznym ciałem Yenlli w ramionach.

– Łapy precz od niej! – warknął mistrz eliksirów, po czym zwrócił się do żony. – A ty wstawaj!

Yen podniosła się gwałtownie, omal nie przewracając przy tym Remusa, i z wykrzywiona z wściekłości twarzą dopadła do Snape'a.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Przecież powiedziałeś, że masz mnie dosyć, więc o co ci chodzi?! Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę! Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo! ZOSTAW MNIE W SPOKOJU!

Uniosła rękę, zamierzając go uderzyć, jednak Severus błyskawicznie chwycił ją za ramię i wykręcił.

– Bardzo bym chciał – wysyczał. – Wierz mi, ale jest pewien drobny problem. Mianowicie TO. – Uniósł jej rękę, podsuwając przed oczy srebrny krążek tkwiący na serdecznym palcu lewej ręki. – Niestety, bardzo mi przykro.

– Puść mnie, to boli!

– I powinno! Sama wepchnęłaś to sobie na palec, tak? Nikt cię o to nie prosił. Pora ponieść konsekwencję.

– Severusie, przestań – wtrącił zdecydowanie Remus.

– Prosiłem cię, żebyś się odwalił, Lupin! To nasza sprawa. Yen jest moją zabawką i tylko ja będę się nią bawił. Oczywiście, jeżeli chcesz, możesz ją dostać, ale dopiero za kilka miesięcy.

– Puść ją, ostrzegam cię!

– To moja żona! Znajdź sobie własną. Idziemy. – Szarpnął znowu Yenllę i przyciągnął do siebie, wyciągając jednocześnie różdżkę.

– Remusie, proszę cię, nie mieszaj się w to – wyszeptała Yen, nim oboje się teleportowali.

§§§

Gdy Severus aportował się pod drzwiami swojego mieszkania, a potem pchnął je z całej siły, Yen miała nie dające się odpędzić wrażenie déja vu. Mistrz eliksirów trzymał ją mocno wpół i wciągnął za sobą do środka, ignorując zwyczajowe próby gryzienia i drapania.

– Puszczaj mnie! – piszczała histerycznie. – Oszalałeś! Puść!

Nie da się ukryć, że materiał na kolejną dziką awanturę zbierał się pod ich dachem już od dawna, spokojnie przybierając na wadze. Bomba tykała cichutko, ale wskazówki na zegarze przesuwały się nieuchronnie, więc wszystko to prędzej czy później po prostu musiało eksplodować.

Severus potrząsnął nią mocno, a następnie szarpnięciem odwrócił ku sobie, aby stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz. Zaciskał z całej siły dłonie na jej ramionach, aż syknęła z bólu, jednocześnie nieugięcie próbując spalić go wzrokiem. Jeżeli Severus był powszechnie uważany za mężczyznę z bazaltu, to na nieszczęście trafiła mu się kobieta z żelaza.

– Co to miało być? Co to za przestawienie?

– Zostaw mnie! – krzyczała uparcie.

– Nie, dopóki mi czegoś nie wyjaśnisz.

– W życiu ani mi się śni!

– Co miał znaczyć wypad do Hogwartu?

– To moja sprawa. – Nadal rozpaczliwie próbowała się od niego uwolnić.

– Jeszcze nie skończyłem! Jak się wydostałaś z domu, co robiłaś...

– To nie jest mój dom!

– ...co robiłaś w szkole, co to wszystko ma na celu i gdzie w tym wszystkim jest Lupin?

Yen wbijała w niego paznokcie, kopała i wiła się jak piskorz, próbując wyzwolić z uścisku, ale Snape ani myślał zwracać na to uwagę. Jednak kiedy nadal uparcie odmawiała odpowiedzi i tylko krzyczała w bezsensownych próbach stawienia oporu (co było przecież z definicji niemożliwe), odepchnął ją od siebie gwałtownie. Na twarzy Yenlli na moment zagościł wyraz niedowierzania, gdy straciła równowagę i upadła na podłogę. Wreszcie umilkła, patrząc na niego z nienawiścią i masując obity łokieć.

– Brutal – syknęła.

– Mam powtórzyć któreś pytanie?

Nie odpowiedziała.

– Nie wystawiaj...

– ... mojej cierpliwości na próbę. Tak, tak, wiem. Zawsze to mówisz, a ja zawsze to robię. I?

– Co za „i"?

– Dokąd to nas prowadzi? – Twarz pięknej pani Snape przybrała dziwny wyraz.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu. – Głos Snape'a, o ile to możliwe, stał się jeszcze głębszy i groźniejszy, tyle że cichszy. A im cichszy stawał się jego głos, tym było gorzej.

– Pchnąłeś mnie.

– Nadal czekam.

– Czekaj sobie do śmierci!

Ruszył w jej stronę i zanim zdążyła odskoczyć, już opadł na kolana tuż obok niej i chwycił ją za ręce.

– Zostaw!

– Dość tej dziecinady i udawania idiotki. Ty coś knunujesz. Zaczęłaś grę na własny rachunek, kochanie, a to bardzo, bardzo źle. Fatalnie wręcz.

Im bardziej Yen próbowała się wyrwać, tym silniej Severus ją trzymał, aż wreszcie cała scena zaczęła wyglądać naprawdę groteskowo.

– ZOSTAW MNIE!

– Nie, dopóki nie odpowiesz.

– Co cię to obchodzi?

– Nie lubię być zaskakiwany.

Severus Snape był zbyt rozwścieczony, aby zdawać sobie sprawę z komizmu sytuacji. Żmija dobrała się do jego najbardziej prywatnej sprawy – działalności w Zakonie Feniksa – i był absolutnie przekonany, że próbowała mu tam zaszkodzić. Poza tym miał mgliste przeczucie, że to dopiero początek, a Yen planuje coś, czego on nie jest w stanie do końca zrozumieć. Do powyższego bałaganu dochodził jeszcze niedający się odpędzić sprzed oczu obraz pochylającego się nad nią wilkołaka...

– Wyciągnę to z ciebie – obiecał. – Prędzej czy później, ale na pewno skutecznie.

– A skąd nagle takie zainteresowanie tym, co robię i myślę?

– Bo jesteś moją własnością! – wypalił, zadziwiając ją i siebie.

Yen znieruchomiała, dłonie mężczyzny też nareszcie opadły. Popatrzyli na siebie pełni furii i zaskoczenia.

– Nie – powiedziała Yenlla przez zaciśnięte zęby i wstała. – Nie jestem niczyją własnością. Zapamiętaj to sobie, Snape!

– Doprawdy? Mam w tej kwestii odmienne zdanie.

– Tak? A to nowość. Od kiedy zaczęło ci na mnie zależeć?

– Tego nie powiedziałem.

– I całe szczęście, bo jeszcze byś się udławił tymi słowami, zimny bydlaku.

– Dlatego zmieniłaś obiekt? – zapytał, czując, jak znowu niebezpiecznie rozwiązuje mu się język. Również wstał.

W reakcji na jego słowa, Yen prychnęła niecierpliwie.

– Doprawdy!

– Jeżeli spróbujesz...

– Na litość boską! – zwróciła się gwałtownie ku Severusowi, celując w niego zaostrzonym paznokciem. – O co ci chodzi? Nie chcesz mnie, prawda?

– Ja...

– Więc nie stój mi na drodze, tak?

– To teraz stoję ci na drodze? Przypominam, że to nie ja to wszystko zacząłem, To nie ja wpakowałem się...

– ... tobie do łóżka. Wiem. I bardzo żałuję, że się w to władowałam, w porządku? A Remus...

– Nadal nosisz moje nazwisko.

Yen zaśmiała się trochę niekontrolowanie.

– Roweno, to jakiś absurd! Już niedługo, Snape. Chyba nie będziesz mi miał za złe, że próbuję zadbać o swoją przyszłość? Ja też chcę coś ugrać na tej wojnie. Nie mogę dłużej marnować czasu, ja... – nieoczekiwanie zamilkła.

Odsunęła się od niego i usiadła na kanapie. Nie wyglądała już na taką silną i wojowniczo nastawioną

– Dlatego – kontynuowała po chwili – nie wyskakuj mi teraz z idiotycznymi pretensjami. Nie życzę sobie wtrącania w moje sprawy. Chcesz się ode mnie uwolnić? Świetnie, zamknij się i pozwól mi działać, a jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem... Zresztą, nie muszę ci niczego tłumaczyć. Po prostu pozwól mi robić swoje, dobrze?

W salonie zapanowała martwa cisza. Severus niespodziewanie poczuł się odrobinę nieswojo.

– Miałeś swoją szansę, Sever.

– Co takiego?

– Jeżeli na całym świecie istniał facet, z którym byłam szczera, to byłeś nim ty.

– Szczera? Szczera?! Bardzo zabawne! Z dziesiątkami uzasadnień każdego postępku, bezustannymi kłamstwami, wykluczającymi się nawzajem opowiastkami i listą twoich byłych i przyszłych powiewającą mi bezustannie przed oczami. Zawsze zmyślałaś i kłamałaś, zapewne nawet i w tej chwili.

– Być może – odpowiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Podniosła się i zbliżyła. – Ty za to powinieneś mieć na tyle dobrego wychowania, aby mi tego nie wypominać. Teraz przemyśl to sobie i zastanów się, dlaczego to wszystko wiesz. I co wiedzieli tamci.

Skierowała się do kuchni, ale zanim wyszła, odwróciła się na progu.

– Świstokliki zwrotne już dawno temu dał mi Fletcher.

– Zwrotne? To prototyp!

– W każdym razie działają, bo, jak widać, nadal jestem w jednym kawałku. Zwariowałabym, gdybym przejmowała się wszystkimi twoimi zakazami, nakazami i złośliwymi uwagami. Możesz przeszukać mieszkanie i sobie je wziąć. Dostanę nowe. Zawsze. A co robiłam w Hogwarcie, to moja sprawa. Aha, i swoją pracę doktorską też przepisałam sama. W kafejce.

§§§

Albus Dumbledore odsunął od siebie plik papierów, które studiował od dobrych kilku godzin, i zmęczonym ruchem przetarł oczy. Zerknął w stronę okna na szalejącą wokół szkoły śnieżną zamieć. Zima w tym roku nie odpuszczała. Jeszcze niedawno cieszył się z tego, zwłaszcza w święta (święta bez śniegu to zupełnie nie to samo), ale z przyjemnością zobaczyłby znowu słońce. Jasność w gęstniejącym wokół nich mroku.

Westchnął i sięgnął po kubek gorącej czekolady o lekko cytrynowym smaku. Sączył ją powoli, wpatrując się w połyskujące złotawo w blasku świec pióra towarzyszącego mu feniksa, zasłuchany w delikatne pykanie zgromadzonych w gabinecie alembików. Wbrew wszelkim trapiącym go zmartwieniom w tej cudownej chwili poczuł jednak coś na kształt rozlewającej się po całym ciele błogości. Ten moment spokoju był czymś, czego od dawna potrzebował.

Wtem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

– Proszę.

Do komnaty wsunęła się cicho podenerwowana profesor McGonagall.

– Słucham cię, Minerwo. O co chodzi? – zapytał serdecznym tonem, wskazując kobiecie fotel naprzeciwko siebie.

Nauczycielka przez chwilę mierzyła go niezbyt pewnym, rzecz niesłychana, wzrokiem, ale wkrótce zebrała się w sobie i zaczęła zdecydowanie, ze stalowym, nieugiętym błyskiem w oku:

– Albusie, musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

– Tak, tak, słucham. Dropsa?

– Poprosiłeś, więc czekałam. I milczałam. Lecz tak dłużej być nie może! Powiedziałeś, że wszystko się ułoży, ale się nie ułożyło, a ja nie chcę i nie będę dłużej patrzeć na to przez palce. Ośmielam się prosić... Stanowczo domagam się – skorygowała – interwencji.

– Ależ droga Minerwo! Uspokój się. W jakiej sprawie?

– Yenlli Honeydell, oczywiście! – zawołała szczerze oburzona, że sam się tego nie domyślił.

– Minerwo, przecież...

Przerwało im kolejne pukanie. Drzwi lekko skrzypnęły i w szparze pojawiła się pobladła, wymizerowana twarz Remusa Lupina.

– Wejdź, mój chłopcze.

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, dyrektorze – powiedział, stojąc wciąż w otwartych drzwiach, skinąwszy profesor McGonagall.

– W porządku. Co się stało?

– Ja tylko na słowo. Chodzi o Yen...

Zanim zdążył dokończyć, za jego plecami rozległ się miarowy stukot czegoś drewnianego o kamienne schody, a potem chrapliwy głos zawołał ostro:

– Lupin, zdecyduj się: wchodzisz albo wychodzisz.

Lunatyk odsunął się, robiąc przejście Alastorowi Moody'emu.

– Wiesz, Dumbledore, że ja się w te twoje strategie za bardzo nie wtrącam, ale teraz to mi się naprawdę przestaje podobać. Znaczy się, mówię o tej małej od Śmierciojada. Słyszałem co nieco i...

– Dobrze, rozumiem – przerwał mu zmęczonym tonem dyrektor. – Proszę, usiądźcie wszyscy.

§§§

Przyjemnie byłoby rzec, że po przemowie, jaką zaserwowała mu Yenlla, światopogląd Severusa Snape'a uległ rewolucyjnej przemianie, że niespodziewanie dla samego siebie wiele rzeczy zrozumiał, że jej słowa zmusiły go do przemyślenia kilku spraw, ujrzenia rzeczy w zupełnie nowym świetle i że otwarło się przed nim całe siódme niebo możliwości. Że Severus i jego życie ulegli od tej chwili stałej zmianie na lepsze. Nic podobnego jednak się nie stało, a bezwzględna prawda przedstawiała się tak, że mistrz eliksirów zaiste niewiele z tego wszystkiego pojął. Od czasu nieszczęsnego balu sylwestrowego u Malfoyów, podczas którego zaszło tyle nieprzewidzianych czy wręcz tajemniczych zdarzeń – więcej niż zauważył, tego był pewien – nie rozumiał kompletnie nic z tego, co Yen robiła i mówiła. Jakby posługiwali się różnymi językami! A już sofistyczny wywód sprzed chwili zupełnie go dobił.

Wiedział, że szelma coś kombinuje, że mota coś po swojemu, tak jak tylko ona to potrafi – rzucił jej to prosto w twarz, lecz wiele się nie dowiedział. Kobieta najpierw solidnie powrzeszczała, a potem odeszła z miną męczennicy, zostawiając mu po sobie na pamiątkę stek idiotycznych wyrzutów i informację, że do spółki z naczelnym alkoholikiem Zakonu Feniksa przez cały czas robiła z niego kretyna, co zdecydowanie nie było tym, co Snape chciałby kiedykolwiek od kogokolwiek usłyszeć, a już na pewno nie od niej.

Yen miała głęboko gdzieś starania o jej własne bezpieczeństwo, a jego dobre rady i wysiłki najzwyczajniej w świecie wyśmiała. Jak się okazało, pod pretekstem wykonywania obywatelskiego obowiązku, zwanego inaczej odgrywaniem roli potulnej żoneczki, załatwiała swoje własne sprawy o bliżej nieokreślonym celu. Cóż, szelma zawsze potrafiła się doskonale ustawić. Miała dar. Ostatecznie nawet Severusa od czasu do czasu udawało jej się wodzić za nos. Wprawdzie – zakładając, że w tym, co mówiła tkwiło choć ziarnko prawdy – okoliczności, które doprowadziły ją do zostania panią Snape, powoli zaczynały się wyjaśniać, ale jej motywy nadal pozostawały tajemnicą.

Zresztą to już i tak nieważne. Byle to wszystko skończyło się jak najszybciej, a jeżeli żmija wyjątkowo powiedziała prawdę, może rzeczywiście nastąpi to już niedługo. Oby.

Snape był niezwykle zmęczony zaistniałą sytuacją. Ogólnie od pewnego czasu był chronicznie przemęczony, niewiele pomogła nawet krótka przerwa podczas świąt. Zakon, Mroczny i szkoła to zdecydowanie nie były sprawy, które dawały się łatwo i bezboleśnie połączyć, a napięta atmosfera w domu nie pomagała. Severus był na nogach od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, a i wcześniej rzadko mógł sobie pozwolić na więcej niż trzy, cztery godziny snu. Taki tryb życia dawał się we znaki. Ostatecznie nie stawał się młodszy...

Teraz też, jak na złość, nie potrafił zasnąć. Być może powoli się odzwyczajał. Wędrował więc nocą po domu, nadrabiając zaległości, a tych nigdy mu nie brakowało. Yen spała na wersalce pozwijana jak jej własna falbanka. Gdyby przez kilka ostatnich dni nie doprowadzała go do szału, może nawet by jej pożałował. Tym bardziej, że miała ma sobie koszulkę, przez którą było widać absolutnie wszystko, a to zazwyczaj wzbudzało sympatię w męskich sercach. Jednak to już nie była jego sprawa. Niechże się Wilkołak troszczy o Miss Hogwarts. Nietoperz, zdaje się, wykorzystał już swój limit godzin.

§§§

– Mocniej – poleciła Yenlla, zaciskając zęby.

– Ale proszę panien... pani! Ja naprawdę nie uważam, żeby...

– Masz robić, co mówię!

– Ale już bardziej nie można!

– Można. Postaraj się trochę.

– Dobrze – westchnęła Błyskotka, ciągnąc za tasiemki gorsetu. Drobne nóżki ślizgały jej się na pościeli.

– Pora podjąć zdecydowane działania – zauważyła Yen, pudrując sobie z wielkim zajęciem dekolt. Skrzatka kichnęła. – Nie zostanę tutaj ani chwili dłużej. Nie po czymś takim.

– Chciałam tylko zauważyć, proszę panienki, że nie uważam tego za szczególnie rozsądne.

– A co mam zrobić?

– Czy na pewno dobrze to pani przemyślała?

– Bardzo dobrze, a wnioski są takie, że najwyższy czas się stąd wynieść.

– Więc dlaczego nie wrócimy do Krucz...

– Cicho!

– Ale...

– Nie! Po prostu mi zaufaj.

– Nie lubię, kiedy panienka tak mówi. To zawsze źle się kończy.

– Prosiłam, żebyś się nie wtrącała. Jeżeli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, już dzisiaj będzie po wszystkim.

– Ale...

– CICHO! – krzyknęła Yenlla i wróciła do wydłużania rzęs przy użyciu różdżki. – Cicho. Wystarczy już tego. Ściśnij jeszcze.

– Czy jest pani pewna?

– Ciągnij!

§§§

Wbrew dramatycznej wymowie zdarzeń dnia poprzedniego i całej tej przetragizowanej gadaniny Yenlli już nazajutrz wszystko zdawało się wracać do normy. Gdy Snape rutynowo wybierał się na Grimmauld, żmija czekała na niego gotowa do drogi. Miała na sobie dobrze skrojoną suknię z czarnego aksamitu ozdobioną poprzyszywanymi tu i ówdzie cekinami i była tak ściśnięta w pasie, że każda inna niewiasta uległaby już dawno zaduszeniu. Co nie oznaczało bynajmniej, że wykorzystanie gorsetu w charakterze imadła było błędnym posunięciem. Przeciwnie, wyszło Yen bardzo na korzyść... tu i tam. Severus zauważył też, że jego żona jest blada i to o wiele bardziej niż zwykle (wliczając nawet gorset), a miejscami wręcz szarawa. Aha, i oczywiście się do niego nie odzywała ani na niego nie patrzyła – nie, żeby mistrzowi eliksirów aż tak bardzo na tym zależało. Dodatkowo szczelnie owinęła się grubym szalem. Może była chora? Zresztą, co go to w ogóle obchodzi?

§§§

Wszyscy powoli się rozchodzili, tylko Severus Snape ociągał się i czekał. Dyrektor uprzedzał, że nie pojawi się na zebraniu i złożył wszystko w ręce zastępcy, ale miał zajrzeć tam chwilę później i prosił, aby mistrz eliksirów został nieco dłużej. Dumbledore chciał zamienić z nim kilka słów na osobności, a to oczywiście nie mogło poczekać, mimo że widywali się praktycznie codziennie, a Snape mógłby akurat mieć coś innego do roboty... bo i zawsze coś miał. W porządku, nieważne. Tyle usłyszał od Minerwy – nie, żeby się tego nie spodziewał. Macki Yen sięgały daleko, w końcu dotarła do najwyższej instancji. W dalszym ciągu wszędzie natykał się na śledzących go Zakonników. Może wreszcie dowie się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Dyrektor z pewnością udzieli mu wyjaśnień. Ktoś musi.

Dumbledore się spóźniał, a Severus denerwował. W domu czekał na niego stos testów do sprawdzenia i nowe do przygotowania, a w pracowni warzyło się kilka eliksirów, z których dwoma powinien zająć się najpóźniej o osiemnastej, jeżeli nie mają się przemienić w kolorowy magiczny ser. Wreszcie mistrz eliksirów stracił cierpliwość. Ile można czekać?

Trzasnął zamaszyście drzwiami kuchni i ruszył do salonu, gdzie zdążyła się z pewnością rozgościć Yenlla ze swoim wilkołakiem. Nie zamierzał jej tutaj zostawiać – to byłoby zwyczajnie zbyt proste. Nie ma znaczenia, co żmija mówiła, rogów na pewno mu nie przyprawi. Nie odważyłaby się.

Yen siedziała na sofie obok Remusa, który klepał ją po dłoni i szeptał coś pocieszającego z nieobecnym wzrokiem i zmarszczonymi w zamyśleniu brwiami. Jeden policzek drgał mu miarowo. Severus mógłby przysiąc, że szelma miała wilgotne oczy, ale z jakiego (powinien dodać: tym razem) powodu? Och, to zaiste wielka tajemnica, albowiem...

Dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło, trafiło jak grom z jasnego nieba. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważył? Przez dwa tygodnie, które minęły od sylwestra, Yen urządzała mu w domu piekło na ziemi, prezentując nastroje o wiele bardziej burzliwe i bojowe niż tutaj. Dla mistrza eliksirów była ostra, oschła, agresywna, cięta, natomiast publicznie, zwłaszcza u Blacka, dziwacznie i zupełnie bezsensownie kuliła się w sobie i przemykała cichutko i pokornie z kąta w kąt. Żmija! Wiedźma! Zło wcielone! Jeżeli na niego bezustannie szczekała, a wilkołakowi moczyła szatę, to kto obecnie cieszył się jej łaskami? Może kundel, który leżał owinięty miękko wokół jej stóp, strzygąc uszami i przysłuchując się uważnie toczącej się nad nim konwersacji, z nosem wetkniętym pod kieckę Yen.

Prawdziwa sielankowa scenka rodzajowa! Piękna, Bestia i jeszcze pies na dokładkę. Severus zaczynał żałować, że nie zabrał ze sobą pędzla i akwareli.

– Do domu! – rzucił, przekraczając próg. – Już!

To był taki mały test. Yen oblała. Nawet nie pisnęła w odpowiedzi, a to było mniej niż nieprawdopodobne. Westchnęła tylko bezgłośnie i grzecznie podreptała w jego kierunku. Wydawała się przy tym jakby mniejsza i jeszcze bledsza. No tak. Chwycił ją wpół, dosłownie wypchnął na korytarz i trzasnął drzwiami. Słyszał, jak po drugiej stronie dwaj mężczyźni zrywają się na równe nogi. Pociągnął Yen w stronę schodów.

– No nie! – prychnęła dopiero teraz. – Znowu to samo!

– Zamknij się.

– Puść mnie! – Broniła się.

Severus zbiegał szybko po schodach. Yenlla omal nie spadła, gdy szpilka skręciła w przeciwną niż ona stronę na poluzowanym dywaniku.

– Nic nie rozumiesz! – wrzasnęła, przytrzymując się szczebelków, gdy mąż ciągnął ją w dół. Z boku musiało to wyglądać dość interesująco. W pewnej chwili Yen poczuła, jak puszczają kolejne tasiemki jej gorsetu.

– Obawiam się, że rozumiem aż za dużo. Koniec przedstawienia.

– Nic nie wiesz.

– Wiem, w co chcesz mnie wrobić.

– Ja ciebie?! W nic!

– Rzeczywiście!

– To dla wspólnego dobra!

Remus i Syriusz pojawili się na półpiętrze. Zinterpretowali sytuację dokładnie tak, jak wyglądała.

– Snape! – ryknął Black.

– Severusie, zostaw ją – dodał nieco spokojniej Lupin.

– Nie wtrącajcie się!

Mistrz eliksirów szarpnął o jeden raz za dużo. Dłonie Yen ześlizgnęły się ze szczebelków i piękna szelma z piskiem wylądowała na nim, przygniatając go do przeciwnej poręczy. Gorset eksplodował wraz ze szwami na tyle sukni, schody zalał deszcz błyszczących guzików. Twarz Miss Hogwarts wreszcie znalazła się na tyle blisko Snape'a, aby mógł jej się dobrze przyjrzeć.

– Co ci się stało w oko? – zapytał odruchowo, a zaraz potem jego własne źrenice przysłoniła zasłona z czerwieni.

– YEN – warknął.

– Zabieraj od niej łapy, Snape! – wrzeszczał dalej Syriusz.

– Yen, nic ci nie jest? – dopytywał troskliwie jego przyjaciel.

– CO TO JEST?!

– Sever, kochanie, opanuj się, ja...

– Pytałem, co zrobiłaś sobie w oko. Nie miałaś tego rano.

– Snape, nie udawaj idioty.

– Odwal się, Black!

– Pobiłeś ją, gnoju!

Syriusz ruszył w dół schodów, ale Lupin przytrzymał go stanowczo. Wciąż nie był pewien, czy zdecydowane wkroczenie jest taktowne. Ostatecznie, to jednak nie była ich sprawa i... może... tak jakby...

– Nie zrobiłaś tego – powiedział Severus cicho i nisko. Bardzo groźnie.

Yen cofnęła się pod ścianę.

– Sever, to jest... To nie jest tak, jak myślisz...

– NIE ZROBIŁAŚ TEGO!

Yenlla usiłowała czym prędzej uciec jak najdalej od niego, ale przytrzymał ją, a potem zerwał jej szal. Łabędzia szyja i dekolt były pokryte wstrętnymi siniakami – część z nich miała kształt odciśniętych rąk, które przebijały wyraźnie spod grubej warstwy jasnego pudru.

– Zabiję – syknął.

Yen odepchnęła go od siebie, a w następnej chwili poślizgnęła się na jednym z własnych guzików i z krzykiem spadła z ostatnich kilku stopni, lądując mało elegancko, lecz bardzo boleśnie, na kości ogonowej.

Ostatnie wydarzenie otrzeźwiło nieudolnych obrońców pani Snape, którzy właśnie tracili czas na przepychanki z sobą nawzajem. Widząc Yen rozłożoną na podłodze i Snape'a w wyraźnym ataku furii, ponownie odczytali wszystko po swojemu i na łeb na szyję rzucili się z odsieczą, również ślizgając na nieszczęsnych guzikach.

Severus właśnie stał nad wyjątkowo szczerze przerażoną Yen, wykrzykując kolejne groźby. Pierwszy dopadł do niego Lupin i odwrócił ku sobie, ale Nietoperz tylko machnął na niego lekceważąco ręką, ledwie zwracając uwagę. Kto przejmowałby się oswojoną bestyjką, kiedy w pobliżu znajduje się stwór o wiele groźniejszy, choć aktualnie nieco zszokowany upadkiem? Wtedy łagodny, opanowany i anielsko spokojny Remus Lupin zrobił ostatnią rzecz, jakiej ktokolwiek – ze Snape'em na czele – by się po nim spodziewał. Zanim Severus zdążył się od niego odwrócić, naczelny wilkołak Hogwartu uniósł pięść i – w ramach zemsty za Yen chyba – wymierzył wyjątkowo celny cios prosto w jego lewe oko. Mistrz eliksirów absolutnie nie był na to przygotowany, więc zarówno pod wpływem zadziwiającej siły uderzenia, jak i zaskoczenia zatoczył się do tyłu, następnie potknął o Yenllę i zwalił na podłogę jak kłoda.

„Umarłem i trafiłem do cyrku", przemknęło mu w tym samym momencie przez myśl.

Yen natychmiast wydała z siebie dziki pisk, gdy wreszcie przejrzała na oczy i wcale nie spodobało jej się to, co zobaczyła. Zrozumiała, że przeholowała i że to już nie są żarty. Skoczyła na równe nogi i zachwiała się, ponieważ załamała się pod nią skręcona na eleganckich szpilkach kostka, a przez obitą część wstydliwą przeszedł tak ostry impuls, że aż zawyła – dla odmiany – z bólu. Wreszcie odzyskała chwiejną równowagę i już-już chciała się rzucić pomiędzy Severusa i Remusa, ale w tej samej sekundzie poczuła, jak silne ręce chwytają ją mocno w pasie, a ona sama traci kontakt z podłożem. Jej nagie, bo uwolnione z gorsetu i tyłu sukni, plecy zostały przyciśnięte do czyjegoś wilgotnego podkoszulka. Do nozdrzy Yenlli doszedł zapach piwa i psiej sierści.

– W tej chwili mnie postaw, Black!

– O nie, słońce. Spokojnie, to tylko syndrom sztokholmski.

– CO?

– Syndrom...

– Przerwij im, do ciężkiej cholery!

– Nigdy. – Trzymające ją ręce zwiększyły uścisk, a nawet pojechały odrobinę wzwyż. Yen wbiła w nie komplet paznokci. – Remus właśnie zostaje mężczyzną, nie?

– Zabieraj łapy!

– Godryku, jaka ty jesteś miękka – zauważył Syriusz, który chyba znalazł się już w innej rzeczywistości. Natrętne dłonie podjechały jeszcze wyżej...

– BLACK!

Zaledwie krok dalej stał Remus, z bardzo niepewną miną i wielkim zaskoczeniem przyglądając się swoim rękom. Nie wierzył, że to zrobił. Jeszcze nigdy dotąd nikogo nie uderzył. Nie w taki żałosny sposób. Nawet w szkole. Zaraz ochłonął i pochylił się nad Snape'em, chcąc pomóc mu wstać.

Bardziej od przeciwnika nawykły w życiu do bójek – przynajmniej obserwacyjnie – Severus naturalną koleją klasycznej komedii omyłek zrozumiał ten ruch opacznie. Mając do wyboru odejście stąd z twarzą i godnością oraz zrobienie z siebie kompletnego kretyna, oczywiście wybrał drugą opcję (pewnie nie bez znaczenia była obecność Yen Honeydell jako świadka zdarzeń). Chwilę później zdecydowanie chwycił Remusa za fraki.

Nietoperz i wilkołak tarzali się po podłodze niczym najprymitywniejsi mugole, a Yenlla wyła jak wysokiej klasy banshee, podczas gdy Syriusz z coraz intensywniej objawiającą się ciekawością badał jej ciało, wygłaszając raz za razem wątpliwej jakości komplementy. Doprowadzona do ostateczności kobieta odrzuciła niespodziewanie głowę do tyłu, waląc z całej siły prześladowcę w czoło, aż sama przez chwile widziała tylko upragnione gwiazdki ze słynnego bulwaru. Korzystając z tego, że uchwyt nieco zelżał, kopnęła go w łydkę, a na koniec z rozmachem wbiła szpilkę w jego bosą stopę. Usłyszała obrzydliwy chrzęst. Nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczałaby, że Black może wydobyć z siebie tak wysokie dźwięki. Ciekawe, jak zareagowałby, gdyby udało jej się trafić wyżej...

Uwolniona wpadła pomiędzy walczących i zaraz oberwała w ucho i biodro. Potem z wibrującym okrzykiem, od którego zadrżały szyby w oknach, rzuciła się Severusowi na szyję, nieostrożnie go przewracając, a gdy już wylądowali na podłodze, rozłożyła się na nim, starannie go zakrywając i zdecydowanie osiągając tym szczyt komizmu. Mężczyźni totalnie zbaranieli.

– Nie – wydyszała w stronę Remusa. – Nie. To. Nie. Tak.

Rozjuszony Snape zrzucił ją z siebie, lecz znowu się w niego wczepiła.

– On... On... – wychrypiała, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. – Nic mi nie zrobił. To tylko makijaż – wyartykułowała wreszcie i roztarła charakteryzacyjny przejaw geniuszu w postaci siniaków i podbitego oka, który i tak powoli spływał z niej kolorowym potem.

Remus Lupin oklapł, opadając na podłogę obok nich.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła Yen.

Severus z wściekłością zacisnął dłonie na jej szyi, teraz rzeczywiście zostawiając odciski dłoni zaraz obok zagojonych malinek. Jednocześnie na jej głowę posypała się soczysta wiązanka pełna przeklętych dwulicowych mątw i żmij. A były to zaledwie najbardziej eufemiczne epitety, które akurat wpadły mistrzowi eliksirów do głowy. Później i epitetów, i motywów przewinęło się znacznie więcej.

– Coś ty im naopowiadała?!

– Przepraszam!

– Ty...

– Przecież chciałeś rozwodu!

– Słucham? – zapytał osłupiały.

– A myślisz, że co to wszystko miało na celu? To był najlepszy sposób, kochanie. Jedyny!

Wtem drzwi od ulicy otworzyły się i doleciał ich stamtąd kolejny kobiecy krzyk. W sam środek tego zamieszania wkroczyli Albus Dumbledore i Molly Weasley. Dyrektor ogarnął szybkim spojrzeniem korytarz wejściowy domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, strzępki sukni Yenlli, dwójkę swoich ludzi w różnym stopniu uszkodzeń ciała i zakrwawioną stopę wyjącego obłędnie trzeciego z nich, po czym zgarnął całe towarzystwo do salonu.


	13. Odsłona 12

**Odsłona XII**  
 **Długi ozór Kundla**

 _Fame on the wireless as far as it goes  
_ _Is all very well but every girl knows  
_ _She needs a man she can monopolize  
_ _With fingers in dozens of different pies  
_ _Oh but it's sad when a love affair dies!  
_ (EVITA: _Goodnight and Thank You)_

* * *

Severus Snape stał dumnie wyprostowany, zagryzając zęby i starając się trzymać fason. Jedną ręką swobodnie opierał się o zagłówek fotela, aby w nieodpowiednim momencie przypadkiem nie zawiodło go porządnie obite przy którymś z kolei upadku kolano. Usiłował nie zastanawiać się nad tym, jak idiotycznie musi wyglądać z rozciętą wargą i siniejącym z minuty na minutę okiem – zupełnie podobnym teraz do tego, jakie bardzo artystycznie wymalowała sobie Yen. Opuchlizna znacznie zmniejszyła mu pole widzenia. Starannie unikał pełnego w równych proporcjach potępienia i zawodu wzroku dyrektora, próbując jednocześnie nie patrzeć ani na nagle szalenie uradowaną i ledwie powstrzymującą histeryczny chichot żmiję, ani na Molly Weasley, która – uporawszy się już z obrażeniami wilkołaka i opatrzywszy fatalnie pokiereszowaną łapę kundla – stała teraz niedaleko niego, zachlapując podłogę workiem z topniejącym lodem, którego mistrz eliksirów nie zamierzał nawet zauważać, nie wspominając o dotykaniu czy używaniu. Nie w tym życiu. Cała sprawa była już wystarczająco komiczna, nie chciał jej dodatkowo oglądać przez pryzmat kompresu na oku. Nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy. Sam poradziłby sobie świetnie, gdyby tylko go stąd wypuścili i pozwolili zamknąć się na kilka minut w laboratorium.

– A więc – odezwał się po chwili dłuższego, pełnego napięcia milczenia Albus Dumbledore – z tego, co zrozumiałem, a mam szczerą nadzieję, że coś zrozumiałem źle, obecna tutaj pani Snape...

Wywołana przestała wreszcie głupkowato się uśmiechać i jakby zmalała w oczach. Jednego nie mogła sobie jednak darować i skorygowała bardzo cicho:

– Honeydell.

– Pani Snape – powtórzył z naciskiem starszy czarodziej – symulowała przez pewien czas istnienie bardzo alarmującej sytuacji.

Yenlla nakryła głowę rękami i jęknęła. Zdaje się, że wreszcie dotarło do niej, jak bardzo narozrabiała, i że oto przyszedł i odpowiedni czas, i człowiek, żeby wyciągnąć z tego konsekwencje. Prawdopodobnie niezbyt dla niej miłe. Przez chwilę z całych sił usiłowała rozmyć się w powietrzu, ale jakoś jej to nie wychodziło.

– Czy mam rację?

– Tak – wyszeptała.

– Nie dosłyszałem.

– Dyrektorze, proszę! Spokojnie – wtrąciła się pani Weasley.

Podeszła do nieszczęsnej sprawczyni całego zamieszania, pozostawiając za sobą mokry ślad. Położyła suchą dłoń na ramieniu Yen.

– A ja proszę, aby mi nie przerywano – rzucił dość groźnie dyrektor. – Próbuję sobie to wszystko poukładać.

Tym razem wyglądał naprawdę poważnie, wręcz strasznie. Rozbawione iskierki ustąpiły miejsca groźnym ogniom, głos nabrał mocy i grozy. Z łagodnego staruszka nie pozostał nawet ślad. Ten człowiek z pewnością był najpotężniejszym magiem obecnych czasów. Zdecydowanie budził postrach i szacunek. Severus i Remus, a nawet Syriusz spuścili smętnie nosy na kwintę, w jednym wypadku zakończyło się to poluzowaniem tamponady.

– Zatem pani Snape, w celu na razie jeszcze niesprecyzowanym, bardzo zależało na tym, aby przekonać nas, że dzieje się jej krzywda. Czy dlatego trzech moich ludzi pobiło się jak małe dzieci o miotełkę?

Nikt jakoś nie kwapił się z udzieleniem odpowiedzi.

– Nie trzech, tylko dwóch – poprawiła Yen. – Black miał wtedy ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty...

– Bardzo chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co znaczy ta dziecinada. Malowanki i przepychanki! Czy doprawdy trzeba państwu przypominać, co się dzieje za drzwiami? Czy nie mamy ważniejszych spraw na głowie niż wasze zadawnione nieporozumienia? O zatargach o – zawahał się – kobiety nie wspominając.

– Przepraszam, dyrektorze, ale chciałbym zauważyć, że sam pan to zaczął – wypalił Severus, zgrzytając ze złości zębami.

– Słucham?

– Sprowadził ją pan tutaj i nich mnie diabli, jeżeli wiem dlaczego!

– Jak to dlaczego, Snape? Żeby ci się lepiej pracowało, nie?

– Nie twój interes, Black.

– Żebyś miał gdzie wyładować nadmiar życiowej energii – dorzucił złośliwie Syriusz.

– Co, zdaje się, o wiele bardziej przydałoby się tobie, bo ostatnio pewne twoje organy chyba zamieniły się funkcjami, Black.

– Dziękuję, wolę mniej zużyty towar.

Yenlla wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze, a pani Weasley tupnęła nogą.

– Syriuszu, jak śmiesz! Jak możesz mówić podobne rzeczy?!

Usiadła na oparciu fotela i objęła Yen, która chętnie wtuliła się w jej bujny biust, uciekając tym samym skutecznie z zasięgu wszystkich samców w pokoju. Pani Snape nie była w ciemię bita. Jeżeli Matka Weasley stanie po jej stronie, jest w domu. Nikt nie śmiałby zaczynać z Matką Weasley. Zrobiła najbardziej niewinną i zrozpaczoną minkę, na jaką mogła się w tej chwili zdobyć.

– Uważaj na język! – pouczyła Molly obrażonego Łapę.

– Dość tego! – Dumbledore po raz kolejny podniósł głos. – Zachowujecie się znacznie gorzej niż dzieci.

– Więc niech ją pan stąd odeśle – warknął mistrz eliksirów przez zęby, nadludzkim wysiłkiem woli starając się nad sobą panować. – Ona jest jak... jak kocimiętka!

– CO?! – krzyknęła Yenlla z oburzeniem.

– Opinia znawcy – skomentował kpiąco Syriusz.

– Zejdź ze mnie, kundlu!

– To akurat nie ja mam okazje od czasu do czasu na ciebie włazić, Snape.

– Black! Wystarczy już tych aluzji. – Molly wstała, zdecydowanie pociągając za sobą przyklejoną do niej kurczowo Yen. – Zabieram stąd to biedne dziecko.

– Biedne? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Severus.

– Dziecko? – dodał zgodnie Black.

– Powiedziałam coś, Syriuszu!

– O nie, droga Molly – zatrzymał ją stanowczo dyrektor. – Ona zostanie tutaj, dopóki wszystko się nie wyjaśni.

– Przypominam wszystkim, że ONA ma bardzo ładne imię.

– Ależ Molly!

– Nie, dyrektorze! Nie będę spokojnie stać i wysłuchiwać tych ataków.

– Przecież...

– Cicho! – Matka Weasley machnęła ręka na starszego czarodzieja jak na któregoś ze swoich niesfornych synów. – Obie już dosyć się nasłuchałyśmy i to rzeczy wyjątkowo nieodpowiednich dla kobiecych uszu! Dwaj dorośli mężczyźni rzucili się na siebie niczym skończeni kretyni, z Bóg jeden wie jakiego powodu, a teraz wszyscy uczepiliście się niewinnej dziewczyny. Pieprzona solidarność plemników, ot co!

Czterej panowie w jednej chwili zesztywnieli, a dwóch z nich nawet się zarumieniło. Subtelna sugestia rozbawionych iskierek powróciła do oczu Dumbledore'a. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Yenlla odetchnęła z ulgą i od razu poczuła się o wiele lepiej... dopóki nie usłyszała, jak Severus zgrzyta zębami.

– Dobrze, droga Molly. W porządku, porozmawiamy spokojnie. Obawiam się jednak, że Yenlla nie jest tak całkiem niewinna...

– Ale też tylko w części winna!

– W sporej części, tak. Czy obie panie zechcą usiąść?

Molly skinęła głową i usiadła na kanapie. Yen przycupnęła tuż obok.

– Niech będzie – rzekła łaskawie pani Weasley. – Wyjaśnijmy to wszystko raz a dobrze, ale bez tego ciągłego dogryzania.

– Co nazywasz dogryzaniem, Molly? – chciał wiedzieć pan willi na Grimmauld Place 12.

– Sądzę, że ciebie, Syriuszu, sprawa dotyczy najmniej, więc w ogóle nie musisz tutaj przebywać.

Nachmurzony Black odwrócił się i pochylił, nagle bardzo zainteresowany swoją poranioną stopą.

– Aha, i na miejscu Yen zrobiłabym dokładnie to samo.

– Skąd wiesz, że...

– Litości, Syriuszu! Nietrudno było się domyślić.

Yenlla patrzyła na nich, chowając się za Molly i słuchając, jak Snape w dalszym ciągu próbuje ze złości zetrzeć sobie zęby, i wreszcie się wkurzyła. Stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu chować głowy w piasek. Czego ma się bać? Co ma do stracenia?

– Och, dobra, skończmy już z tym – powiedziała, wstając i biorąc się pod boki dla dodania sobie animuszu. – Może to, co zrobiłam, nie było szczególnie mądre, ale wypraszam sobie, że bezsensowne. Ktoś musiał coś zrobić, prawda? – Odgarnęła nerwowo włosy z czoła i przygryzła wargę. – Ile można? To... To zupełnie głupie!

– Co, moje dziecko? – zdziwił się Dumbledore.

– To całe niby małżeństwo! Wyszłam za Snape'a, bo pan mnie o to poprosił, bo twierdził pan, że to bardzo ważne, a ja nie wypytywałam o szczegóły. Zrobiłam, czego ode mnie wymagano, prawda? Tylko że to, co pan mówił, okazało się, za przeproszeniem, stekiem bzdur, a ja do tej pory nie wiem, co mieliście dzięki temu osiągnąć, ale znowu o nic nie pytałam. O Krucze Gniazdo też nie. Nieważne. Przeżyłam. W każdym razie, nie widzę powodu, aby tę sytuację dłużej przeciągać. Ani żebyśmy z Severusem nadal musieli być do siebie nawzajem idiotycznie uwiązani. Pan jednak zdaje się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Nie ma żadnej wzruszającej historii. Oboje tylko czekamy, aż pan zdejmie z nas kajdany. Każde z nas ma swoje życie, ale chyba nikogo to nie obchodzi, bo trwa jakaś głupia wojna i nikt nie ma na nic czasu. Ale to nie jest moja wojna, w ogóle mnie ona nie obchodzi, a nikt do tej pory nie wytłumaczył mi, co tutaj w ogóle robię. Oczywiście poza byciem... ekhem... kocimiętką – westchnęła ciężko, przeszywając mistrza eliksirów nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, lecz on akurat patrzył w drugą stronę. – A skoro najwyraźniej nie spełniam tutaj żadnej istotnej roli, oprócz bycia powodem samczych walk, jak raczył pan sam zauważyć, to bardzo chciałabym już wrócić do siebie... Pod warunkiem oczywiście, że znajdę nowy dom, skoro poprzedni straciłam. Myślałam, że jeżeli uda mi się... że... och! Że jeżeli wszyscy jednocześnie pomyślicie, że jest naprawdę źle, to pan da sobie i nam spokój, i... – Zamachała znacząco lewą dłonią. Małe kółeczko na serdecznym palcu zamigotało srebrzyście. Yen odchrząknęła jeszcze bardziej znacząco. – To wszystko.

W salonie zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy obecni wkładali wiele wysiłku w to, aby nie patrzeć teraz na zdeterminowaną kobietę, zwłaszcza Remus Lupin.

– Aha – dodała po chwili namysłu o wiele mniej pewnym tonem. – Sever o niczym nie wiedział. Pewnie się zdziwił.

Powiedziawszy to, Yenlla odwróciła się na pięcie i rozłożyła arogancko na wielkim fotelu pod oknem, jak najdalej od Nietoperza i ich wszystkich. Dyrektor milczał bardzo długo, mimo wwiercającego się w niego, ponaglającego spojrzenia Molly Weasley, które mówiło mniej więcej coś w stylu: „A nie mówiłyśmy?", tylko bardziej natarczywie.

– To zajmie najwyżej minutę – odezwał się Snape, wykonując niezdecydowany ruch ręką, który nosił w sobie sugestię rozdzielania czegoś od czegoś innego.

– Nie mamy teraz na to czasu. – Dyrektor sięgnął po swoją pelerynę, ignorując nagły wybuch szumu w pokoju.

– Ale dlaczego? – zapytała z rozpaczą Yen.

– Dyrektorze, nie może mi pan tego zrobić! Nie teraz.

– Powiedziałem już, Severusie.

Yenlla podbiegła i przytrzymała starszego mężczyznę za ramię.

– Niech nam pan to przynajmniej wytłumaczy.

Albus Dumbledore przyglądał się przez moment jej pięknej, choć teraz bardzo zagniewanej twarzy, a potem pogłaskał ją po włosach. Spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem na Snape'a, który wyglądał, jakby miał szczerą ochotę rozszarpać przełożonego gołymi rękami. I zapewne zrobiłby to, gdyby nie powstrzymywał go zaiste ogromny szacunek. Dlatego tylko stał nieopodal, dysząc ciężko i nieświadomie odsłaniając żółte zęby.

– Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem, mój chłopcze – zwrócił się do niego spokojnie Dumbledore. – Wszak jest przynajmniej jedna rzecz, która powinna pomóc waszemu związkowi, nie mylę się?

Mistrz eliksirów zamrugał oczami, najwyraźniej początkowo nic z tej uwagi nie rozumiejąc, lecz już sekundę później gwałtownie zbladł. Mimo to dzielnie grał dalej.

– Nie wiem, o co panu chodzi, dyrektorze.

– Och, chyba nie sugerujesz, że jej o tym nie powiedziałeś? – dorzucił straszy czarodziej niewinnie.

– O czym? – ożywiła się Yenlla, przenosząc wzrok od jednego mężczyzny do drugiego.

– To zostało panu powierzone w tajemnicy – warknął bardzo cicho, praktycznie na granicy słyszalności Severus Snape.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że uważam...

– Nie.

– Uważam, że Yen powinna wiedzieć.

– O czym powinnam wiedzieć? – nie dawała za wygraną.

– O NICZYM.

– Mój chłopcze!

– Nie waż się tego zrobić!

Snape bardzo rzadko zdobywał się na zwrot per ty do dyrektora. Właściwie Yen nie słyszała, aby kiedykolwiek dotąd to zrobił. Teraz dodatkowo rzucił mu swoje najmocniejsze spojrzenie i, uznając widocznie dalszy pobyt tutaj za bezcelowy, wyszedł, powiewając szatą i trzaskając drzwiami, aż kawałki tynku posypały się na głowy zebranych. Zdezorientowana Yenlla stała jeszcze chwilę, patrząc w osłupieniu na dyrektora, a potem wybiegła za swoim mężem. Swoim _nadal_ mężem.

Fiasko. Totalne.

§§§

– O czym miałeś mi powiedzieć?

– Słyszałaś. O niczym.

– Ależ Severusie!

– Zejdź mi z drogi.

– Ale...

Snape odsunął ją siłą i ruszył w głąb mieszkania. Yen podążała krok w krok za nim, gniotąc ze zdenerwowania rąbek sukni w dłoniach.

– Severus...

– Nie. Daj mi święty spokój.

– Jeżeli to dotyczy mnie, muszę wiedzieć.

– To nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego.

– Przecież...

– To nie twój interes.

– Jednak dyrektor powiedział…

– Dyrektor jest sklerotycznym starcem i...

– I dobrze wie, co mówi. Zawsze. – Yen uczepiła się jego szaty. – Co wy znowu przede mną ukrywacie. Dlaczego nikt mi nic nie mówi? Dyrektor mnie zbywa, a ty…

– Chyba wyraziłem się jasno. – Snape uwolnił się od niej, odginając palec po palcu wczepione w swoje ubranie dłonie. – Przestań za mną łazić.

– Sever, co on chciał przez to powiedzieć? Severus!

Uciekł do pracowni, zatrzaskując i ryglując drzwi przed Yen. Nie zwracał uwagi na jej natrętne okrzyki.

§§§

Gdy kilka godzin później, w środku nocy, Severus wychodził ze swojego gabinetu, omal się nie przewrócił, potknąwszy się o siedzącą na progu Yenllę. Zmierzyła go z dołu takim spojrzeniem, że wyrzuty sumienia powinny w tej samej sekundzie rzucić się na niego bardziej zawzięcie niż piranie.

– Powiedz mi – poprosiła.

– Nie.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo nie.

– Teraz to ty dramatyzujesz.

Prychnął i już miał dla odmiany zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi sypialni, gdy nagle się zatrzymał. Odwrócił i popatrzył na nią. Zdawał się rozważać coś w myślach. Potem zawrócił i wyciągnął rękę.

– Chodź.

– Słucham?

– Zamierzasz dalej nocować na tej kanapie?

– Ja... nie wiem.

Yenlla popatrzyła nieufanie na niego i wyciągniętą ku sobie dłoń. Zmarszczyła w zamyśleniu brwi. Właściwie... Z nich wszystkich był chyba najlepszy. I nawet specjalnie nie wściekał się za to wszystko, chociaż zdecydowanie miał powody. Poza tym... Ostatecznie, kiedy się nad tym zastanowić, w gruncie rzeczy Lupinowi też chodziło o jedno. Każdemu chodzi. Severus Snape przynajmniej nigdy tego nie ukrywał.

Już miała skinąć głową i podać mu rękę, gdy przypomniała sobie bal u Malfoyów. Potem to, jak ją nazwał oraz komplet mało przyjemnych odzywek z dzisiejszej awantury na Grimmauldzie. I nagle poczuła się tym zmęczona.

Siedząc wciąż na progu laboratorium, oparła się wygodniej o framugę i spuściła wzrok.

– Dziękuję za propozycję, ale nie.

– Na Salazara! To nie była dwuznaczna oferta. Nie rzucę się na ciebie... kocimiętko. Nie jestem zwierzęciem – urwał, wciągając ze świstem powietrze. – Zresztą – wydyszał – wygląda na to, że w ogóle mnie tam dzisiaj nie będzie.

Yenlla zerknęła na niego ponownie z pytającą miną. Severus trzymał się za przedramię, a spod rękawa wydobywała się znajoma zgniłozielona poświata.

– Och!

– Rozgość się.

§§§

Piękna Yenlla nie zamierzała łatwo się poddać. Miała już po dziurki w nosie tajemnic, a już szczególnie nie lubiła, gdy ukrywano przed nią rzeczy bezpośrednio z nią związane. Z Severusa – typowe – nie udało jej się nic wydobyć, zresztą i tak bez przerwy siedział w szkole albo szlajał się gdzieś ze Śmierciojadami. Jeżeli w ogóle bywał w mieszkaniu, siedział u siebie, a zza drzwi gabinetu nie dochodziło jej uszu nic poza kichaniem i siąkaniem. Wypytywanie Dumbledore'a darowała sobie od razu. Dyrektor potraktowałby ją filozoficzną wiązanką na temat poświęcenia i ciekawych czasów lub cytrynowym dropsem, co w gruncie rzeczy wychodziło na jedno, z tym, że Yen filozofię mogła znieść, za to sam cytrynowy zapach doprowadzał ją do pasji. Uch, mężczyźni!

Niestety mężczyźni byli górą w tym towarzystwie. Molly na pewno nie była w nic wtajemniczona. Poczciwa Matka Weasley należała do tego rodzaju osób, którym Yen nie powierzyłaby nawet nazwy marki swojego ulubionego szamponu, nie mówiąc o czymś więcej, a McGonagall wciąż budziła jej odrazę. Cholerna Żelazna Dziewica!

Krukonka jednak nie rezygnowała. Istnieją inne sposoby. Muszą. Postanowiła w miarę możliwości przeprowadzić małe śledztwo na własną rękę.

§§§

Przez trzydzieści siedem lat życia Severus Snape miał dość okazji, żeby się przekonać, że nieszczęścia niezmiernie rzadko chodzą parami – zazwyczaj przemieszczają się stadami, mnożąc jak króliki. Niestety, ten dzień najwyraźniej uznał, że jego misją jest udowodnić to mistrzowi eliksirów po raz kolejny.

Mistrz eliksirów słuchał raportu przemawiającego właśnie Śmierciożercy. Od początku pełen był jak najgorszych przeczuć, a pod koniec już całkowicie zdruzgotany – oczywiście o tyle, o ile Severus Snape był psychicznie i fizycznie zdolny do czucia się zdruzgotanym. Doskonale jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ten człowiek nie miał prawa wiedzieć nawet połowy tego, o czym właśnie mówił, a skoro wiedział, oznaczało to, że po drugiej stronie coś poszło nie tak. W Zakonie albo Ministerstwie zalągł się kret. Osobiście Severus stawiał na to drugie – ministerialni urzędnicy na bank właśnie coś spieprzyli i wszystko trzeba będzie zaczynać od nowa. W którymś miejscu zapory bezpieczeństwa wytworzyła się szpara i nastąpił tragiczny wyciek. Cały wysiłek ostatnich miesięcy poszedł na marne.

Od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewali... On podejrzewał... Zakon podejrzewał – zdecydował się w końcu na odpowiednią formę – że ludziom Mrocznego Lorda udało się zdobyć nowy kontakt w Ministerstwie, jednak do końca mieli nadzieję, że mogą się mylić. Niestety, ten facet musiał być naprawdę kimś ważnym, a sprawa skomplikowana i tajna, skoro Snape'a do niej nie dopuścili. Może rzeczywiście ostatnio wykazywał zbyt mało... Zainteresowania? Chęci? Nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Mroczny czasem mu się przyglądał. Nawet sam przed sobą niechętnie się do tego przyznawał, ale chyba miał kłopoty. Gdy się nad tym zastanowić, było to nieuniknione. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że coraz bardziej miał dosyć, że podbój świata coraz mniej go obchodził, a spotkania Wewnętrznego Kręgu zwyczajnie nudziły. Musieli coś zauważyć. W końcu miał wokół siebie psychopatyczną śmietankę czarodziejskiego świata.

A teraz jeszcze to. Trzeba będzie się tym zająć, jak zwykle. Namierzyć i zlikwidować, a przy okazji w miarę możliwości wprowadzić dodatkowe zamieszanie w przekazywanych danych. Nic prostszego, sama przyjemność. Ciekawe, komu przypadnie ten zaszczyt...

Po skończonym zebraniu, kiedy większość Śmierciożerców zdążyła się już teleportować, Severus zdjął maskę, z ulgą odetchnął głęboko mroźnym porannym powietrzem i kichnął. Owinął się szczelniej grubym płaszczem i sięgnął po chusteczkę. Ruszył niespiesznie w stronę granicy pola antyteleportacyjnego.

– Tak szybko z powrotem, Snape? – zawołał za nim Rudolfus Lestrange.

– Nie mam tu nic do roboty.

– Nie bądź taki sztywny, koleś – dorzuciła od siebie jakaś ruda, zgrabna kobieta. – Możesz się zabrać z nami.

– Gdzie? – zapytał odruchowo. Nie był specjalnie zainteresowany, miał dziewięćdziesiąt procent szans na przewidzenie odpowiedzi.

– Jest robota do zrobienia, Snapy – wyjaśnił Nott. – Dzisiaj... właściwie już wczoraj wieczorem miało miejsce uroczyste otwarcie nowego mugolskiego osiedla pod Londynem. Same szychy, a teraz prawdopodobnie wszyscy są w stanie nie bardzo obronnym, toteż nagle nabraliśmy ochoty, aby się tam rozejrzeć. Piszesz się?

– Nie otrzymałem w tej sprawie instrukcji.

– Służbista! – zarechotał w odpowiedzi Nott.

Snape zmiażdżył go pogardliwym wzrokiem.

– Czarny Pan ceni posłuszeństwo, nie samowolę.

– Zlituj się!

– Mistrz najbardziej ceni kreatywność. Pamiętasz jeszcze, co oznacza to słowo, Snape? – Bellatrix wysunęła się przed swojego męża z uśmiechem szaleńca wykrzywiającym wąskie usta.

– Czy mi się wydaje, czy stronisz ostatnio od towarzystwa? – dodał od siebie ktoś, nad kogo imieniem Severusowi nie chciało się w tym momencie zastanawiać.

– Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż wyżynanie bezrozumnych pionków. To dobre dla nowicjuszy.

– Dobra, dobra, możesz sobie pozwolić na szczerość. Jesteś wśród starych... przyjaciół. – Bellatrix zbliżyła się do niego kołyszącym krokiem, który pasował do niej jak i do niego samego. Otarła się o niego i wsunęła mu dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza.

– Zabierz ręce – syknął ostro.

– Nie podoba ci się?

– Nie. Bell, jesteś równie pociągająca jak zwłoki Karkarowa. Z całym szacunkiem, Lestrange.

– Oczywiście, w porównaniu muszę wypadać raczej kiepsko. W domu czekają cię pewnie przyjemniejsze rozrywki.

– Owszem.

– Ależ to musi być kobieta. Nienasycona – szepnęła mu do ucha Bellatrix. Wreszcie odsunęła się i zwróciła do reszty. Wykrzywiła się kpiąco. – Tracimy czas. Nie pamiętacie? Snape ma ostatnio o wiele przyjemniejszą zabawkę. Po kiego szlajać się na mrozie, kiedy ma ci kto grzać tyłek w twoich własnych piernatach?

Nieporuszony dotąd Severus drgnął i chwycił ją za ramię. Fuknęła i automatycznie wbiła w niego komplet paznokci, zupełnie jak Yenlla.

– Uważaj, Bella.

– Bo co?

– Nie wtrącaj się w cudzy kocioł, bo może wykipieć prosto na ciebie.

– Grozisz mi?

– Zgadnij. A ty lepiej pilnuj żony, Lestrange – rzucił ponad jej głową w stronę Rudolfa. – Na twoim miejscu spiłowałbym jej pazury.

– Nie zaczynaj ze mną, Snape! – ryknęła porywczo Bellatrix.

Mistrz eliksirów tylko zaśmiał się, odstępując na krok.

– Ciesz się, póki możesz. Nie kwapisz się do ukatrupienia Honeydell, co? Pamiętasz, co powiedział Mistrz? – rzekła i zaraz zaświeciły jej oczy, bo wiedziała, że trafiła.

– Tak. Zawsze pamiętam.

– I dobrze. Nie musisz wykazywać się inicjatywą, ale pilnuj, żebyś nie okazał się nieposłuszny.

– Bo? Ty na mnie doniesiesz?

– Tak – wypluła mściwie to słowo. – To będzie pierwszym, co zrobię, bo wiem, że fałszywa gnida z ciebie, Snape, ale jesteś zbyt sprytny, żeby przytrzasnąć ci na czymś łapki. Jednak teraz się wpakowałeś i to, kurwa, nawet sam nie wiesz jak. Nie doceniasz mnie, Snape, ale zwróć uwagę na to, że teraz ty masz słaby punkt, a ja dalej nie, więc jeszcze zobaczymy, kto będzie górą.

Mierzyli się zawzięcie wzrokiem. Severus nie dał po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek z tego, co właśnie usłyszał, w najmniejszym stopniu go zaniepokoiło. Ostatecznie wygrał, ponieważ to Bellatrix pierwsza odwróciła wzrok.

– Pilnuj się, Snape – warknęła po raz ostatni na pożegnanie, wracając do pozostałych Śmierciożerców.

– To idziemy czy konwersujemy? – Do zebranej wokół mistrza eliksirów grupy dołączył Lucjusz Malfoy.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że ty też się wybierasz? – zapytał odruchowo zdziwiony Severus.

– Owszem, _mon ami_. Ty nie?

– Rzygasz na widok flaków.

Pan na Malfoy Manor beztrosko wzruszył ramionami.

– Wyrzygam się na zapas przed. Inicjatywa i kreatywność zapewniają dobre miejsce w kolejce w chwili nagrody, _cher serpent_.

– Oczywiście...

§§§

Pod wpływem panującego w mieszkaniu ciepła Severus rozkaszlał się na dobre. Zakrył usta ręką. Yenlla spała niespokojnie zwinięta na samym skraju dużego łóżka. Gdy wyczuła czyjąś obecność, skuliła się, zakrywając kołdrą po czubek głowy. Merlinie, jedno było pewne – z tą dziewczyną nie wszystko było w porządku. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo starała się to ukryć.

Usiadł w fotelu przy znacznie mniejszym sypialnianym kominku i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi. Za dwie godziny musiał być w Hogwarcie. Nie zamierzał brać zwolnienia. Gdyby za każdym razem brał zwolnienie, nie wyrobiłby nauczycielskiego minimum. Poza tym w jego obecnej sytuacji wszelkie absencje prawdopodobnie wywołałyby wśród dzieciarni lawinę komentarzy, a Yen już dosyć uprzykrzała mu życie na miejscu, nie musiała jeszcze zagrażać jego – o bogowie! – pedagogicznej karierze.

Zresztą i tak nie chciało mu się spać.

Lubił patrzeć na Yenllę, kiedy była pogrążona we śnie. Właściwie tylko wtedy dawała się znieść. Uśpiona nie zakłócała wrażeń estetycznych.

§§§

Yen krążyła po salonie domu Blacków z książką w dłoni, powtarzając coś bezgłośnie pod nosem i co chwila zerkając do tekstu. Mimo że udawała bardzo zajętą, wydawała się rozkojarzona i zdenerwowana, jakby na coś niecierpliwie czekała. Właśnie wtedy do środka wszedł Remus Lupin. Wycofał się szybko, gdy tylko ją dostrzegł.

– Nie! – zawołała za nim. – Remusie, proszę, stój! – Podbiegła do niego, chwyciła za ręce i wciągnęła z powrotem do pokoju. Mężczyzna miał trochę niepewna minę i unikał patrzenia bezpośrednio na nią. – Proszę – nalegała, ciągnąc go za sobą.

– Nie chciałem przeszkadzać – wymamrotał.

Chociaż nadal był niezdecydowany, poddał się jej woli i pozwolił usadzić na wersalce. Yenlla opadła obok niego, wciąż ściskając go za rękę i spuszczając pokornie głowę.

– Chciałam cię przeprosić.

– Nie, Yen. Nie trzeba.

– Zachowałam się okropnie. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Tak mi głupio.

– W porządku, ja...

– Przepraszam.

– Naprawdę nic się nie stało.

Podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na niego uważnie. Remus spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale niezupełnie mu wyszło. Wyglądał, jakby chciał stamtąd jak najszybciej uciec.

– Czuję się fatalnie, bo wszystko skupiło się na tobie. Wyszło na to, że... Och, ja... ja… – plątała się niezręcznie. Niezwykle rzadko miała okazję kogokolwiek przepraszać. Zazwyczaj wychodziło na to, że ostatecznie to ją wszyscy przepraszali. Dodatkowo Remus w niepojęty sposób przypominał jej, że ogólnie nie ma najczystszego sumienia.

– Yen, nie przejmuj się tym. – Jednak to Lupin był w o wiele gorszej sytuacji, jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak zakłopotany.

– Nie, pozwól mi to powiedzieć! I Severus, i Black mają rację. Jestem perfidną, dwulicową...

– Wcale nie.

– Ależ tak! To było podłe! Jestem kłamliwą, złą kobietą.

– Nie, nie jesteś.

– A ty jesteś zbyt dobry. Nie pocieszaj mnie, przecież wiem, co zrobiłam. To było wredne i czuję się paskudnie.

Yenlla załamała dramatycznie ręce i zwiesiła ponuro głowę. Trudno było ocenić, a chyba nawet ona sama nie wiedziała, ile z tego, co mówi, jest prawdą. Jednak z pewnością nie chciała urazić Remusa. Lubiła go i chyba rzeczywiście trochę żałowała wprowadzenia w życie tego niezbyt przemyślanego pomysłu.

– Nie powinnaś. – Remus zbliżył się do niej i uniósł jej twarz ku sobie. Yen zamrugał zdziwiona taką bliskością z jego strony. – Ja... ja to rozumiem.

– C-co? Jak to?

– To nie ty jesteś zła – westchnął. – Chyba nie miałaś najlepszych wzorców.

Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, co miał na myśli, i niespodziewanie zachciało jej się śmiać. Mimo wszystko.

– _There's no business like show business_ – mruknęła.

– Być może. A poza tym taki już masz styl bycia.

– Deptać tych, którzy zawadzają?

– Robić idiotów z tych, którzy się o to proszą.

– Remusie – zadrżała – ale ty chyba nie... Ty nie myślisz... Ja wcale nie uważam, że ty... Ojej!

– Tylko żartowałem. – Tym razem uśmiechnął się szeroko i mrugnął do niej zaczepnie. Yen wzajemnie rozpłynęła się w uśmiechach, aż ponury salon Syriusza widocznie się rozjaśnił.

– Przepraszam – powtórzyła.

– Przestań już.

– Kiedy tak strasznie namieszałam!

– Nic się nie stało.

– A twój nos?

– Jakoś udało się go poskładać. Nigdy wcześniej nie udało mi się złamać nosa, to zawsze jakieś nowe doświadczenie.

– Pokaż. – Zaśmiała się i pogłaskała go po twarzy. – Uuu, wygląda okropnie.

Mężczyzna odwzajemnił się za tę uwagę prztyczkiem w jej własny, niezwykle zgrabny nosek.

– Wybaczysz mi? – zapytała dziecinnie.

– Yen, daj spokój, nie ma o czym mówić.

– Nie, pytam poważnie. – Przemieściła się, podwijając nogi pod siebie, i oparła na jego ramieniu. – Nie chcę mieć w tobie wroga.

– To niemożliwe. Nikt nie potrafiłby się na ciebie długo gniewać. Kto nie uległby takiemu rozkosznemu wybuchowi samokrytyki?

– Jak ty przeżyłeś tak długo na tym świecie?

– Bardzo się staram.

Yenlla najpierw podała mu rękę, a po namyśle objęła i pocałowała na zgodę w policzek.

Severus otworzył drzwi prowadzące do salonu i natychmiast je zamknął. Przez jakiś czas walczył ze sobą w duchu, po czym – chyba po raz pierwszy w historii swoich wizyt na Grimmauld Place 12 – zapukał.

§§§

Yenlla i Severus leżeli, a każde z nich balansowało na swojej krawędzi łóżka. Dzieliła ich odległość na tyle duża, że mogłaby się tam spokojnie i komfortowo wyspać spora część Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

– Severus... śpisz?

– Tak.

Usłyszał, że kobieta przewraca się na drugi bok, ale nie przysunęła się do niego ani o cal.

– Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?

– Nie zamierzam znowu do tego wracać.

– Więc mi powiedz! Cokolwiek by to nie było.

Nie odezwał się. Yenlla znowu zaczęła się wiercić i wreszcie się zbliżyła. Potrząsnęła jego ramieniem.

– Nie musisz się mną przejmować. Nic mnie już nie zdziwi. Czy Mroczny zmienił zdanie? Posłał za mną zlecenie? Dlatego muszę tu zostać? To o to chodzi? To ma nas niby... jednoczyć?

Severus odwrócił się w jej stronę i oparł na łokciach. Yen wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie pewna, że tym razem ma rację, i oczekiwała potwierdzenia. Oczy błyszczały jej w brunatno-pomarańczowym półmroku, tak samo jak lekko wilgotne usta. Mistrz eliksirów odgarnął jej włosy z szyi i położył dłoń na rozgrzanym karku. Oddech i puls Yenlli natychmiast przyspieszyły. Patrzyła na niego niezdecydowana, przygryzając wargi. Popchnął ją delikatnie i ułożył na poduszkach. Minął już prawie miesiąc. Bardzo prawie.

– Nie – szepnęła, kiedy się nad nią pochylił.

– Hm?

– Nie – powtórzyła. – Boli... boli mnie głowa.

– Yen, ciebie nigdy nie boli głowa.

– Teraz mnie boli. – Wstała, uwalniając się od niego. – Muszę wziąć proszek.

– Yen?

– Tak?

– Już nic.

§§§

Yenlla poklepała po włochatym łbie snującego się krok w krok za nią psa. Łapa radośnie zakręcił się wokół niej, chlaszcząc ogonem po odsłoniętych łydkach.

– Przepytasz mnie?

– Jasne. – Lupin chwycił w locie rzuconą mu książkę. – Co to jest?

Yen podrygiwała w rytm, który tylko ona słyszała, ściskając za przednie łapy utrzymującego się niezgrabnie w pozycji wertykalnej zwierzaka. Sądząc po krokach, było to jakieś pokątne skrzyżowanie charlestona z cza-czą.

– Masz dzisiaj dobry humor – zauważył Remus.

– Cieszę się, że nie wystawiliście mnie za drzwi za... za moje idiotyczne pomysły.

– Spokojnie. Gdyby przyszło co do czego, pod tym względem na pewno nie pobiłabyś Syriusza.

Pies opadł z powrotem na podłogę i warknął na niego groźnie. Yen uklękła obok niego, czochrając rękami skołtunioną sierść. Remus uśmiechnął się nieco histerycznie.

– Cicho, Bestio. Nie chcę rozmawiać o Syriuszu.

– Khm.

– Tak w ogóle, to gdzie on się podziewa przez całe dnie?

– Hm... eee... Severus nic ci nie mówił?

– Severus? Dlaczego akurat on?

– Nie, nic. Nieważne. A Syri pewnie tarza się po strychu, monologując do swojego hipogryfa. Wiesz, jak to jest – wyjaśnił cokolwiek kulawo Remus zdezorientowany całą tą sytuacją, czemu zresztą trudno się dziwić. Nadal nikt nie poinformował Yenlli o animagicznych zdolnościach Blacka, a on nie zamierzał być pierwszy. Zresztą, zagłuszało go ujadanie przyjaciela. Gorączkowo próbował zmienić temat na bezpieczniejszy. – Nie odpowiedziałaś na pytanie, dlaczego się tego uczysz?

– To moja mała tajemnica.

– Tak?

– Tak. – Wystawiła mu język, przytulając się do psa. – Niedługo załatwię sprawę z moim doktoratem, a potem koniec z tym! Kiedy całe to wariactwo z wojną wreszcie minie, zamierzam wrócić do teatru. Muszę ćwiczyć.

– O, to fantastycznie, ale co na to... – urwał zakłopotany.

– Wybacz, Remmy, ale wtedy ON będzie ostatnią osobą, którą powinno to obchodzić, prawda?

Może było to zaledwie złudzenie albo psikus niezbyt dobrego oświetlenia pokoju, lecz po tych słowach twarz Lupina wydawała się o wiele bardziej pogodna i jakby młodsza. Łapa wskoczył na kanapę i stuknął go pyskiem w ramię. Remus bezskutecznie próbował go odsunąć. W ostateczności zasłonił się książką.

– _Poskromienie złośnicy_? – przeczytał tytuł.

– Aha. Katarzyna.

– Ta sekutnica? Idiotą byłby ten, kto zaproponowałby ci inną rolę niż Bianka.

– E tam, wyjątkowo mało wyrafinowana postać – rzuciła obojętnie Yenlla, taksując go uważnie wzrokiem i w charakterystyczny sposób przygryzając wargę. Potem się zdecydowała.

– Remmy, chciałam cię o coś spytać – zaczęła poważnie i podeszła bliżej do naczelnego wilkołaka Hogwartu, zajętego opędzaniem się od próbującego go ugryźć kumpla. Pod dotknięciem Yen Łapa natychmiast się uspokoił, liżąc ją zawzięcie po rękach.

– Pytaj.

– Co to za sprawa, o której Severus nie chce mi powiedzieć, chociaż dyrektor uważa, że powinien?

– Yen, to naprawdę...

– Proszę.

– To nie moja sprawa, nie mogę się wtrącać.

– Wiem, wiem, wszyscy to mówią.

– Wolałbym... – Wił się pod jej natrętnym spojrzeniem jak mały chłopiec, który niedawno coś przeskrobał. Miał chęć ucieczki aż zbyt wyraźnie wypisaną na twarzy. – Nie, Yen. Nic nie wiem.

Śliczna Yenlla uśmiechnęła się do siebie, siadając obok niego, bardzo obok, i gładko zmieniając taktykę.

– Remmy, przecież ty musisz wiedzieć, o co w tym chodzi. Jesteś w Zakonie, w pierwszej lidze! Nie kręć głową. Jesteś na pewno świetnie zorientowany.

– Przestań, czuję się nieswojo.

– Ale to wszystko prawda!

– Mimo to nie powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać.

– Remus, popatrz na mnie. – Odruchowo odwrócił głowę. Przytrzymała go za rękę. – Jedno słówko, sugestia i zaraz się odczepiam. Proszę, daj mi cokolwiek!

– Nie jestem przekonany...

– Nie uważasz, że to trochę nie w porządku? – rzuciła zasmucona, próbując z jeszcze innej strony.

– Yen...

– Wszyscy wiedzą o czymś, co mnie dotyczy, tylko nie ja!

– Yen, ja...

– Czyli wiesz, o co chodzi, tak?

– Szczerze mówiąc, słyszałem coś, ale nie jestem pewien, czy nie...

– Z pewnością nie! – przerwała mu bardzo pewnym tonem, nim zdążył wyartykułować, o co mu chodzi.

– Yen, to jest sprawa miedzy wami.

– Między mną i Snape'em?

– Tak, tobą i Severusem – poprawił ją łagodnie.

– Mam coraz gorsze przeczucia...

– Nie powinnaś. A ja absolutnie nie uważam się za uprawnionego do udzielania ci tego rodzaju informacji. Z tego, co pamiętam, Severusowi bardzo zależało, aby do – nazwijmy to tak – tajemnicy została dopuszczona jak najmniejsza liczba osób. Ze swej strony mogę cię zapewnić, że nie było to, broń Merlinie, nic złego. Przeciwnie. Zresztą – usiłował bagatelizować Lupin, gdy poczuł, że mimo najlepszych chęci zbytnio się rozgawędził – cała sprawa dotyczy zupełnie nieistotnych zdarzeń jeszcze z czasów Pierwszej Wojny i doprawdy nie uważam, aby obecnie było to na tyle ważne, żeby zawracać sobie tym głowę.

– Ale jednak...

– Zostaw to, proszę. Severus nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby...

– Tak. On rzadko bywa zadowolony.

Lupin spojrzał na nią zdziwiony takim oświadczeniem. Nachmurzona Yenlla bardzo starała się wyglądać na mniej zagniewaną, niż była. Zagryzała usta, skubiąc nerwowo falbankę. Remus okazał się wyjątkowo stanowczy. Nie spodziewała się tego po nim.

– Przykro mi, ale to wszystko, co jestem w stanie powiedzieć na ten temat.

– Ale Remmy...

– Nie. Wiem, że potrafisz nalegać w bardzo uroczy sposób i niezmiernie chętnie bym uległ, jednak nie tym razem.

– Rozumiem. – Yen odwróciła się bokiem i wpatrzyła się w okno.

– Tylko Severus...

– Tak.

– Muszę na chwilę wyjść, ale później wrócę i odprowadzę cię do domu, dobrze?

– To nie jest mój dom.

Remus westchnął bezgłośnie, wpatrując się w tył jej głowy. Pomyślał, że tam rzeczywiście musiało dziać się coś niedobrego. Nie pamiętał, aby Yen kiedykolwiek wyrażała się o kimkolwiek tak niechętnie, a już szczególnie o swoim tymczasowym małżonku. Wnikanie głębiej w tę sprawę byłoby jednak bardzo nietaktowne.

– Do zobaczenia.

– Yhy.

Zgnębiony wilkołak wyszedł, a za nim jak z procy wyleciał kudłaty pies. W samotności Yenlla pozwoliła sobie na fuknięcie i tupnięcie nogą. Wsparła głowę na dłoni i wymruczała do siebie kilka pełnych wściekłości słów. Ostatnia szansa właśnie poszła się...

– Chcesz znać prawdę?

Odwróciła się na dźwięk głosu. W drzwiach stał pan rezydencji przy Grimmauld Place 12.

– Czego chcesz, Black?

– Może grzeczniej?

– Nie mam ochoty.

– Przypominam, że jesteś gościem w MOIM domu.

– To mnie wyrzuć. – Wzruszyła ramionami, nie racząc na niego spojrzeć.

Syriusza raczej nie zniechęciło chłodne przyjęcie. Zdecydowanym krokiem przemierzył pokój i rozwalił się w fotelu. Yen zadarła dumnie głowę do góry, wstała i demonstracyjnie ruszyła do wyjścia. Black wykonał jeden ruch różdżką. Drzwi rozjarzyły się, szczęknął zamek.

– Otwórz! – warknęła Yen.

Syriusz ziewnął głośno i lekceważąco, przeciągnął się, po czym przechylił na fotelu. Przyjrzał jej się z zainteresowaniem i rzucił lekko:

– Podobno twój kochaś robi to samo i jakoś ci nie przeszkadza.

– Odwal się.

– Zamyka cię w domu, a potem robi jeszcze sporo innych rzeczy...

– A co? Też masz chęć spróbować? – Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, ostatni dziedzic rodu Blacków nie miałby już czego szukać na tym świecie. – Doszło do tego, że musisz zamykać kobiety, aby zwróciły na ciebie uwagę?

– Bardzo zabawne, sama wymyśliłaś? – Black zgrzytnął zębami, lecz przełknął zniewagę i zdołał się opanować. – Ale co tam ja! Pomówmy o tobie, kochanie.

– Nie jestem twoje kochanie – prychnęła.

– Wciąż żałuję.

– Co masz do mnie?

– Mam coś, co może cię zainteresować.

– Ach tak?

– Tak. Nie słuchasz uważnie. Zaoferowałem podzielenie się z tobą prawdą.

– To znaczy?

– Nie rozumiem.

– Podejrzewam, że nasze rozumienia prawdy diametralnie się różnią.

Blackowi wreszcie puściły nerwy. Uderzył z pasją pięściami w oparcia fotela, wzniecając obłoki kurzu.

– Chcesz czy nie posłuchać o tym, co, zdaniem Dumbledore'a, miało się przysłużyć twojemu... życiu rodzinnemu?

– Podsłuchiwałeś!

– Owszem.

– Jak śmiesz?!

– Śmiem, bo śmiem. Kropka.

– Poza tym, co ty możesz wiedzieć? Zajmujesz się tutaj czymkolwiek, oprócz wypożyczania chaty? – zakpiła, trafiając w samo sedno.

Syriusz wyjątkowo nie dał się sprowokować.

– Myśl sobie, co chcesz, złotko, ale jednak jestem w tym całym Zakonie i od czasu do czasu zdarza mi się coś usłyszeć.

– Przykładając szklankę do ściany?

– Nawet jeżeli, jaką to robi różnicę?

W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Syriusz zabawiał się wydłubywaniem nitek z dziurawej kapy na fotelu, a Yenlla myślała nad czymś intensywnie.

– Dlaczego miałbyś mi cokolwiek mówić? – zapytała w końcu, ustępując.

– Bo to wyjątkowo francowata afera, a ja żywcem nie trawię twojego umiłowanego. Dlatego z przyjemnością mu czymś dowalę, nawet gdyby miało to oznaczać tylko tyle, że na kilka dni zawrzesz przed nim ciasno kolanka.

Yen spurpurowiała gwałtownie.

– Nie będę tego słuchać!

Szarpnęła za klamkę, ale ta ani drgnęła, a ona jak zwykle nie miała przy sobie różdżki. Niech to szlag! Dwóch facetów i ten sam numer. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że znowu dała się podejść w identyczny sposób.

Syriusz skoczył na równe nogi.

– Nie, dobra! Spokojnie! – zagadnął ugodowo. – Było za ostro, zgoda.

Położył jej dłonie na ramionach i spróbował odciągnąć od drzwi. Otrząsnęła się.

– Zostaw mnie!

– Dumbledore nie miał wtedy wcale na myśli scalania związku – wyrzucił z siebie szybko Black. – Staruszek zaszantażował kochanego Nietoperza, żeby ten przestał fikać. Zasugerował, że jeżeli ten się nie uspokoi, powie coś, czego absolutnie nie powinnaś usłyszeć. O tym, co Smarkerus kiedyś zrobił. Zaintrygowana?

– Jaki masz w tym cel?

– Żadnego. Chociaż gdyby Snape zwolnił cię którejś nocki...

Yenlla zamierzyła się na niego, ale tym razem był przygotowany. Chwycił ją za rękę, okręcił, a potem przycisnął mocno do siebie i przemaszerował z nią tanecznym krokiem po salonie.

– Nie dotykaj mnie!

– Bądź grzeczną dziewczynką.

– Zjeżdżaj!

– Zalazł ci za skórę, co? – zapytał, wykonując kolejny piruet.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co insynuujesz.

– Nie insynuuję, tylko obserwuję. I widzę, że Smark ci podpadł.

– Tak?

– Owszem. Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Wcale nie jesteś taką dobrą aktoreczką, jak ci się wydaje, a już mnie na pewno nie nabierzesz. Pamiętam, jak wyglądaliście, kiedy zjawiliście się tu pierwszy raz, a teraz... Fiu, fiu! To musiało być coś wielkiego.

– Nie twój interes.

– A jednak!

Syriusz przechylił ją tak, że prawie zamiotła włosami podłogę. Gdy się nad nią pochylił, kopnęła go z rozmachem kostkę. Pilnowała, aby trafić w tę samą nogę, którą uszkodziła ostatnio. Zachwiał się, ale jej nie wypuścił.

– Prosiłem, żebyś się zachowywała.

– Mam to gdzieś. Do rzeczy: jaką mam gwarancję, że nie zmyślasz?

– Absolutnie żadnej. Dumbledore ani nikt inny nie powie słowa. Masz tylko mnie.

– Urocza perspektywa.

– Jak wolisz, skarbie. Więc?

– W porządku – skapitulowała Yen. – Niech będzie. Mów.

Dziedzic Blacków kurtuazyjnie wskazał jej miejsce na kanapie, a sam rozsiadł się po turecku naprzeciw niej na dywanie.

– Co Sm... Co Severus kiedyś zrobił? – zapytała.

Black zaśmiał się złośliwie w reakcji na jej przejęzyczenie. Kąciki ust Yen też jakby lekko drgnęły.

– Kilkanaście lat temu to Smarkerus sprzedał twój adres Śmierciojadom – wyśpiewał lekko i nie bez satysfakcji Syriusz.

– Co takiego? – zaśmiała się Yen z niedowierzaniem.

– Dyrektor ma całą listę jego grzeszków. Tylko on. Nawet połowa nie dotarła do Ministerstwa. Jest tam też miejsce dla ciebie.

– Bzdura!

– Dlaczego miałby tego nie zrobić? Każdy wie, że ta informacja była wtedy bardzo cenna. Słyszałem, że Smark ma bardzo ładnie urządzone mieszkanko i całkiem pokaźne oszczędności. Szeptał ci kiedyś na uszko, kim jest w Wewnętrznym Kręgu? Dumbledore'owi szeptał. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz.

– A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć?

– Bo ja, wbrew temu, co sądzisz, potrafię patrzeć. Dziedziczny obłęd ma swoje dobre strony.

Pani Snape jeszcze przez chwilę śmiała się wesoło niczym z najwyborniejszego dowcipu, ale jednocześnie z sekundy na sekundę stawała się coraz bledsza.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zainteresował się Black z fałszywą troską.

– Znakomicie.

– Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

– Trochę tu duszno.

– Otworzę okno.

Skinęła głową.

„Co za kretyński wymysł!", myślała Yenlla. Snape zdrajcą?! Black mógłby się bardziej postarać. To było tak niewiarygodne, że aż... Doprawdy! Musiałaby być skończona idiotką, żeby uwierzyć w podobne rewelacje.

Z drugiej strony jednak... Dlaczego miałoby to być takie nieprawdopodobne? Nie miała powodów, żeby w to nie wierzyć. Za to pobudki Blacka brzmiały więcej niż wiarygodnie. To naturalne, że wygadał się z czegoś, co było Severusowi nie na rękę. Łagodnie mówiąc.

Jednak…

Nie! Co za głupota!

Syriusz stał w oknie i wdychał mroźne powietrze z cieniem tryumfalnego uśmieszku na wychudłej twarzy.

– Wyobraź sobie, co by było, gdyby aurorzy przypadkiem nie natknęli się wtedy na kryjówkę ludzi Vol... ekhem... Jego. Fiu! Fiu! – dodał tonem pogawędki, obserwując ją spod oka.

Yenlla zzieleniała.

– Nie wymawiaj tego imienia.

– Przecież nie wymawiam. Zająkuję się.

Jeżeli to nieprawda, to dlaczego nagle zrobiło jej się tak słabo? Ledwie może oddychać. Co się dzieje? Snape chyba nie mógłby... Snape był... Ale czy ona go w ogóle znała? Wcale. Odbiło jej tylko na jego punkcie w szkole – zapewne dlatego, że jako jedyny nie zwracał na nią uwagi – ale cóż z tego? Czy to cokolwiek znaczyło? Nie. Zresztą rozstali się potem w taki sposób... Czyżby chciał się zemścić? Tylko że to byłoby tak nieznośnie niskie! Absolutnie niepodobne do...

A może wręcz przeciwnie?

– Yen. – Syriusz stanął przed nią. Wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

Trudno było sobie poukładać to wszystko w głowie. Snape? Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie akurat Snape?!

– Mógłbyś wyjść? Proszę.

– Tak, ale...

– Proszę.

– Niech to szlag! – Zmierzwił sobie nerwowo włosy. – Nie chciałem, żeby tak to wyszło.

– Hm?

– No bo... Bo teraz wyglądasz tak, jakbyś miała zemdleć.

– Nie bądź dziecinny, Black.

– Jednak...

– Nie przejmuj się mną.

– Yen, bo ja... No nie! Szlag! Szlag! Szlag!

Syriusz ponownie padł na podłogę. Usiadł, opierając głowę o siedzenie tuż obok kolan Yenlli. Zagryzł usta i zmarszczył czoło, wystukując równocześnie rękami jakiś szaleńczy rytm o własne uda. Na przemian też fukał i prychał, najwyraźniej nie mogąc się zdecydować, co właściwie chce powiedzieć. Yen nie zwracała na niego uwagi pogrążona we własnych ponurych rozmyślaniach.

– Mam dosyć, wiesz? – wyrzucił z siebie ostatecznie Black.

Nie odpowiedziała.

– Cholera, zrobiłem mnóstwo idiotycznych rzeczy, kiedy byłem młodym dupkiem... No, dobra, potem też, ale przecież nie musimy się już zawsze kłócić i sobie dogryzać, prawda? A teraz znowu wyszło na to samo.

– Rzeczywiście.

– To było dawno temu – plątał się, ponownie sobie zaprzeczając. – Nie jestem twoim wrogiem.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz. – Twarz Yen miała bardzo dziwny wyraz, jej dłonie zaciskały się kurczowo na sukience. Nie patrzyła na niego, prawdopodobnie też ledwie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co do niej mówił.

– Yenlla, może byśmy się wreszcie... No wiesz... Może zgoda, co?

Do tego czasu Syriusz zdążył już zdjąć zaklęcie z drzwi, a Remus powrócić. Teraz naczelny wilkołak Zakonu Feniksa ze zdziwieniem przyglądał się scenie w salonie. Jego przyjacielowi i Yen rzadko udawało się wytrzymać w tym samym pomieszczeniu przez sekundę bez wzniecania karczemnej awantury pełnej wyzwisk, niecenzuralizmów i wirujących w powietrzu sprzętów, a oto niespodziewanie siedzieli obok siebie spokojnie pogrążeni w cichej rozmowie. Lupin miał złe przeczucia, tym bardziej, że wyjątkowo nie podobał mu się dziwny błysk w oczach przyjaciela. Bardzo mu się nie podobał.

– Yen – odezwał się od progu – jesteś gotowa?

– Tak.

– Co ty na to, Yen? – naciskał Syriusz, któremu powrót Lunatyka w takiej chwili niezbyt odpowiadał.

– Zastanowię się – szepnęła słabo w jego stronę, wstając.

Wyszła z pokoju, a Remus zaraz za nią, żegnając Łapę ostrzegawczym zmarszczeniem brwi.

§§§

Yenlla Honeydell siedziała zwinięta na innej, dla odmiany Snape'owej kanapie, obejmując rękami okrutnie bolącą głowę. Uwierzyła Blackowi, bo dlaczego nie miałaby wierzyć? Za to teraz nie miała pojęcia, jak powinna zareagować. Z jednej strony wszystko wydarzyło się całe lata temu, w jakiejś innej epoce i obecnie nie miało znaczenia, ale z drugiej... czy naprawdę?

Severus Snape doniósł na nią do Lorda Voldemorta, którego ludziom naraziła się kiedyś na spotkaniu, ale przecież sam ją tam przyprowadził. Czy zrobiła coś na tyle złego, aby miał skazać ją na podobny los? Wydać w łapy największego ówczesnego (i obecnego) szaleńca? Za co? Jej, jakby na to nie patrzeć, były chłopak; ktoś, kto był jej swego czasu dość bliski, nawet, jeżeli to nigdy nie było do końca na poważnie. Czym sobie na to zasłużyła? Nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć. To było straszne i nie mieściło się w głowie.

Z drugiej strony – co to miało wspólnego z obecną sytuacją i jej pobytem tutaj, w domu Snape'a? Jaki cel miałoby wywlekanie tego teraz? Oboje i tak są zależni od woli Dumbledore'a.

Nic nie powie. Nie da po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek wie. Zostanie pod dachem mistrza eliksirów tak długo, jak będzie musiała, a potem ich drogi się rozejdą i nie będzie musiała go nigdy więcej oglądać. Tak będzie najlepiej.

Jednak to wszystko było takie dziwne... Owszem, Yen miała jakie takie pojecie, kim jest Severus – Śmierciojadem, prawdopodobnie wielokrotnym mordercą, zdrajcą i kto wie kim jeszcze, ale dla niej... Z tej strony nie spodziewała się ciosu. Severus rzeczywiście nie był specjalnie przyjemny w obejściu, ale nigdy nie zrobił jej nic złego. Znała go – o ile w ogóle – z zupełnie innej strony. Dla niej był wręcz... czuły. Jak mógł, biorąc pod uwagę, co jej zrobił!

I dlaczego Severus tak bardzo bał się, że to wyjdzie na jaw? Niech ma odwagę się przyznać, spojrzeć jej w twarz, a nie czai się po kątach!

Z drugiej strony – czy będzie potrafiła wytrzymać? Patrzeć na niego teraz, kiedy wszystko już wie...?

§§§

Severus Snape wszedł do mieszkania i oparł się o drzwi. Płaszcz rzucił na stolik obok, bo nie chciało mu się wyciągnąć ręki do wieszaka. Rozmasował palcami skronie. Nie był w najlepszej formie i to od dłuższego czasu.

Każdy dzień przebiegał dokładnie tak samo. Rozdarty miedzy Albusem Dumbledore'em i Lordem Voldemortem mistrz eliksirów regularnie zarywał noce, właściwie nie pamiętając, kiedy przespał więcej niż trzy godziny. Dodatkowo przez pięć dni w tygodniu miał lekcje i szereg pomniejszych obowiązków w Hogwarcie. Nikt nawet nie zauważył, że nie pojawia się na posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali, a już na pewno nikt się tym nie zainteresował, przypuszczając pewnie, że korzysta z okazji i ucieka do domu, do kochającej żony. Ciekawe tylko w jakim celu miałby to robić? W tym czasie pisał zaległe raporty, sprawdzał prace i doglądał maserujących się eliksirów, a ponieważ bez przerwy coś go od tego odrywało, większość z nich i tak nadawała się tylko do zlewu i cały proces należało zaczynać od początku. Wszystko to działało mistrzowi eliksirów na nerwy, chociaż oczywiście w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał. Był rozżalony i zmarznięty, a podczas ostatniej szalenie istotnej misji dla dobra Sprawy doszczętnie przemókł i prawdopodobnie się przeziębił. Pierwszy raz od wieków! Był rozżalony, zmęczony, zmarznięty i chory, i jak zwykle nie było nikogo, kto by się tym zainteresował.

Rozejrzał się po salonie. W półmroku nieoświetlonym żadnym innym światłem poza ogniem na kominku majaczyły zarysy ciemnych mebli i drobna kobieca sylwetka. Od razu ją zobaczył. W całym domu było tak spokojnie, że nie spodziewał się obecności Yen. Pamiętał wprawdzie, że Lupin ją przyprowadzał, ale ponieważ miał nieszczęście znaleźć się w niełasce, myślał, że znowu skorzystała ze świstoklika i gdzieś zniknęła – może do tej swojej kafejki. Panująca cisza wydała mu się podejrzana. Yenlla zawsze robiła wokół siebie mnóstwo hałasu, a gdy wracał, zaraz do niego przybiegała – jeżeli nie po to, aby się przywitać, to w celu wysunięcia kolejnych żądań czy pretensji, w zależności od nastroju. Przyzwyczaił się do tych ceremonii i wbrew sobie i zdrowemu rozsądkowi uznawał je za całkiem... przyjemne? Dzisiaj jednak było inaczej.

Yen siedziała na kanapie dziwnie zrezygnowana, co było dla niej więcej niż nietypowe. Nieobecna duchem, z pochyloną głową obejmowała kolana ramionami. Wydała mu się nagle taka krucha i... Tak, to była jej stała cecha – śliczna. Na ten widok poczuł tajemnicze ukłucie gdzieś w środku. Coś jakby nieuzasadniony żal. Spróbował się otrząsnąć, lecz chyba mu nie wyszło, ponieważ wcale nie poczuł się lepiej.

Od tego nieszczęsnego balu w Malfoy Manor w jego relacjach z Yen, zawsze mniej więcej przyjacielskich i niespecjalnie zobowiązujących, wszystko się popsuło. Nie wybaczyła mu tego, co w jego mniemaniu było drobnym żartem, i najwyraźniej zaplanowała zemstę. Potem zaczęła kombinować na własną rękę, a jej zabiegi ukoronowała słynna awantura na Grimmauld Place 12 i wymowne ostrzeżenie Dumbledore'a. Yenlla była mu od tamtej pory tak daleka, jakby znajdowała się w innej czasoprzestrzeni i dawała to odczuć na każdym kroku. Swoją bezsensowną misję najwyraźniej uznała za zakończoną, a Severusa za pokonanego i skutkiem tego natychmiast go od siebie odsunęła. Snape niespodziewanie dla siebie i zupełnie absurdalnie poczuł się nagle odtrącony... osamotniony niemalże, chociaż to ostatnie uczucie był w stanie bezpiecznie zrzucić na swoją ogólnie kiepską kondycję w ostatnich dniach.

W ciągu tylu lat zapomniał, że takie uczucia istnieją. Przywykł za to do Yenlli dzień w dzień o niego zabiegającej, wdzięczącej się, patrzącej jak w malowany obrazek, dającej mu do zrozumienia, że jest najważniejszy w świecie. Owszem, może to zabrzmieć idiotycznie... Ba, to na pewno brzmi nieskończenie idiotycznie, ale tylko, gdy patrzy się na to z boku, z pozycji niezależnej. Perspektywa znacznie się zmieniała, kiedy znajdowało się w samym centrum zdarzeń.

Severus się nabrał. Na pocieszenie mógł sobie powiedzieć, że nie był pierwszym ani ostatnim kretynem, który dał się zmanipulować. Yen była artystką w swoim fachu. Bawiło go gaszenie jej zapałów, odtrącanie czułych zapędów, aby czasami zerknąć na nią łaskawszym okiem. Świetnie się bawił i gdzieś po drodze w tym zatracił. Prawie uwierzył... Nie, nie jest z nim aż tak źle! Na Salazara, nie! Przecież od początku nie było to ani możliwe, ani...

Aktualnie Yen nie zwracała na niego uwagi lub opędzała się jak od natrętnego owada. Bez przerwy za to zastawał ją w towarzystwie Remusa Lupina i w dodatku z kundlem na kolanach, liniejącym na jej suknię. Był jeszcze ten cały Mael, którego Severus dostrzegł ostatnio, gdy kręcił się po tutejszym mieście, a to było już zdecydowanie zbyt dużo.

Nie, nie wątpił oczywiście w jej wierność. Yen nie była aż tak nierozważną laleczką, żeby zdradzać go, podczas gdy nadal nosi jego nazwisko. Miała bujną wyobraźnię i domyślała się, co może ją za to spotkać. Dawała jednak wyraźnie do zrozumienia, jak bardzo ciąży jej obecna sytuacja i z jaką niecierpliwością wygląda zmian. Honeydell potrafiła człowiekowi uprzykrzyć życie. Poza tym teraz ciągle bolała ją głowa, gardło, kolano, obojczyk, kostka, musiała coś załatwić, coś przejrzeć, coś przeczytać i skutkiem tego kładła się spać o wiele później od niego, jeżeli przypadkiem nocował w domu. Severus już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz pozwoliła mu się dotknąć.

Yenlla ostrożnie śledziła go wzrokiem, walcząc z gonitwą myśli w głowie. Na rozmyślania było nieco za późno. Musiała natychmiast zdecydować, co zrobić. W jaki sposób postąpić? Jak się zachować? Wciąż wmawiała sobie, że powinna grać dalej, że...

Severus kręcił się niezdecydowanie po mieszkaniu i wreszcie zatrzymał przy niej. Usiadł obok Yenlli i przyjrzał się uważnie jej twarzy. Smutna i zamyślona, poważna, z tym dziwnie zagubionym wyrazem błyszczących oczu wydała mu się bardzo piękna. Cudowna. Z wielkimi oporami przyznawał się do tego sam przed sobą, ale potrzebował jej tej nocy. Potrzebował kogoś – tak zwyczajnie. Każdemu może przytrafić się nagły spadek formy, nie stanowiło to wyjątkowego zjawiska w przyrodzie, a ona była taka... Całe mieszkanie przesiąknięte było jej zapachem, wszędzie natrafiał na ślady jej obecności – poprzestawiane sprzęty, porozrzucane tu i tam rzeczy. Idealnie zgrała się z wnętrzem i z nim samym. Lubił ją, bawiła go, pożądał jej – teraz i zawsze.

Pogładził jej włosy, były miękkie i delikatne jak kosztowny materiał, ostatecznie dostały im się jego najlepsze eliksiry. Yen wydawała się tak doskonała i przecież jego własna. Blade policzki, drżące usta, ciasny gorset napinający się w rytm nierównego oddechu. Jednocześnie była też zdenerwowana, ale nawet tego nie zauważył pochłonięty własnymi myślami. Siedząc od dłuższego czasu przy ogniu, promieniowała przyjemnym ciepłem, podczas gdy on ciągle był zmarznięty. Objął ją zachłannie i przyciągnął do siebie. Poddała się zrezygnowana i zmiękła w jego ramionach, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

„Jakie to ma znacznie", myślała. Wszystko wydarzyło się dawno temu, w innym życiu. Byliśmy innymi ludźmi w innym świecie. Kto przywiązywałby do tego wagę? Czasy się zmieniły, ale...

Ale te racjonalne argumenty wcale do niej nie przemawiały! Przeszłość miała większe znaczenie niż zdrowy rozsądek. Pamiętała ból i rozpacz. Pamiętała wiadomości o śmieci kolejnych członków rodziny i zniszczeniu Kruczego Gniazda. Pamiętała bardzo dobrze. Z każdym dniem lepiej. Chociaż bardzo starała się niczego nie okazać, paliły ją namiętne pocałunki Severusa, parzyły błądzące po jej ciele ręce dobierające się do haftek i guzików. To było coś zupełnie odmiennego od zachowania Lucjusza Malfoya czy dyrektora, oni byli dla niej obcy. Severus Snape nie. Jemu na swój sposób ufała. Podobnej zdrady nie da się zapomnieć. Nigdy.

Mistrz eliksirów tulił i pieścił Yen z coraz większym zaangażowaniem, lecz ona wcale się nie odwzajemniała, co już powinno wydać mu się dziwne. Leżała w jego ramionach nieruchoma jak kukła. Sztywniała coraz bardziej i drżała, a jej serce biło niespokojnie. Słyszał je roztrzepotane dziko tuż obok, nie rozumiejąc tego dziwnego rytmu.

Yenlla czuła do niego wstręt. Wstrząsało nią obrzydzenie, gdy jej dotykał, i robiło jej się niedobrze. To było nie do zniesienia. Wreszcie zdobyła się na wysiłek i odepchnęła go od siebie. Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany.

– Yen, co się stało? – zapytał spokojnie.

– Zostaw mnie! – wykrzyknęła, opuszczając głowę na kolana i zakrywając ją rękami. Zwinęła się w kłębek i trzęsła jak w gorączce.

– Nie rozumiem.

– A powinieneś rozumieć! – Przeszyła go odrobinę obłąkanym spojrzeniem. – Dosyć tej komedii, Snape. Ja WIEM!

– Co wiesz?

– Wszystko! Wiem, co miał na myśli dyrektor!

Severus zamrugał i opadł na drugi koniec kanapy. Jego tajemnica chyba właśnie przestała być tajemnicą. Powinien się spodziewać, że Yen będzie drążyć ten temat i nie przestanie, dopóki nie dowie się wszystkiego, a życzliwi przecież zawsze się znajdą. Zgrzytnął zębami. Doprawdy jeszcze tylko tego mu brakowało do pełni szczęścia – dyskutowania o przeterminowanych bzdurach z widocznie rozhisteryzowaną kobietą. W dodatku Merlin jeden wie dlaczego rozhisteryzowaną. Trudno, trzeba załatwić sprawę jak najszybciej.

– Yen. – Spróbował ująć jej rękę, ale wyrwała się ze wstrętem i to nareszcie go zastanowiło. – Gdyby to ode mnie zależało – rzekł szczerze – nigdy byś się o niczym nie dowiedziała. Nigdy nie wykorzystałbym... Nigdy nie chciałbym...

– Ja myślę, że byś nie chciał! Na twoim miejscu... Jak możesz być taki spokojny po tym wszystkim?! Jak można tak żyć?!

W mistrzu eliksirów nagle ocknęła się chwilowo uśpiona szpiegowska czujność. O czym mówiła ta kobieta? Czy to była właściwa reakcja na... Słuchał o tym, jak to zrobił jej coś strasznego i czym miałaby sobie na to zasłużyć, i mnóstwa innych rzeczy, a z całego tego potoku nie był w stanie zrozumieć absolutnie nic.

– Dlaczego? Tylko tyle chcę wiedzieć. Czy to dużo? – zakończyła płaczliwie.

– Yen – rzucił ostro – co ty właściwie wiesz?

– Och, daruj sobie i przestań udawać! Jesteś w tym dobry, ale już za późno. To ty wydałeś mnie Śmierciożercom! Ty to zrobiłeś! Śledziłeś mnie i... Jak mogłeś? Po tym, co było między nami. To była zemsta, tak? Bardzo udana! Kiedyś zależało mi na tobie, a ty? Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć!

Severus otworzył w zdumieniu usta, a potem z jego twarzy odpłynęła cała krew, gdy uświadomił sobie w pełni znaczenie słów Yen. On i Yenlla mówili o dwóch zupełnie rożnych sprawach. Dramatycznie różnych.

– Kto ci powiedział?

– Syriusz Black.

– Rozumiem. Mogłem się domyślić.

Wstał i podszedł do barku. Ręka nieco mu się zatrzęsła, gdy nalewał sobie whisky, ale ona tego nie widziała.

– Jak możesz być taki spokojny! Powiedz coś, na litość boską!

– A co chciałabyś usłyszeć?

– Cokolwiek! Chyba mi się to od ciebie należy? Chociaż słowo wyjaśnienia!

– Nigdy nie miałem w zwyczaju tłumaczyć się przed kimkolwiek ze swojego postępowania, a już najmniej przed tobą.

Yenlla również wstała i podążyła w kierunku sypialni.

– I co teraz będzie? – zagadnął ją Snape.

– Nie mogę tu zostać ani chwili dłużej. Nie zniosę tego. – Wyszła do drugiego pokoju i po chwili wróciła z małym poręcznym kuferkiem. Zbliżyła się do swojego miejsca pracy i spakowała jeszcze kilka rzeczy.

– Gdzie zamierzasz pójść?

– Wybacz, ale to nie twój interes. Poradzę sobie. Muszę cię poprosić, żebyś przechował moje rzeczy przez dzień lub dwa. W tym czasie skrzaty zdążą wszystko spakować i nie będziemy więcej zawracać ci głowy.

– W porządku.

Zamknęła kufer i owinęła się peleryną.

– Jest zimno. – Severus podał jej cieplejszy płaszcz. Zarzuciła go na ramiona bez słowa.

– Otwórz mi drzwi, proszę. – Machnął różdżką i niezwłocznie to uczynił. – Żegnaj, Snape.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nią cicho.

§§§

Był środek nocy i Syriusz Black spał smacznie w poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obywatelskiego obowiązku, gdy zbudziło go poruszenie przy drzwiach do sypialni. Wpatrzył się w nie czujnie niczym pies tropiący. Klamka poruszyła się delikatnie, jakby ktoś starał się dostać do środka bez wywoływania najmniejszego hałasu. Drzwi otworzyły się powoli i stanęła w nich kobieta. Co do tego nie mogło być wątpliwości, ponieważ padające z korytarza światło prześwitywało przez jej cienką nocną koszulkę, obrysowując zgrabną sylwetkę. Idealną sylwetkę, którą miała tylko jedna istota na świecie.

– Yenlla? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał oszołomiony Black, natychmiast podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i opierając plecami o wezgłowie łóżka.

– Aha. – Kiwnęła z uśmiechem głową, pewnie wchodząc do jego pokoju i zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. – Witaj, Syriuszu. Miałam nadzieję, że nie śpisz.

– Co tu robisz?

– Przyszłam do ciebie.

– Do... do mnie?

– Tak – odpowiedziała, zbliżając się i siadając na brzegu łóżka. Uniosła jedną rękę i wyćwiczonym ruchem odrzuciła do tyłu swoje długie włosy. – Nie powiesz mi chyba, że się tego nie spodziewałeś? – zdziwiła się, patrząc intensywnie w jego oczy.

– Ja... Marzyłem o tym – odpowiedział Syriusz. – Dałaś mi jednak do zrozumienia...

– Jesteś niemądry! – Zaśmiała się Yen, wciągając nogi na pościel i na czworaka, kołysząc kusząco biodrami, przysunęła się do oszołomionego mężczyzny, który nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie działo. – Gra pozorów.

– Dosyć przekonująca.

Teraz Yenlla śmiała się już głośno.

– Taka miała być, chłopaczku. Musiała. Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Ze Snape'em dyszącym nam w kark...

Yen uniosła się i usiadła na nim okrakiem, opierając dłonie na jego torsie i wodząc po nim szczupłymi palcami.

– Syri, Syri, Syri – powiedziała, cmokając z dezaprobatą. – Patrzysz i nie widzisz. – Pochyliła się nad nim i szepnęła prosto w usta: – Gdy jesteś w pobliżu, szaleję z pożądania.

– A co z twoim Śmierciojadem? – odpowiedział na szept jadowitym pytaniem.

Yen odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, ponownie wybuchając śmiechem. Ułożyła się na nim wygodniej.

– On? To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Rodzaj smutnego obowiązku dla dobra kraju, ale ja potrzebuję prawdziwego mężczyzny.

Na te słowa Syriusz przyciągnął ją do siebie, jednocześnie czując, jak jej uda zaciskają się ciaśniej wokół niego. Yenlla Snape zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i pocałowała namiętnie. Poczuł, że jej ręce sięgają do jego podkoszulka, powoli, bardzo powoli ciągnąc go do góry. Miała delikatne, miękkie dłonie i tak czuły dotyk, że od jej pieszczot wprost kręciło się w głowie.

W umyśle Blacka rozbłysła niespodziewanie porażająca jasność. Była tutaj. Naprawdę przyszła. Wreszcie! Mimo tych wszystkich podchodów, gierek, uników. Naturalnie, że musiała udawać. Cała sprawa wydawała się teraz taka oczywista. Co innego miała zrobić? Ale teraz to już nieważne, bo była tutaj. Bliskość Yen, jej gorączkowe szepty, zapach skóry... Przez ciało Syriusza przechodził dreszcz za dreszczem. To było nie do zniesienia. Dalsza zwłoka przerastała jego siły. Najchętniej natychmiast odwróciłby ją na plecy i ugasił ogień, który trawił go od dawna, odkąd tylko zobaczył ją ponownie po latach, jednak coś go od tego powstrzymywało. Coś mówiło, że powinien unikać pośpiechu. Ma czas, ma cały czas świata. Sama do niego przyszła, oddając mu się całkowicie. Czekał więc, ciesząc się pieszczotami jej języka i łaskoczących twarz włosów.

– Uwielbiam cię, Syriuszu. Od chwili, gdy cię ujrzałam, pragnęłam tylko jednego... Jednego. I muszę ci podziękować. Wreszcie miałam pretekst, żeby stamtąd uciec... Tak.

Black sięgnął niecierpliwie do kusej koszulki i szarpnął. Delikatna tkanina rozdarła się na szwie i sama z niej spłynęła. Yen wbiła mu gwałtownie paznokcie w kark.

Tak, chodź tu, Yen. Chodź do mnie. Bliżej. Przyjdź. Bądź. Zostań. Zabiję Snape'a, jeżeli tylko chcesz. Zrobię to dla ciebie. Tylko dla ciebie. Już. Nigdy. Nikt. Poza. Mną. Nigdy.

Na zawsze.


	14. Odsłona 13

**Odsłona XIII**  
 **I nie grzesz więcej**

 _Z kim tak ci będzie źle jak ze mną?  
Przez kogo stracisz tyle szans  
Każdego dnia?  
Kto blady świt, noce bezsenne  
Tak ci zatruje jak ja?  
Przez kogo wpół się golić przerwiesz,  
Na deszcz wybiegniesz, zarośnięty, zły?  
Kto będzie zdrowie miał i nerwy  
Na takie zero jak ty?  
_(Kalina Jędrusik: _Z kim tak ci będzie źle jak ze mną?_ )

* * *

Rozgorączkowani Yenlla Honeydell-Snape i Syriusz Black spletli się w uścisku tak ciasnym, że trudno było uwierzyć, iż mogą jeszcze oddychać. Wtem gdzieś obok rozległ się tajemniczy trzask. Kobieta znieruchomiała, jakby spłoszona, a potem cała zesztywniała, oczy stanęły jej w słup i chwilę później wrzasnęła nieludzko na całe gardło:

– Przyjaciel szlam plugawi sypialnię pani!

Przerażony Black poderwał się z łóżka i również krzyknął.

Ułamek sekundy później ocknął się zaplątany w kołdrę, na podłodze, obok łóżka, patrząc prosto w oczy Stworka, który stał przy jego nocnej szafce i wyrzucał stamtąd kolejne butelki Ognistej. Parkiet pokryty był już szklanymi odłamkami, a dywan nasiąkał alkoholem.

– Przyjaciel szlam nie będzie spał spokojnie. O nie!

– Gdzie ona jest?! – zawył zdezorientowany Syriusz i już chciał biec, wołać, szukać jej, cudownej Yen, zanim dotarło do niego, że był to tylko sen.

Trzask kolejnej butelki przywołał go do rzeczywistości.

– Nieudacznik i pijak! Zakała rodziny! Moja pani, na co nam przyszło?

– STWÓR! WON! – warknął Black, zrywając się na równe nogi.

Chwycił domowego skrzata za kark i wykopał brutalnie z pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi i osunął się po nich, chowając twarz w dłoniach i bijąc głową o futrynę.

– Niech to szlag!

§§§

Tymczasem Severus Snape w swoim mieszkaniu wychylał jedną szklankę brandy za drugą, zbierając siły do zrobienia tego, co zrobić musiał, i to bezzwłocznie. Krążył niespokojnie po salonie, powiewając czarnymi szatami.

Ta skończona idiotka nie może sama łazić po ulicach! I to jeszcze w nocy! Mieszkanie zapewne było pod obserwacją, a jak znał życie, pewnie znowu nie zabrała ze sobą różdżki. Tym razem nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić. Jak miał ją zatrzymać? Do jasnej cholery, gdyby chciał to zrobić, musiałby od razu wyznać jej prawdę, a to nie była odpowiednia pora na takie rzeczy! Poza tym miała już na swój użytek, dosyć satysfakcjonującą ją widocznie, prawdę kundla. Na pewno cierpliwie i uważnie by go wysłuchała. Jasssne.

Mimo wszystko nie mógł jej tak zostawić, gdyby coś jej się stało... Dyrektor na pewno by go zamordował, gdyby coś się przytrafiło jego pupilce, a cały Zakon wpadłby w rozpacz i zbiorowo palnął sobie w łeb. Wojna skończyłaby się znacznie szybciej…

Hm, może to jednak nie była najgorsza perspektywa?

Zgrzytając zębami ze złości, Severus sięgnął wreszcie po komunikator, wprowadzając w życie jedyne sensowne rozwiązanie tej sytuacji.

Pół godziny później opatulony od stóp do głów w czarne szaty i ukryty w cieniu Snape przyglądał się, jak Yenlla Honeydell _przypadkiem_ wpada na zabłąkanego w pobliżu Remusa Lupina, jak nagle załamuje się pod wpływem widoku znajomej twarzy, jak rzuca na niego z płaczem i jak objęta jego ramieniem pozwala wziąć swój bagaż i poprowadzić się w ciemną noc. Dopiero wtedy ponury mistrz eliksirów pozwolił sobie splunąć wymownie na chodnik, zapalił papierosa, kichnął kilka razy i sam również udał się do swojego, pustego już, domu.

§§§

Podczas bardzo krótkiej rozmowy, czy raczej monologu, w trakcie której Severus w bardzo agresywny i stosunkowo mało _proszący_ sposób poprosił go o przygarnięcie Yen na jakiś czas, Remus nie doczekał się żadnych wyjaśnień. Yenlla również, rzecz prawie nieprawdopodobna, nie była specjalnie rozmowna. Właściwie w czasie drogi do mieszkania Lupina nie odezwała się ani słowem, ograniczyła tylko do pociągania nosem, wzdychania od czasu do czasu i potrząsania głową. Znajdowała się w takim stanie ducha, że troskliwy Lunatyk od razu posłał ją do łóżka z kubkiem gorącego mleka – które jakimś cudem ostało się w domu, a jeszcze nie rozpoczęło samodzielnego życia – aby mogła spokojnie oddać się rozpaczy, bo z pewnością wyglądała, jakby miała na to wielką ochotę.

Biedna dziewczyna. Jej relacje ze Snape'em naprawdę musiały się popsuć, skoro zdecydowała się stamtąd uciec. Remus gdzieś w głębi tej swojej bardziej skomplikowanej części wiele by dał, żeby się dowiedzieć, co też tam się wydarzyło, ale był zbyt taktowny. Wypytywanie o cokolwiek byłoby bardzo nie na miejscu. Tym bardziej, że Yen pewnie sobie tego nie życzyła. Była zbyt... Trzeba by nie mieć sumienia, aby ją teraz męczyć. Może później? Tak, kiedy indziej.

Remus ulokował gościa w jedynym pokoju, jaki posiadał, a sam wycofał się do kuchni i krytycznie przyjrzał stołowi. Wyciągnął różdżkę i przeczesywał pamięć w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego zaklęcia transformacyjnego.

Cóż... Rycerskość wymaga poświęceń.

§§§

Kiedy Remus wszedł do mieszkania, Yen stała przy zlewie i zmywała z rąk czerwoną substancję. Dookoła niej walały się zakrwawione chusteczki. Udał, że tego nie widzi.

– Dzień dobry. Wyskoczyłem po bułki. – Uderzył w nieco szaleńczy, samonapędzający się entuzjazm. – Nie trzymam w domu zbyt wielkich zapasów. Wiesz, jak to jest na samotnej gospodarce. Nie spodziewałem się gości, więc… Khm. Dobrze spałaś?

– W ogóle.

– Ach tak? No cóż...

Lupin dopiero teraz jej się przyjrzał. Piękna Yen wyglądała... okropnie. Była blada, nieumalowana, miała podkrążone oczy, napuchnięte powieki i nos, jej włosy znajdowały się w nieładzie, każdy skręcał się w inną stronę.

– Przepraszam za to. – Ruchem głowy wskazała stół czasowo przemieniony w niewielką, ale dość przyjemnie i wygodnie wyglądającą leżankę. – Przepraszam, że musiałeś...

Remus kilkoma machnięciami różdżki przywrócił wszystko do poprzedniego stanu.

– Och, to nic takiego. Mała powtórka z transmutacji.

– Wiem coś o tym. U Sna... Tam musiałam spać na powykrzywianej kanapie, a Sev... On ma pozakładane blokady antyzaklęciowe praktycznie na wszystko. A ja nie umiem... Chyba, że pozwalał mi spać u siebie.

Uszy Remusa lekko poczerwieniały.

– Och, przepraszam! – Yen zakryła usta ręką. – Nie powinnam tego mówić.

– Chcesz coś zjeść?

– Nie, dziękuję. Nie jestem głodna.

– Może jednak?

– Naprawdę dziękuję. Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, to ja... – Wskazała niezdecydowanie ręką w stronę pokoju.

– Wcale. To znaczy, tak, oczywiście.

– Wolałabym się jeszcze na moment położyć.

– Czuj się jak u siebie.

Pożegnała go uśmiechem przepełnionym cokolwiek teatralną goryczą.

§§§

Yen czuła się przynajmniej tak źle, jak wiedziała, że wygląda. Albo i gorzej. Zdawała sobie też sprawę ze skrępowania Remusa, a to nie poprawiało jej nastroju. Patrząc na Remmy'ego, zastanawiała się czasami, czy miał kiedykolwiek okazję przebywać dłużej w damskim towarzystwie. Takim naprawdę damskim i na dłużej niż „Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc." Jednak nie miała się gdzie podziać. Nie myślała o tym, kiedy opuszczała mieszkanie Severusa. Co by się z nią stało, gdyby nie wpadła na Remusa? Doprawdy nie wiedziała. Chyba nocowałaby pod mostem. A może nie? Do wyboru miał jeszcze przestronne apartamenty klasy VIP u Mrocznego Lorda.

W każdym razie nie mogła zostać tam długo. Nie wypadało. Zresztą i tak w najbliższym czasie będzie musiała udać się do dyrektora. Wtedy zażąda, żeby ją gdzieś umieścił. W jakimś sensownym miejscu, z dala od zamieszania. Byle nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj nie była w stanie. Dzisiaj nie było dobrym dniem. Jutro. Jutro wszystko wyda się... mniej paskudne. Na pewno.

§§§

Pierwszym, kogo Remus spotkał po przybyciu do Kwatery Głównej, był Syriusz Black, który kręcił się niespokojnie po korytarzu, najwyraźniej na niego czekając.

– Jak ona się czuje? – zapytał zamiast powitania.

– Kto?

– Nie udawaj! Wiesz, o kogo mi chodzi.

– Owszem, ale skąd ty wiesz?

– Wieści szybko się rozchodzą. Ostatecznie wszyscy tutaj jesteśmy szpiegami i robimy niewiele poza dociekaniem, śledzeniem i takimi tam. – Machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Poza tym rano była tu Molly. Więc? Kurde, nie mogę uwierzyć, że puściła go kantem. Ciekawe, co... – urwał pod wpływem znajomego badawczego spojrzenia Remusa, z którym nigdy nie był w stanie się zmierzyć. – No co?!

Przyjaciel nadal nie zdejmował z niego wzroku. Nie podobał mu się podejrzanie dobry humor Łapy ani ta dziwna nerwowość w głosie. Ani niechęć do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Syriusz Black był przerośniętym dzieckiem.

– Zastanawiam się, skąd ta troska. Byłem pewien, że się nie znosicie.

– Znosicie, nie znosicie! – Zirytował się nagle Łapa. – Wiesz, jak to jest z kobietami i ich kaprysami. Zakopaliśmy topór wojenny.

– Kiedy?

– A co to – przesłuchanie? Wczoraj.

– To dziwne...

– Co?

– Yen wczoraj godzi się z tobą i od razu odchodzi od...

– Oj, chyba nie będziesz mnie winił za to, że Smarek nie potrafi się zachować, nie? – Black gmerał niespokojnie przy guzikach rozchełstanej koszuli. – Zresztą, nie wiem. Mnie tam nie było.

– Zastanawiam się tylko, czy...

– Nie, no co ty?!

– ... czy nie powiedziałeś jej czegoś...

– Przestań! Ty też się zrobiłeś współczulny? Stary! Kumplu! Interesuję się, bo ostatecznie to znajoma i nieźle tu namieszała. I jest świetna...

– Syri!

– Nie, serio! Ona jest... Jest... Ech, nieważne! Wiesz, jak ci zazdroszczę? Cicha woda! – Szturchnął go z rozbawieniem w bok. Remus odpowiedział mu na to odruchowym uśmiechem, bardzo bez przekonania.

– Aha, mam jeszcze małą prośbę. Mógłbyś jej to dać? – Syriusz widocznie wił się i pocił, kiedy nieśmiało (a to z całą pewnością warte było odnotowania i trzydziestu siedmiu lat oczekiwania) wyciągnął ku niemu bukiecik stokrotek. – Taki prezent na pojednanie.

– Łapa! – wykrzyknął Lupin. – Odbiło ci? Stokrotki w lutym?!

– Oj! Tyle szumu o jedno zaklęcie! – Wcisnął mu je w rękę, po czym transmutował się w kudłatego psa i w kilku skokach zniknął w głębi domu.

Pośpiech Blacka w żadnym razie nie dziwił w obliczu faktu, że zaledwie kilka sekund później Remus wpadł prosto na wychodzącego Snape'a. Mistrz eliksirów nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, ale kwiatki przeszył spojrzeniem, od którego powinny momentalnie stanąć w ogniu. W duchu serdecznie życzył, aby ich wszystkich, włącznie z zielskiem i przeklętą żmiją, wreszcie i raz na zawsze trafił jasny szlag.

§§§

– Na pewno niczego nie potrzebujesz?

– Nie. Dziękuję, Remmy.

– Może chociaż herbaty?

– Dziękuję.

– Albo... pogadać?

Po drugiej stronie drzwi na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza. Słychać było tylko odgłos zmierzających w tę i z powrotem kroków.

– Jesteś naprawdę kochany, Remusie, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Może jutro?

– W porządku. Poproszono mnie o przekazanie ci czegoś. Zostawię...

– Od kogo? – przerwała mu rzeczowo. Głos dochodził z bardzo bliska.

– Od Syriusza.

– Aha...

– Zostawiam na progu.

– Dobrze, dziękuję.

§§§

Severus Snape od kilku dni kichał i prychał, nie mogąc zapanować nad własnym organizmem. Bolała go głowa, a oczy łzawiły od kataru. Nie był w stanie na niczym się skupić i miał ochotę najzwyczajniej w świecie się położyć i już więcej nie wstawać, ale sen z powiek spędzała mu świadomość zaległości, jakich sobie w ten sposób narobi. Odchylił się w fotelu i przymknął oczy.

– Przepraszam, czy dobrze się pan czuje?

Ocknął się i zerknął w dół. Stała przed nim stroskana skrzatka Yenlli z rękami skromnie złożonymi na świeżo wykrochmalonym fartuszkopodobnym czymś. Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi.

– Może zrobić panu herbaty z miodem i...

Tym razem z kolei otrzymała spojrzenie tak naładowane pogardą, że odruchowo cofnęła się o krok, spuszczając uszy po sobie.

– Jeszcze tu jesteście?

– Cóż, proszę pana...

– Nie zabrała was ze sobą?

– Teoretycznie, proszę pana.

– Taak?

Skrzatka nagle zaczęła unikać jego wzroku.

– Dlaczego nie jesteście ze swoją drogą panią?

– Fakt, że pan też jest naszym panem, trochę utrudnia cały proces, proszę pana. A poza tym pani nie zostawiła nam konkretnych instrukcji, proszę pana.

– Nie możecie się zwyczajnie wynieść?

– Jeżeli mam być szczera... Nie, proszę pana.

– A to coś nowego! – krzyknął już cokolwiek zezłoszczony. Zawsze uważał dłuższą wymianę zdań ze skrzatami za coś w rodzaju... konwersacji ze sprzętami domowymi.

– Pan Lupin jest, za przeproszeniem, wilkołakiem, proszę pana.

– Czy to problem?

– Owszem, proszę pana... My nie...

– Za duże stężenie magicznych stworzeń, proszę pana. – Pomógł jej spoza zasięgu wzroku Severusa głos Newtona i była to chyba najdłuższa wypowiedź, jaką mężczyzna usłyszał z jego strony.

– My nie służymy u wilkołaków, proszę pana. Jeżeli przeszkadzamy, proszę pana, postaramy się nie narzucać. To z pewnością długo nie potrwa, proszę pana.

– Oby.

Severus ponownie przymknął oczy. Nie czuł się aż tak źle, aby potrzebować towarzystwa skrzatów.

Pierwszym, co poczuł po przebudzeniu z krótkiej drzemki, był aromat gorącej herbaty z cytryną parującej na stoliku obok.

§§§

.

 _Out on the wiley, windy moors  
_ _We'd roll and fall in green  
_ _You had a temper like my jealousy:  
_ _Too hot, too greedy  
_ _How could you leave me,  
_ _When I needed to possess you?  
_ _I hated you. I loved you, too_

 _._

Yenlla leżała na łóżku w otoczeniu rozsypanych dookoła stokrotek. Całkiem nieźle się trzymały jak na tyle dni. Studiowała właśnie jedną bardzo uważnie, obracając w palcach i wyrywając od niechcenia płatek po płatku.

Podkręciła głośność w radiu. Yen Honeydell mogła opuszczać tymczasowe miejsce zamieszkania w skrajnym wzburzeniu i lądować na ulicy bez różdżki, w jednej, wyjątkowo nietwarzowej i nieprzystosowanej do podobnych eskapad sukience, ale nigdy nie zapominała o rzeczach naprawdę ważnych. Takich jak jej własne, z trudem zdobyte i przerejestrowane na odpowiednie, odporne na magiczne fale radio. Były rzeczy, bez których dorosła kobieta po prostu nie może się obejść i już. Nową sukienkę zawsze mogła nabyć lub transmutować, a poza tym są takie sytuacje w życiu niewiasty, gdy ubranie nie jest niezbędne, natomiast dobry sprzęt grający to coś, co towarzyszy na dobre i na złe.

Odrzuciła ogonek i sięgnęła po następną stokrotkę, a Kate Bush spokojnie kontynuowała, bo co ją mogły obchodzić wewnętrzne rozterki jakiejś tam Yenlli Honeydell:

.

 _Ooh, it gets dark! It gets lonely,  
_ _On the other side from you  
_ _I pine a lot. I find a lot  
_ _Falls through without you.  
_ _I'm coming back, love.  
_ _Cruel Heathcliff, my one dream,  
_ _My only master_

 _._

Yenlla rytmicznie pociągała nosem.

Co za głupia piosenka! Za tekst Yen nie dałaby złamanego knuta. Tak jak za te wszystkie historie miłosne! Dobre sobie! Prawie wszystkie piosenki są o miłości, mało która do tej pory obyła się choćby bez aluzji i co? Co jest w tym takiego wspaniałego? Yenlla nie pamiętała, aby jej się coś takiego kiedykolwiek przytrafiło. Miłość aż po grób. Jasssne! Tyle, że w praktyce miłość do śmierci trwa najwyżej do rana, a i to przy sporej dozie szczęścia.

Niech to wszystko szlag!

§§§

Piękny Mael siedział przy stoliku, a długie blond włosy elegancko opadały mu na twarz. Żałosnym skrawkiem ołówka postukał w pewne miejsce rozłożonej przed sobą pomiętej gazety, jednocześnie posyłając ujmujący uśmiech dość przyzwoicie ukształtowanej młodej kelnerce. Dziewczyna mrugnęła do niego zachęcająco.

– Postawisz drinka po starej znajomości?

Mael z trudem oderwał się od kelnerki i całą uwagę poświecił mniej imponującemu tworowi matki natury – nieźle zabrzmiało, postanowił to zapisać. Mundungus Fletcher zrzucił z ramion ciężki worek z mnóstwem czegoś brzęczącego w środku, rozejrzał się czujnie na boki i wsunął go pod stolik.

– To jak będzie?

– Daj spokój, Dung! Jestem totalnie spłukany. Od tygodni żyję powietrzem... I miłością – dodał zalotnie, gdyż właśnie mijała ich atrakcyjna kelnerka.

Zachichotała pod nosem. Mundungus westchnął.

– Znowu?

– Znowu! Znowu! Życie kosztuje!

– Przecież masz niezłą fuchę u tego... jak mu tam?

– Chciałeś powiedzieć: miałem.

Fletcher posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech, próbując się wyswobodzić z kilku warstw poszarpanego i nie najczystszego odzienia.

– Już? Zlituj się, chłopie. Ile tam wytrzymałeś?

– Dość długo.

– To znaczy?

– Miał naprawdę uroczą córkę, mówię ci.

– Mael! Znowu?!

Poeta wyprostował się dumnie na krześle i wyrecytował kilka strof w języku, którego Dung nie znał. Znając Maela, taki język pewnie w ogóle nie istniał, ale to inna sprawa. Trzeba mu jednak przyznać, że cokolwiek to było, brzmiało dobrze.

– Znaj serce kumpla, dzisiaj ja postawię. – Mundungus kinął na aktualny obiekt westchnień młodszego kolegi.

– Napiszę sonet na twoją cześć.

– Chyba pean.

– Niech będzie pean, jak wolisz.

– Akurat jestem przy forsie. Robota u Carrighana to masło z mlekiem. Żałuj.

– Już żałuję. Z błogosławieństwem zanurzając usta w napoju bogów! – zakrzyknął, łowiąc kolejne spojrzenie dziewczyny. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, może nawet będzie miał tej nocy gdzie zanocować.

– Przestań się wydurniać. Nie chciałbyś widzieć jej gacha. – Sprowadził go na ziemię Fletcher, kiwając głową w stronę kobiety.

– Mam doświadczenie.

– W tym wypadku masz też długi, więc nie radzę się wychylać. Przyjacielskie ostrzeżenie. – Uniósł kufel w jego stronę.

– Kto to?

– Chlejesz jego piwo.

– TY?!

– Skąd! – oburzył się Mundungus. – Duży Mickie.

Poeta zakrztusił się, nagle gubiąc gdzieś natchnienie.

– Nie!

– Tak. Ile mu wisisz?

– A bo co?

– Wezwał chłopców. Na twoim miejscu bym się przyczaił na parę dni.

– Twoi?

– Gdyby byli moi, tobym ci się nie kazał czaić, nie? Po starej znajomości.

– Dzięki, Dung.

– Masz się gdzie podziać?

– Właśnie nad tym pracowałem – rzucił, wybijając nerwowy rytm ołówkiem po blacie. – Szlag, coś mi ostatnio nie idzie.

– Czasy są ciężkie. Wiesz – starszy mężczyzna pochylił się nad stolikiem – gdyby to zależało tylko ode mnie, wziąłbym cię na jakąś robotę, ale pamiętasz, jak było ostatnio.

– Taa...

– Za dużo z tobą kłopotów, synu. Tasak McTee...

– Miał piękną żonę. Słowo.

– A potem chciał nam wszystkim pourywać... Zresztą nieważne, żona jak żona, ale nie trzeba było zapładniać jego siostrzenicy, to już było niekoleżeńskie.

– Być może. Ale przyznaję, że udało wam się potem przemówić mi do rozumu i czuję potęgę nauczki. – Mael w zamyśleniu potarł szczękę. Coś strzeliło nieprzyjemnie.

– Dało się poskładać?

– Profesjonalna robota, prawie nie ma śladów.

– Dzięki.

– No. A w czym ty teraz siedzisz, Dung?

Zagadnięty pociągnął spory łyk i ponownie skinął na kelnerkę, nim odpowiedział.

– W kosmetyce.

– O! Czyli?

– Trollowe błocko – sprecyzował z niewyraźną miną.

– CO?

– Błoto z trollowych bagien. Nie wiesz, co to błoto?

– No tak, ale po co ci to?

– Nie mnie. Handluję tym. To teraz absolutny przebój. Kobiety szaleją.

– Co się z tym robi?

– Smaruje, człowieku, co można robić z błotem? Świetnie działa na cerę i w ogóle. Podobno. Za żadne skarby nie wypróbowałbym tego na sobie.

– Żartujesz!

– Nie.

– Przecież trollowe błoto, to... Ono takie raczej organiczne jest... – Mael wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz zwrócić kumplowi całe piwo, które niedawno otrzymał.

– Nawet się w tym kąpią.

– Przecież to... to zwyczajne gówno jest!

Fletcher wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mój interes, nie ja się w tym taplam. Za to schodzi jak złoto, mówię ci. Totalny szał w niektórych kręgach.

Wątek rozmowy się urwał. Zszokowany Mael nagle bardzo zainteresował się zawartością swojego kufla, ku niezadowoleniu kelnerki. Fletcher rozparł się na krześle i rozejrzał po barze. Wreszcie przyciągnął do siebie porzuconego „Proroka". Z okładki uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie żona Snape'a.

– Niezła jest, co? – mruknął. – Też bierze trollowe bagno. Sam jej dostarczam.

– Jest i była. Ale nie o to chodzi.

Mael wyrwał mu gazetę, przerzucił kilka stron i znowu podsunął. Mundungus zerknął cierpliwie.

– Ogłoszenia o pracę... Żartujesz?!

– Bardzo zabawne! Chodzi o to, że stary Sketch znowu robi rewię i organizuje nabór.

– To się zgłoś. Byłeś w tym dobry, nie?

– Gdyby to tylko o to chodziło...

– A nie?

– Słuchaj, Dung, każdy wie, że Sketch to stary erotoman i prędzej... no... niż zatrudni faceta.

Fletcher wzruszył ramionami. Lubił Maela. W ogóle dość dobrze czuł się w towarzystwie artystów, ale ich rozterki go czasem przerastały.

– To nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy, synu.

– Ale mam plan. – Udał, że tego nie słyszał. – Genialny. Podwójny akt! To znaczy... podwójny numer – dodał, widząc minę kupla.

– Z...?

– Z Honeydell, oczywiście. Po starej znajomości. Tylko wtedy mam szansę. Wystarczy, że na nią poleci, a ja już jakoś się przemknę.

– Ale wiesz, że ona tymczasowo jest...

– To ona dalej jest mężatką?!

– Dlaczego miałaby nie być? – zdziwił się Mundungus.

– Współczuję mu.

– Co? Sam mówiłeś, że ona...

– Tak, tak. Jest piękna i zbudowana tak, że nie wiesz, od czego zacząć. I polubić owszem, ale nie poślubić! Milutka, słodziutka, dobra na raz, ale... W życiu! Ona jest straszna. To prawdziwy tyran! Podaj, zanieś, przynieś, zapnij! Śpi do południa, nic nie potrafi sama zrobić, zostajesz trzecim skrzatem na pełny etat, dziękuje bardzo. Pieniądze idą jak woda, nawet nie wiesz kiedy! A spróbuj się jej postawić! Jeden próbował. Wiesz, jak skończył? Deportowali go do Rosji, a był z Meksyku! Żeby sobie poradzić z Honeydell, trzeba bata i kagańca. Co najmniej.

– Idziesz do kobiet, nie zapomnij bata, co?

– Właśnie! A jeszcze do tego jest współczulna! Współczulna! Wiesz, co to znaczy? W praktyce?

– Mniej więcej.

– Krwotoki! Bezustannie. Wystarczy, że trochę przeholuje, że coś ją wnerwi i bach! Masz wszystko w czerwieni! Nie, zdecydowanie nie! Normalny facet by tego nie zniósł. Słowo. Piekło na ziemi! Spróbuj coś w takich warunkach napisać!

– Mael.

– Nie mówiąc o tym, jak długo ona jest w stanie usiedzieć w jednym miejscu... Może minutę?

– Mael!

– Taa?

– Wiesz, w sumie to masz rację – stwierdził Mundungus w zamyśleniu.

– Tak?

– Co do tego, ile ona wytrzyma.

– Dlaczego?

– Właśnie puściła.

– Gadasz!

– Postawić ci jeszcze?

– Głupie pytanie! Jasne. I opowiadaj.

Dung chętnie spełnił jego prośbę.

§§§

Yenlla podskoczyła na dźwięk pukania do drzwi. Musiała przysnąć. Wszystko zaczęło jej się już mieszać, a dni zlewać.

– Proszę.

– Mogę wejść?

– Tak, oczywiście.

Remus zatrzymał się niepewnie na progu. Yen podeszła do niego szybko, wzięła za rękę i podprowadziła do fotela. Sama usiadła na oparciu. Dłuższą chwilę oboje trwali w milczeniu. Słychać było tylko, jak zakłopotany i skonfundowany gospodarz wyłamuje palce albo nerwowo pociera paznokciami o obicie. Akompaniowały mu ciężkie westchnienia kobiety. Nie wiadomo dlaczego starał się na nią nie patrzeć. Jakoś nie wypadało. Miała na sobie nocną koszulę i kusy szlafroczek.

– Posłuchaj, Yen...

Zanim zdążył dokończyć, Krukonka spadła na niego całym swym ciężarem i rozpłakała się rzewnie. Spanikowany Remus drgnął, próbując się od niej odsunąć, ale nie miał zbyt wiele pola do manewru. Poza tym Yen już umościła się wygodnie w wąskiej przestrzeni pomiędzy nim a oparciem i przytuliła do jego ramienia. Pasowała idealnie. Była taka ciepła, miękka i delikatna w dotyku. Frędzelki rozchylonego szlafroka łaskotały go tu i tam. Jedyny dyskomfort stanowiła nasiąkająca z minuty na minutę szata.

– Yen, uspokój się. Co się właściwie stało?

– Dlaczego? – załkała.

– Słucham?

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

– Ale... ale czego?

– Dlaczego nikt mnie nie uprzedził? Dlaczego nikt mi nic nie powiedział?!

– O czym?

– Przestań, Remmy! Nie udawaj.

– Ale...

– Remmy!

Kobieta rozpłakała się i nic więcej nie udało się z niej wyciągnąć. Rozmowę o TYM po raz kolejny trzeba było odłożyć.

Yen wydawała się teraz tak uroczo bezradna... Na szczęście Remus Lupin nie był w żadnym razie typem człowieka, który mógłby wykorzystać sytuację. Nie. Co to, to nie! Absolutnie.

Tak urocza...

I miała taki obrzydliwie wielki pierścień na niewłaściwym palcu.

§§§

.

 _W blasku ognia trzaskającego radośnie na kominku, na szczycie pięknie wykonanej pozytywki tańczyła porcelanowa baletnica. Kłaniała się wdzięcznie w rytm dobrze znanej Severusowi melodii, chociaż w tej chwili nie byłby w stanie podać ani tytułu, ani nazwiska kompozytora. Cały pokój zdawał się wirować przed oczami, jedynym stałym punktem w przestrzeni, pośród zmieniającego się jak w kalejdoskopie tła, był stolik z pozytywką. Zachwycony mistrz eliksirów zbliżył się do tajemniczego zjawiska. Filigranowa baletnica wydawała się tak wierną podobizną Yenlli, że aż trudno było w to uwierzyć. Pochylił się i wyciągnął rękę, nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie dotknięcia lalki. Ledwie ją musnął, a na porcelanie natychmiast pojawiły się rysy._

 _Baletnica pękała mu w rękach. Niezależnie od tego, jak delikatnie starał się ją trzymać, rozpadała się na kawałki. Ostatecznie nie pozostało mu w dłoniach nic poza garstką odłamków i szarego pyłu..._

 _._

Severus Snape obudził się zlany potem. Możliwe, że miał gorączkę.

Za to na pewno miał złe przeczucia – nie, żeby wierzył w podobne bzdury.

A jeżeli wtedy przesadził? Podczas ostatniego zebrania? Jeżeli jakimś cudem przyspieszył na nią wyrok? Może lepiej, że już jej tu nie ma. Uciekła, a on nie ponosi za nią dłużej odpowiedzialności. Niech sami jej szukają. Dzięki temu ma chociaż cień szansy.

Tylko co go to w ogóle obchodzi?! Wystarczy para wielkich chabrowych oczu i zgrabne kostki, i cały świat staje na głowie. Zakon i Śmierciożercy! Wszystkie okoliczne samce dostają szału. Doprawdy żałosne.

Ciekawe, czy Lupin zdążył już poznać wszystkie uroki wspólnego życia z Yen. Nie, Severus oczywiście nie sądził, że wilkołak wyciąłby mu podobny numer. Problem w tym, że Yenlla była istotą absolutnie pozbawioną zbędnego balastu przyzwoitości, o moralności nie wspominając.

Snape z wysiłkiem ułożył się z powrotem na poduszkach. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł na nocnej szafce kubek parującej herbaty...

Przeklęte skrzaty!

§§§

.

 _Shalalalala  
_ _My oh my  
_ _Looks like the boy's too shy  
_ _Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
_ _Shalalalala  
_ _Ain't that sad  
_ _It's such a shame  
_ _Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
_ _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _._

Wyła prywatna radiostacja pani Snape.

Remus znajdował bynajmniej nie osobliwą, ale za to niezwykle frapującą przyjemność w miłym cieple przyciskającego się do niego ciała Yenlli. Grzała jak kotka, którą Lupin posiadał, gdy jeszcze był małym chłopcem, i która lubiła się układać na jego kolanach. Obie miały też podobnie miłą sierść... to znaczy włosy. Czarne sploty pięknej Yen łaskotały go w policzek, na szyi czuł jej oddech, a nozdrza wypełniał mu delikatny zapach perfum. Wadę obecnej sytuacji stanowił fakt, że z sekundy na sekundę było mu coraz ciaśniej samemu ze sobą, zupełnie jakby fotel kurczył się, zbliżając ich do siebie.

Po krótkiej walce wewnętrznej Remus postanowił wreszcie coś z tym wszystkim zrobić. Wstał ostrożnie, a potem wziął Yen na ręce i przeniósł na łóżko. Strząsnął poniewierające się na pościeli okruchy licznie spożytych ciastek akacjowych, ułożył wygodnie _panią Snape_ i nakrył ją kołdrą. Z zastanawiającą nerwowością przycisnęła do siebie poduszkę i zwinęła się zabawnie, tak że prawie nie było jej widać.

Remus westchnął z rezygnacją. To wcale nie było takie łatwe. Zachowanie zdrowego rozsądku przy Yen rzeczywiście mogło stanowić spore wyzwanie.

Chwycił blaszaną tacę i pozbierał poniewierające się po meblach kubki i szklanki. Nawet nie podejrzewał, że tyle tego ma. Wyniósł też sporo opakowań po pieprznych diabełkach, wiśniach w likierze, czekoladowych żabach, figach i egzotycznych niespodziewajkach Zgrywusa. Yenlla miała zdecydowanie lepszy apetyt, niż na to wyglądała. Remus przysiągłby też, że w oddechu gościa wyczuł wyższą wartość procentową, aniżeli wskazywałyby na to owe wiśnie...

§§§

Severus Snape nie mógł dłużej udawać, że to alergia na któryś ze świeżo dostarczonych składników eliksirów. Miał coraz silniejszy kaszel. Niech to szlag!

§§§

Yenlla Honeydell-Snape nie mogła dłużej udawać, że to tylko skutek bólów egzystencjalnych różnej maści. Miała kaca. Zdecydowanie. I to całkiem sporego. Co to było za świństwo? Uch.

§§§

Syriusz Black od początku nie zamierzał udawać. Był z siebie ostatnimi czasy całkiem zadowolony.

§§§

Yen obudziła się z silnym bólem głowy i jeszcze silniejszym postanowieniem zrobienia czegoś ze swoją obecną sytuacją życiową. Nie było sensu tego przedłużać. Dosyć bezsensownego użalania się nad sobą! Tym bardziej, że skończył jej się właśnie podprowadzony cichaczem z domu Severusa whiskacz, a po coś takiego nie mogła przecież wysłać do sklepu prostodusznego Remusa.

Musiała się wreszcie zebrać w sobie i wybrać w odwiedziny do Dumbledore'a. Miała mu bardzo dużo do powiedzenia. O tak! W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni nieco straciła poczucie czasu, więc wygrzebała spod pierzyn podręczny kalendarz – kolejną rzecz, z którą się nie rozstawała – i męski zegarek z dewizką, pamiątkę po zdecydowanie lepszych czasach. Szlag! Zegarek stał w miejscu, a kalendarz był na rok dziewięćdziesiąty szósty. Szlag! Zapomniała o nowym. W każdym razie z dokonanych pospiesznie obliczeń wynikało, że Severusa tego dnia nie powinno być na Grimmauldzie... albo wręcz przeciwnie. Podobnie jak w każdy inny dzień, więc jaką to robiło różnicę? Niech to się już skończy. Raz na zawsze.

Dyrektor wisiał jej wyjaśnienie za Snape'a i zastępczą chatę za Krucze, i Yen ani myślała dać mu się wywinąć. A potem nie zamierzała już żadnego z nich oglądać na oczy.

§§§

Syriusza Blacka nie zdziwiło specjalnie pukanie o tej porze. Właściwie od jakiegoś czasu miał nadzieję, że to w końcu nastąpi.

– Dzień dobry. – Uśmiechnął się, otwierając drzwi.

Yenlla spojrzała na niego obojętnie, a Remus zmierzył ostrzegawczo wzrokiem, zanim teleportował się dalej w swoich własnych sprawach.

– Remmy mi powiedział, że dyrektor ma się tu wkrótce pojawić – powiedziała nieszczęśliwa pani Snape, przekraczając próg, podczas gdy Black odprawiał przy drzwiach jakiś kurtuazyjny taniec.

Najodpowiedniejszym określeniem podsumowującym aktualny wygląd Yen był stary dobry obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Kulała lekko na jedną nogę, bo po raz drugi uszkodziła sobie skręconą pamiętnego dnia kostkę, ponieważ nie miał kto zająć się jej rozchybotanymi obcasami, a potem nasmarować nogę odpowiednimi eliksirami. Włosy miała w nieładzie, bo nie miał ich kto ułożyć, a na sobie drugi w kolejności starszeństwa, połatany płaszcz Lupina, który wisiał na niej jak na anorektycznym wieszaku, bo nie znalazł się nikt, kto zdołałby dociec, gdzie wtryniła swoje własne okrycie na satynowym podbiciu. Słowem – na jej widok zwyczajnie opadały ręce.

– Więc co z dyrektorem? – ponagliła Syriusza, krzywiąc śliczne usteczka.

– Tak, jest na górze.

Łapa pomógł jej wyplątać się z brzydkiego i chłodnego prochowca. Na szczęście mocno wycięta ciemnoszara suknia nie zawiodła jego oczekiwań. Nawet tak wymięta Yenlla Honeydell wciąż była piękna. Gdy tylko nieco – im wcześniej, tym lepiej – się otrząśnie, to...

– Jak się masz? – zagadywał ją uparcie, gdy ruszyła w kierunku schodów. Tu i tam poniewierały się nadal jej czarne guziki.

– Daj spokój, Black, nie musisz być dla mnie miły. Nic się nie zmieniło.

– Nie przemyślałaś mojej oferty?

Prychnęła, przytupując niecierpliwie. Spieszyło jej się.

– I tak się z tobą nie prześpię. Nie śnij nawet o tym.

Syriusz jakby trochę stracił rezon.

– Nie to miałem na myśli!

– Już ja swoje wiem, Black.

– Nie, naprawdę! – Przytrzymał ją za rękę. – Tylko zawieszenie broni. Czysto i uczciwie. Jesteśmy po jednej stronie.

– Ja nie jestem po żadnej stornie. Mam gdzieś...

– Tak, tak, źle się wyraziłem. Chciałem powiedzieć, że to nie ma sensu.

– Słusznie, Black. Ja pamiętam.

– Godryku, ja też, ale... Po prostu odrobinka sympatii, co?

W drugiej dłoni Syriusza znikąd pojawił się bukiecik stokrotek. Kąciki ust Yen lekko się uniosły. Romantyzm dla ubogich.

– Jak ty to robisz? Nie znam takiego zaklęcia.

– Tajemnica. To jak? Stoi?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, przyjmując kwiatki i zaczęła wspinać po schodach.

§§§

Resztka dobrego humoru wyparowała z niej, gdy tylko stanęła pod drzwiami salonu. Przypomniała sobie, po co tu przyszła. Poprawiła na sobie suknię, wcisnęła stokrotki za pasek, zadarła dumnie głowę i zastukała.

– Proszę – usłyszała przyjemny starszy głos.

– Hipokryta – mruknęła do siebie Yen, po czym wparowała do środka z impetem szarżującego byka i, poniesiona emocjami, zaczęła z grubej rury:

– Oświadczam, że to był szczyt, dyrektorze! Pan nie może tego ode mnie wymagać! Wyjść za mąż i tak dalej, owszem, nie ma problemu, ale przecież nie może mnie pan zmusić do przebywania w domu takiego człowieka! To musiało wyjść na jaw. Chyba nie był pan na tyle naiwny, aby wierzyć, że nigdy się nie dowiem! W to nie uwierzę. Takie rzeczy zawsze wypływają i... – wyrzucała z siebie bez ładu i składu, podczas gdy oderwany od rozłożonego przed nim na stoliku pasjansa Albus Dumbledore patrzył na nią zaskoczony, mrugając znad półksiężycowych okularów.

– Yen, dziecko drogie, co ty tutaj robisz?

– Co ja robię? Ja? Co robię?! Wyjątkowo trafne pytanie, dyrektorze, bo ja, z całym szacunkiem, od samego początku nie mam bladego pojęcia, co tutaj robię i... eee... – urwała, gubiąc wątek pod wpływem poczciwego spojrzenia błękitnych oczu. – A... a pan postawił mnie w takiej sytuacji... I... I zmusza... To zmusza mnie do... zmusiło do tylu melodramatycznych scen w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, że ledwie wierzę, że to wszystko mówię!

– Na litość, Yen, o czym ty...

– W porządku, na tym polega moja praca: dostaję scenariusz i gram swoją rolę. Dużo pytań to mała gaża, wiem. Dobrze, ale zazwyczaj warunki są jasno określone w umowie, a teraz?

– Yen, spokojnie...

– Kiedy nie potrafię się uspokoić!

– Poprosiłem o spokój – powtórzył dobitniej. – Co się stało?

– Ja... – Opanowanie starszego czarodzieja, jak to zwykle bywa w wypadku osób egzaltowanych, trochę zbiło Yen z tropu. – Odeszłam od Severusa i przyszło mi do głowy, że może zasłużyłam na...

– Ach, to! – przerwał jej dyrektor z wyczuwalną nutką ironii w głosie.

To „Ach!", zdaniem Yenlli, implikowało coś niespecjalnie ważnego i bynajmniej jej się to nie spodobało. Powstrzymała się jednak od komentarza. Dyrektor wydzielał jakiś szacunkogenny aromat działający na każdego.

– Wybacz, za dużo spraw na głowie, moja droga. Słyszałem to i owo.

– I tak lekko pan o tym mówi?

– Yen, dziecko, odniosłem wrażenie, że pewne nieporozumienia są u was na porządku dziennym i raczej dobrze wam z tym. O cokolwiek poszło tym razem, jestem pewien, że...

Pani Snape poczuła się całkiem rozbrojona.

– Co-cokolwiek?!

– Cóż... tak. Nie chciałbym się mieszać. Dropsa?

Ostatnie magiczne słówko momentalnie na powrót podgrzało Yen krew.

– Cokolwiek? Dla pana TO jest cokolwiek?! Jak mógł pan mnie w to wpakować, wiedząc, co Snape zrobił?!

– A co takiego Snape znowu zrobił? – Gdyby Yenlla nie przekonała samej siebie, że to niemożliwe, byłaby pewna, że właśnie została przedrzeźniona przez prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszego współczesnego czarodzieja.

– Bardzo pana proszę, niech pan nie żartuje. Nie dam sobie wmówić, że nic pan nie wiedział. Pan zawsze wszystko wie! Nawet o Severusie.

Yenlla dobiła już do granicy ataku histerii. Albus Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. Ta para była doprawdy jedyna w swoim rodzaju! Przecież wszystko powinno iść dobrze, ostatnio dał im nawet pewne wskazówki...

Podszedł do wzburzonej kobiety, przytrzymał ją za łokieć i spróbował usadzić, ale odskoczyła jak oparzona, wymachując dziko rękami.

– Proszę mnie zostawić. Proszę mnie nie dotykać. Proszę mi wytłumaczyć!

– Ale co, dziecko?

– Dlaczego pozwolił mi pan... kazał mi pan – poprawiła się z pełną satysfakcji złośliwością, ale bardzo subtelną, aby w razie czego nikogo nie rozzłościć... zbyt – spędzić tyle czasu w domu kogoś takiego?

– Kogo?

– SNAPE'A!

– Tak, ale... – Dyrektor zaczynał odczuwać zmęczenie. – Uspokój się. Co on właściwie zrobił?

– On... On... Przecież to ON!

– Yen, moja droga...

– On mnie wydał! – krzyknęła. – Śmierciożercom! Dwadzie...eee... lat temu!

Lekkie rozbawienie, z jakim dyrektor obserwował ją od samego początku, zniknęło z twarzy starszego mężczyzny. Nagle stał się bardzo poważny.

– Merlinie i wszystkie żywioły – szepnął. – Kto ci, dziecko, naopowiadał tych bzdur?

– Słucham?

– Chyba nie powiedziałaś tego Severusowi?

– Oczywiście, że tak! Od razu!

– Chodź tutaj.

– Proszę mnie nie dotykać!

– Usiądź – poprosił stanowczo Dumbledore.

– Dziękuję, postoję.

– Lepiej...

– NIE! Proszę wreszcie coś powiedzieć. Nie wytrzymam dłużej. Niech mi ktoś wreszcie coś powie!

– Zaszła straszna pomyłka.

– Oczywiście – zauważyła sceptycznie Yen i dodała z przekąsem: – Jak zwykle...

– Severus cię nie zdradził, on cię uratował.

§§§

– Och, nie! Co ja zrobiłam? – wyszeptała do siebie oszołomiona Yen, wysłuchawszy długiej opowieści Albusa Dumbledore'a. Siedziała obok starszego mężczyzny, mściwie wydłubując gąbkę z dziurawej wersalki Syriusza.

Wstała.

– Black – warknęła.

– Yen, dziecko, tylko proszę, abyś nie robiła niczego pochopnie. Sam się tym zajmę.

– Pochopnie? – wybuchła. – Zabiję sukinsyna!

– Yenlla!

Jednak pani Snape już tam nie było. Wybiegła z pokoju zszokowana, co krok potykając się na powykrzywianych obcasach i zahaczając o coś. Nogi się pod nią uginały. Tuż za drzwiami czekał na nią rozanielony Syriusz, który znów próbował uprzejmie zagadnąć. Sam pchał się pod rękę, ale Yen po namyśle uznała, że nie ma na to teraz czasu. Z mordem w oczach pchnęła go z całej siły na sąsiednią ścianę, prosto na czyjś portret, którego właściciel natychmiast zaczął się awanturować, rozsypując wokół pokruszoną farbę kiepskiej jakości.

– Yen, złotko, no co ty?

– Jeszcze się policzymy! – obiecała mu solennie, zbiegając szybko po schodach. Nie zauważyła nigdzie płaszcza Remusa, którego zniknięcie Black chciał prawdopodobnie wykorzystać w celach konwersacyjnych. Wyszła na ulicę tak, jak stała.

§§§

Yenlla stanęła przed drzwiami mieszkania Severusa i zastukała. Otworzył, lecz gdy zobaczył, kto jest po drugiej stronie, zatrzasnął je z powrotem.

– Nie, Sever! Poczekaj! Posłuchaj!

Nie zamierzała poddać się łatwo. Postanowiła dobijać się do skutku.

– Severus, błagam, wpuść mnie!

Drzwi po drugiej stronie korytarza otwarły się bezgłośnie, zabrzęczał łańcuch i przez szparę wysunął się bardzo długi, pomarszczony i najwyraźniej ultraciekawski nos.

– Czego hałasuje?

Yen podskoczyła nerwowo na dźwięk skrzeczącego głosu i odwróciła się z najbardziej obojętną miną, na jaką było ją w tej chwili stać.

– Czego tam chce?

– Słucham?

– Nie widzi, że tam nikt nie mieszka?

Pani Snape ze szczerym zdumieniem zerknęła na wyblakłe ogłoszenie o wynajem, które wisiało poniżej numeru mieszkania mistrza eliksirów i bardzo przekonująco uderzyła się dłonią w czoło.

– Och, ja niemądra! Pomyliłam piętra. Miłego dnia!

Swobodnym, spacerowym krokiem zeszła na półpiętro, żeby chwilę później z powrotem wbiec na górę.

– Severus, proszę, otwórz mi! Widziała mnie jakaś wiedźma z naprzeciwka. Severus, błagam!

Tym razem podwoje obu mieszkań rozwarły się jednocześnie.

– Powiedziałam jej, że...O, to lokal jednak zajęty, tak?

Rozzłoszczony Nietoperz w odpowiedzi wyciągnął różdżkę i warknął krótkie „Obliviate!", mistrzowsko celując w szparę pomiędzy framugą a drzwiami, po czym szybkim ruchem wciągnął Yen do środka. Zmierzył ją złym spojrzeniem. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz się roztopi.

– Czego chcesz? – zapytał i oparł się ręką o ścianę, skutecznie blokując jej w ten sposób przejście w głąb mieszkania i wciskając w wąski kąt pomiędzy klamką i stojakiem na płaszcze.

– Severusie, ja...

– Tylko tyle?

– Ja...

– Słucham?

– Proszę...

– Tak?

– Przestań to robić! Stresujesz mnie! – krzyknęła Yen, przemykając sprytnie pod jego ramieniem. Drgnęła kilka razy, ciągnąc się komicznie za włosy z obu stron głowy i próbując skupić myśli.

– Zdaje się, że nie zapraszałem cię na pokoje.

– DAJ MI SIĘ WYSŁOWIĆ!

Snape zamilkł, splatając ramiona na piersi i patrząc na nią wyczekująco. To było jeszcze gorsze. Spuściła głowę, ze zrozumiałych względów nie mogąc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Przepraszam.

– O, to coś nowego. Za co?

– J-jak to, z-za co? – zająknęła się. – Ja myślałam, że ty... A ty... Boże! Severus!

– Zdecyduj się – mruknął, ale go zignorowała.

– Ja już wszystko wiem!

– Tak, masz do tego wyraźną tendencję. Może to wada genetyczna.

– PRZESTAŃ! Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – Postąpiła krok w jego stronę, ale momentalnie się odsunął, jakby jedno jej najlżejsze dotknięcie miało go trwale zanieczyścić.

– Odejdź.

– Severus, ja nie wiem, jak mogłam uwierzyć w coś podobnego!

– Wystarczy.

– Gdyby nie ty...

– Cicho.

– Ale... Dlaczego? Przecież ty...

– Zamknij się, do cholery!

Przeraziła się, gdy Snape ruszył w jej stronę, wyglądając niczym męskie uosobienie najdzikszej z Furii i nawet brak charakterystycznej rozłożystej peleryny nie zepsuł efektu lodowatej grozy, jaki wywarł na i tak już psychicznie wyczerpanej, rozstrojonej i zdezorientowanej kobiecie.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie. O co ci chodzi, Sev?

Zmienił zdanie i odwrócił się.

– Nie chcę tego słuchać.

– Czego?

– Tego, co tak bardzo chcesz mi TERAZ powiedzieć. Trochę za późno, swoją drogą.

– Nic nie wiedziałam! Wcześniej nikt mi nic nie powiedział! Gdybym wiedziała...

– Kazałem ci być cicho.

– Do końca życia ci się za to nie odwdzięczę.

– Nie będę o tym rozmawiać.

– Ale...

– Jeżeli chcesz leczyć swoje czułe sumienie, to poprosiłbym, abyś najpierw wyszła na zewnątrz.

– Ale... ale Severus...

Zawrócił, stanął przed nią i zmiażdżył całą siłą spojrzenia i osobowości. Od niechcenia pchnął ją na fotel.

– To wszystko ładnie brzmi, a jednak bardzo łatwo przyszło ci uwierzyć, że to ja zafundowałem ci bilet w jedną stronę do Koszmarnego Dworu – zauważył z oczywiście niewyrażoną wprost, ale słyszalną urazą.

– Nie wiedziałam!

– Bo nie miałaś wiedzieć – uciął, a Yen z lękiem i pokorą wbiła się głębiej w poduszki. – Kilka dni temu byłaś przekonana, tak cholernie pewna, nie miałaś najmniejszych wątpliwości, że mógłbym…

– Przepraszam.

– Tego właśnie należało się po mnie spodziewać, co? – zakpił, pochylając się nad nią, lecz poza drwiną w jego głosie kryło się coś jeszcze, co bardzo nie chciało dać się rozpoznać. – To było tak oczywiste, że nie mogło być inaczej, prawda?

– Sev...

– Prawda?

Na te słowa Yen poczuła nagły przypływ siły i przekory. Poderwała głowę i w końcu skrzyżowała z nim spojrzenia. Nagle przestało ją obchodzić, co Snape najprawdopodobniej zrobi jej za to, co zaraz powie, choć z pewnością będzie to coś wyrafinowanie widowiskowego.

– Owszem! – oświadczyła wyzywająco. – Właśnie tak! I ty, Sever, powinieneś wtedy wyprowadzić mnie z błędu. Z miejsca i natychmiast, zanim zdążyłam obrazić ciebie, a z siebie zrobić idiotkę. To był twój obowiązek!

– Więc to ja miałem zrobić z siebie kretyna, usiłując ci to wszystko wytłumaczyć w sytuacji, gdy przeciwna wersja, przekazana przez czarującego osobnika w osobie złotoustego Syriusz Black, okazała się tak pociągająca, że uzyskała chętną aprobatę?

– Tak!

– Dałabyś mi dojść do słowa?

– Nie wiem.

– Uwierzyłabyś?

– Nie wiem, lecz tak powinien postąpić normalny człowiek.

– To byłoby żałosne zagranie.

– Więc lepiej było pozostawić mnie w błogiej niewiedzy i pozwolić na bezsensowne pretensje?

– Wolałbym już to od... – urwał i odsunął się, rozpoczynając nerwowy spacer po salonie. Yen z zainteresowaniem śledziła go wzrokiem.

– Od czego? – zapytała.

– Nieważne.

– Severus, doprowadźmy tę rozmowę do końca, proszę.

– Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, co chciałem podkreślić już wtedy, kiedy tak bardzo nie chciałaś mnie słuchać, nigdy byś się o niczym nie dowiedziała. Taka była umowa.

– Ale dlaczego? – dociekała i w tej samej chwili, widząc jego twarz, zrozumiała, że nie powinna w to wnikać. – Przepraszam – dodała szybko.

Snape machnął na to niecierpliwie ręką.

– Mam gdzieś twoje „przepraszam".

– Poza tym jeszcze ci nie podziękowałam...

– I nie rób tego.

– Kiedy ja muszę to powiedzieć!

– Nic nie musisz. Nie wyobrażaj sobie zbyt wiele. Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie. W ogóle nie o to chodziło. Miałem zły moment. Dzień wcześniej nic bym nie zauważył, a dzień później pewnie sam rzucił kilka zaklęć. – Mistrz eliksirów krążył niespokojnie w tę i nazad po pokoju i chyba zapomniał, że jego monolog ma świadka. – Raz, przez głupie kilka godzin, nie było mi wszystko jedno. Idiotyczny, jednorazowy akt miłości ludzkości, z powodu którego do dziś tkwię tu, gdzie jestem. Gdyby nie to i Potter, w tej chwili miałbym już ustabilizowane życie, kradziony tytuł hrabiowski za wysługę lat i bogatą, nudną i być może już szczęśliwie zmarłą żoną z przyzwoitym nazwiskiem, a nie wciąż kręcił się w kółko. Za stary na to jestem.

– S-severus...

Spojrzał na nią nieco nieprzytomnie, boleśnie powracając do rzeczywistości. Przez chwilę widział wyraźnie, jakby rozgrywało się to na jego oczach, dwie zupełnie różne drogi, jakimi mogło się potoczyć jego życie. Yenlla wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Przy niej zawsze niebezpiecznie rozwiązywał mu się język.

– Ściemnia się. Lupin wie, że ma tu po ciebie przyjść?

– Nie.

– Masz komunikator?

– Nie.

– Yen, ja nie mam czasu...

– Pozwolisz mi zostać? – zapytała po prostu, przerywając mu.

Snape zatrzymał się gwałtownie i poczęstował ją kolejną serią badawczych spojrzeń. Zniosła to spokojnie. Severus usiadł wreszcie, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając. Opadające napięcie przypomniało mu o tym, że wciąż ma katar. Zakaszlał.

– Nie mogę ci zabronić – oświadczył z ociąganiem. – Zresztą i tak akurat byś się tym przejęła. Zostań, jeżeli chcesz.

§§§

Yenlla z nieobecnym wyrazem bladej twarzy obserwowała, jak zerkająca na nią co i rusz z ciekawością i lekkim uśmiechem, zadowolona Błyskotka ścieli jej posłanie na przeklętej kanapie. Jednocześnie smarowała sobie kostkę dopiero co milczkiem podsuniętym przez Severusa eliksirem. Zaczynała dopatrywać się u siebie skłonności masochistycznych, ponieważ tutaj, u strasznego Nietoperza, gdzie z zasady traktowano ją jak drugą rączkę u miotły, czuła się o wiele, wiele lepiej niż u kochanego Remusa. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i włączyła radio. Nigdy, naprawdę nigdy się z nim nie rozstawała.

.

 _Heathcliff, it's me – I'm Cathy  
_ _I've come home now so cold!  
_ _Let me in-a-your window_

 _._

 _Ooh! Let me have it  
_ _Let me grab your soul away  
_ _Ooh! Let me have it  
_ _Let me grab your soul away  
_ _You know it's me – Cathy!_

 _._

– Znowu ta głupia piosenka – mruknęła do siebie.

– Ja tam nie wiem, panien... proszę pani – odpowiedziała jej wesoło Błyskotka. – Mnie się zawsze podobała. Tak samo książka. Bardzo wzruszająca, moim zdaniem.

– Tak. I prawdopodobna jak niebieskie mleko.

– Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, proszę pani. – Skrzatka uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i jakby cała pojaśniała.

Yen pokręciła nad nią głową. Była zmęczona. Zdarzenia ostatnich dni jej żywota wystarczyłyby na wypełnienie kart kilku niezłych powieści. W zawieszeniu, oczekując ostatecznego rozwiązania, pozostawał jeszcze główny wątek romansowy...

Wstała, przeciągnęła się i potupała na próbę nogą, sprawdzając skuteczność medykamentu. Kostka była jak nowa. Po namyśle wyciszyła Kate Bush. Zdjęła falbaniasty szlafroczek i rzuciła go na wersalkę.

Zdecydowana i tę ostatnią sprawę zakończyć możliwie najszybciej, przywracając do stanu kruchej normalności sprzed feralnego balu sylwestrowego u Malfoyów, wsunęła się cichutko do sypialni Severusa.

Musiała spróbować.

Jeżeli ją wyrzuci, to trudno. Wymyśli coś innego.

Nie wyrzucił.


	15. Odsłona 14

**Odsłona XIV**  
 **Rosół i człowieczeństwo**

* * *

 _My defenses are down  
_ _I might as well surrender  
_ _For the battle can't be won.  
_ _But I must confess that I like it,  
_ _So there's nothing to be done.  
_ _Yes, I must confess that I like it  
_ _Being miserable's gonna be fun.  
_ (ANNIE GET YOUR GUN: _My Defenses Are Down_ )

* * *

– Nie ma rady, choćbyśmy nie wiem, jak się starali, zawsze lądujemy w tym samym miejscu – zauważyła owinięta kołdrą niczym kokonem Yen i przycisnęła się do boku Severusa. Zupełnie niezależnie przebiegło jej przez głowę, czy aby zakończony dopiero co popis wystarczy do zrzucenia załapanych w chwili depresji kilogramów. Kalkulacje wypadły pozytywnie.

Snape kichnął.

– Nie da się ukryć.

– Nie chcę się więcej z tobą kłócić. Takie burdy nie przystoją ludziom, którzy znaczą dla siebie nawzajem tak niewiele.

Przytaknął. Yen zbliżyła się do niego i przez bardzo długą chwilę zajmowali się sobą, jednak kobiecie wyraźnie coś nie dawało spokoju.

– On jest twój, prawda? – zapytała wreszcie z ciekawskim błyskiem w oku.

– Hm?

– Draco! Od tamtej pory cały czas się nad tym zastanawiam... To twój syn?

Wzięty z zaskoczenia Snape zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i rozkaszlał się.

– Zwariowałaś?!

– No, wiesz...

– Nie wiem. On nawet nie jest do mnie podobny!

– Mógł wdać się w matkę.

– To kopia Lucjusza!

– Są różne zaklęcia i...

– Yen.

– Tak?

– Znowu zaczynasz.

– Wcale nie! Jestem tylko ciekawa, czy...

– Zapewniam cię, że nie mam i jak najbardziej nie zamierzam mieć – ani teraz, ani w przyszłości, jakiejkolwiek przyszłości, ma się rozumieć – żadnego potomstwa. Nazwisko Snape znika z tego świata razem ze mną, jasne?

– Oczywiście.

Yenlla powierciła się trochę, układając w najwygodniejszej pozycji i oplatając go ramionami. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, przyzwyczajał się powoli do pewnej samoobsługi Miss Hogwarts.

– Nigdy – mruknęła niespodziewanie i jakby na poły przez sen.

– Hm? – Nie zrozumiał znowu.

– Wiem, o co chciałeś zapytać. Śmiało.

– O nic nie chciałem pytać.

– W każdym razie – ziewnęła, powieki zaczynały jej się kleić – ja nigdy nie byłam... no, wiesz... w ciąży.

Severusowi to nikomu w tej chwili niepotrzebne oświadczenie wydało się nawet zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę rozliczne bajania wszelkiej maści życzliwych. Według plotek Yenlla miała usuwać ciąże nieskończoną ilość razy, a kiedyś nawet urodzić, przy czym jako niedoszłych ojców jej niedoszłych potomków wskazywano takie szychy, jak ówczesny minister magii, ambasador Uzbekistanu czy też któryś z Bee Geesów – mistrz eliksirów nigdy ich specjalnie nie rozróżniał ani podejrzewał o takie wyczyny... Sądząc po barwie głosów.

§§§

Yen przekręciła się kilka razy z boku na bok, obudziła, ziewnęła, przeciągając się rozkosznie, i wreszcie usiadła na łóżku. Severusa naturalnie już nie było. Facet miał nerwicę i zapewne jakiś zespół chronicznej nadgorliwości. Nie mogąc dociec miejsca pobytu własnego odzienia, pożyczyła sobie jego koszulę – Krukonka, jak większość kobiet, miała słabość do męskich koszul – i wyszła.

Drzwi od pracowni były otwarte i wydobywały się stamtąd kłęby kolorowego dymu. Yen odsunęła się z możliwego pola rażenia. Nie znając skutków działania oparów, za to dobrze orientując się w sferach zainteresowań Severa, wolała nie ryzykować.

Praca od samego rana? W niedzielę? Dumbledore chyba rzeczywiście odrobinę w kwestii Snape'a przesadzał. Jak to możliwe, że wcześniej nie zwróciła na to uwagi? Severus praktycznie nie miał czasu dla siebie, przecież szkoła i Zakon, i ona...

– Już wstałaś?

Nietoperz wymaszerował z gabinetu, pociągając nosem. W jednej ręce trzymał plik pergaminów – najpewniej uczniowskich prac – w drugiej miał różdżkę, za pomocą której lewitował przed sobą przypalony kociołek. Z kieszeni spodni wystawała mu zielona chustka z monogramem. Yen zaśmiała się w głos. Całokształt powaliłby na kolana i Mrocznego Lorda.

– O co znowu chodzi? – zirytował się natychmiast.

– Nie, o nic.

– Chodź tu, chcę ci coś pokazać. Co ty masz na sobie?

– Niewiele – odpowiedziała niewinnie. – Nie do twarzy mi?

– Wcale. Zapnij przynajmniej guziki.

– Jaki pruderyjny!

– Chodź, nie mam całego dnia.

Stanęli przed drzwiami tuż obok okna, których na pewno tam wczoraj nie było. Nic dziwnego, mogłyby prowadzić najwyżej na balkon, a tego Severus na pewno nie posiadał – kiedy budowano tę kamienicę takie ozdoby nie były jeszcze w modzie. Przy okazji Yen zauważyła, że zniknął gdzieś jej stół. Zanim zdążyła zapytać, Snape pociągnął za klamkę.

Od progu, czyli w miejscu, gdzie mugolskie mieszkanie mistrza eliksirów powinno się kończyć ścianą, ewentualnie spadkiem dwóch pięter w dół, rozciągał się całkiem obszerny i przytulny pokój. Na umeblowanie składał się spory repertuar szaf, szafeczek i półek oraz toaletka złośliwie wyposażona w absurdalną ilość ustawionych pod wszystkimi możliwymi kątami luster – iście dadaistyczna konstrukcja nie runęła chyba wyłącznie dzięki podtrzymującej ją magii. Wewnątrz Yen odnalazła także swój stół, kufry i wszystkie inne rzeczy, łącznie z parą nieco zahukanych skrzatów. Tydzień z nietoperzem na pewno dał im się we znaki. Z kolei nie doszukała się tam niczego łóżkopodobnego, co doprowadziło ją na skraj rozbawionej satysfakcji, ponieważ aż nadto wyraźnie określało charakter i sposób uiszczania czynszu za owo lokum. Zachichotała, nie mogąc się opanować. Śledzona bystrym spojrzeniem Severusa spróbowała się szybko doprowadzić do porządku.

– To będzie twój pokój – powiedział Snape. – Mam nadzieję, że ci odpowiada, bo innego nie będzie.

– Tak, naturalnie, ale co to za nagła zmiana?

– Nie jestem w stanie się dłużej oszukiwać. Pozbycie się ciebie sytuuje się na zaszczytnej szczytowej pozycji w wykazie niemożliwości. Dokładnie gdzieś w okolicach Pottera wykonującego poprawnie jeden eliksir rocznie. W ten sposób przynajmniej nie będziesz się wiecznie pętać pod nogami.

– Och, dziękuję. Czynsz z góry?

– Słucham?

– Nieważne, – Zachichotała znowu, popiskując skrajnie niedojrzale i zakrywając twarz rąbkiem koszuli. Severus udał, że tego... wszystkiego... nie widzi.

– Usunąłem też blokady. Ich utrzymywanie nie miało sensu już od dobrych kilku tygodni. Chodź, gdzie chcesz. Rób, co chcesz. Giń, jak chcesz.

Yen udało się wreszcie opanować. Przyciągnęła go do siebie za ręce, chociaż się opierał i cmoknęła w nos.

– Dziękuję.

– Dobrze, wystarczy już tego. – Umknął przed nią szybko. – Urządzaj się też, jak chcesz – rzucił i wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Yenlla padła na fotel, który też znalazł się w jej prywatnym pomieszczeniu, i zatupała ekstatycznie nogami, zaśmiewając się do rozpuku. Miała bardzo dobry humor. Nie bardzo wiedziała dlaczego, ale nie zamierzała się teraz nad tym zastanawiać.

§§§

Miss Hogwarts była obecnie permanentnie szczęśliwa i rozświergotana. Bezustannie coś nuciła, podrygiwała, wdzięczyła się, śmiała i robiła całe mnóstwo podobnie nonsensownych rzeczy. Severus specjalnie się temu nie dziwił. Ostatecznie miała nie byle jaki powód do radości. Straszny Nietoperz Snape nie tylko dał sobie za jej sprawą podbić niedawno oko, lecz też podarował jej kiczowaty melodramat z ratowaniem życia. Oczami wyobraźni Severus już czytał jej przyszłą biografię, a w niej olbrzymi ustęp o tym, jak to zstąpił po nią na samo dno piekła, stając samotnie, jako ostatni sprawiedliwy, przeciw rzeszom Śmierciożerców, wampirom, wilkołakom, mormonom i poborcom podatkowym. Widział bardziej atrakcyjnego literacko siebie wkraczającego prosto w paszczę węża i wyrywającego piękną Yen z łap Mrocznego Lorda iście w chwili, kiedy to właśnie miał ugasić na niej swe rozpasane żądze, zbrukawszy cześć jej dziewiczą. Taaak... Jednak Severus szczerze wątpił, by nawet Yenlla Honeydell miała dość tupetu na dowodzenie, że na tym etapie życia jakakolwiek jej część pozostała niewinna i niezbrukana, wliczając w to paznokcie. Już w szkole odzywały się głosy powątpiewające, czy dziewictwo to coś, co kiedykolwiek się jej przytrafiło. Sugerowano, że taka się już urodziła.

– Och, Sever!

Kompletnie ubrana Yenlla rzuciła się na wersalkę i podpierając głowę na rękach, przyglądała Snape'owi. Mistrz eliksiró w rozłożył się z całym majdanem przy kominku i sprawdzał pracowicie grafomańskie wybryki hogwarckiej młodzieży. Smarkaczom musiało bardzo źle pójść, bo miał jakiś taki prawie rozmarzony wyraz twarzy. Yen mogłaby przysiąc, że dokładnie w chwili, gdy go zagadnęła, w niewytłumaczalny sposób ze stojącego obok niego stolika zniknęła chusteczka i syrop. Była pewna, że je tam wcześniej widziała.

– Już skończyłaś?

– Nie muszę nic robić. Mam od tego ludzi... eee... skrzaty.

– Zrozumiałe. – Kichnął.

– Na zdrowie – powiedziała odruchowo, co Severus, jak zawsze w takich wypadkach, zignorował. Severus Snape nie kichał. Severus Snape nie chorował. Z definicji. Wzruszyła ramionami i zagaiła, jakby nie wiedziała: – Co robisz?

– Czego chcesz? – zripostował.

– Och, nic. Tak tylko...

– Przestań.

– Co?

– Uśmiechać się w ten sposób.

– Kiedy nie mogę – pisnęła, pociągając go za skraj szaty, bo dalej nie sięgnęła. Odsunął się.

– Spróbuj.

– Tak mi jakoś śmiechawo.

– Wciąż jeszcze mogę przemienić ten pokój z powrotem w ścianę.

Yen znowu się zaśmiała. Przewróciła na plecy i zamachała radośnie nogami.

– Uwielbiam cię, Sever! – zawołała, po czym usiadła i z poważną miną i ręką na sercu dodała: – To oczywiście nie jest oświadczenie wiążące.

Severus skapitulował. Yen posyłała w jego stronę same zalotne minki. Potrafiła być urocza, zwłaszcza w tym swoim infantylnym nastroju. Na jej korzyść zostało również policzone to, że nie próbowała wracać do przykrych dla niego spraw. Odłożył prace, stłumił kolejne kichnięcie i pozwolił się kokietować.

– Powiedz szczerze, ani trochę się nie bałeś? – Yenlla przeniosła się na oparcie kanapy i teraz dla odmiany trącała go nogą.

– Czego?

– Że jeżeli pobędę trochę z normalnym facetem, nie będę chciała wracać do tej dziury.

– Wybrałaś sobie przykład normalności, doprawdy! – Podjął grę.

– Nie bądź złośliwy!

– A co on by z tobą robił, Yen Honeydell?

– Snape.

– Czytał ci podręcznik magozoologiczny? Wykończyłabyś go w tydzień.

– No wiesz! – oburzyła się momentalnie. – Za kogo ty mnie masz?!

– Zresztą, zawsze wracasz jak – zawahał się – bumenarg – spróbował.

– Chyba bumerang.

– Nieważne.

– Tak czy inaczej, nie masz się o co martwić. – Szelma nagle wydawała się bardzo zajęta własnymi paznokciami.

– Wcale się nie...

– Nic się nie wydarzyło.

– Nic tak po prostu czy wilkołak nie był zainteresowany?

– Nie ma takiego samca, który nie byłby zainteresowany, kiedy ja chcę, żeby był! – zapaliła się gwałtownie, po czym oklapła, westchnęła z pozornym bólem i wyznała jękliwie: – Poza Remusem Lupinem. – Przygryzła wargę, a Snape wykrzywił się z politowaniem. – A tak w ogóle znasz mnie, kochanie. Nigdy nie zrobiłabym ci czegoś podobnego.

– Naturalnie.

– Z drugiej strony, za nic nie zostałabym tam ani chwili dłużej. Widziałeś kiedyś łóżko Remmy'ego?

– Przykro mi, nie miałem tyle szczęścia, co ty. Być może nie jestem w jego typie.

– Bzdura! Jestem pewna, że gdybyś trochę nad sobą popracował...

– Yen.

– Anielski blondyn i szatański brunet! To jest motyw na dobry paring, mówię ci, mogłoby o was powstać mnóstwo opowieści.

– Yenlla!

– A wracając do tematu... – Wyszczerzyła się absolutnie niewinnie. Lubiła zachowywać się tak jak teraz, bo Severus ją taką lubił. Uwielbiał strofować, a jej to nie przeszkadzało. – Łóżko to zgroza! Model półosobowy! I raptem jeden marny pokoik! Nie wiem, po co temu facetowi różdżka, naprawdę. Był świetny z transmutacji.

– Niewieścia wdzięczność nie zna granic.

– Wdzięczność, sręczność! Prędzej czy później znalazłabym sobie nocleg. Ostatecznie nadal jestem Yen Honeydell!

– Snape.

– Proszę, znowu zmiana frontu!

Usta Severusa lekko się wygięły. Yenlla umiał go sobą zająć i zabawić. Była chyba jedyną osobą na świecie, której jego obecność nie krępowała, a na pewno jedyną, która odważyłaby się przy nim wygadywać podobne nonsensy. Umiała go odpowiednio podejść, doskonale zdając sobie z tego sprawę i chętnie wykorzystując. Właśnie ponownie zamierzał dać się sprowokować, gdy przerwał mu atak kaszlu.

Kobieta podniosła się z miejsca, marszcząc brwi. Rzeczywiście od początku wydawało jej się, że coś jest nie w porządku, lecz myślała, że znowu włóczył się gdzieś ze Śmierciojadami... Ale to chyba nie było to. Nie tylko to. Raczej coś poważniejszego.

– Od jak dawna masz ten kaszel? – zapytała fachowo.

– Nie twój interes.

– Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

– Taki... imidż.

– Przestań. Co ci jest? – drążyła nieustępliwie. – Słyszałam, jak rzęziłeś w nocy.

– Och, doprawdy? – Błysnął zębami, próbując się jednocześnie nie udusić, a pewna nutka w jego tonie sprawiła, że Yen spurpurowiała.

– O! – chrząknęła nerwowo. – Oj. Nie... Wiesz, że nie to miałam na myśli!

– Wyjaśnienie było zbędne. Jakby wszystkie twoje wypowiedzi i tak nie brzmiały dwuznacznie.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu! – Podparła się buntowniczo pod boki. – Co się dzieje?

– Nic.

– Tak?

– Tak. Mam lekki katar, to wszystko.

– Lekki?

– Nie powtarzaj po mnie,

– Nie podoba mi się to.

– Trudno.

– Severus, brałeś coś na to?

– Chyba nie planujesz mi teraz matkować?

– Nie, ale...

– Ani prawić morałów?

– Sever...

– Tak?

Na jej twarzy wykwitł podstępny uśmieszek.

– Chory, tak? W takim razie serdecznie dziękuję, że wczoraj wieczorem tak troskliwie przejąłeś się moim zdrowiem, gdy przyszłam.

– Nikt ci nie kazał.

– Tak, tak, wiem, ale w każdym razie! Mogłeś mnie zarazić. Na szczęście jestem zaszczepiona.

– Co? Jak to zaszczepiona?

– U mugoli.

Severusowi z pewnością z wrażenia opadłaby szczęka, gdyby akurat nie był zajęty wycieraniem nosa. Musiało mu wystarczyć wymowne spojrzenie.

– Upadłaś na głowę? To niebezpieczne!

– Tak, jasne. Doskonały powód, aby dalej chorować, skoro mugole dawno sobie z tym poradzili. Powód do rasowej dumy! Szczepię się co roku. I co? Mnie ostatnio przeszło po trzech dniach. Ile ciebie trzyma to świństwo?

Od kilku chwil przyglądała mu się uważnie. Naprawdę wyglądał źle, a jeżeli było coś widać nawet po superszpiegu, Niezniszczalnym Severze, to naprawdę musiało być mocne.

– Może powinieneś się położyć?

– Daj mi spokój.

– Pokaż czoło.

– Zwariowałaś?!

– Sprawdzę, czy masz gorączkę.

– Litości!

Była już przy jego fotelu. Severus próbował wstać, ale za późno przystąpił do działania. Yen przytrzymała go na miejscu.

– Zostaw mnie, kobieto!

– Spokojnie, przechodziłam kurs pielęgniarski.

Otrzymała w odpowiedzi sceptyczne spojrzenie, więc poprawiła się z westchnieniem:

– No dobrze, BHP, ale to przecież prawie to samo.

– Nie dotykaj mnie!

– Przecież nic ci nie zrobię.

Zwyczajowo szarpali się przez pewien czas, dopóki Yen nie wpakowała się Snape'owi na fotel, a ponieważ on wciąż usiłował niezdarnie przed nią umknąć, a ona była nieustępliwa, wkrótce ich wspólny ciężar przeważył i państwo Snape runęli do tyłu razem z meblem, koziołkując przez oparcie.

– Severus, ty naprawdę masz gorączkę – odezwała się Yenlla poważnie.

Prychnął, strząsając ją z siebie i wstając.

– Od jak dawna?

– Powiedziałem, że to nie twoja sprawa! – ryknął, uciekł przed nią i na powrót zaryglował się w pracowni.

§§§

Severus i bez pomocy natrętnej kobiety doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że żarty dawno się skończyły. Niezależnie, ile rozmaitych eliksirów w siebie wlewał, nadal kaszlał i kichał. Teraz dodatkowo ćmiło mu się w oczach i miał wrażenie, że widzi świat w dziwnie wyblakłych, zamglonych kolorach. Przechodziły go dreszcze.

Dlaczego akurat teraz? Nie miał czasu chorować. Poza tym zdążył już zapomnieć, jak to się robi. Na domiar złego, właśnie ten moment wybrało jego lewe ramię, aby dać o sobie znać po dość długiej przerwie.

Spokojnie napełnił przenośny kuferek zmniejszonymi fiolkami zamówionych ostatnio mikstur, zatrzasnął wieko i dobrze je zabezpieczył. Na koniec westchnął i bez większej nadziei pociągnął solidny łyk medykamentu.

§§§

Severus Snape wrócił późno, właściwie nad ranem. Czuł się tak fatalnie jak chyba jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu. Gdy wszedł do mieszkania, pierwszym, co ujrzał, była kręcąca się po salonie energiczna plama w postaci Yen. Natychmiast do niego podeszła, coś mówiła... bardzo dużo mówiła. I bardzo szybko. Jak zwykle. Nagle urwała i mistrz eliksirów obserwował gwałtowną zmianę wyrazu jej twarzy w miarę, jak mu się przyglądała. Zbladła, przykładając rękę do ust. Mistrz eliksirów wyminął ją i spokojnie pomaszerował do sypialni. Miał na tyle silną wolę, aby zemdleć dopiero wtedy, gdy dotarł do łóżka...

§§§

– I co, Poppy? – zapytała szeptem Yenlla. – Co na to powiesz?

Pielęgniarka wyprostowała się jak struna, agresywnym ruchem poprawiając czepek i strzepując fartuch w taki sposób, jakby bardzo jej czymś zawinił. Obrzuciła leżącego Severusa urażonym spojrzeniem i prychnęła.

– Co powiem? Co ja powiem?! Dużo. Chętnie bym mu przyłożyła, gdyby już nie leżał, a potem szlaban... Khm, khm... Widzisz to, co ja?

– Tak, ale... Co mu jest?

– Wszystko – rzuciła pani Pomfrey i wyglądała na naprawdę zdenerwowaną.

Kiedy Yenlla zobaczyła, w jakim stanie jest Severus, wpadła w panikę. Nigdy dotąd nie znalazła się w podobnej sytuacji. Normalnie to ona mdlała i pozwalała się nosić na rękach różnym takim... Nie miała bladego pojęcia, co należy zrobić, gdy człowiek znajdzie się po tej drugiej stronie. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna mu coś podać, a nawet jeżeli, to co i w jakiej dawce? Nie miała bowiem pojęcia, jakie eliksiry sam już sobie zaaplikował i czy mieszając je, nie pogorszyłaby tylko sprawy, która i tak przedstawiała się tragicznie. Organizm kogoś, kto na co dzień faszerował się tyloma miksturami, odróżniał się chyba od zwyczajnego. Od razu pomyślała oczywiście o tym, że najrozsądniej byłoby wezwać magomedyka, jednak nie wiedziała, czy Severus ma jakiegoś zaufanego lekarza. Nie rozmawiali przecież na podobne tematy, a nie mogła wezwać kogokolwiek. Przedramię Snape'a zdobił tatuaż, którego nikt niepowołany nie powinien zobaczyć.

Gdy tak rozmyślała, coraz bardziej przerażona, patrząc na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę, wreszcie przypomniała sobie o kimś, o kim powinna była pomyśleć w pierwszej kolejności. Poppy Pomfrey! Naczelna pielęgniarka Zakonu Feniksa.

– No, na mój nos to wygląda na przenoszone przeziębienie, które następnie przeszło w grypę, która została przynajmniej parokrotnie przeziębiona, moja droga Yen. Do tego dochodzi oczywiście szereg mutacji w konsekwencji oddziaływania zbyt silnego pola magicznego, a to najbardziej optymistyczna z wersji, kochana.

– A jak brzmi ta gorsza?

– Bardzo mi przykro, lecz w bliższym określeniu stanu pacjenta przeszkadza moje niewystarczające magomedyczne przygotowanie.

Oczy Yenlli zrobiły się jeszcze większe i okrąglejsze, niż normalnie były.

– Czyli?

Pani Pomfrey przez chwilę brutalnie maltretowała pielęgniarski czepeczek.

– Zachodzi tu problem w kwestii nazewnictwa – wyjaśniła oględnie.

– To znaczy?

– To znaczy tyle, kochana, że większość nazw, które można by zastosować w odniesieniu do tego, co tam w nim w środku siedzi, prawdopodobnie nie została jeszcze wymyślona.

– Poppy, błagam! – Yen wydała z siebie coś na kształt nie do końca zdecydowanego chichotu i niepewnego jęku.

– Mówię absolutnie poważnie! Nad resztą wolę się nawet nie zastanawiać. Dawno nie widziałam czegoś podobnego. Nie wspominając o świństwach, jakie przez ostatnie kilka dni wlewał w siebie szanowny profesor Snape. Doprawdy godne odnotowania, że go to nie przepaliło na wylot. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, chyba mogłabym to spokojnie zdiagnozować jako próbę samobójczą.

– O Roweno! Poppy, i co teraz?

– Tak to się kończy, kochana. Idę o zakład, że biegał po mrozie bez...

Yenlla zaśmiała się histerycznie, a pielęgniarka po raz kolejny skarciła za coś swój fartuch.

– Przepraszam. Kwestia nawyku, sama rozumiesz.

– Tak, ale co dalej?

– Nic. Postawię ci go na nogi. Przynajmniej się postaram. Na tyle, na ile mogę. Potem przyślę kogoś, kto lepiej zna się na rzeczy. Zdaje się, że nasz dyżurny magomedyk składa już dzisiaj kogoś, chyba Tonks. Ta dziewczyna zawsze się w coś pakuje. Skaranie Boskie! I powiadomię dyrektora.

– Dziękuję, ale co ja mam robić?

– Och, to, co zwykle robi się w takich sytuacjach, kochana.

– Khm.

– Tak?

– Po-Poppy! Ale ja...

– Na pewno świetnie sobie poradzisz.

– Ale... Ale Poppy, ja nigdy nie...

Pielęgniarka przestała wreszcie udawać, że nie rozumie, i spojrzała na rozmówczynię z politowaniem.

– Wiem, Yen, ale, na litość bogów, nie przesadzaj. Ostatecznie jesteś kobietą, tak? Masz chyba jakiś instynkt.

– Khm. Może, lecz służył mi na innych polach.

– Nieważne – westchnęła pani Pomfrey. – Do dzieła. Muszę tylko skoczyć po kilka składników. Nie wiem, czy Hogwart dysponuje tak końskimi dawkami, jakich potrzebujemy... – Spojrzała na profesora Snape'a w taki sposób, jakby jego fatalny stan był dla niej osobistą obrazą. – Zaraz wracam.

– Khm... Poppy?

– Tak?

– On jest mistrzem eliksirów – zauważyła Yen.

– I co z tego?

– Jesteś pewna, że musisz gdziekolwiek chodzić? – kontynuowała, uśmiechając się wariacko. Nie zamierzała nigdzie wypuszczać pielęgniarki. O, nie! Nie miała zamiaru zostać z TYM całkiem sama. – Nie ma na to czasu.

– Nie wspominałaś, że drzwi do gabinetu są zabezpieczone?

– Owszem.

– Możesz je otworzyć?

– Nie, Poppy, ale moje skrzaty mogą. W wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Czego potrzebujesz?

§§§

Był środek nocy. Dla członków Zakonu Feniksa pora zupełnie naturalna. Remus Lupin przekręcił z oporem klucz w zamku („Tradycyjne metody są najlepsze, zapamiętaj to, mój chłopcze. Tego nie przebije i najbardziej użyteczne zaklęcie"), próbując jednocześnie utrzymać ciężki pakunek w wolnej ręce. Wszedł do hallu, starając się uczynić możliwie najmniej hałasu, aby nie obudzić drzemiącego w ramach portretu pani Black. Stęknął ciężko, stawiając paczkę na szafce i otarł czoło chustką. Mimo prania nadal pachniała perfumami Yenlli, która przy jakiejś okazji się w nią wypłakiwała. Cóż...

Stwierdził, że zanim uda się w dalszą drogę do domu, przyda mu się coś do picia. Poza tym nie miał się specjalnie do czego spieszyć. Już nie.

Zszedł cicho do kuchni i dopiero tam zapalił świecę („Nie ma sensu marnować dobrej magii na takie drobiazgi, mój drogi"). Po drugiej stronie komnaty, przy tonącym w mroku końcu stołu, tkwił wpatrzony tępo w pustą butelkę Syriusz Black.

– Łapa! – zawołał nieco wstrząśnięty tym niespodziewanym spotkaniem Remus. Już żałował, że tutaj wszedł. – Co tu robisz o tej godzinie?

Pan domu przez dłuższą chwilę nie dawał po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek usłyszał. Wreszcie wzruszył ramionami. Lupin spochmurniał, marszcząc nagannie brwi.

– Świetnie się składa. Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział.

Syriusz wstał. Nogi lekko mu się poplątały, ale szybko złapał równowagę.

– Nie – odpowiedział i ruszył przed siebie.

– Unikasz mnie, Syriuszu, ale ja nie zamierzam tego tak zostawić. Coś ty jej naopowiadał? – Przytrzymał przyjaciela za ramię, kiedy ten go mijał. Black odtrącił jego rękę.

– Nic.

– Jak to nic?

– Nic znaczy nic.

– Syriusz, przecież...

– Zostaw mnie!

– Nie, dopóki wszystkiego mi nie wyjaśnisz.

Syriusz stracił cierpliwość i zwyczajnie zepchnął go z drogi.

– Powiedziałem, daj mi spokój!

Wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Rozległ się chrzęst rozbitej o ścianę butelki, a potem krzyki pani Black i złorzeczenia Stworka.

Remus Lupin westchnął ciężko, obchodząc stół i sprzątając pozostawiony przez Łapę bałagan. Wtedy zobaczył inicjały Yenlli wydłubane nożem w drewnianym blacie. Z wrażenia upuścił szklankę. Tego było już za wiele. Remus ledwie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział. Do tej pory sądził, że mają z Syriuszem pewien problem, dopiero w tej sekundzie zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak wielki...

Ruszył za przyjacielem.

– Syri, poczekaj.

Black zatrzymał się na półpiętrze i odwrócił z niechęcią malującą się na bladej twarzy.

– Czego?

– Co się z tobą dzieje?

– Nic.

– Przecież widzę.

– To nie twój interes.

– Kumplu, ja...

Syriusz ruszył w górę schodów, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Remus okazał się jednak tej nocy wyjątkowo uparty i niezmordowanie podążał za nim.

– Syriusz, wiem, że coś cię gryzie. Od pewnego czasu zachowujesz się, jakbyś nie był sobą. Co się stało?

Przyjaciel zwrócił się ku niemu tak gwałtownie, że Remus odruchowo cofnął się o krok i zachwiał na stopniu.

– Chcesz wiedzieć?

– Oczywiście.

Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż wreszcie rozwścieczony do ostateczności Syriusz cisnął następną pustą butelkę pod nogi Lunatyka, warknąwszy uprzednio przez zęby jedno krótkie słowo:

– Ona.

– Ona? Co za ona? Jaka ona? – Nie zrozumiał ten w pierwszej chwili. Albo zrozumieć nie chciał.

– Yen.

– Co takiego?

– To, co słyszałeś.

– Ale... ale...

Syriusz przeczesał nerwowo włosy i zacisnął dłonie na poręczy. Stare, przeżarte przez korniki drewno skrzypnęło.

– Chcę Yen Honeydell.

Lupin ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, odsuwając się od niego. Wszystko zaszło zdecydowanie za daleko. Naturalnie już dawno zaobserwował niezdrową obsesję swojego przyjaciela na punkcie Yenlli, ale nie spodziewał się, że... To było jakieś kompletne wariactwo!

– Łapa, chyba ci się w głowie pomieszało! O czym ty mówisz?

Dziedzic rodu Blacków nie wykazywał chęci do dalszej rozmowy. Zły z powodu wygadania się przed przyjacielem (i to w dodatku nieskazitelnym Remuskiem), mruknął coś gniewnie, szarpiąc za klamkę drzwi do swojej sypialni.

– Raz. Tylko jeden raz. Żeby spróbować, żeby... – wymamrotał enigmatycznie, przerażając tym jeszcze bardziej Remusa. Ten przełknął nerwowo, nie wiedząc, co począć, bo przecież nie mógł tego tak zostawić.

– Syri – szepnął wreszcie, zanim Łapa mu umknął. – Jeżeli o to chodzi, to... Syri, jeżeli chcesz... Możemy ci kogoś przyprowadzić. Mundungus na pewno zna…

W odpowiedzi otrzymał mordercze spojrzenie.

– Dziwka?!

– Syriuszu, przecież...

– Luni, to ostatnie, czego bym się po tobie spodziewał. Święty od lunatyków sutenerem!

– Ja...

Ale Syriusz już trzasnął drzwiami.

§§§

Severus nie raz i nie dwa bywał w kiepskiej formie. Zazwyczaj wystarczyło łyknąć trochę eliksiru i po problemie. Ale nie tym razem. Obecnie miał wrażenie, jakby znalazł się w jakiejś bezczasowej, zamglonej przestrzeni ledwo przepuszczającej światło i dźwięki z zewnątrz. Czasem dochodziły go niewyraźne głosy szepczące coś albo bardzo daleko, albo tuż przy nim, obok, w jego głowie. Wokół dostrzegał wyłącznie dziwaczne cienie, ale tylko wtedy, gdy nie otaczała go szumiąca i świszcząca tajemniczo ciemność. Od czasu do czasu udawało mu się pośród niej rozróżnić twarze. Całe mnóstwo postaci paradujących na granicy wzroku. Niektóre z nich rozpoznawał, inne nie. Pojedyncze obrazy, niewyraźne sceny. Oczy wpatrujące się w niego z zewsząd. Złe sny trwały bardzo długo, a wykończony do szczętu mistrz eliksirów był zbyt słaby, aby unieść powieki i po prostu je przerwać.

Gdy wreszcie udało mu się ocknąć po raz pierwszy od, jak mu się wydawało, bardzo długiego czasu, usłyszał, że ktoś w pobliżu nuci cicho. Głos był słodki, a melodia rzewna i kołysząca. Spróbował odwrócić głowę – efekt był mniej więcej porównywalny z tym osiąganym regularnie przez Syzyfa – a jednak dostrzegł usadowioną na łóżku drobną sylwetkę obrysowaną blaskiem ognia na kominku. Światło przeświecało przez nieco poczochrane włosy, tworząc sugestię idiotycznej pomarańczowej aureoli. Usłyszał plusk i zobaczył dłonie wykręcające kawałek białej szmatki. Krople wody połyskiwały, skapując do naczynia. Postać podniosła się i Severus poczuł, jak kładzie mu coś zimnego na czole. Mokra ręka dotknęła jednego policzka, chłodne usta drugiego.

– Wyliżesz się z tego – stwierdziła Yen, chlapiąc dookoła i poprawiając kołdrę. – Taki sukinsyn jak ty zasłużył na coś więcej niż luksusowa śmierć z przegrzania. Pan Fletcher to powiedział. Przyniósł mi jakieś mieszanki od magomedyka. Zapłaciłam mu za to elfim złotem. Nawet jeżeli się zorientował, to nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Pan Fletcher to jednak prawdziwy gentleman pod tą podartą szatą. Znam się na tym. Sukinsyn! Też mi coś! Nikt nie będzie przy mnie obrażał kobiet, choćby chodziło tylko o twoją matkę – monologowała spokojnie Yenlla, próbując zagłuszyć przytłaczającą ją ciszę i samotność. Odwróciła kompres. – Twoja matka na pewno by mnie nie polubiła, mogę się złożyć. Żadna mnie nie lubiła.

Severus spróbował coś odpowiedzieć, ale szybko się poddał, kiedy zrozumiał, że z jego ust wydobywa się tylko niewyraźne mamrotanie.

– No, to już coś – podsumowała z nutką satysfakcji, klepiąc go po nosie. – Jakiś początek konwersacji. Więcej niż zwykle dostaję.

Zaśmiała się pod nosem cichutko.

– Mogłabym cię teraz spokojnie udusić poduszką, wiesz? Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie wpakował mnie w fartuszek siostry miłosierdzia. O, albo utopić w wannie, ale chyba woda wyparowałaby szybciej. Zresztą, wcale by mnie to nie zdziwiło. Napędziłeś mi strachu, ty idioto!

Severus poczuł, jak coś szklanego dotyka jego ust. Przełknął obrzydliwą, kleistą ciecz.

– W życiu nie zajmowałam się chorymi. Nie umiem, nie lubię, nie cierpię! – kontynuowała, znakomicie dotrzymując samej sobie towarzystwa. – Powiedziałam to Poppy, ale się uparła. Zaproponowała, że pożyczy mi _Angielskiego pacjenta_ , uwierzysz? Przecież my nie mamy wideo. Ani telewizora. Poza tym nie mam bladego pojęcia, czy ty w ogóle jesteś Anglikiem... ale, z drugiej strony, chyba nie Szkotem?! To byłoby straszne! Nie mogłabym, wiesz... Ze Szkotem?! Szkoci są tacy... szkoccy!

Woda ponownie zachlupotała w misce. Zaszeleściły przesuwane żabki przy kotarach.

– Dobrze ci tak, ty durny Śmierciojadzie! Gdybyś się teraz przekręcił, wcale nie byłoby mi żal. Nazbierałeś sobie. Dumbledore tu był i jest wściekły – dorzuciła zjadliwie. Mistrz eliksirów poczuł, że materac się ugina. Yenlla ponownie usadowiła się obok niego. – Chociaż... Gdybym rozstawiała cię po kątach, tak jak robi to dyrektor, to na jego miejscu dziwiłabym się, że w ogóle jeszcze żyjesz.

Chłodne palce dotknęły jego twarzy, a do nozdrzy doleciał przyjemny aromat perfum połączonych z ziołami i leczniczymi eliksirami. Wiedział, że porusza ustami, ale i tym razem nie udało mu się nic powiedzieć.

– Sever... – Usłyszał o wiele cichszy, miększy i jakby lekko zdesperowany szept. – Nudzi mi się! Nie nadaję się do tego. Nie przekręcaj się jeszcze. Jestem zbyt młoda i ładna, żeby udawać wdowę po fikcyjnym małżeństwie. Sever, proszę.

Severus Snape obudził się, odnosząc wrażenie, że przeżył bardzo wiele w bardzo krótkim czasie. Oprócz tego wszystko wydawało się w porządku – na pewno nie miał już gorączki. Otworzył oczy. Pokój dziko zawirował, a czaszka prawdopodobnie pękła mu na pół – przynajmniej tak to odczuł. Jęknął. Podparł się rękami i spróbował podciągnąć na poduszkach. Rozejrzał się ostrożnie, mrużąc oczy i masując skronie. Dłonie trzęsły mu się jak w febrze. Mięśnie drgały, jakby przez kilka ostatnich godzin wykonywał forsowne ćwiczenia fizyczne.

Yenlla siedziała na fotelu z podkulonymi nogami, a na jej kolanach poniewierała się masa kolorowych nitek. Ze szpary pomiędzy lekko rozchylonymi zasłonami padał na nią promień ostrego dziennego światła. Reszta pokoju tonęła w mroku. Dzięki bogom i szatanom!

– Wreszcie – stwierdziła, odrywając się od tego, co akurat robiła (cokolwiek to było) i uśmiechając do niego promiennie.

– Co się stało? – zapytał zdezorientowany wciąż jeszcze nieswoim, ochrypłym głosem.

– Ty mi powiedz – zripostowała gniewnie. – Poppy Pomfrey twierdzi, że tego, co miałeś w sobie, wystarczyłoby na cały oddział zakaźny w Mungu. Ona i magomedyk głowili się nad tobą godzinami. Doszli do wniosku, że założyłeś hodowlę eksperymentalną.

– Humor na poziomie – zauważył, patrząc na nią trochę nieprzytomnie. Miał problemy ze skupieniem wzroku, a migrena rozsadzała mu głowę.

– Jak słyszę, czujesz się już lepiej.

– Mógłbym stepować.

– Na tej tragicznej podłodze? – Yenlla zaśmiała się i przeniosła na łóżko. Pocałowała go w nos zadowolona, że chwilowo nie może się bronić i wyrywać.

– Mówiłaś, że wezwałaś Pomfrey?

– Tak.

Ponownie jęknął, lecz tym razem był to chyba efekt zamierzony.

– Chciałaś mnie zabić?

– Severus! – oburzyła się natychmiast. – A co miałam zrobić, kiedy nagle zwaliłeś mi się pod nogi?

– Co mi podała?

Szelma wyszczerzyła się złośliwie.

– Głupie pytanie. Eliksir pieprzowy.

Na dźwięk dwóch magicznych słów mistrz eliksirów zbladł szczerze przerażony.

– Obrzydlistwo. I ja to wypiłem?

– Owszem.

– Mogę zwymiotować?

– Nie, kochanie. Jesteś za słaby. A Błyskotka dopiero umyła podłogę.

Yen cmoknęła go znowu i podniosła się, rozsypując wokół siebie kolorowe sznurki. Usiadła z powrotem na fotelu.

– Widzę, że ci lepiej, nie muszę nawet sprawdzać czoła. Wypalenie całego tego snape'ostwa wymagałoby wyższej temperatury. Takiej wrzenia metalu.

– Cha. Cha. Cha.

– Nie wysilaj się.

Yen zajęła się dłubaniem w swoich nitkach, podczas gdy Severus wypróbowywał ostrożnie pozostałe funkcje życiowe. Mrugał zawzięcie, zaciskał i rozprostowywał dłonie, ruszał nogami i ogólnie się wiercił. Wszystkie testy przebiegły pomyślnie.

– Co robisz? – zainteresował się, obserwując śmigające wokół Yen nitki.

– Wyszywam.

– Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz.

– Bo nie potrafię. Mam takie specjalne igły... druty... No, coś, czym się wyszywa, i to samo wszystko robi. Chcesz zobaczyć?

– Nie.

– Wiesz, to takie romantyczne dziergać przy łóżku chorego i takie tam. Pomyślałam... To było takie monotonne! Trzy dni to ostatecznie mnóstwo czasu.

– Ile?

– Severusie Snape, przespałeś trzy dni z okładem. Wydawało mi się, że jeszcze trochę i sama tutaj skonam. Z nudów.

§§§

Yenlla otworzyła drzwi kopniakiem, weszła do pokoju i posłała je na miejsce interesującym wahnięciem biodra. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i sympatycznie. W rękach miała tacę, a na niej parujący talerz. Po całym pokoju rozszedł się przyjemny zapach z wyraźną sugestią gotowanych jarzyn. Severus uniósł głowę znad gazety i zaraz zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

– Co to ma być?

– A na co wygląda?

– To nie jest odpowiedź.

Piękna Yen wystawiła mu język i zbliżyła się kołyszącym krokiem. Kołysała się też zawartość talerza, która wyglądała jak... Zawartość talerza naprawdę była rosołem.

– Yen, czyś ty zupełnie straciła rozum?

– Dlaczego? – Zamrugała oczami szczerze zdziwiona.

– Co mam niby z tym zrobić?

– Nie wiem. Tak skomplikowany problem egzystencjalny z pewnością wymaga wnikliwego rozważenia. – Taca wylądowała na nocnym stoliku. – Na przykład zjeść?

– Nie bądź niemądra. Nie dotknę tego.

– Bo?

– Bo nie. – Snape rzeczywiście wydawał się, z nieznanych powodów, szczerze przerażony taką opcją.

– Sever, litości, nie bądź dziecinny. Przecież to tylko zupa.

– Wiem, co TO jest.

– Więc?

– Ostatni raz ktoś próbował TO we mnie wmusić sto lat temu.

– Severus...

– Nie będę TEGO jadł.

– Na mądrą Rowenę, nie wydurniaj się! Kiedy Poppy cię rozebrała, stwierdziła, że jesteś niedożywiony.

– Nie obchodzi mnie... Poppy CO zrobiła?! – krzyknął nagle, odruchowo podciągając wyżej kołdrę.

Yenlla uniosła błagalnie wzrok ku sufitowi.

– Musiała cię jakoś zbadać.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że ona...

– ... widziała cię bez ubrania. Wielkie mecyje. Ja ciągle widzę cię nago.

– Ty tak, ale nie Poppy Pomfrey! – ryknął, łapiąc się za głowę i opadając z rezygnacją na poduszki.

Zazgrzytał zębami z chęcią mordu w oczach. Niestety, jeżeli chodzi o tę i podobne sprawy, nie mógł znaleźć zrozumienia u kobiety pokroju Yenlli. Wzruszyła ramionami i bez dalszych dyskusji przeniosła tacę na jego kolana. Severus poddał się, zbyt zszokowany ostatnimi rewelacjami, by dalej walczyć.

– Poppy Pomfrey – mruknął do siebie buntowniczo pod nosem.

– Nie zrobiła żadnych zdjęć, pilnowałam jej. Uspokojony?

Yen ledwo powstrzymywała się od śmiechu. Przypominała sobie rzeczy, jakie swego czasu wyczyniali, i zwyczajnie nie była w stanie ich rozsądnie zestawić z tą niespodziewaną purytańską skromnością. Usiadła obok niego na łóżku i spróbowała podłożyć mu serwetkę pod szyję. O mało nie spalił jej wzrokiem. Następnie zajął się spoglądaniem krytycznie to na nią, to na talerz.

– Co tym razem? – westchnęła.

– Zamierzasz się przyglądać? – wypalił zgryźliwie.

– Myślałam, że może...

– Chyba nie zamierzałaś mnie karmić? Po moim trupie.

– Sever.

– Idź sobie! Nie sądzę, abym umarł od podźwignięcia łyżki.

– Roweno!

– Żegnam.

– Ty jesteś po prostu straszny!

Zirytowany mistrz eliksirów trzasnął łyżką w talerz.

– Co to w ogóle za nagła zmiana, Yen Honeydell?

– Snape.

– Nieważne!

– Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli.

– Ta uprzedzająca troska. Rosołki, bulioniki, fartuszki!

– Rzeczywiście już ci lepiej! – parsknęła śliczna siostra miłosierdzia. – I nie próbuj mnie zdenerwować, bo i tak ci się nie uda, Sever. Gotowanie rosołu to zupełnie, absolutnie naturalny rytuał wobec drugiego człowieka, kochanie. A ty, czy tego chcesz, czy nie, i niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo próbowałbyś się przed tym bronić, czasami okazujesz się człowiekiem. A chorzy ludzie dostają rosół. Koniec i kropka.

– Wzruszające.

– Wiem, długo to układałam. – Zadowolona z siebie Yen energicznie zabrała się do poprawiania poduszek.

– A teraz, mimo wszystko, żegnam.

– Ale... – Aż zaniemówiła w reakcji na tak bezlitosne zgaszenie swoich zapałów. – Ale Sever!

Mistrz eliksirów usiadł prosto, opierając łokcie symetrycznie po obu stronach talerza. Rzucił Yen przenikliwe spojrzenie znad złączonych palców dłoni.

– Yen, moje kochane, śliczne, złote słoneczko.

– Tak? – Słoneczko na powrót całe pojaśniało.

– Po prostu idź poświecić komuś innemu, dobrze?

– Snape, ty cholerna gnido! – Tupnęła wyprowadzona z równowagi troskliwa żona. – Martwiłam się o ciebie, a ty...

Severus grzebał z zainteresowaniem łyżką w talerzu, jakby badał, czy to, co ma na kolanach, na pewno jest dokładnie tym, na co wyglądało. Albo jakby spodziewał się zostać przez to zaatakowanym. Ewentualnie mógł jeszcze zakładać znalezienie tam czegoś ciekawego.

– Szczerzę wątpię, kochanie. Jesteś taką egoistką, że mogłabyś najwyżej martwić się tym, co założysz na pogrzeb, i idę o zakład, że wybrałabyś coś z długim i grubym welonem, aby nikt nie zauważył, jak radośnie chichoczesz.

Yenlla przez chwilę na przemian zamykała i otwierała usta, wyglądając, jakby siłą powstrzymywała się od wyjścia z siebie i stanięcia obok. Gdyby zamiast poświęcać tyle czasu na irytację, lepiej przyjrzała się twarzy swojego tymczasowego męża, zauważyłaby tam interesujące zjawisko. Na przykład to, że igra na niej wyraz, który w wypadku Severusa Snape'a można by wziąć prawie za rozbawienie.

– Ty pieprzony Śmierciojadzie! Zajmowałam się tobą. Siedziałam przy tobie przez...

– Przykro mi, ale tego ostatniego nie jestem w stanie potwierdzić, albowiem, jak może wiesz, byłem nieprzytomny. O ile jednak mogę coś na ten temat powiedzieć, wydawało mi się raczej, że słyszę kroki twojego skrzata. Ty, Yen, nigdy nie potrafiłabyś się zachowywać tak cicho i spokojnie.

Tajemniczy przedmiot uderzył z hukiem w ścianę tuż nad jego głową, a potem Miss Hogwarts z impetem trzasnęła drzwiami.

Severusowi zadrgały ramiona, kiedy zapalał papierosa, a ciecz w talerzu zafalowała.

§§§

Wrażeń następnych kilku dni Yenlla nie oddałaby za wszystkie zaklęcia odmładzające świata. Severus oczywiście ani myślał jej słuchać, gdy zdecydowanie perswadowała mu, że jest zbyt słaby, aby wstawać. Spokorniał dopiero, kiedy po raz kolejny blisko spotkał się z podłogą. Przyniosło to tę korzyść, że zaprzestał tymczasowo dalszych prób i grzecznie leżał w łóżku.

Potem było tylko lepiej.

Gdy tylko mistrz eliksirów nieco wydobrzał, stał się absolutnie nieznośny. Widok strasznego Nietoperza siedzącego z obrażoną miną pośród zwału piernatów, w ponurej czarnej piżamie, sztywnego, jakby kij połknął, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami, rzucającego jej co i rusz złe spojrzenia, wart był każdej ceny.

Yenlla przynosiła mu posiłki do sypialni, puszczając mimo uszu regularnie wyrażaną nadzieję, że to nie ona gotowała. Znosiła mu gazety, książki i katalogi wysyłkowe Brytyjskiego Towarzystwa Alchemicznego, a popołudniami siadywała w fotelu ze swoją poplątaną robótką i pozwalała mu się do woli wyzłośliwiać, ponieważ zauważyła, że robi mu to o wiele lepiej niż wszystkie te mikstury razem wzięte – po prostu dla każdego trzeba znaleźć odpowiednie remedium. Śmiała się w duchu nieprzytomnie, gdy wspinał się lekko i bez wysiłku na wyżyny gryzącej elokwencji, zdolnej przeżreć się na wylot przez co słabsze osobowości, a dla wielu nieosiągalnej po eonach studiowania sarkazmu. Najlepsze jednak były te chwile, gdy, nieświadomie zapewne, zaczynał się nad sobą użalać.

– Nie mogę tak tu leżeć, Yen. Nie mam czasu.

– Nie masz się gdzie spieszyć.

– Yenlla, jest...

– Wojna. Zdążyłam się zorientować. Jednak ty, kochanie, jesteś teraz chory i bezużyteczny.

Severus skrzywił się paskudnie.

– Dyrektor Dumbledore powiedział, że dostaniesz tyle czasu, ile będziesz potrzebował – poinformowała go spokojnie. – Rozdzieli między siebie twoje obowiązki i...

– Urocze.

– Powiedziałam też Lucjuszowi...

– Lucjuszowi? On tu był?!

– Oczywiście, że nie! – Yen próbowała bezskutecznie wyplątać palce z kociej kołyski, jaką niespodziewanie potraktowało ją źle pokierowane coś-do-wyszywania. – Wysłałam mu sowę.

– CO? Zwariowałaś?! Kto ci pozwolił robić coś takiego? – Severus uniósł się wściekły i wymierzył w nią oskarżycielsko palec.

– Uspokój się. Pan Fletcher mi to doradził. Powiedział, że jeżeli to się rozejdzie wśród Śmierciojadów i dotrze do... Niego, to... On albo będzie chciał cię wykończyć i wtedy cię wezwie, albo da ci spokój jak dyrektor.

Snape jęknął, łapiąc się w udręczeniu za głowę, i bezsilnie zagrzebał w pościeli. Gdyby nie był sobą, spłonąłby ze wstydu na samą myśl o tym, jak przyjmą go Śmierciożercy po ochronnym apelu jego kochającej żony. Jeżeli szelma planowała pozbawić go twarzy we wszystkich liczących się instytucjach, w jakich się udzielał, to zaczynała jak najbardziej trafnie. Dyrektorowi pokazała go w łóżku, a podobny zaszczyt spotkał niewielu poza kilkoma yenllopodobnymi kobietami, podczas gdy do Klubu wysłała zażalenie za zaziębienie małżonka. Z kolei Poppy Pomfrey, jego współpracownicy z Hogwartu, zaprezentowała go z drugiej strony szaty. Powinna jeszcze przy najbliższej okazji skoczyć z czymś równie mocnym do Towarzystwa Alchemicznego...

Wściekły Severus Snape postanowił przy najbliższej okazji profilaktycznie wypruć flaki Dungowi i udusić nimi Yen. Dokładnie w tej chwili zauważył błyszczące podejrzanie, spuszczone oczy żmii. No tak. Miał ochotę wypić za karę jeszcze trochę eliksiru pieprzowego, bo na to zasłużył.

– Żartowałaś, prawda?

Parsknęła radośnie i zatupała nogami.

– Oczywiście! Chyba nie myślałeś, że zrobiłabym coś tak idiotycznego!

– Yen, to, że nie mogę cię teraz zamordować cię, nie znaczy, że kiedyś tego nie zrobię.

– Powinieneś zobaczyć swoją minę.

Chichotała dalej w najlepsze, a Severus chrząkał zawzięcie, z coraz większą frustracją usiłując skierować jej uwagę gdzie indziej. Nie wiedział, jak jej się to udawało, ale zawsze potrafiła wyciąć mu taki numer. Gorsze jednak było to, że nie zawsze miał jej to za złe.

– Mimo wszystko – mruknął marudnie, ale jakby ugodowo spod kołdry – mam na głowie inne rzeczy. Hogwart. Testy do sprawdzenia.

– Tym też nie musisz się martwić. Zrobiłam to za ciebie.

– Yen... – Nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy jęknąć, czy krzyknąć, Severus wydał z siebie pośredni dźwięk. – Nie przedłużaj tego, od razu mnie zabij.

– Nie denerwuj mnie, kochanie. Może nie mam z eliksirów żadnego tytułu naukowego, ale za to sporo z zielarstwa, tak? Znam się na tym i owym, a tu jest mnóstwo książek. Poza tym możesz być spokojny, oblałam wszystkich poniżej dziewięćdziesięciu procent. Chłopca od Longbottomów dwa razy. Zadowolony?

Przywalony faktem, w jak skuteczny sposób i prawie że za jego pozwoleniem szelma przejęła jego życie z jego własnych rąk, mocno ściągając mu lejce, Severus nie uznał za stosowne tego skomentować. Ponownie tylko wymruczał coś, zgrzytając zębami. Yenlla uśmiechnęła się do siebie jeszcze szerzej (o ile to możliwe), choć podejrzewała, że gdy Nietoperz całkiem wróci do siebie, pomści się krwawo za wszystko.

– Frank Longbottom był bardzo przystojny – zauważyła rozmarzonym tonem, nie tyle przeważając szalę, co właściwie wkopując ją w ziemię.

Severus prychnął. Zaaplikował sobie wyjątkowo cuchnący eliksir, po czym ułożył się wygodnie, przymykając oczy.

Yenlla odstawiła robótkę, kręcąc z rezygnacją głową nad efektem. Nie, żeby podejrzewała Mundungusa Fletchera o dostarczenie jej bubla. Prace ręczne zwyczajnie jej nie wychodziły.

– Wiesz, że nigdy nie zajmowałam się chorymi?

– Tak. Bez przerwy to powtarzasz. Łączę się z tobą w bólu.

– Czuję się teraz bardzo... żonowo.

– Och, proszę.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś?

– Nie, dziękuję.

– Wcześniej tylko raz siedziałam całą noc przy... kimś. Dawno temu. W Paryżu.

Posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Byłaś w Paryżu?

– Jasne.

– Słyszałem twoje opowieści o tańcu w Moulin Rouge, ale nigdy nie dodajesz, że chodzi o ten na walijskiej Pokątnej.

– Za dużo o mnie wiesz! – Zaśmiała się perliście, ale nie udało jej się przysłonić tym lekkiego zdenerwowania.

– To co z tym Paryżem?

– Naprawdę chcesz posłuchać?

– Nie, ale i tak mi powiesz.

– On był emigrantem ze wschodu. – Yenlla rozsiadła się wygodniej w fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę. – Chyba z Węgier, o ile dobrze pamiętam. Rzeźbiarzem. Był naprawdę świetny w... rzeźbieniu – zawahała się, uśmiechając wieloznacznie.

– Litości, nie czuję się aż tak dobrze.

– Zupełnie straciłam głowę. Zostałam... modelką i byłam koszmarnie zakochana. Co za dłonie, Sever! Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, co to za uczucie dla... gliny.

– Gliny?

– Tak.

– Yen, jesteś obłąkana.

– Kiedy rozłożyło go przeziębienie, przesiedziałam przy nim do świtu. To była najdziwniejsza noc w moim życiu. Tak jakby... Zresztą, nieważne, bo rano wszystko się skończyło. Zjawiły się inne... modelki. Pięć.

– Pięć? – zdziwił się uprzejmie i protokolarnie Severus.

– Razem ze mną: sześć. To był naprawdę wielki artysta. Najwyraźniej potrzebował wielu... modelek, aby oddać ogrom swojego... rzeźbienia.

– Prosiłem o coś.

– W każdym razie, wieść rozeszła się po mieście i troskliwe panie stawiły się w komplecie. Choroba pomieszała mu grafik. Rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło i uznałam, że czas się zmyć. Przed wyjściem zgarnęłam tylko stamtąd swoje popiersie. Kiedyś będzie sporo warte. Dobra lokata kapitału.

Severus przyglądał się uważnie Yenlli, gdy ta kończyła opowiastkę. Prawdopodobnie miała być wesoła, ale trochę jej nie wyszło. Przez jej pochyloną twarz przemknął tajemniczy cień. Miss Hogwarts często prawiła o swoich kochankach, ale nigdy o uczuciach. I chociaż powyższe musiało jej się wymsknąć przypadkiem, to i tak odkrycie, że Yen Honeydell posiada (a przynajmniej posiadała) jakiekolwiek uczucia, mogło zwalić z nóg. Gdy poczuła się obserwowana, otrząsnęła się z ponurego zamyślenia i ziewnęła.

– Przepraszam. Ostatnio nie spałam zbyt wiele. Pomijając już, że znowu wylądowałam na kanapie.

– Khm.

 _For to think she'd one love, and he proved deceitful_.

Mistrzowi eliksirów niespodziewanie przypomniał się fragment starej ballady, którą lubiła śpiewać jego matka, kiedy był małym chłopcem, a ona robiła jeszcze cokolwiek poza schodzeniem ojcu z drogi. Przyjrzał się jeszcze uważniej swojej małżonce.

– W moim nowym domu – ziewnęła znowu, udając, że nie zauważa tych taksujących spojrzeń – nie będzie ani jednej kanapy. Jestem gotowa złożyć Niezłomną.

Popatrzyli na siebie i zaczęli jednocześnie.

– Może powinnaś...

– Myślisz, że mogłabym...

Severus westchnął i odchylił kołdrę.

– Chodź tu, Yen.

Wstała, ale zatrzymała się przed nim niezdecydowana.

– Nie sądzę, abym czymkolwiek zarażał. I masz swoje szczepionki, tak?

Yenlla przytuliła się do niego z przyjemnością. Niezręcznie było jej się do tego przyznać, ale... przyzwyczaiła się. Nie lubiła spać sama. Była też potwornie zmęczona, ponieważ w ciągu kilku minionych dni jakiś kawałek świata bez przerwy walił jej się na głowę. Momentalnie zasnęła.

§§§

Severus Snape albo rzeczywiście był niezniszczalny, albo tak mocno o tym przekonany, ponieważ już następnego dnia pozbierał się w sobie i wstał z łóżka, mimo gorących protestów Yenlli przejętej swoją nową rolą. Następnym, co uczynił, było przeniesienie się z rosołem do laboratorium. Zaaferowana i nieustępliwa kobieta dobijała się do drzwi tak długo, aż wreszcie zdecydował się ją, dla świętego spokoju, wpuścić.

Możliwość legalnego przebywania w pracowni Snape'a była prawdziwą nowością dla Yenlli, toteż przez pierwsze kilka minut wzdychała znacząco oraz po wielokroć (i bardzo teatralnie) przecierała oczy z udawanego zdumienia, dopóki mężczyzna porządnie jej nie ofuknął.

Wprawdzie Severus nie pozwolił jej robić wiele więcej, niż tylko notować listę zakupów, gdy zajmował się inwentaryzacją magazynka, ale Yen i tak była absolutnie wniebowzięta. Skoro jednak zachowywała się grzecznie i spokojnie, awansowała do czyszczenia kociołków. Z pewnego punktu widzenia był to spory sukces, a obowiązki specjalnie Miss Hogwarts nie dolegały, bo i tak nie miała nic do roboty. Chociaż musiała przyznać, że przy szorowaniu sprzętów nieco puszczały jej nerwy.

Czynność, która dla Yen nie różniła się specjalnie od zmywania brudnych naczyń (z którymi, swoją drogą, nigdy zbyt blisko się nie zapoznała), Severus traktował niby rodzaj sztuki czy mistycznego rytuału. Zawsze wszystko czyścił ręcznie, twierdząc, że byle głupek potrafi rzucić Chłoszczyść. Poza tym prostackie zaklęcie czyszczące na niewiele przydawało się w wypadku tak zaawansowanych mikstur, gdzie śladowa ilość obcej substancji na dnie kotła mogła spowodować reakcję łańcuchową, której końcowy efekt trudno było przewidzieć. Mistrz eliksirów nie mógł sobie pozwolić na luksus pomyłki. Prawdopodobnie byłaby jego pierwszą i ostatnią. Staranność i pedantyzm pana Snape'a coś Yen przypominały… Jej zdaniem Sever cackał się ze swoimi sprzętami niczym statystyczny mugol z nowym samochodem, ale nie zamierzała naturalnie mówić tego głośno.

Siedziała teraz ze swoim nieprawdopodobnie dobrym i czułym serduszkiem pośród ścierek, preparatów szorujących, księżycowego piasku i skór salamander (najlepsze do polerowania!), podskakując za każdym razem, kiedy Severus mijał ją z kolejną porcją krytycznych uwag lub wyrywał coś z ręki i poprawiał, doprowadzając tym do szału. Nie było jednak sposobu na oszukanie perfekcjonisty: nie mogła wezwać skrzatów, ponieważ ich żywcem nie trawił, a już szczególnie w pracowni. Zirytowanej Yenlli przemknęło przez głowę, że gdyby Severus Snape, jakimś strasznym nieszczęściem, posiadał w domu dywany z frędzlami, spacerowałby po mieszkaniu z grzebieniem w kieszeni, podciąwszy uprzednio wszystkie jej dłuższe, snujące się po ziemi sukienki. Yenlla znała takich ludzi.

Gdy już Severus nieco przyzwyczaił się do obecności Yen (oraz, obserwując namiętnie i prawie wypalając wzrokiem dziurę w plecach, zupełnie zwątpił o jej talentach gospodarskich – ostatecznie nigdy nie żywił wielkich nadziei), pozwolił żonie nawet zamieszać pewien eliksir. Musiało to być doprawdy wredne świństwo, bowiem miało tak słodki, niebiański i upajający zapach, że z miejsca chciała się w całości w nim zanurzyć. Skutek był taki, że Severus siłą odciągnął Yenllę od parującego kociołka, zanim poparzyła sobie nos i palce, nie wspominając o reszcie.

Za karę posadził ją przy stoliku i kazał sortować zioła z najnowszej partii. Dostawca musiał być wyjątkowo nierzetelny, a zielsko wyjątkowo nielegalne, bo zostało powrzucane do worka bez ładu i składu. Yen znalazła się w swoim żywiole. Krótki czas pracy dał tak imponujące efekty, że nawet Nietoperz musiał wykrzywić się z aprobatą.

Ostatecznie Yenlla (a być może nie była w tym osamotniona) uznała dzień za raczej miło spędzony. Zawsze (i wreszcie!) to była jakaś współpraca.

Wieczorem jednak małżeńsko-sanatoryjna sielanka został brutalnie przerwana przez Mrocznego Lorda. Yen oczywiście dzielnie rozpoczęła przemowę o tym, że Severus nie może przecież nigdzie iść i ani jej się śni go puszczać, ale szybko zrezygnowała speszona pytaniem, czy zechciałaby zastąpić go na zebraniu.

Cała ta szopka powtórzyła się jeszcze, gdy mistrz elikisrów powrócił późno w nocy. Paradoksalnie wyglądał lepiej, chociaż był wyraźnie zdenerwowany i marszczył ponuro brwi. Wydarzyło się widać coś ważnego, ponieważ oświadczył, że natychmiast znowu wychodzi.

– Ale Severus!

– Muszę się zobaczyć z Dumbledore'em.

– Nie sądzę, żeby...

– Dlatego nikt cię nie pyta. Widziałaś mój komunikator? – Severus pozbył się płaszcza z wężowej skóry i zaczął krążyć po salonie.

– Czy to nie może poczekać do jutra? – Yen automatycznie też rozpoczęła swój zwyczajowy spacer krok w krok za nim, niezmordowanie rozsnuwając nici czarnowidztwa, w czym wcale zdawał się jej nie przeszkadzać totalny brak uwagi ze strony męża. Przyzwyczaiła się.

W tym upartym marszu dotarła za nim aż przed drzwi wejściowe, gdzie owijał się długim zielonym szalikiem z godłem swojego byłego hogwarckiego domu i nakładał najgrubszy z wełnianych płaszczy. Pokonana Yenlla westchnęła z rezygnacją. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili Severus zrobił najdziwniejszą rzecz, jakiej mogłaby się kiedykolwiek po nim spodziewać. Ponieważ stała bardzo blisko, odruchowo pochylił się i pocałował ją w policzek. Yen zamilkła ze zdumienia. Odstąpiła na krok i wpatrywała się w niego oczami okrągłymi jak spodki. Mistrz eliksirów był jednak zbyt rozkojarzony i zaaferowany, z którego to powodu chyba nie zauważył, co właśnie uczynił. Skinął jej lekko głową i wyszedł.

Oszołomiona Yenlla padła ciężko na fotel, przykładając dłoń do twarzy.

Kto by pomyślał?

Może to niewielki postęp jak na półroczny związek, ale...

O Roweno!

29


	16. Odsłona 15

**Odsłona XV**  
 **Kraina bez fałszu**

* * *

 _There's something sweet  
_ _And almost kind  
_ _But he was mean  
_ _And he was coarse and unrefined  
_ _But now he's dear  
_ _And so unsure,  
_ _I wonder why  
_ _I didn't see it there before  
_ (BEAUTY AND THE BEAST: S _omething There_ )

* * *

– To idiotyczne.

– Nie marudź, kochanie.

Severus wiercił się zaniepokojony zabiegami, jakim właśnie był poddawany, a na które wyraził zgodę w chwili totalnego zaćmienia umysłu. Wreszcie spróbował się podnieść z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem pomieszanym z początkami irytacji.

– Wystarczy tego dobrego.

– Nie. – Nogi Yen zacisnęły się ciaśniej wokół niego, skutecznie unieruchamiając. Roztarła w dłoniach rześko pachnący eliksir i wtarła mu delikatnie w wilgotne włosy. – Znam się na tym. Niech się pan zrelaksuje, panie profesorze.

– Musiałem chyba oszaleć, żeby się na to zgodzić.

– Najprawdopodobniej.

– Długo jeszcze?

– Severus! – prychnęła Yenlla. – Źle ci? Ile zamierzałeś chodzić z tą naturalną parodią dredów na głowie, hę?

Mistrz eliksirów po raz kolejny poruszył się niespokojnie. Połowica szturchnęła go wymownie w ramię i rozczesała z wprawą włosy grzebieniem, przesypując je między palcami. Trochę zgarnęła do tyłu, trochę zebrała z góry i podwinęła od dołu. Podczas wszystkich tych czynności Severus wciąż wił się, nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu i czując się wyjątkowo głupio. Ponieważ zdecydowanie zaprotestował przeciw zlikwidowaniu przedziałka, Yenlla tylko roztrzepała mu lekko włosy na skroniach i wypuściła. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, podając lustro.

– I?

– Khm.

– Wyglądasz teraz tak, jak powinieneś. Trzeba było dawno to zrobić. Następnym razem zaplotę ci warkocz. Taki jak nosi Lucjusz.

– Po moim trupie.

– W ostateczności. – Wyszczerzyła się modelowo. – Daj spokój! To jest trendy w tych sferach.

Snape pozwolił sobie na lekki grymas ust – taki bardziej na plus. Wstał i zaczął kręcić się po sypialni, wyciągając z szafy kolejne elementy garderoby i układając je równiutko na łóżku. Yenlla przyglądała mu się cokolwiek psotnie, charakterystycznie przygryzając wargę,

– Severrr... – zaśpiewała przymilnie.

– Tak?

– Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś w typie Remusa?

– Yen, litości!

– Nie, spokojnie. Tak tylko pytam, bo od tamtej pory zastanawiam się...

– Taak? – westchnął.

– Zastanawiałam się tylko... No wiesz!

Rozłożyła się wygodnie na całej długości łóżka, opierając łokciami tuż obok miejsca, gdzie siedział. Severus usunął z jej zasięgu starannie odprasowaną kamizelkę.

– Obawiam się, że nawet się nie domyślam.

– Zastanawiałam się tylko... Oj, no! – Zachichotała niekontrolowanie. – Czy, wiesz, kiedykolwiek robiłeś to z... Na Rowenę, przecież dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi! Z facetem?

Nietoperza dosłownie zatkało.

– Yenlla!

– Nie patrz tak na mnie. Co w tym dziwnego? To naturalne!

– Chyba nie twierdzisz, że ty...

– Z kobietami? Pewnie! – odparła lekko, wzruszając ramionami, jakby uważała to za najoczywistszą rzecz pod słońcem, której to opinii Severus raczej nie podzielał, gdyż w reakcji na to oświadczenie przedstawiał iście godny pożałowania widok.

– Nie chcę o tym nigdy więcej słyszeć.

– To po co pytasz?

Mistrz eliksirów wstał z wyjątkowo nacechowanym emocjonalnie prychnięciem i dokończył poranną toaletę. Zawiązał krawat i przejechał różdżką wzdłuż rzędu guzików u szaty, które same błyskawicznie się pozapinały.

Yen stanęła przed nim, wciąż jeszcze mając problemy z zapanowaniem nad twarzą.

– Teczka.

– Yen, na litość, ubierz się wreszcie.

– Jestem naturalistką.

Poprawiła mu krawat i podniosła łobuzersko kołnierzyk, który dopiero co starannie ułożył. Severus odtrącił jej dłonie i przywrócił go do poprzedniego stanu.

– Tak było lepiej, Sever.

Odpowiedzią na poradę było spojrzenie pełne politowania. Snape wyszedł na korytarz, postawił kołnierzyk i dopiero wtedy się teleportował. Przyklejona do judasza Yen podskakiwała z uciechy.

– Nie chcę o tym nigdy więcej słyszeć! – przedrzeźniała go, zanosząc się od śmiechu. – Pan pruderyjny, kto by pomyślał.

§§§

Mistrz eliksirów przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem, niepozbawionym pewnej dozy zwyczajnej ludzkiej próżności, swojemu odbiciu w okiennej szybie. Rzeczywiście wyglądał inaczej. Wstrząsnął głową, a włosy spłynęły mu miękko i elegancko falami po bokach twarzy. Interesujące... Pobawił się nimi przez chwilę, sczesując raz na jedną, raz na drugą stronę i obserwując krytycznie efekt. Nastawił inaczej kołnierzyk, poluzował nieco krawat. Być może...

– Severusie?

Wezwany drgnął jak człowiek przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Rozbawiony Dumbledore poprawił na nosie okulary.

– Tu jesteś, drogi chłopcze. Co robiłeś?

– Nic.

– Och... no tak. Niezmiernie się cieszę, że tak szybko zdecydowałeś się wrócić, mój drogi, choć doprawdy nie musiałeś.

– Wiem.

– Yen twierdzi...

– Domyślam się.

– Urocza dziewczyna, tak bardzo się przejmowała, kiedy...

– Dyrektorze, błagam – ponownie nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

– Och, już dobrze, dobrze. Właściwie to świetnie, że już jesteś. Czy masz może dla mnie...

– Oczywiście, dyrektorze.

Severus szarpnął za zapięcie teczki. Pierwszym, co ujrzał, była mała różowa karteczka przyczepiona po wewnętrznej stronie, na której zamaszystym pismem Yen wypisano trzy słowa: „A nie mówiłam?". Snape zdarł ją i zmiął w ręce, mamrocząc coś, ale tylko średnio nieprzychylnie. Następnie wyciągnął fiolkę wypełnioną fioletowym płynem i podał Dumbledore'owi.

– Jeżeli masz chwilkę, chciałbym też zamienić z tobą kilka słów.

– Dobrze. Chyba domyślam się, o co chodzi.

– A zatem rozumiesz, że ten stracony tydzień wprowadził pewne komplikacje?

– Powiedziałem już, że postaram się zrobić wszystko, co...

– Nie ma czasu, mój chłopcze. Przeciek sięga coraz dalej i wyżej. Coraz tajniejszych akt. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na dalszą zwłokę.

– Rozumiem – odpowiedział krótko Severus, starannie unikając spojrzenia dyrektora.

§§§

Severus Snape sprawdzał w pospiechu ostatnią pracę, modląc się w duchu o cierpliwość i ciesząc perspektywą przerwy na drugie śniadanie. Miał szczerze dosyć. To już kolejny raz, gdy nie wyrobił się na czas z uczniowskimi klasówkami, a nie mógł już dłużej zwlekać. Kiedyś coś takiego nigdy by mu się nie zdarzyło, lecz obecnie Mroczny, Jasny, a także pomieszkująca u niego kątem Yenlla potrafili wspólnie o wiele skuteczniej zaabsorbować jego uwagę niż kolejny test z trucizn i antidotów, który i tak przecież wszyscy obleją. Tak więc teraz wisiała mu nad głową niczym miecz Damoklesa cała szafa zaległości nadrabianych w przerwach pomiędzy zajęciami.

Po zdecydowanie zbyt krótkiej chwili odpoczynku wszechświat Severusa ponownie gwałtownie przyspieszył. Lord Voldemort znów zainteresował się własnym ogródkiem i bieżącymi sprawami, a to oznaczało kolejne zarwane noce. Przy okazji ubzdurał sobie, że do niższych szeregów Śmierciożerców przyplątał się szpieg – co nie było zupełnie bezpodstawne – więc mieli pełne ręce roboty z próbami wierności, przesłuchaniami, wyrokami i sprzątaniem po nich. Dodatkowo Bellatrix Lestrange, która od dłuższego czasu rzucała mu kłody pod nogi, ostatnio zdwoiła wysiłki. Ktoś przypomniał Mrocznemu, że wyzwalanie się towarzysza Snape'a z oków małżeństwa – do czego był wszak tak skory – trwa podejrzanie długo. Lord teoretycznie zignorował tę informację, bo akurat w tym czasie ministerialni aurorzy, którzy jednak od czasu do czasu do czegoś się przydawali, zlikwidowali im ważną skrzynkę kontaktową w Szkocji. Zamieszanie wstrząsnęło od posad Wewnętrznym Kręgiem, poleciały kolejne głowy i nastąpiła wymiana personalna. Lucjusz powrócił wreszcie na dawne miejsce, zatem musiały nastąpić jakieś ustalenie związane z przyszłą karierą jego syna, a ta świadomość zmroziła Severusowi krew w żyłach. Tak więc, nawet jeżeli Voldemort nie zwrócił wielkiej uwagi na tę najmniej wtedy istotną (bo i z kiepskim wyczuciem czasu podaną) informację, to jednak mistrz eliksirów czuł, że coraz uważniej śledzą go czujne czerwone oczy Mrocznego.

Niech szlag trafi Bellatrix i Yenllę! Szlag na puste głowy wszystkich kobiet uniwersum!

Po drugiej stronie nie było wcale lepiej. Wzmożone ruchy Śmierciojadów pociągnęły za sobą wiercenie się Zakonu Feniksa. Powrót Lupina i to, co ze sobą przywlókł, oznaczało dla profesora Snape'a godziny przesiadywania w laboratorium, a wciąż nierozwiązany pozostawał problem szpiega w ministerstwie, który aktualnie rozwijał skrzydła. Szpiega o zdecydowanie wysokiej pozycji w rządowej hierarchii i zupełnie nieuchwytnego.

Przechodząc w sferę spraw o wiele mniej doniosłych, tygodniową nieobecnością w szkole Severus narobił sobie olbrzymich tyłów. Większość eliksirów, nad którymi pracował w domu i szkole, uległa samodestrukcji i musiał zaczynać od początku. Dodatkowo nadwyrężyło mu to opinię niezniszczalnego sukinsyna, zatem dążył do szybkiego zatarcia tego niepochlebnego dla siebie wrażenia w uczniowskiej pamięci. Usuwał je silną ręką oraz cholernie skomplikowanymi eliksirami i sprawdzianami tak wrednymi, że zadziwiał samego siebie – a było to raczej trudne po tylu latach praktyki pedagogicznej. Niestety, próby odzyskania autorytetu, mimo że działały, owocowały tonami nadprogramowej papierkowej roboty oraz dalszymi zaległościami. I tak kręciło się to błędne koło, wznosząc Severusa przez wyżyny irytacji aż nad niebezpieczną przepaść stanów histerycznych.

Na wpół chory, wykończony i chronicznie wściekły Nietoperz zaczął naprawdę obawiać się o swoje zdrowie psychiczne. Zastanawiał się, kiedy zdarzy mu się pomylić Mrocznego z Jasnym, a potem wypłacze się ze wszystkiego na ramieniu Neville'a, proponując jednocześnie rundkę quidditcha Potterowi, pod warunkiem, że ten pozwoli mu grać lusterkiem Yen... W takim układzie Wielkie Odkrycie Kart i widowiskowa śmierć przestawały wydawać się przesadnie fatalną opcją. Severusowi właściwie nigdy się nie wydawały.

W nieskończenie wrzącym na ogniu tyglu swego życia Severus Snape połowę dnia spędzał na nadrabianiu, w pocie czoła i ironii, szkolnych zaległości, popołudnia na użeraniu się z Zakonnikami, a noce przetupywał na mrozie w towarzystwie bandy stukniętych faszystów Czarnego Lorda. Skutkiem tego do osobistej dyspozycji pozostawały mu tylko wieczory… Umilane regularnie przez Yen znajdującą niewymowną przyjemność w upartym powtarzaniu, jak bardzo czuje się zaniedbywana i jak bardzo jej się nudzi – co doprowadzało go naturalnie do szewskiej pasji.

Yenlla rzeczywiście miała powody do narzekań. Zagoniony w tę i we w tę aktualny Sens Jej Życia zauważał jej obecność tylko wtedy, gdy wracał wyjątkowo nabuzowany i musiał jakoś się wyładować. Wtedy albo na nią wrzeszczał (Merlin wie o co!), albo... też krzyczał, ale nieco inaczej i przyjemniej. Yen miała wrażenie, że jest obecnie żywą kukłą, która służy mistrzowi eliksirów do dwóch rodzajów treningu, i miała tego po dziurki w nosie. Tym bardziej, że miała własne sprawy i kłopoty, w rozwiązaniu których przydałby jej się (po namyśle) jej Śmierciojad.

Tymczasem rzeczony Śmierciojad w dalszym ciągu tkwił w klasie eliksirów, gdzie nie było już nikogo poza nim i panną Thompson, której pracę właśnie maltretował. Zakonotował sobie, aby, cokolwiek by się nie działo, od tej pory zawsze sprawdzać wszelkie bazgroły panny Thompson w pierwszej kolejności i nigdy więcej nie dać jej możliwości wiszenia mu nad głową w odosobnieniu. To dziewczynisko z jakichś przyczyn źle na niego działało. Stało teraz obok, świdrując go uparcie wzrokiem, jakby w jakikolwiek sposób mogło to pomóc klasówce, która obecnie przed nim leżała i zdawała się błagać o zmiłowanie. Nie z nim takie numery.

– Klęska, Thompson. Poprawa za tydzień.

Szlag! Następna sterta prac do poprawienia, Salazar wie po co! Dlaczego oni nigdy nie mogą pozaliczać wszystkiego w pierwszym terminie?

Severus jedną ręką podał pracę dziewczynie, jednocześnie notując coś w protokole. W tej samej chwili poczuł, jak palce panny Thompson delikatnie muskają jego dłoń. Natychmiast zwrócił się ku niej ze zmarszczonymi groźnie brwiami. Gdzieś w głębi jestestwa zaraz rozjarzyła mu się ostrzegawcza lampka. Co jak co, ale zawsze z troską wręcz paranoiczną starał się unikać jakiegokolwiek kontaktu fizycznego z uczniami. Zwłaszcza podczas podawania oblanych prac. Severus nie żył na świecie od wczoraj i znał, a także w większości przynajmniej raz zastosował, naprawdę perfidne mikstury. O co więc chodziło?

Thompson przyciskała kurczowo pergamin do piersi, oddech miała przyspieszony, a oczy dziwnie rozbiegane.

„O nie!", przemknęło błyskawicznie przez głowę Severusa. „Tylko nie atak histerii. Nie teraz".

Hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów był jednak optymistą, albowiem panna Thompson miała w zanadrzu coś całkiem innego.

– Profesorze – wyrzuciła z siebie na wydechu drżącym głosem – spod pańskiego pióra nawet najgorsza ocena ma niebiański smak.

„Kurwa mać", zdążył pomyśleć Snape, który zrozumiał, co jest grane. Ostatecznie miał najlepszą korepetytorkę. Thompson, o ile to było możliwe, jeszcze bardziej się do niego zbliżyła, a on siedział jak sparaliżowany, nie do końca wierząc, że to dzieje się naprawdę, i zastanawiając, dlaczego przydarza właśnie jemu.

– Profesorze – kontynuowała zaaferowana dziewczyna. – Pan jest... Jest pan moim idolem. Wzorem! Od pierwszej chwili, gdy pana ujrzałam, jeszcze w pierwszej klasie.

– Panno Thompson.

– Ten tekst o warzeniu chwały...

– Thompson! – warknął wściekle Severus, nadal niezdolny do podjęcia bardziej zdecydowanych działań.

– Profesorze, ja... ja... pana...

– NIE!

– Nieszczęśliwie!

Zanim mistrz eliksirów zdecydował się na jakikolwiek ruch, było za późno. Dziewczyna rozbeczała się i z impetem rzuciła mu na szyję, przewracając go wraz z krzesłem na kamienną podłogę. Oplotła go zapalczywie ramionami, wciąż zapewniając o swoim wielkim oddaniu, podczas gdy Severus wił się dziko, próbując ją z siebie zrzucić.

– Thompson, puść w tej chwili!

Profesor Snape miotał się, szarpał i warczał, aby za wszelką cenę i możliwie szybko uwolnić się od poniżających uścisków. Niestety, nadal był dość osłabiony, a zdesperowana panna Thompson okazała się nadspodziewanie silna, uparta i trudna do usunięcia. Nie poskutkowały krzyki i groźby, uparta pannica przyssała się do niego niby wysmarowana samoprzyczepnym eliksirem, którym Yenlla pokrywała na jednym brzegu pocięte w kwadraciki kawałki kolorowych pergaminów.

– Thompson, jeżeli w tej chwili się nie uspokoisz, zamienię twoje życie w piekło! – syczał Severus, jednak jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał, było obłędne:

– Tak! O tak!

– THOPMSON!

Sytuacja wydawała się patowa aż do momentu, gdy spod drzwi rozległ się czyjś perlisty śmiech. Rzeczywiście, brakowało mu tylko świadków tej żenującej sceny, a już zwłaszcza w osobie...

– Sever, ty dzikie zwierzę! – parsknęła ubawiona Yenlla Honeydell (samozwańczo) Snape.

Na rozgorączkowaną pannę Thompson podziałało to jak kubeł zimnej wody. Zerwała się na równe nogi, wypuszczając z objęć profesora eliksirów, i spłonęła szkarłatnym rumieńcem. W zdenerwowaniu wyłamywała palce, nie odważając się spojrzeć ani na jedno, ani na drugie z dwójki dorosłych czarodziejów.

Rozjuszony Severus równie błyskawicznie pozbierał się z podłogi.

– Thompson! – ryknął i dziewczyna odruchowo skuliła się w sobie.

– Czyś ty...? Coś ty...? – Rozwścieczony do granic przyzwoitości profesor miał trudności z pozbieraniem rozproszonych myśli. Dodatkowo wyprowadzały go z równowagi niedwuznaczne uśmieszki pięknej Yen.

– Sever, kochanie. – Zastukała radośnie obcasami. – To właśnie miłość!

– Ani słowa, Yen. A ty, dziewczyno, masz szlaban do końca szkoły – zdołał wreszcie wydyszeć.

– Z panem? – Rozpromieniła się panna Thompson.

– NIE!

– Panuj nad sobą, panie profesorze Sev. Wyglądasz zupełnie, jakbyś tracił nad sobą kontrolę – skomentowała od razu szelma.

– Yenlla!

– Przepraszam.

– Z moich oczu, Thompson. Jazda! – krzyknął na struchlałą, nieszczęśliwie zakochaną uczennicę.

Odpowiedziało mu spojrzenie skrzywdzonych sarnich oczu, tyle że ze strony innej przedstawicielki płci kłopotliwej, niż dotąd przywykł. Puściły mu nerwy. Jednym skokiem dopadł nieszczęsnej dziewczyny, chwycił ją za kołnierz szaty, nie przejmując się pełnym paniki piskiem, i szarpnął. Odholował ją do drzwi, nie zważając ani na nieśmiałe protesty, ani fakt, że oszołomiona nie jest w stanie dotrzymać mu kroku.

– Porozmawiam o tym z profesorem Flitwickiem – zapewnił, po czym brutalnie wypchnął smarkulę na korytarz i zatrzasnął drzwi.

– Zaraz mnie szlag trafi! – oświadczył światu w ogólności, otrzepując szatę z kurzu.

Tuż przy jego uchu rozległ się słodki głosik Yen:

– A więc wciąż masz takie samo powodzenie jak kiedyś? – zamruczała, cmokając go w policzek na powitanie.

Severus odpędził się od niej nerwowo, wrócił do biurka i zaczął przerzucać na nim papiery.

– Pamiętam, jak musiałam się przedzierać przez tabuny rywalek.

– Przestań.

– No co? Niezły był z ciebie towar, a jeszcze teraz, w tej nowej fryzurze?

Nie doczekała się reakcji, więc spokojnie kontynuowała z rozszerzającym się, przeuroczym uśmiechem:

– Życie nauczyciela rzeczywiście musi być ciężkie. Te wszystkie świeże twarzyczki, jędrne i młode ciałka...

– Skończyłaś już? – warknął Severus.

– Ależ ja wszystko rozumiem – zapewniła go gorąco. – Czy dobrze słyszałam, że to Krukonka?

– Niestety.

– Masz do nich szczęście.

– Raczej niefart.

– Nieważne.

– Może zainspirowała się twoją biografią? – rzucił kpiąco Snape.

Yenlla zachichotała zadowolona, że dał się wciągnąć w jej gierkę.

– Hm? Powinnam być zazdrosna? – zapytała słodko, bezceremonialnie siadając na zawalonym szpargałami biurku.

– Na Merlina, daj mi spokój. Mam dosyć na dzisiaj. I złaź stąd.

– Mówię poważnie. – Położyła mu rękę na piersi i delikatnie przyciągnęła do siebie za szatę. – Generalnie źle znoszę konkurencję.

– Nie interesują mnie smarkule – powiedział zdecydowanie, odtrącając ją ponownie. Poprawił się na krześle i zajął swoimi papierami. – Zejdź z biurka. Tam jest krzesło.

– Nie.

Yen położyła się przed nim na blacie, strącając na podłogę połowę rzeczy, a resztę przykrywając długimi włosami.

– Na twoim miejscu nie lekceważyłabym tej Thompson. One potrafią być uparte.

– Co ty nie powiesz? – Snape nie przerywał pospiesznej pisaniny i w ogóle na nią nie patrzył.

– Mnie to się zawsze udawało. – Yen spokojnie bawiła się wstążkami u gorsetu sukni i zerkała na niego prowokacyjnie spod jedwabistych rzęs.

– Khm.

– Sever, nie zbywaj mnie półsłówkami! Właśnie ocaliłam twoją cnotę, chyba należy mi się za to odrobina wdzięczności.

– Yen – mruknął ostrzegawczo.

Wybuchła śmiechem, wprawiając w drżenie cały stolik.

– Wynoś się stąd albo nie ręczę za siebie.

– Ależ tak! Uwielbiam, kiedy to robisz! Czy też nie robisz. Wtedy jest najlepiej, prawda? – Posłała mu kolejny dwuznaczny uśmiech.

Severus na chwilę zaniemówił. Mimo wszystko nadal był niezbyt przyzwyczajony do jej retoryki. Zwłaszcza w tych szacownych murach.

– Ubóstwiam, kiedy się irytujesz – zapewniła gorąco.

Mistrz eliksirów skapitulował. Wiedział, że i tak nie uda mu się jej zbyć, więc odsunął od siebie papiery i raczył zwrócić na nią całą swoją uwagę.

– Chciałaś czegoś konkretnego czy przyszłaś tylko po to, żeby mnie zdenerwować? – zapytał z westchnieniem. – Aha, i przypadkowo ocalić moją cześć – dodał kwaśno.

Yenlla przewróciła się na bok, zwracając ku niemu, i oparła głowę na dłoni. Była tradycyjnie śliczna. W opinającej ją zielonej sukni, zarumieniona od śmiechu, z wilgotnymi od deszczu włosami, które skręcały się w sprężyste loki.

Napotkała jego wzrok i spoważniała. Wyciągnęła wolną dłoń i pogłaskała go po policzku.

– Idę do Dumbledore'a.

– Po co?

– Złożyć raport – odparła ironicznie.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Ja też. Ostatnio bez przerwy wypytuje mnie o ciebie.

Severus oparł się wygodnie łokciami o blat i pozwolił chłodnym palcom Yen gładzić się po twarzy.

– I co mu powiesz?

– Że czujesz się lepiej i jesteś grzecznym chłopcem. Sumiennie wypełniasz wszystkie polecenia, ale, niestety, nic istotnego mi nie mówisz, więc też w ogóle mnie to wszystko nie obchodzi. Jestem tylko biedną, małą Yen, co ja mogę wiedzieć o waszych wielkich i ważnych dziejowych sprawach. Sever, powiedz mi, wpakowałeś się w coś niedobrego? – zapytała niespodziewanie.

– Od wczoraj?

– Widzę, że coś się dzieje.

– Nieważne. Nic nowego.

Yen zbliżyła się do mistrza eliksirów i ujęła jego twarz w obie dłonie, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Ujrzała tam wyczekiwanie. Chwyciła jego rękę i ułożyła na swojej talii. Ramię Severusa zacisnęło się wokół niej ciasno.

– Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. Możesz mi zawsze zaufać.

Yen usadowiła się przed nim, pozwalając, aby złożył głowę na jej kolanach. Wplotła palce w jego włosy. Pochyliła się nad nim, szepcząc jakieś nonsensy. Zapach perfum Krukonki był tak odurzający, dotyk czuły... Ciepło płonącego za plecami Severusa ognia na kominku nagle stało się nieznośne.

– Nie teraz i nie tutaj – powiedział z trudem. – Ktoś może wejść w każdej chwili.

– Wiesz, jak bardzo o to dbam?

Chwilę później rozgorączkowany Severus mruknął, celując w drzwi gabinetu:

– _Colloportus_!

– _Silencio_ – dodała miękko Yenlla.

§§§

Piękna Yen zamknęła za sobą drzwi sali, w pospiechu poprawiając zmierzwione włosy i wygładzając suknię, po czym pomaszerował przed siebie, układając w myśli przemowę dla dyrektora. Nie lubiła tego. Czuła, że dyrektor nie jest z nimi szczery, więc sama też nie miała zamiaru się na to wysilać. Tutaj przecież wszyscy wszystkich oszukiwali. To była część tej roboty. Nigdy nie można było dociec, gdzie leży prawda i chyba nikt już tego nie próbował. A ona, choćby nie wiadomo co się działo, zdecydowała się stanąć po stronie Severusa. Niezależnie od tego, czego od niego chcieli. Niezależnie od tego, co się działo. Dawno straciła nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek cokolwiek z tego zrozumie.

– Dziwka. – Usłyszała nagle za plecami jadowity szept.

Momentalnie rozpoznała głos i odwróciła się z promiennym uśmiechem. W pustym korytarzu za nią stała ta mała Thompson z jakąś anemiczną koleżanką i wbijała w nią spojrzenie pełne naiwnej nienawiści.

„Młodzieńcza, prawdopodobnie pierwsza miłość i zraniona duma", zdiagnozowała szybko pani Snape. „Jakie to słodkie. Jakie to niewinne".

Jednak i ona nie mogła puścić urazy płazem. Severus stanowił jej teren. Podeszła do panny Thompson kołyszącym, eleganckim krokiem. Anemiczna koleżanka, czując, co się święci, natychmiast umknęła w bok. Thompson najwyraźniej miała ochotę na to samo, cofnęła się o krok i wpadła na zbroję.

– Pozwól, że dam ci radę na przyszłość – zaczęła Yen konwersacyjnym tonem. – Jak prędzej czy później się przekonasz, jest tylko jeden dobry sposób, aby zatrzymać przy sobie mężczyznę, i dziwkarskie doświadczenia są tutaj raczej zaletą niż wadą.

Panna Thompson spłonęła rumieńcem aż po koniuszki uszu i przełknęła ciężko. Nie była w stanie wytrzymać przeszywającego spojrzenia Yenlli Honeydell.

– Aha, i jeszcze jedno – szepnęła na koniec konfidencjonalnie. – Uwierz mi, są wygodniejsze miejsca niż podłoga.

Uśmiechnęła się do obu dziewcząt, pomachała im na pożegnanie i odeszła w swoją stronę, zadzierając wysoko głowę i beztrosko wymachując ściskanymi w jednej dłoni rękawiczkami.

§§§

Severus zrzucił na podłogę sprawdzone prace, a kolejną ich partię przełożył z nocnego stolika na swoje kolana. Dni mijały zbyt szybko, a jeden nie różnił się od drugiego. Luty, marzec, kwiecień – najmniejszej różnicy. Poprawił się na poduszkach i upił łyk kawy, której moc mogłaby powalić słonia. Ułożona obok niego Yen wierciła się niemiłosiernie i wzdychała przez sen. Była mistrzynią jednego i drugiego. Severus za to był mistrzem eliksirów z tonami zaległości szkolnych w znienawidzonej formie papierkowej walającymi się po całej sypialni, dlatego zamiast ćwiczyć się w równie przyjemnych jak jego tymczasowa małżonka rzeczach, wyjął pióro zza ucha i zamoczył je w zielonym atramencie. Przetarł wolną ręką zmęczone oczy i przysunął sobie bliżej świecę. Przebiegł spojrzeniem po teście, załamał się i odruchowo sięgnął po papierosa. Przypalił go od różdżki i zaciągnął się błogo.

Yenlla zaczęła się wiercić z większą intensywnością i niuchać coraz bardziej wymownie.

– Severus – rozległ się jej zaspany co prawda, ale pełen pretensji głos – co ty, u diabla, wyprawiasz?!

Usiadła na łóżku i poprawiła na czole coś czarnego, co kojarzyło się Snape'owi z elementem końskiej uprzęży. Cholera wie, po co jej to było, skoro nigdy nie zakładała tego na oczy – ostatecznie bała się ciemności. Nosiła to chyba tylko dlatego, że miało wyhaftowany taki sam wzór jak kapcie i było z czystego jedwabiu. Yen poczęstowała go skrzywdzonym spojrzeniem, które stopniowo rozgrzewało się, aż stało naprawdę groźne.

– Ty palisz?! W łóżku?!

Rozkojarzony i nieco ogłupiony wszystkimi nawykami, jakim dzisiaj pofolgował, Severus zerkał bezmyślnie to na nią, to na papierosa. Niewiele mu to pomogło.

– Co ja mówiłam o paleniu w domu, Snape?

Wreszcie zrozumiał przekaz. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy pozostawiony samemu sobie niedopałek przypiekł mu palce.

– Szlag! To o to ci chodzi? – mruknął odkrywczo i sięgnął po popielniczkę.

Yenlla przewróciła oczami.

– A o co innego? Zadymiłeś cały pokój!

Skopała z siebie kołdrę razem z pergaminami, piórami, książkami i wszystkim tym, czym obciążył ich łóżko pan domu, jakby obawiał się nagłego nadejścia tornada. Następnie powędrowała do okna i otworzyła je na oścież. Wychyliła się poza parapet, aby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, a zrobiła to tak skutecznie, że kusa koszulka (prawdopodobnie wygrzebana na dziale dla bachorów do lat siedmiu) odsłoniła wszystko aż po celtycki tatuaż na prawym pośladku wyglądający filuternie spoza nogawki koronkowych fig. Gdy już nawdychała się do woli, pomachała zasłonami i poniuchała krytycznie po sypialni, usatysfakcjonowana wróciła do łoża, do Snape'a ślepiącego nad kolejnym testem.

– Znowu?

– Terminy mnie gonią.

– A ty koniecznie chcesz je prześcignąć. Panna Thompson działa, co?

Nietoperz prychnął lekceważąco, udając, że wcale nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, jak różowieją mu uszy. Postanowił dla bezpieczeństwa schować się za opróżnioną do połowy filiżanką. Tylko tego było trzeba jego rozbudzonej połowicy.

– Kawa?! – krzyknęła tonem dyplomowanej niani (takiej z wąsami w zestawie). – O trzeciej w nocy?! Życie ci niemiłe?

– Nie twój interes.

– Owszem, mój. – Wyrwał mu napój, zanim zdążył zareagować.

Snape poderwał się gwałtownie i ukląkł na pościeli.

– Oddawaj to!

– Mowy nie ma.

– Yenlla!

– Nie! – Spodek buntowniczo stuknął o podłogę po jej stronie łóżka. – Dopiero niedawno cię poskładałam, nie mam zamiaru znowu przez to przechodzić.

– Nikt cię...

– Zobacz, jak ręce ci się trzęsą!

– Idź spać, Yen.

– Jak mam spać, skoro urządzasz tu wędzarnię? Czy tych prac nie zrobiło się ostatnio coraz więcej? Za dużo pracujesz, Sever. Świrujesz od tego.

– Co tobie oczywiście nie grozi.

– Dlaczego musisz być złośliwy, kiedy usiłuję się o ciebie zatroszczyć?

– Nikt cię o to nie prosi – odpowiedziała zaraz sama sobie, do wtóru z mistrzem eliksirów.

Ten, zirytowany, wstał i zaczął zbierać papiery, najwyraźniej z zamiarem zmiany lokum.

– O Roweno! – skomentowała Yen, uderzając pięściami w materac. – Dlaczego ty musisz być takim skończonym dupkiem!

Severus szarpnął z pasją klamkę.

– Boże, żywcem urażona primadonna! Czekaj!

Yen wybiegła za nim, kłapiąc jedwabnymi kapciuszkami z wzorem w kwiaty wiśni.

– Przestań za mną łazić!

– Bez przerwy to powtarzasz, kochanie, a ja ciągle słucham cię z identyczną atencją.

Snape usiadł przy ławie w salonie i przywołał do siebie butelkę koniaku.

– Poza tym liczę na nagrodę. – Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo Yen.

– Słucham?!

Patrzył na nią jak na wariatkę. Poprawiła zalotnie włosy z wyrazem rozmarzenia na uroczej twarzy. Postukała się palcem w policzek.

– No, wiesz... Na przykład taką jak ostatnio.

– Na litość, o czym ty znowu pleciesz?

– Och, nieważne. Co z tego mam, to moje, tak? Piękne wspomnienia.

– I kto tu świruje?

Yen wylądowała zgrabnie na stole, wyrywając mu jednocześnie szklankę i wychylając ją do dna. Umknęła zaraz błyskawicznie, przenosząc się na fotel.

– Będziesz śmierdział na zajęciach – wyjaśniła.

– Odwal się, Yen.

Zatupała nogami w proteście.

– Nie! Jesteś idiotą i wziąłeś sobie za dużo na głowę. Przyznaj się do tego wreszcie. Nie pociągniesz tak długo.

– Nie twój...

– ... interes. Sever, ja chcę ci tylko pomóc, a ty tego potrzebujesz, więc w czym problem? Po prostu daj mi trochę tych bazgrołów. Posprawdzam za ciebie.

– Nie.

– Zresztą, masz rację. Ostatnim razem i tak sprawdzałeś wszystko po mnie. Jeszcze raz! Ty jesteś absolutnie niereformowalny!

– Dziękuję.

– To nie był komplement, Sever.

Nie zwracając na nią uwagi, mistrz eliksirów bazgrał zawzięcie na zielono po pracy jakiegoś delikwenta. Włosy spadały mu na twarz w nieporządnych, zbitych strąkach. Znowu! Twarz przybrała wyraz typowo snape'owej zawziętości. Yenlla usiadła obok niego i położyła mu dłonie na ramionach. Otrząsnął się, więc objęła go mocniej. Pocałowała w skroń.

– Zostaw mnie.

W policzek. W ucho. Odgarnęła włosy na bok.

– Severus, musisz czasem spać – szepnęła.

– Być może.

– Ze mną...

– Yenlla! – warknął po raz kolejny, wyplątując się z jej ramion i odpychając od siebie. Koronki ponownie zaprezentowały się światu.

– Daj mi spokój.

– O, nie!

Nabzdyczona Yen zerwała się na równe nogi, urażona do głębi duszy.

– Małżeństwo to obowiązek! – krzyknęła.

– Doprawdy?

– Przynajmniej jeden, Sever. Dlatego prędzej czy później sam do mnie przyjdziesz. Jak zwykle.

Obciągnęła na sobie koszulkę, zarzuciła buntowniczo włosami i odmaszerowała. Po chwili drzwi sypialni znowu się uchyliły i Yen rzuciła w Snape'a dwoma paczkami papierosów, które znalazła pod poduszką.

Nie mogła zasnąć. Severus pojawił się godzinę później. Padł wyczerpany na łóżko i zasnął jak kłoda. Yenlla poudawała chwilę obrażoną, ale zaraz – być może z powodu braku widowni – wygrało w niej coś, co sama nazywała dobrym serduszkiem, a co tak naprawdę stanowiło mieszaninę wszelkich jej dziwacznych lęków i tęsknot, z lękiem przed ciemnością i niechęcią do samotnych nocy na czele. Zresztą, Severus miał u niej immunitet przyznany na czas nieokreślony. Odwróciła się i wtuliła w jego plecy.

Za dwie godziny zadzwonił budzik.

§§§

Severus ocknął się z policzkiem przyciśniętym do chłodnego blatu biurka. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał piętrzące się wokół niego stosy papierów. Zamknął je z powrotem. Westchnął. _Nihil novi sub sole_. Jeżeli pewnego dnia po przebudzeniu nie dostrzeże wokół siebie zwałów zaległej makulatury, prawdopodobnie uzna, że wreszcie trafił go upragniony szlag.

Wyprostował się, odchylił na krześle i przeciągnął. Szelma chyba wyjątkowo miała rację, nie da się długo ciągnąć w ten sposób. Zerknął przed siebie i znieruchomiał. Przez otwarte drzwi klasy eliksirów zaglądała do środka grupka uczniów. Smarkateria stała u wejścia, wlepiając w niego oczy w skrajnym przerażeniu połączonym ze śmiertelnym niemal zadziwieniem. Mistrz eliksirów błyskawicznie zerknął na zegarek i oblał go zimny pot.

Przysnął.

Niewiarygodne.

Przysnął w szkole, w pracy, w Hogwarcie. I zaspał na zajęcia.

Podniósł się powoli, modelując odpowiednio twarz i zaczął krzyczeć coś tylko w przybliżeniu sensownie, ale bardzo groźnie. Miał taką opinię, że mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Wprawdzie przygotowywał w myślach odpowiedni rachunek, jaki banda smarkaczy będzie musiała zapłacić za nieszczęście stania się świadkami jego słabości, ale szczerze wątpił, aby udało mu się wypchnąć z ich pamięci podobną atrakcję.

Jakoś to przełknie... Odbijając sobie sowicie.

I zbierając jeszcze więcej makulatury.

§§§

Wykończony i zdenerwowany Severus posłał ostatnią grupę Ślizgonów i Gryfonów, z którymi miał tego dnia zajęcia, na jakąś urojoną lekcję biblioteczną, aby umknąć ze szkoły przed Dumbledore'em. Dyrektor znowu czegoś od niego chciał, a że mistrz eliksirów dobrze wiedział czego, nie miał zamiaru po raz kolejny tego wałkować. Wiedział, co miał zrobić. Problem w tym, że nie wiedział jak i sam był tym już dostatecznie zestresowany. Nie potrzebował kolejnej porcji psychologicznych spojrzeń dyrektora. Wszedł do mieszkania, powiesił płaszcz na haku i ruszył w stronę barku. Właśnie dobierał się do czegoś mocniejszego, gdy nagle usłyszał śpiew. Yenlla nuciła coś w sypialni i nie byłoby w tym właściwie nic dziwnego, gdyby nie bardzo podejrzane słowa. Snape znieruchomiał, nasłuchując.

.

 _What would I give to live where you are  
_ _What would I pay to stay here beside you  
_ _What would I do to see you smiling at me_

.

Zaciekawiony Severus ruszył w stronę, skąd dobiegał głos, i stanął pod drzwiami sypialni z ręką na klamce.

.

 _Where would we walk  
_ _Where would we run  
_ _If we could stay all day in the sun  
_ _Just you and me and I could be  
_ _Part of your world_

 _._

Uchylił drzwi i dostrzegł siedzącą na łóżku tyłem do niego Yen, która była absolutnie pochłonięta składaniem jego koszul. Gładziła delikatnie rękami materiał i wywijała kołnierzyki, jakby całe życie nic innego nie robiła.

.

 _I don't know when I don't know how  
_ _But I know something's starting right now  
_ _Watch and you'll see  
_ _Someday I'll be  
_ _Part of your  
_ _World_

 _._

– Co robisz?

Yenlla drgnęła, po czym odchyliła się do tyłu i położyła się na plecach, zerkając na niego do góry nogami. Wyglądała w tej pozycji dosyć interesująco. Uśmiechnęła się.

– Cześć, kochanie. Ciężki dzień?

Okręciła się i wstała. Podeszła do niego i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję, całując namiętnie. Snape wzdrygnął się odruchowo. Coś było inaczej i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

– Pytałem, co robiłaś?

– Nic ciekawego. Zabrałyśmy się z Błyskotką za porządki i...

– Czy to są moje rzeczy? – W jego głosie pojawiła się nieprzystająca, zdaniem Yen, do sytuacji irytacja.

– Głupie pytanie.

– Co z nimi wyrabiasz?

– Na litość, Sever! Tylko układałam. Coś nie tak?

Zbliżył się, aby obrzucić jej dzieło nie tyle krytycznym, co wręcz złym spojrzeniem.

– Sama? Przecież wystarczy proste zaklęcie.

– Och, czepiasz się.

– Nie, nie potrafisz tego robić. Wszystko pogniotłaś.

Zbita totalnie z tropu Yenlla obserwowała, jak Snape ze złością rozwala po pościeli wszystkie koszule, mrucząc pod nosem bardzo nieprzychylnie.

– S-severus?

– Mówiłem ci tyle razy, żebyś nie ruszała mojej własności.

– Ale ja tylko...

– Ty zawsze TYLKO – warknął, zbierając wszystkie ubrania i wychodząc wraz z nimi.

– Co się stało? Sever?

Ale oburzony pan Snape zdążył zatrzasnąć się w gabinecie.

– Co cię znowu ugryzło?

§§§

Severus trzasnął drzwiami i oparł się o nie. Rzucił tekstylny tobół na stół.

Stało się. Sprawa wymknęła się spod kontroli. Próbował temu zapobiec, a jednak! Był przerażony.

Yenlla ostatnimi czasy bardzo się zmieniła. Nagle była taka subtelna, czuła, troskliwa do obrzydzenia. Zerkała na niego nieśmiało i uśmiechała się lekko i bardzo tajemniczo. Wciąż znajdowała się gdzieś obok niego, dotykała delikatnie, muskała, tuliła się. Oczywiście, od początku to robiła, ale teraz było jakoś... inaczej. Jakoś bardziej. I był to najgorszy obrót zdarzeń, jaki mógł się im przydarzyć. Bo jeżeli Yenlla...

Skąd miał wiedzieć? Nigdy nawet by mu się nie śniło, że Yen... że ktoś taki może... Czyżby zaczęła traktować to wszystko poważnie?

To było tak niemożliwe, że aż śmieszne, jednak... Cóż, mimo wszystko Yen była tylko bardzo głupiutką kobietką... kokietką. A co najgorsze, konfabulantką. Ostatecznie mogła sobie wmówić – wyobrazić? – wszystko. Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, jeden nieostrożny gest, który mogła łatwo zinterpretować po swojemu i całkowicie opacznie w stosunku do jego intencji. Wystarczył moment, w którym w ataku dobrego humoru mógł nieco skrócić dystans, zapomnieć na ułamek sekundy o samodyscyplinie. Honeydell była piękną i czarującą kobietą, ulegnięcie jej wdziękom nie stanowiło zbrodni, a spędzany wspólnie czas upływał nad wyraz przyjemnie, ale...

Ale to nic nie znaczyło. Zupełnie. Przynajmniej z jego strony i bynajmniej tego nie krył. Wyrzucał ją tyle razy, że powinna powziąć odpowiednie wyobrażenie o swojej sytuacji. Na pewno nie on był winien, jeżeli stało się inaczej. Nigdy nie robił jej złudnych nadziei – to była z pewnością ostatnia rzecz, jaka wpadłaby mu do głowy, a i Yen na to nie zasługiwała tylko dlatego, że dała się idiotycznie wpakować w ...

Dość tego!

Należy to zatrzymać, póki jeszcze można, a najlepiej jak najszybciej położyć temu kres. Natychmiast sprowadzić Yen na ziemię i nie zawracać sobie tym głowy. Miał na niej mnóstwo ważniejszych spraw.

Co za dzień! Szkoła, dyrektor, na dalszym planie wojna, na bliższym wciąż niezidentyfikowany szpieg i naciski Zakonu, a teraz jeszcze to!

§§§

Severus Snape wprawnym ruchem różdżki zamknął drzwi klasy od eliksirów, po czym z łagodną przyganą zwrócił się do wpatrującego się w niego namolnie Draco.

– Udam, że tego nie słyszałem, panie Malfoy.

– Ale...

– Udzielenie jakichkolwiek dodatkowych informacji byłoby nad wyraz niesprawiedliwe wobec reszty klasy, nie sądzi pan? Pomijając fakt, że w pańskim wieku nie zaszkodziłaby odrobina samodzielności.

Czasami miał szczerą ochotę zamordować chłopaka za stawianie go w podobnie niezręcznych sytuacjach. Najwyraźniej dyskrecja nie zaliczała się do rodowego dziedzictwa Malfoyów.

– Jakiś problem, panno Granger? – zaatakował z kolei brązowowłosą Gryfonkę, która od początku tej krótkiej wymiany zdań nie zdejmowała z nich czujnego spojrzenia. Mała Wiem-To-Wszystko jak zwykle usłyszała coś, co nie było przeznaczone dla jej uszu. Można było oszaleć z tym przeklętym inwigilatorem wiecznie za plecami.

Wywołana dziewczyna drgnęła, zarumieniła się lekko i w tej samej chwili stało się jasne, że – mimo usilnych starań – wciąż nie jest w stanie wytrzymać firmowego spojrzenia mistrza eliksirów. Zaprzeczyła gwałtownym ruchem spuszczonej głowy i pospiesznie odmaszerowała.

– Ale wuju...

– Tutaj jestem dla ciebie profesorem.

– Tak, oczywiście... eee... profesorze – kontynuował kulawo, acz niezmordowanie młody Ślizgon.

– Powiedziałem nie. – Severus zdawał się poświęcać mu tylko część swojej uwagi, resztą oddając się kontemplacji pleców oddalającej się Gryfonki.

– W bibliotece jest tylko jeden dobry podręcznik z tego działu i to właśnie ONA go ma. Ona ma wszystkie książki. Kolekcjonuje je. Skutek kompleksów i braku życia osobistego.

– Obawiam się, że nic na to nie mogę poradzić, panie Malfoy. Wymyśl coś sam. Albo zaprzyjaźnij się z panną Granger.

– SŁUCHAM? – Chłopak wpatrywał się w swojego opiekuna takim wzrokiem, jakby miał poważne wątpliwości co do stanu jego zdrowia psychicznego. – Żartujesz, prawda? To jest, panie profesorze?

W odpowiedzi otrzymał doprawdy osobliwe spojrzenie i podejrzanie szeroki uśmiech.

– Bynajmniej. Ostatecznie to bardzo miła i rozsądna dziewczyna. Poza tym masz tę książkę w Malfoy Manor: zachodnie skrzydło biblioteki, przedostatni regał przy oknie, trzecia półka od góry. Jednym słowem intelektualnie odpowiednia partnerka do zajmujących konwersacji.

Draco przez moment mrugał oczami w kompletnej dezorientacji, ale wkrótce potem na jego usta wypłynął podobny ślizgoński uśmieszek.

– Czy pan nie wspomniał właśnie o Malfoy Manor?

– W żadnym razie, Draco. Musiało ci się przesłyszeć.

– Chyba powinienem napisać do matki.

– Z pewnością sprawi jej to przyjemność.

– Zastanawiam się też, czy ojciec zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak dobrze jest pan profesor zorientowany w topografii Malfoy Manor – dorzucił układny synek, którego coś nagle podkusiło.

Snape tylko prychnął, patrząc na niego z charakterystyczną wyższością. Mimo to kąciki ust drgały mu wyraźnie. Zadowolony z siebie i niespecjalnie pragnący się z tym zdradzić zabrał się za korygowanie ułożenia hełmu najbliższej zbroi.

Cóż, Granger i tak będzie musiał postawić wybitny, niechże więc chociaż ma tę przyjemność, aby móc zrobić to samo własnemu chrześniakowi. Nepotyzm to całkiem przyjemnie brzmiące słowo. Kogo człowiek ma w życiu popierać, jeżeli nie swoich? Poza tym Severus Snape alergicznie nie znosił panny Wiem-To-Wszystko. W ogóle nie lubił inteligentnych kobiet. Polubił w życiu jedną i do dziś dnia miał przez to problemy.

Á propos.

Szedł właśnie z Draco korytarzem w stronę swojego gabinetu, kiedy nagle zrozumiał, że coś w atmosferze lochów nie jest takie, jak być powinno. Nietrudno było odkryć, co to takiego. Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce.

Najpierw pojawił się zapach. Aromat delikatnie unoszący się w powietrzu i niedający pomylić z żadnym innym. Subtelny, ale stanowczy, kuszący i kadzidlany, przywodzący na myśl hinduskie stragany z Pokątnej. Potem echem odbił się lekki, rytmiczny stukot bardzo drogich szpilek, a na końcu cały korytarz jakby pojaśniał. Prosta sztuczka, ale niewątpliwie robiła wrażenie, w szczególności na pętających się tu i tam resztkach młodzieży, która po lekcji nie zdołała jeszcze zbiec z lochów. Wreszcie – w glorii powszechnych ochów i achów – pojawiła się ONA. Piękna Yenlla Honeydell wymachująca gustowną torebką. Rozejrzała się nieśmiało, niby to zakłopotana, z czym było jej niezmiernie do twarzy. Gdy go ujrzała, cała się rozpromieniła tak, jak tylko ona potrafiła. Tak, że nawet sam Nietoperz poczuł coś dziwnego gdzieś w środku. Miała na sobie rozłożystą suknię w kolorze krwistej czerwieni, a na ramionach szeroką, czarną pelerynę. Włosy rozwiewały jej się zupełnie absurdalne, nawet biorąc pod uwagę przeciągi w starożytnym budownictwie, podmuchy wiatru. Wszyscy, których mijała, naturalnie odwracali się za nią, więc musiała być doprawdy wniebowzięta. Słała uśmiechy na lewo i prawo, machając dzieciakom, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, ale najwyraźniej ani jednej, ani drugiej stronie specjalnie to nie przeszkadzało.

§§§

– Możesz już zamknąć usta, Ron – syknęła Hermiona, gdy ona i Harry dotarli do schodów, gdzie czekał na nich młody Weasley.

– Hę?

– To, co słyszałeś.

– Kto... kto to jest? – zapytał, śledząc wzrokiem urocze żeńskie zjawisko, które dopiero co go minęło.

Potter wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

– Żona Snape'a – wyjaśnił.

– CO?!

– Profesora Snape'a, Harry.

– Och, Hermiona, dałabyś spokój.

– CO?! Żona?! ŻONA? – Ron wybałuszył na nich oczy.

– Ano żona. Co w tym dziwnego? Zapomniałeś już? Syriusz opowiadał o tym podczas świąt – dodał Harry przyciszonym głosem.

– Ale... ONA?

Hermiona Granger nagle i niespodziewanie wydała się osobliwie zdenerwowana. Spojrzała na rudego przyjaciela w taki sposób, że mógłby mieć problemy z przeżyciem, gdyby zwrócił na ten akt potępienia jakąkolwiek uwagę. Ron jednak znajdował się aktualnie w zupełnie innym świecie. Pełnym blasku, czerwieni i krągłości. Hermiona z furią uderzyła pięścią w ściskaną w ramionach olbrzymią księgę.

– Ronaldzie Weasley, zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś pierwszy raz w życiu widział na oczy kobietę!

– Bo tak się czuję... O Merlinie!

– RON!

– Mówisz jak moja matka. Harry, jesteś pewny, że to ona?

– Tak. – Zielonooki chłopak również wydawał się lekko zniecierpliwiony, obserwując pąsowiejącą z minuty na minutę pannę Granger i Rona, który zupełnie ją ignorował. – Syriusz ma gdzieś stare zdjęcia.

– Myślałem, że to będzie jakaś straszna wiedźma albo co. A tak... A to...

– A ładna buzia oczywiście od razu oznacza, że w żadnym wypadku nie może być wredną wiedźmą, tak?

Obaj panowie, tym razem solidarnie, spojrzeli na nią jak na wariatkę. Hermiona zatupała z irytacją.

– Wy dwaj jesteście skończonymi idiotami! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wytrzymuje z wami tak długo! Nie zajmujecie się niczym poza bzdurami! Ronaldzie Weasley, masz na jutro esej dla Flitwicka, zacząłeś chociaż?

– Jak ty możesz w takiej chwili myśleć o eseju?! Ona jest...

– Ron!

– To Bogini!

– Właśnie o to mi chodzi! Mam was serdecznie dosyć, nawet – zawahała się, odwracając wzrok – nawet Draco się uczy! Próbuje wyłudzić od Snape'a podręcznik, żeby... I on… To znaczy...

– Draco? Dracuś? – przedrzeźniał ją otrzeźwiony nagle Ron. – Od kiedy jesteście po imieniu?

Zakłopotana do granic tym, co jej się tak niekontrolowanie wyrwało, Hermiona całkowicie straciła rezon. Przez chwilę przyglądała im się lekko oszołomiona, po czym jeszcze bardziej zarumieniła.

– Mam dosyć – oświadczyła, odchrząkując. – H-Harry, po prostu oblej go zimną wodą, a potem dostarcz na transmutację. Nie będę znowu za was świecić oczami przed McGonagall. Żegnam.

Potter uśmiechnął się do niej pokrzepiająco. Hermiona prychnęła i odmaszerowała, dumnie zadzierając głowę i wymownie poprawiając przeciążoną do granic możliwości torbę na ramieniu. Nagle i zupełnie bez przyczyny zezłościła ją bezkształtność hogwarckich mundurków.

– A tej co się stało? Trudne dni czy jak? – rzucił niechętnie Ron.

– Nie wiem, ale nie wygląda to dobrze.

– Bo?

– Zauważyłeś, że nie wstawiła _profesora_ przed Snape'em?

Oczy Weasleya rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy, gdy mijała go piękna Yen.

– Niemożliwe!

– A jednak.

– Oj.

– Dokładnie to samo pomyślałem.

§§§

– Witaj, kochanie! – Yenlla uśmiechnęła się czarująco i spróbowała pocałować Severusa w policzek, ale błyskawicznie odsunął się od niej z nieco spanikowanym sykiem.

– Oszalałaś? To szkoła.

– Och, nie jedną rzecz robiło się w szkole...

– Khm.

– O, cześć, Draco. – Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że profesor Snape nie jest sam. – Jak leci?

– Ja... Proszę pani...

– Miałeś mi mówić Yen. – Puściła do niego zalotnie oko.

Panicz Malfoy spłonął rumieńcem równie okrutnym jak poprzednio i chcąc tę okoliczność zatuszować, natychmiast pochylił się nad jej ręką.

– Na Salazara!

Severus momentalnie schwycił każde z nich jedną ręką i odsunął na przyzwoitą, w swoim mniemaniu, odległość.

– Co to miało być?!

– Ależ Sever! On jest po prostu uroczy. I bardzo dobrze wychowany. A ty się czepiasz.

– To jest SZKOŁA. Draco, na lekcje. Nie mam zamiaru znowu cię kryć.

– Dobrze, profesorze. Miło było znowu panią...

– Cię.

– ... cię widzieć.

– Pozdrów matkę.

– Nie omieszkam.

– I zaznacz, że to ode mnie!

Yen obserwowała oddalającego się chłopca z cokolwiek przewrotnym uśmiechem. Wspomnienie Narcyzy za każdym razem osobliwie na nią działało, ale próbowała to ukryć.

– Zawsze kiedy spotykam kogoś z tej sfery – kontynuowała lekko – mam wrażenie, jakbym cofnęła się w czasie. Czy myślisz, że czarodziejskie rody...

– Yenlla.

– Tak?

– Co ty tu właściwie robisz?

Piękna pani Snape odwróciła się do aktualnego Sensu Swojego Życia, zakładając ręce z tyłu z psotną miną.

– Ja...

– Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś się tu nie pokazywała?

Wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się jeszcze bardziej uroczo.

– Nie rozumiem dlaczego.

– Bo to nie na miejscu.

– Na mądrą Rowenę, Sever, ciebie już nawet nie można nazwać służbistą. Zaszedłeś o wiele za daleko. Czy jest coś złego w tym, że czasem cię odwiedzę? Zresztą – dodała szybko, widząc, jak marszczy groźnie brwi – po prostu przyniosłam ci prace, których zapomniałeś z domu. – Znikąd wyczarowała wypełnioną po brzegi papierami teczkę z wężowej skóry. – Zostawiłeś to pod łóżkiem.

Mistrz eliksirów nieco zmiękł, a ściągnięte brwi nieco mu się wygładziły.

– Dobrze, dziękuję.

– Widzisz, jaką jestem dobrą żoną?

– Ty tak twierdzisz. Coś jeszcze?

Nie odpowiedziała zajęta rozglądaniem się po korytarzu z podejrzanym zainteresowaniem przeradzającym się stopniowo w rodzaj cielęcego zachwytu. To nie wróżyło dobrze.

– Skoro nie masz tu nic do załatwienia, może poszłabyś już do domu? – zaproponował uprzejmie Snape.

– Nie.

– Bo?

– Tam też nie mam nic do roboty – rzuciła, racząc go kolejną porcją uśmiechów i spacerowym krokiem ruszyła wzdłuż ponurego korytarza, przyglądając się jeszcze bardziej ponurym barokowym malowidłom na ścianach.

Mistrz eliksirów w milczeniu wędrował krok w krok za nią niby nadgorliwy ochroniarz w supermarkecie. Nie wiadomo, czy żywił absurdalne podejrzenie, że mogłaby coś stamtąd zwinąć, czy wyglądał okazji, aby możliwie szybko i w dowolny sposób wypchnąć ją poza obręb Hogwartu.

– Przeszkadzam ci? Przecież nic nie robię.

Coś w jej zachowaniu niespodziewanie go zaniepokoiło – po raz któryś w tym tygodniu, jeżeli miał być szczery. Yenlla znowu kombinowała i istniała możliwość, że i tym razem było to coś w rodzaju baletu z koszulami. Przystanął, przyglądając jej się uważnie.

Czujność! Nie powinien nigdy o tym zapominać w jej obecności. Stała czujność – jak zawsze powtarzał ten szurnięty stary Moody.

Yenlla głaskała właśnie zawzięcie jakiś przeżarty przez mole gobelin i wyraźnie nie miała zamiaru zaprzestać zwiedzania szkoły. Severus westchnął z rezygnacją, dochodząc do wniosku, że najlepiej zrobi, zostawiając ją samej sobie i zajmując się własnymi sprawami. Odwrócił się, rozejrzał i nagle zrobiło mu się słabo.

W pustych zwyczajowo lochach, których mieszkaniec był aż nadto dobrym powodem, aby trzymać się od nich z dala, robiło się dziwnie tłoczno. Mnóstwo przypadkowych uczniów – z minami, które zapewne miały być obojętne, a w rzeczywistości były więcej niż niepokojące – pogwizdując od niechcenia, co i rusz przedefilowywało w pobliżu. Zewsząd wychylały się zaciekawione twarze, błyszczące zainteresowaniem ślepia i wścibskie nosy. Wokół narastał szum głosów. Wieści w szkole rozchodziły się lotem najnowszego modelu Błyskawicy. Wszyscy zdążyli już co prawda usłyszeć, że straszny Nietoperz się ożenił i to w dodatku z najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaka aktualnie (a prawdopodobnie i w ogóle kiedykolwiek) stąpała po ziemi, ale chyba nadal mało kto w to wierzył. Snape wychodził z siebie, aby przy okazji jej ciągłych wizyt w Hogwarcie nie wybuchały niezdrowe sensacje, dlatego do tej pory jego połowicę widzieli nieliczni. Reszta właśnie zamierzała nadrobić.

Severus zaburczał nieprzychylnie pod nosem. Ruszył w stronę Yen, powiewając malowniczo czarną szatą.

– No, dobrze. Chodź ze mną.

– Gdzie? – Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

– Gdzieś, gdzie cała miejscowa smarkateria nie będzie się na nas gapić.

Pociągnął Yen za łokieć i wepchnął do swojego gabinetu. Gdy zamykał drzwi, słyszał pierwsze chichoty. Potem na zewnątrz musiało rozpętać się istne piekło.

– O Roweno! – wykrzyknęła Yen, której zmiana miejsca absolutnie nie przeszkadzała. – Wieki nie byłam w tej komnacie! Pamiętam, jak urzędował tu Slughorn.

– Zapewne bywałaś tu wtedy dość często – wypalił Severus, zanim ugryzł się w język. A powinien, sądząc po domyślnym spojrzeniu, jakie otrzymał w odpowiedzi.

– Mam słabość do mistrzów eliksirów. – Yenlla mrugnęła do niego, rozpoczynając, dla odmiany, spacer po gabinecie.

Można było zauważyć, że ma problemy z pozostaniem choć chwilę w jedynym i tym samym miejscu. Na głos porównywała nowy wygląd z tym, który zapamiętała, brała co i rusz do ręki któryś z elementów bardzo severusowatego wystroju, by obmacać go bezmyślnie i zaraz odstawić z powrotem. Wszystko to z minuty na minutę stawało się coraz dziwniejsze. Proporcjonalnie do tego, Nietoperz z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej podenerwowany. Z Yenllą naprawdę działo się coś niesamowitego, a od jej spaceru kręciło mu się w głowie. Złapał ją za rękę, gdy go mijała, i siłą usadził na krześle. Popatrzyła na niego nic nie rozumiejąc i tak trochę półprzytomnie.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał, opierając się plecami o biurko i splatając ramiona na piersi.

– O nic, kochanie. Dlaczego pytasz?

– Kłamiesz. Chcesz czegoś ode mnie.

– Nie. Nic. Naprawdę.

– Bez przerwy mnie nachodzisz.

– Przyniosłam ci...

– Wiem. Obyłbym się. Albo wrócił do domu.

– Och, Severus!

– Żadnego „Och, Severus". Co jest?

Yenlla jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował go cierpliwie z radosnym uśmiechem i spokojem malującym się na ślicznej twarzyczce, kiedy nagle opadła z niej maska. Cały jej zwyczajowy blask nagle przygasł, a postać dziwnie oklapła. Z naburmuszoną miną odwróciła się do niego bokiem, skrzyżowała ramiona na oparciu krzesła i oparła na nich głowę, jednocześnie z pasją szarpiąc jedną ręką koronki przy rękawie drugiej.

– Nudzi mi się – mruknęła zupełnie niemelodyjnym, marudnym głosem.

– Co takiego? – W głosie Snape'a pojawiło się lekkie, ale wyraźnie słyszalne rozbawienie. Yen przeszyła go ponurym spojrzeniem, które bardzo przypominało jego własne.

– No bo jak wygląda teraz moje życie? Sama w czterech ścianach od rana do wieczora. A czasami nawet od rana do rana. Z dwójką skrzatów. Też mi towarzystwo! Wolę już twoje zrzędzenie.

– Yen, słońce dni moich, o ile się nie mylę, egzystujesz tak od lat.

Prychnęła, odrzucając do tyłu długie włosy.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko samotności, a raczej nie miałam, dopóki byłam u SIEBIE.

– Błagam, tylko nie...

– Krucze? Ale to prawda! Na własnych śmieciach to zawsze co innego. _Home sweet home_ , prawda? Poza tym do niedawna byłam zajęta. Pisałam doktorat, jakbyś nie zdążył zauważyć. Teraz go skończyłam i nie mam co ze sobą zrobić przez całe dnie i noce. Nie mogę sobie znaleźć miejsca i nie potrafię się przyzwyczaić do bezczynności. Możesz się śmiać do woli, Snape.

– A to coś nowego.

– I mam dosyć samotnego siedzenia w mieszkaniu. Tak bardzo dosyć, że mogłabym gryźć tapety, gdybyśmy jakieś mieli. Wszystko mi zbrzydło – wyrzucała z siebie, szarpiąc niewinną koronkę, aż przypadkiem wyrwała spory jej kawałek. Cisnęła go z pasją na podłogę i przygwoździła obcasem.

Severus miał szczerą ochotę się roześmiać. W mgnieniu oka piękna Yen odeszła w niebyt, ustępując miejsca znajomej, rozkapryszonej małej dziewczynce.

– Więc czujesz się... samotna?

– Okropnie!

– Zaniedbywana?

– Taki wredny wąż jak ty nie może mieć nawet o tym pojęcia!

– To zrozumiałe.

Odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie i wyglądała przy tym tak, jakby miała straszną ochotę rozszarpać go na strzępy.

– Severus, przestań stroić sobie ze mnie żarty! Tobie nic nie można powiedzieć!

Urocza depresyjka małej Yen wpłynęła na niego na tyle... kojąco?... że pod wpływem nagłego impulsu i wolnych trzech godzin zapytał (zanim zdążył dobrze to przemyśleć):

– Czy istnieje szansa, znikoma zapewne, że obiad poprawiłby ci humor?

– Co proszę?

– Mam okienko. Jeżeli chcesz, pójdziemy do Trzech Mioteł.

Z natury wielkie oczy Yen upodobniły się teraz już nie tyle do spodków, co wręcz talerzy.

– Co? Z tobą?

– Niekoniecznie, ale młodego Malfoya nie zwolnię.

– Mówisz poważnie?

– W kwestii Draco?

– Severus!

Skinął głową. Właściwie nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobił. Wynikające z ostatnich obserwacji wnioski zalecałyby raczej odmienną politykę – zdecydowaną odstawkę. Zachęcanie Yen mogło sprowadzić mu na głowę tylko nowe kłopoty, jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Ech, i zawsze będzie to dobra okazja, aby usatysfakcjonowaną, rozanieloną i podatną Yen pociągnąć za język. Mógłby dowiedzieć się, co też obecnie dzieje się w jej ślicznej główce i czy jest to groźne.

– Och, Sever! Naprawdę zrobisz to dla mnie? – Yenlla z piskiem zerwała się z miejsca, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję i obcałowując namiętnie. – Och, tak, tak, tak! Pewnie, że chcę! Zawsze. Wyjść gdzieś i z kimkolwiek! Och, przepraszam cię, Sever. Nie chciałam. Nigdzie się razem nie pokazujemy. Jak to wygląda?! Och, Sever! Tak. Zaraz. Już. Sever!

§§§

Zaczął się kwiecień, więc sroga tegoroczna zima wreszcie zdecydowała się odpuścić. Słońce grzało radośnie, roślinność zieleniła się ochoczo, a ptaszki ćwierkały słodko, doprowadzając mistrza eliksirów do regularnego szału – zwłaszcza nad ranem. Wokół Hogwartu stopniały śniegi, przechodząc w zwały malowniczego błocka, które pochłaniało dziennie kilogramy smarkaczego obuwia. Biorąc to pod uwagę, Severus z rosnącą fascynacją obserwował, jak prawie lewitująca z dumy i uciechy Yen wędruje przyciśnięta do jego ramienia na swoich olbrzymich i cieniutkich szpilkach, ani myśląc się poślizgnąć czy ugrzęznąć, mimo że wcale nie zwracała uwagi na to, gdzie stąpa. Snape był tym tak pochłonięty, że ledwo sam nie wylądował ciekawskim nosem w bagnie. Na szczęście Yen miała świetny refleks. Gdy mistrz eliksirów zamiast podziękowań wyburczał w jej stronę kilka mało pochlebnych słów, przeszywając nienawistnym spojrzeniem szpilki, zaśmiała się perliście.

– To oryginalne Hexeny, skarbie. Zaklęcie antypoślizgowe w komplecie. Przystosowane do chodzenia po lodzie. Pożyczyć ci? Mam kilkanaście par.

Kiedy dotarli do Hogsmeade, Yenlla z werwą zabrała się do rozdawania uśmiechów tym nielicznym czarodziejom i czarownicom, których mogła dostrzec. Magiczna wioska była małą, cichą i spokojną mieściną ożywającą tylko na czas najazdu uczniów Hogwartu albo podczas jakichś tam festynów – obecnie odwołanych ze względu na stan wojenny. Miasteczko było jednak jednym z najbezpieczniejszych miejsc czarodziejskiego świata, znajdowało się pod stałym dozorem ze względu na bliskie sąsiedztwo szkoły i posiadało własną jednostkę aurorską. Na popołudniowy patrol załapała się akurat pstrokata Tonks, machając do nich z daleka tak zawzięcie, że wypuściła z ręki różdżkę, która zatoczyła w powietrzu piękny łuk – ku mściwej satysfakcji Severusa, bo ten wyjątkowo nie przepadał za wszelkimi popłuczynami po Blackach. Zresztą, wyjątkowo nie przepadał za większością ludzkości, a do szczerej sympatii przyznawał się tylko względem swojego chrześniaka, chociaż i tak nie przeszkadzało mu to bez przerwy powtarzać, że młody Malfoy jest skończonym kretynem. Jak jego ojciec.

Państwo Snape dotarli wreszcie do Trzech Mioteł, gdzie Yen z przyjemnością odetchnęła unoszącą się w pomieszczeniu korzenną wonią, podczas gdy Severus odbierał od niej pelerynę.

– Sto lat minęło, odkąd byłam tu ostatni raz. Doprawdy, jak ten czas leci! – zdążyła tylko skonstatować, gdy od strony baru rozległ się dziki pisk, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, a wreszcie wrzask:

– Yen Honeydell, ty stara zdziro!

Zgrabnie lawirując między stolikami, choć nie bez przynajmniej jednego, drobnego potknięcia, z głębi sali jak z procy wyleciała madame Rosmerta z powiewającą wokół głowy ciemnoblond kitką polokowanych włosów, w przekrzywionym fartuchu i z zarumienionymi z emocji policzkami. Yenlla zamrugała oczami, ale zaraz rozpoznała dawną towarzyszkę szkolnych ekscesów. Gdy kobiety znalazły się naprzeciwko siebie, wydały chóralny, histeryczny pisk i rzuciły się sobie na szyje, ściskając, całując, podskakując w miejscu i wykonując ekstatyczny taniec.

– Yen, ty małpo! Ty wrono farbowana!

– Tylko nie farbowana!

– Tyle lat! Tyle lat i ani słowa! Ani kartki! Pary z ust!

– Ros! Myślałam, że dawno stąd wyemigrowałaś.

– Jasne! Prawie przykuli mi łańcuchem zadek do tego miejsca.

– Tęskniłam za tobą, krowo!

– Ja za tobą też.

– Wyszłam za mąż! – nie omieszkała pochwalić się Yenlla.

– Wiem, czytałam w gazetach. I nawet nie dostałam zaproszenia na ślub. Do końca życia ci tego nie wybaczę!

Severus Snape obserwował kobiety w stanie głębokiego szoku. Zupełnie zapomniał, że przyjaźniły się w szkole. Inaczej w życiu nie pokazałaby się tutaj w towarzystwie Yen. Wiedział, co będzie dalej.

Madame Rosmerta była o rok młodsza od Yenlli i należała do Gryffindoru. Z tego, co pamiętał, miała też zaszczyt zostania kolejną ofiarą czaru kundla. Najbardziej jednak znana była z brawurowych wykonań kankana z Yen pod dachem konkurencji, to znaczy w Świńskim Łbie. Miała podobne plany na przyszłość, ale nieskończenie mniej tupetu od koleżanki. Gdyby skończyły razem szkołę, pewnie odważyłaby się z nią uciec, ale rok później... Stchórzyła. Jej rodzice nie byli na tyle wyrozumiali, aby dopomóc Rosmercie we wstąpieniu na taką drogę życiową, na jaką miała ochotę wstąpić. Mieli tylko jedno dziecko, a nie po to zakłada się bar, aby zaraz potem miał przejść w obce ręce. W sumie jej sytuacja była podobna do sytuacji małego Frycka Goldmana, z tą tylko różnicą, że o ile młody człowiek wciąż jeszcze uparcie się buntował, Rosmerta bardzo szybko skapitulowała. Napyskowała się nieco i napodskakiwała rodzicom zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły, a potem grzecznie przywdziała fartuch i zaczęła przyuczać do zawodu. Niedługo potem zresztą zmarł jej ojciec i obie z matką miały dość roboty z całym tym bałaganem, aby Rosmerta rychło się uspokoiła i zapomniała o wszystkich nonsensach, które jej się niegdyś roiły. Przywykła. A przynajmniej na co dzień sprawiała takie wrażenie.

Severus chrząknął znacząco, gdy czułe powitanie nieco się, jego zdaniem, przedłużało. Kobiety wprawdzie wreszcie oderwały się od siebie, ale trudno byłoby przypisać jemu tę zasługę. Rosmerta chwyciła Yen za rękę i poprowadziła w stronę baru. Żadna nie zwróciła na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

– Opowiadaj! Co się z tobą działo? Zbierałam wszystkie wycinki z gazet, a potem nagle zrobiło się tak cicho...

– Stare dzieje.

– E tam! Dla mnie, na tym przeklętym zadupiu, to i tak będzie nowość.

– Przesadzasz.

– Tak myślisz? – rzuciła madame Rosmerta z goryczą.

Rozejrzały się odruchowo po prawie pustej sali. Znajdowała się tam tylko jakaś zajęta sobą para, stara, mamrocząca pod nosem czarownica i kiwający się nad drinkiem czarodziej, w którym Yenlla z trudem rozpoznała Mundungusa Fletchera.

– Zgoda. Masz przesrane.

Rosmerta zachichotała nieco obłąkanie, rozlewając dookoła wino, które właśnie nalewała Yen.

– Jeden dzień nie różni się od drugiego. Kiedyś podpalę tę budę i zatańczę na zgliszczach. Nago. Przysięgam. Jak za starych dobrych czasów.

– Cicho! Jakich starych?!

– Takich jak ty, Yen Honeydell.

– Ja? Stara? Chyba ty!

– Ty!

– TY!

– Ty jesteś starsza!

– Wcale, że nie!

– Wcale, że tak!

Obie wywaliły do siebie nawzajem języki i zaczęły mściwie dźgać się koktajlowymi parasolkami.

– Khm – chrząknął ktoś z irytacją za ich plecami, ale zajęte sobą nic nie usłyszały.

– A tak w ogóle, to co ty tu robisz, Yen?

– Khm.

– Ja... Przyszłam.

– To widzę.

– Przyszłam z...

– Khm.

– Przeziębiłaś się?

– Ja? Skąd, Rosie!

– To kto tak bez przerwy chrząka?

– Och! – Yen zerwała się na równe nogi. – Ojej, Severus!

Severus Snape stał spokojnie z boku, z pozorną obojętnością przyglądając się sali, ale spojrzeniem mógłby destylować Ognistą Whisky.

– Khm.

– Och! Tutaj jesteś, kochanie! Gdzie się podziewałeś? – zaświergotała wesoło Yenlla.

– Gdzie ja... Co?! – zbaraniał mistrz eliksirów.

– Och, nic, nic! – Chwyciła go pod ramię i przyciągnęła trochę zbyt żywym ruchem, unikając patrzenia mu w oczy i nie przerywając szczebiotania. – Przyszłam z Severusem. Z mężem – podkreśliła, siadając z powrotem i lokując rzeczonego na sąsiednim miejscu.

Dwie duże-małe dziewczynki, których w tej chwili nie była w stanie speszyć nawet obecność słynnego Nietoperza z lochów Hogwartu, ponownie zachichotały.

– Mężem! Uwierzysz?! – Yenlla zawirowała na wysokim krześle przy barze, powiewając włosami na wszystkie strony.

– W życiu ani mi się śni.

– A jednak! A ty?

– Ja? No co ty?! – zasmuciła się Rosmerta. – Kogo mogą tutaj... no wiesz... PORUSZYĆ moje wdzięki? Chyba starego Boba ze Świńskiego.

– Nieźle. Połączylibyście interesy.

– Jasne. O Boże, wiesz, jak ja dawno...

– Khm. – Severus zaczynał mieć tego powyżej uszu, lecz wciąż nad sobą panował. Nie zamierzał urządzać publicznych scen. Szczególnie, gdy istniała poważna obawa, że adresatka mogłaby owych scen nie zauważyć.

Jakby na zawołanie, Yenlla i Rosmerta odwróciły się od siebie i spojrzały na niego z aż emanującą z ich postaci i gestów, uprzedzającą uprzejmością.

– Dzień dobry, panie profesorze – powiedziała madame Rosmerta, przeciągając komicznie każdą sylabę.

Szelma parsknęła.

– Profesorze? Do Severa? Daj spokój. Byliśmy razem w szkole!

– Sama daj spokój! Pan Snape normalnie ledwo poznaje mnie na ulicy, a ty mi tu o szkole.

– Żartujesz?

– To prawda – poskarżyła się Ros.

– Sever! – rzuciła z pretensją Yenlla.

Snape miał wyraźnie zaróżowione uszy i bardzo głupią minę w miejscu wcześniejszego preludium do furii.

– Khm. To jest...

– A właśnie! – wrzasnęła nagle Rosmerta z typowym dla niej od najmłodszych lat wyczuciem chwili. – Przez cały czas chciałam cię o to zapytać. Czy ty naprawdę spałaś z...

Powiało chłodem. Yenlla zamachała gwałtownie rękami, wskazując z podobną subtelnością na Snape'a, który, jej zdaniem, za chwilę mógłby zacząć dymić ze złości.

– Co ci podać, Sever? – zapytała natychmiast barmanka, nieświadomie podchwytując styl Yen i chyba rozumiejąc opacznie jej nagłą panikę. – Z tym aktorem, wiesz. Wszyscy o tym mówili.

– Khm.

– Ciasteczko, Sever?

– Nie, dziękuję, Rosmerto. – Severus podniósł się z miejsca rozwścieczony jak... jak Severus.

– To może pastylkę na gardło? – Błysnęła przewrotnie oczami, a przyjaciółka niespodziewanie kopnęła ją pod barem.

Yenlla wreszcie zainteresowała się mistrzem eliksirów, u którego początkowa dezorientacja przeszła już stadium zwyczajnej irytacji i właśnie zapoczątkowywała znajomą reakcję łańcuchową, w każdej chwili grożąc wybuchem.

– Daj spokój, kochanie, przecież tylko żartujemy sobie z ciebie. – Uśmiechnęła się swoim najlepszym uśmiechem i czule pogładziła wysoki stołek obok siebie, z którego przed chwilą się zerwał.

Po dłuższym opieraniu się i prychaniu zdecydował się w końcu usiąść. Ostatecznie to był jego idiotyczny pomysł, aby ją tu zabrać. Nie wspominając o początkowym odruchu miłości ludzkości, który pchnął go do równie kretyńskiego pomysłu z zaproszeniem na obiad. Musiał teraz za to odpokutować. Niech to będzie dla niego nauczką. Yenlla w tym czasie objęła go wolną ręką. Oczywiście zaraz ją odtrącił, ale wtedy zrobiła coś nawet gorszego, wsuwając mu dłoń do kieszeni. Snape zesztywniał i stosunkowo szybko się uspokoił.

– Severus zaprosił mnie na obiad – poinformowała Rosmertę, ponownie szczerząc się do niego, najprawdopodobniej w celu dalszego udobruchania.

Właścicielka Trzech Mioteł oparła się łokciami o bar (trafiając prosto we wcześniejszą plamę wina) i popatrzyła na nich rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

– Fajnie. Gdzie?

– Do ciebie, młotku. A gdzieżby indziej?

– Och! E... No tak. – Zaśmiała się znowu. – Godryku! Naprawdę nie wierzę, że cię znowu widzę, wiedźmo. To znaczy: was. Do tego razem.

Szelma dobrze wykorzystała moment odsłonięcia Rosmerty. Pojaśniała nagle, przywołując na usta tajemniczy, nieśmiały, a jednocześnie dziwnie wszechwiedzący uśmiech. Zanim mężczyzna zorientował się, co zamierza, wzięła go za rękę i obie ich złączone dłonie ułożyła na blacie tuż obok łokcia przyjaciółki – tak, aby ta mogła im się dobrze przyjrzeć. Na serdecznym palcu lewej ręki Severusa zalśniło matowo cholerne kółko, którego prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardzo długo nie będzie w stanie się pozbyć.

O to żmii właśnie chodziło. Znowu się zmieniła. Teraz nie była już w swojej ulubionej postaci małej dziewczynki, stała się szacowną mężatką chwalącą się bezczelnie przed niezamężną koleżanką. Przecież nie wychodzi się za mąż tylko po to, aby wyjść za mąż! O nie! Za mąż wychodzi się dlatego, aby mieć się czym chwalić przez byłymi psiapsiółkami, którym mniej się w życiu powiodło. „Byle jaki, byle był", jak mawiała inna jej koleżanka, Priscilla. Szelma wygrała w tym całym ewolucyjnym wyścigu, znajdując ewentualnego reproduktora do ewentualnej transmisji materiału genetycznego i zamierzała chwalić się tym, ile wlezie.

Słodkie rozmarzenie w oczach madame Rosmerty jakby jeszcze się zintensyfikowało.

– Ech, dla mnie tam od początku było wiadomo, że tak to się skończy. Że będziecie kiedyś razem.

Yenlla zastosowała po raz drugi ten sam skromnie-wieloznaczny i absolutnie fałszywy uśmieszek, opierając ufnie głowę na jego ramieniu. Severus wymownie przewrócił oczami i już szykował się do ciętej riposty, którą powinien już dawno przerwać to przedstawienie, gdy czujna Yen z pasją wbiła mu paznokcie w kark.

– Jesteście dla siebie stworzeni, bo doskonale się uzupełniacie. Wiecie, chodzi mi o ten stereotyp: świergotka i gbur.

– Dzięki, Ros.

– Świetnie, Rosmerto. Znakomita obserwacja, aczkolwiek nie bardzo mamy czas...

– Severus bywa bardzo zajęty – dodała szybko Yen.

– ... dlatego chcielibyśmy...

– Jasne, rozumiem. Jak to nauczyciel. Chyba by mnie szlag trafił, gdybym musiała całe życie chodzić do szkoły. Wyobrażasz sobie?

– Ale kiedy wreszcie wraca do domu, to... wiesz... – Mrugnęła Yen i obie wybuchły jeszcze dzikszym chichotem.

Mistrz eliksirów poczuł się pokonany. Potrafił sobie poradzić z jedną, ale dwie to było zdecydowanie za dużo. Złapał się na tym, że już nawet go to nie denerwuje. To po prostu jedna z tych rzeczy, na którą rozsądny człowiek zwyczajnie nie jest w stanie nic poradzić i musi się poddać, jeżeli chce chociaż zachować twarz.

– Och, już dobrze, dobrze! – Uspokoiła się z trudem Rosmerta, nie odmawiając sobie jednak przyjemności rzucania im dwuznacznych spojrzeń. – Umieszczę was w saloniku. Tam nikt nie będzie wam... yhm... przeszkadzał.

– Dziękujemy.

– A na co macie ochotę? Cokolwiek zechcecie! Nie krępujcie się.

Yenlla oderwała się wreszcie od Severusa, powracając do dawnej siebie. Przeciągnęła się z namysłem i podparła głowę na ręce.

– Hm. Ja poprosiłabym... – zaczęła i wyrzuciła z głębi swego rozczulonego wzbierającą przyjaźnią serca taką litanię życzeń, że wystarczyłoby tego dla pułku wojska.

Uspokojony nieco i pewniejszy swojego miejsca Severus rozluźnił się i zapalił papierosa.

– Opanuj się, Yen. Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś nie jadła od tygodni.

– Bo mnie głodzisz!

– Mnie nawet nie ma w domu.

– Właśnie! Mam jeść do lustra? Poza tym miałeś nie palić.

– W domu.

– To knajpa Ros. Prawie jak dom.

Zachwycona i zdopingowana do działania tym niecnie-cwanym stwierdzeniem madame Rosmerta zebrała wreszcie zamówienia. Yenllowe liczyło przynajmniej dwie strony w notesie. Mimo znikomych rozmiarów szelma miała wilczy apetyt, ostatnio nawet większy niż zazwyczaj, zapewne w wyniku szumnej depresji podoktoratowej. Zaraz potem blond barmanka zaprowadziła ich do saloniku, wciąż paplając zawzięcie i przegadując się z Yenllą mnóstwem głupot i niepoślednich świństw. Severus usadowił się u jednego końca stolika, odruchowo poprawiając ustawienie wszystkiego, co znalazło się w jego zasięgu, i na koniec rozkładając równo białą serwetkę na kolanach.

– Niemożliwe! – Psiapsiółki zgodnie przysiadły na dwóch rogach stołu.

– Też się zdziwiłam, wierz mi, Yen! Po tylu latach nagle – sowa. Pojmujesz? I że przyjeżdża.

– Nie!

– Tak! I co ja miałam zrobić? Strasznie się zmienił.

– Dobrze, ale co dalej?

– Niewiele, wyjeżdża mi z takim tekstem, jak to się strasznie stęsknił, a ja mu na to: „Facet, do kogo ta mowa?".

– I słusznie. Palant. Nawet bym go teraz nie poznała.

– Mówię ci, potwornie zbrzydł. I do tego się roztył. A wiesz, że jego siostra siedziała z Nottem?

– Młodszym czy starszym?

– Nie no, młodszym. Tego drugiego nawet nie znam. Ale nie o to chodzi.

– A o co?

– Bo to było już po tym, jak się chajtnął z siostrą Parkinsona!

– No co ty! Naprawdę?

– A potem ona wpadła. To znaczy, zaszła w ciążę, ale kazał jej usunąć, a jak się nie zgodziła, to... Mówię ci, dantejskie sceny.

– Biedna dziewczyna. Zawsze była głupia.

– I piegowata. Piegowate zawsze mają pecha. Pamiętasz Sybill?

– Jasne! Tego się nie da zapomnieć.

– A! Jak ci coś powiem, to padniesz! Wiesz, kto jest znowu w ciąży?

– KHM.

Za którymś z kolei razem wreszcie usłyszały ten znaczący sygnał i jak na komendę odwróciły się do mistrza eliksirów.

– Tak, Sever? – zapytała słodko Rosmerta, która prędko zarażała się yenllizną. – Chcesz popielniczkę?

– Nie masz przypadkiem obowiązków na sali?

Właścicielka niechętnie dźwignęła się z miejsca.

– Tak, jasne. Byle po drugiej stronie drzwi, nie? Nie musisz powtarzać, chwytam aluzję. Mnóstwo szalenie ważnych i istotnych dla istnienia świata obowiązków, aż nie wiem, w co ręce włożyć. Pewnie. Zostawiam was samych. Cześć, kochana. Ale wrócę tu jeszcze, nie myślcie sobie. – Wyszczerzyła się wariacko, znikając za drzwiami. Nim jednak je za sobą zatrzasnęła, usłyszeli, jak mówi do siebie półgłosem: – Kurwa mać, co za los!

Yenlla uśmiechnęła się do Sensu Swojego Życia z lekkim politowaniem, na głos powiedziała jednak:

– Uwielbiam Ros, jest totalnie popaprana, nie uważasz? Urocza.

Następnie, zamiast zwyczajnie usiąść na swoim miejscu, Yen nadłożyła drogi i obeszła stolik tylko po to, żeby przejść obok niego. Pochyliła się i pozornie odruchowo cmoknęła go w policzek. To ponownie obudziło nieco przytłumioną w ferworze zdarzeń czujność Severusa. Rzucił jej przenikliwe spojrzenie, ale nic mu to nie dało. Yenlla siedziała już spokojnie, opierając głowę na dłoni i bawiąc się serwetką. Snape zmarszczył ponuro brwi.

§§§

Niezwykle wykwintny jak na poczciwe Trzy Miotły obiad był chyba najlepszym wyrazem sympatii właścicielki do dawnej przyjaciółki. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że Rosmerta jest w stanie dokonać podobnych cudów, gdy chociaż raz zapoznało się bliżej z jej farfoclowatą jajecznicą – efektem wyjątkowo kiepskiego humoru o poranku. Rozleniwiony nieco posiłkiem mistrz eliksirów z rozkoszą sączył swoją brandy. Wyjątkowo błogie samopoczucie Nietoperza w niczym jednak nie umniejszało uwagi, z jaką obserwował Yen, która z zapałem i elegancją dziobała kęsy z każdego z licznie rozstawionych wokół niej talerzy. Znali się na tyle dobrze i widywali w takich sytuacjach, że w ogóle nie krępowała się jego obecnością, więc pozwalała sobie na pewne rozluźnienie obyczajów kosztem szlachetnego savoir-vivre'u. W żadnym wypadku nie odbierało jej to uroku, nawet wtedy, gdy – jak teraz – z lubością oblizywała palce z sosu czekoladowego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Severus lubił przyglądać się jej w trakcie posiłku, ponieważ wtedy nie mówiła.

Podczas gdy Yen była zajęta, mógł spokojnie pomyśleć. Dzisiejsze przedstawienie, jakie urządziły mu kobiety, zdołało wytrącić go z równowagi i nieco zamieszać w głowie. Jednak wszystko to wydarzyło się już jakiś czas temu i zdążył się otrząsnąć. Za to jego główny problem z Yenllą nadal pozostawał problemem...

– Tego mi właśnie brakowało – oznajmiła Yen i wychyliła kolejny kieliszek wina, pamiętając o elegancko odgiętym małym palcu dłoni.

– To znaczy? – Severus od niechcenia machnął różdżką, aby ponownie napełnić kryształ. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością. Oczy błyszczały jej uroczo i zalotnie.

– Życia jak dawniej. Nie nadaję się na zwierzątko domowe. Mam zbyt bujną osobowość.

– Jak zawsze skromna.

– Jak zawsze złośliwy. Mówię nieprawdę?

– Yen, kochanie, ty zawsze kłamiesz. Z zasady.

Wykrzywiła się do niego znad kieliszka.

– Chyba nie powinnam więcej pić...

– Zresztą, to oświadczenie może dziwić ze strony kogoś, kto z własnej woli zamknął się w swojej piwnicy – rzucił szczerze i odruchowo Severus.

Jeżeli ona piła za dużo, to jemu rozwiązywał się język. Nie powinien tego mówić. Lekka i przyjemnie rozleniwiona atmosfera przy stole nagle stała się ciężka. Yenlla spuściła głowę i spojrzała w bok. Odstawiła z brzdękiem kieliszek.

– To nie był mój wybór.

– Nieważne.

– Dla mnie ważne, Severusie. Widziałeś Rosmertę?

Wzruszył ramionami, ale ponieważ nie patrzyła na niego, dodał:

– Tak. Często ją widuje. Co z tego?

– Jestem taka sama jak ona. Wylądowałam tu, gdzie jestem, bo stchórzyłam.

– Chyba naprawdę nie powinnaś pić. Masz zbyt słabą głowę.

– To nie wino, to ONA. – Yen zaśmiała się odrobinę niekontrolowanie. – Tyle razy próbowałeś to wywęszyć... Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego zgodziłam się na plan Dumbledore'a?

– Wymyśliłaś nową bajeczkę?

– Ty, zdaje się, też. Myślisz, że nie zauważyłam, jak uważnie mi się przyglądasz od kilku dni? – zaatakowała go.

– Ja...

– Mniejsza z tym.

Yen ponownie wydawała się dziwnie oklapnięta, zupełnie tak jak niedawno w gabinecie. Gdy odezwała się ponownie, w jej głosie nie było już agresji – przybrał w zamian bardzo melancholijny ton.

– Z jednej strony było mi dobrze tam, gdzie byłam, ale z drugiej... Nie wyobrażasz sobie, nie znasz tego uczucia. Jak ja tęskniłam za światem!

Severus już chciał jej przerwać, ale coś go powstrzymało. Postanowił pozwolić jej się wygadać. Ostatecznie o to właśnie chodziło, a powstrzymać strumienia zapewne i tak by mu się nie udało.

– W zeszłym tygodniu wypadła siedemnasta rocznica. Tego, jak mnie złapali – dodała, widząc, że nie zrozumiał.

Szklanka zadrżała mimowolnie w jego dłoni.

– Stało się to na początku kwietnia. Rodziców dopadli w lutym. Wiesz, co to znaczy. Widziałeś to. I chyba lepiej by było, gdybym też wtedy zginęła – rzuciła z pasją, zaciskając dłonie na obrusie. – Mam dosyć tej pieprzonej wojny! Tyle straconych lat! Nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć, co dla mnie znaczyło zostawić to wszystko. Mogłam być kimś. Byłam! A potem musiałam się ukrywać. We własnej piwnicy, jak raczyłeś zauważyć. Myślałam, że oszaleję. Nie zostałam stworzona do takiego życia. Nie o tym marzyłam! Nigdy nie chciałam być koniecznie wiedźmą. Mogłabym być charłakiem, najzwyklejszą mugolką! Wtedy mogłabym robić, na co miałabym ochotę. Co mi po magii? Jaką ma się korzyść z bycia czarodziejem? Że jest się wciąganym w niekończący się konflikt pomiędzy dwoma zwariowanymi starcami? Co mnie to wtedy obchodziło? Nie skończyłam jeszcze dwudziestu lat! Miałam, i do tej pory mam, to głęboko gdzieś! Chciałam tańczyć, śpiewać, robić karierę, a potem oni...

– Yenlla.

– Daj mi skończyć!

Poderwała gwałtownie głowę, przeszywając go ognistym spojrzeniem. Tak intensywnym, że chyba mogłoby go zmienić w garstkę popiołu. Niesamowite wrażenie sprawiło, że nawet Snape zamilkł. Nigdy wcześniej jej takiej nie widział. Yen patrzyła na niego w ten sposób przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym niespodziewanie się wycofała. Zamrugała oczami i rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie wokół, jakby niepewna, gdzie się znajduje i co się dzieje. Przygryzła w skupieniu wargę, przebiegając w myślach cały swój – przesadnie szczery, jak po namyśle uznała – monolog. W wyrazie jej twarzy najpierw pojawił się dystans, a zaraz potem od całej postaci bił już lodowaty, wyrachowany cynizm. Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, drapieżnie. Severus nagle zrozumiał, że bardzo łatwo dał się nabrać. Yen, która teraz patrzyła na niego lekko z góry, nie była tą samą, spacerującą w haftowanych kapciuszkach, delikatną laleczką, która łasiła się do niego namiętnie od czasu choroby. To była kobieta, która przeżyła wszystko, o czym opowiadała. Prawdziwa Yenlla Honeydell. Na chwilę. Na jeden krótki występ bez maski.

Wstała i kopnęła z wściekłością krzesło. Wskoczyła na stół, chwyciła butelkę i nalała sobie do pełna.

– Tak więc, panie Snape – zaczęła, krzywiąc się złośliwie – po wszystkich tych rozdzierających serce scenach następne szesnaście lat rzeczywiście spędziłam w piwnicy. Chyba wie pan coś na ten temat, bo robił pan dokładnie to samo: chował się w Hogwarcie. Pan nie potrafi normalnie egzystować bez toczącej się wokół wojny, prawda? Tylko wtedy czuje pan, że żyje. Gdy jest pan tym Ważnym. Jak teraz.

– Uważaj, Yen – warknął.

– Możesz mi grozić, ale będziesz mnie słuchać, bo inna okazja się nie nadarzy. A ty chcesz wiedzieć, Severus. Odkąd pamiętam, zawsze byłeś wścibski.

Snape również wstał i odszedł w stronę okna. Wielkie i zwyczajowo rozmarzone oczy Yen przypominały teraz stal. Zmarszczyła z wyższością brwi i zaśmiała się niewesoło.

– Chyba nie myślałeś, że sobie tego wszystkiego dobrze nie zaplanowałam? Powinieneś znać mnie na tyle, aby przynajmniej trochę docenić. Jestem piękna, ale nie jestem głupia. Kiedy pojawił się Lupin, to było jak wybawienie. Nic mnie nie obchodziło, o nic nie pytałam. Miałam to wszystko głęboko i daleko. Pooburzałam się tylko trochę dla zasady, inaczej mogliby zacząć coś podejrzewać. Chciałam wrócić, w jakikolwiek sposób, a oni dali mi szansę.

– Wciągając w sam środek wojny – prychnął.

– Dając mi ochronę.

– Zakonu? Bardzo wątpliwa oferta.

– Nie – stwierdziła z lekkim wahaniem w głosie, pierwszym w trakcie tej wyzywającej przemowy. – Nie Zakonu. Swojego najlepszego człowieka.

Severus znieruchomiał z mroczną maską zastygłą na bladej twarzy. Szklanka trzasnęła mu w dłoni, gdy dotarł do niego sens jej wypowiedzi.

– Nie masz na myśli...

– Mam.

– Ja?

Yenlli zadrżały ręce i upuściła butelkę wina, rujnując z trudem budowaną wokół siebie atmosferę. Trzask szkła przebudził Snape'a, który z furią ruszył w jej stronę.

– Tak. I nie. Severus, ja...

– Ty suko!

Zeskoczyła ze stołu i okrążyła go, zajmując taktyczną pozycję naprzeciw Snape'a. Teraz dzieliła ich cała długość mebla.

– Zgodziłam się na prośbę Dumbledore'a, bo to był jedyny sposób! Aby wrócić, potrzebowałam kogoś, kto mnie obroni, Snape. Ktoś musiał mnie pilnować. Bałam się. Jak miałam sobie sama poradzić w tych warunkach? Wiesz, że mam wyrok u Czarnego Lorda. A jeszcze kilka samotnych dni w Kruczym i rzuciłabym się na sznur!

– Wielka szkoda, że tego nie zrobiłaś.

– Ktoś musiał mi pomóc. Zresztą Krucze Gniazdo i tak było wam potrzebne.

– I wyobraziłaś sobie, że ja...

– Miałam to gdzieś! Nic mnie nie obchodziło, jak zapewne ciebie to, co teraz mówię. MUSIAŁAM WRÓCIĆ! Co z tego, że było to nie w porządku wobec ciebie? Było mi wszystko jedno!

– Ale mnie nie!

Mistrz eliksirów niespodziewanie zmylił połowicę, wykonując ruch w jedną stronę, a następnie odskakując, przechylając się przez stół i chwytając ją za rękaw. Pisnęła bardziej po swojemu, wyszarpując mu się gwałtownie, ale było za późno. Napięty materiał pękł, ale Severus nie zamierzał wypuścić go z ręki. Szarpnął na tyle mocno, że Yenlla potknęła się i przewróciła na stół. Pociągnął ją ku sobie, zwalając przy okazji na podłogę zastawę madame Rosmerty. Yen szczerze się przestraszyła, zaczęła wić i krzyczeć, ale salonik z racji swojego przeznaczenia był dobrze zabezpieczony silnym zaklęciem tłumiącym.

– Nie, Sever. NIE!

Szarpała się dziko, po swojemu drapała i gryzła, ale Severus był od niej kilka razy silniejszy i potrafił sobie radzić w takich sytuacjach. Ostatecznie był żołnierzem, członkiem dwóch najważniejszych formacji militarnych magicznego świata. Bez większego wysiłku uniósł ją ze stołu i postawił przed sobą. Odruchowo zacisnął ręce na jej szyi, nawet nie zważając na wbijające się w niego obronnie paznokcie. Przerażona Yenlla patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie wiedząc, jak z tego wybrnąć.

– Myślałaś, że... Co myślałaś? Że zrobisz sobie ze mnie ochroniarza?!

– Puść!

– Pieska obronnego?

– Snape!

– Jak długo zamierzałaś to ciągnąć? Na stałe? Myślałaś, że się nie zorientuję?

– Przecież się nie... – zaprotestowała, ale wtedy zwiększył nacisk.

Severus uświadomił sobie, że żmija mówi prawdę, co tylko jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczyło. Rzeczywiście dał się prowadzić na sznurku tej podstępnej kobiecie. Wykorzystywać na przeróżne sposoby.

– Sądziłaś, że ja... Co właściwie miałem dla ciebie zrobić? Być tarczą? Niby dlaczego? Jaki mógłbym mieć powód, aby w czymkolwiek ci pomagać? Co sobie wyobrażałaś?

– Przecież nie robisz tego za darmo! – krzyknęła i to nie było najlepsze posunięcie.

– Co takiego?

– Ja...

– Chciałaś mnie kupić... TYM?

– Nie, to nie tak!

– Tobie naprawdę się wydaje, że to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Że jesteś aż tak dobra?

– Nie. Źle to ujęłam... Ja...

Dłonie doprowadzonego na skraj wytrzymałości Snape zaciskały się bezlitośnie. Yen dyszała ciężko, chwytając powietrze raptownym haustami.

– Nie. To nie jest tak, jak myślisz.

– A jak jest?

– To może... teraz tak... wyglądać... ale... ja... wytłumaczę... – Przestała się bronić i teraz ściskała duszące ją nadgarstki prawie pieszczotliwie. – Nie... mogę... oddychać.

Mistrz eliksirów wreszcie ją puścił. Zwaliła się ciężko na podłogę, kaszląc i gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze. Severus odmaszerował i opadł na fotel. Generalnie nie był w o wiele lepszym stanie. O ile Yenllę dusiła zgnieciona tchawica, o tyle Severusa dręczyła urażona duma. Pies obronny! Powinna raczej celować w Blacka. A on powinien domyślić się wcześniej. Zaufanie szelmie w czymkolwiek, spuszczenie jej z oczu na moment musiało zaowocować kłopotami. Wyrachowana suka niczego nie robiła ot tak, bez własnego celu.

Yen opanowała się wreszcie i odczołgała na bok. Przytrzymując się ściany, wstała i szarpnęła za drzwiczki barku. Chwyciła karafkę z wodą i wychyliła spory łyk. Zakrztusiła się, chwytając za gardło. To zdecydowanie nie była woda.

– C-co to? – wyszeptała.

– Prawdopodobnie śliwowica – odparł Severus spokojnie, przyglądając się jej wyczekująco. Do tej pory zdążył się nieco uspokoić.

Zgnębiona i wymięta Yenlla odpowiedziała mu spojrzeniem równie niepewnym jak jej chód. Dotarła do stołu i ostrożnie spróbowała odrobiny prawdziwej wody, która ostała się po tym, jak szanowny małżonek przeciągnął ją po zastawie. Usiadła na stole bokiem do niego, patrząc na porozrzucane i potłuczone sprzęty, na całe to pobojowisko, jakie pozostało po ich starciu.

– Nigdy nie planowałam uczynić CIEBIE obiektem moich starań, Snape. Po prostu nie miałam specjalnie wyboru. A to był dobry początek. Innej możliwości chwilowo nie miałam. Nie spodziewałam się też, że to wszystko potrwa aż tak długo.

– Rozumiem, że nie miałaś czasu na gorąco wymyślić nic lepszego.

– Ja nie kłamię!

– Oczywiście.

Odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie.

– Severus, niezależnie od tego, jakie masz zdanie o moim zdrowym rozsądku, świetnie zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś dla mnie zbyt silnym przeciwnikiem.

– Nie musisz...

– Wcale ci nie schlebiam. Na litość, musiałabym rzeczywiście zwariować, żeby wiązać z tobą jakiekolwiek nadzieje na przyszłość. Cokolwiek budować na tym pokręconym niby małżeństwie. Albo liczyć na ciebie. Do tej pory zdradzasz wszystkich, których sojusznikiem się ogłaszasz! Jesteś podwójnym agentem, tak? I ja miałabym... miałabym liczyć na cokolwiek z twojej strony? Ty niczego nie robisz bezinteresownie. Chyba że przypadkiem. – Mistrz eliksirów cierpliwie słuchał powyższej charakterystyki, od czasu do czasu zastanawiając się, czy piękna Yen mówi o nim, czy o sobie samej. – Do tego jesteś zbyt zimnym i zarozumiałym sukinsynem, aby być odpowiednim materiałem na partnera.

– Miałaś mi nie pochlebiać.

– Widzisz! Zawsze to samo. Niezależnie od tego, co ci się powie, musisz się odgryźć! Nie ma sposobu, aby zatrzymać cię przy sobie. Zdarłabym sobie paznokcie na tych ciągłych walkach o każde słowo, a ja tak nie chcę. Mam tego serdecznie dosyć. Wiecznych krzyków, szarpania, wyzywania, pretensji i wygrażania. Nikt tego nie wytrzyma! Poza tym małżeństwo ze Śmierciojadem w normalnych okolicznościach zniszczyłoby mi reputację, nie zapominaj, że mam swoje plany. W przyszłości zamierzam udawać, że o niczym nie wiedziałam. Mogłam. A dzisiaj już naprawdę przesadziłeś…

Severus od dłuższego czasu nie zawracał sobie głowy komentowaniem rewelacji swojej drogiej połowicy. Ograniczył się do ironicznego uśmiechania pod nosem. Zresztą pochłonięta tym, co miała do powiedzenia, Yenlla i tak ledwo zwracała na niego uwagę.

– Mam tego dosyć – ciągnęła rozmarzonym tonem, patrząc ponad nim w okno saloniku. – Chcę mieć normalne życie. I chcę być... kochana. – Severus rzucił jej cyniczne spojrzenie znad kieliszka, ale tego nie zauważyła. – Kochana i uwielbiana. Na dobrą sprawę, jak długo można się oddawać tej bezproduktywnej gimnastyce, jak my dwoje? To dobre, kiedy ma się naście lat, ale ja... Ja już skończyłam te dwadzieścia lat!

– Nawet nieco więcej.

– Zamknij się, Sever.

– Nie mogę, twoja historia jest tak poruszająca...

– Wiem. Właśnie próbowałeś mnie zabić, to zmienia hierarchię wartości.

– Widzę.

Yenlla rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale gdzieś tam, pod tą maską, błysnęło w jej oczach lekkie rozbawienie. Severus znowu tracił grunt pod nogami. Bo też to było najbardziej przerażające ze wszystkiego – to, że cokolwiek by jej nie zrobił, nie potrafiła się na niego długo gniewać. Jeszcze jeden dobry powód, aby to wreszcie zakończyć. Dla jej własnego dobra.

Yen najwyraźniej miała w tej materii podobne zdanie.

– Nie przerywaj mi – westchnęła.

Zeszła ze stołu i rozsiadła się wygodnie na krześle, przytupując sobie do taktu zgrabną nóżką. Oparła głowę na dłoni, a kręcone włosy posypały jej się na twarz, zasłaniając brzydkie sińce na szyi. To był doprawdy malowniczy obrazek.

– Gdy to wszystko się skończy, chcę wreszcie prawdziwego mężczyzny, który będzie mnie kochał i dbał o mnie – podjęła po chwili milczenia. – Takiego, którego zawsze będę mogła być pewna i na którego będę mogła liczyć. Który będzie mnie zawsze popierał i chronił, a nie dusił za każdym razem, gdy coś pójdzie nie po jego myśli.

– Yen.

– Który mnie podtrzyma, kiedy się potknę, i który będzie mi przynosić śniadanie do łóżka.

– Czy właśnie to uważasz za dowód wielkiej miłości? – zakpił.

– Miałeś mi nie przerywać! A wtedy ja będę idealną małą żoneczką i stworzę mu prawdziwy raj na ziemi. Wiesz, że potrafię. Niech tylko to wszystko się skończy. Będę mieć wielki dom z ogrodem, psa, kota i złote rybki. I stadninę hipogryfów! – Zaśmiała się, chowając podejrzanie zarumienioną twarz w dłoniach. – Sam widzisz, że nie mam żadnego interesu w zatrzymywaniu cię przy sobie. Przeciwnie. Od pewnego czasu stoisz mi na drodze – zakończyła, unoszę opuszczoną głowę i zerkając na niego roziskrzonym wzrokiem.

Severus, który od jakiegoś czasu wcale na nią nie patrzył, intensywnie wpatrując się w kieliszek, poczuł na sobie jej wzrok i odwróciła się ku niej.

– Co? – rzucił odruchowo.

Był widocznie zły. Wstał i ruszył do barku po kolejną butelkę whisky, po czym wrócił na miejsce. Sądząc po wszystkim, co Yenlla powiedziała dziś na jego temat, rzeczywiście miała krótką pamięć, ale nie zamierzał jej z tego leczyć. Niewdzięczna żmija! Niech myśli, co chce. Nic go to nie obchodziło. Trudno się nie zgodzić, że miał na głowie tysiąc o wiele ważniejszych rzeczy.

– Nie mów, że nie słuchałeś.

– A tak, infantylne marzenia małej Yen.

– Gadaj sobie, co chcesz. Realizacja jest blisko.

– Ach, tak?

– Owszem. Wyświadczenie Zakonowi przysługi dało mi sporo czasu na rekonesans. Jeżeli nie ty, to ktoś inny.

– Udało ci się znaleźć odpowiedni obiekt?

– Naturalnie.

– A można wiedzieć, kto to taki?

Yenlla mrugnęła do niego, uśmiechając się radośnie i nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na jego podejrzane roztargnienie.

– Remus Lupin – oświadczyła i z jakiegoś powodu znowu się zarumieniła, co było więcej niż dziwne.

– Gratulacje.

– On jest idealny! Prawdziwy anioł. Łagodny jak baranek, tkliwy, a do tego całkiem przystojny. – Zachichotała, masując sobie delikatnie szyję. Na ten gest Snape poczuł coś bardzo dziwnego gdzieś w środku. – Gdyby jeszcze odpowiednio się nim zająć... – Wstała i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju.

– Doskonale! Znakomity wybór: wilkołak.

– Och, Sever, jesteś niemądry! O to właśnie chodzi. Zupełnie absurdalne wyrzuty sumienia Remusa z powodu jego choroby są tak silne, że nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdzi. Zwłaszcza mnie. To będzie taka miła odmiana po tym obłąkanym tańcu na wulkanie z tobą. I już jest beznadziejnie we mnie zakochany. To takie słodkie! Dlatego sam rozumiesz, że zależy mi na jak najszybszym rozwodzie. A po wojnie zacznie się prawdziwe życie. Oczywiście, na początek trzeba się będzie zająć jego karierą, sam nigdy sobie nie poradzi, jest zbyt dobrze wychowany i uczciwy. Ale będzie miał mnie. Mam już wszystko zaplanowane.

– Yen, zakładanie, że oboje przeżyjecie tę wojnę, zakrawa na spory optymizm.

Krukonka zatrzymała się przed nim i spojrzała na niego z góry.

– Przestań. Oczywiście, że wszyscy przeżyjemy. Pozytywni bohaterowie nigdy nie giną. A potem spędzę resztę życia w rajskim ogrodzie i uroczyście przysięgam, że nie napiszę już w życiu nic mądrzejszego niż autograf! Wrócę do teatru i będę chałturzyć radośnie do końca swoich dni! Mael mi mówił, że Sketch organizuje teraz przesłuchania.

Severus, który od dłuższego czasu był zastanawiająco spokojny, a nawet jakby mocno znudzony ciągnącym się monologiem pięknej Yenlli, na magiczne miano ulicznego poety z Pokątnej drgnął jak oparzony.

– Mael?

– No... Tak, Mael.

– Ten Mael?

– Nie znam innego, a poza tym nie rozumiem, dlaczego go tak... Oj! – Zakryła usta dłońmi.

– Wychodziłaś gdzieś?

– Ja...

– Znowu?

– Przecież zdjąłeś zaklęcie z drzwi!

– To nie oznacza, że masz codziennie biegać po Pokątnej!

– Ale...

– Za swoim pieprzonym grajkiem!

– Naprawdę nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Chyba nie jesteś zazdrosny... Ał!

Severus wyrósł nad nią jak rozwścieczony nietoperz, wbijając szpony w ramiona. Westchnęła z rezygnacją.

– Znowu? Nie miałeś nic przeciwko, kiedy opowiadałam o... Ała!

– Dość tego dobrego. Moja cierpliwość ma swoje granice, słońce dni moich – rzucił ostro, pochylając się nad nią. Brwi zmarszczyły mu się groźnie i prawie złączyły nad nosem. Z tak niewielkiej odległości wyglądało to upiornie. – Miałaś okazję się wypowiedzieć, a teraz grzecznie wyjaśnisz mi kilka rzeczy.

– O co ci znowu chodzi?

– Za kogo ty mnie masz, Yen? Dlaczego opowiadasz mi te wszystkie bzdury? Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć? Myślisz, że dam się nabrać?

– Ale...

– Nie wmówisz mi, że to był nagły atak szczerości.

Yenlla wydawała się bardzo zdziwiona.

– Ale to prawda.

– Co jest prawdą?

– Wszystko, co powiedziałam.

– Oczywiście.

– Wyszłam za ciebie tylko dlatego, żeby móc wrócić – oświadczyła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i nawet powieka jej przy tym nie drgnęła. – Miałam nadzieję, że... – zawahała się – że ON nie zabije żony swojego zaufanego człowieka i miałam rację. Możesz mnie za to znowu zacząć dusić, ale to nie zmieni faktu, że myślałam wtedy tylko o sobie i miałam gdzieś, czy zrobią coś z tego powodu tobie. Co ty na to? – Strąciła jego dłonie z ramion. – I zamierzam w przyszłości zostać panią Lupin.

Snape sprawiał dość dziwne wrażenie. Jakby do końca nie mógł się zdecydować, co właściwie ma zrobić. Yen uśmiechała się cokolwiek wyzywająco, a siniaki na jej szyi patrzyły na niego z wyrzutem. Do tej pory, mimo wszystko, nie podniósł na nią ręki i teraz czuł się bardzo nieswojo. Nie zamierzał się jednak do tego przyznawać. Ani dać po sobie cokolwiek poznać.

Uch, to był zdecydowanie zbyt długi dzień.

– Wcale nie! – rzucił zupełnie zagubiony, ledwo panując nad językiem. – To znowu jakaś sztuczka jak... jak numer z koszulami.

– Numer z... Z czym?!

Severus zaklął pod nosem, a Yenlla zamrugał oczami, usiłując doszukać się w tym stwierdzeniu jakiegokolwiek sensu. Odchyliła do tyłu głowę i wybuchła szalonym śmiechem.

– Co w tym śmiesznego? – mruknął zdezorientowany mistrz eliksirów.

– Och, po prostu... Więc to dlatego?! – Nie mogła się wysłowić, zanosząc od śmiechu. Snape'owi za to bynajmniej do śmiechu nie było. – Severus, ty naprawdę myślałeś, że...? Przez cały ten czas?! O Boże, co ty musiałeś pomyśleć! Dlatego przez ostatni tydzień chodziłeś jak struty i warczałeś na mnie? To miało mnie zniechęcić, tak? Sever... to w pewien sposób urocze!

Snape stracił rezon. Znowu nie zapanował w porę nad tym, co powiedział. Do tej pory większość jego kłopotów z Yenllą właśnie tutaj miała swoje źródło. Żmija tak słodko i beztrosko bez przerwy szczebiotała, że człowiek nieświadomie zarażał się jej stylem. Nie planował mówić jej nic podobnego! Przyznawanie się, że cokolwiek zauważył, było jak celowanie różdżką w samego siebie. Jednak wszystko, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło... i jeszcze te przeklęte ślady na szyi! Teraz jednak nie było już odwrotu.

Tymczasem Yen zdawała się dobrze bawić.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wziąłeś to wszystko za... Miłosne wyznanie? A miałam cię zawsze za niezwykle inteligentnego i przenikliwego faceta.

– Więc co to było?

– Sever, kochanie, tylko próby.

– Próby?!

Yenlla odwróciła się do niego, mrużąc kusząco oczy i charakterystycznym ruchem odrzucając do tyłu długie włosy. Nie było w niej już śladu ani tej nowej, doświadczonej życiem kobiety, ani tej drugiej, wymiętej i wleczonej niedawno po podłodze.

– Mówiłam ci, że zamierzam zostać idealną żoną, a prawdziwa doskonałość leży w regularnych ćwiczeniach. Życie to jeden wielki teatr, który od prawdziwego różni się tylko długością przedstawień i liczbą antraktów. A ja, kochanie – dodała, zbliżając się do niego i wyciągając ręce – najwyraźniej jestem naprawdę dobrą aktorką.

Prychnął, nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem. Odszedł w stronę okna z pozorną obojętnością.

– Ślicznie. Na twoim miejscu martwiłbym się tylko, czy wilkołak zdoła należycie to docenić.

– Och, to już mój problem.

– Podejrzewałem cię o nieco lepszy gust.

Yenlla ponownie się zaśmiała, choć nie zabrzmiało to już tak lekko i beztrosko jak poprzednim razem.

– To nie sprawa gustu – dorzuciła, opierając się o parapet tuż obok niego i bawiąc sznurem od zasłon.

Severus drgnął, rozpoznając zmianę w jej głosie, i zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, zapytał:

– Dlaczego?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Kto inny się ze mną ożeni? Ty to wiesz, sam mi powiedziałeś. Znasz mnie, całą moją przeszłość, wszystkie grzeszki, które już zawsze będziesz mi wypominać. A Remus jest taki prawy, honorowy. Dla niego nie będzie to miało znaczenia. Ja naprawdę chcę mieć wreszcie normalne życie.

– Yen – odezwał się Severus po dłuższej chwili i zabrzmiało to groźnie. – Znowu zaczynasz.

Poderwała się gwałtownie i zanim zorientował się, co zamierza, z całej siły walnęła go pięścią w mostek. Zachwiał się i uderzył w sąsiednią framugę, podczas gdy Yenlla krzyknęła, chwytając się za rękę.

– Snape, ty pieprzony Śmierciojadzie, niczego nie zaczynam! Skończony idioto, przez cały czas próbuje wbić ci do tego zakutego łba, że nie masz się o co martwić. Nie układam sobie żadnych życiowych planów z tobą w roli głównej! Mam wyższe aspiracje. Możesz być spokojny i przestać bez przerwy śledzić każdy mój ruch, tak? Nie zamierzam też przyprawiać ci rogów, bo będę na to miała wystarczająco dużo czasu później. Nie wytnę ci żadnego numeru, bo rzeczywiście czegoś od ciebie chcę. Chcę przeżyć tę cholerną wojnę. I ty mi w tym pomożesz, zanim przejdę w czyjeś inne ręce, a potem idź do diabła. Do tej pory wszystko zostaje po staremu, jasne?

W chwili, gdy skończyła, Severus zdążył już pozbierać się w sobie. Płonął z wściekłości. Przed chwilą ona go... Naprawdę go uderzyła!

– Ty...

– Co?

Odwinął się gwałtownie i szarpnął nią, przeciskając do parapetu, który wbił jej się boleśnie w krzyż. Po raz kolejny znaleźli się w punkcie wyjścia, jak skonstatowała Yen, równocześnie dochodząc do wniosku, że ma tego na dzisiaj dosyć. Postanowiła to zakończyć. Severus był wytrawnym graczem i wszelkie tego typu kłótnie mogły się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Na szczęście miał jednak ten jeden, być może jedyny, słaby punkt… A Yenlla o nim wiedziała i potrafiła tę wiedzę wykorzystać.

– Jesteś żmiją, Yen.

– Więc jesteśmy tacy sami.

– Jadowitą żmiją i kiedyś, pewnego pięknego dnia, naprawdę cię zabiję.

– Czekam na to z niecierpliwością, ale, Sever, z kim tak ci będzie źle jak ze mną? – rzekła miękko i zrobiła ostatnią rzecz, jakiej mistrz eliksirów mógł się aktualnie po niej spodziewać.

Zamiast odepchnąć, przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała. Drapieżnie. Tak, jak tylko ona potrafiła.

W pierwszej chwili chciał ją odtrącić, ale zaraz zrozumiał, że przegrał. Igrała z nim perfidnie, a teraz wykorzystał swój największy atut. Jak to było? „Nie robisz tego za darmo", powiedziała. Yenlla Honeydell z wprawą zaaranżowała swoje przedstawienie: odpowiednie rozłożenie napięć, kompozycja zamknięta. Był do tego stopnia rozwścieczony, że nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć na tę ostatnią zaczepkę, a zrobił to w taki sposób, że Yen natychmiast zmiękły kolana. Dzisiaj faktycznie była z nim szczera, lecz wszystkiego na pewno mu nie powiedziała. Zachowała dla siebie na przykład to, co naprawdę sądziła na temat ich „bezproduktywnej gimnastyki", która wcale jej nie przeszkadzała. Nigdy.

Działali na siebie w sposób nie tyle trudny do wypowiedzenia, co kompletnie niezrozumiały. Przyciąganie było na tyle silne, że Yen nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, iż niezależnie od tego, jak się rozstaną i jaką drogę w przyszłości wybiorą, jeżeli jeszcze się spotkają – kiedykolwiek i gdziekolwiek – skutek będzie zawsze jeden i ten sam. Jak zawsze. Severus mógł sobie gadać do woli i wypierać, ile mu się tylko zamarzyło, ale nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Już drugi raz, sprzeniewierzając się swoim szumnym zasadom zaprzysięgłego hipokryty, pozwalał sobie na obłędne obściskiwania w miejscu publicznym.

Wtem usłyszeli rozbawione chrząknięcie. Snape natychmiast się od niej oderwał, próbując za morderczym spojrzeniem ukryć pewne zakłopotanie. Pozostawiona samej sobie Yen musiała się z wrażenia przytrzymać parapetu. Obserwującej ich spod drzwi Rosmercie ani się śniło ukrywać entuzjazmu.

– Ojej, między wami aż iskrzy. Powinnam założyć ochraniacze?

– Możesz sobie darować, Rosmerto. – Severus nerwowo poprawiał znajdujące się w nieładzie szaty, podczas gdy pani na włościach obserwowała efekty ich przydługiego posiedzenia w saloniku (czyli, między innymi, pogrom zastawy stołowej i poszarpaną kreację Yen), wyciągając stąd interesujące wnioski.

– Może potrzebujecie pokoju? – zapytała z psotnym błyskiem w oku. – Wszystkie na górze mam wolne.

– Brzmi zachęcająco, Ros, ale Sever, niestety, jest tradycjonalistą. Tylko we własnym...

Nie dokończyła, ponieważ ponownie chwycił ją mocno za ramię.

– Ał.

– Zbytek uprzejmości. Nikt cię nie nauczył pukać, Rosmerto? – rzucił jedwabistym głosem mistrz eliksirów.

– Yen to nigdy nie przeszkadzało. Pamiętasz Sonny'ego?

– Prefekt naczelny przyłapany bez portek – zaśpiewały zgodnym chórem z dzikim rechotem.

– Myślałam, że umrze ze wstydu – zachichotała Yen.

– A ja, że co najmniej wyskoczy przez okno.

– Dobrze, wystarczy już tego – przerwał im zirytowany Severus.

– Yen, czy twój pan jest zazdrosny?

– Rosmerto, naprawdę...

Snape z kolei urwał, czując, jak ramię Yen owija się miękko wokół niego. Oczy błyszczały jej niesamowicie, lekko tylko przysłonięte powiekami zmrużonymi w tajemniczym wyrazie lubości. Nieprawdopodobnie czerwone usta przyciągały. Severus zerkał to na nią, to na wyraźnie niezamierzającą przegapić przedstawienia właścicielkę Trzech Mioteł.

Nagle wydało mu się, że wszystko zrozumiał. Ostatecznie znał bardzo dobrze szelmę. A może nie? Sam już nie wiedział.

– Może Ros ma rację? W sprawie pokoju – szepnęła.

– Yen – rzucił nerwowo – co się z tobą dzieje?

Wzruszyła ramionami z uśmiechem kotki. Marcującej.

– Jest wiosna. Czuję wolę bożą.

Rosmerta parsknęła, ale Snape nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Zastanawiał się, czy kolejne dziwaczne przedstawienie szelmy jest przeznaczone dla niego czy dla starej przyjaciółki. Gubił się w tym wszystkim. Yenlla chyba też nie potrafiłaby już odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

– Chodźmy do domu – poprosiła.

Czegokolwiek jednak gierka Yen nie miałaby na celu, Severus spontanicznie postanowił ją podjąć. Spojrzał na nią wymownie, ujmując pod brodę i odchylając jej głowę do tyłu. W oczach Krukonki błysnęło zdumienie, ale nie zagrzało tam długo miejsca. Nie spodziewała się chyba, że tak szybko znowu przestanie być panią sytuacji.

– Nie. Mam lekcje.

– Ale wróć. Szybko.

– Pomyślę o tym.


	17. Odsłona 16

**Odsłona XVI  
Tango libido**

* * *

 _Ja chyba całkiem oszalałem  
_ _czym to się skończy kto to wie  
_ _Już całą Polskę przeleciałem,  
_ _a ciągle lecieć mi się chce...  
_ (Pudelsi _Tango libido_ )

* * *

Albus Dumbledore zmarszczył lekko brwi i ponownie zastukał do drzwi prywatnego mieszkania Severusa Snape'a. Tym razem zrobił to nieco głośniej i zdecydowanie natarczywiej. Na jego zwykle pogodnej twarzy odbiło się zniecierpliwienie i zmęczenie. Podwładny wyraźnie go ostatnio unikał. Wymyślał dla swoich uczniów jakieś obłędne lekcje biblioteczne w godzinach eliksirów, znikał zaraz po zajęciach albo znowu pojawiał się tuż przed nimi, tak że możliwość zamienienia z nim kilku słów praktycznie nie istniała. A kiedy jeszcze dzisiaj po południu dyrektor usłyszał, że Severus zniknął gdzieś z Yenllą w godzinach pracy, to... to już doprawdy przechodziło wszelkie pojęcie!

Znowu zapukał. Może pomysł wizyty w środku nocy nie należał do najlepszych, ale przynajmniej istniała szansa, że wreszcie uda mu się wypożyczyć sprytnego Nietoperza.

– Dyrektorze – zwrócił się do niego szeptem Remus Lupin, odciągając na bok – nie jestem do końca przekonany, czy powinien pan był zabierać go ze sobą.

Naczelny wilkołak Zakonu Feniksa mierzył zaniepokojonym i jakby lekko urażonym spojrzeniem Syriusza Blacka, który właśnie z zainteresowaniem studiował judasza w drzwiach naprzeciwko.

– Pamięta pan, co się stało ostatnim razem? Całą tę awanturę, gdy naopowiadał Yen bzdur? Czy nie uważa pan, że to jest odrobinę nietaktowne, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności?

– Nie ma sensu zawracać sobie głowy drobiazgami, drogi chłopcze.

– Drobiazgami? Widziałem ją wtedy i to nie wyglądało jak drobiazg, dyrektorze. A Severus? Nic nie powiedział, ale zna go pan, on nigdy nic nie mówi, ale na pewno dobrze sobie to zapamiętał. To się źle skończy.

– Na razie nie wiemy nawet, czy się w ogóle zacznie – stwierdził rozsądnie prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy czarodziej świata i ponownie zastukał.

Lupin westchnął ciężko. Były takie chwile, kiedy Dumbledore postanawiał nie rozumieć i koniec. Zazwyczaj miało to na celu coś szalenie ważnego, ale trudno było to stwierdzić aż do ostatniej chwili, stąd Remus czasami dochodził do wniosku, że efekt nie zawsze jest wart przeżytych stresów. W każdym razie ani przez chwilę nie zamierzał puścić ich tylko we dwójkę, gdy Albus pojawił się dzisiaj na Grimmauldzie i poprosił o towarzystwo Syriusza w nocnej wyprawie. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że Syriusz nie powinien tyle czasu spędzać w czterech ścianach, ale prowadzenie go do Snape'a było jeszcze gorszym pomysłem. To jak zapalić zapałkę w składzie prochu i liczyć na cud. Dlatego Lupin uparł się iść z nimi. Nie żeby specjalnie liczył na to, że sam zostanie przyjęty lepiej, ale... W każdym razie wolał pilnować przyjaciela.

– Szlag go trafi – mruknął pod nosem Remus z przekonaniem.

Syriusz Black przestąpił z nogi na nogę i spojrzał wymownie w sufit.

– Nie możemy po prostu rozwalić tych drzwi?

Lupin nie uznał za stosowne tego skomentować, ale pozwolił sobie ponownie zabiadolić nad przyjacielem:

– Tylko, na Merlina, zachowuj się, Syri.

– To zależy od tego, jak Smark będzie się zachowywał.

– Bardzo dojrzała odpowiedź. Godna rozpieszczonego bachora.

– Więc może jestem rozpieszczonym bachorem i może bardzo mi z tym dobrze, co? Taki imidż, kumplu – odpowiedział, opierając się od niechcenia o dzwonek. Po drugiej stronie zawyła jakaś wyjątkowo irytująca melodyjka.

Podziałało natychmiast. Zanim Lupin zdążył po raz kolejny porządnie i znacząco westchnąć, rozwścieczony Snape gwałtownym szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi, witając przybyszów skrajnie nieuprzejmie warkniętym: „Czego?", które jednak zamarło mu na ustach wraz z uświadomieniem tożsamości przynajmniej jednego z nocnych gości.

– Dyrektorze? – sapnął cokolwiek zdziwiony, odgarniając z czoła mokre włosy i wiążąc ciaśniej pasek od szlafroka. Był dziwnie zadyszany i wyjątkowo... rumiany, jak na swoje możliwości. Najwyraźniej został wyciągnięty prosto spod prysznica.

– Dobry wieczór, Severusie.

– Czemu zawdzięczam tę niespodziewaną przyjemność?

– Wybacz najście. Chcieliśmy tylko zamienić z tobą słowo.

– My? – zapytał podejrzliwie mistrz eliksirów i dopiero wtedy zauważył resztę towarzystwa. Black wyszczerzył się do niego drapieżnie w karykaturze uprzejmego pozdrowienia, a święty Lupin nieoczekiwanie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w tej chwili miał jeszcze większą ochotę na papierosa niż on sam...

Lupin? Uroczo.

– Jeżeli oczywiście nie masz nic przeciwko temu – dokończył Dumbledore.

– A mogę mieć? – rzucił, krzywiąc się ironicznie i otwierając szerzej drzwi.

Nie uznał jednak za stosowne zwerbalizować jakiegokolwiek zachęcenia do przekroczenia progu, o zaproszeniu nie wspominając. Właściwie ledwo powstrzymywał się od trzaśnięcia im drzwiami przed nosem i zajęcia własnymi sprawami. Jednak wiedział, że w ten sposób i tak nie uda mu się uniknąć tego, co go czeka. Najwyżej nieco odwlecze się to w czasie.

Mimo okazanej niechęci dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niego pogodnie i niewinnie, a Remus skinął uprzejmie głową.

– No proszę, Black. Wyprowadzili cię na mały spacer? – Severus nie mógł sobie darować tej złośliwości.

– Wal się, Snape. Nie jestem tu dla przyjemności.

– Doprawdy? – dopytywał mistrz eliksirów z udawanym przejęciem. – Czyżby zatem była to wizyta służbowa?

– Jakbyś zgadł.

– Interesujące. Więc zamierzasz, wybacz wyrażenie, niuchać za Czarnym Lordem w mojej osobistej kuchni?

– A znajdę coś?

– Panowie, proszę! Mamy ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia niż te zadawnione niesnaski. Czy nie możecie być chociaż trochę ponad to? Poza tym mam nadzieję, że nie przychodzimy nie w porę, Severusie, chłopcze? – zatroskał się nagle dyrektor.

Niemal w tej samej chwili od strony łazienki, sądząc po buchających na salon oparach, rozległ się znajomy sopranik:

– Sever, kto to był?

– Oj – sapnął jednocześnie Remus, odwracając pospiesznie wzrok. – Obawiam się, że bardzo nie w porę.

Piękna pani Snape, która właśnie wchodziła do pokoju, zatrzymała się gwałtownie na progu jak wmurowana. Podobnie jak pan domu wydawała się świeżo oderwana od ciekawszych zajęć. Mokre włosy zwieszały się jej prawie do pasa, a po twarzy ściekały kropelki wody, kapiąc na podłogę. Narzucony na mokre ciało nad wyraz kusy szlafroczek lepił się do niej, ukazując wszystko to, co tam było do pokazania.

– O-och – szepnęła, upuszczając ręcznik.

Nad salonikiem zawisło wyczuwalne w atmosferze zakłopotanie. Podejrzanie roziskrzone oczy, zarumienione twarze i przyspieszone oddechy dawały aż nadto dobrze do zrozumienia, jakim to zajęciom państwo Snape oddawali się jeszcze chwilę temu.

Pięć osób zamarło, jakby zostali spetryfikowani. Najbardziej godny pożałowania widok przedstawiała Yenlla usiłująca niezdarnie zakryć się elementem garderoby oryginalnie przeznaczonym raczej do czegoś przeciwnego. Remus taktownie starał się na nią nie patrzeć i równocześnie nie słyszeć rozlicznych odgłosów, jakie wydawał z siebie Syriusz. Spośród nagłego mętliku w jego głowie wyraźnie wybijała się tylko jedna jasna myśl – czego innego mogli się spodziewać, przychodząc tu o tej porze?

Dyrektor spróbował ratować sytuację, podchodząc do mającej ochotę zbiec daleko stąd Yen z odwracającą uwagę przemową i uniwersalnymi grzecznościami. Nie było to chyba najlepszym posunięciem, gdyż dla nikogo nie stanowiło tajemnicy, że aktoreczka raczej za nim nie przepada. W całym towarzystwie tylko mistrz eliksirów zachowywał absolutny spokój, aczkolwiek niepozbawiony pewnej dozy rozbawienia i zadowolenia z bardzo niedwuznacznej sytuacji. Uśmiechał się do siebie złośliwie przez cały czas.

– No, no, Snape, oszczędzacie wodę? – zagadnął Syriusz konwersacyjnym tonem. Pomimo tej luzackiej próby, było wyraźnie widoczne, że to na nim owa scena wywarła najsilniejsze wrażenie. Wprost nie mógł oderwać oczu od modelowej sylwetki pani Snape. – Pensje nauczycielskie aż tak spadły?

– A wiesz, że to jednak dość interesujące robić coś i jeszcze dostawać za to pieniądze, a nie tylko siedzieć i pilnować portretu własnej matki. Powinieneś kiedyś spróbować, Black.

– Stokrotnie przepraszamy za zamieszanie, moja droga Yen – powiedział Dumbledore, prowadząc za sobą wciąż mocno zakłopotaną (czy może świetnie owy stan udającą, bo, jak zauważył Severus, nagły atak skromności niewieściej nie przeszkadzał jej bez przerwy strzelać oczami w stronę Lupina) niewiastę w stronę kanapy.

– Nic nie szkodzi. Rozumiem. Ostatecznie przyszło nam żyć w szczególnych czasach... – paplała mechanicznie, marszcząc teraz pytająco brwi w stronę Sensu (nadal?) Swojego Życia.

Severus mentalnie machnął na to wszystko ręką i rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, ponownie nie proponując tego samego swoim gościom, którzy musieli sami jakoś znaleźć się w sytuacji. Yenlla lojalnie krążyła blisko męża, a na koniec przycupnęła na oparciu jego fotela, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Kusy szlafroczek i do tego nie był przystosowany, więc podwinął się jeszcze bardziej obiecująco. Szelma wciąż spuszczała skromnie oczy i rumieniła się uroczo. Cały ten pokaz nie dotarł niestety do jego właściwego adresata, ponieważ Lupin, na nieszczęście, wcale na nią nie patrzył. W jego wypadku zakłopotanie było z pewnością o wiele bardziej prawdziwe. Severus za to czuł się wyjątkowo idiotycznie, jak skrzyżowanie swatki z przyzwoitką.

Albus Dumbledore odchrząknął znacząco.

– Obiecuję, że nie zajmiemy wam dużo czasu. To naprawdę drobiazg.

– I będziecie mogli kontynuować – dorzucił nagle ożywiony Syriusz.

– Coś ci leży na sercu, Black? – skontrował Snape.

– Nie, ale skoro masz czas na takie zabawy... – Łapa wydawał się bardzo czymś zezłoszczony.

– To co?

– Widać masz go sporo na zbyciu, gdy inni...

– Powiedz mi jeszcze coś o moim patriotycznym obowiązku.

Syriusz mruknął gniewnie pod nosem i zabrzmiało to zupełnie jak warkot rozjuszonego wilczura. Był jednak aktualnie zbyt pochłonięty innymi rzeczami, aby wypracować lepszą zaczepkę.

– Nie no... oczywiście, dbanie o przyrost naturalny jak najbardziej mieści się w zakresie obywatelskiej postawy.

– Syriuszu! – krzyknął Remus z wyrzutem, podczas gdy Yenlla wciągnęła ze świtem powietrze.

– To moja żona – zauważył logicznie Severus – i robię z nią to, co uznam za stosowne.

Objął Yen charakterystycznym gestem posiadacza i niby przypadkiem rozchylił jeszcze nieco jej kostiumik, którego i tak było na niej mniej niż więcej. Nie zaprotestowała zajęta ostrożnym zerkaniem na Remusa. Ten jednak z powodu wrodzonej delikatności wciąż na nią nie patrzył. Może był aż ZBYT dobrze wychowany.

Po słowach Snape'a zapadło uparte milczenie, co też prędko dało Yen do zrozumienia, że cokolwiek nocni goście mają tutaj do załatwienia, jej obecność przy tym jest zbędna. Powierciła się chwilę na miejscu w krępującej ciszy, aż wreszcie wstała.

– Hm... To może ja zrobię herbaty?

– Bardzo prosimy, droga Yen.

– Pomogę ci. – Poderwał się natychmiast pan na Grimmauldzie, jakby zupełnie zapomniał nie tylko o tym, co wydarzyło się przed chwilą, ale też o całokształcie dziwnych relacji, jakie zawsze ich łączyły.

– Siad, Black! – warknął prawie równocześnie Severus. – Zostaw ją.

Yenlla uśmiechnęła się ślicznie do wszystkich (z wyjątkiem Syriusza), puszczając mimo uszu ostatnią wymianę zdań. Obciągnęła na sobie lepiący się materiał i skierowała do wyjścia. Zanim jednak zniknęła, zatrzymała się przy Remusie, spoglądając na niego z troską.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

– Tak, dziękuję. – Posłał jej zmęczony uśmiech.

– Jesteś blady – stwierdziła i dotknęła delikatnie jego ramienia. – Musi ci być ciężko, kiedy przybywa księżyca.

– Dlatego w odpowiedniej chwili dostanie tojadu, żeby cię przypadkiem nie pożarł – dorzucił od siebie mistrz eliksirów.

Wszyscy wstrzymali na chwilę oddech.

– Severus! – wrzasnęła na niego Yen, biorąc się buntowniczo pod boki. –Jak możesz?!

– Uważaj, Snape – szczeknął w tej samej chwili Black.

– Nie mam zamiaru. W moim własnym domu mogę chyba mówić, co mi się podoba.

– Severusie, nie możesz go tak obrażać!

Remus, który nie zareagował na prowokację, delikatnie wziął Yen za rękę, kręcąc głową.

– Yenka, Severus ma rację.

– Wcale nie! Sever, jesteś... jesteś...

– Sobą? – podrzucił kpiąco Syriusz, gdy wyraźnie zabrakło jej określeń.

Znowu nie zwróciła na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Od początku nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Jakby w ogóle nie istniał. Nie patrzyła na niego, nawet się z nim nie przywitała. Jakby był powietrzem.

– Uspokójcie się wszyscy – poprosił spokojnie Lupin. – Przecież nie powiedział nic, o czym wszyscy tutaj od dawna by nie wiedzieli. Prawdą nie można nikogo urazić.

– Remus.

Pani Snape serdecznie uścisnęła obie jego dłonie w swoich. Stali tak dłuższą chwilę, uśmiechając się do siebie z sympatią.

– Khm – chrząknął zaraz wymownie Severus, a jego żona drgnęła. – Chyba zebraliśmy się tu z ważniejszego powodu niż ratowanie niskiej samooceny wilkołaka. Mogę się wreszcie dowiedzieć, o co chodzi?

– Sever!

– A ty miałaś się zająć kawą.

– Kawą? KAWĄ?! Nie dostaniesz kawy o tej porze, mowy nie ma!

Syriusz parsknął złośliwym śmiechem na widok wojowniczej miny Yen i bardzo niemądrej Snape'a, niespodziewającego się widać natarcia z tej strony. Nawet Lupin i Dumbledore wyglądali na rozbawionych.

– Yenlla – rzucił ostrzegawczo mistrz eliksirów.

– Możesz sobie yenllować do woli! – Spojrzała na niego zła jak osa, pewnie bardziej z powodu przerwania wcześniejszej sentymentalnej sceny niż w celu okazania uprzedzającej troski o jego zdrowie. Gdy jednak napotkała jego wzrok, z ulgą i niespodziewanym pospiechem ewakuowała się do kuchni.

Zaraz po tym, jak wyszła, w salonie z miejsca rozgorzała burzliwa dyskusja. Zastanawiała się, jakie będzie mieć szanse cokolwiek podsłuchać. Znając Snape'a, zapewne niewielkie. Chociaż ciekawość, z jakiego też powodu dyrektor fatygował się aż tutaj, dręczyła ją okrutnie, to jednak nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Pozostawało jej tylko liczyć na dobry humor Severa... Tak, jasssne.

Westchnęła i wzruszyła ramionami. Zdążyła się już pogodzić z ograniczonym dostępem do informacji. Usiadła na kuchennym stole i zadzwoniła na Błyskotkę.

§§§

Mężczyźni w salonie zajmowali się własnymi niezmiernie ważnymi sprawami i nie potrzebowali towarzystwa. Ożywiona dyskusja toczyła się tylko wtedy, gdy jej tam nie było. Kiedy się zjawiała, wszyscy milkli gwałtownie, patrząc na siebie w napięciu. Severus za każdym razem miał taką minę, że ani przez chwilę nie żałowała, że jej tam nie ma. Wolała pozostać nieuświadomiona, niż wystawiać się na cel Nietoperzowi w takim nastroju, w jakim aktualnie się znajdował. Wiedziała zresztą, że po wszystkim i ją czeka małe piekiełko. O cokolwiek by nie chodziło, Dumbledore już wygrywał o kilka długości swoim nieprawdopodobnym spokojem, cierpliwością i tym znajomym spojrzeniem wyrażającym lekki zawód, którego Sever nie potrafił znieść. W każdym razie, naturalnie, wyżyje się potem na niej.

Zaniosła im tacę z herbatą i cynamonowymi ciasteczkami, które udało jej się wygrzebać (rękami Błyskotki) z kredensu oraz rolkę cytrynowych dropsów na wszelki wypadek. Ciasteczka w kształcie serduszek wyjątkowo pobudziły Syriusza Blacka, więc miała okazję obserwować kolejne gwałtowne starcie. Doprawdy, trzeba było mieć tupet, aby przyprowadzać Blacka do jaskini Nietoperza! Jeszcze po całej tej aferze, gdy ją okłamał! Musiała się siłą powstrzymywać od dosypania mu czegoś do herbaty... (To znaczy, musiałaby, gdyby nie jej przewidujący małżonek, obkładający klątwami prawie wszystko w swoim gabinecie.) Dyrektor powinien mieć chyba więcej wrażliwości odnośnie takich spraw!

Najgrzeczniejszy z całej czwórki był oczywiście Remus, który wydawał się nieobecny duchem. Yen uśmiechnęła się do siebie, znikając za drzwiami.

Tym lepiej.

§§§

Syriusz Black nie był specjalnie zainteresowany tym, co się wokół niego działo. Bez przerwy wiercił się niecierpliwie i parę razy został przyłapany na niesłuchaniu. Niewiele go to obeszło. Znalazł sobie tu bowiem ciekawszy obiekt.

Piękna pani Snape wyglądała naprawdę uroczo. Wydawała się pięknieć z każdym dniem. Syriusz nie widział jej od dawna, od tamtego feralnego dnia, gdy wydało się, że nieco nagiął fakty, a ona wybiegła rozwścieczona z domu przy Grimmauld Place, stąd efekt, jaki wywarło na nim ponownie spotkanie, był co najmniej podwójny.

Od tamtej chwili nie mógł bowiem przestać o niej myśleć. Właściwie nawet się nie starał. Doprowadzona do furii wyglądała jeszcze bardziej obiecująco. Tak, że nie sposób było nie śnić o niej często. Bezustannie. Oczekując okazji, aby ponownie ją ujrzeć, a taka okazja nadarzyła się właśnie tej nocy, gdy Dumbledore potrzebował obstawy na nocną wizytę u Snape'a. Black wprawdzie nie rozumiał, dlaczego mag pokroju dyrektora Hogwartu potrzebuje jakiejkolwiek ochrony, ale ponieważ było mu to na rękę, specjalnie nie dociekał.

Syriusz ani trochę nie przesadzał podczas pamiętnej rozmowy z Remusem. No, może trochę go poniosło. Nie powinien mówić wtedy tak dużo, ale Lupin był na tyle dobrym (anielskim – to określenie nasuwało się samo) przyjacielem, że z pewnością nie podzielił się z nikim jego ówczesnymi szaleństwami.

Nie mogli też trafić na lepszy mement. Sądząc po dzisiejszej scence, Snape sobie w pewnych kwestiach nie żałował. Yen tym bardziej musiała być już nieźle zdesperowana, więc być może spuści z tonu. Co atrakcyjnego mogło widzieć takie miękkie cudeńko w Smarku? Starym, parchatym Nietoperzu o cerze czegoś, co za długo leżało w sadzawce, z tymi jego tłustymi włosami na łbie, wiecznie wysmarowanymi flakami różnych... rzeczy, które pakował do eliksirów. To tak jakby co noc oddawać się dzikim orgiom z żabim skrzekiem. Naturalnie, orgiom w takim sensie, jaki musiało im nadawać połączenie w jednym zdaniu ze Snape'em. Biedna mała kocica. Tak, z pewnością przeżywała ciężkie chwile, zwłaszcza teraz, na progu wiosny. Ciekawe, ile prześcieradeł poszarpała już paznokciami...

Syriusz przyjrzał się sobie z uznaniem w szybie biblioteczki, naprzeciwko której siedział. Włosy posypały mu się na twarz z naturalną elegancją, a oczy błysnęły tajemniczo. Yenlla mogła robić dobrą minę do złej gry, ale... Cholera! Gdyby tylko udało mu się z nią chwilę porozmawiać. Oko w oko. Bez świadków. Bez Snape'a dyszącego w kark. Z pewnością udałoby się wyjaśnić ten mały... żart. Yen z pewnością nie wzięła tego wszystkiego tak bardzo na serio, jak usiłowała to wmówić Dumbledore'owi i Smarkowi. Bez przesady! Dziewczyna miała całkiem niezłe poczucie humoru. Wszystko miała niezłe. A zdecydowanie najnieźlejszy szlafroczek.

– Syriuszu.

Ciekawe, czy miała coś pod.

– Syriuszu!

Black powoli powrócił do rzeczywistości, napotykając cokolwiek gniewne wejrzenie dyrektora. Jakby wciąż był małym chłopcem, doprawdy! Remus Lupin nawet nie starał się powstrzymać znaczącego prychnięcia, a Snape aż nazbyt domyślnie krzywił się nad złączonym przed garbatym nosem palcami obu dłoni.

Jasne, Smark dobrze wiedział, o czym Syriusz myślał. Jakby to było takie trudne do odgadnięcia! O czym innym miałby rozmyślać w tej chwili? O kolejnym odcinku tej niekończącej się telenoweli pod tytułem: „My waszego szpiega naszym szpiegiem"? Podobne podchody były dobre dla śliskich padalców pokroju Nietoperza.

Zdaniem Syriusza Blacka, skoro Zakon wiedział, gdzie siedzą Śmierciojady... A powinien wiedzieć, jeżeli tyle czasu i energii ładuje się w to, co tam robi Snape (zakładając, że w ogóle coś robi, bo jego stronowa przynależność pozostawała pod stałym znakiem zapytania). W każdym razie, skoro się wie, gdzie Vol... TEN ma legowisko, to powinno się tam po prostu pójść i skopać wszystkim tyłki, bez tego całego smęcenia i kręcenia się w kółko, cholera wie po co. Jednak nikt Blacka o zdanie nie pytał, dlatego musieli szlajać się po nocy, żeby teraz paplać jak stado przekupek, podczas gdy piękna pani Snape siedziała sama w kuchni. Taka samotna i opuszczona.

– SYRIUSZU!

– Taa... Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

– Nieprawdopodobne. Zanotować gdzieś? – zagadnął jedwabiście Snape.

– Pewnie, będziesz miał co wspominać na dożywociu w Azkabanie, Śmierciojadzie.

– Znakomicie, będziemy zatem mieć mnóstwo okazji do wymieniania spostrzeżeń. Jedynym minusem może okazać się brak różdżek.

– Taak? Po co czekać, mogę ci służyć teraz! – Podatny na prowokacje Black natychmiast wstał, wyszarpując swoją różdżkę z kieszeni.

Severus założył demonstracyjnie ręce na piersi.

– Tchórz – stwierdził Black.

– Nie, po prostu nie zamierzam brudzić sobie nowego dywanu.

– Żoneczka wybierała?

– Syriuszu, błagam! – zawołał dyrektor. – Czy to musi się powtarzać za każdym razem?

– Nie trzeba było taszczyć tu kundla – odgryzł się Severus.

– Chciałbym, żebyście wreszcie nauczyli się jakoś ze sobą wytrzymywać. Współpracować! Jesteście po jednej stronie, na Godryka!

– Smark się zdeklarował? A ktoś ma na to papier?

– Syri – jęknął zmęczonym głosem Lupin, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Yen miała dobre oko. Naczelny wilkołak Zakonu Feniksa rzeczywiście wyglądał kiepsko. Pełnia zbliżała się wielkimi krokami.

Łapa wsunął sobie zawadiacko różdżkę za ucho.

– Nie zamierzam dać się nabrać. Dzień, w którym ktoś decyduje się zaufać Smarkowi, aż zbyt często okazuje się jego ostatnim.

– SYRIUSZ!

– Dobra, już dobra, Remi! Po co te nerwy? Wszyscy jesteśmy starymi kumplami, nie? – Mrugnął do Severusa, który omal nie spalił go za to wzrokiem. – Przepraszam na chwilę. Gdzie tu jest łazienka? – rzucił pytająco, po czym ruszył prosto w kierunku kuchni.

– W drugą stronę – poinformował uprzejmie lodowaty głos Snape'a. Towarzyszyło mu kolejne domyślne i ironiczne zarazem spojrzenie.

Syriusz miał ochotę wepchnąć mu różdżkę w... Pal licho te kilka galeonów.

„Sczeźnij w męczarniach, Smarkerus", pomyślał, wychodząc i trzasnął drzwiami.

§§§

Yenlla ponownie pomachała różdżką nad szklanką, po czym przyłożyła ją do ściany, a ucho do jej dna. Wciąż nic. Severus na pewno ją przejrzał i dodał do standardowej osłony coś ekstra. Od zawsze sobie obiecywała, że nigdy, ale to nigdy, NIGDY nie zwiąże się z facetem równie bystrym jak ona i co z tego wyszło? Partner powinien być przynajmniej dwie długości za tobą, jeżeli chcesz mieć udane życie małżeńskie i święty spokój. Bo tylko wtedy wszystko idzie jak należy.

Odrzuciła niefrasobliwie różdżkę w kąt. Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, gdzie spadła. Nigdy nie miała z niej wiele pożytku. Okręciła się na palcach i podrygując, ruszyła w stronę zlewu. Ustawiła szklankę z powrotem na suszarce – Severus rzadko docierał do kuchni, więc w większości zachowała oryginalny, mugolski wystrój – i przejrzała się w lustrze na ścianie. Niewiele osób mogło się poszczycić zwierciadłem w kuchni. Nietoperz też nie zamierzał i tłukł je za każdym razem, kiedy tu wreszcie wkraczał, ale Yenlla była równie uparta. Nie zamierzała się poddać, jeżeli już nie ze względu na feng shui i inne takie, to z powodu podręcznego kosmetycznego niezbędnika ukrytego w szufladzie (razem ze słoiczkiem lubczyku). Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy jedno i drugie może się przydać.

Podczas gdy trwały rokowania w salonie, ona mogła już dawno pójść spać albo poczytać w swoim nowym, własnym, prywatnym, osobistym... hm... pokoju, lecz ani myślała stracić cokolwiek z nocnych atrakcji. A jeżeli będą czegoś potrzebować? Może ja zawołają? No i w końcu będą wychodzić! Remus Lupin zostanie wyróżniony wymownym spojrzeniem na dobranoc. Może nawet...

Nie, Severus by ją zabił!

§§§

Dyrektor był w swoim żywiole.

Severus Snape pokiwał głową, przygryzając wargi i zaciskając dłonie na oparciach fotela. Zastanawiał się, czy bardziej chce mu się spać, czy rozszarpać dyrektora Hogwartu na drobne, drgające kawałki. Zaklął pod nosem, dobrze wiedząc, że na to drugie nigdy się nie zdobędzie. Po całym dniu szarpania się z Yen nie miał siły logicznie myśleć, a już tym bardziej stawić czoła Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. I pomyśleć, że to BYŁ jego pierwszy od dawna wolny wieczór...

Remus Lupin marszczył brwi i starał się zapanować nad pewną nerwowością, która zawsze trapiła go w ciągu tych kilku dni tuż przed pełnią. Wolał o tym w ogóle nie myśleć. Jaki to miało sens? Zamiast tego martwił się, czy aby pani Snape nie przeziębi się, spacerując tak z mokrymi włosami po zimnym mieszkaniu. Naprawdę nie powinni byli zjawiać się tu o tej porze.

Żaden z mężczyzn nie zwrócił uwagi na przedłużającą się nieobecność Syriusza Blacka.

§§§

Odwrócona tyłem do drzwi i przeginająca się przed lustrem Yenlla nie zauważyła poruszającej się klamki. Skutkiem tego zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak dopiero, gdy nagle zgasły wszystkie oliwne lampy. Oderwała się od zwierciadła i rozejrzała przestraszona, ale niczego nie wypatrzyła. Usłyszała delikatny dźwięk, jakby... jakby skrobanie pazurami po posadzce.

– Severus? To ty?

To było głupie pytanie, lecz nic innego nie przyszło jej do głowy. Tym bardziej, że obawiała się, że zna już odpowiedź.

– Co się dzieje? Severus?

Cofnęła się i wpadła na kogoś. Poczuła zimne ręce na biodrach. Ktoś przycisnął ją mocno do siebie. To zdecydowanie nie był Severus. Severus miał bardzo delikatne dłonie. Więc kto? Kto, do cholery?!

– Honey... – szepnął rozgorączkowany męski głos, dobierając się do paska od jej szlafroka.

W tej samej chwili jakby coś eksplodowało wewnątrz jej głowy.

.

 _Ciemność. Duszno. Nie mogę oddychać. Obcy dotyk. Dawaj ją tu! Trzymaj mocno, bo... Kici, kici, koteczku. Niegrzeczna dziewczynka. Obcy dotyk. Nie pozwolę... Ciało rozrywane na miliony kawałeczków. Ciemno. Niewyobrażalny ból. Ciekawe, ile wytrzyma. Nigdy nie wytrzymują. Śliczna, mała myszka. Krew na ścianie. Wszędzie krew. Chcesz coś na pamiątkę, Bell? Dzięki, obejdę się._

 _Nie._

 _NIE!_

 _._

I wtedy Yen zaczęła krzyczeć.

§§§

Nieludzki wrzask przedarł się przez barierę i przerwał obrady trzech mężczyzn w salonie.

– Co to było? – zaniepokoił się Remus. – Zabrzmiało jak...

– Yen – dokończył za niego dyrektor.

– Znowu? – rzucił zrezygnowany Severus. Jednak wtem drgnął, zerwał się z miejsca i rozejrzał.

– Gdzie Black?

§§§

Severus Snape, z dwójką pozostałych mężczyzn następujących mu na pięty, gwałtownym szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi kuchni.

Remusowi włoski na karku zjeżyły się jak po wyładowaniu elektrycznym. Dyrektor wyglądał na bardzo zagniewanego, z jego oczu prawie sypały się iskry. Lupin nie bardzo rozumiał, co właściwie się stało i co to wszystko ma znaczyć, ale miny towarzyszy mówiły mu, że to na pewno nic dobrego. Żaden jednak nie wydawał się skłonny do udzielania wyjaśnień.

Ostrożnie weszli do środka i oświetlili pomieszczenie różdżkami.

Widok był przerażający. Pokój wypełniało dziwnie zgęstniałe powietrze, które sprawiało wrażenie, jakby kuchnię od podłogi do sufitu wypełniała woda. Nieprzytomny Syriusz leżał tuż przy drzwiach, porzucony jak szmaciana lalka, a Yenlla...

Stała przy zlewie. Przynajmniej w przybliżeniu można to było tak określić, bo w rzeczywistości unosiła się na palcach i zdawała ledwo dotykać podłogi. Poły szlafroka i włosy falowały jej w leniwym, nierealnym powiewie.

– Och! – Błyskotka pojawiła się u nóg Snape'a z delikatnym pyknięciem. – Znowu!

Wokół Yen lewitowały brudne naczynia. Woda z kranu kapała do góry.

Remus zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza. A więc to było to! Powinien się od razu domyślić! Wiele o tym słyszał, ale nigdy nie widział na własne oczy.

– Niech to szlag! – zaklął pod nosem Snape. – Pięknie.

– Ale czy... Czy to Syriusz? – zapytał ostrożnie Lupin.

– Tak. Nie. W części.

– To znaczy?

– Ona boi się ciemności. Co za kretyn – warknął, odsuwając nogą Blacka, żeby móc dostać się do kuchni.

– Yenlla boi się ciemności?

– Tak. Głuchy jesteś? Jakiś uboczny efekt wilkołactwa?

– Ale... dlaczego?

– Byłeś kiedyś w Koszmarnym Dworze, Lupin? Ludzie krzyczą na widok własnego cienia.

– Severusie...

– CO? – warknął, ale zaraz się zmitygował. – Przepraszam. Słucham, dyrektorze.

– Może ja się nią zajmę? – Dumbledore popatrzył z troską na Yen.

– Dziękuję, nie.

– Jednak...

– Potrafię sobie z tym poradzić.

– Naturalnie.

– Dam sobie radę. – Ostatnie słowa prawie wypluł, nawet się nie odwracając w stronę oferującego pomoc dyrektora. Po namyśle dodał jednak spokojniej: – Jak pan z pewnością wie, w takich wypadkach lepiej, jeżeli ze współczulnym łączy pewien... związek.

Z niewiadomych przyczyn Dumbledore wydawał się bardzo zasmucony ostatnimi słowami.

Severus wmaszerował pewnym krokiem na środek kuchni i zawołał Yen stanowczo. Gdy nie poskutkowało, powtórzył to samo mocniejszym głosem.

Yenlla odwróciła się, a Błyskotka, która nadal pętała się wśród czarodziejów, pisnęła cicho. Remusowi zrobiło się słabo, a szok był zrozumiały. Oczy Yen stanęły w słup, tak że widać było tylko bardzo jasne białka. Twarz miała zalana krwią. Linie jej ruchu znaczyły unoszące się wokół czerwone kropelki.

– Yenlla, przestań – zawołał Severus nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem.

Usłuchała, a przynajmniej stanęła mocniej na ziemi. Cała ta scena boleśnie przypominała Lupinowi tresurę zwierząt. Severus byłby w tym doprawdy świetny. Dotarł już bardzo blisko Yen. Włosy również zaczęły mu się unosić w strumieniu osobliwej energii.

– Daj rękę. Ręka!

Posłusznie wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę. Snape chwycił ją mocno. Yenlla opadła na ziemię wraz ze wszystkimi sprzętami, które roztrzaskały się o podłogę. Hałas ją przebudził i spojrzała na mistrza eliksirów w miarę normalnym wzrokiem. Zamrugała oczami zdziwiona.

– Sever, co się... – zaczęła i nie dokończyła.

Zgięła się wpół, a z jej nosa trysnęła krew. Snape złapał ją, zanim się przewróciła.

Remus wreszcie się ocknął i podbiegł do niego, podczas gdy dyrektor pochylał się nad Syriuszem. Wyciągnął z kieszeni chustkę i przyłożył ją do nosa Yenlli.

– Poradzę sobie, Lupin – warknął na niego Severus.

– Wiem, ale...

– Nic jej nie będzie – rzucił gniewnie.

– To nie wygląda dobrze.

– Zawsze tak wygląda – skłamał, odbierając od roztrzęsionej Błyskotki ręcznik, gdy krew zaczęła przesączać się przez cienką chustkę.

– Często to się zdarza?

– Do tej pory raz czy dwa. Wielkie dzięki za dodatkowe atrakcje.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał zbity z tropu Remus.

Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od leżącej na kolanach Severusa Yenlli, która trzęsła się na całym ciele i krztusiła krwią. Obserwował tę dwójkę jak zahipnotyzowany. Mistrz eliksirów zakrzątnął się wokół niej tak... tak po prostu. To, co robił... Jak zwyczajnie od razu wiedział, CO ma robić. Bez jednego zbędnego ruchu. Jakby całe życie nic innego nie czynił. Zajął się Yen z wprawą profesjonalisty, zupełnie niezależnie od steku przekleństw i złośliwości, jakie jednocześnie wyrzucał z siebie pod adresem wszystkiego i wszystkich dookoła. Z drugiej strony, kto miał się lepiej z nich znać na uzdrawianiu niż ktoś, kto bez przerwy musiał się sam opatrywać po spotkaniach w Wewnętrznym Kręgu?

– Coś jeszcze, Lupin?

– Czy mogę jakoś pomóc?

– Nie.

– Może chociaż...

– Nie.

– Jednak...

– NIE, dziękuję. To moja sprawa. Zabierz go i wynoście się stąd.

– Ja nie rozumiem... Musiał się przemknąć, gdy...

– Nieważne.

– Pewnie w animagicznej formie...

– Żegnam.

§§§

Syriusz powoli wracał do przytomności. Miał przy tym wrażenie, jakby musiał przedzierać się przez oleistą, lepką ciecz. Gdy wreszcie się ocknął, pierwszym, co zobaczył, była zacięta twarz Remusa. Wtem wszystko sobie przypomniał. Zerwał się gwałtownie.

– Co to było? Co to, kurwa mać, było?!

– Uspokój się, Siri.

– Jak mam się uspokoić?! Wszedłem do kuchni, a potem ona...

– Nie zamierzam teraz wnikać w to, jak i dlaczego znalazł się pan w kuchni, panie Black – dyrektor odezwał się ze swego miejsca formalnym tonem, który zmroził Syriusza. Starszy mężczyzna stał odwrócony do okna i intensywnie wpatrywał się w ciemne niebo.

– Wypij to. – Lunatyk podał mu szklankę brandy, patrząc na niego chłodno. Nie zamierzał kryć niechęci.

Black rozciągnął się na kanapie w swoim własnym domu. Otarł zimny pot z czoła. Ręce mu się trzęsły i kręciło się w głowie. Czuł się bardzo dziwnie. Nie do końca dało się to określić. Jakby wrócił z bardzo daleka, teleportując się przez bardzo długi czas z miejsca na miejsce bez chwili przerwy. I równocześnie jak po sesji z Bijącą Wierzbą. Ewentualnie jak jakiś składnik wytłuczony przez kilka godzin w kociołku Smarka. Ciężko było mu zebrać myśli. Poza tym był zwyczajnie przerażony, choć bardzo starał się ów fakt ukryć lub przynajmniej zagłuszyć dzikimi wrzaskami.

– Co ona mi...? Kim... CZYM ona jest?!

– Czy byłby pan łaskaw wreszcie zamilknąć, panie Black?

Gdy dyrektor się odwrócił, nie było w nim ani śladu z tego sympatycznego, nieco obłąkanego staruszka, jakiego oglądali na co dzień uczniowie Hogwartu. Syriusz nie śmiał spojrzeć mu w oczy, choć nadal zżymał się w duchu, najwyraźniej nie dopuszczając do świadomości powodu, dla którego wszyscy są tacy poważni i patrzą na niego z wyrzutem. Dyrektor skinął w stronę Remusa.

– Yen jest współczulna – podjął ten, podkreślając przesadnie ostatnie słowo, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. – Musiałeś o tym słyszeć. Wszyscy to wiedzą.

– Tak. Współczulna – przedrzeźniał go – ale co to ma wspólnego z... TYM?

– To rzadki dar, możliwość odczytywania cudzych emocji – zamyślił się Dumbledore. – Niektórzy wiele by dali, aby go posiąść. Daje olbrzymią moc. Niegdyś, w dawnych, lepszych czasach miał wielkie znaczenie, a współczulne czarownice cieszyły się powszechnym szacunkiem. Każdej społeczności zależało na obecności w pobliżu takiej kobiety. Druidowie także lubili mieć jedną w swoim gronie. Ach, i nie należy zapominać o wyroczniach.

– Wyroczniach? To znaczy, że Yen jest... wróżką?! Jak Trelawney?

– Oczywiście, że nie! To stereotyp. Zadziwiający u absolwenta Hogwartu, panie Black. Nie trzeba wróżyć, aby poznać przyszłość. W zupełność zgadzam się z profesor McGonagall, że to niezbyt ścisła dziedzina magii, a jej efekty mętne. Z kolei zdolność obserwacji, wrażliwość na świat i zachodzące w nim przemiany to coś zupełnie innego. Pozwala wyciągnąć o wiele bardziej trafne wnioski dotyczące przyszłości.

– I Yen to...

– Nie, naturalnie, że nie! – przerwał mu natychmiast dyrektor skupiony na własnych słowach. – To wszystko działo się bardzo dawno temu. Potęga tamtych czarownic nie da się porównać z ich potomkiniami, bo trzeba panu wiedzieć, że współczulność dziedziczona jest tylko w linii żeńskiej. Sama Yen z kolei jest ewenementem, bowiem przez całe życie zachowywała się tak, jakby owego daru nie posiadała. Na wszelkie sposoby starała się go przytłumić. Zapomnieć o nim.

– Dlaczego?

– Z powodu jej babki.

– Babka Yen? Kto to jest?

– To teraz nieistotne, panie Black. Chodzi o to, że owe czarownice nie posiadają zbyt wielkiej zwyczajnej mocy magicznej, za to z powodu niezwykłej wrażliwości bardzo łatwo je skrzywdzić. Powinienem raczej powiedzieć: byłoby łatwo, ponieważ z tego samego powodu posiadają bardzo silne... mechanizmy obronne, chyba można tak to określić.

– W sytuacji zagrożenia – kontynuował Remus na znak Dumbledore'a – dochodzi do nagłego, niekontrolowanego wyładowania, a ewentualny napastnik zostaje porażony strumieniem emocji czy też energii, jak to bywa czasem nazywane. Energii, która na odpowiednim poziomie natężenia jest w stanie rozsadzić mózg. Miałeś wielkie szczęście, Syriuszu, zapewniam. Do tego... Nie jestem pewien, czy możemy mu o tym powiedzieć, biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, dyrektorze.

– Ależ jak najbardziej! – W głosie Albusa Dumbledore'a zadźwięczała obca, ostra nuta.

Syriusz przenosił wzrok z jednego mężczyzny na drugiego w coraz większym zaciekawieniu.

– Co jeszcze?

– Gdy Yen została uprowadzona przez Śmierciożerców podczas pierwszej wojny... – zaczął jego przyjaciel i urwał.

– Tak, Remi?

– Nie sądzę, aby ci to było do czegokolwiek potrzebne.

– Dlaczego?

– Yenlla zabiła wtedy dwóch ludzi Voldemorta.

– CO?!

– To był identyczny przypadek. Bała się. Straciła panowanie nad sobą i jej organizm zadziałał automatycznie. Podczas tortur zabiła dwóch Śmierciożerców, a kilku innych poturbowała. Siła wyładowania była niesamowita. Dlatego zdołała tak długo przeżyć. Po tym zajściu większość z nich bała się do niej zbliżyć. Ogarnął ich zabobonny lęk.

– Z tych samych powodów – odezwał się ponownie Dumbledore – Voldemort ściga ją tak wytrwale. To sprawa honoru. I zemsty.

– Ależ... Ależ to znakomita broń!

– Syriusz!

– Pomyśl, Remi, wystarczy jedna taka...

– Bynajmniej, panie Black. Wyładowania nie są zależne od woli, a ich pole rażenia – jeżeli tak zechce pan to nazwać – ograniczone. Wtedy na korzyść Yen zadziałała niewielka przestrzeń. Ataki prowadzą za to do kompletnego wyczerpania. Jednym słowem, pozwalają na obronę, ale nigdy atak.

– Czy Yenlla o tym wie? – zapytał zaciekawiony Syriusz. – O tym, co się stało w Koszmarnym Dworze?

– Oczywiście, że nie! – wykrzyknął Lupin. – Oszalałeś?! Na szczęście niczego nie pamięta, zabiłoby ją to. Wie tylko tyle, że podczas akcji ministerstwa były ofiary w ludziach wśród zwolenników Tego, nic poza tym. I tak ma pozostać. Jeżeli cokolwiek jej powiesz... – zakończył ostrzegawczo.

– Pan Black nie zdradzi się słowem – stwierdził dyrektor, podchodząc do oszołomionego Syriusza i przykładając mu palce do górnej wargi. Łapa spojrzał na Dumbledore'a spłoszonym wzrokiem. Spróbował się odsunąć, lecz Lupin go przytrzymał. – Nic pan nie powie pani Snape, panie Black. Skoro udowodnił pan, że nie można panu wierzyć, uciekniemy się do skuteczniejszych sposobów. – Prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy mag współczesności ponownie się wyprostował.

– Więc Yen...

– Przestraszyłeś ją! – krzyknął niespodziewanie Remus. – Nie widziałeś tego! Tego, co się z nią potem działo. Co chciałeś zrobić? Zwariowałeś?!

– Spokojnie, Remusie. Wszyscy jesteśmy zdenerwowani. Damy panu Blackowi czas na przemyślenie sobie tego wszystkiego.

– Ale – zaczął znowu Syriusz, który wciąż myślał o czymś innym i nie zwrócił uwagi, że przedmiot dyskusji uległ zmianie (a może po prostu nie chciał tego zauważyć) – to się nie trzyma kupy! W takim układzie Snape'a powinno już dawno roznieść na strzępy!

– Dlaczegóż to, panie Black?

– Przecież...

– Wszystko uwarunkowane jest wewnętrznymi odczuciami współczulnej czarownicy.

– Tak, tak, jasne, ale jakie uczucia można żywić względem... – Syriusz zamilkł gwałtownie, a w jego oczach rozbłysło coś na kształt zrozumienia. – Niemożliwe – szepnął.

– To już chyba wszystko, co powinien pan wiedzieć na ten temat. Remusie, chłopcze, mógłbyś odprowadzić mnie do drzwi?

– Oczywiście.

Albus Dumbledore ruszył w stronę wyjścia wyraźnie niezdecydowany, jakby pragnął coś jeszcze dodać, ale nie był do końca pewny, czy lepiej nie zostawić wszystkiego tak, jak jest. Ostatecznie zawrócił spod drzwi.

– Chciałbym tylko, abyś wiedział, Syriuszu – porzucił wreszcie oficjalny ton – że jeżeli jeszcze kiedykolwiek zbliżysz się do Yenlli Snape, będziesz za to odpowiadać bezpośrednio przede mną. Ona nie ma żadnej rodziny, więc wezmę ją pod swoją opiekę. Pamiętaj też, że pewnego dnia stracę cierpliwość.

§§§

Yenlla przeżyła bardzo ciężką noc. Z początku wszystko wydawało się w porządku, tylko oddychała ciężko i wierciła się niespokojnie w łóżku. Potem jednak dostała drgawek i nie była w stanie się uspokoić. Wreszcie wpadła w półletargiczny stan i zaczęła majaczyć. Severus przyniósł standardowe eliksiry z domowej pracowni, ale żadnego nie chciała przyjąć. Kiedy po dłuższej szarpaninie udało mu się któryś w nią wmusić, natychmiast zwymiotowała go z powrotem. Dopiero wtedy na dobre się przestraszył.

Skrzaty kręciły się niespokojnie pod drzwiami. Wyczuwały, że coś jest nie tak, ale bały się wejść. Yen dygotała i majaczyła. Fragmenty, które Snape zdołał zrozumieć, świadczyły, że męczą ją wspomnienia z Koszmarnego Dworu.

Miał ochotę zadźgać Blacka. Diabli nadali Dumbledore'a, jeszcze z kundlem jako obstawą! Chętnie by im ją teraz zaniósł. Przyprowadzać ze sobą to wyposzczone, chodzące libido, w dodatku tuż przed pełnią, kiedy wszystko buzuje! Nie trzeba być wilkołakiem, żeby odczuwać szczególny wpływ księżyca.

Yenlla na przemian krzyczała, płakała i wzywała swoją dawno zmarłą matkę, a on nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Potrafił zatamować krwotok i poddać odpowiedni eliksir, ale to było dla niego zbyt wiele. Nie umiał sobie radzić z takimi rzeczami. To była robota dla tych słynnych mugolskich psychiatrów, a nie dla niego, na Salazara!

Gdy rozważał, czy jednak nie wezwać fachowej pomocy, wpadł wreszcie na pomysł genialny w swojej prostocie. Wziął najsilniejszy eliksir uspokajający, połączył go z odpowiednim nasennym, usiadł u wezgłowia i po prostu rozlał go na poduszkę. Mieszanka nie zadziała nawet w połowie tak szybko jak sama Yen. Skoro tylko poczuła go przy sobie, wczepiła się w niego kurczowo, jakby od tego zależało jej życie, zmuszając, aby jeszcze się zbliżył.

– Severus...

Mistrz eliksirów poczuł nieuzasadniony przypływ złości. Teraz wzywała jego. Na samym końcu, gdy nikt inny nie raczył się pofatygować. Jak zwykle. Pieprzony święty Severus od spraw beznadziejnych – tym miał być?!

Zanim zdążył się porządnie zirytować, poczuł, że pospiesznie rozlany eliksir podziałał także na niego. Zrozumiał, że jest bardzo zmęczony i jeszcze bardziej senny. Jakby pękła nić, która utrzymywała go w pionie. Jedna z nielicznych wolnych nocy, a on czuł się jak po spotkaniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Pozwolił wciągnąć się na łóżko i ułożył obok Yen, obejmując ją delikatnie. Wtuliła się w niego z westchnieniem, chowając głowę na jego ramieniu.

Było już prawie widno, kiedy wreszcie zaczęła się uspokajać. Przestała drżeć i wyraźnie się rozluźniła. Severus drzemał, budząc się co jakiś czas i zerkając na nią czujnie. W pogotowiu miał kuferek z miksturami.

W ostatecznym rozrachunku tylko Syriusz Black spędził kolejną bezsenną noc. I dobrze mu tak.


	18. Odsłona 17

**Odsłona XVII  
Yenlla potrafi!**

* * *

 _I have always been a woman  
_ _who arranges things  
_ _For the pleasure and  
_ _the profit it derives  
_ _I have always been a woman  
_ _who arranges things  
_ _Like furniture  
_ _and daffodils and lives  
_ (HELLO DOLLY:  
 _Just Leave Everything To Me_ )

* * *

Yen obudziła się z potworną pustką w głowie. Dłuższą chwilę zabrało jej poukładanie myśli w logiczny ciąg, a zaczynać musiała od kwestii tak podstawowych, jak to, kim jest i gdzie się znajduje. Jej ciało było ciężkie, jakby ważyło tonę. Leżała w łóżku z policzkiem przyciśniętym do małej poduszki w poszewce w stokrotki. Wywalczenie dla niej miejsca w sypialni Nietoperza kosztowało ją sporo wysiłku. Do pokoju przez niezasłoniętą ciężkimi kotarami połówkę okna wpadały jaskrawe promienie słońca. Snape od pewnego czasu nie zaciągał zasłon na noc.

Podniosła się ostrożnie, jakby podświadomie uważając, aby przy okazji nie zgubić żadnej mniej lub bardziej istotnej części ciała. W tej samej chwili, z idealnym wyczuciem czasu, otworzyły się drzwi sypialni i wmaszerował przez nie obiekt pierwszych po przebudzeniu przemyśleń Yenlli – Severus we własnej osobie, przepuszczając przed sobą Błyskotkę z tacą ze śniadaniem. Yen popatrzyła na niego tępo, a potem zamrugała szybko oczami.

– Umarłam? – spytała.

Mistrz eliksirów wykrzywił się do niej z lekkim politowaniem, ale nie włożył w to tyle chęci i serca, ile wkładał zazwyczaj, więc efekt był prawie sympatyczny. Rozsiadł się na fotelu obok łóżka, po czym pstryknął na skrzatkę. Jak na kogoś, kto żywcem skrzatów nie znosił, całkiem nieźle radził sobie z dyrygowaniem nimi. Taca wylądowała na kolanach Yen, która przyjrzała jej się z nagłym obrzydzeniem.

– Nie chcę nic jeść.

– Nie bądź dziecinna.

– Niedobrze mi.

– Najpierw wypij to. – Podał jej fiolkę wypełnioną błękitnym płynem.

Wiedząc, że wszelkie dyskusje nie mają sensu (a może raczej zachęcona pokojowym nastrojem Severusa), przełknęła eliksir. Miał przyjemny, orzeźwiający smak i rzeczywiście poczuła się po nim lepiej. Mimo to owsianka na jej kolanach wcale nie zaczęła wyglądać apetyczniej.

– Wiesz, co się wczoraj wydarzyło? – zapytał.

Spojrzała na niego lekko spłoszona.

– Pamiętam tylko Blacka. Zaskoczył mnie i ja... chyba... – zawahała się i urwała. – Zrobiłam mu coś?

– Nie moja sprawa. – Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, ale coś w jego ciemnych oczach połyskiwało wrednie, z satysfakcją i nawet wyjątkowo niespecjalnie starał się to ukryć. Yen wywnioskowała z tego, że Syriuszowi musiało się nieźle dostać.

No tak. Syriusz Black. To wyjaśniałoby ten doskonały humor. Wielkiemu, złemu Blackowi dostało się od drobnej, małej Yen. „O rany, ale ubaw!", pomyślała sarkastycznie, odsuwając od siebie zdecydowanie tacę z jedzeniem. Na ten widok Severus przeniósł się na łóżko i zablokował jej pole manewru.

– Bez fanaberii – rzucił, biorąc do ręki połówkę bułki i smarując ją dżemem, podczas gdy absolutnie zszokowana Yenlla wybałuszała na niego oczy. – Nic ci nie jest.

– Ty też oberwałeś, prawda?

Zamiast odpowiedzi spojrzał wymownie w sufit i podał jej bułkę. Była na tyle zaskoczona, że odruchowo wbiła w nią zęby. Severus natomiast dobrał się do kawy i rozłożył na kołdrze „Proroka".

– Która godzina?

– Dziesiąta.

– Dziesiąta?! Nie powinieneś być w szkole?

– Gdyby lekcje odbywały się także w soboty, słońce dni moich, współczynnik samobójstw prawdopodobnie bardzo by podskoczył.

– Dzisiaj jest piątek – stwierdziła pewnie.

– Nie.

– Jakim cudem może być sobota, skoro wczoraj był czwartek?

– Jest sobota, a ty przespałaś prawie trzydzieści godzin.

– Och!

– Coś jeszcze?

Wyglądała na porządnie wstrząśniętą, mimo to pokręciła głową, starając się nie dać nic po sobie poznać.

– Dawno już nie zdarzyło mi się tak... odlecieć. I nie znoszę owsianki – stwierdziła, pakując do rzeczonej czubatą łyżkę kremu czekoladowego.

– Jak większość dzieci.

– Och, Sever!

– Jedz, zaraz dostaniesz następny eliksir.

– Jeszcze jeden? Nie chcę! Sam powiedziałeś, że nic mi nie jest. Czuję się świetnie.

– Więc poczujesz się świetniej.

– NIE! – Podbiła zdecydowanie nogą miejsce w gazecie, które Snape właśnie studiował, i uderzyła rękami buntowniczo w pościel. – Naprawdę wszystko w porządku. – Spróbowała łagodniej, z innej strony, gdy nie zwrócił uwagi na jej protesty. – Sever, skarbie, popatrz tylko na mnie.

Twarz szelmy niemal na zawołanie uległa cudownej przemianie. Zmrużyła zalotnie oczy i uśmiechnęła się przesłodko, a jej ręka odruchowo ruszyła do włosów. Gdy poczuła, że są związane (którego to świętokradztwa dokonał w nocy mistrz eliksirów), zaraz z powrotem roztrzepała je wokół głowy. Starała się udawać, że nic się nie stało, chociaż była bardzo blada, zdenerwowana i wcale nie wyglądała dobrze z głębokimi cieniami pod oczami.

Severus bez słowa rzucił jej drugi eliksir w zakorkowanej fiolce, co musiało wystarczyć za całą odpowiedź.

Zmarszczyła niechętnie nos i chyba tylko z czystej przekory spróbowała jeszcze z trzeciej strony. Przyglądając się w zamyśleniu kolorowemu płynowi w buteleczce i nawijając pracowicie kosmyk włosów na szczupły palec, zauważyła słodkim głosikiem:

– Och, Severus, czy ty się przypadkiem o mnie nie troszczysz?

– Nie bądź niemądra.

– A więc jednak! Zawsze jestem niemądra, kiedy się troszczysz! Jesteś kochany!

– Przysługa za przysługę, nic więcej – mruknął, dając do zrozumienia, że lepiej byłoby dla niej tego nie drążyć, co też Yen zrobiła.

– A swoją drogą… – kontynuowała chwilę później, gdy, pokonana, rozprawiła się już z eliksirem, pod uważnym spojrzeniem Sensu Swego Życia; pod jego wpływem wyraźnie się zaróżowiła i całkiem wróciła do siebie – Co miał znaczyć ten cały nocny nalot? Dumbledore z obstawą. Musieli się zwalić akurat wtedy, doprawdy! Człowiek nie może nawet przeżyć porządnie kryzysu małżeńskiego, aby mu nikt nie przerywał. Cholerna wojna!

– Yen, _kochanie_ , nie przeżywaliśmy żadnego kryzysu. Przynajmniej nie bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

– Jak to nie?! – zaprotestowała żywo. – Oczywiście, że przeżywaliśmy! Nie możesz mi tego odmówić!

– Yenlla, błagam.

– Parę godzin wcześniej oświadczyłam ci, że zamierzam cię porzucić dla innego mężczyzny, jeżeli to nie jest wielki kryzys, to naprawdę nie wiem, co nim jest! I na pewno nie dam się tego teraz pozbawić! Zresztą, biorąc pod uwagę późniejsze sposoby zażegnania tego kryzysu...

– W porządku, zrozumiałem – powiedział mistrz eliksirów i Yen miała wrażenie, że zadrgały mu przy tym lekko kąciki ust. – Tym bardziej była to szczęsna wizyta: chcesz wilkołaka i wilkołak się zjawia.

– Wiesz, najdroższy, to były raczej plany długoterminowe. Wtedy miałam ochotę na kogoś zupełnie innego... – Przygryzając w charakterystyczny sposób wargę, pogłaskała wymownie miejsce obok siebie, ale Severus zignorował ten gest. Wyprostował się, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Aczkolwiek nie uważam za rozsądne prezentowania mu przed czasem twoich ataków – skomentował złośliwie.

– Przecież tego nie planowałam!

– Wiesz zapewne lepiej ode mnie, że nie każdy w tej sytuacji zawracałby sobie głowę zbieraniem cię z podłogi. Przez ciekawość, co robi większość? Ucieka z krzykiem? Rozpoczyna egzorcyzmy?

Yenlla ponownie zamrugała oczami w niemym zdumieniu. Jeżeli pewnego pięknego dnia nie zabije jej współczulność, z pewnością zrobią to nagłe zwroty w zachowaniu Severusa Snape'a. O co chodziło tym razem? Jakaś odgrywka za wczoraj? E... przedwczoraj?

– Sever! – krzyknęła. – Czy ty mi przypadkiem nie składasz oferty?

– Słucham?!

– To zabrzmiało prawie jak reklama!

– Nie bądź...

– Nie jestem – przerwała mu z miejsca. – Wiem za to, że wczoraj... przedwczoraj zamarzyło mi się śniadanie do łóżka.

– Nie…

– Wcale nie nadinterpretuję!

– I mogłabyś łaskawie nie dokańczać za mnie zdań.

– Nic na to nie poradzę, że wiem, co za chwilę powiesz. Znam cię na wylot. A co do Remusa... wątpię, aby to, co się stało, w jakikolwiek sposób go przeraziło. On nie jest taki. Możesz być spokojny.

– Chyba nie odniosłaś wrażenia, że się martwię?

– Przeciwnie.

– Więc się bardzo pomyliłaś.

Wstał zły i obrażony. Powędrował w stronę drzwi.

Severus potrafił być szalenie zabawny, zwłaszcza kiedy nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Wszystkie te jego absurdalne działania mogłyby ją naprawdę zaniepokoić, gdyby w międzyczasie nie odgadła już, przynajmniej w zarysach, prawdziwej przyczyny wszystkich tych niedorzeczności.

Odstawiła tacę na nocną szafkę i umościła się wygodniej w pościeli.

– Stój, panie Snape! Już dobrze, porozmawiajmy poważnie.

– O czym? – rzucił kpiąco, ale też jakby z wyczuwalną w głosie rezygnacją.

– Masz problemy, prawda? – bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała.

Może to coś w jej głosie sprawiło, że mistrz eliksirów odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na nią całkowicie zaskoczony. Może w podobnych okolicznościach nie spodziewał się nagle zwrotu ku sobie, a może przeciwnie – bardzo liczył na to, że ktoś wreszcie zada właściwe pytanie. Bardzo rzadko ktoś go o coś pytał. Zazwyczaj mniej lub bardziej kategorycznie przedstawiano mu listę rzeczy do zrobienia. W każdym razie niespodziewanie się odsłonił i Yenlla przez moment krótszy niż mgnienie oka miała okazję przyjrzeć się prawdziwemu Severusowi Snape'owi – nie Pierwszemu Śmierciojadowi, Lewej Ręce Dumbledore'a czy Tłustowłosemu Nietoperzowi – a prawdziwy Severus Snape był w tej chwili bardzo zmęczonym, rozkojarzonym, wypalonym, znerwicowanym, zdesperowanym i przywalonym życiem mężczyzną, który gonił resztką sił. Zreflektował się jednak tak szybko, jak przedtem odsłonił. Skrzywił się, unosząc ironicznie jedną brew.

– Zazwyczaj mam problemy, a największym z nich jesteś aktualnie ty, Yen Honeydell.

– Po pierwsze, Snape, już od dawna nie Honeydell. A po drugie, wiesz, że nie to miałam na myśli.

Zaśmiał się po swojemu – krótko i niewesoło.

– Następnym razem strzelaj celniej. Słynna współczulność cię zawodzi.

– Bynajmniej.

– Ach tak?

Twarz Yenlli miała irytujący, wszechwiedzący wyraz.

– Za dużo mówisz, Snape. Rzadko zamieniasz ze mną więcej niż trzy słowa, a ostatnio? – Przemądrzały profesor jakby lekko się zaniepokoił. – Ledwo nadążam z ripostami. Coś cię gryzie. Od dawna. I powiesz mi, co to takiego. Komuś musisz, inaczej zwariujesz.

– Nie licz na to, ty...

– Widzisz? Znowu zaczynasz. To niepoważne. Wiesz przecież, że możesz mi we wszystkim zaufać – powiedziała cierpliwie, głosem sugestywnie nakłaniającym do zwierzeń.

W Snape'a nagle jakby piorun strzelił.

– Zaufać tobie? – warknął nisko, tak że bezwiednie zadrżała. – TOBIE?! A od czego się to wszystko zaczęło? Przypomnij sobie, jakimi rewelacjami dzieliłaś się z Zakonem po tym przeklętym balu u Malfoyów? I jakie to mogło mieć konsekwencje dla mnie!

Pobladła Yen prawie usłyszała, jak na końcu dodaje: „I co musiałem zrobić", chociaż sam Severus tego nie powiedział. Za to trzasnął drzwiami, aż posypały się odłamki lakieru. Popatrzyła za nim przerażona. Potem zwinęła się w sobie i schowała udręczona głowę pod kołdrę.

– Och, nie! – jęknęła.

Zdążyła dawno zapomnieć o swoich szczeniackich popisach po pamiętnym wieczorze. Faktycznie była wtedy wściekła. Mistrz eliksirów nie tylko uraził jej dumę, ale raz za razem trafiał we wszystkie czułe punkty i chciała, aby dobrze odczuł tego skutki na własnej skórze. Dlatego powiedziała kilku osobom kilka nie do końca przemyślanych rzeczy... No dobrze, wrednych i wyssanych z palca bzdur, wykorzystując powszechne współczucie osób, które nie miały pojęcia, jak jej małżeństwo naprawdę wygląda. Wrednie dokonała też wyboru adresatów zwierzeń, przypadkiem szepcząc to i owo... och, nie!... Szalonookiemu? To było niskie. Snape nienawidził Moody'ego (z wzajemnością zresztą) i to nie bez powodu. Wiedziała o tym, ale... O to chodziło!

Była na niego wściekła i chciała mu zrobić na złość, lecz... Sam ją sprowokował! Nie musiał tak ostentacyjnie prowadzać się z Narcyzą Malfoy! Powinien zdawać sobie sprawę, że będzie zazdrosna!

Stop.

Zazdrosna? Nie, to zdecydowanie za duże słowo. Jak mogłaby być zazdrosna o Narcyzę? Tę biedną, podstarzałą kobietę, której nie może znieść jej własny mąż i dlatego bez przerwy ją zdradza na lewo i prawo. Nie. Nie była zazdrosna – o co i o kogo, doprawdy! Bardzo zabawne! Była ZŁA, bo to jej powinien okazywać atencję. Popełnił błąd, drażniąc się z nią i miał za swoje, jednak...

Oj, przecież to wydarzyło się już dobre kilka miesięcy temu. Trudno uwierzyć, że nadal mogli czepiać się Severusa z tego powodu. Ostatecznie był najlepszym człowiekiem Dumbledore'a. Z tą swoją chorą ambicją na pewno ani razu ich nie zawiódł. Był do tego psychicznie absolutnie niezdolny, cholerny perfekcjonista. Musieli to widzieć, nie mogli mu nadal nie ufać…

... prawda?

– No nie!

Yenlla Vanilla Honeydell zdecydowanym ruchem odgrzebała się z piernatów. Stanęła pewnie na nogach, czując się wprost doskonale, za to była w bardzo złym humorze.

Co za absurd! Tak dłużej nie może być! Severus Snape wciąż na okresie próbnym? Od tylu lat? Niedorzeczność! Po wszystkim, co zrobił i co nadal robi? Nie znała po prawdzie szczegółów, ale była pewna, że tak jest. Nikt nie pracował tak ciężko! Nie pamiętała, aby inni członkowie Zakonu Feniksa tak chętnie się udzielali. Nigdy nie zauważyła u Blacka jakichkolwiek oznak zmęczenia po kolejnej zarwanej nocy – chyba że zarwanej po to, aby zalać się w trupa. A Sever? Dzień i noc na nogach, w tę i nazad. Śmierciożerca u Mrocznego, szpieg u Jasnego, nauczyciel w Hogwarcie i jeszcze prywatna, całodobowa wytwórnia eliksirów dla wszystkich tych instytucji!

Yen poczuła się oburzona podobnym lekceważeniem starań Severusa, swoim zwyczajem w jednej chwili zapominając, że sama na co dzień zachowywał się dość podobnie. Tutaj jednak nie chodziło o nią, ale o coś zupełnie innego.

To prawda, Snape był skończonym sukinsynem, lecz w tym wypadku dawał z siebie wszystko. Za nic! Nawet jednego dobrego słowa od tej bandy skretyniałych, zarozumiałych, starych bufonów. Ludzi, których nie znosił, a z którymi ciągle musiał przystawać. Którzy odpłacali mu równą niechęcią, traktując jak... jak śmiecia, nieważne, co dla nich robił. A robił najwięcej. Chyba zdawali sobie z tego sprawę? To było obrzydliwe!

Pani Snape poczuła niespodziewany przypływ małżeńskiej solidarności. Ostatecznie – choćby nawet z nazwy i/lub przymusu – była żoną Snape'a i każdy afront uczyniony jemu, dotykał jej w równym stopniu.

W wojowniczym nastroju podreptała za nim do salonu.

§§§

Severus leżał na sofie, osłaniając oczy rękami. Z całej jego postaci biła tak nieprawdopodobna rezygnacja, że Yen szczerze wątpiła, czy to ten sam mężczyzna. Zbliżyła się.

– Sever... – zaczęła łagodnie.

– Czego? – Opuścił ręce i spojrzał na nią tak rozwścieczonym wzrokiem, że odruchowo odsunęła się z jego zasięgu.

– Niczego. Chciałam tylko porozmawiać.

– O?

– Boże, Sev, o tobie, a o czym? – rzuciła, siadając jednak odważnie u jego nóg. Snape natychmiast się przemieścił i usiadł po swojemu, sztywno wyprostowany. – Zasady są proste, czy tak? Wet za wet, przysługa za przysługę. To może choć raz szczerość za szczerość?

– Szczerość? Jesteś pewna, że nie pomyliły ci się przypadkiem słowa?

– Byłam z tobą szczera w Trzech Miotłach. Powiedziałam ci wszystko. Teraz twoja kolej.

– Nie.

– Chcę ci pomóc.

– Nie możesz.

– Dlaczego?

– Chciałbym mieć aktualnie problemy, do rozwiązania których wystarczyłaby jakaś... szansonistka.

– Nie musisz się na mnie wyżywać.

– Nie wyżywam się.

– Więc wreszcie mi powiedz! Zrzuć to z siebie, cholerny, twardogłowy Nietoperzu! – krzyknęła Yenlla w taki sposób, że nawet Snape zaniemówił.

– Po co ci cokolwiek wiedzieć? – dodał spokojniej.

Wyglądała przez moment na bardzo zakłopotaną.

– Bo... – podjęła bardzo cicho – bo... – Jednak widocznie zmieniła zdanie, ponieważ zaraz kontynuowała ze sztuczną wesołością: – Chcę wiedzieć coś o Zakonie, skoro podobno mam tam wstąpić. – Przypomniała sobie nagle coś, o czym wspomniał jej dawno temu, a o czym zdążyła potem zapomnieć.

– To już nieaktualne – mruknął w odpowiedzi.

– Mówiłeś, że Dumbledore...

– Owszem, ale porozmawiałem z nim o tym.

– I?

– Przyznał mi rację. Jesteś na to zbyt...

Przewróciła oczami, gdy to mówił, domyślając się końcówki.

– Głupia? – spróbowała zgadnąć.

– Powiedźmy, że... beztroska.

– Severus… – Przysunęła się do niego, korzystając z chwilowego rozluźnienia napięcia. – Prawdę powiedziawszy...

– O!

– Przestań! Prawdę powiedziawszy, mam wyrzuty sumienia.

– Wszystko jedno.

– Nie. – Poderwała gwałtownie głowę. – Bo ja... Bo ja zrobiłam coś strasznego. Nie pomyślałam.

Machnął na to ręką, a następnie jeszcze raz przetarł oczy. Był zmęczony. Dodatkowe przesiadywanie przy niej przez całą noc i dzień nie poprawiło zapewne jego kondycji.

„Można się przyzwyczaić", pomyślała Yen. „Do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić". Wydało jej się to nagle bardzo niesprawiedliwe.

– W ministerstwie jest szpieg – odezwał się, zadziwiając Yen, która w rzeczywistości nie spodziewała się, że cokolwiek jej powie. – Niebezpieczny. I ktoś musi się nim zająć.

– Ty?

– Tak.

– Dlaczego?

– Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego! Bez głupich pytań.

– Bo ci nie ufają?

– NIKT mi nie ufa.

Milczał dłuższą chwilę. Yenlla nie ośmieliła się poruszyć czy głośniej odetchnąć, aby go nie spłoszyć.

– Ma dostęp do bardzo tajnych dokumentów. Takich, które nie powinny ujrzeć światła dziennego. Nigdy.

– Czy to właśnie przyszli ci powiedzieć?

– Nie.

– Więc?

– Czas się kończy.

– Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że...?

– Dano mi do zrozumienia, że powinienem się pospieszyć. – Zgrzytnął zębami i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – A ja nie wiem, kto to jest. Nic nie mogę zrobić. Lord patrzy mi na ręce.

– Czy to... też przeze mnie?

– Na litość, Yen! – ryknął na nią. – Nie przypisuj sobie wszystkiego. Świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie.

– Przepraszam.

– Odsunęli mnie od tego. Lestrange wie, zawsze mnie podejrzewała. Mam związane ręce.

Yen zamyśliła się głęboko, a wszystkie jej myśli były bardzo nieprzychylne dla wszelakich rzeczy związanych z zakonami, feniksami i terrorystami. Spuściła głowę, miętosząc w dłoniach róg nocnej koszuli.

– To takie podłe – stwierdziła w końcu.

Severus uparcie milczał blady jak śmierć.

– Co oni sobie myślą? Masz robić wszystko? Jesteś przemęczony! – wybuchła w końcu, może z nieco dziecinnymi pretensjami, ale nie mogła się dłużej powstrzymać. Wypełniło ją uczucie niezwykłej sympatii dla JEJ Śmierciojada, osobliwie skrzyżowane z poczuciem winy i śladami czegoś nieokreślonego, na kształt instynktu macierzyńskiego, który obudził się w niej jeszcze podczas choroby mistrza eliksirów. – Czy reszta Zakonu w ogóle coś robi?

– Każdy ma swoje obowiązki.

– Ale z pewnością nie tyle, co ty! Mroczny, Jasny... Mogliby się dogadać co do tego, kiedy cię potrzebują, i zostawić przynajmniej jeden wolny dzień w tygodniu.

– Yen...

– Oni cię wykorzystują!

– To nieważne.

– Nieważne? Przecież... Przecież nie jesteś jedynym szpiegiem – przypomniała sobie. – Sam mówiłeś, że są inni.

– Owszem, trzech.

– Właśnie! Niech chociaż tutaj ktoś cię odciąży.

– Z czego dwóch nie żyje.

– Och!

– Od początku twierdziłem, że posyłanie dzieciaków nie ma sensu. – Snape siedział dziwnie spięty, sztywny i patrzył prosto przed siebie. – Tak jak robienie Śmierciożerców z Zakonników. To wychodzi od razu, przy pierwszej próbie. Nawróceni Śmierciożercy, owszem – uśmiechnął się gorzko – ale nigdy na odwrót. To się nie może udać. Smarkacze demaskują się w ciągu kilku dni.

Yenlla spróbowała dotknąć jego ręki, ale się odsunął. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był w transie.

– Severus – zawahała się – jest coś jeszcze, prawda?

– Wszyscy zostali wprowadzeni do Klubu przeze mnie, a przynajmniej jeden bezpośrednio.

Yen, która w całej tej rozmowie kierowała się raczej przeczuciami niż logicznym rozumowaniem, w pierwszej chwili niezupełnie zrozumiała. Dopiero później zorientowała się, co chciał jej w ten sposób powiedzieć. Severus oficjalnie poparł kandydaturę trzech nowych Śmierciożerców, z których dwóch okazało się zdrajcami. To... to mogło znaczyć tylko jedno – Snape był praktycznie skończony.

– O Boże!

A do tego doszedł jeszcze jakiś tam szpieg.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić! Nie w takiej sytuacji. Wytłumaczyłeś to Dumbledore'owi? On na pewno... – urwała. – Boże, Severus, ty im nic nie powiedziałeś?!

– Dyrektor wie. Trudno nie zauważyć straty dwóch ludzi.

– Ale o całej reszcie... Nie mogą cię do tego zmuszać! – krzyknęła.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Odwrócił się do niej i chwycił ją za ręce. Wyglądał strasznie. Jak człowiek, który nie ma już zupełnie nic do stracenia, doskonale o tym wie i zrobi to, co zrobić musi.

– Zrozum wreszcie, głupia kobieto, że nikt mnie do niczego nie zmusza. Wszystko robię z własnej woli. To mój wybór!

– Ale nikt nie ma tylu obowiązków, co ty!

– Bo niektórzy mają do spłacenie większe długi niż inni.

Snape zaklął szpetnie, odepchnął ją od siebie i odszedł. Yenlla patrzyła za nim rozszerzonymi oczami, czując, jak gonitwa nieskładnych myśli w jej głowie przybiera na sile. Severus, ten zimny, wredny sukinsyn – na Boga i wszystkich innych, którzy aktualnie słuchają jej tam w górze – co on w życiu przeżył! Ile już za to zapłacił, mając świadomość, że to się nigdy nie skończy. Do końca jego życia. Nigdy o tym nie myślała. Nigdy zresztą nie myślała o niczym ważnym oprócz siebie. Może czas to wreszcie zmienić?

§§§

Severus zerwał się gwałtownie i usiadł na łóżku absolutnie przytomny, a w jego dłoni w tej samej sekundzie znikąd pojawiła się różdżka. Nie znał owych przyjemnych stanów pomiędzy snem a pełnym przebudzeniem – nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taki luksus. Wycelował prosto w Yen, która pochylała się, aby podnieść z podłogi przewrócony świecznik.

– Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię obudzić – powiedziała szybko.

Snape rozluźnił się, odkładając różdżkę. Odgarnął włosy z czoła i przetarł oczy. Yenlla odstawiła świecznik z powrotem na nocną szafkę i uśmiechnęła się do niego znad tarczy trzymanego w drugiej ręce zegarka na łańcuszku, który miała przypięty do sukni.

– Dopiero szósta, masz jeszcze trochę czasu.

Severus przyjrzał jej się uważniej, odwracając w jej stronę całym ciałem i opuszczając nogi na podłogę.

– O co tym razem chodzi?

Yenlla zrobiła najbardziej niewinną minę, na jaką było ją w tej chwili stać.

– Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli, kochanie.

– Dlaczego jesteś ubrana?

– Rozumiem, że wolisz... – Wyszczerzyła się modelowo.

– Ubrana o tej porze. Znowu się gdzieś wybierasz?

– Och, to nic takiego.

– Po prostu powiedz. Zawsze w końcu mówisz. Chociaż raz zaoszczędźmy sobie godziny krążenia wokół.

– Więc...

– Yenlla!

Szelma odruchowo splotła dłonie za plecami gestem małej dziewczynki przyłapanej na gorącym uczynku. Przygryzła wargę.

– To nie takie proste.

– Lepiej, żeby jednak było.

– Dużo nad tym myślałam i...

– Zlituj się!

Momentalnie spoważniała. Usiadła obok niego, składając ręce na kolanach i unikając jego wzroku.

– Mogę ci pomóc – szepnęła.

– TY? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. W czym?

– Myślałam o tym... tym szpiegu...

Przewrócił wymownie oczami i opadł z powrotem na łóżko, rozmasowując skronie szczupłymi palcami.

– Wystarczy.

– Ale naprawdę...

– Nie chcę słuchać nic więcej na ten temat, a już zdecydowanie nie od ciebie.

– Naprawdę mogę ci pomóc! – Pochyliła się nad nim. Gdy spróbował odwrócić głowę, unieruchomiła ją, zmuszając, aby na nią spojrzał. – Przynajmniej spróbuję – dodała tonem prośby.

Mistrz eliksirów nadal uparcie wpatrywał się w sufit, ale uniósł brwi w wyrazie rezygnacji. Westchnął i rozłożył szeroko ręce.

– Jak?

– Jeżeli ten ktoś działa w ministerstwie, musi tam też pracować, prawda?

– Niekoniecznie, ale owszem. Zdołaliśmy ustalić, że prawdopodobnie tak jest.

– W takim razie najlepiej będzie sprawdzić na miejscu.

– Wspaniały plan. Błyskotliwy. Genialny w swojej prostocie – rzucił ociekającym jadem tonem. – Uważasz, że jeszcze tego nie zrobiliśmy?

– A w jaki sposób? Posłaliście Szalonookiego, żeby uciął sobie pogawędkę z Knotem? Widocznie coś poszło nie tak.

– Słońce dni moich...

– Nie, posłuchaj! Musisz to przyznać, nie macie w Ministerstwie Magii żadnej dobrej wtyki. Ci, którzy tam pracują i jednocześnie należą do Zakonu, to aurorzy, tak? Myślisz, że ktoś zechce z nimi rozmawiać? Poza tym to banda zarozumiałych bubków, sam tak mówisz. No i muszą uważać. Jasne... Albo Arthur Weasley. Owszem, jest uroczy, ale jest też nikim. Poza tym to wszystko ludzie od lat związani z Albusem Dumbledore'em, każdy się od razu zorientuje, że węszą dla niego.

– A ty oczywiście masz w zanadrzu najpewniejsze z możliwych źródło informacji?

– Naturalnie! – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Severus podniósł się i opędził od niej niecierpliwie. Nie zniechęciło to niezwykle ożywionej, pomimo wczesnej pory, szelmy. Uwiesiła się u jego ramienia.

– Po prostu zostaw to mnie. Wiem, co robić.

– To nie ma sensu.

– Sever, kochanie, przecież nic nie tracisz. Jeżeli nic z tego nie wyjdzie, będziesz tylko nadal w punkcie wyjścia, a jeżeli... Co ci zależy?

– Świetnie. A kim jest ten niezawodny kontakt w ministerstwie, jeżeli można wiedzieć?

Nie musiał nawet patrzeć na Yen. Praktycznie czuł przez skórę, jak automatycznie traci pewność siebie.

– Kitty – wymamrotała niewyraźnie.

– Kto?

– Kitty Silverwand, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka ze szkoły. Pracuje w dziale informacji. Ukończyła kurs sekretarki i... To jej głos słychać w windzie – dokończyła optymistycznie, jakby była to najlepsza rekomendacja.

– Yen, czyś ty oszalała? Panienka od zaparzania kawy?!

– Och, nie! – zaprzeczyła żywo. – Nie panienka, Kitty jest mężatką – dodała błyskawicznie.

– YENLLA!

– Sever, proszę...

– To idiotyczne.

– Zaufaj mi. Wiem, co robię.

– Wątpię.

– Severusie!

Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał jeszcze bardzo dużo do powiedzenia na ten temat, a jeden szczególnie trafny tekst odnośnie zaufania do Krukonki nawet na końcu języka, jednak tylko wzruszył ramionami. Jego mina wystarczająco dobrze wyrażała, co o tym wszystkim myśli. Nie uznał za konieczne komentować na głos kolejnej z dziecinnych demonstracji Yenlli Honeydell.

– Rób, co chcesz – rzekł dla świętego spokoju.

Yen pocałowała go w nos i zaraz zerwała się na równe nogi.

– No to lecę.

– O tej porze?

– Oczywiście! Muszę... – zacięła się po raz kolejny tego ranka. – Muszę zdążyć kupić eklerki.

– Słucham?

Mrugnęła do niego, uśmiechając się przekornie.

– Nie pytaj. Pamiętaj, że są rzeczy w niebie i na ziemi, których nigdy nie będziesz w stanie zrozumieć, panie Esss i to właśnie jedna z nich. Cześć! – Posłała mu ręką następnego całusa, zadarła dumnie głowę i wymaszerowała z sypialni.

– Czekaj!

Zatrzymała się w połowie salonu i odwróciła z miną wyrażającą umiarkowane zainteresowanie i mniej umiarkowane zniecierpliwienie w stronę opierającego się o framugę małżonka.

– Hm?

– Chyba nie zamierzasz iść tam sama?

– Jasne, że zamierzam. Właśnie to ci przed chwilą powiedziałam. I naturalnie, że SAMA! Chyba nie sądzisz, że kogokolwiek zachęci do zwierzeń okoliczność, iż będzie nad nim sapał taki wielki i wiecznie zły Nietoperz jak ty? Nawet w swoje najlepsze dni wyglądasz tak, jakbyś miał zaraz zacząć przypalać ludzi papierosami albo wyrwać paznokcie. Do widzenia.

– Nigdzie nie pójdziesz.

– Błagam! – Tupnęła buntowniczo nogą. – Tylko nie znowu to samo! Przerabialiśmy to nieskończoną ilość razy, a jakoś do tej pory nic mi się nie stało, tak? Poza tym, gdy niedawno byłeś wyłączony, pan Fletcher miał tu oko na wszystko. Powinien być jeszcze w okolicy. Prawdopodobnie uda mi się go gdzieś złapać.

Że wszystkich żywych stworzeń tylko Yen Honeydell mogła zwracać się per „pan" do największych mętów czarodziejskiego półświatka przestępczego. Była jedyna.

– Mundungus Fletcher?

– Owszem.

– Nie mów, że zdążyłaś zaprzyjaźnić się z tym lumpem.

– Pan Fletcher pracował kiedyś z moim ojcem.

– Gdzie? W gorzelni?

– W dziale mechaniki i inżynierii zaklęć, sekcja wiązania magii z materią – wyśpiewała gładko Yen, obserwując z satysfakcją, jakie wrażenie wywarły jej słowa na zbaraniałym Snapie. – Jak dobrze znasz pana Fletchera, Sev?

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że...

– Nic nie chcę powiedzieć. Faktycznie coś kiepski z ciebie szpieg. Wychodzę.

Przywołała do siebie imponujące czerwone szpilki z drugiego pokoju, przycupnęła na kanapie i włożyła je na stopy. Przyjrzała się krytycznie czółenkom i uśmiechnęła do siebie. I czekała, aż Snape wreszcie zareaguje.

– Co on tu w ogóle robi? Tak daleko od Nokturnu? – podjął ten zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, kiedy tylko zdołał wygrzebać się z pierwszego szoku.

– Och, załatwiał coś z kimś... Och, o takim imieniu jak postać z kreskówki. Takiej mugolskiej o myszy. Hm...

– Duży Mickie?

– Widzę, że jednak jesteś dobrze zorientowany. – Mrugnęła do niego po raz kolejny. – Bardzo interesujący człowiek. Miał śliczne tatuaże i wszystkie ruchome. Kiedy byłeś chory, pan Fletcher dostarczał nam zioła i raz...

– Na Salazara! Dung nie zabrał cię chyba do Dużego Mickiego?

– A co w tym złego? Pan Mickie, zdaje się, chce z jakiegoś powodu wypruć flaki z Maela, więc chyba powinniście znaleźć wspólny temat. Poza tym jest bardzo miły.

Severus przyglądał się jej z niedowierzaniem, jakby co najmniej – w swoim obecnym stanie i po licznych wyuzdanych przygodach – wjechała mu do salonu, dosiadając na oklep jednorożca.

– Yenlla, nawet ty nie możesz być aż tak głupia. To niemożliwe. Musisz wiedzieć, kim...

Poderwała się do pozycji pionowej i zbliżyła do niego, stukając groźnie obcasami. Wycelowała w niego swój długi karminowy pazur.

– Oczywiście, że wiem, kto to jest Duży Mickie, i właśnie dlatego zamierzam być dla niego grzeczna. Połowa magicznego show-biznesu siedzi u niego w kieszeni, jasne? A teraz żegnam.

§§§

Mimo płomiennych nalegań Yenlli, aby jej zaufać, zapewnień, że doskonale wie, co robić, poradzi sobie świetnie i wróci, zanim Severus się obejrzy, najwyraźniej wcale nie poszło jej tak dobrze. Wielka szpiegowska misja pani Snape przeciągała się w nieskończoność. Chociaż mistrz eliksirów w życiu by się do tego przed sobą nie przyznał, zaczynał się niepokoić. Objawiło się to kilkoma szlabanami ponad normę, dwoma przypalonymi eliksirami oraz aktualnym obłędnym spacerem w tę i z powrotem po salonie.

Ciekawość, której nie był w stanie przemóc, gnała go do domu podczas każdej przerwy między lekcjami, tak że zaczynało mu brakować racjonalnych pretekstów, niezbędnych do ochrony ślizgońskiej psychiki. Mimo to pragnienie, aby być na miejscu, kiedy tylko szelma powróci, i móc na świeżo ją wyśmiać, było o wiele silniejsze od godności i miłości własnej. Po prostu chciał widzieć ją pokonaną, zmuszoną przyznać, że poniosła klęskę na całej linii, nieśmiejącą spojrzeć mu w oczy, nim zdąży się ogarnąć i przygotować jakiś sprytny tekścik na swoją obronę. Mała dziewczynka, która miała ambicję zajmować się wielkimi sprawami.

Yen nie pojawiła się w trakcie żadnej z jego krótkich wizyt w mieszkaniu i wciąż nie było jej widać po zakończeniu zajęć. Severus krążył po pokoju, powiewając szatą, której jeszcze nie zdjął, ostrząc sarkazm i szykując zapas kąśliwych uwag na jej powitanie. Dodatkowym plusem całej tej sytuacji był fakt, że przestał myśleć o swoim głównym problemie, skupiając się na wyglądanej z niecierpliwością porażce swojej drogiej małżonki.

Powoli zapadał zmierzch, a kobiety jak nie było, tak nie było. Mistrz eliksirów po raz pierwszy od rana dopuścił do siebie myśl o tym, jak idiotycznym pomysłem była zgoda na jej samotny wypad na miasto, przecież…

Przecież Dumbledore zabiłby go, gdyby coś się stało jego pupilce.

O to chodziło.

Li i tylko.

W końcu szczęknęła klamka u drzwi wejściowych. Severus zatrzymał się w pół kroku i pospiesznie rzucił na fotel, kryjąc za świeżym numerem „Alchemii Dzisiaj". Dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientował się, że trzyma go do góry nogami i szybko odwrócił. Zdążył w ostatniej chwili.

Yen weszła do mieszkania tanecznym krokiem, niedbale rzucając pelerynę na wieszak. Oczywiście spudłowała, ale niespecjalnie się tym przejęła.

– Cześć, kochanie!

Udał, że nie słyszy. Wyrwała mu gazetę, schowała ją za plecami i okręciła się w miejscu. Wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie, ale to ostatecznie jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło, prawda? Zazwyczaj wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie.

– No, zapytaj mnie – poprosiła.

– O co?

– Nie drażnij się ze mną! Zapytaj, jak mi poszło.

– Nie jestem zainteresowany – skłamał od razu, przekładając bez widocznego celu rozłożone na stole książki.

– Szkoda.

– Nie mogło ci się udać. – Nie zdołał się jednak powstrzymać.

– Ach, tak? – Skłoniła się przed nim komicznie i zamachała mu przed oczami kawałkiem zapisanego pergaminu. Odruchowo wyciągnął rękę, żeby go chwycić, ale Yen sprytnie odskoczyła.

– Co to jest?

– Lista nazwisk – powiedziała z dumą.

– CO?

Rozsiadła się na ławie, majtając radośnie nogami w powietrzu, wyraźnie zadowolona z efektu.

– Byłam w ministerstwie i rozmawiałam z Kitty. Wiesz, że ma już dwójkę dzieci? – Zauważyła, jak Severus przewraca oczami, tracąc zainteresowanie, więc zaraz kontynuowała: – Rozmawiałam też z innymi kobietami. Mnóstwem kobiet! Sekretarek i tak dalej. To było proste, nikogo nigdy nie interesuje, co mają do powiedzenia, więc skoro tylko taki ktoś się znalazł...

– I naturalnie wyjawiły ci wszystkie najskrzętniej skrywane tajemnice ministerstwa?

– Jakbyś zgadł.

– Pod pozorem?

– Ankiety na temat kosmetyków.

– Zapewne informacja, jakiego kremu używa...

Yen syknęła na niego z irytacją.

– Przestaniesz mi w końcu przerywać? Mówiłam, że tego nie zrozumiesz. Wy, mężczyźni, nigdy nie pojmiecie subtelnej siły oddziaływania plotki i eklerków. Macie kwantyfikatory logiczne zamiast mózgów.

– Zapewne. Do tego, jak wiesz, jestem dość zajętym człowiekiem, więc jeżeli tak ci zależy, przejdź po prostu do sedna. O ile jest jakieś sedno pod tym eklerkowym mistycyzmem.

– W trakcie rozmowy zdołałam kilka razy poważnie zboczyć z tematu. Mówiłam, że możesz mi zaufać. A to – powachlowała się pergaminem – jest lista nazwisk najbardziej podejrzanych typów z ministerstwa. Tych, którzy w jakikolwiek sposób zwrócili na siebie uwagę szanownych pań.

Zeskoczyła ze stołu, stanęła nad mistrzem eliksirów i wreszcie podała mu kartkę. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

– Mówiłem, że nie jestem zainteresowany.

– SNAPE!

– Co mi to da? Kilka nazwisk podanych przez bandę kretynek od sortowania papierów.

– Przecież...

– Zresztą, jeżeli którejkolwiek z nich coś wydało się podejrzane, dlaczego nie poszła z tym do przełożonego?

– Albo przełożonej – odgryzła się Yen. – Ale kto zainteresowałby się rewelacjami kretynki od sortowania papierów?

– Więc tym bardziej...

– Więc tym bardziej powinieneś spróbować. Jak możesz wyrokować, nawet nie rzuciwszy okiem? Sekretarki, sprzątaczki, cienie na korytarzach pracujące sporo po godzinach, kto wie, co przypadkiem widują? – kusiła tajemniczym szeptem. – I nie mają komu o tym powiedzieć, bo nikt ich nie potraktuje poważnie.

– Dlaczego ja miałbym to zrobić?

– Bo jesteś wyjątkowy – stwierdziła słodko, lecz Severus tylko prychnął, otwierając na chybił trafił „Alchemię Dzisiaj".

Twarz Yenlli skamieniała.

– Być może Dumbledore ma rację...

– W czym?

– Może ty naprawdę NIE CHCESZ znaleźć tego szpiega, co?

Snape wstał gwałtownie, prawie przewracając stojącą przed nim kobietę.

– Jak śmiesz tak do mnie mówić?! Myślisz, że cokolwiek zaniedbałem? Że jest jeszcze coś, czego nie sprawdziłem?

– Tak – rzuciła zaczepnie, podsuwając mu pergamin przed oczy.

Wyrwał go z jej ręki i odmaszerował w głąb pokoju. Yen uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie pod nosem.

– Kingsley Shacklebolt?! Po całym tym gadaniu dajesz mi listę, którą otwiera członek Zakonu?

– Och! Nie, nie – odpowiedziała nieskładnie Yenlla. – Miałam go skreślić. Nie zwracaj uwagi.

Prychnął gniewnie po raz kolejny.

– To po jaką cholerę...

– Nie, poczekaj! Omiń Kingsleya. Zawsze go wszędzie wpisują.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo...

– Wykrztuś to wreszcie! – zirytował się.

– On... On klepie.

– Co takiego?!

– Ręce mu błądzą nie tam, gdzie trzeba. – Zamachała dłońmi w geście, który miał sugerować, że to ostatecznie nie takie ważne. – Taki zawsze jest podejrzany. Uwierz mi, że gdyby ciebie codziennie obmacywał stary, obleśny czarodziej, też wpisywałbyś go na każdą listę w nadziei, że kiedyś w końcu go przeniosą. Czytaj dalej, proszę.

– Nie. Mam dosyć.

Podał jej z powrotem pergamin, którego nie chciała przyjąć. Wtedy przypadkiem spojrzał na sam dół kartki i zbladł.

– Paris Deepity?

– Co z nim? – zapytała Yen, usiłując rozpaczliwie podtrzymać jego zaciekawienie wynikami swojej pracy.

– On pracuje w Ministerstwie Magii?

– No... Tak. Top secret service.

– Ładny mi sekret.

– Teoretycznie nikt o tym nie wie – wytłumaczyła usłużnie Yenlla.

– A praktycznie?

Uśmiechnęła się wariacko i z desperacją.

– Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć?

– Yen – warknął.

– W porządku, ale pamiętaj, że sam tego chciałeś, Sever. Deepity to najlepszy towar w ministerstwie. Wysoki, przystojny, przeszywające spojrzenie, rozchełstana szata i baaardzo ciasne spodnie – wyliczała, powstrzymując śmiech. – Wszystkie sekretarki mdleją na jego widok. Top secret, top secretem, ale czegoś takiego nie da się ukryć. Nie w tej kategorii wiekowej i płciowej. Wszystkie o nim szepczą. Poza tym ma chyba najbardziej idiotyczne nazwisko, jakie w życiu widziałam – zakończyła wypowiedź dawna panna Honeydell. – Znasz go?

Severus jednak już jej nie słuchał. Wpatrywał się ze zmarszczonymi groźnie brwiami w jedno jedyne nazwisko na liście.

– Sev? Co się stało?

Otrząsnął się z ponurego zamyślenia i ruszył prosto do drzwi.

– Nic. Muszę coś sprawdzić. Zniszcz to. – Rzucił jej pergamin.

– Sever?

– Paris Deepity to Adept.

– Co to znaczy?

– Przyszły Śmierciożerca.

§§§

– Daj mi spokój! – mruknął Snape od progu, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Wrócił dość prędko, z tak ponurym i strasznym wyrazem twarzy, jakiego Yen dawno u niego nie widziała. Próby docieczenia przyczyny tego stanu jak zwykle obróciły się przeciwko niej. Spróbowała go ułagodzić, ale wtedy było jeszcze gorzej.

– Na Boga, Sever! Przecież chcę ci tylko pomóc!

– Najlepiej pomożesz mi, chociaż raz robiąc to, o co cię proszę. Idź do siebie i zostań tam. Zajmij się czymś pożytecznym. Poczytaj, pomaluj paznokcie, nie wiem.

Mówił w ten szczególny sposób, który nawet u szelmy budził dawno zapomniany i pogrzebany w podświadomości zmysł posłuszeństwa. Skinęła głową w milczeniu i wycofała się do swojego pokoju. Zanim zamknęła drzwi, przyuważyła, że Severus znika w laboratorium.

Nie wyszedł stamtąd, aż zrobiło się całkiem ciemno. Zza nieznacznie uchylonych drzwi Yenlla z bijącym sercem obserwowała, jak szykuje się do wyjścia. Od stóp do głów odziany był w swoją firmową czerń, a z jego twarzy nie sposób było nic wyczytać. Tylko odrobinę cieplejszym odcieniem różniła się od śmierciożerczej maski, której tym razem z sobą nie zabierał. Oczy miał dziwnie puste, a brwi prawie złączone nad długim nosem. Yen zadrżała gwałtownie, gdy spojrzał prosto w jej stronę.

I nagle wiedziała, że Severus Snape wychodzi, żeby zabić.


	19. Odsłona 18

**Odsłona XVIII**  
 **Mael Bard Sings Tonight,**  
 **czyli**  
 **Powrót na scenę**

* * *

 _He had it comingHe had it coming  
_ _He only had himself to blame  
_ _If you'd have been there  
_ _If you'd have seen it  
_ _I betcha you would have_ _done the same!  
_ (CHICAGO: _Cell Block Tango_ )

* * *

Paris Deepity był młodym i rzeczywiście bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną. Do tego też szalenie ambitnym, jednak jego główny problem polegał na tym, że zupełnie nie miał pomysłu na życie. Jedyne, czego pragnął, to bliżej niesprecyzowana potęga i rozgłos, ale nie wiedział, jak zabrać się za osiągnięcie jednego czy drugiego. Nie miał, niestety, większych sukcesów, chociaż trzeba przyznać, że wodziły za nim oczami wszystkie kobiety – widocznie akurat te mniej znaczące. Trudno, aby satysfakcjonowało to dwudziestopięcioletniego czarodzieja.

Paris Deepity uznał więc, że jego talentom potrzeba lepszego menedżera. Tak trafił do Lorda Voldemorta, ale i tutaj bynajmniej mu się nie poszczęściło. Prawdopodobnie najbardziej szalony współczesny terrorysta rozkazał mu prawie na rok zagrzebać się poza światem, wśród archiwalnych papierów ministerstwa z poprzedniej dekady. Jedyną przyjemność stanowiła możliwość okresowego udzielania się w tajnej gwardii Knota w ramach przykrywki. Dobre było i to, ale wciąż nie niosło ze sobą Sławy.

Wreszcie pewnego dnia Paris Deepity spotkał się oko w oko z Severusem Snape'em i wtedy napisały o nim wszystkie gazety.

§§§

Yenlla podskoczyła i otworzyła oczy. Śniło jej się coś złego, choć nie pamiętała, co dokładnie. Chyba ktoś ją gonił, a potem... Nie, zapomniała. Nie zapamiętała nic poza tym, że bardzo się bała. Całkowicie rozbudzona uniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Odkryła, że leży na kanapie w salonie. Wstające za oknem od wschodniej strony pomarańczowe słońce raziło ją w oczy.

Musiała przysnąć, kiedy czekała na Severusa. Wczoraj w nocy wyglądał tak strasznie, że później bardzo długo nie mogła zasnąć, wciąż mając przed oczami wyraz jego twarzy. Wyciągnęła spod siebie dwa ostatnie numery „Vogue Magique" oraz „Cosmomagican", odgarnęła z czoła rozczochrane włosy i wydostała się spod koca. Srebrne węże z deseniu zasyczały na nią sennie. Rozejrzała się uważnie za jakimikolwiek znakiem, że Snape wrócił do domu. Drzwi od pracowni były lekko uchylone, a to nie zdarzało się często. Właściwie nigdy do tej pory.

Podniosła się i cicho podeszła do drzwi sypialni. Uchyliła je i zajrzała. Severus leżał na łóżku. Jego czarne szaty walały się w nieładzie po podłodze zupełnie nie po snape'owsku. Kiedy zbliżyła się do łóżka, zauważyła na nocnej szafce fiolkę. Powąchała ją i rozpoznała eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Dawniej nader często sama się nim faszerowała.

Severus faktycznie sprawiał wrażenie pogrążonego w letargu, ale na pewno niepozbawionym snów. Od czasu do czasu mięśnie twarzy drgały mu nerwowo. Być może na organizm Snape'a nie działały już nawet tak silne preparaty. Jego ciało przeszło ostatecznie twardą szkołę życia, traktowane jak ściek dla tych wszystkich alchemicznych cudów, nad którymi pracował.

Kiedy pochyliła się, żeby poprawić mu kołdrę, otworzył gwałtownie oczy i spojrzał prosto na nią.

– Wyjdź! – warknął gniewnie.

Była to jedna z tych wyjątkowych sytuacji, gdy Yenlla nie odważyła się nie posłuchać. Wróciła do salonu i usiadła na kanapie, ale znowu się poderwała, gdy coś niespodziewanie zadzwoniło w jej kieszeni. Pomyślała, że jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie, wkrótce stanie się jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów. Wyciągnęła komunikator, który zawsze miała przy sobie, kiedy Severus wychodził na noc – na wszelki wypadek, gdyby coś się stało, gdyby chciał się skontaktować, gdyby...

Otworzyła małe lusterko i zamiast swojego odbicia ujrzała w nim twarz Albusa Dumbledore'a. Wyglądało na to, że on też nie miał zbyt lekkiej nocy.

– Gdzie jest Severus? – zapytał krótko.

– On... Śpi.

– Jeszcze?

W Yen nagle zawrzało.

– Oczywiście, że tak! Nocami się włóczy, chyba pan o tym wie? Poza tym jest bardzo wcześnie.

– Tak, naturalnie. Przepraszam, moje dziecko. Po prostu nie mogliśmy się z nim skontaktować i...

– Bał się pan, że uciekł, dyrektorze? – wypaliła w jednej chwili lojalna żona, która czuła rosnącą wściekłość na Dumbledore'a i to, co z nimi wszystkimi, jej zdaniem, wyprawiał.

Prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy mag obecnych czasów spojrzał na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem malującym się w jasnobłękitnych oczach. Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zmęczonego niż przed momentem.

– Nie. Bałem się, że coś mu się stało.

Yenlla spuściła głowę, aby ukryć wypływające na jej policzki brzydkie rumieńce. Poczuła się wyjątkowo głupio.

– Wczoraj zostawił mi tylko dwa słowa: „Paris Deepity". Nawet jak na Severusa to bardzo mało. Niepokoiliśmy się.

– Rozumiem.

– Jeżeli wszystko w porządku, poproś, żeby się odezwał, gdy już się obudzi.

– Dobrze.

– Do widzenia, Yen.

– Mhm.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zatroskał się niespodziewanie starszy czarodziej.

– Mhm.

– Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

– Kiepsko spałam.

– Bardzo mi przykro z powodu tego, co się ostatnio stało.

– Nic nie szkodzi.

– Dbaj o siebie, dziecko.

– Mhm.

– Do zobaczenia.

– Tak, do zobaczenia – rzekła Yen, zamykając pokrywkę lusterka. Była kompletnie zdezorientowana.

Albus Dumbledore martwił się o Severusa? Do tej pory miała wrażenie... Może patrzyła na to z punktu widzenia Nietoperza, a Nietoperz nikomu nie ufał... oczekując wzajemności, najwyraźniej. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że nie lubiła dyrektora, a nie lubiła go dlatego, że nie rozumiała, do czego ten człowiek zmierza. A także dlatego, że jej babcia też nigdy za nim nie przepadała. Babcia Sweetscent była w domu Honeydellów absolutną wyrocznią, więc Yenlla nie widziała powodu, aby kwestionować jej sądy. Zwłaszcza że babcia Sweetscent miała tendencję do mienia racji, jak mawiał pan Honeydell.

Yen zadrżała. Nie powinna teraz myśleć o rodzicach. Nie wtedy, gdy jest zdenerwowana. Rozsądnie postanowiła przespać wszystkie swoje niedobre myśli.

§§§

Yenlla zerkała na Severusa niepewnie znad tosta. Zachowywał się zupełnie spokojnie i normalnie, tak też wyglądał. Miał tylko głębsze cienie pod oczami. Poza tym wyjątkowo pił herbatę zamiast kawy, bo kofeina bardzo źle reagowała z eliksirem Bezsennego Snu – na tym kończyły się niezwykłości. Chyba nie pamiętał porannego zajścia w sypialni, a nawet jeżeli, to nie dawał nic po sobie poznać. Yen uśmiechnęła się do niego i ku jej zaskoczeniu wcale nie skrzywił się w odpowiedzi. Z niespokojnego spojrzenia w okno wywnioskowała, że na coś czeka. Musiał faktycznie coś tam wypatrzeć, bo szybko wstał i je otworzył. Oglądała się za nim zaintrygowana. Wtem na parapecie wylądowała sowa. Severus odebrał od niej egzemplarz „Proroka Codziennego", wkładając jednocześnie pieniądze do skórzanej sakiewki, którą miała przyczepioną do nogi.

– No, proszę – mruknął, zerkając przelotnie na okładkę. – W sam raz na poranne wydanie.

– Jakie wydanie? Co się stało?

– Wydaje mi się, kochanie – zauważył pozornie obojętnie Snape tonem aż ociekającym cynizmem – że właśnie zostałem bohaterem dnia.

– Słucham?!

Odwrócił gazetę w jej stronę i zszokowana Yenlla mogła przyjrzeć się wielkiemu nagłówkowi na pierwszej stronie krzyczącemu wielkimi literami: „Brawurowa akcja w Ministerstwie Magii! Szpieg zdemaskowany!".

Zerwała się z krzesła z nagłą radością. Wcześniej nie ośmielała się pytać, bo i eliksir, i jego poranny humor nie wróżyły najlepiej. Severus zresztą rzadko dzielił się z nią informacjami na temat swojej militarnej działalności.

– Więc ci się udało?

– Oczywiście.

– Och, Sever! To znaczy, że nie będziesz miał już problemów?

Na te słowa poczuł dziwne ukłucie, ale postanowił, w drodze wyjątku, nie komentować naiwności małej Yen. Niezależnie od tego, co musiał zrobić, aby go osiągnąć, to był dzień jego tryumfu.

Podszedł do niej i usadził z powrotem na krześle. Rozłożył przed nią gazetę. Yenlla ze zdumieniem poczuła, jak kładzie rękę na jej ramieniu. Czuła muśnięcie jego włosów na policzku, gdy przewracał kartki, poszukując odpowiedniego fragmentu. To było... osobliwe. Poza pewnymi oczywistymi sytuacjami Severus unikał fizycznego kontaktu, jak tylko mógł, a tutaj nagle... Jednak błyskawicznie się otrząsnęła, żeby zrobić to, czego najwyraźniej po niej oczekiwał. Zaczęła czytać na głos artykuł:

.

 _Dzisiejszej nocy w Ministerstwie Magii pochwycono na gorącym uczynku szpiega będącego na usługach Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Ministerstwo od pewnego czasu podejrzewało możliwość wrogiej inwigilacji..._

.

– Tak, jasne – skomentowała pod nosem Yen.

.

 _...z zewnątrz, lecz do tej pory obcy agent był nienamierzalny. Dopiero zeszłej nocy został przyłapany w jednym z najtajniejszych działów archiwum, co daje doskonałe pojęcie o tym, jak głęboko sięgał niebezpieczny przeciek. Ku zaskoczeniu i grozie pracowników ministerstwa szpiegiem okazał się Paris Deepity, dotąd uważany za obiecującego członka tajnej sekcji bezpieczeństwa, powołanej zaledwie rok temu po tragicznych wydarzeniach w Departamencie Tajemnic i późniejszym pojawieniu się samego Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać w hallu ministerstwa. Paris Deepity nie stanowi już dłużej zagrożenie dla czarodziejskiego świata..._

 _._

– No, no! – Przerwała ponownie Yen, zerkając na Sens Swojego Życia z uznaniem i uśmiechając się zalotnie. Uśmiech ten prędko zbladł, gdy jej wzrok padł na kolejną linijkę. Przełknęła z trudem, nim podjęła czytanie.

.

 _...poniósł bowiem śmierć podczas próby stawiania oporu. Bohaterskiego czynu ujęcia niezwykle groźnego szpiega dokonał młody auror, Justin Smith. Jak poinformował nas rzecznik ministerstwa, Artemis Wiesel, Departament Aurorów szykuje już oficjalne obwieszczenie w tej sprawie. Więcej w wieczornym wydaniu._

 _._

– Justin Smith?! – wykrzyknęła zaskoczona Yen, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. – Co to za Justin Smith? Przecież to ty...

– Słońce dni moich, chyba nie spodziewałaś się ujrzeć tam mojego nazwiska?

– Dlaczego? Przecież to nieprawda! Kto to w ogóle jest?

Mistrz eliksirów usiadł naprzeciwko niej z bardzo poważną miną.

– A co mieli napisać?

– No... że... Przecież...

– Że w samym środku ministerstwa Śmierciożerca zavadował agenta top secret service? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak to by wyglądało?

– Ale Deepity też był Śmierciojadem!

– Jednak tylko jeden z nas nosi Mroczny Znak.

– Och!

– Właśnie.

Yenlla niespodziewanie wydęła buntowniczo usta i uderzyła pięścią w stół.

– To niesprawiedliwe! Nie kiwnęli palcem!

Severus zaśmiał się niewesoło, wzruszając ramionami.

– Tak jest lepiej. Ministerstwo potrzebowało sukcesu, a ja mogę raz być hojny. Dla pana Smitha.

– Twój wybór.

– Co zabawne, to twój Shacklebolt zaaranżował resztę i jakoś nie próbował mnie obłapiać, gdybyś chciała o to zapytać.

Yen spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale była zbyt zdenerwowana i zła, żeby dać się tak szybko zepchnąć z tematu. Severus zerknął na zegarek i wstał od stołu. Śniadania w Hogwarcie z pewnością stanowiły większe wydarzenie kulinarne, ale ostatnimi czasy przyzwyczaił się do jadania posiłków z szelmą. Rzadko pojawiał się w szkole przed rozpoczęciem zajęć, chyba że miał dyżur.

Był już przy drzwiach, kiedy, niespodziewanie dla samego siebie, odwrócił się i spojrzał w wielkie oczy Yen.

– Nie chcę, abyś pomyślała, że nie doceniam tego, co dla mnie zrobiłaś. Przyznaję, aczkolwiek niechętnie, że miałaś rację. Zadowolona?

– To nie kwestia zadowolenia. Cieszę się, że mogłam ci pomóc.

– Wszystko jedno. Muszę iść.

– Sever! – Zatrzymała go w progu. – Chciałam jeszcze o coś zapytać. – Postanowiła wreszcie podnieść pewien temat, z którym zwlekała już od dawna, a teraz liczyła na jego dobry humor.

– Tak?

– Ja...

– Tak, słucham?

– Nie, już nic – zwątpiła nagle.

– Yenlla, o co znowu chodzi?

– Nie, ja tylko...

Westchnął ciężko, więc kontynuowała tak szybko, że pojedyncze słowa zlewały się ze sobą:

– Zastanawiałam się, czy może... Oczywiście, gdybyś nie miał nic przeciwko temu i przypadkiem był wtedy wolny. Pomyślałam, że... Chociaż z drugiej strony... Nie wiem, czy to aż takie ważne...

– Po prostu to powiedz, słońce dni moich.

– Chciałam cię prosić, żebyś poszedł ze mną na obronę doktoratu – wyrzuciła z siebie na wydechu, nie patrząc na niego, zainteresowana niezwykle swoim tostem.

– Kiedy?

– Piętnastego.

– Dobrze.

Krukonka poderwała gwałtownie głowę, a oczy rozbłysły jej jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

– Naprawdę? – zapytała z nadzieją.

Skinął.

– Coś jeszcze?

– N-nie.

– Więc przestać patrzeć na mnie w ten sposób.

Zachichotała niekontrolowanie.

– Lubię cię, Sever. Mogę cię pocałować?

– Tak – odparł po namyśle.

§§§

Deepity.

Podobny efekt daje włożenie kija w mrowisko.

Deepity i Smith.

Nagle wszędzie zaroiło się od tych dwóch nazwisk – wszystkie gazety pisały tylko o wielkiej akcji w ministerstwie. Może Knot chciał wykorzystać zesłany z nieba sukces na wszelkie sposoby? A może była to przysłowiowa kropla, która przepełniła czarę? Kamień powodujący lawinę? Zmowa milczenia została przerwana. Ludzie zbiorowo wyrywali się kleszczom lęku, które do tej pory ściskały ich za gardła. Rozpoczęły się zbiorowe demonstracje. W jednej chwili wszyscy chcieli działać. Koniec z tyranem! Dosyć nienazwanej grozy przemykającej w cieniu! Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać powinien wreszcie raz na zawsze stać się Tym Którego Nie Ma! Dosyć! Społeczeństwo ma dosyć niepewności! Dosyć strachu!

Severus Snape święcił cichy tryumf, doskonale obchodząc się bez swojego nazwiska w prasie. W Zakonie Feniksa również się zakotłowało. Nawet ci, którzy nigdy nie mieli o nim dobrego zdania – albo zwyczajnie traktowali jak robaka – patrzyli na niego jakby mniej niechętnie. Niespodziewanie wokół Nietoperza powstał taki szum – oczywiście jedynie w gronie tych, którzy wiedzieli, co naprawdę stało się z Parisem Deeepity – że Yenlla zaczynała podejrzewać, czy dyrektor osobiście tego wszystkiego tak nie zaplanował. Czy nie zmusił Severusa do jego wielkiego sukcesu, aby niejako rozprawić się z wiecznymi posądzeniami o brak lojalności. Taak... to byłaby typowa metoda działania Albusa Dumbledore'a: przepędzić człowieka przez piekło, a potem pochwalić, jak ładnie sobie poradził. O ile, naturalnie, nieszczęśnik zdołał przeżyć.

Z drugiej strony, może Severus był jedynym Zakonnikiem zdolnym do mordu? O tym jednak Yen wolała nawet nie myśleć.

W każdym razie, cały ten hałas był bardzo niebezpieczny, bo jeżeli drugie kółko zainteresowań Severusa cokolwiek zauważy... Nawet ona zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo igrają z ogniem.

§§§

Zadowolony z siebie Snape wmaszerował do salonu, odrywając Yenllę od najnowszego bestsellera. Po wielu trudnych dla siebie tygodniach znowu wyglądał znacznie lepiej i młodziej. Najwidoczniej nawet ten zimny, samowystarczalny drań potrzebował odrobiny admiracji.

Postawił na ławie teczkę z wężowej skóry i wypakował na blat kilka świeżo zakupionych rzeczy, między innymi grubą księgę w czarnej oprawie. Yen uznała ją za doskonały powód do zaczepki.

– Mmm... Najnowsza monografia na temat Sam Wiesz Czego?

– Nie. „Moje eliksiryczne ja". Autobiografia.

– Najprzystojniejszego Śmierciojada?

– Puściłaś coś z dymem?

– Nie.

– To dlaczego się przypochlebiasz?

– Z powodu mojego głębokiego uczucia do ciebie, skarbie.

Yen odłożyła książkę na bok i oparła się łokciami o stół, przyglądając reszcie jego nabytków. Pośród rozmaitych papierów, woreczków i torebeczek poniewierała się brązowa sakiewka pełznąca podejrzanie w jej kierunku. Skrzywiła się, odpychając ją w przeciwną stronę nowym piórem Severusa.

– Co to jest to brązowe?

– Wolałabyś nie wiedzieć – rzucił, zabierając ze stołu wszystkie co paskudniejsze produkty. Wyniósł je do pracowni, po czym powrócił do pokoju, do Yen nadal bawiącej się jego piórem.

– A to dla ciebie.

Szelma zastygła jak spetryfikowana, gapiąc się tępo to na niego, to na sporej wielkości pakunek w szarym papierze, który właśnie jej podawał. Zorientowała się, że w absolutnym szoku aż otworzyła usta i prędko je zamknęła, o mało nie przegryzając sobie języka.

– Dobrze się czujesz, Sever?

Teraz to on rzucił jej zdumione spojrzenie, jakby w tym, co właśnie wyczyniał nie było nic, ale to zupełnie nic niezwykłego. Więcej – jakby całe życie nie robił nic poza wręczaniem kobietom paczek w szarym papierze.

– Dlaczego miałbym się czuć źle?

– Ty. Dajesz. Mi. Coś – powiedziała powoli i bardzo wyraźnie, ze znaczącą przerwą po każdym słowie.

– Najwyraźniej.

– Żarty sobie stroisz?

Yenlla wpatrywała się w niego zmrużonymi podejrzliwie oczami, co Severusa wyraźnie zirytowało.

– Bynajmniej, po prostu zobaczyłem to dzisiaj i pomyślałem, że pasowałoby... – urwał gwałtownie. Dopiero w chwili, gdy wypowiadał te słowa, dotarł do niego idiotyzm całej tej sytuacji. Do tej pory wydawało mu się to całkowicie normalne i nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że... Kiedy to zobaczył, zupełnie obiektywnie uznał, że...

Na Slytherina! Ostatecznie była jego żoną, co raczyła mu zresztą wypominać na każdym kroku. Mógł robić z nią, co mu się żywnie podobało, i kupować, na co przyszła mu ochota, prawda? Kupowanie należało chyba do podstawowych obowiązków małżeńskich. Tę część niezbędnej wiedzy nawet on zdołał przyswoić. Tak właśnie się postępowało, ponieważ... tak wypadało.

Yen jednak patrzyła na niego, jakby kompletnie zwariował albo przynajmniej zrobił coś równie niestosownego. Paczkę za to obserwowała z tak chorą fascynacją, jak gdyby był to co najmniej trzygłowy szczur w formalinie i to z ludzkim uchem na grzbiecie.

Chociaż do tej pory Snape nie widział w swoim zachowaniu nic osobliwego – właściwie był to odruch i ledwo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił – reakcja Yen coś mu uświadomiła. Chyba rzeczywiście z powodu całego tego zamieszania wokół swojej osoby, stracił na sekundę wyczucie. Na tę sekundę, w której oto robił z siebie idiotę przed żmiją. I nie pomagały ani próby wyjaśnienia sobie tego wykonywaniem obowiązku, ani podświadomym pragnieniem odwdzięczenia się za przysługę wedle sprawdzonej zasady wet za wet, która do tej pory tak dobrze się w ich pożyciu sprawdzała.

Yen zmusiła go do spojrzenia na rzecz ze starej perspektywy. Tej perspektywy, z której wszystko było źle niezależnie od tego, co robił. Być może rzeczywiście lekko się zapomniał, a ona przecież nie chciała zmiany. Ona chciała Remusa Lupina.

– Bierzesz czy nie? – warknął zły na siebie.

Zmiana tonu, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, podziałała na Yen zachęcająco. Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

– Jasne, że biorę! – Wyszarpnęła mu pakunek z ręki i natychmiast odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość. Pewnie obawiała się, że może jej go zabrać z powrotem. – Zanim zmienisz zdanie, świrze. Jeżeli to ty zwariowałeś, dlaczego ja mam na tym ucierpieć?

Pomimo tych wysoce materialistycznych zapewnień nadal patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie, a paczkę trzymała tak delikatnie, jakby się spodziewała się, że ta zaraz wybuchnie.

– I? Nie otworzysz?

– Nie wiem, czy mam na tyle odwagi.

– Skończ z tym cyrkiem.

– Nie ufam ci, Sever, a co jeżeli...

– Dosyć. Oddawaj. Wrzucę to do kominka.

Zamiast odpowiedzi Yen wskoczyła na kanapę, tuląc czule pakunek do piersi.

– O nie, to moje!

Rozerwała papier, nim zdążył jej dosięgnąć, i pisnęła z zachwytu. Trzymała w rękach jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy, jakie w życiu widziała. Długi, kaszmirowy szal w kolorze głębokiej czerni, z wyhaftowanym kwiatowym wzorem w pięknym odcieniu błękitu. W dziennym świetle połyskiwała srebrna nitka, którą był przetykany. Yenlla owinęła się nim natychmiast, wdychając zapach prawdopodobnie imponującej ceny, a końce szala spłynęły jej prawie do stóp. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili otworzyła oczy i zmierzyła mężczyznę na całej wysokości zdumionym spojrzeniem.

– Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim Severusem?

Snape raczej nie uznał tego za zabawne, miał bowiem taką minę, jakby chciał ją ugryźć. Jednak tylko prychnął, szarpnął za rączkę teczki i odwrócił się od niej.

Szczerze pożałował tego, co zrobił. Wszystko przez to, że odcień wzoru odpowiadał prawie idealnie kolorowi jej przeklętych oczu.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła Yen.

Severus swoim zwyczajem trzasnął drzwiami od gabinetu.

Westchnęła, kuląc się z poczuciem winy w rogu kanapy i tuląc twarz do szala. Nie zachowała się chyba tak, jak powinna.

Znowu wszystko poszło bardzo nie tak. Dlaczego nie mogli żyć normalnie? Tak po prostu? Severus Snape zawsze musiał z czymś wyskoczyć, naprawdę! Jeżeli nie z pretensjami, to... z szalami! Nic a nic z tego nie rozumiała.

Zapewne nie ma się jednak czym przejmować. Severus miał w ciągu ostatnich dni bardzo dobry humor i może chciał jej w ten sposób... podziękować? W końcu to ona przyniosła mu Parisa Deepity na tacy. Problem w tym, że Nietoperz nie myślał tak prosto i stąd kolejne nieporozumienie. Teraz wydawało jej się, że cokolwiek z tego chwyta, ale w pierwszej chwili się przestraszyła. Nigdy nie chciała, aby pomyślał, że czegokolwiek od niego oczekuje, sama mu to zresztą powiedziała. Przecież to była tylko taka niezobowiązująca zabawa w dom... A tutaj nagle jakieś prezenty! A wcześniej śniadanie do łóżka i fakt, że prawie w ogóle na nią nie krzyczał. To było takie niesnape'owe. I coś musiało w tym być, skoro nawet ona zauważyła zmianę. Coś było inaczej od...

Yenlla zerwała z siebie piękny szal i zmięła go mściwie w dłoni.

Wszystko było inaczej od wizyty w Trzech Miotłach. Wszystko jasne! Snape najzwyczajniej w świecie chciał z niej zakpić. Mścił się!

Tamtego dnia był absolutnie przekonany, że się w nim zakochała – wiedziała o tym – i na pewno chciał to wykorzystać przeciwko niej. Wydawało mu się, że odkrył jej słabość i wygrał całe starcie, ale się mylił. Yenlla dość zdecydowanie wyprowadziła go z błędu. To musiał być dla niego cios, nawet jeżeli wcale o nią nie dbał. Chciał się na niej odegrać, zamieszać je w głowie! Tak, żeby wyszło na jego, żeby to on był górą – w końcu zawsze lepiej być tym rzucającym niż rzucanym, każdy to wie.

Wredna szuja, wąż, szczur! Sądził, że się nie domyśli? Powinien zatem lepiej się maskować, ponieważ z tym szalem grubo przesadził. Szal, też coś! Amatorszczyzna!

A zresztą! Niech Severus kombinuje, jeżeli ma na to ochotę. Nie wiedział, z kim zaczyna.

Yen przytuliła z rozkoszą policzek do niebiańsko delikatnego materiału. Nawet jeżeli role w tym dziwacznym związku nieco się odwróciły i Severus planował pobawić się przez pewien czas w uwodziciela – a wszak potrafił być czarujący, kiedy miał w tym swój cel – ona do tej pory tylko na tym korzystała. Przecież pójdzie z nią nawet na uniwersytet. Nie mogło być lepiej! Byle tylko nie zaczął śpiewać. Nie przeżyłaby tego. Wszystko inne jak najbardziej jej odpowiadało.

§§§

– Sever, nie wiem, czy to najlepszy pomysł. Moja obecność tutaj.

– Masz skrupuły? To doprawdy zaskakująca informacja.

Snape pociągnął Yen za łokieć, zmuszając do wejścia na schody w ponurym hallu domu przy Grimmauld Place 12 przyozdobionym głowami byłych skrzatów domowych niczym łowieckimi trofeami. Potem niby odruchowo objął ją, a kiedy wspinali się na górę, ułożył dłoń na jej biodrze...Yen była na to przygotowana. Zdążyła sobie to i owo przemyśleć i obrać odpowiednią linię postępowania. Przytuliła policzek do jego ramienia.

– Nie mogę tu zostać. To jednak mieszkanie Blacka. Wątpię, aby się ucieszył na mój widok.

– Nie masz się czym martwić. Nie ma go.

– Jak to?

– Jest w terenie.

– CO?

– Członkowie Zakonu jednogłośnie zgodzili się co do tego, że jeżeli jeszcze chwilę posiedzi w czterech ścianach, to zwariuje. Cały czas myli Pottera z jego ojcem, a ostatnio nazwał tę Tonks imieniem jej matki.

– Naprawdę? To... to straszne.

– Dumbledore był przy tym. Właśnie dlatego zaczęli go... wyprowadzać, czego mieliśmy wątpliwą przyjemność być niedawno świadkami.

– Rzeczywiście. – Na twarzy Yen pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

– Alternatywa przedstawiała się następująco: zabić albo wypuścić.

– Niech zgadnę, za czym się opowiadałeś.

– Bardzo zabawne. W końcu kundel przeszedł do czynnej służby.

– A co będzie, jeżeli go złapią?

– Jest z Shackleboltem. Zdaje się, że facet został nową niańką Zakonu. Gdyby Black wpadł, wyjdzie na to, że został złapany przez aurora. Ostatecznie to Shacklebolt prowadzi jego sprawę.

– Ale dlaczego w ogóle musiałam tu przyjść? – marudziła niezadowolona Yenlla.

– Molly Weasley w dalszym ciągu uważa, że cię torturuję. Słyszała też chyba o wizycie Blacka. Wieści dość szybko się tutaj rozchodzą, jak wiesz. Zażądała prezentacji tego, co z ciebie zostało, na herbacie. Potraktuj to jako rozrywkę przed jutrem.

– Nie trzeba mi więcej rozrywek. Wystarczasz mi całkowicie.

– To już nie mój problem.

– Dowcipny jak zwykle.

– To moja cecha charakterystyczna.

Severus otworzył przed nią drzwi salonu i oboje zatrzymali się w progu. Pani Weasley wykrzyknęła radosne powitanie ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, gdzie siedziała zaplątana w walającą się wszędzie wokół wełnę. Dziergała gruby sweter w ohydnym kasztanowym odcieniu, co Yenlla uznała za dość ekscentryczne zajęcie w środku kwietnia. Zwinięta na fotelu Nimfadora Tonks zachichotała do niej znad komiksu, a Remus Lupin uśmiechnął się słabo.

Remus? Cudownie!

Oczy Yen rozbłysły i w jednej chwili pozbyła się wszelkich obiekcji.

– Do widzenie, kochanie – rzuciła do Snape'a, uśmiechając się szeroko i nadstawiając policzek do ucałowania. Prychnął niechętnie, więc sama go cmoknęła. Publicznie i prosto w usta, ku jego wielkiej konsternacji.

Skoro Severus chciał grać w grę, w której ona miała z miejsca niewyobrażalną przewagę, proszę bardzo! Dostawał, na co zasłużył. Zmył się jak niepyszny, swoim zwyczajem nie żegnając z nikim.

Ubawiona Yen odwróciła się w stronę komnaty, gotowa natychmiast zająć Remusem, ignorując bezdusznie Molly, która zaczęła już monolog, ale wtem coś – czy raczej ktoś – gwałtownie zatrzymało ją w miejscu. Słodki uśmieszek zastygł na wargach. No kto by pomyślał...

Tonks, która wydała jej się tak zainteresowana jakimś głupim magazynem z idiotycznymi rysunkowymi historyjkami, spoglądała dokładnie w tym samym kierunku, co ona. Mimo że zasłaniała się okładką, Yen ze swego miejsca widziała ją bardzo dobrze. Różowowłosa czarownica przyglądała się Lupinowi wyjątkowo osobliwym, tęsknym wzrokiem niepozostawiającym najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Tonks i LUPIN?!

Yen ukłuła igiełka zazdrości. Właściwie to kilka naraz. Cały arsenał szpilek. Co ta smarkata sobie wyobrażała? Mogłaby być jego córką!

Oszołomiona Yenlla poczuła się jak po silnym ciosie w głowę. W takiej sytuacji nie była w stanie roztaczać swoich licznych uroków. Coś kazało jej zrezygnować i przysiąść się do Matki Weasley, której różdżka natychmiast rozkazała zatańczyć w powietrzu wszystkim okolicznym czajniczkom, filiżankom, spodeczkom i dzbankom. Pani Snape z wdzięcznością przyjęła oferowaną jej herbatę i umoczyła w niej kruche ciastko, starając się wyglądać możliwie spokojnie i niewinnie.

Druty pani Weasley podzwaniały pracowicie, gdy opowiadała jej po kolei (i po raz kolejny) o wszystkich swoich dzieciach. „A niewątpliwie miała o czym", przemknęło przez myśl Yen i zaraz się skrzywiła. Nie potrafiła sobie nawet wyobrazić użerania się z siedmiorgiem rozwydrzonych bachorów, czy ile ich tam było. Gubiła się w rachunkach, w końcu wszystkie wyglądały podobnie. Kiwała jednak gorliwie głową, zachwycając się, śmiejąc i wyrażając zmartwienie w odpowiednich momentach, więc usatysfakcjonowana Molly zasypała ją następnie plotkami na temat mnóstwa ludzi, których Yen nie znała i poznawać nie zamierzała, zakładając, że ktokolwiek z nich jeszcze żył. Tak towarzyska i gadatliwa niewiasta jak Molly Weasley musiała się czuć strasznie podczas tego przymusowego odcięcia od świata i ludzi, gdy należało uważać na każde słowo. Tylko pośród członków Zakonu Feniksa mogła mówić swobodnie, a tutaj znowu znajdowała niewielu rozmówców zainteresowanych kolką najmłodszej siostrzenicy Josefata Pinkleya, brata ciotki Roberty.

W międzyczasie Tonks podniosła się z miejsca, oświadczając, że zaraz rozpoczyna dyżur w ministerstwie. Naburmuszona i zazdrosna Yen ze zmarszczką niezadowolenie na gładkim czole obserwowała, jak Remus Lupin również wstaje, oferując jej podprowadzenie, ponieważ akurat wybiera się w tym samym kierunku.

Krukonka miała ochotę rzucić filiżanką za wychodzącą parą.

§§§

– Przepraszam cię, Severusie, ale chyba nie słuchałem uważnie. Mówiłeś coś?

– Owszem. Nadmieniłem, że nie mogę wykonać zleconego mi przez pana zadania, sire – odrzekł mistrz eliksirów nad wyraz uprzejmie, ale za to z obłudną miną, która kazała Dumbledore'owi przyjrzeć mu się bliżej.

Zaprzestał wreszcie głaskania złocistej głowy swojego feniksa, co – jak wiedział nauczony doświadczeniem profesor Snape – było jego tradycyjnym wybiegiem, gdy chciał delikatnie dać do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty na rozmowę i rozsądniej byłoby już wyjść. Mimo że Severus bardzo starał się zachować kamienną twarz, kąciki ust uniosły mu się lekko, kiedy był pewien, że dyrektor akurat na niego nie patrzy. Dumbledore jednak przypadkiem dostrzegł to nieczęste zjawisko. Jego najmroczniejszy podwładny wyglądał, jakby z trudem hamował w sobie poczucie osobliwego zwycięstwa. Samozadowolenie aż z niego emanowało, chociaż trzeba przyznać, że starał się to ukryć, jak mógł. Dyrektor ledwo wierzył w to, co miał przed oczami. Severus rzadko się stawiał – do tej pory naprawdę zbuntował się tylko raz. Zazwyczaj irytował się i dogryzał wszystkim wokół, ale potem robił to, o co go poproszono. I jeszcze ten... _sire_?

Albus pogłaskał się w zamyśleniu po brodzie.

– Dlaczegóż to, mój chłopcze?

– Mam inne zobowiązania.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś wspominał cokolwiek o nowych planach Toma.

Severus skrzywił się nieznacznie, wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do tego, jak lekko przychodzi dyrektorowi wypowiadanie na głos imienia Lorda Voldemorta, ale on jako jedyny mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

– Ponieważ On nie planuje nic nowego. Poluje na Smitha.

– Czy ty masz się tym zająć?

– Na szczęście darowano mi tę przyjemność, sire, ze względu na Shacklebolta. Czarny Lord obawia się, że w razie jakichkolwiek podejrzeń zostałbym odsunięty od pana, dyrektorze. Rachunek korzyści.

– O co więc chodzi?

– Yenlla broni tego dnia doktoratu.

Dumbledore nadal patrzył na niego pytająco, jak gdyby nie usłyszał odpowiedzi albo uznał ją za żart. Mistrz eliksirów powstrzymał odruch przewrócenia wymownie oczami.

– Naturalnie zmierzam jej towarzyszyć – uznał za stosowne uzupełnić. – Sam polecił mi pan dbać o jej bezpieczeństwo. Jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałem, od początku o to chodziło. I to też czynię. Oczywiście, może się to wiązać z pewnym spadkiem mojej aktywności w sprawach Zakonu Feniksa, lecz w życiu każdego człowieka przychodzi taki czas, kiedy musi wybrać swoje priorytety – zakończył gładko i nawet powieka mu przy tym nie drgnęła, chociaż przez cały czas utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszym magiem obecnych czasów.

– Severusie, ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie?

– Zresztą, po powrocie do czynnej służby tak utalentowanego czarodzieja jak Syriusz Black nie powinien pan potrzebować mnie tak... rozpaczliwie, sire. Nie dotyczy to, rzecz jasna, raportów z bieżących ustaleń spotkań Kręgu. Te będą składane regularnie.

– Ta kobieta to istotnie demon, mój chłopcze.

– Pan wybaczy, ale niestety nie wiem, co ma pan na myśli.

W rzeczywistości doskonale wiedział, co sugeruje dyrektor. Yen Honeydell była żmiją, głupiutką, nic niewartą szelmą, ale miała bardzo dobry wzrok. Snape przez lata był wykorzystywany z powodu kilku błędów, które popełnił we wczesnej młodości. Godził się na to, ponieważ nie miał wyboru. Teraz jednak wszystko miało się zmienić. Coś od dawna wisiało w powietrzu. Szale wielkiej wagi znieruchomiały na chwilę przed ostatecznym rozwiązaniem. Już niedługo, bardzo niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni, wszystko zakończy, a on zamierzał znaleźć dla siebie dobre miejsce w tym nowym porządku, a aby to zrobić, musiał w odpowiedniej chwili postawić stanowcze warunki.

Żadnych więcej gratisów.

§§§

Kiedy Molly uznała, że już dosyć zagadała swoją towarzyszkę, przeszła do intensywnego wypytywania pani Snape o jej własne sprawy. Yen ani przez chwilę nie wątpiła, że to był jej główny cel. Ostatecznie półroczne pożycie z paranoicznym Ślizgonem miało pewne skutki uboczne.

– No to powiedz, kochana, ale tak szczerze, jak się między wami układa?

– Słucham? – Rozkojarzona Yenlla popatrzyła na nią nieco nieprzytomnie. Zarobiła sobie tym stroskane spojrzenie.

– Pytałam o ciebie i S... profesora Snape'a.

– Wszystko dobrze.

– Na pewno?

– Tak – zapewniła apatycznie Yen, nie mogąc się pozbyć sprzed oczu obrazu rozmarzonej twarzy Tonks.

– Och, biedna dziewczyno! – Zacmokała z dezaprobatą Molly, odkładając druty i biorąc dłonie Yenlli w swoje. – Wiesz, że mnie możesz się zawsze zwierzyć. Nic nie wyjdzie poza ściany tego pokoju. Gdyby coś się działo, pomożemy ci.

– Pani Weasley...

– Molly, wystarczy Molly. Nie potrzeba formalności wśród przyjaciół. – Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

– Molly, uwierz mi, że między mną i Severusem wszystko układa się znakomicie. – Tym razem pani Snape włożyła w owo zapewnienie nieco więcej serca, nie zapominając o błogiej minie. – Nigdy nie mogłoby być lepiej.

Sceptycyzm Matki Weasley okazał się jednak nadspodziewanie dobrze zakorzeniony, ostatecznie podlewano go siedmioma strumieniami mrożących krew w żyłach szkolnych opowieści o Mrocznym Nietoperzu z Lochów.

– Mówiłam, że w takie rzeczy nie wolno się mieszać – ciągnęła swoje Molly, używając wciąż tych samych argumentów. – To nie zabawa. Żyjecie jak małżeństwo.

– Jesteśmy małżeństwem.

– Ładne mi małżeństwo! Bez miłości, z powodu czyichś fanaberii. Oczywiście szanuję Albusa Dumbledore'a, nikt nie robi dla Sprawy tyle, co on, ale... ale to trochę za wiele. Niczym rasowe krzyżówki w rodzinach pokroju Malfoyów!

– To nieprawda! – Yen zdecydowała, że nadszedł dobry moment na oburzenie. – Minęło już bardzo wiele czasu, najdroższa Molly. Nieważne, jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Teraz naprawdę jesteśmy razem, jak mąż i żona. Molly, ja... Ja myślę, że… Uwierz mi, proszę, nie zniosę tego dłużej!

W oczach Yen rozbłysły łzy, gdy uścisnęła ciepłe ręce pani Weasley. Czarownica przygarnęła ją do bujnej piersi, gładząc delikatnie po plecach.

– No już dobrze, dobrze. Nikt nie wątpi, że profesor Snape... – Nastąpiła bardzo długa pauza; zdecydowanie dłuższa niż wypadało. – Miewa lepsze momenty. Jestem przekonana, że Bill prawie go lubił.

– Och, Molly! Tak bardzo mi na nim zależy! – rzuciła dramatycznie Yen.

Dłoń pani Weasley nagle znieruchomiała.

– Zbliża się wojna. Tak się boję. – Pani Snape ochoczo wypłakiwała się w jej bluzkę.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, jestem tego absolutnie pewna i ty też musisz, ale... – Pani Weasley odsunęła ją od siebie, patrząc poważnie w chabrowe oczy, które nagle były już zupełnie suche, lecz chyba tego nie zauważyła. – Zastanów się, kochanie. Musisz bardzo uważać. Wybacz obcesowość, ale... Czy ty go kochasz?

– Ja... – Szelma spuściła skromnie wzrok.

– Czy jesteś pewna, że możesz mu ufać? Bez zastrzeżeń?

– Absolutnie!

– We wszystkim?

– Tak. Zawsze.

– Bo... – Molly zawahała się. – Pomyśl! Co by się na przykład stało, gdybyś... zaszła w ciążę?

– CO?

– Co on by wtedy zrobił?

– Ale...

– Yen, kochanie, jeżeli twierdzisz, że... to zakładam, iż... Och, jesteście ze sobą, a to znaczy... – plątała się bardzo zakłopotana wielokrotna matka. – Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi, prawda?

– Tak.

– To się może stać w każdej chwili. Możesz już oczekiwać dziecka. Jesteście na to gotowi?

Nagle Yenlla uznała, że może faktycznie miała dzisiaj zbyt mało rozrywki.

– Ja... Nie wiem. – Otoczył swój brzuch opiekuńczo ramionami, patrząc na panią Weasley z zaskoczeniem, ale również z promieniującą z niej nieśmiałą radością i niemą prośbą o opiekę, którą doświadczona kobieta bez trudu odczytała z jej oczu. – Molly, myślisz, że to możliwe?

§§§

Severus Snape pomógł swojej tymczasowej drugiej połowie zeskoczyć z ostatnich dwóch schodków, które niedawno się zawaliły. Yen był wyraźnie nabzdyczona. Dawno nie widział jej w takim stanie. Chyba od czasu Malfoy Manor. Prychała raz po raz niczym rozjuszona kotka, maszerując przed siebie i nawet się nie oglądając. Potknęła się przynajmniej ze trzy razy, a to już było niepokojące.

„Niech to szlag trafi!", myślała.

Kobiety! Czy one wszystkie wiecznie myślą tylko o jednym? Że ona i Severus nic innego nie robią, tylko... Właściwie to mają rację. Oni tylko albo się kłócili, albo... robili to drugie. Od pół roku nic innego nie robili, jednak...

– Coś się stało? – zainteresował się mistrz eliksirów.

– Nie – burknęła, stukając raźno obcasami po kamiennym bruku.

– Yenlla?

– Baby! – wykrzyknęła niespodziewanie. – Przeklęte baby!

Niesamowicie ubawiła tym Snape'a, który obserwował ją uważnie, podążając krok w krok za nią.

Czy tym wszystkim przejętym jej losem samarytankom chodziło tylko o to? Czyżby nagle przemieniła się w wielką, spacerującą na szpilkach macicę i nawet tego nie zauważyła? Dobrze, że tymi ciekawskimi ślepiami nie wypaliły jej dziury w brzuchu. O, albo od razu nie rozcięły wzdłuż, żeby sprawdzić, czy czegoś tam już przypadkiem nie ma. Wszystkie zdawały się niecierpliwie wyglądać chwili, gdy obdarzy szczęsnego małżonka potomstwem.

Otóż nie, nie obdarzy! Po jej trupie!

Czy one wszystkie, jedna z drugą, powariowały?! Czy naprawdę miały ją za tak głupią? Poczuła się podobnie jak całe lata temu w Hogwarcie, przed obliczem Żelaznej Dziewicy. I w jaki sposób ta Molly z nią rozmawiała, jak ją – tfu! – uświadamiała! Jakby to było jakieś wielkie tabu, jakby sama nie urodziła Arthurowi siedmiu bachorów, a ją brała za jakąś cholerną dziewicę!

Poza tym Yen musiałaby być naprawdę skończoną kretynką, żeby wpaść ze Snape'em, akurat z nim ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie. Tak śliski typ nawet z alimentów potrafiłby się bez problemu wywinąć, więc jaką miałaby z tego korzyść? Milion lat w rozstępach? Za nic? Och, nie. Nigdy! Gdyby przyszło co do czego i kiedyś rzeczywiście dopadła ją biologia, potrafiłaby o wiele lepiej wybrać ojca dla swojego dziecka.

Właściwie już to zrobiła.

Problem w tym, że – najwyraźniej – nie tylko ona.

Nic nie szło tak, jak powinno! W życiu nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że może znaleźć się jakakolwiek rywalka w wyprawie po rękę Remusa.

Co za los!

§§§

Zirytowana wczorajszą rozmową z Molly Weasley Yen miała dosyć wszystkiego. Pomyśleć, że ktoś jednak zdołał zepsuć jej dzień, którego tak długo wyczekiwała, i nie był to Severus. Prędzej spodziewałaby się własnej śmierci.

Yenlla błysnęła złowrogo jednym okiem czarnym, a drugim zielonym i rozczochrała sobie buntowniczo krótką czuprynę w kolorze sianoblond.

– O nie. Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę, dopóki tak wyglądasz.

Severus Snape stał w drzwiach jej pokoju, opierając się o framugę i krzywiąc złośliwie. Odziany od stóp do głów w zwyczajową czerń – tyle że w wydaniu cywilnym i niemagicznym – prezentował się całkiem nieźle jak na swoje fizyczne możliwości. Zołzowata blondyna posłała mu gniewne spojrzenie.

– Więc wreszcie do siebie pasujemy, hę? Dobrze wiesz, że na uniwersytecie znają mnie tylko w takim wydaniu.

– A ten... kostium?

Yenlla zerknęła na swoje rozczłapane tenisówki i wytarte jeansy, a potem nerwowo obciągnęła białą koszulę, która sięgała jej prawie do kolan.

– Styl mugolskiej inteligencji.

– Doprawdy?

– Byłeś kiedyś na uniwersytecie, Sever?

– Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie.

– Inteligencję mierzy się rozmiarem i stopniem zniszczenia ubrania.

– Intrygujące. – Zmierzył ją uważnie wzrokiem. – Rozumiem, że ty wybierasz się po Niebla.

– Nobla, ignorancie.

– Cokolwiek.

Brzydsza wersja Yen zawiązała sobie luźno krawat i zarzuciła na ramiona marynarkę z łatą na kieszeni.

– Jak wyglądam?

– Koszmarnie.

– Świetnie, chcę zrobić dobre wrażenie.

– Sądziłem, że mają cię raczej słuchać niż oglądać i stąd ta szopka.

– Owszem. Właśnie sobie to zapewniam, jeżeli jeszcze nie zdążyłeś zauważyć. Trzymaj. – Rzuciła mu sporej wielkości torbę podróżną.

– A to co? Maszynopis?

– Nie, zapasowe ubranie. Ani mi się śni tak wracać.

– Khm... Z pewnością masz do tego wszystkiego oryginalne podejście, słońce dni moich.

– Bo ja cała jestem oryginalna. I piękna, pamiętaj o tym. PIĘKNA!

– Spróbuję sobie wyobrazić.

§§§

Severus Snape spacerował niespiesznie ulicą Pokątną z rozświergotaną Yen uczepioną kurczowo jego ramienia. Jakkolwiek inteligentne wrażenie pragnęła sprawiać jeszcze kilka godzin temu, teraz już zupełnie jej przeszło i powróciła do swojej najgorszej z możliwych wersji. Szelma promieniowała aktualnie zwyczajnym dla niej absolutnym samozadowoleniem, a błyszczące oczy niemal rozjaśniały panujący wokół półmrok. Zdążyła się już pozbyć naukowego imidżu i przebrać w bardzo ciasną błękitną sukienkę, w której musiało być jej dość chłodno, biorąc pod uwagę porę dnia i roku, ale to przecież nie było wcale ważne. Przynajmniej dla Pięknej Yen. Na jej ramionach pysznił się znajomy (i po stokroć przeklęty!) szal, a na nogach połyskiwały srebrne pantofelki.

Jeżeli chodzi o szumny doktorat Yen, to obyło się bez fajerwerków. Mistrz eliksirów darował sobie bliższe spotkanie z mugolską edukacją (ostatecznie wszelkiej edukacji miał serdecznie dosyć na co dzień) i spodziewając się dłuższego posiedzenia, zaszył się na ławce w otaczającym uniwersytet parku. Oczekując, zagłębiał się w lekturze „Alchemii Dzisiaj", który to periodyk przezornie ze sobą zabrał, i nie bez satysfakcji przyjmował spłoszone pozdrowienia zabłąkanych na kampusie studentów. Być może rzeczywiście miał w sobie to profesorskie coś. Ostatecznie lata praktyki robiły swoje.

Jeżeli zaś chodzi o Yen... Cóż, poszła, obroniła się i wróciła. I praktycznie nie powiedziała już ani słowa na ten temat. Zwinięty w rulon dyplom wepchnęła byle jak do torby i zajęła się poprawianiem kolczyków. Najwyraźniej ani trochę nie przesadzała, kiedy twierdziła, że jej praca naukowa była od początku do końca wyłącznie sposobem na to, aby nie zwariować w odosobnieniu, na które sama się niegdyś skazała. Yenlla zakończyła pewien etap w życiu – najmroczniejszy i najbardziej znienawidzony. Wychodząc, zatrzasnęła za sobą tajemne drzwi, przekręciła klucz, wyrzuciła go za siebie, a na koniec podpaliła jeszcze swoje dawne więzienie i wszystkie prowadzące z powrotem mosty. Potem chwyciła go pod ramię i zaciągnęła prosto na Pokątną, stwierdzając, że skoro jest to jej wielki dzień, nie ma zamiaru tak szybko wracać do mieszkania. O nie! Chce się porządnie wylumpić przez całą nadchodzącą noc i nie będzie tego robić sama!

Najważniejsza z ulic czarodziejskiego świata nie wyglądała o tej godzinie specjalnie zachęcająco. Dawno zapadł zmierzch, więc większość sklepów pozamykano, zasłaniając mieniące się kolorowo za dnia wystawy prezentujące najrozmaitsze towary. Oświetlona pojedynczymi punkcikami lamp gazowych i zupełnie opuszczona ulica sprawiała wybitnie ponure wrażenie. Obecnie mało kto miał dość odwagi, aby pozostawać nocą na zewnątrz. Ludzie po zmroku zamykali się w domach w złudnym przeświadczeniu, że stanowi to jakąkolwiek ochronę. Jeżeli ktokolwiek zdecydował się na małą wycieczkę, przemykał czym prędzej do miejsca przeznaczenia. Mimo ostatnich protestacyjnych wystąpień i starań służb bezpieczeństwa noc nadal należała do ludzi Mrocznego Lorda. Państwo Snape jednak nie mieli się czego obawiać, przynajmniej na razie. Jak długo Severus pozostawał Wiernym, byli bezpieczni i dlatego mogli wędrować spokojnie, nie przejmując się nikim i niczym. Rzadki luksus mający oczywiście odpowiednią cenę...

Severus, chociaż zupełnie nie potrafił odkryć tego przyczyny, był w na tyle dobrym humorze, że bez protestów pozwolił Yenlli ciągnąć się w upatrzonym przez nią kierunku, dopóki nie zatrzymali się przed dość osobliwym pubem w bocznej uliczce. Na fasadzie pysznił się misterny roślinny wzór (pokryty wieloletnimi osadami i wyraźnie wymagający odnowy, ale nadal imponujący), a z wnętrza dobiegały dźwięki przyjemnej jazzującej muzyki. Urocza małżonka stanowczo pociągnęła go za rękaw ku drzwiom, ale tutaj już stawił zdecydowany opór. Niekoniecznie z przekonania, ale choćby dla zasady.

– O nie, kochanie! – zaśmiała się. – Wisisz mi coś. Chyba nie myślałeś, że dam się zapchać pierwszym lepszym szalem?! Idę się lumpić i biorę cię ze sobą, jasne?

Yen szarpnęła po raz ostatni Severusa za rękę i wreszcie udało jej się ruszyć go z miejsca. Obdarzyła go w nagrodę kolejnym rozbrajającym uśmiechem, nucąc radośnie:

– _What good is sittin' alone in your room, come hear the music play. Life is a cabaret, Sever, so come to the cabaret!_

Mistrz eliksirów wstąpił więc za nią do wnętrza Nowej Dekadencji i niepomiernie się zdziwił, odkrywając za drzwiami kręte schody prowadzące daleko w dół, po których snuła się zielonkawa (pod wpływem tajemniczego, zgniłozielonego oświetlenia) mgła. Kamienne ściany tu i ówdzie porastał puszysty mech.

– Wiedziałam, że ci się spodoba. Prawie jak w domu, nie?

Szelma tradycyjnie miała rację, ale Snape tylko prychnął, nie dając się wciągnąć w rozmowę.

Zeszli na najniższy poziom i dotarli do głównej sali, której podłoga, podobnie jak schody, ginęła w falach jedwabistej mgły, a wszędzie wokół niby fantazyjne rośliny wykwitały rozmaite sprzęty, wszystkie co do jednego utrzymane w organicznym stylu Art Nouveau. Jedyne oświetlenie stanowiły porozmieszczane na stolikach lampki z witrażowymi abażurami, tworząc absolutnie niepowtarzalny nastrój na skrzyżowaniu metafizyki gotyckiej katedry i intymności burżuazyjnego salonu z początku wieku. Severus znieruchomiał na progu przybytku, nie do końca wierząc w to, co widzi – ku wyraźnej satysfakcji Yenlli.

– No tak, spodziewałam się, że mniej więcej podobnie zareagujesz. Cudo, prawdziwe cudo – rzuciła i ruszyła w głąb komnaty w poszukiwaniu stolika, kiwając na niego zachęcająco ręką.

Trzeba przyznać, że Yen miała trochę racji, odczytując reakcje Severusa, ale nie do końca. Prawdziwy powód jego chwilowego skamienienia był zgoła inny i o wiele bardziej trywialny.

Severus Snape wszedł za Yen do wnętrza Nowej Dekadencji i natychmiast tego pożałował. Pierwszym, co tam wypatrzył, nie były secesyjne precjoza, ale kręcący się w pobliżu niewielkiego podestu dla orkiestry Mael Bard. Chciał w tym samym momencie wyjść, ale szelma zdążyła już odpłynąć pomiędzy stoliki. Gotów był pomyśleć, że zrobiła to specjalnie, ale chyba nawet ona nie odważyłaby się ich ponownie skonfrontować. Nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, jak ruszyć za nią. Na szczęście wybrała stolik usytuowany w takim miejscu, że istniała nikła szansa, iż jej kretyński przyjaciel szybko ich nie przyuważy.

Ostatecznie, w przeciwieństwie do ulic, które pozostawili za sobą, wnętrze Nowej Dekadencji bynajmniej nie świeciło pustkami. Pub mógł pochwalić się niemal kompletem gości. Zapewne dlatego, że można było dotrzeć tutaj przez kominek i kontrolowaną sieć Fiuu, czyli z zachowaniem pozornego bezpieczeństwa. Widocznie niechętnie rezygnowano z możliwości wieczornej rozrywki. Trudno było zmienić ludzkie przyzwyczajenia, nawet w czasie wojny.

– Sever – zawołała go Yen. – Chodź wreszcie!

Kiedy do niej dołączył, postarał się, na wszelki wypadek ustawić ją tyłem do sali. Nie zwróciła na to uwagi zajęta swoim monologiem:

– Teraz wszystko wygląda tutaj naprawdę ekskluzywnie, ale kiedyś była to najpodlejsza speluna. To znaczy, poza Nokturnem. Tamtejszym dziurom trudno dorównać, ale o tym wiesz zapewne lepiej ode mnie, kochanie.

– Nie sądzę.

– Och, jesteś zbyt skromny. Czego się napijesz? Może absyntu? Ja chcę coś z parasolką. Koniecznie musi mieć parasolkę!

Niestety, nadzieje Severusa okazały się płonne. Nie zdążył bowiem jeszcze dobrze się rozsiąść i przyjrzeć swojej brandy, gdy nagle, jak spod ziemi, wyrósł tuż obok nich (naturalnie nieproszony, ale ponieważ należał do tej samej kategorii, co Yen, niespecjalnie się tym przejmował) Mael Poeta. Zbliżył się do nich prawie niezauważenie i zanim mistrz eliksirów zareagował, pochylił się nad Yen i szepnął:

– Witaj, najdroższa!

Yenlla drgnęła, obejrzała się i rozjarzyła jak latarnia morska.

– Mael, skarbie! – Zerwała się niczym pociągnięta za sznurek, aby rzucić się do wzajemnego ściskania i cmokania, ale niespodziewanie złożyła się z powrotem i opadła na krzesło z ni to urażonym, ni to zdenerwowanym kwikiem.

– Severus! – krzyknęła, odwracając się w jego stronę.

– Taak?

– Co to za dziecinada?

– Cóż takiego, kochanie?

– Kopnąłeś mnie w kostkę!

– Wcale nie. Może powinnaś po prostu nosić niższe buty? Przestałabyś się bez przerwy potykać.

Yenlla zmarszczyła brwi, częstując go wymownym spojrzeniem. Pozwoliła sobie też na lekkie fuknięcie. Zbity z tropu Mael przestępował niespokojnie z nogi na nogę. Coś było nie tak. Nie tak, jak trzeba. One zazwyczaj patrzyły na niego, a nie przekomarzały się ze swoimi ślubnymi. W każdym razie nie zamierzał się zniechęcać. W końcu miał swój Plan.

Państwo Snape zakończyli remisem wzrokowy pojedynek i Yen znowu zwróciła się ku dawnemu kumplowi.

– Może usiądziesz, Mael? – zaproponowała z czarującym uśmiechem, tym razem sprytnie umykając nogą z zasięgu strzału.

– Świetnie... eee... Postawicie piwo po starej znajomości?

– Ja cię nie znam – burknął Snape bardzo zainteresowany stiukową dekoracją ginącego w ciemności sufitu.

Yen znowu na niego naskoczyła.

– Sever, jak możesz? Przynajmniej publicznie mógłbyś udawać, że potrafisz się zachować.

– A dla kogo miałbym podejmować ten przeogromny wysiłek? Dla jakiegoś grajka z bożej łaski? – Poczuł się doprawdy urażony samą sugestią czegoś podobnego.

– Może dla mnie?

– Zabrzmiało doprawdy rozdzierająco. Czyżbyś stawała się sentymentalna, słońce dni moich?

– Och, jesteś...

– Daj spokój, dobrze? Poza tym wątpię, aby twój _drogi znajomy_ był zdolny do wchłonięcia w siebie czegoś szlachetniejszego niż terpentyna. Nie chciałbym mieć go na sumieniu.

– Jesteś okropny!

– Wzajemnie.

Mael przyglądał się siedzącej naprzeciwko niego parze, która kłóciła się ochoczo i z wyraźną przyjemnością, pomimo padających od czasu do czasu ostrzejszych słów. Paradoksalnie nie przeszkadzało im to również być bardzo blisko siebie, praktycznie nos w nos. Do poety dotarło nagle, że nawet jeżeli teoretycznie spierają się o niego, a piękna Yen przypadkiem jest po jego stronie, to raczej tylko z przekory niż innych, ciekawszych względów, a to mu się nie spodobało. Zrozumiał, że w ten sposób niczego nie osiągnie. Na szczęście miał asa w rękawie. Ostatecznie chodziło o TĘ Yenllę Honeydell.

Państwo Snape nareszcie prychnęli na siebie po raz ostatni i odwrócili się od siebie. Mael dostrzegł swoją szansę.

– Yen, złotko.

– Słucham cię, skarbie.

– Jak wiesz, jest tu mały band i tak się składa, że całkiem dobrze znam Saksofon... Co powiedziałabyś na mały popis?

– Teraz?

– I tutaj. Jak za dawny lat, co ty na to?

Trafiony zatopiony.

– Gwizdnij i jestem!

– Ani mi się waż – próbował zaprotestować mistrz eliksirów, ale został bezdusznie zignorowany, jeszcze zanim się wypowiedział.

Rozradowana i już nie w pełni władająca sobą Yen natychmiast zerwała się z miejsca i z rozbrajającym „Och, Sever!", poprawionym nawet odruchowym „Wyluzuj, co?", poklepała go po policzku, cmoknęła w nos i pozwoliła się porwać Maelowi.

Czy to możliwe, aby jej sen spełnił się tak szybko? Od razu? To... To było absolutnie niesamowite! W zamieszaniu nie zwróciła uwagi na minę pozostawionego z tyłu Snape'a. Jakie to miało znaczenie w tej cudownej chwili?

Poeta od siedmiu boleści chwycił ją zachłannie za rękę i powiódł ku podwyższeniu z przodu sali, które służyło za scenę, gdy na występach w pubie gościł jakiś artysta.

Długo czekał na podobną okazję. Kręcił się po Pokątnej i wszystkich okolicznych knajpach z nadzieją, że wreszcie się tu zjawi. Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo w domu: mężatka czy nie, Yen miała swoje plany i swoje ambicje. Znał ją przecież dobrze. Znał też to, co krążyło w jej żyłach. To było jak choroba. Nie można tak po prostu nagle przestać śpiewać. Niezależnie od tego, jak stanowczo człowiek to postanawiał, coś krążyło pod skórą, coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Dlatego w końcu przyszła, a on miał okazję się z nią zobaczyć, porozmawiać. Stąd już tylko krok do realizacji planu. Będą razem występować, tak jak kiedyś. Yen na pewno się zgodzi. Sama musi tęsknić do poprzedniego życia. Nigdy nie uwierzył, że nagle stała się typem kury domowej, o nie! Co to, to nie! A on da jej szansę. Wspólny występ na przesłuchaniu u Sketcha, podwójny numer. Zresztą – nie mogło być lepiej. Sketch właśnie znajdował się w Nowej Dekadencji. To nie mógł być zbieg okoliczności, raczej znak od Losu. Mael wyczuł, że właśnie zderza się czołowo z tym, co tradycyjnie określa się Życiową Szansą. Yenlla jest piękna i utalentowana, nie może się nie spodobać i pociągnie go za sobą. Tak jest!

Barwna para zatrzymała się przy orkiestrze, gdzie Mael Bard załatwił wszystko, co trzeba. Potem on i Yen poszeptali ze sobą zawzięcie, ściskając się przy tym i cmokając aż nazbyt ochoczo, chociaż nie wiadomo dlaczego było to tak istotne w tej chwili. Cmokanie dotyczyło, naturalnie, jedynie policzków. Yenlla, kobieta zrywami rozsądna, nie zamierzała wystawiać cierpliwości Sensu Swojego Życia na zbyt ciężką próbę. W każdym razie naszeptali się wreszcie do syta, skinęli sobie nawzajem głowami i Mael ponownie podbiegł do członków tutejszego zespołu muzycznego. Wrócił z ujmującym szerokim uśmiechem i dwoma magicznymi statywami.

Wreszcie oboje stanęli na podwyższeniu. Poeta rzucił kilka słów w stronę publiczności, a potem rozległo się ostre uderzenie po klawiszach i się zaczęło. Dźwięcznym głosem Yenlli Honeydell.

.

 _When I was a little girl I had a rag doll_

 _The only doll I've ever owned_

 _Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll_

 _But only now my love has grown_

 _And it gets stronger in every way_

 _And it gets deeper let me say_

 _And it gets higher day by day!_

.

Wybór repertuaru okazał się doskonały i wkrótce na leniwej dotąd sali rozpętało się istne szaleństwo. Doborem odpowiedniej piosenki, znakomitym zgraniem i pełną zgrywy choreografią Yen i Mael zapewnili widzom atrakcyjne przedstawienie. Zupełnie jakby ćwiczyli ten numer przez co najmniej kilka ostatnich dni, a nie improwizowali z biegu.

.

 _Do I love you my oh my_

 _River deep, mountain high_

 _If I lost you would I cry_

 _Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby_

 _I love you baby like a flower loves the spring_

 _And I love you baby like a robin loves to sing_

 _And I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his bag_

 _And I love you baby river deep mountain high_

 _._

Dynamiczna parka włóczykijowatych artystów, którzy ongiś wiele razem przeżyli, bawiła się świetnie, podobnie zresztą jak publiczność. Dialogowali z pełną swobodą, dogadując sobie pomiędzy linijkami tekstu i najwyraźniej znakomicie rozumiejąc nawzajem swoje sygnały, bowiem nie pojawiły się żadne zgrzyty, a przynajmniej nic takiego nie dało się odczuć. Poza tym nie bez znaczenia pozostawał fakt, że Yen była naprawdę piękną kobietą, a Mael przystojnym mężczyzną i razem prezentowali się znakomicie. Zwłaszcza w lekkim repertuarze. Mniej więcej tak, jakby całe życie nic innego nie robili, tylko wyginali się na scenie, na pół poważnie wyznając sobie nawzajem miłość.

Severus Snape początkowo zgrzytał zębami i całkiem poważnie rozważał możliwość opuszczenia lokalu – z lub bez Yenlli – co zależało od wahań jego nieco urażonego ego. Wystarczyło jedno słowo, jedno skinienie tego bubka wierszoklety, żeby mózg Yen ponownie przemienił się w mdły koktajl. Poleciała za nim jak wierny psiak, jakby nie mogła się tego wprost doczekać. Za Maelem, tym marnym poeciną z jego nędznymi metaforami, szeregiem bezczelnych zerżnięć z Owidiusza i szczeniacką anatomią. Ale przecież on napisał o niej POEMAT. Cudownie. Severus nawet nie mógł się z nim równać. On nie napisała w życiu nawet fraszki.

Jednak po pewnym czasie uspokoił się, wychodząc z założenia, że skoro już żmija musi, to niech lepiej wyśpiewa się poza domem. Tym bardziej, że dawno nie robiła tego wyczynowo i jest więcej niż prawdopodobne, że prędko nadwyręży sobie gardło, zachrypnie i przynajmniej ten problem będzie miał na kilka dni z głowy. Oby.

Poza tym... Niechże już jej będzie. Dzisiaj był szczególny dzień, JEJ dzień, więc może wyjątkowo robić, na co ma ochotę. Mistrz eliksirów jakoś (jednorazowo!) zdoła to znieść.

Zamówił kolejnego drinka, zapalił papierosa i z lubością się nim zaciągnął. Przecież do tej pory szczególnie na tym wszystkim nie cierpiał. Przeciwnie.

Piosenka dobiegła końca i została nagrodzona burzą oklasków, które omal nie rozsadziły budynku. Yen kłaniała się z zapałem i wdzięczyła na wszystkie znane sobie sposoby, a Mael obejmował ją ciasno w pasie, nie odstępując na krok. Widać dbał o to, aby znaleźć się na wszelkich możliwych fotkach, które mogliby pstryknąć przypadkiem zabłąkani tutaj fotoreporterzy dowolnego pisma i ewentualnie wykorzystać, gdyby do rana nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawszego – jak choćby kolejne widowiskowe morderstwo dokonane przez Śmierciojadów na kimś ważnym. Zgromadzona publiczność nie zamierzała tak łatwo ich teraz wypuścić i natarczywie domagała się bisu, zgodnie zresztą z ich życzeniem.

Mael Bard oderwał się od Yenlli i zakomenderował kolejny żywiołowy kawałek, gdy niespodziewanie przedarł się ku nim pewien elegancki starszy czarodziej. Melodia urwał się gwałtownie, gdy zdecydowanie odsunął poetę od pianisty, a następnie ruszył zamienić kilka słów z panią Snape. Początkowo wydawała się zdziwiona, lecz zaraz kiwnęła potakująco głową, nie zwracając uwagi na niezbyt szczęśliwą minę swojego przyjaciela. Ten skopał buntowniczo swój statyw na bok i opadł na wolne krzesło obok saksofonisty. Próbował się również dobrać do jego szklanki, ale tutaj napotkał zrozumiały opór ze strony właściciela. W tym czasie wyraźnie zachwycony czarodziej pocałował Yen kurtuazyjnie w rękę i pomógł jej poprawić rzucone na statyw zaklęcie nagłaśniające. Później zawrócił do pianisty i coś do niego szepnął. W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały łagodne i delikatne dźwięki fortepianowej solówki – wstęp do jednego z najłatwiej rozpoznawalnych i powszechnie znanych utworów, który natychmiast wywołał niezwykłe poruszenie.

.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I say would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

.

W reakcji na podobne słowa z ust Yen, niezależnie od tego, że znajdowała się dobre kilka metrów od niego i na pewno nie doń zwracała, Severus nagle i bez żadnego logicznego uzasadnienia poczuł się bardzo dziwnie. Szelma miała bardzo ładny głos, chociaż nieco zbyt wysoki, aby mógł mu się całkowicie podobać. Stojąc tam samotnie i skromnie w jasnej sukience, wyglądała jakoś tak inaczej. Prawie jak nie ona. Nie tak, jak jeszcze przed chwilą, gdy w tym samym miejscu dokazywała ramię w ramię z Maelem. Sala wyciszała się niczym pod wpływem działania zaklęcia. W powszechnym milczeniu dało się odczuć prawie kontemplacyjny nastrój, który udzielał się i mistrzowi eliksirów, intensyfikując niespodziewane i osobliwe uczucie niepokoju oraz mentalnego dyskomfortu.

Panująca wokół cisza, choć tak niezwykła i nacechowana dodatkowymi znaczeniami – którymi Yen ze swojego miejsca wydawała się perfekcyjnie dyrygować – nie była jednak kompletna. Do uszu Snape'a zaczęły docierać urywki rozmowy dwóch czarownic ulokowanych przy stoliku tuż za nim, na które wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Najwyraźniej urok Yenlli nie działał na wszystkich.

– Szkoda, że ten facet, Mael, gdzieś zniknął – rzuciła jedna z nich z rozmarzonym westchnieniem.

– Aha – zgodziła się druga.

– Świetnie razem wyglądali.

– Powinni występować w duecie. Są idealnie zgrani.

– To ty nie wiesz?

– O czym?

– Mael wystąpił w życiu tylko w jednej rewii, z nią właśnie, ale szybko wyleciał.

– CO?! Dlaczego? On jest znakomity!

– Być może, ale podobno w ogóle nie da się z nim współpracować. Tak słyszałam. To tylko plotki, wiesz, jednak musi w tym być cień prawdy.

– Opowiadaj.

– No, Mael to taki... kompletny artysta. Nie da się nad nim zapanować. Podczas prób do tej rewii zrobił dziecko jednej z tancerek, straszny skandal. Do tego były burdy alkoholowe. Regularnie. Na sam koniec pobił producenta.

– Nie mów!

– No! Trafił do Munga. Główny sponsor chciał wycofać fundusze, ale szybko zrezygnował, kiedy wysłali go z nią na kolację.

– Z kim? Tą tancerką?

– Nie! Z Honeydell. Zawsze ją wysyłali w takich sytuacjach.

– Żartujesz?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Miała stuprocentową skuteczność.

Obie czarownice rozchichotały się na dobrą minutę.

– No, to teraz jej się uleje – stwierdziła druga wiedźma, która przed chwilą była uświadamiania przez towarzyszkę odnośnie wybryków wielkiego Barda z Pokątnej.

– Niby dlaczego?

– Podobno wyszła za mąż.

– Zatem jeszcze wiele o tym nieszczęśniku usłyszymy, bo zapewne wkrótce zostanie najsłynniejszym rogaczem w kraju.

– Jesteś złośliwa.

– Bynajmniej! Ta cała Yen to ladacznica pierwszej wody. Podobno orgie, jakie kiedyś urządzała, do tej pory są legendarne. Nikt jej w tym nie pobił. Moja siostra była jej wielką fanką, mam wiadomości z pierwszej ręki. Chociaż nie rozumiem, dlaczego porządna kobieta miałaby sobie coś takiego obierać za wzór. Ciekawe, co to za naiwny facet.

– Jak to, nie wiesz? Przecież to Snape!

– Kto?

– Jej mąż. Severus Snape. Uczy w Hogwarcie. Moja przyjaciółka ma dzieci w wieku szkolnym.

– Niemożliwe, nauczyciel? – zdziwiła się pierwsza czarownica.

– Tak.

– Na pewno?

– Tak!

– Biedak. Skąd ona go wytrzasnęła?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Dziwne, nie?

– Chyba, że wszystko odbyło się na tej zasadzie, że... Wiesz, co się mówi o nauczycielach: że są mało rozgarnięci. Ona może sobie hulać, a w razie czego będzie komu przypisać dzieciaka.

– E tam, przesadzasz! Ile ona może mieć lat? Raczej już jej przeszło...

– Oj, nie sądzę. Widziałaś tego gościa, co zamówił u niej piosenkę? To sam Sketch! Szuka nowych tancerek. Pewnie właśnie załatwia sobie angaż, a wiesz, jak to się odbywa. Podał jej numer pokoju albo klucz czy coś.

– Mnie nie musisz mówić. Ciotka pół życia spędziła w kasie Variétés, widziała wszystko.

Orkiestra ponownie zagrała żywszy kawałek, zagłuszając dalszy ciąg konwersacji, ale Severusowi wystarczyło to, co usłyszał.

Nagle poczuł się zły. Niezupełnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale jedno wiedział na pewno – poczuł zdecydowaną i nieprzepartą ochotę możliwie szybkiego opuszczenia Nowej Dekadencji. Zgrzytnął zębami i z hukiem odsunął krzesło. Rzucił na stół kilka monet, zerwał płaszcz z pustego siedzenia i ruszył w stronę schodów. Zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć, że głos Yen gwałtownie się załamał i zafałszował, jednak dzielnie brnęła do końca kolejnej piosenki.

Coś go dusiło, coś niewymownie ciążyło. Dotarł wreszcie do zatłoczonych drzwi – najwyraźniej popisy wokalne przyciągnęły dodatkową klientelę... albo sprawiło to magiczne brzmienie nazwiska wykonawczyni. Z trudem, ale przedostał się na zewnątrz.

Był wściekły. Wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosa i spróbował go zapalić, ale ręce mu drżały. Zaklął i z furią zmiął go w dłoniach.

Yenlla wypadła zaraz za nim, więc nie zdołał się zbytnio oddalić. Biegła w jego stronę zaniepokojona, narzucając na siebie długi, połyskujący w świetle ulicznych lamp szal. Mimo widocznej w ruchach nerwowości była też zarumieniona i radosna. Szczęśliwa. Oczy jej promieniały, a na ustach błąkał się uśmiech zaspokojonej próżności, nad którym nie była w stanie zapanować.

– Severus, co się stało? – zapytała poważnie, kiedy znalazła się obok niego. – Dlaczego wyszedłeś? Czy to w-wezwanie?

Przeszył ją spojrzeniem, które zatamowało jej oddech. Tajemnicza, mroczna wściekłość omal nie przepaliła jej na wylot. Odwykła od oglądania go w takim stanie.

– Nie – warknął.

– S-sev, co jest?

– Nic. Ile miałem tam siedzieć i spokojnie patrzeć, jak robisz z siebie widowisko?

Yenlla Honeydell raptownie zbladła i cofnęła się w słusznym mniemaniu, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. Wokół nich powstało już małe, ale za to niesamowicie ciekawskie zbiegowisko. Snape odwrócił się i odszedł bez słowa. Żona pokornie podreptała za nim.

– Severus, co ci się nagle stało? Severus!

Zwrócił się na powrót ku niej, ale wyglądał już zupełnie inaczej. Przed momentem był po prostu zły, teraz miał na twarzy aż zbyt dobrze jej znaną, złośliwie wykrzywioną, beznamiętną maskę, którą widziała wiele razy, a która nigdy nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Wstrząsnął nią zimny dreszcz.

„Tylko nie to. Wszystko dzisiaj szło tak dobrze. Tylko nie TO, błagam!"

Omiótł ją lekceważącym spojrzeniem, uśmiechając się ironicznie i jakby protekcjonalnie.

– Nigdy nie miałaś żadnej własnej piosenki, prawda? Tylko cudze kawałki.

Yenlla stanęła jak wryta. To był cios nie tylko najmniej spodziewany, lecz też zadany znacznie poniżej pasa.

Dlaczego? Dlaczego znowu to samo? Co znowu zrobiła źle, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć? Cały ten dzień był naprawdę cudowny. Zakończyła długoletni projekt badawczy, zdobyła znaczący tytuł naukowy (prawda, że nie przywiązywała do tego zbyt wielkiej wagi, ale nie o to chodziło) i pożegnała się właściwie z tą dziedziną swojej działalności, która od dawna jej nie pociągała. Na koniec udało jej się namówić Nietoperza na jakąkolwiek rozrywkę, poza tą oznaczającą dla niej pilne obserwacje sufitu, i jeszcze mogła zaśpiewać, a wtedy nagle... nagle TO. To było dla niej zbyt wiele. Mogła odejść w godnym milczeniu, bo tak żałosna zaczepka zaiste nie zasługiwała na ripostę, ale nie potrafiła. Za bardzo ją zabolało. Zmrużyła oczy i odgryzła się mściwie, już w trakcie wypowiadania słów wiedząc, że nie powinna mówić podobnych rzeczy:

– A ty? Ile dostawałeś za swoje oryginalne pomysły? Za nowatorskie eliksiry? Za swoją powalającą błyskotliwość? Ja przynajmniej nie musiałam zacząć mordować, aby się utrzymać!

Miała świadomość, że posunęła się za daleko i była przygotowana na to, że ją uderzy, ale nie. Zrobił coś o wiele gorszego – zaśmiał się.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Tobie wystarczyło rozłożyć nogi. Niewątpliwie przyjemniejsze.

– Nie chcę cię znać, Snape! – krzyknęła w odpowiedzi. – Nigdy więcej!

Yen okręciła się na pięcie i odmaszerowała, powiewając czarnym szalem, który dopiero co od niego dostała. Kawałkiem szmaty totalnie bez znaczenia.

Nie zatrzymał jej. Chociaż usilnie starała się powstrzymać i nie patrzeć na niego, zerknęła przez ramię do tyłu. Severusa już nie było. Zostawił ją! Samą, w środku nocy, na ulicy! Doskonale, niech i tak będzie!

Szła uparcie przed siebie, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę, gdzie dokładnie zmierza. Była zbyt zdenerwowana i rozbita, aby pilnować trasy. Piekły ją oczy i dławiło w gardle. Miała ochotę usiąść na brukowanej ulicy i najzwyczajniej w świecie się rozpłakać. Jednak droga raptem i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia rozpłynęła się w gęstniejącym mroku. Yen uniosła wzrok, dotąd uparcie wbity we własne stopy, i rozejrzała się, nie rozpoznając miejsca, w którym się znalazła. Zerknęła w stronę jedynej palącej się w pobliżu i potwornie okopconej lampy. Niewielki płomyk oświetlał zaśniedziałą metalową tabliczkę. Napis na niej zmroził Krukonce krew w żyłach.

Aleja Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

§§§

Lord Voldemort pochylił się i uniósł ku sobie twarz klęczącej u jego stóp Bellatrix Lestrange, a ona wyczytała w jego oczach to, co od bardzo dawna chciała tam znaleźć.

„Nadszedł czas", pomyślała i skinęła pokornie głową.

– Zgadzam się, ale to nie znaczy, że wierzę we wszystko, co powiedziałaś – zastrzegł mroczny czarnoksiężnik.

„Przekonamy się, mój Panie. Już wkrótce. Bardzo niedługo. Kto jest Wierny, a kto nie. Nadszedł czas, aby raz na zawsze oddzielić ziarna od plew, mój Panie".


	20. Odsłona 19

**Odsłona XIX**  
 **Pozytywka**

* * *

 _He's there,  
The Phantom of the Opera...  
Beware  
The Phantom of the Opera..._

(PHANTOM OF THE OPERA)

* * *

Yen rozejrzała się wokół oszołomiona.

Nokturn...

Aleja Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

Nie wiedziała, jak tam trafiła. Była poruszona i rozkojarzona, i szła przed siebie, nie dbając o kierunek. Musiała źle skręcić i... Zdecydowanie nie powinna znaleźć się w tym miejscu.

Jasne światła nawet w nocy płonące wzdłuż Pokątnej, tutaj były już tylko odległym wspomnieniem. Nieprzebrany mrok napierał na nią ze wszystkich stron, ponure zrujnowane budynki pochylały się nad nią złowrogo niczym banda przerażających olbrzymów-ludojadów.

Nagle coś zaszeleściło w ciemności za jej plecami. Drgnęła i odwróciła się gwałtownie. Strach sparaliżował ją do tego stopnia, że nie mogła nawet krzyknąć. Nie wiadomo skąd wyrosły przed nią trzy zakapturzone sylwetki, odcinając jedyną drogę odwrotu – tę wiodącą z powrotem ku Pokątnej.

„Śmierciożercy! O Boże, tylko nie Śmierciożercy!".

Bliska omdlenia Yenlla zaczęła się cofać, zdając sobie sprawę z absurdalności swojego działania, które prowadziło ją przecież głębiej w Aleję Nokturnu. Nie miała jednak pomysłu, co innego mogłaby zrobić. Znalazła się wreszcie w owej słynnej sytuacji bez wyjścia, którą bezustannie straszył ją Snape. Ciekawe, czy fakt, że coś podobnego przydarzyło jej się akurat wtedy, gdy się z nim pokłóciła, był zwykłym zbiegiem okoliczności. Tak czy inaczej – wszystko stracone!

Mroczne sylwetki w milczeniu posuwały się za nią. Cofnęła się jeszcze o krok i wtedy poczuła, jak ciężka dłoń ląduje na jej ramieniu. Zaczęła krzyczeć.

– Spokojnie, maleńka. – Usłyszała znajomy ochrypły głos tuż przy uchu.

Mundungus Fletcher wystąpił przed nią, niezbyt pewnie trzymając się na nogach. Mimo to zadarł wojowniczo podbródek do góry. Pomiędzy zanurzonymi w mroku nokturiańskimi osobistościami zapanowała ciężka, napięta cisza. Yenlla drżała niby liść osiki, oczekując na to, co się stanie.

– Twoja? – Splunął wreszcie lekceważąco jeden z zakapturzonych.

– Taa. – Splunął wymownie Dung.

– No. – Splunęła ostrożnie, na próbę Yen, która natychmiast poczuła się lepiej. Przy okazji pomyślała, że warto uczyć się języków obcych, bez względu na towarzyszące temu okoliczności.

Pod wpływem nagłego impulsu uwiesiła się jednoznacznie na szyi Fletchera. Tradycyjnie zalatywało od niego stęchlizną, dymem papierosowym najbardziej podłego gatunku i przetrawionym alkoholem.

– To jej pilnuj.

Ponure postacie usunęły się z powrotem bezszelestnie w cień, jakby się zdematerializowały.

– O Roweno! Panie Fletcher, tak bardzo się bałam!

Mundungus odsunął ją od siebie i przyjrzał się z lekkim niedowierzaniem podpuchniętymi i nabiegłymi krwią małymi oczami. Był po swojemu wymięty, brudny i cokolwiek zmęczony. Spod nałożonej byle jak, połatanej czapki wystawały resztki posiwiałych i bardzo skołtunionych brązowych włosów. Patrzył na nią tak, jakby szczerze wątpił, czy nie jest jedynie wytworem wyjątkowo oryginalnej mieszanki wyskokowej, jaką niedawno spożył.

– Co tu robisz?

– Ja...

– To nie jest miejsce dla samotnej dziewczyny.

– Wiem.

– Gdzie Nietoperz?

– Nie wiem – warknęła natychmiast groźnie.

Mundungus Fletcher może i był przykładem jednego z mniej człekopodobnych mętów czarodziejskiego świata rezydujących w naturalnym dla siebie środowisku Nokturnu, lecz takie objawy potrafiłaby poprawnie rozpoznać najprymitywniejsza bakteria. Splunął po raz kolejny.

– Miałaś szczęście, że byłem w okolicy.

– Tak, dziękuję.

– Chodź. Lepiej się stąd zmywać.

Yenlla nie wydawała się zdolna do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, więc po prostu chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą w stronę świateł najpopularniejszej z ulic magicznego świata.

Ręka Mundungusa Fletchera była duża, mięsista i dziwnie... lepka. Zupełnie nie nadawała się na romantyczne spacery w świetle księżyca, pośród treli skowronków, ale to nie było ważne. Tu i teraz pasowała idealnie. Siła i ciepło zdawały się z niej promieniować, rozgrzewając Yen od środka. Zawsze lubiła Dunga i w jego towarzystwie szybko zrobiło jej się raźniej.

– Czy to... Czy to byli Śmierciożercy? – odważyła się zapytać.

– Gdyby to byli oni, już dawno byłoby po tobie, maleńka.

W odpowiedzi wydała z siebie bliżej nieokreślony, stłumiony dźwięk.

– Poza tym ostatnio nie pokazują się na Nokturnie.

– Jak to?

– Po tym, jak zadźgali brata Dużego Mickiego.

– Och!

– Możesz sobie być Śmierciojadem, jak chcesz, ale są pewne zasady. Nieprzekraczalne zasady. My tutaj mamy gdzieś politykę. Nokturn otwarty jest dla wszystkich, którzy czegoś potrzebują, jeżeli mają dość geldu i nerwów. Interes to interes. Mały Nickie robił, co do niego należało. Nie mieli powodu, żeby go capnąć, ale tej dziw... Lestrange – poprawił się kurtuazyjnie – najwyraźniej coś nie pasiło. Mickie jej nie odpuści.

– Rozumiem.

– Więc co z twoim Śmierciojadem?

– On nie jest MÓJ! – zawołała z mocą oburzona podobną insynuacją Yen. – I nie wiem. Jak dla mnie może w tej chwili zdychać gdzieś pod płotem!

– Znowu się pohandryczyliście?

– To nic niewarta gnida!

Mundungus wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

– Wszyscy o tym wiedzą, ale tobie do tej pory chyba to nie przeszkadzało.

Yenlla stanęła w miejscu, patrząc w spokojną, lekko nalaną twarz towarzyszącego jej mężczyzny i wtem, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, rozpłakała się na dobre. To było zdecydowanie za dużo jak dla niej. Tamy wreszcie puściły.

– Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do domu – powiedział Dung równie spokojnie jak poprzednio, obejmując ją opiekuńczo ramieniem.

– Nie! – załkała niekontrolowanie i zakrztusiła się łzami.

– No chodź.

– Nie chcę iść do domu! Nie mam domu. Chcę się bawić i pić, i tańczyć na stole, i... przespać z Maelem!

– Wcale nie chcesz. – Fletcher wcisnął jej w dłoń dość sztywną chustkę i stanowczo pociągnął za sobą.

Ani przez moment nie brał na poważnie jej szalonych deklaracji odnośnie tego, co pragnęłaby jeszcze dzisiaj zrobić, którymi go zasypała, wypłakując mu się jednocześnie w rękaw. Pozwolił jej się wygadać, poklepując od czasu do czasu po ramieniu albo głaszcząc po głowie. Czekał, aż się opanuje, prowadząc ją powoli ulicą.

Yenlla pochlipywała cicho, opierając się o niego z bezbrzeżnym zaufaniem. Mundungus Fletcher zawsze był dla niej miły i dobry, odkąd tylko pamiętała, i osobliwie dbał o nią. Często go widywała, gdy jako mała dziewczynka odwiedzała w instytucie ojca lub gdy Dung zaglądał czasem do ich domu. Zawsze wtedy przynosił jej jakiś drobiazg, a raz nawet podarował całe nowe zaklęcie, po którym sufit sypialni małej Yen jarzył się milionami gwiazd, dopóki nie wyczerpała się próbna dawka magii. Później jednak jakoś przestała go spotykać.

Zapewne z powodu wszystkich tych drobnych wyrazów sympatii panienka Honeydell tak chciwie chłonęła wszystkie opowieści ojca o panu Fletcherze: o tym, jak był asystentem na sąsiednim wydziale i miał szczególną smykałkę do naprawiania uszkodzonych zaklęć (lub, ewentualnie, przerejestrowywania oraz łamania autoryzacji, co stanowiło już nieskończenie mniejszą chlubę i część odrębnej historii). Był bardzo zdolny, ale nie nadawał się do takiego życia. Stanowił zaprzeczenie typu naukowca. Miał problemy z samodyscypliną, autorytetami i systematycznością. Wiecznie wszystko robił na ostatnią chwilę, a gdy się nie wyrabiał, co zdarzało mu się coraz częściej w miarę upływu czasu, nadrabiał zaległości po godzinach. Wtedy z kolei – jak szeptano po kątach – szacowne korytarze przybytku Wiedzy przemierzały tajemnicze damy nie najlepszego gatunku, a rano sprzątaczki wymiatały z pracowni mnóstwo pustych butelek i bezpańskich rajstop. Zresztą tajemnicą Poliszynela było, że Dung od młodości zbytnio lubił ciężkie drinki i lekkie kobiety. Wreszcie pewnego pięknego dnia nie wytrzymał i rzucił to wszystko w diabły.

Chyba był szczęśliwy.

Pani Snape stała z panem Fletcherem pod drzwiami mieszkania Severusa, rozpaczliwie ścierając z twarzy ostatnie ślady chwili słabości. Mistrz eliksirów bezustannie sarkał, że odkąd Dumbledore zdradził jego adres zamieszkania jednemu wilkołakowi, informacja ta rozeszła się w błyskawicznym tempie pocztą pantoflową wśród zaciekawionej braci zakonnej i teraz już wiedzieli wszyscy. Najwyraźniej miał rację, bo Yen nie pamiętała, aby Dung pytał ją o drogę. To on prowadził.

Kiedy dała skinieniem znać, że jest gotowa, Fletcher zastukał w drzwi czubkiem buta. Trochę to trwało, ale Snape wreszcie otworzył. Wyglądał kwitnąco. Widać ubliżanie jej i ogólne wyżywanie wpływało na niego jak kuracja w sanatorium. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i uniósł pytająco brew, jakby był zdziwiony jej widokiem. Pewnie pozostawiając ją na Nokturnie, spodziewał się, że ktoś raz na zawsze uwolni go od kłopotu. No to niespodzianka, panie Snape.

Yen zadarła dumnie głowę. Ona i Severus przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Mogłoby to trwać w nieskończoność, jako że z dziecinnym uporem żadne z nich nie zamierzało ustąpić, gdyby Mundungus nie popchnął lekko kobiety w stronę wejścia.

– Zimno jest – zauważył, spluwając pod nogi.

Snape spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem, po czym odsunął się i przepuścił Yen. Nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem. Szelma przemaszerowała dumnie przez całe mieszkanie – nie za szybko, żeby sobie nie pomyślał – a potem zamknęła się w swoim pokoju.

Trudno. Będzie udawać, że nic się nie stało. Dla własnego dobra, bo aktualnie nie miała dokąd iść. Może do Hogwartu? Albo domu Blacków? Nie chciała drugi raz korzystać z uprzejmości Remusa. Sprawa z jasnowłosym mężczyzną była zbyt delikatna na podobne rozwiązania. Zresztą, jak bardzo nie próbowałaby uciekać, zawsze lądowała z powrotem u Severusa, więc jaki był tego sens? Niech się dzieje, co chce.

Będzie udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Zachowywać normalnie.

Udawać, że wcale ją to wszystko nie obeszło.

Że nic miedzy nimi nie zaszło.

Tak będzie lepiej.

Ale nie wybaczy.

Nigdy.

§§§

 _Irytująco znajoma porcelanowa baletnica wirowała przed oczami Severusa w rytm równie irytująco znajomej melodii. Tancerka wdzięczyła się do niego ochoczo i uroczo, ale za każdym razem, gdy zwracała się ku niemu twarzą, miał wrażenie, że wykrzywia się do niego kpiąco, choć w rzeczywistości jej fizjonomia pozostawała idealnie nieruchoma i piękna. Obracała się coraz szybciej i szybciej, dopóki w jednej sekundzie nie rozprysła się w drobny pył, który zasypał mężczyźnie oczy._

 _._

Severus Snape obudził się tak zmęczony, jakby w ogóle się nie kładł, a przecież rzadko miewał okazję przespać w spokoju tyle godzin, co dzisiaj.

Znowu ten cholerny sen! A już miał nadzieję, że się go pozbył. Przeklęta baletnica nie dręczyła go od zimy. Tym razem jednak coś było inaczej, chociaż początkowo nie mógł wychwycić, co też to było...

Może fakt, że nadal słyszał tę samą melodię, mimo że dawno się obudził. Wstał i podążył za dźwiękiem, który zaprowadził go do salonu.

W salonie zaś, zagłębiona niedbale w fotelu, siedziała piękna Yen, która tego dnia jednak była piękna nieco mniej. Miała na sobie zwyczajny, biały, puchaty i naprawdę olbrzymi szlafrok, zamiast tych jedwabnych skrawków noszonych przez nią na co dzień, a na nogach idiotyczne kapcie z uszami. Na ławie tuż obok jej łokcia parował kubek z gorącym kakao... tylko jeden kubek. Znacznie bardziej interesujące okazało się wszakże to, co miała na kolanach.

Było to sporej wielkości, misternie rzeźbione pudło. Z niego właśnie dobiegała, rozprzestrzeniając się w powietrzu niczym morowa zaraza, znienawidzona przez mistrza eliksirów muzyka. Filigranowa baletnica tańczyła na szczycie pozytywki przed oczami Yenlli. Była identyczna! Severus wpatrywał się w rozgrywającą się na jego oczach scenę jak ogłuszony, dopóki w pokoju nie zapanowała cisza.

– Co to jest? – zapytał.

Yen omiotła go krótkim, beznamiętnym spojrzeniem i ponownie nakręciła zabawkę. Snape pomyślał przelotnie, że w takim nastroju z pewnością nie doczeka się od niej odpowiedzi, ale jednak się odezwała.

– Pozytywka. Nie widać?

– Skąd ją masz?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Zawsze ją miałam. Należała do mojej babci.

– Nigdy dotąd jej nie widziałem – rzucił oskarżycielsko. Był szczerze wstrząśnięty i kompletnie zbity z tropu, a sytuację dodatkowo komplikowało pełne rezerwy zachowanie obrażonej mimozy, która podobno była jego żoną.

– Nigdy cię nie ma, skąd możesz wiedzieć, czym umilam sobie czas? Poza tym... śniła mi się dzisiaj – poskarżyła się, jakby to była jakaś straszna kara. Zrobiła to trochę wbrew sobie, ale, z drugiej strony, musiała to z siebie wyrzucić.

– Śniła ci się pozytywka? – dociekał we własnym interesie Severus.

– Nie, moja babcia Ethel. Zawsze mi się śni, gdy ma się stać coś paskudnego.

Yenlla nie wyglądała dobrze. Z początku osądził, że zwyczajowo dąsa się po swojemu za wczoraj (mistrz eliksirów prawie zdążył o wszystkim zapomnieć w wyniku wstrząsu wywołanego samym faktem istnienia jego wyśnionej pozytywki), ale kiedy przyjrzał jej się bliżej, odkrył, że dręczy ją coś o wiele poważniejszego. Wpatrywała się zrezygnowana w nakręcaną co i rusz pozytywkę. Severus przybliżył się do niej jak zahipnotyzowany, nawet sam nie wiedział kiedy. Snycerskie arcydzieło w niewytłumaczalny sposób przyciągało go do siebie. Stanął obok fotela Yen i odruchowo wyciągnął po nie ręce.

– Mogę?

Yenlla podała mu pozytywkę i ponownie ponuro zagłębiła się w siedzisko. Jej równowaga psychiczna musiała być niezwykle zachwiana, ponieważ najwyraźniej również zapomniała o urazie i zaczęła z nim całkiem normalnie rozmawiać. Jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– To był prezent ślubny. Pozytywkę zrobiono na specjalne zamówienie mojego dziadka, z lalką wykonaną na podobieństwo babci.

– Wygląda zupełnie jak ty.

– Wiem. Jestem do niej bardzo podobna. Babcia była naprawdę piękna – zauważyła Yen z charakterystyczną skromnością, a może po prostu była zbyt rozbita, aby zauważyć pewną niestosowność tego stwierdzenia. Severus wykazał jednak na tyle rozsądku, aby ugryźć się w język, zanim cokolwiek skomentował. – Melodia pochodzi z _Jeziora łabędziego_. Babcia bardzo lubiła ten balet. Kiedy byłam mała, ciągle zabierała mnie do opery.

Naczelny Nietoperz Hogwartu przyglądał się jej dziwnie znad pozytywki w trakcie tej krótkiej opowieści, ale żeby to zauważyć, musiałaby chociaż raz na niego spojrzeć. Tymczasem Yen była zbyt zatopiona we wspomnieniach. Kontynuowała, mówiąc bardziej dla siebie, jakby sama chciała usłyszeć to wszystko jeszcze raz w nadziei, że w ten sposób lepiej poukłada się w jej myślach.

– Babcia też była współczulna, ale o wiele potężniejsza ode mnie. Miała silne pole, a to tak szybko nie przemija. Nawet po śmierci zostaje ślad, coś... jakaś część jest nadal aktywna. W mojej rodzinie zawsze się mówiło, że babcia ostrzega, gdy coś złego wisi w powietrzu i nigdy się nie myli.

Kiedy Yen zamilkła, Severus przyjrzał się uważniej pozytywce, którą cały czas trzymał w rękach, ale która do tej pory z tajemniczych względów jakby odpychała jego wzrok. Wydawała mu się znajoma i to nie tylko z powodu dręczących go snów. Nagle doznał iluminacji, a pudło omal co nie wyślizgnęło mu się z rąk.

– Potknąłem się o nią – stwierdził niespodziewanie.

Yenlla spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnie, niby z bardzo daleka.

– W Kruczym Gnieździe. W tę noc...

Oczy Yen zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Zerwała się z miejsca i wyszarpnęła mu z rąk pozytywkę. Objęła ją opiekuńczo, jakby była to najdroższa dla niej na całym świecie osoba.

– Dobrze wiem, że tam byłeś! I nie chcę słyszeć nic o tym, co robiłeś w Kruczym Gnieździe w noc, gdy Śmierciożercy mordowali moich rodziców! – krzyknęła i wybiegła do swojego pokoju. To były sprawy wciąż zbyt skomplikowane i dla niej bolesne, aby do nich wracać.

Severus Snape stał przez dłuższą chwilę na środku salonu, zbyt skołowany, aby podjąć jakiekolwiek działanie.

§§§

Yenlla znów płakała i czuła się z tym doprawdy idiotycznie. Nie pamiętała, żeby kiedykolwiek w życiu tyle płakała, a teraz w ogóle nie miała ochoty przestawać. Jakby stała się inną osobą.

Nic nie szło po jej myśli i budziło to w niej bezsilną złość objawiającą się kolejnymi potokami łez.

Nic, ale to zupełnie NIC nie szło zgodnie z zamierzeniami. Wreszcie skończyła doktorat, który miał być wstępem do realizacji głównego planu. Wszystko było przygotowane, pionki ustawione na planszy i gotowe do rozpoczęcia gry. Czekała tylko na ten umówiony z samą sobą sygnał i nagle klapa.

Cały miniony dzień był niezwykle udany. Wszystko szło tak, jak powinno, miała nawet okazję stanąć ponownie na scenie, ale Severus musiał wszystko popsuć. Żeby chociaż wiedziała, dlaczego to zrobił, ale nie! Po prostu zaczął ją ni z tego, ni z owego obrażać. Snape nigdy nie potrzebował pretekstu, po co? Jeżeli miał ochotę, syczał na wszystkich i już.

Do tego jeszcze doszła ta cała Tonks, której nagle musiało się zachcieć akurat Remusa – jakby nie było innych mężczyzn, doprawdy! I to właśnie teraz, gdy piękna Yen nie mogła przedsięwziąć żadnych bardziej zdecydowanych kroków, bo była żoną Snape'a. A gdyby z kolei nie zachowywała się jak doskonała żona, to Remusowi na pewno by się to nie spodobało i... Och, Remus Lupin, miejscowy święty! Nie mogła nic zrobić, bo tylko bardziej by się pogrążyła. Dlatego teraz dobrowolnie ustępowała pola farbowanej, różowej wiedźmie. Niech to szlag!

Do tego jeszcze Severus... Znowu Severus! Poruszył jedną z tych spraw, o których się nie mówi. O których się nie myśli. Yenlla Honeydell nigdy nie myślała o tym, co wydarzyło się w nocy z trzynastego na czternastego lutego tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego roku. Zwariowałaby, gdyby zaczęła. To było zbyt trudne nawet bez dokładania do tego faktu, że ON tam był. Był TAM. WTEDY. Nigdy nie czuła potrzeby dowiadywania się, co dokładnie tam robił. To było aż nazbyt jasne.

A zatem... Może to była groźba? Tak nagle o tym wspomniał... Czyżby zrobił to celowo? Chciał przypomnieć jej, do czego jest zdolny? Żeby siedziała cicho? Może to całkiem logiczny wniosek w obecnej sytuacji.

Yen wytarła hałaśliwie nos. Nie miała ochoty na eleganckie zachowanie. Miała ochotę przeleżeć cały dzień w rozmemłanym łóżku i użalać się nad sobą w nieskończoność. Niestety, nie miała łóżka. Jedyne łóżko w mieszkaniu należało do pana domu. Powierciła się więc dłuższą chwilę na fotelu, podkurczając nogi i poszukując najwygodniejszej pozycji. Spojrzała oskarżycielsko w stronę ułożonej na podłodze pozytywki.

– _Et tu Brute contra me_? – powiedziała, przecierając oczy miękkim rękawem szlafroka.

Więc nie miała absolutnie nikogo?

Yen nigdy by się nie spodziewała, że tak skończy. Przez całe życie marzyła o romantycznej miłości, czekając na swojego własnego, prywatnego Księcia z Bajki, ale ten się nie zjawił. Wyglądała go i niecierpliwiła się, ale pojawiali się tylko kolejni chłopcy i mężczyźni – nigdy na stałe, nigdy nawet na troszkę dłużej. Aż wreszcie przyszedł ten cały rumuński czy węgierski – czy cholera go wie, skąd on właściwie był – rzeźbiarz od zbyt licznych Muz i połamał jej serce na kawałki.

Nikt tak naprawdę nigdy jej nie chciał, chociaż starała się, jak mogła. Nawet gdy z marzeń przerzuciła się na zdrowy rozsądek. Nic z tego nie wychodziło i już.

A przecież ostatnio było już tak dobrze! Nawet Severus zaczął się zachowywać i... tak jakby... Och, dlaczego wszystko musiało się zawsze psuć? Jeżeli tylko cokolwiek się układało, był to najpewniejszy znak, że za moment ona, Yenlla Vanilla Honeydell, dostanie solidnego kopa od losu.

Dlaczego nikt nie przyjdzie jej pocieszyć? Choćby miał to być i Snape... Chociaż przecież przez niego płakała.

Chyba zaczynała wariować.

Ostatnimi czasy życie było dla niej stanowczo zbyt ciężkie.

§§§

Severus szybko otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku. Nie należało marnować cennego czasu na rzeczy nie do końca dające się ogarnąć umysłem, a już sama możliwość poświęcania go na rozmyślania o starych pozytywkach, babciach i historiach rodzinnych Yen była doprawdy groteskowa. Jednak pomimo tych wielce rozsądnych (i godnych pracoholika, jakim z pewnością był) argumentów, którymi się karmił, Snape spędził dość leniwy dzień, nadrabiając zaległości w lekturze prenumerowanych przez siebie periodyków. Ignorując przy tym oczywisty fakt, że czyni to nieuważnie, czego najlepiej dowodziła konieczność czytania po kilka razy tego samego akapitu.

Yenlla definitywnie zamknęła się w pokoju i nie dawała znaku życia. Severus próbował rozkoszować się niespodziewanym spokojem, ale nienaturalna cisza panująca w mieszkaniu paradoksalnie niezwykle go rozpraszała...

§§§

Kolejne ciche dni państwo Snape przechodzili ciężej niż dotąd. Mistrz eliksirów zauważył, że piękna Yen bez przerwy popłakuje po kątach, i doprowadzało go to do szału. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego niezniszczalna szelma nagle zaczęła się rozpływać przy byle okazji, a na pewno nie widział w tym swojej winy – a przynajmniej bardzo starał się nie wiedzieć. Nie będąc w stanie wytrzymać we własnym domu, coraz częściej ewakuował się do Hogwartu. Nadrabiał wszystkie zaległe dyżury, od których wcześniej ciągle się wymigiwał, opróżniając pracowicie klepsydry z punktami wszystkich... wszystkich TRZECH Domów. Czasami w ogóle nie wracał do mieszkania.

Zlikwidowanie szpiega, pomimo wszelkich środków ostrożności, podkopało jego pozycję w Wewnętrznym Kręgu. Wyczuwał, że stopniowo się go odsuwa. Nie mieli żadnych dowodów, ale była to tylko kwestia czasu. Dzięki problemom u Mrocznego, łatwiej mu przyszło zbywać Zakon Feniksa i robił to bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia. Dumbledore został ostrzeżony. Znał warunki i kolejny ruch należał do niego.

Uzyskany w ten sposób wolny czas Severus wykorzystywał na nadrabianie wiecznych zaległości oraz finalizowanie własnych projektów. Miał kilka rzeczy do zaprezentowania w urzędzie patentowym, w tym nowy zapach, chęć zakupu którego zgłosiła już Eternal Witch Company. Obecność archetypowej kobietki w jego wszechświecie pociągała za sobą pewne korzyści. Już w szkole Yen naciągała go na sporządzanie przeróżnych kosmetyków – i nie żeby mu się to w swoim czasie nie opłaciło.

Państwo Snape mijali się więc skutecznie, udając, że się nawzajem nie znają. Biorąc pod uwagę upór obojga, taka sytuacja mogłaby się ciągnąć do samego końca świata.

§§§

Severus Snape wrócił nad ranem z kolejnego zebrania Śmierciożerców właściwie tylko po to, żeby zmienić ubranie. Jego najgorsze obawy zaczynały się potwierdzać, zwłaszcza kiedy stuknięta suka Lestrange z obłudną miną wyraziła zaniepokojenie kiepską kondycją „naszego drogiego miszczunia", a potem – wykorzystując jego chwilowe zamyślenie – zbliżyła się i objęła go pocieszająco ramieniem. Równie dobrze mogła mu kazać spisać testament. W bardzo odległych czasach jego relacje z Bellatrix były na tyle bliskie, aby potrafił poprawnie odczytywać mowę ciała Najwierniejszej – niech ją szlag!

Pozbył się urzędowego płaszcza i maski. Dopiero wtedy odwrócił się w stronę salonu i przyuważył rozciągniętą na kanapie Yen. Podziwiał swoistą zawziętość, z jaką odmawiała sobie wygodnego łóżka w sypialni nawet wtedy, gdy nie było go w domu. Podszedł bliżej i spojrzał na nią z góry.

Spała bardzo niespokojnie, przewracając się z boku na bok w wąskiej przestrzeni i mamrocząc do siebie nieprzytomnie. Jedna brew Severusa automatycznie powędrowała do góry. Z Yen od pewnego czasu działo się coś dziwnego. Mniej więcej od nieszczęsnego wyładowania, do którego doprowadził kundel (bo oczywiście on, Severus Snape, nie miał z ty nic wspólnego, nic a nic). Wcześniej szelma doskonale potrafiła się kontrolować, może tamto zdarzenie spowodowało zachwianie równowagi... Nie znał się na tym. Nie był specjalistą, jeżeli chodzi o współczulność. Zawsze uważał to za stek bzdur napędzających niekończącą się paplaninę o wyjątkowości i wrażliwości kobiet. Woda na młyn dla feministek i innych takich.

Mimo wszystko pochylił się nad nią. Yen zadrżała. Wyglądała w tej chwili na tak opuszczoną i bezbronną, że nigdy nie potrafiłaby tego lepiej odegrać, choćby bardzo chciała. Biedna, mała i głupiutka Yenlla Vanilla, którą wszyscy chcieli zaliczyć, a której nikt tak naprawdę nie potrzebował. W gruncie rzeczy sama była sobie winna. Przez całe życie zachowywała się skandalicznie. Nie przymierzając – jak wabik. Chociaż z drugiej strony...

Może rzeczywiście nie powinien potraktować jej tak ostro przed Nową Dekadencją? Właściwie nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, dlaczego tak postąpił. Zwyczajnie coś w niego wstąpiło. Przecież dobrze wiedział, czym Yen się dawniej zajmowała. Swojego czasu było jej wszędzie pełno, wliczając w to kartony na mleko, a wiadomo że takie rzeczy nie przychodzą same i za darmo.

Odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy. Była cała mokra. Yenlla musiała się nieźle spłakać, zanim zasnęła. Wyciągnął z kieszeni środek uspokajający (zawsze miał przy sobie zapas rozmaitych specyfików). Nie zauważył, że jednocześnie wypadła mu stamtąd czarna koperta i sfrunęła prosto pod sofę. Podsunął fiolkę pod nos Yen, a ona rozluźniła się z westchnieniem ulgi. Wymamrotała jeszcze coś, co zabrzmiało jak „Remi", po czym przestała się wiercić i usnęła spokojnie.

Remi. Naturalnie.

Nie zastanawiając się wnikliwiej nad tym, co właśnie robi, Severus przeniósł ją do łóżka i okrył kołdrą. Biorąc pod uwagę prawdopodobną ilość życia, jaka mu jeszcze pozostała, mógł sobie spokojnie pozwolić na kilka miłosiernych czynów.

§§§

Yenlla przeciągnęła się z rozkoszą, rozkładając szeroko ramiona na poduszkach. Obudziła się w tak świetnym humorze, jakiego nie miała od dawna. Czuła się wypoczęta i lekka jak piórko. Och, cudownie!

Otworzyła oczy i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niej, gdzie się znajduje. Na pewno nie wtargnęła tu sama, czyżby więc... lunatykowała? Nie, nigdy dotąd nie zdarzyło jej się chodzić we śnie. Pozostawała ostatnia możliwość – skrzaty. Jednak Błyskotka nigdy nie ośmieliłaby się wtaszczyć jej do sypialni Nietoperza.

Przemknęła jej przez głowę jeszcze jedna wariacka myśl, ale zaraz sama ją wyśmiała. Pomysł, aby Snape miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego, był aż zbyt absurdalny, nieprawdaż? Może to po prostu jednorazowy cud autoteleportacji? W końcu dziś był wyjątkowy dzień...

Wstała, nucąc wesoło pod nosem i kolejną godzinę zmitrężyła w łazience. Wyszykowana odświętnie przeniosła się do salonu. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Severusa nie było w domu, co potwierdzało jej wcześniejszą teorię. Snape potrzebował jej obecności w sypialni tylko w jedynym, konkretnym celu, a że w obecnych okolicznościach TO zdecydowanie odpadało, nie miał powodu, aby ją tam umieszczać. A swoją drogą, to bardzo w jego stylu poszukiwać sobie zajęć nawet w Święto Pracy.

Gdy Yen weszła do salonu, pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła jej się w oczy – a zwrócenie uwagi na podobny drobiazg było bardzo w jej stylu – była wystająca spod kanapy koperta. Świstek wyglądał, jakby został tam zdmuchnięty z ławy przez nagły powiew wiatru. Bardzo możliwe, skoro w pokoju było otwarte okno.

Piękna Krukonka schyliła się po papier, ignorując bardzo silne przeczucie, że nie powinna. Severus strasznie się irytował, kiedy ruszała jego rzeczy, ale istniała przecież nikła szansa, że koperta nie należała do niego, prawda?

Wymyślając tę kiepska wymówkę, Yen bardziej chciała w nią wierzyć, niż wierzyła naprawdę, jednak kiedy odwróciła kopertę, ujrzała wypisane na niej własne imię. Otworzyła ją natychmiast, a wewnątrz znalazła krótki liścik. Poznała ciasne, kanciaste pismo Severusa i jego ciemnozielony atrament.

„O jeden raz za dużo" – głosił enigmatyczny tekst, pod którym figurowało zamaszyste S. i jeszcze bardziej tajemnicze postscriptum: „19, Covent Garden".

Yen przeczytała list kilka razy, ale treść nie stała się dzięki temu ani trochę jaśniejsza. Wreszcie z ciekawości ponownie zajrzała do koperty i znalazła dwa bilety na _Upiora Opery_. Poczuła, że musi usiąść.

Pamiętał?

Czy to możliwe?

Może źle go oceniła? Może traktowała zbyt chłodno, podczas gdy... Musiała się upewnić, że nie śni.

Severus?! To było tak nieprawdopodobne!

Jednak to wymowne zdanie „o jeden raz za dużo" brzmiało prawie jak przeprosiny. Poniosło go o jeden raz za dużo? O jedno słowo za daleko? A przy tym było na tyle suche i niejednoznaczne, że pozostawiało dość wątpliwości, aby być w stylu Severusa. Gdyby Severus Snape miał kogokolwiek kiedykolwiek przepraszać, zapewne zabrałby się do tego w podobny sposób.

Umysł Yenlli pracował na pełnych obrotach. Czy to możliwe?

Wybór repertuaru też odpowiadałby severusowatemu poczuciu humoru...

Serce biło jej jak szalone. Wstała niezdecydowanie, obróciła się w miejscu i opadła z powrotem na kanapę. Czuła się... tak jakoś... To było takie dziwne! Jakby gdzieś w środku niej nastąpiła erupcja dawno zapomnianych uczuć. Za dużo myśli i doznań w zbyt krótkim czasie przelatywało naraz przez jej głowę. Była tak skołowana jak człowiek, który próbowałby iść w kilku kierunkach równocześnie.

Czyżby więc...? Czyżby to było możliwe? Czyżby naprawdę?

Przeczytała liścik jeszcze kilka razy. Nie mogła się go dość naczytać. Pismo było jego, bez wątpienia.

Dopadły ją wyrzuty sumienia za cały zeszły tydzień. Dwa, prawdę powiedziawszy. Zachowywała się skandalicznie. Gdy teraz o tym myślała, dochodziła do wniosku, że ostro przesadziła. Wizyta w Nowej Dekadencji była koszmarną porażką i musiała przyznać, że była to jej własna wina. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, jak Severus nie znosi Maela i dlatego nie powinna go prowokować. Zasłużyła na to wszystko. Wprawdzie Snape też nie był całkiem bez winy, ale po nim nie należało spodziewać się niczego dobrego. Ona za to powinna być mądrzejsza.

A teraz on...

Yenlla rozczuliła się zupełnie niekontrolowanie. To było takie urocze. Opera! Zaraz po tym, jak opowiedziała mu o babci, która zabierała ją na balet. Związek między tymi dwoma faktami był dla niej oczywisty. Sever najwyraźniej chciał jej po swojemu wynagrodzić ten „o jeden raz za dużo". Ileż musiało go to kosztować! Takiego starego Nietoperza!

Zerknęła na zegar na kominku i krzyknęła. Była już pierwsza po południu. Do przedstawienia zostało raptem siedem godzin. Musiała się spieszyć, tyle miała do zrobienia!

§§§

Severus Snape przedzierał się w pospiechu przez zatłoczoną Pokątną, tak jak wcześniej przez kilka innych ulic magicznych i mugolskich.

Nienawidził pierwszego maja! Socjaliści obchodzili Święto Pracy, czarodzieje i szeregi pseudopogańskich wariatów Beltain, a wszyscy pozostali ignoranci dziwaczne mieszanki obu pod sztandarem pierwszego dnia lata, kiedy każdy idiota wiedział, że astronomiczne lato rozpoczyna się dopiero dwudziestego trzeciego czerwca. Kogo to jednak tak naprawdę obchodziło, jeżeli dawało dodatkową okazję do wlewania w siebie litrów piwa, demonstrowania za lub przeciw czemuś (wolna wola) lub tańczenia wokół wbitego w ziemię – aż zbyt jednoznacznego semantycznie – drąga.

Przynajmniej w czasie wojny wszyscy ci ludzie mogliby sobie darować bezmyślne snucie po ulicach. Gdyby to on, Severus Snape, był kiedykolwiek Czarnym Lordem, atakowałby wszystkie możliwe święta folkowe bez wyjątku. Na szczęście wszechświata ani on nie był aktualnie pierwszym światowym terrorystą, ani Yenlla Honeydell jego strategiem. W obliczu podobnego połączenia sił wszechświat nie miałby najmniejszych szans.

Mistrz eliksirów ewakuował się pod ścianę najbliższego sklepu przed rozpędzonym korowodem ostro podchmielonych, ukwieconych młodych wiedźm, który przegalopował dziko przez środek ulicy.

– Severusie, czy nie powinieneś być teraz gdzie indziej?

Odwrócił się w bok i ujrzał przed sobą twarz Remusa Lupina. Naczelny wilkołak Zakonu Feniksa uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i smutno, po swojemu. Roztapiający serca grymas osamotnionego szczeniaka, którego pragnęła ostatnio przygarnąć większość znanych mu niewiast. Doprawdy tanie zagranie.

– Mam podobne odczucia. Zaraziłeś się współczulnością, Lupin?

Trafiony, zatopiony. Najwyraźniej wystarczyła sama sugestia okołoyenllowa, aby Wilkołak natychmiast się stropił. Szybko jednak przywołał się do porządku.

– Nie, po prostu pomyślałem, że się spóźnisz.

– Gdzie, na Salazara?

– Do opery.

– GDZIE?

– Jakiś czas temu spotkałem Yen...

– Yen? Tutaj?!

– Tak. Szukała jakichś dodatków do... – urwał gwałtownie, a w jego oczach pojawił się lęk. – To nie ty, prawda?

– Na litość, Lupin, wyrażaj się jaśniej. Nie ja CO?

– Yen powiedziała mi, że wybieracie się na _Upiora Opery_ , że znalazła rano bilety i... zaproszenie od ciebie. Uznała to za całkiem romantyczne.

– Ja nigdy...

– No tak, od razu pomyślałem, że to do ciebie niepodobne, ale ona była taka pewna.

Severus chwycił go kurczowo za przód szaty.

– Dlaczego jej nie zatrzymałeś?

– Powinienem był się domyślić.

– Kiedy... O której zaczyna się spektakl?

– Już się zaczął. O dziewiętnastej.

Mistrz eliksirów poczuł, jak przewraca mu się wszystko w żołądku. Świat nagle usunął mu się spod nóg.

– Zawiadom wszystkich. Ściągnij ich tam! – krzyknął Severus, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i zniknął.


	21. Odsłona 20

**Odsłona XX**  
 **Noc w operze**

* * *

 _Pani, choć jesteś piękna jako łabędź w bieli  
_ _Nie myślę życia dla ciebie oddawać  
_ _Ci, których uśmiercałaś, znaczyli niewiele  
_ _Ze mną inna rozprawa  
_ ( _Pani, choć jesteś piękna_ tłum. Ernest Bryll)

* * *

Yen ledwo wierzyła w to, co się właśnie działo. Wreszcie miała ponownie przestąpić progi opery! W Covent Garden bywała wprawdzie wielokrotnie, ale tylko raz jako wykonawczyni. Niestety, ale niełatwo było się przedrzeć do tak zaszczytnej instytucji. Teraz również nie dane jej było występować, ale już sama wizyta w tym miejscu stanowiła – od biedy – jakiś krok naprzód. Powrót na nigdy niezapomnianą, ale i strasznie zarośniętą ścieżkę... Jednak kiedy zrobi się ten pierwszy krok, później na pewno pójdzie lepiej. Musi. Szlak został kiedyś przetarty. Kolejny raz będzie jak przypominanie sobie starej, dziecinnej wyliczanki...

... prawda?

Och, naturalnie, że tak! Poza tym sam ten budynek stanowił ważny symbol. Nie należy też zapominać o przedstawieniu – _Upiór Opery_. To musiał być jakiś szalony zbieg okoliczności, bo nawet biorąc pod uwagę jego osobliwe poczucie humoru, trudno byłoby przypuszczać, że Severus Snape WIEDZIAŁ. Owszem, zdarzało mu się ją zaskakiwać świadomością pewnych faktów, ale bez przesady. Nie mógł pamiętać o plotkach sprzed tylu lat. Plotkach, które głosiły, że sam to Andrew Lloyd Webber miał powiedzieć, iż w roli Christine Daaé widzi tylko i wyłącznie Yen, i ta partia (albo i cały musical, zależy od wersji) została napisana specjalnie dla niej. Plotki, warto zauważyć, które Yen sama pracowicie rozpuszczała, odkąd tylko usłyszała o projekcie Webbera. Młoda panna Honeydell uwielbiał autopromocję. Każdego rodzaju.

Jednak pomimo oczywistej radości z pierwszego od dawna – właściwie od nieszczęsnego balu w Malfoy Manor, który tyle napsuł w ich wzajemnych relacjach – prawdziwego wyjścia z domu do ludzi pani Snape gryzła się czymś głęboko w środku. Chociaż nie uświadamiała sobie tego wprost – z tej prostej przyczyny, że nie chciała tego przyjąć do wiadomości – trapiło ją uczucie niepokoju. Ostrzegawczy głos, który niezależnie od entuzjazmu nie pozwolił jej jeszcze wejść do środka...

Yenlla uniosła głowę, z lubością pozwalając, aby wiatr igrał nielicznymi puszczonymi wolno kosmykami jej włosów. Reszta została bowiem uwięziona w misternej konstrukcji odświętnej fryzury, w której główną rolę odgrywał wysoko upięty kok podtrzymywany dwoma imponującymi i wielce ozdobnymi szpilami.

Zapadał zmierzch i wokół niej powoli zapalały się kolejne latarnie, zalewając ulicę ciepłym światłem. Obróciła się lekko i zwinnie na palcach, szeleszcząc jedwabną suknią i przyjrzała klasycystycznemu portykowi Covent Garden, reliktowi ówczesnej mody na starożytność, również podświetlonemu reflektorami. Westchnęła, gmerając odruchowo przy klamrze od nowej peleryny z rozłożystym kapturem.

Dlaczego nie weszła do środka? Eleganccy ludzie z najlepszego towarzystwa mijali ją, rozpoczynając wspinaczkę po reprezentacyjnych stopniach, a ona tkwiła w miejscu z coraz gorszymi (i coraz bardziej absurdalnymi) przeczuciami. Dlaczego po prostu nie weszła do środka?

No tak! Przecież czekała na Severusa. Nie mogła wejść tam bez niego, jakby to wyglądało?

Dręczona wszystkimi tymi niezbyt przyjemnymi myślami Yenlla spacerowała nerwowo przed budynkiem prawie do samej dziewiętnastej, a jej niepokój rósł w postępie geometrycznym.

Severus się nie zjawił.

Co mogło się stać?

„Cóż, w jego wypadku absolutnie wszystko: od kolejnego kaprysu po nagłą śmierć", pomyślała raczej beznamiętnie i zmięła bilety w dłoni. Westchnęła ciężko po raz kolejny.

To było zbyt piękne, aby było prawdziwe...

Cichy wewnętrzny głosik (ten sam, który od ponad pół godziny zajmował się rujnowaniem jej całej przyjemności z dzisiejszego wieczoru) szeptał, że powinna zainteresować się bliżej losem swojego aktualnego małżonka. Sprawdzić, co go zatrzymało. Zakon? Krąg? Severus był ostatnio bardzo zdenerwowany... chociaż, oczywiście, nie zwracała na niego szczególnej uwagi. Zaniedbała wszystko, co udało jej się z takim trudem zbudować na kruchym podłożu ich niby związku.

Słowem, coś mówiło jej, że nie powinna w ogóle wchodzić do środka. Nie powinna myśleć teraz o sobie. Powinna poszukać Severusa. Zawsze istniała możliwość, że tym razem naprawdę coś mu się stało. Może jej potrzebował?

Taak, jasne... Tak samo jak zawsze.

Jednak to nie w jego stylu nie zjawiać się na umówionym spotkaniu. Tyle że nie był panem swojego czasu... Ale przecież chyba powiadomiłby ją, gdyby coś mu wypadło?

Aha, zapomniała zabrać ze sobą komunikatora. To wiele wyjaśniało. Torebka, która pasowała do jej wyjściowej toalety, była zdecydowanie zbyt mała, żeby tak ją napychać. Szkoda, że nie wpadła na to, żeby ją powiększyć, ale sama nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz widziała swoją różdżkę. Chyba znowu ją zgubiła.

Wybieranie się na miasto tak zupełnie z biegu nie było specjalnie rozsądne. Najlepiej zrobiłaby, wracając do domu. Co to za przyjemność siedzieć samotnie w operze, jeżeli w dodatku nawet się nie występuje? Żadna! Do tego powinna zdecydowanie przeprosić Severusa. Trzeba przyznać, że się postarał... To na pewno nie jego wina, że nie wyszło. Widać wypadło mu coś ważnego.

Tak, bezsprzecznie nie powinna wchodzić do środka!

... prawda?

Niewielki srebrny zegarek z dewizką przypięty do sukni Yen (kolejny z licznych precjozów, w jakie zaopatrzył rodzinę miłośnik podobnych drobiazgów, Septimus Sweetscent, dziadek Krukonki) subtelnym, wysokim kurantem wydzwonił godzinę dziewiętnastą.

Dotychczasowe myśli pani Snape były niezwykle wręcz rozsądne i zaszczytne dla niej, ale... Pokusa okazała się zbyt silna. Tak dawno nie była w teatrze, a poza tym to był wyjątkowy dzień – JEJ dzień! Jedyny taki w roku! (Yen wygodnie i zupełnie charakterystycznie dla siebie natychmiast zapomniała, co stało się podczas ostatniego Jej Dnia i pamiętnej wizyty w Nowej Dekadencji). Szkoda też, żeby zmarnowały się bilety. Zapewne zdobycie ich kosztowało Severa sporo wysiłku...

... prawda?

Nie zdołała się powstrzymać. Skoro Snape'owi nie przydarzyło się nic przez tak długi czas, to może mu się nie przydarzać jeszcze dzisiaj, tak? Wbiegła szybko po schodach, a potem porzuciła w szatni swoją cudowną nową pelerynę – w której wyglądała, jakby właśnie umknęła z okładki pierwszej lepszej powieści którejś z sióstr Brontë – i wkroczyła do foyer.

Na szczęście dla Yen (i zgodnie z jednym z praw natury) wszyscy artyści uniwersum wiecznie się spóźniają, więc gdy dotarła na miejsce, rozległ się dopiero pierwszy dzwonek. Miała na sobie długą suknię w kolorze ciemnego wina, z szeroką spódnicą, ale tradycyjnie obciskającą we wszystkich strategicznych punktach. Żałowała po prawdzie, że nie może tym razem udrapować na ramionach swojego ulubionego szala – którego niedawno omal nie potargała na strzępy, ostatecznie nie była jednak w stanie skrzywdzić czegoś tak pięknego i niewinnego – ale niestety nie pasował kolorem do sukienki. Yenlla wyglądała pięknie i znakomicie zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.

Płynęła przez morze obcych mugoli, rozkoszując się posyłanymi w jej kierunku spojrzeniami. Bolesna była dla niej jednak świadomość, że nikt jej tutaj nie pamięta, nie zna, totalnie nie kojarzy... Minęło tyle lat... Jakby wszystko zdarzyło się w innym wszechświecie. Show-biznes jest bezlitosny, podobnie jak czas, a może nawet bardziej. O ile w magicznym świecie bajkowe kariery takie jak jej były prawdziwym wydarzeniem, po mugolskiej stronie – gdzie konkurencja okazywała się o wiele większa – nowe aktorskie i wokalne odkrycia były na porządku dziennym. Z wiadomych względów nie będąc dawniej w stanie utrzymać się na powierzchni, młoda Yenlla Honeydell zatonęła w natłoku innych sezonowych gwiazdek.

Dumna Krukonka weszła wreszcie na widownię. Usadowiła się na swoim miejscu bardzo blisko sceny i ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że siedzenia po obu jej stronach są puste. Oczywiście jedno z nich miał zając Severus, ale to drugie ją cokolwiek zdziwiło. Spodziewała się tłumów i miała rację. Wolne miejsca należały do naprawdę nielicznych... A zresztą, tym lepiej – będzie się mogła swobodnie rozłożyć wraz ze swoją szeroką suknią i rozkoszować przedstawieniem.

Po chwili zgasły wszystkie światła i Yen przeniosła się do innego świata.

§§§

Yenlla Honeydell znała większość librett operowych, operetkowych i musicalowych na pamięć, należała jednak do tej szczęsnej kategorii ludzi, którzy nigdy się nie nudzą, bez względu na to, ile razy przychodzi im wałkować daną historię. Dlatego też w pełni cieszyła się spektaklem, śmiejąc, rozczulając i dziwiąc w odpowiednich momentach, może nawet robiła to z lepszym wyczuciem niż nowicjusze. Pozwalała się prowadzić ścieżkom fabuły zupełnie tak, jakby spotkała się z _Upiorem Opery_ po raz pierwszy, a nie tysięczny i bawiła przy tym znakomicie.

Odkąd tylko pani Snape usłyszała o tym, że Andrew Lloyd Webber bierze na warsztat dobrze jej znaną powieść Gastona Leroux, marzyła, aby dostać rolę Christine. Niestety, nigdy jej się to nie udało. W 1986 roku wciąż nie nadawała się do niczego, a najmniej do powrotu na scenę. Z niewyobrażalną przyjemnością odnotowała więc, że obecna odtwórczyni owej postaci jest zwyczajnie okropna. Owszem, miała niesamowity głos, ale wdzięk kawałka drewna i umiejętności aktorskie stojaka na kapelusze – wieczór automatycznie stał się jeszcze przyjemniejszy.

Jeżeli zaś chodziło o Eryka... Och, Eryk był nieziemski! Poza tym całkiem przypominał Severa. Nic w tym zresztą dziwnego, skoro obaj należeli – wypisz, wymaluj – do jednej i tej samej kategorii postaci: Mrocznych i Samotnych Popapranych Sukinsynów z Głębią. Olśniona owym odkryciem piękna Yen – samozwańczy typ Uciśnionej Niewinności – bawiła się jeszcze lepiej.

Aż do końca pierwszego aktu.

Niezależnie od znajomości akcji Yen chętnie poddawała się przyjemnym dreszczom podekscytowania, gdy ponad sceną potoczył się ponury głos Upiora odgrażającego się za zignorowanie jego życzeń co do obsadowej roszady pomiędzy La Carlottą i Christine. Jednak w pewnej chwili poczuła na sobie czyjś natrętny wzrok i niemal odruchowo zerknęła w bok.

Zapewne z powodu nieprawdopodobieństwa całej sytuacji długo trwało, zanim zrozumiała, co przed sobą widzi. Był to człowiek kryjący twarz za taką samą maską jak ta, którą nosił sceniczny Eryk. W tym samym momencie ktoś położył od tyłu dłoń na jej ramieniu. Dopiero wtedy krzyknęła, ale jej głos utonął w finałowym tutti, kiedy na scenę musicalowego teatru w teatrze zwalił się obluzowany przez Upiora Opery kryształowy żyrandol. Jednak Yenlla nie zwracała już najmniejszej uwagi na to, co działo się na scenie. Dopadły ją jej własne upiory. Śmierciożercy!

Szarpnęła się szaleńczo, zrzucając z ramienia dłoń napastnika i równocześnie odkryła, że krzesła po obu jej stronach znów są puste. Rozejrzała się wokół błędnie, przerażona i zszokowana. Zapaliły się wszystkie światła, a na widowni wszczęło spore zamieszanie, gdy publiczność wstawała z miejsc, wychodząc na antrakt. Nikt nic nie zauważył! Tylko głowy siedzących najbliżej Yen widzów odwróciły się apatycznie w jej stronę. Widziała wokół szeregi wlepionych w nią pustych i bezmyślnych oczodołów. Z kącika ust siedzącego dwa krzesła dalej poważnego, siwowłosego pana ciekła strużka krwi.

O, Boże! Imperius! O ile nie coś gorszego...

Yenlla poderwała się gwałtownie, ale nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa i opadła z powrotem na miejsce. Oddychała ciężko, a serce biło jej szybko i nierówno. Kręciło jej się w głowie, a pulsująca w skroniach krew o mało nie rozsadziła czaszki.

Pułapka! To była pułapka! Dopiero teraz zrozumiała własną głupotę i wcześniejsze złe przeczucia. Severus nigdy nie zaprosiłby jej do teatru. Dobrze o tym wiedziała, ale nie chciała pamiętać. Wolała się idiotycznie łudzić aż do momentu, gdy było za późno. Musiała się jak najszybciej stamtąd wydostać, ale jak? Nie miała nawet różdżki!

Ponownie wstała i ruszyła wzdłuż rzędu krzeseł, starając się nie rozglądać na boki i jakoś przedrzeć do wyjścia. Zanim oszaleje. Zdążyła zrobić ledwie kilka kroków, kiedy kolejny Śmierciożerca aportował się tuż przed nią. Wrzasnęła i przewróciła się, zahaczywszy nogą o fotel. Ściągnęła tym na siebie powszechną uwagę. Otaczający kobietę ludzie – tym razem niebędący pod wpływem zaklęć – oglądali się na nią z aż nazbyt wyraźnie wypisanym na twarzach wyrokiem: wariatka! Śmierciożercy już nie było. Słudzy Mrocznego Lorda byli niezwykle szybcy, teleportowali się w ułamku sekundy, pozwalając racjonalistycznym mugolom, którzy mogliby przypadkiem coś zauważyć, od razu odrzucać wrażenia niepasujące do ich obrazu świata, jakie bez wątpienia stanowiło nagłe pojawianie się i znikanie zamaskowanych osób w czarnych szatach.

Yen oblał zimny pot. Co to mogło znaczyć? Dlaczego nie atakowali? To jakiś rodzaj gry? Bawili się z nią? Najwyraźniej mieli sporo czasu i nigdzie się nie spieszyli, a ona była sparaliżowana ze strachu. Nie mogła dać się złapać. Nie po raz kolejny.

Podniosła się i spojrzała na kłębiący się przed nią tłum. Z trudem zapanowała nad kolejnym okrzykiem przerażenia. Wśród mugoli dostrzegła kilka połyskujących upiornie białych masek. Zwykli widzowie najprawdopodobniej brali to za element przedstawienia, a zamaskowane postacie spokojnie i sukcesywnie posuwały się w dół schodów, wprost ku niej, jakby były niematerialne.

W panice Yen przestała rozsądnie myśleć, czując dojmującą pustkę w głowie. Na szczęście instynkt zadziałał bezbłędnie. Zamiast kierować się uparcie w stronę wyjścia, które zostało odcięte, zawróciła i pobiegła w kierunku kulis. Przedarła się przez tłum blokujący jej drogę i nie przejmując się okrzykami potrącanych widzów oraz pracowników teatru, dotarła do pomieszczeń służbowych. Wokół niej wciąż pojawiały się w przelocie sylwetki coraz bardziej rozochoconych Śmierciożerców. Gdy ich mijała, pokrzykiwali za nią, nazywając pieszczotliwie myszką, króliczkiem, koteczkiem... Wąskie korytarze i chodniki dla obsługi technicznej, którymi się przemieszczała, nie pozwalały na razie na bardziej zdecydowane działania; nadmiar sprzętu i dekoracji niemal uniemożliwiał dokładną aportację, zwłaszcza podobnie wyczynową. Yen nie zwracała na nich uwagi, biegnąc przed siebie. Byle się nie zatrzymywać. Dopóki znajdowała się w ruchu, łudziła się, że ma szansę.

Wybiegła na korytarz, wzdłuż którego ciągnęły się garderoby zespołu. Ktoś pociągnął ją za włosy. Ktoś przydepnął suknię. Ktoś podłożył nogę. Nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę, Yen wydarła spory kawał zawadzającej jej długiej spódnicy i cisnęła prosto w twarz kolejnego Śmierciojada, który stanął na jej drodze. Zaklął siarczyście, zataczając się do tyłu i ponownie teleportował.

– Kici, kici, kotku...

Za jej plecami rozległ się pierwszy wybuch, a wraz z nim krzyki ludzi – to już zdecydowanie nie była część przedstawienia. Cały budynek zatrząsł się w posadach, a z sufitu posypał tynk. Yen odwróciła się odruchowo, kaszląc w rękaw. Daleko za nią, w pobliżu sceny, zwaliła się spora część stropu. Wszędzie wokół wirowały pozrywane deski, strzępy materiałów i kolorowe błyski zaklęć. Zawróciła przerażona i wpadła na kolejnego Śmierciojada.

– Podoba ci się spektakl, myszko? – szepnął nikim, głębokim basem i z całej siły uderzył ją w twarz.

Yen pisnęła i zatoczyła się, wpadając na ścianę. Powinna mu za to podziękować – natrafiła dłonią na klamkę.

– Kici, kici, koteczku.

Ktoś złapał ją za rękę. Nie patrząc nawet w tamtym kierunku, odepchnęła napastnika i wpadła w ukryte w boazerii drzwi prowadzące na wewnętrzne schody. Rozproszone myśli wędrowały swoimi ścieżkami, dlatego podziękowała teraz odruchowo niebiosom za genialny pomysł założenia tego dnia płaskich butów. Była to decyzja w większej części podyktowana chęcią, aby w tak interesującym wnętrzu jak Covent Garden pokazać się z pasującym do wystroju wysokim mężczyzną, a ponieważ Severus Snape nie był aż tak imponujący pod tym względem, wyjątkowo zrezygnowała ze szpilek...

Zbiegała schodami na łeb na szyję, gdy usłyszała za sobą trzaśniecie drzwi, złośliwe śmiechy i kolejne nawoływania. Wypadła na następny korytarz w innej części teatru.

Yen Honeydell z różnych, nie zawsze zaszczytnych dla siebie i swojej reputacji, względów całkiem dobrze orientowała się w topografii opery, a teraz jedynym, co mogła zrobić, było ściganie się z prześladowcami po labiryncie korytarzy w celu odwleczenia wyroku. Tym razem nie miała nadziei na cudowne wybawienie. Nie zabrała ze sobą różdżki ani komunikatora. Nie mogła wezwać pomocy, a nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Trzeba przyznać, że Śmierciożercy mieli wyjątkowe wyczucie dramatyzmu, a poza tym wybrali miejsce na tyle absurdalne, aby nikt się go nie spodziewał. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa i po stu latach przemyśleń nigdy nie wpadliby na coś podobnego.

To koniec!

– Po co ten pospiech, słonko?

Poczuła silny cios w bok i na chwilę straciła oddech, ale nie zatrzymała się, dopóki jeszcze mogła biec. Oparła się o kolejne drzwi, dysząc ciężko i próbując nie myśleć o promieniującym na całe ciało bólu, od którego robiło jej się ciemno przed oczami. Szarpnęła za klamkę, aby po drugiej stronie drzwi ujrzeć następną trupią maskę. Otrzymała kolejny silny cios w twarz i poczuła krew w ustach. Cofnęła się, potknęła o zrolowaną wykładzinę i przewróciła. Śmierciożerca przydepnął jej rękę, miażdżąc palce. Yen zawyła dziko.

– Koniec zabawy – rzucił, pochylając się nad nią. Yenlli zdawało się, że rozpoznaje głos, chociaż nie potrafiła go przyporządkować do osoby. – Czarny Pan stracił cierpliwość.

Na te słowa jedna myśl rozbłysła jasno pośród panicznego chaosu panującego w jej umyśle.

– Severus! – krzyknęła. – Co z nim robiliście?!

– Na twoim miejscu martwiłbym się o siebie, myszko. Dlaczego mielibyśmy cokolwiek mu robić? Jest lojalnym sługą, dostarczył prezent.

– Nieprawda! Nie uwierzę w to!

Yen spróbowała kopnąć mężczyznę, ale w tym samym momencie rozległo się charakterystyczne „pop" i znowu nikogo przed nią nie było.

Podłe kłamstwo! Nigdy już nie zwątpi w Severusa. Zrobiła to raz i wkrótce okazało się, że bardzo się myliła. Severus nie mógłby jej zdradzić!

Yen nie miała pojęcia, jak zdołała tego dokonać, ale podniosła się powoli, zdrową ręką przytrzymując się ściany, a stłuczoną tuląc do siebie podświadomie – nie mogła poruszać palcami. Być może balansujący na granicy utraty zmysłów strach przytłumił nieco ból. Była w korytarzu sama. Straszyli ją, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie przystępowali do zdecydowanego ataku. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie używali zaklęć?

Cóż, tę ostatnią zagadkę dało się bardzo łatwo rozwiązać. Prawdopodobnie taki sposób rozprawienia się z nią miał ją upokorzyć – przynajmniej w pojęciu ludzi Czarnego Lorda. Z kilku napomknięć Severusa wywnioskowała, że zdrajców krwi i przyjaciół mugoli zwykło się i traktować na sposób mugolski, uznając, że nie zasłużyli nawet na potraktowanie porządną dawką magii i śmierć godną czarodzieja. Wobec tego nie stosowano wobec nich różdżek. Gdyby Yen miała to ocenić, taka sytuacja wychodziłaby raczej na jej korzyść.

Kolejny wybuch wstrząsnął budynkiem, a tuż nad głową Yenlli eksplodowała fontanna kolorowych iskier.

– Kici, kici, kici!

Znowu ruszyła przed siebie, lecz była to raczej parodia ucieczki. Nie miała siły, wszystko ją bolało i ledwie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie zmierza. Zagonili ją, zamęczyli jak antylopę na swoim upiornym, operowym safari. Zrobiło jej się na moment ciemno przed oczami. Pomyliła kierunki – co w jej położeniu i tak nie robiło specjalnej różnicy – i kiedy otworzyła kolejne drzwi, zamiast wyjść na wewnętrzne schody, znalazła się w niewielkim i strasznie zagraconym schowku. Jedyne okno umieszczone wysoko w górze, pokryte szarą warstwą wieloletniego kurzu i na wpół zasłonięte wyblakłą, kolorową płachtą, która w zamierzchłych czasach mogła być częścią scenografii jakiegoś przedstawienia, przepuszczało niewiele światła z ulicy. Z sufitu zwieszały się festony pajęczyn, sznurów i postrzępionych materiałów, a całe wnętrze zastawione było pudłami i najprzeróżniejszymi elementami dekoracji. Yen weszła do środka, przysiadła na najbliższej z drewnianych skrzyń i oddychała głęboko, rozpaczliwie usiłując zebrać myśli. Wszystko było takie nierealne... Ledwo mogła uwierzyć, że to, czym z takim uporem ją straszono, wreszcie naprawdę się zdarzyło, a ona była bezsilna.

W tej samej chwili usłyszała, jak drzwi, które nieostrożnie zostawiła uchylone, delikatnie zamykają się za jej plecami.

– Myszko, myszko, dokąd mkniesz? Jak ten mały... nietoperz.

Yenlla spojrzała za siebie. Stała tam, od niechcenia opierając się o ścianę, Bellatrix Lestrange we własnej osobie. Najwierniejsza sługa Lorda Voldemorta.

§§§

Bellatrix nie nosiła maski. Bawiła się nią, przekładając z ręki do ręki. Nie potrzebowała jej, nie miała nic do ukrycia. Była dumna z tego, kim jest. Obrzuciła Yen krytycznym spojrzeniem spod ciężkich powiek, krzyżując ręce na piersi i odrzucając do tyłu splątane włosy.

– Rzeczywiście nie wyglądasz tak źle – zauważyła konwersacyjnym tonem – ale żeby pozwalać sobie wobec ciebie na coś więcej... – Dla odmiany zacmokała wymownie. – Trzeba by mieć naprawdę kiepski gust.

– Bell, jak miło cię widzieć.

Yen oparła się o tę samą skrzynię, aby utrzymać się na nogach – do czego niezbyt była już zdolna – a nie zataczać niezgrabnie jak pijana albo, co gorsza, zacząć potykając o sprzęty. Przynajmniej nie w obecności Bellatrix Lestrange. Jeżeli Yenlla miałaby być szczera, musiałaby przyznać, że obecność akurat tej konkretnej kobiety nieco ją otrzeźwiła. Nie zamierzała okazywać słabości przed była panną Black, siostrą Narcyzy i kochanką Severusa, choćby miała skonać w trakcie zgrywania odważnej i niezniszczalnej bohaterki. Miała swoją godność. Zrozumiała też, dlaczego tamci Śmierciożercy nie podjęli wobec niej bardziej zdecydowanych kroków, i może nawet powinno jej pochlebiać, że wysłano po nią prawdziwą szychę... Miała ochotę się roześmiać, ale jej stłuczony bok raczej by tego nie wytrzymał.

– Wyjątkowo odwzajemnię się tym samym – mruknęła Śmierciożerczyni.

– Nigdy nie należy zapominać o dobrych manierach, ostatecznie wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi cywilizowanymi.

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – ryknęła nagle Bellatrix, która częstotliwością zmian nastroju dorównywała kalejdoskopowi.

– A przynajmniej większość – dokończyła spokojnie Yen, po namyśle ponownie przysiadając wygodnie na jednej ze skrzyń. – Zaproponowałabym ci filiżankę herbaty, ale niestety nie jestem u siebie. Poza tym wpadasz dość niespodziewanie...

– Kazałam ci się zamknąć! – wrzasnęła po raz kolejny Lestrange i cisnęła w nią swoją maską.

Yen uchyliła się dość zwinnie jak na swój stan, unosząc automatycznie prawą, poranioną rękę. Oczywiście obrażenia nie umknęły uwadze Bellatrix.

– No, no, no. Maleństwo zrobiło sobie ziazi?

– Nie twój interes.

– Naprawdę?

Śmierciożerczyni teleportowała się i natychmiast znalazła tuż przy niej, zanim Yenlla zdołała wykonać jakikolwiek gest. Chwyciła za zmiażdżoną rękę i wykręciła ją z wprawą. Pani Snape z całej siły zagryzła zęby, omal ich sobie nie krusząc, byle tylko nie krzyknąć. Duma zabolałaby bardziej.

– Zabroniłam im robić ziazi, przynajmniej takie bardzo widoczne.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz, Bella?

– Już ty dobrze wiesz.

– Bynajmniej.

– Ty i mój Pan macie nierozwiązane sprawy z przeszłości i teraz Pan życzy sobie cię jak najszybciej ujrzeć.

– Przekaż mu więc z łaski swojej, że wszystkie najbliższe terminy mam już zajęte, ale może skontaktować się z moim agentem.

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

Bellatrix pchnęła ją na ścianę jak szmacianą lalkę, unieruchamiając i zatykając usta ręką. Yenlla próbowała się szarpać, ale z równym wyczuciem jak wcześniej Bellatrix wbiła teraz długie i ostre pazury prosto w jej obolały bok. W odwecie Yen wgryzła się w dłoń, która kneblowała jej usta. Otrzymała za to szybki cios w brzuch, który na długo pozbawił ją oddechu. Mimo że Bella Black wywodziła się z najwyższych kręgów arystokracji, najwyraźniej nie brzydziła się specjalnie przemocą z najniższej półki. W przeciwieństwie do Yenlli, która nigdy nie brała udziału w bójce. Zazwyczaj znajdowało się kilku osobników, którzy woleli bić się za nią. Lub ewentualnie o nią.

Kiedy Bella wreszcie ją puściła, Yen osunęła się na kolana i rozkaszlała.

– Wreszcie we właściwej pozycji, suko.

– Jeżeli mam być zupełnie szczera, to nigdy nie miałam nic przeciwko jakimkolwiek pozycjom – wymamrotała ledwie słyszalnie była aktoreczka, której przekora była o wiele silniejsza od zdrowego rozsądku i sytuacyjnego rozeznania razem wziętych.

Na odpowiedź nie musiała długo czekać. Bellatrix szarpnęła ją od tylu za włosy, zadzierając jej głowę do góry. Kręgi szyjne strzeliły nieprzyjemnie. Wiedziała, że nie powinna drażnić Strasznej Lestrange, ale to było silniejsze od niej. Zresztą, nie robiło to już żadnej różnicy, jej los i tak był przesądzony. Całym jej ciałem wstrząsnął ponury, nerwowy śmiech.

– Bawi cię to, co, Honeydell? A może to lubisz?

– Daj spokój, Bella. To miało mi zaimponować? Nie widziałaś Severa w naprawdę złym humorze.

Widocznie trafiła w czuły punkt, bo Lestrange odepchnęła ją od siebie brutalnie, wyrwawszy przy okazji spory kłąb włosów. Kok spłynął Yenlli prawie na kark, kłując spinającymi go ostrzami szpilek.

– Jesteś zazdrosna, Bella?

– O co?

– Hm, nic takiego...

– Co mam zrobić, żebyś się wreszcie ZAMKNĘŁA?!

– Och, obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. Wszyscy zawsze twierdzili, że jestem okropną gadułą. Ale mogłabyś, na przykład, przestać zadawać mi pytania.

Otrzymała kolejny silny cios w twarz.

– No i nie mam nic do stracenia – ciągnęła niezrażona Yen, choć mówiła coraz ciszej i z coraz większym trudem.

– Tak ci się tylko wydaje.

– I owszem.

Bellatrix pochyliła się nad nią i ponownie chlasnęła w twarz. Yen nie miała już sił na próby uchylania.

– Naprawdę cię nienawidzę, Yen Honeydell – wysyczała do niej z furią Lestrange. – Jesteś tylko głupią, małą kurewką, a kosztowałaś nas już nieproporcjonalnie dużo kłopotów. Dlaczego?

– Życie to hazard, Bell.

– Pieprzenie!

– Tak, to też.

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Burnes i brat Dołohova. To za dużo. Straciliśmy przez ciebie wartościowych ludzi, nie wspominając nawet o tych zadręczonych w Azkabanie, a ty? Żyjesz sobie spokojnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic! Najwyższa pora za to zapłacić.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

– Zadbamy o to, aby odświeżyć ci pamięć, i lepiej, żeby Snape osobiście nam w tym pomógł, bo inaczej marny będzie jego los.

– Nadal nie rozumiem...

– Pamiętasz Koszmarny Dwór?

– Trudno winić mnie za to, że dopadli was aurorzy. To idiotyzm!

– Nie mówię o tym, co stało się po przybyciu ministerstwa. Ty sama ich zabiłaś!

Yen spojrzała na nią z cieniem dobrze dotąd skrywanego przerażenia w oczach. Wiedziała wprawdzie, że z głową Bellatrix Lestrange nie wszystko jest w porządku, ale to była już zdecydowana przesada.

– Bell, bądź rozsądna i popatrz na mnie! Jakim cudem mogłabym zabić dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn?

– I jeszcze pozostałe rzeczy...

– Jakie rzeczy?

Śmierciożerczyni zawyła prawie zwierzęco i szarpnięciem postawiła ją na nogi. Była niesamowicie silna jak na przedstawicielkę płci tradycyjnie określanej jako słaba. Yen z kolei, mimo sprawności języka, nie była w stanie sama utrzymać się w pozycji pionowej. W wyniku gwałtownego ruchu przed oczami zawirowały jej kolorowe plamy. Tracąc kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, najzwyczajniej w świecie zwaliła się ciężko na Bellatrix, a ta przytrzymała ją, zaciskając żylaste dłonie na jej ramionach. Potrząsnęła kilka razy półprzytomną przeciwniczką.

– Jesteś lepszą aktorką, niż myślałam. Jeszcze trochę i mnie przekonasz.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – mamrotała umęczona Yenlla. – Skończmy z tym. Dlaczego mnie po prostu nie zabijesz?

– Nie ma tak lekko, Honeydell. Będziesz umierać długo, mogę ci to obiecać.

– Mam podziękować?

– Ale to prawda, że wydajesz się raczej... delikatna – rzuciła nagle Bellatrix, a jej ciężkie powieki całkiem opadły, przysłaniając oczy. – Na czym polega sztuczka? – Ponownie szarpnęła ją mocno za włosy, odchylając głowę Yen do tyłu. – Stoisz tu sobie taka świeża i opanowana, jakby nic się nie stało. Bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia. Czy to znaczy, że w rzeczywistości nie jesteś grzeczną dziewczynką?

– B-Bell?

– Ostatecznie przyszłaś na nasze spotkanie dawno temu... Stchórzyłaś?

– Bella!

– Masz taką gładką skórę – kontynuowała Śmierciożerczyni w jakimś dziwnym amoku. – Widać, że nigdy nie odczułaś na niej ciężaru życia. Wydelikacona porcelanowa lalka! Nie wiesz, co to znaczy poświęcenie. Cierpienie. Żyło ci się zdecydowanie zbyt lekko. Oto jak wygląda ciało prawdziwego sługi!

Bez żadnego logicznego uzasadnienia Bellatrix rozerwała swoją szatę przy kołnierzu, ukazując wychudzona szyję obciągniętą pomarszczoną, przed czasem postarzałą skórą z plamami pigmentacyjnymi oraz pokryty bliznami dekolt i szpecący ją numer wytatuowany na prawym ramieniu.

– Widzisz, co to znaczy naprawdę przeżyć swoje życie? To nieprawda, co mówili, co szeptali bezczelnie za moimi plecami. Nigdy ci nie zazdrościłam, ty bezużyteczna, pusta skorupo!

Yenlla słuchała tego wszystkiego i obserwowała poczynania Lestrange z rosnącym strachem. Myślała, że miała wykonać na niej wyrok, ale nawet jeżeli tak było, to jej prześladowczyni wydawała się zapominać, po co właściwie się tutaj znalazła. Otworzyła gwałtownie napuchnięte oczy, a jej źrenice płonęły ogniem równym niemal temu, który tak peszył Yen u Severusa. Twarz przybrała nieobecny wyraz, jakby dawna panna Black spoglądała daleko poza chwilę obecną, w inną, sobie tylko wiadomą rzeczywistość.

– Nigdy nie żałowałam. Czekałam. Bez względu na ból, bez względu na upodlenie. Nagroda czeka tych, którzy pozostaną wierni. Do samego końca. Nigdy nie chciałam być nikim innym!

– Bellatrix...

– Rozumiesz?

– Tak – odparła szybko Yenlla.

– Nigdy nie zamieniłabym się z tobą.

Yen poczuła się totalnie wyłączona. Mimo że słowa Lestrange bezsprzecznie były skierowane do niej, w tym, co mówiła, nie było najmniejszego sensu. Podobnie osobliwe było jej zachowanie. Zamiast przystąpić do tortur, z zamiłowania do których była powszechnie znana, Bellatrix do tej pory nie wyciągnęła nawet różdżki. Zamiast tego wodziła dłońmi po całym ciele pięknej Yenlli w sposób, w jaki mógłby to raczej czynić Lucjusz, nie jego szwagierka.

– Taka miękka...

Pani Snape wstrzymała ze zdumienia oddech, gdy nieobecna duchem Śmierciożerczyni w dalszym ciągu wtulała się w nią. Szok podziałał na nią twórczo, sprowadzając niespodziewaną iluminację. Oto bowiem Yen zobaczyła swoją szansę. Bellatrix nawet nie poczuła, jak mięśnie pani Snape sztywnieją, a potem rozluźniają się gwałtownie.

Udała omdlenie w ciasnym uścisku Bellatrix, jeszcze bardziej tym dezorientując i tak rozkojarzoną sługę Mrocznego Lorda. Zaskoczona pozwoliła pociągnąć się nieco w dół, a Yenlla natychmiast wykorzystała sytuację, zapierając się piętami o ziemię i zaraz potem z całej siły kopiąc ją w kolano. Usłyszała obrzydliwy trzask i dziki krzyk Belli. Obie kobiety zwaliły się na podłogę, a Yen – mimo swej kłopotliwej pozycji – zdążyła sprytnie umknąć spod pani Lestrange. Pomimo odniesionych obrażeń była gibka i miała dobry refleks. Ostatecznie była niegdyś tancerką i wciąż wytrwale ćwiczyła.

Ból ocucił Bellatrix. Spróbowała natychmiast kontratakować, a doprawdy świadczyło to o niezwykłej sile charakteru, skoro Yen prawdopodobnie zgruchotała jej rzepkę. Lestrange osiadła ciężko na podłodze, podtrzymując się jednej z porozrzucanych po schowku skrzyń z rekwizytami. Nie przestając obrzucać Krukonki wyzwiskami, błyskawicznie sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyszarpnęła stamtąd różdżkę. Nie zdążyła. Yen równie szybkim ruchem wytrąciła jej patyk z dłoni. W przypływie szału Bella rzuciła się na nią z gołymi rękami, a wtedy...

Wszystko to nie trwało dłużej niż mgnienie oka. Zanim Lestrange zdołała się na dobre pozbierać i jej dosięgnąć, Yenlla sięgnęła do zrujnowanej fryzury i bez ostrzeżenia czy choćby najdrobniejszego zawahania wbiła jej długą i ostrą szpilkę do włosów prosto w gardło. Wyrwała ją i wbiła jeszcze raz. Celowo i bezlitośnie. Och, zemsta jest słodka!

– Nigdy mnie nie docenialiście – rzuciła od niechcenia do charczącej i krztuszącej się własną krwią Belli.

Śmierciożerczyni opadła na podłogę, przyciskając dłonie do szyi i w lodowatym przerażeniu obserwowała wypływającą z niej strumieniami krew. Potem uniosła oczy na Yen i ostatnim, konwulsyjnym ruchem rzuciła się ku leżącej niedaleko różdżce, ale Krukonka znów była szybsza. Chwyciła ją pierwsza i przełamała na pół.

– Ja nie wiem, co to cierpienie? Jak śmiesz odzywać się do mnie w taki sposób?!

Stanęła nad pokonaną Bellatrix pełna tryumfu, mimo że dyszała ciężko i przeginała się z bólu, przyciskając obie dłonie do boku. Miała też paskudne siniaki na ramionach i obu policzkach oraz opuchniętą wargę, ale jej oczy... Było w nich coś tak bezwzględnego, że powalona, półżywa Bella musiała spojrzeć na nią zupełnie innymi oczyma. Na palcach jednej ręki mogła policzyć te chwile w życiu, kiedy naprawdę czuła strach i to była jedna z nich. Nie znała tego oblicza Yenlli Honeydell. Nigdy nie podejrzewałaby jej o coś takiego... W pani Lestrange niewiele teraz pozostało z bezlitosnej Śmierciożerczyni. Kuliła się w kącie niczym ranne, przerażone zwierzę.

– Nie jestem bezbronną dziewczynką. Chyba nie myślałaś, że pozwolę ci na to po raz drugi? Nigdy! Niczego nie zapomniałam! Zaiste, zemsta jest słodka. I naprawdę nie mnie powinnaś winić za to, że cię nie chciał – powiedziała na koniec enigmatycznie. – Bell, jesteś dla niego za stara.

Yenlla odwróciła się, zostawiając charkoczącą Lestrange w kałuży jej własnej krwi. Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na korytarz.

§§§

 _Go to her foolish man  
_ _What's the use of having pride  
_ _if you don't have her?  
_ _She'll endure all she can  
_ _But you could make this  
_ _easier on her  
_ (Bic Runga _She Left on a Monday_ )

* * *

Yenlla wlokła się powoli przed siebie. Poniewczasie dotarło do niej, że wysoce lekkomyślnym działaniem było przełamanie różdżki Bellatrix. Mogła jej się teraz przydać. Korytarz wypełniony był smugami szarego dymu i wirującego pyłu. Najwidoczniej Śmierciożercy podpalili operę. Wolała nie myśleć o tym, co działo się, a być może wciąż dzieje, w innych częściach gmachu. Powinna zadbać o siebie. Wydostać się stąd za wszelką cenę, zanim ktoś znajdzie Lestrange i odkryje, co się wydarzyło.

Kiedy napięcie opadło, ciało Yen zaczęło jej ponownie nieznośnie dolegać. Słaniała się na nogach, a bok pulsował tępym bólem. Pociemniało jej w oczach i zatoczyła się niezgrabnie. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie usłyszała aż zbyt znajome pyknięcie i wpadła na kogoś. Spojrzała w gorę i ujrzała kolejną bladą maskę.

– O nie. Proszę...

Śmierciożerca chwycił ją mocno wpół i ni to wciągnął, ni wniósł do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Potem ściągnął kaptur i maskę.

– Severus! – krzyknęła Yen i momentalnie wczepiła się w niego kurczowo, jakby od tego miało zależeć jej życie.

Mistrz eliksirów usiłował się od niej uwolnić, ale kolejny szok najwyraźniej dodał jej sił. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, wieszając się na nim, po czym zalała potokiem bezładnej paplaniny, z której niewiele zrozumiał zarówno z powodu tempa, jak i jej opuchniętej wargi, która utrudniała mówienie. Na sam koniec piękna Yen wybuchła płaczem. W międzyczasie wokół nich aportowała się spora część członków Zakonu Feniksa.

– Yen, uspokój się, do ciężkiej cholery! – ryknął na nią rozwścieczony i upokorzony publicznością Snape.

– Nie mogę!

– Yenlla!

– To takie straszne.

– Spróbuj.

Wyrwał się z jej uścisków i odsunął od siebie.

– Skąd się tu wzięłaś? Co ci strzeliło do łba?! – Zacisnął z furią dłoń na jej ramieniu, które wcześniej uszkodziła Bellatrix.

– To boli – syknęła.

– Severusie, proszę – wmieszał się łagodnie Remus. Mistrz eliksirów był w takim nastroju, że można się było po nim spodziewać wszystkiego. – Nie widzisz, w jakim ona jest stanie?

– Potrafię się zająć swoją żoną, Lupin.

– Co wszyscy właśnie widzimy – skomentowali jadowicie chórem bracia Weasley.

– Musimy się zająć rannymi, o ile jacyś przeżyli – zakomenderował autorytarnie Moody, na co Kingsley Shacklebolt wyraźnie się skrzywił. – Może przy okazji uda się znaleźć nieco śmieci-i-ich-żerców.

– Właśnie, na wszystko inne będzie czas później, Severusie – perswadował w dalszym ciągu naczelny wilkołak i przy okazji miejscowy święty, ale Snape nie zamierzał dać za wygraną. Albo po prostu musiał się na kimś wyżyć.

– Po coś tu przylazła?

– Ja... Nie wiem... Dostałam zaproszenie.

– Czy jesteś aż tak naiwna?

Lupin zdecydowanie postąpił krok w jego stronę.

– Nie pozwolę, żebyś ją tak traktował. Przecież jest ledwo żywa ze strachu!

– Świetnie! Cudownie! Bierz ją sobie.

Doprowadzony do ostateczności pierwszy Śmierciojad Zakonu Feniksa pchnął zdezorientowaną kobietę prosto na niego. Remus chwycił ją, zanim kolana się pod nią załamały.

– Możesz ją sobie zatrzymać. Z pewnością będzie wniebowzięta.

– Severusie...

– Jaką idiotką trzeba być, żeby akceptować pierwsze lepsze znalezione gdzieś zaproszenie? Powinienem sam cię zabić! – wyrzucał z siebie Snape, krążąc niespokojnie po pomieszczeniu, które zdążyła już opuścić większość zakonników.

– Myślałam, że to od ciebie – odważyła się wtrącić Yen i wydobyła z kieszeni wymiętą kartkę. – Był podpis.

– Podpis? Podpis?! Znakomity dowód, nie ma co! Pokaż mi to.

Wyrwał jej kartkę, zerknął przelotnie na pismo, po czym machnął nad nią różdżką. Kształtne „S" powiększyło się i rozkwitło w starannie wykaligrafowany prawdziwy podpis: Śmierciożercy.

– Proszę bardzo, masz swój podpis. Najprostsze zaklęcie. Widać, jak wysokie mieli o tobie mniemanie. A „O jeden raz za dużo" to informacja dla mnie, głupia kobieto! Dotyczy Parisa. Czy tak trudno było na to wpaść? Pismo! Też coś! Codziennie robię mnóstwo notatek, poprawiam setki prac, dysponowali stosami próbek mojego pisma. Mogłem nawet sam to napisać pod Imperiusem! I dlaczego miałbym cię w ogóle zapraszać do pieprzonej opery?!

– Bo mam dzisiaj urodziny! – zawołała podejrzanie wysokim głosem Yenlla. – Myślałam, że pamiętałeś!

Jeżeli wcześniej Snape zdążył osiągnąć prawdziwe apogeum gniewu, to trudno byłoby określić jego stan w tej właśnie chwili. Yen przylgnęła ochronnie do Remusa, który nadal trzymał ją w ramionach, obawiając się, że inaczej może się przewrócić.

– Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że masz rodziny?

– Na przykład dlatego, że to bardzo krukońskie: poród akurat w dzień Święta Pracy. Myślałam...

– Więc trzeba było tego nie robić. Zupełnie ci odbiło? Przecież nie przyznajesz się do wieku!

– To nie ma nic do rzeczy.

– Zaiste!

– Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że nawet Bellatrix Lestrange zna datę moich urodzin, a ty nie?

– Co mnie to obchodzi?

Yenlla jednak już nie słuchała. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie coś, co przywołało jej na myśl ostatnie wypowiedziane przez nią zdanie i co teraz plątało się jej na granicy świadomości, ale co to było? Chyba coś, co dotyczyło Bellatrix...

Bellatrix.

– O Boże!

Yen zbladła, przenosząc spojrzenie rozszerzonych oczu od jednego do drugiego z towarzyszących jej mężczyzn w poszukiwaniu pomocy.

– Co się stało? – zapytał zaraz Remus.

– Ja...

– Tak?

– O Boże, chyba zabiłam Bellę Black.

– CO?! – zawołali obaj jednocześnie.

– Złapała mnie. Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Ja... – Wyciągnęła powoli drugą szpilkę z włosów. Wielkością i ostrością przypominała raczej miniaturowy sztylet, aniżeli ozdobę fryzury.

– O Boże – szepnęła znowu i dostała kolejnego krwotoku z nosa.

Lupin poczuł, że teraz pod nim uginają się nogi.

– Zabierz ją stąd – warknął na niego krótko Snape.

– A ty? Gdzie idziesz? – zapytała natychmiast Yen spoza osłony rąk, gdy Remus przetrząsał kieszenie w poszukiwaniu chustki.

– Oczywiście zbyt wygórowanym byłoby oczekiwanie, że zrozumiesz, w jakiej sytuacji mnie postawiłaś. Muszę wytłumaczyć, jakim cudem zjawiłem się w samym środku w tajemnicy przede mną zaplanowanego zamachu na moją żonę, ponieważ z pewnością już mnie wyśledzono po echu poaportacyjnym. A potem odpowiedzieć na równie podchwytliwe pytanie, dlaczego dziwnym zrządzeniem losu dokładnie w tej samej chwili objawił się tutaj Zakon Dumbledore'a.

– Przepraszam.

– Nie zasłużyłaś na ratunek. Sama się wystawiłaś – rzucił, zanim wyszedł.

„Ale przyszedłeś", pomyślała Yen, gdy Remus kręcił się wokół niej, wpychając w rękę chustkę i odliczając czas pozostały do odpalenia świstoklika. „Zawsze jesteś na miejscu wtedy, kiedy cię potrzebuję."

§§§

Był już środek nocy, ale Yenlla – mimo przeżyć minionego dnia – wciąż nie kładła się spać. Po dokładnych oględzinach okazało się, że nie odniosła poważniejszych obrażeń i jej skrzaty zdołały same należycie ją opatrzyć. Siniaki i rany na twarzy prawie zupełnie znikły po zaaplikowaniu odpowiedniego eliksiru. Właściwie najpoważniejszy problem stanowiła zmiażdżona ręka i bok. Poppy Pomfrey stwierdziła bowiem, że ma stłuczone dwa ostatnie żebra, ale na szczęście nie były złamane. Pani Snape siedziała więc na fotelu zapakowana w niewygodny usztywniająco-rozgrzewający opatrunek i z dłonią zawiniętą w coś na skrzyżowaniu bandaża z rękawiczką, oczekując rezultatów mniej skomplikowanej wariacji na temat Szkiele-Wzro. Wszystko dzięki temu, że nie użyto wobec niej magii.

Czuła się już zupełnie dobrze. Usadowiona wygodnie, napojona przeróżnymi miksturami i kubkami gorącej herbaty od razu odzyskała wrodzony optymizm. Błyskotka – zwolenniczka starej szkoły – twierdziła, że gorąca herbata (a w cięższych przypadkach melisa albo rumianek) jest dobra na wszystko i Yen wyjątkowo była skłonna się z nią zgodzić. Remus zabrał ją z opery prosto do domu. Później, gdy już doszła do siebie, uznała, że mogła ową okoliczność lepiej wykorzystać, ale mówi się trudno. Zresztą, prędko sama zganiła się za tę myśl. Moment nie był najlepszy na podobne rozważania, ponieważ...

Severus Snape nie wracał.

Kiedy przeanalizowała sobie wszystko dokładnie, zrozumiała, jak idiotyczne było jej postępowanie. Nie tylko Severus nigdy nie zabrałby jej z własnej woli i inicjatywy do teatru – co już wcześniej zdążyła ustalić – ale nawet gdyby, nie informowałby o tym w podobny sposób. Rzeczywiście nie mógł też pamiętać o jej urodzinach, a gdyby jednak, nie skłoniłoby go to do tak sentymentalnych akcji. No i naturalnie nie dałby nic po sobie poznać. Gdzieś w głębi duszy o tym wiedziała. Bardziej chciała wierzyć w jego nagłą odmianę, niż wierzyła naprawdę. Była głupia i nawet nie zapłaciła za to należycie. Większa część długu spadnie na Severusa. Ta myśl była nie do zniesienia.

Wstała, czując, że dłużej nie usiedzi w jednym miejscu. Oczekiwanie było najgorsze. Wolałaby już wiedzieć. Znać najgorszą prawdę. Rozpoczęła obłędny spacer wokół salonu, który to zwyczaj nieświadomie przejęła od mistrza eliksirów. Dotarła właśnie na środek pokoju, gdy mężczyzna w czarnej pelerynie z trzaskiem aportował się tuż przed nią. Krzyknęła, odskakując odruchowo.

– Bijcie brawo, przyjaciele, komedia skończona! – powiedział, prostując się powoli i z wyraźnym trudem. Odrzucił na bok świstoklik.

– Severus, co się stało?

– To koniec.

– Co takiego?

– Nadszedł ten moment, w którym nie byłem już wstanie nic wymyślić, usatysfakcjonowana? – rzucił ironicznie. – Masz tutaj coś, z czym ciężko byłoby ci się rozstać?

– Ale... Jak to?

– Gdzie są twoje skrzaty? – zapytał.

Miał trudności z zachowaniem swojego zwyczajowego, chłodnego tonu, spod fałszywej nutki którego przebijała teraz wyraźnie wyczuwalna nerwowość. Nie musiał więcej mówić. Błyskotka i Newton zjawili się już zwabieni zamieszaniem.

– Tak, sir?

– Zabierzcie stąd tyle, ile się da, i przenieście do Hogwartu. Nie macie więcej niż pół minuty. Może minutę – polecił, znikając w międzyczasie w gabinecie. Żadne z pozostałej w salonie trójki ani drgnęło. Severus zjawił się po chwili, taszcząc w lewej ręce zgrabny czarny kuferek. – Powiedziałem coś.

– Nie możemy wejść do Hogwartu – wyjaśniła cierpliwie skrzatka.

Severus zaklął pod nosem, po czym machnął niedbale dłonią w ich stronę.

– Udzielam pozwolenia w imieniu profesora tamtejszej placówki. Macie dwadzieścia sekund.

– Na mądrą Rowenę, Sever, o co, u diabła, chodzi?!

Mężczyzna bez słowa wziął ją za rękę i zaciągnął na korytarz.

– Severus, ja nie...

A tam natychmiast się z nią teleportował, zanim zdążyła zaprotestować czy choćby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

W następnej chwili uderzyli dość mocno o twarde podłoże. Yenlla poczuła, że przy lądowaniu ramię Snape'a odruchowo zaciska się mocniej wokół niej. Wyrwała się i rozejrzała dookoła. Zimna nocna bryza owiała jej twarz, a wokół zaszeleściły liście drzew. Zalało ich blade światło zbliżającego się do pełni księżyca, jednak odległy horyzont lekko się już różowił.

– Severus, co to wszystko znaczy? Gdzie my jesteśmy? O co chodzi?

Snape nie zwracał na nią uwagi, wpatrując się uparcie przed siebie. Yenlla przyjrzała mu się dokładniej. Był bardzo blady. Dopiero teraz zauważyła świeże szramy na jego pociągłej twarzy. Spojrzała niżej, na dłoń, którą kurczowo zaciskał na uchwycie kufra. Początkowo myślała, że to wina słabego oświetlenia, ale nie... Rękaw jego szaty był poszarpany, a ręka smoliście czarna i połyskująca wilgocią. Krew kapała z niej na kufer, a następnie na ziemię.

– Severus, czy to... Czy ty...

– Pewnych rzeczy nie dało się wytłumaczyć. Spodziewałem się tego. Miałem świstoklik, ale nie zareagowałem dość szybko.

– O Roweno! To wszystko moja wina!

– Zaiste.

– Ale... Gdzie jesteśmy? To nie Hogwart. Dlaczego?

W tej samej chwili ziemia zatrzęsła im się pod nogami, a spanikowana Yen krzyknęła krótko, patrząc na niego pytająco. Kolejne tego dnia drgania nie wróżyły dobrze. Chwycił ją za ramię zdrową ręką i obrócił w kierunku, który sam obserwował.

Dopiero wtedy zrozumiała, że znaleźli się na wzgórzu powyżej miasta, w którym dotąd mieszkali. Rozciągał się stamtąd dość dobry widok na wszystkie zabudowania w dolinie, a zwłaszcza na niewielki plac, przy którym stała ich kamienica. Yenlla rzadko miała okazję wyjść – czy raczej wypadałoby rzec: rzadko była wypuszczana – poza osiedle, toteż nie spodziewała się, że okolica jest tak malownicza i spokojna.

Miasto usytuowane było na równinie, a wokół ciągnęły się pola, łąki i lasy, tylko od północnej strony teren wznosił się i stawał bardziej wyżynny. Dokładnie w tym miejsc się znajdowali. Pora była późna, a co za tym idzie, cała okolica pogrążona we śnie. Zaledwie w kilku oknach paliło się jasne światło, pozwalając podejrzewać mieszkańców o nocny tryb życia albo też zwyczaj (lub może konieczność) przesadnie wczesnego wstawania.

W momencie gdy Yen odwróciła się w kierunku zabudowań, ziemia ponownie zadrżała, a wokół budynku, który dopiero co opuścili, wzniosła się kolumna pyłu. Do Yenlli z dużym opóźnieniem dotarło, na co właściwie patrzy. Cała konstrukcja zadygotała, a następnie zaczęła się walić jak domek z kart. Rozległy się dzikie wrzaski, dobrze słyszalne nawet z takiej odległości, a potem rozbłysły zygzaki kolorowych zaklęć niczym upiorna parodia fajerwerków. Yen obserwowała – jak na zwolnionym filmie – rozwijającą się niby jakiś egzotyczny okaz botaniczny olbrzymią trupią czaszkę rozpychającą się na całe niebo. Spomiędzy jej zębów wysunął się równie wielki zielony wąż, rozwijając swe ohydne sploty ponad miastem, które stanowiło jej dom przez ostatnie siedem miesięcy.

– Nie! – zawołała. – Powiedz, że to nieprawda!

Rozległy się kolejne wybuchy. Pośród zgliszczy rozbłysły płomienie i bardzo szybko się rozprzestrzeniały. Zbyt szybko, aby mogło to być zjawisko naturalne.

– NIE!

– Yen, uspokój się.

– Nie, ja nie chcę! Nie!

– Musimy iść.

– NIE.

– Zaraz nas wytropią.

– Nie! Nie mogę, nie wierzę...

– Bez histerii.

– NIE – załkała.

Po raz drugi poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i świat znowu zawirował jej przed oczami, przemieniając się w barwną plamę.


	22. Odsłona 21

_Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i uprzejmie donoszę, że kolejne rozdziały będą coraz dłuższe. Bo wiecie, powoli zbliżamy się do końca..._

* * *

 **Odsłona XXI**  
 **Hogwart na bis**

 _Let me go home  
_ _I've had my run  
_ _Baby, I'm done  
_ _I gotta go home  
_ _Let me go home  
_ _It'll all be all right  
_ _I'll be home tonight  
_ _I'm coming back home  
_ (Michael Bublé: _Home_ )

* * *

Było już prawie zupełnie jasno, gdy Severus Snape powrócił ze skrzydła szpitalnego do swoich prywatnych apartamentów w lochach Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Lewą rękę miał zabandażowaną na całej długości i założoną na temblaku, co uznawał ze wielce żenujące. Podobnie jak to, że kulał, lecz odpowiedzialność za tę ostatnią dolegliwość tylko w części spoczywała na ludziach Czarnego Lorda. Wcześniej odniesione przez niego obrażenia poprawiła bowiem Yen, kiedy przydepnęła go szpilką w trakcie aportacji na terenie Zakazanego Lasu. Jeżeli zaś chodziło o nią samą – Yen, nie jej szpilkę (którym to przedmiotem, swoją drogą, potrafiła naprawdę świetnie się posługiwać, i to w każdej postaci) – zaraz potem dostała widowiskowego ataku histerii i znalazła się w takim stanie, że praktycznie musiał ją ciągnąć za sobą przez całą drogę do szkoły. Żywił nadzieję, że podczas jego nieobecności – nafaszerowana czymś przez Pomfrey albo Sprout – zdążyła zasnąć, ponieważ nie miał ochoty na ponowne omawianie wszystkiego, co się tego dnia wydarzyło. Był zbyt zmęczony.

Wszedł do swoich prywatnych pokojów i odruchowo rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. W porównaniu z TYM jego niedawne mieszkanie bez wątpienia robiło wrażenie. Profesorska kwatera była nieskończenie mniejsza. Składała się ledwie z niewielkiego saloniku, sypialni i łazienki, a z boku łączyła z gabinetem oraz jego osobistą pracownią. Dalej przechodziło się swobodnie do klasy eliksirów i szeregu magazynów. Nic imponującego – zwykła klitka i do tego z zakazem magicznej ingerencji w kształt i rozmiar poszczególnych pomieszczeń z uwagi na skomplikowane zaklęcia ochronne, jakimi obłożony był cały zamek.

Wbrew oczekiwaniom Severus zastał Yen siedzącą na łóżku i wpatrującą się apatycznie w przestrzeń z mokrymi, przyklapniętymi włosami zwieszającymi się żałośnie wokół bladej twarzy. Gruby usztywniający opatrunek, który miała założony wokół talii, prześwitywał jej przez jasną koszulę nocną. Wyjątkowo obszerną i przyzwoitą koszulę nocną pożyczoną od Minerwy McGonagall, co warto zaznaczyć. Mimo zapobiegliwości Snape'a, czasu było zbyt mało, aby skrzaty Yenlli zdołały przenieść cokolwiek z wyjątkiem paru drobiazgów. Państwo Snape stracili niemal wszystko.

Mistrz eliksirów usiadł na brzegu dość wąskiego kawalerskiego łóżka, które mu tutaj przysługiwało, starając się nie patrzeć na Yen. Ona zresztą odpowiadała mu tym samym. Dumbledore naprawdę mógł umieścić ją w osobnym pokoju, ostatecznie znajdowali się w szkole! Chociaż, z drugiej strony, to tylko wywołałoby większą lawinę plotek niż ta, która i tak czekała na nich za drzwiami. W całej historii szkoły żaden z członków kadry pedagogicznej nie mieszkał nigdy w Hogwarcie z rodziną. Fakt, że większość nauczycieli była stanu wolnego, ale istniała niepisana zasada ścisłego oddzielania życia prywatnego od zawodowego. Severus nie bardzo miał jednak wybór. Przegrał i musiał za to zapłacić. Miał szczęście, że żył.

Oswobodził się z butów i ułożył na wznak na pościeli. Przymknął oczy, chcąc jak najszybciej zasnąć, aby nie musieć myśleć. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie być zmuszonym do rozważania wszystkiego, co się stało.

– Boli?

Otworzył oczy. Yenlla zerkała na niego nieśmiało, ze strachem nadal czającym się gdzieś w rozszerzonych oczach, mimo że od kilku godzin znajdowali się w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu czarodziejskiego świata. Nie miał ochoty odpowiadać, ale równie mocno nie miał ochoty na kolejną histerię, którą wróżyły drżące wargi Yen. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że w takich wypadkach najlepszym remedium okazuje się zagadanie zdenerwowanego człowieka.

– Nie, to tylko draśnięcie.

– Nie wyglądało na to.

– Nic mi nie jest.

– Pomóc ci się rozebrać?

– Po prostu idź już spać, Yen.

– Nie mogę! Nie mogę przestać myśleć. Kiedy zamykam oczy...

– Więc ich nie zamykaj i śpij z otwartymi.

– Ale...

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – uciął niecierpliwie.

Schowała twarz w rękach i zaczęła drżeć na całym ciele.

– To moja wina.

– Owszem. A teraz idź spać.

Popełnił błąd, ponieważ teraz Yenlla na dobre zaniosła się płaczem, oddychając z trudem pomiędzy kolejnymi szlochami. Severus z przyjemnością odwróciłby się do niej plecami i zignorował, gdyby takiego manewru nie uniemożliwiała mu poraniona ręka.

– Chcesz coś na uspokojenie? – zaproponował.

– Jak możesz być taki spokojny?! – krzyknęła na niego jednocześnie. – Tam zginęli ludzie!

– Sama nazwałaś mnie kiedyś mordercą – rzucił obojętnie w odpowiedzi. – Czy myślisz, że śmierć dowolnej liczby osób robi na mnie jakiekolwiek wrażenie?

– To potworne!

– To jest wojna, a ty wciąż żyjesz. Czy coś jeszcze powinno cię w tej chwili obchodzić?

– Wolałabym tam zginąć razem ze wszystkimi!

Mistrz eliksirów wreszcie się podniósł i usiadł na łóżku naprzeciwko niej, odruchowo podtrzymując się za obandażowane ramię. Zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na nią w taki sposób, że niemal natychmiast się uspokoiła.

– To dobrze brzmi, prawda? Tak wypada mówić małej, bezbronnej kobietce. Problem w tym, że ty wcale taka nie jesteś, Yen Honeydell. Zrobiłaś wszystko, żeby wydostać się z opery. Z zimną krwią rozpłatałaś gardło Bellatrix Lestrange.

– Bellatrix to Śmierciożerczyni! Tutaj chodzi o niewinnych ludzi!

– Co za różnica? Byłaś gotowa zabić i prawie ci się udało, więc nie urządzaj teraz melodramatycznych scen.

O ile to w ogóle możliwe, oczy Yen jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzyły, gdy przewiercała go na wylot nerwowym i lekko zamglonym spojrzeniem.

– Prawie? Co to znaczy „prawie"?

– A jak myślisz?

– Czyli ona żyje?

– Tak. Znaleźli ją chwilę później.

– Och!

Yenlla zbladła gwałtownie, zaciskając ręce na pościeli, jakby chciała się jej przytrzymać.

– Nie zabiłam jej?

– Lestrange? Żeby ją nieodwracalnie uśmiercić, musiałabyś zakopać każdą kość osobno na rozstajach dróg – prychnął Severus niechętnie.

Piękna Yen nie usłyszała jednak nic z tej przemowy, gdyż osunęła się miękko na podłogę, tracąc przytomność.

§§§

– Co z nią? – zapytał Severus stojącą po drugiej stronie łóżka i pochylającej się właśnie nad Yen Poppy Pomfrey.

– Och, nic jej nie będzie.

– Nie mogłem jej docucić – rzucił, tylko na wpół uświadamiając sobie, że cokolwiek mówi. Był naprawdę wykończony, dlatego trudno było mu początkowo stwierdzić, czy kolejny komentarz szkolnej pielęgniarki odnosi się do niego czy jego aktualnej żony.

– A co w tym dziwnego? Jest wyczerpana. Wbrew pozorom to bardzo delikatna kobieta, a to, co wczoraj przeszła, powaliłoby niejednego dorosłego faceta, wierz mi na słowo. Powinnam od razu po tej operowej hecy zabrać ją do siebie i zaaplikować coś solidnego na wzmocnienie, a nie zgadzać się na ten idiotyczny pomysł z powrotem do domu, ot co! Ale! – Rozpromieniła się zaraz szkolna pielęgniarka. – Nie ma się czym martwić. Jutro będzie jak nowa.

– Oby – mruknął Severus. – Mam dość innych problemów.

Opadł na krzesło i wyraźnie się rozluźnił, mimo tych swoich marudnych, severusowatych deklaracji, co Poppy zaobserwowała ze sporym ukontentowaniem. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie pod nosem, poprawiając poduszki wokół pani Snape i od czasu do czasu rzucając mu ukradkowe spojrzenia.

– Możesz sobie tego oszczędzić – warknął ponownie mistrz eliksirów, podpierając się na zdrowej dłoni.

– Czego takiego, Severusie?

– Tego wszechwiedzącego wzroku.

– No wiesz! – oburzyła się natychmiast, zdecydowanym ruchem zawiązując ciaśniej szlafrok i poprawiając czepek, który zgarnęła ze sobą z pokoju mimo osobliwej pory wezwania. Zaraz jednak jej rysy znów się wygładziły, albowiem (o czym prawie nikt nie wiedział, a na pewno nikt się nie domyślał) surowa, poważna i autorytarna madame Pomfrey była w głębi duszy niepoprawną romantyczką i wielką fanką wielkich historii miłosnych. – Możesz sobie mówić, co chcesz, Severusie, i burczeć, ile tylko ci się podoba, a ja i tak wiem swoje.

– Wprost płonę z niecierpliwości, abyś podzieliła się ze mną tą wiedzą.

– Och, daj spokój! Pamiętam, co się działo z Yen na wiosnę, kiedy to ty byłeś chory.

– I uważasz, że chwiejne nastroje mojej żony to coś, na czym można polegać?

– Właśnie: twojej żony! Sam to powiedziałeś! Poza tym wezwałeś mnie dzisiaj – oświadczyła takim tonem, jakby był to niezbity dowód na to, co właśnie starała mu się udowodnić... Cokolwiek by to miało być.

– To jakaś zbrodnia? – zirytował się nagle.

– Chociaż to było zwykłe omdlenie.

– Bzdury! Skąd miałem wiedzieć? Nie chciałem, żeby skonała w moim pokoju. Dumbledore mógłby mieć o to pretensje. I tak dziwnie na mnie patrzy – wyrzucił z siebie Snape, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Zwykle to właśnie jego zbyt długi (czasami!) język był tym czynnikiem, który naprowadzał Yen na sprawy, co do których powinna pozostać nieuświadomiona.

– A może to jednak coś innego... Coś więcej? Hę? – drażniła go Poppy.

Severus wreszcie nie wytrzymał i zerwał się z krzesła. Miał już serdecznie dosyć tego półuśmiechu, którym pielęgniarka częstowała go, odkąd tylko wkroczyła do jego apartamentów. Był to uśmiech podejrzanie przypominający ten typowy dla małych dziewczynek. Uśmiech pod tytułem: „A ja znam sekret". Dostawał od tego szału. Podszedł do drzwi sypialni i otworzył je. Na oścież, żeby nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości co do przekazu.

– Rozmawiałam ostatnio z Molly – dodała na zakończenie, uśmiechając się jeszcze bardziej tajemniczo. – Ona i Yen świetnie się dogadują.

– Znakomicie. Jeżeli już skończyłaś...

Pomimo tak bezpośredniego potraktowania Poppy Pomfrey nie wydawała się urażona. Przeciwnie, zadarła głowę w absurdalnym poczuciu tryumfu. Najwyraźniej niezależnie od tego, co robił, wszystko potwierdzało jej tezę.

– Przyślij ją do mnie za kilka dni. Mogę ją dokładniej przebadać – rzuciła niewinnie, podążając za przemierzającym wielkimi krokami salon Snape'em. Otworzył z rozmachem kolejne drzwi.

– Nie ma potrzeby. Stwierdziłaś, że nic jej nie jest.

– Są rzeczy, których nie widać na pierwszy rzut oka – szepnęła, gdy go mijała. Przeszła przez próg komnaty i zatrzymała się w korytarzu. – Mam nadzieję, że ręka specjalnie ci nie dokucza.

Zamiast odpowiedzi Severus Snape najzwyczajniej w świecie trzasnął jej drzwiami przed nosem.

§§§

Mistrz eliksirów miał skrytą (choć sam zdawał sobie sprawę, jak nierealną) nadzieję, że dyrektor pozwoli mu przez cały okres pobytu Yen w szkole trzymać ją w pokoju, nawet na moment z niego nie wypuszczając, i tam też żywić. Oczywiście tak się nie stało. Starszy czarodziej nie byłby sobą, gdyby pozwolił na coś takiego i nie tylko od razu zaprosił piękną Yen do udziału we wszystkich posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali, ale też przedstawił ją ogółowi podczas pierwszej kolacji, w której wspólnie uczestniczyli. Severus miał wrażenie, że lada chwila rozpuści się od rozognionych, ciekawskich spojrzeń, pod ostrzałem których on oraz siedząca obok niego i dłubiąca niemrawo w talerzu Yenlla bezustannie się teraz znajdowali. Stali się prawdziwą atrakcją wieczoru. Niewyżyta smarkateria miała ubaw jak nigdy, zaiste! Chociaż wszystkim było wiadome, że naczelny Nietoperz Hogwartu wstąpił w związki małżeńskie, chociaż prawie wszyscy zdążyli już zobaczyć, KIM była jego urocza wybranka, to obecnie na młodzieńczą wyobraźnię niezdrowo podziałał sam fakt osiedlenia się w szkole zaobrączkowanej pary, co nigdy do tej pory się nie zdarzyło, a co otwierało całe pole nowych możliwości.

Severus poczuł się pośród tego wszystkiego tak, jakby co najmniej z własnej woli wstawił swoje osobiste łóżko do Wielkiej Sali. Te szepty, chichoty, uśmieszki... Wszystko to było nie do zniesienia dla kogoś o jego charakterze, a to dopiero początek. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, co będzie dalej. Wszak pewien przedsmak tego, co go jeszcze czekało, dała mu pełna dziwacznych aluzji rozmowa z Pomfrey – kobietą, która do tej pory ledwie się do niego odzywała i to wyłącznie w sprawach służbowych, a do tego uparcie odnosiła się do niego bezosobowo, pomimo przyjętego w kadrze zwyczaju zwracania się do siebie po imieniu. A wczoraj? Wczoraj dwa razy został „Severusem"! Niewytłumaczalny, rewolucyjny wpływ Yen na wszelkie przestrzenie, w których zagościła, był doprawdy przerażający.

Kiedy to się wreszcie skończy? Czy naprawdę nie dość mu się już dostało? Zawalił sprawę ze Śmierciojadami, a Zakon Feniksa został bez szpiega – ostatniego, Lefroya, zlikwidowali tej samej nocy, kiedy urządzili zasadzkę na Yen, następnie na niego, a na koniec wysadzili w powietrze ich... JEGO mieszkanie, wraz ze sporą częścią miasta. Nie wspominając nawet o zabytkowym budynku Covent Garden. Na chwilę obecną on, Severus Snape, uziemiony był w Hogwarcie i poszukiwany swoistym listem gończym przez ludzi Lorda Voldemorta. Dostał najbardziej ekskluzywną kategorię: „Znajdź i zniszcz" i nie mógł się ruszyć na krok z superchronionego budynku szkoły. A teraz jeszcze TO! Nawet tutaj nie zaznał spokoju – nie tylko z samą Yen na karku, ale też pobudzonym jej obecnością, buzującym ściekiem młodzieńczych hormonów. Jeżeli przetrzyma to nerwowo, już chyba nawet Avada Kedavra nie będzie w stanie go wykończyć.

Po pewnym czasie mistrz eliksirów uznał, że robił za widowisko dostatecznie długo, aby zadowolić hogwarcki protokół, i szturchnął Yen wymownie w bok. Spojrzała na niego rozkojarzonym wzrokiem.

– Skończyłaś już?

Równie beznamiętnym spojrzeniem obrzuciła rozmemłane na talerzu jedzenie, z którego naprawdę niewielka część trafiła tam, gdzie powinna. Skinęła krótko głową. Snape udał, że nie zauważa w jej zachowaniu i apetycie nic niepokojącego. Była dorosła, na Salazara! Wstał z miejsca i podał jej rękę. Jednak wcale nie poczuł się lepiej, gdy we dwójkę opuścili Wielką Salę. Wiedział, że gdy tylko zniknęli za drzwiami, towarzystwo w środku na dobre się rozszalało. To zdecydowanie nie było pocieszające.

Zaprowadził Yenllę do pokoju i zasugerował, aby najlepiej od razu się położyła. Nie była w najlepszej formie i jej aktualny, półprzytomny stan dział mu na nerwy. Określając to najkrócej – wprost nie mógł na nią patrzeć. Zgarnął z najbliższej szafki kilka buteleczek oraz świeży opatrunek i ruszył do łazienki. Zdecydował, że prędzej zdechnie, niż jeszcze kiedykolwiek uda się do szkolnej konowałki.

– Pomóc ci? – zapytała nieco trzeźwiej Yen, zaglądając do łazienki.

– Nie.

– Umiem bandażować rany.

– Poradzę sobie.

– Jedną ręką?

– Rzucę zaklęcie. Pamiętasz jeszcze, do czego służy różdżka? – warknął kpiąco, pospiesznie i niezbyt delikatnie pozbywając się poprzedniego opatrunku.

Ręka bez wątpienia wyglądała lepiej, jeżeli porównać jej stan z tym z wczorajszego dnia, kiedy przypominała spalony kawałek drewna, ale skóra wciąż wyglądała okropnie. Miała chorobliwy, trupio szary odcień, a na całej długości rozlewały się wielkie plamy w odcieniach przechodzących od fioletu do krwistej czerwieni i czerni. Dodatkowo przedramię wciąż szpecił Mroczny Znak.

– Może ktoś jeszcze powinien to zobaczyć? – zasugerowała cicho Yen.

– Potrafię się sam sobą zająć.

– Wiem, ale...

– I chyba znam się na tym lepiej niż ty.

Po podobnej odprawie Yen nie zostało zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Kiwnęła głową i wycofała się z powrotem do sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Severus Snape leżał na wznak na łóżku i zrezygnowany wpatrywał się w sufit, podczas gdy zrozpaczona Yen popłakiwała odwrócona do niego plecami. Trwało to już ponad pół godziny, może nawet godzinę. Depresja snującej się ponuro po kątach żmii trwała, choć chyba jej przyczyna uległa pewnej zmianie. Wcześniej zwykła popłakiwać za siebie, teraz – jak raczyła go niedawno poinformować – za ludzkość... a przynajmniej tę jej część, która miała nieszczęście mieszkać w pobliżu byłego najwierniejszego poplecznika Mrocznego Lorda. Obecnie cokolwiek Yen mówiła czy robiła, wydawała się dziwnie daleka, zamyślona, rozkojarzona. Nie mogła się na niczym skupić. Wszyscy wokół szeptali, jak bardzo przeżywa to, co się wydarzyło, nie może znieść świadomości, ilu ludzi zginęło. Dobre sobie! Severus był pewien, że nie tyle chodzi o jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia (które byłyby jak najbardziej słuszne), ile o te wszystkie utracone przez nią fatałaszki, nie wspominając o górach butów i biżuterii, które wyleciały w powietrze wraz z kamienicą. A przecież jednak coś tam udało jej się wynieść. Widział niewielką walizeczkę i torbę dostarczoną jej przez Błyskotkę.

Mogłaby wziąć się w garść, na Salazara! Pokazywanie się wszem i wobec w tej pożałowania godnej kondycji było doprawdy tanią sztuczką, nawet jak na Yen Honeydell. Co chciała tym osiągnąć? Odwrócić uwagę od faktu, że to wszystko jej wina? Od początku do końca? Wszystko z powodu jej głupoty i próżności!

Severus starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że lepiej byłoby dla wszystkich, a zwłaszcza dla Sprawy, gdyby Yen zginęła w operze. Wtedy wszystko zostałoby po staremu, a on mógłby coś robić, a nie gnić zamknięty w Hogwarcie niczym w klatce, zupełnie jak przeklęty kundel Black. Takie rozmyślania nie prowadziły jednak do niczego konstruktywnego. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Yenlla najwyraźniej miała niezwykłą wolę życia... albo była kompletnie pozbawiona skrupułów, biorąc pod uwagę, w jakim stanie pozostawiła Bellatrix. I jakim sposobem udało jej się przetrwać ostatnim razem, w Koszmarnym Dworze. Wszystko to razem może nawet by go bawiło, gdyby nie dalszy ciąg owej przeklętej nocy i jej następstwa.

Nieświadomie zazgrzytał zębami i momentalnie tego pożałował, bo zwrócił na siebie uwagę Yen. Odwróciła się i popatrzyła na niego lękliwie. Bała się go i to było widać. Bała się tego, że jego kruchy spokój wreszcie runie i wyciągnie wobec niej konsekwencje za swoje bieżące położenie.

– Chcesz coś na sen? – odezwał się pierwszy dość agresywnie.

– Nie. Ty też nie śpisz.

– Jak mogę spać, skoro przez całą noc beczysz w poduszkę?

Yenlla natychmiast spuściła wzrok i otarła szybko dłońmi policzki.

– Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię obudzić.

– Nie obudziłaś, nie zdążyłem zasnąć.

– Przepraszam.

– I przestań bez przerwy przepraszać, do ciężkiej cholery! – Severus zerwał się w jednej chwili, usiadł na łóżku i złapał za głowę pełnym irytacji gestem. Obsunięty rękaw odsłonił nieco jego sine lewe przedramię. – Szlag mnie zaraz trafi!

– Prze... – zaczęła odruchowo i urwała. Odrzuciła kołdrę i wstała.

– Wybierasz się gdzieś?

– Przejdę się.

– Świetnie. Postaraj się, żeby cię nikt nie widział.

– Przecież już jest po ciszy nocnej.

– A wszyscy tutaj przestrzegają szkolnego regulaminu przynajmniej tak sumiennie, jak kiedyś my – burknął mistrz eliksirów, układając się na powrót na łóżku i zakrywając po sam nos.

Yenlla zmieniła przed wyjściem szlafrok Poppy na ciepły płaszcz Severusa i wyszła na korytarz. Mimo początku maja było bardzo zimno. Zwłaszcza wewnątrz tak starego, kamiennego zamczyska jak Hogwart, w którym nawet magia nie rozwiązywała do końca problemów z przeciągami i ogrzewaniem. Blask przeświecającego przez szyby księżyca w pełni napełniał korytarze fantastyczną bladą poświatą podobną do płynnego srebra. Wychodząc z lochów, Yen spoglądała tęsknie w stroną mijanych kolejno okien. Wreszcie znalazła się w sali wejściowej i spróbowała pchnąć ciężkie wrota prowadzące na zewnątrz. Były jednak zamknięte i dobrze zabezpieczone – z tego, co mogła stwierdzić, przyglądając się zamkom. Z żalem zrezygnowała i powlokła się w górę głównych schodów. Mogłaby wprawdzie wydostać się jednym z tajnych przejść, ale nie była pewna, czy aż tak jej na tym zależy. One też prawdopodobnie były pozamykane i obłożone alarmami. Wojna wkroczyła w ostateczną fazę. Nie można było być zbyt ostrożnym. Ładnie by wyglądała, gdyby ją przyłapano! Severus chyba naprawdę zadusiłby ją własnymi rękami.

Może tak byłoby lepiej...?

Spacerowała powoli rozległą galerią na trzecim piętrze. Portrety wybitnych przedstawicieli czarodziejskiego świata pochrapywały w swoich ozdobnych ramach, a zbroje chrzęściły delikatnie, gdy je mijała. Oba te dźwięki były doskonale słyszalne w panującej wokół, nienaturalnej jak na szkolne warunki ciszy. Zatrzymała się przy wysokim, ostrołukowym oknie ozdobionym w szczytowej części misternym witrażem i z westchnieniem przysiadła na zimnym parapecie. Przykleiła nos do jednej z niewielkich szyb w starożytnej metalowej oprawie i obserwowała Zakazany Las. Wiatr poruszał skąpanymi w promieniach księżyca czubkami drzew.

Tak pięknie... i tak okropnie zarazem.

Och, to wszystko było takie trudne! Wszystko, co się wydarzyło... Przytłaczające poczucie odpowiedzialności... Nie umiała sobie sama z tym poradzić. Nie potrafiła uporządkować tego w myślach.

Wszystko przebiegało dokładnie tak samo jak za pierwszym razem, dawno temu. Zniszczone domy i zwłoki. Poprzednim razem straciła całą rodzinę, a na koniec Śmierciożercy spalili Krucze Gniazdo. Podobną cenę zapłacił Severus. Teraz wszystko się powtarzało. Krewni Yen zginęli dlatego, że Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać poszukiwał jej. Tym razem również wszystko zaczęło się od niej. To ona dała się podejść. To ona wpadła w pułapkę – z otwartymi oczami i praktycznie na własne życzenie. To ona ostatecznie pogrążyła Snape'a, który i tak narażał się z jej powodu. Przez nią stracił resztkę zaufania, jakie pokładał w nim Lord, przez nią się odsłonił. Dlaczego w ogóle po nią przyszedł?

Nie mogła tak dłużej. Chciała z kimś porozmawiać. O tym, co wydarzyło się tragicznej nocy. O tym, gdzie był Severus i co się z nim działo przez cały ten czas od rozstania w operze aż do jego powrotu nad ranem. Jaki przebieg miało ostatnie spotkanie Kręgu? Jak udało mu się stamtąd wydostać? Owszem, miał świstoklik, ale to i tak było niemal nieprawdopodobne. Chciała mówić, pytać i słuchać. Chciała zrzucić z siebie okropny ciężar, który ją przygniatał, ale mistrz eliksirów odgrodził się od niej barierą nie do przejścia. Najpewniej żałował teraz, że wydobył ją z tamtej kabały. Dlaczego przyszedł? Dlaczego? Jeżeli miał ją teraz za to karać...

– Yen, dziecko drogie, co ty tu robisz? – Usłyszała tuż obok znajomy, przyjemnie głęboki głos Dumbledore'a, który zabrzmiał jednak dość smutno.

Pospiesznie otarła twarz rękawem płaszcza, zanim przed nim stanęła. Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale dramatycznie jej się nie udało. Być może wyszła z wprawy.

Dyrektor rzucił jej czujne spojrzenie znad okularów-połówek, a potem nagle porzucił swoją charakterystyczną rezerwę, skrzętnie skrywaną pod sympatyczną fizjonomią lekko sklerotycznego staruszka. Zbliżył się do niej i chwycił za skostniałe dłonie. Nigdy nie widziała go takim energicznym i przejętym.

– Zmarzłaś na kość – powiedział, po czym zaczął rozcierać jej ręce w swoich, a potem zrobił to samo z ramionami. Nie zdoławszy nad tym zapanować, Yen zaszczękała zębami.

– To nic takiego – zaprotestowała, próbując się wyrwać.

– Przeziębisz się.

– Nie, naprawdę!

Wtedy Albus Dumbledore zrobił coś najmniej oczekiwanego. Objął ją i przytulił serdecznie do siebie. Yenlla o mało nie krzyknęła ze zdziwienia. Dyrektor zawsze wydawał jej się taki... daleki, jakby od reszty społeczeństwa dzieliła go przejrzysta szyba, nikogo nie dopuszczając na zbyt bliską odległość. Ostatecznie był prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszym współczesnym czarodziejem, budził powszechny respekt. Wszyscy go podziwiali, cenili jego zdanie, rady i... Yen czasami zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek po prostu go lubił i czy on odwzajemniał się komukolwiek podobnym uczuciem. Był taki zimny, pomimo tych radosnych iskierek w oczach. Nawet Severus sprawiał bardziej _ludzkie_ wrażenie. Dyrektor za to budził w niej niewytłumaczalny lęk i ostrożność. Yen z pewnością nie darzyła go sympatią i nagła bliskość zupełnie nie przypadła jej do gustu. Szczerze wolałaby tego uniknąć.

– Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko – odezwał się ponownie Dumbledore. Wciąż obejmował ją ramieniem i teraz delikatnie skłonił do ruszenia się z miejsca. Zaczęli iść razem wzdłuż korytarza. – Severus źle postąpił, zmuszając cię do oglądania tego wszystkiego – oświadczył z niespotykanym wzburzeniem.

– Ja tak nie uważam – odpowiedziała lojalnie.

– Yen, dziecko...

– Nie, dyrektorze, proszę. – Udało jej się wreszcie od niego uwolnić i odstąpić dwa kroki do tyłu.

– Może masz ochotę na kubek gorącej herbaty?

– Nie, dziękuję.

– Albo mleka? Podobno mleko znakomicie pomaga na bezsenność – zaproponował, powracając do charakterystycznego, lekko rozbawionego tonu. Chwila odsłonięcia minęła i dyrektor ponownie skrył się za swoją maską.

– Lepiej wrócę już do siebie. Na dół.

– Jeżeli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciała porozmawiać... – zaczął, jakby w cudowny sposób odgadując jej wcześniejsze myśli, jednak to nie na rozmowie z nim tak zależało Yenlli.

– Tak, wiem – przytaknęła odruchowo. – Dziękuję. I dobranoc.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła możliwie najszybciej. Nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć chwili spokoju. Jak miała sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie?

§§§

Yenlla obudziła się następnego dnia z potwornym bólem głowy. Było bardzo wcześnie, ale Severus zdążył już gdzieś wyjść. Nic dziwnego, ostatnimi czasy ledwie mógł znieść jej obecność w tym samym pokoju. Przeleżała następne dwie lub trzy godziny, zapadając od czasu do czasu w lekka drzemkę, aż nadeszła pora śniadania. Snape jednak do tej pory nie powrócił, więc zrezygnowała z wizyty w Wielkiej Sali. Nie czuła się na siłach samodzielnie przedzierać przez zatłoczoną szkołę. Ogólne samopoczucie Yen było paskudne, a z pewnością też wiele lepiej nie wyglądała. Chwilę później chyba znowu zasnęła.

– Widocznie demony sumienia nie dręczą cię tak bardzo, skoro nadal możesz spokojnie spać do południa.

Kiedy otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła Severusa grzebiącego w szafie obok łóżka. Większość rzeczy trzymał w mieszkaniu, tutaj znajdowało się raptem kilka drobiazgów. Chociaż i tak znajdował się w lepszej sytuacji niż ona. Yenlla opuściła dotychczasowe lokum w jednej starej sukience i szalu od Severusa, który zdążyła pochwycić, kiedy mistrz eliksirów ciągnął ją na korytarz. No, może to nie była tak do końca prawda. Nie była pewna. Wciąż nie zajrzała do pakunków Błyskotki.

Uniosła się w pościeli i spojrzała na swojego aktualnego małżonka.

– Gdzie idziesz?

– Na Grimmauld. – Nie uznał za stosowne zwrócić się do niej, gdy odpowiadał. Nawet na nią nie zerknął.

– W trakcie zajęć?

– Jest piąta po południu.

Yen zamilkła zdziwiona. Najwyraźniej kilka nieprzespanych nocy dało o sobie znać. Severus świdrował w tym czasie krytycznym okiem parę wyblakłych spodni.

– Potrzebujemy nowych rzeczy – rzuciła, aby powiedzieć cokolwiek i przerwać zalegającą w pomieszczeniu, nieprzyjemną ciszę, a Snape natychmiast się odgryzł:

– Masz ochotę przespacerować się po Pokątnej? Śmiało.

– Myślałam raczej o jakimś katalogu albo...

Severus trzasnął drzwiami szafy i bez słowa wyszedł z sypialni, ale Yenlli tym razem to nie zmroziło.

– Mogłabym pójść z tobą? – zawołała za nim.

– Co? – Pojawił się z powrotem w pokoju.

– Pytałam, czy mogłabym zabrać się z tobą.

– Na zebranie? – dopytywał się idiotycznie, czekając, aż się zniechęci.

– Tak.

– Przecież tego nie znosiłaś.

– Nie chcę być sama. – Spuściła głowę, ugniatając w rękach rąbek kołdry.

Zapanowało chwilowe milczenie, ale Severus dość szybko się zdecydował.

– Ubieraj się – powiedział.

– Dziękuję.

– Przestań. To do ciebie nie pasuje. Tak samo jak przepraszanie.

Zamierzała go przed wyjściem poprosić o eliksir przeciwbólowy, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, warknął krótko o braku czasu i kazał jej się streszczać. Uznała, że ostatecznie wszystko jej jedno.

§§§

Severus Snape na polecenie Dumbledore'a opuścił salon, zszedł po schodach i skierował się w stronę kuchni. Zgoda na nagły kaprys Yen okazała się nadspodziewanie dobrym posunięciem, bo oto okazała się rzeczywiście przydatna. Dyrektor miał do niej kilka pytań dotyczących zajścia w nieszczęsnej operze. W końcu to ona była tam przez cały wieczór, co czyniło ją głównym świadkiem poczynań Śmierciożerców.

Mistrz eliksirów otworzył drzwi kuchni i ujrzał swoją żonę siedzącą na krześle z miną równie nieobecną jak bez przerwy od kilku dni. W tym obrazku zawarty był też pewien nowy element. Szelma głaskała mianowicie czule złożony na swoich kolanach łeb wielkiego czarnego psa. Snape z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się o wiele bardziej niż zazwyczaj zirytowany tym faktem.

– Dobra, dość tej zabawy – warknął od progu.

Yen poderwał głowę cokolwiek spłoszona. Dopiero teraz go zauważyła.

– Zmienisz się sam, czy ja mam to zrobić?

– Sever... Do kogo ty mówisz?

Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Poza tym jej uwagę zwróciło w tym momencie coś zupełnie innego. Uwalone na jej kolanach psie cielsko zaczęło drżeć tajemniczo, a potem stopniowo stawało się coraz większe i cięższe. W końcu zaczęło zmieniać kolory i kształt, tak że Yen miała wrażenie, jakby oglądała w zwolnionym tempie proces wypełniania formy płynnym tworzywem albo film prezentujący rozwój człowieka w ogromnym przyspieszeniu.

Sekundę później nie było ani śladu po kudłatym psie, za to w jego miejsce obejmował ją w pasie nie kto inny, jak wyszczerzony złośliwie Syriusz Black.

– Cześć, skarbie – szepnął uwodzicielsko.

Yenlla krzyknęła i odepchnęła go od siebie. Syriusz stracił równowagę i rozciągnął się na posadzce u jej stóp, zanosząc od śmiechu.

– Wiedziałeś? – Wymierzyła oskarżycielsko palec w stronę Severusa. – Wiedziałeś o tym i nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

– Musiało mi wyjść z głowy.

– Jak mogłeś? Przecież to Black! A ja go... Och, obrzydliwe! – Potrząsnęła kilka razy głową, odwracając wzrok od ubawionego pana domu. – Niedobrze mi.

– Chodź na górę, jesteś potrzebna – rzucił Snape, w głębi duszy całkiem usatysfakcjonowany efektem, jaki wywarł, niszcząc sielankową scenkę.

– Black, ty cholerna świnio! – krzyczała w dalszym ciągu Yen, przykładając dłonie do gardła, jakby faktycznie oburzenie wręcz ją dławiło.

– Ale lubiłaś to – odgryzł się Syriusz, siadając w kucki na podłodze. Uśmiechnął się mściwie. – Podobało ci się. Mój szorstki języczek...

Yenlla fuknęła dziko jak rozjuszona kotka i odruchowo sięgnęła po pierwszy przedmiot, jaki znalazł się w zasięgu jej rąk. Tak się złożyło, że był to stojący na stole dzbanek z wodą, którego zawartość wylała teraz na głowę dziedzica majątku Blacków. Tego się nie spodziewał.

– Jesteś chory! – syknęła, mijając go, po czym przecisnęła się obok stojącego w progu Severusa i wyszła na zewnątrz.

Mistrz eliksirów nie zamierzał niczego komentować, posłał tylko Syriuszowi tyleż ironiczne, co wymowne spojrzenie.

– Ty też masz się stawić na górze, Black – poinformował, a potem wyszedł za Yen.

§§§

Yenlla wkroczyła do salonu prawie jak lunatyczka. Była wdzięczna, że Severus przytrzymywał ją za łokieć i kierował, bo inaczej chyba nie trafiłaby na miejsce.

Moment nie był najlepszy. Podczas nieobecności Severusa w salonie wywiązała się ostra wymiana zdań zakończona ciągnącą się aż do teraz karczemną awanturą. Najbardziej wybijały się głosy wrzeszczących na siebie Alastora Moody'ego, Kingsleya Shacklebolta oraz Emeliny Vance. Od czasu do czasu przez panujący wokół zgiełk przebijały się też uspokajające apele na przemian Albusa Dumbledore'a i Remusa Lupina lub pełne pretensji krzyki Nimfadory Tonks, która najwyraźniej miała coś niezmiernie ważnego do przekazania i teraz próbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Do świadomości Yen jednak ledwie docierały te rozmaite wrażenia. Miała bowiem nieustanne, niedające się w żaden sposób odpędzić uczucie odpływania gdzieś daleko poza to wszystko...

Usłyszała gdzieś z boku ciepły głos Molly Weasley, która wyraziła zaniepokojenie, że Yen jest bardzo blada. Severus Snape nie bez satysfakcji oświadczył na to, tuż przy jej uchu, że właśnie dowiedziała się, że Syriusz jest animagiem.

– Sama się dowiedziała? – skontrowała bardzo nieufnie i z wyrzutem Molly, i była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką Yen usłyszała.

§§§

Zajęty zbywaniem ciekawskiej pani Weasley mistrz eliksirów ledwie spostrzegł, że Yenlla omdlewa mu w rękach. Molly krzyknęła krótko, a że naturalnie trafiła akurat na moment wyciszenia pośród kłócących się członków Zakonu Feniksa, wszyscy momentalnie zwrócili się w ich stronę. Łącznie z Syriuszem Blackiem, który dopiero co dołączył do reszty. Klnąc pod nosem, Snape ułożył wstrząsaną gwałtownymi drgawkami Yen na podłodze i spróbował ją unieruchomić. Nie przyniosło to większych efektów. Pod wpływem dotyku gwałtownie wygięła się w łuk, a po chwili na jej ustach pojawiła się biała piana. Wśród oszołomionych zgromadzonych, oprócz szoku, dawało się wyczuć pierwsze oznaki paniki.

– Co jej jest? – zapytali jednocześnie Molly, Remus i (o dziwo!) Syriusz.

– Nic – odwarknął Severus.

– Ona ma padaczkę?! – nie ustępował zaciekawiony pan domu z dziwnym błyskiem w czarnych oczach.

– A co? Okazało się, że piękna Yen jednak jest felerna?

– Przecież nie to miał na myśli – wstawił się za przyjacielem Lupin, ale w jego głosie trudno byłoby się doszukać absolutnego o tym przekonania.

Jeżeli zaś chodzi o reakcję samego Remusa, ten z równym jak wcześniej zaskoczeniem, a nawet lekką zazdrością, obserwował profesjonalizm, z jakim Severus natychmiast zajął się Yen. Jego niezwykłe opanowanie i kamienny wyraz twarzy wydawały się wprost nieludzkie. Jak często musiał już interweniować w podobnych wypadkach? A on, Remus? Co on właściwie wiedział o Yen? O nich obojgu...? Jak wyglądało ich wspólne życie?

Molly uklękła obok i przytrzymała głowę Yen, podczas gdy Snape, z braku czegoś odpowiedniejszego pod ręką, wsunął własną różdżkę między jej zęby.

– Niech ktoś otworzy okno – zakomenderowała zadziwiająco przytomnie Nimfadora Tonks. – Albo najlepiej wszystkie.

Minęło sporo czasu, nim Yenlla wreszcie rozluźniła się i znieruchomiała.

– To nie epilepsja, Syriuszu – wyjaśnił spokojnie Dumbledore, który w tym czasie zdążył do nich dotrzeć. – Pani Snape jest przecież współczulna. Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, w jaki sposób można odreagować te wszystkie obce emocje? Widziałeś jeden ze sposobów. Tylko jeden.

Starszy czarodziej pochylił się i dotknął dłonią spoconego czoła Yen.

– O tak. Współczulne czarownice są jak barometry. Coś wisi w powietrzu. Coś zbliża się wielkimi krokami. – Wyprostował się, zerkając pogodnie po wpatrzonych w niego, zaniepokojonych twarzach. – Pani Snape miała ostatnio zbyt dużo wrażeń. Powinniśmy byli o tym pomyśleć – stwierdził lekko, jakby nie było to w gruncie rzeczy tak strasznie ważne, rozpędzając jednocześnie zgromadzony wokół tłum Zakonników i odwracając ich uwagę wizją ciasta cytrynowego pani Weasley.

W pobliżu mistrza eliksirów pozostała tylko poprzednia trójka, chociaż jeżeli o niego chodziło, pozbyłby się ich z równą chęcią, jak i całej reszty. Bardzo nie podobały mu się spojrzenia, jakie posyłali w jego kierunku. Wszystko było już dostatecznie pożałowania godne. Zresztą, czego można było się spodziewać po Yenlli Honeydell, jak nie kolejnego przedstawienia? Jej życiowym celem od zawsze było pozostawanie w centrum uwagi za wszelką cenę.

Yen poruszyła się i jęknęła. Otworzyła oczy.

– Jak się czujesz, kochanie? – zapytała Molly.

– Nie najlepiej. Co się stało? – Yenlla spróbowała się podnieść i dwaj towarzyszący jej mężczyźni, Severus i Remus, prawie jednocześnie wykonali identyczny gest, jakby chcieli ją podeprzeć. Mistrz eliksirów był szybszy. Yen oparła się o niego wygodnie.

– Nic takiego, kochanie, tylko zemdlałaś. – Pani Weasley pogłaskała ją delikatnie po włosach.

– Nie, to znowu TO, prawda? – Spojrzała pytająco na Severusa, a ten skinął głową.

Miał już tego serdecznie dosyć. W pełni satysfakcjonowało go służenie za rozrywkę smarkaterii w trakcie wspólnych posiłków w Hogwarcie, nie zamierzał uatrakcyjniać też herbatek Zakonu Feniksa.

– Możesz sama iść? – zapytał.

– Nie jestem pewna...

– Czyli nie.

Bez dalszej zwłoki Severus najzwyczajniej w świecie wziął ją na ręce, co Yen przypłaciła sporym szokiem, godnym co najmniej kolejnego ataku. Zawisła na nim bezwolnie, miękko, odkrywając ze zdumieniem, że musi być z nią gorzej, niż myślała. Snape wstał, a następnie zwrócił się niechętnie do Blacka, który był bądź co bądź panem na Grimmauld Place 12:

– Czy jest w tym domu jakiś pokój, gdzie mógłbym ją położyć?

Yenlla otworzyła oczy jeszcze szerzej, zerkając na niego z ukosa. Dopiero po chwili wszystko zrozumiała i odetchnęła z ulgą. No tak! Przecież nie mógł potraktować jej zwyczajnie i po swojemu wobec tych wszystkich ludzi! Ostatecznie Sever nie na darmo był największym hipokrytą, jakiego znała.

Black splótł ramiona na piersi i patrzył na niego wyzywająco, uparcie milcząc.

– Rozumiem – warknął Snape w odpowiedzi i skierował się do wyjścia.

W tym momencie ocknął się Lupin, miażdżąc Łapę pełnym wyrzutu spojrzeniem.

– Ja cię zaprowadzę.

Remus zabrał ich do wolnego pokoju gościnnego na tym samym piętrze. Otworzył okno, podczas gdy Severus układał Yen na łóżku. Przelewała się przez ręce, ale mimo to najwyraźniej nie miała ochoty leżeć, gdyż wczepiła się w niego instynktownie i zmusiła, aby usiadł obok niej. Musiało być z nią rzeczywiście źle, skoro robiła to wszystko w obecności Remusa, na którym jej podobno zależało. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o tego ostatniego, poczuł się osobliwie, gdy odwracając się od okna, dostrzegł, że Severus wciąż trzyma Yen za drżącą dłoń, a do tego robi to zupełnie odruchowo.

Trudno było dociec, co tak naprawdę łączyło tych dwoje. Gdzie kończyło się udawania, a zaczynała prawda – jakakolwiek prawda. Oboje byli bardzo tajemniczy i chociaż Remus często o tym zapominał – zwłaszcza kiedy spoglądał w piękne, wielkie, szczere oczy Yenlli Honeydell – doskonale wprawieni w kłamstwie. Czy grali przed nim teraz? A może wykorzystywali fakt, że najpewniej tak właśnie myślał? Może nawet sami już nie wiedzieli.

Wszyscy troje długo tkwili w milczeniu na swoich miejscach.

Yen powoli dochodziła do siebie. Odzyskała też większość naturalnych kolorów. Uniosła się delikatnie i wtuliła w ramię Severusa. Lgnęła do niego w tak oczywisty, beznadziejny sposób, że chyba sama nie zdawała sobie z tego do końca sprawy. Przestraszyła się i nieświadomie szukała ochrony. A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało z boku. Na kolejne dopytywania o to, jak się czuje, szepnęła, że wszystko w porządku i chce po prostu znaleźć się w domu... To znaczy, w Hogwarcie.

– Nie ma powodu do pospiechu – zapewnił ją Remus, ale pokręciła głową.

– Możemy już iść? – zapytała Severusa.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak.

Jedną ręką objął wiotką Yen, w drugiej trzymał świstoklik, który jej następnie podsunął. Zdobył się nawet na nieprawdopodobny wysiłek i (być może w ramach swoiście pojętej wdzięczności) skinął Lupinowi głową.

Remus jeszcze długo spoglądał na miejsce, gdzie niedawno siedzieli. Przerwało mu dopiero pukanie, czy raczej nieregularny stukot. Zaraz potem drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując wyszczerzoną od ucha do ucha Tonks.

– O! Cześć, Rem! Przyniosłam... – Nie dokończyła, gdyż w tym samym momencie potknęła się o próg i wypuściła z rąk niesioną przez siebie filiżankę. Rozległ się nieprzyjemny trzask. – To znaczy PRAWIE przyniosłam herbatę. Hej, a gdzie Yen ze Snape'em? Poszli już?

– Tak.

– O kurczę, szkoda. Myślałam, że zadźgam dzisiaj Syriusza, a ty? Stary palant, nie mogę!

– Jak to możliwe? Oni nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, są tak zupełnie różni... – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do dziewczyny nieobecny duchem Lupin.

Tonks przyjrzała mu się uważniej i od razu odgadła, o czym, czy raczej o KIM, myśli. Przekrzywiła głowę i przybliżyła się, pakując luzacko dłonie do kieszeni. Bardziej dlatego, że oczekiwano po niej podobnego zachowania, a nie z powodu jakiejś szczególnej po temu ochoty.

– Oj, nie przejmuj się. Są dla siebie stworzeni.

– Hm? – Spojrzał na nią pytająco szczerze zdziwiony Lunatyk, który z wiadomych względów rzadko spoglądał na całą sprawę obiektywnie.

– No... Lubi ją. – Wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami aurorka, jakby otwieranie mu oczu nic jej nie kosztowało, jakby faktycznie robiła to absolutnie odruchowo. – Widziałeś kiedyś, żeby ktoś powiedział do niego „Sever" i pożył na tyle długo, aby tego pożałować?

Uśmiechnęła się i klapnęła obok niego, na podłokietniku fotela, na którym spoczywał. Spróbowała elegancko założyć nogę na nogę, co zawsze wyglądało tak naturalnie i atrakcyjnie w wykonaniu Yen, a których to akrobacji ona o mało co nie przypłaciła twardym lądowaniem na podłodze. Świat nie był sprawiedliwy. Wcale. Ani-ani!

– Może masz rację – odezwał się po dłuższej przerwie Remus, który niczego nie zauważył.

Odwrócił się w bok i zapatrzył w okno wciąż tak samo nieobecnym wzrokiem. Młoda panna Tonks uznała, że z tej okazji może sobie chwilowo odpuścić i przestać zgrywać. Sztuczna wesołość natychmiast opuściła jej plastyczne rysy, jakby została spłukana nagłą ulewą. Wykorzystując moment nieuwagi mężczyzny, chłonęła bezkarnie spojrzeniem jego przystojną, mimo blizn, melancholijną, inteligentną... kochaną twarz. Z trudem opanowała pokusę odgarnięcia kosmyka jasnych włosów, który wpadał mu do oka. Wyciągnęła nieśmiało rękę i...

– O co chodzi? – Ocknął się nagle Remus.

– Co? Ja... Nic. Dlaczego?

Zakładając tę samą dłoń za głowę i odsuwając się nieco od niego, Tonks zaśmiała się z zakłopotaniem. Zakłopotaniem, którego na szczęście nie wyczuł. Jak zwykle zresztą. Żeby to zrobić, musiałby poświęcić jej o wiele więcej uwagi, niż miało to kiedykolwiek dotąd miejsce. Musiałby bowiem przede wszystkim wreszcie przestać na nią patrzeć, a zacząć widzieć.

– Odniosłem wrażenie, że mi się przyglądasz.

– Ach, to! Nie, to nic takiego! – Pokręciła szybko głową, rozsypując wokół twarzy splątane włosy, które niespodziewanie same się wydłużyły i sięgały jej teraz poniżej brody. – Ot, tak po prostu.

– Co się stało z twoimi włosami?

– Coś nie w porządku? – zdziwiła się, powracając do swojej stałej roli.

– Jakby nieco... zbladły?

– Och, doprawdy?

Dziewczyna przewróciła komicznie oczami, jakby chciała się im przyjrzeć od wnętrza czaszki, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko, błyskając śnieżnobiałymi zębami, które były częścią dziedzictwa genetycznego po Blackach. Remus dobrze znał ten uśmiech. Przyświecał większości jego wspomnień z lat szkolnych.

– Zaraz to naprawimy. – Tonks poklepała się ręką po głowie, a jej włosy natychmiast się skróciły, przybierając jednocześnie poprzedni odcień wściekłego różu. – Lepiej?

– Zdecydowanie. – Remus wyraźnie się rozluźnił i zaśmiał szczerze. – Jesteś zabawna, wiesz?

– Wiem. Nie mam wyjścia. Ktoś musi w tym parku sztywnych, nie? Á propos – zawołała, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Zabieram cię na herbatę. Po tym, co się wydarzyło, nie będzie już dzisiaj żadnych narad. Większość zdążyła się rozejść. My za to będziemy się opychać pysznym ciastem Molly. No, jazda! – Chwyciła go za rękę i prawie siłą wyciągnęła z pokoju, w którym wciąż jeszcze unosiło się wspomnienie kadzidlanej woni ekskluzywnych perfum Yenlli.

§§§

– W takim razie ja rzeczywiście nic a nic z tego nie rozumiem – awanturował się Syriusz Black. – Co to w ogóle za magia, jeżeli ona raz działa jak ta... no... broń masowego rażenie, czy jak to się tam zwie, a potem dostaje padaczki. To się kupy nie trzyma! Gdzie tu jakakolwiek logika? Jak dla mnie, to zwykła bujda.

– A od kiedy jesteś taki dobry z logiki, co, Syriuszu? – zripostowała zarumieniona od nadmiaru emocji Molly Weasley, tłukąc znacząco zbieranymi przez siebie właśnie talerzami.

– Tak to po prostu wygląda – dodał spokojnie jej mąż.

– I to ma być ta cała współczulność? Ostatnim razem słyszałem coś innego. Ani słowa o pienieniu się i drgawkach.

– Ostatnim razem nie uznaliśmy za stosowne informować cię o wszystkim – uciął dyskusję Albus Dumbledore.

– Z jakiego powodu?

– Nie sądziliśmy, że jest ci to do czegokolwiek potrzebne. To bardzo osobiste sprawy i nie uważam, żeby Yen była zachwycona faktem, że tyle osób zna szczegóły jej... przypadłości. I tak wiesz już więcej, niż powinieneś, chłopcze.

– Co w tym intymnego? Sam pan powiedział, dyrektorze, że to... tak jakby metamorfomagia albo coś w tym stylu. Zwyczajny magiczny dar, tak? Dlaczego Nimf nie zaczyna nagle pluć wszędzie pianą albo zalewać wszystkiego krwią? O co tutaj chodzi? Po co te tajemnice?

– Syriuszu...

– Chodzi mi o to, że przecież... No, wiadomo, co to jest ta współczulność. Ona coś tam wyczuwa i koniec. A TO? To chyba jednak nieco więcej.

– Oczywiście, ty znasz się na tym najlepiej – mruknęła jadowicie Molly.

– Przepraszam, że na końcowych egzaminach w Hogwarcie nikt nie wymagał ode mnie znajomości wszystkich przypadłości czarodziejskiego świata. W razie czego, w tym pokoju znajduje się instancja, która ma moc to zmienić. Zmień kierunek pretensji, Molly, dobra?

– Och, Syriuszu, proszę! – westchnął ciężko Dumbledore, zdejmując z nosa charakterystyczne okulary-połówki. Przymrużył oczy i przetarł je delikatnie palcami.

– Mój chłopcze – kontynuował po chwili – chodzi po prostu o to, że współczulność, mimo że jest cudownym darem, jest również niezmiernie wyczerpująca. Czerpanie emocji z otoczenia... Cóż, to jakby przeżyć kilka żywotów w trakcie trwania jednego. Być może trudno zdać sobie z tego sprawę, obserwując Yen, ale to doszczętnie wyniszcza organizm. Dla większości zdolność owa łączy się też z poczuciem misji, świadomością bycia wybranym, a to także pociąga za sobą... Hm, możemy to nazwać nadmierną eksploatacją. Współczulne czarownice wypalają się bardzo szybko, jak płomienie świecy. Jeżeli mam być szczery, niewiele z tych kobiet przeżywa, upiorną w tym wypadku, granicę trzydziestego roku życia. Coś za coś. Równa wymiana, mój chłopcze.

– Ale przecież Yen ma...

– O tak, pani Snape. – Syriusz skrzywił się na dźwięk tego nazwiska w ustach dyrektora. – To osobny przypadek. Tylko ona jedna mogłaby wyjaśnić, jak tego dokonała. Wydaje mi się, że nigdy się z tym nie pogodziła. Z faktem, że współczulność stanowi swoisty wyrok. Mam wrażenie, że zbyt wiele miała planów, zbyt wiele chciała zrobić, aby się temu poddać. Poza tym... Widzisz, Syriuszu, to wszystko zasługa jej babki. Była współczulną, ale przede wszystkim nieprzeciętnie inteligentną, mądrą czarownicą. Wiedziała, co ją czeka, i potrafiła temu zaradzić. W zdrowiu i szczęściu przeżyła ponad pięćdziesiąt lat, a to doprawdy coś. Prawdziwy fenomen i nikt nie potrafi dociec, jak tego dokonała. Jest to rodzaj rodowego sekretu. Tajemnicę zdążyła przekazać Yen, zanim umarła. Trudno pojąć, ile wysiłku musiała kosztować panią Snape nauka panowania nad sobą oraz zachowanie stanu, w jakim widzimy ją na co dzień. Nie chodzi tylko o wiek...

– Raczej o to, że większość współczulnych prędzej czy później wariuje – dorzucił ze swej strony Szalonooki Moody, który dotąd przysłuchiwał się rozmowie w milczeniu. – Dawniej często profilaktycznie się je likwidowało. Po obu stronach, ale częściej po mugolskiej. Chociaż czarodziej też miał pełne prawo stracić cierpliwość, jeżeli większość z nich zazwyczaj stawała na czele rozruchów przeciw biurokratyzacji magii i brała się za wysadzanie ministerstwa.

– Co takiego?! – krzyknął zdziwiony Syriusz, który miał niedające się odpędzić wrażenie, jakby nagle znalazł się po drugiej stronie lustra. – Co ma wspólnego jedno z drugim?

– Współczulne czarownice, jak już przy innej okazji wspominałem, z powodu swoich zdolności często stawały się czymś w rodzaju przewodniczek ludu – dodał spokojnie dyrektor.

– Tyle że niektóre brały to sobie za bardzo do serca – wtrącił ponownie stary auror. – Właśnie to z reguły kryje się pod tak zwanym poczuciem misji. Kiedy masz poczucie misji, zazwyczaj masz też ochotę coś sobie obalić. System na przykład. Albo rząd. Większość współczulnych z reguły uważała się za uosobienie rewolucji.

– Albo inkarnacje dawnych bogiń.

– Czegokolwiek. Jak zwał, tak zwał – prychnął Alastor.

– Chyba nie chcecie mi wmówić, że... – Panicz Black poczuł się na tyle zagubiony, że nie tylko stracił w efekcie zwyczajową pewność siebie, ale wręcz szukał wzrokiem pomocy u Matki Weasley, która nagle wydała mu się jedyną rozsądną osobą w całym towarzystwie.

– W każdym razie, nawet jeżeli nie brały się za burzenie instytucji społecznych, to namiętnie zajmowały prorokowaniem – wyjaśnił Moody.

– A to coś złego?

– Hm, właściwie nie. Problem w tym, że jeżeli już ktoś zaczyna prorokować, to zazwyczaj, z jakichś tajemniczych względów, ogranicza się tylko do czarnowidztwa. Koniec nadchodzi, brzmią trąby apokalipsy, ratujmy się bracia i tak dalej, a tego nie zniesie żadna aktualnie i miłościwie panująca władza, która zawsze w takich wypadkach jest tą złą. Rozumiesz teraz, Black?

– E...?

– Dlatego dawniej powszechnie spisywano współczulne wiedźmy, kontrolowano i, w razie potrzeby, likwidowano. Te, które wcześniej same się nie wykończyły albo nie zwariowały. Jeszcze gdy byłem w akademii, szkolenie szczegółowo obejmowało to zagadnienie. Z kolei ostatnią współczulną spalono w czasach mojego dzieciństwa. Bardzo dobrze to pamiętam.

– S-SPALONO?! – Wybałuszył na niego oczy Syriusz, po czym zaśmiał się chrapliwie. – Świetny żart. Prawie się nabrałem. Palone... czarownice, tak? U nas?! Dobre sobie! Świetne.

– Powinieneś dość dobrze się w tym orientować, Black. Ta ostatnia współczulna pochodziła z twojej rodziny.

– Co?! Z Blacków?

– Nie nosiła tego nazwiska. To była chyba jakaś boczna linia, ale zapewne udałoby się ją odnaleźć na tym wspaniałym arrasie. – Alastor Moody z szyderczym uśmiechem skinął dłonią w kierunku imponującego drzewa genealogicznego rodu Łapy.

– Nie.

– Ależ owszem.

– To są jakieś wyssane z palca brednie! – Protestował uparcie Łapa. – Cholerna teoria spiskowa. Jakieś czarodziejki-burzycielki? Bzdura!

– Bynajmniej, muszę z przykrością stwierdzić, że w dawnych czasach to właśnie kobiety obdarzone tą zdolnością stały za przeważającą ilością społecznych rozruchów – tłumaczył w dalszym ciągu cierpliwie dyrektor Hogwartu. – Obecnie jednak wszystkie te sprawy przysłoniły tragiczne wydarzenia z dwudziestego wieku. Grindelwald, a następnie obie wojny. Ludzie zapominają, mój chłopcze, a i czasy bardzo się zmieniły.

– O! – wtrącił się nagle Syriusz, przypominając sobie o czymś. – Dlaczego w takim razie nigdy nie było nic o tym na historii? Ani słowa!

Albus Dumbledore wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z Szalonookim, a następnie uśmiechnął się do Łapy ni to pogodnie, ni to przepraszająco.

– Cóż, trzeba przyznać, że profesor Binns jest dość specyficznym nauczycielem...

– Starym i do tego martwym idiotą – mruknęła agresywnie Molly.

– Skończonym klasykiem. Trudno spodziewać się po kimś takim nauczania feministycznej historii – brnął w zaparte Dumbledore.

– Dlatego w Hogwarcie wybrano model zafałszowany...

– Ależ droga Molly!

– Dobrze, w porządku! – skapitulował Black. – Ale co to ma do reszty?

– Bardzo wiele, drogi chłopcze. Zależało nam, abyś pojął, jaka psychoza towarzyszyła kiedyś współczulności. A odkrycie jej u siebie...

– Babcia pani Snape musiała pochodzić mniej więcej z mojego rocznika – kontynuował Moody. – Mogła również być świadkiem ostatniego spalenia.

– Więc postarała się znaleźć na to radę. Jak wspominałem, była niezwykłą kobietą.

– I ona...

– To rodowy sekret przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie. Jak choćby, tuszę, przepis na to wyborne ciasto. – Dyrektor sprytnie próbował komplementem udobruchać lekko nadąsaną panią Weasley. Wreszcie odpowiedziała mu ostrożnym uśmiechem i nawet lekko się zarumieniła.

– Och, niech już będzie! Nie musi się pan tak przymilać.

– Ale to znaczy... – nie ustępował Syriusz natchniony nową myślą. – Ale to przecież znaczy, że Yen...

– Tak, mój chłopcze?

– Ona umrze.

– Jak my wszyscy – uciął brutalnie Szalonooki.

– To nie to samo! Smarkerus o tym wie?

– Syriuszu, proszę, nawet w takiej chwili? – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z naganą w oczach.

– Wie?

– Tak. Oczywiście, że wie.

– I... i on...

Black w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, nim dodał: „I ożenił się z nią". W porę jednak przypomniał sobie, jak ta sytuacja wyglądała, i wtedy z kolei zadumał nad tym, czy przypadkiem Smark właśnie dlatego tak łatwo przystał na cały ten cyrk...

Wszystko nagle nabrało dziwnie upiornych barw. Syriusz zawsze uważał Yenllę za nieszkodliwe, głupie stworzenie... No dobra, w rzeczywistości od początku miał ją za pustą kokotę, jeżeli nie gorzej, ale teraz, w obliczu nowych informacji, jej postać nabrała tragicznych rysów. Z niewiadomych powodów osobliwie niepokoiło go to gdzieś w głębi, choć sam nie potrafił zrozumieć swoich uczuć...

– Naprawdę nie widzę powodu, aby się teraz tym przejmować – dokończył dyrektor.

– Ale...

– Oczywiście, zdarzają się drobne kryzysy, jak ten dzisiejszy, ale nie ma się czym martwić. Pani Snape ostatnio bardzo wiele przeżyła, lecz chociaż może zabrzmieć to okrutnie, nie jest to coś, z czym nie mogłaby sobie poradzić. Z czym nie radzi sobie od lat, a co teraz może być nieco prostsze, zwłaszcza z pomocą znającego się na rzeczy mistrza eliksirów – dorzucił enigmatycznie Albus Dumbledore, a Syriusz miał wrażenie, że jego jasne błękitne oczy przewiercają się przez niego na wylot. Starszy czarodziej westchnął, odwracając od niego wzrok i teraz, dla odmiany, posyłając tęskne spojrzenie w stronę imbryka. – Jeżeli to nie problem, chętnie wypiłbym jeszcze filiżankę herbaty.

– Naturalnie, dyrektorze! Już podaję. – Molly zakrzątnęła się wokół stolika z niezbędnym sprzętem.

– Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie... – Zatrzymał go Black.

– Och, zlituj się, chłopcze! Nie dzisiaj. Później. Zbliżają się mroczne dni. Zamiast rozgrzebywania podobnych spraw, doradzałbym raczej chwytanie wszelkich dostępnych przyjemności. Prawda, panno Tonks? – zwrócił się z kolei do wchodzącej do salonu dziewczyny i nieco rozkojarzonego Remusa.

Nimfadora odpowiedziała mu szerokim uśmiechem ust równie malinowych jak jej włosy.

§§§

Następny dzień był bardzo majowy i bardzo wiosenny – od rana lało jak z cebra. Poziom optymizmu w szkole osiągnął z tego powodu zero absolutne, zatem nikomu nie chciało się podkładać łajnobomb ani tym bardziej szeptać za plecami przemierzającego korytarze szkoły nadwornego Nietoperza, co doprawdy godne było odnotowania w Pamiątkowej Księdze Hogwartu, jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę kilka poprzednich dni.

Severus Snape wkroczył do swoich kwater i z miejsca zajął się przywoływaniem Yenlli. Żmija powinna wreszcie wziąć się w karby. Wczorajsze zajście na Grimmauld Place 12 uświadomiło mu to w całej pełni. Miał już dosyć jej omdleń, a jeszcze bardziej domyślnych spojrzeń tych, którzy mieli niewielkie pojęcie o współczulności, ale za to sporo sił zainwestowali swego czasu w przedłużanie rodu... jak Maciora Weasley, na przykład. Wczoraj, w ramach inauguracji samodzielnie obmyślonej terapii, mistrz eliksirów wpakował w swoją nominalnie lepszą połówkę mieszaninę specyfików, po której przespała całe popołudnie, noc i sporą część kolejnego dnia. Teraz z kolei obmyślił dla niej stosowne zajęcie, nie tylko zdolne zadziałać przeciwdepresyjnie, ale też mogące powstrzymać ją od opuszczania pokoju, nawet gdyby miał przy tym zmarnować stosy ingrediencji...

Zdaje się, że jako natchnienie dla owego zadania posłużyła Severusowi powtórna lektura baśni braci Grimm, bo rzeczywiście miało to dużo wspólnego z oddzielaniem mikroskopijnych ziarenek od jeszcze mniejszych. Szkoda, że nigdy nie miał okazji przedstawić swojego pomysłu żonie. W swej naiwności pokładał bowiem nadzieję w tym, że uda mu się ją złapać, zanim sama się gdzieś wybierze. Niektórzy nigdy nie nabiorą rozumu, doprawdy!

– Yenlla! – zawołał głośniej, uchylając drzwi sypialni, ale tam też jej nie znalazł.

Najwyraźniej się spóźnił i już miał się z tego powodu zirytować, gdy usłyszał podejrzane odgłosy dochodzące z jego gabinetu. Gabinetu, który teoretycznie powinien być zamknięty i dobrze zabezpieczony. Otworzył kolejne drzwi i zajrzał do środka. Poprawka, podejrzane szuranie nie dochodziło z gabinetu. Skoro jednak tam wszedł, ujrzał, że przejście do klasy eliksirów również stoi otworem, a z pewnością to nie on je tak zostawił. Rzadko korzystał z bocznego wejścia, gdyż, jak podpowiadało mu wieloletnie doświadczenie, wmaszerowywanie do sali od strony korytarza, z całą tą paradą i akompaniamentem szeleszczącej złowieszczo szaty, zawsze robiło na smarkaterii dużo większe wrażenie.

Snape przewędrował przez gabinet, zajrzał do klasy i... zamarł na progu. Zaatakował go zapach wilgoci doprawiony łatwo rozpoznawalną nutką szarego mydła, a także aż nazbyt znajomego, kadzidlanego akcentu. Gdy spróbował wejść dalej, o mało nie wdepnął w jedno z obficie porozstawianych na całej przestrzeni wiader z pomyjami. Na skrzaci dyżur było jeszcze za wcześnie, a Severus nie pamiętał, aby dawał komuś szlaban. Nie był przecież aż tak wybity z rytmu, żeby o tym zapomnieć. Poza tym rzadko rozdawał kary w środku tygodnia. Z reguły wolał rujnować dzieciarni weekendy. Zdecydowanie.

Wreszcie, gdy minął pierwszy szok, mistrz eliksirów rozejrzał się uważnie i wtedy ją dostrzegł. Odziana w fartuch na tyle paskudny, aby mógł stanowić własność woźnego Filcha, rozczochrana jak Furia (ewentualnie Encyklopedia Granger) piękna Yenlla prawie leżała na jednym ze stołów z tyłu sali, wyraźnie wkładając całą duszę w torturowanie go imponującej wielkości szczotką ryżową.

– Yen, czy mógłbym się dowiedzieć, co ty tu, do cholery, wyprawiasz?!

Drgnęła, wypuszczając szczotkę z dłoni. Uniosła głowę, po czym wyprostowała się z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i wytarła ręce o fartuch.

– Cześć, kochanie – rzuciła, wymijając stół i sięgając po upuszczony przedmiot. – Sprzątam sobie.

Severus był już pewny, że któreś z nich straciło rozum... i to bynajmniej nie on.

– Yenlla, na Salazara!

– No co?

– Zdaje się, że przerabialiśmy to na samym początku i nie miałaś więcej ochoty sprzątać.

Wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami.

– Jestem kobietą. Lubię sprzątać – powiedziała tak niewinnie i prostodusznie, że po prostu nie mogła mówić prawdy.

– Nie jesteś! – zaprzeczył odruchowo, zanim zdążył to sobie dobrze przemyśleć. – Nie lubisz sprzątać i nie umiesz gotować!

– Severus! – oburzyła się fałszywie.

– Co to za nowa bzdura? I dlaczego, ze wszystkich możliwych, akurat MOJA klasa?!

Yen jak gdyby nigdy nic dźwignęła wielkie wiadro z wodą, rozlewając przy okazji połowę na podłogę, i przeszła na przód komnaty.

– Podjęłam decyzję.

– I teraz terminujesz u Filcha? Znudziło ci się ziołolecznictwo?

– Severus, proszę – rzekła poważniej, zabierając się do szorowania kolejnego stołu. –Miałam trzy ataki w bardzo krótkich odstępach czasu.

– Dlatego demolujesz mi salę?

– Tak dalej być nie może. Za bardzo sobie pofolgowałam i teraz się boję. Muszę się wziąć w garść. To wszystko.

– W ten sposób?! – Mistrz eliksirów po raz kolejny poczuł, że tok rozumowania pięknej Yenlli jest dla niego absolutnie niepojęty, niezależnie od tego, ile czasu z nią zmarnuje.

– Dlaczego nie? – mówiła dalej przy akompaniamencie monotonnego szurania. – To pozwala mi się skupić. Przemyśleć parę spraw... Takie tam.

Zrezygnowany Snape przysiadł na skrawku suchej powierzchni pośród szalejącego wokół potopu.

– Trudno nie zauważyć, że nie potrzebujesz tego zbyt często.

Zaśmiała się beztrosko, ale zaraz na powrót przygryzła wargi, a jej twarz przybrała bardzo ponury wyraz.

– Nie chcę umrzeć. Ani tym bardziej zwariować. Nie chcę znaleźć się w sytuacji, gdy nie będę potrafiła tego zatrzymać. Miałeś rację, Sever. – Otarła czoło mokrą ręką. – Histeryzowałam, ale nie tylko dlatego, że tak wypadało. Było mi przykro z powodu tych wszystkich ludzi, ale tak naprawdę liczyło się tylko to, że ja żyję...

– Wzruszające.

– ...że po mnie przyszedłeś. Po raz kolejny. Nie zmarnuję tego.

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

– Wiem. Nigdy nie chcesz rozmawiać, ale ja tak dłużej nie mogę! To nie jest dla mnie łatwe. Uświadomić sobie, że jestem zimną suką...

– Yenlla, to doprawdy...

– Nie, to nie tylko o to chodzi. Po prostu wszystko zaczyna się dokładnie tak, jak poprzednim razem, jak jakieś koszmarne déjà vu, ale poradzę sobie z tym. – Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. – Jeżeli ty nie zapanujesz nad współczulnością, ona weźmie górę nad tobą. Babcia powtarzała mi to bez przerwy. Nie pozwolę na to. Ot, ostatnia katastrofa trafi po prostu do działu Rzeczy, o Których Się Nie Myśli.

– Do czego?

– Rzeczy, o Których Się Nie Myśli. Każdy ma swoje słabości, tajemnice, kilka spraw, do których nie wraca. Inaczej wszyscy byśmy powariowali.

– Na przykład? – zapytał cicho Severus, a Yen była zbyt zaaferowana, aby wyczuć ostrzegawczy chłód w jego głosie.

– Koszmarny Dwór – wyśpiewała sztucznie wesołym i wysokim głosem, zwiększając nieświadomie intensywność szorowania i nacisk szczotki. Nie patrzyła przy tym na niego. – Rodzice. – Szczotka znowu wyślizgnęła jej się z ręki. – I ty – dodała nieskończenie ciszej, lecz i tak zbyt głośno pośród ciszy, która nagle zapanowała w pomieszczeniu.

– Ja? – Udał zdziwienie Snape.

– Tak. To, kim jesteś.

– Czyli?

– Severus, proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie do...

– CZYLI?

– To, że jesteś Śmierciożercą – wyrzuciła z siebie z ulgą, opierając się o stół.

Usłyszała szelest i dopiero wtedy uniosła wzrok, dostrzegając wychodzącego Snape'a.

– Nie, zaczekaj!

– Nie będę o tym rozmawiał.

– Severus, proszę, daj mi się choć raz w życiu wypowiedzieć do końca! Proszę. Nie to miałam na myśli, chciałam... Zwyczajnie daj mi skończyć!

Zatrzymał się w progu i od niechcenia oparł plecami o framugę. Obronnym gestem skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Być może oczekiwał, że spłoszy Yen swoim przeszywającym spojrzeniem, ale tak się nie stało.

– Chyba nie myślałeś, że to nie ma absolutnie żadnego znaczenia? Zrozum, to nie jest dla mnie proste. Nigdy nie zamierzałam ci tego mówić, ale przecież musimy chociaż raz otwarcie porozmawiać. Jesteś... Byłeś Śmierciożercą i wiem, z czym to się wiąże. Wiem, że krew często nie była tylko twoja i... To, że od dawna nie chciałeś tego robić, tylko pogarszało sprawę. Chodzi o sam fakt, nie o ciebie. Ratowałeś mnie tyle razy. Pamiętam i jestem ci wdzięczna.

– Daruj sobie.

– I żałuję tego, co powiedziałam wtedy, przed Nową Dekadencją. Wcale tak nie myślałam.

– Ale to prawda. – Tym razem to on silił się na obojętny ton. – Jestem mordercą.

– Co z tego? Wiem, że zaraz pożałuję tego, co powiem, ale... Ufam ci. Całkowicie. Oczywiście tylko tak... ogólnie, bo przecież wiem, że jesteś skończonym kłamcą i oszustem – spróbowała się wycofać, gdy jej wypowiedź zaczynała brzmieć zbyt poważnie. – Mimo to... Lubię cię. Dlatego cieszę się, że już nie musisz robić niczego wbrew sobie. Jeżeli to ja się do tego przyczyniłam, jeżeli to moja wina, to zamierzam raczej być z tego dumna. Mimo całej reszty. Mimo ofiar. Teraz możesz zacząć się obrażać i na mnie krzyczeć. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego, odwróciła na pięcie i powróciła do przerwanej pracy.

– Wciąż nie uważam tego za wystarczająco dobry powód, aby rujnować mi klasę – mruknął po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

Yenlla zachichotała wdzięczna, że jednak zdecydował się obrócić wszystko w żart. W duchu spodziewała się kolejnej karczemnej awantury, a kłótnia była ostatnim, czego w tej chwili pragnęła.

– Właściwie już kończę. Zostało tylko twoje biurko.

– O, nie! Odejdź od biurka.

Severus zdecydowanie ruszył w jej stronę. Yenlla wywinęła mu się sprytnie, lecz przy okazji poślizgnęła na mokrej plamie i z rozpędu wyrżnęła biodrem w zabudowany bok profesorskiego stolika. Wszystko, co na nim stało, zachybotało się niebezpiecznie.

– Fiolki! – krzyknął mistrz eliksirów.

Yenlla odruchowo sięgnęła w stronę stojaka, na którym umieszczone były próbki mikstur z ostatnich zajęć, których Snape nie przeniósł jeszcze do składziku. Wygięła się niemal akrobatycznie, muskając stelaż czubkami palców, ale nie zdążyła. W dłoni został jej sam stojak, a fiolki wysypały się i potłukły na kamiennej podłodze.

– Och, niewielka strata – zauważyła pocieszająco Yen, przeczytawszy napis na naklejonej nań karteczce. – To eliksiry Puchonów. I tak wszyscy by oblali, prawda?

– Hufflepuff? – zawołał Severus, obserwując kolorową, buzującą plamę na posadzce, a zrobił to takim tonem, że w pełni zasłużył na zdziwione spojrzenie, jakim obdarzyła go w tej samej chwili towarzyszka. – Padnij!

– Co?!

– Już!

Pociągnął ją za sobą na podłogę. Nie zdążyła nic więcej zobaczyć, bo jednocześnie zakrył ich oboje obszerną peleryną, której, w całym tym zamieszaniu, nie pozbył się jeszcze po powrocie z cieplarni. Na szczęście, jak widać.

Lochami wstrząsnął gwałtowny wybuch, a jego echo poniosło się po całym Hogwarcie. Na Yen i Severusa posypał się grad kamiennych odłamków, a w nozdrza wdarł obrzydliwie śmierdzący dym.

– Jesteś cała? – zapytał mistrz eliksirów, odrzucając pelerynę, gdy tylko wszystko się uspokoiło, lecz zwijająca się na podłodze ze śmiechu Yenlla nie była w stanie udzielić mu odpowiedzi. Sięgnął po różdżkę i błyskawicznie pozbył się gryzących, duszących oparów.

– To było ekstra. Zróbmy to jeszcze raz – wydyszała, przewracając się na plecy i przebierając z uciechy w powietrzu zgrabnymi nogami.

Severus przewrócił oczami, ale nie zdobył się na obszerniejszy komentarz. Czy istniało coś, co mogłoby się w tym momencie przedrzeć do pustej główki szczerze ubawionej Yen w jej ekstatycznym nastroju?

– Popatrz, jak pomiędzy nami iskrzy, Sever! – Zanosiła się od śmiechu, szarpiąc go za rękaw szaty. – Wystarczy, że znajdziemy się blisko siebie i od razu coś wylatuje w powietrze!

– Świetnie. Może następnym razem, dla urozmaicenia, wysadzimy coś twojego?

– Z miłą chęcią. Problem w tym, że ja już nic nie mam! – chichotała dalej w najlepsze, jakby to był zaiste dobry powód do śmiechu. – Reszta mojego ruchomego majątku poszła z dymem wraz z twoim mieszkaniem, skarbie. To chyba znaczy, że wisisz mi rekompensatę – szepnęła do cokolwiek nabzdyczonego Snape'a, a ten prychnął:

– Rekompensatę? Czyja to była wina?

– Hm, zastanówmy się...

– Zdemaskowałem się przez twoją głupotę!

– Nikt ci nie kazał po mnie przyłazić.

– Jasssne...

– A kazał?

– Ja... – zająknął się Severus i natychmiast sam się za to przeklął.

– Poza tym, to tobie zabrakło talentu, żeby się wyłgać, kochanie. – Wciąż nad wyraz rozbawiona Yen najzwyczajniej w świecie wystawiła mu język.

– Wyborny temat do żartów, zaiste! Jesteś zupełnie zbzikowana.

– Tak samo jak ty!

Yenlla przemieściła się błyskawicznie i zanim mistrz eliksirów zorientował się, co zamierza, znalazła się nad nim, stykając praktycznie nos w nos.

– Dlatego cię uwielbiam! Jesteśmy oboje absolutnie obłąkani i absolutnie skończeni. Dlatego powinniśmy trzymać się razem.

– To sofizmat.

– Idealna para!

– Nie rób sobie nadziei – mruknął, ale nie zdołał zapanować nad lekkim drgnieniem kącików ust, które naturalnie zauważyła.

– Hipokryta!

Na zewnątrz zadudniły kroki zdecydowanie większej liczby osób niż oboje – a zwłaszcza Severus Snape – mogliby sobie życzyć. Rozległo się gwałtowne i natrętne walenie do drzwi.

– Profesorze Snape, co się stało? Co to było?

Yen wydało się, że rozpoznaje głos Pomony Sprout, ale nie była pewna. Za to nie miała najmniejszych – nomen omen – wątpliwości co do tego, do kogo należał kolejny głos.

– Proszę się odsunąć, otworzę drzwi! – krzyknął bardzo wysokim głosem profesor Flitwick.

– Lepij ja to zrobię. Tu trza dużego chłopa, panie psorze.

– Nie, Hagridzie, stój! Zapewniam cię, że świetnie...

Coś z wielką siłą i hałasem łupnęło w drzwi, które z jeszcze większym hukiem wyleciały z zawiasów, zatoczyły piękny łuk w bardzo niewielkiej odległości od głów Yen i Severusa, po czym uderzyły w boczną ścianę, rozsypując się w drzazgi... Razem z dwoma czy trzema stołami, które miały nieszczęście znaleźć się na linii strzału.

– ... świetnie poradzimy sobie sami – dokończył z westchnieniem Filius Flitwick.

– Dobrze, żem był w pobliżu, cholibka – rzucił dumny z siebie gajowy, który naturalnie wcale a wcale nie słuchał.

Z profesorem Severusem Snape'em w tym momencie chętnie zamieniłaby się na spojrzenia i sama Meduza, słusznie podejrzewając, że jego byłoby znacznie skuteczniejsze.

– Drzwi nie były zamknięte – warknął.

– O, dzień dobry, profesorze! – Yen przywitała uprzejmie swojego byłego wychowawcę, zerwawszy się na równe nogi.

Zasłoniła przy tym Severusa, pozwalając mu w spokoju pozbierać z podłogi godność i miłość własną, zanim obie zerwą się z cienkiego, ślizgonskiego łańcucha i zaczną kąsać licznie wlewających się do pomieszczenia uczniów i nauczycieli. Yenlla jakimś cudem zdołała się do tej pory pozbyć obrzydliwego fartucha, a w jego miejsce odziała w pełen zestaw swoich najlepszych uśmiechów, skutecznie odwracających uwagę lub zbijających z tropu – zależnie od potrzeby.

– Co się tutaj wydarzyło? Słyszeliśmy wybuch i...

– Och, nic takiego – odpowiedziała z rozbrajającą minką, machając lekceważąco dłonią w stronę imponującej dziury w ścianie. – Mieliśmy mały wypadek.

– Mały?! Ależ...

– To doprawdy nic takiego. Zwyczajna rzecz przy wiosennych porządkach.

– Porządkach? Panno... Pani… Droga pani, tutaj brakuje połowy lochów! – pieklił się malutki nauczyciel. – Czy na pewno nic się nie...

– Nie, nie! Ależ nie! – przeczyła uparcie Yen i trzeba przyznać, że czyniła to wyjątkowo przekonująco, mimo oczywistych dowodów czegoś dotkliwie przeciwnego ziejących za jej plecami. Równocześnie łagodnie zagarniała ciekawskich w stronę wyjścia. – Uporamy się z tym w trymiga!

Posłała kolejne ujmujące spojrzenie w stronę woźnego Filcha, ciekawie zaglądającego do klasy z korytarza. Ten początkowo odpowiedział jej jedynie cokolwiek maślanym wzrokiem, ale wkrótce zrozumiał, o co chodzi. Wypiął dumnie pierś i zajął się rozpędzaniem tłumnie gromadzącej się wokół dzieciarni. Fakt, że robił to miotłą nie wpływał chyba korzystnie na jego wizerunek w oczach tej pięknej pani Snape, ale, na swoje szczęście, chyba nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Severus obserwował w zdumieniu, jak znakomicie Yen radzi sobie z tłuszczą. Doprawdy, mogłaby pomyśleć o karierze w dziedzinie sterowania ruchem drogowym... Wreszcie uznał, że najwyższa pora wkroczyć do akcji. Ruszył na przód sali, rozgłaszając coś o możliwym skażeniu terenu, co w połączeniu z jego aktualną miną odniosło nawet lepszy skutek niż wypracowana mimika Yenlli. Najwyraźniej nikt w Hogwarcie nie miał za knuta zaufania ani do miejscowego mistrza eliksirów, ani tym bardziej do jego w sekrecie warzonych wytworów.

Profesor Snape wypchnął za próg ostatniego z ciekawskiego, wstawił z powrotem wyrwane z zawiasów drzwi i zabezpieczył wejście silnym zaklęciem, ignorując narastające po drugiej stronie chichoty, pierwsze uwagi o tym, jak to Nietoperz daje szlabany własnej żonie i fantastyczne rozważania, co też nieszczęśnica musiała uczynić, aby zasłużyć sobie na podobny los – to znaczy na szlaban, nie ślub z rzeczonym Nietoperzem... chyba. Na koniec Snape chwycił za rękę wdzięczącą się właśnie przed woźnym – ku jego wyraźnej ekscytacji (i być może bliskiej palpitacji) – Yen i pociągnął ją za sobą w stronę przyległych pokojów. Zablokował kolejne drzwi i zazgrzytał zębami.

– To było żenujące.

– E tam, raptem lekko męczące. I baaardzo śmieszne.

– Zależy dla kogo.

– Ty po prostu nie masz poczucia humoru, Sever.

– I zamierzam czuć się tym faktem usatysfakcjonowany.

Yenlla zaśmiała się głośno, przyciskając do jego ramienia. Kolejny napad wesołości nie tyle jednak miał źródło w jego (dość kiepskiej po prawdzie) ripoście, ile w subtelnym dziurkowanym wzorze wypalonym na jego pelerynie, który właśnie zauważyła. Musiały mu go zafundować pryskające wszędzie krople wybuchowej mieszanki.

– Przestań! – Severus szarpnął się nerwowo, bezskutecznie próbując przywołać ją do porządku.

– Nie mogę! Czuję się tak, jakbym znowu miała siedemnaście lat i przemykała z tobą korytarzami pod nosem Żelaznej Dziewicy, pamiętasz?

– Niezmiernie żałuję, ale to niestety nie ze mną przemykałaś się korytarzami. Ja byłem tym od pieprzonego prywatnego apartamentu, pamiętasz? – przedrzeźniał ją odruchowo. To zaczynało być silniejsze od niego.

– Jakże mogłabym zapomnieć!

Schronili się wreszcie w służbowym mieszkaniu. W Severusie wyraźnie się gotowało i Yen spodziewała się, że w każdej chwili zacznie puszczać kłęby dymu nosem. Prawdopodobnie również przyuważył nadprogramową ozdobę peleryny, bo wyzwalał się z niej z nagle zintensyfikowanym poirytowaniem. Yenlla zmieniła front i teraz aktywnie mu w tym pomagała, a musiało jej się to wyjątkowo spodobać, gdyż nie poprzestała na wierzchnim okryciu i zabrała się następnie za jego szatę.

– Yen, mogę wiedzieć, co robisz?

– Dlaczego to musi mieć tyle guzików? – otrzymał w zamian enigmatyczną odpowiedź.

– Yenlla!

Nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na zastrzeżenia mistrza eliksirów, Yen chwyciła poły jego szaty i szarpnęła mocno. Rozległ się odgłos dartego materiału, a guziki wystrzeliły na wszystkie strony, rozsypując się wokół nich.

– Ałć! Złamałam paznokieć!

– Zwariowałaś?! Co...

Nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ Yen wspięła się na palce i zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję, pocałowała namiętnie, a trzeba przyznać, że naprawdę włożyła w to serce.

– Daj spokój, Sever! Dlaczego ty musisz zawsze tyle gadać? – rzuciła, gdy już się od niego oderwała. – Sam powiedz, kiedy się ostatnio kochaliśmy?

Snape spojrzał na nią z wyrazem twarzy niebezpiecznie bliskim skrajnemu przerażeniu. Od najmłodszych lat bezpośredniość nie była jego mocną stroną, nie wspominając już o sukcesywnie poszerzanej, prywatnej kolekcji Słów Których Się Nie Używa. Jednocześnie i zupełnie niezależnie zastanawiał się nad tym, jakie ewentualne skutki uboczne mógł mieć puchoński koktajl, który dopiero co rozsadził mu salę lekcyjną, i czy wchodzi w grę pourazowe zaćmienie umysłu. Tudzież obłęd. Zanim jednak zdołał dobrze to przemyśleć, nie miał już na sobie szaty, a ręce Yen zwinnie myszkowały w okolicach jego koszuli.

– Yen, jest środek dnia – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu z odcieniem lekkiej paniki w głosie.

– Nieprawda, jest wieczór.

– Muszę...

– Nic nie musisz. Nie masz już zajęć. Nie masz ich nawet gdzie prowadzić.

Zdezorientowany mistrz eliksirów cofał się przed podekscytowaną i rozchichotaną kobietką, uwieszoną na nim i łypiącą na niego łobuzersko zza zasłony długich, jedwabistych rzęs. Jakim ów ruch był błędem, przekonał się w chwilę później, gdy wpadł na oparcie sofy, potknął się i wylądował na niej wraz ze swoim słodkim, pięćdziesięciokilogramowym ciężarem.

– Yen...

Nie pozwoliła mu skończyć.

– Doprawdy...

I znowu.

Dłonie szelmy gmerały wszędzie tam, gdzie absolutnie nie powinny. Przynajmniej o tej porze i w tym miejscu. Dystans miedzy nimi, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, z każdą minuta jeszcze się zmniejszał. Yenlla sięgnęła do spinki i wstrząsnęła głową, a jej sploty rozlały się hebanową kaskadą wokół głowy. Pochyliła się i...

– Ał, włosy zaplątały mi się w guziki.

– Jeszcze jakieś zostały? – sarknął nieczule Severus.

– Mmm... – ciągnęła niestrudzona szelma. – Co to jest?

– Moja różdżka.

– Na pewno?

– Yenlla!

– Nie rozstajesz się z różdżką, co?

– Dlaczego to musiało zabrzmieć dwuznacznie?

W odpowiedzi bezceremonialnie wbiła mu paznokcie w tors i prychnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Snape, na litość boską! Czy mam ci wszystko tłumaczyć? Przeliterować? Czy w tej sytuacji dostrzegasz jeszcze jakieś niejasności? Czy masz jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do tego, czego od ciebie aktualnie chcę?

Severus jednak rozsądnie żadnych nie wyraził. Przynajmniej piękna Yen nie musiała dłużej czekać, żeby poczuć jego dłonie odwzajemniające się pracowicie przy jej jedynym pozostałym gorsecie. Tym lepiej dla niego. Chociaż teraz to ona musiała wysłuchiwać litanii o pancernych zaczepkach.

Och, _c'est la vie_.

* * *

 _Toucha toucha toucha touch me  
_ _I wanna be dirty  
_ _Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
_ _Creature of the night  
_ (ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW:  
 _Toucha Touch Me_ )


	23. Odsłona 22

_Oj, to będzie długa część..._

* * *

 **Odsłona XXII**  
 **Chwila oddechu**  
 **czyli**  
 **Ich prywatna Arkadia**

* * *

 _It's still the same old story  
_ _A fight for love and glory  
_ _A case of do or die  
_ _The world will always welcome lovers  
_ _As time goes by  
_ _No matter what the future brings  
_ _As time goes by  
_ (Herman Hupfeld: _As Times Goes By_ )

* * *

Yenlla uśmiechnęła szeroko, wpatrując zezem w wielki, garbaty nos Severusa spoczywający tuż obok niej. Oczywiście reszta Severusa też znajdowała się w pobliżu, ale jakoś ta konkretna jego część zawsze najbardziej rzucała się w oczy. Ech, dobrze było znów – po dość długiej przerwie, nie da się ukryć – spoczywać w ciepłym, ciasnym męskim uścisku, nawet jeżeli właścicielem ściskających ramion miał być tylko, ot, taki sobie Nietoperz Snape.

„Och, no już dobrze!" skarciła natychmiast samą siebie w duchu. Niech będzie chwila szczerości! Może się raz w życiu przyznać, że znakomicie się złożyło, iż był to akurat Nietoperz Snape, a nie ktokolwiek inny. Severus potrafił dotykać jej w sposób, który w żadnym wypadku nie powinien być znany takiemu staremu, wrednemu gadowi jak on. To było... To było aż nie fair! Dobrze, że chociaż nigdy nie wpadła na genialny pomysł, aby się z nim podzielić tą obserwacją. To byłby jej koniec.

Uśmiechnęła się znowu i pocałowała go lekko. Naturalnie w tej samej chwili otworzył oczy i przeszył ją spojrzeniem, o którym można było wiele powiedzieć – zapewne większość w słowach niezdatnych do użycia w druku – ale na pewno nie to, że dusza kryjąca się po drugiej stronie w najmniejszym stopniu podziela jej, pozytywne bądź co bądź, uczucia.

– Czego chcesz? – rzucił z miejsca.

No tak. Musiała przyznać, że był dobry... ale byłby zdecydowanie lepszy, gdyby nie mówił. Zwłaszcza w takich momentach.

– Wiesz co? Czasami udaje ci się wyglądać prawie sympatycznie, a potem musisz się odezwać – tym razem uznała za stosowne wyrazić głośno swoje przemyślenia.

– To miało mi dogryźć?

– Gdzieżby? Dogryzać tobie, kochanie? Ależ nigdy bym nie śmiała!

Severus przewrócił oczami, w klasyczny sposób wyrażając głęboki sceptycyzm, po czym ziewnął i dodał cokolwiek marudnie:

– Mogłabyś sobie darować jeszcze przez godzinę? Chętnie przespałbym się, jestem dość zmęcz... – urwał rozsądnie, ale nieco za późno.

– O, dokończ! Dokończ! – zawołała Yen z entuzjazmem, wieszając mu się na szyi. – Zmęczony? O, nie wątpię w to. O!

Severus wyślizgnął jej się zaraz i pełnym rezygnacji ruchem naciągnął na twarz poduszkę. Zaklął kilka razy spod puchowej zasłony.

– Och tak, Sev! Sam się podkładasz. Za każdym razem.

– Świetnie – mruknął rozeźlony Snape, niechętnie powracając na świat. Gdyby przy tym lekko się zarumienił, tryumf Yenlli byłby pełny, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego. O czymś trzeba przecież marzyć.

– Cudownie – kontynuował mistrz eliksirów. – A od kiedy ty nie śpisz o tak wczesnych godzinach?

Yen usiadła na łóżku, próbując zapanować nad kaskadą wijących się na wszystkie strony hebanowych loków i trochę bezmyślnie wpatrywała się w zwisający kaskadersko z nocnej szafki zegarek Snape'a, który ten w pospiechu wczoraj tam porzucił.

– Właśnie nie jestem pewna. Mam silne przeczucie, że miałam coś zrobić, tylko za cholerę nie pamiętam co.

Jakimś cudownym zrządzeniem losu dokładnie w tej chwili przeniosła wzrok na cudaczną rosiczkopodobną roślinę – jedyną żywą i względnie kwietną formę w ponurych lochach swojego ponurego małżonka – która obecnie pożywiała się jego czarnym krawatem, lekko przy tym dymiąc. Wtedy skojarzyła.

– O szlag! – krzyknęła Yen, uderzając się ręką w czoło. – Zapomniałabym!

Błyskawicznie zerwała się z łóżka, okręciła wokół własnej osi i tradycyjnie wykonała serię totalnie bezsensownych ruchów, zanim zdecydowała się, co właściwie chce z sobą zrobić. Severus rozwalił się wygodnie na całej przestrzeni dość wąskiego łóżka i przyglądał jej z zainteresowaniem.

– Widziałeś gdzieś mój szlafrok?

– Ostatni raz około drugiej w nocy.

– I?

– Sprawdź za łóżkiem.

– O! – pisnęła, wychylając się za wezgłowie i wydobywając stamtąd kilka elementów garderoby, między innymi strzępek materiału noszący dumne miano nowego szlafroka. Tym razem bowiem nie został pożyczony, ale przetransmutowany na potrzeby pięknej Yen z... czegoś. Zdaje się, że jednego ze starych prześcieradeł Severusa. Zdrowiej było za bardzo w to nie wnikać. – Niezły rzut!

– Twój, nie mój, słońce dni moich.

– Och! – Zaróżowiła się mimowolnie, ale uroczo i wylądowała z powrotem na łóżku... czyli idealnie na środku Severusa. – Czy zachowywałam się wczoraj skandalicznie?

– Yenlla!

– Opowiedz mi o tym. Ze szczegółami!

Cóż, trzeba przyznać, że kobieta też posiadała prawdziwy dar w palcach. I bardzo wielkie oczy wpatrujące się w niego bardzo wymownie z bardzo niewielkiej odległości... Aczkolwiek... Siła woli...

Bo przecież za coś zostaje się tym Ślizgonem, prawda?

– Czy przypadkiem gdzieś ci się nie spieszyło?

– Najpierw przyjemności, później interesy, tak? – Uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco. – Przestań grać takiego niedostępnego!

– Ja czy słownik frazeologiczny?

Yen prychnęła i mściwie uszczypnęła go w ramię.

– Jak chcesz. Siedź tu sobie sam, slytheriński ciołku. – Pozbierała się błyskawicznie, kołysząc przed nim popisowo w tę i nazad.

– A gdzie ty się wybierasz, jeżeli można wiedzieć?

– Co to? Przesłuchanie?! Obiecałam pomóc pani Sprout w przesadzaniu jakichś piekielnie cennych roślin, którymi trzeba się zając dokładnie wtedy i wtedy, bo inaczej stanie się z nimi coś paskudnego, czy jakoś tak.

– Jakoś tak? – zapytał, znacząco przeciągając sylaby.

– Aha.

– Tylko tyle?

– Tak – rzuciła Yen, jakby chłodniej.

– Jak się nazywają?

– Co?

– Te rośliny.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć?

– Nie wiesz?

– Nie.

– Nie?

– Nie mam obowiązku pamiętać nazwy każdego zielska, prawda?

– Doprawdy?

Yenlla obróciła się nagle naburmuszona jak mała dziewczynka, której rosiczka, zupełnie podobna do tej Severusowej, właśnie pożarła ulubiony komplet wstążek.

– O co znowu chodzi?

Snape uśmiechnął się niewinnie (a Severus uśmiechający się niewinnie stanowił najmniej niewinny z widoków, jaki może się przytrafić człowiekowi w życiu), zakładając ręce za głowę.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Czepiasz się!

– Bynajmniej. Wydawało mi się, że ktoś niedawno wspominał o doktoracie z zielska, ale musiało mi się przesłyszeć.

– Najwyraźniej. Odwal się.

Yenlla pokręciła się dłuższą chwilę, po czym dodała niby obojętnie:

– Och, a potem idę popilnować dzieciaków tej babki od mioteł. Tej od gorzałki. Musiała gdzieś wyskoczyć. Ma jakieś rozgrywki quidditcha czy coś tam.

– Co? Ktoś powierzył ci klasę?

– Co w tym dziwnego? Teraz jestem częścią szkoły.

– Od kiedy znasz się na miotłach? Nie masz pojęcia o lataniu!

– Bzdura!

– Zaiste!

Brwi kobiety zmarszczyły się, jakby szykowała się do ostatecznego ciosu. Wykrzywiła się mściwie i wyśpiewała lekko:

– Ach, tak? Miałam najlepszych nauczycieli! Sam James Potter oblatywał ze mną błonia, żeby wzbudzić zazdrość Lilci Evans!

Severus na te słowa wyburczał coś bardzo niepochlebnie, ale chyba wolał nie ciągnąć tego wątku.

– Poza tym pani... Pani Jak-jej-tam powiedziała, że wszystkie dzieciaki świetnie latają i nie powinno być problemów. Trzeba tylko z nimi posiedzieć.

– Nie znosisz dzieci.

– Ale one o tym nie wiedzą, prawda? Ty zresztą też ich nie cierpisz, a od kilkunastu lat pracujesz jako pedagog. Mierny, ale zawsze. Á propos, nie masz lekcji do przeprowadzenia?

– O nie, nic by mnie nie zmusiło do zerwania się o tak barbarzyńskiej godzinie – mruknął ironicznie. Zabrzmiało to jak podejrzanie znajomy cytat.

– Jesteś złośliwy!

– Zresztą, wczoraj łaskawie raczyłaś pozbawić mnie sali wykładowej. Dobranoc. – Po raz ostatni wykrzywił się do niej bezczelnie i bezceremonialnie przewrócił na drugi bok.

Yen spojrzała zazdrośnie w kierunku ciepłych piernatów, a potem dla odmiany zerknęła w stronę zimnego, ciemnego i nieco zdemolowanego zeszłej nocy mieszkania. Prychnęła, zatupała nogami, żeby nieco się rozgrzać – temperatura w lochach pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, co zauważali chyba wszyscy poza Severusem – i posnuła się markotnie w stronę wyjścia.

§§§

Widok, jaki przedstawił się oczom Severusa Snape'a, gdy kilka godzin później wkraczał do Wielkiej Sali, stanowił dokładnie to, czego obawiał się od samego początku. To znaczy od chwili, gdy przyprowadził Yen do Hogwartu. Szelma siedziała na – TAK, oczywiście nie PRZY, tylko koniecznie NA – stole nauczycielskim i machała do niego na przywitanie, ku nieposkromionej radości wszystkich postronnych, gromadzących się właśnie na obiad. Nie widział jej od rana, zajęty dotąd porządkowaniem swojej sali po wczorajszym wybuchu, i musiał przyznać, że dzień na świeżym powietrzu zdecydowanie się jej przysłużył. Zresztą, niewiele było rzeczy, których nie potrafiłaby obrócić na swoją korzyść. Jedynym, co zdecydowanie psuło ów sielankowy obrazek, była ohydna, przyduża szmata-szata, którą miała na sobie piękna Yenlla. Sądząc po idiotycznym błyszczącym wzorze z gwiazdek przy mankietach i olbrzymim, rozłożystym kołnierzu, szata-szmata pochodziła z garderoby Sinistry i w żadnym wypadku nie nadawała się dla drobnej i dość krągłej tu czy tam Yen. Chyba rzeczywiście on i chwilowo posiadane przez niego na wyłączność Słońce Dni Jego potrzebowali kilku nowych rzeczy. Inaczej pewnego pięknego dnia któryś z tych namiotów wreszcie spłynie z Yen na środku korytarza, a to będzie tysiąc razy gorsze niż publiczne otrzymywanie paczek od modystki...

... prawda?

Jeżeli bowiem chodziło o tę drugą możliwość – transmutowane ubrania – Severus, mimo całego wyszkolonego opanowania, nie czuł się specjalnie komfortowo w czymś, co mogło w każdej chwili posłać w niebyt jedno, proste, zabłąkane Finis. O co raczej nietrudno pośród takiego zalewu rozwydrzonej smarkaterii, galopującej w tę i nazad po korytarzu i nie do końca wprawionej w posługiwaniu się różdżkami. O umiejętności celowania lepiej w tych okolicznościach już w ogóle nie wspominać.

– Cześć, kochanie! – przywitała go entuzjastycznie Yenlla, wymownie nadstawiając policzek, co naturalnie zignorował.

– Iluż martwych i rannych zdobi błonia w efekcie twej pierwszej lekcji, słońce dni moich?

– Szalenie zabawne – odgryzła się, ale minę miała cokolwiek niepewną.

– Ach, tak?

– Liczy się zwichnięty kciuk?

Na te słowa i spłoszone spojrzenie Severus miał szczerą ochotę się roześmiać, ale oczywiście nazwisko do czegoś zobowiązuje... Zamiast tego podzielił się z nią wnioskami z poprzednich przemyśleń. Na skutek skrzyżowania w jednym zdaniu pojęć „Snape" i „zakupy" Yen zrobiła dość osobliwą minę, aby nie użyć dosadniejszego określenia. Dość szybko jednak się zmitygowała, dokonawszy zapewne w myślach rachunku korzyści. I możliwych strat, jeżeli się pomyli i nie obierze od razu odpowiedniej drogi postępowania.

– Świetny pomysł. Wystarczy mi trochę materiałów i jakiś nowszy żurnal. Błyskotka może mi wszystko uszyć – powiedziała szybko, decydując się na tak zwaną „technikę skromnych życzeń".

Sądząc po nagłej zmianie na twarzy Snape'a, była bardzo blisko spudłowania.

„Oj", przemknęło jej przez głowę.

– Skrzatka? – syknął z ogniem w oczach. – To po co był ten cały cyrk przed balem u Malfoyów?

Na nieszczęście tymczasowej małżonki Severus mógł się poszczycić pamięcią nieco lepszą od niej. Najprawdopodobniej było to efektem wrodzonej dwulicowości i zmiennostronnego szpiegowskiego fachu.

– Och! – Rozpromieniła się zaraz i nieco sztucznie Yen. – Dobrze to sobie zapamiętałeś, co? Pozwól sobie więc przypomnieć coś innego, o czym z pewnością wiesz. Tym, co liczy się naprawdę jest METKA, a nie krój, prawda? Jest więc ogromna, gigantyczna, wprost niewyobrażalna różnica pomiędzy z pozoru identycznymi sukniami wykonanymi przez madame Malkin i Błyskotkę, tak? I chyba nie chciałbyś, aby cała śmietanka czarodziejskiego świata szeptała, że twoja żona, żona kogoś o takiej pozycji, żona Severusa Snape'a, choćby tylko tymczasowa, nosi na sobie efekt skrzaciego chałupnictwa, prawda, kochanie?

Yenlla uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco, a mistrz eliksirów pomyślał przelotnie, po raz Salazar wie który, że logika (jak i wiele innych rzeczy w jego życiu) nie była już tym samym, odkąd spotkała się twarzą w twarz z Yenllą Honeydell. Dotarł już jednak do tego – jakże atrakcyjnego – stoickiego punktu, w którym zrozumiał, że opieranie się, nie wspominając o zaprzeczaniu, nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

§§§

– I co na to powiesz, droga Minerwo? – zagadnął nauczycielkę transmutacji dyrektor Dumbledore, który ze swojego miejsca przy drzwiach przyglądał się jedynej parze małżeńskiej, jaka kiedykolwiek pomieszkiwała w Hogwarcie.

– Nie wiem, co masz na myśli – odparła kobieta takim tonem, że natychmiast stało się jasne, że nie tylko doskonale wie, do czego przełożony pije, ale wolałaby zjeść własną tiarę, niż się do tego przyznać.

– Nie zauważyłaś ostatnio nic interesującego...

– Nie.

– ... jeżeli chodzi o mistrza eliksirów?

Usta profesor McGonagall zacisnęły się mocno, a oczy ciskały błyskawice zza prostokątnych oprawek okularów.

– Bo gdyby ktoś mnie zapytał o zdanie, posunąłbym się do stwierdzenia, że profesor Snape stał się tak jakby... nie wiem, jak to najlepiej ująć, mniej snape'owski?

– Och, już dobrze! – powiedziała szybko i wyjątkowo jak na siebie niewyraźnie profesor McGonagall. Jej wargi prawie się nie poruszyły, a to sprawiło, że cała fraza brzmieniem bardzo przypominała syk pary z gotującego się czajnika. Strzepnęła z szaty kilka niewidzialnych pyłków, możliwie odwlekając moment, gdy będzie zmuszona kontynuować. Albus Dumbledore wyraźnie tego oczekiwał.

– Przyznaję, miałeś rację. Jakąś rację. Nie wiem, jak to możliwe. Jakim cudem coś podobnie nierozsądnego mogło odnieść jakikolwiek skutek, ale najwyraźniej coś się udało. _Quod est demonstrandum_.

– Widzisz, droga Minerwo...

– Jednak! – przerwała mu w tej samej chwili. – Jednak na początku trudno było podejrzewać, że cały ten misterny plan – uniosła oczy w niemej prośbie do niebios o zmiłowanie – TO właśnie miał na celu. Spodziewałam się raczej...

– Tak, droga Minerwo?

– Myślałam, że to miało czemukolwiek służyć!

– A nie służy? – zapytał niewinnie starszy czarodziej.

– Albusie, na miecz Godryka! To jest zupełnie niepoważne! Myślałam, że... A to... – Zniecierpliwiona i cokolwiek zagubiona nauczycielka miała problem z zebraniem rozproszonych myśli i zdecydowaniem, co właściwie chce powiedzieć. – Ostatecznie mamy tutaj wojnę, Albusie! To chyba dostateczny powód, aby zająć się poważnymi sprawami, nie sądzisz? Nie mamy czasu na, przepraszam za wyrażenie, swaty. Nawet jeżeli profesor Snape nieco – powtarzam: nieco – się zmienił, a nie mogę nawet szczerze powiedzieć, żebym specjalnie zwróciła na to uwagę, to jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? W Hogwarcie na razie jesteśmy bezpieczni, ale poza nim? Na zewnątrz dzieją się straszne rzeczy, co ma do tego jedno, jakieś tam małżeństwo? Przecież to idiotyczne!

– Och, najdroższa Minerwo! Masz do tego doprawdy zabawne podejście – odrzekł pobłażliwie dyrektor w taki sposób, w jaki mógłby się zwrócić do pierwszoklasistki.

– Ja mam dziwne podejście? JA?!

Dyrektor odwrócił się od niej na chwilę, po raz kolejny przyglądając rozprawiającym o czymś z ożywieniem i bezsprzeczną (nawet jeżeli w jednym wypadku skrzętnie ukrywaną) przyjemnością państwu Snape. Piękna Yenlla była oczywiście oficjalnie rozanielona, ale to ostatecznie już i dla dyrektora nie stanowiło nowości, a jej towarzysz na tyle zaabsorbowany, aby podjąć odruchową próbę przycupnięcia obok niej na stole – ku rozbawieniu przełożonego. W porę się jednak ocknął i na powrót przyjął typową, sztywną pozę. Nie udało mu się jednak zatuszować pewnego uroczego zakłopotania.

Dyrektor Dumbledore z kolei nie zdołał opanować niegłośnego ataku pełnego satysfakcji chichotu. Profesor McGonagall westchnęła z rezygnacją.

– Doprawdy! Nic a nic z tego nie rozumiem.

– Minerwo, przecież to bardzo proste. Sama raczyłaś zauważyć, że wokół toczy się wojna i wkrótce czekają nas wszystkich straszne przejścia, dlatego powinniśmy skupić się na maksymalnym wykorzystaniu tej chwili oddechu, która jest nam dana. Cieszyć się życiem, ile tylko się da. Odpocząć.

– Oczywiście – zgodziła się dla świętego spokoju profesor McGonagall – ale jaki związek ma jedno z drugim?

– Wszystkie rzeczy i sprawy na tym najlepszym ze światów łączy jakiś związek – odparł filozoficznie starszy czarodziej, a znajome iskierki w jego oczach rozbłysły jaśniej.

Doprowadzona na skraj wytrzymałości profesor McGonagall tupnęła z irytacją nogą i przeszyła go swoim profesjonalnym spojrzeniem – jakby to z kolei on był jej uczniem.

– Bez tej metafizyki, błagam. To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. A pytanie jest proste. Dlaczego, Albusie? Dlaczego oni? Dlaczego to było takie ważne?

Dyrektor ukrył dłonie w obszernych rękawach powłóczystej szaty i obrzucił ją długim, uważnym, szacującym spojrzeniem. Już po chwili jednak uśmiechał się ciepło tym swoim tajemniczym, nieodgadnionym uśmiechem.

– Powiedzmy, że miałem swoje powody. Bardzo konkretne, wbrew pozorom. I być może kiedyś się nimi z kimś podzielę... Lecz ten czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. Wszyscy mamy swoje małe tajemnice. Czy teraz możemy udać się do stołu, droga Minerwo? Mam przeczucie, że pieczeń będzie wyborna.

W drodze na swoje miejsce dyrektor zgarnął też Yen i Severusa, wyjątkowo usadzając oboje obok siebie. Ku niezadowoleniu pani Snape, która uparcie trzymała się z dala od starszego mężczyzny, a teraz nagle wylądowała po jego prawej ręce. Zdawała sobie co prawda sprawę z tego, że jej zachowanie jest nieco irracjonalne, zwłaszcza biorąc poprawkę na fakt, iż Albus Dumbledore cieszył się powszechnym szacunkiem i sympatią ze strony absolutnie wszystkich ludzi – bez względu na to, czy byli oni magami, czy mugolami – którzy kiedykolwiek się z nim zetknęli. Ona zdawała się jednak mieć zakodowaną niechęć w stosunku do jego osoby. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, dyrektor wystawiał ją i Severa na naprawdę dziwaczne próby.

– Może jeszcze trochę sałatki, kochana Yen? – zapytał uprzejmie Albus, podsuwając jej półmisek.

– Nie, dziękuję.

– Jest wyborna i bardzo zdrowa, a ty jesteś dość blada, moje dziecko.

– Nie jestem blada. Mam po prostu jasną karnację.

– Więc może pomarańczę?

– Naprawdę dziękuję – powtórzyła, kopiąc mściwie pod stołem Severusa, który wydawał się złośliwie ubawiony jej położeniem.

– A tak przy okazji – odezwał się ponownie Dumbledore. – Gdzie byliście wczoraj wieczorem? Chcieliśmy z Minerwą zaprosić was na herbatę w gabinecie, ale nikt nie odpowiadał.

Państwo Snape usilnie starali się nie patrzeć na siebie w tej chwili, obawiając się ewentualnych skutków. Może było to więcej niż odrobinę dziecinne, ale szkolna atmosfera działała cuda nawet w wypadku tej dwójki. Yenlla wyczuła podskórnie, jak siedzący obok niej Snape kamienieje, i zrozumiała, że cały ciężar konwersacji automatycznie spadnie na nią. Bardzo rozsądnie, swoją drogą.

– Och, my...

– Tak, moje dziecko?

– Na spacerze.

– O! Naprawdę?

– Naturalnie! W Zakazanym Lesie. Zakazany Las jest piękny o tej porze roku, prawda, kochanie?

– Owszem – mruknął z trudem Snape, sięgając po szklankę, co zawsze stanowi dobry wybieg, jeżeli chce się uniknąć rozmowy, a przynajmniej odwlec w czasie dłuższą wypowiedź.

– Bardzo malowniczy! – kontynuowała Yen. – Te wszystkie... liście. I strzelające... pędy!

Na obronę Severusa Snape'a można rzec, że jego odporność przeszła w ostatnich dniach naprawdę wiele. Prawdopodobnie właśnie dlatego nie wytrzymał i zakrztusił się przełykanym właśnie sokiem z dyni. Yenlla zaś spokojnie dalej rozprawiała z powagą o urokach wiosennego krajobrazu, tytanicznym wysiłkiem powstrzymując zbliżający się atak niepohamowanego śmiechu, który wzbierał w niej falami i dawał się odczuć lekkim łaskotaniem gdzieś w okolicy żołądka. W każdym razie obojgu bardzo ulżyło, gdy wreszcie opuścili Wielką Salę. Jednak, wziętym z zaskoczenia, nie udało się inteligentnie wyłgać od zaproszenia na następną herbatkę z miejscową geriatrią, jak wybitnie nieuprzejmie zauważył rozwścieczony pan Snape.

Przynajmniej początkowo im się nie udało.

Po przemyśleniu całej sprawy Yenlla postarała się w odpowiednim momencie i w odpowiednio ludnym miejscu widowiskowo zemdleć, wykorzystując fakt, że od czasu pewnej rozmowy z Molly – której treść nadspodziewanie szybko stała się w Zakonie Feniksa dobrem powszechnie dostępnym – wszyscy po cichu podejrzewali ją o ciążę. Znowu. Pięknej Yen przemknęło przez myśl, że gdyby miała być przy nadziei za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś ją o to podejrzewał, do tej pory dorobiłaby się już swojego prywatnego domu dziecka.

Tak czy owak, nieniepokojeni w efekcie przez nikogo państwo Snape spędzili razem kolejny bardzo miły wieczór.

§§§

– Naprawdę nie wiem... – wyśpiewała nieco marudnym tonem Yen.

Leżała na brzuchu, majtając w powietrzu nogami i leniwie przerzucając strony kolejnych katalogów, których stosy poniewierały się po całej sypialni. W tym, który obecnie miała w rękach, rozmaite półnagie panie prężyły w jej stronę różne części ciała, a z tychże uśmiechały się do pięknej Yen urocze ścinki, przynależące do sfery intymnej bielizny. Naturalnie właśnie te elementy garderoby budziły jej największy entuzjazm, przede wszystkim z powodu min Severusa na najmniejsze o owych wspomnienie. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o profesora, ów rozsiadł się na pobliskim krześle i spokojnie wypełniał blankiet zamówienia.

– Doradzałbym, abyś chociaż raz powściągnęła wrodzone skłonności i zdecydowała się na coś możliwe szybko. Chciałbym to dzisiaj wysłać.

– Kiedy nie mogę! Sever, kochanie, zrozum! – powiedziała, opierając głowę na dłoni i uśmiechając się do niego łobuzersko. – Jestem kobietą!

– O mój Salazarze, naprawdę?

– Sever! Po prostu samo połączenie ciebie i idei zakupów wprawia mnie w stan tak permanentnego zaskoczenia wymieszanego z niezdrowym podnieceniem, że zwyczajnie nie jestem w stanie się skupić. – Rozłożyła dramatycznie ręce.

– Na twoim miejscu nie fantazjowałbym zbytnio. Zamierzam obciążyć tym twoje konto.

– CO?!

– To chyba jasne, że będziesz sama płacić za swoje sprawunki. Dlaczego ja miałbym to robić? Kupiłem ci sukienkę. Chyba wystarczy.

– Roweno, jaki ty jesteś romantyczny – syknęła jadowicie. – Jaki bezinteresowny! Teraz już w ogóle nie będę w stanie się skupić – mruknęła do siebie, wyraźnie tracąc wcześniejszy dobry humor.

– Powinienem jeszcze doliczyć odszkodowanie za stratę mienia.

– Łaskawco!

– I może faktycznie to zrobię...

– Dobrze, już dobrze! Przerabialiśmy ten temat.

Yenlla przewróciła się na plecy i nakryła twarz periodykiem. Zakupy nagle straciły cały urok. Nie chodziło o to, że chciała zrobić sobie z niego sponsora. Nie musiał jednak tak prosto z mostu... Przecież nic by się nie stało, gdyby nie był taki dosadny, niech go!

– Więc? – ponaglił ją ponownie Severus.

Yen uśmiechnęła się do siebie w duchu, postanawiając, że jednak mu nie podaruje.

– Mówiłam, że nie mogę się na nic zdecydować. Może pomożesz mi wybrać?

– Nie znam się na tym.

– Ach tak? Szczerze wątpię.

Ponownie się przemieściła, uklękła na łóżku i przeciągnęła leniwie jak kotka. Miała na sobie tylko jego koszulę i to nie do końca zapiętą.

– W czym chciałbyś mnie zobaczyć, Severrr, co? Przyznaj się. Małej Yen możesz powiedzieć wszystko. Wiesz, jak cenię sobie twoje zdanie, Severrr.

Nie raczył nawet unieść na nią wzroku znad formularza.

– Pamiętam, że mają być koronki i falbanki, ale może coś bardziej... sprecyzowanego? Co, Severrr?

Gdy ponownie ją zignorował, rzuciła w niego plikiem katalogów. Mechanicznie sięgnął po różdżkę i machnął nią, zmieniając tor lotu gazet.

– Doprawdy, znalazłaś sobie porę...

– Każda pora jest dobra – skwitowała Yen, przeciągając się jeszcze bardziej drażniąco. – Przetestowaliśmy wszystkie, prawda, Severrr? Poradź coś, a odwdzięczę się tym samym. Marzą mi się na przykład bokserki w wężyki. Powiedz, że zamówiłeś dla siebie bokserki w wężyki? Chociaż jedną parę na moje konto. Proszę, Severrr!

Yen podniosła się i stanęła za nim, próbując objąć za szyję i zerknąć mu w papiery. Wstrząsnął się, opędzając od niej ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– I tak za nic nie zapłacę.

– Sever, jak możesz?

– Ubierz się. Za chwilę musimy wyjść na drugie śniadanie.

– Wcale nie musimy, Severrr... – wymruczała mu do ucha.

– Owszem, musimy. Wszyscy już dostatecznie gadają.

– Od kiedy tak ci zależy na opinii bandy dzieciaków?

– Od czasu, gdy jestem zmuszony spędzać tutaj dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Szykuj się.

– Niech ci będzie – zamarudziła znowu, biorąc jego słowa tyleż poważnie, co perfidnie je interpretując, gdyż natychmiast zrzuciła z siebie koszulę i cisnęła mistrzowi eliksirów pod nogi.

– Może być na początek?

– Idę wysłać zamówienia. Spotkamy się na miejscu – odparł na to obojętnie, chociaż, zdaniem Yen, nieco za szybko, aby wyszło prawdopodobnie.

– Jak to? A ja?!

– Twoje też. Nie mam czasu na zabawy.

– Tyran! – krzyknęła buntowniczo Yen i w tej samej chwili prześcieradło zerwało się z łóżka i owinęło ciasno wokół niej. Zachwiała się i wylądowała ciężko na opuszczonym przez Severusa chwilę wcześniej krześle.

Severus wykrzywił się kpiąco, unosząc jedną brew. Schował różdżkę do kieszeni, po czym wymaszerował z tym swoim wrednym, ślizgońskim uśmiechem na ustach...

Czy on naprawdę się uśmiechał?

Wyjątkowo prymitywne poczucie humoru, oceniła Yen, walcząc ze zwojami zielonego materiału. Czy w związku z tym powinna się przygotować psychicznie na transport całej tony reform z nogawkami po same kostki? Trudno było przewidzieć, co mógł w tych okolicznościach wykoncypować stary hipokryta Snape...

§§§

Szczęsnym dla państwa Snape trafem tego pięknego dnia dopadły wreszcie Albusa Dumbledore'a sprawy na tyle ważne, aby uniemożliwić mu zjawienie się na posiłku. Dlatego też mistrz eliksirów w spokoju, nie spiesząc się nigdzie, dopijał kawę, przeglądając jakiś specjalistyczny magazyn. Przez kilka ostatnich dni on i Yen mieli nieszczęście cieszyć się na tyle intensywnym zainteresowaniem dyrektora, że zazwyczaj czuli się zmuszeni do możliwie szybkiej ewakuacji z wszystkich szkolnych zgromadzeń. Odmiana była więc jak najbardziej pożądana. Mimo to Yenlla wierciła się niespokojnie na siedzeniu, stukając szpilkami w kamienna podłogę i paznokciami w blat stołu. Wzdychała przy tym raz po raz ze zniecierpliwieniem. Nie śmiała jednak podnieść się pierwsza. Bądź co bądź czegoś się przez ten czas nauczyła, jeżeli chodzi o instrukcję obsługi Sensu Swojego Życia.

– Możemy już iść? – odezwała się w końcu, nie wytrzymując.

– Yen, to się doprawdy robi nudne. O co chodzi tym razem?

Nadspodziewanie długa cisza skutecznie ściągnęła jego uwagę na towarzyszkę. Yenlla przygryzała wargę z bardzo dziwną, jak na nią, miną winowajczyni. Zerknęła na niego przelotnie i ponownie spuszczając oczy, wyrzuciła z siebie w zawrotnym tempie:

– Nie wiem. Nie lubię tych posiłków w Wielkiej Sali. Nie dość, że przypominają mi szkolne lata, to jeszcze czuję się... Och, to tak, jakbym zdradzała Błyskotkę!

– Toteż chyba ci to specjalnie nie dolega – skontrował. – Wierność nigdy nie była twoją mocną stroną.

– Hej, nie zasłużyłam na to! Chyba nie masz prawa na mnie narzekać pod tym względem? Jestem grzeczna.

Yen ostro się przeliczyła, sądząc, że będzie w stanie wytrzymać świdrujące spojrzenie czarnych oczu, których właściciel wiedział zdecydowanie za dużo, aby wyszło to na zdrowie nie tylko dowolnemu małżonkowi, ale też związkowi, którego jest stroną. Wystukiwana przez kobietę paznokciami melodia przybrała podejrzanie nerwowy rytm.

– To zależy od tego, czy stan ten spowodowała twoja dobra wola czy brak okazji, słońce dni moich.

– Brak okazji?! – oburzyła się momentalnie Yenlla, jakby samo takie przypuszczenie stanowiło dla niej śmiertelna obrazę. – Spędzałam całe dnie na Grimmauld Place z Blackiem napalonym jak ognisko w Samhain i nocowałam u wilkołaka tuż przed pełnią! Że nie wspomnę o tym, jak na kilka dni urwał ci się film i byłam w domu praktycznie sama. Brak okazji to ostatnia rzecz, którą mógłbyś mi zarzucić!

– Yen, kochanie, niezależnie od ilości czasu, jaki z tobą spędzam – profesor Snape spokojnie przewrócił stronę, powracając do przerwanej lektury – twoje podejście zawsze jest w stanie mnie zadziwić. Czy tego uczą na specjalnych kursach?

– Czego?

– Yenllowatości.

– Bardzo zabawne. Czy to raczej miał być komplement?

– Nie jestem pewien.

– No! – rzuciła Yen z pewnym uznaniem. – To już coś. Zazwyczaj po prostu warczysz: NIE albo zaczynasz posykiwać jak stary kociołek.

– Jeżeli chodzi o twoje malownicze porównania, jestem gotowy zadowolić się tym ogniskiem od kundla. Resztę możesz schować na później.

Piękna Yen wydęła z urazą wargi, czując nagłą i nieprzepartą chęć, aby dosypać mu soli do kawy. Wiedziała jednak, że wszelkie próby są bezcelowe, bowiem to, że Severus Snape nie patrzy, nie znaczy jeszcze, że nie widzi. Poza tym, znając życie, ją i tak zabolałoby to bardziej... Oj, o wiele bardziej. Dlatego ograniczyła się do wymownego prychnięcia.

– Eee... Przepraszam bardzo. – Nieśmiały i bardzo cichy dziewczęcy głosik wyrwał Yen z zamyślenia.

Tuż przed nią stała istota, która mogła być najwyżej na trzecim roku. Uśmiechała się niepewnie, mnąc w dłoniach świstek pergaminu.

– Przepraszam, ale... Czy pani przypadkiem... – Zaczerpnęła solidny haust powietrza i zaczęła jeszcze raz: – Czy pani jest TĄ Yenllą Honeydell? – zapytała dwa razy szybciej, udając, że wcale nie płoszy jej lodowate spojrzenie mistrza eliksirów, który udawał, że nie patrzy i nic, ale to absolutnie NIC go to wszystko nie obchodzi.

– Przynajmniej nie znam żadnej innej – odparła wesoło Yen.

– Więc... Czy mogłabym panią prosić… – przełknęła ciężko, gdy podświadomie wyczuła, że profesor Snape nie patrzy na nią bardziej intensywnie. – Czy mogłabym prosić o pani autograf? – Dziewczynka drżącymi rękami podsunęła w jej stronę papier i pióro.

Miłość własna pięknej pani Snape wykonała w tej chwili widowiskowe popiętne salto z perfekcyjnym poszóstnym axelem. Świat rozpłynął się w blasku supernowej i huku niebiańskich trąb.

NARESZCIE!

§§§

 _What is this feeling?  
_ _So sudden and new?  
_ _I felt it the moment  
_ _I laid eyes on you  
_ _My pulse is rushing  
_ _My head is reeling  
_ _My face is flushing  
_ _What is this feeling?  
_ _Fervid as a flame,  
_ _Does it have a name?  
_ _Yes!  
_ _Loathing  
_ _Unadulterated loathing  
_ (WICKED: _What Is This Feeling_ )

* * *

Jak nietrudno się domyślić, nieśmiała prośba Brygidy Betsy Coarse, która zapewne będzie oblewać eliksiry aż do samej śmierci, wywołała w niedługim czasie prawdziwą lawinę. Oczywiście najmniejszego znaczenia nie miał drobny fakt, że żaden z nowych, młodocianych fanów Yenlli Honeydell nie miał szansy pamiętać jej z dawnych dobrych czasów, nie wspominając nawet o oglądaniu Yen na scenie – większości hogwarckiej młodzieży nie było wtedy nawet w planach. Zadziałała tutaj jednak magia o wiele potężniejsza niż ta, która wyniosła swego czasu Albusa Dumbledore'a czy Lorda Voldemorta – magia show-biznesu sprzężona z niezwykłym brzmieniem słów teatr i aktorka, a wszystko to ręka w rękę z błogosławioną ciotką Plotką.

Aktorka. Jakakolwiek. W szkole było to wydarzenie samo w sobie. Atrakcja większa od wybitnego z eliksirów. Nie było istotne to, że Yenlla od lat nie pracowała w zawodzie. Liczyło się tylko to, że kiedykolwiek coś podobnego robiła... a potem wyszła za Nietoperza. Oba fakty w połączeniu dawały efekt tak absurdalny, że aż magnetycznie przyciągający. Skutkiem tego niebawem w całej szkole zapanowała moda na panią Snape. Na panią Snape się czesało i ubierało. Ćwiczyło się uśmiech pani Snape i spojrzenie pani Snape, a także coś, co umownie zwano kołysaniem pani Snape – co naturalnie nikomu tak świetnie nie wychodziło, ale to zupełnie inna para kociołków.

Yenlla Honeydell niespodziewanie znalazła się za życia w swoim prywatnym raju. Warto dodać, że nie do końca zasłużenie, lecz to była doprawdy ostatnia rzecz, którą mogłaby się zamartwiać. Na każdym kroku otaczał ją wianuszek admiratorów i przez cały dzień zajmowała się wyłącznie tym, co najbardziej lubiła: zgrywaniem gwiazdy. Rozdawała setki autografów – zazwyczaj w kółko tym samym osobom – a świadomość, że większość z nich nie wie, kim ona właściwie jest i podąża jedynie baranim pędem, jakoś nie psuła jej cudownego nastroju. Nie, poprawka. To jednak była pewna rysa, która powodowała u pani Snape ciężkie, bolesne westchnienia. Problem jednak rozwiązał się sam, kiedy okazało się, że biblioteka Hogwartu wyposażona jest znacznie lepiej, niż można by się spodziewać. Wkrótce Yenlli udało się przyuważyć, jak dzieciarnia coraz częściej i w coraz większych ilościach spaceruje po korytarzach, dzierżąc archiwalne numery modnych za jej czasów kobiecych periodyków, wygrzebywanych teraz pieczołowicie ze skarbca pani Pince. To ją zupełnie uspokoiło...

... doszczętnie rujnując spokój ducha kogoś innego.

O, tak! Nadeszły zaiste ciężkie czasy dla profesor McGonagall. Powrót pięknej Yen do JEJ szkoły był jak spełnienie najczarniejszego koszmaru. Nauczycielka transmutacji miała fenomenalną pamięć i nigdy nie zapomniała piekła, jakie niezdyscyplinowana dziewczyna urządziła jej poprzednim razem. Owszem, do pewnego momentu była pewna, że Yenlla się zmieniła, chciała jej nawet bronić. Jak bardzo się pomyliła! Przy bliższym oglądzie nowa pani Snape okazała się tak samo złą, zepsutą i głupią kobietą jak dawniej. Wraz z nią do Hogwartu wkroczył chaos. Te wszystkie uczennice, które znowu chciały być podobne do niej... Minerwa dobrze to znała! Jedno wielkie déjà vu i rozprzężenie obyczajów. Dorastająca młodzież, którą i tak z różnych względów trudno było okiełznać, zachowywała się teraz skandalicznie. Problemy z nieprzestrzeganiem regulaminowego stroju były nagminne. Dziewczęta ośmielały się malować – MALOWAĆ! – i nie pomagało usuwanie ich makijażu zaklęciem czy bardziej uwłaczające odsyłanie do łazienki z poleceniem natychmiastowego umycia się. Nic ich nie zniechęcało. A do tego te wszystkie, coraz bardziej bezczelne flirty, obściskiwania na korytarzach. Bezwstydnie, pod samym nosem profesorów! Obecność małżeństwa pod dachem koedukacyjnej szkoły podziałała na młode, rozgorączkowane umysły dokładnie tak, jak profesor McGonagall się obawiała. Uczniowie mieli oczy i uszy i dobrze wiedzieli, co się dzieje w lochach. Inna sprawa, że państwo Snape niespecjalnie się z czymkolwiek kryli, co też było po prostu oburzające. Minerwa nie spodziewała się wprawdzie za wiele po kimś takim, jak Yen, ale szczerze dziwiła Severusowi. Nigdy nie spodziewałaby się po osobie tak skrytej i konserwatywnej podobnej niedyskrecji. Było zupełnie tak, jakby robił to wszystko komuś na złość, ale to przecież absurdalny wniosek. To dorosły, doświadczony mężczyzna i pedagog, prawda?

Profesor McGonagall popadała w stany bliskie nerwicy, gdy miała teraz jakąś sprawę do załatwienia z Severusem Snape'em, albowiem wyjątkowo źle znosiła fakt (i wszystko, co się z nim wiązało), że miejscowy mistrz eliksirów w środku dnia wychodzi do niej w koślawo narzuconym szlafroku i z cokolwiek rozkojarzoną miną, co zdarzało się teraz nader często. Nie do zniesienia! Wszyscy musieli to zauważyć. Tak, jak to, że państwa Snape dość trudno było przyuważyć na korytarzach poza lekcjami i porami posiłków, na które zresztą dość często się spóźniali.

I te miny Yenlli!

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było jednak to, że ona, Minerwa McGonagall, nie mogła nic z tym zrobić! Państwo Snape byli pełnoletni i wolni, więc robili, co im się żywnie podobało. Do tego mieli pełne prawo czynić to w Hogwarcie, odkąd stracili mieszkanie, a dyrektor oficjalnie udzielił im schronienia. Profesor transmutacji mogła tylko pokładać nadzieję w ich wyczuciu, a tego ewidentnie im brakowało.

Cała powyższa afera od kilku nocy skutecznie spędzała wicedyrektorce sen z powiek. Jednak jeszcze pół biedy, gdyby to, co musieli, wyczyniali za drzwiami własnych kwater, ale oczywiście nie mogli! Wszystkie te kłótnie, wrzaski, eksplozja w klasie eliksirów? I jak można spokojnie przejść do porządku dziennego nad takimi wydarzeniami, jak choćby to z ubiegłej nocy...

§§§

Severus Snape wszedł do sali wejściowej i machnięciem różdżki rozjaśnił przyćmione światło tkwiących w misternych uchwytach świec. W tym oświetleniu zalśniła kolorowa zawartość domowych klepsydr. Mistrz eliksirów schował różdżkę i przyglądał im się przez chwilę raczej niechętnie. Slytherin tradycyjnie prowadził w tabeli, ale przecież dobrze wiedział, że nim nastanie koniec roku, dyrektor odkręci wszystko tak, aby Puchar Domów po raz kolejny trafił w ręce Pottera. To było doprawdy deprymujące.

Z westchnieniem sięgnął do kieszeni szaty, wyciągnął stamtąd niewielki karteluszek i zaczął czytać znudzonym tonem:

– Wiem To Wszystko Granger, w sumie pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Gryffindoru. Cho Chang, dziesięć punktów dla Ravenclawu. Ernie Macmilan i Hanna Abbott...

– Zgadnij kto!

Wtem ktoś zasłonił mu oczy i zanim zdołało do niego dotrzeć, co jednocześnie wykrzykuje mu do ucha, wpojone przez lata nawyki wzięły górę i Severus automatycznie wykonał kilka płynnych ruchów. Niecałą sekundę później przyciskał kolanem do podłogi przestraszoną Yen, która w panice zezowała w kierunku wbijającej się jej w gardło różdżki.

– NIGDY więcej tego nie rób! NIGDY nie zachodź mnie od tyłu! Zrozumiano?! – ryknął na nią, a ona nie tylko nie odważyła się odezwać, ale nawet poruszyć, a to było coś.

– S-Severus, zabierz różdżkę – wybąkała wreszcie, gdy jej położenie wyraźnie się nie zmieniło, mimo że została rozpoznana. – Severus! – zawołała histerycznie.

Były szpieg przychylił się do jej prośby z wyraźnym trudem, jakby ręka działała wbrew jego woli. Wreszcie odsunął się i pomógł jej wstać.

– Przepraszam – warknął krotko i ledwo dosłyszalnie. Do tego tonem, w którym brzmiała tylko złość, nic więcej.

– Nic się nie stało – odpowiedziała wciąż drżącym głosem Yen, ale Severus już jej nie słuchał.

Odwrócił się i spokojnie kontynuował przyznawanie – potajemnie i pod osłoną nocy – pożałowanych w ciągu dnia punktów. Trochę czasu zabrało Yenlli pozbieranie się w sobie i zrozumienie, co właściwie robi. Oczy rozszerzyły jej się ze zdumienia.

– Twoje poczucie sprawiedliwości jest doprawdy zdumiewające – skomentowała, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, gdy mistrz eliksirów już skończył i machnięciem różdżki puścił pergamin z punktami z dymem. – Wcale nie jesteś takim złym nauczycielem, za jakiego chciałbyś uchodzić, prawda?

– Rozkosznie powiedziane – odgryzł się sarkastycznym tonem.

– Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu – szepnęła.

– Oszczędź sobie, nie możesz... – zaczął Severus i urwał, gdy tuż nad jego głową zagrzechotały szmaragdy. – To jest...

– Niemożliwe? Jestem teraz częścią szkoły, tak?

– Bzdura!

– Ale działa! – Yen bezceremonialnie wystawiła mu język. – To w końcu szkoła magii, nie?

– Taa...

Zbliżyła się do niego ostrożnie i na próbę dotknęła jego ramienia, jakby się bała, że znowu zrobi coś nie tak i uruchomi jego swoisty system obronny. Czasami zapominała, że Snape nie jest takim zwyczajnym facetem.

– Nie zgrywaj się. Przyznaj, że to lubisz!

– Co takiego?

– No... Szkołę! Co innego mógłbyś robić?

Severus skrzywił się i prychnął.

– Nie wiem. Na przykład karierę zawodową?

Yenlla zaśmiała się wesoło, a i jemu jakby lekko drgnęły kąciki ust.

– Nie wierzysz? Jestem wyborowym czarodziejem.

– O, tak! Mógłbyś zostać ochroniarzem u Gringotta. Z takim chwytem...

– Bardzo zabawne – odparował i przyciężka atmosfera została ostatecznie rozładowana, gdy niespodziewanie chwycił ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą. – Chodź. Skoro już tu jesteś, możesz mi się na coś przydać.

– Dlaczego to zabrzmiało dwuznacznie?

– Bo tobie wszystko brzmi dwuznacznie, _kochanie_.

Mistrz eliksirów ruszył korytarzem na parterze, przyświecając sobie różdżką. Yenlla sprytnie zamanewrowała ręką, uwalniając nadgarstek i wykorzystując nieuwagę profesora, splotła swoje palce z jego i teraz trzymali się za ręce chyba po raz trzeci czy czwarty w swojej historii. Severus jakoś nigdy nie przepadał za podobnymi, jak to nazywał, demonstracjami. Cóż, tym razem będzie musiał jakoś to przeżyć.

– Gdzie idziemy? Już po ciszy nocnej.

– To nas raczej od dawna nie dotyczy.

– NAS. Ładnie powiedziane.

Severus przewrócił oczami i stuknął różdżką w najbliższe drzwi. Wciągnął kobietę za sobą i pozapalał światła. Yen zamarła na progu, puszczając z wrażenia jego rękę.

– Biblioteka? – stwierdziła z zawodem.

– A czego się spodziewałaś? – Kiwnął na nią niecierpliwie spod jednego z regałów w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, przebiegając już wzrokiem po grzbietach książek.

– Bo ja wiem? Czegoś interesującego? Na przykład, że drzwi otworzą się, ukazując przytulny pokoik ze stolikiem nakrytym dla dwóch osób i podłogą wysypaną płatkami róż... Takie tam.

Mistrz eliksirów nie dał się sprowokować i bez komentarza wcisnął jej w dłonie dwa wielkie i ciężkie tomiszcza w rozpadających się ze starości, skórzanych oprawach. Pod wpływem ciężaru Yen zatoczyła się do tyłu i oparła o sąsiedni regał. Coś wrzasnęło dziko za jej plecami, więc szybko odskoczyła. Kilka książek drgało niespokojnie, jakby chciały zerwać się z półki i rzucić na nią. Nie namyślając się długo, kopnęła czubkiem buta w grzbiet największej z nich, zaprowadzając względny spokój.

– Uroczo – szepnęła.

– Skończyłaś się już bawić?

– Ha, ha! Mam nadzieję, że to nie krew? – Przyjrzała się z obrzydzeniem brunatnej plamie na kolejnej książce, którą rzucił jej Snape.

– Krew nie będzie w tym wypadku najgorszą opcją, wierz mi na słowo.

– Ha, ha!

Yenlla dreptała za nim w milczeniu wzdłuż rzędów półek z książkami. Ramiona powoli jej drętwiały, a w głowie brzęczała buntownicza myśl, że Severus osiągnąłby ten sam efekt za pomocą prostego zaklęcia lewitującego, zamiast robić z niej tragarza. Mimo to powstrzymywała się od grymaszenia i rozglądała ciekawie po dawno niewidzianych kątach. Od powrotu do Hogwartu jakoś nie odczuwała wewnętrznej potrzeby udania się do biblioteki.

– Nie wiedziałam, że wypożyczalnia działa całą noc.

– Bo nie działa. Jednak, jak zapewne pamiętasz – w jej ramionach wylądowało kolejne tomisko – ani ty, ani ja nie jesteśmy już uczniami i nie obowiązuje nas regulamin.

– Czasem trudno uwierzyć, biorąc pod uwagę spojrzenia, jakie posyła mi Żelazna Dziewica.

– Profesor McGonagall?

– Straaasznie zabawne. Ale! – kontynuowała po chwili. – Ale też... takie romantyczne, Severrr...

Snape ponownie przewrócił oczami i odwrócił się do niej, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Yenlla stała dwa kroki od niego i rzucała mu łobuzerskie spojrzenia, znacząco przygryzając wargę.

– Co jest romantyczne? Tysiącletni kurz?

– No wiesz... Biblioteka – szepnęła konspiracyjnie. – Ta biblioteka.

– Tak?

– Tutaj się poznaliśmy. Ostatecznie – zapiszczała i rozpromieniła się cała jak na komendę.

Mistrz eliksirów tradycyjnie nie wykazał zbyt wiele entuzjazmu.

– O ile dobrze pamiętam, poznaliśmy się pierwszego września tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątego pierwszego roku na stacji King's Cross, peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte, za kwadrans jedenasta, kiedy upuściłaś mi kufer na stopę.

Yenlla znieruchomiała z otwartymi ustami, podczas gdy on powrócił do przeglądania półek.

– Ja... Naprawdę zrobiłam coś takiego? Ojejku, nie pamiętam. Strasznie cię przepraszam!

Ruszyła szybko w jego stronę, a wtedy książka na szczycie trzymanego przez nią stosu zachwiała się i tąpnęła ciężko o podłogę. To znaczy, niezupełnie o podłogę, sądząc po nagłym skurczu, który przebiegł w tej samej chwili przez twarz Severusa.

– Przepraszam! – pisnęła Yen.

– Przyzwyczaiłem się.

– Ale! – odezwała się znowu i mistrza zaniepokoiła nowa nuta w jej głosie.

Yenlla pstryknęła palcami i wszystkie wybrane przez Severusa książki uniosły się z jej rąk i zawirowały leniwie w powietrzu, tworząc wokół nich dziwaczną kopułę.

– Ja też znam parę sztuczek. – Uśmiechnęła się do zdumionego Sensu Swego Życia. – A ty, kochanie, masz doprawdy zdumiewającą pamięć – dodała zarzucając długimi, hebanowymi włosami i szczerząc się drapieżnie.

Snape uzmysłowił sobie, jak tragicznie idiotyczny błąd popełnił jego przydługi język. Kobieta ułożyła mu pieszczotliwie dłonie na ramionach, zmrużyła uwodzicielsko oczy i zacmokała.

– No, no! Pamiętać takie szczegóły.

– To nie...

Uciszyła go, kładąc mu palec na ustach.

– Ja niestety nie mogę pochwalić się...

– Oczywiście, że tego nie pamiętasz! – Odsunął się od niej nerwowo. – Nie byłem wtedy pożądanym towazystwem.

– Severrr! Czyżbyś miał kompleksy?

– Nie mam żadnych...

– Jesteś słodki, Severrr!

A kiedy znowu spróbował się niezdarnie bronić, Yenlla – która wcale a wcale nie zamierzała go słuchać – wspięła się na palce i uciszyła go w znacznie skuteczniejszy sposób. Księgi nadal wirowały nad nimi, tworząc klimat i obsypując skrawkami kartek, okładek i pyłkami nieznanej proweniencji.

– Naprawdę słodki.

Nagle gdzieś blisko nich rozległo się głośne i aż zbyt znajome chrząkniecie. Yenlla drgnęła i odskoczyła od mistrza eliksirów jak mała dziewczynka przyłapana na robieniu czegoś nieładnego. Najwyraźniej i ona nie wyzbyła się kilku nawyków jeszcze z czasów szkoły. Pozbawione kontroli książki znieruchomiały i z hukiem runęły w dół, wzbijając obłok kurzu. Oboje dostali ataku kaszlu i dopiero gdy ściana pyłu opadła, ujrzeli wlepione w siebie i bardzo po kociemu połyskujące w mroku oczy Minerwy McGonagall. Profesor transmutacji wpatrywała się w nich z niesmakiem i urazą, jakby ją czymś osobiście urazili.

„Historia lubi się powtarzać", przemknęło błyskawicznie przez głowę pięknej Yen.

– Dobry wieczór – powiedziała zimno Minerwa. – Zdawało mi się, że słyszałam hałasy.

§§§

Uch!

Minerwa McGonagall poderwała się gwałtownie z łóżka na myśl o scenie z poprzedniej nocy. Usiadła sztywno wyprostowana i zatrzęsła się z oburzenia, zrywając nerwowym ruchem nocny czepek z głowy.

Znowu nie mogła zasnąć. I nie było się czemu dziwić!

W bibliotece!

Ze wszystkich dostępnych miejsc akurat...

W BIBLIOTECE! W środku nocy!

Do tego zupełnie ją zignorowali! Zachowywali się tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Udawali, że nic się nie stało. Jakby było najzupełniej normalne, że w środku nocy, w bibliotece... Oburzające! Odrażające! W szkole!

A Yenlla zmierzyła ją takim spojrzeniem, jakby to z nią, Minerwą McGonagall, było coś nie w porządku. Jakby to jej szlafrok w kratę był strojem niewłaściwym, a nie ten śmieszny czerwony ścinek, który sama miała na sobie. A Severus ani myślał jej utemperować czy choćby czymś zakryć! Poza tym mogłaby przysiąc, że słyszała stłumiony śmiech, gdy tylko ponownie zamknęły się za nią drzwi biblioteki.

Minerwa ponownie ułożyła się na zimnym, samotnym posłaniu, lecz sen wciąż nie nadchodził. Kpiący uśmieszek Yen tańczył jej uparcie pod powiekami przez resztę nocy.

Albus musi wreszcie coś z tym zrobić. Tu chodzi o dobre imię szkoły i uczniowską moralność!

§§§

Śliczna przyczyna bezsenności profesor (panny) McGonagall, pani Yenlla Snape, w tym samym czasie i bez zbędnego filozofowania napychała sobie ochoczo kieszenie świeżymi i nadal gorącymi migdałowymi ciastkami w otoczeniu setek uśmiechniętych skrzacich pyszczków. Jedyną fałszywą nutą w słodkiej melodii nieco służalczego entuzjazmu było pełne potępienia, zwyczajowo krytyczne spojrzenie Błyskotki. Yen wyszczerzyła się do niej beztrosko, udając, że nie rozumie, o co też skrzatce chodzi, i przyjmując od Newtona spory pakunek z chałwą.

Pani Snape była nad wyraz częstym gościem w hogwarckiej kuchni. Kiedy już pożegnała się z pooperową depresją, natychmiast wrócił jej apetyt. To między innymi o te nocne wycieczki w kusych szlafroczkach miała pretensje Żelazna Dziewica, co naturalnie zdwoiło apetyt Yen i kusość szlafroczków. Nigdy nie zapomniała upokorzeń, na jakie naraziła ją McGonagall w ostatniej klasie, nie wspominając o wcześniejszych, ciągłych starciach.

Pokręciła głową na ofertę kubka gorącej czekolady, ale chętnie przyjęła kolejną porcję bitej śmietany. Liczyła, że informacje o wyczerpujących się w zastraszającym tempie zasobach bitej śmietany dotrą szybko do uszy pewnej osoby... Po namyśle zgarnęła jeszcze z półki słoik kiszonych ogórków, żeby tej samej osobie dać nieco do myślenia. Hm, ostatecznie trudno byłoby obwiniać ją, Yen Honeydell-Wciąż-Snape, kobietę legalnie zaobrączkowaną, o wyraźnie zdrożne dywagacje jakiejś rozgoryczonej starej panny, prawda? Zresztą, i tak wszyscy byli święcie przekonani o jej ciąży, co też stanowiło raczej pozytywny fakt. Yen wyznawała wygodną zasadę, że nieważne, co mówią, byle tylko mówili.

Posłała w tłum skrzatów ostatnią porcje czarujących uśmiechów i pomimo obładowania produktami spożywczymi z gracją wysunęła się z kuchni, wahnięciem bioder zatrzaskując za sobą przejście. Ruszyła przed siebie sprężystym krokiem, w międzyczasie z zaskoczeniem odkrywając, że rzeczywiście ma ochotę na kiszone ogórki. Z... polewą czekoladową?

Zaiste wielka jest siła autosugestii, ale...

Nie, niemożliwe.

Z polewą? Błe!

Kiedy wciąż bawiła się tą myślą, coś cicho i miękko przesunęło się obok jej nogi, chłoszcząc po łydkach długim puszystym ogonem niby miotełką do kurzu. Yenlla drgnęła i odruchowo odskoczyła w bok, o mało nie upuszczając słoika. Dopiero wtedy zerknęła w dół i ujrzała ocierającą się o jej nogi kulę rudego, poszarpanego futra. Wymowne „miau" dało jej do zrozumienia, że prawdopodobnie ma do czynienia z kotem, na co sama tak rychło by nie wpadła, biorąc pod uwagę rozmiary i ogólnie... ekscentryczny wygląd stworzenia.

– No – zaczęła Yen konwersacyjnym tonem – mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś kolejnym animagiem, bo mam ich chwilowo dosyć. I oby każdy mag miał tylko jedną zwierzęcą formę, bo inaczej jesteś trupem, Black!

Schyliła się i pogroziła kotu palcem. Odpowiedziało jej nad wyraz rozumne spojrzenie zezowatych kocich ślepi połyskujących tajemniczo w mroku. Odstawiła ostrożnie na bok chałwę oraz słoik z ogórkami i podrapała kota za uszami. Zamruczał przymilnie.

– Krzywołap! – poniosło się zza zakrętu scenicznym szeptem. – Krzywołapku, gdzie jesteś? Och!

Sekundę później kilka kroków przed Yen zatrzymała się szczupła dziewczyna z burzą brązowych loków wokół całkiem niebrzydkiej twarzy. Spojrzała niepewnie na panią Snape, po czym nieśmiało wybąkała: „Dobry wieczór". Coś w jej minie i zachowaniu kazało Yenlli natychmiast zaklasyfikować ją jako prymuskę, prawdopodobnie przeliczającą właśnie punkty, które ani chybi lada moment straci za łamanie regulaminu.

– Spokojnie, nie jestem nauczycielką ani nic w tym stylu. – Zaśmiała się. – Nie pisnę słowa. Jak on się nazywa? – zagadnęła wesoło.

– K-krzywołap – wyjąkała nadal nieco zbita z tropu uczennica.

– Och, nie mówiłam o kocie.

– Nie?

– To już słyszałam. Chodziło mi o tego przystojniaka, który wyciąga cię z dormitorium o tak późnej porze. – Yen uśmiechnęła się po swojemu, podnosząc z podłogi z kotem umoszczonym wygodnie w ramionach.

– Ja... Przepraszam?!

Pani Snape chichotała już otwarcie, głaszcząc szczupłymi palcami pręgowane futro i świdrując wzrokiem zakłopotaną dziewczynę.

– Też byłam kiedyś młoda. Nawet nadal jestem. Znam wszystkie sztuczki na pamięć. Chociaż ja zawsze pożyczałam pufka od współlokatorki, jest mniejszy i dłużej się go szuka. Tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby ktoś cię przyłapał.

– Ja bardzo przepraszam, ale naprawdę nie rozumiem.

Yen westchnęła teatralnie, oddając jej kota.

– Nie wiesz, ile tracisz. Gryffindor, prawda?

– Skąd pani wie? – zapytał z podziwem i nagłym ożywieniem uczennica, spoglądając po swoim cywilnym ubraniu, czy przypadkiem nie ostała się tam domowa oznaka. – Właśnie tego bym się po pani spodziewała. Przecież pani jest Yenllą Honeydell! Cóż za szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności! Czytałam wszystkie pani książki. Uważam, że zrobiła pani bardzo wiele dla współczesnego ziołolecznictwa, niezależnie od tego, co sugerował doktor Martinowitz w swojej oburzającej recenzji, w tej pożałowania godnej, grafomańskiej antologii! Podobnie jak Waleriusz Dale uważam pani tymczasowe zamilknięcie za wielką stratę dla świata nauki. Ta dziedzina, aby mogła się rozwijać, potrzebuje przenikliwych badaczy, którzy bez idiotycznych uprzedzeń potrafiliby rozsądnie połączyć magiczną wiedzę z wielowiekową tradycją mugolskiego ziołolecznictwa. Pomijanie owych dokonań jest z pewnością...

Oszołomiona porywającą przemową Yenlla z otwartymi ustami wpatrywała się w coraz bardziej się nakręcającą, zarumienioną z emocji dziewczynę. Przez nieuwagę upuściła na kamienną podłogę kota, który zamiauczał z wyrzutem, i zaczęła z zapałem gestykulować. Yen czuła się jak na wykładzie i ni jak nie byłaby w stanie rozpoznać w tym elokwentnym wulkanie zalęknionej dziewczynki sprzed chwili. Usilnie próbowała też dociec, kim do cholery jest ten Waleriusz i co mógł o niej publicznie naopowiadać.

– Już od dawna chciałam z panią porozmawiać, ale jakoś nie było okazji. Zawsze krąży wokół pani tylu ludzi, a mi było niezręcznie.

Yen po raz kolejny zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, posyłając do diabła tego całego Waleriusza, kimkolwiek był. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni zgrabny pakunek z chusteczki. Podsunęła go pod nos zaaferowanej dziewczyny.

– Ciasteczko? – zaoferowała.

Gadatliwa istota zamilkła wpół słowa i zamrugała oczami. Potem jeszcze bardziej spurpurowiała i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

– Przepraszam! – wyrzuciła z siebie w jeszcze szybszym tempie niż poprzednio. – Za dużo mówię, prawda? Po prostu to taka okazja... Tyle chciałam pani powiedzieć. Ojej!

– Ależ nie ma za co przepraszać! Bardzo mi to wszystko pochlebia. Ty jesteś Wiem To Wszy... Wybacz, Hermiona Granger, mam rację?

– Tak. Skąd pani wie?

– Och, Sever czasem mówi przez sen – wypaplała lekko.

Puściła do niej oko, ciesząc się w duchu na samą myśl o tym, co Sens Życia by jej zrobił, gdyby wiedział, że rozpowiada publicznie podobne rzeczy. Bowiem słuchanie mówiącego przez sen profesora Snape'a implikowało tyle o wiele bardziej interesujących okoliczności, że za plotkowanie o nich Severus i Żelazna Dziewica byliby skłonni rzucić się na nią komisyjnie. Dziewczyna musiała być podobnego zdania, ponieważ lekko się zarumieniła.

– W każdym razie bardzo miło cię poznać. Obiło mi się o uszy, że jesteś dość niezwykłą osobą, Hermiono.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

– Kiedy będziesz miała trochę wolnego czasu, wpadnij do mnie. Porozmawiamy spokojnie.

– Nie wiem, czy...

– Och, żaden problem. Nie przejmuj się profesorem Snape'em. To moja działka.

Hermiona chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale odniosła przelotne wrażenie, że pani Snape nie poświęca jej już całej uwagi. Wydawało jej się, jakby wymieniała z kimś porozumiewawcze spojrzenie gdzieś ponad jej ramieniem, a potem mrugnęła szybko okiem. Kiedy ponownie zwróciła się do Gryfonki, miała na ustach dziwnie szeroki uśmiech.

Wtem Hermiona otrzymała silnego kuksańca w żebra. Pisnęła i odskoczył w stronę Yen. Za nią rozległy się stłumione śmiechy.

– No, no, no! Kogo my tu mamy, Fred?

– No nie wiem, George. Mnie to wygląda na...

– ...prymuskę...

– ...i prefekta...

– ...poza dormitorium...

– ...o tej porze...

– ...ale to przecież niemożliwe.

– Hermiona Granger nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego.

– Nie naraziłaby swojego domu na utratę punktów.

– To muszą być zwidy.

– Zapewne skutek tej pleśni, co nam się wyhodowała w męskiej łazience.

– Tak, to musi być to.

– Odbiło wam?! – zawołała z pasją panna Granger, odgarniając z oczu wzburzone włosy, które zdawały się lekko elektryzować pod wpływem złości.

– Przepraszam, nie mogłam się powstrzymać – odezwała się Yen z wysiłkiem, chichocząc do wtóru z bliźniakami Weasleyów, a jednocześnie obejmując zirytowaną dziewczynę i klepiąc ją pocieszająco po ramieniu. – Jesteś taka sztywna.

– Sztywna? – wyjąkała z niedowierzaniem i zawodem, jakby co najmniej wystawiono jej trolla z wypracowania, nad którym ślęczała cały tydzień.

– Trafna obserwacja. – Kiwnął poważnie głową George.

– I jaka błyskotliwa – dodał Fred, przybijając piątkę z piękną panią Snape. – Znowu w komplecie.

– Wzruszające.

– Co tu robicie, chłopaki? – zagadnęła Yen, odruchowo poprawiając włosy i szlafroczek oraz zmieniając uśmiech na bardziej czarujący. – Słyszałam, że dość widowiskowo pożegnaliście się z systemem edukacji w zeszłym roku.

– Taak.

– Teoretycznie.

– To była dziecinada! – oburzyła się Hermiona.

– Jednak zrobiło nam się trochę żal...

– ...tej szkoły.

– Czym jest bez nas?

– Z panną Sztywną jako prefektem. – Fred wyszczerzył się do nabuzowanej dziewczyny, która prychnęła zupełnie podobnie do swojego kota.

– Poza tym...

– No cóż...

– Macierz zagroziła, że puści nam z dymem sklep, jeżeli nie skończymy szkoły.

– Przynajmniej pro forma.

– Wasza matka ma absolutną rację! Nie wyobrażam sobie, aby w tych czasach... – zaczęła oburzona Hermiona.

– Wiesz, jak to jest – przerwał jej Fred.

– No ba! – rzuciła chwacko Yen, odrzucając do tyłu włosy i opierając wojowniczo ręce na biodrach. – Moi rodzice byli Krukonami, więc możecie sobie wyobrazić. To dopiero było piekło – skłamała gładko, ignorując przeszywającą ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem Hermionę.

– Chociaż... W sumie to tak bardzo nie boli – zamyślił się George.

– Rzadko tu bywamy.

– Taa... Wiadomo, jak to jest. Między nami partyzantami. – George zarzucił głową idealnie naśladując gest Yenlli i trącił ją ramieniem.

– Pieskie życie żołnierza – dorzucił Fred, wciskając luzacko dłonie w kieszenie szaty i nonszalancko opierając się o ścianę po jej drugiej stronie.

Yen zachichotała znowu, wpychając im po migdałowym ciastku między wyszczerzone zęby.

– Jasne! Pewnie! Wielcy mi wojacy! – rzuciła jadowicie Hermiona, która nadal nie przetrawiła „panny Sztywnej". – Śmiechu warte! Jaka jest wasza strategia? Wykończyć wroga najnowszą kolekcją wybuchających kociołków? Albo Bombonierek Lesera?

– Moja droga, obawiam się, że nie doceniasz tak subtelnych metod...

– Bardzo to gryfońskie, ośmielę się dodać – poparł brata George.

– Przecież wy też jesteście Gryfonami!

– ...jak podsunięta w odpowiedniej chwili krwotoczka – kontynuował spokojnie Fred. – To ci może uratować tyłek, nie, Georgie?

– Hej! Ale panna Sztywna wciąż nie powiedziała nam, co tu robi! Hej! – zawołał odkrywczo, a oczy mu się zaświeciły. – To znowu jakaś akcja, tak? Kombinujecie coś z Potterem, nie? On też gdzieś tu jest?

– N-nie – zająknęła się dziewczyna, blednąc gwałtownie. – Akurat nie Harry, tylko...

– Minus trzydzieści punktów dla Gryffindoru – szepnął jedwabiście Severus Snape, wyłaniając się z cienia za najbliższym posągiem (teraz Yen również jakby pozieleniała), a kiedy zgromadzone na korytarzu towarzystwo odetchnęło z ulgą, dziwiąc się, że odjął tak mało, dodał: – Za każdą głowę poza dormitorium.

Twarze zgromadzonych znowu się nachmurzyły, mimo to nikt się specjalnie nie buntował, lecz niekoniecznie była to zasługa autorytetu mistrza eliksirów. Bliźniacy już szykowali się do ciętej repliki, ale gdy uchwycili spojrzeniem minę prawie że spetryfikowanej ze strachu Yenlli, dla świętego spokoju spuścili głowy.

– A teraz do łóżek, zanim policzę za każdą kończynę – ostrzegł dobrotliwie mistrz eliksirów.

Yen pomachała im nieśmiało na pożegnanie, czując coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia. To w końcu ona zatrzymywała ich tak długo... Jednak ręka jej znieruchomiała, gdy Snape szepnął równie jedwabistym tonem:

– Aha, i trzydzieści punktów od Ravenclawu.

– Co? Nie możesz tego zrobić, skończyłam szkołę!

– Sama mi udowodniłaś, że owszem, mogę.

– Zwariowałeś?

– Dlaczego znowu szlajasz się po korytarzach, Yenlla?

– Wczoraj sam mnie...

– I co z tego?

– Poza tym nie musiałeś być aż taki surowy!

– Dla twoich nowych przyjaciół? Zaiste wybrałaś sobie towarzystwo w odpowiednim wieku.

– Więc taki jest powód?

– Mam obchód! Nie robię tego dla przyjemności.

– Jasssne.

– Yenlla – syknął ostrzegawczo.

– Byłam głodna! Wiesz, że teraz muszę myśleć nie tylko o sobie. – Pomściła się rozkosznie, mówiąc to na tyle głośno, aby dotarło do uszu oddalających się Gryfonów i chyba poskutkowało, gdyż echo przyniosło jej w odpowiedzi stłumione chichoty.

Severus spurpurowiał tak, że Yen poważnie się obawiała, że tym razem naprawdę dostanie wylewu albo innej apopleksji. To był ten typ. Szarpnął ją za ramię, warknął nieco absurdalnie: „Do domu!", gdy przecież nie mieli już domu, i powlókł ją za sobą korytarzem. Yenlla dobrze wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić, lecz pokusa zwyczajnie była silniejsza. Zresztą to wszystko jego wina, nie powinien był jej drażnić!

– No co? – mruknęła tonem urażonej niewinności, próbując nieco załagodzić sytuację. – Miałam na myśli tylko tyle, że teraz... nie myślę tylko o sobie, bo także o tobie. Co w tym złego?

– Nie udawaj.

– Poza tym i tak wszyscy sądzą, że jestem...

Snape zatrzymał się gwałtownie i nią potrząsnął. W przeciwieństwie do ubiegłej nocy nie był w najlepszym humorze. Być może Żelazna Dziewica znalazła sposób, żeby się do niego dobrać i teraz to ona, Yenlla, za to zapłaci, gdy Severus zacznie się na niej wyżywać.

– Nie musiałaś tego potwierdzać.

– Cóż, nigdy nie wiadomo...

– Yen, NIE jesteś w ciąży!

– A skąd ty możesz to wiedzieć?

– Nie i już.

– Też mi argument!

– Dosyć.

– Och, Sever!

– Skończyłem.

– Już? Jeszcze nawet nie doszliśmy do pokoju – wypaliła, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język i odchyliła odruchowo, ale przecież Severus nigdy nie podnosił na nią ręki.

– Nie doprowadzaj mnie do szału – poprosił z pozornym spokojem.

– Nie mogę, taka już się urodziłam. Poza tym, co byłoby w tym złego?

– Straciłaś rozum? – warknął, ale to on wyglądał, jakby nagle dostał jakiegoś ataku. – Chyba zapomniałaś, na jakich warunkach się tu znalazłaś. Nie jesteś moją ukochaną żoneczką, tylko ciężarem wepchniętym mi siłą przez zbzikowanego starca, więc prosiłbym, abyś nie opuszczała swojego miejsca w szeregu. Pozwalam ci...

– Ty mi na coś pozwalasz?

– Pozwalam ci grać na nerwach McGonagall, jeżeli sprawia ci to przyjemność, ale to nic nie zmienia.

– A jeżeli to już się stało? Co wtedy? – upierała się dla zasady, ale umilkła naprawdę przestraszona, gdy została pchnięta na ścianę przez rozwścieczonego Snape'a.

– Nie stało się i nie stanie – wycedził przez zęby, pochylając nad nią. – A gdyby nawet, to coś, co tak łatwo było tam umieścić, z pewnością równie łatwo da się wyjąć. Chociaż pewnie nie bezboleśnie.

Yenlla przełknęła ciężko, odwracając od niego twarz w obawie, że pałające czarne oczy przepalą ją na wylot.

– Pamiętaj, że mam środki. Nawet się nie zorientujesz, a wtedy...

Severus zmusił ją, żeby na niego spojrzała, przytrzymując za brodę.

– Jesteś słaba, Yen. Taki krwotok w twoim wypadku…

W wielkich oczach Yenlli pojawił się autentyczny strach. Spróbowała go od siebie odepchnąć.

– Nie zrobiłbyś tego – stwierdziła bez przekonania.

– Chcesz się założyć?

– Severus...

Ponownie chwycił ją za ramię, otworzył drzwi ich wspólnej kwatery i wepchnął Yen do środka.

– Lepiej ze mną nie zaczynaj.

– Co w ciebie wstąpiło? – zapytała i wtem spłynęło na nią zrozumienie. – Czy coś się stało? Czy...

– Idź spać.

– A ty?

Odwrócił się bez słowa i odmaszerował w ciemność korytarza, powiewając i szeleszcząc długą czarną szatą.

– Severus! – zawołała za nim. – To miał być... tylko żart.

§§§

Mistrz eliksirów oparł się o krawędź muru na szczycie wieży astronomicznej i bez specjalnego zainteresowania rozejrzał po błoniach oświetlonych blaskiem przybierającego księżyca. Rzeczywiście nie było na co popatrzeć – o ile kogoś nie interesowały specjalnie kilometry trawy i lasu, ale w najbliższym czasie to się zapewne zmieni. Tak, wiele się tu wydarzy... Czy Hogwart będzie następny? Czy woli mieć rację czy trochę spokoju?

Sięgnął do kieszeni po nieodłączną paczkę papierosów, wyciągnął jednego i gdy ponownie chował opakowanie, natrafił ręką na zabłąkany ścinek pergaminu. Tym razem nie była to kolejna porcja pożałowanych punktów.

„No tak, jeszcze to", przemknęło mu przez głowę, kiedy szarpnięciem rozwinął złożony papier. Przekrzywił głowę i przyjrzał się krytycznie obscenicznemu rysunkowi przedstawiającemu jego i Yen, który ktoś wsunął mu dzisiaj pod drzwi gabinetu. Ostatecznie powinien się tego spodziewać. Nigdy nie był... popularny, trudno, żeby smarkacze nie wykorzystali takiej okazji, aby sobie na nim odbić. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wrodzona – czy raczej dobrze wyuczona – sympatyczność ochroni Yen i wszystko skupi się na nim. Nie chciał znowu w kwaterach zdołowanej histeryczki, liżącej w kącie pokoju swoją potłuczoną miłość własną. Tym bardziej, że autor bazgrołów bynajmniej nie był artystą, a dzieło nawet przy najlepszych chęciach ciężko było posądzić o kolejną próbę unieśmiertelnienia.

Severus zmiął w rękach pergamin i użył go jako podpałki.

§§§

Yenlla pomykała po błoniach w lekkich bucikach, wracając z cieplarni z romantycznym, ręcznie wyplatanym (naturalnie nie przez nią, ale zawsze) koszyczkiem przewieszonym przez ramię. Przy ziemi snuły się strzępki mlecznobiałej mgły, prześwietlane promieniami wstającego nad Zakazanym Lasem słońca, a mokre od rosy źdźbła traw chlastały ją po łydkach. Pantofelki, w których zdecydowanie zbyt mała odległość dzielił stopę od bezpośredniego kontaktu z gruntem, były już całkiem przemoczone. Niewiele mogła na to poradzić. Jej wybór w kwestii obuwia został dramatycznie zmniejszony...

Severus pojawił się dopiero nad ranem. Nie był już tak rozwścieczony, ale miał w sobie coś groźnego. I robił bardzo dziwne rzeczy nakazujące po raz kolejny zastanowić się nad jego zdrowym rozsądkiem. Przede wszystkim wygrzebał jedyne szpilki, które Yen udało się w tajemnicy przed nim zamówić i których istnienie dotąd zdawał się ignorować. A teraz, gdy już odetchnęła z ulgą, bezceremonialnie rzucił je do ognia i zagroził podobnym losem czemukolwiek, co Yen założy na nogi i co będzie miało podeszwę wyższą niż ćwierć cala. Otrzymała też zakaz noszenia czegokolwiek, co stuka, brzęczy, dzwoni czy w jakikolwiek sposób zwraca uwagę. Poza tym żadnych autografów. I kontaktów z uczniami. Zero! Na koniec evaneskował trzy sukienki, które potajemnie skróciła, i transmutował wszystkie jej kuse szlafroczki w jeden, równie wielki i obszerny, co jego nietoperza szata. Potem trzepnął drzwiami i ponownie zniknął. Yenlla rozsądnie postanowiła również się ewakuować. Na wypadek, gdyby wrócił.

Cóż...

Poprawiła szal na ramionach, zakręciła koszykiem i ruszyła do chatki gajowego. Wspięła się na płot i zajrzała ciekawie do ogrodu. Nie zawiodła się. To, co facet tu uprawiał, wystarczyłoby na kilkanaście doktoratów, habilitację i ładną profesurę.

– Dzień dobry, Hagridzie! – Pomachała do okopującego grządki z czymś zielono-plamistym półolbrzyma i odruchowo zasłoniła się ręką, gdy jedno z tych zielono-plamistych eksplodowało fontanną granatowego śluzu, bo Hagridowi z wrażenia omsknęła się łopata.

– Cholibka, to pani? Bym wiedział, bym się jakoś... tego... lepij odstawił czy jak. – Hagrid zbliżył się do niej, wycierając twarz wielką chustą w grochy, a Yen próbowała sobie wmówić, że wcale nie obezwładnia jej bijący od niego nieziemski smród. Potrzebowała kontaktów towarzyskich. A na wszelki wypadek wolała nie narażać się Snape'owi i dla bezpieczeństwa stosować do jego poleceń, więc... Cóż, nie miała specjalnego wyboru.

– Ależ nie pozwalam na żadne ceregiele! – Zatrzepotała rzęsami, grożąc mu zabawnie palcem. – Nie po starej znajomości. Poza tym ty, Hagridzie, zawsze jesteś absolutnie czarujący... w swej swojskości – dodała, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Gajowy zarumienił się gwałtownie, uznając to za komplement, a Yen przerzuciła nogi nad płotem i rozsiadła się na najwyższej desce.

– Cholibka, pani to zawsze wie, jak co powiedzieć.

– Jaka tam pani. Yen!

– Ech, tak. Z ciebie to zawsze była fajna dziewuszka, Yen.

Zachichotała, zakładając nogę na nogę, choć z kolei ona nie była pewna, czy usłyszała pochwałę.

– No, dobrze. W każdym razie wpadłam tylko na chwilę. Robiłyśmy z Pomoną porządki w cieplarni, więc przyniosłam ci szpulkę pajęczyny krzyżaka na okłady. Są najlepsze. Pomona dorzuciła jeszcze to i owo. Podobno masz rannego testrala, to prawda?

– Taa... Bidok chyba zaplątał się tam, gdzie nie trza. Potwornie delikatne zwierzaki, wisz. Chcesz rzucić okiem? – zapytał z takim entuzjazmem, że nie miała serca mu odmówić, chociaż mina nieco jej zrzedła.

– Jasne – rzuciła, szczerząc się sztucznie i pocieszając myślą, że jako kobieta powinna chyba zachwycać się... zwierzaczkami. To powinno się chyba dobrze przysłużyć jej wizerunkowi.

Hagrid wyciągnął wielką dłoń i pomógł jej zeskoczyć z ogrodzenia. Coś mlasnęło obrzydliwe pod jej stopami, gdy wylądowała po drugiej stronie, ale wolała nie sprawdzać, co to. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie przeżre jej butów jeszcze przez kilka minut. Ruszyła za Hagridem przez ogród, a potem przez tylną furtkę. Wyszli na granicę Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie znajdowały się wybiegi dla ulubieńców nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Z twarzy Yen ani nie chwilę nie schodził nieco histeryczny entuzjazm.

– Rozkoszne, nie?

– Taak. Pewnie.

Yenlla z uprzejmości rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie kilku stworzeniom, które prawdopodobnie powinny narodzić się nietoperzami, ale widać siła wyższa nagle zaliczyła przypływ poczucia humoru skrzyżowanego z inwencją twórczą i obdarzyła je końskim szkieletem. Dwa najmniejsze testrale zapiszczały radośnie i zbliżyły się do półolbrzyma, który pochylił się nad nimi i pogłaskał z zadziwiającą delikatnością, biorąc pod uwagę jego posturę. Wyciągnął z kieszeni („Kieszeni! O Roweno!", jęknęła w myślach Yen, czując, jak nogi się pod nią uginają) tłusty kawałek padliny i zaczął rozdzierać mięso w rękach i podawać źrebakom po kawałku. Pani Snape nagle stwierdziła, że kontakty towarzyskie, owszem, są jej potrzebne, ale chyba aż tak zdesperowana nie jest i postanowiła się taktownie wycofać, gdy nagle to zobaczyła.

– O Boże! – krzyknęła, dopadając do barierki. – Co mu się stało?

Jeden z testrali musiał być wcześniej odwrócony i dopiero teraz dostrzegła bardzo ranę ciągnącą się wzdłuż jego boku. Wyłamane i poszarpane w strzępy skrzydło snuło się za nim smętnie po trawie, gdy spacerował niepewnie po wybiegu, kulejąc. Hagrid wstał i wytarł dłonie o spodnie. Odwracał się od niej nieśmiało, bo z jego nosa kapały wielkie krople łez.

– Paskudnie wygląda, nie? Bym co zrobił, ale nie pozwala się do siebie zbliżyć. Niech mnie, jak bidok nie jest w szoku. Ten mały go poharatał tak ze dwie noce temu.

– Ktoś mu to zrobił? Celowo?! – oburzyła się Yen zupełnie szczerze.

– Bo ja wim? Chiba nie. To tylko ten głupi dzieciak.

– Jaki dzieciak?

– Ten Ślizgon.

– ŚLIZGON?! Jaki Ślizgon?

– Ojć, to ty nic nie wisz? – zdziwił się Hagrid.

– O czym?

– Cholibka, jak tak, to nie wim, czy powinienem mówić... Profesor Snape nie będzie zachwycony.

– Severus? A co on ma do tego? – wypytywała dalej Yen, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od testrala.

Może było to dość dziwaczne skojarzenie, ale w tym stanie, z pręgą na boku i strzępkami skrzydeł szeleszczących jak znajoma, czarna szata zaczął jej przypominać samego wspomnianego.

– Hagridzie! – dodała z urazą, kiedy zrozumiała, że ten wyraźnie unika odpowiedzi. – Co tu się wydarzyło?

Chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale nie zdołała, gdyż w tej samej chwili ktoś, nie bawiąc się w delikatność, z całej siły przysunął jej czymś w tyłek. Wrzasnęła, a spłoszone testrale pochowały się na powrót miedzy drzewa. Teraz już naprawdę wściekła pani Snape odwróciła się na pięcie i stanęła nos w nos z wyszczerzoną w uśmiechu madame Rosmertą. Dawna przyjaciółka miała włosy zebrane w ekscentryczny koński ogon sterczący na czubku głowy i przytrzymywany opaską z ciemnych okularów. Do tego wachlowała się cokolwiek wymiętą gazetą, która dopiero co posłużyła jej jako broń.

– Yenlla, ty krowo! Znowu ani słowa! Żebym musiała się z prasy dowiadywać, że wróciliście do Hogwartu. Sama nie wiem, dlaczego nadal z tobą rozmawiam.

– Ro-os? A co ty tu robisz?

– Wpadłam z sąsiedzką wizytą. O ile nie zapomniałaś, to mieszkam praktycznie za rogiem. Cześć, Hagrid!

Dwie przedstawicielki płci odmiennej to było chyba za wiele dla poczciwego gajowego, który, zarumieniwszy się wszędzie tam, gdzie jego twarzy nie pokrywało bujne owłosienie, miął niepewnie w dłoniach róg wystającej ze spodni koszuli i wycofywał się taktycznie, krok po kroku.

– To ja, tego... już pójdem, nakarmić te... No.

Madame Rosmerta pomachała mu niecierpliwie, ciągnąc Yen w przeciwną stronę.

– Obiło ci, żeby tu samej przyłazić? – szeptała do niej gorączkowo półgębkiem, dopóki nie wyszły z powrotem na błonia. – Nie wiesz, co on tam teraz wyprawia, ten Hagrid? Słyszałaś o sklątkach tylnowybuchowych? Do tej pory mam ślady na ścianach. Życie ci niemiłe?

– Ostatnio i tak jakoś przecieka mi przez palce.

– Tak, czytałam. Cała wioska! A ja zawsze myślałam, że jesteś raczej kiepska w te klocki...

– Przecież to nie ja ją wysadziłam!

– No tak. Przecież żartowałam – skłamała Rosmerta z kulawym uśmiechem. Nigdy nie nauczyła się dobrze kłamać.

– Ta, jasne – wykrzywiła się Yen i zarobiła kolejny cios gazetą.

– Bez takich! Jeszcze nie wiem, czy ci wybaczyć.

– Co?

– Zołza!

Rosmerta zachichotała, zawirowała wokół własnej osi i wreszcie rzuciła się Yen na szyję.

– Jesteś najgorszą przyjaciółką, jaką w życiu miałam! – zapewniła, po czym zapytała z bardzo źle skrywaną, pożerającą ją ciekawością, prześwietlając przy tym Yenllę natrętnym spojrzeniem jak rentgenem: – To prawda?

Pani Snape poprawiła wzburzone włosy i podniosła z trawy zgubiony w afekcie szal i koszyk.

– Co znowu?

– Że będziecie mieli dziecko! – zapiszczała z uciechy Rosmerta, klaszcząc w ręce, a Yen poczuła, że robi jej się słabo. Jeżeli profesor Snape ma nie być z jakiegoś powodu zachwycony, to na pewno będzie TO. Najpierw Zakon, potem Hogwart, teraz... Hogsmeade?!

– Skąd wiesz? – zagadnęła słabo.

– Bliźniacy Weasleyów wpadli do mnie wczoraj po Ognistą. Ojejku, ale zbladłaś! Źle się czujesz? To poranne mdłości, tak? Ale fajnie! – Zaczęła namiętnie wachlować Yen gazetą. – Tak się cieszę! Nie chciałabym się za bardzo wyrywać, ale... wybraliście już może rodziców chrzestnych? Co?

– Ros, na litość boską, zamknij się! – wrzasnęła wyprowadzona ostatecznie z równowagi Yen, wyrywając jej magazyn i zamierzając się dosyć fachowo w odwecie, ale wtem jeden wyraz w nagłówku przyciągnął jej uwagę. Rozłożyła gazetę i zbladła jeszcze bardziej.

– Jezu, Yen, tylko nie mdlej! Wpadam w histerie na widok mdlejących ludzi.

– Oblężenie ministerstwa? – przeczytała Yenlla, nie zwracając na nią uwagi.

– No, tak – odparła lekko zdezorientowana Rosmerta. – Od wczorajszej nocy. Wszyscy tylko o tym mówią. Wojna na całego, nie? Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać dostał szału po tym, jak twój Sever go wystawił. Chyba do końca wierzył, że jest jego... No to miał niespodziankę, prawda? Wszyscy o tym pisali. To bohater! No, tak jakby. Bo z odzysku, ale zawsze, nie? Ta nagroda, którą wyznaczyli za jego głowę! Nazwali to Największy Zawód... czy Wrzód?... czy coś tam Sama Wiesz Kogo. Wtedy wszystko ruszyło. „Prorok" wychodzi kilka razy dziennie.

– Nie wiedziałam.

– Jak to: nie wiedziałaś? Yen, skarbie, mieszkasz w głównej kwaterze opozycji i partyzantki w jednym! Kto ma być na bieżąco, jak nie ty?

– Ja...

– Sama właśnie chcę się rozpytać, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Wiesz, teraz nie za bardzo można wierzyć w to, co wypisują w tych szmatławcach. Poza tym kiedyś całkiem nieźle machałam różdżką... Może mogłabym... Hej, Yen! – krzyknęła, gdy pani Snape odwróciła się, jakby jej w ogóle nie słyszała, i pobiegła w stronę zamku. – Myślisz, że mogłabym się przydać? Czekaj!

§§§

Yenlla pchnęła skrzydło ciężkich drzwi i z impetem wmaszerowała do opustoszałej Wielkiej Sali. Pozostała w niej tylko niewielka grupka zgromadzona u końca stołu nauczycielskiego. Severus, dyrektor Dumbledore i profesor Flitwick konferowali przyciszonymi głosami. Ręce i nogi zaczęły drżeć Yen z podniecenia w miarę, jak się do nich zbliżała.

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?! – krzyknęła z pretensją, rzucając otwartą gazetę przed mistrza eliksirów.

Pochłonięci rozmową mężczyźni chyba dopiero teraz ją zauważyli.

– Nigdy nie odniosłem wrażenia, że jesteś szczególnie zainteresowana polityką. – Snape zmierzył ją chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– Chowałeś przede mną „Proroki"?

– Pytałaś o nie?

– Myślałam, że już ich nie dostajesz!

– Założyłem, że jeżeli wieści o kolejnych masakrach mają się kończyć podobnymi atakami histerii, jak ten poprzedni, będzie to działanie na rzecz naszego wspólnego zdrowia psychicznego. Bo teraz nic innego tam nie ma. Żadnego kącika modnej czarownicy.

– Przestań ze mnie kpić. Mówisz tak, jakby mnie to w ogóle nie dotyczyło! – Bo nie dotyczy!

– Jestem...

– Aktorką, Yen Honeydell – przerwał jej. – Zaledwie.

– Przestańcie już. Oboje! – Dyrektor z trudem wtrącił się w żywiołową wymianę zdań.

– Dyrektorze, to, co piszą o ministerstwie... To nie żart, prawda?

– Niestety, moja droga. Żarty się skończyły. Nad ranem Śmierciożercy zaatakowali Ministerstwo Magii.

– To niemożliwe!

– Spokojnie, na razie nie ma jeszcze powodu do rozpaczy.

– Doprawdy, dyrektorze! – prychnął Severus.

– Ministerstwo dzielnie stawia opór i mamy nadzieję, że prędko się nie podda.

– Jasne. Z Knotem na czele.

– Trzeba też wspomnieć – przerwał mu natychmiast Albus Dumbledore – że po tylu błędnych decyzjach minister Korneliusz Knot wreszcie godnie się zrehabilitował. Przed ostateczną blokadą sieci Fiuu planowano przerzucenie go do Hogwartu, jednak odmówił. Stwierdził, że opuści ministerstwo dopiero wtedy, gdy go stamtąd wyniosą. Obawiam się, że nie doceniliśmy Korneliusza.

– Albo siły jego przywiązania do stołka – dodał Snape.

– Och, Severusie, nawet teraz? Po tylu latach?

– Zawsze. – Wykrzywił się ironicznie.

Zapanowała chwilowa konsternacja, cokolwiek niezrozumiała dla Yen.

– I... Nie pomagamy im? – wyjąkała wreszcie, kiedy dwaj mężczyźni nadal mierzyli się wzrokiem.

W końcu Dumbledore pokręcił głową nad podwładnym.

– _My_ na pewno nie. Co to ma być? – Severus poderwał się z miejsca z groźną miną. – Odcinek specjalny pod tytułem „Yen ratuje świat przed Złem"? Czy tobie się już zupełnie w głowie poprzewracało?

– Nie mówiłam do ciebie!

– Proszę o spokój! Pracownicy ministerstwa zabarykadowali się od środka. Nikt stamtąd nie wyjdzie ani nie wejdzie do budynku bez konieczności zawieszenia bariery ochronnej, co mogłoby się okazać katastrofalne w skutkach. Z kolei atakowanie Śmierciożerców od tyłu jest ponad nasze obecne możliwości. Na razie możemy tylko czekać – wyjaśnił jej cierpliwie dyrektor.

– Jeżeli jednak tak bardzo rwiesz się do walki, słońce dni moich, prawdopodobnie ucieszy cię fakt, że będziemy następni.

– Hogwart? – jęknęła kobieta. Atak na szkołę przechodził jej pojęcie. Czy ktokolwiek by się na to odważył? To prawie święta ziemia!

– Niekoniecznie. Nadal utrzymuję, że pierwszy będzie Szpital Świętego Munga – wtrącił profesor Flitwick nieco urażonym tonem. Urażonym prawdopodobnie z powodu permanentnego ignorowania go od kilkunastu minut. – Znajduje się tam zastęp najlepszych alchemików, nikogo nie urażając naturalnie – dodał pospiesznie, a Severus przewrócił oczami: Krukoni! – Poza tym chodzi o zaplecze medyczne. Nikt, kto szykuje się do działań wojennych na tak wielką skalę, nie może pomijać w planach tego problemu.

– Czarny Pan nie myśli w ten sposób – upierał się mistrz eliksirów. – Kiedy tylko wyeliminuje z gry aurorów, przyjdzie prosto po Pottera. Osobiście wywiesiłbym go nad bramą i zajął się obmyślaniem alternatywnego sposobu obalenia Ciemnej Strony. Najlepiej bez udziału smarkaterii. I kobiet. Jednak nikt mnie nigdy nie słucha.

Trzęsąca się z oburzenia Yenlla miała szczerą ochotę rzucić się Severusowi do gardła, ale – na szczęście lub nie, jego lub jej – dzieliła ich cała długość stołu.

– Dobrze, wystarczy tego. Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni – powiedział spokojnie Albus Dumbledore, również wstając. – Wrócimy do tego kiedy indziej.

Dyrektor i profesor Flitwick ruszyli w stronę komnaty przylegającej do Wielkiej Sali, a Severus zdążył w tym czasie obejść stół i tradycyjnie szarpnąć Yenllę za ramię.

– Dlaczego musisz się bez przerwy wtrącać? – warknął, gdy był pewien, że zostali sami. – Myślisz, że nie mamy dość problemów?

– Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić.

– Po co?

– Jak to po co? Przecież...

– Czego się spodziewałaś? Że z racji tego, iż zniknęłaś z pierwszego planu, Czarny Pan zmieni zamiary i odwoła lokalną apokalipsę? Że z racji wiosny i pięknej pogody wszyscy wyjadą na długie wakacje?

– Skąd miałam wiedzieć? Nic mi nie mówisz!

– Wojna wkroczyła w decydującą fazę, mamy tu ciągły młyn i w tym wszystkim mam się jeszcze bawić w uświadamianie ciebie? Trochę powagi, Yenlla. Skoro nawet nie zdążyłaś zauważyć, że cokolwiek się dzieje...

– Przecież w szkole nic się nie dzieje!

– Szkoła wrze, ale spodziewałbym się po tobie właśnie takiej błyskotliwej obserwacji. Zaczęło się. Ucieczki...

– UCIECZKI?

Severus wypchnął ją na korytarz.

– Oczywiście! Nie pamiętasz, jak było poprzednim razem? Młodzi rekruci odpowiadają na wezwanie Czarnego Pana. Do tej pory straciliśmy pięcioro uczniów. Czystokrwiści, najlepsze rodziny. Trzech Ślizgonów, Puchon i Krukonka.

– Dziewczyna?!

– Błagam! A Bellatrix Lestrange, twoja stara znajoma? W każdym razie dwóch ostatnich desperatów próbowało przedwczoraj odlecieć na testralach. Najwyraźniej zeszłoroczny wyczyn Pottera okazał się inspirujący – prychnął, pocierając nerwowo czoło. – Jednemu się udało, drugi spadł z powrotem do Zakazanego Lasu. Do tego poranili zwierzęta.

– Więc to dlatego! Ja widziałam... – zaczęła Yenlla, ale natychmiast urwała, ponieważ Severus wcale nie słuchał.

– Ten półgłówek Hagrid znalazł smarkacza i wpadł w szał. W taki oto sposób mam w skrzydle szpitalnym małego Śmierciożercę, który od czasu do czasu próbuje mnie zabić – do tej pory już za pomocą nocnej lampki i firanki, doprawdy miałbym prawo spodziewać się po nim więcej inwencji – jego rodziców, którzy, co oczywiste, chcą go natychmiast zabrać, ale Dumbledore odmawia, i jeszcze komisję do spraw magicznych stworzeń, która zjawiła się tuż przed atakiem na ministerstwo i utknęła. Była jeszcze dwójka aurorów, którzy też po niego przybyli, ale zawrócili ich do ministerstwa na moment przez założeniem blokady. Nie wiem, gdzie niby mieliby go zabrać, skoro Azkaban opustoszał. Do tego Lucjusz wzywa do domu Draco. Dość łatwo się domyślić dlaczego, a ja nie mogę z niego nic wyciągnąć. Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje i kompletnie nic do niego nie dociera. To wszystkie najświeższe nowiny. Coś jeszcze?

Yenlla pokręciła głową, nagle bardzo cicha i wyraźnie oklapnięta pod wpływem ilości zdobytych w tak krótkim czasie informacji.

– Bardzo bym prosił, abyś przynajmniej ty przez najbliższe kilka godzin nie wchodziła mi w drogę.

Severus złapał się za głowę i bezsilnie osunął po ścianie, rozsiadając na podłodze.

– Muszę się napić. Dużo. I wcale nie jestem pewien, czy chcę dożyć końca wojny i potem sprzątać ten bałagan.

– Spokojnie. Chyba nie jesteś aż tak ważny, żeby mieli cię o to poprosić. – Yenlla nieśmiało przykucnęła obok niego.

– Bardzo zabawne. Ale nawet w połowie nie tak, jak ten idiotyczny koszyk. Po co ci to?

– Och, byłam u Hagrida pooglądać testrale – rzuciła lekkim, konwersacyjnym tonem, a Snape wybałuszył na nią oczy.

– Trzeba przyznać, że masz wyczucie.

– Ha, ha!

Yenlla dostała ataku nerwowego chichotu z powodu nadmiaru wrażeń, a i Severus również się do niej wykrzywił, jakby nieco obłaskawiony. Yen już miała na próbę się do niego przysunąć i pociągnąć ugodę dalej, gdy mistrz eliksirów nagle zmienił się na twarzy i z sykiem złapał za lewe przedramię. Dokładnie to, które poranił podczas ucieczki z Kręgu i które z trudem udało się wyleczyć, chociaż nadal pozostawało trupio szarej barwy. Pechowe ramię od Mrocznego Znaku.

– Severus, co się dzieje?

– Nic.

– Sever, nie bądź dziecinny, przecież widzę.

Tylko kręcił głową, kuląc się i przyciskając do siebie rękę. Yen, z godnym jej uporem, zdecydowanie pochyliła się nad nim. Szarpali się przez chwilę, dopóki nie udało jej się podwinąć rękawa jego szaty. Mroczny Znak pulsował gwałtownie, zupełnie inaczej niż kiedyś. Z taką intensywnością, że aż drgały pod nim mięśnie przedramienia. Ale to nie wszystko. Wokół niego, tuż pod skórą, przepływał smoliście czarny płyn, delikatny jak mgła, zacierając w oczach patrzącego zarys czaszki i węża.

– Pokazałeś to komuś? – odezwała się z pretensją Yen.

Severus opędzał się od niej, zaciskając zęby i sycząc wściekle.

– Nie bądź głupia. Z tym nic się nie da zrobić. To nie jest zwyczajny tatuaż, to pieczątka Czarnego Pana. Służy do komunikacji i...

– I trucia zdrajców?

Severus jakby stracił tupet. Siedział nieruchomo, gładząc delikatnie rękę.

– Nie wiem – przyznał, nie patrząc na nią. – Jeżeli to klątwa, nikt nigdy nie pożył dość długo po opuszczeniu Czarnego Pana, aby ją uruchomić. Nie wiem, co to, w jaki sposób działa i jak długo. Zadowolona?

– O Boże, Sever, czy to znaczy, że...

– Cześć, Sever! – Poniosło się od strony drzwi wejściowych i oboje natychmiast się odwrócili. Stała tam madame Rosmerta, opierając się o framugę i ciężko dysząc. – Co tu tak pusto?

– No nie. Tylko nie ona – jęknął mistrz eliksirów, zbierając się błyskawicznie z podłogi. – Jeszcze ona.

– Oj – dodała od siebie Yen.

– Wiecie może, gdzie znajdę dyrektora? Och, oczywiście moje najszczersze gratulacje, Severusie!

– Z powodu? – zapytał obojętnie mistrz eliksirów, którego Yen uparcie ciągnęła w stronę lochów, nie przestając mówić i starając się ze wszystkich sił zagłuszyć Rosmertę.

– Powinieneś odpocząć. Miałeś ciężką noc. Bardzo cię przepraszam. Naprawdę. Tak mi przykro.

– Jak to z jakiego powodu?! – zdziwiła się właścicielka Trzech Mioteł.

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, ROS! Z łaski swojej.

– Dobrze już, dobrze! Jeżeli musicie koniecznie być tacy skryci, to proszę bardzo. Nie mój interes, nie? Powiedz mi tylko – poprosiła znikającą na schodach Yenllę. – Czy on już tu jest? To znaczy... Syriusz Black?

§§§

W Hogwarcie czas mijał nieznośnie powoli, zwłaszcza gdy myślało się o wszystkim, co działo się tam, w prawdziwym świecie. Trudno było wbić się na nowo w uczniowski tryb, gdy tuż za murami szalały ramię w ramię Wojna i Historia. Takie rzeczy silnie oddziaływały na młode umysły, jednak grono pedagogiczne uparło się zachowywać tak, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Wszystko w szkole odbywało się nieznośnie normalnie, wedle obowiązującego od setek lat porządku. Upierano się nawet, aby doprowadzić do końca rozgrywki quiddicha, chociaż tym razem wyjątkowo nikt się od tego nie palił.

Harry Potter i Ron Weasley dotarli przed czasem na boisko i teraz opierali się o barierki, rozglądając niemrawo, a siedząca w pierwszym rzędzie, tuż nad nimi, Hermiona Granger szeleścił najnowszym numerem „Proroka". Dzień był ciepły, choć słońce rzadko wyglądało spoza rozsianych po niebie zwiewnych chmur. Nie zanosiło się jednak na deszcz, a widoczność była znakomita. Idealne warunki na trening. Szkoda tylko, że w ogóle nie mieli na niego ochoty...

– Gdzie oni wszyscy się podziewają? Moglibyśmy już zacząć – niecierpliwił się Ron, którego cierpiący na bezsenność przyjaciel wyciągnął z łóżka znacznie przed czasem.

– Najwyraźniej nie mam aż takiego autorytetu jak Wood. Z nim uwijalibyśmy się tu od świtu – westchnął Harry.

– E tam. Wszyscy cię lubią.

– Więc gdzie są?

– Ale pewnie nie aż tak, żeby się szybciej zrywać z łóżek. – Ron poklepał przyjaciela pocieszająco po plecach.

– Wielkie dzięki.

Harry pogrzebał w kieszeni na piersi i wyciągnął stamtąd małą złotą piłeczkę z trzepoczącymi skrzydłami ważki. Wypuścił ją na chwilę z ręki, po czym szybko chwycił, zanim zdążyła odlecieć zbyt daleko. Bawił się tak przez chwilę, bardzo w tym kogoś przypominając, z czego świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę.

„Nie ma sensu walczyć z przeszłością, tak?", przemknęło mu odruchowo przez głowę.

– A to... To jest naprawdę super! – skomentował zaraz jego kolega, a oczy śledziły z zachwytem niewielką piłkę. – Nie mogę uwierzyć. Znicz twojego taty!

– Chciałeś powiedzieć: podwędzony gdzieś przez mojego tatę.

– Tak, tak. Nie bądźmy drobiazgowi. – Wyszczerzył się modelowo Ron. – Zobaczysz, że przyniesie ci szczęście. To niesamowite, że Syriusz zdołał go skądś wygrzebać. Widać dom Blacków to prawdziwa dżungla.

– Wysypisko śmieci raczej, nikogo nie urażając. – Hermiona prychnęła za ich plecami, szeleszcząc gazetą.

– Co znowu?

– Nic.

– Przecież widzimy, że znowu masz jakieś wąty, Hermiono.

– Nie mam żadnych...

– Hermiono, daj spokój – wtrącił się do ich rozmowy Harry. – Ostatnio ciągle cię nosi.

– Och, przepraszam, że jestem zdenerwowana! Bo zupełnie nie ma po temu powodów, prawda? Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.

– No bo jest. – Wzruszył ramionami młody Weasley. – Tutaj przynajmniej.

– Świat nie kończy się na Hogwarcie, Ron. Jakbyś nie zauważył.

– No, ale przecież na razie jesteśmy tutaj, tak?

– Cóż za celna uwaga, Ronaldzie Weasley! Powalająca po prostu. A co potem? A ty mógłbyś wreszcie przestać się bawić tym kretyńskim zniczem! – krzyknęła z kolei na Harry'ego.

– Może zwyczajnie powiedz wprost, o co ci chodzi, Herm – rzucił ten, z urażoną miną chowając piłeczkę. – Miejmy to za sobą.

– Bo – zająknęła się dziewczyna. – No bo chyba masz teraz ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż latanie na miotle, prawda?

– Wiesz dobrze, że nam też się to nie podoba. Wolelibyśmy iść tam i...

– I co robić, Ron? Wzywać pomocy?

– Więc o co ci chodzi?

– Powinniśmy ćwiczyć! Przygotowywać się, a nie...

– Oj, jakoś to będzie.

– JAKOŚ TO BĘDZIE?! Słyszysz sam siebie, Ron?

– No – zawahał się Weasley. – Zawsze jakoś się udaje, nie? Dobro zawsze zwycięża i tak dalej.

– Och, Ron!

– Przestańcie już, dobra?! – Harry również podniósł głos. – To i tak ja mam się zmierzyć z Voldmortem.

– Nie wymawiaj tego imienia! – krzyknął natychmiast Ron, ale Hermiona całkowicie go zagłuszyła.

– Och, tak. Jasne! Więc to tylko twoja sprawa. Nikt inny nie ma tu nic do roboty. Świetnie. Nie ma się więc czym przejmować.

– Wcale tego nie powiedziałem!

– Daj spokój, Harry, to nie ma sensu. – Ron odciągnął przyjaciela na bok. – Sfiksowała baba. Może ma trudne dni albo coś.

Tąpnęło i trzasnęło, kiedy zirytowana Hermiona zerwała się z impetem na równe nogi.

– Coś ty powiedział?!

– Wrzuć na luz, Hermiono, ostatnio zachowujesz się co najmniej dziwnie – zauważył Potter.

– Ja?! To wy...

– Na Merlina, Herm! – zawołał z kolei Ron. – Jedyną osobą, która się dziwnie zachowuje, jesteś ty. I co niby robiłaś w nocy w lochach?

– Ja... Skąd... – zmieszała się.

– Fred i George – wyjaśnił po prostu.

– Nie twoja sprawa!

Ron i Hermiona długo mierzyli się złymi spojrzeniami, dopóki ich uwagi nie odwrócił przeciągły jęk Pottera.

– No, nie.

Wszyscy odwrócili się jak na komendę w stronę wejścia na stadion, aby zobaczyć wkraczającą na boisko drużynę Slytherinu w pełnym składzie. Na jej czele kroczył Draco Malfoy, a srebrne włosy rozwiewały mu się malowniczo na wietrze. Hermiona zarumieniła się gwałtownie, ale na jej szczęście nikt tego nie zauważył. Jej przyjaciele byli aktualnie zajęci czymś innym.

– Znowu to samo – skomentował Ron. – Zawsze pakują się na nasze treningi. Pewnie znowu mają jakieś zgrabne pisemko od Snape'a. Niech ich wszystkich szlag trafi! Banda przyszłych Śmierciojadów.

– Ronaldzie Weasley! – wrzasnęła mu znowu nad uchem panna Granger, zbiegając szybko do nich po schodach i celując palcem jak sztyletem prosto w jego pierś. Uwadze chłopaka nie umknęły pomalowane dyskretnym, beżowym lakierem paznokcie. – Jeżeli czegoś mam naprawdę dosyć, to tych kretyńskich uprzedzeń.

– Uprzedzeń? Prześladują mugolaków, wyzywają wszystkich od szlam!

– A jaka jest różnica pomiędzy nazwaniem kogoś szlamą czy Śmierciożercą?

– No, moim zdaniem, raczej spora.

– Bzdura! Jest wojna i czy wydaje ci się, że w czymkolwiek pomagasz, podsycając jeszcze nienawiść miedzy domami? Dyrektor wciąż nam mówi o potrzebie jedności.

– Jedność ze Ślizgonami? Po moim trupie! Nawet stary dziwak nie może być aż takim optymistą.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo żeby trafić do Slytherinu z założenia trzeba być gnidą. To główny warunek przy rekrutacji. Oto dlaczego.

– Ja miałem tam trafić – wtrącił nagle zamyślony Harry, ale ta dwójka od dawna go nie słuchała.

– Ach, więc oni wszyscy od razu są źli, tak? Tylko dlatego, że mają zielone naszywki? – naciskała panna Granger.

– Herm, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Zdążyłaś się chyba o tym przekonać. Tylko popatrz na... na...

– Słucham, na kogo?

– Na Snape'a na przykład.

Była to chyba przysłowiowa kropla, która przepełniła czarę, ponieważ w młodej Gryfonce aż zawrzało.

– Profesora Snape'a? – zapytała przerażająco spokojnie. – Ze wszystkich możliwych przykładów musiałeś wybrać właśnie jego? Nie czytasz gazet?

– No... Ciągle nam odejmuje punkty i w ogóle – bronił się niezdarnie Ron, gdyż już wiedział, jak bardzo spudłował. Zawiódł go wyrobiony przez lata nawyk obwiniania o całe zło tego świata opiekuna Slytherinu. Z rozpędu zapomniał, ze sytuacja uległa ostatnio zmianie. Teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, że Nietoperz zaczyna wyrastać na bohatera. Młody Weasley zupełnie nie mógł pojąć, jak to możliwe. Mimo wszystkich posiadanych danych.

– Ron! – O ile to możliwe, Hermiona była jeszcze bardziej wściekła. – Mógłbyś czasem popatrzeć chociaż trochę dalej poza czubek własnego nosa. Jakie ma znaczenie tych kilka punktów, biorąc pod uwagę to, co zrobił?

– Co takiego zrobił? – szedł w zaparte chłopak. – Tylko to, co kazał mu Dumbledore. A kiedy spietrał, nawiał do Hogwartu.

– Ron, pomijając wszystko inne on... – jąkała się niepewnie Hermiona, aż wreszcie wyrzuciła z siebie to, co tkwiło w niej od dawna. – On wyciągnął swoją żonę z płonącej opery! To chyba znaczy, że ma serce po właściwej stronie?

Dziewczyna nagle straciła impet i opuściła rękę, którą sukcesywnie dźgała dotąd rudzielca, podkreślając w ten sposób co istotniejsze fragmenty swojej wypowiedzi. Przez chwilę wydawała się zdziwiona, jakby nie wierzyła, że powiedziała to wszystko na głos, a na koniec oblała się szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Zdjęty spod ostrzału jej palącego spojrzenia chłopak natychmiast odzyskał rezon. Wyszczerzył się złośliwie, ignorując znaki dawane mu przez Pottera, aby przestał i dał Hermionie spokój.

– Ach, tak! To taka romantyczna historia, prawda, Harry? Zdaje się, że Herm robi się na starość sentymentalna.

– A nawet jeśli, to co?

– I może to swojego własnego bohatera szukasz, włócząc się nocami po lochach, co?

– Och... Odwal się, Ron!

Taka riposta z ust panny Granger skutecznie zamurowała dwóch jej przyjaciół. Hermiona rzuciła ostatnie ostre spojrzenie Ronowi, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i odmaszerowała. Kiedy mijała rozstawiających się na murawie Ślizgonów, powitały ją pojedyncze śmiechy i okrzyki, więc spuściła głowę i przyspieszyła kroku. Niemal w tej samej chwili zderzyła się czołowo z młodym Malfoyem, ale chyba ledwo zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, bo nawet się nie zatrzymała. Upuściła jednak przy tym gazetę, a Draco odruchowo się po nią schylił, po czym wyprostował dokładnie w chwili, gdy Gryfonka odwróciła się, zawracając po zgubę.

§§§

Siedząca wysoko na trybunach Yenlla Honeydell-Snape uśmiechnęła się do siebie szeroko. Z satysfakcją. Ciąg uroczych scenek rodzajowych na boisku niezwykle przypadł jej do gustu. Nawet bez fonii wszystko zapowiadało się bardzo obiecująco.

– I co za temperament! – mruknęła jeszcze do siebie z podziwem, przyglądając się, jak Hermiona Granger nerwowym szarpnięciem odbiera „Proroka" od latorośli Lucjusza Malfoya.

– Nie podoba mi się ten wyraz twarzy. Co znowu knujesz?

Yen uniosła szybko głowę i powitała radosnym uśmiechem Sens Swojego Życia, który właśnie zajmował miejsce obok niej.

– Cześć, kochanie! Ja? Knuć cokolwiek?! Gdzieżby!

– Oczywiście.

– Nie zabrzmiało jak wyraz głębokiego przekonania o mojej niewinności.

– Nie miało.

– Złośliwiec! – rzuciła, wydymając buntowniczo usta, ale wcale nie wydawała się dotknięta.

Snape westchnął z rezygnacją, ale jakimś sposobem on również wydawał się robić to bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z przekonania. Właściwie miał podejrzanie dobry humor, co natychmiast wzbudziło czujność pięknej Yen.

– Tak w ogóle, co tu robisz, słońce dni moich? – zagadnął. – Myślałem, że wczesne wstawanie ci szkodzi.

– Och, obserwuje sobie młodzież. – Pani Snape zalotnie zatrzepotała rzęsami. – Młody Malfoy to bardzo obiecujący materiał, nie sądzisz? Jest już prawie tak przystojny, jak Lucjusz, a przecież to dopiero początek.

– Trzymaj się od niego z daleka. – Wygrażający palec Severusa zatrzymał się tuż przed jej nosem. – Draco jest nieletni.

– Przecież wiem – oburzyła się Yen. – Za kogo ty mnie masz? Poza tym nie powinieneś siedzieć teraz w swojej piwnicy? Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

– Mam oko na Pottera, jak zawsze – wyjaśnił, wykonując nieokreślony gest w kierunku boiska, na którym powoli robiło się tłoczno.

– A wysłanie tu własnej drużyny pod tym pretekstem naturalnie nie ma nic wspólnego z uprzykrzaniem treningu przeciwnikom? – zapytała słodko.

– W żadnym razie. Wypełniam jedynie swoje obowiązki.

– Mogłabym teraz ja zabrzmieć powątpiewająco?

– Mogłabyś z łaski swojej choć na chwilę w ogóle przestać brzmieć. W zamian możesz się zająć tym – odgryzł się, podając jej taki sam egzemplarz „Proroka Wojennego", jak ten, który połączył niedawno na moment Hermionę Granger i Draco Malfoya.

– Coś ciekawego? – zagadnęła Yen, chciwie rzucając się na gazetę.

– Niespecjalnie.

Ostatnia burza przyczyniła się znacznie do rozwiązania problemu przepływu informacji w małżeństwie państwa Snape i wszelka prasa przestała tajemniczo znikać sprzed oczu Yenlli.

– Jedna czy dwie masakry – kontynuował mistrz eliksirów po chwili przerwy, gdy Yen z zajęciem wertowała strony. – Dementorzy wszędzie. Wysadzony Dziurawy Kocioł...

– Co?! I mówisz to tak obojętnie?

– To tylko zabawy. Nie zrobią nic więcej, dopóki ministerstwo nie padnie.

– Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

– Żeby zaprowadzić nowy porządek, trzeba najpierw zburzyć stary, aby pozbawić ludzi alternatywy. Bez alternatywy ludzie o wiele łatwiej godzą się na pewne rzeczy. To podstawowa zasada. Ministerstwo to symbol. Jeżeli upadnie... To będzie początek końca.

Zrezygnowana Yen oddała Severusowi gazetę, która szybko zniknęła w fałdach jego szaty. Wydawała się trochę bledsza pod wprawnie wykonanym makijażem. Mistrz eliksirów zaś pochylił się lekko na bok, opierając brodę na dłoni i wpatrując się w rozciągającą się poniżej murawę z absolutnie nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Jesteś dzisiaj wyjątkowo rozmowny.

– Głośno myślę, to wszystko.

– Więc bardzo się cieszę, że głośno myślisz akurat przy mnie. – Wyszczerzyła się Yen.

– Nie wyobrażaj sobie ze wiele – burknął w odpowiedzi. – Mogłabyś się tym chociaż trochę przejąć.

– Nie. Dzisiaj nie mam ochoty się czymkolwiek przejmować. Jest zbyt ładna pogoda.

Rzeczywiście, w odpowiedzi na jej słowa chmury przerzedziły się i wyjrzało zza nich słońce. Ostre i jasne promienie zatańczyły na hebanowych włosach i szafirowych kolczykach Yen.

– Świetnie, urządźmy sobie piknik! – zawołał Snape z upiorną mieszaniną sarkazmu i sztucznego entuzjazmu.

– Niech będzie herbatka – podjęła ochoczo. – Z prawdopodobnie najbardziej obłąkanym Kapelusznikiem i jego Marcującą Kotką, co ty na to? Chyba znowu nas zapraszali.

– Cudownie.

– Przestań, przerażasz mnie! – Zachichotała dziko Yenlla. – Może rzeczywiście nie powinieneś wychodzić na słońce. Wyraźnie ci szkodzi.

Severus prychnął, a zanosząca się ze śmiechu Yen przypadkiem zerknęła w stronę boiska i natychmiast podzieliła się z nim obserwacją:

– Oj, dotarła reszta Gryffindoru. Zaraz będzie jatka.

– Trochę ćwiczeń praktycznych nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziło.

– Jesteś okropny!

– Ja? Po drodze tutaj spotkałem Rosmertę – rzucił pozornie bez związku – która po raz kolejny usilnie próbowała mi czegoś pogratulować. Wiesz, o co jej może chodzić?

– Pojęcia nie mam. Najbledszego – zapewniła szybko Yenlla, nagle bardzo zainteresowana falbanką u spódnicy.

– Nieważne. Jeżeli to to, czego się obawiam, wolę specjalnie nie dociekać – stwierdził wyjątkowo pogodnie naczelny Nietoperz Hogwartu, uśmiechając się do Yen ku jej absolutnemu przerażeniu.

Następnie zrobił jedną z tych rzeczy, których Potwór z Lochów zdecydowanie robić nie powinien (a przynajmniej nie w pełnej świadomości) i które co jakiś czas wprawiały szelmę w skrajne zdumienie, niebezpiecznie bliskie atakowi serca. Przeciągnął się niby od niechcenia, a potem rozłożył wygodnie na sąsiednich krzesłach z głową na kolanach Yenlli.

– Sever, co ty...?

Wzięta z zaskoczenia piękna pani Snape w pierwszym odruchu omal nie zerwała się z miejsca, zrzucając go przy tym na ziemię. Udało jej się jednak w porę opanować i teraz, znieruchomiała i sztywna, wpatrywała się z niezbyt mądrym wyrazem twarzy w koślawy uśmieszek Severusa, dopóki wreszcie nie zrozumiała.

– Ktoś nas obserwuje, tak?

– Dumbledore właśnie dotarł na boisko – poinformował ją z niewinną miną, która zawsze tak absurdalnie mu nie pasowała. To było już zbyt dużo dla Yen, która znowu wybuchła nieco histerycznym śmiechem, niosącym się radosnym echem po błoniach.

– Sever, ty hipokryto! Jesteś jeszcze gorszy niż ja.

– Przeciwnie. Staram się tylko sprostać oczekiwaniom.

– W taki sposób?!

– Może ja też chce mieć coś z życia?

– Przestań, to już zupełnie nie w twoim stylu. Poza tym i tak nie sądzę, aby nasza rozkoszna pogawędka była słyszalna aż na dole, więc te wysiłki są zupełnie bezsensowne, kochanie.

Severus ułożył się wygodniej, przymknął oczy i wydawał się rzeczywiście usatysfakcjonowany obecną sytuacją. Zmiana była nagła i dość tajemnicza, biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia ostatnich kilku dni, w ciągu których wciąż chodził wściekły i bez przerwy się na niej wyżywał. O co chodziło tym razem? Bo musiało o coś chodzić. Kiedy Severus był miły, zazwyczaj miał w tym jakiś cel. Tylko jaki?

Cóż, nie da się ukryć, że nigdy go nie rozumiała. Owszem, były takie chwile, kiedy wydawało jej się, że już-już... A potem robił coś takiego, co zupełnie wytrącało ją z równowagi i wracała do punktu wyjścia. Zawsze go lubiła, od początku miała do niego niewytłumaczalną słabość, lecz nigdy nie potrafiła przejrzeć. Może właśnie dlatego dawno, dawno temu nie znudził jej się tak szybko, jak wszyscy inni.

Ręka Yen odruchowo powędrowała do jego włosów, wciąż lekko wilgotnych po porannym myciu. Były teraz miękkie, delikatne i błyszczące, zupełnie niepodobne do przypominającej mopa plątaniny, którą zwykł nosić na głowie i całkiem się tym szczycił. Był to zdecydowanie pozytywny efekt i Yen rozważała, czy może sobie przypisać tę zasługę.

Severus otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią przenikliwie.

– Co znowu?

– N-nie, nic. – Zmieszała się mimowolnie. – Zastanawiałam się, co zrobi dyrektor.

– Czy to nie oczywiste? To samo, co zwykle. Pogłaska po głowie Gryfonów i przegna Slytherin.

– Hej, co insynuujesz? – udała oburzenie Yen, po czym dodała z zawodem: – Myślałam, że to ty jesteś stronniczy. Słyniesz z tego, prawda?

– Jestem jedynym nauczycielem w tej szkole, który wyszedł ze Slytherinu, podczas gdy dyrektor i jego zastępczyni są z Gryffindoru. Zgadnij, w którym wypadku będzie to stronniczość, a w którym sprawiedliwość.

Słońce ponownie ukryło się za chmurami, a i atmosfera na trybunach jakby nieco ochłodła. Snape najwyraźniej uznał, że przedstawienie skończone, bo wyprostował się na krześle i zaczął metodycznie otrzepywać szatę z nieistniejących pyłków. Nie patrzył na nią, kiedy wyrzucił z siebie jadowicie:

– Pamiętam, że to właśnie Dumbledore w piątej klasie odjął kundlowi dwieście punktów za akcję z wilkołakiem, a Potterowi za to samo dodał trzysta.

– No tak. – Yenlla wstrząsnęła się na myśl o tym, jak dobrze Severus zapamiętał sobie tamtą starą sprawę i sama się zamyśliła.

– Pamiętam ostatnią ucztę w Hogwarcie – powiedziała po chwili. – Ślizgoni wygrali Puchar Domów, po raz pierwszy od lat nie trafił do Gryffindoru. Wielka Sala tonęła w zieleni, a ja siedziałam z Marisą i Slughornem przy waszym stole. Właśnie szykowaliśmy się do wiwatowania, kiedy w ostatniej chwili wstał Dumbledore i dodał Jamesowi dziesięć punktów za takie ładne złapanie znicza podczas ostatniego meczu czy coś w tym stylu. Gryfoni wygrali jednym punktem. To było straszne. Wszyscy Ślizgoni podnieśli się z miejsc i wyszli z Wielkiej Sali. Nawet profesor. Chyba od następnego semestru przestał uczyć w Hogwarcie.

– Dyrektor naprawdę zrobił coś takiego? – zapytał zdziwiony Severus.

– Nie pamiętasz?

– Przecież mnie tam nie było. Nawialiśmy zaraz po końcowych egzaminach.

– Och! Zapomniałam.

– Właściwie było to z jego strony całkiem rozsądne posuniecie taktyczne.

– Posunięcie taktyczne? Sever, o czym ty mówisz? Nie sądzę, aby Dumbledore wtedy... On po prostu lubił...

Teraz Snape się zaśmiał. Jak zawsze po swojemu i bardzo upiornie.

– Yen, naiwna mała dziewczynko. To był całkiem rozsądny manewr. Wojna wisiała w powietrzu i dyrektor potrzebował sojuszników. Schlebianie Slytherinowi nie miało sensu, skoro prawie wszyscy byliśmy po stronie Czarnego Pana. Daliśmy temu wystarczający dowód, gdy zbiorowo uciekliśmy, chyba niewiele osób zostało do uroczystości. Zamiast dawać Puchar, lepiej było pokazać nam, gdzie nasze miejsce. Miniaturowa, szkolna wersja solidaryzowania przez wskazanie wspólnego wroga. Bliższego niż Czarny Lord. Zabawne, prawda?

– Wcale nie! – obruszyła się cokolwiek wstrząśnięta Yenlla.

– Tylko że tym razem jest inaczej. Tym razem wcale nie jest pewne, po której stronie opowie się mój Dom. Piętnaście lat to długa przerwa, nawet w wypadku bardzo potężnego maga. Ludzka sympatia jest kapryśna. Dlatego byłoby miło, gdyby tym razem Dumbledore tego nie spieprzył. Skoro zmieniły się czasy, to metody też powinny, bo jak mam potem przetłumaczyć smarkaczom, że to jest ten dobry facet. Właśnie ten, który bez przerwy leci nam po punktach, a nie Ten, którego wychwalają w domu.

– S-severus! – Yenlla wpatrywała się w niego błyszczącymi oczami, odruchowo chwytając go za rękę. – Nigdy nie spodziewałabym się, że ty...

– Słońce dni moich, wkrótce kilku moich byłych kolegów postara się, aby moje wnętrze było dobrze widoczne na przestrzeni całych błoni, chyba mogę się przedtem trochę pouzewnętrzniać na własną rękę – zakpił, ale jakby bez przekonania.

– Więc naprawdę uważasz, że tu przyjdą? – zapytała poważniej Yen.

– Oczywiście. Ale nie tak szybko. – Snape wstał i odruchowo wygładził na sobie szatę. – Mimo to chciałbym cię prosić, abyś przestał na jakiś czas gubić różdżkę i nosiła ją przy sobie.

– Czy to...

– Tak, to ważne. Przyprowadzenie cię do Hogwartu nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem.

– Dlaczego?

– Miejsce, w którym przeciwnik na pewno będzie szukał, to raczej kiepska kryjówka, nieprawdaż? Jednak nie miałem specjalnie wyboru. A teraz muszę iść uspokoić Slytherin, zważywszy na okoliczności. Kolejny zamach na Pottera na środku szkolnego korytarza byłby raczej zjawiskiem niepożądanym, skoro ma się nam w tej wojnie podobno na coś przydać. – Snape wysączył z siebie resztkę jadu, po czym odwrócił się na piecie i ruszył w kierunku schodów.

– Ostatecznie sam ich tu przysłałeś, więc to wszystko twoja wina...

Yen umilkła gwałtownie, czując nagły przypływ iluminacji. Severus zerknął na nią przez ramię, marszcząc brwi.

To przecież nieprawda, że go nie rozumiała. Po prostu tym razem nie starała się za bardzo. Snape nigdy niczego nie robił bez powodu.

– Ty sam przysłałeś tu Draco.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak. I co z tego?

Severus martwił się o chłopaka. Zaczęła się wojna i Lucjusz naciskał na swojego syna, ponieważ i on, i Czarny Pan wiązali z nim pewne plany, a Severus nie wiedział, jak młody Malfoy w tej sytuacji postąpi. Nie mógł się z nim porozumieć, więc nie wiedział, co Draco zamierza. Nawet Yen wiedziała, że on i Potter się żywcem nie znoszą. Może więc miała to być mała prowokacja. Severus nie mógł się niczego dowiedzieć od Draco, więc może chciał wywołać konflikt Ślizgonów z Gryfonami i obserwować efekty, licząc na to, że chłopak się z czymś zdradzi, nieświadomie da wskazówkę. Jest taki podobny do swego ojca, a Malfoy senior – chociaż pozornie taki chłodny – niezwykle łatwo traci nad sobą panowanie... i uwielbia się przechwalać. Gdyby... Z pewnością by się z czymś wysypał. Podobnie musiał myśleć Severus.

I to rzeczywiście się stało, ale nie w taki sposób, jakiego mógłby oczekiwać Snape. On nie zwróciłby uwagi na coś takiego, ale Yen...

Zaśmiała się w duchu.

– Sever!

W ostatniej chwili zdecydowała, że powinna podzielić się z nim swoim małym odkryciem. Ostatecznie chodziło o jego chrześniaka, a mistrz eliksirów miał już dość zmartwień. Zerwała się z miejsca i popędziła za aktualnym małżonkiem, który był już w połowie drogi na dół.

– Severus, czekaj!

Dopędziła go i złapała pod ramię. O dziwo, wcale się od niej nie opędzał, mimo gromadzących się na niższych trybunach uczniów, których przyciągał trwający właśnie trening Gryfonów.

– Na twoim miejscu nie martwiłabym się specjalnie o Draco – wypaliła szybko. – Nawet jeżeli ostatnio zachowuje się dziwnie, to raczej nie z tego powodu.

– To znaczy?

– Nie to, co myślisz. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego możliwie przekonująco, aby obronić się przed całym tym sceptycyzmem, który potrafił skoncentrować w jednym spojrzeniu. – I nie musisz zawracać sobie tym dłużej głowy, bo... Ktoś inny się nim zajął. Tak jakby. Albo zrobi to w najbliższym czasie.

– Yen, powiedziałem ci coś. – Snape zatrzymał się z groźną miną o stopień wyżej od niej.

– Nie, nie! – zaświergotała, rozsądnie nie dając mu dojść do słowa, i pociągnęła za sobą. – W tym wypadku... to na pewno NIE ja.

– Więc kto?

– Po prostu mi zaufaj, dobrze? Na pewno się nie mylę. I sama zajmę się resztą! Ty możesz w tym czasie zrobić coś pożytecznego... albo bohaterskiego. Wszystko jedno. Trzeba umieć wykorzystać swoje pięć minut, prawda? Możesz spokojnie zostawić Draco nam.

– Nam? Kim są „my"?

Yenlla zaśmiała się wyjątkowo sztucznie, przeklinając w myślach własną gadatliwość.

– I dlaczego ten chłopak nagle tak cię interesuje? – indagował podejrzliwie Snape.

– Och, przecież jestem tak jakby jego ciotką, prawda?

– Nie jesteś!

– Dobrze, dobrze, nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi. Już sobie idę. – Piękna pani Snape zaczęła się ostrożnie wycofywać w stronę błoni.

– Och, byłabym zapomniała! – Uderzyła się przekonująco dłonią w czoło i odwróciła do niego z promiennym i bardzo podejrzanym uśmiechem. – Orientujesz się może, kiedy wreszcie zjawi się tu Syriusz Black?

„Oj", szepnęła do siebie prawie jednocześnie w duchu.

Jeden krótki rzut oka przekonał ją, że chyba nie powinna o to pytać. A tak dobrze im dzisiaj szło...

§§§

– I co? I co? Kiedy przyjedzie? – Rosmerta dopadła Yen już w sali wejściowej i uwiesiła się jej na szyi.

– Och, puszczaj! – zirytowała się pani Snape, tupiąc nogą i okręcając w miejscu razem z uczepioną jej przyjaciółką.

– Nie, dopóki nie odpowiesz! Kiedy przyjedzie?

– Nie wiem.

– Nie pytałaś?

– Nie.

– Yen, ty krowo! Obiecałaś!

Rosmerta zaprzestała wszelkich czułości i dla odmiany pociągnęła Yen za długie włosy. Yenlla odwinęła się i mściwie uszczypnęła ją w ramię.

– Co mnie obchodzi twój Black?! Jeżeli jesteś taka ciekawa, to sama się kogoś zapytaj! – zrugała przyjaciółkę szelma, która dopiero co musiała wysłuchać rozlicznych złośliwości na temat tego, jak to strasznie stęskniła się za kundlem od człowieka, któremu na podobnym arsenale nigdy nie zbywało. – A poza tym, czy nie uważasz, że to trochę żałosne, Ros? Po dwudziestu latach wciąż wodzić oczami za tym samym facetem?

– I kto to mów! – Wyszczerzyła się Rosmerta. – A ty i Snape?

– To zupełnie co innego!

– Pewnie! Zresztą, niech ci będzie. Chyba nie powinnaś się teraz denerwować, czyż nie? – Dawna koleżanka mrugnęła zawadiacko do Yen, po czym wbiła spojrzenie mniej więcej w okolice jej żołądka.

Pani Snape westchnęła z rezygnacją. Chyba zaczynała rozumieć Nietoperza i jego mordercze plany względem Ros.

– Czy może wybraliście już... – drążyła dalej, ale Yen nie dała jej szansy.

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

– Dobrze, już dobrze! Robisz się powoli tak samo nieznośna, jak ten twój miły.

– O tym też nie chcę rozmawiać. Powiedz mi lepiej, czy widziałaś może Hermionę.

– Hermionę? Tę koleżankę Pottera?

– Aha.

– Nie. Pewnie jest na boisku ze wszystkimi.

– Widziałam, jak wracała do zamku.

– Po co ci ona?

Z Yenlli jakby nagle opadła cała irytacja. Nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Na ciekawską z natury Rosmertę podziałało to zgodnie z oczekiwaniami.

– Nie bądź taka! Czego chcesz od Hermiony?

– Nic takiego. Tylko... nieco pchnąć rzeczy do przodu.

– Rzeczy? Jakie rzeczy?!

Yen puściła oko do przyjaciółki, przykładając wymownie palec do ust.

– Tajemnica operacyjna.

§§§

Severus wmaszerował do swoich kwater, trzaskając z rozmachem drzwiami i od progu zasyczał z ledwo tłumioną pasją:

– Yenlla! Albo sama zrobisz coś ze swoją kretyńską koleżanką, ale zrobię to ja, ale wtedy będzie to raczej ostateczne. I o co nagle chodzi z tym przeklętym kundlem?!

Mistrz eliksirów wyhamował gwałtownie w niewielkim saloniku swojego nauczycielskiego mieszkania. Twarz, która zwróciła się ku niemu w reakcji na wcześniejszy wybuch, z pewnością nie należała do Miss Hogwarts. Była na to zbyt niewinna i szczera oraz – przynajmniej w tej chwili – zbyt czerwona. Na tym, przyszłym i kilku okolicznych światach nie istniała, zdaniem Severusa, rzecz zdolna do tego stopnia zaambarasować szelmę Heneydell-Tymczasowo-Snape.

– Dz-dzień dobry, p-profesorze Snape. – Hermiona zerwała się z kanapy, splatając nerwowo ręce przed sobą i patrząc na niego z lękiem.

Severus przyglądał się jej z niedowierzaniem, zastanawiając jednocześnie, czy nie nawąchał się przypadkiem czegoś halucynogennego w laboratorium. Uczennica w jego kwaterze? To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno...

– Witaj, kochanie – zaświergotała wesoło Yen, wychodząc z sypialni z jakimś wielkim pudłem w ramionach.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – rzucił pobladły z wściekłości Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Nic takiego, koch... – urwała nagle pod wpływem bazyliszkowego wzroku Sensu Swego Życia. – To znaczy, profesorze Snape. Tylko babskie pogaduchy. Nie powinieneś mieć teraz zajęć?

– Najwyraźniej nie.

– Przepraszam, profesorze. – Hermiona ocknęła się i, potykając, ruszyła do wyjścia.

– O nie! – Yenlla chwyciła ją za rękę i przyciągnęła z powrotem do siebie. – Mamy sprawy do omówienia. Poza tym nadal chcę ci coś pokazać. Cel jest czysto naukowy, profesorze Snape. Czy ma pan coś przeciwko temu?

Yen z wojowniczo wysuniętym podbródkiem wpatrywała się w niego wyzywająco. Jedną rękę trzymała na ramieniu panny Granger, a drugą oparła na biodrze. Cała ta scena wypadała dość zabawnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że obie przedstawicielki żeńskiego plemienia były praktycznie jednego wzrostu, a z dziecinnym uporem malującym się na twarzy pani Snape wyglądała nawet trochę młodziej... a przynajmniej mniej dojrzale. Miała też aktualnie nad nim jedną przewagę. Wiedziała, że może sobie pozwolić na więcej, bo naczelny Nietoperz Hogwartu nigdy nie dopuści do sceny na oczach uczennicy.

– Jeżeli musisz – skapitulował po długiej chwili niezwykłego napięcia, gdy oboje mierzyli się wzrokiem.

– Dziękuję, kochanie. Przeglądamy właśnie...

– Materiały z konferencji zielarskiej – włączyła się Hermiona, która szybko odżyła, gdy rozmowa przeniosła się na bliższy jej grunt.

Severus dopiero teraz rozejrzał się po pokoju i ujrzał poniewierające się wszędzie papiery i albumy z suszonymi ziołami.

– Jakiej znowu konferencji? – zapytał odruchowo zbity z tropu mistrz eliksirów, a panna Granger potraktowała go zdziwionym spojrzeniem.

– Konferencji w Sztokholmie w 1989 roku – wyjaśniła takim tonem, jakby był to powszechnie znany i oczywisty fakt i nauczyciel powinien wręcz wstydzić się pytać o coś podobnego – której tematem przewodnim było ziołolecznictwo w magicznej edukacji. Podczas tej konferencji profesor Sprout otrzymała odznaczenie Paracelsusa, a pani Yenlla Honeydell wygłosiła jeden ze swych najlepszych referatów – recytowała gładko dziewczyna. – Następnie doktor Honeydell ofiarowała część materiałów Hogwartowi.

– Widzisz! – dorzuciła tryumfalnie Yen znad ramienia Hermiony. – Mówiłam ci, że jestem sławna... profesorze Snape.

– Nie wiedział pan o tym, profesorze?

– Ależ naturalnie, że wiedział – odpowiedziała za niego piękna Yen, ponieważ mistrz eliksirów wydawał się chwilowo niezdolny do sformułowania wypowiedzi. Prawdopodobnie w wyniku szoku. Mimo wszystko nigdy nie brał poważnie opowieści o naukowych osiągnięciach Yenlli, a skoro nawet Encyklopedia Granger... A może to wcale nie jest dziwne, że akurat Encyklopedia Granger?

– Siadaj, moja droga – szelma zwróciła się z kolei do Hermiony. – Wypożyczyłam to wszystko z biblioteki, żeby trochę powspominać i uznałam, że może cię zainteresować.

– Ach, oczywiście już to przeglądałam.

– Naprawdę?

– Naturalnie. Uważam, że ziołolecznictwo to jedna z najważniejszych dziedzin magii.

– Pewnie zaraz obok eliksirów. – Uśmiechnęła się szerzej Yen.

– Oczywiście! – zapaliła się zupełnie szczerze panna Granger, nieświadoma ukrytego celu.

– Może więc dołączysz do nas, Sev... profesorze Snape?

– Z najwyższą przyjemnością – wyrzucił z siebie uprzejmym tonem, aczkolwiek przez zaciśnięte zęby Severus, który zdążył w międzyczasie zawrócić do drzwi – ale następnym razem. Przypomniałem sobie, że mam coś bardzo pilnego do zrobienia gdzie indziej.

§§§

– Uff! Było blisko – westchnęła Yenlla, rzucając się na kanapę i rozpierając na niej wygodnie. – Naprawdę byłam przekonana, że ma lekcje. Dobrze się czujesz, Hermiono?

– T-tak.

– Robi piorunujące wrażenie, prawda? To zasługa czerni. Ale nie jest taki groźny, na jakiego wygląda. – Piękna pani Snape z wrodzoną sobie lekkością zadała morderczy cios w plecy wypracowanemu przez lata mrocznemu wizerunkowi swojego małżonka, na szczęście zrobiła to tylko w obecności niespecjalnie zainteresowanej panny Granger. – Wszyscy mężczyźni są tacy. Image, sama rozumiesz. – Posłała dziewczynie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i napotkała kompletną pustkę w odpowiedzi.

„Boże, nigdy więcej Gryfonów", jęknęła w myślach. „No to jeszcze raz, od początku".

Yenlla wrzuciła do wielkiego pudła większość poniewierających się tu i tam papierzysk i posłała to wszystko pod kanapę, skąd jednocześnie wydobyła dwie na wpół spożyte i nieco roztopione porcje lodów waniliowych obficie zasypanych bakaliami. Wcisnęła jedną z nich Hermionie i zapytała gładko:

– No, to na czym skończyłyśmy?

– Och, nawet nie pytaj! I dopiero wtedy, kiedy miałam czternaście lat... Czternaście lat! Po czterech latach znajomości on powiedział: „Hermiono, przecież ty jesteś dziewczyną". Uwierzysz? Ręce opadają!

– Ja bym go trzasnęła – rzuciła mentorsko pani Snape, zabawiając się układaniem piramidki z rodzynek.

– I to by coś pomogło?

– Nie, ale ulżyłoby ci. Masz może ochotę na ciasto cytrynowe?

– Nie, dziękuję, ale... Gdybym mogła jeszcze prosić... – Zawiesiła głos i zaczerwieniła się.

– Ach, jasne! – Domyśliła się zaraz Yen. Uniosła się lekko i spod siedzenia wersaliki wydobyła butelkę ajerkoniaku. – Moja babcia zawsze mawiała, żeby trzymać się z daleka od rudzielców.

– Mężczyźni są do bani – jęknęła zgnębiona panna Granger.

– O, tu się absolutnie nie zgodzę! – zaprotestowała żywo Yenlla, przyjacielsko prztykając w nos Hermionę. – Trzeba tylko dobrze wybrać.

– Tak? Spośród czego? – zamarudziła sceptycznie dziewczyna. – Przejrzała pa... Przejrzałaś przypadkiem mój rocznik?

– Jesteś zbyt wybredna. Mogło być gorzej. – Wzruszyła ramionami przebiegała Miss Hogwarts. – Uważam, że taki... Draco Malfoy jest całkiem przystojny – dodała w udanym zamyśleniu, obserwując spod oka reakcję Hermiony.

Trafiony, zatopiony.

Naturalnie!

Przecież nigdy się nie myliła.

§§§

Po dłuższej przeprawie z dyrektorem Severusowi udało się wreszcie wyprawić do domu pechowego ujeżdżacza testrali. Był w pełni świadomy tego, że jego uczeń najpewniej zasili szeregi Czarnego Lorda, ale w tej chwili doprawdy niewiele go to obchodziło. Jakie to miało znaczenie? Dość podchodów i walki o pojedyncze pionki. Niedługo wszystko się rozstrzygnie. Chociaż... Biorąc pod uwagę ciszę i spokój Hogwartu, aż trudno było uwierzyć, że na świecie rozgrywają się tak dramatyczne wydarzenia.

Zaiste! Świat schodzi na psy, a młodzież już nie jest taka sama. Za jego czasów, przed Pierwszą Wojną, w całej szkole – a już szczególnie w Slytherinie – wrzało jak w ulu. Bez przerwy układali jakieś wariackie plany, organizowali demonstracje i sabotaże. Oczywiście byli na tyle cwani, że praktycznie nigdy nie wpadali i zawsze dało się w to wrobić kogoś innego. A na koniec, w noc zbiorowej ucieczki, wymalowali Mroczny Znak ciągnący się przez fasadę Howgartu. Zapomniał zapytać Yen, czy graffiti dotrwało chociaż do rana...

Dzisiejsza smarkateria w ogóle nie ma ikry, myślał z pewnym żalem profesor Snape, powracając z nocnej inspekcji dormitorium. Nie znalazł nawet jednej głupiej, nieprawomyślnej ulotki. I to bynajmniej nie dlatego, że byli tacy sprytni, ale dlatego, że zwyczajnie ich tam nie było. Może więc szelma miała trochę racji i nie należało się specjalnie martwić o młodego Malfoya? Nic nie wskazywało na to, aby w Hogwarcie kryła się jakaś przyszła śmierciożercza jednostka bojowa.

– Żadnej inicjatywy – mruczał do siebie coraz bardziej zawiedziony mistrz eliksirów. I pomyśleć, że nawet ten kretyn Potter wykoncypował swoją Gwardię Dumbledore'a, a Ślizgoni zupełnie nic. NIC. To było cholernie deprymujące.

W gruncie rzeczy o to chodziło, ale... Jednak...

Severus Snape nagle poczuł się bardzo stary. Zatęsknił za czasami, gdy miał siedemnaście lat i próbował przewrócić świat do góry nogami.

– Cześć, Severus! – Wyskoczyła na niego ni stąd, ni zowąd madame Rosmerta.

Aż zgrzytnął zębami na ten widok. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że na ziemi może istnieć kobieta, która bardziej działałaby mu na nerwy niż Yenlla.

– Twoja pani u siebie? – zapytała.

– Zapewne – mruknął.

– Chciałam ją porwać do siebie na nocleg. Masz coś przeciwko? Poradzisz sobie bez niej jedną noc?

– Zapewne.

– Tak myślałam. W końcu i tak już zrobiłeś swoje. – Zachichotała i pobiegła w stronę jego kwater. – Dobranoc, Sever!

– Zapewne.

To również nie pomagało w kreowaniu odpowiednio poważnego nastroju. Nawał przesłodzonego idiotyzmu, który wkraczał w życie człowieka razem z Yen, wszystkie te pogawędki, herbatki i przyjaciółeczki... Kiedy mieszkali tylko we dwoje w mugolskiej kamienicy wszystko wyglądało inaczej, w Hogwarcie sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli. Ciężko było na serio przejmować się wojną ze świergoczącą Miss Hogwarts na karku.

Przez chwilę miał nadzieję – choć w głębi duszy chyba sam zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak złudną – że niedawny atak histerii Yen na wieść o okupacji Ministerstwa Magii nieco sprowadzi ją na ziemię, ale gdzieżby! Szybko się pozbierała, na powrót zajęła głupotami i z jakichś powodów upodobała sobie nagle Wiem To Wszystko Granger.

Co go jeszcze czeka?

Przyłapał się na myśli, że chciałby, aby Czarny Lord zaatakował jak najszybciej. Aby wreszcie wyrwać go z objęć marazmu. Choćby zaraz. Jutro.

§§§

– Ciągle nie mogę się przyzwyczaić. – Rosmerta zawirowała po pokoju w niezgrabnym piruecie z butelką wina w ręce. – Pomyśleć, że znowu jestem w tym zamku.

– A ja mam dziwne wrażenie, że z nieznanych przyczyn przydzielili ci o wiele więcej przestrzeni niż nam. – Cokolwiek wymęczona minionym dniem Yenlla rzuciła się na łóżko, rozkładając szeroko ręce i gapiąc się w sufit. Ziewnęła przeciągle.

– No to co?

– To niesprawiedliwe! – Piękna pani Snape bez ostrzeżenia cisnęła poduszką w przyjaciółkę, która uchyliła się zwinnie, chichocząc jak opętana.

– W końcu jestem tutaj gościem.

– Ja też!

– Nie, ty jesteś żoną tutejszego belfra.

Druga poduszka przeleciała tuż nad głową Rosmerty. Kobieta schyliła się po nią, a następnie przysiadła na łóżku obok Yen. Przygryzła wargę w zamyśleniu, co najprawdopodobniej podpatrzyła dawno temu u Miss Hogwarts.

– Rano powiedziałaś mi coś niespecjalnie miłego. Naprawdę myślisz, że nie mam żadnych szans u Blacka?

– Mój Boże, Rosss – jęknęła pani Snape. – Skąd mam wiedzieć?

– Przecież widziałaś się z nim niedawno.

– Ale na pewno nie wypytywałam o takie bzdury. Nie rozmawiam z nim.

– Jakaś drobna wskazówka? – poprosiła.

– Ros, nigdy się nie dowiesz, jeżeli nie spróbujesz – rzuciła przemądrzałym tonem Yenlla.

– Więc naprawdę?! – zapaliła się Rosmerta, kiedy jej przyjaciółka dodała:

– Black jest w tej chwili tak wyposzczony, że może nawet ci się uda.

– Ty zołzo! – Tym razem to Rosmerta zamierzyła się poduszką na Yen, która osłaniała się rękami, zanosząc od śmiechu.

– Nie opowiedziałaś mi jeszcze, jak tobie po tylu latach udało się dopaść Snape'a.

– To tajemnica – szepnęła konfidencjonalnie Yenlla, przymrużając oko.

Nawet nie próbowała sobie wyobrazić, jak zareagowałaby jej szkolna koleżanka, gdyby kiedykolwiek dowiedziała się prawdy. Prawdy, która i dla Yen po tych kilku miesiącach wydawała się absolutnie nieprawdopodobna.

– Kolejna?

– Mam wiele tajemnic.

– Ech, to musiała być bardzo romantyczna historia... – Rozmarzyła się Rosmerta pociągając ostro z butelki.

– Wcale nie. – Yen z kolei spochmurniała. – Nie ma romantycznych historii ze Snape'em w roli głównej.

– Co?

– Och, nic takiego. – Zamachała gwałtownie rekami, gdy zorientowała się, że powiedziała coś absolutnie zbędnego. – Sever mi to kiedyś powiedział. Chcę się upić! – zakończyła nieoczekiwanie, a Rosmerta sprytnie usunęła butelkę z zasięgu jej rąk.

– O nie! – krzyknęła. – Nie wolno ci!

– Niby dlaczego?

– W twoim stanie?!

– Jakim stanie? Znowu zaczynasz? Wystarczy, że Sever zachowuje się dziwnie.

– O, to chyba nic niesamowitego. Facet panikuje! – Zachichotała ponownie Ros. – To normalne w tej sytuacji. Podobno.

– No tak – zgodziła się z rezygnacją Yenlla, układając wygodniej na łóżku i opierając głowę na dłoni. – Ostatecznie mamy wojnę. Poza tym ma jakieś problemy z uczniami. Nigdy nie myślałam, że Severus...

Cokolwiek wstawiona Rosmerta tarzała się ze śmiechu po łóżku.

– Naprawdę, Yen! Przestań się wreszcie zgrywać. Mnie możesz powiedzieć. Możesz się wreszcie przyznać.

– Ty znowu o tym? – jęknęła kobieta, chowając głowę pod poduszkę.

– Bo to cudowne!

– Argh!

– Nieprawda?

– Odwal się, Ros! Jak zdołałaś dożyć swojego wieku, będąc tak głupią?

§§§

Severus Snape zamknął drzwi za uczniami i podążył na przód klasy z bardzo rozkojarzoną miną, ledwo pamiętając o mrocznym szeleszczeniu i powiewaniu szatą. Wszystko to razem wypadło więc dość nieprzekonująco. Gdyby nie to jedno, niewielkie niedopatrzenie, z pewnością nic by się nie stało. Tutaj należałoby się dopatrywać źródła późniejszych zdarzeń. Stała czujność! Trzeba uważać, co pokazuje się po sobie wobec smarkaterii. Nie można sobie pozwolić na najmniejsze rozkojarzenie, zwłaszcza kiedy jest się naczelnym Nietoperzem Hogwartu, najbardziej znienawidzonym nauczycielem w całym multiversum.

Severus zaczął z przyzwyczajenia ustawiać rzeczy na biurku. Nie, żeby cokolwiek w jego pedantycznie utrzymanej klasie wymagało porządkowania, ale to zawsze robiło wrażenie. Niestety, tym razem było już za późno. Atmosfera z jakiegoś powodu prysła, chociaż rozkojarzony mistrz eliksirów – na swoje nieszczęście – jeszcze nic nie zauważył.

Machnął różdżką w stronę tablicy i odwrócił się, aby po raz ostatni skontrolować podane na niej informacje. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Dopiero, kiedy TO się stało. Wydarzenie rzadkie w sali eliksirów, prawie niespotykane. Za jego plecami rozległy się stłumione chichoty. Już miał to zignorować, gdyż naprawdę miał w tej chwili ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, gdy jego uszu dobiegł inny dźwięk.

– Och, Sever! Och, tak. Zrób to jeszcze raz. Och!

Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Zdecydowanie zbyt gwałtownie. Kolejny błąd. W klasie zapanowała cisza. Zbyt cicha cisza. Niemal dzwoniąca w uszach. Coś wisiało w powietrzu. Severus chrząknął znacząco, aby ukryć chwilową dezorientację, na czym znowu stracił kilka punktów.

– Zanim przejdziemy do kolejnego punktu programu, przećwiczymy ponownie kilka najprzydatniejszych eliksirów leczniczych. Sądzę, że będzie to z pożytkiem, biorąc pod uwagę wyniki – czy raczej ich brak – ostatniego testu. Jeżeli wciąż nie zobaczę poprawy, odeślę wszystkie te eliksiry do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ciekawe, jak wam się spodoba leczenie waszymi własnymi produktami. Zakładam, że będzie to mobilizujące doświadczenia, o ile ktoś pożyje dość długo, aby wyciągnąć wnioski. Składniki są...

– Och, Severrr! – pisnął głośniej ośmielony bezkarnością falset, gdy Snape ponownie się odwrócił, żeby zdjąć magiczną blokadę z drzwi schowka.

– Macie godzinę.

Ignorowanie stanowiło z reguły najlepszą metodę. Ośmieszy się, jeżeli da się sprowokować i to będzie koniec. Spodziewał się przecież, że coś podobnego się wydarzy. Obsceniczne rysunki od pewnego czasu przygotowywały grunt. Snape czuł narastającą wściekłość. Czuł głuche uderzenia krwi w skroniach. Mimo to zmusił się do opanowania i usiadł przy biurku, nie dając po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek usłyszał.

Przez moment panował spokój, ale nie można było liczyć na zbyt wiele. Wkrótce zauważył krążące między uczniami karteczki, a pojedyncze chichoty rozlegały się coraz częściej w różnych częściach klasy.

– Och, Severrr! – wydyszał po raz kolejny głosik całkiem sprawnie naśladujący Yen. – Chodź do mnie, ty chutliwy nietoperzu!

Klasa zatrzęsła się od długo tłumionego śmiechu. Przewrócone krzesło trzasnęło o podłogę. Zanim Severus zorientował się, co robi, stał już wyprostowany przy biurku, paraliżując uczniów lodowatym spojrzeniem. Hałas ponownie ucichł jak nożem uciął.

– Kto to powiedział? – rzucił cicho, złowieszczo, niezwykłym wysiłkiem powstrzymując wybuch furii, która go tak nagle opanowała.

Jakby nie miał dość problemów.

Nikt się nie odezwał, nie poruszył, można by wręcz przypuszczać, że wszyscy wstrzymali oddech.

– Zabrakło cywilnej odwagi? – zakpił zimo mistrz eliksirów.

Żadnej reakcji. Ktoś w nerwach upuścił fiolkę, która potoczyła się po kamiennej podłodze z hałasem równym w tych okolicznościach słabszej Bombardzie.

– Pytałem o coś.

– Nie wiemy, profesorze – odezwał się z drżeniem w głosie, ale z hardą miną jakiś solidarny Puchon z przednich ławek. – Nic nie słyszeliśmy.

Puchon? Na Salazara! Coś takiego na lekcji z Hufflepuffem i Ravenclawem, rok piąty?! Świat rzeczywiście schodzi na pufki.

– Ach, tak? Może więc powinienem dać wam trochę czasu na przemyślenie sprawy i przypomnienie sobie?

Severus zdecydowanym krokiem przemaszerował przez salę, tym razem przykładając się do powiewania szatą. Zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce przy drzwiach na korytarz.

– Nikt nie opuści klasy, dopóki nie dowiem się, kto ma tak subtelne poczucie humoru. Albo przyzna się sam, albo... Donosy są również mile widziane. Macie praktycznie nieograniczony czas do namysłu. To moja ostatnia lekcja.

Mistrz eliksirów wyszedł, starannie zamykając i blokując za sobą drzwi.

§§§

Severus Snape uznał, że bezsprzecznie musi ochłonąć, więc po opuszczeniu lochów od razu wyszedł na błonia. Nie było to może jego ulubione miejsce, ale ostatnio miał wrażenie, że dusi się wewnątrz szkolnych murów. Na szczęście niedługo wszystko się skończy... Bo jedno jest pewne, niezależnie od przebiegu finału całego tego wojennego burdelu, on już nigdy nie będzie pracował w szkole. Po jego trupie. Prawdopodobnie dosłownie.

Maszerował przez dłuższy czas energicznie, dopóki choć częściowo nie wyparowała z niego wściekłość. Wreszcie zatrzymał się i rozejrzał. Popołudniowe słonce grzało mocno, oślepiając skośnymi, pomarańczowymi promieniami. Po dniu spędzonym w lochach Severus uznał to za całkiem przyjemną odmianę. Do zachodu pozostało jeszcze całkiem sporo czasu, a on uznał, że i tak nie ma nic ciekawszego do roboty. Poza tym wciąż był zbyt zdenerwowany. Rozpiął kilka guzików przy obszernej szacie, poluzował kołnierzyk i ruszył w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Jak najdalej od smarkaterii, przynajmniej na trochę.

Właśnie mijał od tyłu chatę Hagrida, gdy nagle stanął jak wmurowany. Na pobliskim płocie rozsiadła się w najlepsze – i z wrodzonym sobie wdziękiem – Yenlla, a tuż obok niej tkwił Draco Malfoy, zgarbiony i z miną na poły przygnębioną, na poły nieobecną. Sielska para, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zajmowała się karmieniem nieśmiałków czy innego leśnego bydła, a przynajmniej robiła to szelma, która na dodatek przyozdobiła się czymś, co przypominało bardzo sfatygowany wianek. Zaiste, do pełni szczęścia brakowało jej chyba tylko wędrownego malarza landszaftów.

Draco właśnie mamrotał coś bez przekonania ze spuszczoną głową – przynajmniej tak wywnioskował Severus, bo z powodu odległości nie był w stanie nic usłyszeć – gdy Yen przerwała mu ze śmiechem, żywo gestykulując. Pochyliła się w jego stronę i coś mu szepnęła.

– Skąd wiesz?! – krzyknął Malfoy.

Wybuch wesołości szelmy przepłoszył ptaki z okolicznych drzew.

– Zaufaj cioci Yenlli.

Żywiołowa jak zawsze objęła chłopca, przyciągnęła do siebie i w przypływie sympatii poczochrała ręką starannie ulizane blond fale.

– Widzę nawet pewne podobieństwo. Oboje jesteście potwornie sztywni.

Malownicza para konferowała przez chwilę, skłaniając ku sobie głowy, tak bardzo zaaferowana, że żadne z nich nie zauważyło zbliżającego się Severusa, mimo że ten nie tylko zbliżał się z całą swoją słynną nietoperzowatą ostentacją, ale posunął się też do kilku chrząknięć.

– Umowa stoi?

– Taak – wymruczał niepewnie Draco i uścisnęli sobie dłonie tuż przed nosem mistrza eliksirów.

– O co chodzi tym razem? – zapytał chłodno, a Yen i Draco odskoczyli od siebie błyskawicznie jak przyłapani na gorącym uczynku.

– Ale ty masz wyczucie czasu – powiedziała Yenlla z podziwem, łapiąc się za serce. – Przestraszyłam się.

– Witaj, Draco. Znakomicie się składa. Od pewnego czasu...

– Dzień dobry. – Zarumieniony Malfoy zeskoczył z płotu, nie patrząc na niego. – Lepiej już pójdę.

– Nie. Poczekaj, Draco!

Spłoszony chłopak nie zareagował na prośbę Severusa, oddalając się znacznie szybciej, niż nakazywałaby przyzwoitość.

– Świetne zagranie, naprawdę. Cudownie radzisz sobie z dziećmi, Sever. – Yen patrzyła na niego z wysokości płotu z lekkim politowaniem, opierając głowę na dłoni.

– Nic nie zrobiłem – warknął. Czuł zbliżający się kolejny napad furii.

– Właśnie.

– Zamknij się, Yen. Nie jesteś odpowiednią osobą do udzielania porad.

– Nie zrobiłam nic złego!

Yenlla patrzyła na niego rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami, nie rozumiejąc tego nagłego wybuchu, bo i skąd mogła wiedzieć? Zeskoczyła na ziemię, zerwała z głowy idiotyczny wianek i stanął przed nim naburmuszona.

– O co ci znowu chodzi?

Wychodząc z nieszczęsnej lekcji, Severus obiecywał sobie ostro wygarnąć Yen wszystko. Powiedzieć bez przebierania w słowach, co myśli o jej zachowaniu, tych wszystkich prowokacjach, kusych sukienkach i wszystkim innym. Zamierzał odbić sobie na niej porządnie, jak zwykle. Bo to była JEJ wina. Pustej, puszczalskiej, nic niewartej, wyzywającej ladacznicy Honeydell, która publicznie go ośmieszała, przynosiła wstyd i dyskredytowała w tej hormonalnej bombie zegarowej, jaką była szkoła. Jednakże gdy teraz na nią spojrzał, nagle zmienił zdanie.

Miała na sobie bardzo grzeczną szarą sukienkę sięgającą znacznie poniżej kolan, zabudowaną i kończącą się przy szyi stójką. Na nogach ciemne i płaskie czółenka. Włosy splotła w luźny warkocz. Nie było w tym absolutnie nic niestosownego. Od czasu ostatniej awantury Yen naprawdę bardzo się starała. Nie można jej było nic zarzucić.

Nie! To byłoby już popadaniem ze skrajności w skrajność.

Jasne, że ostatnia nieprzyjemność, która spotkała mistrza eliksirów, była bezpośrednio związana z Yen, ale zwalanie całej winy na kobietę byłoby niesprawiedliwe. Sam ochoczo brał udział w jej demonstracjach. Miał w tym wszak swój cel, a teraz dostało mu się rykoszetem.

Yen.

Yen nie była...

Zdezorientowana wpatrywała się w niego, przygryzając dolną wargę i czekając na rozwój wypadków. Wściekłość wyparowała z Severusa równie szybko, jak się pojawiła. Naprawdę był rozstrojony. Jak pieprzona primadonna tuż przed premierą. Tak samo teraz... Zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, uniósł dłoń i położył ją na głowie Yen, gładząc delikatnie po włosach.

– S-severus?

Yenlla Honeydell w Hogwarcie. To tak, jakby położyć ją na tacy i po prostu podsunąć Czarnemu Lordowi. Powinien pomyśleć o tym wcześniej. Chyba tego się po nim spodziewano. Lepiej byłoby wysłać ją gdzieś daleko, do Europy, Azji, gdziekolwiek. Teraz było za późno. Żyło mu się ostatnio zbyt wygodnie i to go zaślepiło.

Co za dziwne myśli krążą mu po głowie. Z dnia na dzień coraz dziwaczniejsze i bardziej niezależne od niego. Czy to przeczucie końca? Czy to przeczucie... śmierci?

Nie bał się śmierci. Nie po tym wszystkim, co już w życiu widział. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że kiedy ten moment wreszcie nadejdzie, dozna pewnej ulgi. Że tylko na to czeka – żeby wreszcie mieć święty spokój. Właściwie... nigdy nie przewidywał innego finału swojej śmierciożerczej kariery, zwłaszcza odkąd zadał się z Dumbledore'em i zaczął grać w niebezpieczną grę dwóch podstarzałych wariatów. Życie zresztą nigdy nie przedstawiało dla niego specjalnej wartości, bo i tak za wiele z niego nie miał, tylko że...

Ostatnio było całkiem przyjemne. Burzliwe, ale interesujące. Te kilka miesięcy zdecydowanie było inne.

– Co to za patriarchalne gesty?!

Yen odtrąciła jego rękę i wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę z napięciem, po czym – gdy ich oczy się spotkały – zupełnie niespodziewanie zarumieniła się aż po nasadę włosów.

– Khm – chrząknął równie zakłopotany rozwojem wypadków Severus.

– Zaczynam się ciebie bać. Zachowujesz się co najmniej osobliwie – pisnęła, chowając twarz w dłoniach i niezdarnie udając, że nic się nie stało.

Zaśmiała się, aby ukryć zakłopotanie, ale, jak na szelmę, wypadło to blado.

– Nieważne! – kontynuowała chwilę później, wciąż odwracając od niego twarz. – Skoro już tu jesteś, możesz się na coś przydać.

– Teraz ja się boję.

– Chodźmy na spacer! – zawołała Yen, przypadając do jego ramienia i ciągnąc za sobą.

– Co?

– Zawsze mówimy, że byliśmy w Zakazanym Lesie, tak? Więc może nareszcie tam pójdziemy? – Yenlla w końcu znów na niego zerknęła, ale zupełnie nie po swojemu, nieśmiało i dziwnie lśniącymi oczyma. – Co ty na to?

– Niech ci będzie – rzucił obojętnie. Przecież właśnie w tym celu wyszedł na błonia.

– Jesteś strasznie zgodliwy, wiesz?

– Jeżeli ci to nie odpowiada, zawsze mogę zmienić zdanie.

– Nie, skądże! Lubię cię takiego.

Niespodziewanie Yen uniosła się na palcach i pocałowała zaskoczonego Severusa w policzek. Robiła to dosyć często, ale tym razem wypadło jakoś... inaczej. I ku swojemu własnemu niepomiernemu zaskoczeniu teraz to on poczuł się bardzo zakłopotany. Odchrząknął nerwowo.

– Idziemy? Nie zamierzam tak tu stać cały dzień.

Szelma skinęła głową, uśmiechając się do niego. Nadal była lekko zarumieniona. Snape ruszył przed siebie, ale Yenlla dalej tkwiła w tym samym miejscu.

– Coś jeszcze?

– Nie. – Ocknęła się, dogoniła go i znowu chwyciła pod ramię. – Tylko...

– Tylko co?

Słońce zachodziło powoli, ale wciąż było dość ciepło. Gdzieś ponad nimi ptaki wyśpiewywały swoje trele, a w trawie grały świerszcze... czy cokolwiek to mogło być, biorąc pod uwagę renomę Zakazanego Lasu i eksperymentalnej hodowli miejscowego gajowego.

– Tak? – Snape świdrował oczami szelmę, która swoim zwyczajem przygryzała w niezdecydowaniu dolną wargę. Zabawne, jak nauczył się rozczytywać w tych jej wszystkich gestach i odruchach.

– Nic takiego, tylko... Od pewnego czasu chciałam ci coś powiedzieć.

– O nie! – zaprotestował żywo Severus. Chwycił ją za rękę, odwrócił się na pięcie i pociągnął za sobą jak krnąbrne dziecko. – Nie chcę niczego słuchać. To z pewnością nic ważnego ani tym bardziej mądrego.

– Ale...

– Innym razem. Albo najlepiej porozmawiaj o tym ze swoją koleżanką. Może ją zainteresuje, ja i tak miałem już ciężki dzień.

§§§

Severus zerwał się gwałtownie w środku nocy i usiadł na łóżku. Oblał go zimny pot. Przez cały wieczór miał irytujące wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał. O czymś raczej istotnym...

– Niech to szlag!

Yenlla powierciła się chwilę, ziewnęła i spojrzała na niego zaspanymi oczami.

– Koszmary?

– Bynajmniej.

– To o co ten raban?

– Zamknąłem dzisiaj po południu klasę w lochach.

– I co z tego?

– Zapomniałem ich wypuścić.

Yen zamrugała oczami, po czym wybuchła śmiechem.

– Jesteś jedyny! Mówiłam ci podczas kolacji, że jest jakoś pusto. Pomóc ci modyfikować im pamięć?

Snape nie uznał ostatniego żartu za specjalnie zabawny.

§§§

Los ostatnio nie był łaskawy dla Severusa Snape'a. Wprawdzie po ostatniej historii nikt już nie odważył się dyszeć i jęczeć mu za plecami, ale kolejna katastrofa nadchodziła wielkimi krokami i to z najmniej oczekiwanej strony.

Mistrz eliksirów wpadł do swoich kwater, trzaskając z rozmachem drzwiami i od progu wrzasnął:

– Yenlla!

Usadowiona do tej pory wygodnie w fotelu kobieta skoczyła na równe nogi, upuszczając książkę i filiżankę.

– Nic nie zrobiłam! – zawołała automatycznie, po czym, przyjrzawszy się Sensowi Swojego Życia, dodała: – Na litość boską, co ci się stało?!

Severus prezentował sobą pożałowania godny widok. Szatę miał w kilku miejscach nadpaloną i ubabraną tajemniczą mazią zgniłego koloru. Podobna substancja sklejała również jego starannie wypielęgnowane włosy. Buty profesora zaś – jeżeli wierzyć dźwiękowi, jaki wydawał, stąpając – zostały w sporej części nadżarte.

– Wiele rzeczy.

– To widzę – stwierdziła Yen, powstrzymując się od śmiechu – ale może powiesz coś więcej?

– Panna Granger.

– Hermiona? Myślałam, że to prymuska.

– To ja będę zadawał pytania! – ryknął Snape i zbliżył się do niej z groźną miną.

Yenlla drgnęła i zapadła się z powrotem w fotelu. Pochylił się nad nią, układając ręce na oparciach i widocznie zmniejszając jej możliwość wyślizgnięcia. Śmierdział mniej więcej tak, jak wyglądał.

– Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – rzuciła niewinnie.

– Zamknij się i odpowiadaj!

Yen zamyśliła się na moment.

– Czy to się przypadkiem nie wyklucza?

– Cicho! Dwa razy przyłapuję cię na sekretnych konferencjach z dwojgiem moich najlepszych uczniów i zaraz potem dwoje moich najlepszych uczniów, zamiast skupiać się na tym, co ma do zrobienia, zaczyna odprawiać na lekcji dziwaczny taniec godowy, w wyniku którego moja sala po raz kolejny wylatuje w powietrze. I to właśnie wtedy, kiedy nareszcie udało mi się pozbyć Longbottoma.

– Jak to po raz kolejny?

– Nie udawaj, że nie pamiętasz! A teraz bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, co to wszystko znaczy i gdzie w tym wszystkim jesteś ty, Yen?

– Och, Sever, ty niemądry mężczyzno! – odezwała się protekcjonalnie szelma i rozłożyła ręce. – To po prostu młoda miłość! Czyż to nie piękne?

– Wcale. To jakieś twoje sztuczki. Co im podałaś? I po co?

– Nic. Sam mi powiedziałeś, że masz wątpliwości co do Draco, że cię unika i podejrzanie się zachowuje, ale oczywiście wyciągnąłeś z tego zupełnie absurdalne wnioski, bo nigdy nie byłeś zwyczajnym nastolatkiem, Severrr. Obejrzałam sobie tę dwójkę i to było paradne. Draco czuje mięte przez rumianek do Gryfonki, wzajemnie zresztą, i oboje mają z tym pewien problem. Wiesz, jak to jest. Te wszystkie domowe stereotypy i inne bla, bla, bla. Draco nie ma nic wspólnego z... NIM. – Yenlla przełknęła ciężko. – Powinieneś to wiedzieć lepiej ode mnie. Znasz Lucjusza. Komu jak komu, ale Malfoyom rzadko wojaczka w głowie. Zadowolony?

– Nie. To jest zbyt idiotyczne.

– A czy życie musi być mądre? Popatrz na nas! Ciekawe, kto tu utkwił w głupszej sytuacji.

– Jesteś najbardziej... – zaczął Severus, ale nagle urwał i pobladł. Chwycił się za nieszczęsne lewe ramię.

Yen poderwała się natychmiast i zasypała go pytaniami.

– Boli cię? Znowu? Jest gorzej?

– Daj mi spokój! Przyzwyczaiłem się. A ty... Nawet jeżeli zadałaś sobie tyle trudu, bawiąc się w posłańca miłości – kontynuował z wysiłkiem (kto wie, czym spowodowanym: bólem czy złością) – to powinnaś chyba zdawać sobie sprawę, że Lucjusz nigdy nie pozwoliłby na coś takiego. Młody Malfoy ożeni się po ukończeniu szkoły z Pansy Parkinson.

– Niby dlaczego?

– Kontrakt został podpisany dawno temu. Brałem udział w negocjacjach i kosztowało to zbyt wiele wysiłku, aby teraz wszystko poszło na marne.

– Brałem udział w negocjacjach – wysyczała z sarkazmem Yen. – Proszę!

– Jakiś problem?

– Nie, skąd! Domyślam się, że Parkinsonom potrzebny był podpisany sto lat wcześniej kontrakt. Kto z własnej woli ożeniłby się z Parkinsonówną? Ona wygląda jak... jak mops!

– Yenlla!

– Jeżeli tak ci na tym zależy, to może to przypadkiem... twoja córka?

– Czy ja, twoim zdaniem, przypominam mopsa?

– Aha! Widzisz! – zawołała tryumfalnie, celując w niego długim palcem. – Sam to zauważyłeś!

– Tego już za wiele.

– Wyobrażasz sobie, jak będą wyglądać ich dzieci? Nie trzeba będzie ich wołać po imieniu, wystarczy zagwizdać. Kontrakty ślubne! Pięknie!

– To powszechna praktyka w czystokrwistych rodach.

– To barbarzyństwo! – zawołała zezłoszczona Yen. – Gdzie wy żyjecie? W średniowieczu?!

– Mogłabyś zatrzymać swoje uwagi dla siebie?

– Ani mi się śni! Nie pamiętam, żeby ciebie ktoś zmuszał do małżeństwa, więc jak możesz robić coś takiego własnemu chrześniakowi?

– Nikt mnie nie zmuszał? To co ty tu robisz, do diabła?!

– Ludzie powinni się żenić z miłości! – rzuciła rozpędzona Yenlla, do której nie dotarł jeszcze sens ostatniej riposty Severusa.

– Właśnie – zgodził się uprzejmie mistrz eliksirów z jadowitym uśmiechem.

Yen zaniemówiła i zakryła usta rękami. Fakt, wszystko, co powiedziała, nie najlepiej prezentowało się na tle jej własnej sytuacji.

– Masz coś jeszcze do dodania?

Spuściła pokornie głowę i pokręciła nią.

– Świetnie. Chciałbym zdążyć się umyć i przebrać przed następną lekcją. Piękny początek dnia.

Snape trzasnął z kolei drzwiami łazienki, a Yen opadła na kanapę, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Czuła się głupio. Było jej wstyd, zbierało jej się na płacz, chociaż nie nakrzyczał na nią bardziej niż zwykle. Wręcz przeciwnie. Po prostu... Było jej źle. To pewnie wiosenne przesilenie. Co z tego, że dawno minęło? Powietrze było dziwnie ciężkie. Jakby na coś się zanosiło.

Severus uwinął się szybko i kilka minut później wyszedł z łazienki. Yen uniosła na niego załzawione oczy. Skrzywił się, ale raczej nie z tego powodu. Yen spojrzała niżej i zobaczyła, że jego lewa dłoń jest prawie czarna. Snape przyciskał ją do siebie posiniały na twarzy, ale z hardą miną. Udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, szykując się do zrugania jej, gdyby o coś zapytała. Nagle zachwiał się i musiał przytrzymać klamki, żeby nie upaść. Yenlla uniosła się mechanicznie i zaraz znalazła przy nim. To był już praktycznie odruch bezwarunkowy. Tak samo łzy. Same płynęły jej z oczu.

– Powiedz mi, co się dzieje – poprosiła.

– Nie wiem – przyznał – ale nie podoba mi się to. Też to czujesz, prawda?

– To moja specjalność.

– Myślisz, że Dumbledore już wrócił?

– Nie było go na śniadaniu.

– Nieważne. Trzeba się z nim skontaktować.

Wychodząc z kwatery, napotkali purpurową z oburzenia profesor Minerwę McGonagall.

– Byłam bardzo tolerancyjna, profesorze Snape, ale tym razem dopuścił się pan czegoś, na określenie czego po prostu nie znajduję słów. Słyszałam, że zamknął pan uczniów na całą noc w klasie eliksirów. Czy pozwolą państwo ze mną do gabinetu dyrektora? Oczekujemy go lada chwila.

– Z najwyższą przyjemnością – odrzekł, wyjątkowo szczere, Severus.

§§§

Wydarzenia następnych kilku minut mieszały się w głowie Yen. Ledwo docierały do jej świadomości bodźce ze świata zewnętrznego i czuła się jak bezwolna lalka prowadzona gdzieś przez Severusa i McGonagall. Wydawało jej się, że podobna sytuacja miała już kiedyś miejsce, ale myśli zbyt leniwie i chaotycznie płynęły przez głowę i nie mogła przypomnieć sobie faktów. Szła jak we śnie i w ogóle niewiele pamiętała z tej krótkiej drogi.

Oprzytomniała nieco dopiero w gabinecie dyrektora, ale wciąż nie mogła się pozbyć złych przeczuć. Tutaj chyba nawet atakowały ją silniej.

W gabinecie panowała głucha cisza, tylko tajemniczy alembik Dumbledore'a pykał cichutko na stoliku przy ścianie. Minerwa McGonagall siedziała z zacięta miną niedaleko nich, ale w odpowiedniej odległości, aby podkreślić niełaskę, w jaką u niej popadli. Zaciskała usta tak mocno, że stanowiły teraz ledwo widoczną kreskę na jej nieładnej, surowej twarzy. Co jakiś czas zerkała na zegarek i wyraźnie zaczynała się niecierpliwić. Yen przeniosła z kolei spojrzenie na siedzącego tuż obok niej Severusa. Był bardzo blady i oddychał ciężko. Kiedy spróbowała dotknąć jego ramienia, wstrząsnął się i pokręcił głową. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale w tej samej chwili w kominku zapłonęły zielone płomienie i wszyscy troje automatycznie poderwali się z miejsc. Albus Dumbledore wszedł do komnaty, otrzepując liliową szatę z pyłu.

– Albusie, nareszcie! – odezwała się bez zbędnych wstępów profesor McGonagall. – To doprawy oburzające. Pod twoją nieobecność...

Dyrektor uciszył ją ruchem ręki. Za nim z kominka wyszli Alastor Moody i Mundungus Fletcher.

– Albusie, co to ma znaczyć?

– Obawiam się... – zaczął dyrektor, ale i jemu nie było dane dokończyć.

W tej samej chwili na schodach wiodących do gabinetu rozległy się pośpieszne kroki. Ktoś z impetem wparował do pokoju, nie zawracając sobie głowy pukaniem, a wszyscy zgromadzeni obrócili się jak na komendę. Yenlla prawie krzyknęła na widok trupiobladej, przerażonej twarzy zadyszanej Hermiony, która przez moment toczyła po nich błędnym wzrokiem, zanim wyrzuciła z siebie histerycznie:

– Voldemort! On jest tutaj! Gryfoni mieli trening... Harry walczy z nim na błoniach!

– Tak – odezwał się ponownie Albus Dumbledore w pełnej grozie ciszy, jaka nagle zapanowała w gabinecie. – To jest właśnie ta rzecz, której się obawiałem.


	24. Odsłona 23

_No dobra, ta część to AU w czystej postaci. Kanon zdechł i został pogrzebany. I przytrzaśnięty kamieniem. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni._  
 _Poza tym ciągle zapominam Wam powiedzieć, że cały soundtrack ŻdŚ dostępny jest tutaj: folderview?id=0B-Yk-MUqmaVzQ3lTWUExVF9UNXc &usp=sharing _

* * *

**Odsłona XXIII**  
 **(Militarna)**  
 **Wąż, Kruk i Nietoperz**  
 **czyli**  
 **O złotych zasadach dobrej sztuki**

 _Wir trinken Blut, wir haben null Moral.  
Was aus dieser Welt wird, ist uns scheißegal!  
_ _Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz!_

 _We drink your blood and then we eat your soul.  
_ _Nothing's gonna stop us, let the bad times roll!  
_ _You gonna see the vampires dance!  
_ _We got the world in our hands_

 _Moralności zero, w ustach krew  
_ _Świat jest na krawędzi, a więc bawmy się!  
_ _Wampiry zapraszają, więc tańcz!_

(Jim Steinman i Michael Kunze:  
 _The Dance of the Vampires_ )

* * *

W gabinecie dyrektora zaległa martwa, dzwoniąca w uszach cisza, a żadna ze zgromadzonych tam osób ani śmiała się poruszyć – zupełnie jakby wszyscy przemienili się w kamienie. Yenlla zerkała lękliwie spod powiek na Severusa, który nieruchomo spoglądał przed siebie, zaciskając szczęki.

„O Boże", pomyślała. „Nadszedł czas. Jednak nadszedł".

Pierwsza ocknęła się Minerwa McGonagall i przypadła do klęczącej na podłodze, zadyszanej Hermiony.

– Wszystko w porządku, panno Granger? Nic się pani nie stało?

– Tu nie chodzi o mnie! Harry! Musimy coś zrobić!

– Nie ma czasu. Idziemy! – rzucił rozkazującym tonem Szalonooki, wymijając biurko i zmierzając prosto do drzwi. Obejrzał się wyczekująco na dyrektora.

– Ale co to znaczy, że on tu jest? Już? Dlaczego? – mamrotała nieprzytomnie Yen, tradycyjnie zwracając się do Severusa i ignorując obecność bardziej kompetentnych w tym względzie czarodziejów. – Mówiłeś...

W tym samym momencie zatrzęsła się ziemia i Hogwart zadrżał w posadach. Z biurka dyrektora i ustawionych pod ścianami biblioteczek posypały się książki, sterty papierów i kurz zawirowały w powietrzu. Misterne instrumentarium alchemiczne runęło na podłogę z melodyjnym trzaskiem i kawałki szkła rozsypały się po całym gabinecie. Z różnych części zamku poniosły się krzyki. Yenlla przytrzymała się ramienia Severusa, żeby nie upaść. Mistrz eliksirów syknął, bo była to właśnie owa nieszczęsna lewa ręka. Yen wyczuła pod palcami, że jest gorąca, opuchnięta i jakby drżąca.

– Blokady – szepnęła profesor McGonagall pobladłymi wargami, gdy wstrząsy ustały.

– To niemożliwe. – Severus postąpił krok do przodu. – Nie skończyliśmy zakładać barier ochronnych wokół szkoły, nie spodziewaliśmy się ataku tak szybko. Mamy maj! Czarny Pan nigdy nie atakował przed końcem egzaminów.

Cisza w gabinecie nabrała nowego charakteru. Yenlla mrugała powiekami, w niezdecydowaniu na przemian otwierając i zamykając usta.

– Co? – wydyszała w końcu. – Największy światowy terrorysta zawsze grzecznie czekał do zakończenia roku szkolnego?

– To pewnie z szacunku dla magicznej edukacji, podobno chciał być belfrem – wyjaśnił jej uprzejmie wyraźnie ubawiony reakcją Yen i z natury niepoważny Mundungus Fletcher.

– Co to za terrorysta? – prychnęła szelma, która w ten absurdalny sposób próbowała okiełznać ogarniający ją paniczny lęk. – I dlaczego nagle zmienił taktykę?

– Może broni się przed monotonią? – podrzucił znów Mundungus.

– Właściwie to słusznie. Powinien dawno zdecydować się na ostateczną rozgrywkę. Sześć aktów to już i tak za dużo jak na dobrą sztukę. Równie dobrze można to skończyć teraz.

– Zuch dziewczyna!

– Cicho bądź! – warknął na nią Severus.

– O czym ja w ogóle mówię? – Spojrzała z nagłym lękiem na swojego aktualnego małżonka i resztę obecnych w pokoju, przyglądających im się z osobliwymi minami osób.

– Yen – dorzuciła z lekkim wyrzutem Hermiona.

– Dlaczego tak szybko zrezygnowali z Ministerstwa? – zastanawiał się głośno mistrz eliksirów.

Ziemia ponownie się zatrzęsła, a na schodach wiodących do gabinetu zadudniły kroki.

– Europa – rzucił krótko Dumbledore.

– Nie – mruknął Severus. – Nie teraz.

– Co to znaczy? – chciała wiedzieć Yenlla.

– Europa ogłosiła swoje poparcie dla nas – wyjaśnił Szalonooki Moody.

– A wcześniej go nie mieliśmy? – zdziwiła się

– Teraz nie pora na wyjaśnienia. Chodźmy, dość już zmitrężyliśmy czasu! – Albus Dumbledore ruszył do drzwi i pomógł się podnieść klęczącym tam Minerwie i Hermionie. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Pogłaskał roztrzęsioną uczennicę po głowie. – Tym razem wszystko będzie, jak trzeba.

– Ależ Albusie... – zaczęła profesor McGonagall, a profesor Snape zgodnie prychnął.

– Nie rozumiem – szeptała do siebie Yen.

Do gabinetu wpadła grupa przerażonych nauczycieli Hogwartu. Dyrektor wydawał im krótkie, jasne dyspozycje. Sytuacja kryzysowa. Alarm. Trzeba zrobić wszystko, aby w miarę możliwości ochronić szkołę. Pozakładać blokady. Uruchomić tarcze. Przygotować wszystko do bezpiecznej ewakuacji uczniów. Sieć Fiuu jest zablokowana, ale warto spróbować świstoklików. Bez paniki, tylko bez paniki. Dumbledore mówił to wszystko, kierując się już w stronę schodów. Wszyscy postąpili za nim odruchowo i rozpoczął się szalony bieg korytarzami Hogwartu, rozpaczliwy wyścig z czasem.

Wstrząsy powtarzały się coraz regularniej. Z tego, co zrozumiała biegnąca za Severusem Yen, nie oznaczały one jeszcze bezpośredniego zagrożenia dla szkoły, tylko to, że Śmierciożercy dopiero próbują znieść nałożone na zamek blokady. Jednak było to kiepskie pocieszenie, bo osłony nie były kompletne i prawdopodobnie już w tej chwili udało im się znieść blokady antyaportacyjne na błoniach. Zmasowany atak jest tylko kwestią czasu. Muszą podjąć walkę. Zrobić wszystko, aby zatrzymać Voldemorta, nim dotrze do szkoły, i umożliwić w ten sposób wyprowadzenie uczniów. Wkrótce w zamku pojawi się reszta Zakonu Feniksa, ale tymczasem są zdani tylko na siebie.

I Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca Który Przeżył Aby Pokonać Voldemorta. Tym razem musi mu się udać, bo już nie będzie sam. Wszyscy staniemy za nim.

Brzmiało to zupełnie jak klasyczna przemowa dowódcy przed bitwą, ale mimo to nawet wrażliwa na konwencje Yen czuła, że słowa Dumbledore'a padają wprost w głąb jej duszy i robią z nią coś dziwnego.

Słowa? Nie, to było coś innego... To przecież niemożliwe, żeby słyszała cokolwiek w szalejącym wokół pandemonium.

Niewielka grupa czarodziejów podążała za dyrektorem jak w transie. Tynk sypał im się na głowy, obrazy spadały ze ścian, żyrandole i świeczniki kołysały się niebezpiecznie nad nimi. Trudno było cokolwiek dostrzec w wirującym wszędzie wokół, wdzierającym się w nos i usta kurzu. Wszędzie tłoczyli się też zagubieni i przerażeni uczniowie. Rozlegały się wrzaski prefektów i nauczycieli, którzy, poinstruowani przez dyrektora, próbowali zapanować nad chaosem, jednak ogarnięty paniką i zarazem mroczną ciekawością tłum nie słuchał, zwiększając jeszcze zamieszanie. Często dopiero komendy przedzierającego się przez korytarze dyrektora zaprowadzały jaki taki porządek. Po całej szkole zygzakowały błyski zaklęć – ostatnie, rozpaczliwe próby wzmocnienia ochrony zamku.

Wydostali się wreszcie z Hogwartu. Widok, który ukazał się ich oczom, wbrew woli zatrzymał ich tuż za drzwiami.

Teoretycznie był środek dnia – samo południe, zgodnie z wyczuciem dziejowego dramatyzmu – ale niebo zaciągnęły tak gęste chmury, że błonia pogrążyły się w nienaturalnym mroku. Tylko w oddali, w pobliżu Zakazanego Lasu błyskały jasne światła. Trochę bardziej w bok, tam, gdzie kiedyś znajdowało się boisko do qudditcha, widać było ścianę czarnego dymu i poblask pożaru. Dym unosił się również z drugiej strony, wirując leniwie nad lasem i wijąc się aż po horyzont.

– Hogsmeade – szepnął ktoś za plecami Yen.

Obejrzała się. Do ich niewielkiej grupki dołączyło jeszcze kilku nauczycieli. Przy ścianie zamku, wokół bladej Hermiony gromadziło się coraz więcej młodzieży. Yenlla rozpoznała bliźniaków od Weasleyów oraz Rona, Neville'a i tę dziwną Lovegoodównę z rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Poza tym znajdowała się tam spora cześć starszych roczników Gryffindoru, trochę Krukonów i Puchonów, a w pewnej odległości od reszty niepewnie ściskała w rękach różdżki i przestępowała z nogi na nogę niewielka grupka Ślizgonów. Nie było z nimi Draco Malfoya. Ten właśnie próbował przemieścić się w stronę wciąż podenerwowanej panny Granger, ale nie szło mu najlepiej. Przy tej ilości Gryfonów po drodze powinien się cieszyć, że nie zmienił się w trakcie wędrówki w kupkę popiołu...

Profesor McGonagall krążyła między uczniami i próbowała im wyperswadować udział w bitwie. Z mizernym skutkiem, jak zresztą należało się spodziewać. Severus wpatrywał się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w członków swojego Domu, ale z jego twarzy trudno było cokolwiek wyczytać. Nic dziwnego. Yen udało się usłyszeć to i owo podczas szalonego wyścigu tutaj. Plotki głosiły, że kilkoro Ślizgonów uciekło z zamku, gdy tylko zaczął się alarm i dołączyło do Śmierciożerców na błoniach. To oni puszczali właśnie z dymem boisko pod wodzę Blaise'a Zambiniego.

Wreszcie Yen wydało się, że widzi, jak Severus lekko kiwa głową. Bliźniacy pochwycili ten gest i rozpoczęli taktyczne przegrupowania. Slytherin z ociąganiem i pewnym niezadowoleniem dołączył do ogółu. W oczach wszystkich odbijały się dalekie błyski. Lodowaty wiatr, który nagle się zerwał, zaszeleścił złowrogo ich szatami i trawą u ich stóp.

– Nie! – ryknął ktoś, aż echo poniosło się po błoniach.

Yenlla znowu się odwróciła. To Hagrid wypadł ze swojej chatki i ruszył w stronę błyskających zaklęć. W jednej ręce ściskał kuszę, a w drugiej absurdalny różowy parasol. Kieł biegał wokół niego, ujadając uparcie.

Zanim pani Snape zdążyła się otrząsnąć, w powietrzu zabrzmiały charakterystyczne pyknięcia i u stóp schodów, na których stali, zmaterializowała się Nimfadora Tonks wraz ze swoim szefem, Kingsleyem Shackleboltem, i trzema innymi aurorami.

– Dyrektorze! – krzyknęła różowowłosa czarownica, gdy tylko wylądowała.

Albus Dumbledore skinął jej głową, jakby wszystko zrozumiał i tylko na nich czekał. Ponownie ruszył przed siebie, a wszyscy inni za nim.

– Reszty spodziewamy się w każdej chwili. Alarm nie dotarł jeszcze do wszystkich – poinformował go Shacklebolt w biegu.

– Dobrze. Jeżeli ktoś jeszcze chce dołączyć, niech zdecyduje się teraz! – krzyknął prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy mag współczesności. – Jeżeli ktoś nie czuje się na siłach i pragnie się wycofać, nie będzie zmuszony brać udziału w walce i może jeszcze zawrócić. Nikt? Dobrze. Zamknąć wrota Hogwartu, zablokować szkołę! Teraz!

Yen Honeydell postąpiła krok do przodu ze wszystkimi i wpadła na Severusa. Odwrócił się gwałtownie ku niej i zmierzył nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z jej obecności.

– Zostajesz tu! – polecił stanowczo. Wyraz jego twarzy był naprawdę przerażający. Był zły, że przez nieuwagę pozwolił jej podążyć za nimi aż do tego miejsca. – Wracaj do budynku!

– Nie, Severusie! – Spróbowała złapać go za rękę, ale odtrącił ją i odszedł za swoim przełożonym.

Szaty powiewały za czarodziejami jak wielkie, kolorowe skrzydła. Było ich tak niewielu. Zbyt niewielu, aby mogli cokolwiek osiągnąć, prawda? Większość stanowiły dzieci. Gdzie reszta? Gdzie pozostali członkowie Zakonu? Jak to wszystko się skończy?

Oszołomiona, rozdygotana Yenlla potknęła się i osiadła ciężko na kamiennych schodach. Nagle poczuła oplatające się wokół niej ramiona Rosmerty.

– Yen, nic ci nie jest? Odezwij się, słyszysz mnie?! Czy to prawda? Są tutaj? Yen?! O Merlinie! To szok. Musimy cię stąd zabrać. Musimy uciekać.

Pani Snape wstała i wyprostowała się jak struna, uwalniając z objęć Ros.

Nie.

Uciekać?

Nigdy więcej!

Jeszcze nie skończyła.

Jeszcze nie powiedziała ostatniego słowa.

NIE!

Całą poprzednią wojnę uciekała i co jej z tego przyszło? Jaki jest sens uciekać przed przeznaczeniem? Jeżeli i tak ma umrzeć, to może to równie dobrze zrobić tutaj. I teraz. W punkcie kulminacyjnym. W blasku reflektorów. Przy pełnej sali.

Tym razem nie będzie uciekać. Chce zobaczyć wszystko do końca. Z pierwszego rzędu, miejsca VIP.

Przecież gdzieś tam jest Severus Snape.

– Zostać tutaj? Uważaj, bo posłucham! – oświadczyła niespodziewanie, ku przerażeniu i tak zdenerwowanej Rosmerty, po czym rzuciła się biegiem przed siebie.

Tam, gdzie byli wszyscy.

Spojrzeć prosto w oczy swoim demonom.

Nareszcie.

Tak się tworzy historia.

Rosmerta wykrzykiwała coś za nią, kręcąc się niespokojnie w tę i we w tę na progu Hogwartu. Nie mogła się zdecydować. Znowu nie mogła się zdecydować. Znowu zostawała z tyłu.

– Yen, wracaj!

Schody pod jej stopami nagle pokryły się lodem. Madame Rosmerta zaszczękała zębami, a spomiędzy jej ust wydobyła się strużka pary. Zesztywniała ze strachu. Może nigdy nie była specjalnie utalentowaną czarownicą, ale podobne symptomy potrafiła znakomicie rozpoznać. Tak samo jak dryfujące leniwie w jej stronę, odziane w poszarpane szaty sylwetki – niczym meduzy unoszące się w falach przypływu.

„O nie", pomyślała, rzucając się ku drzwiom zamku. „Tylko nie to".

– Yenlla!

§§§

– Yenlla!

Yen Honeydell biegła, jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Potykała się w długiej, wilgotnej trawie. Ledwie cokolwiek widziała w gęstniejącej coraz bardziej, niesamowitej ciemności i poprzez własne wzburzone włosy, które porywisty wiatr pchał jej ciągle do oczu i ust. Zrobiło się upiornie zimno. Szczękała zębami i trzęsła się cała, nie mogąc nad tym zapanować. Rozcierała nerwowo pokryte gęsią skórką ramiona.

Zawsze się bała. Nie została stworzona na bohaterkę, chyba że sceniczną. Nie była Gryfonem, na dobrą Rowenę! To Gryffindor kochał się w takich rozróbach, nie prosta, mała Krukonka. Ale teraz... Są takie chwile, kiedy nie można zostać z tyłu. Już nie. Zresztą, bała się tak długo i tak bardzo, że zwyczajnie jej się to znudziło. Nie może wiecznie się ukrywać. Nadszedł czas ostatecznych rozrachunków. Może to dotyczyło także jej? Było ich tam tak niewielu, może więc nawet ona na coś się przyda?

Przecież był tam Severus Snape.

Yenlla bardzo rzadko kierowała się rozumem, o wiele częściej słuchała głosu kobiecej intuicji. Ewentualnie wszelkich innych głosów, które podszeptywały to, co najbardziej jej w danej chwili odpowiadało. Mimo że była Krukonką, to jednak w jej przypadku zbyt silnie działała nakładająca się na krukoński umysł współczulność.

Niezależnie od pobudek, podjęła decyzję.

W trakcie tej obłędnej gonitwy Yen obejrzała się tylko raz – nie tyle z żalu, ile z ciekawości. Nie dostrzegła już Ros. Widok przysłaniał jej osobliwy, półprzeźroczysty wodospad z płynnego światła, który szczelnie otaczał cały budynek niczym olbrzymi klosz. Osłona ostatniej szansy. Hogwart wydał jej się teraz taki odległy.

Odwróciła się i westchnęła ciężko w nagłym przypływie samokrytyki:

„Chyba zupełnie zwariowałam. Nie potrafię utworzyć najprostszej tarczy!".

§§§

Grupa Albusa Dumbledore'a zatrzymała się nagle, gwałtownie odrzucona niewidzialną barierą rozciągającą się od pewnego miejsca błoni aż do Zakazanego Lasu. Różdżki kilkorga podenerwowanych czarodziejów automatycznie poszły w ruch, ale dyrektor uniósł rękę w uspokajającym geście, zanim wystrzeliły jakiekolwiek zaklęcia.

– Nic nie da się zrobić – oświadczył profesor Snape. – Czarny Pan sam podtrzymuje tę barierę. Ktoś musiałby go osłabić i przerwać połączenie. Gdyby chłopak...

Dumbledore zmarszczył ponuro brwi, wpatrując się przed siebie. Poza barierą, jak przez upiorne okno, łatwo było dostrzec zgromadzenie Śmierciożerców pod wodzą Lorda Voldemorta, który krążył jak wielki ptak nad klęczącym na ziemi Harrym. Tak blisko, prawie na wyciągniecie ręki, i tak daleko zarazem.

– Jestem niezwyciężony! Ja jestem najpotężniejszym magiem współczesności od teraz aż do ostatniego dnia!

§§§

– Jestem niezwyciężony! Ja jestem najpotężniejszym magiem współczesności od teraz aż do ostatniego dnia!

Otoczony i zachęcany okrzykami szyderczego chóru Śmierciożerców Voldemort miotał się dziko i tryumfująco zarazem w kręgu wypalonej trawy, okrążając ciężko dyszącego, ale mimo to odpowiadającego mu hardym spojrzeniem Harry'ego Pottera. Czarnoksiężnik posłał w jego stronę kolejne szybkie zaklęcie, ale Potter odskoczył w ostatniej chwili. Właściwie bardziej zatoczył się instynktownie i dosyć niezgrabnie, niż wykonał jakikolwiek świadomy ruch. Pojedynek ze znacznie silniejszym i bardziej doświadczonym przeciwnikiem wyczerpywał w błyskawicznym tempie jego siły.

Jestem idiotą, wyrzucał sobie Potter. Cholernym idiotą. Cholernym, zarozumiałym idiotą.

Nie docenił go. Po tych wszystkich latach i potyczkach, wciąż nie docenił przeciwnika. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie tak źle. Tak naprawdę nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Gdy Lord Voldemort nagle pojawił się na błoniach praktycznie tuż przed jego nosem, zwyczajnie musiał coś zrobić. Nie myślał, co będzie dalej. Jeżeli kupi tym trochę czasu innym... Jeżeli tylko...

Pokiereszowany w trakcie walki ledwo trzymał się na nogach, krew płynąca z rozcięcia na czole zalewała mu oczy, blizna pulsowała tępym bólem nachodzącym go coraz częstszymi i silniejszymi, obezwładniającymi falami.

– Czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę łudziłeś się, chłopcze, że znaczysz cokolwiek w obliczu potęgi Lorda Voldemorta? Że zawsze, tak jak dotąd, uratują cię dziecinne sztuczki i łut szczęścia? A może kolejny spadek po drogich rodzicach? Nie tym razem! Pora przejrzeć na oczy!

– Ani mi się śni – wychrypiał Harry z uśmiechem straceńca na ustach. – Nie, kiedy jakaś obrzydliwa wężowa gęba zasłania mi cały widok.

Voldemort zawył, a wśród Śmierciożerców aż się zakotłowało. Rozległy się obelżywe okrzyki i uniosły uzbrojone w różdżki dłonie. Kilka zamaskowanych i zakapturzonych postaci w czarnych szatach wystąpiło z szeregu, mierząc prosto w niego.

– Cofnąć się! Nie wtrącać się! – ryczał czarnoksiężnik, a jego oczy rozbłysły na czerwono w porywie furii. – On jest mój! Tylko mój!

Rozwścieczony rozbrajał własnych ludzi. Olbrzymi wąż Nagini sunął ku Śmierciożercom, zmuszając ich, aby pilnowali szeregu.

– Trzymać się z daleka! Pies, czy raczej lwiątko, które dużo szczeka, nie gryzie. Prawda, Potter?

Lord Voldemort odchylił do tyłu białą, łysą głowę i zaśmiał się z własnego dowcipu. Był to pełen treści, obłąkany śmiech szaleńca. On również, pomimo tego, co do tej pory wydarzyło się w trakcie ich licznych konfrontacji, popełniał najstarszy błąd świata – nadal nie traktował przeciwnika poważnie. Gestykulował przesadnie, bardzo teatralnie różdżką ściskaną w szczupłej, ale widocznie silnej dłoni, która kojarzyła się jakiejś części umysłu Pottera z ręką dusiciela. Voldemort krążył wokół niego cierpliwie, szczując i sycząc niczym drapieżnik, odnajdujący przyjemność w zadręczaniu swojej ofiary. Powiewał znajomo długą peleryną z wężowej skóry, która w podmuchach wiatru unosiła się wokół niego jak olbrzymie, mroczne skrzydła. Z łyskającymi purpurowo oczami w trupiobladej twarzy wyglądał jak stwór zbiegły z najczarniejszego koszmaru. Pewny sukcesu nie spieszył się i zdawał bawić całą sytuacją.

Zatrzymał się tuż przed Potterem i wciągnął z rozkoszą powietrze szczątkami nosa.

– Czyż to nie cudowny dzień? Dzień, w którym wreszcie pokonany zostanie mój jedyny wróg. Oto świt nowej ery.

– Nie jestem jedyny – wydusił Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Co powiedziałeś?! – krzyknął znowu Voldemort.

Błyskawicznie rzucone zaklęcie cisnęło Potterem kilka metrów dalej. Natychmiast się podniósł i odpowiedział na atak, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest to bezsensowne. Przeciwnik parował wszystkie jego uroki bez najmniejszego wysiłku i wręcz zdawał się coraz bardziej ubawiony jego żałosnymi próbami.

– Powiedziałem, że nie jestem jedyny. Nawet jeżeli przegram, zawsze będą ludzie gotowi przeciwstawić się tyranii, bo tak działa ten świat. Dlatego zło jeszcze nigdy nie zatryumfowało na długo. – Harry wypowiedział tę powszechnie znaną dziejową prawdę i w tej chwili cały aż zdawał się jaśnieć. Poczuł przypływ nowych sił.

– Mylisz się. Nikt nie zdoła mi się przeciwstawić. Jestem niezwyciężony. Jestem nieśmiertelny! – przechwalał się Czarny Pan.

Ożywiony nowym, niewytłumaczalnym porywem Potter zanurkował sprytnie pod serią kolejnych zaklęć Voldemorta, znacznie zmniejszając tym odległość między nimi, po czym wystrzelił w przeciwnika pod wymuszonym tym manewrem, bardzo ostrym kątem.

Voldemort zawył tak potężnie, iż wydawało się, że echo tego krzyku zatrzęsło błoniami. Zaklęcie wreszcie dosięgło celu i cięło czarnoksiężnika wzdłuż policzka, od nosa aż do ucha. Harry przełknął nerwowo i odruchowo postąpił krok do tyłu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że z głębokiej rany nie polało się ani trochę krwi.

– Koniec zabawy – wysyczał Lord i Harry natychmiast zrozumiał, że wcale nie żartuje, gdy w jego ciele eksplodowały niewyobrażalne fajerwerki bólu.

Voldemort miał rację. Był za słaby. O wiele, wiele za słaby, aby móc z nim walczyć, ale przynajmniej próbował. Jeżeli dzięki temu Hermiona zdążyła dotrzeć do zamku z ostrzeżeniem i Hogwart otrzymał trochę czasu, to mimo wszystko było warto.

– Więc nie jesteś jedyny, tak, chłopcze? Więc gdzie w takim razie są teraz ci inni, aby udzielić ci pomocy?

– Właśnie tutaj, Tom – odpowiedział spokojnie nowy głos. – Dokładnie tam, gdzie powinni.

§§§

Obraz sytuacji, który ukazywał się członkom Zakonu Feniksa w miarę, jak oddalali się od zamku, mroził krew w żyłach. Zdenerwowana Hermiona na pewno nie przekazała im wszystkiego, ale chociaż właśnie tego mniej więcej należało się spodziewać, z każdym krokiem dopadało ich przerażenie i słabł duch walki.

Zygzakujące w regularnych odstępach czasu, kolorowe błyski zaklęć i niezrozumiałe, wciąż jeszcze zniekształcone odległością krzyki pozwalały domyślać się miejsca pojedynku. To był jednak zaledwie początek...

Rozciągające się po lewej stronie boisko do qudditcha stało w ogniu. Błonia zasnuwał czarny, gryzący dym, a bijący od pożaru żar nawet tutaj dawał się we znaki. Palone drewno trzaskało, trybuny rozsypywał się jak domki z kart, wybuchając festonami iskier i odłamków, niby makabryczne konfetti. Na tle płomieni przemykały ludzkie sylwetki i błyskały kolejne zaklęcia. Ponad boiskiem, w kłębach dymu można było dostrzec śmigające w tę i z powrotem miotły. Zewsząd rozlegały się krzyki, wszędzie panował zamęt, w którym doprawdy trudno było się rozeznać.

A ponad tym wszystkim, wysoko w górze, na tle ciemnego, burzowego nieba jaskrawą zielenią odcinały się wizerunki czaszek z oplatającymi je wężami. Znak Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców. Jeden nad Hogsmeade, drugi nad Hogwartem.

Severus zaklął szpetnie. Oby to był podręcznikowy przykład przedwczesnego tryumfu. Oby los okazał się i tym razem mieć wyczucie literackie, którego z takim rozmiłowaniem doszukiwała się w nim Yen, bo w tej sytuacji nie może ich już chyba uratować nic poza schematem fabularnym. Nie przy przewadze liczebnej, która pozwoliła Czarnemu Lordowi jednocześnie obstawić tyle miejsc. Nie z tym efektem totalnego zaskoczenia. Od razu było widać, że to nie orientacyjny wypad w teren, aby obadać ochronę Pottera – która, swoją drogą, najwyraźniej nie była specjalnie imponująca – ale zaplanowany, regularny atak na szkołę.

Dotarli wreszcie na tyle blisko, aby zobaczyć walczących. Czarny Pan zanosił się śmiechem nad klęczącym na trawie, zalanym krwią Potterem. Rozgrywająca się na tle szalejących płomieni i zakapturzonych sylwetek Śmierciożerców scena tchnęła nadspodziewanym, mrocznym pięknem i przenikała grozą docierającą do samych granic jestestwa, gdzie czaiły się najpierwotniejsze instynkty.

Nie zostaje się Śmierciożercą, nie mając do tego pewnych predyspozycji. Severus nie miał teraz najmniejszych wątpliwości, dlaczego kiedyś przystał do Czarnego Lorda. Klasa tego teatralnego widowiska była niezaprzeczalna – zwłaszcza w porównaniu z ich chaotycznym kontratakiem. Jakiż żenujący widok musieli teraz przedstawiać! Banda oberwańców kompletnie z innej bajki. Czego tu szukali? Co mogli zrobić? Jak mogli dorównać przeciwnikom tej rangi?

O tak, musiało mu to kiedyś imponować. Nie sposób ukryć, że dalej robiło na nim wrażenie, przemawiając wprost do jego estetyki...

Nie, nie, nie! Zaiste, czas najwyższy wydorośleć. Przecież wiedział, jak cała rzecz wygląda od środka. Wiedział, że za tą fasadą nic się nie kryje. Podjął słuszną decyzję, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Czas skupić się wreszcie na tym, co zobowiązał się zrobić, a nie pogrążać w pożałowania godnej skłonności do melodramatu. Czas doprowadzić rzecz do końca.

§§§

Dumbledore krzyknął coś w stronę Voldemorta, ale trzask płomieni sięgających czerwonymi językami coraz dalej w głąb błoni skutecznie zagłuszył słowa dyrektora. Starszy czarodziej zmarszczył ponuro brwi, wpatrując się przed siebie.

– Dumbledore! – zasyczał Lord Voldemort, a jego głos (prawdopodobnie magicznie wzmocniony dla uzyskania bardziej dramatycznego efektu) poniósł się echem po błoniach. – A więc jednak uznałeś za stosowne do nas dołączyć. I tym razem nawet na czas. Co za niespodzianka. Co za zaszczyt.

W Grupie Śmierciożerców ozwały się obelżywe okrzyki i śmiechy. W górę strzeliły zaklęcia i niebo ponad ich głowami zaroiło się od nowych czaszek i węży. Najwyraźniej dziś sobie nie żałowali.

Severus Snape miał teraz czas jeszcze raz, na spokojnie przyjrzeć się towarzyszącym Czarnemu Lordowi Śmierciożercom. Wprawdzie trudno było któregokolwiek z nich poznać z powodu nałożonych masek, ale... Cóż, z drugiej strony właśnie fakt, że nosili maski nie świadczył najlepiej o ich pozycji w hierarchii. Najbardziej obłąkani, a co za tym idzie i najgroźniejsi zwolennicy Lorda dawno już się ich pozbyli. Znaczyło to, że aktualnie nie ma przy nim ani Najwierniejszej Suki, ani Carrowów, Fenrira Greybacka czy innych. Udało mu się rozpoznać Rookwooda i Waldena Mcnaira, więc resztę obecnych aktualnie na błoniach Śmierciożerców musiały stanowić zaledwie śmierciożercze płotki. Czyli również atak Lorda na Voldemorta nie był tak dobrze przygotowany, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

Przeprowadzając pozostałe akcje dywersyjne, musiał tak rozdzielić swoich ludzi pomiędzy Hogsmeade i boisko, aby odpowiednio okrążyć Hogwart. Idąc tym tokiem myślenia, Najwierniejszej Suce zapewne przypadło do zabawy Hogsmeade, ponieważ była idealna do radosnej rzeźni w terenie, natomiast absolutnie nie sprawdzała się podczas subtelniejszych akcji. Zatem, aby wprowadzić w życie strategię, Mroczny Lord musiał zadowolić się ludźmi o wiele słabszymi.

– I zdrajca Snape – usłyszał swoje nazwisko zamyślony mistrz eliksirów. – Witamy, witamy. Czyż nie ciepłe przyjęcie wam zgotowaliśmy?

Na widok Snape'a od strony ludzi Lorda poniósł się zbiorowy ryk: „Zdrada!". Uniosły się uzbrojone w różdżki dłonie i wystrzeliły zaklęcia. Źle wycelowana część zaczęła zygzakować wewnątrz bariery. Zapanowało gigantyczne zamieszanie, a Voldemort zawył z frustracji spowodowanej głupotą swoich podwładnych. Grupa nadpobudliwych Śmierciojadów błędnie zinterpretowała fakty, traktując to jako atak ze strony Zakonu Feniksa i wybiegła na przód, opuszczając szereg. Rosier przycisnął pokiereszowaną twarz do osłony tuż naprzeciw Snape'a i wykrzywił się obleśnie:

– Jesteś trupem – rzucił.

Jedna brew Severusa powędrowała elegancko do góry, nadając jego twarzy wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania, gdy splatał ręce na piersi. Z pewnym trudem, bo lewa ręka bolała go jak diabli, ale nie dał nic po sobie poznać.

– Czyżby? Czuję się całkiem dobrze.

– Już niedługo, Snape.

– Dosyć! DOSYĆ! – ryknął Lord Voldemort. Miotał się na wszystkie strony, próbując zapanować nad chaosem. – Tym razem bez fuszerki! Tym razem wszystko będzie, jak trzeba. Po kolei. Metodycznie. Wracać na miejsca!

Posypały się Cruciatusy – w tym jeden profilaktycznie dla półżywego Pottera, reszta dla niesubordynowanych zwolenników.

– Dorwę cię, Snape! – zwrócił się następnie Voldemort do swojej bezczelnej, byłej Lewej Ręki. – Ale nie wyobrażaj sobie, że masz jakiś priorytet. Zwykły tchórz. Piesek Dumbledore'a.

Severus nie musiał nawet udawać, że te epitety nie robią na nim wrażenia, bo rzeczywiście tak było. Wszystko to z wiekiem jakoś mu zobojętniało. Gdy był młody, och, to zupełnie co innego. Wtedy lubił takie pokazy i demonstracje elokwencji. Przynajmniej wtedy wydawało mu się to czymś w rodzaju „elokwencji", cała ta szopka z obrażaniem przeciwnika i tak dalej. Ale teraz? Teraz był profesjonalistą i chwilę zamieszania wykorzystywał do dalszych, spokojnych obserwacji.

Analiza i metoda, o tak!

Wnioski mistrza eliksirów okazały się poprawne. Sądząc po powyższym zamieszaniu, ludzie, których zabrał ze sobą Lord, nie stanowili żadnej śmierciożerczej elity. Nieopanowani, nieposłuszni, rozkojarzeni, popełniający podstawowe błędy i nieumiejący utrzymać szyku. Może bariera miała w równym stopniu powstrzymywać ich od nieprzemyślanych działań, co zapobiegać interwencji Zakonników?

– Jeżeli ci to nie przeszkadza, wolałbym od razu przejść od popisów do konkretów, Tom – powiedział zimno dyrektor Hogwartu, gdy zapanował względny spokój i miał szansę zostać usłyszanym.

– Ależ oczywiście, służę w każdej chwili. Niestety, obowiązuje kolejka.

Lord Voldemort wycelował różdżką w półprzytomnego Harry'ego Pottera i poderwał go z ziemi. Chłopiec zawisł w powietrzu jak podrzucana przez wiatr szmaciana lalka, lecz w ręce wciąż mocno ściskał różdżkę.

Wśród Zakonników zawrzało. Kilku magów znów postąpiło do przodu, chcąc sforsować barierę. Hermiona załkała rozpaczliwie, a Tonks objęła ją ramionami.

– Co robimy? Musimy coś zrobić! Tam jest Harry!

Dłoń dyrektora uniosła się uspokajająco.

– Na razie nic nie można zrobić. Czekamy. Opanujcie się. Nie dajcie się ponieść. Chcą nas złamać – szeptał pospiesznie Dumbledore. – Podzielimy się na trzy grupy i będziemy okrążać barierę, czekając na odpowiedni moment. Wszyscy mają być gotowi do ataku na moją komendę. Gdy tylko osłona opadnie.

Albus Dumbledore wydawał dyspozycje, podczas gdy Severus ledwo powstrzymywał się od niecierpliwego przestępowania z nogi na nogę. Za wolno, za wolno. Za ostrożnie. Dlatego wolał być po tamtej stronie. Wolałby działać, wolałby coś robić, a nie stać tak bez sensu i gapić się, jak Czarny Lord wykańcza smarkacza. Swoją drogą, tamten też mógłby się zdobyć na coś więcej. Mistrz eliksirów czuł, jak coś gdzieś w środku niego robi się niezadowolone i bardzo marudne.

To niby miała być wojna?! To wszystko było jakieś takie... Nijakie. Cholernie brakowało temu polotu. Od samego początku nie mógł się pozbyć irytującego wrażenia, że sam zrobiłby to wszystko tysiąc razy lepiej. Może to po prostu kwestia wieku? Albo znowu aktywowało się w nim przekleństwo szelmy i jej powieściowej estetyki. Yenlli na pewno by się to nie spodobało. Brakowało dramatycznego napięcia... Ale czy to jego wina, że w literaturze wszystko zawsze wygląda dużo lepiej? Najwyraźniej życia nie stać na to, aby tyle zainwestować w scenarzystę.

Nie, to na pewno jednak wiek. Zwyczajne niezadowolenie starzejącego się człowieka. Mit starych dobrych czasów i tak dalej. Ale co mógł poradzić an to, że za pierwszym razem wyglądało to jakoś lepiej? No tak, od tamtej pory widział podobne akcje tyle razy, że chyba nie robiły już na nim wrażenia.

Westchnął, zerkając na zegarek i przypominając sobie, że właśnie w tej chwili powinien zamieszać jeden z pozostawionych w lochach eliksirów. Jak stary, znudzony dziadek – zaiste!

– I piękna pani Snape!

Kolejny syczący komunikat i wybuchy radości w gronie Śmierciożerców wyrwały wreszcie mistrza eliksirów z zamyślenia. Severus odwrócił się błyskawicznie, pewny, że słuch płata mu figle. Niestety, to byłoby zbyt cudne, aby mogło być prawdziwe. Potykając się w długiej trawie, mokra i rozczochrana jak strzyga biegła ku niemu... Yen.

– Rodzina w komplecie, więc myślę, że możemy zaczynać przedstawienie – odezwał się ponownie Lord Voldemort. – Wszystkie pionki na szachownicy. Szykujemy się na mat. Dziś będziemy ucztować w krwi zdrajców!

§§§

Teraz już wszyscy patrzyli tylko na Yen. Kobieta zwolniła, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy uświadomiła sobie, gdzie się z powodu własnej głupoty znalazła i na co właśnie patrzy. Śmierciożercy. Lord Voldemort. Zakon Feniksa. A wszystko to skąpane w fantastycznym blasku połączonych łun pożaru i Morsmordre. Yenlla potknęła się i byłaby upadła, gdyby nie podtrzymał jej pozostający nieco z tyłu Mundungus Fletcher.

Snape dopadł do niej wkrótce potem.

– Skąd się tu, do diabła, wzięłaś? Kazałem ci zostać w zamku!

Yen odgarnęła z twarzy wzburzone włosy i wzruszyła ramionami z hardą miną.

– Nie posłuchałam.

– Co?!

Błyskawicznie straciła rezon, gdy Severus zaczął prześwietlać ją swoim firmowym, morderczym wzrokiem.

– Ja... Ja... – jąkała się bezradnie, wciąż walcząc z włosami i próbując zebrać myśli. – Nie mogłam...

– Ciekawe, dlaczego NIE MOGŁAŚ. Co tym razem stanęło ci na przeszkodzie, żeby zrobić to, co poleciłem? Nie widzisz, co się dzieje?!

– Ja...

– Chcesz zginąć?!

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi!

– Yenlla, to naprawdę nie jest czas ani miejsce na cały ten teatr. Wydaje ci się, że grasz w filmie przygodowym?

– Chciałam ci coś powiedzieć – wydusiła wreszcie zdesperowana Yen, patrząc na niego w napięciu.

Nie no. Znowu? Czy ta kobieta była głupia? Obłąkana? Severus czuł, jak przed oczy napływa mu znajoma czerwień. Zabije idiotkę. Sam. Zanim to wszystko się zacznie i do akcji ruszy konkurencja.

– Akurat teraz? Czy naprawdę uważasz, że to odpowiedni moment?

– Nim będzie za późno.

– Za późno, tak? I przyszłaś tu tylko po to, żeby podzielić się ze mną jakąś zapewne kompletnie nieistotną informacją? Trzeba było mi wysłać sowę!

To koniec! Severus Snape czuł, jak wzbierało to w nim od samego początku. Wszystko było nie tak. Nic nie szło tak, jak powinno. To miała być wojna?! Na Salazara! Do dupy, kompletnie. Może i scenografia się zgadza, ale klimat zupełnie nie. Czegoś tu cholernie brakowało... Ale starał się. Jednak się starał. A teraz wpadła tu ta rozhisteryzowana wariatka i wszystko wzięło jeszcze bardziej w łeb. Yen na polu walki? Litości! To po postu nie mogło się udać. Wszystko to było zbyt głupie. Było... Było takie...

Yenllowate.

– Żarty sobie stroisz? – warknął Severus, pochylając się nad nią i zaciskając dłonie na jej ramionach, gdy odruchowo spróbowała się od niego odsunąć. Wyglądał potwornie.

– Nie, ja tylko... – zaprotestowała gwałtownie.

– Ty zawsze TYLKO. Ty TYLKO to samo, co zwykle, słońce dni moich. Czy nie możesz choć przez chwilę...

To koniec. Czuł to. Zaraz stanie się coś strasznego. Coś, czego nawet on nie przewidział. Urwał nagle, czując kompletną pustkę w głowie. Ręce opadły mu wzdłuż ciała. Widział, jak Yen blednie, wpatrując się w niego.

– Severus, dobrze się czujesz?

– Cholera, przestańcie wszyscy być tak cholernie niepoważni, do ciężkiej cholery! To cholernie poważna sprawa! – wrzasnął profesor Snape.

I nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia czy konkretnego powodu, zaniósł się dzikim śmiechem.

§§§

Czy to był śmiech?

Tutaj?

W takiej chwili?

Sekundy, minuty, najdrobniejsze i zupełnie przypadkowe zdarzenia decydują o ludzkim losie. Zwycięstwie lub przegranej. Nie sposób wszystkiego przewidzieć. Nie sposób wszystkiego zaplanować. Bo ludzkość to absolutnie nieodgadniony żywioł, po którym można się wszystkiego spodziewać.

Sponiewierany i porzucony gdzieś w trawie, ledwie żywy Harry Potter potrzebował jednej chwili nieuwagi ze strony Lorda Voldemorta. Jednej, jedynej.

I teraz ten obłędny śmiech nie wiadomo skąd...

Poruszył się na próbę. Oględziny nie wypadły najlepiej, bo nie czuł prawie żadnej części ciała. Ale nadal jakimś cudem ściskał w dłoni różdżkę. To było najistotniejsze. Podparł się wolną ręką i spróbował wstać. Tym razem poszło już lepiej.

Nie podda się.

Nie tak łatwo.

Nie tym razem.

§§§

Severus Snape praktycznie dławił się ze śmiechu, przerażając na śmierć otaczających go Zakonników, jak również budząc spore zainteresowanie po drugiej stronie barykady.

„To stres", zawyrokowała oszołomiona Yenlla. „Przez cały czas balansował na granicy załamania i wreszcie go to przerosło. Albo to ta trucizna, którą ma w ręce. Może to z czasem doprowadza człowieka do obłędu? Kto wie? Boże, Boże, co robić? Niech ktoś go powstrzyma".

Nikt się do tego nie palił.

Chichoczący na tle płomieni Snape stanowił zbyt rzadką atrakcję. Nie sposób było od niego oderwać wzroku.

Wreszcie Yen zdecydowała się na podjęcie akcji, ale zanim zdążyła ruszyć się choćby o krok, Mundungus złapał ją za rękę i przytrzymał w miejscu.

– Patrz tam – usłyszała cichy szept tuż koło ucha.

– Gdzie?

– Poniżej.

Po chwili bezowocnego wpatrywania się Yenlla wreszcie dojrzała to, na co zwrócił jej uwagę Dung. Pod nogami równie oszołomionych jak oni Śmierciojadów, niezauważony chwilowo przez nikogo Harry Potter powoli się podnosił.

Yen zakryła usta dłońmi.

– Cicho – szepnął znów Fletcher. – Nic nie widziałaś.

– Nie mógł tego zaplanować. To niemożliwe. Nikt by...

– Nie, ale miał znakomite wyczucie czasu.

„W sumie dlaczego by nie?", myślała dalej pani Snape.

Może właśnie o to chodzi? Może jest tak jak w starych baśniach. Śmiech zabija zło i rozpacz. Żeby pokonać potwora, musisz krzyknąć: „Nie boję się ciebie". Albo zaśpiewać piosenkę. Ale przede wszystkim śmiać się głośno, aby rozproszyć ciemność. Wróżki umierają, kiedy przestajesz w nie wierzyć, ale rodzą się znowu z każdym pierwszym śmiechem nowo narodzonego dziecka. Stukasz obcasami i jesteś z powrotem w Kansas.

Tylko dlaczego, na bogów, jakaś ześwirowana siła wyższa wybrała na śmiejące się medium akurat Severusa „Pana Ponurego" Snape'a?

Yen uśmiechnęła się promiennie do odzyskującego powoli równowagę mistrza eliksirów.

– I kto teraz jest niepoważny?

– Obiecuję, że nie dam się zabić – powiedział w końcu, prostując się i wygładzając na sobie szatę. – Nie teraz, kiedy zupełnie burzysz mi patetyczny nastrój.

– Niby ja burzę?

– I wtedy będziesz mi mogła opowiadać, co tylko chcesz.

– Severus! – Yenlla wyciągnęła do niego ręce, ale tylko prychnął.

Teraz to pani Snape zachichotała niekontrolowanie.

– Jak możesz wygrać, Tom? – zapytał retorycznie Dumbledore, odwracając się od nich z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – Czy czujesz siłę...

Nie dokończył.

Wokół eksplodowało oślepiające światło i ziemia zatrzęsła się pod ich nogami po raz kolejny. Na osłonie Czarnego Lorda pojawiły się rysy i pęknięcia jak na stłuczonym dzbanku. Magiczna ściana oddzielająca Śmierciożerców od Zakonników zamigotała i ponownie stała się przeźroczysta.

Po drugiej stronie stał Harry Potter, celując różdżką w trzymającego się za ramię Voldemorta.

– Jeszcze nie skończyłem – oznajmił.

– Teraz! – zakomenderował Dumbledore.

Severus pchnął Yen w stronę Mundungusa.

– Zabierz ją stąd.

– Ale ja nie mam dokąd wrócić! – zaprotestowała. – Hogwart jest zamknięty.

– Zajmij się nią!

Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa rozbiegli się, szyjąc zaklęciami w uszkodzoną tarczę ochronną, która wciąż była bardzo silna i mimo wszystko nie udało im się jej przebić. Fletcher stopniowo odciągał Yen od centrum wydarzeń. Kobieta zapierała się nogami i broniła, jak mogła. Znów zapanował chaos. Śmierciożercy kotłowali się w środku niczym wzburzone pszczoły w ulu. Losy się odwróciły. Nie wszystko poszło tak gładko, jak się spodziewali. Lord Voldemort tracił grunt pod nogami i wiedział o tym, dlatego zdecydował się na ostateczność. Uniósł różdżkę w łatwo rozpoznawalnym dla wszystkich geście. Do Yenlli dotarł skądś krzyk Hermiony:

– Nie!

Z głosem dziewczyny zmieszał się inny, wyraźnie przebijający w panującym rozgardiaszu, zimny głos.

– _Avada Kedavra_ – Lord Voldemort lodowatym tonem wypowiedział formułę najbardziej przerażającego zaklęcia, a z jego różdżki wystrzelił promień zielonego światła, godząc prosto w pierś Pottera...

§§§

Wszyscy obecni na błoniach wstrzymali oddech.

§§§

... po czym zielony promień odbił się od Pottera, z równą precyzją trafiając w Lorda Voldemorta.

§§§

Osłona oddzielająca Śmierciożerców od Zakonników rozjarzyła się oślepiającą, bladoniebieską poświatą i zmętniała, a pęknięcia rozszerzały się w szybkim tempie, rozlewając po całości niczym świetlna lawa. Wreszcie poświata zamigotała i zgasła.

– Co się stało? – zawołała Yen. – Czy oni nie żyją? O co chodzi?

– Nie mam bladego pojęcia, pani Snape – odpowiedział Mundungus dziwnie przytłumionym głosem – ale lepiej będzie...

– Ale...

– Padnij! – wrzasnął nagle, pociągając ją za sobą na ziemię.

Yen zwinęła się odruchowo, zakrywając głowę rękami. Bariera eksplodowała, rozpadając się na tysiące maleńkich kawałków jak szklana kula rozsadzona od środka dynamitem. Towarzyszący temu huk prawie ogłuszył Yenllę, a impet rozpędzonego powietrza przygniótł ją do gruntu. Zasypały ją spadające wszędzie wokół wielkie, ciężkie kawały ziemi i strzępy powyrywanych z korzeniami roślin. Pan Fletcher mamrotał coś wysoce niecenzuralnie, przyciskając ją do siebie. Zewsząd rozlegały się niezrozumiałe krzyki. Wreszcie wszystko ucichło.

Yen natychmiast uniosła się na łokciach, a następnie uklękła, otrzepując się i rozmazując na sobie wilgotne błoto. Rozejrzała się wokoło i krzyknęła krótko, zszokowana tym, co ukazało się jej oczom. Tam, gdzie niedawno toczył się dramatyczny pojedynek Harry'ego z Mrocznym Lordem, ziała teraz ogromna dziura, a nad nią, z rozrzuconymi szeroko rękami i nogami, otoczony aurą zielonego światła unosił się Lord Voldemort, drugi prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy i pierwszy najbardziej szalony czarodziej współczesnego świata.

Najwyraźniej już były drugi prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy i pierwszy najbardziej szalony czarodziej współczesnego świata, albowiem ani się nie ruszał, ani nie oddychał. U jego stóp, na brzegu ziejącego czernią dołu leżało, porzucone jak szmaciana zabawka, truchło jego ulubionego węża, Nagini.

Ledwie o krok dalej, otoczony dla odmiany bladobłękitną poświatą, stał Albus Dumbledore w pełnym, groźnym majestacie, którego dodawała mu srebrzysta broda i wzdymająca się wokół niego na wietrze błękitna szata. Wyglądał niczym mityczny mędrzec z tych wszystkich starych opowieści. Niczym starotestamentowy prorok w świętej ekstazie. Niczym sam Mojżesz ponad rozdzielonymi wodami Morza Czerwonego. Jak Gandalf, Merlin i Godryk. Jak wszyscy jego wielcy poprzednicy. Trudno byłoby dopatrzeć się w nim teraz śladów poczciwego, sklerotycznego staruszka opychającego się cytrynowymi dropsami, za którego tak lubił uchodzić.

Dyrektor rozpoczął długą, śpiewną inkantację, unosząc różdżkę i celując nią w ciało Lorda Voldemorta. Z jej końca wystrzelił strumień światła, który oplótł ciało czarnoksiężnika srebrnymi łańcuchami.

Dumbledore – chyba rzeczywiście najpotężniejszy czarodziej współczesności – był jedynym obecnym na błoniach człowiekiem, który zdołał ustać na nogach w panującym zamieszaniu. Wokół niego, porozrzucani w najróżniejsze strony impetem eksplozji, Zakonnicy i Śmierciożercy powoli i trochę niezdarnie zbierali się z ziemi. Gdzieś obok Yen słyszała głosy Rona i Hermiony. W sporej odległości i zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku błysnęła jej jasna czupryna Draco i siwe, rozwichrzone włosy Alastora, który poprawiał swoje magiczne oko. Dwóch Śmierciożerców klęczących tuż nad dołem wpatrywało się w kompletnym szoku w to, co zostało z Voldemorta. Kompletnie bezwolnie pozwolili się rozbroić Kingsleyowi Shacklebotowi, który teraz łamał ich różdżki, a Tonks zakładała magiczne kajdanki. Yenlla wypatrywała oczywiście jednej, bardzo konkretnej osoby i wreszcie wydało jej się, że gdzieś aż pod samym Zakazanym Lasem widzi powiewającą pelerynę Severusa.

Wreszcie jej wzrok powrócił ponownie do ciała Voldemorta.

– Nie żyje? Jak to możliwe? – zszokowanej Yen udało się nareszcie odzyskać głos.

– Najwyraźniej zaklęcie się odbiło – zauważył logicznie Ron.

– Znowu? Ale od czego?

– Znicz! – oświadczyła z przekonaniem Hermiona, którą siła wybuchu odrzuciła niedaleko nich.

– Jaki znowu znicz?

– Znicz jego ojca. Syriusz znalazł go w starych szpargałach. Harry nosi go zawsze przy sobie na treningach jako amulet – wyjaśniła.

– Znicz? To w ogóle możliwe?

– No, to magia, nie? Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych – rzucił cokolwiek niepewnie rudy Weasley, pomagając się podnieść Hermionie.

– Poza tym jest ze złota, pewnie nie przewodzi najlepiej zaklęć. – Pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową Dung.

– Severus się wścieknie, jak się dowie. To już w ogóle nie jest epickie – podzieliła się z wszystkimi swoimi złymi przeczuciami Yenlla.

– Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko. To o wiele za mało, żeby go zabić. To dopiero pierwszy etap – odezwał się ponownie Mundungus.

– Co takiego?

– Sami zobaczycie. Czary tej kategorii rzadko się ogląda.

Yen popatrzyła na niego, mrugając w niezrozumieniu oczami. Początek? Jak to? Przecież Voldemort już zginął, prawda?

– To jeszcze nie koniec! – krzyknął, jakby w odpowiedzi na jej wątpliwości, Dumbledore. – Potrzebuję pomocy. Alastor, Severus, do mnie! Gdzie jest Harry Potter?

§§§

Czy tak wygląda śmierć?

Jeżeli tak, to nie jest może specjalnie urozmaicona, gdy chodzi o doznania, ale za to bardzo, bardzo przyjemna.

Ogłuszony, obolały i koszmarnie zmęczony Harry przyciskał z rozkoszą policzek do chłodnej, wilgotnej trawy. Było mu aktualnie niesamowicie dobrze...

Wiedział, że powinien coś ze sobą zrobić. Przynajmniej otworzyć oczy, żeby zorientować się, gdzie jest. Ale nie miał na to aktualnie dość silnej woli. Myślało mu się ciężko i opornie. Chociaż miał wrażenie, że właśnie wydarzyło się coś bardzo ważnego i to dziwne przeczucie dobijało się do jego świadomości z godnym podziwu uporem, rozpraszając błogie uczucie, to i tak nie zamierzał się teraz nigdzie ruszać.

Co to było?

Co to mogło być?

Chyba...

Otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Wspomnienia uderzyły go jak obuchem w głowę.

Lord Voldemort!

Lord Voldemort nie żyje.

Czy to przed chwilą naprawdę się wydarzyło? Jak to możliwe? Nie, to zdecydowanie niemożliwe. Iluzja. Halucynacja. Prawdopodobnie to raczej on sam nie żyje. Śni sen umarłych, w którym spełniają się marzenia.

Nie mógł jednak zignorować faktu, że właśnie patrzy na Zakazany Las, a byłoby to chyba jedno z bardziej idiotyczniejszych miejsc na spędzenie wieczności, no, chyba że miała to być przewrotna kara za niesubordynację w szkole i ciągłe nielegalne wycieczki do rzeczonego lasu. Nie, nie, nie, to byłoby aż zbyt okrutne. Musiał więc zrewidować pogląd o swoim nieżyciu.

Usłyszał kroki kogoś biegnącego ku niemu. Wiedział, że powinien jakoś zareagować, ponieważ biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, ten ktoś prawdopodobnie nie miał względem niego pokojowych zamiarów, ale wciąż był zbyt oszołomiony.

Ktoś potrząsnął nim za ramię.

– Potter! Potter, żyjesz?

Podejrzanie znajomy glos. Z naciskiem na podejrzanie. Był to zdecydowanie ostatni głos, jaki Harry chciałby usłyszeć po śmierci, i ten fakt ostatecznie przekonał go, że jednak wciąż żyje. Los zwyczajnie nie mógłby być tak okrutny. Gdyby akurat właściciel tego głosu miał być boskim klucznikiem, Harry uznałby to nie tylko za wyjątkowo złośliwy dowcip Losu, ale też natychmiast postarałby się zmartwychwstać.

Severus Snape jednym szarpnięciem postawił Pottera na nogi i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Chłopak zareagował automatycznie, odpychając go od siebie. O dziwo, udało mu się ustać na nogach, co i jego samego zaskoczyło.

– Poradzę sobie! – zaprotestował, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość.

– Wiem. Widziałem.

– Znowu ironia? – burknął niechętnie Potter, łypiąc na niego spod wzburzonej czupryny i ocierając krew z twarzy.

– Otóż tak się składa, że po raz pierwszy w długiej historii naszego związku, panie Potter, to nie był sarkastyczny komentarz. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym tego pożałował.

Harry patrzył na nauczyciela z lekkim niedowierzaniem, ale nie odważył się na ripostę. Jak dla niego, profesor Snape wyglądał w tej chwili cokolwiek dziwnie. Bardzo dziwnie wręcz. Jakby cała ta rozróba sprawiała mu autentyczną przyjemność. Prawie się uśmiechał.

– Dobrze się pan czuje, panie Potter?

– Tak. Chyba tak – odparł, zwalczając chęć zapytania go o to samo.

– To znakomicie, ponieważ mamy tutaj jeszcze jedną, drobną rzecz do przeprowadzenia.

Snape skinął na niego ręką i podążył w stronę dyrektora. Ostatnie zaklęcie odrzuciło chłopca bardzo daleko i mieli teraz spory kawałek błoni do przejścia. Potter dopiero teraz zauważył, co się tam dzieje.

– Co będziemy robić? – zapytał cokolwiek zdezorientowany.

– Nie powiedzieli ci? Chyba, również po raz pierwszy w życiu, zgodzę się z szanownym panem Blackiem, że zaiste powinni częściej wtajemniczać pana w pewne sprawy, panie Potter.

– Czyli CO będziemy robić?

– To, co – jak mam wrażenie – zwykle robi się w takich wypadkach. Znaczy, mordować. Ze względu na okoliczności, tym razem darujemy sobie gwałcenie, albowiem nie tylko jest pan, panie Potter, po niewłaściwej stronie, aby wykonywać podobne czynności, ale jest pan również, o ile się nie mylę, nieletni. Może być?

Harry dopiero teraz skojarzył fakty i miał ochotę sam się uszczypnąć, aby przekonać się, że to nie sen. Nie chodziło nawet o Voldemorta, ale...

– Żartujący Snape?! Boże, to rzeczywiście jest apokalipsa.

Mistrz eliksirów zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego przez ramię z bardzo szczególną miną.

– O nie, powiedziałem to głośno? – zapytał spłoszony Harry.

– Faktycznie, powiedział pan. Ze swej strony zaś mogę dodać, iż prywatnie jestem cholernie zabawnym człowiekiem, tylko czasy są parszywe, więc czy moglibyśmy wreszcie położyć temu kres?

– Ja...

– Dyrektor twierdzi, że jest pan w mocy to zrobić, a ja jestem zobligowany myśleć podobnie. Przynajmniej do końca czerwca, kiedy wygasa moja umowa o pracę. Możemy już iść?

„Rozmawiam ze Snape'em", myślał Harry, biegnąc za wspomnianym. „I on mi odpowiada. I uśmiecha się! Jeżeli to nie jest koniec świata, to już naprawdę nie wiem co".

– A teraz zaproponowałbym, aby wyciągnął pan różdżkę, gdy tylko przekroczymy krąg i powtarzał za mną słowa zaklęcia bez retardacyjnych, aczkolwiek wnikliwych i typowych dla pana pytań, dobrze?

– Tak.

– Znakomicie.

– Profesorze Snape?

– Słucham?

– Dziękuję.

– Pan wybaczy, ale nie mam bladego pojęcia, za co mi pan dziękuje, panie Potter, więc może po prostu przejdziemy do rzeczy? – zaproponował Severus, unosząc różdżkę w geście pozdrowienia, po czym obaj ruszyli przed siebie w kierunku miejsca, gdzie znajdował się dyrektor Dumbledore i reszta czarodziejów.

§§§

– Co oni robią? O co tu chodzi?

Zdezorientowana Yen klęczała pośród błota i powyrywanej trawy podpierana opiekuńczo przez Mundungusa. Potrzebowała tego, wstrząsana kolejnymi spazmatycznymi drgawkami, które dopadły ją w miarę, jak mijał pierwszy szok, który musiało teraz odreagować ciało.

– Panie Fletcher?

– Robią tylko to, co trzeba.

Oszołomiona patrzyła teraz, jak Dumbledore steruje widmowymi łańcuchami otaczającymi Voldemorta, przyciągając do siebie powoli jego bezwolne ciało, które w końcu osiadło na ziemi. Mniej więcej, ponieważ ciało maga wciąż pozostawało sztywno naprężone i otoczone upiorną, zieloną poświatą.

Yenlla nie była w stanie dostrzec nic z tego, co dzieje się w innych częściach błoni. Czy to już koniec? Już? To zdecydowanie byłoby za szybko, o wiele za szybko.

Jak na zawołanie gdzieś w oddali, od strony pozornie tak zrezygnowanych i poddających się Śmierciożerców, błysnęły zaklęcia i rozległy się krzyki. Prędko okazało się, co stało za owym nagłym porywem do walki. Yen wydawało się, że jakieś sylwetki zamigotały na tle płomieni szalejących na boisku do qudditcha. Potem i z tamtej strony błysnęły zaklęcia. Nowo przybyłym Śmierciożercom zastąpili drogę aurorzy Kingsleya. Więcej nie zdołała dojrzeć. Na widok zagrożenia Alastor Moody zareagował natychmiast, otaczając miejsce, gdzie stali razem z Dumbledorem, kręgiem widomych, błękitnych płomieni, które skutecznie oślepiły Yen i uniemożliwiły dostrzeżenie tego, co działo się w głębi błoni. Obaj czarodzieje unieśli teraz różdżki i rozpoczęli kolejną inkantację.

– Panie Fletcher?

– Cicho, dziecko.

– Nie rozumiem. I boję się.

Nie docierały do nich słowa, ale melodia wznoszących się i opadających głosów budziła grozę. Yenlla czuła, jak jeżą się jej włoski na karku.

Co za potężna magia!

Wszystko, co nastąpiło potem, działo się tak szybko i było tak niesłychane, że Yen sama nie wierzyła, iż to, co widzi, dzieje się naprawdę. Oszołomiona zobaczyła, jak Severus wraz z Harrym również wbiegają do płomiennego kręgu, który rozstąpił się przed nimi, i dołączają do reszty magów.

– Severus? A co on tam robi? – zdziwiła się zaraz Yenlla.

Dumbledore, Moody i Cudowny Chłopiec – to jasne, najpotężniejsi czarodzieje na świecie, do nich należało zaprowadzenie porządku w sprawie Mrocznego Lorda. Ale co, do cholery, robił tam Severus Snape?

– Pieprzony pozer! – oburzyła się znowu. – Co on sobie myśli? Jest dobry, ale przecież na pewno nie TAK dobry. To tylko Severus.

– Jak dla mnie, mała, to wygląda na bardzo wysub... wysublywo... wytenteges próbę samobójczą.

Wszyscy czterej okrążali Lorda Voldemorta, kontynuując skomplikowaną recytację. Yenlla nie znała tego tajemniczego, śpiewnego języka. Nie była to ani łacina, ani greka, w których sformułowana jest większość znanych zaklęć, tylko jakaś bardzo stara, pradawna wręcz mowa, prawdopodobnie o wiele starsza niż obie poprzednie. W chwili, gdy jej słowa zaczęły krążyć w przestrzeni, cały świat jakby pociemniał i znów zerwał się porywisty wicher. W mroku wyraźnie odznaczały się tylko otaczające magów płomienie i falujący dym.

W wyniku skomplikowanej i długiej inkantacji cokolwiek, co utrzymywało ciało Lorda Voldemorta w stanie nienaturalnego naprężenia, teraz go puściło. Były największy postrach magicznego świata opadł na ziemię. Gdy tylko dotknął podłoża, jego oczy i usta natychmiast otwarły się niemal niemożliwie szeroko.

Po błoniach potoczył się nieludzki ryk, który wstrząsnął ziemią.

Lord Voldemort wcale nie był martwy, ale nie był też zupełnie żywy. Klęczał na ziemi i krzyczał, chwytając się za głowę, gdy jego ciałem wstrząsały gwałtowne konwulsje.

Dumbledore i reszta odstąpili od niego, wciąż nie przerywając recytacji zaklęcia, z różdżkami uniesionymi wysoko nad Mrocznym Lordem.

Voldemort wył i jęczał na przemian, próbując zakryć uszy, a ziemia drgała zarówno od jego krzyku, jak i siły zaklęcia. Udręczony czarnoksiężnik miotał się w błocie, ryjąc stopami resztki trawy, nie mogąc znieść dźwięku tajemnych słów.

Yen odkryła, że sama również dygocze na całym ciele. Poczuła, że Mundungus opiekuńczym gestem rąk otacza jej głowę, zasłaniając uszy, ale nic nie było w stanie stłumić tego rozdzierającego, przewiercającego się przez człowieka na wskroś skowytu.

I gdy tak narastał zaśpiew czwórki czarodziejów nad wijącym się Mrocznym Panem, a płomienie strzelały coraz wyżej i wyżej, zmieniając kolor z niebieskiego przez widmową bladość aż do głębokiej czerwieni, coś się zmieniło. I nagle to już nie były zwykłe płomienie. Wijące się języki ognia przekształcały się powoli w rozedrgane ludzkie sylwetki, które tłoczyły się niecierpliwie wokół głównej sceny.

Wtem długa i misternie skonstruowana inkantacja urwała się gwałtownie i w nagle zapadłej, głuchej ciszy wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, że Yenlla nie była pewna, czy widziała właśnie to, co wydawało jej się, że widziała.

Czterej magowie odskoczyli od siebie. Trzech z nich dopadło Lorda Voldemorta i każdy z nich z doskonała precyzją i w doskonałej synchronizacji z innymi wykonał dokładnie jeden ruch.

Albus Dumbledore wyrwał Voldemortowi serce i zgniótł je w dłoni.

Alastor Moody w tej samej chwili odciął mu głowę.

Severus Snape podpalił wszystko, co pozostało.

Znad zwłok uniósł się czarny, ciężki dym o nieforemnym kształcie. Czerwone płomienie zahuczały i niczym widmowe ręce chwytały i rozszarpywały czarny dym, aż nie pozostał po nim najmniejszy ślad.

Zewnętrzny krąg ognia uspokajał się i powoli wygasał, podczas gdy wewnątrz wciąż płonął niewielki stos, na którym dopalały się i przechodziły w proch doczesne szczątki czarodzieja, któremu przez pewien krótki czas wydawało się, że jest najpotężniejszym magiem świata.

Pomylił się.

Czterech pozostałych czarodziejów wciąż stało na swoich miejscach. Byli powalani krwią i osmaleni, a przynajmniej trzech z nich z nich było śmiertelnie bladych. Nie wytrzymali długo w tej chwili tryumfu. Pod Alastorem Moodym załamały się kolana i upadł bez czucia na ziemię. Zgięty wpół Harry Potter wymiotował gwałtownie. Severus Snape opadł na kolana i blady jak trup patrzył przed siebie nieprzytomnym, lekko oszalałym wzrokiem. Tylko Dumbledore ustał na palcu boju. Podniósł z ziemi, porzuconą gdzieś w ferworze głowę Lorda Voldemorta i szepnął ostatnie słowo. Głowa skurczyła się, po czym rozsypała w proch. Wiatr rozwiał go z ręki dyrektora Hogwartu na cztery strony świata.

I taki właśnie był koniec Toma Marvolo Riddle'a.

§§§

 _Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
_(Adele: _Skyfall_ )

Cisza, która zapanowała na błoniach Hogwartu po śmierci Lorda Voldemorta, należała do tego rodzaju nieprzyjemnych i upiornych cisz, które nieodmiennie zwiastują, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Bo to na pewno nie był koniec wielkiej libacji w Hogwarcie. Szata wyprostowanego niczym struna Albusa Dumbledore'a mogła sobie powiewać tryumfalnie na wietrze, a słońce ostrożnie przeświecać przez chmury wraz z ustępującą, magicznie sprowadzoną uprzednio ciemnością, ale to wszystko po prostu nie mogło się tak szybko i bezboleśnie skończyć. Takie były prawidła gatunku.

Yenlla poczuła, że ktoś szarpie ją za ramię, najwyraźniej pilnie domagając się jej uwagi. Zrozumiała, że Mundungus Fletcher musiał w międzyczasie dojść do podobnych wniosków, bo kiwał teraz na nią niecierpliwie ręką.

– No dobra, księżniczko, pobawiliśmy się tutaj, pośmialiśmy ze wszystkimi i było naprawdę byczo, ale najwyższy czas stąd spadać.

– Ale Czarny Pan nie żyje – wyjąkała oszołomiona.

– Owszem, czasem mu się to zdarza – błysnął wisielczym humorem Dung. – A to znaczy ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko tyle, że właśnie zakatrupiliśmy jedynego gościa na świecie, który był w stanie zapanować nad Śmierciojadami.

– Co chce pan przez to powiedzieć, panie Fletcher?

Mundungus nie musiał udzielać odpowiedzi, ponieważ w tej samej chwili po błoniach przetoczyło się nieludzkie wycie, które mogła wydać z siebie bodaj tylko jedna osoba na ziemi. Najwierniejsza wśród Śmierciożerców Suka Czarnego Pana. Mroczna i dosyć niezrównoważona psychiczne parodia psa Hachiko właśnie poczuła, że jej Pana nie ma już wśród żywych i bardzo jej się to nie spodobało.

– Bellatrix – wyszeptała Yen głucho.

Niebo ponownie pociemniało. Gdzieś w okolicach Zakazanego Lasu nagle zerwał się wiatr i zaczął wirować nienaturalnie, wyrywając z ziemi trawy i krzewy oraz wznosząc w powietrze wszystko, co napotkał na swojej drodze. Cyklon kurzawy ruszył prosto na wciąż pozostających w rozsypce i mocno zdezorientowanych członków Zakonu Feniksa. Rozległy się krzyki, tu i tam znowu rozbłysły zaklęcia.

Wszędzie dookoła rozlegały się kolejne trzaski aportacji. Nagle zerwana więź, która łączyła Śmierciożerców z Voldemortem, musiała dać im jakieś pojęcie o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło i sprowadzić do Hogwartu. Chaos narastał. Na terenie szkoły pojawiało się coraz więcej i więcej powiewających czarnych szat i połyskujących trupich masek.

Mundungus szarpnięciem postawił Yen na nogi.

– Zwijamy się, mała. Dosyć już tego świadkowania historii.

– Ale Severus!

– Ten typ raczej sam sobie świetnie poradzi.

– A jeżeli nie?

– Swojego chyba nie ruszą...

– Panie Fletcher! – oburzyła się wierna żona Śmierciojada.

– Zrozum, kwiatuszku – perswadował cierpliwie. – Jeżeli zostaniemy tu dłużej, to i tak najpewniej nie zdążymy się tego dowiedzieć, ponieważ wcześniej trafi w nas coś bardzo paskudnego. I kto mu wtedy sprawi piękny pogrzeb?

– Panie Fletcher! – Yenlla tupnęła buntowniczo nogą. – Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam!

– To Snape chciał, żeby cię stąd zabrać, słonko. Można to chyba potraktować jako wypełnienie jego ostatniej woli.

– Nie ma mowy! – krzyknęła oburzona szelma, wyrywając mu się i obracając z powrotem w stronę wydarzeń na błoniach.

– Jasne, że nigdzie się nie wybierasz.

To, co usłyszała pani Snape, w pierwszej chwili trudno było nazwać słowami. Była to raczej mieszanina piekielnego charkotu i świstów, której sens dotarł do niej w pełni dopiero po pewnym czasie.

Tuż przed nią, ciężko dysząc i charcząc, stała Bellatrix Lestrange we własnej osobie. Rozczochrana, podrapana i w porwanej szacie wyglądała niczym uosobienie zemsty, prywatna erynia Voldemorta. W bladej, zniszczonej i zapadniętej twarzy, na której obwisła skóra zdawała się trzymać chyba tylko za pomocą jakiegoś zaklęcia, jaśniały upiornym, fanatycznym blaskiem tylko jej nienaturalnie wielkie, czarne jak piekło oczy. Najpaskudniejszy widok przedstawiała jednak szyja Sługi. W samym środku straszyła obrzydliwa, jątrząca się rana, która najwyraźniej wciąż nie mogła się zagoić. Sączyła się z niej krwawa wydzielina, na której co i rusz pojawiały się bąbelki powietrza.

– Kici, kici – wychrypiała z trudem.

Rana stanowiła pamiątkę po słynnej zasadzce w operze, gdy to Yenlla dźgnęła Śmierciożerczynię spinką do włosów, a ta bynajmniej nie była taka zwyczajna. Kierowana niesamowitą intuicją pani Snape zanurzyła ją kiedyś w pewnym – dość przypadkowo wybranym – eliksirze Severusa. Nie uczyniła tego oczywiście z myślą o Bellatrix, ale już prędzej o samym mistrzu eliksirów, gdy pewnego dnia się pokłócili, a mężczyzna stał się dość brutalny w zachowaniu. Mechanizmy obronne Yenlli zadziałały samoczynnie, praktycznie omijając świadomość, i tak spinka przemieniła się w broń. Sama Yen zdziwiła się teraz efektem tego, co Severus produkował w lochach, i przeszedł ją dreszcz grozy.

– Chyba nie muszę ci odświeżać pamięci, koteczku. – Bellatrix podążyła oczami za wzrokiem Yen zawieszonym tępo na jej szyi. – Najpierw zaległe sprawy, a potem własnoręcznie... oskóruje... Snape'a – ledwo wykrztusiła z siebie resztę.

– To ty mnie zaatakowałaś! – krzyknęła Yenlla, postępując krok do tyłu. – Ja się tylko broniłam!

– Świetnie! – Wyszczerzyła krwiożerczo zęby Bellatrix. – Teraz zobaczymy, jak skutecznie ja się będę bronić.

W tej samej chwili, w napadzie szaleńczej odwagi, pomiędzy obie kobiety rzucił się Mundungus Fletcher, szeroko rozkładając ręce i próbując perswazji.

– Ależ drogie panie! – odezwał się lekkim tonem. – Złość piękności szkodzi. Z pewnością wspólnie jesteśmy w stanie znaleźć pokojowe rozwiązanie tego drobnego konfliktu...

– Precz!

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek dodać, zaklęcie rzucone przez Lestrange z impetem cisnęło nim o ziemię. Nieszczęsny czarodziej padł tuż pod nogi przerażonej pani Snape. Bellatrix zachichotała upiornie, charkocząc i gulgocząc niczym jakaś piekielna bestia.

– Kici, Kici.

Yenlla cofała się przed nią odruchowo, z paniką poklepując się w poszukiwaniu różdżki. Tym razem ją ze sobą zabrała i wreszcie zlokalizowała w sprytnej skrytce w gorsecie. Niepewnie i bez przekonania uniosła ją przed sobą, a następnie spróbowała wycelować w przeciwniczkę. Nie było to łatwe, skoro ręce drżały jej jak gałęzie osiki.

– I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić, kotku? – kpiła przeciwniczka. – Czy w ogóle umiesz cokolwiek wyczarować?

– Zapewne tylko rzeczy dobre i piękne. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, kuzyneczko.

Nagle tuż przed Yen wyrosła sylwetka kolejnego czarodzieja, skutecznie osłaniając ją przed Najwierniejszą Suką Czarnego Lorda. Pani Snape nie miała najmniejszych kłopotów z rozpoznaniem jego głosu, za to o wiele większe z uwierzeniem, że to, co słyszy, jest prawdą. Syriusz Black pojawił się na błoniach Hogwartu i osłonił ją własnym ciałem!

Bellatrix Lestrange najwyraźniej miała podobny problem. Odskoczyła, a jej źrenice rozszerzyły się w autentycznym zdumieniu.

– Black! To ty żyjesz? – wysyczała wściekle.

– Najwyraźniej nie tak łatwo wyprawić mnie na tamten świat. Czy to samo można powiedzieć o tobie, kuzyneczko?

Usta Bellatrix rozciągnęły się w kolejnym paskudnym uśmiechu. Przegięła się w osobliwej parodii ni to ukłonu, ni to dygnięcia.

– Przekonajmy się, zamiast tak stać tu i gadać, kuzynie.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – Odwzajemnił uśmiech Syriusz, jednocześnie ciskając w nią szybkim zaklęciem.

Bellatrix okręciła się w niezgrabnym piruecie i zaśmiała chrapliwie, kiwając na niego zachęcająco ręką i znikając w tłumie magów coraz obficiej zaludniających hogwarckie błonia. Łapa natychmiast rzucił się za nią w pogoń.

– Nic ci nie jest? – Remus Lupin również pojawił się u boku Yenlli i przytrzymał ją, gdy się zachwiała.

– Nie, wszystko w porządku. Ale... Pan Fletcher...

– Spokojnie, nic mu nie jest.

Lupin machnął różdżką w kierunku powalonego Mundungusa i zdjął z niego silny oszołamiacz. Mężczyzna zajęczał, łapiąc się za głowę. Remus schylił się i pomógł mu wstać. Pan Fletcher ledwo trzymał się na nogach, z nosa i uszu ciekła mu krew, a twarz była tak blada, że aż zielona.

– Spokojnie, kotek, to tylko draśnięcie – uspokoił ją, wypluwając ukruszony w trakcie upadku ząb.

– Co się stało? Co tu robicie? – Yenlla zarzuciła pytaniami naczelnego wilkołaka Zakonu Feniksa.

– Powinienem zapytać o to samo. – Remus zmarszczył z zatroskaniem brwi. – Zostaliśmy oddelegowani pod Ministerstwo Magii. Cały dzień trwały tam zażarte walki, gdy nagle zauważyliśmy, że w szeregach Śmierciożerców stopniowo rośnie popłoch. Domyśliliśmy się, że coś musiało się wydarzyć w Hogwarcie, jednak ani przez chwilę nie dopuszczaliśmy do siebie myśli, że plan dyrektora naprawdę się powiódł. To było nieprawdopodobne, a jednak! Śmierciożercy zaczęli odstępować od ataku, a następnie masowo się teleportować. Wtedy byliśmy już pewni, że wydarzyło się tu coś przełomowego, a oni byli w stanie to wyczuć poprzez swoje połączenie z Tym Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Ministerstwo niedługo będzie wolne, zostały tam jedynie niedobitki wielkiej armii Lorda Voldemorta, więc natychmiast pospieszyliśmy tutaj, żeby pomóc. Cały impet uderzenia zapewne przeniesie się teraz na Hogwart.

Rzeczywiście, na błoniach aż mieniło się w oczach od czarnych peleryn zwolenników Mrocznego Lorda i połyskujących wszędzie zaklęć.

– Ale co ty tu robisz, Yen? Dlaczego nie jesteś w środku?

– Jak mogłabym was zostawić?

– Tak, ostrzegałem Severusa, że możesz tak postawić sprawę. Teraz jednak uważam, że naprawdę powinnaś stąd jak najszybciej uciec i udać się w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, o ile takie w ogóle istnieje. I zabrać go ze sobą.

– Kogo? – zapytała oszołomiona.

Remus ruchem głowy wskazał jej dość oczywisty cel. Yenlla podążyła za jego spojrzeniem i poczuła, jak nogi uginają się pod nią na ten straszny widok.

Pośród całego tego zamieszania, w tłumie walczących zajadle czarodziejów, oświetlony upiornym blaskiem latających mu nad głową zaklęć Severus wędrował jak lunatyk. Blady i wymięty, z zapadniętymi policzkami w poszarzałej twarzy i z zamkniętymi oczami szedł niezdarnie, zataczając się i zupełnie bez udziału woli. Raczej jakby jakaś zewnętrzna siła pchała go do przodu. Przyciskał do siebie opiekuńczo nieszczęsną, pokiereszowaną lewą dłoń. Rękaw jego szaty wyglądał na kompletnie przesiąknięty jakimś płynem.

„Czy to krew?", zastanawiała się Yen. „To na pewno krew! O dobrzy bogowie! Jego ręka już tyle przeszła. Ciekawe, czy uda się ją uratować", myśli przelatywały błyskawicznie przez jej głowę.

Severus był mistrzem eliksirów, przecież nie mógł stracić ręki! Do tego jeszcze wmieszał się w magię o wiele dla niego za potężną. Cholerny, zarozumiały, pyszałkowaty... Przecież to cud, że przeżył! Wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał paść i skonać. A teraz szedł całkiem sam przez to piekło. Był takim łatwym celem!

„Jak to się stało, że nie trafiło go dotąd żadne zbłąkane zaklęcie?", przerażona Yen z nerwów obgryzała paznokcie.

I dopiero wtedy, gdy uważniej mu się przyjrzała, zauważyła, że Severus Snape nie został pozostawiony tak całkiem bez opieki. Całą jego sylwetkę otaczała jakaś ledwo zauważalna, błękitna poświata. Yen poczuła, jak usta same otwierają jej się w wyrazie bezbrzeżnego zdumienia. Zaklęcie Absolutnej Tarczy! Najpotężniejsza magiczna osłona, jaką można na kogoś rzucić. Niewielu czarodziejów potrafi ją wytworzyć, tylko ci najlepsi. W takim stanie, w jakim Severus się aktualnie znajdował, na pewno nie mógłby sam tego zrobić. Więc kto mu pomógł?

Yenlla rozejrzała się gorączkowo i przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że gdzieś w polu widzenia mignęła jej pstrokata peleryna Dumbledore'a.

„No tak", pomyślała. „Przynajmniej nie zostawia swoich ludzi na łasce losu... Kiedy już wyssie z nich wszystko do ostatniej kropli", skrzywiła się niechętnie.

Lupin potrząsnął jej ramieniem, wyrywając Yen z zamyślenia.

– Nie mamy wiele czasu. Zajmiesz się nim? – dopytywał.

– Tak, oczywiście – przytaknęła. – Ale co mam robić?

– Zaopiekuj się nim. Odciągnij jak najdalej stąd. Przyczajcie się gdzieś, dopóki nie minie najgorsze. W miarę możliwości postaramy się utrzymywać walkę z dala od was i zapewnimy wam bezpieczne przejście, ale nic nie mogę obiecać. Za chwilę rozpęta się tu prawdziwe piekło. Aha! – Przypomniał sobie nagle. – Nie wracajcie w stronę zamku. Roi się tam od dementorów, którzy próbują skruszyć ducha w ludziach pozostałych w szkole. Na szczęście odległość jest zbyt duża, aby ich wpływ mógł zadziałać, ale na pewno nie jest tam bezpiecznie. Dementorzy tylko czekają na okazję.

– Będę uważać – zapewniła.

– W porządku. – Remus poklepał ją pocieszająco po ramieniu i zaraz z zakłopotaniem cofnął rękę. – Razem z Dungiem ściągniemy na siebie uwagę Śmierciożerców, a ty w tym czasie spróbuj odciągnąć stąd Severusa.

– Dobrze!

– Jesteś gotowa?

Oczywiście, że nie była, ale co miała zrobić? Gorliwie pokiwała głową. Remus uśmiechem dodał jej otuchy.

– Do dzieła. Ku chwale ojczyzny! – rzucił i już go nie było.

Mundungus przewrócił oczami i niezbyt chętnie, ociągając się, podążył za nim.

Yenlla widziała, jak wbiegają pomiędzy walczących. Kolorowe zaklęcia rozbryzgiwały się w powietrzu jak fajerwerki w Nowy Rok. Po chwili tłum w niewytłumaczalny sposób zaczął się przed nią rozstępować. Widziała już Severusa Snape'a. Ludzie biegali wokół i mijali go, jakby był niewidzialny. Brnął przed siebie bez szwanku, a troskliwa małżonka dzielnie ruszyła mu na spotkanie.

§§§

Unoszony lekko w obłoku otaczającego go błękitnego światła Severus bezpiecznie wysunął się spomiędzy walczących. Nie został draśnięty ani jednym zaklęciem. Teraz kontynuował lunatyczny marsz w stronę wyczekującej go Yen.

Co to za miejsce? Jaki czas? Jaki wszechświat? Nic nie wiedział, niczego nie widział. Był tylko niewyobrażalny, oślepiający ból i czarna otchłań, w którą zapadał się coraz głębiej z każdym krokiem...

§§§

Yenlla podbiegła do Severusa, aby złapać go w troskliwe ramiona, zanim dopadnie go grawitacja. Gdy go dotknęła, błękitne światło prysło. Mistrz eliksirów utracił wcześniejszą, względną zgrabność ruchów i nadnaturalne wsparcie potężnego zaklęcia. Stracił równowagę i oparł się o nią ciężko. Filigranowa tancereczka ledwo zdołała go utrzymać. Mało brakowało, aby oboje przewrócili się na ziemię.

– Czyś ty zupełnie zwariował?! – krzyknęła, próbując go podeprzeć. – Co to miało być?!

Severus miał przymknięte oczy i dyszał ciężko. Uczepił się jej niczym ostatniej deski ratunku, rozpaczliwie próbując zapanować nad własnym ciałem i nie pokazać po sobie słabości. Niestety, zupełnie nie miał siły i praktycznie przelewał się przez ręce. Był lodowaty i blady jak trup.

– Zam... knij... się... – wycharczał przez zęby, a potem zgiął się w nagłym paroksyzmie bólu.

Yenlla trzymała go z całych sił, mimo że sama ledwo mogła ustać na nogach. Snape pachniał śmiercią i zniszczeniem, więc przy najmniejszym fizycznym dotknięciu przez jej głowę przelatywały obce, niechciane, czarne jak noc wizje... A jednak holowała go za sobą, usiłując wyprowadzić z epicentrum zdarzeń. Wprawdzie szło jej to bardzo opornie, ale nie zamierzała się poddać. Przy okazji uparcie odwracała wzrok od lewej ręki Severusa, która bezwładnie zwisała wzdłuż jego ciała. Po szczupłych, sinych palcach spływały stróżki jakiejś oleistej, czarnej mazi...

– Zgłupiałeś?! – awanturowała się w dalszym ciągu. – Co ty wyprawiasz?! Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby pchać się na pierwszy plan? Mieszać w sprawy najpotężniejszych magów? Chcesz zginąć?!

– Naj... potężniejszych? Ja... też... znam... Znam kilka... sztuczek – odgryzł się butnie, choć ledwo poruszał ustami i praktycznie musiała się domyślać jego słów.

– Chodź! Musimy iść! – upierała się Yen.

Severus jednak przekroczył już wszystkie limity swojej i tak niezwykłej wytrzymałości. Zatrzymał się w miejscu, a potem ciężko osunął na kolana, pociągając ją za sobą. Na szczęście znaleźli się już poza polem bitwy, osłonięci przed ciekawskim wzrokiem pniem zwalonego w ferworze walk drzewa. Piękna szelma objęła odruchowo mistrza eliksirów, chroniąc przed upadkiem, a wtedy przez jej głowę przebiegł bolesny impuls. Ciemność zakryła jej oczy, a ból był wręcz nieprawdopodobny, jakby ktoś żywcem wyrywał jej nerwy. Pani Snape spadała w czarną otchłań nieskończonego cierpienia...

Snape odepchnął ją od siebie gwałtownie i brutalnie.

– Nie! – dyszał. – Odejdź!

– Nie zostawię cię w takim stanie!

– Wtedy sama będziesz potrzebowała pomocy.

Yenlla spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła, że cała jej szata również pokryta jest tą dziwną czarną mazią. Zrobiło jej się słabo i niedobrze. Smród bijący od tej dziwacznej smoły był wprost nieziemski. Zapach śmierci i rozkładu.

– Co to jest? – odezwała się, gdy udało jej się zapanować nad mdłościami. – Krew?

– Zostaw mnie!

Severus kulił się na ziemi, próbując zapanować nad targającymi jego ciałem spazmami. Yen poczuła się kompletnie bezradna. Chciała mu pomóc, ale kompletnie nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób. Nigdy w życiu się z czymś takim nie spotkała. Żaden podręcznik magiczny czy mugolski nawet nie zająknął się o tym, co robić, gdy z ciała rannego zamiast krwi wypływa smoła.

– Sever, czy to jest krew?!

Nie odpowiedział.

Severus Snape, człowiek wielu talentów, który wreszcie po raz pierwszy naprawdę przecenił swoje możliwości, spadał w ramiona ciepłej, opiekuńczej ciemności. Nic już nie widział ani nie słyszał i nic go nie obchodziło.

§§§

Jak on się w ogóle w to wszystko wplątał? Taki niby bystry facet – jak mógł okazać się skończonym debilem?! Pamiętał jednak, że był taki czas w jego życiu, gdy wszyscy inni wydawali się głupi i ślepi – te bandy matołów w szkole, znudzeni życiem nauczyciele, którzy nie byli w stanie nauczyć go niczego nowego, jego prymitywny ojciec-palant i matka, która bała się własnego cienia. Nie widział przed sobą żadnej sensownej przyszłości, a przecież został stworzony do wyższych celów, na Salazara! I wtedy pojawił się ten czarnoksiężnik... Tylko on mówił z sensem, tylko on miał coś ciekawego do przekazania... Tylko on głosił prawdę! Te wszystkie szlamy i beztalencia, które od stuleci zanieczyszczały świat magii i psuły rynek pracy, zajmując miejsca prawdziwych czarodziejów. Nic dziwnego, że magia powoli schodziła na psy i prawdziwy, zdolny, czystokrwisty mag nie miał w niej czego szukać. Ktoś musiał z tym wreszcie zrobić porządek, zanim szlamy odbiorą nam wszystko, do ostatniego zaklęcia!

Najpierw spotkania wyglądały dosyć zwyczajnie. Zbierali się w małych grupkach – wyłącznie najzdolniejsi, wyjątkowi młodzi czarodzieje. Prowadzili filozoficzne dysputy o kondycji współczesnego świata i o tym, dlaczego nic nie jest takie, jak być powinno. Severusowi bardzo się to podobało. Miał wrażenie, że został dostrzeżony, doceniony i nareszcie ma jakiś wpływ na losy świata. Wkrótce jednak stało się oczywiste, że na słowach się nie skończy. Rewolucji nie przeprowadza się samym tylko gadaniem... Musiała polać się krew. Zorientował się, że wśród zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta wytworzyła się określona hierarchia. Istniała grupa najbardziej zaufanych, która miała do niego stały dostęp, najwięcej do powiedzenia i – oczywiście! – najwięcej do wygrania po wielkim przewrocie.

Pewnego dnia, tuż przed rozdaniem dyplomów, odwiedził go w Hogwarcie ten cały Malfoy.

– Nadszedł czas – powiedział i Snape wiedział, że został wyróżniony.

Ceremonia trwała długo i miała dość łatwy do przewidzenia oraz bardzo teatralny przebieg. W ciemnej krypcie płonęły czarne świece. W środku zgromadzili się członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Wszyscy co do jednego odziani w czarne szaty i białe maski. Nie odzywali się, nie szeptali, nawet się nie poruszali, tylko cierpliwie czekali na słowa mistrza. Lord Voldemort stał na podwyższeniu przed wymyślnym tronem. Jego oczy połyskiwały chorobliwym blaskiem fanatyka, a na ramionach spoczywał wielki wąż. Gdyby Severus Snape był wtedy nieco starszy, zapewne dostrzegłby nieznośną kiczowatość całego tego przedstawienia, ale niestety miał zaledwie osiemnaście lat. Krypty, tajne stowarzyszenia i mroczne ceremonie inicjacyjne silnie przemawiały do jego ślizgońskiej wyobraźni. Dlatego wpadł po uszy.

Gdy Mroczny Pan dał mu znak, ruszył ku niemu z podniesioną głową. Nie bał się i patrzył mu prosto w twarz. Czarnoksiężnik mógł sobie być najpotężniejszym magiem na świecie, ale nastoletni Severus i tak nie zamierzał się przed nim płaszczyć. Musiał zawczasu odpowiednio zaznaczyć swoją pozycję. Nie przyszedł tu przecież po to, aby być szeregowym popychadłem. O nie, on zamierzał zrobić tu prawdziwą karierę! Pewnie dlatego natychmiast dostrzegł w oczach Lorda błysk zainteresowania.

– Czy przysięgasz... – odezwał się Mroczny Pan pompatycznym, głębokim basem.

I Severus Snape przysięgał. Przysięgał wszystko, jak leci, i we wszystko wierzył. Przysięgał wierną służbę i bezrefleksyjne wypełnianie woli Pana. Przysięgał początek nowego świata i wykończenie wszystkich obrzydliwców. Przysięgał dużo słuchać i za wiele nie myśleć. Przysięgał wszystko, czego od niego wymagano, i nad niczym się nie zastanawiał.

W odpowiedniej chwili wyciągnął rękę i pozwolił wyrysować sobie na przedramieniu ten śmieszny tatuaż. Gdyby tylko znał jego prawdziwe znaczenie... Nie, nie warto się oszukiwać. Nawet gdyby wiedział, nic by to nie zmieniło. Nawet jeżeli mógłby przeżyć swoje życie jeszcze raz, zapewne popełniłby te same błędy i miałby tak samo przerąbane.

On, Severus Snape, po prostu od zawsze skazany był na porażkę.

Skazany na bolesną śmierć w bitwie na błoniach swojej starej szkoły, której z całego serca nienawidził.

– Zachciało ci się zostać pieprzonym bohaterem – powiedział Mroczny Pan piskliwym głosem Yenlli.

§§§

– Zachciało ci się zostać pieprzonym bohaterem! Cholera! – krzyczała histerycznie Yen, potrząsając nieprzytomnym Severusem.

Wytrącona z równowagi na przemian biła go pięściami i tuliła do siebie. Snape leżał z zamkniętymi oczami i nie reagował. Był zlany potem, a jednocześnie lodowaty. Bliska łez Yenlla poważnie obawiała się, że...

Odszedł.

– Severus! – wrzasnęła. – Odezwij się, proszę. Powiedz coś, ty pieprzony Śmierciojadzie!

Mistrz eliksirów otworzył gwałtownie oczy.

– Sever! – ogarnięta niewyobrażalną ulgą Jeszcze-Nie-Wdowa-Snape rozpłakała się żałośnie. – Sever, ty żyjesz!

– Nie... – wydyszał.

– Co za „nie"?

– Nie jestem...

– Żywy? – zdziwiła się. – Martwy?

Severus nadludzkim wysiłkiem wyswobodził się z jej uścisku i zagryzając zęby, zaczął podwijać resztki rękawa szaty.

– Nie jestem Śmierciojadem – stwierdził zaskakująco przytomnie.

Rzeczywiście, na jego przedramieniu nie było już Mrocznego Znaku – głównie dlatego, że w jego miejscu ziała wielka, poszarpana jama, z której sączyła się zmieszana z krwią czarna ciecz o wstrętnym zapachu. Wielkie krople ściekały po dłoni Severusa i lekko dymiły przy kontakcie z ziemią. Głęboka rana sięgała kości, Yenlla była prawie pewna, że ją tam widzi. Chwyciła zębami kraj sukni i oderwała spory kawał materiału.

– Co to jest? – powtórzyła pytanie chyba po raz setny, przykładając mu do rany prowizoryczny opatrunek. – Co to wszystko znaczy?

Severus nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Przez jego twarz przebiegł kolejny skurcz bólu. Zgiął się wpół i ledwo zdążył odwrócić, zanim zwymiotował kolejną porcję czarnej cieczy. Obrzydliwa smoła wylewała się z niego wszelkimi otworami, jakby udręczony organizm sam oczyszczał się ze strasznej trucizny.

Przerażona do granic Yen przytrzymała go i odgarnęła włosy z czoła. Kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiała. Trzęsła się cała, a w głowie miała totalny mętlik.

– O co tu chodzi? – dopytywała się drżącym głosem. – Czy to normalne? Czy tak samo było poprzednim razem?

Wymęczony do cna Severus ponownie położył się na trawie. Był rozpalony i śmiertelnie zmęczony.

– Nie – wyszeptał. – Wtedy tylko zbladło. Teraz... teraz wszystko będzie inaczej.

– Ciii – uciszyła go, głaskając uspokajająco po głowie, bo zrozumiała, że jest zbyt słaby, aby mówić.

Mistrz eliksirów, jakby z przekory, był innego zdania.

– Poprzednim razem popełniliśmy straszny błąd – kontynuował z nagłym ożywieniem. – Nie doceniliśmy go, nie rozumieliśmy, w jaki sposób ochronił się przed śmiercią. Założyliśmy, że to kwestia metody – wyrzucał z siebie coraz to nowe informacje, ignorując uspokajające gesty żony. – A on naprawdę uczynił się nieśmiertelnym.

– Czy to odpowiednia pora na...

– Nie, słuchaj mnie! – Chwycił ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Poszukał wzrokiem jej oczu i wpatrzył się w nie gorączkowo.

– Sever, uspokój się.

– Voldemort uzyskał nieśmiertelność dzięki potężnej, starożytnej magii – wyjaśniał jej teraz wszystko, mimo że jeszcze niedawno tak bardzo się przed tym bronił. – Zaklęcie pochodziło z Babilonii i odwoływało się do pierwotnej magii krwi. Opierało się na założeniu, że krew to życie, bo we krwi znajduje się dusza.

– Ja... Ja nic nie rozumiem.

– Mroczny Znak! – zawołał tryumfalnie Snape, a przynajmniej na tyle tryumfalnie, na ile pozwalał jego stan. – Mroczny Znak wykonano z barwnika zmieszanego z jego własną krwią. Lord nie umarł, bo każdy z nas, ze Śmierciożerców, przechowywał w sobie jego cząstkę. Dlatego tak nas nazywał: Śmierciożercy, bo zjedliśmy jego śmierć. Nawet po śmierci żył w swoich wyznawcach. W ten sposób zakotwiczył w nas swoją duszę i nie mógł odejść w zaświaty. Krew przyzywała go z powrotem. Dzięki nam. Poprzednim razem nie znaliśmy jego tajemnicy, dlatego nie dopilnowaliśmy... Ale teraz... Teraz... – Jego głos zanikał powoli. – Długo szukaliśmy przeciwzaklęcia. Niestety, okazało się, że nie istnieje. Może nigdy nie powstało albo zaginęło w mroku dziejów, razem z całą cywilizacją.

– Więc on znów powróci? – Yen poczuła się totalnie zagubiona.

– Nie – zaprzeczył mistrz eliksirów. – Znalazłem... Znalazłem inny sposób. Potężne zaklęcie. Wezwaliśmy na pomoc dusze wszystkich ofiar Voldemorta, aby przybyły i zabrały go ze sobą do samego piekła. Dumbledore się wahał, twierdził, że to nieetyczne, ale... Tak powinno się to odbyć. Teraz już nie będzie odwrotu. Nie zdoła nigdy powrócić.

Yenlla spojrzała na jego bezwładną rękę. Rzeczywiście, rana wyglądała tak, jakby jakaś nieprawdopodobna siła wyszarpnęła coś bezpośrednio z jego ciała. Cząstkę duszy, która tam tkwiła.

– Sever, to wygląda strasznie. Czy ktoś potrafi to wyleczyć?

– Nie wiem. – Spróbował wzruszyć ramionami, ale tylko się skrzywił. – O tym nie napisali.

Yen przysunęła się do niego ostrożnie, aby znowu go nie spłoszyć. Delikatnie uniosła jego głowę i ułożyła na swoich kolanach. Odgarnęła z jego czoła mokre, czarne kosmyki. Severus krzywił się trochę i wiercił, ale nie zaprotestował. Może był na to zbyt wyczerpany, a może zwyczajnie po raz kolejny stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością i niewiele do niego docierało. Yenlla zacisnęła mocniej opatrunek na jego niesprawnej lewej ręce, choć za każdym razem, gdy dotykała przeklętej cieczy, kręciło jej się w głowie, a żołądek wykonywał fikołki. Krew ze szlamem nie przestawała się sączyć, a wciąż próżno było wypatrywać na błoniach magomedyków. Wokół trwała walka, nikt nie miał czasu martwić się o rannych. Tymczasem Severus – zimny, siny i dziwnie spokojny – miał coraz większe trudności z zaczerpnięciem oddechu. Co jeśli on... Gdyby on...

– Co my teraz zrobimy? – szepnęła bezradna Yenlla.

– Ja zrobiłem już wszystko, co do mnie należało. – Ocknął się nagle Snape. – A nawet znacznie więcej. O resztę niech martwią się sami.

Zamilkł znowu i Yen pomyślała, że z powrotem zapadł w ten dziwny, chorobliwy sen, jednak wyraźnie niezniszczalny Severus kontynuował:

– Masz swoją różdżkę? – zapytał.

– Tak. – Skinęła głową.

– Lepiej jej pilnuj. Moja przed chwilą rozsypała się w proch.

Po kręgosłupie Yenlli przemknął zimny dreszcz.

„Bezbronni", pomyślała. „Jesteśmy kompletnie bezbronni!".

§§§

Wbrew pozorom nie tylko Severus Snape przeżywał obecnie ciężkie chwile. W panującym na błoniach Hogwartu pandemonium, pośród dzikich krzyków i trzaskających zaklęć, w oparach pożarów trudno było zorientować się w sytuacji. Dziesiątki ludzi biegały w tę i z powrotem, nie tyle walcząc, co szukając się nawzajem.

Na przykład Zakonnicy Dumbledore'a uparcie poszukiwali zamaskowanych zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta. Szczęśliwie większość z nich znajdowała się w podobnie opłakanym stanie co Severus, czyli była bardzo zszokowana poszarpaną dziurą w miejscu Mrocznego Znaku. Słabsi i po widowiskowej śmierci szefa mniej przekonani do dalszej walki sami się poddawali w zamian za obietnicę szybkiej pomocy ze Świętego Munga, ale zdeterminowani członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu nadal siali wokół zniszczenie. Zresztą, pozostali zwolennicy Czarnego Lorda i tak znajdowali się w nieco lepszej kondycji niż sam nieszczęsny mistrz eliksirów. Głównie dlatego, że nie znaleźli się wcześniej w samym centrum starożytnego zaklęcia, które wycisnęło z niego wszystkie siły witalne, wyssało sporo rezerw magicznych, a na koniec pożarło różdżkę. Małżeństwo Lestrange, Rookwood, Mulciber czy Nott ani myśleli się poddać. Uciekli z Azkabanu i nie zamierzali tam wracać. Nie mieli nic do stracenia.

W innej części błoni Draco Malfoy szukał Hermiony Granger. Wolał się osobiście upewnić, czy zauważyła, po której stronie dzisiaj występował. Miał nadzieję, że może dzięki temu jeszcze raz rozważy tamtą propozycję randki i udzieli odmiennej odpowiedzi. Przy okazji myślał też o tym, jak wielką ma ochotę dokopać własnemu ojcu, który bezpośrednio wpakował go w to wszystko. Gdyby nie jego urojone ambicje podboju świata, nie musiałby teraz bronić dobrego imienia rodziny.

Kogo w ogóle obchodzi stary dziadek Voldi? Mamy już prawie XXI wiek, na Salazara! Chyba stać nas na lepszego przywódcę niż przygłupi, na pół obłąkany tyran wyglądający na przerośniętą żmiję! Przecież oto rozpoczyna się era nowych możliwości! Wkrótce świat zmieni się w globalną wioskę, nowe narzędzia wirtualnej komunikacji będą rządzić masową wyobraźnią, nic już nigdy nie będzie takie samo... A oni przejmują się jednym obłąkanym, starym facetem gadającym ze swoim wężem!

„Zaiste, Śmierciożercy i cały ten czarnomagiczny cyrk nieodwołalnie muszą odejść do lamusa", myślał Draco, uśmiechając się do siebie pod nosem. „Świat należy do młodych, którzy jak zwykle sami muszą zaprowadzić porządek".

Z drugiej strony, panicz Malfoy i tak miał to wszystko głęboko i daleko, bo dawno temu podrobił klucz do skrytki rodzinnego skarbca. Nawet jeśli rodzice nie zaakceptują jego studiów informatycznych na MIT, mogą go cmoknąć. Jeśli go wydziedziczą, sam weźmie, co mu się należy!

W tym samym czasie Nimfadora Tonks rozglądała się rozpaczliwie za Lupinem. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale nagle doszła do wniosku, że właśnie jego brakowałoby jej najbardziej na świecie...

Syriusz z kolei przemierzał pole bitwy w poszukiwaniu swojej zwariowanej kuzynki. Bellatrix próbowała bawić się z nim w kotka i myszkę, ale to nic. Wiedział, że rodzinne starcie to tylko kwestia czasu. A kiedy już wyrówna rachunki z Bellą, nareszcie nadejdzie czas na główne danie.

Petera Pettigrew.

§§§

Yenlla ocierała z czoła pot i czarną breję, którą cała się upaprała. Chociaż Severus jeszcze długo próbował się opierać i zawzięcie kozakował, wreszcie się poddał i spokojnie oddał w jej troskliwe dłonie. Pomogła mu oprzeć się o pień zwalonego drzewa, za którym schowali się jakiś czas temu. Zmieniła przemoczone bandaże, za które posłużyły kolejne zwoje materiału z jej sukni, której dosłownie ubywało w oczach. Severus był słaby, ale już nie tak skołowany. Powoli wracał do siebie. Yen liczyła na to, że dla niego wojna się skończyła, bo inaczej... Wolała nawet o tym nie myśleć.

Gdy wreszcie się uspokoił, kierowana ciekawością Krukonka pozwoliła sobie na szybki rzut oka na błonia Hogwartu. Ostrożnie wychyliła się z kryjówki i zerknęła tam, gdzie powietrze wrzało od zaklęć. Niespodziewanie doznała wrażenia, jakby cały świat zmieniał się na jej oczach. Ze zdziwieniem przyglądała się ludziom, których przecież bardzo dobrze znała.

Zakon Feniksa.

Teraz zrozumiała, jak bardzo się myliła. To jednak nie byli przypadkowi ludzie, którzy z braku lepszych zajęć plątali się wokół sympatycznego staruszka Dumbledore'a. O nie! Oni... Oni wszyscy, co do jednego, byli żołnierzami. Świetnie wytrenowanymi, sprawnymi, zgranymi, prawdziwie potężnymi, gdy w tej chwili stawiali czoła przeciwnikom, a wcześniej osłaniali bezpieczny odwrót wycieńczonego Snape'a. Wreszcie dotarło do niej, że nie tylko wiecznie zabiegany i zirytowany Severus robił coś dla Sprawy. Oni również mieli w wojnie swój udział – zgodnie z przyrodzonymi zdolnościami.

Po brutalnym rytualnym mordzie na przeciwniku w postawie dyrektora nie pozostał nawet ślad dobrotliwego staruszka. Gdy stał na czele swoich ludzi, gdy wycinał sobie drogę przez szeregi Śmierciożerców... Nie, to zupełnie nie był ten sam człowiek! Tak samo stojąca u jego boku Nimfadora Tonks. Z dziewczyny w mgnieniu oka opadła cała charakterystyczna niezgrabność. Chociaż jej szata była już cała w strzępach, widać doskonale radziła sobie w walce, skoro nie odniosła żadnych poważniejszych ran. Ostatecznie była wykwalifikowanym aurorem i musiała znać się na swojej robocie. A gdzie się podział zagubiony, niepewny i wiecznie przepraszający, że żyje Remus? Ten mężczyzna ze świętym gniewem w oczach to zwyczajnie nie mógł być on! A Minerwa McGonagall? To wcielenie Morrigu nie mogło mieć nic wspólnego z Żelazną Dziewicą! A tam, tuż na wprost niej? Nie, to niemożliwe, żeby...

Syriusz Black?

Włosy opadały mu elegancko na przystojną twarz, czarne źrenice pałały dziko, a po ustach błąkał się mściwy uśmieszek. Dumnie wyprostowany i gibki wyglądał teraz jak dawniej, za starych dobrych czasów. Był piękny i groźny. Sprawiał wrażenie płynącego przez pole bitwy w śmiertelnym tangu. To nie był już ten sam Syriusz – załamany, oszalały z powodu dwuletniego zamknięcia w domu znienawidzonej matki, który w pijanym widzie dobierał się do sprzączek jej gorsetu. To był ten prawdziwy panicz Black, którego znała z Hogwartu i który miał przed sobą całe życie, wiernych przyjaciół u boku i wspaniałą karierę na oku. Poruszał się z wrodzonym wdziękiem i gracją psa myśliwskiego – ostrożny, czujny, skupiony. Widać dwa lata zawalonej szkoły aurorskiej nie poszły w las. Tańczył niby wytworny fechmistrz, jakby od niechcenia eliminując kolejnych przeciwników. Nie interesowali go. Odkąd stracił z oczu kuzynkę, w tłumie poszukiwał tylko jednej, jedynej osoby. Szczura, który w panującym wokół zamęcie szykował się najpewniej do opuszczenia tonącego okrętu.

Patrząc tak na nich, na cały Zakon Feniksa sięgający po to, do czego przygotowywał się przez tyle minionych lat, Yen poczuła się bardzo dziwnie. Obco i niesamodzielnie. Zrozumiała, że teraz, kiedy oni wszyscy przechodzą do historii, ona absolutnie do niczego się nie nadaje. Dlaczego nigdy nie przykładała się do zajęć z obrony? Była kompletnie nieprzydatna. Gdyby przyszło co do czego, nie potrafiłaby nawet osłonić poszkodowanego Severusa.

§§§

Tymczasem Syriusz Black się nie patyczkował. Zbyt długo na to czekał. Zbyt długo prosił się, aby wreszcie pozwolili mu coś zrobić. Gdy dostał swoją szansę, zamierzał dać z siebie wszystko. I choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi, znaleźć Pettigrewa i rozchlastać go na części. A w międzyczasie, niejako w zastępstwie, ciął na odlew, przez środek tułowia pewnego właściciela białej maski, który mu się akurat nawinął, po czym powalił go na ziemię, poprawiając szybkim ciosem w kark. Tak, nie zawsze potrzebował do tego różdżki. Gołe pięści też się czasem przydawały. Ten sposób walki sprawiał mu nawet więcej frajdy.

Powalony Śmierciożerca odsłonił Blackowi malowniczy widok pięknej Yenlli klęczącej nad rannym Smarkiem. Po namyśle Syriusz musiał jednak przyznać, że Snape'owi nie brakowało odwagi („Albo głupoty", dodała szeptem ta mniej szlachetna część jego duszy). Bez zastanowienia porwał się na zaklęcia, które nawet przy wsparciu Dumbla mogły go łatwo posłać na tamten świat. Snape miał też pieprzone szczęście. Syriusz Black wiele by dał, aby, gdy to wszystko się skończy, na niego też czekała taka mała Yen. Nawet gdyby miała mu tylko czułym gestem zamknąć martwe powieki...

I właśnie w chwili, gdy to pomyślał, Yenlla podniosła głowę i rozmarzony wzrok Syriusza zatonął w jej chabrowych oczach. Nie zdołał powstrzymać nieco głupkowatego uśmiechu, który sam wypłynął na jego usta. Ale pani Snape najwyraźniej już się na niego nie gniewała, bo odpowiedziała tym samym. Syriusz poczuł, że jego puls gwałtownie przyspiesza.

„Sprzedała mi większą dawkę adrenaliny niż wszystkie te Śmierciojady razem wzięte", zaśmiał się sam z siebie, a potem go zobaczył.

Na scenę wkroczył kolejny aktor.

– Snape, za tobą! – krzyknął Syriusz Black.

Yen zbladła i gwałtownie odwróciła głowę w bok. Rzeczywiście, ich kryjówka przestała być tajemnicą. Prosto na nich biegł wysoki Śmierciożerca z uniesioną wysoko różdżką.

– Czy tańczyłeś kiedyś z diabłem w bladym świetle księżyca, Snape?! – zaryczał strasznym głosem.

Black też coś krzyczał, ale nie mógł pomóc. Chwila nieuwagi wiele go kosztowała. Nie zauważył kolejnego przeciwnika i sam wpadł w tarapaty. Za to instynkty Severusa zadziałały bez zarzutu. Natychmiast się poderwał, ale co z tego, skoro zaraz z powrotem osunął się na kolana.

– Nie mam różdżki – przypomniał sobie. – Nie mam cholernej różdżki!

Yenlla zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby im pomóc... A zatem nadszedł czas na ostateczne rozwiązania.

Rozległ się odgłos dartego materiału, a potem padł strzał, który unieruchomił napastnika w trakcie rzucania Avady. Mężczyzna zawył i zwalił się u nóg Yenlli Honeydell-Nadal-Snape.

Szelma wyrzuciła pusty nabój, załadowała nowy, po czym zakręciła magazynkiem miniaturowego rewolweru i ponownie go odbezpieczyła. Jej suknia była rozdarta na całej długości bardzo zgrabnego uda. Wielki rozporek po prawej stronie odsłonił koronkową podwiązkę, a na niej... sprytnie zamocowaną kaburę pistoletu. Nie będzie stała bezczynnie. Nie pozwoli odsunąć się na bok. Ona też tu jest i coś tam potrafi.

– Ale jazda! – rzuciła lekko oszołomiona tym, czego przed chwilą dokonała.

– Co do... – Severus zaniemówił. – Co to, do cholery, było?!

– Całkiem niezły strzał! – oceniła Tonks, która nagle znalazła się tuż obok. – Nie uwierzysz, gdzie trafiła.

– Wolałbym nie wiedzieć – szepnął pokonany Snape.

Trafiony Śmierciożerca jęczał tak wysokim głosem, że nie pozostawiał najmniejszych wątpliwości, co do uszkodzonego przez kulę miejsca. Tonks zaśmiała się lekko histerycznie.

– Biedny Rookwood. Zabiorę go do reszty. Wytrzymajcie jeszcze trochę – powiedziała i chwilę później już jej nie było.

Tymczasem Severusa właśnie trafiał jasny szlag.

– Skąd to w ogóle wzięłaś?! – krzyknął do Yen.

– Ja... Jestem beznadziejna z zaklęć obronnych, sam to wiesz najlepiej, więc od spotkania z Bellatrix noszę ze sobą rewolwer – wyjaśniła. – Pan Fletcher mi dał.

Mistrz eliksirów przewrócił oczami.

– I nie mogłaś przypomnieć sobie o tym wcześniej? Zresztą nieważne. Daj mi jego różdżkę – polecił, wskazując magiczny przyrząd, który wysunął się z dłoni postrzelonego Śmierciojada i nadal leżał porzucony w trawie.

Jaki ten człowiek był uparty! Przecież ledwo trzymał się na nogach, a nadal rwał się do tej bezsensownej bitwy.

– Nie jesteś w stanie walczyć – zaprotestowała troskliwa żona.

– Chyba nie będę miał wyboru.

– Ale...

– Po prostu podaj mi jego różdżkę! – wydyszał zirytowany.

Yen wzruszyła ramionami i beztrosko postąpiła krok do przodu, gdzie jeszcze przed momentem leżał powalony przez nią Śmierciożerca. Niestety, źle stanęła i zachwiała się na ułamek sekundy. Ugięła lekko kolana, aby złapać równowagę. Jednocześnie poczuła niespodziewany powiew lodowatego powietrza na włosach.

Avada Kedavra świsnęła tuż nad jej głową.

§§§

Świat nagle stanął w miejscu. Sekundy rozciągnęły się w całe lata świetlne. Yen miała wrażenie, że krew zamarza jej w żyłach, a włosy na całym ciele stają dęba. Poczuła zapach rozkopanej, wilgotnej ziemi, ciemność dwumetrowego dołu i zimno marmurowej płyty nagrobnej. Yenlla Vanilla Honeydell. Żyła lat... Poległa w chwalebnej walce na błoniach Hogwartu.

Odwróciła się powoli i niezgrabnie, jakby powietrze wokół niej zmieniło się w gęstą maź i celowo stawiało opór. Przed sobą zobaczyła siną twarz Severusa – i to była naprawdę straszna twarz. Nigdy nie widziała w jego wzroku tego, co dostrzegła w nim teraz. Niewyobrażalny strach. Wpatrywał się w nią, jakby zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Świat uparcie stał w miejscu. Czas odmierzały tylko dziwnie spowolnione, nieregularne i bolesne uderzenia serca Severusa Snape'a. Yenlla Snape. Żyła lat... Poniosła bezsensowną śmierć na błoniach Hogwartu.

Złączeni w trwającej całe wieki chwili, czując oddech śmierci na karku, państwo Snape przyglądali się sobie w napięciu.

A jednak Yen nie zginęła. Mroczne zaklęcie chybiło dosłownie o milimetr.

§§§

Wszechświat znowu przyspieszył. Severus Snape wyglądał jak śmierć, ale stał pewnie i prosto. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, nic nie powiedział, wykonał tylko jeden, subtelny ruch ręką. Śmierciożerca, który przed momentem omal nie trafił Yen Avadą, padł na plecy, zalewając się fontanną własnej krwi. Mistrz eliksirów zdążył jeszcze złapać i przytrzymać swoją żonę, nim upadła na trawę. Jej długie hebanowe włosy w jednej chwili zbielały. Cała zesztywniała i teraz w otępieniu wpatrywała się przed siebie rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami.

– Czy ja umarłam? – wyszeptała spierzchniętymi ustami.

– Nie bądź niemądra! – prychnął Severus, kpiną maskując zdenerwowanie. – Nawet cię nie drasnął.

Yen zaczęła się trząść niekontrolowanie jak w ataku epilepsji, szczękając zębami. Miała wrażenie, jakby cudem uciekła z lodowatego grobu.

– Nie, nie, spokojnie. Żadnych histerii. – Severus mocno chwycił ją za ramiona. – Nie mamy na to czasu.

Załkała, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

– Obejmij mnie – poprosiła. – Zimno mi.

– Zdajesz sobie oczywiście sprawę z tego, że mam tylko jedno zdrowe ramię? – wyzłośliwiał się w dalszym ciągu.

– To wystarczy – stwierdziła i wczepiła się w niego z taką siłą, że omal go nie udusiła. – Przecież ci go nie urwę. – Zaśmiała się wbrew sobie.

Severus nieśmiało wyciągnął zdrową rękę i pogładził ją po posiwiałych włosach.

– Myślę, że znajdę na to odpowiedni eliksir – stwierdził w zamyśleniu.

Yen żałośnie pociągała nosem gdzieś w zagłębieniu jego szaty.

– Jak to zrobiłeś? – zapytała po dłuższej chwili milczenia, gdy wreszcie nieco się uspokoiła.

– Jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem – odpowiedział lekko zdziwiony. – Zresztą, z czasem na pewno odrosną.

– Nie chodzi mi o włosy, tylko... – Przełknęła z trudem, wskazując na zakrwawionego Śmierciożercę. – Nie miałeś różdżki!

– Nie opowiadaj bzdur – odparł gładko z nieodgadnioną miną. – To niemożliwe.

Jednak wbrew swoim zapewnieniom znów wykonał jeden gest, przywołując różdżkę, która zerwała się z ziemi i wylądowała bezpiecznie w jego dłoni.

– Widzisz? Mam różdżkę – rzucił z żelazną logiką.

– Ale wtedy...

– To niemożliwe – uciął kategorycznie. – Coś ci się przywidziało.

Yen nie ośmieliła się zaprotestować, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, co widziała.

– A ta, jak rozumiem, jest twoja. – Severus wyjął magiczny przyrząd bezpośrednio z jej rękawa i wsunął w dłoń. – Chociaż pewnie dawno zapomniałaś, jak wygląda – skomentował niezwykle uprzejmie.

– To bez sensu. – Yen nie utrzymała jej w zesztywniałych palcach. – I tak nie potrafię jej używać.

Zdeprymowany profesor Snape uruchomił awaryjne rezerwy cierpliwości i swojego nikłego pedagogicznego talentu. Podniósł różdżkę i powtórzył cały proces, układając odpowiednio palce Yenlli na drewnianej rękojeści.

– Spokojnie, to proste. – Zbliżył się do niej i wciąż trzymając jej dłoń w swojej, powoli zakreślił w powietrzu bardzo dobrze mu znany zawijas. – _Protego_ – dodał.

Niezwykle rzadko używana różdżka Yenlli rozjarzyła się delikatnym blaskiem, ale z czasem, gdy Severus zakreślał jej ręką kolejne esy floresy, krąg tarczy znacznie się rozszerzył. Po chwili obejmował ich oboje.

– A teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie – wyszeptał do jej ucha. – Wkrótce nadejdzie ich więcej i będę musiał coś z tym zrobić.

– Ale... – zaprotestowała dla zasady.

– Zostań tu, utrzymuj tarczę, jak długo się da, i... módl się – dokończył, a potem zupełnie odruchowo pochylił się i pocałował ją w czubek siwej głowy.

– Severus?

– Tak? – rzucił zmęczonym tonem.

– A co będzie, jeśli wszyscy tutaj zginiemy? – Yen zadrżała.

Wzruszył ramionami. Nie potrafił znaleźć lepszej odpowiedzi.

– Pytam poważnie! – nalegała, wzrokiem prosząc o jakiekolwiek pocieszenie.

– Jeśli zginiemy, cóż... Wtedy już na pewno nie będziemy musieli niczym się martwić – stwierdził lekko. – To raczej życie generuje problemy.

Severus Snape wstał niezgrabnie, krzywiąc się i odruchowo chwytając za bezwładne ramię. Miał jeszcze tyle do zrobienia, a był tak bardzo zmęczony...

§§§

Bellatrix Lestrange także była śmiertelnie zmęczona i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu kompletnie zwątpiła w sens dalszej walki. Wędrowała po błoniach otępiała, zupełnie jakby kusiła los i przypadkowe zaklęcia. Z jej rozciętego przedramienia powoli skapywały wielkie czarne krople. Nie zamierzała tamować krwawienia, było jej tak bardzo wszystko jedno. W sercu czuła potworną, przerażającą pustkę.

Czarny Pan odszedł na zawsze.

Oczywiście zdarzało mu się umierać już wcześniej i powracać do świata żywych, ale teraz było inaczej. Czuła to. Czuła to całą sobą, całym swoim jestestwem. Była największą wyznawczynią, najbardziej oddaną Sługą, Najwierniejszą Suką, a teraz straciła swojego Pana. Nie wiedziała, co ma dalej robić, jak żyć... Czy w ogóle warto dalej żyć, skoro Jego już nie ma? Dojmująca pustka przytłaczała ją, a rozpacz mąciła myśli.

Wszystko stracone. Nic nie ma sensu.

Jednak Bellatrix Black czy Lestrange nie mogła się tak po prostu poddać. Musiała walczyć dalej, nawet jeśli już nie było o co.

– Rosier, wyślij resztę. Odwołaj dementorów z zamku, chcę ich wszystkich mieć tutaj, wiszących nad naszymi wrogami jak pijawki i wysysających z nich siły i wszelką nadzieję. Złamiemy w nich ducha.

§§§

Severus Snape bronił swojego przyczółka, jak tylko mógł najlepiej. Na szczęście Śmierciojady znajdowały się w coraz większej rozsypce i pozostałe niedobitki skupiały się raczej na ucieczce z błoni niż na poszukiwaniu przeciwników. Z drugiej strony on i Yen tkwili uwięzieni na granicy Zakazanego Lasu, który większość z nich uznała za znakomitą kryjówkę, więc błędne koło zamykało się epicko, a oni wciąż tkwili w impasie. Różdżka Rookwooda nie służyła mistrzowi eliksirów tak dobrze jak własna, ale jakoś potrafił zmusić ją do posłuszeństwa. Postawił wokół tyle barykad i barier, ile się tylko dało, aby jak najrzadziej ingerować osobiście. Lewa ręka bolała go jak jasna cholera. W głowie kręciło mu się tak bardzo, że ledwo cokolwiek widział. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma.

Po chwili załamania Yenlla także włączyła się do gry. Utrzymywała jakoś prymitywną tarczę, a jednocześnie strzelała z tego swojego śmiesznego pistoleciku do wszystkiego, co się rusza. Severus mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że siała większe spustoszenie wśród wrogów niż sprzymierzeńców. Chociaż z drugiej strony... Cóż, po namyśle musiał przyznać, że całkiem nieźle osłaniała jego plecy. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie się tego nauczyła. Pewnie oglądając filmy o Jamesie Bondzie, więc dla własnego komfortu psychicznego nie rozważał, jak to w ogóle możliwe. Wolał nawet nie pytać ani tym bardziej jej nie chwalić. Gdyby Yen uświadomiła sobie, jak dobrze jej idzie ostrzeliwanie śmietanki czarnoksiężników, zapewne wpadłaby w panikę, a następnie widowiskowo zemdlała. Niestety, problem w tym, że pistolet kobiety przeznaczono raczej do ataku z zaskoczenia niż długotrwałej walki, dlatego miał niewielki magazynek, który pani Snape musiała bez przerwy przeładowywać. Gdy robiła to obiema rękami, trzymała różdżkę w zębach i wyglądała naprawdę paradnie, a jednak ciągle utrzymywała Protego, tak jak jej kazał.

– Spust się zacina – oświadczyła. – Chyba nie wytrzyma zbyt długo.

– Sam nie dokonam tu cudów – prychnął wściekły mistrz eliksirów. – Mam tylko jedną rękę!

– Użyczyć ci mojej? – Dobiegł ich elegancko przeciągający sylaby głos.

Wtem zza krzaka wyskoczył kolejny osobnik w czarnej pelerynie i białej maseczce. W przeciwieństwie do reszty, zamiast potem, strachem i nadpalonymi szatami, ten pachniał intensywnie drogą wodą kolońską.

Severus i Yenlla zadziałali automatycznie. W doskonałej synchronizacji odwrócili się w stronę przeciwnika. Mistrz wycelował w niego z różdżki, a uczennica z pistoletu.

– Spokojnie, _mon frère_! – Uniósł ręce w pokojowym geście, a następnie w wyszukany i bardzo teatralny sposób pozbył się wszystkich śmierciożerczych rekwizytów.

Lucjusz Malfoy stanął przed nimi piękny i świeży jak zawsze. W jednej ręce ściskał białą maską, a w drugiej czarną szatę. Pod peleryną miał świetnie skrojony liliowy surdut, w którym wyglądał niezwykle elegancko i bardzo nieśmierciożerczo. Stał tak i wdzięczył się radośnie na wszelkie strony, aby być dobrze widzianym – bogowie wiedzą przez kogo, skoro większa część błoni Hogwartu nadal pogrążona była w totalnym chaosie.

Yen i Sever nadal zgodnie w niego mierzyli.

– Przestalibyście się wygłupiać – oburzył się Malfoy, a potem oświadczył beztrosko: – Przecież, drodzy przyjaciele, jestem po waszej stronie!

– Cóż za zaszczyt – wydusił Snape przez zęby.

– Oraz punktualność – dorzuciła od siebie jego żona.

– Chciałem zobaczyć, jak rozwinie się sytuacja – zakomunikował z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Sami rozumiecie, kto wygra i tak dalej. Nie lubię obstawiać złego konia, a tymczasem mój Czarny Rumak właśnie trafił do krainy wiecznych łowów.

Lucjusz beztrosko wzruszył ramionami, a następnie wykonał kilka kroków w stronę Severusa i taki ruch, jakby zamierzał obejść go od tyłu – a może wręcz się za niego schować? Yen źle zinterpretowała jego zamiary i zadziałała jak sprężyna w dobrze nakręconym mechanizmie. W mgnieniu oka znalazła się za nim. Jedną ręką otoczyła szyję mężczyzny i przydusiła, a drugą wycelowała pistolet prosto w jego skroń.

– Żadnego skradania za plecami – wysepleniła z różdżką w zębach. – I trzymaj dłonie na widoku!

– Ależ po co te nerwy...

– Cicho albo zaraz poślę cię na tamten świat! – zagroziła hardo.

– Severus! – spanikował Malfoy. – Zrób coś ze swoją żoną! Zachowuje się, jakby zupełnie zwariowała!

– O nie. – Pokręcił głową lojalny małżonek. – Nie zamierzam psuć jej zabawy.

– Nie będę tak tu stał cały dzień na widoku! – awanturował się Lucjusz. – W każdej chwili może mnie trafić jakieś zbłąkane zaklęcie. A przecież nie chcecie, żeby... – urwał gwałtownie, wysunął się z uścisku Yen i padł jak długi na ziemię.

– W najwyższym stopniu irytujące, nie sądzicie? – rzucił od niechcenia Draco Malfoy, przechodząc obok. – Niech sobie trochę poleży i ochłonie – skrzywił się z pogardą.

Yenlla wpatrywała się w niego z otwartymi ustami.

– Jak sobie radzicie? – zagadnął konwersacyjnym tonem chłopak. – To już prawie koniec. Zaraz nadejdzie pomoc ze Świętego Munga. – Zerknął ukradkiem na niezdarnie zabandażowane ramię profesora Snape'a.

– Dobrze, dziękujemy. – Piękna i waleczna Yen zdołała zwalczyć szok i pomachała mu z wdzięcznością.

Draco skłonił się i ruszył w swoją stronę. Gdy się oddalił, Severus odpetryfikował zgnębionego Malfoya seniora.

– I to mój własny syn, uwierzysz?! – zagrzmiał w świętym oburzeniu.

– Nie marudź – mruknął zmęczony Snape. – Właśnie ratuje ci tyłek. Myślę, że wasza rodzina może się czuć bezpiecznie po tym, co tu dziś zaprezentował.

– Ale może zginąć... – Lucjusz chyba po raz pierwszy wykazał się jakimś ludzkim odruchem, ale nie znalazł zrozumienia u przyjaciela.

– Bardzo wątpliwe – skomentował mistrz eliksirów jadowicie. – Prawdopodobnie żadna z frakcji do tej pory nie jest pewna, po której właściwie jest stronie, więc pewnie nikt nawet nie spróbuje w niego mierzyć. Przywilej bycia Malfoyem. Jesteście jak chorągiewki na wietrze. Nikt nigdy nie wie, czy jesteście wciąż sojusznikami, czy może już nie.

– Psy szczekają, karawana idzie dalej, mój drogi – błysnął ludową mądrością Lucjusz, puszczając zniewagę mimo uszu. – Trzeba sobie jakoś radzić w życiu.

– Jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju. – Severus zaśmiał się niewesoło. – A twoje przekonania, ideały?

– I kto to mówi? – odgryzł się elegancki pan na Malfoy Manor. – Ty pierwszy zwietrzyłeś pismo nosem i jak szczur zwiałeś z tonącego okrętu. Nie myśl, że nie wiem! Domyślałem się, że kupili cię dawno temu. – Wskazał wymownie w kierunku rzucającej mu złe spojrzenia Yen Honeydell-Ewidentnie-Snape. – Och, _ma chéri_ , co ci się stało?! – Przeszył jej ciało namiętnym spojrzeniem.

Yenlla przypomniała sobie, w jakim stanie jest jej sukienka. Brudna i doszczętnie podarta odsłaniała jej wszystkie atuty, łącznie z wyjątkowo niepoważnymi w tej sytuacji podwiązkami. Spróbowała niezdarnie obciągnąć na sobie resztki materiału.

– Nie gap się tak, Malfoy – mruknął zirytowany tym niepomiernie Snape. – Po prostu daj jej swoją pelerynę.

– _O mon Dieu!_ – Słysząc tak szaloną propozycję, Lucjusz aż złapał się za głowę. – Jakżebym śmiał ofiarować kobiecie te śmierciożercze łachy! – Zacmokał, ściągając liliowy surdut i narzucając go na ramiona zmarzniętej Yen. – _Et voilà_! Pięknie komponuje się z twoją nową fryzurą, _chéri_. Jak nazywa się ten kolor? – zainteresował się.

Yen najpierw zzieleniała, a później dzielnie udzieliła odpowiedzi:

– Gwałtowna śmierć.

– _C'est tres joli_ – skomentował, tracąc nieco pewności siebie i koloru na twarzy.

Snape z frustracji zazgrzytał zębami. Oni znowu zaczynali, znowu mu to robili. Nawet tutaj, pod ostrzałem zaklęć nie potrafili się odpowiedni zachować.

– Skończyliście wreszcie? – warknął.

– Prawie, _mon ami_. Mam tylko jedno, drobne pytanie. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co to jest? – Podwinął rękaw i zaprezentował równie paskudną, choć jednak jakby lepiej gojącą się ranę. – Czy to niebezpieczne?

– Najprawdopodobniej śmiertelne – oświadczył z przekonaniem Severus.

Lucjusz zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

– Ojej, jestem zbyt młody, by umierać!

Nie mieli jednak czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, bo wokół nich znów się zakotłowało. Trzeba przyznać, że kiedy Lucjusz już się zdecydował (i zapewne miał interes w utrzymaniu przy życiu mistrza eliksirów znającego rozmaite odtrutki i antidota na wszelkie czarnomagiczne niespodzianki), wiernie stanął u jego boku. Pierwsze zaklęcie odbił zgrabnie tuż przed haczykowatym nosem swojego przywróconego do łask przyjaciela. Stali ramię w ramię i starali się jakoś dożyć do końca starcia.

Szczęście opuściło z kolei Yen. Gdy walczyła z zacinającym się rewolwerem, rykoszetujący urok przypadkowo ją rozrobił. Różdżka Krukonki poszybowała wysoko i daleko, aż za linię pierwszych drzew Zakazanego Lasu.

– Idź po nią! – krzyknął Severus. – Pilnuj różdżki. Nie wypuszczaj jej z ręki!

Co miała zrobić? Schyliła się, osłaniając głowę i ruszyła na poszukiwania.

§§§

Yenlla wędrowała przed siebie, walcząc z zacinającym się magazynkiem rewolweru. Była na siebie wściekła. Nie dość, że pistolet nadawał się do wyrzucenia, to jeszcze idiotycznie pozwoliła się rozbroić. Fakt, różdżka nie przydawała jej się specjalnie, ale... ale to zawsze było coś. A tymczasem ona po raz kolejny ją zgubiła. Idiotka, idiotka, idiotka!

Czujnie przeczesując wzrokiem okolicę, pani Snape dotarła na granicę Zakazanego Lasu. Bitwa o Hogwart trwała już niemal cały dzień, więc teraz spomiędzy drzew sunął jej na spotkanie mrok i wieczorny chłód. Zadrżała i rękami potarła ramiona, żeby się rozgrzać.

Nagle zrozumiała, że to wszystko nie ma sensu. Nigdy nie znajdzie tej różdżki! Po co w ogóle się starać? Po co próbować? Po co zawracać sobie tym głowę? Po ciemku nigdy nie znajdzie tego durnego kawałka drewna! Różdżka poszybowała tak wysoko, że teraz może być wszędzie. Szukaj wiatru w polu. A ten śmieszny pistolecik? Co może nim zdziałać? Równie dobrze mógłby być na wodę! Yen odrzuciła go od siebie wściekłym ruchem. Damski rewolwer zatoczył imponujący łuk i wpadł w kolczaste krzaki. Yen westchnęła ciężko i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

Nic nie ma sensu. Walka nigdy się nie skończy. Wszyscy tu zginiemy. Świat zmierza do zagłady. Nie ma przed nami żadnej przyszłości. Żadnych szans. Żadnej nadziei.

Chłód przenikał Yenllę na wskroś, igiełki mrozu wbijały się w jej skórę, oddech przemienił się w parę. Zimno, pustka i beznadzieja panowały w jej sercu i duszy... Strach i melancholia zaciskały ciasno szpony na jej gardle. W jej głowie niczym wielkie czarne kwiaty rozkwitały wyłącznie mroczne myśli. Przed oczami w koszmarnej, niekończącej się paradzie przewijały się najtragiczniejsze wydarzenia z jej życia. Ruiny domu, nekrolog Honeydellów na pierwszej stronie „Proroka", krew ściekająca po ścianach Koszmarnego Dworu, szepty w ciemnościach, puste miejsce Severa, który nie pojawił się na ceremonii ukończenia Hogwartu, a ona natychmiast zrozumiała, że zrobił pierwszy krok na ścieżce bez odwrotu... Dziwne, skąd się tu wziął Severus?

Spalony teatr na Witchwayu, występowała tam zaledwie dzień wcześniej... Biały sufit ośrodka rehabilitacyjnego dla weteranów Pierwszej Wojny. Oczywiście, nie była weteranką, ale tylko tamtejsi specjaliści potrafili postawić ją na nogi po wymyślnych torturach Bellatrix. Długie godziny w poradniach dla straumatyzowanych czarownic, w zamkniętym ośrodku dla niedoszłych samobójców. Myśleli, że zwariowała. Zresztą przez lata właśnie tak się czuła. Uciekała stamtąd dwa razy, bo leki były zbyt silne. Nie pozwalały jej myśleć... Myśleć o Severusie panoszącym się w Kruczym Gnieździe w noc, gdy zginęli jej rodzice. Severusie, który szeptał na ucho Czarnego Lorda, gdzie powinni jej szukać.

– Nie! – Poderwała się gwałtownie, kręcąc głową.

To nie były jej własne myśli. Uporała się z nimi dawno temu. Ktoś teraz wkładał je na powrót do jej głowy. Coś nie pozwalało jej jasno myśleć, zasnuwało czaszkę gęstą mgłą koszmarnych wspomnień.

Trawa u stóp Yen pokryła się szronem, wilgotna mgła sięgała jej aż do kolan. Najeżone kolcami gałęzie drzew pochyliły się nad nią jak szpony złej wiedźmy. Zrozumiała, że coś tu jest bardzo, ale to bardzo nie tak. Intuicja biła na alarm i nakazywała jej stamtąd jak najszybciej uciekać. Kobieta odwróciła się i... stanęła oko w oko ze swoją zmarłą babcią. Ethel Sweetscent miała zamknięte oczy, bladą twarz i nabrzmiałe, sine żyły na szczupłych dłoniach. Wyglądała... wyglądała zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy złożono ją na katafalku w kaplicy tuż przed pogrzebem. Serce prawie pękło Yen z bólu. Oto stanęło przed nią jej najczarniejsze, najbardziej traumatyczne wspomnienie. Yenlla Honeydell przypomniała sobie absolutnie najstraszniejszą chwilę w swoim życiu – śmierć ukochanej babci.

I wtedy wreszcie zrozumiała, co się dzieje.

Schyliła się błyskawicznie i podniosła swoją różdżkę, którą jakimś nieprawdopodobnym cudem dostrzegła w zmrożonej trawie u stóp widma babci.

– _Expecto patronum_! – krzyknęła, a na końcu jej różdżki nieśmiało błysnęło jasne światło. Efekt nie był może imponujący, ale to najwyraźniej wystarczyło.

Sylwetka Ethel rozwiała się jak dym, ukazując istotę, która od początku się za nią kryła. Dementor zasyczał z wściekłości, ale nauczona rokiem małżeństwa z Severusem Yen postanowiła tym razem nie wdawać się w zbędne dyskusje z mrocznymi, syczącymi mężczyznami, którzy mają zwyczaj powiewać czarnymi szatami. Skorzystała z okazji, odwróciła się na pięcie i zwiewała co sił w nogach.

§§§

Severus Snape znacznie szybciej zorientował się w sytuacji. W końcu miał o wiele bogatsze doświadczenia z dementorami. Zaklął, gdy zobaczył ich sylwetki szybujące na tle wieczornego nieba.

– Jeszcze i to – mruknął do siebie.

– Co mówiłeś, _mon ami_? – zainteresował się Malfoy, a następnie zbladł, gdy zobaczył to samo, co Severus.

Mistrz eliksirów wyrzucał sobie teraz, że odesłał Yen. Beztroska kobieta była chyba jedyną osobą na tyle zadowoloną z życia, aby móc przywołać patronusa. On zdecydowanie nie czuł się na siłach. Strach narastał w nim mrożącymi krew w żyłach falami. Nienawidził dementorów. Nienawidził ich bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie. Pamiętał Azkaban. Pamiętał niekończące się noce w czarodziejskim wiezieniu i wszystkie paskudne rzeczy, które zrobił w życiu – a trochę ich się nazbierało. Złe myśli i wyrzuty sumienia zawsze trwały przy nim. Stały się najwierniejszymi towarzyszami, których musiał siłą wypychać za drzwi udręczonej świadomości. A teraz... Teraz, zaraz, tutaj wszystkie trupy wysypią się z jego szafy.

Dementorzy musieli go wyczuć. Nic dziwnego, dręczyło go zapewne więcej demonów niż wszystkich innych czarodziejów na błoniach razem wziętych. Stwory znakomicie wyczuły ofiarę. Kilku dementorów oddzieliło się od reszty i pewnie ruszyło w jego stronę. Severus od razu poczuł znajomych chłód i beznadzieję, która im towarzyszyła.

– Czas zbierać szczęśliwe wspomnienia, przyjacielu – rzucił niby beztrosko Lucjusz, choć różdżka zadrżała mu w dłoni.

– Ja nie mam szczęśliwych wspomnień – odpowiedział Severus.

§§§

Yen biegła przed siebie na złamanie karku, jakby gonili ją... no, dementorzy. Próbowała pozbyć się z głowy natrętnych obrazów tortur, cierpienia i martwych krewnych i w zamian wykrzesać z siebie jakieś przyjemne wspomnienia, ale na próżno. Nic nie przychodziło jej na myśl.

– _Expecto patronum_ – szeptała, uderzając różdżką w dłoń, jakby chciała sprawdzić, czy działa. – _Expecto... Expecto..._

Niestety, różdżka tylko błyskała i siała wokół drobnymi iskierkami. Pani Snape nie była w stanie przywołać prawdziwego patronusa. Myślała już o czekoladzie, nowych sukienkach i Barbrze Streisand, chociaż świetnie zdawała sobie sprawę, że to zbyt słabe wrażenia. Potrzebowała czegoś naprawdę silnego. Pierwszy występ na scenie? O tak! Poczuła nagły przypływ siły.

– _Expecto patronum_ – spróbowała znowu i tym razem różdżka zareagowała jaśniejszym blaskiem.

Gdy pozwolili jej zaśpiewać partię Elizy w _My Fair Lady_.

Nagła jasność aż uderzyła ją po oczach, ale patronus wciąż się nie pojawiał.

Gdy mama zgodziła się, żeby babcia zabrała ją na _Jezioro Łabędzie_ , a potem zapisała na balet. I kiedy Ethel powiedziała jej, że ma talent.

Światło wypłoszyło z pobliskich krzaków jakiegoś słabszego dementora, który uciekł z dzikim wizgiem i świstem. Yen tryumfowała, ale zdecydowanie przedwcześnie. Widziała, że poza kręgiem światła zbiera się ich coraz więcej. Otaczali ją milczącym, ruchomym murem, czekając na swoją szansę. Dementorzy nie rezygnowali łatwo, mieli czas i świadomość, jak cudowna nagroda czeka ich za cierpliwość. Pyszna, świeża ludzka dusza...

Yen zamierzała jednak walczyć do ostatniego oddechu. Przypomniała sobie moment, w którym otworzyła list z Hogwartu, a kilka lat później inny, ze szkoły aktorskiej. I kiedy jej mama powiedziała, że będzie teraz częściej bywać w domu, bo skończyła ważny projekt dla ministerstwa i weźmie dłuższy urlop. Yen miała wówczas może siedem lat i serdecznie dość nianiek oraz skrzatów. A potem przyszła wiadomość o śmierci babci Ethel...

Lodowaty mrok znów ogarnął duszę Yen. Potknęła się i przewróciła na ziemię. Jej różdżka natychmiast zgasła. Musiała pogodzić się z porażką i spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Życie, które wiodła i którego z takim zacięciem próbowała bronić, nie było ani trochę szczęśliwe. Wspomnienia Yen zaludniali wiecznie zapracowani rodzice, martwi krewni, zdradzający narzeczeni i zazdrosne koleżanki artystki, które nie cofnęłyby się przed niczym, aby odebrać jej rolę. A przecież to dopiero początek. Był jeszcze wojenny rozdział, w którym na pierwszy plan wysuwał się Lord Voldemort, oraz lata wygnania i zapomnienia. Nie potrafiła znaleźć w sobie wspomnienia na tyle silnego, aby nakarmić nim patronusa.

Dementorzy krążyli wokół niej jak piranie. Słyszała ich świszczące oddechy i czuła ten obrzydliwy zapach zgnilizny. Gdyby Severus... Tak, może Severus mógłby pomóc, gdyby udało jej się dotrzeć z powrotem na błonia. Gdzie właściwie się znajdowała? Jak daleko odbiegła?

Z wysiłkiem podniosła głowę, rozejrzała się uważnie i... zupełnie załamała.

Udało jej się wrócić do miejsca, w którym zostawiła Severusa, jednak to, co zobaczyła, nie napawało optymizmem. Dementorzy otaczali również dwóch jej ulubionych Śmierciożerców i nie wyglądało na to, aby mężczyźni radzili sobie lepiej od niej. Zielony na twarzy Lucjusz Malfoy czołgał się po ziemi, próbując umknąć przed unoszącym się za nim stworem. Severus z kolei zupełnie skapitulował. Nawet się nie bronił, ręka z różdżką zwisała luźno wzdłuż jego ciała. Klęczał na ziemi ze spuszczoną głową, a dementor pochylał się nad nim. Z rękawa postrzępionej szaty wysunął się zielonkawy szpon i niemal pieszczotliwym gestem uniósł ku sobie twarz mistrza eliksirów.

Yenlla miała ochotę krzyczeć, ale nie mogła. Niszczący wpływ dementorów zaćmił jej umysł, złamał wolę działania. Wpatrywała się w tę koszmarną scenę tępym wzrokiem, nie mogąc nic zrobić. Co za okropna śmierć. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszli, wykończenie przez te bezmyślne stwory wydawało się taką żenującą opcją, ale nie była w stanie nic na to poradzić. Nie miała żadnych szczęśliwych wspomnień. Ani jednego. I Severus najwyraźniej też. Była głupia, licząc na jego pomoc. Przecież były Śmierciożerca musi mieć w głowie jeszcze straszniejsze cmentarzysko wspomnień niż ona... Biedny Snape! Tyle czasu uciekał przed sprawiedliwością, a ostatecznie skończy jak tylu jego kolegów po fachu w Azkabanie. Pocałunek dementora odbierze mu duszę.

Tak zakończy życie Severus Snape, jedyny człowiek, który potrafił wytrzymać z nią niemal cały rok pod jednym dachem.

Wtem niespodziewana myśl rozbłysła w głowie Yen, niemal rozsądzając jej czaszkę. Nie ma żadnych szczęśliwych wspomnień.

A Severus?

Severus... jest jej szczęśliwym wspomnieniem!

Tak jakby.

Yenlla postarała się wyrzucić ze swoich myśli te chwile, gdy na nią wrzeszczał, i skupiła wyłącznie na pozytywnych obrazach. Przypominała sobie spokojne wieczory, podczas których siedzieli razem przy kominku, czytając i zajmując się swoimi sprawami. Poranki, kiedy wlewali w siebie hektolitry gorącej czekolady, która osładzała nawet jego wrodzoną snape'owatość... Gdy poskramiał jej histerie i tamował krwotoki. Gdy przyniósł jej śniadanie do łóżka! Chociaż to ostatnie na pewno zrobił tylko po to, aby namieszać jej w głowie. Gdy tańczył z nią w Malfoy Manor... I gdy wrócił po nią do mieszkania, zanim Śmierciożercy posłali je w kosmos. A na samym końcu piękna Yen pomyślała o tych wszystkich wspólnych nocach, kiedy dostawała dokładnie to, czego potrzebowała. Zarumieniła się gwałtownie, nie wierząc, że naprawdę właśnie to przyszło jej na myśl, ale zakłopotanie paradoksalnie tylko dodało jej sił.

Tak, Severus Snape zdecydowanie zaliczał się w poczet bardzo dobrych wspomnień! Yenlla poczuła niezwykły przypływ energii. Odniosła wrażenie, jakby jasne światło wypełniało całe jej ciało. Chwyciła mocniej różdżkę.

– _Expecto patronum_! – spróbowała po raz ostatni, a wtedy z jej różdżki wyfrunęła ławica świetlistych motyli.

Setki skrzydeł zatrzepotały w powietrzu, otaczając ją rozedrganym rojem. Dementorzy pierzchali w panice z piskiem i wizgiem. Yen zerwała się na równe nogi i wyciągając różdżkę wysoko na głową, posyłała ich coraz więcej i więcej na wszystkie strony. Wreszcie skierowała ją w stronę Severusa.

– Tylko ja mogę całować mistrza eliksirów! – krzyknęła w przypływie dobrego humor.

Zaatakowany dementor natychmiast go puścił. Próbował opędzać się od świetlistych motyli, ale nie miał najmniejszych szans z całym rojem owadów. Zaklęcie Yenlli okazało się naprawdę potężne. Gdy tylko teren się oczyścił, dopadła wyczerpanego Sensu Swojego Życia.

– Jesteś cały? – zapytała.

Snape posłał jej spojrzenie człowieka, który widział już wszystko i wcale mu się to nie spodobało.

– Motyle?! Serio?! – prychnął pogardliwie.

– Lubię motyle – odpowiedziała Yen, wzruszając ramionami.

– Akurat motyle?!

– Na twoim miejscu bym nie narzekała, skoro przed chwilą ocaliły ci tyłek – zripostowała bystro.

– Poradziłbym sobie. – Rozpaczliwie ratował sponiewierane resztki swojego ego.

– Aha. Widziałam.

Severus uniósł różdżkę i także wypowiedział zaklęcie patronusa. Wielki ptak otoczył Yen rozłożystymi skrzydłami, a następnie zatoczył koło nad ich głowami, rozpędzając resztę dementorów. Piękna szelma skrzywiła kształtne usteczka.

– Wiesz, tak po fakcie i na sucho to żadne osiągnięcie... – zaczęła i urwała, gdy coś sobie uświadomiła. – Sev, czy to był kruk? – zapytała słodkim głosem.

– Nietoperz – burknął jakoś tak bez przekonania.

– A mnie się wydawało...

– Źle ci się wydawało, to ZAWSZE był nietoperz – upierał się, a Yen westchnęła.

– Cóż, nie wiem dlaczego, ale spodziewałam się czegoś zupełnie innego.

– Na przykład?

– Może... Łania? – Błysnęła zębami podejrzanie zrelaksowana szelma.

– Łania?! – W Severusa jakby piorun strzelił. – Dlaczego, do wszystkich diabłów, moim patronusem miałaby być akurat łania?!

– Hm, to takie romantyczne...

– Wcale nie.

– Pamiątka po jakiejś dawnej miłości... – kontynuowała niezmordowanie.

– Słucham?! Nie mam żadnych dawnych ani tym bardziej romantycznych miłości – oburzył się, jakby sugerowała mu nie wiadomo jak zwariowane możliwości.

– Oczywiście! – Zaśmiała się. – Wszystkie były jak najbardziej fizyczne.

– Yenlla, wciąż mogę wezwać tych dementorów z powrotem.

Machnęła obojętnie ręką.

– No, już dobrze, dobrze – skapitulowała. – Zresztą, po namyślę stwierdzam, że kruk faktycznie bardziej do ciebie pasuje.

– Nietoperz.

– Jeżeli mogę się wtrącić, mnie to też bardziej przypominało kruka – dorzucił ze swojej strony Lucjusz, który w międzyczasie zdążył wrócić do formy.

– Zamknij się, Malfoy! – huknął na niego Snape. – To był nietoperz!

– Niech ci będzie. – Yenlla przewróciła oczami. – Przecież nikomu nie powiem.

Lucjusz zachichotał nieco nerwowo. Stuknięta szelma uśmiechała się niewinnie, gdy Severus miażdżył ją złym spojrzeniem. Nic nowego. Najwyraźniej wszyscy szczęśliwie wrócili do punktu wyjścia.

– Jestem naprawdę niewymownie szczęśliwy, że przeżyłaś, słońce dni moich – wydyszał doprowadzony do ostateczności Snape. – Nadal wolę udusić cię własnymi rękami. O ile, naturalnie, kiedykolwiek odzyskam pełną władzę w jednej z nich.

I kiedy tak zabawiali się słownymi przepychankami, czyli tym, co najbardziej lubili, nad błoniami Hogwartu potoczył się nowy, urzędowo brzmiący głos.

– Ministerstwo odblokowane! – oznajmił beznamiętnie. – Posiłki w drodze.

§§§

– Ministerstwo Magii odblokowane – powtórzył wyprany z emocji głos jakiegoś biurokraty. – Minister Magii Korneliusz Knot właśnie wyruszył do Hogwartu.

Błoniami wstrząsnęły wiwaty i okrzyki radości, których echo poniosło się daleko nad Zakazanym Lasem. Bitwa powoli dogasała, Zakonnicy i aurorzy ścigali pozostałe niedobitki Śmierciojadów. Większość z nich poddała się sama lub została pokonana i związana. Niektórzy zginęli, inni próbowali ratować się ucieczką. Tak czy tak, zwolennicy Lorda Voldemorta zostali pozbawieni przywódcy i zdziesiątkowani. Nie stanowili już zagrożenia.

– Obrońcy Hogwartu – odezwał się kolejny wzmocniony zaklęciem głos. – Mówi Minister Magii. Dziękuję za waszą walkę i poświęcenie. Śmierciożercy! – zwrócił się do drugiej strony konfliktu. – Wzywam was do dobrowolnego złożenia różdżek i oddania się w ręce służb bezpieczeństwa. W zamian obiecuję wam uczciwy i sprawiedliwy proces. Dłuższy opór nie ma sensu – zawiesił dramatycznie głos. – Lord Voldemort nie żyje. Przegraliście.

Okrzyki tryumfu wybuchły z nową siłą.

Koniec, to wreszcie koniec!

§§§

O nie, to koniec!

Bellatrix Lestrange wędrowała przed siebie jak lunatyczka. Wciąż z sukcesem i niemal automatycznie parowała wszelkie zaklęcia i odpierała ataki, chociaż ledwo je zauważała. Panika ogarniała jej umysł. Do przodu pchał ją wyłącznie ślepy instynkt i wola przetrwania.

Wszystko stracone. Stracili Pana. Ponieśli sromotną klęskę.

Nie ma nadziei. Nie ma przyszłości. Tylko mrok i wilgoć ciasnej celi. Do końca życia. Do ostatniego tchu. Dla dzikiej Belli była to najstraszniejsza perspektywa. Gnić przez lata w lochu bez pocieszającej świadomości, że Pan wciąż tam jest, czuwa i czeka na wierne sługi. Nie pozostało jej nic.

Nic.

Olbrzymia, wszechogarniająca pustka.

Nie mogła tak żyć. Za nic nie mogła tam wrócić. Ale czy miała jakąkolwiek alternatywę? Wybór? Wyjście awaryjne?

Tylko jedno.

– Lestrange! – krzyknęła strasznym, skrzekliwym głosem.

Mąż pojawił się przy niej. Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

– Nadszedł czas – powiedziała, a on zrozumiał w lot.

Byli jedynymi z niewielu pozostałych na wolności Śmierciożerców. Wokół nich wciąż aportowali się nowi aurorzy nadsyłani z ministerstwa. Bellatrix rozpoznawała niektórych, pamiętała ich jeszcze z Pierwszej Wojny i niekończących się przesłuchań. Nie, za nic nie chciała przechodzić tego ponownie.

Państwo Lestrange puścili się biegiem przed siebie, ramię przy ramieniu, osłaniając tarczami. Nie atakowali ani nie pozwalali sprowokować się do pojedynków. To już nie miało sensu, nic by nie zmieniło. Pozostała im tylko jedna, ostatnia droga ucieczki.

Bellatrix i Rudolfus zatrzymali się i stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Skinęli sobie po raz ostatni głowami i wycelowali w siebie nawzajem różdżki.

– _Avada Kedavra_! – krzyknęli jednocześnie.

Zalało ich zgniłozielone światło zaklęcia.

§§§

– To było piękne. – W oczach Yen mimowolnie pojawiły się łzy.

– _Oui, tres romantique_ – zgodził się uprzejmie Lucjusz, choć minę miał dosyć niepewną.

Za to stojący za nimi Severus prychnął pogardliwie, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami.

– Też mi coś! Jeżeli poprosicie, w każdej chwili mogę zrobić z wami to samo – zaproponował kwaśnym tonem.

Spróbował nawet złośliwie wycelować różdżką w Malfoya, ale wtem przez jego twarz przebiegł gwałtowny skurcz bólu. Wypuścił różdżkę z palców i chwycił się za pokiereszowane ramię. Krew i smoła przeciekał przez prowizoryczny opatrunek. Mistrz eliksirów zachwiał się i chociaż rozpaczliwie udawał niezniszczalnego, musiał przytrzymać się pierwszej rzeczy, która nawinęła się pod rękę. Niestety, była to Yen.

– Sever, dobrze się czujesz? – zaniepokoiła się.

– Głupie pytanie! Oczywiście, że nie. Nie wytrzymam dłużej – wycharczał.

Schował dumę w kieszeń i pozwolił ułożyć się ostrożnie z powrotem na trawie.

– Gdzie są ci cholerni magomedycy, kiedy są potrzebni? – zirytowała się pani Snape. – Skoro ministerstwo zostało odblokowane, to powinni już tu być...

Yen machnęła swoją różdżką i wystrzeliła w powietrze flarę wzywającą pomocy. Akurat to zaklęcie znała bardzo, ale to bardzo dobrze. Sprawdzało się na imprezach, bo świetnie zastępowało fajerwerki. I przydawało, gdy ktoś przypadkiem przeholował z alkoholem i miał problemy z powrotem do domu... i rzeczywistości.

– Albo chociaż ten cholerny feniks – narzekała zirytowana. – Widziałam, że dyrektor trzyma jednego w gabinecie.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby miał ochotę zapłakać nad Ślizgonem – błysnął wisielczym humorem Snape, a Yenlla zaraz na niego fuknęła.

– Jasne. Pewnie uważasz, że i tak by ci nie pomogło. Nie wierzysz w żadne lekarstwo, które nie wyszło z twojego kociołka.

– Bynajmniej, nie mam nic przeciwko magicznym stworzeniom. – Severus był wyraźnie słaby, blady i z trudem wypowiadał słowa, ale mimo to nie mógł podarować jej ostatniego słowa. – Jestem do nich przyzwyczajony. Mieszkałem z jednym przez rok.

– Tak? Ciekawe jakim.

– Smokiem – mruknął. – Krwiożerczym, niezmordowanym, wiecznie wściubiającym nos w nie swoje sprawy Rogogonem Węgierskim. Rodzaju żeńskiego. – Przeszył ją tak złośliwym spojrzeniem, że faktycznie zagotowała się w środku, jakby miała tam przewody ognionośne.

– Chyba nie czujesz się aż tak źle, skoro masz siłę tyle mówić – odgryzła się.

– Ta jakże przyjemna konwersacja powstrzymuje mnie przed omdleniem z wyczerpania. – Wredny Nietoperz miał naturalnie odpowiedź na wszystko. Nawet gdyby w tym momencie skonał, pewnie otworzyłby usta, aby dorzucić jakąś zgryźliwą uwagę.

Gdy państwo Snape zajmowali się tym, co obojgu sprawiało w życiu najwięcej przyjemności, Lucjusz Malfoy kręcił się przy nich nieco zdezorientowany. Najchętniej zwiałby w tym momencie do domu, ale nie mógł. Chciał, aby potężni tego świata zobaczyli go na błoniach i na własne oczy przekonali się, że jest po jedynej słusznej stronie. A jednak bał się, czy nie będą najpierw strzelać, a dopiero później zadawać pytań. Ostatecznie pan na Malfoy Manor nie miał w tych kręgach najlepszych notowań.

A tymczasem ci najpotężniejsi i obecnie najbardziej wpływowi czarodzieje właśnie zbliżali się ku nim przyciągnięci światłem flary.

– Widzę Dumbledore'a – poinformował i nie zdołał zapanować nad głosem, który lekko mu zadrżał. – I... Czy to naprawdę stary Knot?

§§§

Syriusz Black stał pod wielkim, rozłożystym drzewem i próbował własnymi siłami doprowadzić się do stanu używalności. Zdjął podarty podkoszulek i wycierał nim zakrwawiony tors. Ten pieprzony Śmierciojad niemal w ostatniej chwili ciachnął go zaklęciem noży. Na szczęście po tylu latach bycia animagiem nawet w ludzkiej formie zachowywał iście psią zwinność, dlatego wywinął się z tej niebezpiecznej sytuacji z minimalnymi obrażeniami.

Trzeba przyznać, że wyglądał w tej chwili naprawdę dobrze. Zachodzące słońce oświetlało ciepłymi promieniami jego bladą skórę i wydobywało piękny, rubinowy połysk zarówno z kropelek krwi, jak i jego włosów. Mimo niezdrowego trybu życia, jaki prowadził, kiedy był zamknięty w swoim starym domu, Syriusz jakimś cudem zachował przyjemną dla oka, atletyczna sylwetkę. Ożywienie po stoczonej bitwie odmłodziło jego twarz o kilka lat i przywróciło dawny blask czarnym oczom. Panicz Black znów wyglądał jak młody, a do tego szalenie seksowny bóg.

Gdy nieco się ogarnął, podniósł głowę i zaciekawionym wzrokiem obadał sytuację na błoniach Hogwartu. Na niedawne pole bitwy dotarła już delegacja z oswobodzonego Ministerstwa Magii, później pomoc medyczna ze Świętego Munga, a teraz w różnych częściach polany aportowali się pierwsi przedstawiciele czarodziejskich mediów. Albus Dumbledore dokonywał obchodu w towarzystwie Korneliusza Knota. Dyrektor porzucił na moment swoją zwyczajową maskę lekko skretyniałego staruszka i teraz wprost emanował blaskiem i potęgą mitycznych magów ze starych opowieści. W przeciwieństwie do niego minister wyglądał teraz jak człowiek, który większą część życia przeleżał na kanapie, a później niespodziewanie musiał przejść przez piekło i stoczyć walkę z demonami, mając do obrony zaledwie brzozową witkę. Z pewnością nieźle dostał w kość, bo kulał, a na lewym oku nosił przepaskę. Syriusz nie był nim specjalnie zainteresowany, więc ledwo omiótł go wzrokiem i zajął się przeczesywaniem błoni w poszukiwaniu rozproszonych przyjaciół.

Tonks znalazła się aż pod samym Zakazanym Lasem, gdzie aurorzy zbierali wszystkich schwytanych zwolenników Voldemorta, aby następnie przerzucić cały transport prosto do Azkabanu. Młoda aurorka była wpół żywa, ale ewidentnie usatysfakcjonowana. Pewnie po cichu liczyła na awans.

Kilka kroków dalej awanturował się Lucjusz Malfoy. Chyba nie spodobało mu się to, że został zaliczony w poczet Śmierciożerców. Odmówił dobrowolnego złożenia różdżki, a potem zaczął krzyczeć, kim to on nie jest i ile osób straci pracę, jeśli natychmiast nie zostawią go w spokoju. W końcu Kingsley Shacklebolt zamiast pracy stracił cierpliwość, obalił go na ziemię, przygniótł kolanem i bez dalszych ceregieli po mugolsku zakłuł w kajdanki. Sponiewierany lordzik musiał mieć w tej chwili niezwykle zdziwioną minę.

Po przeciwnej stronie, znacznie bliżej szkoły, Black wypatrzył Remusa. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami naczelny wilkołak Hogwartu, chociaż sam dosyć obficie krwawił, zbierał do kupy uczniów, którzy zdecydowali się wziąć udział w bitwie. Bliźniacy Weasleyów rzucali na siebie nawzajem podstawowe zaklęcia uzdrawiające i chyba sprawiało im to sporo uciechy. Blada Hermiona Granger siedziała na ziemi z pochyloną głową, trzymając się za poraniony bok, a obok niej klęczał... Draco Malfoy, który ułożył dłoń na jej ramieniu, jakby chciał ją w ten sposób pocieszyć. Tej malowniczej scenie z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami przyglądał się Ron Weasley. Ściskał w ręce złamaną na pół – po raz kolejny! – różdżkę i chyba żałował, że nie może cisnąć w Ślizgona jakimś wrednym zaklęciem. Opad szczęki to także jedyny komentarz, na jaki potrafił zdobyć się w tej sytuacji Syriusz, więc szybko skierował wzrok gdzie indziej.

„Najwyraźniej bezbożne związki międzydomowe są teraz w modzie", przemknęło mu przez głowę.

Ta myśl popchnęła go do ciekawskich poszukiwań kolejnego niespodziewanego bohatera dzisiejszych wydarzeń...

Naczelny Nietoperz Hogwartu i ulubiony Śmierciożerca Albusa Dumbledore'a siedział w tej chwili w szpitalu polowym i urządzał piekło usiłującym mu pomóc magomedykom. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, jednak swoim zwyczajem miał uzdrowicielom mnóstwo do powiedzenia, przecież na wszystkim znał się najlepiej. Syriusz Black aż miał ochotę się zaśmiać na widok sponiewieranego, lecz nadal wściekłego jak demony Snape'a, którego w pozycji pionowej trzymało chyba wyłącznie wybujałe ego, i męczeńskich min na twarzach medyków. Bardziej niż lekarzy przypominali zdesperowane przedszkolanki, które nie są w stanie dać sobie rady z krnąbrnym podopiecznym. Syriuszowi dziwnym wydało się jedynie, że przy boku niepokornego mistrza eliksirów brakuje jego ślicznej żony.

– Syriuszu – rozległ się obok niego dźwięczny damski głos.

Łapa odwrócił się gwałtownie, a potem skrzywił i sapnął z powodu bólu, który odezwał się w ranach, jakie pozostawiło po sobie zaklęcie noży. Mimo to zdołał posłać Yen czarujący uśmiech. Kobieta miała zupełnie białe włosy, ale i tak wyglądała ślicznie jak zawsze.

– Tak, złotko? – zagadnął lekkim tonem.

Zakłopotana szelma spuściła wzrok i przygryzła wargę. Chyba nie do końca wiedziała, jak ubrać w słowa to, co zamierzała powiedzieć.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła krótko i prosto.

Syriusz obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.

– Dziękujesz mi? – zdziwił się. – Za co?

– Uratowałeś mnie. Ostrzegłeś go – uzupełniła i spojrzała na niego tymi wielkimi oczami, w których natychmiast się zgubił.

– Ja... – zaczął i urwał. Teraz to on poczuł się dziwnie i niepewnie. – To nic takiego. Każdy zrobiłby to samo.

– Być może, ale i tak jestem ci wdzięczna. Dziękuję – powtórzyła.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego tak naturalnie i sympatycznie jak nigdy dotąd, a następnie odwróciła się, aby odejść. Gdy to zrobiła, Syriusz poczuł, jakby całe światło wszechświata nagle zgasło. Wiedział aż nazbyt dobrze, że to on dawno temu zepsuł relacje między nimi, a teraz zapragnął to naprawić. Skoro ona już zrobiła pierwszy krok, szkoda byłoby zmarnować okazję.

– Pani Snape! – zawołał za odchodzącą Krukonką.

Nazwanie jej tym konkretnym nazwiskiem mogło zdziałać cuda. Zawróciła o wiele bardziej rozluźniona i ubawiona.

– Słucham pana, panie Black. – Popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

Syriusz w zamyśleniu drapał się po głowie. Czekał na natchnienie. Nie chciał powiedzieć nic niestosownego, więc westchnął ciężko.

– Ostatnimi czasy zachowywałem się jak dupek – odezwał się w końcu.

– Tylko ostatnimi czasy? – W oczach Yen igrały psotne ogniki.

– Nie tylko – zgodził się uprzejmie. – Wcześniej też. Praktycznie zawsze – wyznał z niezwykłą szczerością. – Bardzo tego żałuję, ale nie mogę cofnąć czasu. Mogę cię jedynie prosić o wybaczenie.

Piękna Krukonka zamrugała oczami, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

– Przepraszam cię, Yen – powiedział Syriusz Black, skłaniając lekko przed nią głowę. – Za wszystko. Wybaczysz mi?

– Oczywiście!

Yen nie wahała się ani chwili i podała mu dłoń na zgodę. Później zrobiła jeszcze coś, czego nigdy w życiu by się nie spodziewał. Wspięła się na palce i cmoknęła go w policzek.

– Przeszłość to przeszłość – stwierdziła filozoficznie. – Zacznijmy od nowa.

Trzymali się za ręce i uśmiechali do siebie w tym niezwykłym momencie porozumienia. Syriusz mógłby tak tkwić jeszcze bardzo długo, gdyby nie jedna rzecz, która niespodziewanie odciągnęła jego uwagę od cudnej Yenlli. Skrzywił się, wpatrując w coś za jej plecami.

– Lepiej wracaj do niego – poradził enigmatycznie.

Yen odwróciła się momentalnie tknięta jak najgorszymi przeczuciami. Intuicja jej nie myliła. Do Severusa, który wreszcie spokorniał i pozwolił obejrzeć swoje lewe ramię, spacerowym, pozornie beztroskim krokiem zbliżało się trzech aurorów. Wszyscy trzymali różdżki w pogotowiu, a jeden z nich wyciągnął magiczne kajdanki. Pani Snape była dostatecznie inteligentna, aby domyślić się, o co chodzi. Nawet nie pomyślała o tym, aby pożegnać się z Blackiem. Niby spłoszony zając zerwała się do biegu i ruszyła w stronę szpitala polowego.

Syriusz już szykował się na kolejną awanturę, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu pierwszy Śmierciojad Zakonu Feniksa nie zamierzał stawiać oporu. Z filozoficznym spokojem pozwolił się aresztować i odprowadzić do reszty zwolenników byłego największego terrorysty we współczesnej historii magicznego świata. To Yen i uzdrowiciele gorąco protestowali przeciw takiemu obrotowi wypadków, mistrzowi eliksirów było chyba wszystko jedno.

Gdy odprowadzono Snape'a, nadeszła kolej Syriusza Blacka, najsłynniejszego i przez długi czas jedynego uciekiniera z Azkabanu, nadal przecież poszukiwanego listem gończym. Nimfadora Tonks zbliżyła się do niego z szerokim uśmiechem, beztrosko wymachując nad głową kajdankami.

– Czas na nas, kuzynie – powiedziała wesoło, a on wyciągnął dłonie w jej stronę.

– Jak mus, to mus – skomentował.

– Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie potrwa to długo. Oczywiście, byłoby prościej, gdyby udało nam się schwytać Petera, ale tak też jakoś sobie poradzimy – zapewniła, zapinając na jego nadgarstkach srebrne bransoletki.

– Ech, Glizdogon. – Syriusz wypluł to słowo z pogardą.

– Taaak – westchnęła Tonks, czochrając swoją różową czuprynę. – Szkoda, że nie udało się go złapać. Zdziwiłam się, gdy w ogóle pojawił się na błoniach. Ale słyszałam, jak Snape tłumaczył komuś, że nie miał wyboru, skoro ściągnął ich tu Mroczny Znak. Co za facet! – wykrzyknęła niespodziewanie. – Jeżeli zdecyduje się zeznawać, to będzie prawdziwa sensacja. On na pewno wie o Pettigrewie coś, co pozwoli nam cię wybronić, kuzynku. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco.

– Bo ja wiem? – odpowiedział Łapa tajemniczo. – Wolałbym nie pozostawiać kwestii mojej wolności w rękach naszego kapryśnego szpiega.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytała Tonks. – Przecież teraz, gdy on...

Pan Black zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu zawsze lubię mieć asa w rękawie.

– Jakiego asa? – irytowała się Tonks, niecierpliwie tupiąc nogą. – Wyrażaj się jaśniej albo pomyślę, że trafili cię zaklęciem bełkotliwego języka.

– Oczywiście, prze pani!

Syriusz dygnął przed nią z wdziękiem pensjonarki, po czym schylił się i wyciągnął jakiś przedmiot zza drzewa. Początkowo zakrył go skrawkiem szmaty, a potem teatralnym gestem prestidigitatora odsłonił... szklany słoik ze szczurem w środku. I to pewnym specjalnym szczurem, któremu brakowało jednego pazura.

– Pettigrew! – Tonks klasnęła w dłonie. – Peter Pettigrew. Jak ci się to udało?

– Ledwo. – Black mściwie potrząsnął słoikiem. – Długo przede mną umykał, w końcu to sprytny szczur, ale w ostatniej chwili wpadł prosto w pułapkę. Wiesz, chciałem go zabić... – Wpatrywał się w szklane naczynie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – Ale później pomyślałem, że nie warto. Szybka śmierć to byłaby dla niego zbyt lekka kara. Chcę, żeby miał czas na wyrzuty sumienia... O ile jest do nich zdolny.

Syriusz przekazał Glizdogona w stęsknione ręce młodej aurorki, a następnie grzecznie ruszył za nią, podzwaniając kajdankami.

§§§

Lord Voldemort został pokonany, a długi dzień bitwy na błoniach Hogwartu nareszcie dobiegł końca. Ciepły letni zmierzch królował na niebie, a bohaterscy obrońcy święcili swój tryumf. Zrobili, co do nich należało, pokonali Największego Wroga, a teraz...

Teraz tylko musieli zbudować świat od nowa.


	25. Odsłona 24

_Obawiam się, że na początek muszę się z czegoś krótko wytłumaczyć. „Żonę" zaczęłam pisać dawno, dawno (bardzo dawno) temu i dociągnęłam ją do wielkiej wojny, a potem na lata straciłam Wena. Dokończyłam opowiadanie całkiem niedawno, więc odsłony, które wrzucam, są gotowe i teraz tylko je przeglądam. Zauważyłam też, że z linkami dzieje się coś dziwnego, więc jeżeli kogoś interesuje soundtrack do opowiadania, poszukajcie mojego chomika. Wystarczy wpisać: chomikuj ŻdŚ I OST._

* * *

 **Odsłona XXIV  
Najbardziej samotny człowiek na świecie**

 _I wasn't looking but somehow you found me  
_ _I tried to hide from your love light  
_ _But like Heaven above me  
_ _The spy who loved me  
_ _Is keeping all my secrets safe tonight  
_ (Carly Simon: _Nobody Does It Better_ )

* * *

Historia zatoczyła koło.

Severus Snape opierał się o zimną, kamienną ścianę i obojętnym wzrokiem obserwował sufit. Nie działo się tam wprawdzie nic interesującego, ale i tak nie miał żadnej alternatywy. Tkwił w Azkabanie już dobre dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a pewnie posiedzi tu znacznie, znacznie dłużej.

Aresztowanie nie stanowiło dla niego niespodzianki. Ostatecznie wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest Śmierciożercą, szczegółowe zapiski na jego temat znajdowały się w archiwum ministerstwa. Był zwolennikiem Mrocznego Lorda już podczas Pierwszej Wojny, a teraz także przez pewien czas bujał się w dawnym towarzystwie. No i stale nosił przy sobie najważniejszy obciążający go dowód – lewe przedramię. Chociaż Mroczny Znak zniknął, pozostawił po sobie charakterystyczną dziurę, po której równie łatwo było rozpoznać zwolenników Mrocznego Lorda.

Mistrz eliksirów w zamyśleniu pogładził obandażowaną i zawieszoną na temblaku rękę. Rokowania nie napawały optymizmem. Zupełnie stracił w niej czucie, a to nigdy nie był dobry znak. Wolałby w tej chwili skręcać się z bólu lub czuć krążący w żyłach żywy ogień niż tę straszną, złowrogą pustkę. Jednoręki mistrz eliksirów – paradne! Ale cóż, mógł pomyśleć o tym wcześniej…

Gdy w widowiskowy sposób opuścił Lorda, uruchomił paskudną klątwę, która przez kilka tygodni beztrosko hulała w jego organizmie, a później swoje trzy grosze dołożyło to zwariowane babilońskie zaklęcie. Po minach uzdrowicieli Severus poznał, że nie mają bladego pojęcia, co z tym począć. I nic dziwnego! Nie potrzebował w tej chwili zwyczajnych ratowników i magomedyków – potrzebował wykwalifikowanych specjalistów od czarnomagicznych klątw i urazów, a potem długiej, długiej terapii. Przy najsłynniejszym czarodziejskim więzieniu znajdował się wprawdzie bardzo dobry szpital, ale zupełnie nie o to mu chodziło. Byłego szpiega nieprawdopodobnie frustrował ten stan rzeczy. Wiedział, że ma mało czasu i musi działać natychmiast. Ale kogo to obchodziło?

Jednak pomijając ten dość istotny problem, Snape nie uważał swojej sytuacji za dramatycznie złą. Bez snujących się po korytarzach dementorów więzienie stało się wręcz przyjemne. Miał tu ciszę, spokój i kojącą atmosferę lochów, i to zupełnie za darmo! Nie bez znaczenia był też fakt, że Azkaban stanowił chyba jedyne na całym świecie miejsce, gdzie nie mogła za nim podążyć Yen Honeydell... A mistrz eliksirów zdecydowanie nie miał nic przeciwko krótkim wakacjom z dala od egzaltowanej szelmy.

Tak, zdecydowanie czuł się tutaj całkiem dobrze.

– Snape! – odezwał się nagle za ścianą natchniony i niezwykle patetyczny głos. – Żałuj za grzechy, albowiem nadejdzie czas kary! – Ktoś stukał, pukał i drapał w kamienne mury, a potem zawył niczym dusza potępiona, próbując stworzyć odpowiednio upiorny klimat.

No, może poza jednym drobiazgiem.

– Zamknij się, Black – mruknął obojętnie Severus, podczas gdy efekty specjalne za ścianą wciąż irytująco narastały.

Zgodnie z ogólnie znanym, złośliwym poczuciem humoru wszechświata Severus został umieszczony w celi tuż obok Blacka. Obaj błyskawicznie zdali sobie sprawę z tego sąsiedztwa i teraz znudzony Huncwot, z braku innych porywający zajęć, regularnie zabawiał się właśnie w ten sposób.

– Nie ma tu żadnego Blacka – powiedział uduchowionym tonem, którego nie powstydziłaby się Trelawney. – To tylko twoje sumienie przypomina o sobie, Snape.

– Nie mam sumienia – uciął krótko.

– Czy widzisz już udręczone twarze swoich ofiar? – kontynuował niezmordowany kundel. – Twarze wszystkich dzieci, którym brutalnie zniszczyłeś życie tymi wszystkimi Trollami i Okropnymi... – Ta ostatnia wizja tak ubawiła Syriusza, że wypadł z roli i sam wybuchł śmiechem. – Czy mroczne wspomnienia już cię dręczą, Snape?

– Nie bądź idiotą, Black – odpowiedział, przewracając oczami. – Jakbyś nie zauważył, dementorzy nie wrócili do Azkabanu, więc nie ma powodu, dla którego miałyby mnie męczyć jakiekolwiek wspomnienia.

Po drugiej stronie zapanowała nagle długa i ciężka cisza. Najwyraźniej słowa mistrza eliksirów dały do myślenia jego upiornemu sąsiadowi.

– Naprawdę niczego nie żałujesz, Snape? – odezwał się w końcu niespodziewanie poważnym tonem.

– Na Salazara, Black! – uniósł się niespodziewanie, nawet dla samego siebie, Severus. – Żałuję praktycznie wszystkiego w swoim życiu, ale nie mam potrzeby o tym bez przerwy gadać. Przeszłości nie da się zmienić. Nie cofnę czasu.

– A gdybyś mógł? – zapytał jego towarzysz niedoli z dziwnym napięciem.

– Wybrałbym Beauxbatons i został wilą – rzucił mistrz eliksirów swoim zwykłym kwaśnym tonem i Black aż nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

– Snape, ty rzeczywiście potrafisz być zabawny, jeśli masz taki kaprys! – zauważył odkrywczo. – Ale pytam poważnie.

Severus zmęczonym ruchem potarł skronie. Nie miał ochoty na tę rozmowę. Ani nie lubił Blacka, ani nie planował mu się zwierzać. Mimo to odpowiedział z niespodziewaną szczerością:

– Gdyby udało mi się cofnąć czas, znów byłbym tym samym nastoletnim głupkiem, który nie potrafił sensownie pokierować swoim życiem, zatem nic by to nie zmieniło.

Syriusz ponownie zamilkł, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał.

– Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób – szepnął.

– Bo ty nadal jesteś skończony durniem, Black, i nie zmienią tego nawet całe lata świetlne.

– Uprzejmy jak zawsze – prychnął Syriusz.

– Skoro nie odpowiada ci poziom konwersacji, to przestań mnie zaczepiać.

– Gdybym miał jakikolwiek wybór...

– Ja również wolałbym zupełnie inne towarzystwo – odgryzł się natychmiast mistrz eliksirów.

Nie wiedział, czy udało mu się wreszcie urazić natrętnego panicza Blacka, czy może jego wcześniejsze słowa poruszyły jakąś czułą stronę jego duszy, ale po drugiej stronie zapadła długo wyczekiwana i bardzo filozoficzna cisza. Pewnie nieznośny Gryfon układał sobie to wszystko w głowie.

Severus Snape ponownie z zainteresowaniem wpatrzył się w sufit. Zastanawiał się właśnie, czy nie powinien wykorzystać czasu odosobnienia, aby podumać nad swoim losem, dokonać koniecznych podsumowań, a potem wymyślić nowy plan działania... Tylko że jakoś nie miał na to ochoty. Poza tym opracował już pewien plan dawno temu i cała ta wojna była zaledwie jednym z jego punktów. Pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że plan wypali.

Ale musiał jeszcze zdecydować, co zrobić z niespodziewanym nadbagażem: piękną Yen.

Szczęśliwy małżonek nie miał pojęcia, jaki nowy pomysł na życie może mieć Potwór. Wcześniej ich marzenia były raczej zbieżne – jak najszybciej uwolnić się od siebie i nigdy nie spoglądać wstecz. Jednak od tamtego czasu sporo się zmieniło. Yenlla marzyła o wielkim powrocie na scenę i mogła przyjąć jedną z dwóch strategii. Albo pozbędzie się go jak najszybciej, bojąc się, że małżeństwo ze Śmierciożercą zrujnuje jej reputację (o ile coś tam jeszcze dałoby się zrujnować), albo spróbuje wypromować się na kontrowersyjnym związku. Tak czy tak mogła sprawić całe mnóstwo nieprzewidzianych kłopotów.

– Snape? – odezwał się znowu Syriusz zgnębionym głosem.

Niestety, Black prawdopodobnie znacznie gorzej od Severusa znosił swoje własne towarzystwo, więc musiał co jakiś czas zagłuszać przytłaczającą go ciszę. No i zapewne potwornie się nudził.

– Tak? – westchnął mistrz eliksirów, przyjmując pokornie swój los i rozważając, czy ma szansę przeforsować wniosek o zmianę celi.

– Myślisz, że długo będziemy tu siedzieć, zanim zacznie się nasz proces?

Snape o mało nie zakrztusił się z wrażenia.

– Słucham? NASZ proces?! Dlaczego los miałby być tak okrutny, aby obdarować nas jeszcze wspólnym procesem, Black? Zdecydowanie wolałbym mieć swój własny, dziękuję bardzo.

– Cóż… – zamyślił się Syriusz. – Teoretycznie dla nich obaj jesteśmy zwolennikami Voldemorta.

– Litości! – zżymał się były mroczny czarodziej. – Zrobiłem chyba dość paskudnych rzeczy, żeby zasłużyć na indywidualne traktowanie!

– A ja oficjalnie sprzedałem Potterów Voldemortowi, to chyba też się liczy – pochwalił się z pozorną beztroską Black, a jednak głos wyraźnie mu zadrżał.

Severus złapał się za głowę i parsknął z irytacją.

– Uważasz, że to śmieszne? – oburzył się. – Czy chcesz właśnie teraz licytować się ze mną na zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości? Czy naprawdę myślisz, że masz jakąkolwiek szansę?

Coś w tonie mistrza eliksirów sprawiło, że Syriusz uświadomił sobie głupotę własnych słów. Przecież ten facet… Przecież on naprawdę musiał mieć na sumieniu straszne rzeczy.

– Przepraszam – wydusił z trudem.

– Black? – warknął nagle Snape.

– Tak?

– Zamknij się z łaski swojej!

– Wyjątkowo zgodzę się z profesorem Snape'em, Syriuszu. – Od drzwi celi odezwał się nowy, bardzo znajomy głos.

Severus zerknął w bok i przez kraty dostrzegł sylwetkę… Alastora Moody'ego. Znowu. Starał się nad sobą zapanować, ale nie mógł. Poczuł, jak krew w jego żyłach zamienia się w lód. Nie pomogły lata przynależności do Zakonu i wspólnej walki, Snape nadal nienawidził starego aurora jak zarazy. Gdy zobaczył go teraz przed drzwiami swojej celi, tak samo jak wiele lat temu, po raz pierwszy zwątpił w powodzenie swojego misternego planu. Może się przeliczył? Źle przekalkulował swoje szanse? Jeżeli ten psychopata znów dostanie do poprowadzenia jego sprawę, to koniec.

„Naiwny, naiwny!", wyrzucał sobie mistrz eliksirów.

Sam nie wiedział, co sobie wcześniej wyobrażał. Wszystko odbędzie się dokładnie tak, jak ostatnim razem. Jak mógł mieć co do tego najmniejsze wątpliwości? Dla nich nadal jest tylko kolejnym Śmierciojadem, niezależnie od wszystkiego.

„Ale skąd mu się nagle wziął ten profesor? I to bez cienia sarkazmu", zastanawiał się zaintrygowany Severus. Auror nigdy nie zwrócił się do niego w sposób choćby sugerujący odrobinę szacunku.

– Mamy ciszę nocną – poinformował ich auror z dziwnym uśmiechem.

A potem mistrz eliksirów dostrzegł, że towarzyszy mu jakiś inny mężczyzna. Nagle wyszedł z cienia i zszokowany Severus rozpoznał w nim ministra magii. Korneliusz Knot miał na oku czarną przepaską, która nadawała mu groźny wygląd. Wreszcie.

– Prześpijcie się, chłopcy – rzucił z werwą, o którą nikt go nigdy nie podejrzewał. – Jutro czeka nas wszystkich długi i męczący dzień.

Przedstawiciele ministerstwa oddalili się, najprawdopodobniej na inspekcję pozostałej części Azkabanu.

– A więc to prawda, że Knot stracił oko? – zainteresował się Severus.

– Mimo pary zdrowych oczu przez większą część życia był ślepy – prychnął Black z nieoczekiwaną nienawiścią. – Być może teraz wyostrzy mu się wzrok. Słyszałem, że Voldemort zrobił mu to osobiście, ale to pewnie zwyczajna bajeczka dla prasy.

Mistrz eliksirów mruknął potakująco.

– Mroczny Lord przez cały czas dowodził atakiem na Hogwart – stwierdził. – W każdym razie nasz los jest najwyraźniej przesądzony.

– Zatem już jutro – westchnął Łapa.

– Jutro – zgodził się mistrz eliksirów.

Jutro nareszcie będzie po wszystkim.

§§§

Severus miał niekończące się wrażenie _déjà vu_. Wszystko przebiegało identycznie jak ponad piętnaście lat temu. Rano zjawili się po nich aurorzy. Mistrza eliksirów zdziwiła jedynie ich wysoka ranga. Cóż, może ministerstwo obawiało się fantazji dwóch zatwardziałych czarnoksiężników... Chociaż z drugiej strony, nie zakłuli ich w kajdanki. Najwyraźniej przez ten czas procedury uległy drobnej zmianie.

Snape dostał do ręki standardowy świstoklik, a po wylądowaniu pozwolił poprowadzić się podziemnymi korytarzami ministerstwa, które aż za dobrze poznał poprzednim razem. Syriusz Black przez cały czas zachowywał niezwykły dla niego spokój. Może jego również dopadły nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, więc nie miał głowy do głupawych odzywek.

– Myślisz, że Dumbledore... – zaczął w końcu niepewnym głosem, ale Severus błyskawicznie mu przerwał.

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. – Wszystko mi jedno.

Aurorzy zaprowadzili ich do niewielkiego pokoju przy największej sali przesłuchań. Pod ich czujnymi spojrzeniami zasiedli na niewygodnych drewnianych krzesłach. Dobrze wiedzieli, że mają tu czekać, aż zbierze się cały Wizengamot i spragnieni atrakcji widzowie. Przesłuchania rzadko zaczynały się o wyznaczonej godzinie. Ministerstwo lubiło budować napięcie. Tkwili więc grzecznie na miejscach, bo co im pozostało?

Severus zerknął na huśtającego się na krześle Syriusza. Wyglądał tak niepoważnie, jakby siedział na nudnym wykładzie sto lat temu w Hogwarcie. Chyba wyleczył się z nocnych kryzysów egzystencjalnych i na czas przesłuchania postanowił przybrać swoją arogancką pozę, której mistrz eliksirów tak nie znosił. Wpatrywał się w niego dłuższą chwilę, a potem odezwał się tknięty niespodziewaną impresją:

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że kiedyś naprawdę myślałem, że to ty zdradziłeś Potterów, Black – rzucił pozornie bez związku. – Brakuje ci odpowiedniej osobowości. To po prostu nie mogłeś być ty.

– Wiesz... – Syriusz zawiesił dramatycznie głos, jakby dalsza część zdania nie mogła mu przejść przez gardło. – Ty też nie jesteś złym facetem, Snape. Znaczy, dalej cię nie lubię, ale jednak... No, sam wiesz... Nie zmuszaj mnie, aby powiedział to głośno.

Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo, unosząc zabawnie jedną brew.

– Bo się zarumienię od tych komplementów.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł łaskawie Łapa.

Snape jednak nie zwrócił specjalnej uwagi na jego kurtuazyjne zachowanie, ponieważ jego myśli zaprzątało aktualnie zupełnie coś innego.

– Pettigrew – wypluł to słowo z nieskrywanym obrzydzeniem. – Najsłabsze ogniwo, to wydaje się teraz takie oczywiste. A jednak nigdy nie pojawiał się na zebraniach Kręgu.

– Tak jak ty na spotkaniach pierwszego Zakonu – przypomniał Syriusz.

– Owszem – przytaknął mistrz eliksirów. – Dumbledore nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek o tym wiedział. Podejrzewał, że w waszych szeregach kryje się szpieg. Obaj użyli dokładnie tej samej sztuczki.

– Czasami cieszę się, że to nareszcie koniec. Koniec szpiegowania, kłamstw i skrywania twarzy. – Black założył ręce za głowę i jeszcze bardziej wychylił się na krześle. – Ale z drugiej strony... Życie stanie się takie nudne.

– Życie w więzieniu może być całkiem ekscytujące – nie zgodził się Severus.

– Chyba dla ciebie, Snape – prychnął Gryfon. – Na pewno praktykują wizyty małżeńskie, więc Yen będzie często wpadać.

Severus sarknął nieprzychylnie. No tak, temat Yenlli musiał prędzej czy później wypłynąć. Zawsze wypływał.

– Raczej w ogóle – zaprotestował. – Kontakty z więźniem zapewne zrujnowałyby jej karierę.

Syriusz rzucił mu szybkie, szacujące spojrzenie. Czy on... Czy on tak na poważnie? Czy naprawdę myślał...? Czy naprawdę nie wiedział?! Taki skądinąd bystry facet, a w tym jednym wypadku błądził po omacku jak dziecko we mgle. Niewiarygodne! Severus Snape wpadł po sam czubek swojego garbatego nosa i nawet tego nie zauważył.

– Jestem pewien, że szybko by się zjawiła – skomentował tylko ostrożnie Łapa, ale jego towarzysz szybko skontrował:

– A jednak nie przyszła.

I to był niepodważalny fakt. Yen Honeydell-Być-Może-Wciąż-Snape nie dotarła z wizytą do Azkabanu w ciągu ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. Inna sprawa, że mogli jej zwyczajnie nie wpuścić albo zatrzymać po bitwie w szpitalu. Syriusz potrafiłby wymyślić wiele powodów jej nieobecności, ale mistrz eliksirów najwyraźniej skupił się na jednym.

Nagle otworzyły się boczne drzwi od sali i jakiś przekonany o swojej ważności urzędas skinął ponaglająco na pilnujących ich aurorów.

Nadszedł czas.

§§§

Miejsce nie zmieniło się przesadnie od czasu ostatniej wizyty Severusa Snape'a. Nadal przypominało rzymski cyrk albo salę wykładową. Pośrodku znajdowała się pusta przestrzeń, na której ustawiono dwa znajome krzesła wyposażone w łańcuchy. Wokół zaś, aż po sam ginący w mroku sufit, wznosiły się rzędy krzeseł i ławek. Trybuny były w tej chwili zapełnione do ostatniego miejsca. Każdy chciał zobaczyć jeden z pierwszych powojennych procesów, które będą się teraz ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

Gdy skazani weszli na wokandę, na sali wybuchło niesamowite poruszenie. Hałas niemal rozsadzał bębenki w uszach. Mistrz eliksirów już miał tego dosyć, a przecież wiedział, że to dopiero początek. Rozprawa prawdopodobnie potrwa całe wieki...

Korneliusz Knot siedział za wielkim pulpitem. Rozłożony wokół niego stos dokumentów przyprawiał o zawrót głowy. Jego lewe oko zasłaniała czarna przepaska, która zaiste dodawała mu charakteru i drapieżności. Nie przypominał dłużej na poły znudzonego, a na poły przerażonego samą ideą istnienia czarnej magii urzędnika. Teraz naprawdę wyglądał jak lider magicznego świata. Tyle że to bynajmniej nie poprawiało sytuacji Severusa.

Minister z zainteresowaniem i poważną miną studiował jakiś arkusz pergaminu. Korneliusz Knot, mistrz sprawiania wrażenia i budowania napięcia. Wreszcie podniósł wzrok znad papieru, potoczył nim po sali, po czym odchrząknął i wstał.

Mówił dużo o ostatnich wydarzeniach i bitwie o Hogwart. Później przeszedł do celu, w jakim zebrał się Wizengamot w pełnym składzie. Było coś o czarnej magii, mrocznych czarodziejach i Śmierciożercach. Wreszcie przeszedł do rzeczy.

– Oskarżony Syriusz Black, proszę wystąpić.

Wezwany wzruszył ramionami i z podniesioną dumnie głową wyszedł na środek wolnej przestrzeni. Szepty na widowni narastały stopniowo.

– Syriusz Black, urodzony w roku 1960, niedoszły auror, przez pewien czas uznany za poległego podczas ataku Voldemorta na Ministerstwo Magii w 1995 roku. – Korneliusz Knot odczytywał podstawowe. – Czy wszystko się zgadza?

– Tak.

– Oskarżony o najstraszniejszą zdradę, złamanie Zaklęcia Fideliusa, wydanie miejsca pobytu Lily i Jamesa Potterów Voldemortowi, a tym samym skazanie ich na straszną śmierć. Seryjny morderca oskarżony o zamordowanie Petera Pettigrew oraz dwunastu mugoli. Skazany prawomocnym wyrokiem Rady na dożywocie. Uciekinier z Azkabanu i wieloletni zbieg. Do tego złodziej magicznych stworzeń znajdujących się pod ścisłą ochroną Ministerstwa Magii.

W miarę słuchania kolejnych zarzutów uśmiech na twarzy Syriusza rozszerzał się, nadając jego twarzy lekko obłąkany wygląd.

– Nie zrobiłem żadnej z tych rzeczy – wtrącił, a minister skinął głową, zadziwiając go tym niepomiernie. – I to był tylko jeden hipogryf, na brodę Merlina!

– W świetle nowych dowodów muszę przyznać panu rację, panie Black.

Na sali przesłuchań rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Korneliusz Knot długo uspokajał tłum.

– Peter Pettigrew został pojmany w trakcie bitwy o Hogwart i obecnie przebywa w Azkabanie, oczekując na proces – mówił dalej minister. – Ponieważ Pocałunek Dementora nie stanowi dłużej dostępnej opcji, Peter Pettigrew pozostanie w więzieniu, dopóki Wizengamot nie opracuje nowej kary godnej jego zbrodni. Co do pozostałych zarzutów, rzucimy na nie światło podczas dzisiejszego procesu. Panie Black, proszę zająć miejsce.

Minister wskazał mu otoczone łańcuchami krzesło, a Syriusz rzucił się na nie z pełną gracji swobodą. Grube łańcuchy nawet nie zabrzęczały, gdy usiadł. Najwyraźniej pozostawiono mu pełną swobodę ruchów.

Korneliusz Knot wziął do ręki kolejny pergamin.

– O, ten przypadek jest o wiele bardziej interesujący. Oskarżony Severus Snape, proszę wystąpić.

Mistrz eliksirów miał wielką ochotę zwyczajowo zaszeleścić szatą i sparaliżować obecnych modelowym wizerunkiem groźnego Nietoperza z Lochów, ale niestety nie mógł. Ręka na temblaku zupełnie psuła efekt. W swoich własnych oczach sprawiał raczej żałosne wrażenie. Mimo to wystąpił na środek i próbował mężnie znieść wszystkie ciekawskie spojrzenia.

– Severus Snape, urodzony w roku 1960. Mistrz eliksirów, profesor w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart – wymieniał kolejno minister, a w miarę odczytywania kolejnych pozycji jego brwi wędrowały w górę w wyrazie zdumienia. – Niezależny współpracownik laboratorium Świętego Munga. Członek Międzynarodowego Towarzystwa Alchemicznego oraz Brytyjskiej Ligii Pedagogicznej. Egzaminator i członek Komisji Mistrzowskiej przy uniwersytetach magicznych w Londynie oraz Edynburgu. Stypendysta Instytutu Eliksirycznego w Hadze. Publikowany autor recenzowanych artykułów w wielu alchemicznych periodykach. Imponujące osiągnięcia, aczkolwiek to tylko część zainteresowań pana Snape'a. – Knot zrobił dramatyczną pauzę.

Udręczony mistrz eliksirów nie zapanował nad odruchem i przewrócił oczami. Wiedział, co będzie dalej.

– Severus Snape, zwolennik i sługa Lorda Voldemorta, Śmierciożerca, członek Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Prywatny mistrz eliksirów Voldemorta, w pewnym towarzystwie lepiej znany jako Warzyciel lub Lewa Ręka Lorda.

Oskarżony skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał ostatnie trzy słowa. Ten idiotyczny tytuł przysługiwał praktycznie wszystkim członkom Wewnętrznego Kręgu, ale jasne, niech zrobią z niego najbardziej zaufanego człowieka Mrocznego Lorda, wszystko jedno! Teraz, kiedy zrozumiał, że jednak po raz kolejny przegrał, cała ta szopka nagle mu zobojętniała.

– Panie Snape, proszę zająć miejsce.

Kiedy to zrobił, Black natychmiast szepnął konspiracyjnym tonem:

– Strasznie dużo tych członków. Jesteś chyba najbardziej rozczłonkowanym człowiekiem w Wielkiej Brytanii, co, Snape? Kiedy miałeś na to czas?

– Nie lubię siedzieć bezczynnie – rzucił przez zęby.

„Aczkolwiek w Azkabanie nie będę miał specjalnego wyboru", dodał w myślach. „Może chociaż tym razem pozwolą mi zachować prenumeratę ››Alchemii Dzisiaj‹‹", zastanawiał się.

– Cisza! – Knot uderzył w podstawkę sędziowskim młotkiem. – Proszę o spokój! Chciałbym, aby zdawali sobie panowie sprawę z tego, że dzisiejszy proces to czysta formalność. W ciągu minionych czterdziestu ośmiu godzin powołano dziesięć nadzwyczajnych komisji. Przesłuchały one świadków wydarzenia, które w podręcznikach historii zapisze się na zawsze pod nazwą Bitwy o Hogwart. Przesłuchania pozwoliły nam poznać dokładny przebieg zdarzeń i wyrobić sobie opinię. Wszelkie decyzje zostały już podjęte i są wiążące. Nic, co panowie powiedzą, nie może w żaden sposób zmienić ustaleń Wizengamotu.

„No i cudownie", zżymał się Severus w duchu. „Jeszcze lepiej niż poprzednim razem. Wtedy przynajmniej raczyli wszystkich przesłuchać i udawać, że to uczciwy proces".

Coraz mniej mu się to podobało, aczkolwiek fatalna sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazł, nie zdziwiła go tak bardzo. Po prostu nie mogło być inaczej. Jak zwykle.

Knot odchrząknął znacząco, odzyskując uwagę zgromadzonych.

– Jak rozumiem, w świetle ostatnich zdarzeń wszystkim nam zależy, aby sprawy oskarżonych możliwie szybko doprowadzić do końca – kontynuował spokojnie. – Sprawa pana Blacka trwa przecież już blisko piętnaście lat! Lord Voldemort odszedł na zawsze, więc zamiast roztrząsać bez końca przeszłość, powinniśmy skupić się na budowaniu wspólnymi siłami świetlnej przyszłości magicznego świata.

Bla, bla bla. Snape po raz kolejny przewrócił oczami. Przez moment poczuł się bardzo swojsko – niczym na spotkaniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Black rzucił mu osobliwie rozbawione spojrzenie. Prawdopodobnie miał podobne skojarzenia i w skrzywionej minie mistrza eliksirów szukał potwierdzenia swoich przypuszczeń.

– Oskarżony Syriusz Black, proszę wstać – poprosił minister po wygłoszeniu wszystkich frazesów, jakie miał w repertuarze.

Łapa podniósł się niechętnie i stanął koślawo, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi i instynktowi przetrwania wkładając w swoją postawę tyle lekceważenia, ile tylko się dało. Sądząc po jego zachowaniu, zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się tego, co wkrótce usłyszał.

– Ministerstwo z bólem przyznaje, że w sprawie oskarżonego i skazanego w 1981 roku na dożywocie w Azkabanie Syriusza Blacka doszło do tragicznej w skutkach pomyłki – ogłosił Korneliusz Knot, gładko przechodząc do porządku dziennego nad tym, kto jest za tę pomyłkę odpowiedzialny. – Człowiekiem, który naprawdę zdradził wtedy Potterów, jest Peter Pettigrew. Złożył on już stosowne zeznania pod wpływem Veritaserum. Dlatego z wielką osobistą przyjemnością ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że pan Syriusz Black niniejszym zostaje oczyszczony z wszelkich ciążących na nim zarzutów.

W sali przesłuchań na nowo wybuchły dzikie krzyki i wiwaty. Widać Black miał tu swój fanklub. Sam Łapa jednak ich nie słyszał, zajęty gapieniem się tępo w górę, na ministra magii.

– Czy to znaczy... – wymamrotał.

– Jest pan wolny, panie Black! – Knot przekrzyczał rwetes widowni i zaczął nerwowo walić młotkiem w pulpit.

Syriusz Black został uniewinniony. Tak po prostu. Piętnaście lat koszmaru, strachu i niepewności... A teraz wystarczyło zaledwie kilka minut, aby wszystko to poszło w niepamięć. Mężczyzna podświadomie czuł, że nie wszystko przebiegło tu do końca uczciwie i w porządku, ale nie zamierzał narzekać na swój los. Nie razie zwyczajnie nie potrafił w to uwierzyć.

Odwrócił się i zauważył, że Snape patrzy na niego złym wzrokiem, jak wygłodzony pies, któremu ktoś właśnie sprzątnął sprzed nosa apetyczny kąsek. Na twarzy mistrza eliksirów malowała się dzika, niczym nieskrępowana nienawiść i zazdrość.

„Wypuścili go!", wściekał się w duchu. „No tak, teraz już wszystko jasne! Niezwykła zamiana miejsc. Złoty Gryfonek wychodzi na wolność, Lewa Ręka Lorda Voldemorta wędruje do luksusowej celi w Azkabanie. Bilans wychodzi na zero, nic w przyrodzie nie ginie".

– Oskarżony Severus Snape, proszę wstać.

Oskarżony Severus Snape nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Gdyby tylko miał przy sobie różdżkę, natychmiast rzuciłby na siebie Avadę. Powinien to zrobić dawno temu. Nie mógł patrzeć na uszczęśliwionego Blacka. Dlaczego, och, dlaczego musieli wezwać ich tu razem? Chyba tylko po to, aby torturować mistrza eliksirów wizją cudownej wolności, która wyślizgiwała mu się z rąk.

– Severus Snape. – Korneliusz Knot zawiesił dramatycznie głos.

Tymczasem sam Severus pomyślał, że jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszy dzisiaj swoje nazwisko, zacznie wyć z frustracji i rzucać wokół przedmiotami.

– Zatwardziały Śmierciożerca.

Minister bawił się swoim własnym przedstawieniem, podczas gdy na sali panowała martwa cisza. Żadnych krzyków, żadnych szeptów, żadnych komentarzy. Wszyscy w napięciu oczekiwali na dalszy ciąg przemowy.

– Śmierciożerca – powtórzył z naciskiem minister magii. – To wszyscy mieliśmy zobaczyć. W to uwierzyć.

Coś w jego głosie kazało Severusowi podnieść głowę i spojrzeć bystro w górę. Knot spoglądał na niego z czymś, co przy odrobinie wyobraźni można by uznać za uśmiech.

– Severus Snape od przeszło szesnastu lat, zresztą tak jak i pan Black, jest członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, czyli tajnej jednostki Albusa Dumbledore'a powołanej do walki z Lordem Voldemortem – rzucił niespodziewanie minister, wywołując wśród zgromadzonych widzów kolejny atak zbiorowej histerii. – Severus Snape, szpieg i podwójny agent, który od czasów Pierwszej Wojny z narażeniem życia sabotował działania przeciwnika, ratując w ten sposób od śmierci setki istnień. Wszyscy wiemy, czego pan dokonał, panie Snape. W pewnym sensie wszyscy byliśmy tam razem, razem staliśmy na błoniach Hogwartu, gdy upadł Lord Voldemort. W obliczu zaistniałych okoliczności oddalam wszelkie zarzuty. Sprawa Severusa Snape'a zostaje z dniem dzisiejszym ostatecznie zamknięta, bez możliwości późniejszej rewizji.

Mistrz eliksirów czuł się podobnie jak jeszcze chwilę wcześniej Syriusz. Nie byłby w stanie zdobyć się na żaden komentarz, choćby najbardziej złośliwy, nawet gdyby od tego zależało jego życie, a to już było coś.

– Ale to nie koniec! – odezwał się znowu Knot, który najwyraźniej nie powiedział jeszcze ostatniego słowa. – Najwyższa Rada Czarodziejów jednogłośnie zadecydowała, aby w uznaniu rozlicznych zasług i pełnej osobistego poświęcenia służby przyznać obu panom najwyższe odznaczenia. Pan Syriusz Black otrzymuje Order Merlina Drugiej Klasy.

Severus Snape ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, ale znowu nie zdążył wygłosić żadnej złośliwej uwagi. Ponieważ właśnie wtedy Korneliusz Knot powiedział coś, co sprawiło, że osobisty wszechświat mistrza eliksirów zawirował, a następnie rozpadł się na tysiąc kawałków i wybuchł setkami kiczowatych fajerwerków.

– Pan Severus Snape, Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy.

§§§

Człowiek zagadka, straszny Nietoperz z Lochów, zatwardziały Śmierciożerca, bohater narodowy i najbardziej nielubiany profesor w historii Hogwartu wciąż próbował zebrać do kupy wszystkie swoje nowo odkryte – czy raczej właśnie zdemaskowane – osobowości, gdy fala zdarzeń wyniosła go na zewnątrz sali przesłuchań. Nie musiał wracać do Azkabanu, mógł iść, gdzie mu się żywnie podobało. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że udałoby mu się przebić przez rozkrzyczany tłum wiwatujących czarodziejów i czarownic, który wysypywał się tuż za nim. Aurorzy starali się wprawdzie opanować sytuację i zapewnić uniewinnionym bezpieczne przejście, ale równie dobrze mogliby próbować zawrócić rzekę patykiem. To, co działo się aktualnie w podziemiach Ministerstwa Magii, przechodziło wszelkie pojęcie.

Później było tylko gorzej.

Gdy Severus Snape jakimś cudem dotarł do atrium, z równie oszołomionym Blackiem depczącym mu po szacie, oślepiły go światła setek fleszy. Zgromadzili się tam przedstawiciele chyba całej czarodziejskiej prasy. Posypały się chaotyczne pytania, w powietrzu zawirowały zaczarowane pióra, chaos narastał do niebotycznych rozmiarów.

A potem w mistrza eliksirów czołowo i na pełnym pędzie uderzył pięćdziesięciokilogramowy pocisk absolutnego szczęścia.

– Sever! – piszczała Yen, wieszając się na jego szyi i swoim zwyczajem przyduszając. – Jesteś cały? Tak się bałam! Dobrze się czujesz? Nie masz pojęcia, co przeżyłam! Jak cię traktowali? Dostałeś osobną celę? Karmili cię zgodnie z ustaleniami konwencji genewskiej? Czy pocałował cię dementor? A może... zdążyłeś zostać narzeczoną jakiegoś innego więźnia? – Uśmiechnęła się psotnie, podnosząc na niego rozbawiony wzrok.

– Yenlla, na Salazara! – Zgrzytnął zębami, próbując się od niej uwolnić, ale z jedną sprawną ręką nie było to takie łatwe. – Gdybym otrzymał pocałunek dementora, nie byłoby mnie tutaj!

– Oj tam, oj tam! – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Wychodziłeś cało z gorszych tarapatów. Podobno mamy Merlina – zmieniła nagle temat, wpatrując się w niego błyszczącymi podekscytowaniem oczami.

– Nie, słońce dni moich. JA mam Merlina.

– W małżeństwie wszystko jest wspólne, kochanie – przypomniała mu, prostując się dumnie, a potem charakterystycznym ruchem odrzucając do tyłu długie włosy... w kolorze wściekłej marchewki.

Mistrza eliksirów dosłownie zamurowało na ten widok.

– Coś ty...? – zaczął, ale nie zdążył dokończyć pytania, bo Yen znów się na niego rzuciła i skutecznie przydusiła.

Obiektywy aparatów zgromadzonych wokół nich fotoreporterów zaczęły trzaskać z większą intensywnością.

– Zamartwiałam się na śmierć! – rzuciła dramatycznie.

Severus przeanalizował sytuację: nowa fryzura, twarzowa sukienka, której na pewno do tej pory nie widział, obłok drogich perfum i blady makijaż, którym wymalowała sobie na twarzy arcydzieło pod tytułem: „Zrozpaczona żona byłego Śmierciojada". Najwyraźniej Yen nie była aż tak zmartwiona, skoro potrafiła tak dobrze wykorzystać tę sądową epopeję na swoją korzyść. Zanim nieszczęsny Snape zdążył dobrze zorientować się w sytuacji, piękna szelma zawisła na jego ramieniu, obróciła w stronę tłumu i zaczęła się radośnie wdzięczyć. I zapewne szybko stałaby się atrakcją numer jeden, gdyby nie drobny szczegół...

– _Black is the colour of my true love's hair_ – zaintonował fałszywie ktoś, kto zdecydowanie nie miał tyle talentu, co szansonistka Honeydell.

Z tłumu wyleciała kolejna rozhisteryzowana kobieta, która niczym mroczne fatum spadła prosto na Syriusza Blacka i z wielkim zaangażowaniem wpiła się w jego usta.

– Ros? – jęknęła piękna Yen, najwyraźniej zupełnie nie spodziewając się ciosu z tej strony.

Paparazzi niczym sępy rzucili się na kawałek świeżej, sensacyjnej padliny, zostawiając państwa Snape własnemu losowi – ku niewypowiedzianej rozpaczy ambitnej Yenlli. Wszyscy fotografowali teraz Rosmertę obcałowującą Syriusza, który nader chętnie jej się odwzajemniał.

– Kto to jest? – Wokół rozlegały się pierwsze szepty.

– Jego dawna ukochana... Podobno czekała na niego piętnaście lat.

– Jaka romantyczna historia!

Yen wściekle tupnęła nogą, jakby chciała zgnieść w zarodku wszelkie soczyste plotki, które nie dotyczyły jej.

– O, nie, nie, nie! – zawyła wściekła. – Cały rok czekałam na taką okazję!

– Przepraszam, że nie pozwoliłem aresztować się wcześniej – rzucił kwaśno mistrz eliksirów. Powoli tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, która po krótkiej przerwie znów stała się yenllowato różowa i absurdalna.

Szelma nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi.

– Nie dam sobie sprzątnąć sprzed nosa takiej szansy. To miał być mój wielki powrót – wyrzucała z siebie zła jak osa. – Piękna aktorka w ramionach kontrowersyjnego męża, to jest dobra historia! Czy to się nie nadaje na okładkę? Sever, no sam powiedz! Chcę okładkę następnego numeru „Czarownicy"! Muszę jakoś przyciągnąć ich uwagę – kombinowała zdeprymowana gwiazda. – Wiem! Muszę natychmiast coś zaśpiewać. _The Spy Who Loved Me_!

– NIE! – rzucił Snape w samoobronie. – Żadnego śpiewania.

Miał zdecydowanie dosyć tego żenującego widowiska i kolejnej porcji sztuczek szelmy. Chwycił ją za nadgarstek i spróbował pociągnąć za sobą, ale okropna kobieta zaparła się nogami i stała tam jak wmurowana w podłogę atrium i ani dała się ruszyć.

– Nie, Sever – uparła się doprowadzona do ostateczności. – Bardzo długo czekałam na ten dzień i nie dam go sobie sprzątnąć sprzed nosa. To jest mój dzień. I będę śpiewać!

A wtedy mistrz eliksirów przeżył nagły moment iluminacji.

Tak, właśnie o to chodziło.

To od początku było właśnie to.

Ostatnie, mistrzowskie pociągnięcie na ukoronowanie idealnego planu.

– Śpiewanie? – prychnął. – Myślisz, że kogoś obchodzi twoje śpiewanie? Dwadzieścia lat siedzisz w show-biznesie i to ja mam cię uczyć, co masz robić?! – wrzasnął na nią wkurzony.

Yen niespodziewanie zaniemówiła i tylko wpatrywała się w niego wielkimi jak spodki oczami.

– Chcesz mieć swoje pięć minut? – zapytał niespodziewanie. – Chcesz swoją okładkę?

– Tak! – krzyknęła Yen, a na jej twarzy wykwitł wyraz niezwykle niepokojącej chciwości.

Nie wierząc, że oszalał do tego stopnia, aby rzeczywiście to zrobić, Severus przyciągnął ją do siebie, a potem widowiskowo przechylił przez ramię. Yen pisnęła zaskoczona, gdy pochylił się nad nią i pocałował. Pocałował w taki sposób, że Rosmerta i Syriusz nie mieli najmniejszych szans.

I słusznie, bo wszak był to dzień tryumfu Slytherinu i Severus również nie zamierzał go łatwo oddać. Uszczęśliwiona Yen zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i nie pozwoliła skończyć zbyt szybko.

§§§

Yen chichotała jak wariatka, gdy Severus ciągnął ją za sobą bocznym korytarzem ministerstwa. Uznał, że zdecydowanie wystarczy mu tej obłąkanej sławy i wykorzystując oszołomienie szelmy, zabrał ją spośród powodzi oślepiających fleszy.

– Przestań! – warknął na nią, ale jakoś tak bez przekonania.

– Naprawdę jesteś najlepszy, Sever! – Nie mogła przestać się śmiać. – Nie wierzę, że pocałowałeś mnie na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi.

– Ja też – mruknął zdeprymowany. Zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy to był rzeczywiście tak dobry pomysł, jak mu się początkowo wydawało.

– Najprostsze środki są najlepsze! – paplała dalej Yen. – Dlaczego sama na to nie wpadłam?

– Bo ty zawsze musisz śpiewać.

– Lubię śpiewać – odpowiedziała beztrosko. – Tak samo jak ty lubisz szatkować różne żywe stworzenia, a potem wrzucać je do kociołka. Pasja to nic złego.

Mistrz eliksirów tylko prychnął, a zaraz potem zmienił temat.

– Jak tam impreza z okazji zwycięstwa w Hogwarcie? – zapytał ni z tego, ni z owego. – Zdążyłaś już zrobić swoje wielkie wejście?

Yen wyhamowała niespodziewanie i stanęła jak wryta. Snape mimo najlepszych chęci znów nie był w stanie ruszyć jej z miejsca. Dobry humor nagle uleciał z pięknej twarzy, a policzek zadrgał jej nerwowo.

– Impreza w Hogwarcie? – powtórzyła zimno. Wyglądała w tej chwili na naprawdę wściekłą. – Za kogo ty mnie masz, Snape?

Mistrz eliksirów odwrócił się ku niej z niewinną miną.

– Nie rozumiem pytania – odpowiedział.

– Jak śmiesz! – krzyknęła Yen, stając na palcach, aby dodać sobie autorytetu. – Czy naprawdę myślisz, że mogłabym się bawić w Hogwarcie, podczas gdy ty siedziałeś w Azkabanie? Przeżyłam koszmarne dwa dni!

– Och, TY przeżyłaś koszmarne dwa dni? – przerwał jej ironicznie, ale nie dała się zbić z pantałyku.

– TAK! – Podkreśliła ten okrzyk wymownym tupnięciem. – Nawet mnie o to nie zapytałeś, ale jak zwykle jesteś pierwszy do rzucania niesprawiedliwych aluzji. Odkąd tylko wydostałam się z Munga wycieram korytarze ministerstwa, próbując obmyślić jakiś sposób, aby wyciągnąć cię z tej kabały.

Severus wymownym spojrzeniem obrzucił jej suknię i włosy, co tylko jeszcze bardziej ją zirytowało.

– Przepraszam, że nie przyszłam tu prosto z pola bitwy, w podartych łachach i z okrwawionym bandażem na głowie – odgryzła się automatycznie. – Chociaż wtedy pewnie też byś mi nie uwierzył. A ja po prostu chciałam... Mówiłeś, że ostatnim razem nie było nikogo, kto... – urwała nagle zakłopotana, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. – Zresztą nieważne, bo...

Dramatyczną scenę przerwał odgłos pośpiesznych kroków i krzyki gdzieś za jej plecami.

– Yen, skarbie!

– Pani Snape!

Severus odwrócił się czujnie, spodziewając kolejnej fali paparazzi, ale tym razem się pomylił. W ich stronę zmierzało trzech dość osobliwych czarodziejów. Jeden miał na sobie złotą marynarkę i różowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a pozostałych dwóch wyglądało jak przerośnięte, nie do końca przetransmutowane jaszczurki.

– Yen, królowo! – zawołał wyzłocony mężczyzna, chwytając ją poufale pod ramię. – Gdzieś ty zniknęła? Genialne zagranie przed tymi reporterami. Ubijemy na tym niezły interes, zobaczysz, skarbie.

Yenlla rzuciła Severusowi tryumfalne spojrzenie.

– Kochanie, pozwól, że ci przedstawię. To mój agent, pan Thomas Starlight. – Wskazała ręką gadatliwego czarodzieja, który natychmiast wyszczerzył się w hollywoodzkim, śnieżnobiałym uśmiechu. Wyglądał przy tym, jakby miał dwa razy więcej zębów, niż powinien.

– Bardzo mi miło poznać. – Wyciągnął dłoń do mistrza eliksirów.

– Thomas jest również prawnikiem i specjalistą w sprawach łamania prawa autorskiego – kontynuowała spokojnie Yen. – Konsultowałam z nim twój przypadek.

– Znakomicie. – Tonem głosu Severusa można by napełniać przemysłowe zamrażalki. – Wątpię jednak, aby ktokolwiek trafiał do Azkabanu z powodu praw autorskich.

– Och, to częsty błąd – zrzucił beztrosko pan Starlight. – Kradzież dóbr intelektualnych to coraz powszechniejsze przestępstwo, a wkrótce będzie jeszcze gorzej. To prawdziwy dramat wielu artystów. Pracujemy obecnie nad nową ustawą, która lepiej poradzi sobie z tym problemem.

Severus nawet przez moment zainteresował się ustawą, gdybając, czy taki dokument zabroniłby Yen bezprawnego wyśpiewywania cudzych piosenek pod jego dachem. Jednak nie miał czasu dłużej o tym pomyśleć, bo szelma chrząknęła nerwowo i zabrała się do prezentacji dwóch pozostałych czarodziejów.

– Oczywiście, że Thomas nie prowadziłby twojej sprawy, jest tu z mojego powodu – ucięła resztę złośliwych komentarzy. – Oto pan Fishbourn, radca prawny, oraz jego wspólnik, pan Smith, adwokat specjalizujący się w procesach czarnoksiężników.

– Osób _podejrzewanych_ o kontakty z czarną magią – poprawił tamten gładko, ale stanowczo.

– Niewinny, dopóki nie udowodni mu się winy – dorzucił moralizatorsko jego kolega.

– Widzisz? – odezwała się pani Snape wyniośle. – Znają się na tym. Próbowałam się również skontaktować z prawnikiem Malfoyów, ponieważ stwierdziłeś kiedyś, że poprzednim razem Lucjusz błyskawicznie wyszedł z aresztu, ale jest obecnie nieuchwytny. Pewnie ma pełne ręce roboty ze swoim klientem...

Urwała, bo poczuła, że Severus patrzy na nią jakoś dziwnie. W każdym razie przestał się wyzłośliwiać.

– Powinniśmy już iść – odezwał się w końcu.

– Ależ oczywiście! – zmitygował się Thomas Starlight. – Yen, skarbie, widzimy się w poniedziałek w moim gabinecie.

– Mówiłam ci, że nie podjęłam jeszcze decyzji. – Yenlla zamachała gwałtownie rękami, jakby chciała go uciszyć. – Dziękuję panom za pomoc. – Obdarzyła czarującym uśmiechem po równo wszystkich prawników. – Rachunki proszę przysłać bezpośrednio do mnie.

Zaczęli zgodnie protestować.

– Ależ nie, kochana Yen, wszak nie zdążyliśmy nic zrobić – wykręcał się jej agent. Widać było jak na dłoni, że nie robi tego z dobroci serca, a raczej liczy na odwzajemnienie przysługi. – Sprawa rozwiązała się sama. To była prawdziwa przyjemność poznać bohatera. – Na wszelki wypadek na koniec podlizał się również mężowi pięknej klientki. – Pamiętaj, Yenka! W poniedziałek! Poniedziałek!

Oddalili się w ukłonach, zostawiając zarumienioną nagle szelmę i kompletnie skołowanego Severusa samym sobie.

– O co tu, do cholery, chodziło? – chciał wiedzieć mistrz eliksirów.

Yen zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i spojrzała na niego hardo.

– Naprawdę chciałam ci pomóc – oświadczyła. – Ale nikt nam nic nie mówił! Oficjalnie odmówili nam wizyty w Azkabanie!

– Nam? – Severus, jak na doświadczonego szpiega przystało, wychwycił najważniejszą informację.

Po zakłopotanej minie Yen łatwo poznał, że ta drobna informacja wyślizgnęła jej się przypadkiem i teraz szelma bardzo tego żałowała. Niestety, nie mogła się już wykręcić.

– Rem… Remus też odchodził od zmysłów, bo nie wiedział, co ministerstwo zamierza zrobić z Syriuszem – wyznała wreszcie, jąkając się. Najwyraźniej obawiała się jego reakcji.

I słusznie. Mistrz eliksirów czujnie zastrzygł uszami na wspomnienie Lupina.

„Aha", przemknęło mu przez głowę. „Więc to święty Luniaczek był pilnie zaangażowany w akcję ratunkową w Ministerstwie Magii".

Wszystkie elementy układanki nagle wskoczyły na miejsce. Ponętny strój, górnolotne frazesy i piękna Yen nader chętnie wycierająca korytarze w pełnej poświęcenia krucjacie. Teraz wszystko jasne. Oczami wyobraźni Severus już widział chlipiącą w rękaw szelmę stroskaną losem aresztowanego małżonka i chętnie pocieszającego ją Lupina. Yen nigdy nie marnowała czasu i niczego nie robiła bezinteresownie, a skoro wojna się skończyła, nie musiała dłużej trzymać się swojego starego Nietoperza. Rozwód zbliżał się wielkimi krokami i sprytna kobieta już zabezpieczyła sobie przemyślany odwrót

O tak, teraz Snape wszystko rozumiał. I z jakichś tajemniczych i zupełnie nierozsądnych względów jego irytacja ponownie niebezpiecznie wzrosła.

– Sam rozumiesz – kontynuowała w tym czasie Yenlla, próbując zatrzeć złe wrażenie. – Nie dostałam żadnych wiarygodnych informacji, a Dumbledore zwyczajnie przede mną uciekł! Powiedział tylko, żeby niczym się nie martwić, bo wszystko dobrze się skończy. I tyle! Nie wiedziałam, co mam robić. Ściągnęłam prawników, ale mieli związane ręce, bo niespodziewanie utajniono wszystkie dokumenty. Byłam pewna, że wpadłeś w niezłe tarapaty, a Dumbledore przehandluje cię Knotowi w zamian za Syriusza. Bo Knot jest teraz bardzo cięty na byłych Śmierciożerców. Po bitwie w Hogwarcie łamał różdżki jak gałązki!

Yen zagryzała nerwowo usta i całą sobą dawała aż nadto dobrze odczuć, że czuje się przez niego niesprawiedliwie potraktowana, bo naprawdę się starała, a on powinien to docenić. Mistrz eliksirów westchnął. Uznał, że do pewnego stopnia musiała mówić prawdę. Na pewno odstawiła w ministerstwie cudowne przedstawianie, aby dobrze wypaść w roli zmartwionej żony i zrobić dobre wrażenie na Lupinie.

Poczuł się pokonany.

– To już nieważne – rzucił obojętnie.

– Tak, bo cię uniewinnili! – Yen niespodziewanie powrócił dobry humor. – Nadal w to nie wierzę. Tak się cieszę!

Zupełnie niespodziewanie znów zarzuciła mu ręce na szyje i mocno do niego przylgnęła, mimo że wokół nie było reporterów, którzy mogliby uchwycić ten wzruszający moment. Cóż, być może rzeczywiście się cieszyła. Gdyby wylądował w Azkabanie, mogłaby mieć pewne problemy z uzyskaniem rozwodu, a przynajmniej wiązałoby się to z większą ilością papierkowej roboty. A tymczasem następny kandydat już czaił się na horyzoncie...

Zagubiony w myślach Severus zupełnie odruchowo delikatnie objął ją wolną ręką i pogłaskał po plecach. A potem uświadomił sobie, co właściwie robi, i natychmiast się odsunął.

– Wystarczy już tego dramatu – prychnął. – Jestem zmęczony.

– Zatem... Wracamy do domu? – zapytała Yen nieśmiało.

– MY nie mamy domu. Mamy tylko MOJĄ kwaterę w Hogwarcie. A poza tym odpowiedź i tak brzmi: nie. Muszę wcześniej załatwić kilka rzeczy. Najpierw Ollivander, przecież wciąż nie mam różdżki, skoro ostatnia rozpadła się w pył. Potem wizyta w Świętym Mungu.

– Myślisz, że uda im się poradzić coś w sprawie twojej ręki?

– Kto wie? – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Czy… Czy czujesz cokolwiek? – zapytała Yen, dotykając jego bandażu.

– Nie.

– To chyba niezbyt dobry znak.

– Oczywiście, że nie – warknął Severus. Ewidentnie nie chciał rozmawiać na ten temat, więc go zmienił. – A co z tobą? Avada nie pozostawiła żadnych skutków ubocznych? – zainteresował się.

Yenlla automatycznie zbladła na samo wspomnienia mrocznego zaklęcia.

– N-nie... Nie wydaje mi się. Przecież mnie nie trafiła.

– Wiem, inaczej by cię tutaj nie było. Chodziło mi raczej o to, czy zbadali cię w Mungu?

– Tak. Powiedzieli, że wszystko w porządku.

– Zeskanowali cię?

– Co?!

– Czy zeskanowali cię, żeby zbadać echo klątwy? Minęła cię o włos. Czarnomagiczne zaklęcie mogło wytworzyć pole, które... – urwał na widok niezwykłej pustki w oczach pięknej szelmy. Pewnie miałaby taki sam wyraz twarzy, gdyby mówił do niej po chińsku. – Tak właśnie myślałem. Powinni podać ci specjalny eliksir skanujący, który wykrywa ukryte skutki uboczne czarnej magii. Problem w tym, że jest cholernie drogi, dlatego oszczędzają go, jak mogą. Ale nic straconego. Zbadam cię sam – zadeklarował ku jej wielkiemu zdziwieniu.

Biedna Yen nie wiedziała, czy powinna jego słowa potraktować jako obietnicę czy groźbę. Ostatecznie wizja Severa troszczącego się o jej zdrowie i pojącego upiornie kosztownymi eliksirami to było coś nowego... A może wcale nie? Ostatecznie on... On zawsze...

– Idziesz czy nie? – Z zamyślenie wyrwał ją tradycyjnie zirytowany ton głosu. – Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu.

Nawet nie zauważyła, że w międzyczasie zdążyli już dotrzeć do kominków sieci Fiuu. Oczywiście nie tych w atrium, ale mniejszych, przeznaczonych dla mniej znaczących pracowników i służb porządkowych. Snape naprawdę znakomicie orientował się w topografii Ministerstwa Magii.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się. – Wojna się skończyła i nikt cię nie goni. Możesz robić, co chcesz.

Severus odwrócił się ku niej z krzywym uśmiechem czystego szaleństwa na twarzy.

– Słońce dni moich, przez dwadzieścia lat byłem Śmierciożercą, a teraz nagle dostałem Order Merlina. Na domiar złego chwilę później wpadłem na błyskotliwy pomysł, aby pocałować Yen Honeydell przed obiektywami fotoreporterów ze wszystkich liczących się magazynów czarodziejskiego świat. Jak myślisz, ile potrzebują czasu, aby pierwsze wydania specjalne zaczęły wyfruwać do odbiorców? Uwierz mi na słowo, mamy dosłownie kilka minut, zanim na Pokątnej rozpęta się prawdziwe piekło.

Yen aż zapiszczała z uciechy, gdy dotarł do niej sens słów Severusa.

– O tak! – krzyknęła. – Wracam do gry!

§§§

– Witajcie, moi drodzy! – zakrzyknął gromko Albus Dumbledore. – Gdzie podziewaliście się tak długo? Wszyscy tu na was czekamy.

Wpadli na niego od razu, gdy tylko dotarli do Hogwartu. Zupełnie jakby na nich czekał. Dyrektor miał na sobie szatę w kolorze niezwykle agresywnego fioletu, a wysoką tiarę przyozdobił kolorowymi lampkami choinkowymi. Znów wyglądał na nieszkodliwego, zwariowanego staruszka – najlepszy znak, że magiczny świat powrócił do cudownej równowagi – i właśnie przewodził wielkiej libacji w Hogwarcie.

Najstarszy przybytek magicznej edukacji nie wyglądał w tej chwili zbyt szacownie. Z murów zwieszały się kolorowe festony i transparenty z radosnymi, motywującymi hasłami typu: „Żegnaj, Voldziu!" czy „Przeminęło z wężami". Z jednej z wież ktoś posyłał w niebo kolorowe fajerwerki, które przypominały pokazowe dzieła spółki Weasley&Weasley. Odrzwia stały szeroko otwarte i nieustannie przelewał się przez nie nieskończony tłum czarodziejów w stanie lżejszego bądź cięższego upojenia alkoholowego. Było trochę prawdy w niedawnych słowach Knota, wszyscy naprawdę znaleźli się na błoniach Hogwartu, tyle że nie podczas bitwy, a teraz, gdy w Wielkiej Sali działał całodobowy otwarty bar.

Zresztą nic dziwnego, że ludzie się cieszyli. Ostatecznie nie każdego dnia w widowiskowy sposób ginie najpotężniejszy mroczny czarodziej bieżącego stulecia. Fakt, że świętowali akurat w Hogwarcie, też nie powinien nikogo szokować. Szkoła od zawsze stanowiła prawdziwe centrum czarodziejskiego świat, więc magowie, niezależnie od wieku, chętnie się tu gromadzili, zarówno w trudnych, jak i radosnych chwilach.

Tylko Severus Snape wydawał się z tego powodu niezadowolony.

– Zatem tak to z reguły wygląda, co? – zapytał bez entuzjazmu, a Yen wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? Ostatnim razem... Ostatnim razem nie bardzo byłam w formie.

Mistrz eliksirów miał ochotę odgryźć sobie język. Zupełnie wyleciało mu z głowy, że po zakończeniu Pierwszej Wojny Yenlla Honeydell była w takiej samej – o ile nie gorszej – rozsypce jak on.

Yen najwyraźniej nie planowała wypominać mu powyższego nietaktu. Przeciwnie, była bardzo, niesamowicie wręcz spokojna. Po aportacji w Zakazanym Lesie szła obok niego cicha i dziwnie wycofana. Nie marudziła, nie narzucała się ani nie próbowała więcej śpiewać. W ogóle się nie odzywała. Od czasu do czasu rzucała mu tylko osobliwe, zamyślone spojrzenia, których nie umiał zinterpretować.

A teraz ten cichy, filozoficzny spacer nagle się skończył, kiedy znaleźli się w sali wejściowej Hogwartu i trafili w sam środek cyrku.

– Chodźcie, moi drodzy – zachęcał ich troskliwy gospodarz. – Musicie się do nas przyłączyć. Macie co najmniej dwa dni spóźnienia.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się zachęcająco i poklepał Severusa po ramieniu, a następnie stanął naprzeciwko Yen. Wyjątkowo smutnej, refleksyjnej i zgaszonej Yen, której było z tym bardzo do twarzy. Zawahał się dosłownie przez sekundę, po czym otworzył ramiona i przygarnął ją do siebie.

– To już koniec – szepnął Albus Dumbledore przytłumionym, pełnym napięcia głosem. – Wojna wreszcie się skończyła. Teraz wszystko będzie dobrze.

Yen cała zesztywniała. Na pewno się tego nie spodziewała i nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. Severus zresztą też gapił się na dyrektora z otwartymi ustami.

Mgnienie oka później ten osobliwy moment dobiegł końca. Dumbledore wypuścił z objęć oszołomioną kobietę, odwrócił się i szybko odszedł w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

– Odświeżcie się i dołączcie do nas jak najszybciej! – zawołał jeszcze. – Zapraszamy i czekamy z niecierpliwością.

Yenlla niespodziewanie poczuła się wyczerpana: fizycznie i psychicznie. Severus bezbłędnie rozpoznał objawy i wykazał się typowym dla siebie refleksem. Przytrzymał ją i pociągnął w stronę lochów, zanim nogi się pod nią ugięły. Oboje bardzo potrzebowali odpoczynku.

Pani Snape myślała, że to będzie taki wspaniały dzień, a tymczasem nic nie było tak, jak powinno. Zamiast radości i tryumfów spotykały ją same niezbyt przyjemne niespodzianki. Osobliwe, niemal ojcowskie gesty ze strony Dumbledore'a, a wcześniej ta Severusowa demonstracja w Świętym Mungu...

§§§

Wizyta w magicznym szpitalu kompletnie zawróciła Yen w głowie i zaplątała jej myśli w nierozwiązywalne supełki. Nie rozumiała nic z tego, czego była świadkiem. Nie potrafiła zinterpretować dziwacznych wydarzeń. Przez cały czas miała wrażenie, jakby wylądowała w jakimś alternatywnym wszechświecie, który pokazał jej, co by było gdyby. Wszechświecie, w którym niezwykle utalentowany uczeń Severus Snape nie został Śmierciożercą ani najbardziej nielubianym profesorem w historii Hogwartu. I w tym dziwacznym alternatywnym uniwersum wreszcie wydawał się być na właściwym miejscu.

Po opuszczeniu Ministerstwa Magii i szybkich zakupach u Ollivandera, który enigmatycznie życzył mistrzowi eliksirów, aby tym razem właściwie używał różdżki i nie ulegał zgubny pokosom, Severus aportował się z nią w szpitalu. Zdziwił ją już sam fakt, że nie skorzystał z głównych drzwi, a zamiast tego wybrał skromne wejście dla personelu. Później było tylko dziwniej. Severus czuł się tutaj jak w domu, tylko zachowywał o wiele lepiej. Uprzejmie odwzajemniał wszystkie powitania, a czasami nawet zatrzymywał się, aby zamienić z kimś kilka słów.

Właśnie, to była kolejna zadziwiająca okoliczność. Uzdrowiciele, pielęgniarki i inni pracownicy zdawali się go świetnie kojarzyć. I chyba nawet się go nie bali, bo nie uskakiwali na jego widok w najbliższy kąt, jak zazwyczaj działo się w Hogwarcie. A to zdecydowanie było coś nowego.

„O co tu chodzi?", zastanawiała się zdezorientowana Yen.

– Wszystko gotowe, profesorze – poinformowała Snape'a jakaś młoda i całkiem ładna magomedyczka, najwyraźniej stażystka. – Czekają już na pana.

– Dziękuję. – Severus skinął jej głową.

Dziękujący i kiwający Snape, zamiast sarkającego i prychającego nerwowo na wszystkich wkoło, to też było interesujące doznanie.

Skierowany przez stażystkę mistrz eliksirów poprowadził Yen na ostatnie piętro zachodniego skrzydła, gdzie – jak się okazało – znajdowały się laboratoria. Cała ta część szpitala wyglądała na najnowszą dobudówkę i wizualnie odstawała od reszty.

– Czy pracownie nie powinny znajdować się w lochach? – zapytała odruchowo Yen.

Severus uniósł zabawnie brew i posłał jej takie spojrzenie, że powinna natychmiast spalić się ze wstydu za własną ignorancję.

– Jak myślisz, czy gdyby wybuchł jakiś eksperymentalny eliksir leczniczy, to lepiej, żeby centrum eksplozji znajdowało się przy fundamentach, czy na dachu, gdzie cały impet błyskawicznie pójdzie w górę?

– Dobrze, już dobrze! – poddała się zrezygnowana. – Ty tu jesteś mistrzem eliksirów, nie ja.

– No właśnie. Poza tym w lochach znajduje się już rozbudowane laboratorium warzące leki.

– Tak? To co w takim razie wytwarzają tutaj? – W głosie Yen tym razem zabrzmiało szczere zainteresowanie, bo naprawdę nie rozumiała, po co szpitalowi aż dwie pracownie.

Profesor Snape nie raczył jednak zaspokoić jej ciekawości, tylko pchnął pierwsze drzwi na lewo i wszedł na dużą salę. Yen kompletnie oniemiała. Spodziewała się mrocznej, zadymionej pracowni podobnej do tej, którą Severus miał w Hogwarcie, a tymczasem znalazła się w nowoczesnym laboratorium. Dominujące akcenty wystroju stanowiło szkło, biel i chrom. Pod ścianami znajdowały się długie stoły, pomiędzy którymi ustawiono błyszczące, parujące kociołki. Regały uginały się od kolorowych fiolek i dziwacznych przyrządów. Wokół rozstawiono też całe mnóstwo tajemniczych posykujących i pykających alembików zbudowanych z niekończących się rurek i innych cudów techniki, których Yen nie potrafiła nawet nazwać.

Po sali kręciło się kilku zaaferowanych czarodziejów. Gdy zauważyli Severusa, natychmiast się wokół niego zgromadzili.

– Konsylium zbierze się za kilka minut – powiedział jeden z nich.

– Powiadomiliśmy, kogo się dało. Oczywiście nikt nie odmówił – dodał drugi. – To taki interesujący przypadek!

– Wart co najmniej doktoratu! – gorączkowo wtrącił jeszcze inny. – Wielu profesorów jest zainteresowanych zbadaniem tej klątwy. Pan, profesorze Snape, z całą pewnością również zechce osobiście coś na ten temat napisać.

Potem było dużo ściskania rąk, kiwania głowami i typowo naukowego bełkotu. Wszyscy szybko stracili zainteresowanie Yen, więc taktownie się wycofała i pogrążyła we własnych myślach. O co tutaj chodziło? Kim byli ci ludzie i dlaczego tak dobrze przyjęli Severusa, którego przecież nikt nie lubił. Tutaj wszyscy zwracali się do niego z szacunkiem. Nie nazywali go inaczej jak „profesorem Snape'em", choć Yen była przekonana, że w tym wypadku nie ma to nic wspólnego z jego posadą nauczyciela. Z kolei kilku młodszych czarodziejów, najprawdopodobniej studentów, z uporem maniaka tytułowało go nawet „mistrzem".

A Severus... Severus też był inny. Nie ciskał się, nie krzyczał, nie wyzłośliwiał na nikogo... Czy tak zachowywał się normalnie? Czy to był prawdziwy Severus?

„O nie!", przemknęło nagle przez głowę Yen. „Czyżbym popełniła taki straszny błąd? Czy naprawdę tak źle go oceniłam? Tak jak wszyscy inni?".

Zdeprymowana Yen uświadomiła sobie, że chociaż jest jego żoną od prawie roku, tak naprawdę pierwszy raz widzi go w sytuacji prywatnej, bez szkoły, Zakonu i Dumbledore'a na głowie. To prawda, dotąd zawsze obserwowała go tylko w niekomfortowych sytuacjach. Albo w pracy, której nie lubił, albo w organizacji paramilitarnej, w której skład wchodzili w większości jego znienawidzeni szkolni wrogowie, dla których nawet nie próbował być uprzejmy, zresztą z wzajemnością. Trudno, aby w podobnych okolicznościach zachowywał się naturalnie. A przecież jakaś jej część przeczuwała zawsze, że Severus jest nie tylko postrachem z lochów, że ma poza tym jakieś inne życie.

„A jednak kompletnie to zignorowałam", wyrzucała sobie teraz.

 _A może to on nie chciał ci tego pokazać_ – odezwał się w jej głowie złośliwy głosik, od którego Yen aż zakręciło się w głowie.

No tak, dlaczego miałby wpuścić ją do swojego świata? Nie była dla niego nikim ważnym. Jedynie kolejnym balastem wepchniętym przez szefa... I to... To był tylko kolejny dowód, że...

Przytłoczona nieprzyjemnymi wnioskami Yen poczuła się nagle kompletnie wykończona. Zachwiała się i odruchowo oparła o stolik za plecami. Rurkowata i pewnie upiornie droga konstrukcja, którą na nim ustawiono, zachybotała się i zapiszczała groźnie.

– Dobrze się czujesz, moja droga? – zatroskała się jakaś miła pielęgniarka w średnim wieku. Yen nawet jej nie zauważyła, dopóki ta się nie odezwała. – Jesteś bardzo blada.

Severus także najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie o jej istnieniu, bo zaraz znalazł się tuż obok.

– Yenlla, idź z panią Paddington – polecił, wskazując troskliwą pielęgniarkę. – Przeskanuje cię, tak jak obiecałem, a potem obejrzymy wyniki, dobrze?

Kiwnęła głową i posłusznie pozwoliła się poprowadzić do niewielkiego gabinetu sąsiadującego z laboratorium. Usilnie starała się nie myśleć o tym, jak atrakcyjnie Severus wyglądał z tą poważną miną i w atmosferze ogólnie pojętej naukowości hulającej wokół.

Pani Paddington okazała się miłą i gadatliwą towarzyszką. Usadziła Yen na otomanie, podłączyła do dziwnego aparatu, a potem kazała wypić obleśny eliksir, od którego żołądek wywinął jej się na drugą stronę.

– Ślub profesora był dla nas sporym zaskoczeniem – paplała wesoło pani Paddington, gdy piękna pani Snape próbowała nie zwymiotować na podłogę. – Uważaliśmy go raczej za samotnika w pełni poświęconego pracy. Ale cóż, na pewno ma to swoje dobre strony. Niewątpliwie małżeństwo przyspieszyło jego decyzję. Mamy znakomity pakiet socjalny dla rodzin – pochwaliła się enigmatycznie.

– Co?! – Yen nie zdołała powstrzymać okrzyku zdziwienia. – Jaki pakiet?

Pani Paddington dla odmiany szczelnie zasznurowała usta. Uświadomiła sobie, że niepotrzebnie zdradziła się z tą informacją wobec nieodpowiedniej osoby.

– Spokojnie, moja droga – powiedziała. – Musisz teraz poleżeć parę minut, aby eliksir mógł zadziałać.

§§§

Gdy Yen wróciła na salę, Severus był tam sam. Siedział na nowoczesnym stole laboratoryjnym i wpatrywał się w coś, co bardzo przypominało mikroskop, tyle że wykonany z zastosowaniem większej ilości fantazyjnych rurek i kółek zębatych. Odwinięta z opatrunku ręka zwisała mu luźno wzdłuż ciała. Jego wierzchnia szata leżała porzucona gdzieś na krześle wraz z wciąż przypiętym do niej Orderem Merlina. Odrzucony obojętnie i wiszący nad samą podłogą nie robił już takiego wrażenia. Zupełnie jakby był zwykłą przypinką, a nie najważniejszym odznaczeniem w magicznym świecie.

– Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że czarna magia nie pozostawiła żadnych długofalowych śladów – odezwał się Snape. – Twoje wyniki są w porządku. No, może z wyjątkiem lekkiej anemii.

Piękna Yen wzruszyła ramionami.

– Zawsze miałam anemię. To rodzinne. A jaka jest ta zła wiadomość?

– Cóż, zaklęcie nie pozostawiło groźnych śladów, ale miało jeden poważny skutek uboczny... – Yenlla wstrzymała oddech, gdy Severus dokończył spokojnie: – Zamieniło cię w Weasleyównę, słońce dni moich – rzucił z sarkastycznym uśmiechem.

– Co? Jaką znowu… – zaczęła Yen i w tym momencie dostrzegła niechętne spojrzenie, jakim obrzucił jej włosy. – Nie podoba ci się kolor?

– Jest okropny.

– Cóż… To miła niespodzianka – stwierdziła ostrożnie zadowolona z efektu Yenlla. – Nie spodziewałam się, że w ogóle zauważysz.

– Trudno byłoby nie zauważyć. Założę się, że jarzy się w ciemności. Twoją głową dałoby się pewnie oświetlić cały Hogwart.

– Bez przesady! – oburzyła się. – To piękny, tycjanowski odcień. Zresztą, myślałam, że lubisz rude. Przecież właśnie takie włosy miała Lily Evans – spróbowała go sprowokować, ale szybko tego pożałowała.

Snape spojrzał na nią bystro.

– Po pierwsze, nie rozumiem, dlaczego to miałby być argument za – odpowiedział z namysłem. – A po drugie, jak mi się wydaje, włosy Evans wpadały raczej w ciepły mahoniowy odcień, a twoje są rude jak marchewka. Albo sok dyniowy.

Yenlla lekko oklapła. Fakt, że tak dobrze zapamiętał kolor włosów Lily Evans, jakoś dziwnie ją ubódł. Być może nieco prawdy tkwiło w starych plotkach… Brr, otrząsnęła się szybko z nieprzyjemnych myśli.

Mistrz eliksirów przyglądał się jej uważnie. Pewnie zauważył to chwilowe załamanie nastroju i pogratulował sobie, że postanowił podjąć tę grę.

Pokonana własną bronią szelma zbliżyła się do niego niepewnie.

– Czy konsylium lekarskie miało jakiś pomysł, co zrobić z twoją ręką? – zapytała poważnie.

– Cóż, jeszcze dwa dni temu sugerowano amputację, a teraz tylko permanentną niesprawność, więc zawsze to krok do przodu.

– Jestem pewna, że jeżeli jeszcze trochę na nich pokrzyczysz, zgodzą się, że tego wypadku nigdy nie było – spróbowała zażartować.

Severus odsunął od siebie dziwaczny mikroskop i stojak z kolekcja kolorowych fiolek. Zmęczonym ruchem przetarł oczy.

– Spędzę tu jeszcze trochę czasu, czekam na ostatnią konsultacją – odezwał się po chwili milczenia. – Nie myślałem, że tak długo to potrwa. Powinienem był najpierw odstawić cię do Hogwartu. Jeśli chcesz, poproszę panią Paddington, aby wskazała ci drogę do kominka. Będzie zachwycona. Chyba nie wierzyła, że naprawdę mam żonę.

Yen pokręciła głową, siadając obok niego na stole.

– Nie chcę wracać, wolę zostać z tobą – powiedziała miękko.

– Jak chcesz.

Przyjrzała się jego zmaltretowanej ręce która wystawała z przydługiego rękawa i spoczywała na stole tuż obok jej zdrowej dłoni. Nieruchoma i sina sprawiała naprawdę przykre wrażenie. Yen przygryzła w zamyśleniu wargi. Nie zdołała się powstrzymać i dotknęła delikatnie jego ręki.

Wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Przy zetknięciu palców wytworzył się jakby impuls, prąd, który lekko wstrząsnął Yen. Ku jej zaskoczeniu Severus również drgnął. I sam się tym zdziwił.

– Poczułeś to? – zapytała podniecona.

– Nie wiem...

– Sever, litości! Albo poczułeś, albo nie poczułeś.

– To mogło być tylko złudzenie.

– O nie, kochanie! – zaprzeczyła Yen, patrząc na niego błyszczącymi oczami. – Przykro mi to mówić, ale chyba nie dane ci będzie zostać szacownym, jednorękim weteranem.

§§§

Zegar miarowo tykał na kominku, a jego wskazówki zbliżały się do dziewiątej wieczorem. Severus Snape krążył po swojej kwaterze w Hogwarcie, jakby nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Nie miał ochoty iść do Wielkiej Sali, ale pewnie nie miał też wyboru... Zastanawiał się, czy powinien wcześniej zajrzeć do pracowni. Nie, w pozostawionych na trzy dni bez opieki kociołkach nie było już czego szukać. Może zatem powinien zajrzeć do gabinetu i poszukać jakichś wypracowań do sprawdzenia? Nie, to już zupełnie nie miałoby sensu. Zresztą, wtedy musiałby opuścić bezpieczne pokoje i nadziać się na rozbawiony tłum gości Dumbledore'a. Może więc powinien skupić się na przygotowaniu sumów i owutemów? Z drugiej strony, nie wiadomo, kiedy rzeczone egzaminy się odbędą. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, na pewno zostaną przesunięte w czasie. Niech to szlag! A przecież tak mu zależało na tym, aby możliwie szybko doprowadzić swoje sprawy w Hogwarcie do szczęśliwego końca!

Drzwi łazienki otworzyły się wreszcie i wyszła z nich odświeżona, wypachniona Yen. Usiadła na kanapie, czesząc swoje długie włosy w kolorze wściekłej pomarańczy. Miała na sobie ciężką suknię w odcieniu butelkowej zieleni z gorsetem wykończonym misternymi, haftowanymi aplikacjami. Wyglądała teraz niczym celtycka księżniczka. Zwłaszcza z tą smutną, refleksyjną miną.

– Idziemy? – zapytał ją niecierpliwie.

Yen w dalszym ciągu spokojnie szczotkowała włosy. Myślała o wszystkim, co się tego dnia wydarzyło. O nowej stronie Severusa, której nie znała. O tym, jak powoli wymykał jej się z rąk. O tym, że wszystko niedługo się skończy.

– Nie wiem. A chcesz? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytania, kompletnie nie wykazując entuzjazmu.

Mistrz eliksirów z zaskoczeniem uświadomił sobie, że Yenlla Honeydell – lwica salonowa i królowa rautów, która w życiu nie opuściła żadnego balu – ma na to jeszcze mniejszą ochotę niż on. Ciekawe dlaczego?

– Yen, _moje słoneczko_ , czy ty aby dobrze się czujesz? – zaniepokoił się, używając przesłodzonego, fałszywie zatroskanego tonu. – Nie chcesz iść na bal?

– Po prostu nie uważam, że upadek Vol... – zająknęła się i zawstydziła swojego strachu przed tym imieniem. Niestety, nic nie mogła na to poradzić. – Dla mnie to nie powód do świętowania – dokończyła kulawo. – Wolałabym raczej jak najszybciej o tym wszystkim zapomnieć i odzyskać wreszcie swoje życie. Nie cieszy mnie wcale, że zniknął. Wolałabym, żeby nigdy nie istniał.

Po tych słowach Yenlla jakby cała zapadła się w sobie. Zgarbiła się i gapiła martwo w przestrzeń. Była taka... inna. Mała, słaba, krucha i smutna. Kierowany nieznanym impulsem Severus odruchowo postąpił krok w jej stronę. Czuł, że powinien coś powiedzieć, zrobić. Cokolwiek. I najprawdopodobniej faktycznie by to uczynił, gdyby nie przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi.

Na progu, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, stał naczelny wilkołak Zakonu.

– Ach, Lupin – syknął Severus. – Czym mogę służyć? Skończył ci się tojad?

– Dumbledore polecił mi upewnić się, że przyjdziesz do Wielkiej Sali – wyjaśnił, ignorując zwyczajowo nieprzyjemny ton Nietoperza.

– Ciekawe, w jak pokrętny sposób dyrektor doszedł do wniosku, że akurat twoja osoba mnie do tego zachęci.

– Myślę, że nie miał wyboru. – Remus uśmiechnął się refleksyjnie. – Jedyna osoba, która mogłaby cię do czegokolwiek zachęcić, znajduje się już w twojej kwaterze.

Snape miał ochotę w odpowiedzi trzasnąć mu drzwiami przed nosem, ale nie zdążył. Za jego plecami, niczym wywołana do tablicy, pojawiła się wspomniana mimochodem piękna szelma.

– Cześć, Rem! – rzuciła wesoło. Nagle zgubiła gdzieś wcześniejszą melancholię.

Jedno spojrzenie na twarz Lupina wystarczyło, aby Severus zrozumiał, kto w tym towarzystwie jest wielkim fanem tycjanowskich włosów. Zagadka, dlaczego Yen zdecydowała się na ten potworny kolor, nareszcie się wyjaśniła.

– Będziemy za pięć minut. Profesor Snape musiał wypolerować swojego Merlina, aby odpowiednio błyszczał w świetle świec i rzucał się w oczy wszystkim wokół – zażartowała żmija, wieszając się na ramieniu Severusa, który prychnął gniewnie.

– Syriusz prawdopodobnie robi właśnie to samo – odrzekł przyjaciel właściciela drugiego Orderu Merlina.

Yen zachichotała, Lupin się uśmiechnął, a Snape zirytował.

– Więc przyjdziecie? – upewniał się Remus.

– Tak – westchnął Severus, kapitulując.

– Świetnie! Wielu ludzi pragnie z tobą porozmawiać, Severusie.

– Litości, tylko nie mów, że teraz wszyscy będą mnie całować w tyłek.

Zamiast zgodnie z tradycją spuścić po sobie uszy i odejść, Remus postanowił odpłacić mu celną ripostą:

– Nie wiedziałem, że masz podobne preferencję, ale tak. Jeżeli tylko wyrazisz takie życzenie, na pewno to zrobią. Podobno oficjalnie zostałeś bohaterem.

§§§

„Potrzebuję alkoholu", pomyślał rozpaczliwie Severus, kiedy tylko wyszli z lochów i znaleźli się w sali wejściowej. „Dużo. Natychmiast".

Przez otwarte na oścież wrota Hogwartu wleciał właśnie na ogromnym motorze Syriusz Black z piszczącą i klejącą się do niego Madame Rosmertą na kolanach. Kobieta miała na głowie wianek z jakichś wiechci, który ledwo trzymał się na rozwianych, sterczących na wszystkie strony włosach.

– Odzyskałem swój motor! – pochwalił się światu Łapa. – Kto chce się przelecieć?

Severus spodziewał się, że Yen pierwsza skorzysta z okazji, ale widać zniechęcił ją fakt, że latająca maszyna była już okupowana przez jedną przedstawicielką płci pięknej, i to w dodatku jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę (podobno). Tymczasowa pani Snape przylgnęła tylko mocniej do ramienia męża, jakby nie zamierzała go wypuścić ani na chwilę. Mistrz eliksirów ominął zbiegowisko przy motorze i ruszył do Wielkiej Sali.

Tryumfalna impreza w Hogwarcie nie odbiegała niczym od przyjętego schematu. Stoły uginały się od jedzenia i podpitych czarodziejów, którzy pewnie już od trzech dni korzystali z gościnności dyrektora. Panujący w środku gwar rozmów, śpiewów i muzyki z miejsca przyprawiał o migrenę.

– Severusie, mój chłopcze! – powitał go Dumbledore, który zaraz znalazł się u jego boku. – Cieszę się, że w końcu jesteś. Chodźmy, jest tu kilku panów, którzy koniecznie chcą cię poznać.

Zadziwiające, bo nagle wszyscy chcieli z nim porozmawiać, uścisnąć dłoń czy wnieść toast – a najlepiej wszystko naraz. Severus wyślizgnął się z rąk Yen i pozwolił wciągnąć w wesołą kompanię towarzyszących Dumbledore'owi czarodziejów wyglądających na dość ważne figury. Pani Snape została sama, mimo że dzisiaj wybitnie nie miała na to ochoty. Wyjątkowo nie chciała być tutaj, wolałaby schować się z Severusem w jego kwaterze, jak zawsze. Nigdy nie wierzyła, że powie to choćby w myślach, ale ci wszyscy weseli ludzi działali jej na nerwy.

„Zmieniłam się w Nietoperza", przemknęło jej przez głowę. „Muszę się napić. Muszę się napić, bo zwariuję".

– Zdecydowanie ma dzisiaj swój dzień, prawda? – zagadnął ją uprzejmie Remus.

– Taaak – zgodziła się. – Ciekawe, jak szybko woda sodowa uderzy mu do głowy...

– Myślę, że nie ma takiego ryzyka. – Uśmiechnął się Lupin. – W każdym razie dopóki Severus bawi się w celebrytę, mogę ci zaproponować swoje towarzystwo? – Zaoferował jej ramię, które Yenlla chętnie przyjęła.

– Gdzie tu jest bar? – zainteresowała się z miejsca.

§§§

Świat irytująco rozmywał się przed oczami Severusa. Nie pamiętał, ile już wypił, ale bynajmniej nie zamierzał przestawiać. Raz w życiu chyba mu się należało.

Po drugiej stronie Wielkiej Sali Yen tańczyła właśnie walca z Lupinem. A przynajmniej coś, co w ogólnym zarysie przypominało walca, bo Lupin rzadko trafiał w rytm, a jeszcze rzadziej stawiał odpowiednie kroki. Yenlla jednak wyglądała na zachwyconą. A niby tak się broniła przed przyjściem na imprezę dyrektora... Znowu była to tylko głupia kokieteria, na którą prawie się nabrał. Pewnie od początku właśnie o to jej chodziło. Święty wilkołak. Jak zawsze.

Yenlla cały wieczór królowała przy stole Gryfonów. No dobra, podczas dorosłej libacji domowe podziały teoretycznie nie obowiązywały, ale większość czarodziejów i tak trzymała się swoich dawnych przydziałów. Szelma siedziała dziś jak najdalej od Slytherinu, pomiędzy swoim ulubionym Remusem i bardzo rozbawionym Blackiem. Kto by pomyślał? Jeszcze niedawno ledwie mogła znieść jego widok, a teraz nagle zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Yen śmiała się, flirtowała i zachowywała równie okropnie jak zawsze, tyle że tym razem to nie wokół mistrza eliksirów snuła swoją sieć. A on z jakichś tajemniczych względów nie mógł tego znieść.

§§§

Snape gdzieś zniknął i ani myślał się znaleźć. Najwyraźniej z ulgą się jej pozbył i zostawił własnemu losowi. Trudno. Nie, żeby to było coś nowego. Przynajmniej tym razem, w przeciwieństwie do osławionego balu u Malfoyów, Yenlla znała sporo osób z towarzystwa i zamierzała się dobrze bawić. A Severus... Cóż, jego strata.

– Yen, królowo! – Chwiejąca się na nogach Rosmerta zawisła na jej szyi. – To najcudowniejszy dzień mojego życia! Kocham cię, stara! – zaćwierkała jej słodko do ucha. – Napijmy się jeszcze szampana! Dużo szampana!

Pani Snape gorliwie pokiwała głową na tę propozycję.

§§§

Piękna Yenlla była bardzo pijana. Baaardzo. I to w dodatku w ten zabawny, beztroski sposób, kiedy taniec na stole na środku Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie wydaje się znakomitym pomysłem. Chociaż trzeba uczciwie przyznać, że tym razem nie ponosiła całej winy za ten wygłup. To Ros pierwsza rzuciła jej wyzwanie, a Yen zwyczajnie nie mogła stchórzyć. Przecież straciłaby twarz! A poza tym była zbyt pijana. Baaardzo! I to w dodatku w ten zabawny, beztroski sposób, kiedy...

Ups! Chyba wszystko jej się pomieszało. Zatem jeszcze raz, od początku.

Piękna Yenlla była baaardzo pijana...

Severus Snape siłą ściągnął ją ze stołu. Nie przejmował się krzykiem, piskiem i wierzganiem. Po prostu chwycił ją wpół i stamtąd zdjął.

– Sever, psujesz zabawę! – jęknęła rozczarowana Madame Rosmerta, która ledwo trzymała się na nogach. – Jak zwykle zresztą – dodała nieskończenie ciszej.

– Sever, chcę się bawić! – zamarudziła Yen, lojalnie trzymając stronę przyjaciółki.

– Nie – rzucił kategorycznie.

– Tyran!

– Mamy coś pilnego do załatwienia – stwierdził, ciągnąc ją nieubłagalnie za sobą.

– Co takiego?

– Coś bardzo ważnego.

– Och, Sever! – wykrzyknęła zmartwiona Yen. – To znowu ON? Dostałeś wezwanie? – szepnęła przerażona.

Jednak zaraz potem przypomniała sobie, że przecież nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby wzywać do siebie Severusa o takiej zwariowanej godzinie. A nawet gdyby komuś przyszło to do głowy, Sev wcale nie musiał odpowiadać. Sev nic już nie musiał.

– Sszeby tylko Ssszelazna Dziewica nas znowu nie psszyłapała – wymamrotała po chwili nieprzytomnie. – Bo oboje bezzziemy mieśść psszechlapane. Zabierze ci ozzznakę prefekta. I Merlina tesssz...

Za dużo wypiła i wszystko pomieszało jej się w głowie. Przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość.

Snape prowadził ją mrocznymi i opustoszałymi korytarzami Hogwartu. Robił to jednak znacznie mniej pewnie niż zazwyczaj. Głównie dlatego, że co jakiś czas dziwnie znosiło go na boki. Do pełni szczęścia zgubił drogę do własnej kwatery. Yen była absolutnie przekonana, że dwa razy mijali tę samą rzeźbę, która na pewno nie znajdowała się nigdzie po drodze do lochów. Jednym słowem, twardogłowy Severus Snape zachlał się tej nocy po kokardkę.

W końcu jednak udało mu się dotrzeć do drzwi kwatery. A konkretniej – niespodziewanie z nimi zderzyć. Yen zachichotała, wpadając na jego plecy. Snape odwrócił się ku niej z groźną miną, po czym... wpił ustami w jej szyję. Opadł na nią całym ciężarem, wciskając we framugę. Yenlla wprawdzie nic z tego nie zrozumiała, ale nie miała też specjalnie czasu na wnikliwą analizę sytuacji. Zamiast zastanawiać się nie wiadomo nad czym, gorliwie odwzajemniła ten napad namiętności. Przez jakiś czas całowali się jak wariaci, kuląc we wnęce przy drzwiach mistrza eliksirów, gdzie w każdej chwili mogli zostać przyłapani, ale jakoś się tym nie przejmowali.

Po kilku dobrych minutach Yen wreszcie oprzytomniała na tyle, aby poczuć, że klamka boleśnie wbija jej się w biodro. Wpadła wtedy na genialny w swej prostocie pomysł – sięgnęła do niej ręką i przekręciła. Niespodziewanie wpadli do środka, omal nie tracąc równowagi. Od upadku uratował ich refleks Severa, który znów przycisnął Yen do drzwi, tyle tylko że tym razem z drugiej strony. Gorące, gwałtowne, brutalne wręcz pocałunki paliły jej skórę na szyi i ramionach. Jakimś niewątpliwie magicznym sposobem Snape zdołał też w jednej chwili wyzwolić ją z ciężkiej sukni, która miękko spłynęła na podłogę. Yenlla nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy została tylko w obcisłej, prześwitującej tu i ówdzie halce.

– Sever, co cię opętało? – zaśmiała się.

– Cicho – mruknął, ewidentnie pochłonięty czym innym.

Yen wyjątkowo postanowiła go posłuchać i zamiast wdawać się w kolejną niepotrzebną wymianę zdań, dobrała się do jego guzików. Jak zwykle było ich zbyt dużo. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę ilość alkoholu, która krążyła w jej żyłach i plątała niezgrabne palce.

Tymczasem Severus w przypływie fantazji postanowił wziąć ją na ręce (właściwie jedną, która mu pozostała), co, biorąc pod uwagę jego stan, nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Zdążył postąpić może dwa kroki, zanim nieubłagana siła grawitacji niebezpiecznie zniosła go na bok. Potknął się, wpadł na kanapę, a następnie niezgrabnie przetoczył przez nią, spadając na podłogę przed kominkiem. Oczywiście wciąż ze słodkim ciężarem w postaci Yen, która nie mogła przestać chichotać.

Marchewkowe włosy rozsypały się uroczo wokół jej pięknej twarzy, wielkie oczy i półotwarte usta lśniły w blasku strzelających na kominku płomieni. Severus pochylił się nad nią i wpatrzył w ten uroczy obrazek.

– Ty naprawdę jesteś całkiem ładna – stwierdził z pewnym zdziwieniem.

Yenlla parsknęła zupełnie niekontrowanie. Jakimś niewytłumaczonym cudem nie miała na sobie już nawet tej cienkiej halki...

– Dziękuję, że zauważyłeś. Po tylu latach – odpowiedziała z przekąsem. – Sever, ile ty właściwie dzisiaj wypiłeś?

– Dużo – rzucił. – Dużo za dużo. Duża za dużo za dużo Czy to jakiś problem?

– Przeciwnie. – Uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. – Uważam, że powinieneś to robić częściej.

To był zupełnie zwariowany, dziki maraton. Severus Snape postanowił dobrze wykorzystać ostatnią noc, gdy Yen była oficjalnie i całkowicie jego. Kiedy w końcu pozwolił jej zasnąć, szelma przeciągnęła się rozkosznie i zwinęła obok niego jak kotka.

– _Nobody does it better_ … – westchnęła cichutko.

§§§

Następnego ranka wszechświat nadal wirował przed oczami Severusa Snape'a, kiedy do sypialni wkroczyła świeża jak wiosenna rosa i radosna jak skowronek Yen. W rękach niosła tacę z gorącą czekoladą, a za sobą lewitowała dziesiątki gazet, które fruwały wokół niej, machając kolorowymi okładkami niczym wielkie ptaki. Na jej ślicznej twarzy otoczonej burzą pięknych, czarnych jak miniona noc włosów wykwitł wyraz tak absolutnego tryumfu, że mistrz eliksirów miał ochotę schować się ze wstydu pod pierzynę.

– Dzień dobry, kochanie – wymruczała, siadając obok niego na łóżku. – Jak się czujesz?

– Okropnie – przyznał niechętnie.

– Nic dziwnego – zachichotała. – Nieźle wczoraj zabalowałeś! Musiałeś wypić całe morze wódki.

– Skutek mieszania alkoholu z silnymi lekami przeciwbólowymi – wyjaśnił, odruchowo dotykając niesprawnej ręki, która nieruchomo spoczywała na pościeli.

– Pamiętasz cokolwiek?

– Niestety, tak. Czy byłabyś tak miła i rzuciła na mnie Obliviate, słońce dni moich? – poprosił zgnębiony.

Ubawiona Yen z radości zatupała nogami, o mały włos nie oblewając go czekoladą. Latające magazyny zatrzepotały papierowymi skrzydłami wokół jej głowy niczym spłoszone wróżki w magicznym lesie.

– Pochlebia mi, że uważasz, iż jestem w stanie posługiwać się tak zaawansowaną magią, skarbie, ale nie. Cierpienie uszlachetnia, Sever.

– Oczywiście.

– Ale znaj moje dobre serduszko. – Yenlla odnalazła na tacy niewielką fiolkę wypełnioną niebieskim płynem i podała swojemu udręczonemu małżonkowi.

Severus spojrzał na nią sceptycznie.

– Daj spokój! – zirytowała się. – To twój własny produkt. Znalazłam w prywatnych zbiorach i sama również się poczęstowałam.

Skacowany mężczyzna nie miał ochoty dłużej się bronić, więc wyjątkowo postanowił jej zaufać. Gdy tylko wypił eliksir, świat stał się minimalnie mniej okropny. No i przestał wreszcie swoim ciężarem spoczywać w całości na jego obolałej głowie. Spojrzawszy na Yen przytomniejszym wzrokiem, mistrz eliksirów uświadomił sobie również niepasujący element w jej wizerunku. Włosy przeszły bowiem ponowną rewolucję kolorystyczną.

– Jednak czerń?

Yenlla z dumą odrzuciła do tyłu hebanowe sploty.

– Uznałam, że tak będzie rozsądniej. Wiesz, to był dawniej mój znak rozpoznawczy. Nie chciałabym, aby ktoś w show-biznesie przypadkiem przeoczył mój wielki powrót z powodu głupiej farby. – Ruchem głowy wymownie wskazała na fruwające wokół niej magazyny.

– Ach, widzę, że poranna prasa już przyszła – skomentował sarkastycznym tonem, a był to najpewniejszy znak, że wrócił do formy.

– O tak!

Piękna Yen rozsiadła się wygodniej na łóżku, podczas gdy Snape ostrożnie zabierał się do kubka z aromatyczną gorącą czekoladą. Eliksir na tyle uspokoił jego zmaltretowany żołądek, że był w stanie co nieco przełknąć. Straszna kobieta tymczasem klasnęła w dłonie i kolejne czasopisma zaczęły lądować wokół niej, tworząc wachlarz rozedrganych okładek. Ze wszystkich atakowała Severusa uszczęśliwiona fizjonomia Yenlli i jego własna, skrzywiona twarz... Oraz wielkie, pstrokate nagłówki charakterystyczne dla plotkarskich brukowców.

Szelma zgarnęła magazyny i zaczęła je po kolei przerzucać.

– _Romantyczna historia Śmierciożercy_ – odczytała jeden z tytułów. – _Tylko u nas! Prawdziwa historia zdrady najwierniejszego człowieka Lorda Voldemorta_. – Sięgnęła po kolejną gazetę. – _Kiedy czarnoksiężnik kocha kobietę... O miłości, która odmieniła losy wojny._ Widzisz, Sever? Jednak mam pewne prawa do twojego Merlina! – Szturchnęła go poufale w ramię i czytała dalej: – _Gwiazda estrady odmienia serce Śmierciożercy_. Ten mi się szczególnie podoba, jest taki prawdziwy.

– Ani trochę – zaprotestował marudnie.

– O, ale ten na pewno przypadnie ci do gustu: _Mroczny sekret mistrza eliksirów_. Zgadnij, z jakiego magazynu pochodzi.

Severus jęknął.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Dobrze wiesz, że nie znam się na szmatławej prasie.

– To z „Alchemii Dzisiaj". – Wyszczerzyła się radośnie Yenlla, rzucając w niego grubym i poważnie wglądającym periodykiem.

– Słucham?! – Z wrażenia zakrztusił się czekoladą.

– Tak, tak! – śmiała się. – Nowy numer przyfrunął z poranną pocztą. Zdaje się, że prenumerujesz ten magazyn.

– Owszem, ale... Dlaczego mieliby pisać... Niemożliwe!

– Pewnie uznali, że to interesujące, skoro publikujesz u nich artykuły naukowe, kochanie. Zawsze mnie ciekawiło... – Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. – Czy to prawda z tymi wszystkimi członkami?

– Czym?!

– No wiesz, z tymi wszystkimi towarzystwami, do których podobno należysz. Wymieniają ich tu naprawdę sporo. W Towarzystwo Alchemiczne jeszcze jestem skłonna uwierzyć, ale... Liga Pedagogiczna?!

– Owszem – przytaknął.

– Serio, Sever? – Yenlla spojrzała na niego sceptycznie, jakby podejrzewała, że stroi sobie z niej żarty. – Ty i Liga PEDAGOGICZNA? – podkreśliła.

– A dlaczego nie? – zdziwił się uprzejmie.

– Przecież ty nienawidzisz uczyć!

– To jeszcze nie znaczy, że nie chcę być dobrym nauczycielem.

– Sever, uwierz mi, nie jesteś! Jesteś okropnym nauczycielem!

Wyprostował się nagle na łóżku. Wyglądał przy tym na lekko urażonego podobną insynuacją.

– Kwestia gustu.

– Nieważne, poddaję się! – Uniosła ręce do góry obronnym gestem. – Wracajmy do zasadniczego tematu! – Znów przez chwilę grzebała w stosie gazet. – O, posłuchaj tego: P _iękny powód nawrócenia profesora Snape'a_.

– Zawsze jeszcze możesz zostać martwym powodem ponownej zmiany zdania – przerwał jej.

– Och, nie podoba ci się? To może jeszcze jeden. Ostatnia próba, obiecuję!

Wybrała ze stosu najgrubszy kolorowy magazyn wydrukowany na luksusowym, błyszczącym papierze. Na okładce znajdowało się rewelacyjne zdjęcie z Ministerstwa Magii. Severus pochylał się nad nią, całując zawzięcia, a na jego szacie dumnie pysznił się Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Yenlla rozjaśniła się jak pochodnia, tuląc czule magazyn do piersi.

– _Szpieg, który ją kochał_ – przeczytała. – _Specjalne wydanie „Czarownicy" poświecone najbardziej elektryzującemu romansowi sezonu. Piękna aktorka i mroczny Śmierciożerca stawiają czoła całemu światu w wielkiej bitwie na błoniach Hogwartu._

Początkowo Yen była pewna, że Severusa na miejscu trafi szlag, gdy zobaczy te wszystkie gazety. Owszem, wczoraj sam podjął niebezpieczną grę z prasą, ale zapewne zdążył już tego pożałować. Myślała, że zacznie się awanturować, rzucać typowe, snape'owate komentarze i w dzikim szale drzeć papiery, a tymczasem przyglądał się brukowcom z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem i filozoficznym spokojem. Zwłaszcza temu ostatniemu periodykowi. Wziął nawet od niej pięknie opracowany graficznie numer „Czarownicy" i przerzucił kilka stron, marszcząc z namysłem brew.

– Muszę przyznać, że wyszło całkiem nieźle – ocenił w końcu ku jej niepomiernemu zdumieniu.

Odruchowo przyłożyła mu dłoń do czoła, sprawdzając, czy nie ma gorączki.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zaniepokoiła się. – Przynieść ci jeszcze jakiś eliksir?

Przewrócił oczami i prychnął.

– Nie rozumiem, o co ci znowu chodzi.

– Sever, piszą dziś o nas we wszystkich gazetach! W każdej jednej! Czy naprawdę ci to ani trochę nie przeszkadza? – Patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Myślałem, że o to ci właśnie chodziło, słońce dni moich.

– Tak, ale... – zająknęła się i urwała.

Przez moment rozbłysła jej w głowie cudowna myśl, która rozlała się kojącym balsamem wokół jej serca. Czyżby Severus naprawdę zrobił to dla niej? Czyżby świadomie zgodził się na to całe widowisko tylko dlatego, aby sprawić jej przyjemność? To byłoby po prostu cudowne! To byłaby najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek dla niej zrobił. To byłoby... absolutnie niemożliwe!

Dochodząc do tego ostatecznego wniosku, który był dla niej niczym kubeł zimnej wody, Yen przyjrzała się dwa razy uważniej swojemu mężowi. Wredny, zimny Nietoperz z autentycznym zainteresowaniem przeglądał cukierkową laurkę, którą wysmażyła dla nich jakaś dziennikarka z „Czarownicy". Uśmiechał się przy tym pod nosem w ten szczególny, przebiegły sposób, który dobrze znała.

I nagle z bólem serca zrozumiała, że w całej tej sprawie bynajmniej nie chodziło o nią.

– Ty chciałeś tej okładki! – wykrzyknęła odkrywczo, mierząc w niego oskarżycielsko palcem. – Nie dla mnie, ale dla siebie!

Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, ale z jego oczu wyczytała, że ma rację.

– Dlaczego, Sever? – naciskała. – Dlaczego miałoby ci zależeć na okładce w babskim piśmie?!

– Cóż, w końcu jestem romantycznym Śmierciożercą – zakpił z niej bezczelnie.

Yen prychnęła jak rozwścieczona kotka.

– Nie baw się ze mną, Snape. Pytam poważnie! Dlaczego to było takie ważne? – Uczepiła się jego ramienia, domagając odpowiedzi. – Co chciałeś przez to osiągnąć?

Mistrz eliksirów rzucił jej bystre spojrzenie i przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, że chce jej coś powiedzieć. Yen postanowiła wykorzystać ten moment.

– Proszę, powiedz mi – spróbowała go przycisnąć i popełniła wielki błąd.

– Nie – uciął krótko.

Gdy Severus poczuł presję, natychmiast się wycofał. Ziewnął, wstał z łóżka i zaczął się ubierać.

– Nie mam czasu na głupoty – stwierdził chłodno. – Muszę porozmawiać z dyrektorem.

Zrozumiała, że już nic z niego nie wyciśnie. Westchnęła, sięgnęła po tacę i zabrała się za sprzątanie po bardzo skromnym śniadaniu.

– Poprosisz go o podwyżkę ze względu na Order Merlina? – zainteresowała się z dość złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

– Bynajmniej. Zamierzam jeszcze dziś złożyć rezygnację.

– CO?! – Taca zadrżała w dłoniach Yen. – Jak to?

– Tak to – przedrzeźnił ją. – Sama powiedziałaś, że jestem okropnym nauczycielem.

– Ale... Co ty będziesz robił, Sever?! – zapytała z tak autentycznym zmartwieniem, że ponownie uraziła jego ambicję.

– Przyłączę się do wędrownego cyrku i zostanę treserem lwów.

– Nie żartuj! Przemyślałeś to dobrze? Myślisz, że ktokolwiek cię zatrudni?

– Yenlla, już mam nową posadę – wysyczał, cedząc słowa i rzucając jej miażdżące spojrzenie. – Zaczynam od lipca.

– Gdzie?

– W Świętym Mungu otwierają nowy oddział eksperymentalnych eliksirów leczniczych. Poproszono mnie, abym pokierował głównym laboratorium.

Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Z wrażenia aż zaparło jej oddech w piersiach. Zadziwiające, że mimo górnolotnych deklaracji i bijących po oczach dowodów jego talentu nadal w niego nie wierzyła. I to właśnie ona, osoba, która znała go najlepiej.

– Ty? – szepnęła.

– A co w tym dziwnego? Jestem mistrzem eliksirów. I to cholernie dobrym!

Wszystko nagle nabrało sensu. Wizyta w Świętym Mungu i specjalne traktowanie, z jakim się tam spotkali. Severus musiał już wcześniej odbyć z nimi decydujące rozmowy. Praktycznie był już pracownikiem, a to nowe, świetnie wyposażone laboratorium należało do niego. A więc… To naprawdę koniec? Wszystko postanowione, naprawdę odchodził. Naprawdę zamierzał to zrobić! Snape zaczynał nowe życie.

Tylko czy było w nim miejsce dla niej?

Yen zamarła, wpatrując się w niego z napięciem. Severus z kolei kręcił się po sypialni niezdecydowany, jakby i jego coś dręczyło. Nic dziwnego, po tylu latach względnego spokoju i stagnacji w Hogwarcie, zmieniał swoje życie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Wreszcie z powrotem usiadł na łóżku, rozmasowując szczupłymi palcami skronie. Chyba eliksir był zbyt słaby, bo migrena powróciła jak bumerang. A miał dziś jeszcze tyle do zrobienia...

Yen przycupnęła obok niego i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Wiesz, zrobiłbym to dawno temu – powiedział niespodziewanie. – Ale nie mogłem.

– Z powodu Dumbledore'a? – domyśliła się.

– Też. Jednak była także inna, drobna przeszkoda...

– Nie rozumiem.

Severus zerknął w sufit, jakby prosił niebiosa o zmiłowanie nad jej niedomyślnością.

– Yen, na Salazara! Dobrze wiesz, jak skończyła się dla mnie Pierwsza Wojna! Siedziałem w Azkabanie, z łatką Śmierciożercy, którym rzeczywiście byłem, i w sytuacji nie do pozazdroszczenia. Poza Dumbledore'em nikt nie wiedział o mojej roli. Wszystko od początku było ściśle tajne.

– Ale przecież wyciągnął cię stamtąd – przypomniała mu usłużnie żona.

– I co z tego? – irytował się Snape, patrząc na nią złym wzrokiem. – Wyobrażasz sobie, jak cała ta sprawa wyglądała z zewnątrz? Aresztowano mnie jako Śmierciożercę, w trakcie spotkania Śmierciożerców w moim własnym domu! Nikt nie wiedział, że to przygotowana przez dyrektora prowokacja. Nie było żadnego dowodu na zmianę stron. Nie byłem nawet oficjalnie członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Dumbledore poręczył za mnie, ale nikt tak naprawdę nie rozumiał dlaczego. To były tylko jego słowa przeciw niekończącym się raportom aurorów i zeznaniom świadków, które świadczyły o czymś zupełnie przeciwnym. „Osobiście i na własne oczy widziałem, jak profesor Snape rozszarpał na kawałki mugola" – zacytował, siląc się na sarkazm, ale głos mu się załamał.

Yen spróbowała go objąć, ale Severus odskoczył jak oparzony. Odsunął się na drugi koniec łóżka i schował twarz w dłoniach. Taktownie nie próbowała go naciskać. Czekała, aż sam będzie gotowy mówić dalej. Bo przeczuwała, że zechce kontynuować opowieść. Wyraźnie chciał to z siebie wyrzucić.

– Trwała wówczas nagonka na zwolenników Lorda, procesy były jawne – podjął cicho Snape, nie podnosząc głowy. – Gazety publikowały zdjęcia, nazwiska, streszczenia dokumentów. W moich aktach nie było nic, co obiektywnie uzasadniałoby zwolnienie z Azkabanu, tylko poręczenie Dumbledore'a. A to na pewno nie wydało się nikomu podejrzane... Może byłem wolny, ale też skończony.

Szelma wierciła się niespokojnie obok niego. Wiedziała aż nadto dobrze, jak działa plotka. Znając życie, te wszystkie sekrety bardziej Severusowi zaszkodziły, niż pomogły.

– To wtedy dyrektor zaoferował ci pracę? – zapytała.

– Tak. Trzymał rękę na pulsie. Bał się, że znowu zejdę na złą drogę. Wtedy jeszcze mi nie ufał. Chyba nie wierzył, że naprawdę i na zawsze _sporządniałem_ – westchnął ciężko.

Yen zaśmiała się niekontrolowanie. Bardziej wynikało to z napiętych jak postronki nerwów niż autentycznej wesołości, ale zwyczajnie nie mogła się powstrzymać. Severus poderwał głowę i rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie.

– Co w tym zabawnego? – warknął.

– Sever, przy całym ogromie sympatii, jaką do siebie żywię, po prostu muszę to powiedzieć: wyglądasz, jak wyglądasz i masz określoną reputację. Jesteś czarnoksiężnikiem do szpiku kości.

Były Śmierciożerca w jednej chwili poczuł się bardzo, bardzo zły.

– I co z tego? Nie mam zamiaru czuć się z tego powodu winny! – krzyknął. – Byli czarodzieje, którzy dokonywali wspaniałych rzeczy za pomocą białej magii. Ale byli też równie zdolni czarodzieje, którzy czynili równie cudowne rzeczy za pomocą mrocznych sztuk. Czy raczej zaklęć, które powszechnie uchodzą za mroczne. Wszystko zależy od intencji i wszystko jest dla ludzi. – Z każdym słowem Severus coraz bardziej się zapalał, zatracał w tym niespotykanie szczerym wywodzie. – Jasne zaklęcia są prostsze, nie potrzeba do nich silnego umysłu, za to mroczne sztuki... Wymagają poświęcenia i odpowiedzialności, dlatego tak łatwo stracić poczucie równowagi. Poza tym, kto decyduje o tym, co jest czarne, a co białe? Wytoczenie krwi z jednorożca jest wielką zbrodnią, a ze smoka już nie? W mojej opinii oba te stworzenia są równie piękne i imponujące. Kto podejmuje decyzje o tym, co jest dobre, a co nie? Ugh! Nie zniosę tego! – przerwał nagle. Rzucił się do tyłu na łóżko i schował głowę pod poduszkę. – Po co ja ci to w ogóle mówię? – wymamrotał niewyraźnie.

– Bo nieważne, jak bardzo byś się tego wypierał, masz sumienie, które cię gryzie – stwierdziła pewnie Yen.

– Nieprawda!

– Severusie, błagam cię!

Nie miała zamiaru pozwalać, aby dłużej trzymał ją na dystans. Zbliżyła się do niego i mocno przytuliła. Bronił się przez moment, ale nie miał żadnych szans. Musiał w końcu skapitulować.

– Potrafisz odróżnić dobro od zła – powiedziała cicho.

Snape mruknął coś niezrozumiale spod poduszki.

– Dlatego odszedłeś od Vol... Voldemorta – dzielnie wypowiedziała groźne imię w pełnym brzmieniu. – Podjąłeś najlepszą decyzję w życiu, nie próbuj jej teraz utopić w powodzi tych dziwacznych sofizmatów. Jesteś dobrym facetem, tyle... tyle że o urodzie seryjnego mordercy – dokończyła, usilnie tłumiąc śmiech.

Podziałało natychmiast. Severus wypłynął spod piernatów z miną tak złą, że całkowicie potwierdził jej tezę.

– Coś ty powiedziała?!

– To, co słyszałeś, kochanie. – Wyszczerzyła się do niego bez cienia strachu. – Opowiesz mi w końcu, dlaczego jednak przyjąłeś posadę w Hogwarcie?

Snape wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego szczerą rozmową, w którą sam się wpakował. Yenlla już, już myślała, że znowu jej umknie i schowa się za swoimi murami, lecz bynajmniej tego nie zrobił.

– Slughorn od dawna planował emeryturę – spokojnie wrócił do tematu.

– I zgodziłeś się zająć jego miejsce.

– Nie. Odmówiłem.

– Co?!

Znowu zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął nerwowo spacerować po niewielkim pokoju. Ależ tego faceta nosiło!

– Nigdy nie chciałem być nauczycielem – pożalił się. – Nienawidzę tego! Miałem własne plany.

– Więc skąd się tu wziąłeś, Sever?

– Z taką reputacją nie przyjęła mnie żadna szanująca się instytucja naukowa, do której aplikowałem. Nikt nie chciał mnie zatrudnić. Byłem skończony i kompletnie spłukany. Z odziedziczonego majątku nie zostało nic. Nie zdołałem nawet sprzedać ziemi pod dawnym dworem, cieszyła się zbyt złą sławą. Moją skrytkę u Gringotta zajęło ministerstwo. Znaleźli w niej tyle czarnomagicznych artefaktów i nielegalnych substancji, że nigdy mi jej nie zwrócili. Teraz jestem mądrzejszy, mam kilka osobnych skrytek, ale wtedy? Zostały mi tylko wpływy ze starych patentów. Byłem spłukany i zdesperowany. A Dumbledore wciąż ponawiał ofertę. W końcu posada przestała mi się wydawać tak bardzo zła, przynajmniej wiązała się ze stałą pensją.

– Och, Sever! – pisnęła Yen ze współczuciem.

– Nie miałem innego wyjścia. Zresztą, pomyślałem, że zawsze mogę później zrezygnować.

– Ale nie zrobiłeś tego.

– Nie.

– Dlaczego? Po kilku latach, gdy wszystko ucichło...

– Dlaczego nie wróciłaś na scenę, Yen? – skontrował bystro Snape.

Skrzywiła się, odwracając od niego twarz.

– To zupełnie co innego – szepnęła.

– Bynajmniej. Hogwart był... bezpieczny. Kilka razy planowałem odejść, ale nie mogłem. Marzyły mi się wielkie jednostki badawcze, centra naukowe, uniwersytety, publiczne instytucje, a one są zawsze polityczne. Uzależnione od państwowych dotacji, rządowych funduszy, sponsorów. Pracownicy nie mogą mieć za sobą szemranej przeszłości. Wystarczyłaby drobna plotka, ciekawski albo zazdrosny współpracownik. Ktoś, komu chciałoby się rzucić okiem na ministerialne archiwa i wszystko zaczęłoby się od nowa. Nie chciałem przez to przechodzić. Nie chciałem, aby ktokolwiek połączył mnie ze Śmierciożercami. Zostałbym z niczym. Znowu. Zgodziłem się zostać tym pieprzonym belfrem i jakoś pogodziłem się z losem. Trudno.

– A potem On wrócił i wszystko zaczęło się od nowa.

– Tak. Zostałem uziemiony w Hogwarcie. Musiałem doprowadzić sprawy do końca, ale było jeszcze gorzej niż za pierwszym razem.

– Próbowałeś się wycofać... – Uświadomiła sobie z przerażeniem Yenlla. – Ale ci nie pozwolili.

– I tak skończyłem z tobą na głowie. – Miała wrażenie, że jego usta lekko drgnęły, kiedy to mówił. – Jednak do trzech razy sztuka. Gdy ponownie wróciłem do Zakonu, miałem już plan. Dosyć czajenia się w cieniu. Tym razem planowałem zakończyć widowisko na pierwszym planie.

Zapadła cisza, podczas której Yen układała sobie w głowie nowe informacje. A potem nagle wszystko zrozumiała.

– Bitwa o Hogwart! – krzyknęła odkrywczo. – To dlatego ty... Mogłeś zginąć!

Severus po raz kolejny przewrócił oczami.

– Bez przesady, nigdy nie było takiego ryzyka – rzucił, jakby codziennie na śniadanie zjadał najbardziej mrocznych i zwariowanych czarnoksiężników swojej epoki. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że nie miał tak hardej miny, gdy parę dni temu wymiotował smołą na błoniach.

– To były potężne zaklęcia – upierała się Yen.

– Ale wszyscy mnie widzieli – rzucił tryumfalnie Snape. – Widzieli, jak stoję u boku Dumbledore'a i tego przeklętego Pottera.

– Zaplanowałeś to wszystko? Wykalkulowałeś na zimno?

– Oczywiście, że nie! A przynajmniej niecałkiem. Naprawdę nienawidziłem Voldemorta. Chyba nikt nie pragnął jego upadku równie mocno jak ja. Zresztą, tym razem byliśmy w lepszej sytuacji – tłumaczył cierpliwie. – Znaliśmy odpowiednią metodę i zaklęcia, nie błądziliśmy po omacku. Od początku wiedzieliśmy, co zrobić. No i udało się.

– I teraz nikt nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, co do tego, po której stronie spoczywa twoja lojalność.

Severus przytaknął.

– Żadnych niedomówień, żadnego krycia się w cieniu – stwierdził kategorycznie. – Nie zamierzałem znowu przechodzić żadnej zwariowanej lustracji. Miałem nauczkę po poprzednim razie. – Severus skrzywił się po swojemu. – A ukoronowaniem misternego planu była...

– „Czarownica"! – dokończyła za niego Yen, sięgając po czasopismo i przyglądając mu się nowymi oczami. – Dlatego nie miałeś nic przeciwko fotoreporterom.

Severus Snape promieniował dumą i niemal się uśmiechał, co nadawało mu raczej upiorny i niebezpieczny wygląd.

– Sztuczka, której nauczyłem się od ciebie – przyznał łaskawie. – Nieważna jest prawda, ale to, co ludzie _myślą_ , że o tobie wiedzą. Założyłem, że z całej tej wojny niewiele faktów zostanie ludziom na długo w pamięci, ale romantyczny Śmierciojad... Potęga prasy! – Klasnął w dłonie. – Mój publiczny wizerunek został z sukcesem zmieniony i ugruntowany. Jestem wolny.

– I nareszcie możesz robić, co chcesz.

– Owszem – zgodził się. – Co mi przypomina, że zanim przerwałaś mi jakieś dziesięć godzin temu, wybierałem się do Dumbledore'a.

– Naprawdę rzucisz pracę?

– Tak. I przy okazji poproszę o rozwód.

Spodziewał się jakiegoś komentarza, ale Yen, która zawsze miała coś do powiedzenia, milczała jak zaklęta. I bardzo zbladła. Miała taki wyraz twarzy, jakby przed chwilą ją uderzył.

– Co się stało, słońce dni moich? – zagadnął pozornie zatroskanym głosem, który aż wibrował od sarkazmu. – Odniosłem wrażenie, że od początku właśnie taki był plan. Czyżbyś w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zdanie? A może jeszcze mi powiesz, że będziesz za mną tęsknić?

– Nie. Rozwód to wszystko, czego pragnę – skłamała zgnębiona Yenlla.

§§§

Albus Dumbledore spoglądał na piękny letni dzień przez okno swojego gabinetu. Na jego biurku panował zwyczajowy kontrolowany chaos z przewagą cytrynowych dropsów, a alchemiczne instrumentarium pykało mechanicznie na stoliczku obok. Myśli dyrektora wędrowały spokojnie wokół spraw szkolnych. Z okazji ostatnich wydarzeń postanowił odwołać ostatnie dwa tygodnie zajęć w Hogwarcie. Piąto- i siódmoklasistom dało to nieco czasu na ochłonięcie i przygotowanie się do egzaminów, a reszta... Cóż, reszta na pewno znajdzie sobie jakieś ciekawe zajęcia. Można by na przykład przeprowadzić ogólnoszkolny turniej gry w czarodziejskie karty. Każdy uczeń miał pokaźną kolekcję, przecież od lat dołączali je do czekoladowych żab.

– Khm, khm – chrząknął znacząco mistrz eliksirów, który od dobrych kilku minut czuł się ignorowany.

– Och, Severusie, mój chłopcze! – Ocknął się Dumbledore. – O czym to mówiłeś?

– Uprzejmie prosiłem, aby rozwiązał pan moje małżeństwo z Yenllą Honeydell – powtórzył Snape, delikatnie sugerując, że zawsze może poprosić w sposób mniej uprzejmy, a wtedy obu im będzie przykro.

– Nie rozumiem dlaczego. Przecież wszystko układa się znakomicie!

Mistrz eliksirów nie miał nastroju do żartów. Oczywiście nie spodziewał się, że załatwi sprawę błyskawicznie, ale tego już było za wiele.

– Nic się nie układa – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ta farsa musi się wreszcie skończyć.

– A Yen? Co ona o tym myśli?

– Naturalnie zgadza się ze mną.

– A to ciekawe... – Zamyślił się ponownie dyrektor.

Snape czuł, że starszy czarodziej gra na zwłokę, ale zupełnie nie potrafił odgadnąć jego motywacji. Dlaczego zależałoby mu na dalszym zmuszaniu ich do wspólnego życia? Przecież to było kompletnie pozbawione sensu, na Salazara!

– Dlaczego miałaby mieć odmienne zdanie? Zabawił się pan nami niczym teatrzykiem kukiełkowym – zarzucił przełożonemu, siląc się na w miarę spokojny ton. – Co w tym dziwnego, że oboje chcemy się wreszcie uwolnić?

– Nie przesadzaj, mój chłopcze! Przecież od początku było wiadomo, że wszystko dobrze się skończy – szedł w zaparte dyrektor Hogwartu, a zarazem naczelna swatka Zakonu Feniksa.

– Wcale nie było wiadomo! – zaprzeczył od razu mistrz eliksirów, ale Dumbledore tylko się zaśmiał.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał, rzucając mu jedno z tych irytujących, wszechwiedzących spojrzeń.

– I wcale się nie ułożyło!

– Wybacz, Severusie, ale odniosłem przeciwne wrażenie. Potrzebowałeś wreszcie kogoś, kto by się tobą zajął i...

Nieszczęsny małżonek omal nie zadławił się własnym językiem z oburzenia.

– Słucham?! Nie jestem dzieckiem, aby się mną „zajmowano". Jestem dorosłym facetem, do ciężkiej cholery! – Chociaż bardzo starał się nad sobą panować, wreszcie puściły mu nerwy.

– To nawet gorzej. – Dyrektor pokiwał ze zmartwieniem głową. – Widzisz, Severusie, dzieci zazwyczaj świetnie radzą sobie same, natomiast jeśli chodzi o dorosłych mężczyzn... Cóż, z tym bywa już różnie. Czytałeś może kiedyś baśń o Jasiu i Małgosi? Dzieci bezbłędnie rozpoznały wiedźmę i sprytnie sobie z nią poradziły, a co zrobił dorosły mężczyzna? Najpierw przywdział maskę jednej zwariowanej starej wiedźmy, a potem przez wiele lat pozwolił się wodzić za nos drugiej.

Snape wpatrywał się w niego zszokowanym wzrokiem. Miał wrażenie, że sam też właśnie zwariował, bo nijak nie rozumiał enigmatycznych słów Dumbledore'a. Czy on naprawdę właśnie porównał się do...

– Jeżeli masz jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, odpowiem: tak, miałem na myśli Voldemorta i siebie. Wpadłeś w nasze łapy z zamkniętymi oczami. Jest mi bardzo przykro z tego powodu – westchnął, ponownie zerkając w okno. – Tak, Severusie. Wszyscy jesteśmy głupcami. Zupełnie jakby zdrowy rozsądek wyparowywał z nas wraz z okresem dojrzewania. Pewnie dlatego zawsze tak bardzo lubiłem pracę w szkole.

– A ja wcale – przerwał mu brutalnie i marudnie mistrz eliksirów.

– Co do tego chyba nikt nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości. – W oczach dyrektora zamigotały psotne iskierki.

– Więc proszę pozwolić mi odejść. – Severus z uporem maniaka powracał do zasadniczego tematu, chociaż dyrektor konsekwentnie próbował zbić go z tropu. – A wcześniej uwolnić od Yen.

– Jesteś tego absolutnie pewien, mój chłopcze?

– TAK! – Snape zawył z frustracji, po czym chrząknął nerwowo i zmienił taktykę, próbując zatrzeć złe wrażenie. – Proszę wybaczyć, ale czegoś tu nie rozumiem, dyrektorze. Dotrzymałem swojej części umowy. Zrobiłem wszystko, o co pan mnie poprosił, a nawet znacznie więcej. Udało mi się zachować Yen przy życiu, mimo że chwilami było to niezwykle trudne, bo ta kobieta praktycznie co chwilę bezmyślnie pakuje się w nowe tarapaty. Jednak włos jej z głowy nie spadł. Dlaczego zatem wciąż odmawia mi pan prawa do wolności?

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego jakimś takim szczególnym wzrokiem. Błagalnym wzrokiem. Jakby wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał odkryć karty, a jednak rozpaczliwie próbował odwlec tę chwilę.

– Czy zadowoli cię odpowiedź, że po prostu miałem dobre przeczucia co do tego związku?

– O nie!

Severus z rozmachem walnął pięścią w stół, po czym pod karcącym spojrzeniem dyrektora poprawił przewrócony kałamarz i ponownie grzecznie ułożył dłoń na kolanie.

– Żadnych głodnych kawałków. Tylko fakty – kontynuował, jakby nic się nie stało. – Przecież ja nawet nie mam pretensji, a przynajmniej staram się je zachować dla siebie – łgał w żywe oczy, bo nie raz i nie dwa dawał dość głośno wyraz swemu niezadowoleniu. – A jednak chciałbym chociaż wiedzieć DLACZEGO. Dlaczego pan to zrobił, dyrektorze? Dlaczego akurat ona i ja? Trwała wojna i świat trząsł się w posadach, więc dlaczego akurat to było takie ważne? W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy zdążyłem poznać przynajmniej kilkanaście alternatywnych wyjaśnień, Yen zmienia swoją wersję wydarzeń przynajmniej raz na godzinę... Teraz chciałbym wreszcie usłyszeć prawdę. Całą prawdę.

Albus Dumbledore zdjął okulary w kształcie półksiężyców i zmęczonym ruchem przetarł oczy. Uświadomił sobie, że tym razem młody mężczyzna nie ustąpi. Miał to wyraźnie wypisane na twarzy. Przez prawie rok godził się na tę maskaradę i teraz nareszcie pragnął wiedzieć. Oczywiście, przysługiwało mu do tego pełne prawo, chyba jak nikomu na świecie, lecz... Dyrektor wciąż się wahał. Zbyt długo trzymał ten sekret dla siebie, aby teraz tak łatwo wypuścić go na światło dzienne. Wiedział, że gdy to zrobi, wszystko się zmieni. Nic już nie będzie takie samo, gdy Severus Snape pozna prawdę. Jako jedyny na całym świecie. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał młodszemu mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

Severus cierpliwie czekał. Patrzył w niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a, staczając z nim swoisty pojedynek na spojrzenia – a trzeba przyznać, że był w tym dobry dzięki latom praktyki pedagogicznej. Próbował w ten natrętny sposób zmusić go do odpowiedzi. I wtedy coś go uderzyło. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że to zawsze tam było, ale on zwyczajnie niczego nie zauważył. Ukryte tak blisko, na widoku, tuż pod jego nosem.

Bo w starej i pooranej zmarszczkami twarzy dyrektora Severus niespodziewanie dostrzegł coś znajomego. Oczywiście nie chodziło o samego Dumbledore'a – jego znał przecież praktycznie od zawsze. Jednak było coś takiego w tych błękitnych oczach... Nie, nie chodziło o kolor. Tamte inne oczy miały o wiele głębszy, cieplejszy odcień. Ale ten charakterystyczny kształt... Ale wyraźnie zarysowana linia brwi... Severus bardzo dobrze znał te oczy. Od prawie roku patrzył w nie prawie codziennie. Czasami w takich okolicznościach, o których wolałby teraz nie myśleć.

Bo te oczy, oczy Albusa Dumbledore'a, bardzo często patrzyły na Severusa wzrokiem zamglonym z rozkoszy.

Mistrz eliksirów gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, próbując zepchnąć ten obraz w głąb podświadomości.

– Ty... – szepnął kompletnie zdezorientowany, odruchowo odsuwając się wraz z krzesłem i zapominając o oficjalnej tytulaturze.

– Tak, drogi chłopcze?

– Ty... Ty... Ty... – Severus nie był w stanie wyrazić głośno swoich szalonych przypuszczeń.

Dyrektor wciąż przyglądał mu się łagodnie. Westchnął ciężko, ponownie pocierając dłonią zmęczone oczy. Wyglądał, jakby nagle postarzał się o sto lat. Iskierki w oczach zgasły, ramiona przygarbiły się, cała sylwetka pochyliła się niczym przygnieciona olbrzymim ciężarem.

– Ty jesteś jej... Kim ty, do cholery, dla niej jesteś?! – wykrzyknął wreszcie doprowadzony do ostateczności mistrz eliksirów.

– To moja wnuczka, Severusie.

– CO TAKIEGO?!

– Córka mojej córki – wyjaśnił cierpliwie nieporuszony Dumbledore.

– Ty... Pan... Ale JAK?

Dyrektor Hogwartu w przypływie humoru pomyślał, że warto było zdradzić tę tajemnicę choćby po to, aby zobaczyć żelaznego mistrza eliksirów w stanie tak kompletnego rozbicia. Wcześniej chyba nic nie zdołało go do tego stopnia wytrącić z równowagi.

– Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć ci ze szczegółami mechanizmu powstawania córek i wnuczek, Severusie. – Na jego udręczonej twarzy przez mgnienie oka błysnęło rozbawienie.

– NIE! – Snape zbladł na samą myśl o podobnej pogadance. – Nie, błagam. Tylko nie to.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się niewesoło.

– Wiedziałem, że w końcu się domyślisz – powiedział, kiwając z uznaniem głową. – Muszę przyznać, że od początku było to moje największe zmartwienie. Człowiek tak przenikliwy i... podejrzliwy jak ty, Severusie, musiał to w końcu dostrzec. Szczerze mówiąc, jestem wręcz zdziwiony, że stało się to tak późno. Jednak pewnie sama idea wydawała ci się tak nieprawdopodobna, że zupełnie zignorowałeś sygnały.

– Yen wie? – zapytał prosto z mostu. Miał wrażenie, że na te słowa ciałem dyrektora wstrząsnął lekki dreszcz.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Mirabilis nigdy by na to nie pozwoliła.

– Mirabilis? – zdziwił się Severus. – Babka Yen nazywała się Ethel Sweetscent.

– Wtedy jeszcze nie. Mirabilis to był jej pseudonim artystyczny. Później odcięła się ode mnie definitywnie. Nigdy nawet nie pozwoliła mi... – urwał nagle, wstał i przespacerował się w stronę wielkiego okna. Zapatrzył się przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem.

W gabinecie dyrektora długo panowała cisza rozpraszana tylko delikatnymi dźwiękami wydawanymi przez podręczne alchemiczne instrumentarium. Severus nie naciskał, powstrzymując się od setek pytań, które cisnęły mu się na usta. Pozwolił przełożonemu w spokoju zebrać myśli.

Wreszcie starszy mężczyzna zaczął mówić. I była to zdecydowanie najdziwniejsza historia, jaką Snape kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Poza jego własną, oczywiście.

§§§

 _To była miłość nieduża,  
_ _poryw uczucia maleńki.  
_ _Do wielkich grzechów  
_ _nie zmusza,  
_ _nie pretenduje do ręki.  
_ _Starczyła nam ledwo  
_ _na krótką i zwiewną,  
_ _na jedną, jedyną noc  
_ (Jeremi Przybora,  
Jerzy Wasowski  
 _To będzie miłość nieduża_ )

Wszystko wydarzyło się na początku wojny z Grindelwaldem – opowiadał Albus Dumbledore nietypowym dla siebie, niepewnym głosem i z częstymi, melancholijnymi pauzami. – Już wtedy mówiło się, że ostateczna bitwa rozegra się między nami dwoma. Właściwie to sam Grindelwald wskazał mnie jako swojego przeciwnika... Dlatego zostałem dowódcą i miałem poprowadzić całą tę zwariowaną wyprawę.

Och! Byliśmy tacy głupi i naiwni. Wydawało nam się, że skoczymy na wschód, błyskawicznie obalimy czarnoksiężnika i wrócimy do domu. Tymczasem Grindelwald wykazał się sprytem. Nie zależało mu na konfrontacji. Unikał bezpośredniego starcia, jak tylko mógł. I tak okopaliśmy się po dwóch stronach wielkiego pola. My w jednym kącie, ludzie ówczesnego wielkiego czarnoksiężnika po przekątnej. Tkwiliśmy tam tygodniami i kompletnie nic się nie działo. Nudziliśmy się niewymownie, jednak nie zamierzaliśmy wyjechać. Uważaliśmy, że to kwestia honoru.

Naturalnie, otrzymywaliśmy pomoc i wsparcie od Ministerstwa Magii. Stałe dostawy dóbr wszelakich – czego dusza zapragnie! Wkrótce obóz wojskowy przemienił się w kolorowy, bardzo rozrywkowy tabor. Ponieważ niewiele to wszystko miało wspólnego z wojną, ludzie coraz bardziej tracili zainteresowanie, a morale sukcesywnie spadały. Wreszcie ówczesny minister wpadł na błyskotliwy pomysł i przysłał do nas na gościnne występy londyński kabaret.

Dziewczęta były wspaniałe! Piękne i zdolne. Naturalnie wszystkie treści zaplanowane w przedstawieniu miały wydźwięk patriotyczny, propagandowy i w teorii miały zagrzewać nas do boju, jednak gdy artystki zaczynały tańczyć, mało kto zwracał uwagę na tekst. Mirabilis rzucała się w oczy najbardziej ze wszystkich. Była prawdziwą gwiazdą i dobrze o tym wiedziała.

Wkrótce stało się jasne, że piękne tancerki z kabaretu zamiast zagrzewać do walki, wprowadzają do obozu jeszcze większy chaos. Teraz wojna z Grindelwaldem była ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej ktokolwiek myślał. Dziewczęta wysuwały się na pierwszy plan, a na ich tle błyszczała Mirabilis. To ona siała największy zamęt w męskich sercach. Gdziekolwiek się pojawiała, otaczał ją tłum wielbicieli. Podobno codziennie otrzymywała kilka propozycji małżeństwa i wszystkie ze śmiechem odrzucała. Obserwowałem ją czasem – oczywiście z bezpiecznej odległości, bo człowiekowi na moim stanowisku nie wypadało inaczej. Doskonale rozumiałem tę fascynację, bo Mirabilis rzeczywiście była cudowna. Pod każdym względem idealna.

Wyglądała zupełnie jak Yen, są do siebie łudząco podobne. Różnią się tylko kolorem włosów, bo Mirabilis miała ogniście rude, bujne loki. Drobna, wesoła, żywa jak górski strumyk i śliczna jak aniołek. Jednak szybko okazało się, że to tylko pozory, bo miała też ognisty temperament i niezły charakterek. Po cywilnemu nosiła spodnie, klęła jak szewc i strzelała lepiej niż niejeden z nas. Ach, bo wtedy oprócz różdżek używaliśmy również szabel i rewolwerów. Pojedynki na broń białą lub pistolety uważano za bardzo honorowe, godne dżentelmena. A kiedy wieczorem Mirabilis przychodziła do kantyny, potrafiła sama wypić cały zapas alkoholu. No dobrze, może przesadzam, ale miała niezwykle mocną głowę i ciągle ktoś wyzywał ją na żenującą bitwą na liczbę wypitych kieliszków. Co wieczór okazywała się niezwyciężona.

Muszę przyznać, że chociaż wcześniej raczej tego unikałem, teraz zacząłem regularnie odwiedzać kantynę. Ja... Ja chyba chciałem ją częściej oglądać, tak jak wszyscy inni. Niewielki lokal pękał w szwach, a Mirabilis królowała w nim niepodzielnie. Nigdy nawet nie zdołałem z nią porozmawiać. Nie było okazji, a poza tym... Co właściwie miałbym jej powiedzieć? Ona była taka, a ja... Zresztą byłem dowódcą, prawda? Dlaczego miałbym zadawać się z tancereczkami? Nawet tak ładnymi, charakternymi, inteligentnymi... Doskonale zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę, a jednak zdarzały się takie momenty, gdy zwyczajnie nie mogłem oderwać od niej wzroku. Chciałem na nią patrzeć i słuchać jej głosu. Nieważne, że rozmawiała czy żartowała z kimś innym.

Oczywiście, mówię to wszystko z perspektywy czasu, która pozwala lepiej ocenić pewne rzeczy. Wtedy zupełnie nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, co się ze mną dzieje. Przecież to normalne, żeby wieczorem, jak inni, zajrzeć do kantyny. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z jakąś tam... Nie, absolutnie nic wspólnego, prawda?

Kiedyś zdarzył się taki wieczór, że w lokalu było wyjątkowo pusto i spokojnie. Mirabilis siedziała przy barze, sączyła Ognistą Whisky i odruchowo flirtowała z barmanem. Tym razem nie było przy niej zwyczajowego tłumu wielbicieli, tylko kilku najbardziej wytrwałych adoratorów. Siedziałem w swoim ciemnym kącie, jak zwykle sam, i obserwowałem ją dyskretnie. Byłem pewien, że nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, a jednak w pewnym momencie Mirabilis podniosła wzrok i spojrzała poprzez całą salę prosto na mnie. Miała takie smutne oczy. Zupełnie jakby wszystko, co tutaj robiła, wbrew wszelkim przesłankom, nie sprawiało jej żadnej przyjemności. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie równie niewesoło, a potem uniosła szklankę, jakby wznosiła toast, i wychyliła ją do dna. Nie wiedziałem o tym wówczas, ale w tym momencie podjęła decyzję.

Kiedy późną nocą wróciłem do swojej kwatery, czekała już tam na mnie. Siedziała na łóżku kompletnie naga, opierając się o zagłówek. Pogładziła miejsce obok siebie i rzuciła mi wyzywające spojrzenie...

Chyba nie muszę więcej mówić. Nie byłem już przecież najmłodszy, a jednak zupełnie straciłem głowę. Czyste szaleństwo! Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mi się nic podobnego i nawet nie podejrzewałem, że to w ogóle możliwe. Mirabilis mnie wybrała i sama do mnie przyszła. Próbowałem się dowiedzieć dlaczego, ale unikała odpowiedzi. W ogóle niewiele mówiła. Całą uwagę skupiała zgoła na czym innym... Dopiero potem, dużo, dużo później powiedziała coś bardzo dziwnego. Wyznała, że gdy spojrzała na mnie wtedy, w kantynie, miałem taki smutny, pusty, tęskny wzrok. Wydałem jej się najbardziej samotnym człowiekiem na świecie i zwyczajnie zrobiło jej się mnie żal. Naturalnie kłamała, przynajmniej częściowo.

Odwiedziła mnie jeszcze dwa razy, a potem znikła. Zapadła się pod ziemię.

Nikt nic nie wiedział. Dziewczęta nawet nie przejęły się faktem, że jednej z nich brakuje. Każda z przyjemnością zajęłaby miejsce gwiazdy, a teraz wreszcie nadarzyła się okazja. A poza tym ich kontrakt i tak powoli dobiegał końca. Nawet na impresario grupy zniknięcie artystki nie zrobiło żadnego wrażenia. Stwierdził, że Mirabilis widocznie podłapała lepszą fuchę, spakowała manatki i uciekła do cywilizacji. „Jak powinien zrobić każdy zdrowy na umyśle człowiek i jak najszybciej wynosić się z tego przeklętego miejsca", stwierdził, jakby to zamykało sprawę.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć w tę obojętność. Przecież znikła kobieta! I to kobieta, którą... Tak, myślę, że mogę to chociaż raz powiedzieć głośno. Zakochałem się w Mirabilis, mimo że miałem już swoje lata i znałem ją zaledwie chwilę. Ale to była właśnie taka kobieta.

Wiedziałem, że muszę ją odnaleźć. I to nie tylko z osobistych, sentymentalnych względów. Nie byłem głupi. Po tym, co się wydarzyło, Mirabilis mogła znaleźć się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Jeżeli ktoś nas widział, jeżeli ktoś wiedział... Trwała wojna i wszystkie chwyty były dozwolone. Gdyby wpadła w łapy Grindelwalda, ten mógłby użyć Mirabilis, aby dotrzeć do mnie. Wtedy... Wtedy chyba zrobiłbym wszystko.

Oczywiście, pomyślałem też o tym, że kobieta od początku mogła być podstawiona. Przemknęło mi przez głowę, że cała ta maskarada mogła mieć na celu zniszczenie mojej reputacji. To był początek lat czterdziestych, na Merlina! Takie sprawy załatwiało się wówczas zgoła inaczej. Członkowie Wizengamotu i przywódcy magicznego świata nie biegali za tancerkami, a już na pewno nie oficjalnie. Wszystko należało trzymać w sekrecie. Zresztą, gdyby Mirabilis okazała się agentką wroga, bogowie tylko wiedzieli, co jeszcze mogła wynieść z obozu... Mapy, plany, zaszyfrowane wiadomości z Londynu, które otrzymywaliśmy codziennie.

Niezależnie od rozwoju wydarzeń odnalezienie Mirabilis wydawało mi się kluczowe. Poszukiwali jej wszyscy moi najlepsi ludzie, sprawa otrzymała absolutny priorytet i wsparcie na najwyższych szczeblach władzy. I nic! Mirabilis wyparowała, znikła z powierzchni ziemi.

A potem wojna wreszcie ruszyła z kopyta i mieliśmy zupełnie co innego na głowie.

Odszukałem ją dopiero ponad pół roku później, kiedy sytuacja na wschodzie uspokoiła się na tyle, że mogłem na pewien czas wrócić do Wielkiej Brytanii. Poruszyłem wtedy niebo i ziemię, aby trafić na jakikolwiek ślad. Okazało się to nadspodziewanie proste. Wystarczyło odwiedzić ładny, schludny domek na przedmieściach Londynu. Mirabilis musiała przeżyć wstrząs, kiedy pewnej niedzieli stanąłem na jej ganku... Ale na pewno nie tak silny jak ja.

Była już mężatką, do tego w zaawansowanej ciąży.

Dowiedziałem się, że występy z kabaretem stanowiły ostatni kontrakt w jej karierze. Po powrocie wyszła za mąż za swojego narzeczonego, za swojego ukochanego. Wszystko zostało zaplanowane dawno temu. Dlatego znikła. Bez słowa. Spaliła za sobą wszystkie mosty.

Taka właśnie była Ethel Sunrise.

§§§

Dumbledore zakończył opowieść i zamilkł, pogrążając się we własnych, najwyraźniej niezbyt wesołych myślach. Miał nieobecny wyraz twarzy, jakby wciąż spoglądał w odległą przeszłość, na piękną tancerkę z kabaretu, która brutalnie nim pograła. Przez tyle lat trzymał tę starą historię w sekrecie, a teraz wreszcie ją komuś opowiedział. To było takie dziwne... W pewien sposób czuł się obnażony i bezbronny.

W gabinecie dyrektora na długie minuty zapadła ciężka, niekończąca się cisza. Severus nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć, ale na pewno nie zamierzał zadowolić się tymi szczątkowymi informacjami. Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej coś mu w tej historii nie pasowało. Że była dziwna – to jedna sprawa. Ale o tym zapewne decydował typowo yenllowaty absurd, który jego przebiegła szelma widocznie odziedziczyła po babce. Że była podejrzanie podobna do jego własnej historii z Yen – to zupełnie co innego i mógł się nad tym spokojnie zastanowić później. Jednak niektóre elementy wydawały się po prostu zbyt naciągane…

– Jeśli można, dyrektorze – odezwał się po bardzo długiej przerwie i kontynuował, gdy Dumbledore przyzwalająco skinął głową: – Wszystko rozumiem – stwierdził i Slytherin świadkiem, że wiedział, co mówi, bo sam mimo rozlicznych deklaracji nie był w stanie utrzymać się z dala od pięknej Yenlli, skoro tylko znalazła się pod jego dachem. – Mam tylko jedną wątpliwość... Z całym szacunkiem, lecz skąd pomysł, że to pan był ojcem dziecka?

Fakt faktem, jeżeli ta Mirabilis rzeczywiście tak bardzo przypominała Yen, Severus nie postawiłby na to nawet knuta. I nie uwierzyłby w ani jedno słowo, dopóki nie przeprowadziłby wszystkich znanych w magicznym i niemagicznym świecie testów na ojcostwo.

– Sam pan powiedział, że w międzyczasie zdążyła wyjść za mąż – dodał, kiedy Dumbledore nie udzielił odpowiedzi.

Starszy czarodziej westchnął. Oderwał się wreszcie od własnych myśli i odwrócił od okna. Przemaszerował przez pokój i ponownie usiadł za biurkiem.

– Odpowiedź jest znacznie prostsza, niż myślisz, Severusie – odezwał się z dziwnym, odległym uśmiechem na ustach. – Wiesz najpewniej, jak nazywał się mąż Ethel Sunrise, a zarazem dziadek Yen?

– Owszem – przytaknął mistrz eliksirów, bo szelma raczej nie zachowywała takich informacji dla siebie. – Septimus Sweetscent, ale nie rozumem, co to ma do...

Urwał nagle, bo już kiedy wypowiadał te słowa, domyślił się, o co chodziło Dumbledore'owi. Jak mógł wcześniej pominąć tak istotną informację? Przecież... Przecież powinien połączyć fakty dawno temu!

– Sweetscent! – wykrzyknął. – Jak mogłem tego wcześniej nie zauważyć?!

Dumbledore oparł brodę na złożonych dłoniach i przyglądał mu się uważnie.

– Rozumiem, że znasz tę historię?

– Oczywiście! Jestem mistrzem eliksirów, a to chyba najsłynniejszy i najobszerniej opisany wypadek w laboratorium. Sweetscentowie byli prawdziwymi innowatorami w dziedzinie eliksirów. Ojciec i jego trzej synowie pracowali razem nad wyjątkowo skomplikowanym medykamentem. Nigdy oficjalnie nie ujawnili, jaką chorobą miał leczyć, ale podczas eksperymentu doszło do wybuchu. Pracownia dosłownie wyleciała w powietrze.

– Tak – zgodził się Dumbledore. – Byłem tam, widziałem zgliszcza. Ojciec zginął na miejscu.

– Ale synowie przeżyli. Jeden z nich stał się pionierem w zupełnie nowej dziedzinie. – Severus z przyjemnością dał się wciągnąć w temat, na którym znał się najlepiej. – To on pierwszy opracował zasady BHM, Bezpieczeństwa i Higieny Magii. Stworzył od zera nowy departament w Ministerstwie Magii.

– To był właśnie Septimus – uzupełnił dyrektor.

Snape aż jęknął w duszy. Jak mógł się wcześniej nie domyślić, że to właśnie TEN Septimus Sweetscent? Pewnie dlatego, że zwyczajnie nie spodziewał się niczego dobrego po przodkach Yenlli Honeydell.

– Znasz zatem, mój chłopcze, inne dramatyczne konsekwencje tego wypadku?

Snape w zamyśleniu skinął głową.

– Pod wpływem wybuchu i wysokiej temperatury składniki, których używali Sweetscentowie, oraz inne przechowywane w ich pracowni substancje połączyły się w zaskakujący sposób. Wytworzyły coś w rodzaju osobliwego promieniowania, a ono sprawiło, że...

– Wszyscy bracia stali się bezpłodni – dokończył za niego starszy czarodziej. – Nieodwracalnie. Septimus nie mógł być dziadkiem Yen. Nie mógł być niczyim dziadkiem.

– Więc ta kobieta... – Severus znowu urwał, nie będąc w stanie ubrać w słowa tego, co chciał powiedzieć.

Dumbledore pospieszył mu z pomocą.

– Mirabilis... Ethel kochała Septimusa. Co do tego nigdy nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości, wystarczyło zobaczyć ich razem – powiedział tym głuchym, zupełnie nietypowym dla siebie tonem. – Jednak z pewnością znała jego... przypadłość. A jest coś, co musisz wiedzieć o kobietach z rodziny Yen, Severusie.

– Tak, wiem – wtrącił obojętnie. – Osławiona współczulność.

– To wspaniały kobiecy ród z niezwykłymi zdolnościami dziedziczonymi wyłącznie w linii żeńskiej. Wyjątkowy przypadek w patriarchalnym społeczeństwie czarodziejów. Mają swój etos, dumę, tradycje i pragnienie kontynuacji. Niestety, niezwykle trudno prześledzić jego dzieje, ponieważ kobiety zmieniają nazwiska nawet kilka razy w ciągu życia. Mnie udało się dotrzeć zaledwie pięć pokoleń wstecz i zapewniam, że ich historia jest naprawdę fascynująca. Mogę ci kiedyś pokazać dokumenty, jeżeli jesteś ciekawy. W każdym pokoleniu kobieta z rodu rodzi tylko jedno dziecko i zawsze jest to dziewczynka. Być może i Yen wkrótce...

– Nie – przerwał mu dość obcesowo młodszy mężczyzna. – Proszę, trzymajmy się Sweetscentów.

– Ethel Sunrise z całą pewnością również pragnęła dziecka, którego Septimus nie mógł jej dać – kontynuował dyrektor. – Gdy wreszcie ją znalazłem, domagałem się odpowiedzi. Dowiedziałem się o współczulności i to pozwoliło mi naprawdę wiele zrozumieć. Zwłaszcza to fatalne zauroczenie w obozie. Chociaż skłamałbym, gdybym się upierał, że rzuciła na mnie urok. To nie było tak, bo ja ją naprawdę... Ale to już wiesz.

Severus mozolnie układał sobie to wszystko w głowie, a historia nareszcie zaczęła nabierać sensu. Mirabilis, Ethel czy jak jej tam zaplanowała wszystko od początku do końca. Z premedytacją wybrała na ojca swojego dziecka najpotężniejszego czarodzieja, jakiego udało jej się znaleźć, samego Albusa Dumbledore'a. To już brzmiało zupełnie w stylu Yen. Jednak chyba coś babuni nie wyszło, bo z tego, co wiedział, ani jej córka, ani szelma nie wykazywały nigdy wyjątkowych zdolności magicznych. Szczególnie Yenlla, która bez przerwy gubiła różdżkę.

– Co pan zrobił, gdy już się pan o wszystkim dowiedział, dyrektorze? – zadał kolejne pytanie.

– Nic.

– Jak to nic? – zdziwił się.

– Ethel wyraźnie dała mi do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie żadnych kontaktów ze mną – odpowiedział po chwili milczenia. – Podeszła mnie nagle, kiedy się tego nie spodziewałem, wykorzystała element zaskoczenia... Przyłożyła mi różdżkę do gardła i wymusiła na mnie wszystkim możliwe przysięgi. Zmusiła mnie, abym dochował sekretu. Nie mogłem nikomu powiedzieć prawdy o tym, co wydarzyło się w obozie wojskowym. Miałem trzymać się z dala od niej i jej rodziny. Nikt nie mógł się domyślić, że kiedykolwiek coś nas łączyło.

– Ale jeżeli złożył pan przysięgę, jakim cudem opowiada mi pan to teraz? – zapytał zdezorientowany mistrz eliksirów.

– Wymogłem na Mirabilis jeden wyjątek – wyjaśnił cierpliwie. – W szczególnej sytuacji, jeżeli uznam, że to istotne i w jakikolwiek sposób pomoże jej rodzinie, mogę powiedzieć jednej, wybranej osobie. Ta decyzja należy wyłącznie do mnie, ale nie może to być ani moja córka, ani żadna kobieta z jej linii. Uznałem, że w obliczu rozmaitych prób, przed którymi cię postawiłem, nikt nie zasługuje na prawdę bardziej niż ty, Severusie.

Mistrz eliksirów praktycznie czuł, jak obracają się rozmaite trybiki w jego umęczonej głowie, a mimo to nadal nie był w stanie przetrawić tej zwariowanej historii. Skoro się nie odezwał, Dumbledore kontynuował:

– Nie muszę chyba wspominać, że powierzam ci tę informację w ścisłej tajemnicy – podkreślił, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Nie przymuszę cię do składania magicznych przysiąg, nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. Liczę na twoją dyskrecję, Severusie, a wiem, że potrafisz dochować sekretu. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że Yen jest ze mną spokrewniona. Rozumiesz to, prawda?

Severus wprawdzie nadal niewiele z tego rozumiał, ale poważnie skinął głową.

– Zwłaszcza Yen. Ona nigdy nie powinna poznać prawdy.

– Ode mnie na pewno się nie dowie, aczkolwiek uważam, że popełnia pan poważny błąd, dyrektorze – stwierdził.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał zaskoczony Dumbledore.

Zdezorientowany mistrz eliksirów sam dobrze nie wiedział. Od razu pożałował tego odruchowego wtrącenia, ale nie było odwrotu.

– Yenlla nie ma nikogo na świecie – powiedział z namysłem. – Wszyscy jej najbliżsi zginęli w czasie wojny. Gdyby dowiedziała się, że chociaż jeden krewny wciąż żyje...

– Nie! – rzucił starszy mężczyzna, prostując się na krześle. – To niemożliwe. Przysięgi...

– Istnieją sposoby, aby obejść nawet najbardziej wiążące przysięgi. Skoro był jeden wyjątek, mogą znaleźć się kolejne – perorował rozsądnie Snape. – Jeżeli jej babka była tak mądrą kobietą, jak Yen zawsze twierdziła, musiała przewidzieć różne okoliczności. Gdyby wiedziała, że jej wnuczka zostanie sama, na pewno nie miałaby nic przeciwko...

– Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! – wyrzucał z siebie dyrektor dziwnie spanikowanym tonem. – Już za późno. Przez tyle lat dusiłem w sobie tę tajemnicę... Co roku na święta Bożego Narodzenia Mirabilis przysyłała mi kartkę. Znajdowało się na niej tylko jedno zdanie: „Pamiętaj, co obiecałeś". Nie pozwoliła mi zapomnieć, a ja... Uwierzyłem, że nie mam prawda mieszać w jej uporządkowanym życiu, więc trzymałem się z daleka. Myślisz, że było mi łatwo? Czy wyobrażasz sobie, mój chłopcze, jak to jest widywać swoje dziecko niemal codziennie w Hogwarcie i nie móc nawet do niego podejść i przytulić? Nie móc zrobić nic? A potem przechodzić drugi raz to samo, dwanaście lat później? To były tortury. Prawdziwe tortury.

Dumbledore smutno zwiesił głowę. Severus popatrzył na niego i nagle zrozumiał, co mogła mieć na myśli Sunrise, nazywając go najbardziej samotnym człowiekiem na świecie. Oto siedział przed mistrzem eliksirów stary mężczyzna, który może i był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem swojej epoki, ale jednocześnie nie miał nic. Zostało mu tylko wspomnienie kobiety, która go wykorzystała, oraz dziecko, które bezpowrotnie utracił.

A zaraz potem uderzyła go zupełnie inna, absolutnie przerażająca myśl. Bo jeżeli matka Yen faktycznie była córką Dumbledore'a, a Yen jego wnuczką, to znaczyło ni mniej, ni więcej tylko...

„Spałem z Dumbledore'em!", skonstatował nagle z absolutnym przerażeniem Severus. No dobra, może tylko z jedną czwartą Dumbledore'a, ale to bynajmniej nie zmieniało jego sytuacji. „Spałem z jego wnuczką. Robiłem to wielokrotnie i na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. I kilka niemożliwych też", myślał gorączkowo Snape, w którym powoli budził się uśpiony pod wpływem szoku hipokryta i filister. „Spałem z jego wnuczką tuż pod jego bokiem, a on znakomicie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Spałem z wnuczką Dumbledore'a, jeszcze będąc w szkole, a on o tym wiedział. Wiedział o wszystkim. A teraz siedzę tu, naprzeciwko niego i za chwilę będę musiał spojrzeć mu w oczy".

Snape przeżył moment grozy, gdy pomyślał, że nawet całe rezerwy Oklumencji nie uratują go w tej sytuacji. Nie zdoła ukryć przed dyrektorem koszmarnych myśli, które musiał mieć wyraźnie wypisane na twarzy, a potem umrze ze wstydu.

A jednak Severus miał coś na swoją obronę. Ostatecznie to nie on wymyślił ten cholerny ślub. Dumbledore sam świadomie wepchnął mu Yenllę.

– Pan wybaczy, ale wciąż czegoś nie rozumiem – powiedział wreszcie. – Nawet jeżeli Yen rzeczywiście jest pana wnuczką, to nadal nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego zmusił nas pan do małżeństwa.

Snape opanował się na tyle, że odważył się wreszcie unieść wzrok. Napotkał badawcze, a zarazem jakby lekko spłoszone spojrzenie dyrektora. Coś dziwnego czaiło się w jego mądrych oczach, które tak bardzo przypominały oczy Yen. Severus natychmiast to rozpoznał. Widywał podobne spojrzenia, gdy rano patrzył w lustro. To było poczucie winy.

– Dawno, dawno temu popełniłem straszny błąd – wyznał z bólem serca Dumbledore. – Pewnej nocy profesor McGonagall przyprowadziła do mnie dwójkę dzieciaków, które nieco zbłądziły.

– O nie. – rzucił spanikowany Severus, a w jego głosie zabrzmiał autentyczny strach. – Tylko nie to.

Dyrektor jednak na serio zamierzał mu wypomnieć zbałamucenie nieletniej wnuczki. Czy właśnie dlatego wymusił na nim ślub? Chociaż, jak wiadomo, kwestia tego, kto kogo zbałamucił, była o wiele bardziej skomplikowana. Gdyby zapytać go o zdanie, Severus raczej samego siebie uznałby za ofiarę.

– Stchórzyłem – wyznał niespodziewanie dyrektor. – Nie chciałem sam podejmować decyzji w waszej sprawie, przerosło mnie to. Bałem się, że nie zdołam zachować obiektywizmu. Uciekłem i zostawiłem wszystko na głowie Minerwy, która wybrała najlepszą opcję, jaką tylko mogłem sobie wymarzyć. Postanowiła was rozdzielić. Ulżyło mi. Wiedziałem już wtedy, w jakim kierunku zmierzasz, i nie chciałem, abyś wciągał w to moją wnuczkę. Jednak później lata mijały, a ja obserwowałem was dyskretnie i nagle zrozumiałem, że żadne z was nie ułożyło sobie życia. Nie byliście szczęśliwi. Na pewno nie tak jak wtedy, w Hogwarcie.

Severus wpatrywał się w tej chwili w dyrektora z czymś więcej niż tylko lekkim zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

O Salazarze! Nie chodziło o to, że – jak to się mów – nie ułożył sobie życia po tym, jak w wyniku epicko skonstruowanej intrygi rozdzielono go z Yen i całe światło świata zgasło dla niego, albowiem żadna inna kobieta nie była w stanie zastąpić tego słońca dni jego. Jak to w ogóle brzmiało? I w jakim wszechświecie mogło mieć choć pozory prawdopodobieństwa? Chyba jedynie w różowym wszechświecie powieści dla niemądrych kobiet. Swoją drogą, chyba nawet w myślach nie powinien się przyznawać, że taki wszechświat jest mu znany, ale mieszkanie z Yenllą przez rok zrobiło swoje: Snape został nieodwracalnie skrzywdzony.

W każdym razie, to nigdy nie było tak. On, Severus Snape, po prostu nie miał czasu na podobne głupoty. Najpierw zajmował się podbojem świata w drodze ogólnomagicznej, wyniszczającej wojny klasowo-rasowej, a to naprawdę potrafiło wypełnić dzień! Potem z kolei, gdy jego frakcja poniosła klęskę, był trochę zajęty wydostawaniem się z więzienia i oczyszczaniem swojej kartoteki. To również okazało się nieco pracochłonne. Wreszcie Dumbledore wrobił go w pracę w szkole i do tego nie tylko uszczęśliwił posadą mistrza eliksirów, ale także wmanewrował w wychowywanie Ślizgonów, co stanowiło pracę na pełny etat, dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu. Mieszkał w Hogwarcie, na kompletnym wygwizdowie przez dziesięć miesięcy w roku – gdzie miał sobie szukać żony? I po co właściwie?

Przez minione lata, a upłynęło ich całkiem sporo, nawet nie pomyślał o tej głupiej lalce, którą miał nieszczęście spotkać kiedyś w szkole. Przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki dyrektor nie zrzucił mu jej ponownie na głowę. A tymczasem mogłoby się wydawać, że z jakichś tajemniczych względów dla Dumbledore'a ich przelotna znajomość urosła do rangi ponadczasowej love story.

– Dyrektorze, to jest po prostu śmieszne! – wykrzyknął Snape, ale został zignorowany.

– Nagle dotarło do mnie – ciągnął spokojnie Dumbledore – że być może przez własną ślepotę zniszczyłem coś prawdziwego. A ciebie sam pchnąłem na ciemną stronę mocy.

– Moim zdaniem sam uczyniłem wystarczająco dużo w tym kierunku.

– Byłeś tylko chłopcem, który znalazł się w złym czasie w złym miejscu. Podjąłeś tragiczną w skutkach decyzję i nie znalazł się nikt, kto mógłby cię powstrzymać.

– To i tak niewiele by zmieniło. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Tego nie możesz wiedzieć! – zastrzegł starszy czarodziej, niespodziewanie bardzo poruszony. – A potem wybuchła wojna i ty, Severusie, właśnie ty oddałeś mi moją piękną wnuczkę, gdy straciłem już wszelką nadzieję.

– To był przypadek! – Były Śmierciożerca rozpaczliwie bronił się przed samą sugestią, że mógł świadomie zrobić coś dobrego.

– Nie kłam, Severusie Snape! – uniósł się Dumbledore. – Znalazłeś ją w lochach Voldemorta półżywą z bólu i strachu i ocaliłeś z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, ponieważ kiedyś była ci bliska i czułeś się za nią odpowiedzialny. Myślisz, że nie wiem tego? Myślisz, że możesz zamydlić mi oczy?

Naburmuszony mistrz eliksirów prychnął i odwrócił wzrok.

– Zrozumiałem, że popełniłem błąd. Nie doceniłem cię – wyznał ze smutkiem. – Wtedy po raz pierwszy pomyślałem, że masz w sobie...

– Dobro? – Snape wypluł to słowo, jakby miało naprawdę paskudny smak.

– Potencjał – skorygował spokojnie dyrektor, nie przejmując się jego agresywną postawą. – Masz nieprawdopodobnie silny charakter. Wykorzystany w odpowiedni sposób...

– Wykorzystany – powtórzył z naciskiem Severus. – Doskonałe określenie. Wykorzystał pan moją chwilę słabości i zrobił ze mnie chłopca na posyłki!

– Dałem ci możliwość odpokutowania za grzechy.

– I jestem za to niezwykle wdzięczny! – huknął mistrz eliksirów, choć ton jego głosu sugerował coś zupełnie przeciwnego. – Ale już wystarczy. Jak długo jeszcze mam pokutować? Do końca życia? Poza tym nadal nie wyjaśnił mi pan, dyrektorze, gdzie w tym wszystkim jest miejsce dla Yen? Krążymy wokół tego tematu od kilku godzin, a pan wciąż unika jasnej odpowiedzi. To ona miała być tą karą za grzechy? – dopytywał złośliwie. – Jeżeli tak, to znakomity wybór!

– Właśnie próbuję ci o tym opowiedzieć i chcę, żebyś mnie dobrze zrozumiał. Pragnąłeś odpowiedzi, dzisiaj otrzymasz wszystkie.

– Dlaczego zmusił mnie pan do ślubu ze swoją wnuczką? – Severus skorzystał z okazji i po raz kolejny zadał pytanie, które powtarzał jak refren piosenki.

– Pamiętasz tego szpiega, którego musiałeś zlikwidować?

– Zabić – poprawił. – Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu. I co ma do tego Paris Deepity?

– Bardzo wiele. To on odpowiadał za wielki przeciek w Ministerstwie Magii, ale nie tylko tym się zajmował. Grzebał w tajnych papierach dotyczących wojny z Grindelwaldem. Długo nie rozumiałem, dlaczego ktoś miałby rozgrzebywać tak stare sprawy, ale potem to do mnie dotarło. Ktoś musiał usłyszeć plotki. Bo zawsze powstają plotki, niezależnie o tego, jak bardzo jesteśmy ostrożni i dbamy o swoje tajemnice. Deepity przeglądał dokumenty dotyczące Mirabilis i rodziny Sweetscentów. Nie było tego zbyt wiele, bo i nie istniały żadne dowody naszego krótkiego związku, ale wiedziałem, że historia się powtarza. Tom Riddle trafił na pewne informacje i postanowił zrobić to samo, o co kiedyś podejrzewałem Grindelwalda. Wyciągnąć brudy na światło dzienne i pozbawić mnie moralnego autorytetu. Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Hogwartu, założyciel Zakonu Feniksa i jego nieślubne... – urwał i jakby uszło z niego całe powietrze. W jednej chwili postarzał się o całe eony. Pochylił się i schował twarz w dłoniach.

Severus przyglądał mu się czujnie, unosząc w zdumieniu jedną brew. Tego nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Dyrektor nie tylko po raz kolejny kompletnie się przed nim odsłonił, ale też pokazał najmniej szlachetną i wyjątkowo małostkową część swojej osobowości. Ten wielki, potężny, święty Dumbledore był... zwykłym hipokrytą! Owszem, wiadomość o tym, że sto lat temu wdał się w przelotny romans z tancerką i miał nieślubne dziecko, które porzucił, zarysowałaby nieco jego kryształową reputację, lecz bez przesady! To byłaby akurat ostatnia rzecz, o którą na jego miejscu martwiłby się sam Severus. On pomyślałby raczej, w jakiej sytuacji stawiałoby to samą Yen Honeydell. Kobieta i tak nie miała w życiu lekko, a gdyby jeszcze wyszło na jaw, że jest jedyną wnuczką najgroźniejszego przeciwnika Lorda Voldemorta... Nie byłoby na świecie takiego miejsca, gdzie mogłaby się schować.

– Tyle zamieszania, aby ukryć jeden drobny grzeszek? – mruknął z wyczuwalna pogardą Snape, który przez lata nazbierał ich całe tony.

Nie potrafił powstrzymać się od złośliwego komentarza, chociaż wiedział, że jest dla przełożonego niesprawiedliwy. Paris Deepity nie zginął tylko dlatego, że grzebał w papierach byłej kochanki dyrektora. Severus był tego świadomy. Przeciek sięgał o wiele głębiej i dotykał o wiele istotniejszych rzeczy. A jednak... Jednak stroskana mina przerażonego utratą reputacji Dumbledore'a nieco go bawiła.

– Wpadłem w panikę – oznajmił dyrektor, jakby budził się z letargu. – Tu nie chodziło tylko o mnie. Zrozumiałem, że to kwestia czasu, kiedy ludzie Toma natrafią na ślad Sunrise i prawda ujrzy światło dzienne. Węszyli już w jej dawnym kabarecie, który na szczęście spłonął dawno temu. Jednak pewnego dnia, po nitce do kłębka, dotarliby do Yen. Nie mogłem czekać, musiałem działać. Musiałem ją ukryć, tym razem zapewnić bezpieczeństwo, zanim będzie za późno.

– I wpadł pan na genialny pomysł, aby powierzyć ją mnie – zakpił mistrz eliksirów. – Jakim cudem?! – Nie był w stanie odtworzyć skomplikowanego procesu myślowego Dumbledore'a.

– Pomyślałem...

– Pomyślał pan, że sklei dwa złamane serduszka? – przerwał mu wściekły Snape.

– Yen nie przyjęłaby pomocy ode mnie – tłumaczył zrozpaczony dyrektor. – Nie po tym, co Ethel musiała jej i jej matce nakłaść do głowy. Szukałem innego sposobu. I wtedy pomyślałem o tobie.

– Nawet nie zapytał mnie pan o zdanie – sarknął Snape. – Zrobił pan ze mnie prywatnego ochroniarza i nie raczył mnie o tym poinformować. To jednak wciąż nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego akurat ja? Mógł pan wybrać każdego spośród członków Zakonu. Każdy z nich to świetnie wytrenowany mag. Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie to musiałem być akurat ja? Wiem aż nadto dobrze, że nie jestem wymarzoną partią. Dlaczego więc uparł się pan na ten ślub? Mógł pan mnie zwyczajnie poprosić!

– A ty na pewno chętnie byś się zgodził, tak? – rzucił Dumbledore zaskakująco sarkastycznie. – Tak po prostu? Na wszystko? Jak miałbym ci to wytłumaczyć?

– Dokładnie w ten sam sposób jak teraz.

– To było prawie dziewięć miesięcy temu – przypomniał mu przełożony. –W innym świecie. Wiele rzeczy przez ten czas uległo zmianie. Myślisz, że wtedy mógłbym ci wprost wyznać, że Yen to moja wnuczka? Czy byłoby to bezpieczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Tom regularnie zaglądał do waszych myśli?

Na policzki Snape'a wypłynął ceglasty rumieniec. Ostatnie zdanie zdecydowanie uraziło jego miłość własną.

– Spędziłem całe lata, ćwicząc się w Oklumencji właśnie po to, aby Lord Voldemort nie miał wstępu do mojej głowy!

– W każdym razie istniało poważne ryzyko...

– ZAWSZE istniało ryzyko. Gdyby Voldemort zażądał, żebym ją przyprowadził, musiałbym to zrobić. Nie miałbym innego wyjścia.

– Ale nie zrobiłeś tego. I właśnie o to mi chodziło. Potrzebowałem człowieka, któremu mogę zaufać. Kogoś, kto będzie potrafił ochronić ją za wszelką cenę, być może nawet posuwając się do rzeczy... niewybaczalnych.

– Czyli Śmierciożercy.

– Czyli ciebie, Severusie. Najzdolniejszego człowieka, jakiego miałem. Kogoś, kto pomógł jej już wcześniej.

– Czy będzie mi pan to wypominał do końca życia?

– Tak. Bo nigdy nie zdołam w pełni wypowiedzieć, jak bardzo jestem ci wdzięczny. Yen jest dla mnie najcenniejsza. To wszystko, co mi zostało. Wnuczka, która mnie nie zna, która mnie nawet nie lubi. Tak samo jak jej matka.

– Świetnie, ale to nadal nie wyjaśnia dlaczego...

– Już o tym rozmawialiśmy i nie zamierzam znów się o to kłócić. To była właściwa decyzja – upierał się Dumbledore. – Wiesz o tym równie dobrze jak ja i nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać! – zastrzegł szybko dyrektor, kiedy tylko zobaczył, że Severus znowu otwiera usta do protestu. – Ona ci ufa. Poza tym naprawdę doskonale się rozumiecie.

– To jeszcze nie powód do małżeństwa!

– Ależ to znakomity powód do małżeństwa, Severusie. Ona czyta w tobie jak w otwartej książce.

Na te słowa Snape aż zagotował się ze złości.

– Nieprawda! Nie wiem, jak mógł pan dojść do tak szalonych wniosków – awanturował się wściekły ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie. – Nic nas nie łączy!

– Nie kłam, młody człowieku! – krzyknął na niego Dumbledore, skutecznie uciszając. – Obserwowałem was przez cały ten czas. Wiem, co widziałem.

– Ja nie... Ja wcale nie... – plątał się mistrz eliksirów.

– Zaryzykowałeś wszystko, żeby uwolnić ją z Koszmarnego Dworu, przyjąłeś ją pod swój dach, bo tego potrzebowała, a na koniec wyciągnąłeś z płonącej opery, gdy wpadła w pułapkę. Zdemaskowałeś się, żeby jej pomóc. Nawet jeżeli sam jesteś zbyt niemądry, aby zdać sobie sprawę z własnych uczuć, powinieneś zaufać osądowi ludzi, którzy codziennie widują was razem.

Gwałtownie odepchnięte krzesło z hałasem uderzyło o podłogę. Severus Snape zerwał się na równe nogi i zawisł teraz nad dyrektorem, opierając się o biurko. Dyszał ciężko. Straszna, lodowata wściekłość wprost emanowała z niego niczym czarne płomienie.

– Albus! – Po raz kolejny tego dnia uderzył pięścią w stół. – Moje uczucia to moja prywatna sprawa – wysyczał. – Jeżeli szukasz mężów dla innych swoich wnuczek z nieprawego łoża, to nie jestem twoim człowiekiem. Skoro tak ci zależy na tej kobiecie, sam się nią zajmij. Ja mam to gdzieś. Nie zgadzam się ratować swoim nazwiskiem reputacji jakiejś puszczalskiej aktoreczki. Ani tym bardziej twojej! Żądam rozwodu i mam do tego pełne prawo! – krzyczał, jakby coś go opętało. Wreszcie wyrzucał z siebie całą złość i żal, które gromadziły się w nim od wielu miesięcy. – Jeżeli mi odmówisz, osobiście odgryzę sobie tę cholerną dłoń razem z pieprzoną obrączką. Mała strata. Ostatecznie moja lewa ręka i tak jest niesprawna!

Albus Dumbledore wpatrywał się w młodszego mężczyznę zszokowanym wzrokiem. Chyba nie spodziewał się podobnego wybuchu z jego strony. Zapewne naprawdę myślał, że on i Yen... Miał jednak długą praktykę w ukrywaniu swoich prawdziwych uczuć, więc błyskawicznie się opanował.

– W porządku – powiedział z namysłem. – Byś może źle zinterpretowałem fakty. Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, jutro po południu przeprowadzę ceremonię.

– Świetnie! – wrzasnął na niego wciąż wyprowadzony z równowagi Snape. – Od tego trzeba było zacząć!

Odwrócił się na pięcie, a czarna szata zawirowała wokół niego jak wielkie skrzydła nietoperza. Kopnął przewrócone krzesło, a potem wypadł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

§§§

Yenlla nie przejęła się specjalnie, gdy Severus przepadł w gabinecie dyrektora na całe popołudnie. Wiedziała, że Dumbledore nie podda się łatwo, chociaż Rowena go wie dlaczego. Starszy czarodziej od zawsze wydawał jej się dość dziwaczny. Czasami patrzył na nią w taki sposób... Ale babcia mówiła, żeby się tym nie przejmować, toteż Yen się nie przejmowała. W ogóle nie zwracała na niego uwagi.

Dumbledore na pewno nie zamierzał, ot tak, wyrazić zgody na rozwód. W ten sposób przyznałby się przecież do porażki. Z drugiej strony, Yen była pewna, że Severus w końcu postawi na swoim i rozwód stanie się faktem. Ba! Sama również pragnęła separacji. To śmieszne, fikcyjne małżeństwo od początku skazane było na klęskę. Yen świetnie zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i nie zamierzała oponować. Jeżeli chciała wrócić na scenę... Jeżeli chciała wrócić do swojego dawnego życia, nie mogła dać się uwiązać. Miała poważne plany i powinna wreszcie się wokół nich zakrzątnąć, zamiast niańczyć wiecznie zafochanego Nietoperza.

A jednak jakiś skromny, bardzo cichy głosik gdzieś w głębi jej duszy szeptał, że coś tu jest bardzo nie tak, bo ta historia powinna się skończyć zgoła inaczej...

Czekając na powrót Sensu Swego Życia, piękna pani Snape malowniczo rozłożyła się na kanapie w salonie i radośnie syciła swoje ego kolejnymi okładkami kolorowych magazynów. Nowe periodyki spływały do niej przez cały dzień. Podobnie jak listy od fanów i dawnych współpracowników, którzy nagle sobie o niej przypomnieli. Najbardziej rozbawił ją ten od Rity Skeeter:

.

 _Kochana Yen, NIE ROZMAWIAJ Z NIKIM! –_ pisała reporterka wielkimi literami _. Wszyscy będą się teraz tobą interesować, NIE UDZIELAJ ŻADNYCH WYWIADÓW! Milcz i podgrzewaj atmosferę. Podziwiam cudowne zagranie w ministerstwie, ale to nie wystarczy. Potrzymaj ich jeszcze trochę w niepewności, a potem POROZMAWIAJ ZE MNĄ. Proszę, oddaj mi ten pierwszy wywiad, a na pewno nie pożałujesz. POWALIMY ICH NA KOLANA! Twoja oddana przyjaciółka, Rita._

 _P.S. BŁAGAM! Daj mi ten wywiad!_

 _._

O tak, Rita Skeeter zawsze była narwana i kompletnie nieobliczalna. A jednak w starych dobrych czasach wymyśliła dla Yen kilka soczystych plotek, dzięki którym jej kariera ruszyła z kopyta. Postrzelona dziennikarka zdecydowanie zasłużyła na wdzięczność, więc Yenlla była skłonna rozważyć jej propozycję.

Odłożyła egzaltowany list Rity i sięgnęła po kopertę ozdobioną błyszczącą złotą gwiazdką. Pogładziła ją z czułością palcem, a potem przytuliła do piersi.

Charmwood Pictures. Największa magiczna wytwórnia filmowa. Yen marzyła, aby zwrócili na nią uwagę od chwili, gdy skończyła dziesięć lat, a teraz sam dyrektor zapraszał ją na prywatne przesłuchanie. „Przygotowujemy aktualnie nowy projekt, który z pewnością panią zainteresuje", napisał na tyle enigmatycznie, aby skusić panią Snape.

Dostała od losu drugą szansę i zamierzała dobrze ją wykorzystać. Kolejne propozycje pojawiały się praktycznie co minutę, sam jej były agent, Thomas Starlight, od rana przysłał już dziesięć depeszy, a nowe co jakiś czas wylatywały z kominka mistrza eliksirów. Yen mogła w nich przebierać jak w ulęgałkach i natychmiast ruszać na podbój największych scen Wielkiej Brytanii. Jedynym, co jeszcze stało jej na przeszkodzie, był ten durny ślub. Wielka gwiazda nie powinna być mężatką, bo to zazwyczaj źle wpływa na karierę. Powinna być wolna, aby fani mogli o niej do woli fantazjować. Dlatego Severus miał rację. Powinni jak najszybciej się rozstać. Każde pójdzie w swoją stronę, bez żalu, bez pretensji...

Kiedy o tym myślała, jej wzrok samowolnie powędrował do zdjęcia towarzyszącego jednemu z wielu artykułów po słynnym procesie. Tym razem Severus Snape był na nim sam. Na jego piersi błyszczał Order Merlina, a na ustach pełen wyższości i samozadowolenia uśmieszek. Otoczony aurą bohaterstwa wydawał się o wiele przystojniejszy niż zwykle. Wtem Snape z fotografii podniósł wzrok i przeszył Yen swoim modelowym spojrzeniem, które omal nie przepaliło jej na wylot.

– Oj!

Serce Yenlli Honeydell-Za-Moment-Już-Nie-Snape wykonało gwałtowny i bolesny skok, jakby chciało się wyrwać na wolność. W całym jej organizmie odbywała się właśnie tajemnicza, zupełnie nieodgadniona rewolucja: żołądek zwinął się w supeł, płucom zabrakło tlenu, ręce drżały, policzki płonęły jak w gorączce. Yen nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy jej oczy zaszły łzami, które teraz skapywały wolniutko, kropla po kropli na zdjęcie Severusa.

– O nie, nie, nie! – Kręciła głową w proteście. – Nie mogę teraz stracić dla niego głowy – przekonywała samą siebie. – To byłoby zupełnie idiotyczne!

W tym samym momencie usłyszała w korytarzu pospieszne kroki, które natychmiast rozpoznała ponad wszelką wątpliwość: Snape wracał ze spotkania z dyrektorem. Wytarła szybko oczy rękami, a potem sięgnęła po różdżkę. Od czasu wielkiej bitwy nareszcie przestała ją gubić.

– _Drama Queen_ – szepnęła, celując w swoją twarz.

Opuchlizna i zaczerwienienie zaraz znikło z oczu, a makijaż sam powrócił do poprzedniego, idealnego stanu. Powieki pokryły się delikatnym cieniem, a rzęsy wydłużyły i ładnie podkręciły. Yen znów wyglądała pięknie i świeżo jak zawsze.

Severus wpadł z impetem do kwatery, tupiąc i trzaskając drzwiami. Wyglądał na naprawdę wściekłego.

– I jak poszło? – zapytała uprzejmie Yen, chociaż wystarczyło spojrzeć w twarz mistrza eliksirów, żeby otrzymać odpowiedź.

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – warknął.

– Aż tak źle?

Snape'owi zabrakło słów, aby skomentować całą rzecz werbalnie. Zamiast tego kopnął w stół.

– A więc jednak? – zachichotała, jeszcze bardziej wyprowadzając nieszczęsnego małżonka z równowagi.

– Bardzo zabawne! – krzyknął. – Mam was dosyć! Obojga! Teraz już wszystko rozumiem... Z każdym słowem tylko więcej kłamstw, tajemnic i manipulacji! Jesteście dokładnie tacy sami!

– Słucham?! – Ogrom oburzenia aż poderwał Yen z kanapy. – Ja i Dumbledore? Niby dlaczego? Nie jest moim ojcem, dziadkiem ani żadnym krewnym, więc dlaczego, na mądrą Rowenę, miałabym być do niego podobna?!

Severus już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale dosłownie w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Pięknie! Udało im się doprowadzić go do takiego stanu, że w ciągu pięciu minut od wyjścia z gabinetu dyrektora omal nie wypaplał sekretu, który dopiero co powierzono mu w zaufaniu. Spojrzał na swoją żonę, wnuczkę wielkiego Albusa Dumbledore'a, z obłędem w oczach i zawył z frustracji.

– Sever, czy wszystko w porządku? – Yenlla zaniepokoiła się nie na żarty, bo wyglądał, jakby tym razem naprawdę nieodwracalnie stracił rozum.

Mężczyzna uspokoił się w jednej chwili, jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody. Wyprostował się i zgarnął z czoła opadające włosy.

– Rozwód odbędzie się jutro na Grimmauld Place – oznajmił.

Zostawił oszołomioną Yen w kwaterze, a sam na resztę dnia zaszył się w szkolnej pracowni eliksirów.

§§§

Poranek czwartego dnia po wielkim zwycięstwie nad Lordem Voldemortem wstał wyjątkowo piękny i słoneczny. Zupełnie jakby cały świat radował się z tego, że Mrocznemu Lordowi tym razem nie udało się uciec i z Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać przemienił się wreszcie w Tego Który Jednak Nie Przeżył. Jasne i ciepłe promienie letniego słońca zdołały się przebić nawet przez niewielkie, wysoko położone okna w sypialni profesora Severusa Snape'a i jego żony. Tymczasowej żony. Żony, której miał się wreszcie pozbyć. Zostało raptem kilka godzin do czasu, kiedy Yenlla Honeydell na powrót wyniesie się z jego życia. I bardzo dobrze!

Yen spojrzała na wiercącego się niespokojnie po drugiej stronie łóżka Severusa. Wczoraj zjawił się w sypialni bardzo późno, gdy miał już pewność, że dawno zasnęła. Położył się na samym brzegi wąskiego tapczanu, jak najdalej od niej, jakby za żadne skarby nie chciał jej więcej dotykać. Nawet przypadkiem. Dobrze, że nie wygonił jej do salonu.

Szelma przeciągnęła się rozkosznie, odrzucając na bok kołdrę. Sporo czasu minęło od owego ponurego, jesiennego dnia, gdy Remus Lupin pojawił się na jej posesji z propozycją nie do odrzucenia. To było jakoś na początku października. Prawie dziewięć miesięcy temu! Nie do wiary, jak ten czas zleciał. A teraz nareszcie pora na kurtynę. Los zaiste wybrał dla niej całkiem ładny dzień na zakończenie przedstawienia. Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna.

Pozostał tylko jeden drobiazg. Ten malutki, tyciuteńki fakt, o którym Snape powinien się wreszcie dowiedzieć. Jej ostatnia, największa tajemnica.

– Sever – odezwała się miękko i cicho. – Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć...


	26. Odsłona 25 finał

**Odsłona XXV**  
 **Wielki finał  
** **czyli  
Dlaczego nie należy wierzyć kobiecie**

* * *

 _I don't wanna talk  
_ _About things we've gone through  
_ _Though it's hurting me  
_ _Now it's history  
_ _I've played all my cards  
_ _And that's what you've done too  
_ _Nothing more to say  
_ _No more ace to play  
_ (ABBA: _The Winner Takes It All_ )

* * *

Sever, muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć. Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć...

Słowa Yen odbijały się nieprzyjemnym echem w udręczonej głowie mistrza eliksirów niczym namolny tłuczek. Gdy kobieta – jakakolwiek kobieta, nie tylko Yenlla Honeydell – rozpoczyna w ten sposób rozmowę, nigdy nie wróży to nic dobrego, a w sercach mężczyzn budzi się pierwotny lęk. Severus nie był pod tym względem wyjątkiem. Dlatego teraz powiercił się chwilę po swojej stronie łóżka, a następnie odwrócił ku pięknej szelmie i otworzył jedno oko. Przeszył Yen spojrzeniem tak lodowatym, że mogłoby zamrozić na amen niewielkie europejskie państwo.

– Jeżeli oznajmisz mi teraz, że jesteś w ciąży, zakończę twoje życie szybko, ale bynajmniej nie bezboleśnie – oświadczył szczerze, brutalnie i niezwykle przytomnie.

Twarz Yenlli wyrażała wielkie zmieszanie. Popatrzyła na niego nieśmiało, po czym natychmiast spuściła wzrok, lekko się rumieniąc i podciągając kołdrę aż po samą szyję.

– No więc... – zaczęła niepewnie, ale nie zdążyła skończyć.

– Nie! – krzyknął Snape.

Zerwał się gwałtownie z łóżka, jakby prześcieradło nagle go sparzyło. Ukląkł naprzeciwko Yen, chwytając ją za ramiona.

– Nie jesteś w ciąży – stwierdził stanowczo.

– A ty skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – oburzyła się, a potem zaczęła szarpać i kopać, próbując się od niego uwolnić.

– Bo to jest zwyczajnie niemożliwe.

– Słucham?! – rzuciła zła jak osa Yen. – Niby dlaczego? Czyżbyś wciąż nie wiedział, skąd się biorą dzieci, Sever?

– Kto jest ojcem, słońce dni moich? – zripostował natychmiast. – Luniaczek? O, to byłby znakomity wybór. Lupin musi mieć naprawdę rozwinięty instynkt, niemal zwierzęcy... A może Black? Bo na pewno nie ja.

– Chyba nie będziesz teraz twierdzić, że przez ostatnie miesiące byliśmy białym małżeństwem?

– Bynajmniej, ale może najpierw ustalmy ostatecznie, kto komu pierwszy wlazł do łóżka.

Rumieniec Yen znacznie przybrał na sile.

– Jak śmiesz! – wrzasnęła, zamierzając się na niego.

Severus błyskawicznie pochwycił ją za rękę i wykręcił do tyłu. Yenlla syknęła z bólu i spróbowała go kopnąć, ale nie miała dość pola do manewru. Absolutnie opanowany Snape stopniowo zwiększał nacisk, dopóki się nie uspokoiła.

– Puść! Sprawiasz mi ból!

– I bardzo dobrze – odpowiedział zimno. – To podobno świetna metoda, aby wyleczyć kogoś z patologicznej skłonności do urojeń.

– Jakich znowu urojeń?

– Brzemiennych w skutki – wyszeptał jedwabiście do jej ucha, a Yen zadrżała. – Chcę to od ciebie usłyszeć. Powiedz: „Nie jestem w ciąży".

– Wiesz, takich rzeczy nigdy nie można być do końca pewnym...

O ile to w ogóle możliwe, Severus jeszcze bardziej wykręcił jej rękę. Nieszczęsna kobieta krzyknęła. Zwinęła się w kłębek z bólu i zacisnęła zęby na poduszce. Snape jednak był nieprzejednany. Znów się nad nią pochylił.

– Myślę, że jednak istnieją sposoby, aby uzyskać tę pewność – stwierdził konwersacyjnym tonem. – Pewnego dnia natrafiłem w twoich rzeczach na pewien interesujący kuferek...

– Grzebałeś w moich rzeczach?!

– Tak samo jak ty w moich. PRZEZ PRAWIE ROK. Zawartość kuferka określiłbym jako... medyczną. Niemal. Znalazłem tam iście wojenny zapas pewnego eliksiru, który właśnie dał mi tę błogosławioną pewność.

– Skąd wiesz, że w ogóle go zażywałam?

– Och, na pewno to robiłaś. Wbrew pozorom, słońce dni moich, jesteś bardzo rozsądną kobietką, tylko posiadasz niebezpieczny nawyk droczenia się ze mną. Wierzę, że równie mocno jak ja chciałaś uniknąć kłopotów, zwłaszcza po tym, co przydarzyło nam się kiedyś w szkole... Dlatego zabrałaś ze sobą ten praktyczny kuferek. Obłożyłem go zresztą zaklęciem monitorującym. Wiem, że korzystałaś z niego regularnie i równie regularnie uzupełniałaś zapasy. Nie rozumiem jedynie, dlaczego z takim uporem korzystałaś z usług zewnętrznego dostawcy. Zawsze mogłaś poprosić mnie – zakończył niemal pieszczotliwie, wypuszczając ją wreszcie z żelaznego uścisku.

Yen odskoczyła od niego, fukając jak kotka.

– Po moim trupie, Snape. Już nigdy o nic cię nie poproszę.

– I bardzo dobrze, bo ja również nie mam ochoty wyświadczać ci żadnych uprzejmości. A mimo to zbadałem ten eliksir i wiem, że został wykonany właściwie i jest skuteczny. Wybrałaś najlepszy i najskuteczniejszy, jaki tylko mogłaś znaleźć. Tak jak zakładałem od początku, potrafisz o siebie zadbać.

– Odwal się, Snape.

– Poza tym popełniłaś jeszcze jeden poważny błąd. Zaledwie dwa dni temu w Świętym Mungu pozwoliłaś mi wykonać rozmaite badania, a potem obejrzeć wyniki. Zapewniam cię, że zauważyłbym jakiekolwiek odchylenia od normy.

– Ciąża nie jest żadnym odchyleniem. To zupełnie normalny stan – broniła się uparcie Yen, choć robiła to z pełną świadomością, że już dawno przegrała.

– W którym nie jesteś – oświadczył Severus. – Przyznaj to wreszcie i skończmy z tymi żenującymi gierkami.

– Skoro jesteś taki pewny, dlaczego chcesz usłyszeć to ode mnie?

– Powiedz to. Głośno i wyraźnie – poprosił, a gdy Yen wciąż nie reagowała, uderzył pięścią w ścianę. – POWIEDZ TO! – krzyknął.

Wymięta żmija strząsnęła z twarzy rozczochrane podczas brutalnego starcia włosy i rzuciła mu złe spojrzenie spod oka. Zacisnęła mocno usta, które przypominały teraz wąską, białą kreskę. Och, tymczasowa pani Snape potrafiła być równie uparta jak jej małżonek. Gdy jednak Severus ponownie zbliżył się do niej z groźną miną, wreszcie skapitulowała. Westchnęła i uniosła dłonie w obronnym geście.

– No, już dobrze – rzuciła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie jestem w ciąży. Nigdy nie byłam. Chciałam tylko sprawdzić, jak zareagujesz.

– Jak widać, niezbyt dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo i złośliwie. – Aczkolwiek spodziewałem się tego. Podejrzewałem, że spróbujesz mnie jakoś przy sobie zatrzymać. Nie sądziłem tylko, że zrobisz to w tak naiwny i banalny sposób.

– Ja? Zatrzymać ciebie? – prychnęła Yen. – Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Sever. Dlaczego miałabym to robić?

– Nie wiem. To ty nagle stwierdziłaś, że musisz mi coś pilnie wyznać.

– Bo naprawdę chcę ci coś powiedzieć.

– A więc zamieniam się w słuch.

Yenlla usiadła wygodnie naprzeciwko niego. Poprawiła włosy i wygładziła na sobie kusą nocną koszulkę. Następnie zadarła głowę wysoko do góry. Z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i dziwnym błyskiem w oku powiedziała:

– Sever, nigdy nie byliśmy małżeństwem.

§§§

Istnieje pewne proste zaklęcie zdolne sprowadzić na świat apokalipsę. Wydaje się zaskakująco niepozorne. Składa się zaledwie z jednego zdania, a właściwie pięciu słów.

Brzmi ono: „Sever, nigdy nie byliśmy małżeństwem".

§§§

Yen wypadła z sypialni mistrza eliksirów, jakby goniły ją demony. Przebiegła przez salon i skryła się za oparciem kanapy. Zdążyła w ostatniej chwili.

– Yenlla! – ryczał Severus dzikim, dobywającym się z głębi trzewi skowytem zranionego zwierza. – Yenlla, wracaj tu! Obiecuję, że nie użyję różdżki. Zdekapituję cię gołymi rękoma.

Snape wpadł do pokoju za swoją nieznośną małżonką. Patriotyczny w swojej zielonej piżamie i czarnej szacie narzuconej niedbale na wierzch. Rozczochrany i z obłędem w oczach. Zimna furia promieniowała z niego na wiele mil.

Yen drgnęła nerwowo na jego widok, lecz nie spuściła zadartej dumnie głowy. Wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną z efektu, jaki wywarła na swoim przyszłym byłym mężu. A raczej... nie-mężu? Cóż, jakkolwiek by go nie nazwać, mężczyzna na pewno zapamięta sobie to szczególne pożegnanie.

– Proszę, bądź delikatny – poprosiła, mrugając zalotnie i wychylając się ze swojej skrytki za kanapą.

Severusa po raz kolejny o mało szlag nie trafił.

– Delikatny?! Wyrwę ci serce i wepchnę do gardła!

Ale koszmarna kobieta nic sobie nie robiła z jego grób. Wręcz przeciwnie – bezczelnie wybuchła śmiechem.

– Och, jesteś dla mnie zbyt łaskawy! Większość moich byłych kochanków twierdziła po wszystkim, że w ogóle nie mam serca.

Mistrz eliksirów zrozumiał nagle, że nerwami nic nie ugra. Nie, kiedy Yen jest w tak wojowniczym nastroju. Postanowił zmienić taktykę.

– Co miałaś na myśli, mówiąc, że nigdy nie byliśmy małżeństwem? – zapytał podejrzanie spokojnie, z wielkim trudem powstrzymując się przed kolejnym wybuchem. Nikt, nawet Dumbledore ani Voldemort, nie potrafił doprowadzić go do takiego stanu za pomocą zaledwie pięciu słów.

– To, co słyszałeś – odparła hardo nieustraszona szelma. – Zamieniłam obrączki.

– Co zrobiłaś?!

Yenlla uśmiechnęła się kpiąco, opierając dłoń na biodrze i odrzucając do tyłu długie włosy. Wciąż czarne i lśniące. Chyba ostatecznie pożegnała się z eksperymentami kolorystycznymi.

– Zamieniłam obrączki – powtórzyła powoli i wyraźnie. – Podczas ceremonii, dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Dobrze wiesz, że gdy mi na tym zależy, potrafię sprawić, aby mężczyźni nie patrzyli mi zbyt uważnie na ręce – dorzuciła zarozumiale i wymownie zmierzyła mocno wkurzonego profesora wzrokiem. – Gdy nadszedł odpowiedni moment, podmieniłam goblinowe białe złoto na zwykłe mugolskie kółka, które dostarczyła mi Błyskotka. Dumbledore przeprowadził rytuał do końca, ale zaklęcie nie mogło zadziałaś poprawnie. Dlatego oboje jesteśmy w zasadzie wolnymi ludźmi.

Blady jak śmierć Snape niemal spopielił ją wzrokiem.

– Nie było żadnego ślubu? – upewnił się.

– Właściwie nie.

W salonie na dłuższą chwilę zapadła napięta cisza, która ewidentnie miała się wkrótce okazać brzemienna w krzyki i rękoczyny. A potem – zgodnie z przewidywaniami – nastąpiła dzika eksplozja.

– I DOPIERO TERAZ MI O TYM MÓWISZ?! – huknął Severus, aż zadygotały fundamenty Hogwartu.

Z impetem ruszył w jej stronę, ale Yen wyjątkowo nie zamierzała tym razem grać potulnej i przerażonej kobietki. Uskoczyła zza kanapy, a następnie zanurkowała pod stół. Gdy się wyprostowała, w jej dłoni tkwiła różdżka. Różdżka wycelowana prosto we wściekłego Snape'a. Oczywiście przeciwnik nie potraktował jej poważnie.

– Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? – zakpił. – Przecież oboje dobrze wiemy, że...

Zaklęcie świsnęło mu tuż obok ucha, skutecznie uciszając. Oraz szpecąc idealną czerń włosów zielonym pasemkiem, ale o tym szczęśliwie jeszcze nie wiedział.

– O nie, nie, nie, Sever! – wysyczała Yen przez zęby. – Nie tym razem. Zresztą, przecież to ty osobiście przypomniałeś mi, że jednak potrafię używać różdżki. Nie pamiętasz? Ani kroku dalej! – krzyknęła, kiedy się poruszył. – Nie żartuję!

Severus wykrzywił się okropnie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Od czasu do czasu zerkał nerwowo na boki. Szacował swoje szanse i czekał na rozwój wypadków.

A tymczasem piękna Yenlla kontynuowała opowieść:

– Od początku chciałam ci szczerze o wszystkim powiedzieć. Mówię prawdę! – przekonywała z naciskiem, gdy zauważyła, jak Snape przewraca oczami. – Ale przypomnij sobie, jak potraktowałeś mnie tego pierwszego dnia. Jak przywitałeś mnie w swoim domu!

– Nie zapraszałem cię tam – burknął, lecz koszmarna kobieta ponownie ostrzegawczo uniosła różdżkę.

– To nie ma żadnego znaczenia! – przerwała mu. – Dobrze wiedziałeś, że jeżeli przysłał mnie do ciebie Dumbledore, nie miałam wielkiego wyboru. A jednak potraktowałeś mnie w potworny sposób. Obraziłeś mnie, zwyzywałeś, a na koniec próbowałeś udusić!

– Dziwisz się?! – rzucił Snape w dość żałosnej próbie samoobrony. – Spadłaś mi na głowę jak meteoryt! Spiłaś, a potem... Potem zaobrączkowałaś!

– A ty groziłeś, że mnie zabijesz! – odwzajemniła się wybuchem słusznego oburzenia Yen. – Zupełnie jakby to była moja wina! Nawet nie chciałeś mnie słuchać, a co dopiero spróbować zrozumieć, w jakiej znalazłam się sytuacji. Nie, ty oczywiście wiedziałeś lepiej! Wyżywanie się na mnie sprawiało ci ogromną przyjemność, bo nie miałeś odwagi pójść do dyrektora i rozmówić się z nim osobiście. Wolałeś znęcać się nade mną. Dlatego postanowiłam, że w takim razie nie będę ci niczego ułatwiać i zachowałam prawdę o ślubie dla siebie. Pomyślałam sobie: „A męcz się, ty durny Śmierciojadzie"!

Snape aż zagotował się ze złości.

– Jasne, to moja wina i sam zasłużyłem sobie na wszystko, co mnie spotkało – prychnął ironicznie. – Na pewno nie ma to nic wspólnego z faktem, że rozpaczliwie poszukiwałaś bezpiecznej kryjówki na czas ostatecznej rozgrywki z Voldemortem. Kogo próbujesz nabrać, Yen? Cała sprawa była ci bardzo na rękę. I tylko tobie.

Naiwnie zakładał, że w reakcji na tak otwarte oskarżenie panna Honeydell powinna się przynajmniej zawstydzić, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Przeciwnie, uśmiechnęła się do niego bezwstydnie i złośliwie. W jej twarzy i postawie nie pozostał nawet ślad po zwyczajowo milutkiej, delikatnej i niewinnej kobietce. To była Yen w swojej najprawdziwszej, zimnokrwistej wersji. I bawiła się świetnie.

– Może masz rację – przyznała, bawiąc się od niechcenia różdżką. – Miałam w tym wszystkim dość konkretny interes... Widzisz, Sever, problem polega na tym, że żaden z was mnie nie docenił. Ani ty, ani Dumbledore, ani nawet Lupin i reszta tego zwariowanego Zakonu. Nie jestem niczyją marionetką, na mądrą Rowenę! – Piękna Yen tupnęła ze złości nogą. – Chyba nie myślałeś, że z zamkniętymi oczami rzucę się tam, gdzie dyrektor mi każe. Jestem piękna, ale nigdy nie byłam głupia. Za żadne skarby nie wpakowałabym się z własnej woli w trwający bogowie wiedzą ile związek z kompletnym psychopatą. Bez urazy, Sev, ale ty naprawdę nie jesteś normalny... Musiałam mieć jakiś plan awaryjny. Świadomość, że gdy sprawy zajdą za daleko albo staniesz się zbyt agresywny, będę mogła w każdej chwili spakować się i zniknąć. Poza tym – zawahała się w miarę, jak Snape zbliżał się do niej z twarzą wykrzywioną gniewem – nigdy nie wywinęłabym tak paskudnego numeru mojemu staremu kumplowi – dokończyła słodko, ponownie umykając przed nim na drugi koniec pokoju.

– Ale zrobiłaś to! – zawył z frustracji. – Zrobiłaś! Wmówiłaś mi, że jesteśmy małżeństwem. Kłamałaś przez cały czas.

– A co miałam zrobić? – Wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami, gdy zajęła strategiczną pozycję za regałem z książkami. – Przyznaję, że kilu wypadków nie udało mi się przewidzieć. Na przykład straty Kruczego Gniazda.

– Nawet wtedy nic nie powiedziałaś!

– Nie było sensu. Sprawy zaszły za daleko. Po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, nie mogłam już odejść. Nie miałam gdzie. Zresztą, musiałam myśleć o swoim bezpieczeństwie, a gdzie mogłabym czuć się bezpieczniej niż pod opieką Zakonu?

– Zakonu? – zapytał Snape jedwabistym głosem. – Całego Zakonu, jak rozumiem.

Szybko tego pożałował, kiedy Yen rzuciła mu dość szczególne spojrzenie. Bardzo domyślne i irytujące.

– Niech ci będzie, kochanie. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Pod twoją opieką. Rozumiem, że poczułeś się niedoceniony...

– Wykorzystałaś mnie! – zarzucił jej, lecz znowu nie trafił. Yen bynajmniej nie była w nastroju do przyjmowania przygan. Już nie. Natychmiast poznał to po jej wściekłej minie.

– Ja ciebie? – upewniła się, unosząc pytająco jedną brew. – Ty oczywiście nie odniosłeś w tej sprawie najmniejszych korzyści?

– Oczywiście, że nie.

– Dobre sobie! – zaśmiała się. – Kogo chcesz oszukać? Przypomnij sobie, jak obnosiłeś się z naszym związkiem.

– Słucham?!

– Nie udawaj idioty, Snape! Podobało ci się to. Od samego początku! Pamiętam, że raczej nie trzymałeś się ode mnie z daleka. Uwielbiałeś mnie obrażać i publicznie upokarzać. Lubiłeś też robić z siebie ofiarę i opowiadać o ciężkim losie, jaki cię spotkał z powodu tego nieplanowego zaobrączkowania, a jednak nie omieszkałeś skorzystać z okazji.

Uszy mistrza eliksirów niespodziewanie poczerwieniały.

– Do niczego cię nie zmuszałem!

– Ale też niczego sobie nie żałowałeś, mimo tego wiecznego narzekania. Podobały ci się te zazdrosne spojrzenia, plotki, uroczy skandalik... Niby nie znosisz być w centrum uwagi, a jednak ewidentnie sprawiało ci to przyjemność. Nie próbuj mi nawet wmawiać, że ci to nie pochlebiało. Sposób, w jaki ludzie na nas patrzyli. Jak inni mężczyźni patrzyli na mnie! Piękna Yenlla Honeydell u boku zwykłego belfra.

– Bzdury!

– Bądźmy realistami, w normalnych okolicznościach nie miałbyś u mnie żadnych szans, Sev. – Yen zadarła swój kształtny nosek aż po sam sufit. – Mimo mijających lat nadal jestem jedną z najbardziej pożądanych kobiet w Królestwie. Wczorajszy stos plotkarskich gazet to najlepszy dowód. Olbrzymią frajdę sprawiało ci wymienianie najróżniejszych przyczyn, dla których nigdy byś się ze mną nie ożenił, z przyjemnością wywlekałeś na światło dzienne wszystkie moje najciemniejsze sprawki. Bawiłeś się świetnie, prawda? A jednak naprawdę to zrobiłeś. Ożeniłeś się ze mną.

– Słucham? Zostałem wmanewrowany!

Mówił prawdę, wiedział o tym, a jednak nagle stracił pewność siebie. Głównie z powodu przenikliwego wzroku Yenlli, który bardzo, ale to bardzo mu się nie spodobał.

– Naprawdę, Sever? Jeżeli było ci tak źle, dlaczego ani razu nie spróbowałeś zdjąć obrączki? – zapytała, świdrując go chabrowymi oczami.

Mistrz eliksirów przez dłuższą chwilę gapił się na nią tępo, jakby nie rozumiał, o czym, do cholery, mówi. Podniósł obandażowaną lewą dłoń i z niemądrą miną przyjrzał się nieszczęsnemu złotemu kółku, które od dobrych dziewięciu miesięcy tkwiło na jego serdecznym palcu. Powoli przetrawiał słowa szlemy.

Prawdziwe, czarodziejskie obrączki łączyły małżeńską parę na zawsze. Stanowiły widoczny znak małżeństwa, czyli nie można ich było samodzielnie zdjąć z palca. Tkwiły tam nienaruszone, jakby po zastosowaniu zaklęcia Trwałego Przylepca, aż do czasu przeprowadzenia ceremonii rozwodowej. Tymczasem Yen poinformowała go, że podmieniła obrączki, a zatem ślub był oficjalnie nieważny. Jeżeli zaś ceremonię przeprowadzono z zastosowaniem niewłaściwych obrączek, to znaczy, że zaklęcie nie zadziałało, a to z kolei znaczyło...

Severus Snape po dziewięciu miesiącach po raz pierwszy zainteresował się swoją obrączką. Ujął ją w dwa palce, a potem delikatnie zsunął. Nie stawiała oporu, dała się zdjąć bez najmniejszych problemów.

Yenlla zachichotała niekontrolowanie, ściągając również swoją. Beztrosko podrzuciła ją do góry i ponownie złapała w dłonie.

– Muszę przyznać, że na serio mnie zdziwiłeś, kochanie. Gdy Zakon zostawił mnie w twoim mieszkaniu, ani przez chwilę nie pomyślałam, że nasze małżeństwo potrwa dłużej niż dziesięć sekund. Dumbledore'a mogłam oszukać bez trudu, niczego nie podejrzewał. Ale człowiek z twoją paranoją, Sever? Byłam pewna, że od razu sprawdzisz obrączki, że to będzie pierwsza rzecz, jaką zrobisz. I mój sekret wyjdzie na jaw. Ale nie zrobiłeś tego. Nigdy. To był najprostszy sposób, a ty go nie wykorzystałeś. Przez tyle miesięcy ani razu nie zdjąłeś obrączki. Uwierzyłeś mi na słowo! Jak to w ogóle możliwe?! – zastanawiała się głośno Yen z niedowierzaniem w głosie. – Dlaczego nie sprawdziłeś obrączek? Jakim cudem?

Severus też tego nie wiedział, chociaż teraz wydawało mu się to takie oczywiste. Wystarczyło sprawdzić... Zawsze wszystko sprawdzał. A tym razem tego nie zrobił. Dlaczego?

– Kompletnie zgłupiałam, bo mój plan tego nie przewidywał – kontynuowała Yen. – Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Zrozumiem, jeżeli mi nie uwierzysz, ale naprawdę nie chciałam cię oszukiwać. A potem wydarzyło się wiele innych rzeczy i nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak ciągnąć tę grę. Zbyt długo kłamałam i nie mogłam się z tego wyplątać. No i bałam się, co mi za to zrobisz...

Yen porzuciła agresywną postawę. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby rzeczywiście było jej przykro. Założyła z powrotem na palec obrączkę, wetknęła różdżkę za ucho, a potem opuściła bezpieczny przyczółek za regalem z książkami. Zbliżyła się do Severusa lekkim krokiem, unosząc uspokajająco ręce.

– Nie chciałam, żeby tak wyszło. Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho.

Snape jednak nie słuchał zbyt uważnie swojej nie-małżonki. Wciąż i wciąż zastanawiał się nad jednym i tym samym. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie sprawdził obrączek? Dlaczego tak łatwo w to wszystko uwierzył? Dlaczego ani przez chwilę nie podejrzewał, że to tylko kolejna sztuczka Yen. Przecież jej też nie mogło zależeć na związku z nim. Kto jak kto, ale ona na pewno z własnej woli nie założyłaby sobie kajdanek na ręce.

Dlaczego więc nie sprawdził tych pieprzonych obrączek?!

– Po prostu nie mogłam zgodzić się na ten ślub, Sever. Musiałam zostawić sobie furtkę. Nie zrozum mnie źle, wiesz o tym, że bardzo cię lubię, ale nigdy nie mogłabym zostać twoją żoną. Znam twój wybuchowy charakter jak nikt inny. Widziałam cię w różnych sytuacjach, podczas najdzikszych ataków. Potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jakie piekło zgotowałbyś swojej prawdziwej małżonce, a ja nie jestem masochistką. Wolałabym od razu strzelić w siebie Avadą.

Oszołomienie powoli mijało, zastępowane przez o wiele bardziej charakterystyczny dla profesora Snape'a dziki gniew. O czym ta kobieta mówiła? Najpierw sama wmanewrowała go w małżeństwo, wyszła z siebie, aby przekonać go, że to prawda, a teraz... Teraz zrobiła z niego kompletnego idiotę, wyznając, że to wszystko była tylko gra pozorów, kłamstwo, którego przez tak długi czas nie zdołał odkryć. Ośmieszyła go i bezczelnie tryumfowała, podczas gdy on nadal próbował wyplątać się z sieci kłamstw i jakoś poskładać to wszystko do kupy. Jakby tego było mało, postanowiła na koniec pogrążyć go całkowicie, sugerując, że był... złym mężem?! Co za podła insynuacja! Nie zasługiwał na to!

– Byłem znakomitym mężem – odezwał się dosyć niepewnie, bo już w trakcie wypowiadania tych słów doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak żałośnie to zabrzmi.

– Chyba żartujesz! – Yen wybuchła niekontrolowanym chichotem. – Byłeś i jesteś koszmarnym partnerem! O ile taki układ w ogóle można nazwać partnerstwem. To nie przypadek, że nigdy się nie ożeniłeś. Ja też już podziękuję za twoje towarzystwo.

Mistrz eliksirów nie mógł dłużej znieść podobnego traktowania.

– I kto to mówi?! – fuknął niespodziewanie.

– Co masz na myśli? – Piękna pani Snape-Nie-Snape zmrużyła groźnie oczy.

– Ty będziesz mi prawić morały? TY?! Kobieta, która spała ze wszystkimi?!

– Jak śmiesz odzywać się do mnie w ten sposób?

– Czyżbym mówił nieprawdę? Nigdy nie słynęłaś z bycia wybredną.

– Owszem. Dlatego ostatecznie skończyłam z tobą i była to zasłużona nauczka! Następnym razem wybiorę lepiej, niech cię to nie martwi. Traktowałeś mnie gorzej niż ścierkę do kociołka. Mam tego serdecznie dosyć i nie zamierzam z tobą dłużej dyskutować. Od teraz każde z nas pójdzie w swoją stronę. Ponieważ dyrektor niczego nie podejrzewa, udamy się grzecznie na Grimmauld i pozwolimy mu przeprowadzić ceremonię, aby zakończyć sprawę po cichu i z godnością. A potem powiemy sobie: „Żegnaj!".

Patrzyli na siebie wściekli, wprost dysząc z nienawiści.

– Nareszcie! – Klasnął w dłonie Snape. – Mam serdecznie dosyć zarówno tych niekończących się rozmów, jak i wiecznego śpiewania.

Odwrócił się, zamiatając obszerną szatą, ale Yen mu na to nie pozwoliła. Miała co do niego inne plany. Nie powiedziała jeszcze ostatniego słowa.

– Zachowywałeś się okropnie! – krzyknęła. – Upokarzałeś mnie, wyśmiewałeś, zawsze patrzyłeś na mnie z góry. A kto teraz jest górą? I ty, i Dumbledore próbowaliście mną pograć, wykorzystać, wystrychnąć mnie na dudka! A jednak okazałam się sprytniejsza od każdego z was. Dlatego teraz, po tym wszystkim, mam ci już tylko jedno do powiedzenia.

Severus spojrzał na nią krytycznie, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Niech zgadnę. Zaczyna się od klucza wiolinowego?

Yen zaczerpnęłam głęboki oddech i wyciągnęła wysoko swoim jasnym i dźwięcznym głosem:

.

 _Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye  
_ _Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye_ _  
_ _Don't try to stop me, Sever, please!_ *

.

– Nie zamierzam.

Twarz Severusa nie wyrażała ani odrobiny zainteresowania. Przeciwnie. Po wielu trudnych rozmowach, jakie był zmuszony przeprowadzić w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni (nie wspominając nawet o dzisiejszych rewelacjach), zupełnie nie miał cierpliwości do popisów Yenlli. Ziewnął szeroko, odwrócił się obojętnie i najwyraźniej zamierzał schować w bezpiecznej przystani swojego gabinetu. Jednak śliczna aktoreczka nie zamierzała mu na to pozwolić. To było jej przedstawienie i potrzebowała widowni. Po raz kolejny tego dnia wyciągnęła różdżkę i skierowała ją na plecy mężczyzny.

– Błękitna – szepnęła.

W tym samym momencie nieskazitelna mroczna czerń Severusowej szaty wyblakła, przemieniając się w pstrokaty błękit. Snape odwrócił się powoli, baaardzo powoli, z wyrazem absolutnego szoku w oczach. Ewidentnie był zbyt zdumiony, aby naprawdę się wściec. Przynajmniej na razie.

Yenlla zamachała do niego wesoło pewna, że zdobyła jego całkowitą uwagę.

.

 _Wave your little hand and whisper so long dearie_ _  
_ _You ain't gonna see me anymore_ _  
_ _And when you discover that your life is dreary_ _  
_ _Don't you come knockin' at my door_

 _._

– Cofnij zaklęcie! – wysyczał mistrz eliksirów przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Nie!

– Cofnij je!

– Dobrze! Różowa!

Szata ponownie zmieniła się zgodnie z życzeniem Yen, a Severusem wstrząsnął spazm nieopanowanego obrzydzenia.

– Zabiję cię! – obiecał, ruszając z impetem w jej stronę.

Yen sprytnie uskoczyła przed nim na sofę. Przedefilowała przez nią majestatycznie, a potem z pomocą żyrandola przeskoczyła na stół. Kusa koszulka nocna unosiła się stopniowo w rytm jej kroków. Oczywiście w trakcie tego spaceru ani na moment nie przestała śpiewać.

.

 _'Cause I'll be all dolled up and singin' that song_ _  
_ _That says, "You frog, I told you so"_ _  
_ _So wave your little hand and whisper so long dearie_ _  
_ _Dearie, should have said so long, so long ago!_

 _._

Pomachała do niego, a następnie posłała mu jeszcze słodkiego całusa.

– Błękitna! – dodała, wymachując znowu różdżką nad głową.

Snape podążał krok w krok za nią z chmurnym spojrzeniem, a jarzeniowa szata powiewała za nim niczym skrzydła przerośniętej leśnej wróżki.

A Yen nadal śpiewała, żywo gestykulując i apetycznie kręcąc biodrami.

.

 _Because you've treated me so rotten and rough  
_ _I've had enough of feelin' low  
_ _So wave your little hand and whisper, so long dearie  
_ _Dearie would have said so long, so long ago!_

 _._

Severus zrozumiał, że nie wygra z Yen porwaną falą musicalowego obłędu, więc zrezygnował z pogoni i ponownie spróbował wycofać się do gabinetu. Niezmordowana Yen przewidziała ten wybieg i podreptała za nim. Najwyraźniej bardzo jej zależało, aby wyśpiewać piosenkę Barbry do samego końca i nic nie mogło jej w tym przeszkodzić. Wparowała do pokoju za Ekssensem Swojego Życia i z rozmachem trzasnęła drzwiami.

.

 _For I can hear that Choo Choo callin' me on  
_ _To a fancy new address  
_ _Yes, I can hear that Choo Choo callin' me on  
_ _On board that Happiness Express  
_ _I'm gonna learn to dance and drink and smoke a cigarette  
_ _I'm goin' as far away from Hogwarts as a girl can get  
_ _So…_

 _._

Stojący przy biurku Snape w rozkosznie błękitnym wdzianku zerknął na nią z mordem w oczach.

– Wyjdź! – polecił jej, wskazując wymownie drzwi.

Yenlla zaśmiała się bezczelnie i znowu machnęła różdżką, przyszpilając zdrową dłoń mistrza eliksirów kajdankami do biurka. Szarpnął się wściekle, ale nie zdołał uwolnić.

– Zwariowałaś? Wypuść mnie!

– NIE!

Zawirowała przed nim w rytm muzyki, którą ewidentnie tylko ona słyszała, prezentując jednocześnie wszystkie swoje atuty w jednym płynnym ruchu. Potem zbliżyła się do niego kocim krokiem, opierając ręce na biodrach.

– I w te wszystkie zimne noce, gdy zostaniesz już sam jak palec, Sever – wyszeptała niskim, namiętnym głosem prosto do jego ucha. – Będziesz mógł przytulić się do swojego parującego kociołka. Może jest trochę zardzewiały, ale przynajmniej ciepły... i obły!

Snape ewidentnie wyczerpał w tej sekundzie wszelkie awaryjne rezerwy cierpliwości. Skupił się, wykonał jakiś dziwny ruch ręką i stalowe kajdanki z hukiem rozpadły się na kilka części. Jednocześnie spróbował pochwycić Yen, ale świetnie wytresowana tancerka zgrabnie uskoczyła z pola rażenia.

– Różowa!

Cofała się przed rozwścieczonym mistrzem eliksirów, całym w kwiecistych różach, kierując się rozsądnie ku drzwiom kwatery.

.

 _So, Sever, you will find your life a sad old story  
_ _You'll be livin' in that lonesome territory  
_ _When you see your Honey shuffle off to glory  
_ _Oh, I should have said so long  
_ _How could I have been wrong?  
_ _Oh, I should have said so long  
_ _So long ago!_

 _._

Z tym okrzykiem roześmiana i setnie ubawiona Yenlla Honneydell-Na-Pewno-Nie-Snape wypadła z kwatery Severusa, ostatecznie zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Chociaż za moment otworzyła je ponownie, wsuwając przez szparę ciekawski nos i różdżkę. Po raz ostatni szepnęła: „Błękitna!", po czym zniknęła na dobre.

A na korytarzu wpadła prosto na Rosmertę, która właśnie unosiła dłoń, aby zapukać do drzwi.

– Czy to prawda, Yen? – wydyszała niemal bez tchu, patrząc w napięciu na swoją uśmiechniętą i uroczo zarumienioną przyjaciółkę stojącą na zimnym korytarzu boso i w kusej koszulce. – Naprawdę zamierzacie się rozwieść?

– Teraz już na pewno – zachichotała pani Snape, chwytając Ros za rękę. – Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Uciekajmy! – krzyknęła i pociągnęła ją za sobą w stronę sali wyjściowej.

§§§

– Myślisz, że to zrobią? – zapytała Tonks, rzucając się na krzesło obok Remusa Lupina. W Wielkiej Sali trwało właśnie obfite śniadanie dla niezliczonych gości, którzy nadal obozowali w Hogwarcie. – Yen i Snape naprawdę się rozwiodą?

– Wszystko na to wskazuje – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

Pomimo swojej zwyczajowo melancholijnej miny nie wyglądał jednak na zmartwionego tym faktem, co młoda aurorka natychmiast zauważyła i coś jakby lekko zakłuło ją w środku. Nagle pożałowała, że w ogóle rozpoczęła tę rozmowę.

– Dyrektor poprosił Syriusza o udostępnienie domu przy Grimmauld Place na dzisiejsze popołudnie – ciągnął z ożywieniem Remus. – Podobno chce tam przeprowadzić ceremonię.

– A dlaczego nie tutaj? – zainteresowała się dziewczyna.

– Pewnie, żeby uniknąć rozgłosu. Nie da się ukryć, że w szkole znajduje się obecnie bez mała połowa czarodziejskiego świata... I na bank cała czarodziejska prasa.

– No tak – przyznała Tonks, napychając sobie usta cynamonowymi naleśnikami.

Przemknęło jej wprawdzie przez głowę, że zdrowy apetyt zapewne nie dodaje jej urody w oczach Lupina, ale błyskawicznie zignorowała tę myśl. Przecież i tak nie miała żadnych szans, skoro piękna Yen lada moment odzyska wolność.

Odchrząknęła i odezwała się ponownie:

– Podobno Snape dostał wczoraj szału. Omal mnie nie staranował, gdy wypadł z gabinetu dyrektora. Strasznie się pokłócili.

– No ba! – wtrącił Syriusz, balansując kilkoma talerzami w dłoniach jak sztukmistrz. Z każdego nałożył sobie wielgachną porcję rozmaitych smakołyków. – Ściany drżały, jak to zwykle bywa w wypadku naszego najnowszego bohatera.

– O tak, stary Snape zawsze miał temperament. – Pokiwała głową aurorka, która jako jedyna z towarzystwa znała go z lekcji w Hogwarcie.

– Odbyli z dyrektorem poważną rozmowę na temat instytucji małżeństwa – opowiadał Black. – Jak to się skończyło, chyba wszyscy już wiedzą.

– Rozwodem – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Tonks i Lupin.

– Rozwód? – zainteresowała się nagle mijająca ich w przelocie Molly Weasley. Cała rudowłosa rodzinka przesiadywała obecnie w Hogwarcie. – Tfu, tfu! Jaki znowu rozwód?

– Państwa Snape – zaśpiewał słodko Łapa.

– Rozwodzą się?! – krzyknęła szczerze zszokowana kobieta, zakrywając usta dłonią, jakby chciała się osłonić przed tymi strasznymi słowami. – Poważnie zamierzają to zrobić?

– I zrobią – stwierdził z przekonaniem Syriusz. – Snape jest dość zdeterminowany. Jeżeli dzisiaj nie zostanie rozwodnikiem, jutro sam z siebie uczyni wdowca.

– Och, litościwy Merlinie! Co za okropny człowiek! – rzuciła z przyzwyczajenia Molly, a potem przypomniała sobie, że w zasadzie ten okropny człowiek od kilku dni nosi pewien wartościowy order, więc chyba już nie wypada mówić o nim w ten sposób. – Jak można w ogóle myśleć o takich rzeczach? Małżeństwo jest na całe życie.

– Może takie prawdziwe... – zaczął sceptycznie Black, ale pani Weasley natychmiast mu przerwała.

– Każde jest prawdziwe – oświadczyła z przekonaniem.

– Wątpię. To było raczej od początku do końca ukartowane.

– Też mi coś! – prychnęła Matka Weasley. – To jeszcze nie powód, żeby się zaraz rozwodzić. Młodzi ludzie w tych czasach zbyt szybko spisują wszystko na straty, gdy tylko napotkają pierwsze drobne kłopoty – oświadczyła autorytarnie, ignorując oczywisty fakt, że akurat ci „młodzi ludzie" pochodzili niemal z tego samego rocznika, co ona. – Nikomu nie chce się walczyć o związek! Poza tym przecież od pewnego czasu układało się między nimi całkiem nieźle.

– Nie wierzę, że naprawdę to zrobią. – Tonks dopadły wcześniejsze wątpliwości. – Oni są dla siebie stworzeni!

– Osobiście powstrzymałbym się przed wysuwaniem tak daleko idących wniosków – wtrącił nadspodziewanie chłodno Remus, ale został natychmiast zakrzyczany przez kobiety, które miały na ten temat zgoła odmienne zdanie.

– Ona jako jedyna potrafiła poskromić Nietoperza – przekonywała z osobliwym zaangażowaniem Tonks. – Wreszcie zaczął choć w zarysach przypominać normalnego faceta.

– O ile to w ogóle możliwe – mruknął sceptycznie Black.

– Wstydź się, Syriuszu! – ofuknęła go Molly. – Mogłoby się wydawać, że w Azkabanie mieliście dość czasu, aby zakopać ten zardzewiały topór wojenny.

– Po części tak – przyznał niechętnie. – Jednak przyzwyczajenie robi swoje.

– A ograne teksty same pchają się na usta, co? – Tonks trąciła go poufale łokciem.

– Ale zapominamy o najważniejszym! – rzuciła nagle pani Weasley. – Co na to wszystko biedna Yen?

Odpowiedź nadeszła sama i to z najmniej spodziewanej strony, gdy piękna pani Snape na boso i w samej koszuli nocnej przegalopowała obok Wielkiej Sali, trzymając pod rękę Rosmertę. Obie zaśmiewały się w kułak i nie wyglądały, jakby przejmowały się czymkolwiek na świecie.

– Nie zrobią tego – oświadczyła stanowczo Nimfadora. – To po prostu niemożliwe!

§§§

Yenlla i Rosmerta rozsiadły się wygodnie pod rozłożystym drzewem na brzegu jeziora. Błyskotka dostarczyła im puszysty koc i kosz piknikowy oraz uroczą kwiecistą sukienkę i czerwone trzewiki dla swojej pani. Teraz niezastąpiona skrzatka splatała jej piękne, lśniące włosy w gruby, artystycznie udziwniony warkocz, podczas gdy Yen drażniła się z zarumienioną przyjaciółką.

– Chochliki w całym Hogwarcie ćwierkają od rana, że Black został na noc – zauważyła, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. – Więcej nawet! Podobno nie poprosił o kwaterę, bo już wcześniej upatrzył sobie współlokatorkę.

Ros spuściła wzrok, nagle bardzo zainteresowana kolonią stokrotek, które rosły w pobliżu jej stóp.

– Możesz się ze mnie śmiać, ale nic mnie to nie obchodzi – rzuciła wojowniczo. – Długo czekałam na swoją szansę.

– Och, źle mnie zrozumiałaś, kochanie! – zapewniła gorąco Yen, zrywając się z miejsca i otaczając ramionami szyję przyjaciółki. – Nie zamierzałam z ciebie żartować. Przecież doskonale wiem, co czujesz.

Rosmerta najpierw spojrzała na nią niepewnie, lecz w końcu odwzajemniła uścisk.

– Musisz mi natychmiast wszystko opowiedzieć, zamieniam się w słuch – odezwała się znowu Yenlla z autentyczną ciekawością w głosie.

Całkowicie przekupiła tym Ros, w której oczach pojawiły się radosne błyski. Bez wątpienia czekała na ten moment cały ranek. Uwiesiła się na ramieniu Yen i zachichotała.

– Mam wrażenie, że nagle znalazłam się w samym środku bajki – rozmarzyła się.

– Tylko tym razem zamiast na białym koniu książę przyleciał na swoim starym motorze – uzupełniła błyskotliwie jej koleżanka i obie znowu wybuchły śmiechem. – A więc o co chodzi z Blackiem? Chcę usłyszeć tę historię od samego początku.

– Wiesz, że dyrektor przydzielił mi stałą kwaterę w Hogwarcie, gdy z Trzech Mioteł nie pozostał kamień na kamieniu? A przedwczoraj była ta wielka impreza i... I jakoś tak po prostu...

– Rozumiem, że Syri również potrzebował miejsca na nocleg, a że szkoła była w tym czasie dosyć przeludniona... – pomogła oszołomionej koleżance Yen, unosząc zabawnie brew, której to sztuczki nauczyła się naturalnie od Severusa.

Obie niepoważne kobiety ponownie wybuchły śmiechem, płosząc ptaki przyczajone w koronach okolicznych drzew.

Chyba tylko one tego dnia tak bezczelnie się obijały. Cała kadra nauczycielska, uczniowie i większość gości angażowała się w tym samym czasie w szeroko zakrojone prace rewitalizacyjne na zniszczonym działaniami wojennymi terenie Hogwartu. Niedaleko grupka studentów pod wodzą pani Sprout odtwarzała zniszczoną przez zaklęcia, unikalną florę i faunę błoni. Inni z pomocą różdżek odbudowywali zniszczone szklarnie. Wszędzie wokół kręcili się zapracowani czarodzieje, machając różdżkami, a najzdolniejsi z nich otrzymali zadanie odświeżenia zaklęć obronnych chroniących budynek. Snape zapewne też popisywał się gdzieś tam, zapracowany jak zawsze.

– Nie wierzę w to wszystko, Yen – piszczała tymczasem podniecona Rosmerta do ucha nagle nieobecnej duchem przyjaciółki. – Śmierć Sama Wiesz Kogo, koniec wojny... I jeszcze to! Syriusz, który wreszcie zwrócił na mnie uwagę! Nie wierzę, nie wierzę! – Przykładała dłonie do zarumienionych policzków.

– A ja tak! – Klasnęła w dłonie uradowana Yenlla. – I bardzo się cieszę twoim szczęściem. Nie zmarnuj tej szansy.

– I ty też, Yen – poprosiła cicho i poważnie Ros.

– Co masz na myśli? – Pani Snape udała, że nie rozumie aluzji.

– Już ty dobrze wiesz, kochana. Nie możesz rozwieść się ze Snape'em. Proszę cię, nie rób tego.

– Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz – ucięła chłodno, lecz Rosmerta nie dała się łatwo zniechęcić.

– Ja też. Bo dlaczego mielibyście się nagle rozwieść? Jednak plotki w szkole roznoszą się lotem błyskawicy, dzisiaj wszyscy mówią tylko o tym. Spotkałam wczoraj Severusa i zapytałam, gdzie ma żonę, ale on wcale nie odpowiedział, tylko rzucił jakimś dziwnym tekstem: „Tylko do jutra". Początkowo go nie zrozumiałam, ale potem Syriusz powiedział, że Dumbledore powiedział, że chciałby dzisiaj przeprowadzić ceremonię rozwodową Snape'ów w jego rodzinnym domu, aby uniknąć niezdrowej sensacji. Wytłumacz mi, co się dzieje, Yenlla. Przecież wy... Wy nie możecie bez siebie żyć! – wykrzyknęła szczerze, bo naprawdę tak myślała.

– Nie – zaprzeczyła zdecydowanie Yen, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Stać mnie na o wiele lepszą partię niż jakiś tam belfer.

– Nie wmówisz mi, że naprawdę tak myślisz. – Rosmerta nie dopuszczała do siebie takiej możliwości. – Przecież wy... Przecież ty... Pasujecie do siebie znakomicie, rozumiecie się bez słów. To, jak na siebie patrzycie i jak się zachowujecie. Jesteście idealnym małżeństwem, nie przekonasz mnie, że się mylę.

Yen Wkrótce-Znów-Honeydell westchnęła ciężko. Wprawdzie nigdy, nawet za milion dolarów, nie planowała nikomu się do tego przyznać, ale teraz zrozumiała, że to nie ma sensu. Zresztą, biorąc pod uwagę stosunki, jakie połączyły go z Rosmertą, Syriusz mógł wypaplać jej sekret w każdej chwili. Dziwne, że jeszcze tego nie zrobił.

– Ros, to było małżeństwo na niby – wyznała głośno po raz pierwszy.

– Co takiego?! – Jej przyjaciółka nie mogła chyba doznać większego szoku. – Co to znaczy „na niby"?

– Tajne sprawy Zakonu – rzuciła krótko i treściwie szelma, która nie miała ochoty wdawać się w szczegóły. – Potrzebowałam ochrony, a to był idealny kamuflaż.

– Ale jaki kamuflaż?! – zawołała zdezorientowała właścicielka spalonych Trzech Mioteł. – Widziałam was razem i to nie był żaden kamuflaż. Uczucie było prawdziwe!

– Oboje jesteśmy znakomitymi aktorami.

– Nie! – protestowała uparcie Madame Rosmerta, jakby cokolwiek zależało od niej. – To niemożliwe! Takiego porozumienia nie da się udawać.

Yenlla zmierzyła ją złym spojrzeniem. Teraz żałowała, że się wygadała. Chociaż z drugiej strony, po południu i tak cały świat pozna prawdę.

– To była tylko gra – powiedziała. – Nic więcej.

– Ale Sever...

– Profesor Snape ma swoje własne sprawy, którym zamierza się teraz poświęcić. – Zarozumiały ton Yen wreszcie nieco zmroził entuzjazm Rosmerty. – Tak samo jak ja.

– A dziecko? – Ros rozpaczliwie uchwyciła się tej przestarzałej informacji niczym ostatniej deski ratunku. – Co będzie z dzieckiem?

Przyszła była żona profesora Snape'a wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami.

– Nie ma żadnego dziecka – wyznała.

Oszołomiona Rosmerta odsunęła się od przyjaciółki, patrząc na nią rozszerzonymi z przerażenia oczami. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to, co przed chwilą usłyszała, jest prawdą. W jej głowie niespodziewanie zaświtała straszna myśl.

Chwyciła Yen za rękę i ścisnęła mocno.

– Yen, czy ty... – Słowa ewidentnie nie chciały jej przejść przez gardło. – Czy zrobiłaś coś niewybaczalnego?

– Oczywiście, że nie! – Panna Honeydell z oburzeniem otrąciła jej dłoń.

Ros nie zdejmowała z niej czujnego spojrzenia. Chyba nie uwierzyła tym zapewnieniom.

– Czy Snape cię do czegoś zmusił? – dociekała. – Wiesz, że mnie możesz powiedzieć prawdę. Nie będę cię oceniać.

Yenlla miała dość. Pewnie dlatego zamiast trzymać nerwy na wodzy, wybuchła, odkrywając przed koleżanką wszystkie karty.

– Nigdy nie było żadnego dziecka, Ros! Nie rozumiesz? Tylko zwykła plotka potrzebna do uprawdopodobnienia naszego małżeństwa. W każdym związku prędzej czy później pojawiają się dzieci, więc...

– Ale przecież mówiłaś... – upierała się Madame Rosmerta.

– Nie – przerywała jej niezbyt uprzejmie Yen. – To ty mówiłaś. Sama doszłaś do jakichś zwariowanych wniosków, a ja po prostu nie zaprzeczyłam.

Rosmerta nie miała więcej pytań ani nic sensownego do dodania. Dłuższą chwilę w kompletnym milczeniu zastanawiała się nad wszystkim, co usłyszała, lecz zwyczajnie nie mieściło jej się to w głowie. Dlaczego Yen miałaby... JAK Yen mogła przez tyle miesięcy tak przekonywująco odgrywać żonę człowieka, do którego podobno nic nie czuła? No i był jeszcze Severus... Dlaczego on miałby brać w tym udział? Nie wiedziała. I znając kapryśną naturę Yenlli, nigdy się tego nie dowie.

Sama nie zdążyła dojść do żadnych odkrywczych wniosków, bo nagle tuż obok koca, na którym siedziała z Yen, wylądował wielki motor z uchachanym Syriuszem na miejscu kierowcy.

– Witam, piękne panie! – przywitał się, zeskakując z pojazdu. – Może któraś z was ma ochotę na podniebną przejażdżkę?

§§§

Severus Snape utknął na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, gdzie posłał go Dumbledore w celu skontrolowania i ewentualnego zreperowania nadwyrężonych podczas słynnej bitwy zaklęć osłonowych. Nie uśmiechało mu się to specjalnie, ale nie protestował. Wiedział, że to jego ostatnie dni w Hogwarcie i wkrótce na zawsze uwolni się od niewygodnych poleceń dyrektora. Zresztą, właśnie wrócił z kolejnej wizyty w Świętym Mungu i usłyszał tam na tyle optymistyczne nowiny, że nic nie było w stanie popsuć mu humoru. Na jego uszkodzonej dłoni zainstalowano dziwaczną metalową konstrukcję najeżoną lekko jarzącymi się kolcami, które wbijały się w skórę, wstrzykując w regularnych odstępach czasu specjalny eliksir. Aparatura wyglądała dość kosmicznie, jednak jeżeli miała pomóc zregenerować się jego zniszczonym mięśniom, był w stanie jakoś to przeżyć.

Yen naturalnie tym razem mu nie towarzyszyła. Co to, to nie! Jak zdążył się zorientować, była w tym czasie zbyt zajęta bieganiem półnago po korytarzach ze swoją postrzeloną przyjaciółką. Tą od Blacka i histerii w ministerstwie.

Jeżeli zaś chodzi o samego Blacka, ten chyba trzeci dzień z rzędu nie zsiadał ze swojego obciachowego motoru. Już któryś raz z rzędu z hukiem, krzykiem i warkotem przelatywał Snape'owi tuż nad głową, o włos mijając blanki Wieży Astronomicznej. Sądząc po godowych piskach niosących się echem po błoniach Hogwartu, tym razem w podniebnych wojażach towarzyszyła mu piękna Yenlla. Najwyraźniej w ciągu najbliższych dni zamierzała obskoczyć resztę pozostających przy życiu Huncwotów.

Ciekawe, co na to Madame Rosmerta...

Cóż, na szczęście szelma i jej perypetie sercowe to już nie był problem Severusa. Dzięki Salazarowi!

Mistrz eliksirów był tak zajęty swoimi myślami, że ledwie zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności „partnera", którego Dumbledore w swojej nieskończonej trosce i łaskawości przydzielił mu do pomocy przy kontroli murów. Dopiero gdy usłyszał natrętne nucenie, odruchowo odwrócił wzrok.

– _When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's amore**_ – śpiewał Mundungus Fletcher, bez przerwy gubiąc rytm i okropnie fałszując w trudniejszych partiach. – _When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine that's amore_.

Snape odwrócił się ku niemu z bardzo nieprzychylną miną, ale mężczyzna albo tego nie zauważył, albo – co bardziej prawdopodobne – nic sobie z tego nie robił.

Severus naprawdę nie rozumiał, dlaczego trafił mu się do pomocy akurat ten facet, uznał to po prostu za kolejny przejaw specyficznego poczucia humoru dyrektora. Osobiście nie uważał, aby słynny Zakonny lump był zdolny do naprawy jakichkolwiek skomplikowanych czarów... Już prędzej do zayumania kilku obluzowanych cegieł i opchnięcia ich na Pokątnej. Jednak później przypomniał sobie, jak Yen kiedyś opowiadała mu, że zanim Mundungus trafił do rynsztoka, zajmował się zawodowo mechaniką zaklęć, więc może tkwił w tym jakiś głębszy sens.

Tymczasem Dung dalej wyśpiewywał stary szlagier, wymachując do taktu różdżką.

– _When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet, you're in love. When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not dreaming, signore..._ _Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli that's amore_ – zakończył, bezczelnie patrząc prosto w pochmurne oczy wściekłego Snape'a.

Było to spojrzenie bystre, przenikliwe i cholernie wszechwiedzące. Spojrzenie, które bardzo chciało mu coś przekazać. Snape naturalnie nie miał najmniejszych problemów z odgadnięciem, co to takiego. Ostatecznie od kilku dni wszyscy uparcie starali mu się wmówić to samo... Niepomiernie irytując przy okazji porywczego Nietoperza.

– Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, Fletcher? – zapytał, domyślając się jego intencji. Chyba tylko gumochłon nie byłby w stanie ich przejrzeć, biorąc pod uwagę piosenkę i te wszystkie podejrzane zerknięcia.

– A chcesz coś usłyszeć, Severusie? – zagadnął mężczyzna konwersacyjnym tonem.

Przy okazji po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. Oczywiście w Zakonie nie komunikowali się zbyt często, ale nawet te drobne kontakty były kompletnie odarte nawet z najbardziej elementarnej uprzejmości.

– Wątpię. – Mistrz eliksirów ocenił jego przemądrzałą minę i po krótkim namyśle zrezygnował z konwersacji.

Świetnie! Nawet Dung nagle zapragnął się z nim spoufalać i poczuł się uprawniony do wtrącania w najbardziej prywatne z prywatnych spraw. Nawet ten lump! Co takiego zrobił źle, że zamiast omijać go jak zwykle szerokim łukiem, każdy nieustannie pragnął mu udzielać rad?

Westchnął i odwrócił się, próbując skupić na przerwanej czynności. Niestety, nie było mu to dane.

– _When the moon hits your eye..._ – zaczął znowu Mundungus i Snape nie wytrzymał.

– Zamknij się, Fletcher! – uniósł się w końcu zmęczony popisami kolejnego artysty z bożej łaski.

– Nie podoba ci się piosenka, Severusie?

– Raczej wykonanie.

– A może chodzi o tekst, co?

– Nie wsłuchiwałem się szczególnie.

– No tak, Yen mówiła, że nie przepadasz za muzyką.

– A nie wspominała może, że jej nie lubię jeszcze bardziej? – burknął mistrz eliksirów z dziecinną złośliwością, dzięki której zabrzmiał jak swoja własna parodia.

– A to dobre! – Mundungus zgiął się w tak gwałtownym napadzie śmiechu, że musiał przytrzymać się muru, żeby nie upaść.

Snape nie zniżył się do komentarza. Rzucił mu tylko swoje modelowe lodowate spojrzenie, które powinno zmrozić go na miejscu. Fletcher jednak wciąż zaśmiewał się w najlepsze, jakby usłyszał właśnie najśmieszniejszy żart w życiu.

– Wybacz, Severusie, ale to tak oczywista nieprawda, że zwyczajnie nie mogłem utrzymać powagi – odpowiedział, świetnie naśladując jego wcześniejszy, wyniosły ton.

– Chyba powinieneś ograniczyć używki, Fletcher. Powoli tracisz kontakt z rzeczywistością.

– Prawda w oczy kole, nie?

– Nie mam bladego pojęcie, o czym ty bredzisz – mruknął Snape, tonem głosu udowadniając, jak kiepskie to było kłamstwo.

Irytujący uśmieszek Fletchera tylko się rozszerzył.

– Och, naprawdę, Sev? Więc pozwól, że wyjaśnię ci wszystko po kolei, jak krowie na rowie. Wiem, że nie masz o mnie najlepszego zdania ze względu na mój, khm, status społeczny, ale w rzeczywistości jestem bystrym facetem i umiem patrzeć.

– Moje serdeczne gratulacje.

– Możesz sobie kpić, prychać i przewracać oczami, ale nie możesz z tym walczyć – rzucił Mundungus nadspodziewanie poważnie. – Myślisz, że jestem ślepy? Myślisz, że nie zauważyłem, jak na nią patrzysz, gdy wydaje ci się, że nikt nie widzi? Wiesz, jaką masz wtedy minę? Jakbyś nie jadł przez miesiąc.

Mistrz eliksirów nie zamierzał tego dłużej tolerować. Zamiótł mroczną szatą i skierował się ku schodom. Dung złapał go za ramię, przytrzymując w miejscu.

– Przedwczoraj w Wielkiej Sali wlewałeś w siebie alkohol, jakby jutro miało nie nadejść. Dlaczego, Sev? Przecież nie miałeś żadnego powodu, żeby to robić. Wojna się skończyła. Nie ma Czarnego Luda, któremu musisz się wysługiwać. Nawet Dumbledore nie będzie ci dłużej mówił, co masz robić. Więc skąd ten dziki ciąg? Skąd ta depresja, co?

– Zabierz rękę – wysyczał Snape przez zęby.

– Więc pozwól przemówić sobie do rozsądku.

– Nie chcę niczego słuchać! – wybuchł Nietoperz, odtrącając od siebie Dunga. – Chcę, żeby to się wreszcie skończyło!

– Dlaczego? Yen to cudowna dziewczyna.

– Yen to stara wiedźma! – ryknął doprowadzony na skraj wytrzymałości, lecz Fletcher nie dał się łatwo wystraszyć

– Bez której nie potrafisz żyć – stwierdził spokojnie i z absolutnym przekonaniem. – Znam twoją sytuację lepiej, niż ci się wydaje. Ja też byłem kiedyś młody i przegapiłem swoją szansę, ponieważ źle wybrałem. Ty również masz teraz dwa wyjścia, Severusie. Możesz albo przyznać się do błędu i błagać, żeby została, albo wypuścić ją z rąk, aby ktoś sprzątnął ci ją sprzed nosa. Bo nie będzie drugiej szansy. Takie kobiety jak Yen nigdy nie są długo samotne. Wiem coś o tym.

Snape nie wierzył, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Niespodziewanie znalazł się w dziwacznym alternatywnym wszechświecie, gdzie byle lump udzielał mu porad matrymonialnych! Nie rozumiał tylko dlaczego. Przynajmniej do chwili, gdy nagłe zrozumienie nie rozbłysło w jego głowie jak Lumos.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że ty też kochasz się w Yen – rzucił zszokowany.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – oburzył się Dung. – Mogłaby być moją córką.

– Więc... W jej babce?

– Ej, chyba są jakieś granice złośliwości? Ile, twoim zdaniem, mam lat?

– Więc która jeszcze została? – zapytał oszołomiony Snape. Ostatecznie rodzina Yenlli nie liczyła zbyt wielu kobiet. Dumbledore wspominał o zaledwie jednej w każdym pokoleniu.

Fletcher spojrzał na niego smutno. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby stracił całą energię, z którą wcześniej do niego przemawiał. Przygarbił się i niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– Ta, o której nikt nigdy nie pamięta. Herballa.

– Herballa? – powtórzył automatycznie Snape. To imię nie budziło żadnych skojarzeń.

– Znasz ją zapewne pod innym imieniem, o ile w ogóle. Nazywała się Elizabeth.

– Matka Yen?

– O tak – potwierdził Fletcher rozmarzonym tonem.

Tymczasem Severusowi zakręciło się w głowie. Najwyraźniej był to jakiś szczególnie przewrotny rodzaj kary za grzechy. Chichot losu. Niezwykłe poczucie humoru uniwersum, które kazało mu w przeciągu dwóch dni usłyszeć wszystkie żenujące historie miłosne związane z szurniętymi przodkiniami Yen. No trudno. Musiał skapitulować, bo już po chwili stało się jasne, że Fletcher, podobnie jak Dumbledore poprzedniego dnia, zamierza mu streścić swój zadawniony romansik, niezależnie od tego, czy Snape sobie tego życzy, czy nie.

– Lojalnie uprzedzam – zastrzegł jedynie Severus. – Jeżeli oznajmisz mi teraz, że jesteś moim teściem, rzucę się z wieży. Mówię poważnie.

Mundungus nie uznał tego za zabawne. Skarcił młodszego mężczyznę wzrokiem.

– Kiedy ją poznałem, Herballa była już mężatką.

– Jak gdyby to stanowiło jakiś problem – mruknął z powątpiewaniem, przypominając sobie dziwne losy wyrachowanej pani Mirabilis Ethel Sunrise Dumbledore Sweetscent Whatever.

– Nie życzę sobie podobnych tekstów, obrażasz jej pamięć. – Mundungus stanął w obronie dawnej ukochanej. – Herballa była słodka, delikatna, trochę nieśmiała. Zupełnie inna od nich. Yen to skóra zdjęta z babki. Obie reprezentują typ gwiazdy. Ekstrawertyczne, głośne, ekspansywne. Kochają światła sceny i zainteresowanie tłumów. Gdy Ethel wchodziła do pokoju, zamierały rozmowy i wszystkie twarze kierowały się do niej jak kwiaty do słońca. Herballa najwyżej ceniła ciszę i spokój. I szczerze nienawidziła ekscentrycznego imienia, które nadała jej matka, dlatego później je zmieniła. Wybrała bohaterkę swojej ulubionej powieści. Piękna, inteligentna, cicha, skupiona... Zakochałem się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Mogłem na nią patrzeć godzinami, wciąż szukałem nowych pretekstów, aby zamienić z nią choć kilka słów. Kompletnie oszalałem! I nawet nie mogłem jej o tym powiedzieć. Wiedziałem, że nie mam szans. Musiałem milczeć. Pracowałem z jej mężem. Zresztą, Honeydellowie oczekiwali już wtedy narodzin dziecka.

– Wzruszające – ocenił sarkastycznie Severus. – Przypomnij, proszę, dlaczego mi to opowiadasz?

Słuchał cierpliwie, lecz nie wyglądał na specjalnie wstrząśniętego. Niewielkie zasoby poruszenia, jakie zawierał jego organizm, zostały totalnie wyczerpane w trakcie znacznie bardziej szokującego wyznania Dumbledore'a. Fletcher na pewno spodziewał się większego efektu.

– Chciałbym, abyś zrozumiał, jak wielkie masz szczęście. Ty i Yen... Po prostu czuję, że tam jest coś więcej i nie jestem w tym osamotniony. Wszyscy to widzą. Przemyśl to jeszcze raz, Severusie, proszę.

Wydawało mu się, że w postawie Snape'a wreszcie coś drgnęło. Odwrócił się ku niemu, a na jego twarzy malowało się dziwne napięcie.

– Już to zrobiłem – wyznał cicho.

– I co? – Dung pochylił się ku niemu, licząc, że usłyszy coś innego niż kolejny sarkastyczny komentarz. Dał się nabrać jak dziecko.

– Po obiedzie zapraszam na Grimmauld Place 12 – rzucił bezdusznie mistrz eliksirów, krzywiąc się kpiąco i pospiesznie ewakuując z Wieży Astronomicznej.

§§§

– Nie zrobią tego, prawda? – zastanawiała się głośno Hermiona. – Chyba się nie rozwiodą. To bez sensu.

Ona, Ron i Harry stali przed Hogwartem, czekając na Syriusza i Remusa, z którymi mieli zabrać się na Grimmauld. Dziwaczna uroczystość państwa Snape zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Została już tylko godzina do widowiskowego końca ich małżeństwa.

– Oczywiście, że się rozwiodą! – rzucił z przekonaniem Weasley. – Dlaczego taka piękna kobieta zostałaby ze starym Snape'em, skoro ma okazje uciec?

Panna Granger spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

– No co? – oburzył się. – Źle mówię, Harry?

Wciągnięcie w tę konwersację bynajmniej nie uszczęśliwiło Pottera.

– Tak szczerze, nie mam pojęcia. Kiedyś pewnie zgodziłbym się z Ronem, ale teraz... – Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. – Zaczynam podejrzewać, że Snape ma w sobie coś więcej, niż widać na pierwszy rzut oka.

– Stary, zwariowałeś? – wykrzyknął zszokowany rudzielec. – Facet poniewiera cię przez tyle lat, a potem wystarczy chwila, żeby...

– Wszystko się zmieniło. Stał tam razem ze mną. Pomógł mi – przypomniał Harry, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel tego nie rozumie. – Muszę sobie to na nowo poukładać.

– Zawsze powtarzałam, że uwzięliście się na profesora Snape'a i co? Miałam rację! – Mimo przemądrzałego tonu Hermiona uśmiechała się wesoło do dwóch chłopaków. – Może i ma trudny charakter, ale to dobry człowiek. Dowodzi tego jego związek z panią Yen.

Ron Weasley prychnął.

– Związek, który niedługo się skończy – zauważył, a potem rzucił przyjaciółce czujne spojrzenie. – A ty wykazujesz ostatnio podejrzane zamiłowanie do Ślizgonów. W Wielkiej Sali Malfoy ciągle się na ciebie gapił. Czy stało się coś, o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć? – zadał kłopotliwe pytanie, które od dawna wisiało niewypowiedziane ponad trójką Gryfonów.

Hermiona Granger zarumieniła się gwałtownie i spuściła głowę. Nie zamierzała udzielać odpowiedzi. Przecież na dobrą sprawę sama jej jeszcze nie znała... Zresztą, Ron nawet nie czekał na komentarz z jej strony.

– Nie znoszę gościa! – wyrzucił z siebie ze złością. – Teraz dopiero się panoszy. Łazi po całym Hogwarcie z tą wyniosłą miną, jakby był bohaterem narodowym.

– Wcale się nie panoszy! – napadła na niego przyjaciółka. – I rzeczywiście brał udział w walce.

– To zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę, że zapewne musiał obezwładnić własnego ojca.

– A wiesz, że to zrobił? – odparowała mu na to Hermiona z dumą. – Spetryfikował go!

– Co?!

– Yen... To znaczy, pani Snape mi o tym opowiedziała.

– Chyba masz na myśli ekspanią Snape? – poprawił ją Ron z kpiną w głosie, ale Hermiona nie dała się zbić z tropu.

– Jeszcze nie eks. – Pogroziła mu palcem tuż przed nosem. – Jeszcze wszystko może się zdarzyć.

– Niestety, chyba nie – wtrąciła smutno Tonks, dołączając do młodzieży. Hermiona przysłuchiwała się jej z ciekawością. – Myślałam nad tym cały ranek i doszłam do wniosku, że to wszystko zaszło za daleko. Gdyby chcieli to teraz zatrzymać, któreś z nich musiałoby powiedzieć magiczne słowo, a znając ich upór, dumę i wybuchowe temperamenty, żadne nie przyzna się pierwsze.

Panna Granger kiwnęła głową, lecz mózg Rona zatrzymał się gdzieś w połowie wypowiedzi aurorki.

– Jakie magiczne słowo? – zapytał tępo.

Dwie przedstawicielki żeńskiego rodu spojrzały na niego z pogardą. Obie też miały uroczo zarumienione policzki.

– To właściwie nie jedno słowo, a dwa – przyznała nagle z niezwykłą dla niej powagą Nimfadora, spoglądając pustym wzrokiem gdzieś w przestrzeń. – Dwa najważniejsze słowa, jakie możesz usłyszeć w życiu.

§§§

Yenlla zmierzała do kwatery mistrza eliksirów, tańcząc, wirując w zgrabnych piruetach i nucąc wesoło pod nosem. Spędziła w Hogwarcie cudowny dzień. Najpierw wybrała się na piknik z Rosmertą, a następnie zajęła nawiązywaniem na nowo przyjaznych stosunków z Syriuszem Blackiem. Niestety, musiała przestać, bo zajęła się tym tak skutecznie, że zagroziło to z kolei jej przyjaznym stosunkom z Ros.

Później dołączył do nich Lupin, który patrzył na nią w jakiś szczególny sposób, gdy zabierał ją na długi i romantyczny spacer wokół jeziora. Było to niezwykle obiecujące wydarzenie i dobrze wróżyło na przyszłość. W międzyczasie wpadli na Mundungusa Fletchera. Miał świetny humor i wciąż podśpiewywał jeden z jej ulubionych szlagierów _That's amore_ , ale nie chciał powiedzieć, co go do tego natchnęło. Korzystając z okazji, Yen próbowała go podpytać o Maela, lecz akurat w tym temacie nie był zbyt rozmowny.

Black, Lupin, Mael... Severus zdecydowanie nie był jej jedyną opcją. Nie był nawet jedną z najważniejszych. Był tylko nic nieznaczącym epizodem plątającym się gdzieś na marginesie jej życia. Jeżeli Yen tego zapragnie, na pewno z łatwością znajdzie dla niego zastępstwo. Nikt jej nie odmówi. Nigdy nie odmawiali.

Najchętniej w ogóle nie wracałaby już do podłej kwatery Snape'a, lecz nie miała wyboru. Musiała się ogarnąć i przebrać, zanim pójdą zakończyć wreszcie tę małżeńską farsę. A potem spokojnie rzuci się z powrotem w radosny, zwariowany świat artystycznej bohemy, który czekał na nią tuż za bramą Hogwartu.

W przeciwieństwie do Yenlli, Severus nie spędził tego dnia zbyt przyjemnie. Głownie dlatego, że wciąż był pracownikiem szkoły i zamiast wakacjować się na zielonej trawce, musiał wykonywać swoje rozliczne nudne obowiązki. Dlatego był teraz wkurzony. I głodny, bo przegapił dzisiejszy obiad. Pojawił się wprawdzie w Wielkiej Sali, ale ponieważ pierwszym, co tam ujrzał, okazała się Yen i jej fanklub, natychmiast stracił apetyt. Bowiem w poczet dworu królowej Yenlli I wliczała się już chyba cała szkoła, na czele z Dumbledore'em, który, mimo wczorajszej dramatycznej rozmowy, chyba chwilowo zapomniał, że miał się separować od swojej nielegalnej wnuczki.

Och, mistrz eliksirów miał już tak bardzo dosyć jej samej oraz wszystkich tajemnic i dramatów, które ją otaczały. Tęsknił za świętym spokojem bez szurniętych, rozwiązłych kobiet ciągle zmieniających imiona oraz ich zmieniających się jak w kalejdoskopie kochanków, mężów, dziadków i teściów. Chciał odzyskać wreszcie swoje życie. Swoje nudne, szare i puste życie.

Obrażeni państwo Snape z trudem znosili nawzajem swoją obecność w jednym pokoju. Nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa, nawet na siebie nie patrzyli. Yen przemknęła błyskawicznie przez niewielki salonik i zamknęła się w łazience. Severus zaś udawał, że przegląda jakieś papiery, chociaż nie potrafił nawet skupić się na tyle, aby doczytać, czego właściwie dotyczą.

Jednak kiedy szelma wreszcie opuściła azyl, nie mógł już dłużej udawać, bo na jej widok papiery samoistnie wyfrunęły mu z rąk, rozsypując się po podłodze. Yen w jednej chwili zapomniała o wszystkich pouczenia Snape'a na temat skromnego ubrania, które próbował jej wtłoczyć do głowy, odkąd przeprowadzili się do Hogwartu. Wystroiła się w absurdalnie obcisłą czarną suknię z dekoltem tak dużym i ciasnym, że ledwo zaciskał się na tym, co miał utrzymywać poza widokiem publicznym. Dobrała do niej absurdalnie wysokie i wściekłe czerwone szpilki odpowiadające kolorem krwistej szmince, którą pociągnęła usta. Całą stylizację uwieńczyła czarna woalka kryjąca jej oczy. Piękna Yenlla wyglądała teraz jak wdowa po królu wampirów i ewidentnie bardzo jej to odpowiadało.

– Czy ty aby nie przesadzasz? – Snape'owy sarkazm nie wytrzymał przedłużającej się ciszy i podjął próbę ataku.

– Co masz na myśli?

Mistrz eliksirów zmierzył ją pogardliwym wzrokiem od stóp do głów, zatrzymując się nieco dłużej przy szpilkach i woalce.

– Tę żałobę po kocie – rzucił.

– Chyba po nietoperzu. – Yen zadarła nos wysoko do góry i wyprężyła się przed nim tak bardzo, że nieomal oderwała się od ziemi. – Idziemy w końcu? Chciałabym już mieć to za sobą.

Severus zbliżył się do swojej nieznośnej żony i ironicznie skłonił, podając jej ramię, ale oczywiście go zignorowała. Pomaszerowała przodem wyprostowana jak struna, ale bardzo rozkołysana w swoich najatrakcyjniejszych rejonach. Snape na ten widok tylko uniósł oczy do góry w niemej prośbie o zmiłowanie. Na szczęście nie musiał męczyć się zbyt długo. Jeszcze najwyżej godzinka i wreszcie będzie wolny, a Yen radośnie przejdzie w inne ręce.

§§§

Na potrzeby ceremonii salon świętej pamięci pani Black został uprzątnięty i odświeżony – przynajmniej powierzchownie, bo doprowadzenie go do porządku zajęłoby najprawdopodobniej kolejne sto lat. Pośrodku pokoju ustawiono nawet podwyższenie i pulpit dla Dumbledore'a, aby nadać wydarzeniu odpowiedniej powagi. Pod oknami ustawiono stoły, na których zgromadzono rozsądną ilość alkoholu. Procenty jak nic innego pozwalały strawić całą tę obłąkaną uroczystość.

Wszyscy grzecznie czekali na przybycie państwa Snape. Zgromadzeni goście kręcili się po domu przy Grimmauld Place 12 nieco zdezorientowani. Nie wiedzieli, jak właściwie się zachowywać. Czy powinni się radować? Chyba nie, skoro rozwód to ostatecznie niezbyt wesoła okoliczność. Z drugiej strony manifestowanie smutku również wydawało się nie na miejscu... Przecież to nie pogrzeb, na Merlina! Zresztą, część pałętających się po salonie mężczyzn nie umiałaby w tej sytuacji udać smutku, nawet gdyby od tego zależało ich życie. Dotyczyło to szczególnie jednego z członków Zakonu Feniksa.

Nieszczęśliwi małżonkowie pojawili się spóźnieni. Ewidentnie tkwiła w tym sprężyna Yen, która chciała mieć swoje wielkie wejście. Severus wyglądał raczej na zirytowanego. Nic dziwnego, skoro odkąd tylko weszli, wszyscy gapili się na nich niczym na ciekawe eksponaty muzealne. Mistrz eliksirów nie znosił takich spojrzeń, a szelma wręcz przeciwnie.

– Skończmy z tym wreszcie – syknął Snape do jej ucha, chwytając pod ramię i ciągnąc do przodu. Żona wprawdzie spojrzała na niego wyniośle, ale zgodziła się, żeby ją poprowadził do parodii ołtarza.

Dumbledore czekał na nich za pulpitem z zatroskanym uśmiechem. Nie potrzeba było wielkiej przenikliwości, aby zauważyć, że nie popiera ich decyzji i gdyby tylko mógł, natychmiast odwołałby ceremonię i odesłał ich do kwatery, aby przemyśleli swoje zachowanie. I to bez kolacji!

Niestety, nie mógł tego zrobić. Musiał dotrzymać danej Snape'owi obietnicy.

– Yen i Severusie, czy jesteście pewni... – nie zdążył zadać regulaminowego pytania, bo mężczyzna od razu odpowiedział:

– Tak.

Yen tylko skinęła głową. Wydawała się niezainteresowana całą sprawą. Jakby sama ceremonia było tylko męczącą formalnością, ponieważ wszelkie ustalenia zostały już dawno poczynione.

Dumbledore rozpoczął długą i monotonną inkantację. Oczy zgromadzonych kierowały się to na niego, to na zdeterminowanych małżonków, na których twarzach malowało się teraz wyłącznie znudzenie. Rosmerta zaciskała mocno kciuki i wpatrywała się z napięciem w plecy Yen. Była pewna, że któreś z nich wreszcie powie: „nie", że zatrzyma to żenujące przedstawienie. Oni zwyczajnie nie mogli się rozstać! Molly ocierała wilgotne oczy chusteczką, a Tonks z napięciem wstrzymywała oddech. Nikt, absolutnie nikt nie wierzył, że rozwód dojdzie do skutku, ale też nikt nie próbował go powstrzymać.

Nadszedł kulminacyjny moment. Dumbledore uniósł splecione dłonie nad głowami państwa Snape, a potem je rozdzielił. Dokonał w ten sposób symbolicznego rozłączenia, które zakończyło ich małżeństwo. Aż dziwne, że przez salon nie przetoczyło się w tej chwili chóralne westchnienie rozczarowania.

– Ogłaszam, że nie jesteście dłużej małżeństwem – zakończył krótko dyrektor.

– Nareszcie.

Severus ściągnął obrączkę, a następnie bezczelnie cisnął nią o podłogę. Krążek odbił się i poleciał gdzieś pod antyczne meble szlachetnej siedziby Blacków. Mistrz eliksirów wykrzywił się ironicznie, pocierając nadgarstki, jakby właśnie zostały uwolnione z kajdan. Yen nie dała się sprowokować. Zerknęła na niego obojętnie, a potem z widocznym zadowoleniem zsunęła z serdecznego palca obrączkę i odłożyła ją na poduszeczkę, którą podsunął jej Harry Potter.

Severus już chwilę później zniknął jej z oczu. Zmył się jak kamfora i nawet nie zamierzał się z nikim pożegnać.

Za to wokół niej zaraz wybuchł szum i gwar, bo kobiety otoczyły ją ciasnym kołem, ściskając i... gratulując? No, może nie całkiem, ale usłyszała sporo życzeń szczęścia na nowej drodze życia. I wiedziała z absolutną pewnością, że się spełnią. Yen miała już pomysł oraz cel, a teraz nic nie stało jej na drodze. Miała swojego agenta, list z Charmwood Pictures i plotkarskie gazety po swojej stronie. Wiedziała, jak to wszystko wykorzystać. Była już umówiona na kila przesłuchań i próbne zdjęcia.

– Chodź, musimy to uczcić! – krzyknęła jej do ucha Rosmerta. – Widziałam gdzieś na stole szampana.

Yenlla Znów-Panna-Honeydell uśmiechnęła się przymilnie i pokiwała głową, ale w rzeczywistości nie miała ochoty zostać na Grimmauld Place ani chwili dłużej. Dla niej to był koniec. Nie chodziło tylko o Snape'a. Zamierzała odseparować się od nich wszystkich, spalić za sobą mosty. Tak jak ostatnim razem. Wiedziała, że kiedy przekroczy te drzwi, już nigdy, przenigdy nie wróci. Bo i po co? Podjęła tę decyzję dawno temu i nic nie mogło jej zmienić. Odświeżona znajomość z Ros również nie miała żadnego znaczenia.

To koniec.

Yen pozwoliła Rosmercie pobiec po szampana, a sama sprytnie przemknęła pomiędzy zgromadzonymi, zmierzając do wyjścia. Szła spokojnym, rozkołysanym krokiem, rozsyłając wszędzie uśmiechy, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Była już prawie u celu, gdy stanął przed nią Remus Lupin.

– Już wychodzisz? Coś się stało? – zatroskał się.

– Och, muszę przemyśleć parę spraw – powiedziała lekko, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

– To zrozumiałe. Może chociaż zostaniesz na herbatę? Na pewno dobrze ci zrobi. – Remus ewidentnie chciał ją tutaj zatrzymać. Biedny, biedny facet!

Panna Honeydell ze wstydem musiała przyznać, że to właśnie przed nim najbardziej pragnęła uciec. Wołała uniknąć rozmowy z Lupinem, bo wiedziała, jak bardzo namieszała. Tak na serio nigdy nie zamierzała się z nim związać. To była tylko nieszkodliwa gra obliczona na stałe podrażnianie Snape'a, która później wymknęła się spod kontroli. A teraz musiała jakoś z tego wybrnąć, krzywdząc przy okazji jak najmniej osób. Dobrze wiedziała, co powinna zrobić. Musiała naprawić swój błąd. Oddać mu tę, o którą od początku mu chodziło, tylko zwyczajnie o tym nie wiedział.

Nadszedł czas, aby wykorzystać swoje wrodzone zdolności. Żadnych głupich zaklęć i machania różdżkami, tylko prawdziwa, żywa, najbardziej pierwotna z pierwotnych magia. Taka, jakiej nauczyła ją babka Ethel.

Yen uśmiechnęła się i podniosła błyszczące, nadnaturalnie chabrowe oczy na Remusa. Spojrzenie dosłownie przyszpiliło go w miejscu, przewiercając się przez czaszkę aż do wnętrza mózgu.

– Tak mi przykro, ale muszę już lecieć – paplała wesoło Yen. – _Ale ty tu zostaniesz. Posłuchasz mnie uważnie, a potem zapomnisz o wszystkim, co powiedziałam._ Mam wiele spraw do załatwienia. _Wydaje ci się, że mnie kochasz, ale to tylko złudzenie._ Spotkanie z agentem i takie tam. _Gdy odejdę, odwrócisz się. Spojrzysz poprzez pokój i zobaczysz ją_. Może wpadnę do mojego starego teatru? _Tę jedyną. Kobietę, na której naprawdę ci zależy. Kiedy ją zobaczysz, od razu to zrozumiesz. Pomyślisz: „Jak mogłem jej wcześniej nie zauważyć, przecież jest idealna". I będzie_. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy. _To nie sztuczka ani żart, ale prawdziwe pragnienie twojego serca. Teraz się z tobą pożegnam i wszystko stanie się, jak przepowiedziałam. Raz, dwa, trzy._ Żegnaj, Remusie. I powodzenia!

Lupin usłyszał oczywiście tylko część tej wypowiedzi, jednak gdzieś na granicy jego świadomości tłukły się także pozostałe słowa pięknej Yen, a zdezorientowany mózg nie mógł poradzić sobie z nienaturalnym rozdźwiękiem. Usta kobiety poruszały się, a jednak wychodziły z nich inne dźwięki, niż mogłoby to wynikać z ruchu warg. Co? Jak? Dlaczego?

Nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić, bo oto Yen pomachała do niego szczupłą dłonią po raz ostatni, a potem zawirowała zgrabnie na placach i ruszyła do drzwi. Zanim zdołał się otrząsnąć, już jej nie było. Gdy tylko zniknęła, coś – jakaś niezwykła siła kierująca jego krokami – kazało mu się odwrócić i zerknąć do tyłu. Akurat wtedy kłębiący się w salonie tłum rozstąpił się, tworząc na środku pusty tunel przez cały pokój.

Na jego końcu, w samym rogu stała Nimfadora Tonks. Wyglądała dziś wyjątkowo ślicznie. Długie włosy mieniące się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy sięgały jej aż do łopatek, a nad czołem przytrzymywała je szeroka opaska w lekko psychodeliczny, monochromatyczny wzór. Dziewczyna miała na sobie podarte jeansy oraz bluzkę z niebotycznie szerokimi rękawami i wyszytym na piersi napisem: „Make love, not war". Chyba poczuła na sobie spojrzenie Remusa, bo sama również podniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się do niego malinowymi ustami.

Remus Lupin poczuł, jak jego serce gwałtownie przyspiesza. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze niedawno myślał coś o kimś... o kimś zdecydowanie innym, ale nagle wydało mu się to nieistotne. Teraz w ogóle nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kto to był. Wiedział za to, że musi natychmiast porozmawiać z Tonks. Albo najlepiej poprosić ją, aby wytłumaczyła mu dokładnie, najlepiej na przykładach, co znaczy napis na jej koszulce.

§§§

Yen wypadła z salonu, przemknęła na palcach korytarzem i dotarła bezpiecznie do wyjścia. Nikt nie zauważył jej nieobecności i nikt nie próbował zatrzymać. Właśnie o to chodziło. Lubiła ich wszystkich, ale... musiała odejść. Nadszedł czas i nie było już miejsca na sentymenty.

Ogólnie nie uważała tego roku za stracony, wręcz przeciwnie. Dzięki przysłudze wyświadczonej Dumbledore'owi udało jej się po wielu, wielu latach wrócić do świata. Zwalczyła dawne traumy i lęki, była gotowa ponownie stoczyć walkę o swoje marzenia. W ramach bonusu zdołała też zdziałać trochę dobrego... Lubiła myśleć zarozumiale, że miała swój udział w wielkim buncie Snape'a. Czy to nie dzięki niej – przynajmniej po części – uwolnił się wreszcie spod nieskończonych manipulacji dyrektora? Na pewno mogła sobie przypisać pewne zasługi na tym polu, prawda? Szkoda, że nie zdążyła się z nim pożegnać, ale najwyraźniej sobie tego nie życzył. No i szkoda, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy...

Ale nic to!

Grunt, że nie był to zmarnowany czas. Przecież naprostowała i zakończyła wiele zadawnionych spraw. Popchnęła do przodu nieśmiały romans wilkołaka! To fakt, że najpierw w nim namieszała, ale przecież później za to odpokutowała. Zbliżyła się do Ros, którą kiedyś brutalnie porzuciła... Ba! Pogodziła się nawet z Blackiem, a nigdy by nie pomyślała, że to możliwe! No i miała pewien udział w wiekopomnym dziele walki z międzydomowymi uprzedzeniami, bo to właśnie ona pierwsza stała się gorliwą zwolenniczką dramione.

Piękna i olśniewająca panna Yenlla Vanilla Honeydell zachichotała pod nosem i zdecydowanie pchnęła drzwi szlachetnej siedziby rodu Blacków. Wyszła na skąpany w promieniach słońca placyk, który nagle nie wydawał się już tak nędzny i zdewastowany. Przeciwnie, było to obecnie najpiękniejsze miejsce na ziemi, bo właśnie tutaj, a nie gdziekolwiek indziej, rozpoczynała się jej nowa, odświeżona, absolutnie wspaniała i niezwykle obiecująca przyszłość.

Czego mogła chcieć więcej?

Yen zrzuciła z głowy ponurą czarną woalkę, zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech i zrobiła pierwszy krok w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

* * *

* Michael Stewart, HELLO DOLLY: _So Long, Dearie!_

 _**_ Dean Martin: _That's Amore_.


	27. Epilog

**Epilog**  
 **The Phoenix Disco Party**

* * *

 _All you need is love  
_ _Love is all you need  
_ (The Beatles)

* * *

I właśnie wtedy, gdy Yenlla Honeydell z optymizmem zerkała w przyszłość, a jasne czerwcowe słońce oświetlało jej drogę, za jej plecami rozległo się najbardziej charakterystyczne chrząknięcie w całym multiwersum.

– Khm – zagadnął elokwentnie Severus Snape.

Yen zawirowała lekko na palcach, odwracając się ku niemu. Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi niezwykle znajomym gestem i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

– Khm – odpowiedziała inteligentnie.

Mistrz eliksirów bynajmniej się nie spieszył, przecież miał teraz cały czas wszechświata do swojej dyspozycji. Stanął wyluzowany na progu pokracznej willi Blacków, oparł się beztrosko o framugę i wyciągnął papierosa. Przypalił go od różdżki, a potem zaciągnął się dymem z widoczną rozkoszą. Prawie się uśmiechał, gdy to robił – przynajmniej na tyle, na ile potrafił.

– Masz mi coś do powiedzenia, Sever? – Nie wytrzymała wreszcie była pani Snape.

– Ładna dziś pogoda – rzucił tak sarkastycznym i sztucznym tonem, że natura w tej samej chwili powinna się zbuntować, a następnie odpowiedzieć mu gromem i gradobiciem.

– Czy to już wszystko? – zdziwiła się uprzejmie Yen.

– Bynajmniej.

– Więc czego ode mnie chcesz?

Snape wypuścił z ust kółko srebrnego dymu.

– Wiesz, tak sobie tylko pomyślałem, że teraz, kiedy oboje jesteśmy wolnymi ludźmi, moglibyśmy na przykład... pójść na spacer?

– Na spacer? – Yenlla wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.

– Tak.

– Ty i ja?

– Najwyraźniej.

– W przeciwnym kierunku? – błysnęła sarkazmem, a Severus popatrzył na nią z cieniem uznania w oczach. Nic dziwnego, w końcu uczyła się od mistrza.

– Ciekawy punkt widzenia – uznał – aczkolwiek chodziło mi o całkiem zwyczajny spacer.

– Panie Snape! – westchnęła Yen z udawanym przerażeniem. – Brak Voldemorta chyba zaszkodził panu na głowę.

Mistrz eliksirów zgasił papierosa o framugę dworzyszcza Syriusza, a potem rzucił go na ziemię i zapalił następnego.

– W porządku – odezwał się po chwili. – Zasłużyłem na to. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, dobrze? – poprosił, a Yenlla łaskawie skinęła głową. – Myślę, że mogę mieć dla ciebie interesującą propozycję...

§§§

Molly Weasley westchnęła smutno, nalewając sobie kolejną filiżankę słodkiej kawy. Kto by pomyślał, że to wszystko tak szybko i nagle się skończy? Wydawałoby się, że to niemożliwe, że czegoś brakuje... Na przykład jakiegoś epilogu z happy endem, który ponownie pchnąłby tę historię na właściwe tory. Przecież to zwyczajnie nie mogło tak się skończyć. No nie mogło!

Podeszła do okna, melancholijnie wyjrzała zza firanki na skąpany w słońcu placyk i... zbaraniała.

– Hej, co oni tam wyprawiają?! – wyrwało jej się nadspodziewanie głośno.

Zgromadzeni w salonie goście zerknęli z zainteresowaniem w jej stronę.

– Kto taki, Molly? – zagadnął Dumbledore.

– Jak to kto? Yen i profesor Snape!

– Snape? Snape uciekł zaraz po ceremonii – przypomniał Mundungus. – Chyba bał się, że znowu go upijemy.

– A Yen miała napić się ze mną szampana! – zawołała oburzona Rosmerta, ściskając w dłoni otwartą butelkę. – Nie mogła ot tak sobie wyjść... Prawda? – dokończyła niepewnie, bo samolubna Yenlla była zdolna do wszystkiego.

– No, przecież widzę! – broniła się Matka Weasley. – Stoją tuż pod oknem.

Pokojem wstrząsnął niezwykły tumult, gdy dwadzieścia osób jednocześnie gwałtownie zerwało się z miejsc, przewracając krzesła i depcząc po sobie nawzajem.

– Ej, ja mam pierwszeństwo! – awanturował się dziecinnie Syriusz. – W końcu to moje okno! Jeżeli Snape robi pod nim coś dziwnego, mam prawo to zobaczyć.

Ożywiona grupka stłoczyła się przy parapecie, próbując dojrzeć, co dzieje się na ulicy. Jako ostatni dołączyli do niej dziwnie ożywieni Tonks i Remus. Mężczyźnie było całkiem do twarzy w malinowej szmince, która jakimś magicznym sposobem znalazła się na jego ustach.

– Co się dzieje? Co się dzieje? – chciała wiedzieć Nimfadora, ale została natychmiast uciszona.

– Cicho! – poleciła Molly, kładąc palec na ustach. – Cicho, bo nie słychać, co mówią.

§§§

– Czy dobrze zrozumiałam? – Oczy pięknej Yen omal nie wyszły z orbit. – Chcesz... Chcesz, żebym z tobą zamieszkała?!

Severus nic nie odpowiedział. Wyglądał za to na bardzo zadowolonego z efektu, jaki wywarł. Postanowił sycić się nim jeszcze przez moment.

– Mówisz poważnie?! – Mało brakowało, aby kobieta zakrztusiła się z wrażenia, więc Snape łaskawie się nad nią ulitował.

– Wydaje mi się, że to dobry pomysł – powiedział powoli, jakby wciąż głęboko się nad tym zastanawiał. – Podobno zaczynasz pracę w Londynie. Ja, jak zapewne się domyślasz, też. Chyba nam obojgu powinno zależeć na obniżeniu kosztów życia w stolicy.

Yenlla nie mogła się dłużej powstrzymać i wybuchła nieopanowanym śmiechem.

– I tylko o to chodzi?

– Podział rachunków na pewno byłby rozsądną opcją – perorował dalej mistrz eliksirów, w zamyśleniu gładząc się palcem wskazującym po brodzie. – Skromny belfer i początkująca aktorka...

– Oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że te określenia nie pasują do żadnego z nas? – Urażona szansonistka wykrzywiła się do niego zabawnie.

Snape wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– Ja tam uważam się za skromnego i raczej spokojnego człowieka.

– Co za bezczelne kłamstwo! – zarzucił mu Yen, tupiąc nogą. – Po prostu powiedz wprost, Sever, że wystarczyło pięć minut, abyś za mną zatęsknił!

– Wolę trzymać się swojej, rozsądnej wersji.

Yen nagle spoważniała. Patrzyła na niego intensywnie, przygryzając w zamyśleniu wargę.

– Nigdy się nie przyznasz, prawda? – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała.

– Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli. – Severus zgrabnie uniknął odpowiedzi i powrócił do głównego tematu. – Co myślisz o mojej propozycji?

– Co ja myślę? – zdziwiła się. Ostatecznie rzadko go to interesowało.

Panna Honeydell cofnęła się przed nim, wystawiając twarz do słońca. Musiała dobrze przemyśleć swój następny krok. Wiele od tego zależało. Właściwie to wszystko od tego zależało. Problem w tym, czy była gotowa to zrobić... Tak zupełnie się odsłonić.

Jednak gdy ponownie odwróciła się do mistrza eliksirów, już wiedziała.

Powinna zrobić dokładnie to, co zwykle robiła.

– Co myślisz, Yen? – W tonie Snape'a pojawił się cień zniecierpliwienia.

– Och, zaraz ci powiem. – Dla odmiany w jej tonie pojawiła się groźba.

Uśmiechnęła się, odrzucając do tyłu długie włosy. Wyciągnęła rękę i zaczęła pstrykać rytmicznie palcami. Przytupywała również nogą, aby rozkołysać biodra.

– _The moment I wake up_ – zaczęła.

– Bardzo późno – skomentował odruchowo Severus.

– _Before I put on my make-up_.

– Raczej barwy wojenne…

– _I say a little prayer for you_.

– Do jakiego boga, Yen? – kpił uparcie nieporuszony Snape.

– Najwyższego – odgryzła się, pokazując mu język. – Od spraw beznadziejnych.

Mistrz eliksirów dla zasady przewrócił oczami, ale nie wyglądał na specjalnie zirytowanego. Wręcz przeciwnie, chyba całkiem nieźle się bawił.

– _And while combing my hair now_ – podjęła znowu piękna szelma. – _And wondering what dress to wear now_.

– To z reguły zajmuje całe wieki...

– _I say a little prayer for you_.

– Znowu?

– Och, nieustannie, Sever – zapewniła gorąco. – _Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart and I will…_ – urwała nagle i spojrzała na Snape'a spłoszonym wzrokiem.

Nie planowała tego. Po prostu w decydującym momencie głos zwyczajnie odmówił jej posłuszeństwa.

Severus patrzył na nią wyczekująco.

§§§

W salonie Blacków rozległ się nagły pisk i tumult, gdy podniecona Rosmerta oderwała się od parapetu i zaczęła przedzierać w kierunku drzwi.

– Chcę zaśpiewać z Yen! – krzyknęła.

Syriusz złapał ją w pasie i siłą przytrzymał na miejscu.

– Nie ma mowy. Daj im to załatwić po swojemu.

– Ale ja też uważam, że Yence przydałaby się pomoc – odezwała się niespodziewanie Tonks. – Syri, czy nie ostały ci się przypadkiem w domu jakieś instrumenty?

§§§

Yenlla zapanowała nad ogarniającą ją paniką i spróbowała jeszcze raz.

– _I run for the bus, dear_ – spokojnie przeszła do drugiej zwrotki, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. – _While riding I think of us, dear. I say a little prayer for you_.

– Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że z wiekiem staniesz się tak bardzo pobożna. – Nieporuszony mistrz eliksirów łaskawie podjął grę.

– Ludzie się zmieniają, Sever. – Mrugnęła do niego filuternie. – _At work I just take time._ _And all through my coffee break-time I say a little prayer for you_.

Poczuła, jak pewność siebie opuszcza ją na samą myśl o refrenie, ale tym razem postanowiła zwalczyć słabość.

– _Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart and I will_ … – znów się zająknęła, bardzo zła na siebie z tego powodu.

Nie mogła się oszukiwać. Nie była w stanie tego powiedzieć. Nie mogła, bo... bo...

I wtem, gdy już wydawało się, że nic jej nie uratuje, okna salonu przy Grimmauld Place 12 otworzyły się z trzaskiem i wyjrzały z nich roześmiane twarze członków Zakonu Feniksa oraz ich krewnych i znajomych.

– _Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you_ – ryknęli nieskładnym, ale przepełnionym dobrymi chęciami chórem, klaszcząc zgodnie do rytmu. Black, który spędził całe życie, wyglądając jak gwiazda rocka, ale niestety był kompletnie pozbawiony słuchu muzycznego, fałszował na harmonijce, a Tonks wyżywała się na dziecinnym tamburynie. – _Forever, and ever we never will part._ _Oh, how I'll love you. Together, together, that's how it must be. To live without you would only mean heartbreak for me_.

Yen spojrzała w górę z wdzięcznością. Rosmerta machała do niej z takim zacięciem, że niechybnie wypadłaby z okna, gdyby Mundungus Fletcher nie przytrzymał jej za kołnierz. Ktoś krzyczał, ktoś gwizdał, a jeszcze ktoś inny chyba skonstruował sobie prowizoryczną perkusję ze starych kociołków. Podniesiona na duchu panna Honeydell, wyprostowała się na całą niezbyt imponującą wysokość, zaczerpnęła porządny oddech i podjęła kolejną próbę.

– _Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you_ – dokończyła, patrząc prosto w oczy mistrza eliksirów. – _Forever_.

– _And ever_ – podpowiedział usłuży chórek.

– _We never will part. Oh, how I'll love you. Together!_

– _Together!_

– _That's how it must be. To live without you would only mean heartbreak for me._

– _Nobody but me!_ – zawyła rozpaczliwie Ros.

Yen zachichotała. Zanim się spostrzegła, dała się ponieść melodii i tekstowi, który tak wiele dla niej znaczył. Wszelkie tamy puściły. Już nic i nikt na świecie nie był w stanie jej zatrzymać.

– _My darling believe me_ – zaśpiewała, zbliżając się powoli, krok za krokiem, do Severusa. – _For me there is no one but you!_ – wyznała i chyba po raz pierwszy była w tym absolutnie szczera. – _Please love me too. I'm in love with you_ – dodała, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. – _Answer my prayer_.

– _Answer her prayer!_ – poprosił zgodnie rozochocony Zakon Feniksa.

– _Say you love me too_ – zaśpiewała, jakby ciut ciszej, ale chórek nie pozwolił jej się poddać.

– _Answer her prayer!_ – ryknął z nieco większym naciskiem.

– Kochamy cię, Sever! – wyrwało się niespodziewanie Blackowi z głębi serca. – _Answer her prayer!_

– _This is my prayer!_ – zaintonowała Yenlla z nową energią.

– _Answer her prayer!_

– _Answer my prayer!_ – rozgrzewała się coraz bardziej najsłynniejsza aktoreczka, która kiedykolwiek ukończyła Hogwart, ale towarzystwo w salonie nie powiedziało jeszcze ostatniego słowa.

– _Answer her prayer!_

– _Cause_ _you make her feel like a natural woman_ – wtrąciła zupełnie nieoczekiwanie Ginny Weasley wspaniałym soulowym głosem.

Wszyscy wokół spojrzeli na nią, jakby spadła z księżyca, ale dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

– No co? _Mashup_!

– _You know you make her wanna shout_! – podchwyciła ochoczo Tonks, klaszcząc w dłonie. – _Say that you love her. Say that you need her, ain't gonna leave her. Come on now! Answer her prayer!_

– _Cause you make her wanna shout!_ – zawył nienaturalnie wysokim głosem Mundungus.

– _Och, lord, would you buy her a Mercedes Benz_ – dodała od siebie ambitnie Rosmerta, która chyba zupełnie odleciała.

– _Forever!_ – Yen zgrabnie powróciła do głównego tematu, ucinając artystyczne zapędy gromady amatorów .

– _Forever!_ – odpowiedział grzecznie zganiony chórek.

– _You'll_ _stay in my heart and I will love you_ – zapewniła słuchającego, o dziwo cierpliwie, Severusa i była to jedyna obietnica, której naprawdę zamierzała dotrzymać... Przynajmniej w tej chwili.

– _Forever and ever we never will part_ – wsparł ją w tym błogosławiony chórek.

– _Oh, how I'll love you. Together!_

– _Together!_

– _That's how it must be._ _To live without you would only mean heartbreak for me!_ – Szelma wyciągnęła wysoko finał swoim jasnym i dźwięcznym głosem, a potem zamilkła i zastygła w oczekiwaniu.

Mimo wszystkich tych popisów i wiekopomnych deklaracji Snape wciąż stał nieporuszony naprzeciwko zadyszanej i uroczo zaróżowionej Yen.

I milczał.

Lęk ścisnął serce Yenlli lodowatymi szponami. W piosence odsłoniła się przed nim kompletnie, wyznała swoje najgłębiej tajone uczucia. Za nic nie potrafiłaby tego teraz odkręcić. Co na to powie Severus? Co on zrobi? Co będzie, jeżeli jej wysiłek pójdzie na marne? Szczerze żałowała, że dała się ponieść magii chwili.

– _Answer her prayer_! – zamruczał basowo chórek, próbując zmobilizować mistrza eliksirów do jakiejkolwiek reakcji.

– Odpowiedz jej, Sever! – niecierpliwiła się Rosmerta.

– Odpowiedz! – Z okien coraz częściej padały natarczywe krzyki. – Odpowiedz jej!

Ale on wciąż uparcie milczał.

Milczał odrobinę za długo.

§§§

Severus Snape zgasił papierosa i dla pewności przydepnął go nogą. Wreszcie uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, jak to on, i patrząc prosto w roziskrzone oczy pięknej panny Honeydell, zbliżył się do niej kocim krokiem.

Yen wstrzymała oddech. Mistrz eliksirów pochylił się nad nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Delikatnym i wielce obiecującym ruchem odgarnął kosmyk jej czarnych włosów, a potem szepnął kilka słów prosto do jej ucha.

– Co powiedział? – zapytał Syriusz scenicznym szeptem, który odbił się echem po całej ulicy.

Remus Lupin wzruszył ramionami, a Tonks zachichotała.

– Ale ja chcę wiedzieć, co on powiedział! – awanturował się dziecinnie Łapa. – Co on, do ciężkiej cholery...

Nie zdołał dokończyć, bo usłużna kuzynka dla świętego spokoju na powrót zatkała mu usta harmonijką.

I słusznie. Znając Severusa Snape'a, mogło to być absolutnie wszystko, choć zapewne nie te dwa banalne słowa, które marzyły się Nimfadorze Tonks i których wszyscy od niego oczekiwali. Mistrz eliksirów z pewnością miał bujniejszą i o wiele bardziej przewrotną wyobraźnię.

Cokolwiek szepnął, Yen najwyraźniej to wystarczyło. Oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się nienaturalnie i przypominały teraz dwa roziskrzone spodki. Chwilę później spłonęła szkarłatnym rumieńcem aż po same uszy.

Severus zdążył w tym czasie odejść kilka kroków do przodu. Odwrócił się i teraz mierzył ją swoim firmowym mrocznym spojrzeniem.

– Idziesz czy nie? – zapytał i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

Naczelny Nietoperz Zakonu Feniksa i wieloletni postrach lochów Hogwartu z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli wyciągnął do niej rękę?! No, w takiej sytuacji zwyczajnie nie mogła nie skorzystać.

Yen zawirowała wokół własnej osi i chętnie podążyła za mistrzem eliksirów. Ich palce splotły się ciasno i jakoś tak naturalnie. Ruszyli razem w stronę słońca, podczas gdy z okien rozśpiewanej willi przy Grimmauld Place 12 wciąż dobiegały ich wiwaty i radosne okrzyki.

– Tylko nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele – zastrzegł Snape, aby ratować swój mocno nadwyrężony imidż. – To tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie.

– Ależ naturalnie, Sever – przytaknęła zgodnie Yen.

– Tylko dopóki sobie czegoś nie znajdziesz.

– Oczywiście.

– Doprowadzenie Kruczego Gniazda do stanu używalności może potrwać trochę czasu...

– Obawiam się, że _bardzo_ długo – zgodziła się Yen, która w obliczu nagłego rozwoju wypadków nawet nie miała ochoty interesować się stanem swojej dawnej siedziby. – Gdyby nie ty, kompletnie nie miałabym się gdzie podziać – skłamała, niepostrzeżenie wyciągając z torebki i wyrzucając w pobliskie krzaki klucze do apartamentu, które zaledwie wczoraj przysłał jej agent.

– Wiem.

– Pomyśl sobie, że spełniasz dobry uczynek.

– Staram się – westchnął mistrz eliksirów. – Mam tylko jeden warunek.

– Tak, kochanie?

– Żadnego śpiewania – wysyczał, a Yen tylko się zaśmiała.

– Dobrze wiesz, że to niemożliwe – stwierdziła, a potem odwróciła jego uwagę sprytnie dobranym pytaniem: – Czy możemy przygarnąć psa?

– Nigdy w życiu!

– To może kota? – spróbowała znowu.

– Już lepiej – odpowiedział łaskawie Snape, zerkając na nią z ukosa.

Może była to tylko wieczorna gra świateł, a może rzeczywiście się przy tym uśmiechał? Kto go tam wie.

I przekomarzając się w ten sposób oraz wciąż trzymając za ręce, Yen i Severus wyszli z Grimmauld Place, znikając w tłumie na zatłoczonej londyńskiej ulicy.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
